Kronieken van Destiny
by lordsjaak
Summary: dit verhaal speelt af op destiny, maar er is wel nieuwe personen die in anime serie en andere bekende hobby van mij. ik hoop dat jullie leuk vinden? het verhaal is compleet in het nederlands. het zijn verhalen uit mijn dag dromen die ik vaak doet.
1. hoofdstuk 1: kosmos en Sjaak

Een poort werd in werking gezet. Een licht blauw waterachtige schijnt in donkere hal, mensen werden in de lucht gevlogen erdoor. Een jongen droeg een scouting uniform, hij stond op en klopt stof af van zijn mouwen. Hij deed zijn oude scouting hoed op en kijkt rustig rond, meeste mensen uit de groep van 80 man waren gewond geraakt. Jongen was door zijn enkel gegaan en hij bekijkt zijn zere voet. Hij deed zijn schoen eerst los en daarna keihard vast strikken, "oké is iedereen aanwezig?" zegt jonge luitenant tegen groep, scouting jongen kijkt nieuwsgierig rond en hij merkt dat hij lastig adem valt. "goed we gaan verkennen wat dit is?" zegt een kolonel officier, scouting jongen loopt rustig rond en hij kijkt nieuwsgierig rond. Hij loopt door gangen van een grote complex, "hè knul wees voorzichtig wat jij ga doen" zegt een sergeant opeens achter hem. Hij kijkt rustig hem aan. "leven is altijd een risico maar wij moeten nu onze basis begrippen doen en dat is verkennen waar wij zijn" zegt scouting jongen en hij loopt met zijn rugzak door gangen. Sergeant kijkt hem twijfelend aan en hij volgt daarna hem.

Dagen vlogen voorbij, ze ontdekken dat zij op een ruimte schip bevinden en iedereen was keihard aan het werken, senator van de missie is overleden in de shuttle, ze noemen de schip Destiny en zij vloog op een programma die meer dan 1 biljoen jaar draait. Scouting jongen probeert met andere op trekken ook was het moeilijk voor hem maar voor andere mensen ook. Tot nu toe heeft scouting knul nog geen missie gehad om schip verlaten, hij was meer bezig met dingen herstellen. Nou ja tenminste proberen herstellen want hij ken geen techniek en hij ken geen onderdelen van deze schip.

"zo nu deze ruimte wat bevind daar achter" zegt scouting jongen, "Sjaak niet alleen gaan" zegt dokter Rush tegen scouting jongen. Hij zucht beetje erdoor, "begrepen maar het is maar een vracht ruimte" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd tegen hem. Sjaak vond dokter Rush beetje vervelend persoon die alles weet over de schip maar feitelijk wist hij helemaal niks over. Sjaak drukt op de knop en vracht ruimte ging open. "ow ik ben zo bang voor die kratten" zegt Sjaak sarcastische en hij loopt naar binnen, dokter rush schud zijn hoofd en hij loopt naar binnen toe. Sjaak stond opeen stil en hij liet zijn gereedschap koffer vallen. "wat is er Sjaak?" zegt rush en hij kwam bij Sjaak staan. "een meisje?" zegt rush verbazend, "nee dat is een androïde, zo te zien een Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Sjaak opeens, rush kijk hem verbaasd aan. "wat is een Kos-mos eenheid?" zegt rush, "sorry ik ken haar meer als een animatie serie. Maar ik heb nog nooit haar in het echt gezien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam dichterbij de slapende Kos-mos.

"ye shall be as gods" zegt Sjaak voor haar, ze begon opeens te gloeien en rush deinst beetje terug. "bescherming protocol is deactiveert" zegt Kos-mos opeens. Ze kijkt langzaam met haar rode ogen naar Sjaak. "goede morgen Kos-mos" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze greep snel bij haar keel. Rush grijpt naar zijn walkietalkie. "Young ik wil beveiliging naar vracht ruim 2 snel" zegt rush snel, "rustig aan Kos-mos, als jij mij los laat dan kan ik alles uit leggen, ik ben niet je vijand. Ik wist alleen wachtwoord omdat jij op mijn planeet mijn favoriete animatie serie en ik weet dat jij een leugen detector hebt en ik niet lieg" zegt Sjaak moeilijk en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aparte blik aan. Groep mariniers kwamen binnen lopen in de vracht ruim en zij richten alle wapens op Kos-mos. "nee wacht niet schieten ik kan alles uitleggen" zegt Sjaak kuchend en hij snak naar adem.

"jij spreek waarheid, ik laat je los" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet Sjaak los. Hij kucht naar adem, "nee jullie blijven daar zo nu" schreeuwt Sjaak streng naar soldaten. Hij nam paar diepere ademhaling en hij stond op. "ik wist van je wachtwoord omdat die code zelfde is als de xenosaga animatie serie. Als ik nog goed weet is je maker Shion Uzuki toch?" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig en hij hoopt dat zijn bluf ook waarheid is. "klopt maar zij bevind niet hier zo op deze schip" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak krab op zijn haren en hij denkt na. "Sjaak?" zegt kolonel Young rustig tegen hem, "kan jij accepteren dat ik je tijdelijke beschermer bent op deze moment tot dat ik je heb afgeleverd aan Shion?" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig. Kos-mos staart naar Sjaak en daarna naar de soldaten. "wij kunnen jouw hulp ook gebruiken Kos-mos. Misschien heb jij meer informatie dan wij weten?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"Sjaak!" zegt Young wat harder tegen hem, Sjaak kijkt Young aan. "wacht nog eventjes kolonel" antwoord Sjaak en hij werd beetje zenuwachtig, hij hoopt dat dit gesprek niet eindigt in bloed bad. "ik accepteer je voorwaarden, maar ik neem alleen opdrachten van jouw af en daar door heb ik je naam voluit nodig" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, Sjaak knikt rustig. "mijn naam is Sjaak Willem Adriaan de Wijze, roepnaam: Sjaak" zegt Sjaak rustig en voluit tegen Kos-mos. "naam geaccepteerd. Ben jij ook bevel voerende op deze schip?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak moest beetje lachen naar haar. "nee, dat is kolonel Young" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar kolonel. "naam voluit voor code accepteren" zegt Kos-mos. "Everett Young kolonel van U.S.A.F, roepnaam: kolonel of Young" zegt Young tegen haar. "accepteert, maar ik zie wel Sjaak hogere officier dan jouw ook heb jij bevel van de schip. Ik hoop dat jij de opdracht accepteert?" zegt Kos-mos.

Iedereen kijken elkaar aan en daarna naar Sjaak. "ik accepteert maar ik hoop dat Sjaak ook de taak accepteert?" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht. "begrepen. Zo als we dit hebben recht gesteld dan stel ik jullie voor aan Kos-mos androïde, ze is Special Humanoid Anti-Gnosis Annihilation Weapon. Serie nummer: 00-00-00-00-1" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen andere voor stellen. Ze keken erg vreemd Sjaak aan. "ongelooflijk hoe weet je dat?" zegt sergeant tegen Sjaak, "ik ben enorme fan in Japanse animatie serie en ik heb veel van die details op geslagen in mijn hersenen waardoor ik zulke details kan onthouden. Maar ik heb wel juist Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Ze kijkt hem apart aan. "het is correct, ik weet niet hoe jij dat doet maar jouw kennis is misschien wel makkelijk om alles uitleg besparen" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak pakt zijn gereedschap kist op, "nou dat kan wel later tegen mij vertellen ik heb werk te doen. Nou rush nu hoef jij geen zorgen maken dat ik alleen vaak rond dwaalt ik heb nu Kos-mos als mijn gezelschap" zegt Sjaak en hij verliet vracht ruimte rustig. Kos-mos volgt Sjaak rustig. "wacht eventjes scout knul" zegt sergeant streng en onverslaanbaar tegen Sjaak. "jij mag pas verlaten als ik antwoord weet?" zegt sergeant tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak kijkt hem aan en hij zag dat sergeant snel achter hem stond. "oké ik ben beetje beu met jouw houding scout knul" zegt sergeant. "Ronald Greer, ik hoef mijn houding niet aanpassen in jouw smaakt, als jij denkt om mij verslaan dan heb jij erg mis. Ik ben veel sterker dan jij zal weten" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij grijpt Sjaak uniform beet en Sjaak kijkt rustig hem aan. "sergeant hou op" zegt Young met strenge stem tegen hem. "nee, laat hem. Ik wil eens zien wat hij ga oplossen" zegt Sjaak opeens. Greer kijkt Sjaak aan en hij duwt Sjaak naar achteren. Sjaak deed 2 stappen naar achteren, "Kos-mos hou mijn gereedschap kist vast" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf kist aan Kos-mos.

"Kos-mos, wat er ook gebeurt ik wil dat jij niet ingrijpt tijdens gevecht wat dan ook begrepen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij knoopt zijn uniform los. Hij trok zijn scouting das af. "begrepen ik grijp wel in als Young mannen in ga grijpen" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "nee, jij valt ook Young mannen niet aan. Leven op dit schip is heilig en ik wil liever dat iedereen heelhuids thuis kunnen komen. Dus daarom nee Kos-mos" zegt Sjaak streng tegen haar. "zo wat wil je nu doen scout knul?" zegt sergeant tegen hem, "als eerste, ik wil mijn naam geroepen worden en geen belediging, ten 2de ik wil gevecht voor komen maar als jij nog 1 keer zegt dan zal ik je met mijn kracht en mijn vuisten jouw neer halen. Ik hoop dat jij ook doet zonder wapen die jij als vertoning op de schip" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen sergeant. "zo wat scout knul?" zegt sergeant, voor dat hij verder kon reageren lag sergeant op de grond neer. Sjaak deed zijn voet op de borst van sergeant keihard gedrukt aan.

"mijn naam is Sjaak of meneer de wijze. Geen scout knul. Ik scheld jouw ook niet uit voor een neger" zegt Sjaak streng tegen sergeant, "Sjaak, laat sergeant los nu" zegt Young rustig tegen hem. Sjaak deed zijn voet los bij sergeant en hij stond op. Sjaak loopt naar Kos-mos toe, sergeant valt Sjaak van achteren aan, Sjaak bukt en hij schopt sergeant, de sergeant vloog 5 meter naar achteren en iedereen kijkt Sjaak verbazend aan. "alleen hard koppig leren nooit" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt zijn uniform op. Hij trok zijn scouting uniform aan, "ow man dat doet zeer" zegt sergeant. "klopt jij hebt nu ook paar gekneusde ribben en als jij door gaat dan zal ik vol uit gaan en dan ben je paar maanden in de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij knoopt rustig zijn uniform dicht.

"sergeant, ik beveel je om met Sjaak met rust laten en jij zal hem correct zijn naam noemen. Hij is echt te sterk voor je" zegt Young nog beetje verbazend tegen Sjaak. Sergeant stond op en hij rent naar hem toe. Sjaak ontwijkt de stoten en hij was deze keer beu tegen sergeant. Een aura kwam opeens om Sjaak heen en sergeant werd weg geblazen als lappen pop in de lucht. "Kos-mos vang hem op, hij zal te snel zwaar gewond als hij land" zegt Sjaak rustig en in fractie was Kos-mos achter sergeant om hem op te vangen. Sjaak had witte aura gloed om zich heen en hij liet dat rustig verdwijnen als onderdeel van zijn leven is. "wat is dat?" zegt rush verbazend en soldaten richten hun wapens tegen Sjaak. Sjaak haalt diepe zucht, "dragon ball Z" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de gang.

"sergeant, ik begrijp wat Sjaak bedoelt met leven is heilig op deze schip. Hij heeft verborgen krachten die hij liever voor zichzelf wilt houden" zegt Kos-mos tegen sergeant en zij liet hem op zijn eigen benen staan. "ik wil Sjaak over paar uur spreken in mijn kantoor, kan jij dat bericht door geven aan Sjaak. Mevrouw Kos-mos?" zegt Young tegen haar, " Kos-mos is goed genoeg, als mijn naam roepen. Ik zal door geven aan Sjaak, maar ik denk ook dat deze sergeant ook zijn verontschuldiging aan Sjaak geven" zegt Kos-mos. "ik zal daar voor zorgen, natuurlijk wil ik jouw ook hebben op mijn kantoor als wat uitleg krijgen van je. Maar ik zal je ook inlijven op rest van de schip" zegt Young, "ik begrijp het, maar ik ga nu Sjaak achter aan" zegt Kos-mos en zij loopt rustig achter Sjaak aan. "wat denk jij over dit probleem?" zegt Young tegen rush, "geen idee. Ik weet niet wat die jongen ga doen met dat kracht, je hebt gezien wat hij deed in de eerste stoot om sergeant neer te halen" zegt rush rustig. "is wel verstandig om zonder beveiliging rond lopen?" zegt luitenant tegen Young.

"Scott ik weet wat jij bedoelt, maar dat jongen is sneller en sterker. Hij liet Kos-mos in fractie van seconden bevel geven om sergeant op te vangen" zegt Young, hij loopt naar sergeant. "zo Master sergeant, ik hoop dat jij die scouting knul in houd bij je zelf en jij moet dankbaar zijn want de eerste stoot van hem was 5 klappen op je borst en jij blijft paar seconden in de lucht zweven toen jij klappen kreeg" zegt Young. Sergeant kijkt beetje pijnlijk blik naar kolonel. "dat is bevel master sergeant" zegt Young streng, "yes sir" zegt sergeant streng tegen Young. "en nu melden bij ziekenboeg voor je ribben" zegt Young en hij deed vinger bij sergeant ribben. Greer kijkt lelijke blik naar Young en hij knikt dat begrepen van zijn bericht.

Kos-mos vond Sjaak paar minuten later, hij was bezig met paneel proberen herstellen in originele staat. "wat doe ik nu verkeerd?" zegt Sjaak zichzelf en hij denkt na voor de probleem, "misschien moet je deze verbinding aan sluiten aan dat kabel en vast lassen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "misschien werkt dat wel ja?" zegt Sjaak en hij verbindt de kabels en kleine straal uit zijn vinger toppen last rustig de kabels bij elkaar. "zo nu zal wel werken, hoop ik?" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij pakt zijn walkietalkie, "meneer Brody wil je misschien paneel activeren voor me?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen" hoort Sjaak als antwoord door walkietalkie. Paneel ging gloeien en schip systeem kwam ook tot leven. "het is stabiel, deze paneel kan weer voor uit" zegt Kos-mos. "dank je wel Kos-mos " zegt Sjaak en hij deed voorzichtig paneel weer dicht. " Young heeft je nodig op zijn kantoor, ik moet ook met je mee" zegt Kos-mos.

Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "nou dan moeten hem niet laten wachten" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen richting naar Young kantoor, sommige mensen kijken beetje bezorgt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "zo te merken is de nieuws al meteen over de schip gevlogen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wrijft door zijn haren. "ik geloof ook? Tenslotte we zijn met weinig mensen op deze schip" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak moest lachen, "ongelooflijk, ik heb je echt paar uurtjes je gekend maar ik ken je al jaren een of andere manier" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Sjaak kwam bij de kantoor en meteen stonden vol bewapende soldaten achter Sjaak en Kos-mos. Maar ook meteen voor hun aantal soldaten. Sergeant stond voor Sjaak en Kos-mos. Hij kijkt streng naar Sjaak aan. "kolonel wil je spreken sir" zegt Greer en hij druk op de knop, de deur schoof open en Sjaak zag dat nog meer soldaten stonden maar ook mevrouw Wray bij kolonel Young staan. Sjaak legt zijn gereedschap kist neer op de stoel en hij trok zijn uniform recht. De deur schoof weer dicht en Sjaak haalt rustig diep adem. "zo kolonel, heb je antwoord gevonden wat ik bedoel met dragon ball Z?" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij ging op een stoel zitten en bekijkt Young rustig aan. "toevallig heb ik wel iets van gehoord maar jij kan nooit een buitenaardse Saiyans ras wezen." zegt Young, "dat klopt, dat ben ik ook niet. Maar ik heb dit opgelopen door cosmetische storm. Zoals fantasy four strip boeken." zegt Sjaak rustig.

"maar dat was 3 maanden geleden toen wij allemaal net arriveren op Icarus basis?" zegt Young, "dat klopt toen des tijd heb ik ook laten keuren maar zij kunnen niks vinden wat met mij was, ik moest mij enorm beheersen om niet die kracht laten zien in de wereld. Dus ik verborg het" zegt Sjaak rustig. Iedereen kijkt bezorg elkaar aan, "maar ik moest manier duidelijk maken wie of wat met mij gebeurt en ik kwam alleen op dragon ball Z uit met mijn probleem" zegt Sjaak rustig. "nou dan hebben we 1 probleem op gelost maar volgende probleem?" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "ja ik snap je punt, maar dat is ook voor mij zorg wekkend. Ik denk alleen dat Kos-mos enige kan uitleggen wat zij deed op de schip want zij is niet origineel bemanning lid van deze schip" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"wat Sjaak nu heeft vertelt is waar, ik geloof dat ik op deze schip meer dan 400 jaar leeft op jullie aardse telling. Ik werd door de poort in gesmeten en ik kwam op de schip terecht. Locatie om terug te keren werkt niet omdat de planeet stervend was erdoor. Ik heb aantal contacten gehad op deze schip maar meestal kwam altijd gevechten eruit. Toen de schip lucht vergiftigt was kwamen de aanvallen ook minder op deze schip. Ik weet niet hoe de ras heet of wat hun doel is maar zij deden altijd schade op deze schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"nou dat verklaart wel de schade wat Destiny heeft gekregen" zegt rush op sarcastisch toon tegen Kos-mos en Sjaak. "ach ja, jij hebt ook geheime agenda bij je dus ik zal niet verbazen als jullie allemaal geheimen hebben?" zegt Sjaak beetje vermoeiend erdoor iedereen houding. "waarom werd jij uit gekozen om op Icarus basis?" zegt Wray tegen Sjaak. "ik werd geselecteerd omdat ik veel vecht technieken, overleving, ruimte gevecht scenario's ken, je kan bijna zeggen de kapitein van de brug" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd. "je kan allemaal na kijken bij generaal O'Niell" zegt Sjaak rustig. "nee, het klopt wat jij zegt, ik heb je goed gekeurd erdoor omdat jij best veel af weet van ruimte gevechten" zegt Young opeens.

"maar daarom heb ik je besloten om een rang te geven." zegt een soldaat opeens tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt beetje verbaasd naar de soldaat. "laat mij raden generaal O'Niell?" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen soldaat. "dat is correct" zegt soldaat tegen Sjaak. Sjaak lacht rustig. "nee dank je, ik ben een Nederlander en geen amerikaan. Daarom heb ik liever ingelijfd worden door koningin dan plaats een generaal" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen hem. "helaas kan mijn moeder niet komen omdat zij druk bezig is om Nederland leiden" zegt korporaal tegen Sjaak opeens. Sjaak stond op en hij stond inhouding. Hij saluut naar korporaal. "sorry prins Alexander, ik heb je niet herkent" zegt Sjaak geschrokken. "die rustig, jij hebt tot nu toe veel door gestaan, ik heb je in laten schrijven als soldaat in Nederlandse leger voor dat jij vertrok. Mijn moeder was echt dol gelukkig dat jij werd gekozen" zegt prins Alexander tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak zucht enorm en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "ik hoop dat ik bij de landmacht word in geschreven sir, want ik heb altijd enorm liefde gehad aan leger tanks." zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat word nog geregeld maar dat is wel zo op te lossen. Alleen jij hebt beetje problemen met houding van deze structuur van bevel gevend op dit schip toch?" vraagt Alexander tegen Sjaak. "ja prins. Helaas was ook aantal keren gevechten uit gelopen in de eerste weken op deze schip. Na maanden is rust beetje terug gekeerd en tot nu toe met vondst van Kos-mos " zegt Sjaak bezorgt tegen Alexander. Alexander wrijft op zijn hoofd, "wat zeg je met rang als kapitein?" zegt generaal opeens tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar groep, "kapitein in Nederlandse landmacht?" zegt Sjaak opeens, "ja en ook op deze schip als kapitein, maar jij hebt alleen bevel op de brug. Als jullie die nog kunnen vinden? Maar als ruimte gevechten gaat ben jij enige expert wat deze schip kan" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak.

"dan wil ik als Kos-mos mijn adjudant hebben, tot nu toe is moraal op deze schip beschadigt en vertrouwen. Met 2 nieuwe ontdekkingen is vertrouwen wel erg lastig erdoor, maar ik wil ook mijn werkzaamheden doen op de schip om beter in conditie te brengen" zegt Sjaak, sommige hadden hun twijfels. "begrepen en gedaan, kapitein Sjaak. Ik wil dat jij beschermer word van deze schip. Maar echte bevelvoerende officier is nog steeds kolonel Young. Ik hoop dat jij kan accepteren?" zegt generaal. Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem. "met dat kan ik wel accepteren maar ik wil gewoon overleven op dit schip en hopen dat wij thuis kunnen komen of buitenaards contact kunnen leggen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ik heb alleen luitenant rang pins als je die wilt hebben?" zegt Scott tegen Sjaak. "nee hou maar, ik heb mijn eigen rangen uit Nederlandse leger mee genomen in mijn rugzak. Want is mijn verzameling dus die heb ik niet op mijn scouting uniform gelegd omdat ik nog een burger bent" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Scott. "alleen het is wel kolonel rang pin die ik bezit, het is enige officier die ik hebt alleen ik weet welke rang dat is" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is goed, wil je ook andere uniform?" zegt Young. "nee, dit is mijn uniform, mijn groene uniform die ik met trots steeds draagt" zegt Sjaak rustig. "zo dan is alles geregeld." zegt generaal. "nou niet helemaal, master sergeant Greer" zegt Young en deur schoof open, de sergeant stapt naar binnen. "dit is kapitein Sjaak, ik hoop dat jij heb zijn naam en rang zal noemen?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "wat?" zegt sergeant verbazend. "is oké, als je niet doet dan snap ik het wel, jij bent zo enorm verbazend als ik het ben" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen sergeant.

"dus sergeant bied je excuses tegen de nieuwe kapitein" zegt generaal en Sjaak kijkt hun schuin aan. "als je niet wilt dan snap ik het goed, ik hoop in toekomst dat jij mij 2 dingen ga leren sergeant." zegt Sjaak tegen hem, "en wat is dat sir?" zegt sergeant. Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "1 hoe je de wapens kan bedienen? En 2 is hoe koppig je kan blijven met zulke ellende die mij net voor geschoteld is" zegt Sjaak en sergeant moest lachen. "jij hebt mijn respect sir, daarvoor bied mijn excuses kapitein Sjaak" zegt sergeant en hij salueert tegen Sjaak. Hij deed korte groet terug. "nu Kos-mos voorstellen aan de schip" zegt Sjaak tegen Young en andere in de kantoor. "ik snap het, dus zij is een androïde?" zegt generaal. "dat is correct. Maar zoals net nieuwe kapitein Sjaak zegt, je kan meer informatie halen bij animatie serie xenosaga" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "we hebben gekeken en het is precies wat Sjaak heeft vertelt, zelfs de wachtwoord. Jammer dat wij niet eerder vertelde dan Sjaak deed" zegt generaal.

Sjaak moest keihard lachen. "en dan?" zegt Sjaak opeens streng tegen generaal. "misschien had zij dan orders kunnen opvolgen van Young of rush" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak. "alleen 1 probleem, Young en rush heeft geen kennis over zulke niet nuttige info, terwijl ik wel bezit" zegt Sjaak glimlachend. "dat is correct, wat ga jij doen met Kos-mos?" zegt generaal. "wie? Ik? Ik ga Kos-mos gewoon gebruiken als normaal persoon en lid van bemanning maken van Destiny en jij? Harteloos wapen? Je vergeet wel dat Kos-mos nog 2de persoon heeft, zij heeft nog niet gebruikt en in de strijd omdat wij nog geen vijandelijke contacten hadden" zegt Sjaak streng. "2de persoon?" zegt prins tegen Sjaak. "klopt Kos-mos is ontworpen in design van een verhaal en legende, ik neem aan dat serie xenosaga erg werkelijkheid heeft. Kos-mos ben jij eerst wakker geworden op schip Woglinde?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos.

"dat is correct, maar hoe weet jij dat informatie?" zegt Kos-mos, "ik laat het zien aan je als wij klaar zijn met voorstellen aan de bemanning leden van het schip oké?" zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk. Kos-mos knikt en ze werd voor gesteld op de schip. Sjaak nieuwe rang werd ook aangekondigd tegen bemanning leden van de schip. Sjaak liet beelden zien van xenosaga op een laptop. Sjaak had aantal cd'tjes van thuis mee genomen, generaal en prins Alexander verlieten Destiny en argwaan tussen Sjaak en Kos-mos verdwenen langzamerhand.


	2. hoofdstuk 2: hallo mam

Paar weken gingen voorbij toen Sjaak nieuwe rang krijgt op de schip. Dokter rush heeft de brug van Destiny gevonden en liet op de laatste moment zien aan de andere mensen, Sjaak was onder indruk en hij dacht meteen na. " Kos-mos kunnen we met deze brug iets mee?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar. Ze kijkt naar panelen. "ik zie tactische paneel, helm paneel. Engineering paneel en communicatie paneel. Ook heeft stoel ook paar panelen die kapitein goed kan gebruiken" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak.

" Sjaak dit is jouw werk gebied, ik hoop dat je de schip zo veel heelhuids kan behouden?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "ik zal mijn best doen, maar deze schip is al zwaar beschadigt" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt rustig. "ik moet ook beetje inwerken hoe alles zal reageren vanuit de brug en schip reactie" zegt Sjaak. "dus een oefening?" zegt Young verbaasd, "ja maar ik wil eerst panelen in mijn eentje oefenen. Natuurlijk heb ik wel bepalende mensen nodig om ancients taal leren aan mij want Engels of Nederlands is hier zo aanwezig" zegt Sjaak, "hoe lang heb jij het nodig?" zegt rush kritische tegen Sjaak. "paar dagen om je plezier houden, alleen. Maar als bemanning aanwezig dan heb ik nog paar dagen spoed cursus" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"goed gekeurd" zegt Young, "ervaring komt door tijden dus dat is geen probleem, als jij tijd nood ziet?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "goed dan zal ik je vertalen voor deze keer Sjaak. Als wij uit FTL beginnen we de oefening" zegt rush. Sjaak knikt rustig, hij legt zijn scouting hoed neer en hij begon meteen achter de helm paneel zitten. "goed wil iedereen de brug verlaten? Dan kan ik mij beter concentreren hoe deze schip werk" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen verliet de brug. " Kos-mos jij ook, volgende keer heb ik je nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij verliet de kamer.

"goed we zijn nu uit FTL, oefening ga beginnen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij begon voorzichtig op knoppen van paneel drukken. Destiny begon ruwe en aparte bewegingen gaan doen, Sjaak denkt na. Sjaak pakt walkietalkie, " Kos-mos wil je voor mij, mijn laptop brengen?" zegt Sjaak en iedereen stond buiten te wachten. Ze keken wel apart aan naar Kos-mos, "begrepen Sjaak, ik ben zo terug" zegt Kos-mos en zij rent vandoor. Paar tellen later kwam zij terug en Sjaak deed deur van brug open. Rush kijkt rustig naar Sjaak, "goed wij gaan nu eventjes de schip handleiding maken" zegt Sjaak rustig. "wat jij kan niet zo maar binnen 2 dagen een handleiding" zegt rush verbazend, "nee, klopt ik heb ook 3 dagen nodig" zegt Sjaak en hij begon meteen schrijven op zijn laptop, vervolgens begon hij ook Destiny besturen.

Sjaak was 3 dagen aan het schrijven rush kijkt hem verbaasd maar ook beetje argwaan aan. "zo dat is handleiding, OS. van Destiny moet ik later doen" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg zijn documenten op. De deur van brug gaat open. "en?" vroeg Young tegen Sjaak, "ik moet eerst eventjes naar de wc. en dan zal ik uit leggen wat ik heb gedaan" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft aan zijn kleine korte baard. "hij is echt apart persoon, hij heeft berekening uit gevoerd hoe Destiny nu reageert ook weet hij in goede conditie hoort te werken" zegt rush tegen groep.

Toen Sjaak terug kwam had hij ook zich gewassen, vervolgens legt hij uit aan iedereen dat hij een handleiding hebt geschreven voor elke paneel op de brug, "ik wil eigenlijk os van Destiny herschrijven maar dat lukt mij nu niet omdat ik niet weken krijgt van rush om te doen, vervolgens wil ik nu met iedereen wat oefenen hoe panelen werken op de brug. Zo gingen nog 3 dagen voorbij sommige bemanning leden klagen hoe Sjaak best streng orders uit deelt, toen de 3 dagen voorbij is. Besloot Sjaak naar zijn kamer toe, hij ging in bed liggen. " Sjaak je kan toch niet slapen?" zegt Kos-mos.

" Kos-mos ik heb 6 dagen niet geslapen, ik wil slaap inhalen ook is dat paar uurtjes" zegt Sjaak en hij viel binnen paar tellen in slaap, "dat heb ik niet gemerkt dat jij 6 dagen non stop werkte?" zegt Kos-mos en ze verliet de kamer. " Sjaak is echt lynx commander" zegt 1 persoon tegen andere toen zij eten gingen ophalen. "ja maar hij is ook ongelooflijk hij ken de brug van Destiny opeens uit zijn duimpje, heb jij zijn bewegingen gezien hoe de schip draaide? Wij hadden nooit op gekomen dat" zegt hij terug. " Sjaak heeft ook maar 6 dagen niet geslapen omdat rush hem geen meerdere dagen geeft" zegt Kos-mos opeens achter hun en zij kwam ook haar voedsel op halen. Iedereen kijkt opeens andere blik naar haar.

Destiny kwam uit FTL vlucht, "zo we kunnen nu kijken wat wij hebben voor eten?" zegt Brody, toen Brody op de brug aan kwam zag hij vreemde schepen rond vliegen, "zij vallen zo elke moment aan?" zegt Young twijfelend, "misschien tot nu toe hebben zij ons niet gevuurd" zegt Scott en Kos-mos kwam daarna op de brug verschijnen, "ik kan wel helpen als schip bescherming, ik kan overleven in de ruimte zonder ruimte pak nodig" zegt Kos-mos, "dank je maar ik denk dat wij redden, wil je Sjaak halen want dit is zijn werk" zegt Young, "ik zal proberen hij slaap best diep omdat hij 6 dagen niet geslapen en aan de brug gewerkt" zegt Kos-mos, "ik snap het maar wij hebben nu nodig" zegt Young en zij begreep het, ze vertrok van de brug. Schip werd geraakt en Sjaak schoot meteen wakker. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen en ze zag dat Sjaak allang wakker gemaakt, "hoeveel contacten en hoe sterk is het?" zegt Sjaak snel.

" ik telde 45 contacten, wij hebben meer dan ander half uur nodig voordat wij naar FTL springen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak denkt, "met onze huidige conditie is te klein om te winnen, wij moeten buiten vechten. Jij kan overleven zonder pak?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt van ja. Zij rennen meteen naar de ruimte waar ruimte pakken hangen. "goed ik heb wel eentje nodig maar ik kan mijn krachten gebruiken, wij worden voor onze back-up plan" zegt Sjaak en hij kleed snel om. Toen de hij de pak aan had ging hij naar buiten toe. "sir, iemand heeft lucht sluis geopend" zegt Eli en Young denkt na, opeens zagen zij een schip vernietigd. "waar komt dat vandaan?" zegt Young, "van mij" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt verbaasd.

Sjaak liet zijn magneet laarzen uit zetten en een witte aura kwam om zich heen, hij vloog de ruimte in en schoot andere vijandelijke robot neer. " Kos-mos gebruik je wapens om de schip redden" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos liet haar handen langs haar zij er verschenen 2 grote gigantische gatlings geweren verschijnen, zij vuurt salvo naar salvo rond de robots schepen vernietigen. "wow die 2 zijn echt goed" zegt Eli verbazend. "Young waarschuw ons als de 5 minuten voorbij zijn" zegt Sjaak snel en hij sloeg robot schip neer, hij gooit naar command schip. "Sjaak, Kos-mos je hebt 5 minuten voor FTL" zegt Young en Sjaak vloog snel terug naar Destiny toe. Kos-mos trok Sjaak naar binnen en de deur ging dicht, er kwam zuurstof weer terug in de ruimte. "zuurstof gehalte is normaal, je kan helm af doen" zegt Kos-mos en hij deed zijn helm af. "fijn om te weten" zegt Sjaak en de deur schoof open, ze zagen dat Young, Scott, rush en nog paar mensen bij die 2. "die pakken zijn geen speelgoed" snauwt rush enorm en Sjaak haalt diep adem. "ik ben het nu zat rush. Elke dag moet met jouw op trekken, elke dag moet jouw kritiek accepteren, elke dag moest ik jouw of geweldige missie van Destiny aan horen. Elke dag en nu zeg jij dat dit pak geen speelgoed. Terwijl ik en Kos-mos schip probeer te redden van jouw klote reet" zegt Sjaak streng en hij duwt helm tegen rush borst hard aan.

"kapitein" zegt Young streng, Sjaak kijkt Young schuin aan. "ja dank je wel dat jij de schip beschermt maar hoe lang kan je dit volhouden? Jij zie dit enorm spelletje en geen werkelijkheid" zegt rush snauwend. Sjaak kijkt woest naar hem, "kom Kos-mos ik ga geen kostbare energie verspillen aan idioot die niet snapt dat ik serieus bezig bent" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig naar messhal. " Sjaak! Ik wil met jouw spreken" zegt Young en Sjaak draait woest om. "nee niks praten, ik mag geen geheimen op dit schip hebben terwijl die idioot hele tijd de brug geheim bewaren. Zelfs doet hij dingen die niet jouw gezag past en ik ben spuug zat er van en als jij met mij wilt spreken. Los jij eerst met die idioot op, dan kom ik spreken met je. Als jij mij ga zoeken, ik ben op de brug naar mijn werk" zegt Sjaak kwaad en hij loopt rustig verder, Kos-mos volgt paar stappen achter Sjaak op de voet.

" Sjaak, je kan niet altijd boos blijven op hem" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan. "ik ben gewoon zat dat hij mij de les ga uitvoeren. Wat denkt hij wel niet. De baas van dit schip?" zegt Sjaak streng, Sjaak deed in de messhal de pak uit en hij zucht diep erdoor, "sorry, maar Young gaf mij bevel om jouw alleen dit te geven" zegt Becker tegen Sjaak. Hij gaf bord met paar fruit, beetje saus en 1 kop water. "het is je straf kapitein" zegt Becker, Sjaak gaf bord terug aan Becker. "als ik straf moet krijgen? Krijg je dit terug, blijkbaar word mijn recht niet respecteert en redden van de schip ook niet welkom is" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de messhal.

Sjaak kwam in leeg vracht ruimte en hij zakt in zijn knieën, hij begon te huilen. "waarom, mag ik mijn werk niet doen, enig wat ik doe is beschermen van Destiny en alle mensen" zegt Sjaak snikkend en hij denkt rustig na. "mevrouw Armstrong heb jij soms Sjaak gezien?" zegt Kos-mos beetje bezorgt. "nee, sorry. Wat is met hem?" zegt Chloe nieuwsgierigheid. "bedankt mevrouw Armstrong, ik ga wel verder zoeken" zegt Kos-mos en zij loopt rustig verder, Sjaak droogt zijn tranen. "iedereen denkt dat rush echt held is" zegt Sjaak beetje frustrerend in zijn stem.

"hé Scott heb jij Sjaak gezien?" zegt Chloe tegen Scott. "nee, hij was boos op rush met zijn houding" zegt Scott en Eli kijkt 2 vrienden aan. "hé wat is er?" zegt Eli beetje verwarrend, "heb jij Sjaak gezien Eli?" zegt Chloe, Eli schud van zijn hoofd. "nee, wie zoekt hem dan?" zegt Eli, " Kos-mos zoekt Sjaak eigenlijk" zegt Chloe, "maar Sjaak en Kos-mos zijn geweldige team, heb jij ze gezien wat Sjaak en Kos-mos deden om schip beschermen?" zegt Eli, "ja maar rush dacht meteen anders er over en hij dwong Sjaak zijn houding moet veranderen tegen Young " zegt Scott. "wat vinden jullie eigenlijk?" zegt Chloe, "nou ik zal hem liever omhelzen, tenslotte Sjaak deed alleen dingen goed waar bij hij ons wilt beschermen, hij heeft de kracht alleen zijn kracht mag niet gebruiken omdat rush daar bang ervoor is" zegt Eli.

"maar als dat is waarom heb je niet bij Young vertelt?" zegt Chloe, "nou... wij hebben ook moeite met rush maar wij passen misschien sneller en makkelijker aan dan Sjaak?" zegt Scott, "dat kan best wel, Sjaak deed bij iedereen behulpzaam en nu deed 1 keer schip beschermen daar buiten met enorme grote aantal vijand en rush is daar over boos?" zegt Chloe, " ja weet ik, maar Sjaak heeft ook weinig tijd gehad om te rusten want hij was afgelopen week non stop gewerkt op de brug" zegt Eli. "dus hij is moe?" zegt Scott. "nou ja hoe zal jij vinden op zo lange dag bezig bent?" zegt Eli snel tegen Scott. "is er iets jongens?" zegt Young opeens nieuwsgierig lopend naar drie, "ja Sjaak is zoek" zegt Scott tegen Young, hij kijkt beetje vreemd aan. "zoek? Hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young en hij kijkt beetje apart mogelijk.

"precies wat wij zeggen, Kos-mos is hele dag aan het zoeken naar Sjaak, ik denk vanwege de voor geval wat eerder gebeurt is tijdens het gevecht" zegt Scott rustig, Young knikt "juist, tja hij moet leren dat hij niet zomaar kan vliegen en dingen te doen. " zegt Young, "ja maar sir, wij zijn deze keer gered door hem. Kunnen we niet tenminste beloning?" zegt Scott rustig. Young dacht rustig na, "is hij toevallig naar aarde gegaan?" zegt Young, "we hebben paar keer aangeboden maar hij heeft ze allemaal geweigerd omdat hij te druk had?" zegt Chloe en Young knikt rustig van ja, hij loopt rustig verder. "probeer Sjaak te vinden en breng hem naar mijn kantoor" zegt Young rustig. "ik denk dat jouw kantoor niet werkt sir, hij is daar te vaak gegaan. Ik stel voor om bij andere locatie te gaan" zegt Eli, " oké breng hem naar engineering ruimte als jij hem vind" zegt Young en hij was vertrokken.

Sjaak dacht rustig na en hij hoort opeens iedereen roepen en schreeuwen naar zijn naam. Hij droogt zijn tranen en hij stond op, hij trok zijn uniform recht. Hij zucht zachtjes en hij zag Kos-mos staan, ze keken elkaar in de ogen. Ze zeiden niks Kos-mos ogen waren deze keer blauw om te zien. Sjaak wenkt zijn blik weg, "Sjaak" zegt Kos-mos op een gevoelige stem. Sjaak kijkt haar aan en haar ogen waren rood. "we hebben je nodig sir" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. Sjaak deed paar stappen vooruit en Kos-mos wilt zijn hand grijpen maar ze hield opeens voor zich. Sjaak had het niet door en hij loopt door gangen van Destiny. " Sjaak... eindelijk Young heeft je nodig" zegt Scott en Sjaak kijkt Scott aan. "geef acht" zegt Sjaak en Scott kijkt hem vreemd aan, Sjaak zucht en hij loopt verder. "plaats rust" zegt Sjaak en Scott kijkt hem vreemd aan, "je weet dat Sjaak hoger in rang dan jij Scott?" zegt Kos-mos opeens en zij loopt voorbij Scott, ze ging daarna achter Sjaak aan.

Scott kijkt apart naar die twee, "je had mij nodig Young?" zegt Sjaak rustig toen hij binnen kwam lopen. "ja ik wil dat jij je familie ga bezoeken op aarde" zegt Young, Sjaak kijkt streng naar hun. "verder nog iets?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wrijft door zijn haren. "nee, eigenlijk niet zo bijzonders?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "goed, dan weiger ik je verzoek om naar aarde te gaan kolonel, ten 2de Kos-mos en ik zullen blijven vechten buiten Destiny romp. Ten derde rush is een klootzak" zegt Sjaak streng en Young moest lachen op Sjaak laatste verzoek. "waarom wil je niet naar aarde? Zal je goed doen" zegt Young en Sjaak draait om. Hij loopt rustig weg bij hem. "kapitein, ik heb iets gezegd tegen je" zegt Young, "juist, kapitein, maar voor iedereen negeert mijn rang. Blijkbaar moet ik mijn rang hier zo vechten" zegt Sjaak en hij vertrok. Destiny kwam uit FTL sprong en Young kijkt hem aan, "dat is misschien wel lastig probleem hier zo" zegt Young en ze lopen allemaal naar de brug.

"status?" zegt Sjaak snel toen zij op de brug kwamen, "we hebben 2 poorten, 1tje gesloten en andere in orde" zegt Volker en Sjaak kijkt naar Young, "kapitein, dit is je plek. Ik ga naar gate ruimte om te kijken wat daar zo is?" zegt Young, "kolonel, op sommige momenten wil ik wel de taken wisselen. Maar naar aarde wil ik nog niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging zitten op de stoel. "begrepen, laat zien wat je rang is Sjaak?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young. "Kos-mos, ik wil dat je naar lucht sluis alvast om stand-by staan voor aanvallen. Brody ik wil graag goed uit kijken op vijandelijke contacten want ik wil geen verrassing staan." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos vertrok van de brug. "wij hebben tot nu toe geen vijandelijke contacten" zegt Brody tegen Sjaak rustig. Sjaak drukt op panelen van zijn stoel, schip kanalen ga open. "dit is kapitein Sjaak spreken, dit is alarm fase 2. ik wil dat Young mannen hun missie snel voor zetten en ik wil de andere mensen voorbereiden voor eventueel aanval op Destiny. Dit is alarm fase 2" zegt Sjaak en alarm signaal ging 2 keer over. "wat is dit belachelijke reden? Alarm fase 2?" zegt rush toen hij binnen kwam lopen op de brug, Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan. "je hebt mijn uitleg gehoord rush dus ik adviseert precies zelfde dingen ga doen als ik baas bent op de brug. Dat is mijn werk op Destiny en dat is mijn taak aangewezen toen ik op Icarus project kwam" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ja maar dit is anders en jij kan niet belachelijke namen verzinnen" zegt rush nijdig, "als jij mijn plan niet begrijpt hou je kop gewoon tenslotte ik heb nu hogere rang" zegt Sjaak en hij zag Young met zijn team poort verlaten. "ow dit is niet zo maar voorbij" zegt rush. "sorry dat ik jullie onder onsje stoort maar wij hebben vijandelijke contacten" zegt Brody en Sjaak kijkt snel hun aan. "hoeveel meneer Brody?" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm. "12 contacten en zij naderen snel" zegt Brody beetje paniekerig. Sjaak drukt op de kanalen knop. "dit is kapitein spreken, wij gaan nu in alarm fase 1. ik herhaal alarm fase 1. bereid voor de aanval en bereid voor eventueel gewonden" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij schakelt de communicatie uit en pakt zijn walkietalkie. "Eli ik wil de gate zo snel mogelijk online" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen" hoort Sjaak als antwoord.

"goed ontwijking manoeuvre in gesteld. Wapens online en breng achter schilden op volle vermogen." zegt Sjaak opeens snel over de brug. Destiny ontwijk meeste schoten en vuurt weer terug. "verdeel sterkte van de schilden over hele schip en breng midden wapens online. Maakt vuurlinie over hele schip. Vervolgens verminder vermogen naar 40% en breng boeg vermogen op volle kracht" zegt Sjaak snel. Rush kijkt verbazend aan. "kop dicht rush, dit gaat over timing dus kop dicht" snauwt Sjaak snel en hij bekijkt aandachtig naar de schip beweging, Destiny kwam daar door kaarsrecht en alle wapens begonnen als 1 grote licht bundel vuren. Ze raken daarmee ook command robot schip. "snel breng hoofdmotoren op volle kracht en draai hard naar bakboord. Maak de hoofd wapen gereed. En de tijd wil ik graag weten" zegt Sjaak en begon paar panelen te flitsten.

Destiny draait met scherpe bocht naar links en hoofd wapens begonnen uit te klappen. "we moeten nog 15 minuten wachten voor FTL" zegt rush op de klok die steeds aftelt. Sjaak denkt na. "vuur de wapens en hard naar stuurboord. Kos-mos heeft 10 minuten om de schip verdedigen. Hoe is met de away team?" zegt Sjaak toen zijn bevelen over de brug uit kwamen. Destiny maakt de command schip stuk en vloog daarna scherpe bocht naar rechts. "verdikkeme, schip reageert te traag" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd. " Kos-mos is vertrokken, zij ga overige robots vernietigen." zegt Brody. "begrepen, hou je ogen open misschien kan 2de groep nog komen uit FTL" zegt Sjaak snel. "begrepen en gezien, het is onderschepping koers en duurt nog 5 uur bij ons is." zegt Brody. "dan zorgen we ook dat we ook 5 uur tijd krijgen" zegt Sjaak en rush kijkt hem aan. "waarom we vertrekken over 12 minuten" zegt rush.

"ben je nu al bang dat wij de team achter moeten laten en Kos-mos" zegt Sjaak snel en hij werp zijn blik terug naar voren. Rush was verslagen door woorden van Sjaak, "nieuwe contact, het is direct boven ons." zegt Brody, "wat?" zegt Sjaak opeens. Een onbekende schip kwam meters boven hun er kwamen opeens kabels naar de romp schieten en gleden soldaten naar beneden. "we worden geënterd." zegt Volker en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend. "de team is binnen" zegt Eli. "Kos-mos vuur de kabels en zorg dat soldaten niet binnen komen" zegt Sjaak snel. Hij sloeg zijn hand op leuning op de stoel. "begrepen" antwoord Kos-mos maar opeens werd 1 van haar gatlings geraakt en vernietigd "wat nu weer?" zegt Sjaak, hij stond op en kijkt naar buiten. "hallo mam" zegt stem en Sjaak hoort het ook via zijn kop telefoon. " Kos-mos. Ga snel daar zo weg. We gaan in FTL" schreeuwt Sjaak en Kos-mos vloog naar de lucht sluis. "geef haar dekking zo goed mogelijk" zegt Sjaak en ze zagen dat Kos-mos binnen vloog. "FTL snel" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. "dit is Greer, we hebben probleem. Ik denk dat jij nodig hebt om te helpen sir" zegt Greer. "ik ben onderweg en zoek alleen dekking voor nu" zegt Sjaak en zijn witte aura werd wakker. Hij vloog door gangen van Destiny.

Kos-mos werd dwars door schip gangen gesmeten en Sjaak kwam bij haar. "Kos-mos gaat het?" zegt Sjaak bezorgt. "wees voorzichtig" zegt Kos-mos en ze verloor haar bewust zijn. Sjaak kijkt naar de gat en hij zag dat Kos-mos wel door 6 gangen gevlogen heeft. Een energie schot kwam vandaan en Sjaak blokkeert de schot. Daarna sloeg zijn hand omhoog en androïde werd geraakt erdoor. Daarna vervolgens deed Sjaak zijn arm op haar rug slaan en androïde vloog naar beneden. "wie ben jij" zegt Sjaak en hij zag een donkere androïde liggen. "mijn naam is T-elos" zegt zij en Sjaak zag Kos-mos maar dan met getint huidskleur en witte haren liggen. "nu weet ik het weer, verbeterde Kos-mos serie" zegt Sjaak en hij schopt tegen T-elos. Ze vloog terug naar de gat. Sjaak vloog achter haar aan en sloeg daarna naar beneden. "te langzaam" zegt T-elos en ze sloeg terug tegen Sjaak aan. "nee, ik probeer de schip en Kos-mos beschermen . Dus stop er mee of ik ga voluit vechten" zegt Sjaak streng.

"bluf" zegt T-elos en Sjaak witte gloed werd rood, hij verdween. Daarna kwam hij achter T-elos staan. "ik bluf nooit, jouw keuze" zegt Sjaak en T-elos glimlacht. "dan niet" zegt Sjaak en binnen paar tellen lagen armen en benen van T-elos in stukken. "geef over je kan niet mij verslaan" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn voet op T-elos hoofd. "ik heb dit bericht verzonden, zij zullen weten wie jullie zijn en zij zullen ook bestaan van mijn moeder af. Wacht maar af" zegt T-elos. "ow, vertel tegen hun dat ik, kapitein Sjaak heet en ik heb jouw verslagen. Mijn doel is beschermen van Kos-mos en ik zal afleveren aan Shion Uzuki" zegt Sjaak rustig. "wat? Hoe weet jij dat gegevens?" zegt T-elos. "dat zoek maar andere eenheid wel uit. Maar jij niet T-elos dus vaarwel" zegt Sjaak en T-elos hoofd werd in stukken getrapt.

"wat was dat?" zegt Greer tegen Sjaak en Sjaak aura verdween weer. " T-elos eenheid gemaakt door Kevin Winnicot. We moeten dus oppassen voor volgende keer" zegt Sjaak rustig. "wat is hier zo aan de hand? " zegt Young, "meneer Brody wil je de schip in alarm fase 4 zetten en alles is veilig" zegt Sjaak via walkietalkie. "begrepen" antwoord Brody en de bericht kwam weer van kracht. "alarm fase?" zegt Scott verbaasd, "we moeten iets verzinnen en ik wil liever beetje voorbereid dan vol met verrassing staan" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik begrijp wat je bedoelt" zegt Scott verbazend. "hoe is met Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak toen hij in de gang kwam lopen waar Kos-mos gewond lag. "geen idee, ik ben geen expert in androïde" zegt Eli en Sjaak tilt haar op in haar armen. "ik snap het, maar toch Eli. Ik kan je hulp wel gebruiken voor deze keer. Greer wil je de onderdelen van vijand mee nemen? Want zij zijn elkaar zussen van de eenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"begrepen sir" zegt Greer en hij raapt armen van T-elos op. Sjaak loopt rustig naar de ziekenboeg toe waar paar gewonde leden werden behandeld. "dokter nog problemen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij legt Kos-mos op een leeg bed. "niet zo, je had goed gehandeld kapitein. Maar wat is met haar?" zegt T.J. Tegen Sjaak, "kom ik zo achter" zegt Sjaak en hij krijgt zijn laptop van een soldaat. "hier zijn de lichaam delen van de vijand, ik heb gehoord dat jij de hoofd hebt vernietigd?" zegt Greer en hij legt de onderdelen neer op een tafel. Sommige bemanning leden kijken ziek aan naar de lichaam delen. "dank je Greer, zo Kos-mos was is er met je?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed USB kabel in en hij zag systeem van Kos-mos. "hhmm.. lichte schade, na zo enorme klap. Zo te merken is zij gelukkig alleen bewusteloos en ze heeft kapotte schouder blad" zegt Sjaak opgelucht. "zo kapitein, ik geloof dat je rang hebt verdient?" zegt Young binnen lopen met rush en Wray.

"ligt eraan wat zij vonden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij begon een goede schouder blad van T-elos los schroeven en bekijkt de onderdeel. "beetje anders maar je hebt wel de schip vol stress bezorgt aan de romp van je beweging en de muren van 5 gangen vernietigd. Maar je handleiding werkt wel goed alleen wat jij ook zegt. Ervaring komt door de tijd" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak was bezig met Kos-mos arm los klikken. Hij bekijkt beschadigde schouder blad. "fijn om te horen dan je mond eerst ga roepen dan denken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed daarna voorzichtig kabels los draaien. "maar goed wie is de persoon die jij hebt vernietigd?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak leg zijn schroevendraaier neer. "dat was T-elos, Kos-mos dochter. Alleen zij is gemaakt voor verkeerde bedoelingen. Blijkbaar was zij op zoek naar Kos-mos. Alleen we hebben geen kans gehad om de schip die probeert te enteren wie dat is?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt de gegevens van de laptop.

"dus jij weet niet wat voor schip het was?" zegt Young, "het is niet uit de xenosaga serie, dus dan moet iets anders wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij deed schouder blad terug plaatsten op Kos-mos arm en verbond de verbindingen. "wat ben je plan met haar lichaam?" zegt Wray voorzichtig. "ow ik ga goede onderdelen gebruiken als reserve voor Kos-mos en rest zal ik wel verder kijken. Maar komt wel goed" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij klikt de arm terug aan Kos-mos. "is zij verder oké?" zegt Young. "ik hoop het, haar systeem is actief, dus de code hoef ik niet gebruiken maar ik denk dat zij nu slaapt" zegt Sjaak rustig. "over slaap gesproken, jij kan ook gebruiken kapitein?" zegt Young, "begrepen zal ik ook wel doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij typt rustig verder.

Toen Sjaak bleef bij Kos-mos was Young en Wray samen terug lopen naar de communicatie ruimte met de stenen. "bedankt kolonel" zegt Wray rustig tegen hem, "graag gedaan mevrouw, uw zoon is echt goede jongen. Ik zal hem proberen beschermen, maar tot nu toe heeft hij 2de keer onze hachje gered" zegt Young, "ja dat is mijn jongen, ik zal door geven aan zijn zusjes dat Sjaak ver weg is en dat hij op een dag terug komt" zegt moeder van Sjaak en ze tilt de steen eventjes op. "welkom terug Camile" zegt Young, "het is gewerkt, heeft moeder hem gesproken?" zegt Camile tegen Young. "op een zekere zin, maar hij weet niet dat zijn moeder eerder wilt spreken dan hij zelf" zegt Young, "zijn zusjes zijn best apart. Ze wisten niet dat moeder iemand anders is" zegt Camile. "ik denk dat eventjes nu de beste is voor iedereen" zegt Young en zij verlieten de ruimte.


	3. hoofdstuk 3: Kosmos verhaal

Op de schip Destiny is de leven wel rustig op de gang. Sjaak werd eindelijk geaccepteerd als brug kapitein. Maar deze keer is hij op een planeet missie. "het blijft vreemd gevoel door de gate" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en Kos-mos giechelt rustig. "kan best wezen maar de techniek blijft wel mysterie" zegt Kos-mos en ze lopen naar de grond. "zo Scott wat gaan wij doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn scouting hoed omhoog kleppen zodat hij jong verwent kind lijkt. "we hebben voedsel en water nodig? Maar ook kalk voor onze zuurstof in orde brengen. "begrepen, ik ga met Kos-mos naar dat richting, ik meld over 5 minuten" zegt Sjaak rustig en witte aura verscheen en hij vloog omhoog, Kos-mos deed ook maar ze blijven opeens stoppen. "luitenant, er is een basis zo 5 km hier vandaan, ik ga met Kos-mos kijken wat dat is" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog vandoor.

"basis?" zegt luitenant, "sir?" zegt Greer en ze keken elkaar aan. "we nemen contact op met Destiny daarna gaan wij Sjaak zoeken. Hij is soms zo impuls" zegt Scott zuchtend. "dat is waar maar als een slag veld is dan hij is goede officier" zegt Greer glimlachend. "ja dat is enige" zegt Scott.

Sjaak en Kos-mos landen voor de poort van de basis. "het ziet niet zo overdreven oud uit" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt rond. "moeten wij nog niet wachten op de rest?" zegt Kos-mos. "ow dat doe ik ook wel, ik ben niet zo stom maar het is niet zo grote basis?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is waar, ik ken het helaas niet deze basis" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "hhmm... dus niet in jouw data bank, dan moet door andere wezen gebouwd" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar de basis. "Sjaak, hoe is de status?" zegt Young toen hij aan kwam lopen met andere. "tot nu toe rustig, nou ja wat normaal op deze planeet is...misschien?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend. "ik snap je punt, ben je binnen geweest?" zegt Young, "nee, dat zal niet verstandig wezen om met weinig mensen naar toen gaan" zegt Sjaak glimlachend. "dat is waar, goede keuze" zegt Sjaak en Young deed poort open. Ze kwamen op de binnen plein lopen en ze zagen skeletten rond liggen, ze hadden wel kleren en sommige hadden wapens.

"zo te merken een gevecht ooit geweest" zegt Kos-mos. "ja maar tegen wie of wat? Want zo te merken is aanval binnen begonnen" zegt Sjaak, "goed, we splitste op in 2 teams" zegt Young, "juist ik en Kos-mos terwijl andere de voorraden in orde brengen. Want de 2de team heeft meer mensen nodig en daarom is dat belangrijkste. Een team van 2 mensen is klein maar ook sterk" zegt Sjaak rustig. "vooruit maar als problemen is dan komen jullie terug begrepen?" zegt Young. "dat is goed" zegt Sjaak en hij krijgt van Greer een pistool. "Kos-mos heeft wapens maar jij niet, gebruik wijs en verstandig want we hebben niet veel kogels" zegt Greer en Sjaak knikt. Hij deed magazijn checken en de laad kamer van de pistool en hij deed vast maken hij zijn holster.

Sjaak en Kos-mos lopen rustig naar binnen, "we zoeken uit wat wij iets nuttigs kunnen vinden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos loopt beetje vooruit bij Sjaak. " Sjaak, ik geloof dit ruimte waar alles begon" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam naast haar staan. "ja je hebt gelijk, dat paneel lijkt wel op computer. Misschien kan dat meer informatie uit halen" zegt Sjaak en hij legt verkoolt lichaam neer op de grond. Kos-mos begon op paar knoppen drukken. "ik heb wel stroom dus betekent dat niet zo lang is geleden" zegt Kos-mos en er verscheen lichten in de basis. "hhmm... ik heb wel slecht voor gevoel" zegt Sjaak rustig. "geen zorgen ik heb geen levens vormen gezien alleen wij 2" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar rustig aan. "hoe is met je schouder?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dank je wel daar voor, ik vind alleen jammer dat T-elos niet te redden is" zegt Kos-mos. "sorry ervoor. Het was haar of jouw en ik wil jouw niet kwijt raken" zegt Sjaak. Kos-mos kijkt hem aan en Sjaak bloost lichtjes. "ik begrijp je gevoelens, ik ben ook dank baar ervoor wat jij deed voor me" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt kort met haar blauwe ogen naar Sjaak. "ik heb beelden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam naast haar staan, ze zagen beelden van een experiment en er stond opeens licht flits. Daarna kwam een persoon uit de cilinder vorm lopen en vernietigd de mensen. "dat is slecht, wat was het?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "geen idee. Maar zo te merken aan de beelden te zien is dat 1 van mij?" zegt Kos-mos en ze duwt Sjaak opzij. Sjaak zag de paneel vernietigd en Sjaak richt de pistool naar de plaats waar eerst werd geschoten. Ze kwam buiten lopen en ze zagen dat een gouden Kos-mos met enorme zware harnas. "wie ben jij?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak stond op. Hij deed pistool werd bergen.

"ik wil dat ook eigenlijk weten, ben jij van vector?" zegt gouden Kos-mos. "nee, ik ben bemanning lid van Destiny, ik ben adjudant van kapitein Sjaak" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "ben jij wel van vector?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt woest naar Sjaak. "nee, ik ben mij zelf. Ik ben Mary" zegt gouden Kos-mos. Ze deed haar gouden helm af. "ik ben Kos-mos" zegt Kos-mos en mary kijkt vriendelijk naar 2 mensen, "dus dit is je geboorte plaats?" zegt Sjaak nieuwsgierig. "ja hier is kopie van originele Kos-mos eenheden gemaakt, ik ben 98ste model die gemaakt. Mijn andere zussen zijn allang vertrokken door de poort. Zij weten dat ik deze basis hebt vernietig en de mensen" zegt mary en Sjaak glimlacht. "dan nemen je mee op Destiny. Daar ben je veilig" zegt Sjaak rustig. Ze kijkt Sjaak verbaasd aan. "maar Young zal nooit goed vinden" zegt Kos-mos verbazend. "we zullen wel zien" zegt Sjaak en opeens werd de basis aangevallen. Ze voelen schokken en sommige panelen vallen naar beneden. "Sjaak kom terug we worden aangevallen door onbekende schepen" zegt Young via Sjaak walkietalkie.

Iedereen rennen naar buiten en ze zagen grote machines en troepen komen. "dit zijn vector troepen" zegt mary. "we moeten naar de gate snel" zegt Sjaak en zijn witte aura verscheen en hij vloog vandoor. Kos-mos vloog achter hem aan. Ze zagen dat mary achter blijft. "ik blijf hier om jullie dekking geven" zegt zij en ze glimlacht. Sjaak vloog terug en vuurt uit zijn handen energie ballen en aantal troepen werden vernietigd. "kom nu" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt mary hand beet en ze vlogen samen snel vandoor. Sjaak witte gloed werd rood en hij vloog sneller, mobile suit draait om en hij vuurt naar Sjaak en mary. Sjaak ontwijkt alle schoten en grijpt Kos-mos hand en vloog in geluidsbarrière. "daar is hij" zegt Scott en Sjaak werd deze keer wel geraakt. Hij stort meteen neer en rolt voor over. Kos-mos land op haar benen en mary ook. "niet weer 2 Kos-mos" zegt Scott zuchtend en hij vuurt meteen. "Kos-mos, jullie redden niet. Ze willen mij hebben. Ik wil je daarom deze geven aan je. Stop in je geheugen poort en laat niemand van je afpakken" zegt mary en ze gaf een kaart aan Kos-mos en Sjaak stond op. Zijn uniform was op zijn rug onder bloed en hij zakt op zijn knieën. "dat deed zeer" mompelt Sjaak gemeen.

"ik zal het beschermen" zegt Kos-mos en mary vloog vandoor naar de troepen van vector. "mary.." mompelt Sjaak zuchtend. Hij werd onder steunt door Kos-mos en zij rennen naar de poort toe. Scott kwam snel achter hun en de poort sloot zich. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. Sjaak werd meteen naar ziekenboeg. "dit ligt rottig" zegt Sjaak die op zijn buik lag. "wat voor gebouw was het?" zegt Young, "een androïde fabriek" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja dat klopt, er zijn nu nog 97 modellen van mij" zegt Kos-mos.

"dus zijn er meer?" zegt Young rustig, "ja maar de kans dat wij hun weer vinden is klein" zegt Sjaak rustig. "hoe bedoel je?" zegt rush rustig. "nou Destiny vliegt verder weg bij deze ruimte" zegt Sjaak. "of niet, misschien dieper?" zegt rush. "is oké, we houden op de hoogte maar onder tussen tijd moeten wij voorzichtig te zijn als wij op nieuwe gate hebben" zegt Young, rush en Young verlieten ziekenboeg. Sjaak kijkt zuchtend naar Kos-mos. "nou mijn eerste missie en loopt meteen uit op dit probleem wat is volgende?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "zo jij bent klaar en je kan wel ziekenboeg verlaten." zegt TJ tegen Sjaak. "dank je wel dokter, ik hoop dat volgende keer niet zo zal gebeuren" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ wikkelt Sjaak rug met verband. Daarna ging Sjaak recht op zitten. "je uniform moet gewassen worden, ik hoop dat je nog wel nieuwe hebt?" zegt TJ en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "zal ik wel regelen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging op zijn benen staan maar zakt beetje in elkaar. Kos-mos hield Sjaak beet. Ze blozen allebei beetje, "neem paar dagen rust en ik hoop voor je geen ruimte gevechten komen" zegt TJ en Sjaak knikt rustig naar de dokter.

Ze lopen allebei van de ziekenboeg weg en Chloe kijkt naar hun, "zal wel iets worden die 2?" zegt Chloe en TJ haalt haar schouders op. "als dat gebeurt dan is hij wel eerste verkering met robot" zegt TJ en zij ging aan de slag met andere gewonde bemanning lid. Sjaak was druk bezig met zijn uniform schoon schrobben. "wel lastig zonder zeep te doen. Maar ja we krijgen wel in orde" zegt Sjaak rustig. "je kan ook een uniform lenen" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar hem. "misschien maar deze uniform is speciaal" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dat heb ik gelezen uit de rapport. Maar jij bent allang geen officieel scout meer toch?" zegt Young rustig. "ach ja, sommige mensen leven nog in verleden waar zij trots is." zegt Sjaak.

" Sjaak, wat is die gouden Kos-mos?" zegt Young rustig, "dat weet ik niet, ik ken alleen dingen wat ik heb gezien als serie of computer spel. Maar dit is werkelijkheid en dat kan echt alles anders wezen" zegt Sjaak, "dat is waar. Maar hoe gaat het met je wond?" zegt Young, "valt best mee, ik overleef nu wel. Maar geen missie tenzij dat echt te heet onder vuur kwam" zegt Sjaak, terwijl Sjaak en Young rustig verder spreken in de was ruimte. Deed Kos-mos de geheugen chip in haar poort plaatsten. Kos-mos kreeg de werkelijke verhaal wat op de basis gebeurt, mary had missie om Kos-mos en alle mensen in aanmerking komen vernietigen maar ze werden onderschept door Shion en haar vrienden. De missie werd veranderd en de paneel werd vernietigd om geen missie kunnen veranderen. "daarom heeft mary ons geholpen zij moest Kos-mos beschermen" zegt Kos-mos en zij kijkt bezorgt naar Sjaak.

Sjaak zucht beetje toen zijn uniform zo schoon krijgt dat meeste vlekken weg waren. "nou ik denk dat je uniform niet eeuwig blijft leven" zegt Kos-mos. "had ik maar kracht om de uniform herstellen" zegt Sjaak en Destiny kwam uit de FTL sprong. " Sjaak ik wil je op de brug komen" zegt Young en Sjaak trok zijn T-shirt aan. Ze lopen allebei op de brug. "sorry dat ik te laat bent maar mijn wond is nog niet herstelt" zegt Sjaak en hij zag een schip rond zweven. "ken je de schip?" zegt Young. "ja dat is Elsa" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen kijkt haar aan. "dat is correct Kos-mos. Shion is dus daar zo. Kunnen we contact krijgen met de schip" zegt Sjaak en Elsa vloog dichterbij Destiny. "nee sorry maar ze komen wel bij onze lucht sluis" zegt Brody. "goed, ik ga heen met Kos-mos. Ook wil ik Greer met paar mannen naar de sluis toe" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt. "sluit de gangen alvast voor de veiligheid" zegt Young en paar deuren sloten zich.

Sjaak en Kos-mos verlieten de brug en spoedig kwamen bij de lucht sluis waar Elsa dockt. "wees voorzichtig jongens, doe paar stappen naar achteren. Maar niet schieten als die deuren sneuvelen" zegt Sjaak en ze horen opeens gebonkt en Kos-mos liet haar gatling verschenen, Sjaak stond rustig naast Kos-mos. Iedereen zag hoe de tussen lucht sluis deur open werd geslagen, " Kos-mos weet voor bereid" zegt Sjaak en stuk deur vloog naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak hield met 1 hand tegen. Een persoon met enorme robot benen en armen, "schakel hem uit en probeer de wanden niet beschadigen" zegt Sjaak. "ik zal proberen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak gooit de deur terug naar hem. Robot mens sloeg het weg en Sjaak rent naar hem toe. Net voor hem sprong een jongen met rood haar en hij schoot met zijn pistolen naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

Sjaak ontwijkt de meeste schoten en Kos-mos vuur met haar gatling geweer een paar salvo's, ze liet daarna haar gatling geweer vallen en haar hand verandert in hand zwaard en ze viel ook aan. " Kos-mos?" zegt een stem en iedereen was verrast. "wie is dat die Kos-mos kent?" zegt Sjaak nijdig en jonge vrouw kwam binnen lopen op het schip. " Kos-mos ben je dat echt?" zegt zij alweer en ze ging tussen 2 strijden mensen in staan. " Shion?" zegt Kos-mos twijfelend. "dat is onmogelijk. Jij zat toch eeuwen op deze schip?" zegt Sjaak en hij zakt door zijn knieën. " Sjaak, je wonden" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en ze ging bij hem staan. " Kos-mos?" zegt Shion apart. Opeens stond Greer met zijn mannen dichterbij staan bij Sjaak en Kos-mos beschermen.

"sergeant niet doen, die mensen zijn te sterk voor ons." zegt Sjaak en hij voelt zijn wond open trekken. " hé, ga wel goed met hem?" zegt roodharige knul tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. " Sjaak, je moet naar dokter. Je bent erg roekeloos nu" zegt Kos-mos en zij ondersteunt Sjaak beetje. " oké. Even voor stellen. Kapitein Sjaak, jij bent Shion, jij bent Ziggy en jij bent junior. Zo voorgesteld ik ga naar ziekenboeg en jullie gaan met mij als je leven nog lief is?" zegt Sjaak nijdig. " Kos-mos wat ga je doen?" zegt Shion bezorgt toen Sjaak en Kos-mos weg lopen bij de groep. " Shion, volg ons wat Sjaak zegt. Hij beschermt jullie wel tegen andere mensen op de schip" zegt Kos-mos en zij loop rustig verder. "ze is veranderd" zegt Shion toen Kos-mos om de hoek lopen naar ziekenboeg.

"je hebt mazzel, kapitein heeft bevolen om jullie laten leven en ons volgen dus volg ons" zegt Greer en ze lopen achter Kos-mos en Sjaak aan. "alweer?" zegt TJ en Sjaak werd op de tafel gelegd. "sorry, ik was vergeten dat ik gewond was." zegt Sjaak beetje plagerig en TJ zucht, zij drukt plagerig op Sjaak rug. Hij schreeuw uit van de pijn. "zo nu inhouden en dan zal ik je helpen...misschien" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt zuchtend. "is Shion gekomen?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt. "mevrouw Uzuki, wil je misschien bij me gezicht komen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Shion twijfelt beetje maar ze kwam toch bij Sjaak. " ik heb Kos-mos gevonden op deze schip. Ik heb tot nu toe vandaag haar beschermt en ook haar gerepareerd, wij zijn wel bij T-elos tegen gekomen en zij is vernietigd. Ik heb wel haar onderdelen maar de hoofd is vernietigd" zegt Sjaak. "wacht T-elos? Maar dat is onmogelijk wij hebben haar gisteren nog tegen gekomen zij heeft gouden Kos-mos vernietigd" zegt Shion verbazend.

"mary maar wat heb in de hel vernietigd?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en TJ duwt op zijn rug. Sjaak kijkt lelijke gezicht. "oké ik heb het begrepen TJ" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk. Sjaak kijkt zuchtend naar de kussen en Shion twijfelt aan Sjaak houding. " Shion, Sjaak heeft waarheid vertelt ook heb ik hem nog nooit eerder gezien hij kent mij tot aan serie nummer hoe ik gemaakt bent en zelfs de code die jij alleen weet om mij activeren" zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij kijkt gevoelige blik naar Shion. "zo dus jij bent Shion Uzuki waar Sjaak veel over had" zegt kolonel Young die binnen kwam lopen. "ja dat klopt en u bent?" zegt Shion voorzichtig. "kolonel Young ik ben kapitein van deze schip, dit naast mij is rush je kan zeggen mijn wetenschap officier" zegt Young en hij stelt voor aan rush.

"waarom ken iedereen mij?" zegt Shion, "door onze kapitein" zegt rush en Sjaak zwaait met zijn hand. "roekeloos alweer?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak en hij zegt niks. " zij hebben onze schip gemold omdat wij bang zijn onze lucht verdwijnt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Shion groep kijkt beetje zweet druppel aan. "maar hoe weet jij over de informatie. Over iedereen?" zegt Shion rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. TJ was klaar met Sjaak wond en hij ging recht op zitten. "op onze planeet zijn jullie een fictie verhaal en niet echt bestaan. Maar op toeval blijkbaar dat jullie avonturen werkelijkheid is. Tot nu toe. Ik weet niet hoe Kos-mos op Destiny kwam of waarom zij nog in eerste versie en niet aangepast." zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja dat snap ik ook niet, ik moet Kos-mos dan onderzoeken op Elsa want daar staat haar blauw drukken maar enig wat ik haar hebt gezien is meer dan 7 jaar geleden" zegt Shion en Sjaak kijkt apart aan. "maar Shion, Kos-mos was achter gebleven voor bescherming van lost Jeruzalem?" zegt Sjaak en Shion knikt. Sjaak dacht na, "dan is Kos-mos die hier zo bevind meer dan 12 jaar geleden verdwenen en een of andere manier gesplit als 2 personen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "je bedoelt ene realiteit en andere?" zegt rush en Sjaak knikt rustig.

"maar hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Shion, "nou dat is niet verbazend, we hebben paar keer mee gemaakt omdat wij af en toe met star gate kunnen reizen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "klopt maar hoe weten we dat zeker?" zegt rush, " Kos-mos geheugen na kijken via computer" zegt Shion, Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos. "wil je dat Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en iedereen kijkt Sjaak apart haar aan. "waarom doe je dat? Kos-mos is maar een machine!" zegt Shion verbazend, "nee, ik wil eigenlijk niet dat iedereen mijn geheugen zoeken" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak. Sjaak zucht zachtjes, "mevrouw Uzuki, Kos-mos en Sjaak hebben aparte vriendschap gemaakt en ik denk dat uw niet zomaar hun gaan dwingen om jouw plezier doen" zegt Young en Shion kijkt kolonel aan. "en Sjaak is best sterk dan Kos-mos zelf" zegt rush rustig. Ziggy kijkt beetje geïrriteerd andere kant op.

" Kos-mos, ik beloof dat wij alleen gegevens zoeken voordat wij elkaar ontmoeten en niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "belooft?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, hij zag Kos-mos blauwe ogen stralen. Snel knipperen van haar ogen werden weer rood en zij kijkt Shion aan. "ik wil dan Sjaak mee komt Shion, dan pas doe ik mee met onderzoek" zegt Kos-mos. "goed dan, kolonel is goed dat wij Sjaak en Kos-mos lenen op Elsa?" zegt Shion, "kapitein?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "ik ga mee, ik wil niet dat Kos-mos in gevaar brengen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"wij zullen wel moeilijk krijgen zonder je hulp op de brug" zegt Young rustig, "volg de handleiding en we houden contact als Destiny uit FTL want dan kan ik je volgen waar we zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt.

Tijdje later ging Elsa los koppelen van Destiny en Sjaak kijkt op de brug hoe Destiny verdwijnt. "zo kapitein, welkom op de Elsa. Ik heb gehoord dat jij onze kleine meid hebt gebracht" zegt kapitein Matthews tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt Matthews aan, "het tijd dat wij moeten werken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de brug, " hè, misschien kan iemand naar je wonden verzorgen? Wij hebben nu betere spullen dan op je schip" zegt Matthews tegen Sjaak. "ik zal doen, maar wij hadden geen keuze. Het was de schip of dood" zegt Sjaak en Matthews kijkt beetje apart aan. "wel vreemde knul" zegt Tony tegen zijn kapitein. "kan best wezen, maar hij heeft veel gemaakt. Op zijn leeftijd was ik meer op de meiden jacht dan plaats kapitein" zegt Matthews. "dat knul kapitein? Zo jong!" zegt Hammer tegen Matthews. "ja zo heb ik gehoord van onze meester" zegt hij zuchtend.

Sjaak kwam in de laboratorium van Elsa en hij zag dat Kos-mos op een stoel zat, er lagen kabels over de vloer en met Kos-mos verbonden. "hoe is met haar?" zegt Sjaak vragend toen hij binnen kwam. "ze is stabiel, maar haar schouder is wel bruut in elkaar gezet" zegt Shion achter computer. "sorry mijn fout ik had geen onderdelen meer. Dus ik heb van T-elos gebruikt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos zag Sjaak staan, ze glimlacht naar Sjaak. "alles goed met je?" zegt Sjaak beetje bezorgt tegen haar, "ja het gaat goed" zegt Kos-mos. "wel apart om Kos-mos zulke kleren dragen" zegt jonge man achter andere computer. Kos-mos droeg een licht blauwe blouse en zwarte spijker broek. Ze droeg wel haar eigen schoenen. Sjaak voel beetje ongemakkelijk toen die jongen sprak. "Allen, hou op. Deze mensen hebben lang geleden en zo te merken zie ik grove beelden terug draaien om begin te vinden van Kos-mos en dat schip" zegt Shion streng.

"sorry lieverd, ik vroeg me alleen af" zegt allen en Sjaak wenkt blik weg bij hun. " Sjaak geen zorgen, ik vind ze mooi en tenslotte" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar vriendelijk aan. Ze glimlacht en Shion zag paar beelden wat blijft bij Sjaak staan. " Kos-mos probeer concentreren op je taken, ik wil graag weten wat met je gebeurt na 12 jaar" zegt Shion en Kos-mos kijkt Shion weer aan. "begrepen, sorry ervoor" zegt Kos-mos. "ik ga eventjes naar ziekenboeg. Ik kom zo weer terug" zegt Sjaak en Sjaak deed hand op haar schouder. Ze voelt het en ze kijkt hoe Sjaak de ruimte verliet. Shion en allen zag wat Kos-mos en Sjaak vriendschap word bedoelt.

"zo Kos-mos vertel over Sjaak " zegt Shion voorzichtig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje verbaasd aan. "waarom wil je dat weten Shion?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam op de ziekenboeg te recht. Hij zag Ziggy zitten op een stoel voor zijn reparaties. "ik kom zo voor je kapitein, ik wil eerst Ziggy helpen" zegt jong meisje met roos haar. "mijn hoofd is echt in de war met dit evenementen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij ging op een bank zitten. "ik ben ook verbaasd hoe jij onze namen wist zonder fatsoenlijk voorstellen" zegt Ziggy en Sjaak glimlacht rustig.

"ja ik weet het, het spijt me ontzettend. Ik had echt niet voorgesteld. Maar jullie hebben mij echt gelukkig gemaakt. Want jullie waren ooit voor mij een droom om werkelijkheid willen zien en toen ik Kos-mos voor het eerst zag. Was ik echt blij en gelukkig dat zij bestond" zegt Sjaak rustig. Meisje kijkt Sjaak apart aan, "je bent ook erg moe, ik merk ook dat jij veel druk heb" zegt zij en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "dank je Momo, maar ik heb hele tijd slecht geslapen sinds ik op dat schip kwam" zegt Sjaak rustig. "graag gedaan kapitein..." zegt Momo, " Sjaak noem mij gewoon Sjaak " zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloot zijn ogen. "hij slaapt" zegt Momo vriendelijke stem naar Sjaak en ze deed een deken om zich heen.

"zeker hij is best jong knul met zwaar verantwoordelijkheid" zegt Ziggy. "zo hoe is met oude heer hier zo?" zegt roodharige knul toen hij vrolijk binnen kwam lopen. "sstt... junior toe, wees stil" zegt Momo gemeen tegen hem, "ow sorry Momo ik wist dat niet" zegt junior en hij zag Sjaak te slapen. "man die knul kan echt overal slapen" zegt junior, "ja maar hij heeft ook geleden" zegt Momo. "ja maar hij is echt sterk" zegt Ziggy. "ik heb het ook gezien, hij hield zo maar paar ton deur tegen met zijn hand" zegt junior en Sjaak draait om in zijn slaap.


	4. hoofdstuk 4: Kukai

Het is 4 dagen dat Sjaak en Kos-mos op de Elsa verblijven. De Elsa vloog uit hyperspace, "zo we zijn er eindelijk" zegt junior. Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen een kolonie in de ruimte zweven. "zo kukai foundation" zegt Shion. "hij is erg groot" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos grijpt bij Sjaak arm beet. "wij kunnen aanmeren en daarna gaan wij bevoorraden. Want dan heeft Destiny ook fatsoenlijk medicijnen" zegt junior, Sjaak kijkt hem apart aan. "dank je junior, hoe kan ik je betalen er mee?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. Junior kijkt naar die twee, "het is al goed, jij hebt Kos-mos info geven wat met haar gebeurt tijdens het gevecht" zegt junior en hij krabbelt op zijn hoofd. " Kos-mos, als wij aangemeerd zijn dan kunnen jouw lichaam sterker maken" zegt Shion en Kos-mos kijkt haar aan, daarna wierp haar blik naar Sjaak. "doe maar, ik denk dat wel verstandig is. Ik weet niet hoe Destiny reis zal duren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt twijfelend.

Ze ging met Shion mee, Sjaak kijkt nog eventjes naar Kos-mos toen zij in de lift vertrok. "geen zorgen, vector meid zal echt niet Kos-mos vernietigen" zegt Matthews, Sjaak kijkt andere kant op. "sorry... maar wij zaten alleen maar vechten toen wij op dat schip verschenen. Dus argwaan word dan ook soms sterker op de schip. Maar omdat ik de meeste kennis van iedereen kent dan heb ik niks anders dan jullie vertrouwen" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en hij dacht alleen maar de strijden. "ik snap je probleem, Kos-mos heeft laatste jullie missie ook af gegeven met gouden Kos-mos eenheid en ook met T-elos. Man tegen wie vochten wij dan?" zegt junior frustrerend. "ik snap je punt wel junior maar ik weet ook niet wat jullie deden" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "ach rust maar uit en dan bespreken daarna wel weer" zegt junior en Elsa land rustig in 1 van de vele docking ruimtes.

"zo we zijn geland, ik geloof paar personen jouw blij te zien kleine meester" zegt Hammer en junior glimlacht rustig. "ik snap het wel, maar Momo zal wel nijdig worden op me" zegt junior en Sjaak giechelt beetje. Hij besloot met junior mee te gaan, "junior ga je van boord?" zegt Momo. "ja dat klopt, kapitein Sjaak ga met mij, hij kan wel schone uniform dragen" zegt junior en hij zag Sjaak vieze scouting uniform. "is goed, wij brengen Kos-mos naar de werkplaats om goede op fris systeem maar ook haar upgrade. Natuurlijk ga Matthews bevoorraden in de gaten houden" zegt Momo. Ziggy kwam daarna uit ziekenboeg lopen, "ga jullie ook met ons mee?" zegt junior rustig, "ja graag, ik wil de strand eens keertje weer zien" zegt Momo. Sjaak kijkt apart. "de strand, dan is deze kolonie wel mega groot" zegt Sjaak. "het is kleintje want de Dämmerung is veel groter dan de kolonie" zegt junior. Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "ja ik weet het. Maar soms vergeet ik het snel" zegt Sjaak rustig en junior legt hand op Sjaak schouder. "kom wel goed Sjaak, rust eventjes goed uit en Kos-mos zal ons verschijnen op de strand. Maar eerst ga lekker winkelen" zegt junior en Sjaak dacht meteen aan bemanning van Destiny die erg zwaar heeft terwijl Sjaak rustig kan relaxen op de kolonie.

Iedereen zag bezorgdheid van Sjaak. "het komt wel goed, jullie hebben best lang vol gehouden op dat oude schuit, ik zal ook zorgen dat jullie wat platen en gereedschap krijgen om de romp herstellen en ook paar ruimte pakken om buiten werken. Dat is bij jullie ook hard nodig" zegt junior en iedereen vertrok van de schip. Sjaak deed wat boodschappen voor persoonlijke dingen maar ook voor mensen van Destiny. "meen je het echt? Ik mag echt alles nemen en jullie betaalt het?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en hij kijkt junior aan, "ja dat klopt omdat ik de baas bent van foundation en jij en andere hebben het harder nodig dan ik" zegt junior vol trotst en Sjaak voel beetje moeilijk erdoor omdat hij echt alles mag pakken.

"kom ik zal zien aan een winkel die bij je past" zegt junior en Sjaak rekent paar zwem broeken af. Vervolgens ging Sjaak snel achter junior aan. "deze winkel zal jij wel misschien bevallen" zegt junior en Sjaak zag een leger dump zaak. "ongelooflijk, kan je echt alles halen?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "klopt, alleen wapens worden niet verhandelt" zegt junior en hij zag alleen stof wolk staan. Sjaak was allang binnen gerent en hij kijkt naar zijn ogen uit. Hij loopt rustig binnen en hij zag een nieuwe groene uniform. Hij glimlacht, "heeft u deze in mijn maat?" zegt Sjaak tegen winkelier en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak. " hè, zorg wel dat je geen rommel verkoopt want ik ken je wel langer" zegt junior en winkelier trok beetje wit erdoor. Hij zag junior met Momo en Ziggy binnen lopen, Sjaak zag wat er gebeurt en er kwam een nieuwe uniform te voorschijn. "ziet er goed uit, maar ik heb meer uniform voor het vechten, want zoals deze uniform heeft veel strijden mee gemaakt en zulke uniformen is meer voor feesten" zegt Sjaak beetje teleurstellend naar winkelier.

"nee, dank je voor het zeggen, maar wel de effen kleur of met een patroon?" zegt winkelier, "nee gewoon effen kleur want past beter bij me. Maar ik wil ook helm, uitrusting pakket met riemen, nieuwe schoenen, holster, geweer hoes, been beschermers, kapitein rang en een officier pet" zegt Sjaak en winkelier kijkt beetje twijfelend aan naar Sjaak. "ik heb ze wel maar sommige zijn niet officiële kanalen te krijgen" zegt winkelier en hij kijkt naar junior. "voor uit deze keer moet het maar, deze keer mag je hem verkopen en wij betalen ook legaal tegen je. Zelfs kogel vrijvest en ook dingen om te kunnen koken hele mik mak" zegt junior en winkelier kijkt verbazen aan.

"voor 1 persoon?" zegt winkelier, "nee ik wil dat voor 80 mensen, maar ik wil 3 maten, en mij maat moet middel maat zijn en rest groter en kleiner en middel" zegt Sjaak rustig en winkelier kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak. "ow de rangen wil ik van alle soorten en ook in het officier klassen, alles in 80-voud" zegt Sjaak rustig en winkelier kijkt ingezakt naar hem. "wil je soms leger beginnen?" vroeg hij tegen Sjaak. "geen vragen stellen tegen mij en allemaal afleveren aan Elsa en als jij door vertelt is dit einde van je winkel" zegt junior streng naar winkelier.

"ik begrijp het, ik zal dingen leveren einde van de dag" zegt winkelier, "ow ik heb ook vrouwen aan boord, dus als uw ook iets voor dames dan graag ook mee leveren" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt officieren pet, het past meteen. "is het goed dat ik deze ieder geval wel mee neemt?" zegt Sjaak en de winkelier knikt rustig. "dank u wel met zaken mee doen" zegt winkelier en ze gingen verder. "ow Sjaak ik heb gehoord dat Kos-mos met haar aanpassingen klaar is, ze komt ook naar de strand" zegt junior, "dat is wel geweldig" zegt Sjaak opgelucht en ze besloten naar de strand.

Ze waren omgekleed en Sjaak kwam op de strand lopen. "wel vreemd, een kolonie met een strand" zegt Sjaak en hij voelt echt zand tussen zijn tenen, " Sjaak " schreeuwt Kos-mos en ze vloog naar Sjaak toe. Ze omhelst Sjaak beet. Hij verloor zijn evenwicht en hij viel op zand neer. " Kos-mos? Je ziet geweldig er uit" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt beetje blozend naar haar. " dank je wel, ik voel mij ook erg geweldig. Ik ben zelfs in deze vorm 45% sterker dan vorige keer" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt apart naar haar. "deze vorm?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging recht op zitten. "ja Kos-mos is in deze vorm sterker maar als zij in battle vorm is dan is zij wel met 80% sterker" zegt Shion en zij beetje trots naar Sjaak. "misschien ben ik wel sterker dan jouw" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt twijfelt haar aan, "ook hebben wij haar gevoelens gegeven omdat zij persoonlijk vroeg er naar" zegt allen. "jij bent gemeen allen ik wil dat zelf vertellen" zegt Kos-mos en ze stak haar tong uit naar hem. Sjaak was echt verbaasd en allen voelt beledigt erdoor.

"ongelooflijk...wauw" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Kos-mos bloost lichtjes erdoor. "maar goed ga eerst lekker genieten van deze mooie weer" zegt junior en Kos-mos stond weer op. " Sjaak zullen we een wedstrijdje doen?" zegt Kos-mos daarna naar hem. Sjaak stond op en hij kijkt nog best verbaasd toen Kos-mos lacht naar Sjaak. "ligt eraan welke wedstrijd?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "vechten natuurlijk. Ik moet je echt verslaan" zegt Kos-mos. " Shion...dank je" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos liet haar gevecht harnas aan, Sjaak activeert zijn witte aura. "nee je rode aura" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, hij wrijft op zijn haar. "wat is er Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend. "rode aura is meestal mijn woede, ik wil niet vol uit aan vallen tegen jouw echt geen pijn doen" zegt Sjaak bezorgt. "kom op 1 keer" zegt Kos-mos moedig. " oké, junior als ik te ver gaat dan schiet mij neer" zegt Sjaak en zijn rode aura verscheen.

Sjaak was opeens voor Kos-mos en hij sloeg haar meteen naar over kant van het meer, "wow" zegt Shion verbazend. "dat is erg" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam uit rommel en ze spuug bloed weg. Sjaak stond achter haar en zij voelt rilling over haar rug, hij sloeg Kos-mos naar overkant en ze vloog door. Sjaak vangt haar op in midden lucht. Zij spuug bloed uit en Sjaak werd opeens neer geschoten. Sjaak rode aura verdween en zij vielen allebei op de grond neer. " auw... man, Sjaak is echt te sterk voor me" zegt Kos-mos, ze wrijft op haar hoofd. "ongelooflijk Sjaak is echt te sterk voor je" zegt Shion en junior bergt zijn pistool op. "man ik moet met explosief kogels gebruiken tegen hem" zegt junior en Sjaak kwam bij. Hij kijkt andere kant op. Kos-mos gevecht harnas verdween in normale bikini, "sorry Sjaak, ik wist niet dat die kracht niet onder controle" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje treurig naar haar. "het is oké, ik ben blij dat ik je niet dode" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak. Sjaak in Kos-mos armen.

Paar dagen later vertrok de Elsa bij kukai foundation, "hou vol Destiny ik kom er aan" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht gelukkig naar Sjaak. "wij hebben Destiny energie koers gevonden dus is kwestie waar zij eruit komt" zegt Matthews en Elsa vloog in soort van hyperspace. "het is tijd Kos-mos" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar de lift, "maar wij zijn niet uit de hyperspace?" zegt Kos-mos. "nu nog niet maar ik weet dat Destiny in problemen zit als wij eruit vliegen enige en snelle mensen om haar te helpen zijn wij Kos-mos " zegt Sjaak rustig en lift deur schoof open, "is dat waar junior?" zegt Shion twijfelend en Sjaak en Kos-mos verdwenen in de lift. "het is waar, Sjaak heeft niet stil gezeten paar dagen geleden hij vroeg een training schema te doen om de rode aura onder controle krijgen." zegt junior beetje beangstigd. "heeft hij ook dat?" zegt Shion en junior kijkt haar aan, "ja het is zelfs geel geworden" zegt junior en Shion kijkt op apart blik junior aan.

"we naderen de einde van tunnel" zegt Tony en Hammer kijkt geschrokt. " Destiny is in gevaar, ze heeft 55 contacten. Wees voorzichtig" zegt Hammer en Sjaak deed zijn helm op. "je pak is wel stevig" zegt Kos-mos en haar gevecht harnas verscheen. "kolonel, we ontdekken nieuwe contact, nee 3. 2 eenheden vliegen ongelooflijk snel" zegt Volker en ze zagen dat contacten werden vernietigd. "sir, het is Elsa. Ze zijn terug gekomen, ze vertellen dat zij 2 engelen naar Destiny sturen" zegt Eli en Young kijkt apart Eli aan. "engelen?" zegt Young apart. "sir, voor ons" zegt Scott en ze zagen enorme gele gloed verschenen. "wow dat contact heeft zo juist 35 vernietigd in 2 seconden" zegt Greer en Destiny vuurt stevig door. "sir een contact is door onze vuur linie gekomen en ze land op de schip" zegt Eli en iedereen kijkt naar de schermen. Ze zagen een zwaar gewapend persoon staan op de romp van Destiny.

" Kos-mos?" zegt Young twijfelend. Uit haar rug kwamen vleugels te voorschijn en er ontstond verdediging muur van kogels om de vijand vernietigen. Gele bol kwam naast haar staan en hij kijkt naar de brug. Hij glimlacht rustig naar de brug. "sir contacten zijn vernietigd en ook de command schip. Alles is leeg" zegt Greer. "contact de Elsa, vertelt dat wij eerst ergens anders heen om Destiny in veiligheid brengen en dan willen we uitleg." zegt Young snel en bericht verspreid zich. 2 personen op de romp verdwenen en ze kwamen op de romp van Elsa. "is dit wat wij willen nu?" zegt Kos-mos. " Destiny is beschadig, we volgen haar en bij volgende exit gaan wij aan boord" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt. Ze kwamen aan boord. Destiny en Elsa vlogen vandoor.

Bij volgende exit punt kwam Elsa langs romp van Destiny. De deuren van Destiny schoven open en Young stond met rush en Scott te wachten op bemanning van Elsa. "zo jullie zijn er gelukkig nog" zegt junior vrolijk en vriendelijk tegen Young. "dank je wel ons gered, we willen ook bedanken aan 2 personen die op de punt kwamen redden." zegt Young vrolijk en hij zag 2 personen staan. "hoor je dat gele engel en blauwe engel. Jullie zijn helden" zegt junior plagerig tegen 2 personen. "ja blijkbaar vergeten zij altijd mijn handleiding" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn helm af. Zijn gele haren en groene ogen waren erg duidelijk te zien bij hun. "maar ja mijne zijn niet makkelijk herkennen omdat ik ook nieuwe outfit hebt" zegt Kos-mos en haar vizier verdween, Sjaak gele haren en groene ogen verdween rustig en Sjaak kijkt vriendelijk en rustig naar Young en andere.

"kapitein" zegt Young beetje verbazend in zijn stem. "kapitein Sjaak verzoek om aan boord te komen van de Destiny " zegt Sjaak en hij salueert. " adjudant Kos-mos verzoekt om aan boord te komen van de Destiny " zegt Kos-mos en zij salueert en glimlacht vrolijk naar andere. "verzoek allebei goed gekeurd" zegt Young en hij salueert terug. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij kijkt naar Shion en Momo aan. "je kan goederen aan boord brengen we hebben niet veel tijd" zegt Sjaak op vriendelijke toon tegen meiden. Ze knikken rustig en er kwamen opeens meer soldaten binnen rennen met dozen en kratten naar de vracht ruim. " Sjaak, wat is dit?" zegt rush verbazend en Sjaak glimlacht overdreven naar hem. "ik maak altijd onmogelijke mogelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en grote zwarte kist werd naar binnen zweven. "je kan dat naar mijn kamer, daar is plek en vraag aan Brody om aan te sluiten aan schip elektriciteit netwerk" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en genie soldaten knikken. Zij rennen verder. "ligt aan mij of lijken zij op elkaar?" zegt Greer.

"ja dat klopt, dat zijn Realian" zegt junior, ze blijven heen en weer rennen en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "ben je moe?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt beetje. "ow, rust eventjes uit in messhal ik denk dat jullie wel nodig hebben om bij te kletsten?" zegt Young en Sjaak zucht met glimlach. "het is goed sir, ik het doen. Maar ik snak meer op douche" zegt Sjaak zuchtend. "ik begrijp het, nog even geduld en dan zal je rust krijgen. Want ik denk onze mensen ook dood op zijn" zegt Young. "sir we hebben goederen af geleverd alleen de platen moeten we nog doen daar mee hebben we uw hulp nodig" zegt Realian tegen junior. " Sjaak, Kos-mos willen jullie misschien mij helpen?" zegt junior. "altijd junior tenslotte ik ben echt dankbaar met de spullen" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn helm weer op.

"begrepen junior, kolonel wil je me waarschuwen als mijn bed klaar is. Het is zwarte kist die binnen kwam" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak was alvast vooruit gelopen. "ik zal zeker doen" zegt Young verwarrend, "ik zal meneer Brody helpen, misschien kunnen extra hulp sneller werken" zegt Shion en Greer liet weg volgen naar Sjaak hut. "dank je Shion. Nou ja is Sjaak allang vertrokken" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog naar de lucht sluit toe. "zeg zijn die 2 veranderd?" zegt rush tegen junior. "ja heel erg, Kos-mos heeft power up gekregen zoals heeft Sjaak paar dagen fanatiek getraind. Kos-mos is bijna even sterk als Sjaak " zegt junior. "bijna?" vroeg rush af. "ja bijna, Sjaak heeft nu gave die werd genoemd als super Saiyan?" zegt junior twijfelachtig tegen rush.

"goed we hebben niet veel tijd probeer ook zo veel mogelijk romp herstellen" zegt Sjaak en hij legt grote plaat staal over grote gat op de romp van Destiny. Veel mensen over hele romp deze lichte herstel werkzaamheden, "het is niet veel kolonel, maar Sjaak deed verzoek om romp zo veel mogelijk dicht maken" zegt junior, hij en kolonel waren bij de observatie dek. "junior, we zijn bijna klaar met uit laden" zegt Momo vrolijk tegen junior. "dank je Momo, vertel dat iedereen hun klus af maken en dan vertrekken we weer" zegt junior en Momo begreep bericht, zij vertrok. "vriendin van je?" zegt Young beetje nieuwsgierig, "ja. Een speciale vriendin. Kolonel, Sjaak had aan mij persoonlijke vraag gesteld maar hij wist niet dat verstandigste keuze is" zegt junior en Young was wel nieuwsgierig naar junior vraag.

Hij kijkt beetje apart naar Young. " Sjaak vroeg om Elsa als een boodschappen jongen, sommige bemanning leden naar kukai kolonie sturen om hun krachten brengen en daarna terug. Maar wij sturen daar mee ook goederen, zoals medicijnen en eten" zegt junior. "we kunnen wel doen, maar op een duur zijn wij te ver weg voor jullie" zegt Young en junior zucht enorm diep. " Sjaak beseft het ook juist eigenlijk. Daarom vroeg hij mij 2de keuze aan uw. Is het mogelijk om Destiny een langere tijd bij kukai foundation aanmeren en dan goed bevoorraden?" zegt junior en hij wrijft op zijn. "die kapitein van je is echt een genie, hij is zei precies zelfde wat jij nu zegt tegen mij" zegt junior beetje geïrriteerd erdoor. Young moest lachen erdoor, "ja hij is ook expert in ruimte gevechten" zegt Young en hij kijkt naar de romp hoe die bij gelapt worden. "ik zal overleggen met rest van bemanning maar goede vakantie kan iedereen wel eventjes goed gebruiken" zegt Young rustig.

"is goed, ik hoor over paar uur wat je beslissing is?" zegt junior en hij stond recht op en verliet observatie dek. "kapitein je bent wel vooruit geboekt." zegt Young. Scott kwam binnen lopen, "kapitein heeft echt aan iedereen gedacht, hij is ook bijna klaar met reparatie. De Realians gaan zo vertrekken. En Elsa had verzoek om ons naar kukai foundation te gaan" zegt Scott. "klopt, junior heeft ook net voorgesteld. We moeten overleggen met rest van bemanning, laat ze verzamelen bij messhal" zegt Young en niet veel later kwamen iedereen bij de messhal. Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen als laatste binnen, "wij hebben voorstel gekregen. We hebben 2 keuzes. We reizen verder en Elsa word ons tijdelijke boodschappen jongen om ons bevoorraden en 2de keuze is naar kukai foundation om Destiny herstellen en Elsa word onze boodschappen jongen. Toch kapitein?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt beetje opgeschrikt aan.

Iedereen werp een blik naar Sjaak, "dat klopt, omdat Destiny slecht voor staat is kwestie van tijd dat zij niet meer verder kan vliegen" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt erg kritische naar Sjaak. "en dan wat? Wij worden overvallen en vernietigd?" zegt rush en Sjaak was dood kalm naar rush kijken. "blijkbaar is vechten en terug vechten enige taak op deze stomme schip. Wij willen ook een eens keertje vakantie en Sjaak heeft echt zijn energie gestoken om voor jullie terug komen" schreeuwt Kos-mos opeens en iedereen was verrast, zelfs Sjaak was onder indruk. " Kos-mos " zegt Sjaak beetje trillend op zijn stem. "enig wat ik hoor op deze schip is jouw kritische stem. Niet alles is slecht in de universum van jouw. Er zij ook goede dingen en dat zijn zij. Wij hebben allemaal kei hard gevochten overleven en nu is tijd om iets terug verdienen in vorm van vakantie en niet met die stomme stenen naar aarde toe" zegt Kos-mos beetje boze stem naar rush. Sjaak legt hand op Kos-mos schouder. "hou je rustig Kos-mos. Iedereen heeft zijn eigen mening, wij hebben nu jouwe gehoord laat andere nu zelf hun eigen stem horen" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Kos-mos gevecht harnas verdween in haar normale kleren. "sorry Sjaak...maar ik ben gewoon beu om zijn sarcasme te horen" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes treurig naar Sjaak.

Sjaak deed zijn hand op Kos-mos hoofd en hij wrijft vriendelijk erover. "jullie mogen stemmen en kiezen, het is simpel rush voorstel of mijne en als jij mijne kiest welke wil je dan?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen andere. "ik begrijp het kapitein, we geven antwoord aan de Elsa over paar uurtjes. Geef jij dit door aan de Elsa?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young. "begrepen sir, als je niet erg vind. Ik wil best naar de brug toe gaan" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "goed gekeurd kapitein, neem Kos-mos mee. Ik denk dat jullie wel eventjes met tweeën wezen" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk. "dank je kolonel" zegt Sjaak en hij begeleid Kos-mos naar brug.

"duurt lang" zegt Kos-mos half zwevend op de brug, Sjaak zat op kapitein stoel. Half met zijn pet over zijn ogen, hij had zijn ruimte pak half open. " Sjaak, Kos-mos " zegt Young aan komen lopen en Kos-mos draait half om Young normaal kunnen zien. "vertel tegen Elsa dat wij naar kukai foundation en hun coördinaten willen weten" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht naar Young. " Kos-mos, vertel tegen Matthews dat wij naar kukai gaan" zegt Sjaak en zij kwam op haar eigen benen staan, ze loopt daarna rustig naar communicatie paneel. "begrepen, we kunnen elke moment vertrekken want onze FTL is in orde" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. " Sjaak bedankt" zegt Young vriendelijk. Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "het is oké kolonel. Ik volg mijn orders alleen op en jij zegt toen tegen mij dat wij willen overleven en dat zal ik ook doen" zegt Sjaak rustig. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.

"wow ik kan niet geloven een strand" zegt Eli verbazend en bemanning leden van Destiny kijkt verbaasd hun ogen uit. "wel deze keer moet kapitein gelijk nemen. Het is prachtig" zegt rush minder sarcastische tegen rest. "ja, ongelooflijk dat hij Destiny onder hoede nam om reparatie uit voeren" zegt Scott, Chloe was bij hem. "ja maar ik gaf wel opdracht hij zo moet komen met Kos-mos " zegt Young op een strand stoel liggen. "maar hebben die 2 nou iets?" zegt Wray beetje verbazend. "ik denk van wel" zegt Brody en Eli viel in het water. Sommige leden waren aan het winkelen op kukai kosten en paar mensen waren waren Eli nat spetteren. Sjaak was met Kos-mos op Destiny aan reparatie werken. "sorry sir, we kunnen niet alles herstellen. Sommige systemen zijn veel te oud. Maar we kunnen wel de wapens, schilden en romp verstevigen. Ook kunnen we impuls motoren een krachtiger maken zo dat Destiny wendbaarder is" zegt genie Realian tegen Sjaak. "het is goed, hij hoef ook niet nieuw uit de fabriek lijn komen maar gewoon sterker." zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. Genie Realian knikt vriendelijk, " Sjaak het is bijna tijd om naar de strand gaan, orders van kolonel" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, hij deed zijn nieuwe officieren pet goed en denkt na. "ik ben niet eens op de helft met bevelen?" zegt Sjaak bezorgt.

"kom op Sjaak, iedereen wacht op je en ik ook" zegt Kos-mos en zij duwt Sjaak naar de docking pier. "ja maar en dingen?" zegt Sjaak, "junior, Momo, Shion, Ziggy en allen doen de werk. Wij hebben eindelijk eens keertje vakantie en eens keertje samen" zegt Kos-mos. " hè, jullie twee, waar is kolonel Young?" zegt een soldaat tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos en ze kijken elkaar vreemd aan. "weet jij dan niet? Hij is op strand?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "strand? Waar heb je over? Ik ben kolonel David Telford. Ik heb Young nu nodig" zegt soldaat tegen hun. " Kos-mos, neem contact met kukai, vertel dat er bericht is voor Young." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt, zij vloog meteen naar brug. "dus jij bent rookie kapitein?" zegt David tegen Sjaak. "ja ik ben kapitein Sjaak, brug kapitein van Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt David streng aan. David nadert hem dichterbij. "luister op deze schip salueren we elkaar op rang dus geld ook voor jouw knul. Anders zal ik Young zorgen dat jij erg zwaar krijgt" zegt David.

"ow ben jij zulke officier, een dode officier die zin in spoedig sterven. Luister goed naar me. Als jij ooit in het echt op Destiny komt dan zal jij voelen wie ik echt bent sir" zegt Sjaak streng tegen hem en hij duwt zijn Nemo blok tegen David borst aan. "als jij op aarde was dan had jij krijgsraad gekregen knul" zegt David vervolgens. "als ik ooit komt dan zal ik met eer en vol moed die krijgsraad verslaan, sir. Want ik heb mijn leven opgeofferd om iedereen gelukkig maken op Destiny." zegt Sjaak. " David! Sorry dat je moest wachten" zegt Young en hij kwam in zijn zwem broek en hij had een uniform blouse los open. Sjaak salueert Young vriendelijk en David kijkt hem vies aan. " Young wat is deze commotie aan de hand?" zegt David verbazend terwijl Realians rond lopen over de schip.

" Destiny is aan de herstel bezig, dank zij kapitein Sjaaks hulp" zegt Young en trots naar Sjaak. "dank u kolonel, je woorden waardeer ik ontzettend" zegt Sjaak en hij buigt nederig, David duwt Sjaak tegen muur aan. "ik ben je houding zat knul gedraag als een officier en toon respect tegen je hogere officier." zegt David en Sjaak kijkt hem nijdig aan. " David niet doen, Sjaak hou je in please?" zegt Young en Sjaak houd bij David pols beet, "begrepen kolonel. Alleen goede officieren verdienen mij respect" zegt Sjaak en sloeg hand van David weg bij Sjaak. "kom Kos-mos. De strand doe mij nu echt erg goed" zegt Sjaak nijdig en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak bezorgt aan. "waarom deed jij dat David. Sjaak is meest getalenteerde officier die ik heb en meest loyaal" zegt Young nijdig tegen zijn vriend. "dat gedraag hij niet Young je moet echt mensen onder dwang houden" zegt David. "nu ter zaken voordat ik je terug stuurt naar aarde" zegt Young streng terug naar David. "wij hebben van jullie niks gehoord tijdens routine gesprek" zegt David. "sorry David maar Destiny is nu gewoon in reparatie dank zij Sjaak vindingrijk. Bemanning is op een kolonie om uit te rusten en wij krijgen goederen voor komende half jaar" zegt Young.

David kijkt verbazend naar Young en hij dacht aan Sjaak. "man wil je kapitein mijn excuus aan bieden dan? Maar wanneer vertrekken jullie?" zegt David. "dat weet alleen Sjaak. Hij regelt deze campagne in zijn eentje" zegt Young rustig en ze lopen rustig naar communicatie ruimte met de stenen liggen. "dan is het goed, wil je volgende keer wel melde?" zegt David. "zeker zal ik het doen" zegt Young en David vertrok weer terug naar aarde. "wat ging daar nou weer over?" zegt Young verbazend.


	5. hoofdstuk 5: toekomst

Dagen vlogen voorbij op kukai foundation, Destiny romp is helemaal herstelt en bemanning ook. Ze kwamen allemaal weer terug op de schip, nou ja op 2 personen na. "dus dit is jullie keuze?" zegt junior tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "ja ook is jullie aanbod aantrekkelijk maar wij hebben op Destiny te blijven" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak had zijn nieuwe groene uniform aan met zijn officieren pet. Zijn scouting insignes waren gekopieerd en erop gemaakt op alle uniformen van hem. Kos-mos droeg bijna zelfde uniform als Sjaak alleen van haar was in het blauw.

"dan zit niks anders op om jullie te gaan" zegt junior en zij groeten elkaar. Onder weg terug naar Destiny namen Kos-mos afscheid aan iedereen. "er zijn genoeg onderdelen om je intact te houden, ik heb ook blauwdrukken van je op geslagen op Sjaaks laptop" zegt Shion en zij pinkt haar tranen weg, Sjaak kijkt bezorgt naar Kos-mos. " Sjaak zorg goed voor haar" zegt Shion naar Sjaak. "zal ik doen, ik zal haar beschermen ook kost mijn leven" zegt Sjaak vriendelijke buiging naar Shion. "ik geloof je dat jij echt doet." zegt Shion en ze zwaait Kos-mos tot ziens.

" Destiny, vertrekt" zegt Sjaak op zijn stoel en Scott stuurt Destiny weg bij kukai foundation. Iedereen probeer kukai foundation uit te zwaaien. Elsa vloog langs zij. " hè, wonder knul, wees voorzichtig met Kos-mos en met de schip. Zij zijn speciale meiden met goede zorg" zegt Matthews. "dank je kapitein, ik zal zeker doen. Behouden vaart Elsa de zwaan" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. "zo wat zal volgende avontuur wezen?" zegt Eli en Sjaak draait met zijn stoel, hij kijkt Eli aan. "geen idee, dat weten wij nooit misschien komen wij meer van die robot vloot tegen?" zegt Sjaak plagerig tegen Eli. Kos-mos kwam voorbij vliegen. Sjaak hield haar tegen met 1 hand. "hoe vaak moet ik je zeggen om te lopen?" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd tegen Kos-mos. "sorry Sjaak, maar Young wilt ons spreken. Hij wil rapport hebben over onze avontuur op kukai" zegt Kos-mos. "begrepen. Sorry Scott maar ik moet brug verlaten, je hebt bevel Scott." zegt Sjaak en hij stond op. Hij loopt rustig weg bij hun. Sjaak en Kos-mos handen kruizen elkaar stevig.

"echt weten zij niet dat zij elkaar iets hebben?" zegt Eli, "ik denk dat zij niet durven vertellen" zegt Volker en Brody haalt zijn schouder op. "misschien maar dit is wel best leuk. Misschien moeten wij een weddenschap houden er mee?" zegt Brody plagerig. "natuurlijk en dan verliezen wij allemaal omdat zij toch iets hebben" zegt Eli.

Terwijl iedereen proberen gokken over situatie van Sjaak en Kos-mos. Waren zij druk bezig met gesprek in Youngs kantoor. Rush en Wray waren ook erbij en gesprek stof ging heen en weer erdoor. Meestal ging Kos-mos gesprek voeren, Sjaak zei weinig en hij dacht rustig na hoe gesprek zal leiden. "kalm blijven Kos-mos " zegt Sjaak opeens, iedereen was verbaasd. "goed de feit deze keer dat mijn gok in goede richting blijft, natuurlijk zal niet altijd wezen. Maar voor nu houden wij deze richting aan. Destiny zal missie leiden naar geheim van rush" zegt Sjaak nijdig naar rush. "ow jij zegt dat ik een geheim hebt?" zegt rush. Sjaak haalt diep adem. "denk wat jij vind rush maar deze schip volgt alleen koers die jij weet" zegt Sjaak opeens werden zij gestoord. "niet nu" zegt Young maar deur ging toch open.

"sorry dat ik je toch stoort maar wij hebben communicatie ontvangen. Het kwam van Sjaak af" zegt Scott en iedereen kijkt apart aan naar Scott. "hoe kan ik bericht sturen als ik hier bent luitenant?" zegt Sjaak apart. Destiny kwam uit FTL ruimte, Sjaak stond meteen op en hij rent naar de brug toe. Kos-mos vloog achter Sjaak aan. "volg hun wij zijn niet klaar met gesprek" zegt Young snel en Scott rent snel achter Sjaak en Kos-mos aan. "status?" zegt Sjaak en Sjaak zag de hele gebied in puin lag. "geen signalen alleen jouw bericht blijft herhalen. Blijkbaar ligt hier zo de oorzaak" zegt Volker. Sjaak denkt na over de probleem. "dus ligt tussen rommel?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend. " Sjaak, Kos-mos. Young heeft jullie nog nodig" zegt Scott hijgend en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "ik weet het, Scott. Ga shuttle klaar maken en zoek uit waar de bericht vandaan komt. Want dat persoon is Sjaak niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zag de beelden van Sjaak die herhaalt alleen uniform van Sjaak waren anders. Het was wit en blauw. Hij droeg andere emblemen.

" Sjaak heb jij Scott bevolen om shuttle lanceren?" zegt Young, "ik word gek van neppe Sjaak bericht" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd door de bericht. "kan best wezen, maar ik hoop ook dat jij naar iedereen ga luisteren" zegt Young rustig. Hij legt hand op Sjaak schouder. "neem niet alles op je en ga niet altijd op frontlinie staan, je bent niet alleen" zegt Young rustig. "dank je" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk toon tegen Young. "kapitein, kolonel. Scott is met Greer naar de bericht toe." zegt Eli, "begrepen, ik wil Kos-mos en jij uit zoeken op echtheid van bericht" zegt Sjaak snel. "echtheid?" vroeg Young apart. Sjaak loopt naar de kamer waar ruimte pakken hingen. "ja misschien krijgen we bezoek want dat bericht heeft tijdje af gespeeld en ik wil niet op verrassingen staan." zegt Sjaak.

"altijd bezig" zegt Young en hij zucht beetje. "ja maar hij heeft wel gelijk in" zegt Eli en Sjaak was aan het omkleden, "meerdere contacten" zegt Brody en Sjaak voelt opeens iets vreemds, hij kijkt zich rond en merkt dat hij alleen was. "vreemd?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn ruimte helm op. "dit is kapitein Sjaak, ik ga naar buiten om Destiny beschermen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen" zegt Young en Sjaak stapt naar buiten. Hij kijkt naar boven en hij zag de contacten. "mobile suits?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "we kunnen wel hulp gebruiken" zegt Scott en Sjaak nam een sprong en witte aura kwam om Sjaak heen. Hij vloog daarna naar shuttle toe. Kos-mos liet haar gevecht harnas verschijnen. Ze liet daarna 2 gatlings verschijnen en ze vloog daarna achter Sjaak aan. 4 mobile suits vlogen langs shuttle maar zij schoten niet op de shuttle. "dat ziet niet goed uit" zegt Greer optimistische.

"luitenant probeer terug naar de shuttle gaan, ik pak de doos wel" zegt Sjaak en shuttle vloog terug naar de schip en Kos-mos stond stil. Shuttle vloog langs Kos-mos en zij richt haar wapens naar mobile suits. Maar opeens stonden zij ook stil. Sjaak grijpt de doos beet en er verscheen mobile suit. Hij wilt de doos pakken maar Sjaak ontwijkt zijn hand en vloog terug naar Destiny. Maar de mobile suit vloog naar Sjaak toe. Hij was iets sneller en hij hield Sjaak tegen. De cockpit verscheen open. Piloot deed zijn handen omhoog en hij deed paar stappen naar voren.

De andere mobile suits stonden ook stil en Kos-mos liet haar wapens zakken. " Sjaak wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Kos-mos. Piloot kijkt naar Kos-mos aan. Hij liet zijn handen zakken. " Kos-mos?" zegt piloot beetje verbazend. Toen zag Sjaak wie de piloot was. "jij" zegt Sjaak verbazend en piloot glimlacht rustig. "ja ik ben het, admiraal Sjaak de wijze. Piloot van Orb" zegt admiraal tegen Sjaak. Opeens werd Sjaak en Kos-mos overschaduwt door groot schip. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken omhoog en ze zagen Archangel met een vloot vliegen. " Sjaak, Kos-mos. Kom terug naar de schip. De piloot zal jullie niet aanvallen als je de doos daar zo achter laat" zegt Young via Sjaak en Kos-mos kop telefoon.

Sjaak twijfelt beetje en hij liet het los laten, hij vloog met Kos-mos naar Destiny. Mobile suit piloot grijpt de doos en hij stapt weer in zijn cockpit. "wat was dat?" zegt Kos-mos toen Sjaak zijn helm af deed. Hij was erg bleek geraakt erdoor, "dat was ik?" zegt Sjaak geschrokken en hij ging zitten op een bank. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak apart aan, Young, rush en Eli kwamen binnen lopen. "wat was dat? We werden voor Kos-mos terug geroepen" zegt Young en Kos-mos kijkt op naar hun en Sjaak deed het zelfde. "kolonel" zegt Scott via walkietalkie. "ga je gang?" zegt Young. " Kos-mos of wie dan ook wil dat 1 van schip langs zij komt en ze willen dat Sjaak en Kos-mos wachten op hun" zegt Scott en Young kijkt naar hun. "doe het misschien krijgen we nu antwoorden" zegt Sjaak snel. "begrepen luitenant, vertelt tegen hun dat wij accepteren, Sjaak en Kos-mos wachten bij lucht sluis 1" zegt Young. "begrepen" antwoord Scott via walkietalkie.

Sjaak had zijn eigen kleren aangetrokken en Kos-mos had haar uniform ook aan getrokken. Ze wachten bij de lucht sluis en Greer had zijn mannen tactische opgesteld. "kijk de deur gaat open" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, de laatste deur ging open. Ze zagen groep soldaten in rij stonden wachten. Hij presenteren hun geweren recht vooruit en ze stonden inhouding. Een rolstoel werd naar voren geduwd door jonge vrouw in Orb uniform. Een oude officier zat in de stoel. Daarna kwam een wat oudere vrouw lopen. Vervolgens mensen die op Kos-mos en Sjaak lijken, de Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd aan. "saluut aan onze vloot admiraal" zegt kwartier meester en soldaten in rij stonden salueren met hun geweren.

Sjaak en Kos-mos stonden ook inhouding en zij salueren naar de groep. "kom, kom jullie hoeven dat niet te doen" zegt oude man en hij moest hoesten, persoon op Sjaak lijkt was bezorgt naar oude man. "groot vader wees voorzichtig" zegt officier, oude man moest lachen. "dat is lang geleden om iedereen te zien" zegt oude man vrolijk. " Greer kom maar, ik denk dat zij niks doen tegen ons" zegt Sjaak en soldaten kwamen te voorschijn, ze gingen achter Sjaak en Kos-mos staan. "mijn naam is vloot admiraal Sjaak de wijze, dit is mijn klein zoon Sjaak en mijn vrouw Kos-mos. Mijn kleine klein dochter mary" zegt vloot admiraal tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "ik snap je bezorgdheid maar is kolonel Young ook aanwezig net als sergeant Greer achter je staat" zegt vloot admiraal.

"zo ik was vroeger echt mooi" zegt oude vrouw tegen Kos-mos. Ze kijkt verbaasd aan en ze zag dat oude vrouw Kos-mos was. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt zij verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt bezorgd aan naar Kos-mos. Later waren zij allemaal in de messhal, "sorry dat het duurde" zegt kolonel Young en toen hij binnen kwam lopen dacht hij dubbel zag. Er waren wel veel Sjaak en Kos-mos in verschillende leeftijden stonden. "kolonel Young dat is echt meer dan 50 jaar geleden dat ik je zag" zegt vloot admiraal tegen Young. Vervolgens kwamen Eli, Brody, rush, Wray en Chloe ook binnen lopen bij de messhal. "ik heb 1 vraag voordat ik meerdere vragen worden gesteld" zegt vloot admiraal tegen Sjaak, "vertel" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig. Oude man grinnikt rustig en hij kijkt ook naar Kos-mos. "vertel tegen andere bemanning leden dat jullie iets hebben. Ze worden gek van geheimzinnig gedoe" zegt vloot admiraal grinnikt.

Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar blozend aan, hij zucht zachtjes tegen vloot admiraal. "ik heb nog nooit geheimzinnig gedaan over situatie met mij en Kos-mos dat heeft alleen bemanning gedaan. Ja Kos-mos en ik houden erg veel van elkaar. Maar wij vechten alleen om de schip beschermen en dan doen wij bloed serieus op de schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en vloot admiraal en oudere vrouw moesten lachen. "precies zelfde woorden toen jij gebruikt tegen Young wilde voorstellen 50 jaar terug" zegt oudere vrouw tegen vloot admiraal. " oké, ik heb jouw vraag antwoord gemaakt en nu mijne. Hoe weet ik dat jij mij bent?" zegt Sjaak rustig en vloot admiraal deed zijn pet af. Hij bekijkt zijn pet erg goed. "dat moet ik goed na denken? Want ik zal vraag stellen dat alleen Sjaak kan beantwoorden" zegt vloot admiraal. Sjaak vond het goed en admiraal dacht goed na. "in 2002 4 mei was jij bij Amsterdam een krans leggen bij monument. De krans is van het verzet. Maar jij ontmoet 1 meisje die jij verlieft raakte. Dat was Kimberly, helaas heeft zij jouw laten zitten door haar gebroken been en jij wist dat niet en toch was jij boos op haar. Maar lot gaf jouw wel nog steeds contact met haar" zegt admiraal.

Sjaak kijkt hem aan en hij dacht na. "mijn opa en oma waren echt trots op jouw" voeg admiraal nog bij je. "klopt precies, het is enige moment dat ik nooit zal vergeten" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, hij kwam voor de admiraal staan. "mijn volgende vraag is, mijn kennis van animatie series komen in de toekomst van pas?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen vloot admiraal. "ja ze komen van pas, maar Destiny laat jouw en Kos-mos achter omdat zij verloren ging. Je ging met Elsa naar Orb, om je krachten gebruiken om goede beschermen, daarom heb jij in de toekomst een vloot gevormd om grenzen van Gundam sector, xenosaga sector en nog vele andere. Je bevind net op de grens van Gundam sector. Je strijd ga op een duur beginnen." zegt vloot admiraal rustig. Sjaak kijkt admiraal aan. "zit vector achter dit met andere Kos-mos eenheden?" zegt Sjaak en admiraal kijkt hem aan, "ja zoals jij mee heb ervaren met mary is zij 1 van 10.000 Kos-mos eenheden, alleen zij was goed en helaas is zij 5 jaar geleden gestorven in de strijd" zegt admiraal.

"leidster is T-elos toch?" zegt Sjaak en admiraal knikt weer, "jij bent best goed op de hoogte alleen toen wilde bemanning je niet geloven, dus jij hield het voort omdat rush boosdoener was" zegt vloot admiraal en Sjaak kijkt naar rush. "omdat maar verschijnsel zijn" zegt rush. "dus jij vind mij verschijnsel? Zoals iedereen?" zegt jonge Sjaak lijkend tegen rush. "dan andere vraag, als jij zegt 50 jaar. Ben ik terug in tijd gevlogen?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja maar dat kan ik je niet vertellen omdat ooit op een dat je 2 Destiny tegen komt. Dan is eerste Sjaak in tijd gaan reizen maar jij hebt een kans om niet te doen" zegt vloot admiraal.

"jij vraagt om mij je toekomst veranderen?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "nee de toekomst is allang veranderd want ik heb jouw ook ontmoet zoals nu. Ik kom alleen hier zo om jouw gelijke geven. Natuurlijk een betere uniform. Want van Orb is beter omdat jij nu draagt veel problemen veroorzaakt" zegt vloot admiraal, hij knikt in zijn vingers en klein dochter gaf paar pakketten af aan Sjaak en Kos-mos. "er komen meer, dit zijn Orb gevecht uniformen en officieren pet, jij draagt nog rang als kapitein. Draag deze uniformen trots en behoud je insignes op Orb uniform" zegt vloot admiraal. " ho eens eventjes jullie kwamen om Sjaak en Kos-mos nieuwere kleren?" zegt Greer tegen groep mensen, "wel nee, wij kwamen hier zo om jullie kaarten geven met planeten die veilig zijn maar ook planeten die gevaarlijk zijn. Destiny vliegt ze allemaal langs, je kan niet veranderen alleen beschermen tegen zulke ellende" zegt vloot admiraal en klein zoon gaf koffer aan rush. "natuurlijk jij hebt de gave om allemaal ontcijferen, maar natuurlijk werk het makkelijker op deze laptop" zegt klein zoon en hij gaf laptop koffer aan rush. "ik geef jullie ook proviand en andere spullen die jullie nodig hebben. De Elsa blijft jullie ook helpen maar op een dag zijn jullie zo ver dat Elsa niet meer kan helpen en dat duurt over 5 jaar dus maak geen zorgen om" zegt vloot admiraal.

Orb soldaten brachten proviand en spullen die iedereen had nodig, vloot admiraal en oudere Kos-mos kreeg rondleiding over Destiny. "ik heb de brug echt lang geleden" zegt vloot admiraal en hij probeert op te staan, hij glimlacht op de stoel en hij ging zitten. "ik heb veel gevechten gestreden op deze brug, natuurlijk ook daar buiten maar op een dag ben je alle super krachten kwijt en je blijft op de brug vechten. Je deed natuurlijk uitstekend werk, zelfs rush moet op een duur toe geven" zegt vloot admiraal. "gelukkig dat ik die krachten weg gaan, ik was bang dat ik eeuwig behouden" zegt Sjaak opgelucht erdoor. "een ras die jij kent heeft je krachten weg gehaald omdat jij echt beu raakt" zegt vloot admiraal en hij ging zitten op de kapitein stoel. Hij sloot zijn ogen, adem zijn laatste puf uit.

"vloot admiraal?" zegt Sjaak en hij check zijn pols, "hij is overleden, hij wilt perse sterven in dat stoel. Een officier van Destiny." zegt oudere Kos-mos. Hij voelt best moeilijk erdoor dat hij zo gestorven is. "wij brengen zijn lichaam naar Orb."zegt oudere Kos-mos. "is groot vader overleden?" zegt mary tegen mensen op de brug, "ja helaas wel...sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak droevig, "nee, het is echt oké. Groot vader was groot maar ook oude man, hij vertelt verhalen met Destiny en ook over aarde. Ooit wil wij naar aarde toe" zegt mary en Sjaak kijkt naar hun. "dus dat is jullie missie?" zegt Sjaak tegen oudere Kos-mos. "klopt wij hebben een vloot maar ook Archangel 1567ste bij ons. Hij heeft de schip gemaakt met die speciale ras. Volgende sprong zijn wij meteen bij aarde" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar hun aan. "maar dan wil hij begraven worden op aarde?" zegt Sjaak opeens, oudere Kos-mos schud van nee. "hij wil in de ruimte sterven op een schip waar hij van houd, hij heeft vertelt over aarde maar ruimte voel hij prettig" zegt oudere Kos-mos. Sjaak glimlacht en hij saluut naar net overledene admiraal. Iedereen op brug deden dat zelfde ook.

De lichaam werd weg gebracht en iedereen kijkt bezorgt aan. "maak geen zorgen, Sjaak is meer dan 80 jaar oud geworden hij had goed leven" zegt oudere Kos-mos. "maar jij ziet maar hoog uit 5 jaar ouder dan Sjaak." zegt Sjaak tegen haar. "ja klopt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend aan naar haar. "ow ik wil je vraag antwoorden over mijn klein kinderen. Kijk Shion heeft in jouw tijd paar weken geleden dus mij aangepast dat ik kinderen kan krijgen." zegt oudere Kos-mos en de deur schoof dicht. Sjaak kijkt verbaast naar Kos-mos die achter hem stond. De Archangel vloog daarna weg en de vloot verdween in warp snelheid. "dat is warp snelheid" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij dacht na. " hè, Sjaak toe niet te veel denken vandaag moeten ik iets vertellen tegen je" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. Opeens was Kos-mos verrast door lippen van Sjaak op haar lippen kwam. "zeg niks meer, oudere Kos-mos heeft mij vertelt dat jij kinderen kan krijgen" zegt Sjaak.

Zij bloost beetje naar Sjaak en ze bleven elkaar zoenen. " Sjaak, Kos-mos...laat maar ik vertel later wel tegen jullie" zegt Eli en hij deed deur dicht bij Sjaak en Kos-mos, "waar is Sjaak en Kos-mos?" zegt Young en Eli glimlacht overdreven. "laat wij deze keer eventjes zonder die twee want ze zijn echt druk bezig met iets romantisch" zegt Eli en rush zucht. "nou dat kan wel wachten Eli we hebben zij elkaar nodig want het is belangrijk" zegt rush nijdig. "nee, deze keer laat ik hun gang gaan. Die twee hebben verdient en we moeten gewoon deze keer wachten op hun" zegt Young en rush zucht enorm.

"fijn blijkbaar is die twee officieren belangrijker dan deze gegevens" zegt rush geïrriteerd en ze zagen de sterren kaart met Destiny koers allang uitgestippeld. Paar uurtjes later kwamen Sjaak en Kos-mos uit de lucht sluis. "ik ben wel blij met die Orb uniform. Ze voelen echt goed" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos hing beetje bij Sjaak. Ze kwamen bij de controle kamer, "eindelijk dat duurt wel erg lang hoor" zegt rush beetje boos in zijn stem. Sjaak zucht en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "sorry ervoor dat ik en Kos-mos druk bezig waren" zegt Sjaak kalm mogelijk tegen rush. "goed eindelijk kunnen we bezig wezen. De Orb troepen met hun kaart gaven is geweldig, zij hebben zelfs eind punt van Destiny gezien. Alleen het is wel gevaarlijk gebied." zegt rush en gegevens verschenen op holografische scherm naast hun staan. "ja ik begrijp het maar zo te merken kost ons jaren? Maar zo te zien zijn veel gevaarlijke gebieden zoals die robot vloten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet de kaart zien.

"ja maar er zit meer aan de punten, er zijn tijd en datum hoe lang wij verbleven op de locaties" zegt Young en Eli drukt op de knop en datums verschenen. "er is zelfs eentjes die paar maanden op 1 punt blijft. Waarom weten wij niet maar Orb heeft als onbekend terrein gelabeld" zegt rush en Sjaak stond dichterbij de kaart. "interessant, waarom zullen wij daar zo paar maanden verblijven?" zegt Sjaak beetje verbaasd, "geen idee, maar daarna is Destiny opeens stuk sneller naar volgende punt" zegt rush en iedereen zagen dat volgende locatie wel 4 dubbele afstand is dan normaal Destiny vloog. "nou dan zit het niks anders op om naar die locatie gaan? Hoe lang zal het duren voordat wij daar zo zijn?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "4 jaar later is dat" zegt rush. "ow dan geen zorgen. Laat ons wat dichterbij bekijken op onze huidige koers want wij hebben daar zo een heftige locaties op zeer korte afstanden" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt naar linksonder in een hoek.

"maar zijn wel meer dan 50 gevechten?" zegt Kos-mos en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte, "ik hoop eigenlijk dat zij de kaart niet aan mij af geven" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn pet op. "waarom niet?" zegt Young, "dan is plezier eraf" zegt Sjaak met een glimlach, "maar goed als wij uit FTL komen zal wel paar dagen duren" zegt rush en Sjaak knikt. "nou laten wij plezier beleven" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog bij Sjaak. "hoe vaak moet ik nog gaan zeggen? Niet vliegen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos vloog een stukje weg en zij deed daarna tong uit steken tegen Sjaak. Hij was plagerig boos en hij vloog achter Kos-mos aan.

"die twee ook al weer" zegt rush zuchtend. "nou en? Hij is nog kind maar soms is wel prettig om dat te wezen" zegt Young en rush kijkt Young aan. "ik bedoel hun levendigheid dat is soms irritant" zegt rush en Eli lacht rustig. "ze zijn wel druk bezig maar goed soms hebben zij ook wel verdient" zegt Eli en rush zucht beetje diep. " Young breng die op orde, ze zijn echt druk bezig" zegt Wray op Young walkietalkie, "ik snap je punt maar soms kunnen zij te ver gaan" zegt Young. "komt omdat zij verlieft zijn en eens keertje kunnen delen op de schip" zegt Eli en Young kijkt naar Eli.

Sjaak grijpt Kos-mos beet, zij moest lachen en ze waren allebei in ruimte aan het zweven. "ik ben blij dat jij mij hebt gevonden" zegt Kos-mos en zij houd Sjaak beet, ze draaien allebei rond in de lucht. "ik ben ook blij dat ik jouw vond" zegt Sjaak opgelucht. "wat is er?" zegt Kos-mos en zij bleven allebei stil hangen, zij ging recht op staan. "toen ik aarde verliet was een meisje die mij enorm slecht behandelt en ik was bang dat niemand van mij hield en alleen mij misbruikte" zegt Sjaak zuchtend. Kos-mos deed haar hoofd bij Sjaaks schouder en ze was achter Sjaak staan. Ze omhelst Sjaak lief beet.

"nou ik ben blij dat jij eerlijk bent tegen me" zegt Kos-mos, "dank je, ik wil je echt nooit kwijt raken Kos-mos. Want dat ik je nu zie is geen andere meisje meer die geweldig kan doen zoals jij" zegt Sjaak en ze genieten allebei van elkaars warmte, "eigenlijk moet ik nu ingrijpen?" zegt Young beneden en hij zag Sjaak en Kos-mos gelukkig zweven in de schip tuin. Wray stond naast Young, " balen, als wij dat doen dan zijn wij slechteriken" zegt Wray beetje zuchtend en Young zucht zachtjes ook. "is veel schade die Kos-mos en Sjaak aan deden op de schip?" zegt Young, "nou nee, ze deden best vrolijk tegen elkaar. Maar ik wist niet dat androïde gevoelens kunnen hebben?" zegt Wray, " Shion heeft vertelt tegen mij, Kos-mos heeft emoties gekregen omdat zij om vroeg, ze vond Sjaak erg speciaal en ze wil echt van Sjaak houden" zegt Young en Young loopt weg bij de tuin. "dat is nu beste manier denk ik" zegt Wray en ze lieten verliefd stel alleen achter.


	6. hoofdstuk 6: familie

Dagen op de Destiny verlopen zoals zij normaal verwachten, ze hadden aantal missie gedaan ze kwamen zelfs nieuwe vijanden op de schip binnen dringen. Tijdens aanval bleven Kos-mos en Sjaak verborgen. "die Lucian alliantie is wel irritant" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak land in de gang. "klopt maar als wij actie nemen is Destiny bemanning ook gedood" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam naast Sjaak staan. Paar Lucian soldaten zagen Sjaak en Kos-mos staan, ze begonnen op Sjaak en Kos-mos schieten, ze ontwijken allebei de schoten en Kos-mos liet haar gatling verschijnen. "geef over jongens anders dood ik jullie" zegt Kos-mos en haar gevecht harnas verschijnen, Sjaak glimlacht naar haar. "mijn vriendin" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Sjaak schoot naar andere kant Kos-mos vuurt met haar wapen naar Lucian soldaten.

"wat is dat?" zegt vrouwelijke Lucian officier, "dat zijn onze elite soldaten op boord wakker gemaakt, zij stoppen niet tot dat iedereen overgeeft" zegt Young en ze sloeg Young neer. "maak de soldaten af en nu" zegt vrouwelijke Lucian officier, Destiny soldaten werden naar de messhal gestuurd. Tijdens woorden wisseling en aantal gevechten op Destiny was eindelijk gered, paar Lucian alliantie soldaten werden op gesloten in speciale ruimte.

Op een duur werden zij vrij gelaten en onder bemanning begeleid. Sjaak bleef op de brug en hij voelt niet op gemak met die Lucian alliantie soldaten rond lopen. Sjaak had gelijk paar weken later was een moord gepleegd en rush was achterna gevolgd. Toen rush terug kwam waren aantal mensen geschrokken hoe rush gedrag nog erger werd. Weken gingen daarna voorbij, de rust op Destiny kwam eindelijk terug. Of nog niet.

"wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak en hij zag iets op zijn scherm, "alarm fase 1, ik herhaal alarm fase 1" zegt Sjaak en alarm ging over hele schip, iedereen ging meteen naar hun station rennen. " Sjaak wat is aan de hand?" zegt Young en hij kwam naast Sjaak staan, "brok stukken, maar ik zag ook beweging tussen rommel" zegt Sjaak en er vloog opeens object voorbij Destiny. "vijand?" zegt Young en ze voelen opeens een schot. "nu wel" zegt Sjaak op merkelijk en Destiny vuurt terug. "helm breng Destiny in beweging, Kos-mos geef mij rug dekking" zegt Sjaak en hij schreeuwt door gangen. "begrepen" zegt Kos-mos en zij stapt naar buiten. "je kan ook walkietalkie gebruiken" zegt Young, "maak zigzag bewegingen ook wel afwijking manoeuvre delta" zegt Sjaak snel en Destiny maak grote bochten. "te langzaam" moppert Sjaak boos tegen zichzelf. "de vuur kracht is stabiel, ik ben wel paar turrets verloren door verhitting en we houden niet vol" zegt Volker en Sjaak zucht enorm terwijl aantal panelen begonnen exploderen. " Kos-mos hoe gaat met jouw?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos vuurt met haar pistool. "lastig ze zijn te snel" zegt Kos-mos en schip werd hard geraakt. "schilden falen nog eventjes en we hebben niks" zegt Brody en Sjaak stond op. " Kos-mos naar binnen nu, als het tijd is dan wil ik Destiny in FTL en geen vragen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Young en Sjaak deed zijn hand op de vloer van Destiny brug. "ik ben binnen Sjaak " zegt Kos-mos.

Sjaak haalt diep adem en hij schreeuwt opeens. Een energie veld kwam over hele schip en robot jagers werden vernietigd. "snel in FTL" zegt Young en Destiny vloog vandoor. Sjaak gele aura kwam eruit springen. "hoe lang zal hij vol houden?" zegt Brody verbazend. "waarom leven wij nog?" zegt Eli verbazend en hij zag Sjaak opeens blijft zitten. "hoe lang zal het duren als wij uit FTL?" zegt Kos-mos en zij zag Sjaak zo staan. "ik denk zo paar uurtjes" zegt Brody en Sjaak kijkt beetje nijdig. " Eli vertel rush om schilden herstellen zo snel mogelijk" zegt Kos-mos tegen hem. "herstellen tijdens FTL? Hebben wij nog nooit gedaan?" zegt Eli. "alles moet eerste keer wezen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging bij Sjaak staan. "hou vol lieverd" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak en ze deed kus op zijn wang.

"wat sta je nog rennen Eli!" zegt Kos-mos en hij kijkt beetje versuft, hij ging meteen rennen. "is dit veilig?" zegt Brody. "wie weet? Als Sjaak ophoud en los laat dan zijn wij geweest" zegt Kos-mos beetje plagerig en Brody trok beetje wit. Sjaak kijkt streng blik naar Kos-mos. "sorry Brody. Ik zal niet meer zulke geintjes zeggen, maar Sjaak had een theorie erdoor maar dit is zijn eerste keer dat hij deed" zegt Kos-mos.

"ha, Eli waarom leven we nog en in FTL?" zegt rush en hij begrijpt er niks van, Eli ging meteen aan de paneel werken. "geloof het of niet maar Sjaak gebruikt zijn krachten om de schip bij elkaar te houden alleen hij kan geen uren vol houden dus we moeten schilden omhoog brengen" zegt Eli snel en rush probeert binnen dringen. "juist dan moeten we maar Sjaak helpen" zegt rush en ze gingen aan de slag. Meeste bemanning leden kijken naar Sjaak, sommige maken zorgen om hem. Kos-mos probeert zijn gezicht koel houden met een vochtige doek. "zijn energie ga zakken" zegt David en hij kijkt zorgelijk naar de schip status. Sjaak kijkt schuine hoek naar David. "hoe lang nog?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd naar Sjaak. "nog 45 minuten" zegt Brody en Sjaak deed zijn ogen eventjes dicht. Hij diep adem en schreeuwt opeens, energie werd sterker en Sjaak energie schilden werden groter.

"rush, Eli hoelang nog?" zegt Young via walkietalkie. "sorry maar wij kunnen niks doen, schilden werken pas als wij eruit zijn" zegt Eli bezorgd en Young kijkt naar Sjaak. "kapitein, situatie is slecht. Eli en rush kunnen schilden activeren na 45 minuten. Hou vol en bescherm de schip dat is bevel" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar Young en daarna naar Kos-mos. "hou vol Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en tijd tikt langzaam voorbij. Sommige leden kijken af en toe naar Sjaak hoe het gaat. Kos-mos bleef vanaf begin nog steeds bij Sjaak, "het is tijd" zegt Brody opgelucht en Destiny vloog uit FTL. Sjaak viel bewusteloos neer. De energie schilden verdwenen rond om de schip. "je hebt koorts" zegt Kos-mos en paar soldaten grijpen Sjaak beet, ze brachten hem naar ziekenboeg.

"ow mijn hoofd" zegt Sjaak en hij deed langzaam zijn ogen open, "welkom kapitein" zegt TJ en Sjaak ging recht op zitten maar hij zakt weer in, hij lag snel op bed terug. "rust Sjaak, je had al paar dagen geslapen met zware koorts" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd naar Sjaak. Hij kijkt naar Kos-mos schuin aan, "sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak opeens. "nee, dank je. Je hebt echt iedereen gered" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak bloost lichtjes naar Kos-mos. "kom op Kos-mos, Sjaak heeft nu rust nodig ik zal je roepen als wat beter word" zegt Varro, Varro is 1 van luitenants van Lucian alliantie en netjes gedragen op Destiny. Hij heeft geleerd als verpleger op Destiny. "ik kom terug Sjaak. Heb je honger?" zegt Kos-mos. "ja beetje" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos glimlacht, "ik zal wat halen bij Becker" zegt Kos-mos en zij vertrok uit ziekenboeg.

"je hebt wel mazzel dat jij zo goede vriendin hebt" zegt Varro en Sjaak moest lachen. "dat was in begin niet zo. Maar ik geloof dat jij wel gehoord op andere leden op Destiny." zegt Sjaak, "ja stukken maar niet iedereen is zo openlijk als jullie twee. Waarom?" zegt Varro en Sjaak glimlacht. "ik was ook buitenstaander voordat ik kapitein werd op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro kijkt apart aan naar Sjaak. "was je geen officier voordat je hier kwam?" zegt Varro en Sjaak grinnikt, "wel nee ik was een burger, maar ik had wel een taak op deze schip en gekozen. Ik ben brug kapitein en ik heb ervaring met ruimte gevechten dus daarom kijk ik altijd paar stappen vooruit" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"maar jij kwam ook niet op onze sensoren? Wij zagen je geen warmte toen jij en Kos-mos verstopte op Destiny." zegt Varro en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "omdat ik gelezen in boeken hoe een elite soldaten in simpel vorm kunnen verstoppen en toch kunnen vechten als beesten" zegt Sjaak. "hoe heet die boek?" zegt Varro, "het heet Tanith en die soldaten worden ook wel Gaunt's Ghosts genoemd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kwam een schaaltje met eten. "ik zal die boeken lezen als ik ooit op aarde mag?" zegt Varro. "zeker doen Varro, het is echt geweldige boeken serie" zegt Sjaak en Varro ging andere persoon helpen.

"waar hadden jullie er over?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt Kos-mos aan. "onze geheim hoe wij kunnen verstoppen zonder hun te weten" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos glimlacht, ze gaf Sjaak eten. " Young iedereen moet echt naar aarde toe" zegt Wray en ze was met Young lopend haar gesprek voeren. "maar hij nou niet eens wilt? Ik kan hem niet dwingen" zegt Young en Wray begrijpt zijn punt tenslotte ze praten over Sjaak de sterkste officier van Destiny en nog nooit van Destiny vertrokken. "ja maar toch er moet toch echt van komen. Hij heeft rust nodig en ook mentaal vlak versterken" zegt Wray protesterend tegen Young en ze kwamen in de ziekenboeg. Sjaak, TJ, Varro, Kos-mos en nog paar mensen kijken naar 2 personen ruzie maken.

" Sjaak niet boos worden want ik weet wat je antwoord is maar zij houd echt niet op" zegt Young en Sjaak trok zijn wenkbrauw omhoog, hij kijkt naar Wray. "je moet naar aarde toe om je vrije tijd nemen" zegt Wray krachtig en sterk tegen Sjaak. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak en hij zucht enorm hard naar haar, "natuurlijk hoef jij geen antwoord nu geven omdat jij nu gewond bent" zegt Young vriendelijk. "kom op Sjaak eet eerst" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf Sjaak volgende stukje sla. "ik zal over na denken" zegt Sjaak en hij slikt zijn eten door. "fijn ik wil over half uurtje weten" zegt Wray en zij loopt beetje trotst vandoor. "toe Young beveel mij niet naar aarde toe" zegt Sjaak en Young schud zijn hoofd. "naar aarde toe is keuze en geen dwang, tenslotte ik ben best bang dat jij kwaad kan worden naar mij toe" zegt Young beetje twijfelend.

"als dat gebeurt dan heb ik Kos-mos om mij dwang houden" zegt Sjaak plagerig naar Young. "nou sorry dat ik meer een waak hond bent dan je vriendin" zegt Kos-mos en zij deed soort van radijsje in Sjaak mond duwen. Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan en ze bloost beetje. Hij legt zijn hand op Kos-mos been, "ik wil aarde ook zien" zegt Kos-mos schuin weg naar Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan, hij zucht klein beetje. "dus jij wilt dat ik ga?" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig. "ja...je hebt familie daar zo" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak was verzonken met zijn gedachten, Young vertrok weg bij de stelletje. "goed ik ga, maar ik zal niet leuk vinden" zegt Sjaak en paar uurtjes later werd Sjaak ontslagen bij de ziekenboeg. Hij kwam bij de communicatie ruimte. Kos-mos was bij Sjaak staan, "ik zie je zo wel weer" zegt Kos-mos en hij twijfelt beetje. Hij legt een steen op de platform neer. Opeens zag Sjaak soldaat met geweer gericht naar Sjaak. "naam, rang en nummer" antwoord soldaat en Sjaak sloeg de wapen neer, hij had soldaat erg snel getackeld.

" Sjaak!" schreeuwt een vrouw naar Sjaak, " Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak beetje vreemd aan. "ja ongelooflijk ik kan ook naar aarde toe, "handen omhoog" zegt David Telford tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak sloeg zijn steen weg en hij stond op de brug van Destiny. " Micheal?" zegt Wray en Sjaak had opeens rode aura om zich heen. " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt erg woest haar aan, ze werd door energie stoot weg geblazen. Sjaak was weg toen zij naar de brug kijkt, "verdorie en jij wilt hem op aarde sturen" snauwt Kos-mos tegen Wray en zij vloog achter Sjaak aan. Hij had een ruimte pak aan getrokken en hij deed zijn helm dicht. Hij deed lucht sluis deur open. Kos-mos zag het en ze deed andere twee deuren dicht maken en vervolgens de deur van kleed kamer open. De lucht vloog vandoor en Sjaak merkt het. Kos-mos vloog naar Sjaak toe, "ren niet weg bij me, dat los je probleem niet op. Ik wil je helpen Sjaak daarom ben ik je vriendin geworden" zegt Kos-mos in tranen tegen Sjaak.

Ze sloeg tegen Sjaak borst, de lucht was verdwenen en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan. Zijn tranen vallen over zijn wangen in zijn helm vol, Sjaak houd zijn armen beet en omhelst Kos-mos stevig. Ze zweven naar buiten toe, Sjaak deed zijn communicatie helm open. "ik raakt in paniek door de soldaat" zegt Sjaak snikkend. Iedereen op de brug hoort Sjaak woorden, "waarom raak jij in paniek Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos. "ik dacht mijn moeder eerst op mij wacht, ik werd bang wat zij mij eruit ziet. Een andere persoon" zegt Sjaak rustig en Sjaak deed zijn zwaarte kracht laarzen activeren. "ja maar ik ken je als meest liefste en dapperste jongen op hele schip jij hoef niet bang wezen, ik was toch bij je" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje andere kant op.

"ik ben niet dapperste jongen, ik ben geen soldaat of moordenaar, maar toch heb ik gruwelijke dingen gezien om mij beschermen en jouw en Destiny. Maar toch elke keer huil ik in hoekje alleen om mijn pijn en druk verwerken" zegt Sjaak droevig en Kos-mos kwam tegen over Sjaak staan. "maar jij bent niet alleen, je hebt vrienden en jij hebt mij Sjaak. Iedereen wil jouw eens keertje zien op aarde maak echt niet hoe uiterlijk eruit ziet zolang jij van binnen zelfde lieve persoon waar ik telkens van houd en niet meer en niet minder. Ik hou van je Sjaak met heel mijn hart en niemand in de universum zal ons scheiden waar dan ook" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak huilt enorm. "kom naar binnen Sjaak, dan kan ik je tranen drogen" zegt Kos-mos en ze begeleid Sjaak voorzichtig naar binnen. De luchtsluis deur sloot zich en de zuurstof kwam weer naar binnen. Ze deed Sjaak helm af klikken.

"daarom is Sjaak speciaal David." zegt Young streng tegen luitenant Scott, hij loopt meteen naar lucht sluis toe. " Young hij had bijna die soldaat gedood" zegt David en Young kijkt hem aan. "en hoe zal jij vinden als wij geweren naar jouw richt?" zegt Young streng terug. Greer stond bij de deur van de kleed kamer met paar soldaten. "kolonels" zegt Greer, "sergeant kunnen we deur open?" zegt Young. "nee het is beveiligd en we hebben gemeld bij de brug" zegt sergeant rustig. Young kijkt door video scherm die vlak bij plaatst. "wat een aansteller" zegt David tegen anderen, ze zagen dat Sjaak huilt in Kos-mos armen. Sergeant sloeg David neer. "sorry dat ik deed sir, maar je mag Sjaak nooit beledigen" zegt Greer beetje boze stem tegen kolonel David.

"hoe durf je sergeant, mij zo maar slaan. Sluit hem meteen op" zegt David woedend. Soldaten grijpen Greer armen beet. "negeer die bevel" zegt Young streng naar soldaten. Ze lieten erg snel Greer armen los. " David, wij zijn Sjaak erg schuldig. Hij heeft persoonlijk in zijn eentje deze schip meer dan 3 uur beschermt in FTL vlucht terwijl onze schilden offline waren" zegt Young en David kijkt Young aan. De deur schoof open en Sjaak kijkt iedereen aan, "zullen we 2de poging maken naar aarde?" zegt Sjaak rustig, zijn tranen waren nog steeds aan het stromen. "weet je zeker kapitein?" zegt Young beetje bezorgd naar Sjaak. "natuurlijk anders kunnen we nooit die persoon zijn rondleiding af maken en ik wil Kos-mos ook mee gaat" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht naar Sjaak.

"jij moet dan wel op aarde tegen generaal O'Niell spreken" zegt David. "ik moet niks tegen jouw bevelen opvolgen. Sinds jij op de laatste missie op aarde blijft terwijl de Destiny weg smelt in de zon. Ben ik je niks schuldig" zegt Sjaak en hij verwijst David op missie die Destiny verloren ging door de zon. "jij spreek wel tegen kolonel jongen en jij bent maar zielige kapitein" zegt David streng tegen Sjaak. "nee, ik ben niet kapitein dat is Young en als jij nog 1 keer zo mij aan spreek als knul dan zal ik je aan doen waar jij nooit snel ga vergeten" zegt Sjaak. "ow ja en wie heb ik wel niet te maken?" zegt David, "op aarde ben ik lord Sjaak en dat zal ik ook wezen dan" zegt Sjaak streng dicht bij David. "we zullen zien" zegt David en iedereen gingen naar communicatie ruimte.

Kort later was Sjaak op aarde en Kos-mos ook, David kijkt Sjaak en hij sloeg in zijn gezicht. "nu staan we quitte. " zegt David tegen Sjaak en zijn witte aura verscheen. "ik ben nu niet sterk maar ik kan je wel verslaan dus pas op" zegt Sjaak en hij grijp soldaat geweer, Sjaak liet het buigen tot een strik en smijt neer voor David voeten. "vergeet mijn wapens niet" zegt Kos-mos en zij drukt haar gatling geweer tegen David rug. "dus jij kan eens keertje aardig tegen mij doen of je rot op uit mijn gezicht veld" schreeuwt Sjaak woedend en alles begon trillen. "ik heb het begrepen kapitein. Generaal O'Niell wacht op jullie" zegt David en hij forceert om wat aardig te doen tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak kalmeert zich en Kos-mos liet haar wapen verdwijnen. "deze kant op" zegt soldaat vriendelijk en hij liet Sjaak en Kos-mos naar generaal O'Niell kantoor begeleiden. "opschieten" zegt andere soldaat en hij stoot tegen Sjaak schouder. "nee niet doen" zegt David en Sjaak kijkt soldaat aan. "wil je eindigen als dat geweer jochie" zegt Sjaak streng en soldaat moet opeens denken aan dat geweer. "nee sir." zegt soldaat angstig en Sjaak loopt rustig vandoor. Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak rustig aan. "wees kalm Sjaak we zijn nu op vakantie" zegt Kos-mos fluisterend. Ze kwamen in het kantoor van generaal O'Niell binnen lopen. "welkom op aarde, jullie zijn van Destiny toch?" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "kapitein Sjaak, functie: brug kapitein van Destiny specialiteit: ruimte gevechten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij salueert naar O'Niell. "mijn naam is Kos-mos, gevecht androïde en vriendin van Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en O'Niell kijkt beetje apart aan.

"juist, je rapport kan wel wachten. Ik heb echt veel van jullie twee gehoord een echt geweldig helden zijn jullie op Destiny. Anders was zij allang verloren" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt beetje nijdig naar David. Hij wenkt zijn ogen weg bij Sjaak. "ik heb dit ook persoonlijk aan je moeder geven omdat zij allang wist dat jij op Destiny bent" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt apart O'Niell aan. "Wat?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "het was verzoek van je moeder om niks vertellen over je, ze wist dat jij nog nooit zomaar huis ga verlaten en naar Amerika gaan" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak sloeg zijn hand op O'Niell bureau, het brak door tweeën. "ik snap je woede, maar begrijp wel goed dat je ook ver weg bent en jij hebt alleen berichten via andere hier heen gestuurd en daarom hebben wij besloten om je moeder in geheim naar Destiny te sturen. Ze is trots op je" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak knijpt zijn vuist stevig.

" Sjaak, wees niet boos op dat situatie, je moeder weet niks van jouw nu af. Ze wist niet eens dat jij hier nu bent" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt zuchtend naar haar. "zo ik stuur jullie naar je moeder toe, ik heb gehoord dat zij op familie reünie is met je familie" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt snel op de kalender. "is het zo lang alweer?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "is er nog iets bijzonders wat je nog wilt doen?" zegt O'Niell. "ja ik wil graag 2 bossen bloemen, eentje wil ik afleveren persoonlijk bij mijn opa graf en andere wil ik aan mijn oma afleveren" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen, nu nog verder iets anders?" zegt O'Niell en hij schrijft verzoeken op de kapotte bureau en op een klad blok. "goed en nu wil ik je dit geven aan jouw en dit is voor jouw mevrouw" zegt O'Niell en hij levert 2 doosjes uit bureau lade. Sjaak deed zijn doosje open en hij zag rang strepen als luitenant kolonel. "maar sir?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "het scheelt mij rank pin zoeken want jij hebt dat op boord van Destiny." zegt O'Niell en Kos-mos kreeg kapitein rang pinnen. "ik ben kapitein, Sjaak!" zegt Kos-mos opgewonden.

Ze zag Sjaak staan, "bedankt sir, ook een medaille?" zegt Sjaak, "ja het is hoogste medaille uit Nederlandse leger, ze noemen Willem orde. Of zo iets" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak zijn hand trilt beetje erdoor. "dank u wel sir" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "goed dan wil je ook betere kleren hebben? Neem ik aan?" zegt O'Niell, Sjaak en Kos-mos glimlacht elkaar. "zal het nog werken?" zegt Sjaak twijfelt beetje. "we zullen zien?" zegt Kos-mos en er verscheen haar gevecht uniform en Sjaak deed het ook. "nou dat is makkelijk. Ik heb vervoer geregeld en jullie nemen via onze transsporters dat gaat sneller" zegt O'Niell en zij verschenen in paar tellen op Middelburg. "waar zijn we?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak loopt rustig over de begraaf plaats. Hij had de bloemen in zijn handen. "kom je Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij loopt rustig door. Kos-mos loopt met Sjaak mee en ze zag groep mensen die hun geliefde afscheid nemen. Sjaak deed kleine buiging en vervolgens ging hij verder.

Kos-mos deed het zelfde en na een tijdje kwamen zij op een oude begraaf plaats terrein staan. "is dit gewoonte op aarde?" zegt Kos-mos voorzichtig en ze hoopt dat haar vraag wel goede woorden keuze had. "ja Kos-mos. Als wij sterven kunnen we begraven worden of gecremeerd worden. Maar mijn opa kiest om begraven worden op graf van zijn familie" zegt Sjaak en ze stonden opeens bij een zwarte steen, Kos-mos las de woorden van andere mensen en helemaal lag naam van Sjaaks opa. Sjaak leg zijn bos bloemen op de graf neer en hij salueert naar de steen. Kos-mos deed het ook. "opa, dit is Kos-mos. Zij is mijn vriendin uit de ruimte, ik ben ook niet op aarde maar op een dag kom ik terug om je persoonlijk begroeten" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos deed haar vingers op de steen en begon te gloeien. Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos en opeens verscheen oude man op de steen van Sjaaks opa graf staan.

"ik ben echt trotst op je mijn kleine Sjaak, sorry dat ik je niet kan helpen in deze wereld maar wees lief tegen deze meid en wees ook aardig tegen je familie. Jij bent echt mijn speciale klein zoon geweest" zegt oude man, "jij was mijn speciale opa die ik ooit kan wensen, ik doe echt mijn best jouw leerwijze door geven aan Kos-mos en andere mensen in de universum. Ik heb veel nieuwe vrienden ontmoet op dat schip" zegt Sjaak en zijn tranen gleden over zijn wangen. "ik weet het hou vol en ik zal altijd op je wachten" zegt oude man en Sjaak zag de glimlach die alleen zijn opa deed tegen Sjaak. Kos-mos deed haar vingers weer weg trekken en oude man verdween weer rustig. "sorry dat ik het deed, maar hij sprak echt tegen je" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak droogt zijn tranen. "het is al goed, zullen we verder gaan?" zegt Sjaak en zij lopen terug naar de auto.

Een auto stopt en familie leden van Sjaak kijken vreemd aan naar de auto. De chauffeur stapt uit de auto en hij loopt naar groep toe. Iedereen zagen dat chauffeur een leger officier is. Hij legt in het Engels voorzichtig uit. Sjaaks oma was opeens dol gelukkig toen klein zoon gekomen was. "maar oma je moet wel oppassen, Sjaak is wel anders uit zien" zegt een tante tegen oma. "ik zal proberen onthouden." zegt oma beetje trots en vrolijk. Chauffeur ging terug naar de auto en hij deed deur open. "ze zijn ingelicht dus jullie kunnen komen" zegt chauffeur en Sjaak stapt voorzichtig uit de auto. Kos-mos werd daarna uit de auto gelaten en zij lopen vriendelijk en twijfelend naar familie toe.

"hallo oma" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig en hij hoopt dat Sjaak accepteert hoe hij eruit ziet, " Sjaak ben jij dat echt?" zegt oma voorzichtig en zij houd Sjaak handen beet. De bos bloemen werd op de grond vallen. "ja ik ben het, je kleine kleinzoon is terug gekomen" zegt Sjaak en zijn tranen stromen weer over zijn wangen. "wie is die mooie dame?" zegt oma gelukkig tegen Sjaak. "oma dit is mijn vriendin Kos-mos. Ze mee gekomen met mij" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Kos-mos buigt vriendelijk tegen Sjaaks familie. "je vriendin?" zegt Sjaaks moeder tegen Sjaak. "ja mama, mijn vriendin. Zij is echt enige persoon die ik kan vertrouwen" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen zijn moeder. "wij gaan zo eten willen jullie ook mee eten?" zegt een tante van Sjaak. "ja zeker dat wil ik echt doen." zegt Sjaak, "ahum, kolonel ik wil je wel waarschuwen over geheimhouding?" zegt chauffeur tegen Sjaak. "te laat, in mijn familie houden wij geen geheimen" zegt Sjaak tegen zijn familie. "geen zorgen, je mag blijven bij ons als Sjaak zijn verhalen mag vertellen" zegt een neef tegen chauffeur en andere familie leden van Sjaak waren ook mee eens.

"wij hebben al paar jaartjes niet gezien en nu is hij er eindelijk en nu moet hij zijn mond houden wel gemeen" zegt zusje van Sjaak tegen chauffeur. Hij was snel overmeesterd tegen Sjaaks familie. "geen zorgen ik zal alleen vertellen wat leuk is en belangrijk" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen chauffeur en zo ging hele dag door. Chauffeur probeert Sjaaks woorden temperen maar snel werd hij lelijk aangekeken door familie leden en natuurlijk deden zij bingo loten met cadeaus uit delen uit spullen van oma. Sjaak moest lachen hoe sommige familie leden vreemde objecten kregen. Daarna was altijd drink avond met bier en Sjaak tapt rustig uit de bar bier glazen vol. "het is traditie Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en hij schonk de glas vol. "ja echt wel Sjaak is altijd geweldige gast heer bij reünies en wij zijn echt dol op hem" zegt oom tegen Kos-mos en Sjaak was toch gelukkig erdoor. Door late uurtjes. "sorry sir maar je moet terug" zegt chauffeur en Sjaak zucht diep.

"oma" zegt Sjaak en hij stond voor haar oma. "ik moet helaas vandoor" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "jammer het is zo kort, ik wil je echt veel over je praten en ook met je vriendin spreken. Ik krijg echt geen kans erdoor" zegt oma beetje streng boos tegen Sjaak. Hij zucht beetje erdoor. "het spijt me oma echt waar, maar mijn verlof is helaas erg kort erdoor" zegt Sjaak. "hou je taai dan jongen, ik ben echt blij dat je kwam" zegt oma en zij kust op zijn voorhoofd. "bedankt voor u gast vrijheid mevrouw" zegt Kos-mos met vriendelijke gebaar tegen Sjaaks oma. "dank u wel, zorg jij goed voor de koppige knul van me" zegt oma tegen Kos-mos. Zij moest lachen door oma's woorden. Het was erg stil in de zaal erdoor. Sjaak kijkt naar familie leden, "wat is dat nou weer, ik zit niet op begrafenis. Feest jongens. Ik zweer het ik kom ooit terug en ik zal echt jullie gelukkig maken" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en hij dronk zijn glas leeg in 1 teug. De familie juicht vriendelijk toen Sjaak en Kos-mos vertrokken.

" Sjaak alles oké?" zegt Young, Sjaak merkt dat hij terug in zijn lichaam. "gefeliciteerd met je promotie" zegt Young en Sjaak haalt diep adem. "dank je wel Young, maar ik ben nu echt moe" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos deed haar ogen open. Haar ogen waren eerst blauw en snel verdwenen dat in het rood. "hoe was je eerste keer op aarde?" zegt Wray tegen Kos-mos. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak, " Kos-mos?" vroeg Wray nogmaals tegen haar. "ow sorry, ik was bezorgd om Sjaak. Maar het was wel aparte ervaring" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt daarna snel naar Sjaak. "ow jij ook gefeliciteerd met jouw promotie Kos-mos. Een kapitein heb ik gehoord" zegt Wray nogmaals maar zij was bezorgt naar Sjaak.


	7. hoofdstuk 7: Oz 6th

Destiny kwam uit FTL sprong, Sjaak werd wakker erdoor. "man ik raak dat nooit gewend" zegt Sjaak moe en hij viel terug op zijn kussen, Kos-mos lag te slapen op haar eigen energie laad station. Sjaak zag hoe zij draait en rustig, ze deed daarna deken over haar heen. "hoe slaap zij erdoor heen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij trok zijn uniform aan, hij zag zijn schoenen aan het slijten waren. "er gebeurt best vaak problemen met kleding laatste dagen" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf en hij kleed rustig aan.

Hij had zijn uniform blouse open en hij loopt half duf naar messhal. "goede morgen" zegt Eli en Sjaak zwaait naar hem. "slecht geslapen?" zegt Eli vragend, "ach joh ik ben nog bek af. Maar ik kan echt niet zo makkelijk door FTL sprongen slapen" zegt Sjaak geeuwend en Becker gaf Sjaak zijn maaltijd. "dank je wel Becker." zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij rekt zich uit. "ongelooflijk" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak en Sjaak kijkt beetje vragend hem aan. "alle vechten of strijden jij doe zo normaal als dan iedereen" zegt Eli beetje treurig, het is juist maand geleden dat Eli's vriendin verloor. Eli was best gevoelig erdoor. "kom op Eli, er zal op een dag dat jij iets bijzonders zal vinden waar jij echt geweldig zal voelen" zegt Sjaak en Eli kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

"goede morgen Eli en Becker." zegt Kos-mos die ook beetje moe uit zag. Ze had ook haar uniform blouse losjes hangen. Ze pakt haar ontbijt wat Becker had gemaakt. "dank je wel Becker." zegt Kos-mos vrolijk en ze ging naast Eli zitten. "hebben jullie ruzie of zo iets?" zegt Eli verbaasd naar de stel. "nee niet echt hoe zo?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij dronk van zijn mok water. "laat ook maar" zegt Eli beetje geïrriteerd en hij loopt weg bij Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze kijken elkaar aan en daarna naar Eli, "heb je eerst in begin verkeerds gezegd tegen hem?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en ze nam hap van haar salade. "nee niet zo waarom?" zegt Sjaak beetje verrast.

"dan is Eli nog steeds treurig op Ginn" zegt Kos-mos beetje bezorgd. "dat is ook logisch dat zal ik ook doen als ik jouw verloor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij levert zijn lege bord af bij Becker. "dank je wel voor maaltijd Becker." zegt Sjaak tegen hem. "dank u wel sir" zegt Becker vriendelijk. Kos-mos kreeg aantal steken in haar buik en ze viel op de grond neer. " Kos-mos!" zegt Sjaak en hij ging bij haar zitten. "gaat het?" vroeg Sjaak tegen haar. "geen idee ik heb nog nooit last van" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak tilt haar op in haar armen. Hij vloog meteen naar ziekenboeg toe en liet Kos-mos op bed liggen. "wat is met haar?" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak, "geen idee. Geef mij een laptop" zegt Sjaak en Lisa gaf een laptop aan Sjaak. Hij liet aantal kabels aan Kos-mos aan sluiten. "wat is er met mij?" zegt Kos-mos pijnlijk gezicht naar Sjaak. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar Kos-mos. Sjaak deed consul van de Destiny medische apparaat activeren en hij vergist niet, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "jij bent zwanger" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en meiden kijken ook beetje verrast naar Kos-mos.

"jij maak een geintje" zegt TJ en zij checkt gegevens die Sjaak liet zien, "wel nee waarom zal ik liegen, ik zie toch ook 2 hartslagen en op de scherm dat Kos-mos zwanger is" zegt Sjaak verbazend en TJ was ook zeker dat Sjaak niet loog. Ze gingen melden bij Young.

"zwanger?" zegt Young verbaasd en rush was ook beetje verrast. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young en Kos-mos zucht zachtjes. "tijdens mijn upgrade bij kukai foundation heb ik gevraagd aan Kos-mos mij meer menselijker te maken en ik ook graag kinderen wilt hebben" zegt Kos-mos beetje stilletjes en Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan. "waarom heb jij mij niks vertelt?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt beetje andere kant op. "ik was ook bang dat jij niet accepteert" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam naar haar toe. "ben jij mal! Ik wil al jaren kinderen krijgen maar ik kreeg nooit kans of een vriendin die van mij houd" zegt Sjaak opgewonden en iedereen kijkt beetje vreemd naar Sjaak. "wat dit is wat jij wilt?" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "nou meer de kinderen gedeelte en ik was ook blij toen TJ zwanger was, maar dit is echt geweldig" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en blij naar Kos-mos. "sorry dat ik geheim hield tegen je" zegt Kos-mos en zij was blij dat Sjaak haar accepteerde.

Het nieuws werd meteen verspreid over Destiny maar ja was ook niet vreemd omdat bemanning best klein bleef en Scott kwam terug uit gate missie en hij en zijn team kregen laatste horen toen Destiny in FTL vloog. "ongelooflijk Sjaak, je word vader" zegt Scott verbazend en Sjaak was echt gelukkig als kleine kind. "zo shot gun knul deze keer heb je wel goed gedaan" plaag Greer tegen Sjaak en iedereen waren blij en gelukkig op de schip. "blijk baar is Kos-mos al 6 maanden zwanger" zegt TJ tegen Young en Sjaak ving de bericht op. "dus kolonel hoe heb je gedaan?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "6 maanden geleden maar dat is al dat wij op kukai kolonie zaten" zegt Sjaak denkend. "dat klinkt logisch daar heeft Kos-mos haar upgrade gehad" zegt TJ. Young was er mee eens.

Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte, Sjaak dacht na. " Sjaak, gaat het?" zegt Chloe en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "mijn hoofd draait als mega draai molen en rondjes vanwege deze nieuws. Hoe denk je hoe ik zal voelen" zegt Sjaak en hij forceert zijn lach beetje tegen Chloe. "dat is ook waar de nieuws is ook bij jouw grote impact" zegt Chloe en Destiny vloog uit FTL. " Sjaak wil je deze missie doen?" zegt Young via Sjaaks walkietalkie. "wat zegt onze kaart?" zegt Sjaak beetje nieuwsgierig. "het zegt dat jij op missie moet" zegt Young, Sjaak denkt rustig na. "begrepen ik ga naar gate room maar ik wil dat Greer of Scott leid" zegt Sjaak , "begrepen. Ik zie je daar misschien moet je nog verkleden?" zegt Young. "ja ik moet dat nog doen geef mij 10 minuten" zegt Sjaak. "nou succes met je eerste missie?" zegt Chloe. "ja Chloe wil je Kos-mos vertellen om hier te laten? Ik denk dat iets ga gebeuren dat Kos-mos op de schip nodig" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en voordat Chloe antwoord kan geven vloog Sjaak snel vandoor. "altijd in haast" zegt Chloe en zij ging naar ziekenboeg toe.

8 minuten later vloog Sjaak naar de gate room hij droeg Orb gevecht uniform met kogel vrijvest. "is dat niet overdreven?" zegt Greer en Sjaak checkt zijn pistool. "volgens missie werd ik al eerste neer geschoten door mijn borst dus ik moet wel oppassen" zegt Sjaak en hij bergt zijn pistool op. " Eli hoe is de situatie daar zo?" zegt Scott en Eli kijkt op paneel. "het ziet rustig uit natuur, water, lucht een leuke planeet zie ik" zegt Eli en ze gingen door de gate. Ze kwamen naar buiten en Sjaak telt zich af, hij werd geraakt door zijn borst opeens. " kolonel?" zegt Scott en Sjaak vloog naar achteren en iedereen zocht dekking, voor dat Sjaak grond raakt verdween hij en hij stond in de lucht zo 45 km vandaan. "mad dog Larkin neem ik aan?" zegt Sjaak en sluipschutter kwam te voorschijn, hij stond 1 meter vanaf Sjaak. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt sluipschutter tegen Sjaak. "je bent hier zo met 15 man ik adviseert om hun wapens zakken en naar de gate toe gaan. Anders dood ik ze allemaal" zegt Sjaak.

"sir heb je gehoord?" zegt Larkin via zijn com link, "begrepen ik zal naar gate gaan" zegt stem. Er verschenen 15 soldaten uit de bosjes zij droegen allemaal zwarte blouse, groene broek en speciale cape. Zij hadden wapens die iedereen niet kan herkennen. Een officier was helemaal zwart gekleed hij droeg een officier pet. Op zijn heup was een zwaard en andere kant een pistool die groter is dan standaard pistool groep droeg. Sjaak verscheen weer voor de officier, "een Orb uniform? Als ik dat wist dan had ik niet geschoten" zegt officier. "ben je gek, ik voel me geëerd door de best van de beste neer geschoten worden tenslotte 45 km is niet zo maar kleine afstand" zegt Sjaak beetje trots en hij kijkt naar de berg. "jij hebt goede instinct dat mag ik wel. Mijn naam is" zegt officier maar voordat hij af kan maken ging Sjaak verder. "kolonel-commissar Gaunt en dat zijn Ghosts ik ken jullie allemaal met jullie geweldige sluip techniek" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Gaunt en hij was onder indruk.

"apart, we hebben je schip ontdekt toen jullie in deze sector komen. Maar welkom op nieuw Tanith" zegt Gaunt tegen Sjaak en rest, ze schudden elkaar hand. Er volgen nog meer soldaten uit de bossen zo dat wel 50 man stonden. "jouw sluipschutter is goede leugenaar" zegt Sjaak en hij was onder indruk. "dank je maar jij was ook niet slecht. Kom we gaan naar de basis kamp. Daar kan je verhalen vertellen" zegt Gaunt rustig. "mag ik iets vragen aan je?" zegt Sjaak terwijl zij begonnen lopen. "vertel maar" antwoord Gaunt. "mag ik ook getraind worden als jouw Ghosts?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Gaunt kijkt hem aan. "jij hebt wel goede instinct, goed probeer maar jij mag tegen beste trainen Mkvenner zal erg blij wezen" zegt Gaunt en zij gingen verder. " Scott neem contact met Destiny dat ik naar hun basis en jullie blijven hier zo" zegt Sjaak en Scott knikt rustig. "wees voorzichtig kolonel." zegt Scott en zij waren vertrokken. Toen zag Sjaak een stad staan. "welkom op onze basis" zegt Gaunt en hij zag soldaten hun oefeningen deden. "ongelooflijk" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "wij hebben steun van Cadia 6th Oz troepen. Ik denk dat jij de leider leuk en grappig zal vinden" zegt Gaunt beetje lachend en Sjaak was onder indruk toen zag hij 3 enorme tanks staan. "maar dat is Lyoko, Marie en Will" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij kwam bij de romp van Lyoko staan.

" hè, je mag dat niet aan raken" zegt een bekende stem tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt verbaasd aan, hij zag een Kos-mos eenheid voor Sjaak staan. Zij droeg zwart haar en zwart uniform. "weet jij niet hoe lang dat kost om haar onderhouden. " Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. Zij stond stil voor hem, " hè, Gaunt wat is dat geintjes van je. Deze knul lijkt veel op lord generaal Sjaak." zegt zwarte Kos-mos tegen Gaunt en ze wijst naar Sjaak verbazend. "laat hem maar, ik vind hem wel aardig" zegt andere vrouwen stem en ze land tussen hun in. "ow jij ik zal je leren om mij sluipen" zegt zwarte Kos-mos geïrriteerd tegen haar. "kom op dames wat is de herrie nou ik kan niet eens mijn werk doen" zegt jongen, hij droeg een overall en hij veegt zijn handen schoon. Sjaak draait om en hij zag wie die persoon was. "ow dat is verrassing" zegt hij verbazend en Sjaak zag dat hij soms in spiegel keek.

"mijn naam is lord generaal Sjaak Khushrenada, ik ben hier zo met mijn troepen om Gaunt planeet beschermen" zegt jongen in overall tegen Sjaak. "aangenaam, kolonel Sjaak de wijze ik kom van Destiny." zegt Sjaak en ze schudden elkaars hand. "ben je dol op tanks?" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak. "echt wel ik heb Marie, Will en Lyoko als schaal model bij mij thuis maar ik had nog nooit gezien als echte voertuigen" zegt Sjaak en generaal glimlacht. "nou ik denk dat jij hulp goed kan gebruiken, noem je spullen en ik lever dat naar die gate" zegt generaal. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan. "wist je op mijn thuis planeet ik noem mijn leger ook Oz 6th? Ik had logo gemaakt die er zo eruit zag" zegt Sjaak en hij tekent Oz logo op de grond neer. Officieren kijken verbaasd naar de Sjaak. "het klopt precies...hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt zwarte Kos-mos verbaasd.

"geen idee. Maar jij hebt wel goede keuze van smaak" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak en hij ging zijn spullen neer leggen bij zijn werk bank. "kolonel Sjaak, sorry dat ik je stoor maar je moet trainen" zegt Gaunt vriendelijk tegen Sjaak en Sjaak knikt naar Gaunt. Hij ging met Gaunt mee, " Joy, ga met 2 regimenten, 1 tank en 1 infanterie naar de gate. Meen wat spullen en vraag dat jij aan boord mag kijken voor rondleiding. Wendy hou een oogje op hem" zegt generaal tegen zijn 2 officieren.

Officieren salueren naar generaal en zij vertrokken, Sjaak kwam bij kamp van Tanith aan en hij zag mensen dobbelen en zingen. Andere deden trucjes en ook spelen. Paar deden worstelen en ze zagen hun officier voorbij komen, oudere officier kwam bij Gaunt staan. Hij was enorm bonk met spieren, een oude bokser in zijn jongere jaren. "dit is kolonel Sjaak, hij wil onze scout techniek leren. In 1 dag" zegt Gaunt en Sjaak kijkt apart naar de mensen van Tanith, "binnen 1 dag? Dat is onmogelijk" zegt oude officier lachend naar Gaunt. "het is mogelijk Corbec, ik weet het. Stuur Mkvenner hier heen" zegt Gaunt vriendelijk. "geen zorgen hij is al hier, hij is hele tijd daar zo" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar een muur. 2 officieren kijken apart naar Sjaak en ze kijken daarna muur daar een stukje bewoog en Mkvenner kwam te voorschijn. "jij bent goed jongen" zegt Corbec en Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk. "wie is die knul?" zegt Mkvenner tegen Gaunt.

"die knul is kolonel Sjaak Mkvenner, natuurlijk hou ik wel respect voor beste van de beste, zelfs aan kolonel Corbec en majoor Rawne" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Tanith soldaten. Ze kijken beetje Sjaak vreemd aan. "hoe ken jij ons?" zegt Gaunt die nu wel erg nieuwsgierig raakt naar Sjaak. "1 dag trainen voor informatie over mij" zegt Sjaak rustig. "hij is echt goed Gaunt." zegt Corbec en Gaunt was ook onder indruk. "zo jij vind ons de beste. Laat dan zien wat je kan. Versla hem maar" zegt Mkvenner en hij wijst naar soldaat die rustig drankje warm houd. Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "wat? Bragg? Hij is erg goed, ik versla hem gemak maar ik zal hem niet al te pijn doen" zegt Sjaak rustig. " oké, hoe weet jij over elke soldaat zijn naam?" zegt Corbec die beetje geïrriteerd raakt door Sjaak woorden. "doet er nu niet toe, Bragg! Ik heb je nodig" zegt Gaunt en reus ging recht op staan. Hij kwam rustig lopen naar officieren. "je hebt hem me geroepen kolonel?" zegt Bragg op rustige toon. "ik wil dat jij deze kolonel ga verslaan. Je mag alles doen om hem neer halen" zegt Gaunt.

Bragg kijkt Gaunt en daarna jongen aan. "ik zal het doen, maar ik hoop dat niet op mijn rapport zal komen?" zegt Bragg. "nee meneer Bragg het word vriendelijke worstel wedstrijd. Je haalt mij op de grond neer en jij hebt gewonnen als ik u neer haalt dan hoop ik dat 1 flacon van meesterlijke sarca mag krijgen en natuurlijk voor je officieren een stuk informatie over mij" zegt Sjaak vriendelijke buiging naar Bragg. "dat klinkt eerlijk. Maar niet vals spelen?" zegt Bragg. "welnee, u mag zelfs eerst aanvallen en ik zal met 1 hand op me rug houden" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "is goed dat is uw keuze" zegt Bragg en er werd een cirkel gevormd bij Sjaak en Bragg. " Bragg wees voorzichtig, hij heeft mij gezien op 45 km afstand" zegt Larkin tegen zijn maat.

"jij gespot door hem?" zegt Mkvenner verbaasd tegen oude sluipschutter. "ja hij is echt goed." zegt Larkin en Bragg ging zijn aanval doen, Sjaak blokkeert zijn aanval met 1 hand en hij houd Bragg vuist tegen. Tanith soldaten gingen Bragg aanmoedigen en Sjaak werd neer geslagen maar Sjaak hield met zijn hand tegen om grond vallen daarna deed hij afzetten en schopt tegen Bragg en hij schoof meters naar achteren. Bragg ging op zijn knieën zakken maar werd tegen gehouden door Sjaak hand. "niet nu meneer Bragg, ik wil nog met je sparren als het mag van u?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Bragg ging recht op staan. Ze juichen voor Bragg maar ook deze keer tegen Sjaak voor zijn sportiviteit en Bragg deed volgende aanval met slaan. Maar Sjaak kreeg het moeilijk en hij deed deze keer 2 handen gebruiken ervoor. Hij deed zijn witte aura activeren en sloeg Bragg neer. Bragg vloog in de lucht en hij werd in midden in lucht vast gegrepen door Sjaak. "ongelooflijk." zegt Gaunt verbaasd. "meneer Bragg, kan je nog vechten of zullen we op een draw houden?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Bragg. "draw klinkt goed" zegt Bragg vriendelijk tegen Sjaak. Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk tegen Bragg. Hij liet hem op zijn eigen benen staan. "meneer Bragg, ik vraag vriendelijk om naar dokter eventjes naar je wonden zullen kijken, ik liet mij gaan" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk.

"dokter is goed om te doen, jij bent echt goede knul" zegt Bragg en hij steunt beetje op Sjaak. "kom Bragg wij brengen wel naar Tolin" zegt soldaat tegen Bragg en hij werd opgevangen met 2 andere soldaten. "wacht, wil je deze flesje aan hem geven" zegt Bragg en soldaat kijkt Bragg aan. Hij gaf aan Sjaak. "maar ik heb toch niet gewonnen?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "nee, er zijn zelden mensen zo vriendelijk tegen mij en mijn vrienden mag eerste flesje krijgen van het huis" zegt Bragg kuchend en Sjaak deed flesje open, hij gaf aan Bragg. "bij mijn planeet delen wij de eerste slok en eerste slok ga bij mij altijd aan mijn vriend" zegt Sjaak en Bragg nam een slok en Sjaak deed dat ook en hij was echt onder indruk van Bragg brouwsel. "geweldig is dat?" zegt Bragg. "echt wel" zegt Sjaak en hij voelt beetje warmpjes erdoor. "ik zal doosje mee geven aan Gaunt." zegt Bragg en hij werd weg gebracht naar kamp dokter van Tanith.

"zo nu informatie, op mijn thuis planeet heel ver weg vandaan bestaan jullie niet in het echt, jullie zijn dan verhalen en verzinsels in boeken maar ik heb die boeken allemaal uit gelezen en ik was onder indruk van kameraadschap, technieken van scout en dat jullie first en only waren" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Gaunt, Corbec en Mkvenner. "nou Mkvenner, hij heeft gewonnen tegen Bragg, wil je hem trainen voor 1 dag?" zegt Gaunt tegen Mkvenner. "geen wonder dat hij jouw zag Larkin, hij is bijna even goed als ik" zegt Mkvenner en Larkin kijkt zijn goede scout aan. "goed ik zal techniek leren maar het kost eigenlijk jaren. Maar laat eens zien wat jij kan?" zegt Mkvenner en soldaat gaf Sjaak 1 cape aan hem. "misschien wil je ook andere kleren? Die wit is geen goede strijd kleuren?" zegt Mkvenner, hij wijst naar Sjaak uniform. "misschien maar kan je me vinden?" zegt Sjaak en hij liet een stofwolk verschijnen over hele plein, soldaten verborgen hun ogen en ze zagen daarna Sjaak weg was. "niet slechte truc, ik zal eens kijken dat ik je kan vinden?" zegt Mkvenner en hij verdween ook. "hij is wel goed, maar zal hij Mkvenner verslaan?" zegt Corbec, "ik denk van wel, hij zet zijn krachten niet helemaal tegen Bragg. Hij was sterker. Zag je zijn aura verschijnen?" zegt Wendy opeens tegen Corbec en Gaunt. "majoor, jij bent ook goed in dat, weet jij waar kolonel is?" zegt Gaunt. "hij is dichterbij dan wij denken?" zegt Wendy tegen officieren en zij kijkt daarna de plek waar Bragg eerst stond roeren in de pannetje. Mkvenner glimlacht rustig en hij zag nu ook een soldaat stond te roeren in pannetje van Bragg.

"gevonden kolonel" zegt Mkvenner en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. Hij zet het pannetje ergens anders neer. "ik moet Bragg wonder spul niet aanbranden" zegt Sjaak met glimlach. "je bent best goed in, ik kan je wel gebruiken als mijn scout maar u heeft andere taak?" zegt Mkvenner en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem.

De dag vloog voorbij en lord generaal kwam later op de basis terecht van Tanith en hij werd meteen begroet door soldaten van Tanith. "sorry dat ik jullie stoor maar kolonel moet vandoor, hun schip gaat vertrekken" zegt generaal tegen Gaunt. "ik snap het, majoor Wendy wil je 2 scout terug halen" zegt Gaunt tegen Wendy en zij salueert, ze verdween. " Gaunt, ik heb Joy op dat schip laten rondleiden en zij kreeg hulp van androïde, dat androïde is Sjaak vriendin. Zij is ook echt goed erin. Ik heb voor zekerheid mijn..." zegt generaal en hij werd onderbroken door soldaat. Die enorm smerig eruit zag. "door je dochter, laat mij raden? Vloot admiraal Mindi Khushrenada?" antwoord soldaat en generaal kijkt verbazend naar de soldaat aan. Hij veegt zijn gezicht schoon en het was Sjaak. Mkvenner verscheen naast hem, " Gaunt, hij is echt een Tanith nu?" zegt generaal en Gaunt knikt. "hij is bijna even goed als Mkvenner." zegt Gaunt, "kolonel, ik heb ook wapens op je schip geleverd. Mijn dochter zal u beschermen want jullie hebben nog 1 dag voordat jullie vertrekken maar zij hebben hun brug kapitein hard nodig en jij was daar beste erin heb ik gehoord" zegt generaal.

"beste is grote woord maar ik ben goed erin, maar ik zal terug naar de schip gaan." zegt Sjaak rustig. "ow, kolonel. Hou je uniform maar, ik stuur nog reserve paar capes naar je schip toe. Je bent nu een Tanith soldaat in mijn regiment, beschouw u maar een Ghosts vanaf nu" zegt Gaunt vriendelijk en Sjaak was echt gelukkig erdoor. "u hebt nog paar uurtjes voordat je naar je schip heeft u interesse in mijn regiment zien?" zegt generaal. "werkelijk? Mag is Oz 6th zien? Wauw dat is echt mijn droom" zegt Sjaak echt dol gelukkig en hij was echt in zijn nopjes. "maar bij Oz 6th hebben wij andere uniform en ik heb gehoord dat uw uniform geleend is dus ik heb daar bij ook nog meer kleren gestuurd uit mijn regiment, u heeft een storm trooper uniform en dat zal u wel bevallen, tenslotte dat horen bij de beste van de beste" zegt generaal en Sjaak knikt. "ik moet wel eventjes verschonen ik kom dan zo bij u" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, "ik stuur iemand om jouw op te vangen je kan eventjes wachten op deze plein" zegt generaal en hij saluut Gaunt en andere officieren. Hij vertrok daarna snel. Sjaak verschoon zich met een nieuwe uniform en daarna stond hij te wachten op de plein. "zo kolonel, ben je klaar er mee?" zegt Bragg, hij kwam naar Sjaak toe. "meneer Bragg" zegt Sjaak vriendelijke toon tegen reus.

"hier is nog voor je, ik heb 3 dozen met mijn spul aan generaal Sjaak geven en bij zijn van Gaunt. Natuurlijk heb ik ook recept in de doos gestopt om de brouwsels te maken voor je mensen, ik hoop op een dat eentje mag proeven als je weer langs komt?" zegt Bragg vriendelijk tegen Sjaak. "dank u wel meneer Bragg, ik zal proberen voor u te maken. Natuurlijk wil ik perfectie hebben dus ik zal streven naar jouw recept maar dat zal wel anders smaken omdat jouw sarca van jouw is en mijne sarca mijne is" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk hij deed zijn Orb pet recht zetten, hij droeg deze keer kaki geel broek en blouse daarbij is zijn harnas van Oz 6th kleuren en hij dat goud gele squad kleuren dragen op zijn schouders. Hij krijgt paar schouder kloppen van Bragg en de reus ging vandoor. "succes met je reis, sorry door de schot" zegt Larkin verontschuldig tegen Sjaak. "geef niet Larkin ik ben blij dat ik jullie mag ontmoeten" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Larkin gaf Sjaak een geweer. "deze is niet mijne maar ik heb wel beetje aangepast, ik wil het geven aan je omdat hij een kolf heeft uit onze thuis wereld en dat is best zeldzaam omdat onze thuis planeet is vernietigd door super nova." zegt Larkin en Sjaak houd sluipschutter geweer stevig beet, hij richt door de telescoop. "ik zal goed beschermen meneer Larkin. Zorg ook goed op je vriend, hij is echt een slimme en vriendelijke persoon die ik heb ontmoet" zegt Sjaak en hij werd nog door paar andere soldaten afscheid genomen.

Sjaak werd opgehaald door kolonel Joy met haar tank. Het was een Leman russ vanquisher tank Conan genoemd. Sjaak was echt blij dat hij opgehaald werd door dat tank. Sjaak werd naar de basis gebracht en kreeg hij rondleiding van Joy en majoor Wendy. Sjaak zat vertellen over zijn schaalmodellen die thuis lagen die allemaal op Sjaak tanks leken. Alleen bij deze basis was 20.000 zoveel dan Sjaak thuis had liggen. Sjaak werd tegen avond naar gate gebracht waar Scott, Greer, Young en nog paar soldaten op Sjaak wachten. Sjaak klom van de tank af, "jij verzamelt echt uniformen?" zegt Greer en Sjaak moest lachen naar hun. Zwarte Kos-mos kwam naast Sjaak staan en gate ging open. Kos-mos kwam uit de gate lopen en ze zag zwarte Kos-mos staan naast Sjaak. "wel is dat je vriendin?" zegt Wendy rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt haar aan. "ja het is je oudere zus" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt weg naar Kos-mos toe. "zeg kolonel, hoeveel van mijn mensen heb je gezien nu?" zegt Wendy voorzichtig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "ik heb tot nu toe 3 mensen ontmoet van jouw, jij bent nummer 4 op mijn lijst. Maar ik heb gehoord dat er wel 10.000 van je soort in de universum allemaal verschillende karakter en ook verschillende kleuren. Een is goed en andere is slecht tot nu toe heb ik 1 slechte gezien en 3 goede gezien in universum" zegt Sjaak en andere gingen al door de poort. "maar je heb het mis, je hebt er dan 5 gezien" zegt Joy tegen Sjaak en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. Hij moest lachen, "ja ik heb het mis, ik wensen jullie succes en bescherm Sjaak erg goed" zegt Sjaak en zwaait naar dames en hij loopt door gate en het sloot zich.

"kom je Wendy? Je vader wacht op de basis" zegt Joy en Wendy kijkt naar haar moeder. Ze klom aan boord. "ongelooflijk dat er meerdere personen die vader uit zien?" zegt Wendy tegen haar moeder. "klopt Mindi is er ook eentje maar onthoud wel dat jullie ook geboren zoals die blauwe Kos-mos ga krijgen over 3 maanden" zegt Joy en Conan rijd terug naar de basis.

Sjaak kwam op de brug en hij ging zitten. "hoe lang nog? "zegt Sjaak rustig en sommige leden kijken Sjaak vreemd aan. "nog 20 minuten voor FTL sprong" zegt Volker tegen Sjaak en hij denkt na. Er verscheen een hologram op de brug. Ze lijkt op een Kos-mos eenheid, alleen Sjaak weet niet welke kleur haar of andere kleuren omdat hologram licht blauw projecteert. "mijn naam is vloot admiraal Mindi Khushrenada. Oz 425th vloot komt zo uit warp snelheid, de vijand komt kort daarna achter ons. Wij beschermen je zo lang mogelijk als jullie warp motoren weer online zijn" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak. "begrepen admiraal, wij danken voor jullie steun" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. Mindi knikt. "geef mij prins John Compass. Vertelt dat hij en zijn vloot van de maan moet vertrekken" zegt Mindi achter haar en Sjaak kijkt beetje verbaasd.

Naast Destiny verschenen schepen die wel 6 keer groter zijn dan Destiny zelf. Sjaak kijkt beetje verbaasd aan en alle jagers vertrokken uit hun hangars. Een 2de golf kwam eraan en vuur gevecht begon. "helm ik wil zo snel mogelijk in beweging breng Destiny tussen de vloot" zegt Sjaak en Brody begon op de paneel drukken en Destiny begon tussen de Oz schepen in vliegen. Vijandelijke vloot kon niet Destiny raken en jagers van Oz begon tegen vijandelijke jagers aanvallen. Een derde golf kwam uit warp snelheid en eldar schepen begon vijandelijke vloot aan te vallen. Opeens vloog Destiny vandoor. "wat voor schepen waren dat?" zegt Volker en Sjaak bekijkt de beelden van de aanval. "die robot vloot die wij niet kennen" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij hoopt dat iedereen ooit wel goed komt. De hologram verdween van de brug omdat Destiny ver weg vloog van hun sector.


	8. hoofdstuk 8: redding

Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte en schip leventje ging op gang. "kom op rush ik wil alleen paar kratten uit de vracht ruimt ombouwen als een kinderbedje" zegt Sjaak vragend aan rush, hij zucht beetje en hij kijkt Sjaak aan. "sorry, maar je moet met Young over hebben kolonel." zegt rush op zijn meest vriendelijke toon tegen Sjaak. "ik weet dat ook wel maar het is David die hier nu rond loopt die vertrouw ik helemaal niet en jij ook niet dus jij ben volgende officier op deze schip bevel heeft" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt hem nogmaals aan. Hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. " oké, maar alleen kratten die leeg zijn en die geen waardevol spullen, wij moeten nog steeds uit zoeken wat het zijn en wat zij werken" zegt rush en Sjaak knikt naar rush.

Sjaak rent vandoor van geluk, "ow man deze schip word echt achteruit met de minuut" zegt rush en hij ging werken bij de control interface ruimte. Eli was hele tijd aanwezig, " Sjaak is best druk bezig laatste dagen" zegt Eli rustig en hij deed zijn berekeningen in voeren bij Destiny schip. "ja helaas wel, maar ik wil dat hij ook werk op de schip dan zijn vrije tijd anders benutten" zegt rush beetje geïrriteerd en Eli glimlach naar rush. "het klinkt dat je jaloers bent" zegt Eli en ze gingen verder werken. "darn geen lege kratten" zegt Sjaak in de vracht ruim en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "nou ja zit niks anders op dan verplaatsten" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf en hij begon paar kratten leeg maken.

"waar zit de niks nut kolonel Sjaak nu weer" schreeuwt David in Young lichaam, paar mensen krabben op hun wang en hoofd. Kos-mos grinnikt naar David, "tjonge hij is nooit op tijd van zulke zaken. Hij is te losjes op deze schip" zegt David beetje boos in zijn stem tegen andere, ze zagen opeens Sjaak voorbij lopen met 2 grote kratten in zijn handen. David kijkt beetje versuft aan en hij werd nu echt boos, "kolonel Sjaak." schreeuwt David en Sjaak kijkt beetje schrokken David aan. "ja kolonel?" zegt Sjaak beetje twijfelend naar David. "je hoort te werken op deze schip." zegt David boos en Sjaak kijkt hem beetje grijnzend aan. "ja maar ik werk ook best vaak en hard, alleen Destiny is nu in FTL ruimte en dan heb ik mijn vrije tijd nu" zegt Sjaak beetje zichzelf beschermend naar David. "ja maar je kan ook je werk benuttigen op de schip herstellen?" zegt David protesterend tegen Sjaak. "ja maar als dat deden hebben wij onderdelen nodig en wij hebben altijd te weinig onderdelen hoe wij ook graag willen werken aan herstel van het schip" zegt Sjaak en David was nog steeds niet blij dat Sjaak daar een antwoord op wist.

"dan nog moet jij werken op Destiny zoals elke andere officier dat doet" zegt David en Sjaak kijkt hem rustig aan, "dus dat doe ik toch ook? Ik ga een kinderbedje maken van deze 2 kratten en dat is toch ook erg handig?" zegt Sjaak rustig en David zucht. "ga uit mijn ogen snel" zegt David maar toen hij naar Sjaak kijkt was hij allang vertrokken. "dat is snel" zegt David en Kos-mos grinnikt naar die 2 officieren. "tja dat is Sjaak die wij kennen" zegt Brody en David kijkt zuchtend naar de mensen. "dus jullie vinden leuk hoe hij doet" zegt David, "geef toe, Sjaak heeft wel punt kolonel. Als hij niet is dan hebben wij meer problemen. We hebben best veel in hetere vuren gevochten en zelfs toen wij 2de Destiny vonden." zegt Brody. "zeker door zijn snelheid en ook van Kos-mos kunnen we meer onderdelen hebben dan voor heen. We hebben zelfs 2de onderhoud robot op Destiny." zegt Volker en Kos-mos knikt naar hun 2. "wij hadden zelfs die hydroponics systemen mee kunnen nemen dan plaats zaadjes of planten" zegt Kos-mos.

David moest toe geven dat Sjaak best veel deed als uit de FTL ruimte maar als Destiny in FTL houd hij meer van plezier en eigen klusjes dan echte werk. "tenslotte ik wil mijn kind ook slapen in fatsoenlijke bed" zegt Kos-mos achteraan en andere twee mannen waren met haar mee eens. David sloeg hand op zijn gezicht en hij zucht zachtjes. Destiny vloog uit FTL en verbinding was eventjes verbroken. "alles goed?" zegt Young snel. "op David en Sjaak na is wel goed" zegt Kos-mos snel. David is weer terug gekomen. " oké, wat willen jullie nu gaan doen?" zegt David, "wat staan jullie daar zo we moeten beginnen?" zegt soldaat tegen andere, "dit is alarm fase 2, ik herhaal alarm fase 2" zegt Sjaak via intercom en alarm ging af. Iedereen ging naar hun station om hun werk voeren.

David kwam op de brug lopen en hij kijkt Sjaak aan, "je bent te laat kolonel" zegt Sjaak streng tegen David en hij kijkt schuin naar David. "wat is situatie?" zegt David en niemand reageert op David bevel. "meneer rush wat zeggen onze sensoren?" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm tegen rush. "we hebben 2 gates actief en 3 gesloten. We hebben ook brok stukken in het gebied." zegt rush rustig, Sjaak pakt zijn walkietalkie. " Eli, wat zeggen Kino op de planeten?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "op de eerste planeet is helemaal vulkaan gebied, we kunnen daar niet heen de lucht is giftig en ik ga in de 2de adres in typen dan" zegt Eli en de Kino vloog terug naar gate ruimte. "begrepen, Scott, als 2de adres beter dan eerste probeer uit te zoeken wat het is en wees voorzichtig met je nieuwe wapens, zij kunnen erg gevoelig wezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott bewonder de las geweren die zij hebben gekregen van Oz 6th eenheid.

"begrepen sir" zegt Scott rustig, "goed laten we eens dichterbij kijken naar die ruimte rommel, misschien vinden wij aanwijzingen waarom hij vernietigd is" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik zal proberen, ik ben niet zo goede piloot als Scott?" zegt Lisa tegen Sjaak, "iedereen moet eens keertje proberen op deze schip te vliegen. Hoe meer hoe beter" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny stopt bij de brok stukken. "situatie graag" zegt Young tegen iedereen op de brug, "2 gates op planeten die open zijn, 1tje is helaas onbruikbaar geworden door vulkaan activiteit en andere is in onderzoek. We hebben brok stukken dus we zijn aan het kijken wat het is" zegt rush tegen Young. "ik heb gehoord dat je problemen met David?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "hmpf, wie eigenlijk niet op deze schip. Hij probeert alles over te nemen en mijn werk vond hij te relax en belachelijk. Hij vind dat ik meer serieus moet worden" zegt Sjaak beetje frustreren en moe.

" David is niet zo slecht Sjaak, geloof mij nou?" zegt Young voorzichtig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar Young schuin aan. "als ik hem serieus nemen moet hij zijn houding anders maken, ik ben echt spuugzat om in elkaar geslagen worden door officieren die altijd beter weten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt naar zijn scherm op de stoel. "dit is Eli, gate 2 is veel belovend, Scott en team zijn op de planeet" zegt Eli via walkietalkie, "dit is Young, begrepen Eli. Hou contact met Scott op standaard manier" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar Young. " Kos-mos hoe is met de verkenning bij de brok stukken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos vloog in shuttle langs brok stukken. "tot nu toe rustig, ik zie geen robot die telkens ons aanvallen of herkenning materiaal van welke schip het is" zegt Kos-mos en shuttle vloog door brok stukken. Greer zat naast haar en hij had een ancient ruimte pak aan.

"wees voorzichtig Kos-mos, tenslotte jij bent niet met 2 personen in de shuttle" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen kolonel, ik zal opletten. Ik zal op 2 kleine kinderen goed oppassen" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach naar Greer, "begrepen kapitein" zegt Sjaak en hij moest ook beetje lachen. Na een tijdje was niks aan de hand bij wrak stukken en shuttle besloot terug vliegen. Eli maakt beetje zorgen om Scott en zijn team. "is goed Sjaak, je mag deze keer alleen doen maar ik wil je wel radio contact behouden je hebt wel paar dagen in deze sector maar toch wees op tijd" zegt Young en Sjaak had deze keer zijn cadian uniform aan getrokken met Tanith cape om heen. Zijn wapens waren deze keer sluipschutter geweer en zijn las pistool. "begrepen ik zal voorzichtig doen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt aan naar Sjaak. "sorry schat, ik wil dat je blijft. Voor kleine" zegt Sjaak bezorgt naar Kos-mos en hij gaf haar kus op haar wang. Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak beet.

Gate ging open en Sjaak loopt door gate, hij kwam daarna in donker hemel staan. Hij zag de poort sluiten en hij rent meteen vandoor. "is hij vandoor?" zegt soldaat tegen Young, "ja David, hij is op missie. Hij ga uit zoeken wat met Scott en zijn team gebeurt." zegt Young en een Lucian officier kijkt naar de poort. "je had mij en mijn mannen moeten sturen dat knul weet niet wat hij doet" zegt Varro tegen kolonels. "ik denk dat Sjaak juist wel weet wat hij doet, tenslotte hij heeft niks voor niks bij de Tanith training gevolgd" zegt Young en David kijkt aan. "dat rapport wist ik niet" zegt David verbazend. "dat klopt, sommige dingen geeft Sjaak niet volledig rapport uit omdat hij ons wilt beschermen met gevaren wat wij kunnen verwachten" zegt Young en David kijkt naar gate aan. Young ging vandoor. David volgt Young op de voet en zo deed Varro ook.

"heeft Sjaak een agenda?" zegt David verbazend en Young stond stil. "nee niet echt, maar er komt een vloot naar aarde toe, hij arriveert over 3 jaar een grote vloot hebben wij nog nooit gezien in onze leven." zegt Young en hij loopt verder, "is het vijandelijk vloot? Young!" zegt David en Young stapt rustig verder. "nee de officier is Sjaak die terug in tijd gegaan. Hij is overleden op Destiny maar zijn klein kinderen en zijn achter klein kinderen zijn op de terug vliegen naar planeet" zegt Young. "dus die rapport heb ik wel gelezen maar wat is dan bijzonders?" zegt David. "dat Sjaak heeft een kaart achter gelaten alleen Sjaak kan ontcijferen en die ook meteen naar eind punt van Destiny laat vliegen in FTL sprongen" zegt Varro en David kijkt verbaasd aan.

"Scott. Alles oké?" zegt Chloe tegen Scott toen hij word binnen gesmeten door onbekende wezens, ze zagen blauw uit en ze hadden lange vingers. Hun hoofden waren in vierkant blokken. "ja het gaat wel, man wie kom ons nu eruit halen?" zegt Sjaak en hij zat lip lezen wat Scott en Chloe stonden bespreken. Sjaak kijkt op zijn telescoop wat allemaal aan de hand gaat. "even denken? Deze planeet was twijfelachtig gelabeld. Dus kan vriendelijk of vijandelijk wezen of er zijn groepen die tegen elkaar strijden?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij hoort iets lopen. De 3 wezens kwamen uit de bossen en ze kijken over de dorp. Ze zagen niemand op de plek waar net Sjaak lag. Ze gingen vandoor en Sjaak verscheen net achter hun. "word gevaarlijk hier zo ik moet in beweging. Beste is hun nu redden en terug naar Destiny maar dan is missie ook gefaald want zulke kleine kans zullen we niet redden" denk Sjaak in zijn hoofd tijdens rennen en hij hoort ander geluid die hij niet eerder hoort. Sjaak sprong opzij.

Er vlogen 3 bollen voorbij en Sjaak richt met zijn telescoop naar hun bollen. "mensen?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en zij vallen de dorp aan. Sjaak activeert zijn aura en hij vloog naar de dorp toe. 3 mensen vuren energie ballen door gebouwen en Sjaak deed snel werken. Hij vloog meteen door deur waar andere stonden. "kolonel" zegt Scott verbazend. Sjaak trok kooi deur met 1 ruk open. " Scott, neem iedereen naar de gate en snel. Ik hou die 3 op afstand want zij zijn te sterk voor je" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf zijn wapens aan Chloe en Scott. Andere mensen van de team grijpen hun wapens en zij rennen de bossen in. "daar nog meer wezen" zegt iemand lachen en hij vuurt energie bal af. Het werd weg geslagen. "wat?" zegt wezen en hij kijkt verbaasd toen stof wolk weg trok. Een gele aura verscheen rond Sjaak en zijn ogen waren groen geworden.

"dat is onmogelijk een super Saiyan?"zegt wezen verbazend, "dat bestaat niet die zijn legendes" zegt andere wezen tegen Sjaak en zij vuren allebei energieballen naar Sjaak maar Sjaak stond voor hun en hij sloeg ze met beide ellebogen hun neer. Derde wezen kijkt Sjaak aan, zij besloot niks te doen tegen Sjaak en zij deed haar handen omhoog. Blauwe wezen vielen derde wezen aan maar zij was verdwenen. Sjaak stond in de lucht zweven met vrouwelijke wezen in zijn armen, "alles oké?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk toon tegen haar. "waarom heb je me beschermt?" zegt zij verbazend. "ik wil vragen waarom Saiyans hier zo zijn? En hebben jullie dat schip vernietigd in de ruimte?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "nee, wij komen juist op dat schip en wij zijn juist aangevallen door die wezens" zegt vrouw en Sjaak zag de wezens op hun vuren, Sjaak vloog vandoor. "kan je vliegen?" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt. Haar aura werd wakker en zij vlogen naar de gate toe.

"ik wist niet dat een poort was?" zegt zij en ze zag hoe Scott en zijn mannen door poort gaan. Sjaak en de vrouw stonden voor de poort. "ik wil 1 ding weten, als jij aan boord komt volg je mijn orders op?" zegt Sjaak rustig. Zij kijkt twijfelend naar Sjaak. "als je hier blijft ik kom niet terug om je te halen. Maar als jij mee gaat blijf jij leven, alleen wij hebben wel regels. Ik hoop dat jij de regels aan kan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt haar aan. Ze werden opnieuw aangevallen. Sjaak deed sper vuur met zijn energie ballen tegen wezens. "ik wil antwoord nu" zegt Sjaak streng. "ja ik zal jouw orders alleen op volgen" zegt zij en Sjaak grijpt haar beet en zij sprongen allebei door poort. " Eli! Sluiten!" schreeuwt Sjaak en ze landen allebei neer op de grond. Poort sloot meteen snel. "FTL snel!" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli. "kunnen we vandoor?" zegt Eli via walkietalkie, "ja" antwoord rush en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte, Sjaak aura verdween en zijn haren werden normaal.

Sjaak haalt op gelucht adem en hij kijkt de vrouw aan, zij droeg donker blauw uniform en zij had een oude Saiyan uniform met speciale garde logo erop. Sjaak stond op en hij stak zijn hand uit. "welkom op Destiny, heb je naam of moet maar vrouw noemen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij pakt zijn hand, hij trok haar op haar eigen benen. "mijn naam is luitenant derde garde divisie Iridi" zegt vrouw tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt haar aan, "dus luitenant Iridi? Hhmm..." zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt haar om zich heen. "je bent androïde toch?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend. "ja ik ben 1999 productie model. Een Kos-mos eenheid noemen de vector fabriek" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen. "wie is zij Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi kijkt zich om, ze zag Kos-mos staan. "dit is luitenant Iridi. Zij is ook een van zovele Kos-mos eenheid die wij hebben gezien" zegt Sjaak rustig. "bruin haar, dat is wel apart. De meeste Kos-mos eenheid heeft ook de bruin kleur over hele harnas maar zij heeft dat niet?" zegt Kos-mos.

Iridi kijkt treurig weg bij Kos-mos, "ik was niet compleet toen ik uit fabriek rolde. De Saiyans hebben het vernietigd en toen hebben zij mij gevangen genomen, ik moest vechten of ik werd gedood toen" zegt Iridi en iedereen kijkt haar aan. " Sjaak wat moeten we doen met haar?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak. Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op. "ik weet het niet meer Young, dit is gewoon door omstandigheden gebeurt. Kos-mos wil je haar beschermen? Ik ga naar de douches om mij verschonen, ik ben kapot door de missie" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de gate room. "heb je eet functie of heb je energie laad punt?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Iridi. "ik heb eet functies" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos glimlacht vriendelijk naar Iridi. "mijn naam is kolonel Young, ik ben kapitein van de schip, Sjaak is meer brug kapitein om ruimte gevechten ondersteunen" zegt Young. "dank je, maar ik heb belofte gemaakt om orders opvolgen van kolonel Sjaak." zegt Iridi. " Sjaak alweer..." zegt Young zuchtend en Iridi werd begeleid door Kos-mos naar messhal.

" Sjaak." zegt Young en Sjaak zat te wachten dat iemand klaar was met douchen, "sir" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond in zijn kaki uniform. Hij had zijn harnas op geborgen in de kamer. "we krijgen op een duur wel probleem met zulke mensen aan boord. Kan je haar vertrouwen?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt Young rustig aan. "nee ik vertrouw haar nog niet, zij moet mijn vertrouwen nog verdienen. Maar het was mijn schuld dat ik die aanval heb verstoort ik dacht dat die aliens goede rikken waren maar toch waren zij slechteriken dus ik voel me toch verantwoordelijk erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig. Young kijkt hem aan en douche ruimte deur schoof open. Chloe kwam buiten lopen, ze zag 2 kolonels bespreken. "heb je nog over bewaard voor mij?" zegt Sjaak glimlachend naar Chloe. "natuurlijk doe ik dat altijd" zegt Chloe en Scott kwam ook uit de ruimte. "juist, genoeg water over gehouden dus" zegt Sjaak glimlachend en de koppel moest blozen naar Sjaak en Young. "jij kan er ook wel van?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "ach, ik doe nog in stijl en ik hou mijn werk en privé gescheiden" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Young, de deur schoof dicht achter Sjaak. "ongelooflijk, hij heeft wel lef" zegt Scott beetje geïrriteerd. "ja maar hij blijft wel de beste officier die ik ooit zag. Hij was maar een burger toen wij aan komen op Destiny." zegt Young zuchtend naar Scott.

"wat? Je hebt alleen energieballen en Hilbert effect tot beschikking als wapens?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Iridi knikt rustig naar Kos-mos. "alleen energie ballen kost wel energie voor mijn systeem, dus ik heb ook meer gevecht technieken geleerd om mijn energie bewaren. Maar iets anders is kolonel Sjaak een super Saiyan?" zegt Iridi nieuwsgierig en zij at van een sla blaadje op. "nee Sjaak is mens, hij heeft zo 9 maanden geleden is hij geraakt door kosmos ruimte storm. Destiny werd zwaar beschadigt en Sjaak probeert de systeem te redden om buiten energie kabels vast lassen. Natuurlijk was ik bij hem om te helpen maar Sjaak werd toen getroffen door kosmos bliksem en hij werd bewusteloos getroffen. Maar hij leeft nog steeds. Wel vreemd was want zijn helm was vernietigd" zegt Kos-mos en zij voel echt bezorgt naar Sjaak.

Iridi kijkt zich om een en ze zag sommige bemanning leden bezorgt kijken naar Iridi, "geen zorgen, Sjaak is best sterk officier maar hij is ook best slim. Hij zie op de brug meer dingen dan normaal mensen deden, hij schreef zelfs tijdens gevecht een handleiding voor brug" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi was onder indruk van Kos-mos verhaal. "zit je alweer bespreken over mijn ongeluk?" zegt Sjaak en hij had een Orb uniform aangetrokken, hij droogt zijn haren nog en Iridi was verbaasd. "een Orb uniform?" zegt Iridi verbaasd, " Sjaak, Iridi heeft maar beperkt wapens. Ze heeft maar Hilbert effect en ook maar energie ballen om af te vuren" zegt Kos-mos. Iridi kijkt beetje treurig en Sjaak ging naast haar zitten. "ow, dat is waarschijnlijk dat je nog niet af was. Heb je nog andere technieken wat je goed bent?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk.

"ik kan meer close combat gevecht technieken" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "dat is wel interessant, misschien kunnen we je wel gebruiken. Maar ik vraag deze keer vriendelijk tegen je. Wil je terug naar Saiyans of wil je aan boord blijven?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Becker gaf Sjaak een bord met salade. "als ik terug komt dan word ik vernietigd. Ik wil liever aan boor blijven van Destiny." zegt Iridi en Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk naar haar. "mooi dan zullen we een hut regelen voor je. Kos-mos draag een rang als kapitein dus zij is ook beetje hoger dan jouw rang, wil je ook andere kleding? Dan kan ik wel iets regelen voor je?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. "nee, ik hou liever deze uniform, ik heb Kos-mos gehoord dat zij ook in ruimte leven, dat kan ik ook sir" zegt Iridi en Sjaak was er blij mee. "mooi, ik weet het. Waarom vormen wij niet Kos-mos eenheid. Tenslotte wij hebben ook veel Kos-mos eenheden gezien en mee gemaakt." zegt Sjaak tegen meiden.

" Kos-mos eenheid? Je bedoelt een team?" zegt Iridi verbazend en sommige hebben ook gehoord, ze fluisteren naar elkaar. "ik zal voorstellen aan Young, maar ik denk onze team zal groeien door tijd of niet. Maar ik heb officieel geen stargate team en dan vind ik wel leuk om 1 te vormen voor gate missie of voor ruimte gevechten. Jullie 2 kunnen sneller reageren en vechten buiten de romp, daar door zal Destiny vuur kracht vergroten" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden. "ja maar ik ben komende 3 maanden niet actieve dienst vanwege mijn zwanger schap" zegt Kos-mos, Sjaak knikt naar meiden. "dat is waar en daarom hebben wij Iridi hulp nodig, mijn werk is op de brug en ik kan niet 2 locatie wezen. Omdat Kos-mos ook niet altijd brug kan komen want ik vind dat risico vol om mijn kind in gevaar brengen" zegt Sjaak. "jij bent zwanger? Maar zulke eenheid is niet bij jouw...hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Iridi verbazend en zij stond op erdoor. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken haar aan, "ja Shion heeft mij geüpdatet en ik heb dat mogelijkheid wel. Dus dat had ik gevraagd aan haar" zegt Kos-mos en zij voelt beetje trots erdoor.

"ik twijfelt dat Young accepteert met jouw plan?" zegt rush en hij had hele verhaal gehoord. "ik kan proberen rush tenslotte, iedereen moet iets doen op Destiny. Dat zeggen jullie ook zo vaak tegen mij als ik andere klusjes doet dan reparatie op Destiny." zegt Sjaak overtuigend tegen rush. "maar zelfs ik en mijn mannen moet vertrouwen verdienen op Destiny accepteren" zegt Varro en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "tja, maar ik zal jouw ook nog steeds niet vertrouwen. Ook was dat 3 maanden geleden gebeurt of 4 maanden." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Varro. "kolonel Telford heeft ook moeilijk met je" zegt rush. Sjaak kijkt rush aan. "ik heb ook moeite met jouw vertrouwen rush, dus wij staan op dat punt quitte. Maar op aarde word ik maar in elkaar geslagen door Telford dus dan is ook reden dat ik hem niet mag" zegt Sjaak tegen rush en iedereen kijkt beetje verrast.

"goed ik ga naar Young en proberen te vragen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de messhal. "is hij altijd zo roekeloos?" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos knikt. "altijd" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak moest niezen. "het lijkt wel iemand slecht over mij ga praten?" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf. Hij kwam bij het kantoor van Young. Hij bonkt hard op de deur. De deur schoof open en Young kijkt Sjaak aan. Sjaak begon zijn verhaal uit te leggen tegen Young en zo een nieuwe eenheid vormen op Destiny, Young denkt na over Sjaak plannen.

"wees voorzichtig wat je doet, ik beschouw jij als team leider van die nieuwe unit dan" zegt Young en Sjaak schud van nee. "ik wil Kos-mos eenheid leiden, natuurlijk als de kleine geboren is. Ik val wel tot nu toe haar in. Het is tenslotte Kos-mos eenheid en geen Sjaak eenheid. Ik denk dat sommige mensen van aarde niet zo blij als ik dat naam neemt" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen, maar ik wil dan jij wel je taken doen?" zegt Young rustig, "ik snap je punt wel, maar ik wil niet altijd opgesloten op brug, ik wil wel paar away missie doen. Maar geen telkens om iemand redden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young was er mee eens. "meneer Brody heeft geprobeerd om wat van die sarca gemaakt en het smaakt wel anders dan die jij hebt gebracht" zegt Young rustig.

"ja ik drink weinig van dat spul omdat ik toch mijn dienst wilt draaien" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young was met Sjaak punt mee eens. "je bent echt anders geworden, niet zo maar jonge scout knulletje die bang was door de strijd." zegt Young tegen Sjaak, Sjaak deed deur open. "ik ben ook nog steeds bang en onzeker, elke keer als uit FTL komen weet ik niet wat goed komt of slecht komt. De kaart was bij vorige locatie niet correct gelabeld. Ik denk dat wij plaats komen dat wij de kaart hebben veranderd" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt door gangen van Destiny.


	9. hoofdstuk 9: Roekeloos

Destiny was bij een asteroïde veld, Elsa kwam langszij docken bij Destiny.

"ah kapitein Sjaak hoe gaat het?" zegt Matthews tegen Sjaak, Sjaak was op de brug. "goed, ik ben kolonel geworden en Kos-mos is kapitein. Is Shion ook daar zo?" zegt Sjaak rustig via de communicatie kanaal. "klopt, waarom vraag je aan miss vector?" zegt Matthews en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ik zal aan haar uitleggen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Scott kwam bij de gang, "bevoorrading? Wel handig dat schip ons wilt helpen" zegt Scott rustig en Greer knikt rustig naar Scott. De deur schoof open, Shion stond voor jongens. "hoi hoe is met jullie?" zegt Shion vrolijk tegen Scott en Greer, "ja best heftig geweest, maar Kos-mos is wel 6 half maand zwanger en we hebben nieuwe bemanning lid" zegt Scott. Ze kwamen later bij de ziekenboeg aan. "het is tot nu toe wel goed met je en met kleine meid" zegt TJ en zij bergt haar medische spullen op. Shion kwam aan lopen met Scott en Greer. Iridi kijkt naar de groep, "een Kos-mos eenheid?" zegt Shion verbazend. " Shion, dat is lang geleden" zegt Kos-mos en zij omhelst Shion gelukkig.

" Kos-mos!" zegt Shion gelukkig en ze zag opeens de Iridi apart kijkt naar Shion, ze werd verrast door hand op haar schouder. " Shion, dit is Iridi. We hebben haar gevonden halve maand geleden. Zij is luitenant uit Saiyan regiment" zegt Young vriendelijk tegen Iridi en Shion. "sorry Sjaak kan niet komen hij is werken op de brug. Maar wij willen haar laten onderzoeken" zegt Young. "natuurlijk zal ik haar onderzoeken" zegt Shion. "sorry dat ik voor komt met spreken. Maar wil je mij niet aanpassen voor extra wapens?" zegt Iridi bezorgt en Young kijkt haar apart aan. "natuurlijk zal ik dat niet doen als jij dat niet wilt. Je mag wel nog iets anders" zegt Shion, "misschien haar look, ze ziet zo zelfde eruit" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi kijkt Kos-mos apart aan.

"is goed, ik zal het doen" zegt Shion en Kos-mos begeleid Iridi naar Elsa, "begrepen Matthews, ik neem weer contact als de bevoorrading klaar zijn" zegt Sjaak en kapitein Matthews verdween van Sjaak scherm. " Sjaak, Shion heeft Iridi en Kos-mos naar de Elsa gebracht voor onderhoud" zegt Eli via walkietalkie, Sjaak pakt zijn walkietalkie. "begrepen Eli, ik blijf nog op de brug voor laatste dingen te doen" zegt Sjaak en Eli begreep het. "we hebben geen zo veel werk meer dus misschien kan je naar Kos-mos toe?" zegt Brody en er begon iets roods knipperen op zijn paneel. "meneer Brody wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak vragen en hij drukt op zijn paneel, zag meerdere contacten op de scherm verschijnen. "dit is alarm fase 1, ik herhaal dit is alarm fase 1" zegt Sjaak via intercom en alarm ging paar keer over. " Matthews, ontkoppelt de Elsa en zoek dekking, ik probeer vijand weg lokken" zegt Sjaak en Matthews knikt rustig. Shion, Kos-mos en Iridi kwamen net op tijd op de Elsa. Elsa werd hard geraakt door vijand.

"breng Destiny in aanval. Vuur alles we hebben" zegt Sjaak en wapens van Destiny werden actief, ze begonnen te schieten. "verdorie nog steeds traag" zegt Sjaak over de brug. Scott kwam op de brug rennen. "ontwijking manoeuvre delta 1" zegt Sjaak snel tegen Scott, hij knikt en Destiny ontwijkt de schoten en Elsa werd nog paar keer geraakt. " Kos-mos!" zegt Sjaak bezorgd. Hij begon op zijn paneel te typen. " Scott hou de schip in beweging en Greer niet schieten. Breng alle energie tijdelijk naar schilden ik heb een plan maar kost tijd" zegt Sjaak en hij schrijft sneller dan normaal mens kan doen. " Sjaak, ik heb 95% wapen energie over gehaald ik heb nog 2 turrets onder beheer nu" zegt Greer en Sjaak knikt goed. Destiny ontwijkt meeste schoten. "hij is klaar, activeer wapens OS" zegt Sjaak en de schip begon eerst offline en daarna ging schip weer tot leven. De Destiny impuls motoren vlogen sneller online en de turrets begon te vuren.

"voer aanval patroon Alpha" zegt Sjaak en Greer toets dat in, de wapens vuren in bepaalde patroon. "eindelijk de vuur kracht die ik nodig hebt. Scott breng de schip omhoog" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog sneller omhoog uit de asteroïde veld. "nu schiet aanval delta" zegt Sjaak en Greer toetst dat in en de turrets begonnen in beweging en paar exploderen. Maar andere vuren meteen, "het werkt" zegt Greer verbazend en Sjaak kijkt snel achter om, daarna naar voren. 1 van jagers vloog op dat moment voorbij. "rush hoe is met Elsa?" zegt Sjaak snel. "ze houd vol er is wel 1 contact" zegt rush. "goed die halen we neer, lanceer alle shuttles en zoek command schip, als dat vernietigd ga naar de shuttles toe Scott. "we hebben geen piloten voor de shuttles." zegt Scott en hij probeert schip door asteroïde vliegen. "verdikkeme enige die vliegen kunnen is ik en Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en laatste robot jager is vernietigd. "ik heb command schip op vizier, het gaat naar Elsa." zegt rush en Destiny draait met scherpe bocht om.

"halen in tijd om Elsa redden?" zegt Sjaak bezorgt, rush schud zijn hoofd. Sjaak vervloekt, er kwam schot naar de Elsa. Het werd tegen gehouden door Iridi, ze werd geraakt en haar arm werd vernietigd. Sjaak verdween van de brug, hij kwam voor Iridi staan. Ze kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. Hij had zijn super Saiyan laten verschijnen. Hij sloeg volgende schot weg en hij vernietigd de schip in hand beweging. " Iridi, breng Sjaak naar Elsa hij kan niet in de ruimte leven" zegt Shion en Iridi grijpt Sjaak met 1 hand en ze vloog naar Elsa. Destiny kwam langs zij en Young liet TJ en nog paar andere soldaten aan boord Elsa brengen.

"waar is Sjaak?" zegt TJ tegen Tony, "daar zo, in onze ziekenboeg. Maar wees wel voorbereid" zegt Tony en zijn ogen hadden een shock gezien. TJ en ze rennen allemaal naar ziekenboeg toe, de deur schoof open en Shion was bezig met typen, "waar is Sjaak?" zegt TJ. "kom mee hij is op deze bed, we hebben onze handen nu vol met Kos-mos." zegt allen en TJ kijkt twijfelend, Shion was bezig met werken aan Kos-mos. " Sjaak!" zegt TJ en Sjaak was helemaal wit en hij had ook brand plekken. "hij leeft nog wel. Smeer dit op zijn huid" zegt Momo en ze gaf zalfje aan TJ.

Shion schrok toen paneel begon flitsten. "nee, niet zij" zegt Shion en ze ging sneller typen, "allen breng capsule anders verliezen wij allebei" zegt Shion en allen knikt naar Shion. Ziggy ging achter allen aan rennen, Iridi kwam naast Sjaak zitten op andere bed. Shion had geen tijd om haar herstellen. "hij red mijn leven?" zegt Iridi en TJ was bezig met Sjaak verzorgen. "hij red iedereen leven, wij zijn echt schuldig bij hem" zegt TJ en dokter Lisa park kijkt verbaasd wie in de capsule lag. Ziggy had andere capsule op zijn schouder en hij rent meteen naar Shion. "goed sluit deze deuren Ziggy en allen schiet op" zegt Shion bezorgt en allen rent naar Shion snel naar toe. Een operatie kamer deuren schoven dicht.

"TJ hoe is situatie met Sjaak?" zegt Young en hij zag Sjaak onder de zalf. "hij is niet in de staat om te lopen of vervoeren." zegt Momo bezorgt en Iridi kijkt nog bezorgt naar Sjaak. "luitenant Iridi? Gaat het?" zegt Young voorzichtig tegen Iridi. "hij red mijn leven" zegt Iridi verwarrend. " Sjaak en ik hadden een afspraak. Sjaak mag de team vormen alleen als hij zorgt voor jouw en voor Kos-mos. Natuurlijk moest hij ook zijn werk op de brug" zegt Young. "hoe is met Kos-mos?" zegt TJ en Iridi kijkt naar de operatie deur. "niet goed, Shion is ook gewond maar zij probeert Kos-mos en baby redden" zegt Momo en Sjaak hoort het, hij probeert recht opstaan. "niet doen Sjaak, je bent gewond" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt naar de operatie deur. "geef niet op jullie 2. dat is bevel" zegt Sjaak en hij verloor zijn bewustzijn.

"wat bedoel hij met twee?" zegt Young. " Kos-mos en hun baby werden geraakt door enorme staaf en daarom probeert Shion hun beide te redden" zegt Momo, "kleine meid? Hoe jouw?" zegt Young tegen Momo. "met Momo gaat goed, ik zal nu aan Iridi werken" zegt Momo en zij ging Iridi helpen. "luitenant Iridi, bedankt voor het redden van Elsa." zegt Sjaak en Iridi zag Sjaak naar haar kijkt, hij sloot zijn ogen weer. Iridi moest huilen erdoor, " Momo, hoe is met Kos-mos?" zegt junior tegen Momo, hij zag dat ook Destiny bemanning aan ziekenboeg gekomen. " Shion is bezig met haar, hoe is met reparatie?" zegt Momo rustig. "het gaat wel, onze hyper drive zal zo wel weer werken. Maar ik ben blij dat Iridi ons beschermt want anders waren we geweest" zegt junior vriendelijk tegen groep.

" Sjaak heeft mij gered" zegt Iridi alweer, zij was geshockt erdoor. Ze houd haar schouder beet die haar arm vernietigd, "wij kunnen niet vertrekken, Sjaak en Kos-mos hebben we nodig maar jullie zijn ook niet in conditie om vertrekken" zegt Young. "dat is wel waar, maar ik heb mijn schip gevraagd om hier heen te komen." zegt junior rustig. "wat komt de Durandal hier heen?" zegt Matthews en hij kwam in de ziekenboeg lopen. Hij veegt zijn handen schoon met een doek. "hoe is situatie?" zegt junior, " Hammer en Tony zijn bezig met motoren bezig" zegt Matthews.

"bedankt voor ons te redden meid" zegt Matthews tegen Iridi en operatie kamer deur ging open, Shion en allen kwamen naar buiten. Ze gingen allebei op een stoel zitten, " Shion? Hoe is met hun?" zegt Momo bezorgt, "ik kan hun twee redden alleen ik moest wel baby plaatsten in deze capsule" zegt Shion vermoeiend en Ziggy kwam met een platform uit operatie kamer rijden met een capsule. Klein baby drijft in speciaal goedje en met medische kabels gekoppeld, "is de baby gered?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en Iridi zag Sjaak, zij knikt rustig naar Sjaak. Hij glimlacht naar Iridi. "je eerste missie voltooid' zegt Sjaak blij en op gelucht. "en hoe is met Kos-mos?" zegt TJ snel en bezorgt. "zij is herstelt, ik heb haar wel aangepast want haar ruggengraat is vernietigd en ik moest dat opnieuw bouwen en zo snel mogelijk." zegt Shion en zij zucht enorm. "kom maar met mij mee Iridi, ik zal je arm herstellen" zegt allen en hij stond op. "nee, jullie hebben nu genoeg, Iridi houd nog wel vol rust eventjes uit en dan kunnen jullie haar helpen" zegt Young rustig.

"ik breng deze naar jullie schip, ik denk dat Sjaak en Kos-mos hun baby dichtbij houden" zegt Ziggy, "is goed, vertel tegen Eli en rush dat zij aansluiten aan schip netwerk. Dokter Park, wil je hem begeleiden?" zegt Young en Lisa knikt naar Young. Aantal dagen volgen voorbij, Durandal kwam uit de gate vliegen en het schip kwam naast Destiny parkeren. "het is wel groot" zegt Scott op de observatie dek. Sjaak was op de brug zitten, zijn ene oog was enige die niet onder verband zat. Hij zucht rustig en zijn ademhaling was zwaar. "kolonel, hier is je eten" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt met zijn goede oog naar haar, Iridi arm was nog niet herstelt maar ze heeft tijdelijke robot arm. Het voelt voor haar niet fijn en daarom droeg zij muleta om haar arm ondersteunen, Sjaak pakt het bord met pap aan en hij legt op zijn leuning neer. "reparatie aan Elsa is bevorderd, zij is nu gedokt bij Durandal." zegt Iridi. Sjaak nam rustig en voorzichtig paar happen van de koude pap.

"ik heb gehoord dat Kos-mos over paar dagen wakker en ontslagen uit de Elsa." zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt haar rustig aan. Hij nam volgende hap, zij voelt beetje rottig erdoor. Sjaak wrijft over haar hoofd en Iridi kijkt Sjaak toen aan, "het...kom...wel...goed.." zegt Sjaak hijgend en pijn. " Sjaak! Hoe vaak moet ik je niet zeggen, je hoort in bed liggen" zegt TJ beetje woedend tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt haar aan. Iridi kijkt TJ ook aan, Sjaak nam rustig van hap van zijn pap. "kom op naar ziekenboeg dan kan ik je verband verschonen" zegt TJ en zij pakt Sjaak pap af. Hij ging op staan en hij zakt door zijn knieën. Iridi wil hem opvangen maar werd tegenhouden door TJ. "zijn eigen schuld hij hoort in ziekenboeg liggen maar hij besloot op stap gaan" zegt TJ beetje streng tegen Iridi.

Sjaak ging recht op staan en hij loopt rustig naar ziekenboeg, "daar is de dondersteen" zegt Young beetje frustreer tegen Sjaak. Hij ging zitten op een bed, hij deed zijn uniform blouse los trekken, "luitenant Iridi, als jij ook zo doet als Sjaak dan moet ik je ook straffen" zegt Young tegen Iridi, zij kijkt beetje treurig tegen Young. Maar Sjaak wrijft weer op haar hoofd. "kolonel Sjaak, je moet haar niet aanmoedigen. Nee, jij moet je krachten sparen. Ik hoor wel later je woorden" zegt Young en Sjaak wilde iets zeggen maar Young was deze keer sneller om hem tegenhouden, "kolonel Sjaak, ik heb geweldig nieuws voor je" zegt Shion en Sjaak verband werd door TJ voorzichtig afgewikkeld. Shion kijkt beetje lelijk gezicht naar Sjaak gezicht dat verbrand was door de kou.

"wat is de nieuws mevrouw Uzuki?" zegt Young, "nou eigenlijk zij" zegt Shion en Kos-mos stond achter haar, "ow nee jij blijft zitten" zegt TJ en zij hield Sjaak tegen, Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak en ze deed hand op Sjaak wang. Sjaak kijkt lelijk en pijnlijk gezicht naar Kos-mos. "luister goed naar TJ en Young, Sjaak. Dat is bevel" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje treurig. "kom hier" zegt Kos-mos en zij omhelst Sjaak voorzichtig beet, "dank je wel dat je Iridi gered hebt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak huilt tegen Kos-mos. "sorry Sjaak, maar ik moet verder anders is je wonden gevaarlijker" zegt TJ en Kos-mos liet Sjaak los. Hij werd daarna meer verband los gemaakt erdoor TJ, " Sjaak, wij hebben de baby capsule in jullie kamer geplaatst. Kos-mos is compleet herstelt. Natuurlijk voel zij ook rottig omdat de kind niet meer bij haar is. Dus wees voorzichtig" zegt Shion tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak knikt rustig en Shion ging terug naar Elsa. "kom je mee luitenant Iridi. Dan kunnen we je ook herstellen en upgrade. Geen zorgen wij zullen je uiterlijk niet zo veel veranderen" zegt Shion en Iridi ging met Shion naar Elsa. "hoe lang zal nog duren mevrouw Uzuki?" zegt Young, "ik denk paar uurtjes. Dan is Iridi terug bij jullie" zegt Shion. "wij kunnen toch niet weg toch rush?" zegt Young en TJ was klaar met verband verschonen bij Sjaak. Kos-mos gaf pap lepel aan Sjaak, hij nam rustig hap en Kos-mos voert rustig. "TJ, heb je eventjes?" zegt Young, hij en TJ gingen eventjes buiten de ziekenboeg staan. "hoe is mentaal vlak bij de drie?" zegt Young, TJ haalt haar schouders op. "bij Kos-mos is haar mentaal wel veranderd, Iridi is echt totaal veranderd door dat verlies van haar arm. Sjaak is meest moeilijkste hij heeft nauwelijks iets gezegd tegen mij of anderen" zegt TJ.

"ik zal Wray wel sturen naar de drie als wij Elsa en Durandal vertrokken zijn" zegt Young, "zal lastig wezen, Sjaak is al 18 keer uit ziekenboeg gelopen en naar de brug toe gegaan, hij bleef zitten in de stoel." zegt TJ en Young kijkt haar aan, "hij wil dan zijn werk doen of hij wil niet in ziekenboeg blijven" zegt rush en hij bekijkt op ancient memo pad. "wat is er rush?" zegt Young, "dit is Sjaaks wapen OS en impuls motoren OS hij heeft ze compleet herschreven binnen 15 minuten" zegt rush en hij kijkt opeens verbaasd, " Sjaak!" zegt Kos-mos opeens verbazend en Sjaak had zijn witte aura aan, maar het stottert enorm. Hij vloog voorbij TJ, Young en rush. Sjaak land bij de kruispunt en hij ging naar observatie dek. "dit is Young. Greer, Scott hou Sjaak tegen" zegt Young via walkietalkie.

" Kos-mos wat gebeurt er?" zegt TJ en Kos-mos kwam naar groep rennen, "geen idee, ik was alleen Sjaak aan het voeren en hij kijkt opeens opzij. Toen vloog hij vandoor" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Young hoort Scott woorden. "dit is Scott, wij hebben Sjaak. Maar er is groter probleem nu" zegt Scott en hij zag met Greer en Sjaak opeens groene sigaar schepen uit warp snelheid komen. Sjaak deed aantal handbewegingen naar Scott en Greer, " Scott aan brug alarm fase 1" zegt Scott en Sjaak stak zijn duim omhoog. "hoe wist je dat?" zegt Greer tegen Scott. "je zie toch aan Sjaak houding, hij gedraag als een officier en daarbij had ik gevoel dat zij schreeuwde tegen me" zegt Scott en alarm ging af, Sjaak tikt op zijn borst en daarna naar boven. "is goed we brengen naar brug" zegt Scott en Sjaak knikt rustig.

" Young zal niet leuk vinden" zegt Greer en hij ondersteunt Sjaak. "ach, moeten Sjaak tegenhouden en dat doen wij ook. Alleen niet waarheen" zegt Scott en ze brachten Sjaak naar de brug. "vertel tegen Shion dat Durandal moet vertrekken zonder ons" zegt Young op de brug, "begrepen, bericht verzonden. Er komt wel 1 persoon snel terug op de schip het Iridi." zegt Brody en Sjaak kwam op de brug met Scott en Greer, "wat doen jullie hier zo?" zegt Young verbaasd. Hij stond op en hij kijkt Sjaak aan. "sir, laat Sjaak op de stoel zitten hij heeft ons gewaarschuwd" zegt Scott rustig en Young kijkt zijn officieren aan. Destiny werd geraakt. "goed, laat eens zien wat je wilt." zegt Young en Sjaak werd in de stoel gedragen.

Sjaak kijkt naar zijn paneel en hij begon te typen. "sir er word bericht verzonden naar de vijandelijk vloot" zegt rush verbaasd, het vuren op Destiny stopt erdoor. Sjaak kijkt naar buiten en hij typt vervolgens alweer. "nog een bericht verzonden" zegt rush verbazend en Durandal vertrok in gate ruimte. " Durandal ga terug keren hij wens ons behouden vaart" zegt Volker en hij leest bericht voor. Sjaak typt daarna 2 berichten, "1 bericht verzonden naar Durandal en andere is naar de vloot, we krijgen contact van de vijandelijk vloot" zegt rush en er verscheen blauw officier, hij lijkt op een menselijke ras alleen zijn huidskleur was blauw.

"wie van jullie is kolonel Sjaak?" zegt persoon tegen brug bemanning, Sjaak begon te typen en officier kreeg weer bericht. "sir, we krijgen bericht. Het is persoon die in verband zit op de kapitein stoel" zegt andere officier achter hem, hij kijkt rustig en Sjaak zag zijn ogen met zijne werden verbonden. Salueert Sjaak naar de officier, "hoe ken jij Kodai?" zegt officier rustig. "sorry dat ik jullie gesprek onderbreekt, maar mijn officier is zwaar gewond geraakt en hij kan alleen schrijven naar uw. Dat zal berichten vertragen en langer duren dan u gewend bent. Ik hoop dat u misschien met vriendelijk gesprek voeren op uw schip en dan kunnen we duidelijker wezen?" zegt Young en officier kijkt rustig naar Young die hem onderbreekt.

"is goed, stuur je officier en met gezelschap naar mijn vlaggen schip. Het is blauwe schip dus u kan niet missen. Ik zal zijn wonden verzorgen" zegt officier en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. Officier verdween van het scherm. "was dat Desslok Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en zij stond achter Sjaak. Hij kijkt twijfelend weg en daarna knikt hij rustig naar Kos-mos. " Desslok?" zegt Young verbazend naar Sjaak. " Sjaak had vertelt over paar Japanse animatie op aarde vertelt. Hij vertelt toen vaak over serie genaamd Starblazers" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. "goed Sjaak en Kos-mos, jullie mogen naar dat schip. Neem shuttle mee, wees voorzichtig" zegt Young en Sjaak salueert Young. Hij stond op. Hij loopt beetje mank naar Kos-mos en zij ondersteunt Sjaak voorzichtig. "kolonel, ik wil ook met uw mee" zegt Iridi voorzichtig en Sjaak kijkt Young aan. "is goed stuur alle Kos-mos eenheid maar op af. Maar je moet wel terug komen allemaal" zegt Young beetje geïrriteerd tegen Sjaak en zijn team. "je haar staat leuk Iridi." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt ook. Iridi haren waren in kort jongensachtige kapsel. Ook was haar kleur nog steeds bruin ze had geen lange haren meer.

"ik heb ook paar wapens gekregen en ook flinke upgrade. Shion heeft mijn harnas ook herstelt dus ik wil dat nog wel blijven dragen" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Iridi. Shuttle vertrok vanuit Destiny richting vlaggen schip. Sjaak kijkt rustig naar de schip en Kos-mos bestuurt de shuttle, "zeg Sjaak, onze kind is veilig. Ik heb van Shion gehoord wat met mij gebeurt is en ik ben echt ondersteboven er van. Maar ik geloof dat jij ook zelfde probleem hebben als wij drieën." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. " Kos-mos, het spijt me wat ik deed, Destiny was gewoon te langzaam volgens mijn denk vermogen. Ik baal daar echt ontzettend erdoor. Als ik paar seconden te laat met beslissing dan waren jullie allemaal niet erdoor" zegt Sjaak met zijn zere stem.

Shuttle ging landen op hangar dek van vlaggenschip. Sjaak werd ondersteunt door Iridi en ze zagen soldaten hun omsingelen. Kos-mos liet haar gatling verschijnen en Sjaak hield haar tegen. "nee, we hebben vandaag genoeg gevochten vind je ook niet lieverd" zegt Sjaak met zijn zere stem, Kos-mos liet haar wapen verdwijnen en soldaten deden dat ook. Zij gingen inhouding staan toen ene officier op de dek komen lopen. " Desslok?" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig. "kom kolonel, je bent gewond laat doktoren van me eventjes kijken naar je, ik zorg wel voor 2 mooie dames" zegt Desslok, een dokter kwam met zijn assistent op de dek lopen, ze hadden soort van rolstoel maar zonder wielen. Sjaak werd op de stoel geplaatst en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "geen gekke dingen doen op dit schip" zegt Sjaak met zijn zere stem, Kos-mos streelt lief over Sjaak wang en ze gaf kus op zijn wang. "ik wacht op je lieverd" zegt Kos-mos lief tegen Sjaak.

Hij werd met doktoren weg gebracht, "dames mijn naam is keizer Desslok. Welkom op mijn schip" zegt Desslok vriendelijk buiging voor Kos-mos en Iridi. "dank u keizer Desslok, mijn vriend kolonel Sjaak heeft veel over je vertelt. Mijn naam is kapitein Kos-mos van Kos-mos eenheid 1 en dit is mijn luitenant Iridi." zegt Kos-mos en zij stelt vriendelijk voor aan Iridi, Desslok gaf Iridi een vriendelijke hand kus en kijkt haar aan. "je draagt een Saiyan uniform en u draagt een Orb uniform. Hebben jullie geen uniform kleding code?" vroeg Desslok tegen dames. "dat komt door onze situatie, mijn vriend heeft Iridi gered uit een planeet en wij hebben een Orb vloot tegen gekomen" zegt Kos-mos en ze werden naar een speciaal ontvangst zaal gebracht.

"ik zal graag jullie verhalen meer horen, maar misschien is wel prettig als uw vriend ook bij ons toevoegt. Ondertussen tijd kan ik jullie wat te drinken aanbieden?" zegt Desslok vriendelijk en hij liet dames in prachtige eet zaal waar hogere officieren van de vloot ook aanwezig waren aan de tafel.


	10. hoofdstuk 10: Mindi

Kos-mos en Iridi kijken beetje gespannen naar officieren aan de tafel rustig hun thee dronken, "drink rustig, jullie hebben best veel achter de rug gehad" zegt Desslok vriendelijk. Desslok is keizer van ras genaamd Galman, vroeger heten zij Gamilons maar hun thuis planeet werd vernietigd door hun hebzucht. Zij zwerven jaren lang op zoek naar planeet die veel op hun thuis planeet lijkt en ze begonnen het bevrijden van hun vijand Bolar keizerrijk.

De deur schoof open, Kos-mos en Iridi stonden op en ze kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak wonden. Ze waren helemaal herstelt, "ik moet u enorm bedanken voor uw gastvrijheid" zegt Sjaak met vriendelijke buiging voor Desslok. "ga toch zitten, je bent best vermoeid en ik denk dat uw vriendin wilt begroeten. Tenslotte ze waren hele tijd stil geweest" zegt Desslok vriendelijk. Een soldaat kwam binnen lopen en hij salueert naar Desslok. "mijn keizer sorry dat ik uw stoor, er is bericht van de schip. Ze zeggen dat hun FTL motoren online zijn en vliegen naar volgende punt" zegt soldaat.

"onze tijd is op blijkbaar" zegt Sjaak verontrustend. "vertelt dat wij hun officieren veilig thuis zullen brengen, als zij uit hun FTL komen? Graag ons contact op nemen via onze kanalen. Wij komen dan spoedig naar hun toe" zegt Desslok en soldaat groet en verliet de kamer. Sjaak ging tussen Iridi en Kos-mos in zitten. "zo kolonel Sjaak, ik wil graag weten hoe jij Kodai kent?" zegt Desslok nieuwsgierig. "ow mijn keizer Desslok. Ik snap uw punt goed maar op planeet waar ik vandaan komt zijn jullie alleen maar verhalen en fictie. Ik ken dat Japanse animatie serie best goed en ik ken ook Space Battleship Yamato erg goed. Niet persoonlijk maar als animatie serie" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en er werd kop thee voor hem geschoteld. De koppen van Iridi en Kos-mos werden vervangen voor nieuwe warme kop thee.

Sjaak dronk rustig van de thee. "dit is van Yamato?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "touche mijn beste kolonel weer correct" zegt Desslok vriendelijke toon, Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. Kos-mos en Iridi dronken ook van hun thee, ze vonden hun smaak erg lekker. "is het mogelijk om wat glazen mee krijgen voor de schip Destiny?" vraag Sjaak op vriendelijke toon tegen keizer Desslok. "natuurlijk, voor kleine gunst doe ik wel. Maar hoe ken je ook verder van ons? Jullie dragen tenslotte ook Orb en Saiyans uniformen?" zegt Desslok. "sorry keizer Desslok, maar ik ken helaas u niet zo goed. Mijn werk gebied was helaas in uithoek van Saiyan keizerrijk" zegt Iridi.

"de Orb uniformen hebben wij gekregen van vloot admiraal Sjaak de wijze, hij is tenslotte met zijn vloot naar aarde toe" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Desslok. "hoe is oude admiraal eigenlijk we hebben weinig gehoord van hem?" vraag Desslok rustig, "hij is helaas gestorven op Destiny in de kapitein stoel. Ik heb gehoord dat hij ook van Destiny kwam alleen hij is door gate terug in de tijd gegaan met Kos-mos. Wel zo 50 jaar terug in de tijd" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dat verklaard waarom de vloot admiraal Sjaak, dit bericht aan jouw moest geven. Alleen wij waren helaas te laat er mee om jullie te helpen met de Elsa." zegt Desslok, "weet u ook welke vijand wij laatste tijden mee maken?" vraagt Sjaak aan Desslok. "dat is geen probleem, het zijn wapens uit vorige oorlog. De rassen die wij toen kennen hadden veel sectoren onder controle de wapens kunnen de gate energie vinden waar dan ook in de universum" zegt Desslok en Sjaak kijkt best bezorgt erdoor. "maar wij hebben zo weinig spullen en wij zijn zo afhankelijk van de gates want dat is onze levenslijn" zegt Sjaak en hij dacht enorm na. "rustig, vloot admiraal heeft mij ook de locatie gegeven van jullie thuis planeet, ik kan jullie allemaal eens keertje naar huis brengen als jullie ooit willen?" zegt Desslok.

Sjaak kijkt geschrokken aan, "keizer Desslok, planeet aarde is in gevaar door Lucian alliantie. Er komt invasie en zal de planeet in gevaar brengen. Alleen ik kan niet helpen of doen omdat Destiny echt een oude wrak is geworden voor biljoen jaar reizen hier heen" zegt Sjaak en hij voelt beetje machteloos erdoor toen hij dacht aan zijn familie denken. "ik snap je probleem, daarom heb ik vloot admiraal geholpen om zijn vloot te vormen alleen hun motoren zijn te traag. Het kost voor hun 3 jaar om naar de aarde vliegen terwijl mijn schepen binnen 1 uur arriveren" zegt Desslok en hij dronk rustig van zijn wijn.

"dan keizer Desslok, ik vraag je aan uw om aarde te helpen. Niet alleen voor mijn familie te redden maar ook om prachtige planeet beschermen, de regering op de planeet heeft geheimhouding gegeven op de planeet dat zij niks weten van stargate project die eigenlijk meer dan 10 jaar draait." zegt Sjaak en Desslok kijkt hem rustig aan. Hij moest lachen om Sjaak woorden, "precies woorden dat vloot admiraal ook zei, mijn persoonlijke generaal Talon is onderweg naar aarde. Hij wacht op de goede moment om aarde beschermen." zegt Desslok en Sjaak voel een brok uit zijn keel van sprakeloosheid.

"wat heeft de vloot admiraal nog meer vertelt?" zegt Sjaak nieuwsgierig tegen keizer Desslok. "eigenlijk niet zo veel meer, ow hoe is met je krachten. Ik heb van mijn artsen gehoord dat je toch besloten om je krachten verminderen tot een witte aura is dat wel goed?" zegt Desslok. "ja, die cosmetische storm was een ongeluk maar ik vind die gave niet fijn om te doen" zegt Sjaak beetje moeilijk en Desslok zucht zachtjes. "ik heb nog iets voor je maar het is nu naast shuttle van jullie geplaatst als wij bij jullie schip zijn dan geef ik het pas aan je. Het is van de vloot admiraal ooit geweest maar hij vertrouw erop dat jij erg goed kan gebruiken erdoor" zegt Desslok en hij knikt in zijn vingers. Officier pakt een telefoon op de tafel en hij ging bespreken met de brug.

"keizer Desslok, Destiny is uit FTL ruimte we kunnen er naar toe?" zegt generaal, "kolonel Sjaak, wil je terug naar jullie schip of willen jullie nog blijven?" zegt Desslok rustig. "beste voor mij en iedereen is om terug naar de schip veel makkelijker is. Als u niet erg vind. Ik denk dat mijn commandant van Destiny erg bezorgt raakt om zijn favoriete brug officier weg is" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik snap het goed, maar toch fijn om gezellig met je kletsten. Vertel tegen helm dat wij willen naar Destiny toe en graag met stijl arriveren" zegt Desslok en officier knikt, hij gaf orders door aan brug. Hij leg daarna hoorn op de tafel neer en telefoon verdwijnt in de tafel. De schip vloog in warp snelheid en rest van Desslok vloot deden dat ook.

"ik ontdekt enorm energie hier heen komt?" zegt Eli bezorg en schepen van Desslok kwamen uit warp snelheid. "dit is luitenant van Desslok vloot, mijn keizer zal jullie officieren terug brengen zoals af gesproken uit zijn goede wil geef hij ook een object die afgeleverd was door vloot admiraal van Orb. Het is van vloot admiraal dus hij geef nu terug aan jullie. Dat was alles" zegt luitenant op de scherm, zo snel hij kwam zo snel verdween hij ook alweer.

Sjaak, Desslok, Kos-mos en Iridi kwamen uit de lift en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar voertuig naast shuttle stond. "Gundam?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "dat is correct het is Orb standaard mobile suit, hij kan in jager veranderen en in mobile suit. Admiraal heeft OS speciaal aan jouw gave aangepast, zorg het goed voor. Maak geen zorgen over onderhoud of energie. Hij heeft neutron jammer Canceller ook wel N-jammer Canceller" zegt Desslok. "wat? Dus hij draait op kern energie?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en meiden waren ook onder indruk. "ow hij is ook beschermt tegen zon daar hebben mijn mensen ervoor gezorgd want Destiny moet af en toe herladen via de zonnen panelen dus dat is verzorgt dat het werkt" zegt Desslok vriendelijk. "dank u wel keizer Desslok voor je hulp. Wij moeten naar onze schip toe anders zal kolonel wel boos op me worden" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij krijgt een Orb ruimte pak. "het is verstandig om dat gebruiken" zegt Desslok en Sjaak knikt vriendelijk naar hem. Hij verkleed snel om en deed zijn helm goed.

Meiden gingen aan boord van de shuttle en ze vertrokken. Sjaak mobile suit vloog naar de Destiny en hij land op de vracht ruimt achter Destiny. De shuttle land op zijn eigen plek, de meiden kwamen weer aan boord, ze waren verrast dat meeste wachten bij hun. "waar is Sjaak?" vroeg Scott verbaasd, "hij is in de vracht ruimt. Hebben jullie die suit niet gezien?" zegt Iridi. Young kwam met paar soldaten de vracht ruim binnen. De deuren van vracht ruim gingen dicht. Sjaak deed zijn cockpit open en deed daarna zijn helm af. "fijn om weer thuis te zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij klom van de jager af. Young en soldaten kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. Laatste keer dat zij Sjaak zagen was hij helemaal onder verband.

"ik neem aan dat jij deze rapport graag wilt horen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Young. "ow dat kan je zeker op rekenen en wat is dat?" zegt Young en hij wijst naar mobile suit. "dat is van mij kolonel, nou eigenlijk van vloot admiraal Sjaak." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij krab op zijn wang. "fijn het is jouw verantwoordelijkheid dus je ga dat werken eraan" zegt Young en ze lopen vandoor. "dus ik mag die vracht ruim gebruiken als een hangar voor mijn mobile suit?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "natuurlijk tenslotte we hebben de ruimte ervoor" zegt Young en Sjaak was deze keer blij. "kolonel, Sjaak is...bij...de..vracht ruim. Hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Scott verbazend naar Sjaak die naast Young staat. " Kos-mos eindelijk dat je er bent. Er is iets gebeurt met je kind" zegt TJ bezorgt en Kos-mos kijkt haar aan, " Sjaak, noodgeval opschieten" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt Kos-mos aan. "wat is er lieverd?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en TJ kan haar ogen niet geloven wat zij zag.

"het is ons kind" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak vloog in zijn witte aura naar ziekenboeg, Kos-mos vloog achter Sjaak aan en ze kwamen snel aan. " oké, mondje open" zegt Lisa tegen meisje met roos haar, Lisa zag Kos-mos en Sjaak binnen lopen. "mama, papa" zegt het meisje tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos en ze vloog naar Sjaak toe, ze had een witte aura. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan, "hoe is het mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak beetje versuft hij kijkt naar meisje die hoog uit 5 jaar oud is geworden.

" Sjaak, ik wil met je spreken in mijn kantoor" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young, "luister ik moet naar mijn baas wil je op mijn wachten?" zegt Sjaak tegen het meisje en zij knikt vrolijk naar Sjaak. "goed, luister goed naar dokter TJ en dokter park. Kos-mos blijft ook bij je" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt echt vrolijk naar Sjaak. "mama" zegt zij en ze omhelst Kos-mos. "ik moet naar Young ik denk dat hij echt veel uit te leggen heeft" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt. Sjaak loopt langs Iridi. "luitenant, probeer contact nemen met Galmans en ook met Shion misschien kunnen zij antwoorden waarom zij opeens uit de capsule. Want 2 dagen terug was zij nog kleiner" zegt Sjaak en Iridi knikt. Zij loopt naar brug toe.

Sjaak kwam met Young in Young kantoor. De deur sloot zich, Sjaak kijkt Young aan. "jij bent echt ongelooflijk" zegt Young en hij ging zitten. Sjaak ging op stoel zitten voor hem. "sorry Young, maar blijkbaar deze geluk aan onze kant" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dus zij kennen de vloot admiraal?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig. "wel aardig dat zij hun glazen geven" zegt Young zuchtend. "niet zo maar glazen, deze glazen kunnen smaak van water bijvoorbeeld in cola smaken of iets wat jij lekker vind. Maar toch blijft het water" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ongelooflijk, maar je was zwaar gewond" zegt Young, Sjaak wrijft door zijn haren en hij kijkt rustig naar Young. "de kaart klopt nog beetje, ik herken meteen de schepen vanwege mijn kennis want gebied was wel gevaarlijk gelabeld maar wel vriendelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik moet leren onthouden dat ik niet met jouw moet kaart spelen" zegt Young, hij schonk wat glazen in met sarca in. Sjaak nam bekertje aan. "toen ik op de brug was, had ik berichten gestuurd helaas moest ik buiten je toestemming doen want anders hadden we probleem. Maar aarde word beschermt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij dronk rustig van sarca en Young kijkt Sjaak apart aan. "wat zeg je?" zegt Young en hij nam een slok. "er is vloot van half miljoen schepen onder bevel van generaal Talon, hij en zijn mannen blijven natuurlijk verborgen tot dat aarde word aangevallen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

"ik heb Desslok gevraagd dat hij ook troepen van Oz 6th willen vliegen om de vlag brengen naar Talon schepen en ook hun vloot laten vertrekken om aarde beschermen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij legt zijn kop neer. Er werd kei hard op de deur gebonkt. "binnen" zegt Young en deur gingen open schuiven, Iridi kwam binnen lopen. "kolonel Sjaak, ik heb gegevens van het kleine meisje gestuurd naar Shion en Galman, we hebben antwoord van Galman gekregen. Ze zeggen dat het gezond en normaal kind. Zij kunnen niks vinden, ze heeft paar eigen schappen van Kos-mos maar de meeste genen zitten van jouw in. Ze heeft klein beetje cosmetische storm genen ook in zitten, alleen ze kan vliegen meer niet. Tenzij dat zij ga groeien maar meer weten zij niet over haar" zegt Iridi vertellend tegen Sjaak en Young.

Sjaak denkt na over situatie. "en Shion?" zegt Sjaak, "ik denk dat zij druk bezig met Elsa, u heeft gezien hoe veel problemen zij hadden met hun schip" zegt Iridi en Sjaak denkt rustig na. "verdorie, ik kan moet naam verzinnen want meisje noemen is niet prettig" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en Young moest lachen. "meest geweldige brug officier op Destiny en hij kan niet eens naam verzinnen" zegt Young. "geef door wat ik vertelt tegen je over situatie van aarde. Alleen ik kan niet meer details vertellen tegen je omdat ik ook niet weet. Ik weet wel aantal en hoeveel troepen komen, de Orb vloot komt te laat omdat zij te langzaam zijn maar Galmans hebben schepen die 1 uur duren direct naar aarde toe. Natuurlijk vertel je over hele schip maar ik denk dat zij niet mee willen" zegt Sjaak tegen Young. Hij stond op en hij vertrok met Iridi.

Sjaak loopt denkend na door gangen van Destiny en Iridi volg Sjaak nog steeds. "sir, over je mobile suit. Rush wil dat jij hem ga verzorgen tenslotte het is jouw toestel. De spullen in ruim nog liggen worden verplaatst sir" zegt Iridi. "ja...dank je..." zegt Sjaak en hij heeft half begrepen wat Iridi zegt. " Mindi kom terug" zegt Kos-mos opeens door gangen schreeuwen, Sjaak kijkt op en hij zag het kleine meisje rond vliegen. "papa!" zegt zij vrolijk en ze land tegen Sjaak borst aan. Sjaak viel op de grond neer.

Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak en Mindi rennen, " Sjaak, sorry wat zij doet. Mindi hoe vaak heb ik nou vertelt over vliegen?" zegt Kos-mos streng en Sjaak zucht diep erdoor. "ow man dit word lange reis door voeren" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij wrijft op zijn zere hoofd. "papa, mama heeft mij Mindi genoemd ik vond een mooie naam, vind jij ook mooie naam?" zegt Mindi vrolijk en gelukkig tegen Sjaak. "sorry voor naam, als jij andere naam hebt? Dan wil ik ook voorstellen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak ging recht op staan, Mindi vloog vrolijk rond om de groep heen. Iridi moest giechelen door commotie en Sjaak pakt Mindi hand beet. "wel beetje naar je moeder luisteren. Zelf ik loop vaker op de schip dan vliegen Mindi." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, ze ging op haar eigen benen staan.

" Kos-mos heb je haar gepakt?" zegt TJ tijdje later aan komen rennen, ze zag opeens Sjaak en Iridi staan bij Mindi. "kom Mindi je moet paar testen doen." zegt TJ rustig tegen Mindi en zij kroop achter Sjaak benen. "ik wil die testen niet, ik vinden ze niet leuk" zegt Mindi beetje bang, Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan. "TJ is Mindi gezond?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "jawel maar ik moet nog paar doen het is voor gegevens voor Shion. Zij vroeg er meer gegevens over Mindi."zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar TJ. "TJ, laat vandaag maar zitten Kos-mos leg tegen Shion uit over situatie. Soms is te veel op 1 dag niet goed is voor iedereen. Zelfs heb ik veel werk vandaag. Terwijl ik paar dagen geleden gewond op de brug zat" zegt Sjaak. "fijn, zo vader, zo dochter" zegt TJ en Sjaak moest lachen erdoor.

"voor uit maar ik wil wel eind van de dag Mindi hebben voor laatste testen dan" zegt TJ en zij ging terug naar haar ziekenboeg. " Kos-mos wil je Mindi naar messhal brengen? Ik denk dat zij honger krijgt" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos. "papa, ik ben ook buiten schip gevlogen echt geweldig gevoel" zegt Mindi, Sjaak kijkt verbazend en daarna naar Kos-mos. "ja zij kan buiten Destiny leven zonder pak" zegt Kos-mos en zij merken dat Destiny in FTL vlogen. " Mindi als je wilt vliegen buiten Destiny dan moet 2 regeltjes onthouden. Eerste regel is dat Destiny uit FTL snelheid en ten tweede wil ik weten dat jij buiten ga vliegen want het is echt soms gevaarlijk" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi. "begrepen papa" zegt Mindi knikkend. Sjaak wrijft op haar hoofd en hij ging recht op staan. " Kos-mos breng Mindi maar naar messhal, ik ga naar mobile suit hangar om rommel opruimen rush zal vloeken naar me" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt vandoor.

"ik zal je wel er mee helpen sir" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Iridi. "wauw het is echt ongelooflijk ik heb alleen uit strip boeken gelezen" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt naar Sjaaks mobile suit, "ja Eli ik heb al meer dan 20 keer gehoord maar wil je helpen? Young heeft vertelt dat mobile suit hier zo blijft" zegt Scott en hij ruimt de kratten op zij, Sjaak kwam met Iridi binnen lopen. Sjaak kijkt naar zijn toestel. "zo kom je eindelijk helpen?" zegt Scott en Sjaak knikt rustig. "ja ik zal deze ruimte leeg maken, want ik heb wel gebruiken om mobile suit hangar" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar zijn toestel. "je hebt wel mazzel Sjaak want deze hangar heeft eigen blus systeem, wij hebben ontdekt tijdens het opruimen" zegt Eli en Sjaak tilt enorme krat in zijn eentje op terwijl 2 personen normaal waren. Iridi had meteen 2 kratten opzij brengen.

"laat zo maar zien Eli, eerst opruimen" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze verplaatsten alle kratten naar andere hangar. Toen zij klaar waren was ruimte best groot geweest. "een kraan?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar boven, "ja dat klopt en bij die paneel kan je alles uit voeren" zegt Eli en hij wijst naar paneel in hoek van ruimte stond, "hij was wel goed ingebouwd erdoor de kratten" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja klopt maar ik heb oude files bekeken en deze hangar werd ook vaak als reparatie hangar voor shuttles" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt naar hangar, "er kunnen wel gemakkelijk 2 shuttles plaatsten. Kijk maar" zegt Sjaak en hij drukt op paar knoppen, er verscheen nog kleine ruimte achter de wand.

"dat zijn onderdelen voor shuttle en gereedschap" zegt Scott rustig, "ja er kunnen dan 2 shuttle plaatsten maar als ik mijn mobile suit uit klapt dan past het niet zo. Maar ik moet altijd in vliegtuig modus hier zo landen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja dus best lastig, maar jij bent de beste erin" zegt Eli. "kan ik ook besturen?" zegt Scott rustig, "ik weet het niet ik moet toestel eerst goed onderzoeken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen jongens, "dus wij kunnen dan 1 shuttle hier zo naast plaatsten?" zegt Eli, "ja dat klopt dus als hij wat schade heeft kunnen we herstellen maar onderdelen kunnen op een duur op raken. Vraag Brody om dit alles vertalen en op een laptop plaatsten" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, "begrepen" zegt Eli en hij loopt uit de hangar, de deur ging open en Mindi kwam naar Sjaak toe vliegen. Sjaak werd alweer geraakt door haar maar deze keer kwam zij zachtjes naar haar vader. " Mindi?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. " Mindi! Niet vliegen je vader zal boos worden" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam aan komen rennen in de hangar.

Sjaak zucht diep en hij kijkt Mindi aan. "papa, ik heb je gemist" zegt Mindi gelukkig en Sjaak liet Mindi los van zichzelf. Hij ging naar de zijn mobile suit. "papa?" zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "ik moet nu werken, ik kan je niet met je spelen sorry Mindi. Probeer met je moeder spelen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en hij klom aan boord van zijn cockpit. Hij ging paneel bekijken, Mindi kwam op Sjaak schoot zitten en ze kijkt glimlachend naar Sjaak aan. "sorry papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. Hij drukt op paneel, er verscheen kleine hologram. Het is vloot admiraal van Orb. " Sjaak" zegt hologram en hij moest beetje glimlachend naar zichzelf, " Sjaak, dit mobile suit in speciaal gemaakt in jouw genen, dus het kan alleen jouw besturen. Dus sorry ervoor, ik heb handleiding in jouw taal geschreven dus het is best makkelijk voor je. Er is simulator voor mobile suit die jouw de locatie wel aantreft. Ik heb ook aantal plaatsten die ook bij je thuis. Wees voorzichtig er zijn sommige mensen die jij ook erg op stelt. Ik heb wapens aan gepast zodat jullie makkelijk herladen voor energie maar je pak hoef dat gelukkig niet omdat N-jammer heeft" zegt vloot admiraal vriendelijk, hij kijkt zich om heen.

" Sjaak, wees voorzichtig met Tallgeese. Hij is snel en krachtig gebruik alleen voor de goede en ook niet zo roekeloos worden, je hebt nu een familie die je moet beschermen. Ik zorg met aarde ook kom ik te laat en ik red het niet maar ik heb wel vrienden probeert te maken. Orb is geen neutraal natie meer maar een natie die beschermt tegen die robot vloot. Zij zijn echt overal en mijn familie is moedig aan het vechten om iedereen van dat vloot vernietigen dus wees voorzichtig met Destiny. Onthoud de eind punt van Destiny is niet locatie waar iedereen zal verwachten. Ik was er geweest" zegt vloot admiraal en hij verdween. Iedereen in de messhal kijkt beetje bezorgt aan.

"kijk, schip terug laten keren zal nooit werken. Dus ik ga met de schip verder vliegen" zegt Sjaak tegen rush en anderen. "je hebt wel punt kolonel, maar het is wel waardeloos bericht" zegt rush tegen Sjaak sarcastische. "papa bericht is niet waardeloos, papa zal nooit waardeloze dingen zeggen tegen jullie" zegt Mindi beetje boos tegen rush. " Mindi, wees kalm en rustig" zegt Sjaak en hij hield Mindi stevig beet. "dat bewijst maar weer" zegt rush, "ja dat klopt het bewijst maar weer dat jonge kinderen geest is wel onschuldig" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt de hologram schijf beet. "we kennen de berichten wel nu weer" zegt rush. Sjaak drukt op de paneel, " Orb natie is geen neutraal natie meer" zegt hologram en Sjaak liet beeld pauzeren. "dus betekent dat Orb bij een alliantie horen die krachtiger dan normaal" zegt Sjaak en hij spoelt beeld vooruit en daarna liet weer normaal afspelen. "ik zorg met aarde ook kom ik te laat en ik red het niet maar ik heb wel vrienden probeert te maken" zegt hologram weer en Sjaak liet weer stoppen.

"het zegt dat ik en niet Orb of andere natie. Dus betekent dat de vloot proberen te redden maar niet als een Orb vlag vliegen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij spoelt weer verder. "mijn familie is moedig aan het vechten om iedereen van dat vloot vernietigen dus wees voorzichtig met Destiny." zegt vloot admiraal. "ja en wat wil zeggen tegen me?" zegt rush beetje rustig. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij kijkt naar rush. "als ik familie ga zeggen betekent dat niet alle klein kinderen of mijn kinderen aan boord waren" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dus jij wilt zeggen bij Orb dat iemand op jouw wacht om te helpen?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young. "maar wanneer komen wij zij tegen?" zegt rush en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op. "sorry rush dat weet ik het niet" zegt Sjaak rustig. " Sjaak, de laatste testen zijn verstuurt naar Shion." zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig.

"nou laten we hopen een rustig reis krijgen?" zegt rush en Sjaak moest lachen naar hem. "rush elke keer dat je zegt is nog nooit rustig geweest want sinds wij allemaal op Destiny zijn is enorme achtbaan die wij niet eruit kunnen komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush was uit de veld geslagen door woorden van Sjaak. "zo Mindi, welkom aan boord van Destiny ik hoop dat je leuk vind" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op kleine meid hoofd.


	11. hoofdstuk 11: wees een prooi

Sjaak was onderhoud plegen aan zijn mobile suit Tallgeese, de hangar deur schoof open. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen, "ik heb wat eten mee genomen?" zegt Kos-mos en zij legt de eten op een krat neer. "dank je wel, hoe is met Mindi?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij keek Kos-mos niet aan. Hij bleef rustig sleutelen aan de moer stevig vast maken. "ze was bezorgt om je, maar zij slaapt nu wel" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar rustig aan. Hij sprong van krat af en hij legt zijn gereedschap neer. Hij nam de hap van zijn salade.

"ja maar het scheelt wel met luiers verschonen" zegt Kos-mos opeens en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "in deze situatie is wel nodig ja. Maar goed, ik ga Mindi bezoeken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij at zijn eten rustig op. "je voel niet prettig erdoor?" zegt Kos-mos. "ik ben gewoon moe door alles. Wat ik vorige week heb vertelt het is enorme achtbaan" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Het is al een week voorbij sinds zij de Galman troepen ontmoet, Sjaak kreeg nieuwe mobile suit. Hij heeft nog niet de kans gekregen om te gebruiken. Destiny vloog al 7 dagen in FTL ruimte en Sjaak was niks anders bezig met de mobile suit werken. Hij liet andere en andere werkzaamheden beetje verslonden, "kom je Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "waarom niet, douchen en papier werk inhalen heb ik wel nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig.

Ze kwamen in de messhal en Sjaak levert zijn bord af bij Becker. "papa" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe, Sjaak was verrast toen hij van achteren aangevallen door Mindi. " Mindi, jij dondersteen" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt Mindi beet. "papa stink enorm" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Sjaak ruikt naar zijn uniform. "ja papa stink" zegt Sjaak lachend naar Mindi. "zo kolonel waar was je?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak tilt Mindi op zijn arm. "ik was bezig met Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi vond wel leuk wat Sjaak deed. " Tallgeese?" zegt Young verbazend naar Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt Young rustig. "dat is de naam van de mobile suit. Tallgeese." zegt Kos-mos en Young zucht beetje.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "eindelijk iets leuks" zegt Eli opeens onderbreken. "kolonel Sjaak, ik heb antwoord op medische dossier van Mindi. Het is van Shion." zegt Iridi en zij gaf een ancient memo pad aan Sjaak. Hij bekijkt snel en Young was bezig met de planeet, "er is niks?" zegt Sjaak tegen Iridi en hij gaf memo pad aan Kos-mos. "ja dat klopt, enig was Shion kan bedenken is de aansluiten met Destiny energie. Tijdens FTL sprong groei zij sneller. Maar er was ook schade aan die capsule. Het was enige bruikbaar capsule anders was Mindi er niet" zegt Iridi en Sjaak dacht rustig na.

" Sjaak, de planeet heeft veel groente wij gaan ze brengen naar de schip, dus let jij op de brug?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt. " Young, mag Mindi en Kos-mos op de planeet. Het is goede ervaring voor kleine meid" zegt Sjaak rustig. "is goed maar je moet wel oppassen" zegt Young en Sjaak loopt naar Kos-mos en Mindi kwam op Kos-mos arm. "waarom laat ik Kos-mos mee gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt. "ik ga douchen, ik wil elke half uur contact nemen met jullie oké? Dus Mindi luister goed naar mama. Ik kom later wel eens keertje lang" zegt Sjaak en hij kusjes op Mindi en Kos-mos wang. " Iridi. Let oogje op de meiden voor me?" zegt Sjaak en Iridi saluut naar Sjaak. Hij ging naar douche ruimte.

"wauw dit is geweldig" zegt Mindi en zij vloog in de lucht. " Mindi niet zo ver weg vliegen" schreeuwt Kos-mos en Iridi vloog achter Mindi aan. "zij heeft echt genen van Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en TJ moest lachen erdoor. "we hebben echt geweldig. We hebben nieuwe zaadjes voor de schip" zegt park tegen anderen. "fijn meer groente" zegt luitenant James tegen park. "kijk uit" schreeuwt Kos-mos en zij werd opeens weg gesmeten door een wezen. "mama" zegt Mindi verbazend en Iridi zag dat basis kamp werd aangevallen door aliens wezens. " Mindi blijft daar zo, ik ga je moeder in veiligheid brengen" zegt Iridi en zij liet haar pistool verschijnen. Zij vuurt op beesten. Zij vluchten bossen in. " Mindi, open gate snel" zegt Iridi en zij knikt zachtjes. Ze vloog naar beneden, ze pakt ancient memo pad. Maar zij was bang om iets in toetsten.

"kom maar Mindi." zegt Scott en zij kijkt huilend naar Scott, hij pakt memo pad. Hij toetst Destiny in. Gate ging open. " Scott, je bent vroeg" zegt Sjaak via de brug, "kolonel, de kamp is aangevallen we missen paar mensen" zegt Scott en Sjaak ging meteen naar brug af. Hij stond in de gate ruimte en Mindi kwam als eerste uit de gate met Iridi. "papa" zegt Mindi huilend en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe. Sjaak ving haar op en troost Mindi rustig. "kolonel, Kos-mos is een van personen vermist" zegt Iridi rustig. Sjaak kijkt Iridi aan met strenge blik, "ook is TJ en korporaal vermist" zegt Iridi en andere kwamen binnen lopen. "hoe voel jij Iridi?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik voel me goed alleen ik was machteloos. Ik ging achter je dochter aan en toen was aanval gekomen" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt frustrerend aan.

"kolonel wat is volgende stap?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan, hij gaat op zijn knieën staan. " Mindi wees dapper, ik ga je moeder redden wat dan ook kost. Iridi zal voor je zorgen als ik weg bent" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond, hij wrijft op Mindi hoofd en hij loopt naar zijn kamer toe. Sjaak kleed zich aan en hij loopt daarna naar wapen kamer. "kolonel wat ben je van plan?" zegt Scott verbazend en Sjaak legt een koffer neer op de tafel, hij begon kist openen en hij ging onderdelen in elkaar schroeven.

"kolonel!" zegt Scott en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, hij was klaar met zijn sluipschutter geweer. " Sjaak, wat ben je van plan?" zegt Young en hij kwam binnen lopen. "ik ga mee en jij houd mij niet tegen" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm. "ik snap je gevoelens maar je ga deze keer met me omdat jij ervaring hebt met sluipen" zegt Young rustig en Varro kijkt naar Sjaak en Young. "jouw team ga ook mee?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro knikt. "ja ik en mijn mannen hebben enorm ervaring om jagen, want dit is meer jacht instinct" zegt Varro en Sjaak kijkt rustig aan. "onthoud goed, Young vertrouwd je wel maar ik niet zo dus als jij mij ga verraden dan is dat je laatste missie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Varro en hij deed zijn cadian vizier laten zakken. Sjaak ging weg lopen bij wapen kamer, "hij is gevoelig" zegt Varro en Young kijkt hem aan. "zal jij ook doen als iets met je gebeurt" zegt Young.

"kom op Kos-mos wakker worden" zegt TJ en zij klapt tegen Kos-mos wang. "beveiliging protocol geactiveerd, stem herkenning vereis en wacht woord" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes tegen TJ. "het heeft geen zin, zij zal nooit ons helpen, dat waardeloos roestbak" zegt korporaal en TJ kijkt lelijk naar hem. "goed als Kos-mos niet kan helpen maar dan moet ik iets anders doen, heb je iets nuttigs?" zegt TJ. "ik heb alleen radio die gebroken is" zegt korporaal en TJ pak hem beet. "mooi misschien kan het ons helpen?" zegt TJ en zij ging werk aan de radio.

De gate op de planeet ging open en de team loopt naar buiten, ze horen brullen van beesten door bomen. Sjaak kijkt naar het bos en hij bekijkt de rest standen van de basis kamp, Sjaak zag dat Varro team ook deden en Sjaak zag een patroon op zijn vizier. "ze zijn gesplit in 2 groepen zie ik" zegt Sjaak rustig en Lucian alliantie soldaat was met Sjaak eens. "welke is echte spoor" zegt Lucian alliantie soldaat tegen Sjaak rustig. "deze spoor is echte, dat is meest verse spoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt warmte van het spoor via zijn telescoop vizier. "moeten wij dan niet oude spoor volgen?" zegt Lucian alliantie soldaat en Sjaak richt met zijn geweer. Hij schoot paar schoten en ze horen 1 enorme brul. "ben je gek nu zullen ze ons aanvallen" zegt Varro boos tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt woedend gezicht naar Varro en Sjaak loopt door bossen. Hij verdwijnt in de bomen, "ik volg verse spoor ik neem contact als in problemen gaat" zegt Sjaak rustig via Young walkietalkie. "hij is goed" zegt Greer bezorgt.

"hij is dood" zegt Varro snauwend tegen Greer, "hij dood? Nee, hij is te slim voordat" zegt Greer en ze horen aantal schoten en brullen door bossen. "alles is oké." antwoord Sjaak via Young walkietalkie, "kolonel wees wel voorzichtig we moeten rest vinden" zegt Young en zij gingen de bossen in.

"we moeten verder" zegt Greer rustig en Varro hield hem tegen, "nee de spoor loopt dood, Sjaak spoor was enige goede spoor we gaan terug een stukje" zegt Varro tegen Greer en Greer zucht en hij loopt terug. Ze horen aantal brullen en schoten, maar deze keer kwam enorme explosie die een enorme gat. De team kwam bij de rand van explosie en Sjaak kwam opeens uit de boom springen. "ze werken als een groep, ik was deze keer verrast maar ik heb paar kunnen doden niet alles" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt over de brandende cirkel. "idioot je hebt de spoor vernietigd zo kunnen we hun toch niet vinden" zegt Lucian alliantie soldate tegen Sjaak. "het is daar zo de spoor, dus geen zorgen" zegt Sjaak en Lucian alliantie soldate was beu met Sjaak en ze ging naar hem toe maar hij was allang verdwenen.

"ik zei toch dat hij goed is" zegt Greer tegen Varro en ze gingen verder. Aantal paar uurtjes kwamen ze bij een open plek in de bos te recht, ze horen een enorme brul en ze zagen iets bewegen. "oppassen er kunnen meer wezen?" zegt Young en Greer deed zijn hand signaal, hij ging zakken op zijn knieën en iedereen deden dat ook. Ze zagen klein ruimtewezen beest rond snuffelen en het zag Greer en anderen Greer twijfelt met schieten, de beest sloeg Greer neer. Het beest rent naar anderen toe en opeens horen ze schoten. Varro en Greer rennen terug en ze zagen Young gewond liggen met paar soldaten. "hij was te snel" zegt Young hijgend en gewond, "hebben jullie hem?" zegt Lucian alliantie soldate en ze zag haar team leden gedood werden. Opeens verdween zij in de bossen en marinier ook. Sjaak begon te schieten en de beesten werden gedood, hij rent de bossen in en begon verder te vuren. "ik ben beetje zat op dit planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam uit de bossen lopen, hij ging naast Greer en Varro staan. "sorry maar je leden zijn ook gedood, ik was te laat" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"kolonel, sergeant en Varro jullie gaan verder ik ga terug naar de poort" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hun aan. "kolonel Young, wees voorzichtig" zegt Varro en Young gaf zijn pistool aan Varro. "jij hebt dit nodig om te verdedigen, ze zijn te sterk" zegt Young en Varro accepteert de aanbod. Sjaak deed met zijn hand aantal gleuven schieten in de grond. "wat doe je?" zegt Greer verbaasd, "de beesten hebben honger en deze mensen krijgt hij niet, begraven is beste optie" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij legt lichamen in de kuilen netjes. Hij mompelt tegen lichamen toen hij een voor een neer legt. Hij nam dog tag van mariniers mee en ook andere persoonlijke spullen.

"wat mompel jij daar net?" zegt Greer toen Sjaak aarde weg schoof op de graf, "woorden uit de bijbel wat ik heb gelezen op Destiny, ze mogen nog respect begraven worden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij herlaad zijn sluipschutter geweer. "goed vanaf nu luister jij naar mij kolonel en Greer waarom twijfelt jij beetje?" zegt Varro naar de officieren. "nee, jij luister naar mij. Ik was hele tijd bij jullie. Ik stond in de bomen te wachten op jullie, ik was maar 2 meter van jullie vandaan hele tijd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Varro.

"waarom deed jij dat dan?" zegt Varro twijfelend tegen Sjaak, "ik vertrouw jouw niet omdat ik niet laat schieten in mijn rug" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig rondjes bij de open plek. "wanneer vertrouw jij mij wel dan?" zegt Varro. "ligt eraan wat wij gaan doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij vond de spoor. "hoe bedoel je het zijn gewoon beesten?" zegt Greer en Sjaak stond voor hem, "dat is waar Greer maar jij bent betere soldaat dan ik, als ik bang bent dan heb ik goede reden ervoor jij bent onverslaanbaar dus waarom twijfelt jij de schot?" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Greer.

"ik weet het niet?" zegt Greer, "luister ik ben Young niet, maar sinds jij de nier heb gedoneerd. Ben je veranderd, ik wil je hulp nodig op deze missie sergeant. Ik kan ook sommige dingen niet alleen en ik besef dat toen ik de explosie maakte" zegt Sjaak tegen Greer. "we moeten verder, het word donker" zegt Varro en jongens knikte naar Varro. Ze gingen verder lopen.

"korporaal gaat het?" zegt TJ en zij kwam met wat hout gesprokkeld binnen lopen, korporaal was bezig met een stok een punt snijden. "ik zal niet sterven op deze planeet als voedsel product" zegt korporaal tegen haar en hij was bang erdoor. TJ deed bij zijn schouders pakken en zij kijkt diep in ogen van korporaal, "jij zal niet sterven en wij worden gered vertrouw op Destiny." zegt TJ en korporaal kijkt opeens minder bang tegen haar. "dan zal ik mij verdedigen tegen de beesten" zegt hij tegen haar en hij houd de stok stevig beet.

De nacht valt en Sjaak liet andere wijs om in de bomen slapen omdat de beesten niet kunnen vliegen. Ze hadden gelijk de beesten begonnen rond lopen maar zij kunnen niet op tegen bomen van 6 meter hoog, de volgende ochtend gingen zij op pad. Ze horen gebrul in de bossen, " oké, ik ben het zat om gejaagd worden het is tijd om terug aanvallen" zegt Greer en Sjaak trok zijn wenkbrauw op "wat stel jij er voor?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Greer kwam bij de groep staan, hij liet paar pakken van C4 zien aan Sjaak en Varro. "ik ga nooit meer zonder dat spul" zegt Greer met glimlach, "goed ik leid af dan kunnen jullie plaatsten" zegt Varro, "nee wacht, ik doe het wel ik ben sneller" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Varro, "dat is punt" zegt Greer en Sjaak witte aura verscheen. Hij vloog laag over de bossen en de beesten gingen opeens achter Sjaak aan. Hij schoot met zijn geweer naar de beesten.

Greer en Varro beginnen een val maken, paar minuten kwam Sjaak terug vliegen en hij zag Greer en Varro staan. Sjaak land voor hun en ze zagen dat Sjaak flink geraakt erdoor. "je bent gewond?" zegt Varro, "ja ik moest wel overtuigen dan ik niet snel bent voor hun" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij veegt zijn bloed weg, de beesten kwamen erop af stormen en Sjaak liet zijn wapen spervuur maken. De C4 explosies kwamen daarna. "kan iemand horen?" zegt TJ via Greer radio opeens. "TJ ben jij dat?" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt op. "ja ik ben zo blij om je te horen Greer." zegt TJ en Sjaak pakt Greer walkietalkie af. "TJ is Kos-mos bij je?" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm. "ja maar zij moet een wacht woord nodig" zegt TJ versuft, Sjaak denk na. "TJ leg walkietalkie zo dicht mogelijk bij Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig.

TJ deed wat Sjaak vroeg en zij kijkt rustig naar Kos-mos. Sjaak praat de code via walkietalkie tegen Kos-mos, zij werd langzaam wakker. "goede morgen Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak via walkietalkie, "goede morgen Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en opeens viel haar emotie in actie. Zij wrijft op haar hoofd, " Kos-mos activeert je radio en op mijn kanaal" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos deed dat snel. "begrepen Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak hoort op zijn koptelefoon. "ze zitten dus niet ver, maar ze kunnen niet naar buiten door grotere beest" zegt Sjaak tegen andere. "goed ik leid deze keer kleinere weg, jullie kunnen naar de bergen om hun halen" zegt Varro en Sjaak hield Varro tegen. "dit heb jij wel nodig" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf zijn eigen pistool aan Varro.

"die van Young is leeg door je actie, deze las pistool is helemaal vol en heeft 100 kogels voor je. Dus jij kan makkelijker de missie uitvoeren voor je" zegt Sjaak en Varro kijkt hem aan, "ik vertrouw jouw nu wel. Ga" zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro verdween. Greer en Sjaak gingen naar de bergen toe.

" Kos-mos doe geen actie nemen wij zijn zo bij je" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt Greer beet, hij ging springen op de berg wand. Kort daarna richten Sjaak en Greer naar de grotere 6 benige monster. "niet schieten, de wezen zie als de vuur als intelligentie" zegt TJ en Sjaak liet zijn wapen zakken, " oké, kom hier heen en langzaam" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos had korporaal vast gehouden. "kan je lopen Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja alleen mijn arm werkt niet goed" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak liet ze naar buiten. "kom sergeant we gaan. Dat beest is slim wij schieten haar niet neer" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ kwam snel achter Sjaak staan, "nee, je hebt gelijk erin. Wij zullen haar niet schieten" zegt Greer en hij raakt voorzichtig de beest aan. Daarna ging hij ook vandoor, Varro kwam uit de bosjes rennen. Hij kwam beetje buiten adem bij de groep, "alles in orde?" zegt Greer en Varro knikt rustig.

"de beesten waren opeens verdwenen, ze kwamen niet meer achter mij aan" zegt Varro en jongens kijken beetje vreemd aan. "geen idee maar we hebben maar paar uurtjes om terug lopen voordat Destiny ga vertrekken" zegt Sjaak en iedereen waren mee eens, ze kwamen op tijd op de schip. Greer had beest neer geschoten die als een hert lijkt. Mee gebracht op Destiny, ze besloten een barbecue. Sjaak was bezig met Kos-mos arm herstellen. Mindi was dolgelukkig dat haar moeder terug is. Iridi bracht paar borden met vlees voor mensen in de ziekenboeg.

"mama, papa heeft belooft om je veilig terug brengen. Zie je wel dat papa aan zijn woord houd" zegt Mindi gelukkig en Sjaak last voorzichtig met zijn vaste hand Kos-mos arm vast. "ja dat is waar, alleen hij moet jouw beloftes ook eens keertje na komen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak schuin aan, maar ze vertelt tegen Mindi. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij deed de huid voorzichtig terug plaatsten op de breuk van Kos-mos. "is het zo goed gedaan lieverd?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, hij deed zijn las bril af halen en Kos-mos scant haar arm. "ja de Nano techniek zal verder doen voor je" zegt Kos-mos blij tegen Sjaak. "sir, wil je ook Beckers vlees?" zegt Iridi en zij liet 2 borden zien aan Sjaak en Kos-mos. "ja eindelijk ik ben echt beu met die salades van hem" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt een bord, hij snijd vlees in stukken en hij gaf klein stukje aan Mindi.

"lekker" zegt Mindi en zij kauwt rustig verder, Kos-mos vond ook wel lekker en Sjaak twijfelt een beetje. "het is geen biefstuk maar ja aarde is ook te ver weg" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam nog een stuk. Iridi loopt weg met lege dienblad onder haar arm, iedereen was blij op de schip. Sjaak besloot met Mindi te spelen tot dat zij uit volgende FTL ruimte sprong kwamen.


	12. hoofdstuk 12: Mindi eerste missie

Sjaak was rustig aan het lopen op gangen van Destiny, hij was druk berekenen aan de wapen systeem van Destiny. Hij zucht enorm erdoor. "is er iets kolonel?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "systeem kan ik wel verbeteren dat is makkelijk maar het is gewoon dat de schip te oud is geworden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam in de interface controle ruimte. "ja maar wij hebben nu ook een Gundam en 2 vechters buiten de schip kunnen werken" zegt Eli glimlachend.

Sjaak kijkt beetje moeizaam aan naar Eli, "het is niet makkelijk om mensen naar buiten sturen waar je van houd" zeg Sjaak rustig, hij ging typen in de systeem en hij bekijkt welke wapens zijn nog heel en welke wapens zijn offline, "papa!" zegt Mindi en zij vliegt snel naar Sjaak toe, snel werd Sjaak onderschept door Mindi. Hij valt op de grond neer, "papa, zin in met mij spelen?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Mindi. "papa moet werken lieverd, ik moet wapens van Destiny bekijken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging op staan, Mindi vlieg naar boven Sjaak en ze kijkt naar de scherm.

"is Destiny dan ziek?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak pakt zijn pet, hij klopt stof af van de pet en hij zet op zijn hoofd. "ja Destiny is heel erg ziek" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt naar Sjaak. "moet TJ dan niet Destiny beter maken?" zegt Mindi en Eli grinnikt naar die twee, Sjaak moest ook grinniken. "TJ is voor mij en alle andere mensen op deze schip, papa, Eli, rush, Volker en Brody die maken Destiny beter" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dan moet papa Destiny beter maken" zegt Mindi en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "dan moet kleine meisje hier zo niet papa storen" zegt Sjaak en hij begon te kietelen bij Mindi, zij moest lachen. "zullen we toch 1 spelletje doen? Zullen we ontdekken op Destiny? Er zijn veel kamers waar ik nog niet ben geweest" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen Sjaak.

Ze pakt Sjaak handen beet en zij lacht enorm naar Sjaak, Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij ging voor paneel staan. Hij toetst aantal knoppen in en er kwam schema van Destiny, "waar gaan we dan heen Mindi?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi vloog voor de grote holografische kaart van Destiny en zij denk na. "daar zo" zegt Mindi en zij wijst naar een ruimte die Sjaak ook niet zo goed kent. "ken je die ruimte Eli?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt op, "ja het is paar kratten daar zo maar ik heb niet zo veel bijzonders er is wel een wapen relais die je kan bekijken waarom hij offline is?" zegt Eli.

"nou dat ruimte zal het worden Mindi." zegt Sjaak tegen haar en Mindi was vrolijk, zij vlieg vrolijk rondjes om Sjaak en Eli heen. "succes Sjaak." zegt Eli, "bye, bye, ome Eli." zegt Mindi en zij vloog door de gang heen. Sjaak moest grinniken toen Eli beetje verbaasd kijkt naar haar. "succes ome Eli." zegt Sjaak plagerig en hij loopt ook vandoor, " Mindi, papa moet wel wat gereedschap pakken" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi, zij zweeft langs Sjaak. "is goed papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak stopt bij hut van Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi. Hij pakt zijn gereedschap koffer en hij ging dan met Mindy's ruimte. "waar gaan jullie heen?" zegt Kos-mos nieuwsgierig. "papa en ik gaan naar ruimte in Destiny verkennen" zegt Mindi en Kos-mos glimlacht naar Sjaak en Mindi. "ow succes dan kleine verkenners" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak gaf kus op Kos-mos wang. "ik neem mijn walkietalkie mee dus je kan met mij contact nemen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig verder.

Mindi zag rush lopen met zijn berekeningen op zijn ancient memo pad. "ome rush, ik en papa gaan verkennen spelletje spelen" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen rush en zij zweef rond rush. Hij voelt beetje geïrriteerd erdoor. Sjaak kwam naar Mindi en rush toe. "kom Mindi, ome rush moet ook werken" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt haar hand beet, zij kwam op de grond rustig landen. "sorry rush, ik hoop dat zij niet jouw vervelend is?" zegt Sjaak en hij verontschuldigd, "nee, nee, het is in orde. Welke ruimte gaan jullie onderzoeken?" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak. "een vracht ruimte, er is daar zo ook een kapotte wapen relais misschien kan ik hem online brengen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja juist tenslotte je nieuwe OS heeft wel systeem sommige overbelast" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak was deze keer met hem eens. "sorry ervoor." zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ach sommige dingen zijn al stuk voordat wij kwamen" zegt rush rustig en hij loopt verder. "dag, dag, ome rush" zegt Mindi vrolijk, Sjaak en Mindi lopen rustig weer verder. Rush draait om en hij zag dat Mindi kort daarna ging vliegen naar de lift toe. Ze kwamen bij de plaats en Sjaak deed de lichten van de vracht ruimte aan."wauw wat een ruimte" zegt Mindi en zij vloog door vracht ruim. Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar, hij ging paar kratten op zij zetten en Mindi deed paar kratten open. "wees voorzichtig Mindi, we weten niet wat zij doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam bij de paneel.

Sjaak zag dat relais best zwart blakerend uit, "dit is Sjaak aan personen in interface ruimte" zegt Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie. " Eli hier, zeg maar Sjaak?" antwoord Eli. " Eli, kan je de stroom van de ruimte uitschakelen? Maar ik wil wel licht hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen om de wapen relais uitschakelen" zegt Eli en Sjaak wacht rustig. De verlichting van de paneel ging offline, " je kan de relais pakken" zegt Eli. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait voorzichtig de relais uit de paneel. "wat is dat papa?" zegt Mindi, zij kijkt over Sjaaks schouder. "dat is relais om Destiny ons beschermen en papa probeert hem beter maken" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi en hij bekijkt naar relais. "hij ziet vies uit papa" zegt Mindi. "ja ik denk ook, misschien als wij schoon maken we kunnen weer gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij legt relais in zijn gereedschap kist.

" Eli ik heb relais bij me dus je beter nog niet aanzetten van de stroom" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen, de wapens is niet veranderd dus we hebben mazzel" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt rustig rond. "begrepen Eli, vertel tegen rush ik en Mindi paar kratten bekijken wat er in zit want ik geloof dat wij zij niet uit gesorteerd" zegt Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie. "ik zal hem vertellen, maar hij zal niet leuk vinden?" zegt Eli en rush kwam binnen lopen. "dan heeft rush deze keer pech want wij moeten toch ooit weten wat zij doen met die spullen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli grinnikt rustig naar zijn walkietalkie. "nou bedankt kolonel, als ik ooit aan jouw spullen zit dan zal ik ook maar zoiets vertellen" zegt rush via Eli's walkietalkie. "hai ome rush, toe mogen wij de spullen kijken. Misschien vinden wij een nieuwe relais voor Destiny, zij is ook ziek en wij moeten beter maken" zegt Mindi via Sjaaks walkietalkie. "ja ome rush toe" zegt Eli plagerig en Sjaak moest deze keer ook lachen. "sommige logica is wel juist deze keer, vooruit kolonel. Je mag kijken wat in de kratten zitten" zegt rush. "dank je wel ome rush" zegt Mindi en Eli moest deze keer harder lachen.

"begrepen rush, Sjaak uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn best om zijn ook lach inhouden. Mindi kijkt beetje raar naar Sjaak, "wat is grappig papa?" zegt Mindi en zij begreep deze keer niet. "nee, het is oké lieverd. Papa moest lachen omdat jij zo slim bent erdoor en ome rush kan overtuigen" zegt Sjaak en hij pinkt zijn tranen weg. "zullen wij deze open maken?" zegt Mindi en zij wijst op de deksel van dat krat. Mindi deed het open en zij zagen alleen onderdelen, "geen zelfde als je relais" zegt Mindi en Sjaak legt krat weg, Mindi deed volgende krat open. "dat is nieuw?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt over Mindi schouder. "wat zijn dat papa?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak pakt voorzichtig uit de krat. Hij bekijkt het en opeens ging klauw open. "soort van klem, maar wel erg krachtig. Dus oppassen er mee" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt rustig.

Sjaak legt de klem ergens anders neer en ze bekijken verder in de krat. Na aantal uren vonden zij helaas geen nieuwe relais, zij bergen kratten beter op en ze zetten zo dat Sjaak makkelijk relais terug zetten. Sjaak had wel wat andere onderdelen mee gepakt in zijn kist, hij ging met Mindi terug naar messhal. Destiny kwam uit FTL en Mindi kijkt papa aan. "zo lang Young niks zegt dan ga papa gewoon verder met deze relais schoon maken" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi en Mindi knikt.

Ze kwamen bij de mess hal en Sjaak ging de zwarte relais uit elkaar schroeven. "wat is dat?" zegt Brody die bij Sjaak kwam. "een wapen relais, het is waarschijnlijk door gebrand misschien kan ik met andere onderdeel samen voegen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Brody ging tegen over zitten bij Sjaak. "das is geen gek idee, ik heb nog niet bedacht maar hoe kwam je aan die onderdelen?" zegt Brody en hij wijst naar de andere onderdeel. "ik heb gevonden in krat waar papa de onderdeel heeft gepakt" zegt Mindi tegen Brody, "ik heb zulke nog nodig misschien kunnen we andere delen van schip herstellen?" zegt Brody verbaasd, "ja nou er ligt wel 7 kratten vol met dat spul misschien kan je zelf eens keertje kijken" zegt Sjaak en hij draait de kapotte relais open, hij zag de onderdeel best smerig uit. "nou succes er mee, ik twijfelt dat je kan herstellen" zegt Brody en hij ging verder lopen.

Sjaak had alle onderdelen netjes 1 voor 1 uit elkaar gehaald, hij had netjes op een rijtje neer gezet op de tafel. "zo kolonel kom je ook deze keer met missie? Het is geweldige planeet" zegt Greer en hij ging tegen over zitten, "nee, deze keer blijf ik hier met mijn dochter, wij proberen samen de wapen relais maken" zegt Sjaak tegen Greer en Mindi deed kleine onderdeeltje schoon poetsten. Greer kijkt naar Mindi en hij moest lachen naar Mindi, "jij bent veranderd kolonel" zegt Greer rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan. "zo ben jij ook Greer." zegt Sjaak rustig en Greer moest lachen naar hem.

"zo goed papa?" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, zij liet haar onderdeel zien aan Sjaak. Sjaak pakt het beet en hij bekijkt er naar. "goed gedaan lieverd, wil je andere ook schoon maken?" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi en zij knikt vrolijk naar Sjaak. Ze pakt andere andere onderdeel, "nou ik ga naar beneden daar zo, hou contact ik zal je hulp wel nodig hebben ooit" zegt Greer en hij stond op. "dag ome Greer." zegt Mindi en zij zwaait naar Greer, "dag kleine meid" zegt Greer en hij loopt rustig naar gate ruimte. "moet jij niet op missie papa?" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, "nee deze keer probeer papa met jouw door brengen" zegt Sjaak en hij poetst grote onderdelen schoon.

Iridi kwam in de messhal komen en zij nam wat eten aan van Becker, zij zag Sjaak en Mindi zitten en zij besloot tegen over hun te zitten. "kolonel, Mindi. Alles goed met jullie?" zegt Iridi en zij ging zitten. "ja tante Iridi, alles goed en met jouw?" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Iridi glimlacht naar Mindi. "met mij ga ook alles goed, dank je wel voor je bezorgdheid" zegt Iridi tegen Mindi. Zij glimlacht vrolijk naar Iridi en zij deed haar best om goed te poetsten met haar poets doek. "moet jij niet mee met missie?" zegt Sjaak tegen Iridi, zij knikt van nee en ze nam een hap van salade. "nee, Young heeft andere team gevormd. Kos-mos is ook op Destiny gebleven maar zij werkt nu op de brug, Young is daar zo beneden" zegt Iridi en Sjaak dacht beetje na. Hij bekijkt daarna zijn onderdeel.

"wie zijn er nog meer naar beneden op de planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig, "deze keer is Greer, Scott, Young, Chloe, James en rush" zegt Iridi en Sjaak bedacht. Hij legt onderdeel op de tafel neer, Iridi at rustig door en zij kijkt naar kleine Mindi die haar best deed om schoon maken. "het was wel anders toen zij nog in capsule zat?" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak. "ja dat is wel waar. Kon ik haar maar tonen aan mijn ouders" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt Mindi ook vriendelijk. Zij had niet door en ze was echt druk bezig met poetsten, Iridi at rustig verder en zij zag eens keertje andere Sjaak dan zij eerder gewend was.

"je bent een goede vader" zegt Iridi rustig en zij at rustig door. Sjaak kijkt opeens naar haar en hij glimlacht naar Iridi. "misschien wel, misschien niet? Zonder jullie hulp is mij ook niet gelukt" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Mindi kijkt naar haar onderdeeltje en zij gaf aan Sjaak. "zo laat eens kijken wat Mindi gedaan heeft" zegt Sjaak overdreven en Mindi lacht naar Sjaak trots. Hij bekijkt goed en deed paar vegen zelf schoon, hij legt op de tafel neer. "goed gedaan echt een grote meid" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en Iridi was klaar met eten. Zij gaf af aan Becker en zij kijkt schuin naar Sjaak en Mindi die rustig samen werken. " Mindi is goed voor de schip en moraal" zegt Becker tegen Iridi. Zij zucht zachtjes. "ja het brengt wel prettige sfeer was dat altijd zo geweest?" zegt Iridi tegen Becker.

"je bedoelt Sjaak en Kos-mos? Ja dat waren zij altijd, Sjaak had speciale gevoelens in het begin en hij nam meteen verantwoordelijkheid. Kos-mos had toen weinig emoties voor hem en zij bezorgt ook ellende tegen Sjaak en rest van bemanning. Toen het schip ging muiten was Sjaak en Kos-mos meer als neutraal partij. Zij bleven allebei in de gate ruimte en ze wachten rustig af hoe het uit loopt. Verder weet ik niks want tja ze waren al paar dagen met elkaar in 1 ruimte, enig was ik wel hoorde is Sjaak gewoon zijn eigen houtje en begon schip verkennen als tijd te doden" zegt Becker tegen Iridi en zij was verrast dat Sjaak en Kos-mos in de begin niet goed elkaar kon op schieten.

"wanneer waren zij wel elkaar op kunnen schieten?" zegt Iridi tegen Becker. "ik geloof tijdens Lucian alliantie aanval op Destiny deden" zegt Becker en hij gaf bord aan andere bemanning lid."dank je wel voor informatie" zegt Iridi en zij vertrok. Mensen kwamen en gingen door messhal, ze zaten bij de tafel van Sjaak en Mindi. Sjaak ging af en toe praten met leden. Soms moest Mindi ook lachen en vaker was Sjaak aan het lachen om geintjes in zijn woordspeling.

Sjaak ging toen opeens alles 1 voor 1 onderdelen in elkaar plaatsten, Sjaak deed bedrading van andere onderdelen erin plaatsten en opeens was het klaar. "zo klaar" zegt Mindi overdreven en Becker glimlacht naar Mindi. Hij legt een bord met eten neer. "voor meid die hard gewerkt heeft" zegt Becker en Mindi was erg blij met het eten, zij ging dol gelukkig eten. "jammer dat wij haar geen echte beloning geven aan haar" zegt Sjaak stilletjes. "ik snap wat je bedoelt kolonel maar helaas heb ik alleen groente" zegt Becker en Sjaak glimlacht naar hem, "het is goed, we hebben tenminste iets Becker." zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Becker.

" Mindi, papa ga naar ome Eli. Hij moet Mindi's relais controleren" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi, zij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. " Mindi relais?" zegt Mindi verbaasd, "ja Mindi relais. Omdat zij enorm heeft geholpen en nu je vingers kruizen en hopen dat hij ga werken" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, hij nam zijn gereedschap kist mee. "wees goede meid en ga je eten netjes op eten" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij zwaait naar Mindi, Mindi zwaait naar Sjaak toe. "als je grote meid wilt worden dan moet je wel goed eten" zegt Becker met vriendelijke toon tegen Mindi. "zeker en op een dag ga ik vliegen net als papa mobile suit" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Becker glimlacht rustig naar Mindi.

Sjaak moest via gate ruimte lopen om naar Eli toe te gaan. De gate ging open en rush kwam rustig binnen lopen, "hoe was daar zo?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush, hij kwam in zijn eentje terug lopen uit gate. "wel interessant, er waren sommige planten die veel op cacao" zegt rush en Sjaak bekijkt rustig naar gate die dicht ging. "ow dat is wel interessant?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja misschien moet je daar zo naar beneden gaan, hoe is met je relais gelukt?" zegt rush en hij wijst onderdeel in Sjaaks hand. "ja het gaat wel, ik moet alleen nog testen dat hij werkt of niet? Maar als hij werkt misschien hebben wij wel meer vuurkracht?" zegt Sjaak beetje twijfelend. "nou hij ziet goed eruit" zegt rush en hij bekijkt relais van Sjaak.

" Mindi heeft ook geholpen, zij heeft schoon gemaakt. Ik heb wel andere kabels erin gezet misschien werken zij dan wel?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "nou zullen wij gaan testen? Het is anders dan dood saaie groente planeet?" zegt rush tegen Sjaak en zij gingen allebei naar de interface control ruimte.

Rush ging voor Sjaak relais testen, het gloeit in normale wijze en werkt redelijk. Daarna gingen zij proberen in de controle paneel in de vracht ruim. Mindi kwam opeens naar Sjaak en rush toe vliegen, zij ging hangen bij Sjaaks schouders. "nou zal mijn relais werken? Ome rush?" zegt Mindi vriendelijk tegen rush. "we zullen zien Mindi, jouw relais?" zegt rush beetje verbaasd naar haar. "ja, mijn relais. Mindi's relais, papa heeft dat genoemd" zegt Mindi vrolijk en rush begreep nu met Mindi relais. "goed Eli, wil je de paneel activeren?" zegt rush en paneel verlichting ging gloeien, Mindi relais gloeit langzaam ook mee en blijft stabiel. "het werk rush, de wapens zijn verbeterd bij 45%" zegt Eli en rush glimlacht naar Mindi. "nee, Eli...correct, ome Eli. Mindi relais werkt deze keer echt goed" zegt rush via de walkietalkie. Eli kijkt beetje vreemd en Brody haalt zijn schouders op. "ome rush is Destiny beter?" zegt Mindi tegen rush. Hij kijkt naar Sjaak en Mindi aan. "ja, Destiny is beetje beter dank zij jouw hulp" zegt rush en Mindi glimlacht echt vrolijk erdoor.

"ik ga eventjes iets doen ik ben terug voordat Destiny in FTL ruimte vliegen, maar Mindi jij blijft op de schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt rustig naar Sjaak. "ik zal zorgen dat kleine meid niet weg gaat" zegt rush en Sjaak vloog naar gate ruimte. Hij zag poort open, Scott kwam in zijn eentje binnen lopen. "wil je de poort nog open houden?" zegt Sjaak tegen James en zij knikt naar Sjaak. "nog iets gevonden?" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott. "ja, het smaakt als suiker" zegt Scott en hij liet bruine plant zien aan Sjaak. Sjaak nam een hap en hij glimlacht. "perfect is het ver van de gate?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "nee, maar er is wel meer, wil je soms plukken?" zegt Scott rustig, "ja als het kan? Ik wil je rugzak best lenen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Scott vond niet erg en hij maakt zijn rugzak leeg. Sjaak deed rugzak op zijn rug en vloog door de poort. Andere kant stond Young en Greer met nog paar bemanning leden te kijken naar Sjaak. "ik heb rush gehoord dat er cacao aanwezig was?" zegt Sjaak zwevend boven hun. "ja, zij zitten op de planten daar zo. Zo 500 meter vandaan" zegt Greer, "dank je en de suiker plant?" zegt Sjaak rustig en andere bemanning lid wijst andere kant op. "kolonel ik ga wat planten halen ik kom zo terug. Belooft" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog vandoor. "heb je walkietalkie bij je?" zegt Young en Sjaak zwaait met walkietalkie in de lucht.

Sjaak was verdwenen, "wat heeft hij vandaag?" zegt Young verbaasd en Greer haalt zijn schouders op. Sjaak ging paar planten plukken en hij vloog nog door bossen, hij zag aantal graan planten en begon rustig enorme bos plukken. Vervolgens ging Sjaak nog gekleurde bessen plukken die erg zoet en zacht smaken. Hij vloog na een dikke uur terug naar de poort. De gate ging open en Sjaak ging door heen met Scott en Eli die op hem stond te wachten.

In de gate ruimte stond Kos-mos en Mindi op Sjaak te wachten, Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. "wat moest jij doen?" zegt Kos-mos vragend tegen Sjaak. Hij land op zijn eigen benen en hij glimlacht rustig. "wat planten geplukt, ik ben zo terug" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar TJ toe. De planten waren veilig verklaard en Sjaak ging aantal zaadjes afleveren bij hydroponics laboratorium. Daarna ging Sjaak naar Becker toe. Hij fluister iets in Beckers oor en hij glimlacht daarna na de planten die hij over had. "ze zien goed uit, we kunnen wel gebruiken voor speciaals" zegt Becker en Sjaak knikt rustig. Sjaak ging naar de vracht ruimte toen Sjaak en Mindi de spullen onderzocht. Sjaak zag enorm cilinder vorm en hij nam mee naar messhal. Becker vond dat mooie vorm om speciaals te maken. Toen waren Sjaak en Becker druk aan iets maken, iedereen was wel nieuwsgierig wat twee jongens bezig waren.

Toen giet Sjaak mengsels in de cilinder vorm en vervolgens ging het in soort oven dat Becker heeft gemaakt. De geur uit de oven kwam overdekt hele schip en meer mensen kwamen rond bij de messhal verzamelen. "wat zijn zij aan het doen?" vroeg Chloe tegen Scott? "geen idee, ze zijn aantal uren bezig. Maar het ruikt wel goed" zegt Scott en hij snoof met zijn neus de heerlijke cacao geur. Mindi kijkt aandachtig naar Sjaak en zij was ook nieuwsgierig, "zal hij goed wezen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Becker toen zij beide in de oven keken. "nou ik geloof deze keer wel" zegt Becker trots en Sjaak ging met enorme stevige spatel de cilinder vorm uit de oven halen en hij legt op de eet tafel neer.

Becker pakt een hamer en hij sloeg paar bouten los van cilinder vorm en ze halen voorzichtig zijkanten van cilinder vorm los klikken. Ze lieten zijkanten op een andere tafel neer leggen. Sjaak haalt een grote mes te voorschijn en hij begon een stuk eruit snijden. Hij pakt daarna een vork, Becker pakt ook een vork en ze waren allebei onder indruk.

Zij gingen de bruine vorm in kleinere stukken snijden en ze leggen op een bord neer. "aandacht, vandaag was een geweldige dag voor away team. Ze brachten nieuwe planten mee en nieuwe zaden mee vandaag. Maar vandaag ging dappere Mindi op een grote avontuur met gevaarlijke klemmen uit vracht ruim, kisten die toren hoog waren voor haar en een zieke Destiny te proberen te redden. Toen zij hier in de messhal was. Ging zij persoonlijk de dood zieke zwarte relais weer beter maken met haar speciale magische krachten en zoals vandaag is Destiny weer een stapje dichterbij om beter te worden. En van zulke grote avontuur en haar eerste persoonlijke missie moet zij beloont worden op grote feest en daarom heb ik en hulp van onze Destiny meester chef kok, de eerste Destiny chocolade taart en ik wil daarom Mindi hier komt om haar persoonlijke beloning op kunnen halen" zegt Sjaak door de messhal, iedereen was verbaasd wat Sjaak gedaan heeft op de laatste uurtjes op de planeet. Hij liet zijn woorden echt onder indruk maken aan iedereen.

Mindi moest enorm blozen wat Sjaak heeft vertelt tegen haar. Kos-mos was trots op haar om ze gaf haar een kus op haar wang, "kom op Mindi, kom je beloning halen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Mindi en ze gaf Mindi een zetje. Iedereen begon te klappen voor Mindi eerste missie, ze kreeg van Sjaak een grote stuk van Destiny taart.

Ze was echt onder indruk toen er soort van glazuur in het paars geschreven. Er stond: "bedankt Mindi om mij beter maken. Destiny" en Mindi glimlacht naar Sjaak en Becker. Ze ging vork pakken en zij nam een hap. "het is lekker" zegt Mindi en iedereen moest lachen. "kom op het is genoeg voor iedereen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kwam naar Sjaak en Becker toe. Zij delen allebei de taart stukken uit aan iedereen, "geweldige show Sjaak, pet je af erdoor" zegt Young en hij nam een hap van het taart. "dank je kolonel, maar zij is ook speciaal voor iedereen. Sinds zij over boord lopen is iedereen dichterbij elkaar. Daarom moet zij maar ook iedereen beloont worden" zegt Sjaak en hij deelt andere stuk uit aan Varro.

Sommige twijfelend beetje maar ze vonden daarna echt lekker erdoor. Ze dronken water uit de glazen van Galmans en ze waren ook onder indruk dat het water verschillend smaakt erdoor. Sfeer op de schip was vandaag in hoog prettige moment en Mindi was ook echt dolgelukkig erdoor.

Kos-mos liet slaperige Mindi liggen op capsule van Kos-mos liggen, de energie licht begon te stralen en Mindi energie werd opgeladen. Sjaak kijkt op aparte blik naar slapende Mindi, "haar eerste echte avontuur met haar vader" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak. Hij deed zijn klep van zijn officieren pet half over zijn ogen, Kos-mos giechelt en zij kwam onder de klep van Sjaak pet. Zij deed klep omhoog tillen met haar hoofd, haar lippen kwam erg dicht bij Sjaaks lippen en ze voelen elkaars warme lippen glijden. Kort daarna ging Kos-mos lippen los. "je bent echt trots op haar" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. Kos-mos ging verder waar zij gebleven was met Sjaak lippen.


	13. hoofdstuk 13: vriendschap deel 1

Gate ruimte ging open, Sjaak en zijn team kwamen binnen lopen. "wel saaie dag?" zegt Scott tegen Sjaak, hij moest lachen naar Scott. "ik vond wel mee vallen een planeet waar alles kleiner is" zegt Sjaak en hij moest lachen naar kleine bomen en stenen.

Destiny vloog in FTL, "kolonel Sjaak." zegt James tegen Sjaak. "wat is er luitenant?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "sorry ik ben luitenant James niet, ik ben Samantha Carter" zegt luitenant en iedereen van Sjaaks team gingen salueren behalve Sjaak. "wat is er kolonel?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "het is je oma, ze is stervend" zegt Samantha en Sjaak liet zijn wapens zakken. Het viel op de grond neer, Sjaak ging zakken op zijn knieën en Scott kijkt verbaasd. Mindi kwam gate room vliegen en ze kijkt verrast wat met Sjaak is. "ik moet er naar toe" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij probeert zichzelf kalmeren, hij denkt na. "je kan naar planeet via de stenen" zegt Samantha tegen Sjaak, "nee, respect voor mijn oma moet ik persoonlijk heen" zegt Sjaak en hij denkt na, opeens had hij idee. "maar is dat mogelijk? Als je via de ster naar aarde gaan word Destiny vernietigd." zegt Samantha.

Sjaak droogt zijn tranen en hij zag Mindi, "ik heb een plan maar laten hopen dat zij ook mij kunnen horen" zegt Sjaak en hij rent meteen vandoor. "papa?" zegt Mindi verbazend terwijl Sjaak snel voorbij rent. Hij ging toen opeens vliegen, snel kwam Sjaak bij de mobile suit hangar. Hij ging in de cockpit zitten en hij zet zijn helm op. "dit is Tallgeese aan Galman keizerrijk. Dit is Tallgeese aan Galman keizerrijk, hoor je mij Galman?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt treurig naar zijn communicatie scherm. "zal niet werken zij zijn te ver weg" zegt Sjaak treurig naar zijn scherm. Samantha, Young, Kos-mos en Mindi kwamen in de hangar rennen. "dit is communicatie officier 456783 van Galman keizerrijk, dit is geheime kanaal alstublieft verlaat de kanaal of onderga de consequentie." zegt officier tegen Sjaak. "ik moet met keizer Desslok spreken en wel nu" zegt Sjaak snel en streng.

"wie is Desslok?" zegt Samantha tegen Young. "keizer Desslok, natuurlijk. Sjaak is nog wel volstandig van geest" zegt Kos-mos en zij had het door. "ik zal proberen door verbinden" zegt officier tegen Sjaak. Snel veranderd de beeld van officier naar keizer Desslok. "kolonel Sjaak, waar kan ik je mee helpen." zegt Desslok vriendelijk en hij dronk van zijn wijn. "het is noodgeval keizer Desslok. Ik wil transport naar aarde toe. Ik neem mij, Kos-mos en mijn dochter Mindi naar planeet aarde" zegt Sjaak snel, Desslok kijkt beetje vreemd aan. "waarom moet ik je naar aarde sturen?" zegt Desslok beetje verrast.

"alstublieft keizer Desslok, familie is echt speciaal voor me en mijn oma is in mijn familie een groot heldin, zij is stervend. Ik kan wel naar aarde toe maar zij zal mijn niet herkennen als ik een andere persoon komt" zegt Sjaak treurig. Keizer Desslok kijkt hem apart aan. "als Destiny uit FTL komt dan kom ik meteen aan, zorg je familie klaar staan en neem je mobile suit mee als transport" zegt Desslok en hij kijkt Sjaak aan. "dank u wel Desslok ik ben echt eeuwig dankbaar" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft zijn tranen weg. "druk op je noodsignaal en dan pikken wij dat op voor je" zegt Desslok en hij verliet van Sjaak scherm. "papa?" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Sjaaks cockpit.

Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan en hij huilt kijkend naar Mindi. "ow Mindi, we gaan je overgroot moeder ontmoeten en je oma" zegt Sjaak huilend en Mindi kijkt beetje vreemd Sjaak aan. "slim. Hij gaat naar aarde toe" zegt Young rustig en Samantha kijkt beetje vreemd naar Young. "kolonel carter, vertel tegen mijn familie dat Sjaak over 5 uur thuis komt" zegt Sjaak tegen Samantha. "is dat mogelijk?" zegt Samantha verbaasd, "je hebt kolonel gehoord Carter. Over 5 uurtjes is Sjaak op aarde. Hij heeft nog nooit gelogen tegen mij of iemand op deze schip" zegt Young rustig tegen Samantha carter. " Eli, breng zo veel mogelijk Kino mee en ik ga in messhal uit leggen wat de plan is, we hebben 3 uur de tijd ervoor" zegt Sjaak en hij droogt zijn tranen beter af.

Eli kijkt beetje vreemd naar Sjaak en Young. " Eli, je hebt hem gehoord en carter jij ook tempo" zegt Young tegen Samantha en Eli. Sjaak klom uit de cockpit en hij kijkt naar Young. "sorry, maar ik ben enorme egoïstisch wat ik ga doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt naar hem. "kolonel, ik heb veel van je geleerd en jij hebt familie altijd voor op. Je was er altijd als wij moeilijk hebben en nu doen wij iets terug aan jouw" zegt Young en hij legt hand op Sjaaks schouder. "dank u Young." zegt Sjaak rustig.

Tijdje later kwamen mensen bij de messhal verzamelt. "mag ik jullie aandacht?" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen werd stil, "wat ik ga vertellen zal jullie gevoelens ook erg belangrijk voor mij en voor mijn familie" zegt Sjaak en paar mensen begon zachtjes praten met elkaar. " Eli heeft voor iedereen een Kino. Je mag binnen 2 uur en 35 minuten je stem laat horen en bericht achter laten op de Kino. Ik zeg dit tegen jullie omdat ik naar aarde gaat om sterfbed van mijn oma, want in mijn familie is gevoel van samen erg belangrijk" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig en sommige mensen waren boos tegen Sjaak. Hij gebaar tegen mensen om te kalmeren, "ik snap echt jullie gevoelens eerlijk maar ik ga op missie met mijn vrouw en mijn dochter. Maar ik wil niet alleen reizen, ik wil jullie ook mee nemen. Maar keizer Desslok heeft strenge regels gemaakt. Als ik komt met shuttles word iedereen gedood zonder onderhandeling. In andere woorden ik moet alleen in mijn mobile suit" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm.

"daarom heb ik besloten om iedereen een persoonlijk boodschap of brief ga schrijven en afleveren bij Eli. Eli geeft aan mij deze koffer waar jullie stem in zitten. Ik geef persoonlijk af aan ieder familie lid die jij wilt spreken erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en mensen werden nog steeds boos tegen Sjaak reageren. Opeens hoort iedereen schoten in de lucht, iedereen kijkt naar de plek waar Greer, Young en Scott stonden. "luister naar mij dan" zegt Young rustig en hij ging voor Sjaak staan, "wie stond telkens bij ons te helpen sinds dag 1 op Destiny. Dat was ik niet, rush niet maar onze scout knulletje Sjaak, wie helpt ons tijdens missie waar sommige niet durfde? Dat jonge scouting knul. Hij heeft Destiny nog vaak gered tegen vernietiging en jullie levens zo vaak gered dat ik niet meer kan tellen. Ik geef Sjaak bevel om met Kos-mos en Mindi op missie naar planeet aarde" zegt Young streng tegen anderen en mensen werden beetje moeilijk kijkend naar Young en rest.

"nou we kunnen mokken maar wij hebben nu zo 2 uur en 20 minuten dus Sjaak, ik geef hier bij persoonlijk mijn bericht" zegt rush en hij gaf een Kino aan Sjaak. "succes met je reis" zegt rush en hij gaf klap tegen Sjaak boven arm. Hij liep rustig weg, " oké, jullie hebben ruime 2 uur" zegt Young en iedereen ging toch naar Eli om hun persoonlijk Kino te vragen. Sjaak, Mindi en Kos-mos gingen hun kleren ook in pakken, Sjaak deed hun beste Orb uniform in pakken in een koffer. Mindi deed haar kleding in koffer. Vervolgens ging Sjaak zijn mobile suit piloten pak aan trekken voor de eerste keer, hij zag de helm die hele tijd in doos zat. Het was blauw met wit maar de blauwe vorm lijkt op een adelaar en Sjaak was wel onder indruk.

Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak toen hij zijn helm voor het eerst op zet. Hij las gebruiksaanwijzing om de vizier open en dicht te kunnen klappen. Het was ook een ruimte pak en het had kleine lucht raketten om in de ruimte kunnen bewegen. Ze werden geactiveerd door paneel die bevestigd was aan Sjaaks onderarm. Hij zag ook knop voor communicatie, zuurstof scanner en noodsignaal baken. Mindi zag haar vader voor het eerste keer in zo ruimte pak loopt, er was een logo op zijn mouw die veel van wapen die Sjaak zelf ooit heeft gemaakt. "papa zit cool uit" zegt Mindi en Sjaak deed zijn helm af trekken. "dank je Mindi, ben je alles ingepakt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt vrolijk, zij let haar kleine koffertje zien aan Sjaak. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en ze besloten te wachten in de messhal.

" Sjaak, Galmans zijn gekomen. Wij hebben verhaal vertelt en zij willen best wachten, keizer Desslok zal je persoonlijk begroeten als je daar zo aan komt" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "het spijt me voor me gedrag Young?" zegt Sjaak en Young glimlacht. "jij vraag nooit veel, nu vraag je 1 ding en toch denk jij steeds aan ander persoon dan je zelf. Dat is jij Sjaak, dan heb jij dit wel verdient" zegt Young en Eli kwam met grote krat aan. "ik hoop dat jij dit mee kan nemen? Dit zijn alle berichten op Kino's gemaakt van iedereen" zegt Eli en hij legt krat op tafel neer. "dank je wel Eli, het spijt me voor alles" zegt Sjaak en Eli haalt zijn schouder op. "jij zal ook voor mij doen" zegt Eli en Sjaak pakt de krat beet, vervolgens gingen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi naar mobile suit hangar. Ze zagen dat Iridi stond bij Sjaaks mobile suit.

"kolonel, wil je deze aan je familie geven?" zegt Iridi rustig aan Sjaak, ze gaf een Kino met haar naam erop aan Sjaak. "waarom mijn familie?" zegt Sjaak vragend tegen Iridi. "omdat jij enige familie bent voor mij en jij zorg echt goed voor me. Dus daarom wil ik persoonlijk bedanken aan je familie" zegt Iridi beetje moeilijk vertellen tegen Sjaak, "ik kom terug om je antwoord geven Iridi, maar ik ben ook trotse vader met 2 dochters helaas moet 1 van mijn dochters op Destiny blijven om haar beschermen als ik terug thuis komt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij omhelst Iridi vriendelijk.

Ze kijkt beetje vreemd op naar Sjaak, " Sjaak heeft wel punt, jij bent wel tenslotte familie van ons" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en Sjaak ging krat opbergen in kleine ruimte om zuurstof flessen plaatsten. Mindi omhelst Iridi en ze deed kus op Iridi wang, "bye, bye, grote zus" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Sjaak klom in cockpit, Mindi kwam op Sjaak schoot zitten en Kos-mos ging achter Sjaaks stoel zitten. De cockpit ging sluiten en er verschenen camera beelden op cockpit schermen. Iridi zwaait naar mobile suit toen het langzaam hangar verlaten.

Iedereen had toen verzameld bij observatie dek en Sjaak mobile suit vloog voor de ramen van observatie dek, de mobile suit veranderd van vliegtuig modus naar robot modus in flits. Sjaak liet arm van Tallgeese zwaaien en het veranderd terug in vliegtuig modus, Tallgeese vloog vandoor richting vlaggen schip van keizer Desslok. De docking deuren schoven langzaam open en mobile suit vloog naar binnen. Sjaak zag de man zwaaien met grote bats en hij begeleid Sjaak langzaam naar zijn plek. De mobile suit ging verticaal landen en man gaf signaal dat Sjaak veilig geland is.

De cockpit schoof open en een ladder kwam tegen cockpit aan, Mindi vloog van Sjaak schoot af en Kos-mos werd begeleid door een dek officier. Sjaak schakelt alle systemen uit, Sjaak klom uit zijn mobile suit en keizer Desslok met zijn persoonlijke lijfwachten kwamen op de dek lopen. Kos-mos kwam met de hulp van dek officier op de grond neer. Sjaak klom uit de mobile suit en hij grijpt leuning beet, hij glijd naar beneden erdoor. Sjaak deed zijn helm af en hij saluut naar keizer Desslok. Kos-mos deed ook en Mindi kijkt beetje vreemd naar haar ouders. Desslok glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "het is goed, jullie hoeven niet zo formeel. Ik beschouw jullie als mijn vrienden" zegt Desslok en hij omhelst Sjaak en Kos-mos vriendelijk

iedereen kijkt naar Desslok verbaasd aan want het is hun eerste keer dat hij een vriendelijke kant liet zien, "ik zal onthouden keizer Desslok." zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen hem. Mindi kwam tussen Sjaak en Kos-mos zweven. "mag ik jouw ook ome Desslok noemen?" zegt Mindi tegen keizer Desslok, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar hun dochter aan en hopen dat Desslok niet een belediging op vat. Maar Desslok moest lachen en hij pakt Mindi beet op zijn arm, "maar natuurlijk mag jij mij ome Desslok noemen maar jij moet wel proberen lopen op dit schip er zijn mannen van mij die niet zo prettig vinden dat jij kan vliegen" zegt Desslok en Mindi knikt naar Desslok dat hij begrijpt.

"nou daar gaan ze" zegt Brody op observatie dek, iedereen zag hoe de vloot vertrok weg bij Destiny. "het blijft een etter, zo maar vertrekken zonder mij mee te nemen naar aarde" zegt een bemanning lid tegen Brody, paar andere kijken ook naar die persoon. "nee, Sjaak is geen etter. Want een etter is hij nooit geweest, dus pas op met je woorden over Sjaak zegt want hij dacht echt aan jouw gevoelens" zegt Scott rustig tegen die persoon. Hij kijkt lelijk naar Scott en hij vertrok weg bij observatie dek. Chloe pakt Scott arm en liet haar hoofd steunen bij Scott arm. "luitenant, ik wil Sjaaks hut bescherming krijgen" zegt Young tegen Scott. Hij knikt rustig naar Young. Scott kwam met groep mariniers naar Sjaak hut aan, maar ze zagen dat Iridi strak stond te wachten voor de hut deur.

" Iridi?" zegt Scott verbazend, Iridi kijkt hem aan. "goede dag luitenant Scott, is er een probleem?" zegt Iridi rustig en streng tegen Scott. "wat ben jij van plan?" zegt Scott rustig tegen haar. "ik bescherm de hut van mijn vader en mijn commandant van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Iridi en Scott kijkt vriendelijk verbaasd aan. "hou goed je werk Iridi, er zal wel af en toe verwisselt worden van wacht" zegt Scott, "niet nodig ik heb mijn batterijen geactiveerd, ik kan meer dan 12 dagen non stop blijven staan" zegt Iridi rustig. "goed, dan brengen wij wel eten en drinken voor je" zegt Scott rustig. "dank je wel luitenant, ik waardeer dat echt" zegt Iridi en Scott glimlacht rustig. Hij nam zijn groep terug naar hun stek.

1 uur ging verstreken toen Desslok vloot arriveren bij de maan. "zo jullie zijn er" zegt Desslok en Sjaak krab op zijn hoofd. "is dit niet te dichtbij?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Desslok kijkt hem aan. "wat is er dan probleem?" zegt Desslok en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan. "wij zijn met vloot van 1000 schepen bij de maan, stargate command heeft maar paar schepen en zij schrikken altijd als idioten en komen met hun vloot aarde beschermen" zegt Sjaak en Desslok dacht na. "maar je mobile suit kan niet zo ver vliegen" zegt Desslok. "ik weet het maar komt wel goed, mag ik een kanaal van je gebruiken dan kan ik alvast verwittigen dat wij kwamen" zegt Sjaak rustig. Een officier kwam in de troonzaal van Desslok. "keizer Desslok, een aardse schip wil met ons contact nemen" zegt officier en hij saluut naar keizer.

"je hebt gelijk kolonel. Soldaat ik neem de contact hier zo" zegt Desslok en hij ging op zijn troon zitten. Soldaat saluut keizer weer en hij drukt op een paneel. Beeld verscheen boven Desslok hoofd. "onbekende schip, identificeer je zelf" zegt Samantha Carter tegen Desslok. "mag ik misschien keizer Desslok?" zegt Sjaak en Desslok liet Sjaak gang via gebaar met zijn hand. Sjaak deed paar stappen naar voren en hij kijkt Carter aan. "dit is kolonel Sjaak de wijze, persoonlijke code: A-1569SX. Ik ben op de vlaggen schip van keizer Desslok. Ik heb keizer Desslok gevraagd dat hij en zijn vloot bij de maan verblijven, ik raad u aan om niet aan te vallen want Desslok heeft 1000 schepen en er is een vloot in het geheim geplaatst die alleen komt wanneer de tijd rijp is. Ik kom met mijn mobile suit naar planeet aarde. Ik wil mijn familie met rust gelaten worden voor komende tijd. Ik kom over 5 dagen op Pentagon en daar voor is dit mijn laatste bericht. Als jij niet aan houd aan mijn verzoeken dan moet ik rapporteren als internationaal incident tegen mij. Kolonel Sjaak uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en Carter beeld verdwijnt weer.

Sjaak zucht erg diep en Kos-mos pakt Sjaak arm beet, Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "we gaan Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en niet snel later vloog mobile suit langs USS George Hammond, Samantha Carter kijkt beetje verbaasd uit haar stoel. "dit zal niet goed komen, maar kolonel is een Nederlandse officier" zegt Carter tegen generaal O'Niell via scherm. "ik zal kijken wat ik kan, maar wij hebben wel over speciale kolonel en niet zo eentje als Young." zegt O'Niell en mobile suit vloog richting aarde toe. "papa hoe vaak heb jij geland?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak toets gegevens in. "eerlijk zijn is mijn eerste keer" zegt Sjaak en toestel ging op goede inval hoek naar aarde toe, er kwam een speciale gel over hele toestel en temperatuur in de cockpit ging zakken.

Mobile suit vloog rustig over de normaal atmosfeer en Sjaak deed zijn vizier van zijn helm open. "mooi ik kan ook rustig ademen hier zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en Tallgeese vloog over oceaan. "wij zijn er bijna" zegt Sjaak rustig en Tallgeese sensoren begonnen piepen aantal rode lampen gingen branden. "wat is er?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak toets op zijn paneel. "straal jagers" zegt Sjaak rustig en een eskader van 5 jagers achtervolgen Sjaaks mobile suit. "dit is generaal O'Niell aan kolonel Sjaak, ik waardeer je te komen op aarde maar jouw toestel zal problemen veroorzaken over hele wereld." zegt generaal tegen Sjaak, Sjaak schakelt een knop om. "dit is kolonel Sjaak in mobile suit Gundam Tallgeese. Het spijt mij zeer hoe amerikanen werken maar de wereld moet op een dag weten wat voor werk wij doen. Ik vraag laatste keer om met mij en mijn familie met rust te laten en laat mij vliegen naar locatie waar ik heen wilt" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dan heb ik geen keuze om geweld te gebruiken, je mobile suit of wat dan ook? Is geen officieel toestel van Nederlandse luchtmacht en daarvoor heb ik opdracht om neer te halen" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt vies weg bij hem. " Sjaak, laat mensen niet in gevaar brengen, wij kwamen als goede wil naar je huis en geen gevecht." zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak oor en hij kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos aan. Hij zucht zachtjes toen hij Mindi beetje bang kijkt naar Sjaak. "dit is mobile suit fighter Gundam Tallgeese, kolonel Sjaak de wijze. Ik volg de jagers naar locatie, als mijn mobile suit word aangeraakt. Ik heb orders om iedereen te doden die mijn toestel onderzoekt generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"is goed, volg jagers en ik geef opdracht aan mijn mensen om jouw toestel met rust laten" zegt O'Niell en Tallgeese vloog achter de Amerikaanse jagers aan. Spoedig kwamen zij op een basis te recht waar alle stargate jagers ook aanwezig waren, Sjaak liet zijn mobile suit in hangar vliegen en hij land rustig. Cockpit schoof open en Mindi vloog als eerste eruit, "kom lieverd, je familie wacht" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak was erg teleurgesteld dat hij zijn werk niet kan laten zien aan zijn familie. "papa er staan aantal mensen op je te wachten" zegt Mindi en zij kwam terug vliegen naar Sjaak toe. Kos-mos vloog ook uit de cockpit en Sjaak klom rustig uit de cockpit klimmen. Toen Sjaak op de grond kwam kijkt hij naar de lucht, hij glimlacht zachtjes naar de wolken. Sjaak deed zijn helm af en hij zag aantal leger officieren stonden wachten bij Sjaak, maar er was ook 1 persoon in burger gekleed op Sjaak te wachten.

" Mindi, kan je beloven om niet te vliegen bij deze mensen?" zegt Sjaak tegen zijn dochter, Mindi kwam op haar benen te recht. Mindi pakt Sjaak hand beet en Kos-mos kwam ook naast Sjaak staan. Ze lopen richting naar de officieren toe, officieren salueren naar Sjaak en Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar de officieren aan. "mijn naam is Richard Woolsey, ik ben van IOA" zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak. "mijn naam is generaal O'Niell, hoofd van stargate command" zegt officier en Sjaak zag uit schuine hoek aantal monteurs naar zijn mobile suit gingen. " Kos-mos waarschuwing schot" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos zag wat Sjaak bedoelt en zij liet haar gatling verschijnen, Sjaak bedekt Mindi oren en Kos-mos liet paar meters voor monteurs af vuren. "ben jij gek op deze basis afvuren?" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak grijpt bij O'Niell kraag. "nee, jij luister goed naar me. Mijn mobile suit blijf met je handen van af sir. Hij heeft geen onderhoud nodig en daarom is erg belangrijk voor Destiny als jij toch ga gebruiken dan heb ik nog 1000 schepen bij de maan die dol graag aarde willen overnemen. Onthoud wel goed in je achterhoofd vanaf nu" zegt Sjaak streng tegen hem en aantal officieren pakken hun pistolen beet maar Kos-mos had andere gatling verschijnen en richten op de officieren.

"ik denk dat kolonel een zeer lange reis net achter rug en dat hij erg nu gevoelig is. Misschien kunnen wij beter op vriendelijke manier oplossen?" zegt Woolsey tussen door, "mijn papa is heel erg sterk. Maar mijn mama is ook erg sterk, jullie kunnen beter mijn papa en mama niet boos maken" zegt Mindi opeens tegen iedereen, Sjaak liet generaal los en hij kijkt hem streng aan. "volgende keer waarschuw ik je niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell, "typische scout knulletje zal doen" zegt Telford. "ach ja ik zal haast bijna vergeten ook wie Destiny heeft aanval laten leiden?" zegt Sjaak overdreven sarcastisch tegen Telford. Hij werd boos tegen Sjaak maar Kos-mos richt haar gatling naar Telford. "altijd verschuilen tegen je robots, net als die kleine meid die jij als een dochter beschouwt" zegt Telford en hij kijkt lelijke gezicht naar Mindi. "kolonels toe, wees kalm" zegt Woolsey weer en opeens werd Telford neer gevallen. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd wat Mindi net deed. "niemand scheld mij uit, mama en papa zijn liefste personen die ik heb" zegt Mindi en zij kijkt woedend naar Telford. Kos-mos liet haar wapens verdwijnen en ze grijpt Mindi beet.

Telford stond op en hij grijpt naar zijn dienst wapen maar werd uit zijn handen schoten. "ben jij gek?" zegt Telford en ze zagen dat Sjaak energie bal afvuurde naar Telford. "ow ik ben gek? Wie wilt meisje die echt 5 jaar oud neer? Niet ik hoor" schreeuwt nu Sjaak tegen Telford en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. " Telford kappen nu, jij ook Sjaak." schreeuwt O'Niell tegen Sjaak en Telford. "nee nooit, niet dat die eikel mij accepteert dat ik nu ook een kolonel bent en geen knul meer bent" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen O'Niell en hij wijst naar Telford. "jouw punt is genoteerd dan kolonel" zegt O'Niell streng, Kos-mos grijpt Sjaak arm stevig beet. "toe Sjaak, denk aan mensen van Destiny en je familie" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

Sjaak kalmeer enorm, hij wrijft door zijn haren. " Telford, Mindi is echt dochter van mij, zij is 100% mens en geen machine als jij denkt. Alleen zij kan vliegen en zij moet haar krachten leren kennen" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft over Mindi haren. Mindi kijkt naar haar vader en hij lacht naar haar. "misschien kan je verhaal later vertellen, ik geloof dat jij en je familie graag ontmoeten. Tenslotte ik heb gehoord dat je oma slecht gaat" zegt Woolsey rustig en kalm tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Woolsey. "goed jij wint, ik wil nu vertrekken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen groep. "is goed, maar moet je niet verkleden?" zegt Woolsey. "jawel, maar ik draag wel Orb ruimte uniform en Kos-mos ook. Want dat wil ik wel laten zien aan mijn familie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell en hij wrijft steeds over Mindi hoofd. Kos-mos pakt Sjaak helm en vervolgens liet zij Mindi naar Sjaak armen overzetten. Mindi kijkt beetje vermoeiend naar Sjaak.

"is afgesproken, ik zal ook je toestel met rust laten. Maar ik wil wel weten waarom" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "deze mobile suit vlieg op kern energie daarom wil ik jullie dat met rust laten" zegt Sjaak rustig en opeens kijken groep naar toestel. "maar dat is gevaarlijk spul" zegt Telford. "nee hoor, de toestel is zo afgeschermd dat geen straling komt en daarom veilig is met piloot aan boord. Alleen als hij neergeschoten werd dan is gevaarlijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij knikt naar Kos-mos. "ik heb persoonlijke berichten mee genomen voor familie van Destiny, ik wil dat persoonlijk aan iedereen afleveren als ik klaar bent met mijn familie bezoek" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos haalt een krat uit de zuurstof ruimte. Zij beveiligd Tallgeese met een wachtwoord die alleen zij kan kraken. "wij zullen de berichten bewaren als jij terug bent van familie bezoek" zegt Woolsey en Mindi was tegen Sjaak borst aan het slapen. "dank je wel meneer Woolsey." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos pakt een Kino met Iridi naam erop uit de krat.

Zij deed krat weer op slot zetten en zij draagt naar Sjaak en anderen toe. "er staat een toestel klaar voor je naar Nederland te vliegen" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "of wil je via onze transport vliegen?" zegt O'Niell. "nee, zoals Woolsey vertelt. Ik heb lange reis achter mijn rug en ik wil beetje rust hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell knikt rustig. Sjaak en zijn gezin gingen naar een vliegtuig die klaar stond voor hem. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd toen dat vliegtuig airforce one was. "president stel voor dat jij mag gebruiken" zegt O'Niell luchtig tegen Sjaak, hij klom aan boord van vliegtuig en alle officieren gingen ook mee.

Airforce one vertrok. Werd meteen beschermt door eskader van F-16 jagers, Mindi lag te slapen op een bed achter in de vliegtuig. "is wel goed dat zij op president bed mag slapen?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed deur zachtjes dicht. O'Niell glimlacht naar Sjaak rustig, "we kunnen toch haar niet slapen op een stoel, dat is niet goed voor kleine meid" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak en ze kwamen bij de anderen te recht. Sjaak ging zitten en Kos-mos was ingedut bij de raam.

Sjaak deed deken om haar heen, "zo kolonel, wil je wel eventjes praten over situatie waar jullie zitten?" zegt Woolsey nieuwsgierig en Sjaak kijkt hem twijfelend aan. "ik zit net in stoel waar machtigste man van de wereld ook zit. Jij wil meteen praten over Destiny en bemanning" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij geeuwt beetje erdoor. "mijn excuses ervoor dan als ik over begint. Misschien later?" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak knikt rustig, na een tijdje viel Sjaak langzaam in slaap. "wel apart, rond zijn leeftijd zat ik werken op een basis ergens op deze wereld maar hij is meteen als kolonel en een dochter" zegt Telford rustig tegen O'Niell. "ben je misschien daarom prikkelbaar tegen hem, dat hij dat meisje eerder vond dan jij?" zegt luitenant kolonel Sheppard tegen Telford.

"ik denk van ook, tenslotte hij heeft af en toe wel problemen om Destiny bereiken" zegt kolonel Mitchell tegen Sheppard, "hou op jongens" snauwt generaal O'Niell en kolonels knikte. Paar uurtjes later kwam Sjaak wakker en hij wrijft op zijn ogen. "goede morgen" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak schrok eventjes. "koffie?" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak, hij schonk koffie in kop. "dat is echt lang geleden dat ik dat spul dronk" zegt Sjaak en hij deed suiker en scheutje melk erin, daarna roert hij zachtjes in zijn kop. "goede morgen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak dronk rustig van kop koffie.

"goede morgen Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zag door ramen van airforce one Nederland liggen. "we gaan landen op Schiphol?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja dat is correct" zegt O'Niell. Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "gelukkig andere vlieg velden kunnen geen Boeing 747 landen" zegt Sjaak rustig en officieren waren verstelt dat Sjaak erg op de hoogte van zulke gegevens, "papa" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij omhelst Sjaak vriendelijk, Sjaak kon zijn kop koffie net op tijd redden voordat op zijn uniform kwam. " morge Mindi, goed geslapen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Zij knikt vrolijk en Sjaak glimlach rustig naar haar.

Het vliegtuig ging landen op Schiphol sommige vlieg spotters kijken verbaasd wat voor type vliegtuig was, hun dag kon niet meer stuk. Sjaak ging omkleden en Kos-mos deed dat ook. Toen zij klaar waren hadden zij allemaal Orb uniform aan getrokken. Mindi had haar nette kleren aan getrokken en zij hield hand vast van Kos-mos. Iedereen verliet de vliegtuig en er stonden aantal voertuigen klaar om hun naar ziekenhuis brengen waar zijn oma ligt, "we ontmoeten deze keer in het echt" zegt chauffeur tegen Sjaak, Sjaak glimlacht en hij wist dat zelfde chauffeur was die hem naar de familie reünie bracht. "nou dit is echte Kos-mos en mijn dochter Mindi." zegt Sjaak en hij stelt voor aan zijn gezin.

Aantal uurtjes later kwamen zij voor de ziekenhuis in Vlissingen, Sjaak stapt uit de auto en hij bekijkt de ziekenhuis. Kos-mos en Mindi kijken beetje angstig want dit is hun eerste keer bij een plek kwamen waar veel mensen waren, Sjaak deed zijn pet op en Kos-mos deden ook. Vervolgens kwamen de officieren bij Sjaak rustig staan, "hier dit is voor je oma" zegt Telford en hij gaf een bos bloemen aan Sjaak. "als ik me nog goed weet kunnen jullie de auto's plaatsten paar straten verder" zegt Sjaak en hij legt uit hoe de limousine kunnen beste rijden zonder te keren.

Sjaak en de rest loopt naar binnen, Sjaak stond bij de balie en hij ging netjes in de rij staan omdat paar mensen voor stonden. "dit duurt te lang" zegt Sheppard, "toon geduld kolonel, deze mensen hebben ook problemen die goed moeten geholpen worden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, toen was Sjaak aan de beurt en hij sprak in zijn moedertaal tegen receptioniste. Zij gaf Sjaak kamer nummer en Sjaak bedankt haar erg vriendelijk, ze gingen naar de lift toe.

"jammer dat Sjaak er niet is, oma heeft echt zwaar afgelopen maanden" zegt neef tegen andere neef van Sjaak, de andere neef zag aantal mensen lopen in uniformen. Hij stoot zachtjes tegen de neef aan, "moest eens kijken wie daar zo komt" zegt Michiel tegen andere neef. Sjaak had bos bloemen in zijn armen, vervolgens was Mindi vrolijk tegen haar moeder. " Michiel, Jeroen. Alles goed met jullie" zegt Sjaak tegen zijn neven. Ze waren echt verbaasd toen Sjaak in uniform kwam lopen, "ongelooflijk en wie zijn deze mensen?" zegt Jeroen verbaasd, "dit is mijn vrouw Kos-mos en mijn dochtertje Mindi. Mindi en Kos-mos dit zijn mijn neven Jeroen en Michiel, Mindi dit zijn jouw ooms" zegt Sjaak en hij stelt aan iedereen voor. "kan ik binnen komen of is te druk voor oma?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "het is best druk misschien kan je wachten" zegt Jeroen en aantal ooms en tantes kwamen ook binnen lopen in de gang, ze stonden versteld toen Sjaak voor hun stond.

Bezoekers in de kamer verliet de kamer van oma en ze zagen verbaasd toen Sjaak voor Jeroen en Michiel stond te kletsten. " Sjaak, waarom ben je niet binnen gelopen" zegt vrouw tegen Sjaak, "regels moeder, regels er staat maar maximaal 2 personen" zegt Sjaak tegen haar. Zij omhelst Sjaak vriendelijk en ze moest huilen tegen Sjaak, "papa wie is dat mevrouw" zegt Mindi verbazend en neven moesten lachen naar haar. Sjaak kijkt naar Mindi schuin aan, "mama, dit is Mindi je klein dochter" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn moeder. Ze kijkt erg verbaasd aan en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar moeder.

"is goed dat wij later bij kletst mama, mag ik oma misschien zien?" zegt Sjaak rustig en moeder van Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem. Mama kijkt erg blij van tranen en Sjaak deed zijn pet af, ze gingen naar binnen lopen en tante Sirpa kijkt verbazend op wie werkelijk binnen kwam. Sjaak gaf Sirpa kus op haar wang. "is zij wakker?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij zag oma ogen gesloten. "nee, ze rust beetje" zegt Sirpa, Mindi ging andere kant van bed staan en Kos-mos hield haar schouder beet. Sjaak liet zijn pet op venster bank liggen. Hij ging op stoel zitten die naast haar bed stond, "oma? Ik ben het Sjaak." zegt Sjaak zachtjes en oma deed haar ogen open. "ow Sjaak mijn jongen, je bent toch gekomen" zegt oma erg dol gelukkig, Sjaak gaf kus op haar wang en hij glimlacht. "oma, ik wil je ontmoeten aan mijn vrouw Kos-mos en mijn dochtertje en je achterkleinkind Mindi." zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Kos-mos en Mindi. "ow geweldig mijn jongen hoe is dat mogelijk? Een geweldige achter kleindochter" zegt oma verbazend en zij streelt over Mindi wang.

" Mindi, dit is je over grootmoeder van mijn moeders kant" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en Mindi glimlacht naar haar over grootmoeder, "jij bent lief oma" zegt Mindi vriendelijk en oma moest lachen erdoor. "ik laat jullie eventjes alleen Sjaak, ik wacht wel op de gang" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. "kom je Mindi." zegt Kos-mos en Mindi knikt rustig naar Kos-mos, zij verlieten kamer. Mindi zwaait naar haar oma en oma moest lachen. "ik wist dat niet dat ik achterkleinkind heb gekregen" zegt oma tegen Sjaak, Sjaak zucht zachtjes naar oma. "het spijt me er voor dat ik niet eerder hebt vertelt, maar ik was erg druk bezig in het leger. Ik heb echt veel werk en tijd gestoken om jouw speciaal bezoeken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij probeert in te houden wat hij werkelijk deed op Destiny.

Oma glimlacht naar Sjaak rustig en zij wrijft op zijn wang, "ik ben echt blij dat je gekomen bent" zegt oma en Sjaak moest huilen erdoor. "ik heb mijn klein kinderen nu gezien ik ben echt helemaal blij er door" zegt oma rustig en hij voelt erg machteloos erdoor. "oma ik wil echt vertellen waar ik was en wat ik allemaal gedaan hebt afgelopen jaar. Maar ik mag niet zeggen omdat het geheim is en het doe bij mij zo veel pijn, ik wil je echt vertellen hoe ik mijn vrouw ontmoet en mijn dochter werd gegroeid maar ik kan en mag niet zeggen er over" zegt Sjaak huilend tegen haar oma, oma glimlacht rustig en tante Sirpa deed haar handen op Sjaaks schouders.

"ga maar eventjes naar je moeder Sjaak, ik denk dat je wel steun nodig hebt" zegt Sirpa en Sjaak knikt rustig. " Sjaak, ik ben niet boos op je. Ik ben blij dat je er bent" zegt oma en Sjaak pakt zijn pet, hij loopt rustig naar buiten. Sjaaks moeder zag hem komen lopen, hij zag haar moeder en hij moest enorm huilen. Eindje van de gang stonden nog generaal O'Niell met zijn groep staan, Sjaak zag hun en hij loopt naar hun toe. Hij grijpt O'Niell beet. Sjaaks tranen stroomt over zijn wangen en hij zakt door knieën, "godverdomme ik wil zo graag vertellen tegen mijn familie en ik moet geheim houden" schreeuwt Sjaak droevig tegen O'Niell en Kos-mos, Sjaaks moeder kwamen bij hem staan. Sjaak sloeg met zijn hand op de grond maar voordat hij aanraakt hield Kos-mos snel tegen. Sjaak begon enorm te huilen, Mindi kijkt rustig naar Sjaak van een afstand. Zij werd tegen gehouden door Michiel. Woolsey zakt door zijn knieën tot Sjaaks niveau.

"het spijt me, maar bescherming voor de aarde gaat voor" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak kijkt droevig tegen hem aan. "bescherming van aarde bull shit, dit is mijn familie ik mag niks zeggen wat ik daar zo doet omdat jij vind bescherming van aarde belangrijker is? Mijn familie heeft mij 1 jaar mij niet gezien omdat jij een kut regel hebt" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen Woolsey. Hij wil hem slaan maar Kos-mos hield hem stevig beet. "rustig Sjaak, niet bij je familie" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak begon weer te huilen, Kos-mos hield stevig Sjaak beet. Hij begon te huilen, Mindi kon niet meer tegen en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe. "rustig papa, wij zijn er nog" zegt Mindi en zij land naast Sjaak. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Mindi aan, "fijn dat kleine meid heeft geheim verbroken" zegt O'Niell en Mindi omhelst Sjaak lief. "wat was dat?" zegt Jeroen verbaasd


	14. hoofdstuk 14: vriendschap deel 2

"wat was dat?" zegt Jeroen, toen zij zagen dat Mindi kon vliegen. Generaal O'Niell kijkt Mindi aan en zij troost haar vader lief, "we kunnen niks haar schuld geven, dat kleine meid kan het niet begrijpen ze is te jong ervoor" zegt O'Niell tegen Woolsey. "ja dat is waar" zegt Woolsey en hij stond op. "kolonel, je mag het vertellen omdat je dochter geheim verklappen en zij zit niet in het leger dus zij mag alles doen erdoor" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak droogt zijn tranen. Hij kijkt generaal aan, "sorry dat mijn dochter geheim verraden heeft" zegt Sjaak treurig tegen generaal.

"het is je familie kolonel, zij kunnen geheim wel bewaren voor je. Vertel alles tegen hun maar zij mogen niet door vertellen" zegt generaal O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak, hij pakt Sjaaks pet en deed op Sjaak hoofd. "hou je taai kolonel, wij wachten wel beneden in de restaurant voor je. Als je wilt drinken dan heb je hier zo wat geld. Ik geloof dat ze euro's zijn maar jij kan nu wel gebruiken." zegt generaal en hij gaf aan Mindi paar biljetten van 10 euro aan haar. Hij gaf klopje om Mindi schouder en ze lopen rustig weg bij hun, Sjaak snikt rustig en moeder kijkt nog beetje verbaasd. "mam.." zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen zijn moeder, " Kos-mos en Mindi zijn ruimte wezens, ik ben kolonel geworden op een ruimte schip omdat ik de ruimte schip met 80 mensen aan boord door een ruimte gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn moeder.

" Mindi, je mag eventjes vliegen in deze gang" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar dochter, ze kijkt naar haar vader en ze liet paar meters in de lucht zweven. Tante Sirpa en nog meer familie leden kwamen in de gang lopen, ze zagen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi staan. " Sjaak, ga maar eventjes zitten. Dan haal ik wel wat te drinken voor je" zegt moeder van Sjaak. " Mindi ga met je oma mee om te drinken, maar verder wel lopen weer want er zijn mensen bang kunnen wezen voor je" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "goed papa. Ik ga met oma mee" zegt Mindi en zij ging op haar benen staan, ze pakt voorzichtig hand van Sjaaks moeder beet. "niet boos op papa wezen of mij? Papa is echt grote held voor me" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Sjaaks moeder. "het is oké, papa heeft altijd een goed hart en goede vertrouwen. Dat heeft hij altijd" zegt Lily tegen Mindi en zij lopen naar restaurant toe in de ziekenhuis. "mam, cola light graag" zegt Sjaak rustig en Lily kijkt Sjaak aan, "zoals altijd dus. Wat mag Mindi eigenlijk?" zegt Lily.

"geen idee, zij heeft nog nooit prik gedronken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn moeder. "ik zie dan wel" zegt Lily en ze lopen weer verder, Kos-mos begeleid Sjaak naar stoel in de gang. Hij ging er op zitten en Kos-mos ging naast hem zitten. Sjaak staart beetje naar de grond, hij zucht erg diep en Jeroen ging naast hem zitten aan de andere kant van rij stoelen. "dus jij hebt relatie met een ruimte wezen?" zegt Jeroen rustig en Sjaak knikt rustig.

"nou voor mij ziet zij uit als jouw dochter en jouw vrouw. Vertel alles hoe jij aan hun kwam?" zegt Jeroen rustig. Michiel ging voor Sjaak staan en Sirpa ging bij Sjaaks oma zitten in de kamer. "1 jaar geleden won ik een prijs van een computer spel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij begon zijn verhaal rustig vertellen. Aantal ooms en tantes, neven en nichten kwamen allemaal bij de gang staan toen hij vertelt over Destiny en zijn bemanning. "dus door die cosmetische storm kan jij ook vliegen?" zegt maarten tegen Sjaak, Sjaak liet zijn witte aura zien aan de familie en liet ook snel verdwijnen. Mindi kwam terug met Lily, ze hadden cola light voor Sjaak en fruit sap voor Mindi, zij sprong en vloog naar Sjaak toe. "papa, ik heb je drinken" zegt Mindi en zij gaf cola flesje aan Sjaak. Hij glimlacht naar Mindi.

"dank je lieverd maar ga liever landen voor je papa" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt, zij ging op Sjaaks schoot zitten en Sjaak glimlacht haar. "vertel Mindi hoe oud jij bent tegen mijn neven en nichten" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Mindi, zij telt haar vinger en stak 3 vingers naar neven en nichten uit. "3 jaar?" zegt frank tegen Sjaak, "nee, 3 maanden gekkie." zegt Mindi en Sjaak giechelt. "ja 3 maanden oud is zij en nu erg slim" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op Mindi hoofd. "dus jij bent dan een androïde?" zegt Bert tegen Kos-mos. "ja maar ik heb Mindi gedragen in mijn buik als zwanger schap op een bepaalde dag toen Elsa geraakt werd" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi dronk rustig van haar fruitsap.

Tante Sirpa kwam opeens huilend naar buiten toe, zij ging op een stoel zitten. Een alarm kwam uit de kamer en Sjaak stond op. Zoals Kos-mos ook deed. Ze kwamen allebei de kamer binnen en ze zagen oma rustig en verdedig lag te slapen op het ziekenhuis bed. "haar levensfunctie zijn verdwenen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt schuin weg. Aantal doktoren kwamen binnen lopen, ze gingen oma van Sjaak checken. Sjaak zag Mindi zitten en hij ging naast haar rustig zitten, "papa weer triest?" zegt Mindi beetje verbazend aan en Sjaak knikt rustig. " Mindi, je over grootmoeder is helaas overleden" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig tegen Mindi, Mindi kijkt treurig naar het flesje. " Mindi vond je oma erg leuke oma. Ook ken ik haar erg kort. Ik heb haar warmte en haar liefde gezien wat zij deed bij je" zegt Mindi treurig en Sjaak kijkt beetje verbaasd wat Mindi net vertelde.

Kos-mos was ook beetje verrast, "ik ga naar generaal O'Niell toe om vertellen dat ik niet in staat bent voor berichten aan familie afleveren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos hield Sjaak tegen, "ik neem Mindi wel mee Sjaak, dan zal ik wel zelf vertellen tegen generaal O'Niell." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, ze kijkt niet naar Sjaak aan maar naar Mindi. "mama, mag ik bij papa blijven?" zegt Mindi tegen Kos-mos. "het is goed Kos-mos, ik let wel op Mindi. Vertel maar tegen generaal O'Niell." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig, ze gaf kus op Sjaaks wang en Sjaak omhelst haar stevig. "sorry dat ik je mee nam" zegt Sjaak treurig, "nee, je familie is echt speciaals jij hebt ze altijd vertelt over hun" zegt Kos-mos en zij moest ook huilen tegen Sjaak. Mindi grijpt Sjaaks en Kos-mos benen vast omhelzen.

Iedereen van familie begon te huilen, ze geven elkaar steun en Kos-mos ging langzaam naar beneden toe. Zij vertelt alles tegen generaal O'Niell en hij stond op. Woolsey ging daarna met Kos-mos mee en de generaal ging naar buiten toe. De groep ging met O'Niell mee, Woolsey ging met Kos-mos mee naar Sjaaks familie. Woolsey kijkt Sjaak aan, Sjaak droogt zijn tranen en hij kijkt nog beetje tranige ogen naar Woolsey. "gecondoleerd kolonel, ik ga naar Destiny om tegen Young vertellen dat je later komt dan geplant. Ik hoop dat je wel terug ga naar Destiny?" zegt Woolsey. "kom op man, jij denkt echt alleen aan werk? Kijk om je heen en denk na wat je zegt, mijn familie is in rouw en jij denkt alleen aan werk. Enig wat ik echt jammer vond is mijn oma's daden, zij was verzet heldin in tweede wereld oorlog en niemand gaf haar status of lintje. Maar ik was trots toen ik krans van het verzet helden op de dam in Amsterdam mag leggen in mijn troste scouting uniform. Maar nu is alles weg gehaald en jij denkt over werk" zegt Sjaak frustreert tegen Woolsey.

"het spijt me echt ontzettend dat ik verkeerde woorden gebruikt tegen je, ik wist ook niet dat een stille heldin gestorven is" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak wenkt met zijn ogen weg bij hem, "er bleef 1 verhaal van mijn oma steeds hangen en die jij ook interessant vind, toen oorlog in gang was. Was mijn oma op bruiloft van haar zus, ze werd tegenhouden door gemeente ambtenaar om adviseren haar achteringang te nemen om te vluchten. Want er stonden Duitsers te wachten bij de voordeur, zij ging dat doen en ze was toen gevlucht. En kijk nu wat zij deed door die actie nemen. Mijn ooms en tantes werden geboren waardoor ik en alle neven en nichten werden geboren. Met trots was mijn oma erdoor en als zij aangehouden was, was ik niet op Destiny en ik had niet Kos-mos ontmoet en ik had Destiny niet kunnen redden dan. Omdat ik er niet was. En jij vertelt over terugkeer, ik kom terug naar Destiny want wij hebben trotse moeder, oma, overgrootmoeder verloren maar wij zullen nooit onze familie trouw behouden" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar familie erg trots.

Woolsey kijkt naar de familie en hij bekijkt. "ik geef je tijd om alles netjes afhandelen met jouw rouw proces, ik wil alleen zeggen dat andere familie niet moet vergeten" zegt Woolsey rustig, "ik zal over 1 maand terug keren op de basis, maar ik wil nu met mijn familie wezen. Ik wil graag antwoord krijgen van alle familie leden die Destiny heeft afgelegd via de Kino's ik wil Kino's ook terug hebben want wij kunnen gebruiken als verkenning robots en echt allemaal, Kos-mos telt ze allemaal dan" zegt Sjaak rustig. "je hebt mijn woord kolonel, ik zal zorgen. Ik verwacht je over 1 maand dan" zegt Woolsey en hij schud Sjaaks hand. Hij begroet de familie en hij gaf laatste groet aan oma van Sjaak. Daarna vertrok hij meteen naar generaal O'Niell toe.

Maand ging voorbij tijdens prachtige begrafenis, iedereen nam afscheid van geweldige oma die altijd klaar stond bij elke kind of klein kind of een achterkleinkind die zij heeft gezien, maar familie nam nog 1 keer afscheid van geweldige broer, neef, oom en een zoon. "mama, het spijt me. Ik weet dat jij dol graag mij wil houden hier zo maar ik heb taak en verantwoordelijkheid. Ik moet mensen van dat schip ook helpen als familie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn moeder, " Sjaak, ik weet het. Wees dapper dan, maar vergeet ons niet dan?" zegt Lily tegen Sjaak. Sjaak gaf afscheid kus aan zijn moeder. " Kos-mos zorg goed voor mijn dwaze zoon" zegt Lily tegen Kos-mos, "ik zal het doen moeder" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Lily en zij nam ook afscheid zoen. "nou Sjaak, wij zullen je missen" zegt Sjaaks jongere zus, "ja ik weet het Dinja, maar ik zal ooit terug komen met Destiny en ik zal aan iedereen laten zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en Sjaak nam afscheid zoen bij haar zus.

"tot ziens Yvanka" zegt Sjaak tegen Sjaaks jongste zusje, zij huilt naar Sjaak en hij omhelst haar rustig. "het is goed, Sjaak komt heus wel terug" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Yvanka, Yvanka droogt haar tranen. " Sjaak, hier is de krat met alle antwoorden van Kino's maar er is 1 Kino niet aanwezig of wij kunnen geen familie vinden" zegt generaal O'Niell, hij liet Kino zien met naam Iridi. Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ik was helemaal vergeten" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij pakt Kino. Toen draait hij om en speelt af. Er verscheen een hologram voor familie van Sjaak.

"mijn naam is Iridi, ik ben luitenant van Kos-mos eenheid en lijfwacht van Mindi. Als je kan zien ben ik een jongere zus van Kos-mos. Kolonel Sjaak vroeg mij en anderen mensen van Destiny bericht schrijven. Ik kon niks schrijven omdat ik niet aan iemand kan vertellen. Toen ik aan commandant van Destiny vroeg om hulp vertelt hij. Ik moest schrijven naar Sjaaks familie, toen was opeens veel makkelijker voor me. Ik kan vertellen hoe Sjaak geweldige officier of team speler is op Destiny maar dan ken ik Sjaak niet goed in dat vorm. Maar Sjaak is meer dan officier, hij liet aan iedereen zien als gelijke. Toen eerste dagen op dat schip was ik niet prettig in bemanning betrokken maar Sjaak stond altijd achter mij om te helpen. Een zetje geven om vriendschap te sluiten. Toen ik in problemen was in gevecht was hij mij beschermen dan plaats zichzelf denken, Sjaak is voor mij meer een vader figuur en dat liet hij ook weten met Mindi's eerste missie. Ik was onder indruk hoe iets simpels onderdeel enorm belangrijk werd voor hele schip. Maar ook voor bemanning werd. Enig wat ik aan wilt toevoegen is dat hij geweldige persoon is en iedereen moet dat weten" zegt Iridi en hologram verdween van haar.

Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Kino, " Iridi is mijn stiefdochter die ik helaas moet achterlaten op Destiny. Zij was verlegen erdoor maar ik ben blij dat zij bericht maakt voor mij en jullie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn familie. Jeroen stak zijn hand uit naar Sjaak, "dan vind ik en andere ook recht om vertellen tegen haar Sjaak tenslotte zij is ook deel van ons familie" zegt Jeroen en Sjaak glimlacht naar Jeroen. "ja dat is waar" zegt Sjaak en opeens verscheen witte licht achter hun. Sjaak kijkt om en hij zag zijn mobile suit staan. "sorry kolonel wij hebben ook weinig tijd, keizer Desslok heeft jouw mobile suit booster mee geven maar helaas moet jij zelf monteren en je kan niet in vliegtuig modus vertrekken. Alleen in robot modus" zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak rustig. "dank je wel Woolsey en wil jij ons allemaal een foto maken op paar camera's" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, hij was akkoord en hij nam familie foto van Sjaaks mobiel en eentje van zijn tante camera. Iedereen stond op, zelfs hologram van Iridi, Kos-mos en Mindi. Mindi was in de armen van Sjaak en ze namen paar serieuze foto's maar Mindi werd ongeduldig en werd ook paar ondeugende foto's gemaakt erdoor.

Familie vertelt hun verhaal voor Iridi op Kino. Sjaak gaf aan Kos-mos en zij voeg dat toe aan alle andere familie leden. Zij berg de krat op en Sjaak verkleed in zijn piloten mobile suit pak. "moet Kos-mos en Mindi niet dragen?" zegt Lily bezorgt tegen hun. "nee mama. Kos-mos en Mindi kunnen een of andere manier veel G-krachten aan dan plaats ik" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij klom in de cockpit, Kos-mos ging achter Sjaak zitten in stoel en Mindi kwam op zijn schoot. Sjaak zwaait naar iedereen en hij vloog verticaal omhoog, snel transvorm Sjaaks mobile suit van vliegtuig modus naar robot modus. Tallgeese grijpt met zijn hand boosters op zijn rug klikken en iedereen waren verbaasd naar Sjaaks mobile suit.

Tallgeese zwaait naar Sjaaks familie en hij vloog omhoog. "alle systemen werken in orde" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij voert nieuwe gegevens in, opeens gingen boosters in actie komen en Sjaak werd steviger in zijn stoel gedrukt. Enorme geluid knal kwam te voorschijn en Tallgeese blijft sneller vliegen. "daar gaat onze ruimte held" zegt peter in de lucht en zijn zus legt hand op zijn schouder. "ja maar hij komt ooit wel terug" zegt zij en iedereen was er mee eens. "ow, ik moest dit ook afleveren aan jullie allemaal" zegt Woolsey en hij liet doosje uit zijn koffertje pakken. "dit is tegeltje voor ieder familie lid over jullie grootmoeder actie. Ik heb onderzoek gedaan en zij was heldin. Ook heeft zij maar paar foto rolletjes afgeleverd maar die waren zo goed dat wij oorlog hebben gewonnen erdoor" zegt Woolsey en ze zagen op tegeltje van jongere oma op de foto met Sjaaks opa erop. Ze kijken allebei naar de lucht een straal en punt was in de lucht afgebeeld.

"een kleine verandering maakt grote vervolgen in de toekomst" zegt Lily toen zij de tekst voor las. "je zoon heeft tegeltje tussen de Kino's maar toch geef ik nog eentje voor hem. Tenslotte zijn woorden heeft wel mij geraakt erdoor" zegt Woolsey en Lily kijkt trots naar de lucht.

"dit is kolonel Sjaak, ik ben buiten atmosfeer, ik ga naar Desslok vloot toe" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese liet eerste set booster los koppelen en tweede set boosters werden actief, Tallgeese vloog sneller in de ruimte erdoor. Spoedig kwam Tallgeese aan Desslok schip en vloot vertrok meteen.

Rush kijkt rustig op zijn sensoren in de kapitein stoel van Destiny, "het is wel nu rustig" zegt rush beetje vervelend en opeens werd zijn scherm helemaal vol met stippen. "wat is dat?" zegt rush verbaasd, " Destiny...hoor...je..me?" kraakt radio eerste keer, "dit is rush? Ik hoor je slecht" zegt rush rustig, " Destiny hoor je me nu?" zegt stem weer en was erg duidelijk. "luid en duidelijk wie is dat?" zegt rush verbaasd, "kom op rush je herken mijn stem wel?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk door zijn radio, Tallgeese vloog uit Desslok schip en mobile suit veranderd in vliegtuig modus. " Sjaak, ben jij dat?" zegt rush verbaasd, "jawel en ik heb berichten voor iedereen, ik kom landen dus hou mijn stekkie vrij" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en zijn mobile suit vloog over Destiny romp. Iedereen was opgeschrokt erdoor. Desslok vloot vloog meteen vandoor, Tallgeese vloog naar achterkant van Destiny en zijn hangar deuren schoven open, Tallgeese ging landen op Destiny. Maar deze keer probeert Sjaak zijn mobile suit te draaien zodat hij sneller uit hangar kan vliegen. Het is gelukt en de zuurstof werd binnen gepompt in de hangar.

De hangar deuren gingen dicht en lucht sluis deuren gingen open, Young, Scott, Greer, Chloe en Wray kwamen binnen lopen. Ze waren verbaasd dat Sjaak toch terug kwam, cockpit schoof open, Mindi vloog meteen uit de cockpit. "ome Young." zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij omhelst Young vrolijk. "ik heb je gemist" zegt Mindi vrolijk. Kos-mos vloog ook uit de cockpit en zij land naast de Tallgeese. Sjaak klom rustig uit zijn mobile suit en hij deed zijn helm af, "sorry dat het lang duurde maar ik ben thuis" zegt Sjaak, "welkom thuis dan kolonel" zegt Greer vrolijk en hij gaf klap op Sjaak boven arm. "ik heb voor iedereen Kino met hun antwoord van familie" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos haalt de krat uit de zuurstof ruimte. Scott en Chloe gingen Kos-mos helpen met sjouwen, "gecondoleerd van verlies van je oma, ik heb gehoord van O'Niell. Hij was wel beetje boos over jouw gedrag. Maar het was wel verklaarbaar" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt beetje naar zijn helm. "kom op Sjaak, je kan lekker uit rusten in de messhal" zegt Wray tegen Sjaak. Sjaak ging toch eerst verkleden in zijn normale kleren. Daarna ging hij naar de messhal waar iedereen erg nieuwsgierig wacht op hun antwoord van Kino's.

Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi delen de Kino's uit aan iedereen, de laatste werd voor Iridi. Sjaak gaf aan Iridi en hij glimlacht rustig naar haar. "sorry dat het lang duurde voordat ik terug kwam, maar ik heb Kino afgespeeld zoals jij vroeg aan mijn familie" zegt Sjaak rustig, Iridi kijkt beetje verlegen naar Sjaak. "sorry voor mijn gedrag sir, ik zal nooit doen" zegt Iridi. "speel Kino eerst af in je kamer en dan vertel jij tegen mij dat jij goed deed of fout?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi knikt. Zij hield Kino stevig beet en ze vloog naar haar kamer toe.

Er kwam een bemanning lid voor Sjaak staan, hij krabbelt op zijn hoofd. "het spijt me voor me gedrag toen jij vertrok, ik had nare dingen vertelt over de hele schip dat jij nooit meer terug kwam en ons liet zakken" zegt bemanning lid beetje moeilijk tegen Sjaak. Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk bij hem "vergeten en vergeven peter, ik had mijn twijfels toen maar ik beseft als ik deed dan laat ik mijn familie stikken en dat kan ik niet over mijn hart verdragen. Lees je Kino maar en ik denk dat iedereen wel zijn moment nodig hebben" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen hem, hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en hij vertrok naar zijn kamer. Young kwam naar Sjaak toe en Sjaak haalt paar cd'tjes uit zijn binnen zak. "ik moest geven aan jouw, orders van de generaal" zegt Sjaak tegen Young. "ja..nou ik zal wel ooit bekijken. Maar ik ben echt blij dat je taken niet verwaarloosd" zegt Young, "nou ik gedeeltelijk verwaarloosd omdat ik niet kracht had om persoonlijk af te geven" zegt Sjaak rustig, Young glimlacht. "familie is belangrijker dan onze Kino's ik begrijp het want jouw geliefde is helaas overleden en dat deed zeer bij iedereen op Destiny. Wij leven met je mee omdat ook jij bent deel van onze familie" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak deed zijn tranen weg halen.

Destiny vloog in FTL en Sjaak ging naar observatie dek. Kos-mos zag Sjaak weg ging uit messhal en zij ging met Sjaak mee. " Wray wil je op Mindi passen" zegt Kos-mos tegen haar, zij knikt rustig en Mindi werd ergens anders toe geleid. Sjaak ging zitten en hij bekijkt naar FTL ruimte, Kos-mos ging naast Sjaak zitten. "wat een avontuur" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos was mee eens met Sjaak. "ja maar wel mooie ervaring heb ik mee gemaakt, je familie, je leven en jouw geboorteplaats allemaal gezien en het was echt geweldig om ervaren" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak deed zijn uniform jas los knopen. Hij zucht zachtjes, "ik wilde op aarde blijven" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak schuin aan. "ik weet het lieverd, maar jij deed echt goede taak. Want iedereen is echt nu close erdoor" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. Sjaak was in slaap gevallen en hij viel met zijn hoofd tegen Kos-mos schouder aan. "slaap zacht mijn lieve soldaat" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging tegen Sjaak dichter aan kruipen.

Op de schip was iedereen gelukkig maar er waren ook verdrietig erdoor. Iedereen zocht steun bij elkaar, sommige werden kwaad door Kino maar ze kunnen niet verwijderen omdat toch iets speciaals af erdoor. Mindi kijkt naar mensen in de messhal aan. Wray was ook aan het huilen toen zij haar bericht bekijkt, zij hield Mindi stevig vast. Young kreeg meerdere Kino's met antwoorden van overleden bemanning leden die waren tijdens de reis. Iridi was echt gelukkig wat zij kreeg te horen van Sjaaks familie en geaccepteerd werd als een familie lid. Sjaak en Kos-mos waren in slaap gevallen door zware taak die zij hadden gedaan.


	15. hoofdstuk 15: voyager

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, "zo hoeveel adressen hebben wij deze keer?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush. "er zijn geen adressen maar wel planeet" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt beetje suf naar de scherm.

Iridi loopt door de gangen toen zij opeens vreemd iets merkt, zij kreeg enorm hoofd pijn erdoor. "mama dit doet zeer" zegt Mindi huilend en zij kreeg ook hoofd pijn. Kos-mos had ook enorm last van de hoofd pijn, "ik heb medische hulp nodig" zegt Iridi en zij zakt door haar knieën. " hè, wat is er met je?" zegt Chloe verbaasd tegen Iridi. "laat het op houden" zegt zij tegen Chloe. Chloe pakt walkietalkie. "dit is Chloe voor TJ, Iridi heeft medische hulp" zegt Chloe, "ik ben bezig, Kos-mos en Mindi hebben ook zelfde probleem" zegt TJ terug.

"dit is Brody aan Sjaak, je toestel doet erg vreemd in de hangar?" zegt Brody en Tallgeese begon hele tijd piepen en instrumenten flikkeren. Sjaak kijkt naar Young verbaasd, "wat gebeurt er hier zo?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij kwam snel uit zijn stoel. "geen idee, maar ik heb gehoord dat Kos-mos, Mindi en Iridi ook last hebben" zegt Young tegen Sjaak. "ik ga voor de zekerheid wapen systeem uit schakelen anders hebben we grotere probleem" zegt Sjaak snel en hij begon te rennen naar hangar.

Sjaak kwam binnen rennen en Brody kijkt verbaasd. "ik heb niks gedaan, ik wil gebruiksaanwijzing lezen voor de kraan" zegt Brody en Sjaak sprong in zijn cockpit. "wapens zijn offline, sensoren is actief, radio signaal zwak...radio signaal? Dat is onmogelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar Brody. "vertelt tegen Young dat ik een Amerikaanse signaal ontvangen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Tallgeese ging helemaal uit.

"een Amerikaanse radio signaal?" zegt Scott verbazend in ziekenboeg, Sjaak kwam binnen lopen snel en hij ging zijn laptop aanzetten. " Kos-mos, Iridi en Mindi zijn androïde maar Mindi heeft wel minder last van" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij checkt Mindi eerst. Haar hoofdpijn was erg snel minder. Maar Kos-mos en Iridi hadden erg veel last van. "laat het ophouden" zegt Iridi frustreren en zij sloeg met haar hoofd tegen muur. Greer en nog paar soldaten grijpen Iridi beet maar zij was veel te sterk voor hun. Ze werden andere kant van ziekenboeg gesmeten erdoor. Sjaak grijpt in en hij sloeg Iridi met vlakke hand.

"luitenant, je moet kalmeren, ik kan je helpen dus heb geduld" schreeuwt Sjaak tegen Iridi, zij kijkt bang en verwarrend tegen Sjaak. "laat het ophouden" zegt Iridi smekend. "laat haar eerst ik red nu wel eventjes" zegt Kos-mos en zij lag op bed rustig. " Scott, ik bevel je naar de planeet toe met shuttle en ga kijken daar zo wat dat ding uitzend" zegt Sjaak snauwend tegen Scott, Scott kijkt Young aan. "doe het Scott." zegt Young knikkend. Scott knikt naar Greer en ze lopen alle drie weg. "neem Eli met je mee" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott. "begrepen" zegt Scott toen hij uit Sjaaks zicht beeld was. Sjaak ging Iridi bekijken en hij twijfelt erdoor.

Shuttle vertrok vanaf Destiny en het vloog naar planeet toe. "dit is Scott, het is groene planeet maar niks bijzonders" zegt Scott, "je moet daar heen, daar zo krijg ik hoofdpijn" zegt Mindi opeens en Scott schrokt enorm. De shuttle ging eventjes opzij, " Scott wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Young via de radio. "ome Young alstublieft wees niet boos op ome Scott, papa heeft handen vol en ik weet waar de bron is" zegt Mindi, "te laat Mindi, Iridi is rustig nu alleen je moeder heeft veel werk voor me. Je luister echt goed naar ome Scott en als gevaar is dan moet je wel terug naar shuttle. Maak ik duidelijk lieverd?" zegt Sjaak via radio. Mindi wist dat Sjaak niet blij op haar en zij zal later op de donder krijgen. "ja papa, ik zal doen wat jij zegt" zegt Mindi rustig, Sjaak zucht hard dat zij ook horen op radio.

" Mindi, onthoud wel dat missie je moeder en Iridi kan redden. Het is redding en informatie missie. Sjaak uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt weg bij de brug. " Sjaak ben jij niet te streng voor haar" zegt Young rustig naar Sjaak, "nee, Mindi moet leren dat zij niet zomaar alles kan doen op dit schip. Maar goed dat is kop zorg voor later want ik heb paar mensen die hun hulp nodig" zegt Sjaak, "meneer Brody vertelt over je Tallgeese. Is hij in orde alleen radio en sensoren. Zelfde probleem die Iridi en Kos-mos hebben. Maar omdat Mindi meer mens is dan anderen, zij heeft niet sensoren maar wel radio die is makkelijk uit te schakelen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar ziekenboeg. "en met Iridi? Waarom heeft zij meer last dan Kos-mos?" zegt Young, hij ging met Sjaak mee. "dat komt omdat Kos-mos eerste generatie androïde dan Iridi, Iridi is niet compleet en 100% operationeel. Dat brengt zorgen mee" zegt Sjaak wrijvend en Young kijkt hem aan.

"ik snap je punt wat kan je er mee doen?" zegt Young en Sjaak stond stil hij denkt na, "er is 1 oplossing alleen wij kunnen niet op Shion vertrouwen omdat Elsa allang niet meer ons kan bevoorraden je hebt onze laatste bevoorrading gehoord van Matthews." zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt treurig daar voor. "je kan ook geen contact nemen?" zegt Young rustig, Sjaak schud zijn hoofd van nee. "ik ben bang dat Iridi voor altijd offline moet of ik moet risico nemen om haar upgraden" zegt Sjaak bezorgd. "doe je best ik denk dat wij wel een oplossing komen?" zegt Young.

Mindi vloog over de bossen, zij stopt af en toe om sterkte van de signaal bepalen. "toe Mindi niet zo snel we raken zo snel kwijt erdoor" zegt Scott en ze kwamen uit de bosjes lopen, iedereen had het moeilijk te ademen door warme lucht. "het is niet zo ver meer" zegt Mindi en zij kijkt opeens verrast, ze werd neergeschoten door laser straal. Iedereen zocht meteen dekking en Mindi land kei hard op de grond neer. Ze was bewusteloos, "ow shit hoe gaan wij dit uit leggen bij kolonel" zegt Greer bezorgt naar Mindi. "geen idee? Maar wij moeten terug" zegt Scott en Mindi begon te kreunen, ze draait om en ze wrijft op haar hoofd. "wat een klap...ow nee, mijn kleding papa zal echt woedend op me wezen" zegt Mindi en iedereen kijkt verrast dat Mindi niks had.

Er kwamen meer schoten uit bosjes en Mindi rent snel naar Scott en anderen toe. "alles in orde kleintje?" zegt Greer en hij zag dat Mindi hoofd was goed geraakt door laser straal. "ja ik voel me fijn, maar zij zijn geen mensen" zegt Mindi en Scott kijkt haar aan. "wij hebben probleem dan" zegt Scott zachtjes. "het is niet ver, maar zij willen mij pakken waarom?" zegt Mindi bezorgt. De schoten werden heftiger, Scott twijfelt en hij kijkt naar Mindi. " oké, je hebt je vader gehoord als problemen is dan moet jij naar de shuttle gaan. Vertel tegen je vader en aan anderen dat wij in problemen zitten. Als jij bericht verstuurt hebt ga dan zo snel bewegen over al want als ze jouw willen ben jij snelste erin toch?" zegt Scott, "jazeker sneller dan mijn papa ben ik" zegt Mindi beetje trots.

"goed ga naar shuttle wij geven eerst jouw dekking en wij gaan daarna naar bron toe" zegt Scott tegen andere. Scott telt af en opeens begonnen zij terug vuren met las geweren uit Oz 6th eenheid. Mindi activeert haar aura en zij vloog razend snel door bomen weg. Vuur schoten gingen niet meer naar Scott en anderen maar schoten op Mindi opeens. Scott en anderen zagen dat en zij rennen stilletjes weg bij de locatie. Mindi vloog zo snel mogelijk als zij kon en ze zag de shuttle staan, ze kwam snel naar binnen en zij drukt snel op aantal knoppen. " Destiny, dit is Mindi. Ik word aangevallen door onbekende mensen stuur papa snel" zegt Mindi bezorgt.

"hoor je dat?" zegt Volker tegen Brody, "ja we moeten antwoorden snel" zegt Brody en Volker drukt op zijn paneel. "dit is Volker we horen je shuttle" zegt Volker, "ome Volker snel stuur papa naar planeet ik ben bang. Ik kan niet lang blijven" zegt Mindi en opeens horen zij schoten op de radio en geen contact meer. Young kijkt naar Brody en Volker aan, "wat is er?" zegt hij rustig, "het is kleine meisje, zij zegt in paniek dat haar vader naar planeet moet. Alleen we horen aantal schoten en toen niks meer" zegt Volker en hij toch beetje bezorgd naar Young. Young pakt zijn walkietalkie, "dit is Young aan Sjaak hoor je me?" zegt Young. TJ loopt naar walkietalkie toe en ze pakt het beet, "dit is TJ, Sjaak is druk bezig met Iridi. Wat is er?" zegt TJ, " Mindi en anderen zijn waarschijnlijk in gevaar, we moeten versterking sturen" zegt Young via TJ walkietalkie.

"ik weet niet dat Sjaak kan vertrekken" zegt TJ en Young dacht rustig na. TJ kijkt op toen haar walkietalkie werd afgepakt door Sjaak. " Young, hier is Sjaak. Als rush en Kos-mos Iridi aanpassingen kunnen voltooien dan kan ik nu al vertrekken via Tallgeese. Ik neem mijn extra boosters mee voor Tallgeese dan kan ik makkelijk terug vliegen" zegt Sjaak rustig via TJ walkietalkie, "sorry ervoor maar jij bent enige waar je dochter naar vroeg" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht.

"ik zal wel zorgen voor mijn koppige dochter, ik ga meteen" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf walkietalkie terug aan TJ. " Sjaak..." zegt Kos-mos moeizaam tegen Sjaak. Zij vocht tegen de signaal met haar kracht. "geen zorgen ik zal haar levend terug brengen tenslotte dat is taak van ouder lieverd. Zorg jij maar voor Iridi zij is tenslotte ook onze familie" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Kos-mos en hij glimlacht lief naar Kos-mos. "wees voorzichtig ik kan je niet helpen vandaag" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, hij begon naar de hangar rennen. "altijd bezig, maar Iridi is wel bijna klaar ik hoop dat zij goed komt" zegt rush en hij las voorzichtig een onderdeel vast.

Mindi kijkt naar uitgang van shuttle en zij zag aantal robots voor haar stonden, de shuttle radio was vernietigd door schot. "niet vuren" zegt een vrouwelijke stem en robots lieten hun wapens in klappen, ze deden een stapje opzij en vrouw kwam binnen lopen. Ze droeg een lange zwarte cape, "wees niet bang klein meisje. Ik zal je geen pijn doen" zegt zij en ze deed haar kap af. Mindi zag een Kos-mos eenheid staan, haar gezicht was gedeeltelijk vervangen door mentale plaat en zij droeg zwart haar. "bukken" zegt Scott snel achter hun en Mindi dook opzij handgranaat ging af en Mindi vloog naar buiten toe. Scott pakt Mindi hand beet en ze vloog met tweeën vandoor, "ik dacht dat je naar bron ging" zegt Mindi bang, "is mijn team ook alleen ik was bezorgd om jouw, is het gelukt?" zegt Scott rustig en Mindi knikt.

Mindi liet Scott zakken op zijn eigen benen en zij was uitgeput erdoor. "gaat het Mindi?" zegt Scott rustig en ze zagen robot dichterbij kwamen. "nee, ik ben uitgeput en dat signaal is best erg" zegt Mindi en Scott bergt zijn geweer op, hij liet Mindi op zijn rug klemmen. Scott begon te rennen, "papa...kom..ons..redden" zegt Mindi vermoeiend en object nadert in atmosfeer, ze horen opeens een subsonische knal. Zwarte Kos-mos eenheid kijkt op. "wat is dat? Het heeft sterke aura" zegt zij zachtjes en opeens werden aantal schoten naar beneden. De zwarte Kos-mos dook op zij maar de robots werden vernietigd. Scott hoort explosies bij de shuttle stond maar hij rent gewoon door.

Zwarte Kos-mos eenheid kwam uit rommel en ze zag een robot die vele groter is voor haar staat. Tallgeese richt met zijn geweer naar Kos-mos eenheid. "ow nee ik dacht van niet" zegt zij en opeens werd Tallgeese weg geduwd door bossen, Sjaak deed zijn cockpit open en hij vloog eruit. Hij kijkt naar Tallgeese maar opeens voelt hij iets en zwarte Kos-mos eenheid was boven Sjaak, ze ging Sjaak aanvallen. Sjaak kijkt naar haar en opeens verscheen iets roods te voorschijn en Sjaak ontwijk het en blijkbaar had zij een licht zwaard in haar handen beet. "light Saber" zegt Sjaak opeens en hij land op de romp van Tallgeese, de zwarte Kos-mos eenheid land op knie van Tallgeese.

Scott en Mindi kwamen bij een open plek waar anderen ook waren, Scott kijkt verbaasd aan wat hij treft. "wat is dat?" zegt Scott en hij zag dat een oud apparaat was. "het is voyager" zegt Eli en Mindi kwam op haar eigen benen staan. Scott kijkt verbaasd aan. "voyager?" zegt Scott verward. "ja het is van NASA project voyager dit is eenheid die vermist was door zwart gat" zegt Eli. "ja maar hij doet wel zeer aan mijn oren en mijn hoofd" zegt Mindi en zij voelt er niet prettig erdoor. "dat komt omdat het aangepast is door dat apparaat" zegt Eli en opeens horen zij nog meer explosies. " oké, hoe laat wij het ophouden maar we nemen wel zijn computer kern mee" zegt Scott rustig en Greer zag een stofwolk komen.

"ik wil niet lullig doen maar kunnen wij niet opschieten?" zegt Greer beetje haastig toen explosies dichterbij kwamen. " oké, ik ga beginnen maar kost wel tijd" zegt Eli en hij ging meteen aan de slag. Mindi had wel erg last van maar ze liet voorzichtig haar hand op de romp van voyager satelliet, "dat machine is eenzaam" zegt Mindi beetje treurig en explosie kwam voorbij de groep. Opeens zagen zij iets voorbij vliegen met enorme stof wolk erdoor, het stond op en iedereen zag dat Sjaak zwaar in elkaar geslagen werd. Hij spuug wat bloed weg en hij kijkt naar de plek waar explosie eerst kwam.

"kolonel" zegt Scott verbazend en Mindi was dol gelukkig, "papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak schrok op, hij kijkt kort naar Mindi. Maar snel dook hij opzij omdat een straal vandaan kwam erdoor, daarna zet hij meteen af van de grond en iedereen zag dat zwarte Kos-mos eenheid haar Saber in de grond raakt. Sjaak maakt in de lucht een draai en hij schopt dieper de grond in. Sjaak kwam op zijn eigen benen neer, snel zakt hij door zijn knieën. "stik ik heb geen kracht meer" zegt Sjaak hijgend en zwarte Kos-mos stond voor Sjaak en zij deed de light Saber voor Sjaak neus richten, zij hijgt ook enorm. "jij hebt verloren" zegt zij en Sjaak deed zijn ogen dicht, zwarte Kos-mos deed haar genade slag tegen Sjaak maar voordat gebeurd kwam Mindi een kopstoot geven in zwarte Kos-mos zij.

Zwarte Kos-mos vloog toen meteen door bossen en Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan, zij schrok en ze begon te huilen erdoor. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij wrijft op haar haren. "het is goed papa is er om je te redden" zegt Sjaak rustig, "papa het spijt me" zegt Mindi en zij probeert haar tranen te drogen. "ik heb de computer Scott we kunnen weg" zegt Eli en Sjaak had erg last van zijn ribben. "kolonel ondersteun mij" zegt Greer en hij begon Sjaak ondersteunen. "we moeten opschieten" zegt Sjaak en ze begonnen te rennen naar shuttle en Tallgeese toe. Maar Sjaak was zwaar aan toe en hij zakt vaak door zijn benen, ook deed Greer zijn best om Sjaak op benen houden het was wel lastig erdoor.

Ze zagen enorme stofwolk voorbij vliegen en Sjaak deed Greer opzij duwen, Sjaak werd geraakt door enorme energie straal en in die straal was zwarte Kos-mos aanwezig. Sjaak probeert haar klappen weren maar zij was te sterk voor hem, groep zagen Sjaak en zwarte Kos-mos voorbij vliegen, aantal robots kwamen achter hun aan. Zij begonnen schieten en anderen vuren terug. Tot dat een persoon aantal met een light Saber een aantal schoten tegen hield. Hij deed zijn hand naar voren en robots werden terug geduwd. Sjaak kwam met zijn rug tegen shuttle romp aan, "nu ga jij eraan" zegt zwarte Kos-mos maar opeens kwamen schoten uit andere hoek, zij en Sjaak kijken op en op shuttle romp stond iemand met een wapen te richten. Ze had een blond haar en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar. " Iridi, je bent compleet" zegt Sjaak en Iridi liet een hand zwaard verschijnen, ze kwam tussen Sjaak en zwarte Kos-mos in. Ze begon de light Saber tegenhouden. Zwarte Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan.

Iridi deed stomp in zwarte Kos-mos maag en haar zwarte masker viel op de grond neer, Iridi en Sjaak kijken verbaasd aan naar haar gezicht. Zwarte Kos-mos werd nog meer kwaad en zij deed Sjaak en Iridi kei hard tegen romp van shuttle drukken door haar krachten en ze vloog vandoor een zwarte straal vloog richting andere kant van de bossen. Sjaak ging op de grond zitten en Iridi kijkt Sjaak aan. "het is oké, ik kan Tallgeese wel vliegen waar is de rest?" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk door zijn gebroken ribben, "papa" zegt Mindi en Iridi kijkt op, zij zag de groep aan komen rennen met een persoon in bruine cape. "kunnen jullie van deze planeet af?" zegt vrouwelijke stem tegen de groep. "ja ik wil je bedanken voor daar net" zegt Scott, zij deed haar kap af. Ze had roos haar en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar haar, "geef niet, ga nu meteen ik hou deze troepen wel in mijn eentje af" zegt zij en ze zag Sjaak streng kijken naar haar. "alles goed?" zegt zij rustig tegen Sjaak. " Mindi ga naar shuttle en vlieg meteen naar Destiny." zegt Sjaak tegen anderen, hij ging op zijn eigen benen staan.

"sir we moeten gaan" zegt Iridi en zij pakt Mindi beet naar shuttle. Iedereen was verrast door Iridi aanpassingen, Sjaak ging naar Tallgeese toe. Dame met roos haar ging met Sjaak mee, "het spijt me dat ik niet betere manier nu ontmoeten maar ik kom je ooit wel weer tegen en dan zal ik alles uit leggen vader" zegt zij zachtjes in Sjaaks oor, hij moest lachen naar haar en hij klom aan boord. Tallgeese werd wakker en hij vuurt aantal schoten in de bossen en vloog naar de open plek toe, hij zag zwarte Kos-mos in de lucht zweven en Tallgeese grijpt voyager satelliet, hij vloog naar de ruimte toe. Zwarte Kos-mos deed niks en zij kijkt naar dame met roos haar. Zij deed haar light Saber in trekken en zwarte straal vloog naar ruimte schip toe. Toen Tallgeese uit atmosfeer was vloog hij in vliegtuig modus naar Destiny toe. Tallgeese liet eerst voyager satelliet plaatsten en daarna zichzelf in de hangar.

Hangar deuren schoven dicht en Tallgeese cockpit schoof open, Sjaak hijgt enorm veel van zijn pijn. " Mindi ren" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en roos harige meid hoort een stem, zij kijkt in de lucht en ze besloot te rennen naar haar eigen troepen. Destiny vloog in FTL en Sjaak had enorm last van overgang. Hij kwam vallend uit zijn mobile suit neer, "kolonel" zegt Wray en zij schrokt meteen wat zij met Sjaak zag, Kos-mos ging naar Sjaak toe. " Camile, Sjaak leeft nog maar hij heeft wel veel pijn" zegt Kos-mos en zij probeert Sjaak op plaat neer leggen met Kino's ondersteunen de plaat. Wray liet zweef board zweven naar ziekenboeg en Sjaak kreunt van de pijn. "papa" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe, maar Kos-mos hield haar tegen om niet Sjaak omhelzen. "papa heeft nu veel pijn Mindi." zegt Kos-mos tegen haar.

Mindi knikt rustig naar haar moeder en Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan, "ik ben blij dat je leeft maar nooit meer doen tegen mij en je moeder wij waren echt bezorgd om je" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en Mindi knikt rustig. Eli, Scott en Greer kijken naar Sjaak aan. " wacht eventjes Camile." zegt Sjaak en zij liet zweef board stoppen. " Eli, in mijn hangar is voyager satelliet en hij is voor jouw maar geen signalen versturen Kos-mos en Mindi hebben last van. Iridi is aangepast zodat zij immuun is" zegt Sjaak en het praten deed hem enorm veel zeer. " Camile stuur Sjaak snel naar ziekenboeg, hij heeft veel pijn" zegt Scott snel en zij liet zweef board weer verder vliegen. Spoedig kwamen zij in de ziekenboeg aan en TJ begon voorzichtig Sjaak zijn piloten pak uit trekken.

Na een tijdje met Sjaak opereren aan zijn arm en been had TJ zijn ribben verbonden met soort van gips platen, Sjaak was in slaap gevallen door de stress. Hij deed langzaam ogen open en er stond kolonel Young voor hem, "alles goed kolonel?"zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "ik leef wel hoor alleen komende maanden geen missie voor mij" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij was nog best moe erdoor. "ik begrijp het, anderen hadden wel aparte en vreemde rapport op dat planeet" zegt Young en hij ging bij een stoel zitten. "ja er was een zwarte Kos-mos met licht zwaard, zij had enorm slechte aura om zich heen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja maar ook hun redder hadden zij ook over weet jij misschien wie het was? " zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "ik denk van wel maar ik twijfelt omdat ik dacht zij bij Orb was?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "zij?" vroeg Young tegen Sjaak, "ja zij is Mindi en zij is jedi, ik vocht tegen een sith en ik was echt verbaasd" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ik snap het, je dacht je dochter ergens anders was" zegt Young, "nou ja tenminste dochter uit andere tijdlijn, je heb van die rush gehoord over anderen die door gate gingen. Ik en Kos-mos waren laatste toen 2de stroom storing ergens anders werden gestuurd, want ik wilde rush overhalen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja en jullie kwamen bij Orb te recht maar ik vraag ook soms af wat met anderen gebeurt" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "papa is wakker" zegt Mindi en ze vloog ziekenboeg binnen, Sjaak zag Mindi zweven bij haar. "dag lieverd" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Young stond op. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen met Iridi. "aan jouw nieuwe aanpassingen moeten wij allemaal gaan wennen" zegt Young vriendelijk tegen Iridi. "ik moet ook aanwennen want het voelt wel echt anders" zegt Iridi en ze bekijkt haar harnas. Er waren onderdelen van cadian harnas in verwerkt maar er waren ook onderdelen van Destiny lagen. Kos-mos kwam bij Sjaak staan en zij deed kus op zijn voorhoofd, ze glimlacht naar Sjaak.

"ow ja Mindi, je krijgt nog wel paar weken huis arrest en je mag ook 2 weken niet meer vliegen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Mindi en zij kijkt beetje treurig naar Sjaak. "ja papa, ik zal ook nooit meer doen, ik vond te eng" zegt Mindi en Kos-mos streelt over Sjaaks haren. "wees niet te hard, Mindi was ook dapper. Tenslotte zij heeft Scott bevelen goed op gevolgd dat heb ik van hem gehoord. Alleen zij wist niet dat zwarte Kos-mos achter haar ging" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak. "goed paar weken huisarrest dan, maar probeer wel vaker te lopen dan vliegen" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi. Kos-mos gaf kus op Sjaak wang, "kolonel" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak, "jij vond het ook vreemd wat wij zagen op de planeet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Iridi en zij knikt zachtjes naar Sjaak.

"wat is er dan?" zegt Kos-mos, " Mindi, ga je eventjes naar Eli of Chloe toe? Ik wil weten hoe met die satelliet gaat?" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi en zij knikt, ze vloog vandoor. Sjaak maakt glimlachje omdat Mindi toch slecht te luisteren valt. "dat was een smoes" zegt Iridi verbaasd, " Iridi en ik zagen Mindi op de planeet, zij heeft mij gered van de zwarte Kos-mos, zij droeg een licht zwaard maar ook had zij een Orb uniform onder de cape. Bekent dat zij in de buurt is en dat zij de familie lid die bij Orb gebleven van de bericht die ik twee halve maand geleden had ontvangen en toen ook Tallgeese kreeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem verbaasd aan, "ik denk dat onze Mindi nog niet hoeft te weten dat wij gered werden door Mindi." zegt Sjaak rustig, "bekent dat wij in de buurt kwamen?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend. "niet helemaal, ik denk dat maar rand is waar Orb federatie zal komen maar het kan ook dat wij haar laatste keer kan zien?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos bekijkt hem verwarrend aan.

"tenminste weten jullie wat met jullie dubbelganger gebeurt is door gate" zegt Iridi, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken haar aan. "ja dat wel maar wat is met Young en anderen gebeurt dat wil ik ook graag weten alleen vloot admiraal heeft niks vertelt tegen ons" zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi denkt na. "misschien is dat juist nog een uitdaging als jij wist over je leven zal jij ook als een uitdaging vinden?" zegt Iridi. "je hebt haar uiterlijk niet alleen veranderd maar ook haar slimheid" zegt Kos-mos plagerig en Iridi moest blozen erdoor. "nou goed, ik ga met Mindi spelen want ik denk dat jullie ook eventjes alleen willen" zegt Iridi glimlachend en zij loopt uit de ziekenboeg. Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlachen naar haar, "zij heeft wel punt, we hebben best vaak weinig tijd voor ons beide" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht ook rustig naar haar. Hij pakt Kos-mos achterkant van haar hoofd beet, hij trok zachtjes dichter bij elkaar en hij gaf lange diep volle zoen op Kos-mos lippen. Ze was eerst beetje verrast maar toen vond zij wel lekker erdoor. "dit is geweldig wat je toch mee nam Sjaak." zegt Eli binnen stormen, "laat maar voor volgende keer Eli, kolonel is druk bezig" zegt TJ en zij verlieten ziekenboeg en Eli kijkt beetje verbaasd naar TJ. In kleine hoek zag Eli wat TJ bedoelde en hij ging met TJ mee.


	16. hoofdstuk 16: Jaina vs Mindi

Destiny vloog al 3 dagen in FTL, Sjaak kon tenminste weer beetje lopen maar omdat zijn ribben steeds gebroken waren kon hij zijn mobile suit niet herstellen. Nou ja je weet hoe hij is.

"papa, het mag niet van tante TJ dat jij ga werken en mama is ook boos er over als jij dat doet" zegt Mindi en zij stond naast haar vader, Sjaak deed zijn best om paar deuken eruit kloppen die veroorzaakt was door zwarte Kos-mos, "sommige dingen moet je niet nauwlettend nemen lieverd" zegt Sjaak en opeens kreeg hij vinger tussen zijn ribben. "maar je kan hem wel dwingen om rust nemen" zegt Kos-mos achter Sjaak stond, hij verging van de pijn omdat Kos-mos steeds vinger tussen zijn ribben had. Kos-mos nam Sjaak mee terug naar ziekenboeg, Mindi lacht naar haar vader. Eli was dol gelukkig met satelliet en hij bestudeert enorm veel, hij zag hoe Sjaak op sleeptouw gebracht door Kos-mos.

"ik mis Ginny wel erg veel" zegt Eli zuchtend en Brody kijkt op. "ach Eli moeten wij deze satelliet in origineel houden of moeten wij uit elkaar halen?" zegt Brody. "echt niet we houden in elkaar maar...wat is dat?" zegt Eli verbazend en hij zag iets vreemds uit steken. "wees voorzichtig misschien moeten wij Sjaak vragen?" zegt Brody en Mindi pakt uit voyager. "het is papier" zegt Mindi en Brody haalt op gelucht adem. Mindi deed vel papier open en zij kijkt raar naar de blad. "ik snap er niks van" zegt Mindi en zij liet papier vallen, Eli ving het op, "zij heeft gelijk ik snap er ook niks van?" zegt Eli.

Eli gaf papier aan Brody maar hij weet ook er niks van en zo ging het papier naar rush, Iridi, Volker en nog meer bemanning leden op de schip, tot dat Eli in ziekenboeg kwam. Sjaak en Kos-mos waren aanwezig. " hè, weten jullie over de bericht?" zegt Eli en Sjaak lag op de bed, Kos-mos pakt het vel papier en zij schud van nee. Zij gaf aan Sjaak, Sjaak bekijkt de vel papier rustig. Hij glimlacht, "ow ik weet het wel maar wil jij niet zelf uit zoeken?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "je mag ook zeggen tegen me dan scheelt enorm veel werk" zegt Eli beetje frustreer tegen Sjaak. Hij zucht naar Eli, "nee, niet op dat manier. Ik moet van Kos-mos in rusten en zij vond dat ik in ziekenboeg moet wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij draait om. Hij kijkt lelijk gezicht toen hij halve draai maakt.

"toe Sjaak, misschien is het wel belangrijk?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt Eli aan. "kom over paar uurtjes terug ik ga slapen" zegt Sjaak en Eli protesteert nog eventjes toen Sjaak enorme snurk geluid maakt naar hem. Kos-mos zag hoe Eli boos weg loopt. "weet jij wat erop staat?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, "ja het zijn coördinaten waar Destiny over 4 dagen uit FTL ga vliegen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij was beetje bezorgd erdoor. Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan en ze gaf kus op zijn wang. "ik zal wel door geven aan Eli." zegt Kos-mos lief in Sjaaks oor. "doe maar die jongen verdient dat wel" zegt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos ging naar Eli toe.

"dat is Mindi tekeningen...wel vreemd dat Mindi zelf niet wist" denkt Sjaak zachtjes en deze keer viel hij echt in slaap. Destiny vloog komende 4 dagen in FTL, toen Destiny uit FTL ruimte kwam was 1 goede adres. Sjaak was erg snel herstelt maar TJ stel wel voor om rustig aan doen vanwege zijn ribben nog niet goed herstelt zijn, Sjaak mag toch op gate missie en Iridi ging met hem mee. Vervolgens werden team aangevuld door Kos-mos, Eli, Scott, Chloe en Greer. "wel mooie planeet" zegt Eli en ze stonden in open veld. Ze keken rond, "ja erg mooi" zegt Sjaak en hij voelt licht briesje waaien over het veld. Opeens horen ze geluid uit de struiken komen, "kom te voorschijn" zegt Scott en er verscheen persoon met bruin cape uit de bossen. "wacht eventjes luitenant" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott en Greer hielden hun wapens scherp. Er kwam nog persoon uit de bossen lopen, het persoon had ook zelfde bruine cape.

"ik wil jullie gezichten zien, als het mag" zegt Sjaak rustig en personen kijken elkaar aan. Eerste deed haar cape uit en ze zag erg ruimte wezen uit, haar huid kleur was rood/bruinachtig. Ze had witte strepen over haar gezicht. Ze droeg witte harnas en zij glimlacht vriendelijk, de andere persoon deed haar cape uit en ze had roos kleur haren en zij zag menselijk uit. Zij droeg een Orb uniform zoals Sjaak en Kos-mos ook dragen, zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Kos-mos was erg verbaasd maar deze keer was Chloe, Scott en Greer ook verbaasd.

"hoe is met je conditie?" zegt zij rustig tegen Sjaak en Sjaak grinnikt naar haar. "dus jij hebt overleeft van zwarte Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze was even groot als Sjaak. "mijn naam is Ahsoka Tano, ik ben haar jedi meester" zegt Ahsoka tegen anderen, "als Eli dit ziet word hij gek van dat star wars gedoe" zegt Sjaak lachend maar zijn lachen werd snel vergaan door pijn van zijn ribben. Roos harige padawan moest lachen naar Sjaak. Sjaak wrijft over zijn hoofd en hij zucht enorm, "wat moet ik met jouw? Mindi de wijze" zegt Sjaak rustig en oudere Mindi glimlacht rustig naar haar vader. Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan, "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Kos-mos verwarrend. "ik wist Mindi af omdat zij gevecht techniek had van mij en daarom zag ik haar in" zegt Sjaak rustig. "maar kan wel wezen maar jongere mij had geen last meer van hoofd pijn omdat zij mij aanwezigheid voelde" zegt oudere Mindi.

"ja maar zij had hoofdpijn weer toen zij erg dicht bij voyager kwam" zegt Eli en Mindi kijkt apart naar Eli, "dat machine die jij vond op de planeet" zegt Sjaak en Mindi begreep het. "dus jij ben vloot admiraal Sjaak de wijze?" zegt Ahsoka tegen Sjaak. "nee, ik ben kolonel Sjaak de wijze van Destiny. De admiraal die jij heb ontmoet is waarschijnlijk uit andere tijd lijn dan plaatst jij denkt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ahsoka kijkt beetje vreemd aan. " Scott neem contact met Destiny en vertel over deze planeet" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott, hij liet zijn wapen zakken en Greer deed langzaam ook. "vader...eehh..kolonel wil je niks vertellen tegen jongere van mij, zij zal wel verwarrend vinden?" zegt oudere Mindi tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt Mindi schuin aan en daarna naar Kos-mos.

"begrepen, ook ben jij andere Mindi die wel 40 of 50 jaar ouder dan ik toch blijft jij met de wijze dragen" zegt Sjaak en hij wenkt naar Scott. "jullie twee zijn gewond" zegt Ahsoka en zij wijst naar Greer en Sjaak, Greer had paar weken geleden nier afgestaan aan Volker en hij was ook niet compleet herstelt. "jullie kunnen onze medische basis wel gebruiken om herstellen?" zegt Ahsoka en Greer kijkt haar apart aan. "kolonel, ik ben maar 25 jaar oud" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt haar aan. "dan kan dat kloppen. Mindi is maar 3 maanden oud en zij heeft een FTL ongeluk waardoor zij 5 jaar oud lijkt maar er kan dat jouw ouders op andere tijdstip jouw op de wereld bracht" zegt Sjaak kort en krachtig tegen Mindi.

Volgende moment ging gate open en Young kwam met rush, Mindi, Volker en nog paar soldaten kwamen uit de gate lopen. Scott, Chloe en Eli stonden op hem wachten. Oudere Mindi kijkt verbaasd toen jongere Mindi toch gekomen kwam. Snel deed haar cape over haar hoofd, Scott, Chloe en Eli zagen dat en zij begrepen ook waarom. "zo waar is Greer, Sjaak, Iridi en Kos-mos?" zegt Young rustig tegen Scott, "ze zijn naar medische basis gegaan om hun wonden herstellen. Daarom was ook handig om Volker mee te nemen" zegt Scott rustig. "en wie is zij?" zegt Young en hij wijst naar oudere Mindi, "dat is.." zegt Scott twijfelend. "mijn naam is kolonel.." zegt oudere Mindi maar zij werd gestoord door jongere Mindi. "jij bent mij, ik wist het wel. Daarom moest ik daar zo blijven" zegt Mindi vrolijk en oudere Mindi zucht zachtjes, zij deed haar cape los en zij glimlacht naar Young en anderen. "nou dan weten wij ook waarom Sjaak zo makkelijk in getuind is om naar die basis te gaan" zegt rush sarcastische en oudere Mindi kijkt hem streng aan. "tja mijn echt vader had verhalen over je vertelt hoe jij altijd je grote mond gebruikt dan je hersenen, maar ja dat is niet de punt" zegt oudere Mindi en er kwam een soort van vliegtuig achter haar landen. De deuren schoven open en Kos-mos was aan boord.

Spoedig vloog vliegtuig over grotere basis achter de bossen, ze keken verbaasd aan toen zij troepen macht zagen, de vliegtuig ging landen en deuren schoven meteen open. Ahsoka stond op hun te wachten. "meester ik heb de mensen veilig hier heen kunnen brengen" zegt oudere Mindi en zij buigt kort voor Ahsoka. "dank je wel Mindi, of moet ik zeggen 2 Mindi's" zegt Ahsoka giechelend en Mindi was verrast door haar jongere zelf die op haar schouder kwam. "weet jij waar papa is?" zegt jongere Mindi vrolijk en Ahsoka moest aan oudere Mindi toen zij elkaar eerst ontmoeten.

"mijn naam is kolonel Young, ik ben commandant van Destiny. Ik heb gehoord dat je 2 van mijn mensen hebt" zegt Young rustig, "natuurlijk, mijn naam is jedi meester Ahsoka Tano. Zoals je zien is oudere Mindi mijn leerling" zegt Ahsoka tegen Young. "ik wil graag mijn mensen zien als het kan?" zegt Young vriendelijk. "natuurlijk, maar ik heb ook gehoord dat 1 van je groep ziek is met nier aandoening?" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Young. "ja dat is dokter Volker, heeft Sjaak dat vertelt?" zegt Young, "ja en nee, ja hij heeft vertelt maar ook nee, want hij had geen naam genoemd en ik ken geen personen van je maar wij kunnen voelen in de force dat hij zieke is" zegt Ahsoka en ze wijst naar Volker.

Sjaak kwam naast hun landen, "ow man dit voelt goed zeg" zegt Sjaak en hij draait met zijn zij beetje. "papa" zegt Mindi en zij vloog tegen haar vader aan. " Mindi?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en hij viel om. " Young, Mindi moest op Destiny blijven" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Young zucht enorm. "je ken je dochter goed Sjaak, als jij links zegt dan doe zij rechts" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar jongere Mindi streng aan. Maar Mindi versloeg met haar glimlach naar Sjaak, "kolonel Young fijn om je ook te zien" zegt Greer, Young en anderen kijken verbaasd hem aan. "je bent gezond" zegt Young en Greer glimlacht. "zij zijn echt geweldig, Volker je moet echt doen je krijg zelfs nieuwe nier erbij" zegt Greer en Volker kijkt beetje twijfelend.

"het is oké, wij zijn ook geweest en ik ben zelfs nieuw" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht naar Volker. "is echt veilig?" zegt hij twijfelend. " natuurlijk waarom zal ik liegen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Volker ging toch doen, hij werd in soort van capsule geplaatst waar hij wel kan ademen via zuurstof masker. "het zal wel paar uurtjes duren omdat hij erger ziek is dan andere mensen" zegt medische robot tegen Ahsoka. "dank je dokter hou op me hoogte" zegt Ahsoka. Medische robot ging aan zijn werk, gate ging open. " Young dit is Brody, er komt een schip in onze sector en hij ziet niet vriendelijk uit" horen iedereen via Youngs walkietalkie. " Sjaak, Iridi en Kos-mos gaan alvast naar Destiny en bescherm haar" zegt Young. "je hebt gehoord Kos-mos eenheid, we vertrekken" zegt Sjaak en hij krijgt ancient memo pad, de drietal vlogen vandoor. Oudere Mindi kijkt naar drietal die hun witte aura's strepen achter lieten.

Er ging opeens basis alarm loeien. "generaal Tano" zegt stem via pols communicatie van Ahsoka. "ja kolonel?" zegt zij, "het is zij met haar schepen in de sector, ze zijn gevolgd" zegt kolonel. "begrepen, mobiliseer alle troepen en stuur jagers erop af de schip in de ruimte heet hulp wel nodig" zegt Ahsoka. "begrepen generaal" zegt kolonel en communicatie link werd afgesloten. "ik adviseer jullie in veiligheid brengen, maar jullie vriend zal wel sneller moeten herstellen. Padawan Mindi, let jij op dat persoon ik ga dat schip beschermen" zegt Ahsoka en Mindi knikt rustig naar haar meester. Ahsoka rent meteen van de basis af. "hoe lang zal hij herstelt wezen?" zegt Young rustig, "kwartier in jullie tijd bestek" zegt oudere Mindi en zij dacht rustig na.

"helm Alpha 1 en scherp" zegt Sjaak en hij land in zijn stoel. Brody drukt op de knoppen en Destiny ging diep naar beneden en begon te vuren naar de vijand. " Kos-mos eenheid lanceer, helm scherp naar bakboord en trek de vloot in twee groepen" zegt Sjaak en Brody probeert bevelen van Sjaak op te volgen en de snelheid. Kos-mos en Iridi gingen naar buiten en zij lieten hun wapens verschijnen. Kos-mos vuurt met haar gatlings naar de jagers die opeens verschijnen, Iridi liet haar gigantische lange afstand kanon verschijnen. Zij vuurt op de grotere schepen schieten maar snel werd zij verrast door kleinere jager. Zij schiet en de schot mis de jagers maar de kogel versprong opeens in 40 kleinere kogels en die raken 40 jagers van de vijand.

" Sjaak onbekende jagers uit de planeet" zegt park tegen Sjaak, " Kos-mos, Iridi we krijgen hulp dus oppassen waar je op schiet" zegt Sjaak en Destiny bracht vijandelijke vloot in 2 groepen. "dat is slimme tactiek, rood, geel, blauw en groen squadrons volgen mij en de rest gaan naar de schip beschermen" zegt Ahsoka en haar jagers gingen ook in 2 groepen. " kolonel zij zijn ook splitsen in 2 groepen een kleinere groep komen ons helpen" zegt park en opeens had Sjaak vreemd gevoel. "gate ruimte snel" schreeuwt Sjaak verbazend, " James hier zo" antwoord James in gate ruimte. "waarschuw away team voor aanval er komt slechts naar hun toe" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en James kijkt raar aan. "dat is bevel en doe het snel" schreeuwt Sjaak door James walkietalkie.

"begrepen" zegt James en gate ging open. " kolonel Young dit is James, onze brug kapitein vertelt dat iets slechts naar jullie komt wees voorzichtig en kom snel terug" zegt James en de gate ging weer dicht. Sjaak begon bevelen uit geven over de brug en Destiny ontwijkt toen meeste schoten als zij een schroef ging vliegen. Kos-mos en Iridi waren onder indruk. Maar zij lieten verdediging van Destiny niet zakken erdoor.

"kolonel, kwartier is om" zegt oudere Mindi tegen Young, Volker werd uit de capsule getild en hij was wakker. " kolonel Young dit is James, onze brug kapitein vertelt dat iets slechts naar jullie komt wees voorzichtig en kom snel terug" horen Young en anderen via Youngs walkietalkie. "jullie moeten terug, ik weet wie er komt" zegt oudere Mindi en zij kijkt naar haar jongere versie. "wil jij dit aan je vader geven?" zegt oudere Mindi en zij gaf een light Saber aan jongere Mindi. "je vader houd meer van zwaard stijl dan pistool" zegt oudere Mindi en zij loopt naar buiten toe.

De groep kwamen ook naar buiten toe, ze zagen enorme troepen macht landen. "kapitein brengen deze mensen naar gate en snel" zegt oudere Mindi en kapitein begeleid andere naar de vliegtuig toe. "niet sterven oké, ik wil je beter leren kennen zus" zegt jongere Mindi en zij zweeft net voor oudere Mindi. "begrepen, ik zal het onthouden. Wees lief tegen je vader, ik was ook ondeugend en ik deed mijn vader veel pijn" zegt oudere Mindi, zij gaf kus op jongere Mindi voorhoofd. Jongere Mindi werd mee gegrepen door Young en ze rennen naar de vliegtuig toe.

Vliegtuig vloog snel naar de gate toe, iedereen zagen een zwarte straal een van vijandelijke schepen kwamen, Mindi deed haar jedi cape vallen toen zwarte straal voor haar verscheen. Zwarte Kos-mos stond voor Mindi staan, "wel, wel, als dat niet padawan Mindi is" zegt zwarte Kos-mos duister tegen haar, Mindi activeert haar light Saber. "ik weet dat jij voor mij komt maar jij krijgt mijn jongere versie nooit" zegt Mindi streng, "zo levend en zo roekeloos, net als je vader" zegt zwarte Kos-mos en zij deed haar zwarte cape vallen. Mindi zag dat zwarte Kos-mos zwaar bepantserd is in het zwart als de nacht.

James zag gate openen en zij dook beetje achter paneel toen flits eruit kwam. De groep kwamen binnen rennen en de gate ging dicht. Mindi vloog snel naar de brug toe en Young rent snel achter haar aan. "papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt schuin aan, "helm breng de schip wat dichterbij en activeert onze hoofd wapens" zegt Sjaak en Brody bracht Destiny dichterbij, hoofd wapens kwamen uit romp geschoven. "papa is druk bezig" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi, zij gaf light Saber aan Sjaak. "papa red haar, zwarte Kos-mos is daar zo" zegt Mindi bezorgt, Young kwam op de brug rennen met Greer en Scott, Scott ging Brody vervangen en Greer ging achter wapen paneel zitten. "vuur op dat schip met onze hoofd wapens" zegt Sjaak en hij ging op staan. Sjaak pakt light Saber beet en hij wrijft over Mindi hoofd.

" Kos-mos eenheid is binnen sir, we kunnen in FTL gaan?" zegt Scott, "negeer het, stuur Destiny naar andere groep toe daar zo, we houden vol geef paar minuten en versterking zal komen" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog naar gate ruimte. Kos-mos en Iridi waren ook aanwezig. "volgens het boekje mag je niet alleen op de planeet komen" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "dat is waar maar ik wil die meid nog eens keertje verslaan" zegt Iridi en zij popelt in volgende strijd. Sjaak knikt rustig naar meiden en gate ging open. Zij vlogen erdoor heen en gate ging weer snel dicht. Destiny verliet ene groep en ze vlieg meteen naar groep waar Ahsoka problemen begin te krijgen.

Mindi dook naar beneden toen zwarte Kos-mos sloeg met haar zwaard en daarna werd zij tegen gehouden door andere licht zwaard. "kolonel" zegt oudere Mindi verbazend, "jij idioot, ik ben je vader ook ben jij andere tijd lijn dan blijft jij mijn dochter" zegt Sjaak streng tegen haar, de licht zwaarden knetteren door stralen. Zwarte Kos-mos sprong naar achteren en ze liet haar gatling verschijnen, zij begon te vuren en Kos-mos vuurt ook en alle kogels ontmoeten elkaar. De paar kogels die door kwamen hield Sjaak tegen met zijn licht zwaard.

"ik ben onder indruk" zegt zwarte Kos-mos en opeens dook zij op zij, ze kijkt naar de schot kwam en 15 km verder op stond Iridi in de lucht zweven met haar kanon onder haar arm. "luister je kan ook naar de goede komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en zwarte Kos-mos lacht overdreven naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "jullie weten echt niet? Ik ben dat productie fout. Ik ben Orb model Kos-mos eenheid. Alleen mijn software was nooit aangebracht omdat ik in begin met slechte bedoeling gemaakt en daarom vernietigd ik haar omdat zij mijn moeder is" zegt zwarte Kos-mos en ze wijst met haar licht zwaard naar Mindi. Ze kijkt vies weg naar zwarte Kos-mos, "ongelooflijk, mijn dochter een Kos-mos eenheid kan bouwen" zegt Kos-mos verbazend. "dat ben ik ook, en daarom zag jij jongere versie van haar op dat planeet lopen om haar te doden en hopen dat jij nooit zal gemaakt worden of de fout die mijn dochter zal krijgen" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog naar de zwarte Kos-mos toe. Zij richt met haar gatling en Sjaak verdween voor haar ogen. Ze kijkt snel rond en daarna omhoog. "te langzaam" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg zwarte Kos-mos op haar hoofd.

Zij viel keihard op de grond waardoor een krater ontstond, Sjaak ontwijkt opeens een energie straal. "hoe heb jij ontweken?" zegt zwarte Kos-mos opeens in Sjaaks handen werd gegrepen. "ik word erg boos als iemand mijn familie pijn gaan doen" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit zwarte Kos-mos naar de basis, aantal hangars werden vernietigd door impact van zwarte Kos-mos landing. Sjaak vloog woedend naar zwarte Kos-mos toe, zij werd net wakker en ze werd bang toen Sjaak aan komt vliegen. Ze bereid voor aanval maar opeens werd zij beschermt door oudere Mindi. "nee vader, ze is mijn verantwoordelijkheid en ik moet oplossen" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak. Hij stond voor haar stil. Zwarte Kos-mos grijpt haar licht zwaard en stak dwars door Mindi heen. Zij kijkt naar zwarte Kos-mos aan en ze viel op de grond neer.

"wel jij etter" schreeuwt Sjaak woedend en hij sloeg haar dieper grond in, opeens sloeg zwarte Kos-mos Sjaak terug en zwarte straal vloog vandoor. Kos-mos rent naar oudere Mindi toe en ze legt in haar handen, "mama...het spijt me, je had me gewaarschuwd ik was zo blij met haar" zegt Mindi en ze kucht wat bloed uit haar mond, "haal een dokter snel" schreeuwt Kos-mos rond, "mama..naam van haar is...Jaina de wijze..zij is niet gemaakt...maar jullie tweede dochter..ze was toen in..war en..naar duistere kant gegaan door...een sith lord.." zegt Mindi en ze spuug meer bloed uit haar mond. "hou je mond Mindi eventjes je leven is ook belangrijk" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam andere kant bij Kos-mos staan. Doktoren kwamen snel rennen, ze zagen hoe oudere Mindi werd afgevoerd.

Iridi kwam bij Sjaak en Kos-mos. "kolonel, Young vertelt dat vijand vertrekt omdat een vriendelijke vloot gekomen is. Ahsoka komt hier heen wat moet ik nieuws door geven?" zegt Iridi. "ga naar Destiny Iridi. Vanaf nu wil ik je taak geven. Bescherm onze Mindi op de Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zucht enorm. "ik begrijpt zal ik ook tegen Young vertellen dat jullie over paar uurtjes komen?" zegt Iridi. "ja doe maar" zegt Sjaak beetje uitgeput. Iridi saluut naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Zij vloog naar gate toe. Kos-mos kwam bij Sjaak staan, "dat was onze tweede dochter?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en Sjaak omhelst haar. "is niet erg, we krijgen ook een zoon en nog meer kinderen. Zij is misschien slecht maar dat komt dat zij beïnvloed door slechte mensen" zegt Sjaak en hij streelt over haar rug. "ik ben bang Sjaak, ik ben bang dat onze tweede kind ook zal worden?"zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak droog haar tranen. "nee, ik zal dat nooit doen. Nooit tegen onze kinderen er is ook iets goeds bij haar en ook is Jaina slecht volgens oudere Mindi. Maar er is altijd iets goeds binnen haar" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos deed haar hoofd bij Sjaak borst.

Ahsoka kwam bij Sjaak en Kos-mos lopen, ze zag dat Sjaak en Kos-mos uitgeput waren en bij een muur leunen op de grond. Sjaak zag Ahsoka en zij tikt rustig Kos-mos aan, " Mindi leeft nog alleen zij moet echt lang herstellen. Wij hebben ook besloten om haar verplaatsen omdat deze basis niet veilig meer is voor haar" zegt Ahsoka tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Zij waren toch opgelucht door het nieuws, "mevrouw Tano, wij moeten ook verder en wil je haar beterschap wensen van ons?" zegt Kos-mos. "ik zal door geven" zegt Ahsoka, "is zwarte Kos-mos echt een jongere zus van Mindi?" zegt Sjaak en Ahsoka kijkt hem aan. "ja, Mindi kwam naar mij toe toen jullie twee al half jaar vertrokken waren. Zij wil haar jongere zusje redden omdat zij in gelooft dat ze niet slecht is en besloot daarom hier zo te blijven. Ik train haar als mijn padawan en we besloten een strijdkracht maken om Jaina te verslaan" zegt Ahsoka rustig.

"wij begrijpen nu, en wie heeft haar naar duistere kant gebracht?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat heeft T-elos gedaan, zij is ook erg actief in deze regio dus ik waarschuw jullie als jullie haar zal ontmoeten?" zegt Ahsoka en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan. " T-elos? Dan moet originele T-elos wezen want ik heb haar eens keertje verslagen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik snap je punt maar wees wel voorzichtig tijdens jullie reis" zegt Ahsoka kalm tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "wij zullen onthouden, wij hopen dat zij spoedig herstelt en wij zullen onze kinderen beter opletten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait om. "wacht, neem dit mee. Het is voor jullie Mindi" zegt Ahsoka en ze gaf een licht zwaard aan Sjaak. " mijn padawan Mindi heeft vertelt dat zij geen wapens kan vormen zoals Jaina kan. Maar ze kon wel vliegen, dan is deze lichtzwaard ideaal voor jullie Mindi zichzelf kunnen beschermen" zegt Ahsoka en Sjaak pakt de lichtzwaard aan. Ze vlogen allebei naar de gate toe. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte en Sjaak en Kos-mos waren in de messhal waar Mindi haar bord netjes leeg eet.

Ze kijkt Sjaak en Kos-mos aan, "gaat oudere zus van me dood?" zegt Mindi opeens. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken op en ze keken elkaar aan. "nee, je oudere zus is echt sterk. Zij heeft zelfs mij tegen gehouden. Dus eet je bord goed leeg en jij word dan ook zo groot en sterk zoals je oudere zus"zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op Mindi hoofd. Zij glimlacht naar haar ouders en ze was dol gelukkig.


	17. hoofdstuk 17: John de verstekeling

Destiny vloog deze keer erg lang in FTL ruimte, het is tweede week dat Destiny non stop blijft vliegen. Iedereen had hun reparaties gedaan, Sjaak was aan het slapen op vleugel van Tallgeese. "papa" zegt Mindi en zij sprong op Sjaak lichaam. Sjaak was meteen wakker geschrokken, "ow Mindi. Mag papa niet slapen?" zegt Sjaak beetje pijnlijk. "papa genoeg geslapen, papa spelen met me" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "papa is moe lieverd" zegt Sjaak en hij draait om, Mindi viel om. Zij zweeft bij haar vader, "papa lui" zegt Mindi beetje boos tegen hem.

Chloe moest giechelen, "geef niet Mindi, je vader is altijd druk bezig, hij heeft gewoon rust nodig" zegt Chloe. Zij was met Eli en rush aan de voyager satelliet bestuderen, " Mindi verveelt beetje en mama is ook druk bezig in de tuin" zegt Mindi beetje treurig, "en met Iridi?" zegt Chloe vragend en zij begon op te schrijven op ancient memo pad. " Iridi is ook druk bezig...misschien wil wel iemand anders met mij spelen" zegt zij en ze vloog hangar uit, "bedankt Chloe." zegt Sjaak en hij slaap rustig verder. Chloe glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

Mindi ging op de hele schip zoeken naar nieuwe speelkameraad maar zij was best alleen, zij begon beetje te huilen erdoor en ze snikte door de gang. Young loopt rustig door gangen van Destiny toen hij Mindi zag te huilen, "wat is er kleine meid?" zegt Young rustig, "niemand wilt met mij spelen, iedereen heeft maar te druk . Papa is te moe en mama is hard aan het werken" zegt zij snikkend tegen Young, Young denkt rustig na. "ik heb ook wel werk, maar zullen wij iets leuks doen nu? Is er iets wat jij graag wilt zien?" zegt Young vriendelijk en Mindi droog haar tranen beetje erdoor, ze kijkt Young beetje blij aan. "wil jij echt met mij spelen?" zegt Mindi beetje vrolijk tegen Young, "ja ik wil best met je spelen als jij dat bedoelt" zegt Young. Mindi vloog vrolijk rond Young.

"alleen tot Destiny uit FTL ruimte of dat wij moeten gaan eten" zegt Young en Mindi ging mee akkoord. Ze besloten toen bij een gangen verkennen in de boeg gedeelte van Destiny, Young en Mindi kwamen uit de lift en ze zagen dat hele gang opgeblazen was door aanvallen die zij ooit mee gemaakt. "we moeten heel voorzichtig doen Mindi, er kunnen wel gedeelte van de romp verdwenen?" zegt Young tegen Mindi, zij knikt rustig naar Young. "ome Young heb jij ook kinderen?" zegt Mindi opeens en Young kijkt beetje verbaasd haar aan, "nee, ik heb geen kinderen. Maar ik wilde wel" zegt Young rustig en Mindi glimlacht naar hem, ze horen opeens iets uit de gang. "hallo is daar iemand?" zegt Mindi door de gang, ze horen weer lawaai. Young liet Mindi achter hem staan, "hallo is iemand hier zo aan het werken?" zegt Young en de gang galmt na van Youngs stem.

Ze zagen een schaduw verschijnen en Young grijpt naar zijn pistool. Maar het werd weg geschoten door een laser straal en Mindi drukt op lift knop, de deuren schoven dicht. "goed denk werk Mindi." zegt Young en ze kwamen bij de gang waar zij ook eerder waren. Young grijp bij zijn walkietalkie, "dit is Young aan iedereen, alarm fase 2 we hebben indringer ik wil alle soldaten verzamelen bij mijn locatie" zegt Young en iedereen schrok op, "wat is dat herrie nu" zegt Sjaak en hij geeuwt. " Young heeft je nodig" zegt Chloe, zij had Sjaak wakker gemaakt daarnet. "begrepen ik ga dan" zegt Sjaak en hij stond meteen op, hij sprong van de vleugel af en begon te rennen.

Kos-mos en Iridi kwamen Sjaak in de gang tegen en zij rennen allemaal zelfde richting op. " Mindi, wat heb je nu gedaan?" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen allemaal bij Young en Mindi aan, andere soldaten kwamen kort daarna aan komen stormen. "kolonel, je dochter heeft niks fout gedaan, zij heeft mij gered juist. In de boeg sectie is enorme ravage. Misschien hebben wij tijdens onze gevechten iemand aan boord gekregen omdat Destiny in FTL ruimte bevind kunnen wij niet aan de buiten kant aanvallen. Maar omdat dit enige weg is naar boeg is mogelijk dat ding of iemand gewond is en gevaarlijk geworden is" zegt Young rustig tegen andere officieren. " Kos-mos en Iridi activeren jullie gevecht uniformen en Kos-mos eenheid rukt uit. Ik ga mij verkleden en ik kom zo terug" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog deze keer snel. "jullie hebben hem gehoord, maar bescherm lift tot dat iedereen hun wapens hebben" zegt Young en meiden knikken naar hem. Zij gingen alvast eerder in de lift.

"ik heb slecht gevoel" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi kijkt naar haar in de lift. "over missie?" zegt Iridi, "nee over mijn dochter die bij me been trek" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi kijkt naar beneden, Mindi glimlacht overdreven naar haar. Kos-mos en Iridi kijken beetje moeilijk naar haar, "je mag komen maar wel bij de lift blijven?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Mindi en zij knikt naar haar moeder.

Sjaak kwam terug lopen, hij had zijn cadian armour aangetrokken en hij nam deze keer dienst pistool mee en een lichtzwaard die hij gekregen van Ahsoka, Young was hele tijd bij de lift deur gebleven. "is er iets veranderd?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, "nee, de dames zijn ook beneden maar je dochter ook" zegt Young en Sjaak zucht enorm. De lift deur ging open en Kos-mos en Iridi kwamen snel naar buiten lopen. "wat de hel gebeurt er nu?" zegt Sjaak verbazen toen meiden achter een schot want gingen schuilen. "geen idee maar het was best eng wezen daar zo" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos schud met Iridi mee eens, Sjaak kijkt hun aan met vreemd gezicht. "dus? Jullie zijn gevechts-robots en dit hebben jullie nog nooit mee gemaakt?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar meiden, " hè, waar is Mindi?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar Young aan.

"wat laten jullie ook haar achter?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "zij was achter ons ik zweer het" zegt Kos-mos en paar soldaten kwamen in de gang lopen. "wat is met hun?" zegt Greer tegen Sjaak en Young. "geen idee, maar mijn dochter is nu daar zo dus zit niks anders op dan haar redden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij drukt op lift knop. De deuren schoven open, "wacht wij gaan met je mee, tenslotte het is ook mijn dochter" zegt Kos-mos en zij pakt Sjaak arm beet. Sjaak kijkt beetje moeilijk naar haar, "het zit niks op, kom we gaan" zegt Sjaak en ze stappen naar binnen. "ik stuur andere daarna wel naar je toe" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt naar hem, de deuren schoven dicht.

Mindi snikt beetje erdoor, het wezen stond voor haar. Hij wrijft over haar hoofd, ze kijkt op en ze schrok enorm. Ze kroop naar achteren maar ze kon niet verder meer en ze kijkt angstig hem aan, ze begon te schreeuwen. De deuren van de lift schoof open en ze horen de geschreeuw van Mindi. " Mindi!" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij activeert zijn licht zwaard. De blauwe gloed maakt klein gedeelte van de gang met licht. Het wezen kijkt op en begon te lopen naar de stem toe.

"wees kalm Sjaak, je verraad hem nog" zegt Greer en Sjaak negeer hem, hij begon door gang te vliegen en hij zag opeens de wezen die van hem schrok. Hij rent meteen vandoor en Sjaak schopt in zijn rug. Sjaak wil volgende trap doen maar hij raakt per ongeluk Mindi die met haar armen Sjaak aanval blokkeert, ze kijkt Sjaak aan. "papa, hij doet niks tegen mij. Hij heeft mij geholpen" zegt Mindi en Sjaak maakt de draai af. Hij ging op zijn eigen benen staan. Mindi kijkt naar het wezen. Hij begon weg te rennen, "wacht. Papa stout" zegt Mindi boos tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt Mindi erg vreemd aan, " Sjaak, heb je Mindi?" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam aan rennen met Iridi en Greer. "waarom is papa, nou weer stout. Hij was bezorgd om je" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi en hij had niet door dat Kos-mos en anderen kwamen.

"hij was aardig tegen mij...hij...deed zelfde als jij over mijn hoofd streelt" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt erg vreemd naar Mindi aan, "is er iets Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt zich om. "geen idee?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "wel, papa is stout. Ik schrok alleen tegen die wezen maar hij deed aardig op mijn hoofd strelen als jij ook doet" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak. Kos-mos kijkt ook beetje vreemd aan bij Mindi. Zij draait om en ze had haar armen over elkaar, Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij streelt over haar hoofd. "ja dat, zelfde lieve gevoel tegen mij" zegt Mindi verbaasd en iedereen kijkt beetje verbaasd aan.

"goed wij zullen hem niks aan doen, jij ga mee Mindi tenslotte jij vind hem aardig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt naar Sjaak. "is papa weer lief?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "beetje lig eraan wat papa ga doen met hem" zegt Mindi en zij ging alvast vooruit zweven, Kos-mos hield hem tegen. "wat was er tussen jullie twee?" zegt Kos-mos, "geen idee maar Mindi word wel sterker, zij heeft mijn aanval geblokt door haar handen" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en Kos-mos kijkt verrast aan.

"hoe lang is dit weg?" zegt Greer en Mindi kijkt hem aan. "niet ver hij is dichtbij" zegt Mindi en Greer kijkt naar Mindi, "hoe weet jij dat hij is?" zegt Greer rustig tegen haar. "ik weet het gewoon ome Greer." zegt Mindi en opeens werd Mindi verrast door het wezen. Greer richt met zijn wapen naar het wezen. Hij pakt Mindi beet. "nee, wacht" zegt Mindi en Greer vloekt beetje en hij ging achter hun aan rennen. "dit is Greer, wij zien het wezen" zegt Greer, Sjaak en Kos-mos vlogen alvast vooruit. Ze zagen Greer. "daar gingen zij heen" zegt Greer en hij wijst naar de gang. Sjaak en Kos-mos vlogen door en Greer moest hijgen omdat hij niet bij hun bij kunnen houden. Opeens werd hij verrast, Iridi had hem beet en zij vloog achter Sjaak en Kos-mos aan.

Sjaak en Kos-mos stoppen toen zij een grote zaal zagen. "wat is dit ruimte?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak loopt naar reling en hij zag dat zaal 2 verdiepingen had plafon ging rond naar beneden toe. "dit is boeg punt" zegt Sjaak en hij zag beneden Mindi en het wezen. " Mindi ben je veilig?" zegt Sjaak naar beneden en Mindi kijkt op zij zwaait naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Het wezen had een leren bal en hij gooit naar Mindi toe, zij ving het op en ze moest lachen erdoor. Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos aan, "jij was bang voor dat?" zegt Sjaak en hij zucht enorm.

De lift deur ging open en Sjaak had het wezen in zijn kraag beet, Young kijkt hem aan en het was klein jongetje. "een mens?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar kleine knul. Hij sloeg in Sjaak gezicht. Sjaak liet hem los en hij begon achter Mindi staan. "dat kleine pest zal ik nog wel krijgen" zegt Sjaak woedend naar jongen, "papa stout" zegt Mindi en zij kijkt streng naar Sjaak. "goed fijn, papa zal hem beter behandelen maar hij moet niet bijten" zegt Sjaak streng tegen hem. Sjaak loopt beetje woeden weg bij Mindi en het jongetje. "hoe kwam hij hier zo?" zegt Young en Kos-mos haalt haar schouders op. "goed we laten de sectie onderzoeken misschien vinden wij antwoorden. Zeg Mindi wil je hem naar naar tante TJ sturen?" zegt Young tegen Mindi en jongen. Hij kroop tegen Mindi aan. "het is goed, ome Young wil ons helpen. Kom we gaan naar tante TJ toe" zegt Mindi en zij zweeft boven hem. Hij kijkt Mindi aan, "kan jij niet zweven? Dan zullen we lopen" zegt Mindi en zij pakt jongen hand beet, ze lopen rustig naar ziekenboeg toe.

" Iridi, volg die twee" zegt Kos-mos en zij knikt naar Kos-mos. Iridi loopt rustig naar Mindi en het jongen aan. " Scott hier zo, ik heb iets gevonden wat op mensen lijkt?" zegt Scott via Youngs walkietalkie. "begrepen, ik kom er aan" zegt Young en Kos-mos ging met Young mee. Kos-mos zag dat Sjaak met Iridi mee ging. Zij glimlacht naar Sjaak toen de lift deuren dicht schoven.

"tante TJ, kan je hem kijken dat hij gezond is?" zegt Mindi en TJ kijkt op, Lisa park kijkt ook verbaasd toen zij een jongetje zagen. Hij had alleen vodden en vodden cape, hij kijkt bang naar twee mensen. "niet bang zijn tante TJ kan je beter maken" zegt Mindi tegen hem. Zij pakt hem bij de schouders beet en zij liet jongen op bed zitten. Zij ging naast hem zitten. Sjaak leunt tegen muur en hij kijkt Mindi aan. "wel lastig om te zien dat je dochter toch ouder ga voelen?" zegt Iridi en Sjaak zucht zachtjes. "ze word ook sterker" zegt Sjaak en hij zag hoe de jongen probeert moed verzamelen tegen TJ onderzoeken tegen hem.

"kijk hier zo" zegt Scott en hij wijst naar 2 lichamen in sectie lagen. Kos-mos en Young werden beetje misselijk door de conditie van de lichamen. "arme knul" zegt Kos-mos en zij dacht aan de jongen hele tijd hier zo waren. "ze waren niet zo lang gestorven. Zo 5 jaar geleden. Dus lang voordat wij op deze schip kwamen" zegt Scott, "wel vreemd ik hadden hun nog nooit gezien?" zegt Kos-mos. "sir, kijk naar deze dingen" zegt Greer en hij stond voor persoonlijke spullen van het jongetje. "een dag boek?" zegt Kos-mos en ze pakt een boek, ze bladert snel erin. "wel vreemd, dit is jullie taal" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet aan Young zien. "ja het is Engels. Maar hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt hij verbaasd. Kos-mos ging op haar hurken zitten en zij pakt een knuffel. Ze veegt het schoon en ze glimlacht. "een teddy beer?" zegt Scott. "het is schattig" zegt Kos-mos.

"we zoeken later wel uit. Vraag om vrijwilligers om de lichamen hier zo eruit halen. We nemen zijn spullen ook mee zodat hij niet hier zo blijft." zegt Young en Greer pakt andere spullen beet. Ze gingen terug naar de lift toe. "zo dus deze jongen is in de boeg van Destiny?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, aantal mensen kwamen bij de ingang van ziekenboeg. "ja het lijkt wel dat hij op Mindi leeftijd heeft?" zegt Chloe en Sjaak kijkt op. "je bedoelt lichamelijk? Want haar leeftijd is jonger" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja dat bedoel ik ook" zegt Chloe snel.

"ik vraag hoe hij heeft overleeft met de eten en andere dingen" zegt Eli, " oké, dat is genoeg we krijgen wel later antwoorden dus laat TJ die knul onderzoeken maar jullie allemaal gaan terug naar jullie werk" zegt Sjaak beetje geïrriteerd door de vragen werden gesteld door de groep. Kos-mos en Young kwamen in de ziekenboeg lopen. "en?" vroeg Sjaak tegen haar, "we hebben zijn ouders gevonden maar ze zijn allang dood" zegt Kos-mos en zij loopt naar jongen toe. "dat is wel jammer" zegt Sjaak treurig en Kos-mos kwam voor de knul staan. "ben je klaar TJ?" zegt Young en zij knikt rustig naar hem, "is dit van jouw?" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet het beer zien aan de jongen. Hij pakt meteen beet en hij kijkt beetje bang naar haar. "geen zorgen mijn mama is wel lief hoor" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen hem. Hij knikt rustig. "jij bent ook lief Mindi, wees lief tegen hem. Hij heeft erg moeilijk gehad" zegt Kos-mos en zij kijkt naar Young en TJ.

Sjaak kwam bij Young en TJ lopen, "hoe is met die jongen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hun. "hij is gezond, ik weet ook niet hij doet?" zegt TJ en ze denken beetje na. Toen opeens mensen kwamen met brancards waar de lichamen van jongetje ouders, ze werden op de 2 verschillende bedden neer gelegd. " Mindi, breng je vriend maar ergens anders" zegt Sjaak afstandje van Mindi en het jongen, het jongetje kwam naar de lichamen van zijn ouders. Kos-mos grijpt hem beet en jongetje begon tegen stribbelen, "rustig, je ouders slapen erg diep. Kom Mindi wij gaan iets anders doen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging met jongen uit het ziekenboeg lopen. Jongen kijkt over de schouder van Kos-mos naar zijn ouders.

" Greer, zorg dat die knul niet terug naar die plek gaat. Wij moeten die knul nu beschermen" zegt Sjaak en Greer saluut naar Sjaak, hij wijst naar 2 medesoldaten en zij gingen terug naar de lift. "TJ, als je het moeilijk vind dan moet je zeggen" zegt Scott tegen haar, "waarom?" zegt TJ verbaasd tegen Scott, "nou hun lichamen zijn in staat van ontbinding" zegt Scott. "ik zal proberen" zegt TJ en Lisa was al bezig met de lichamen. "kolonel" zegt Lisa, Sjaak en Young kwamen naar haar toe. "een Kino?" zegt Lisa en zij haalt een Kino uit man handen. Ze zag aan Young, "hij ziet nog goed uit" zegt Young en hij gaf aan Sjaak.

"ze zien goed uit, Eli ga even kijken wat op deze Kino zit" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit Kino naar Eli, Eli vang de Kino op. "begrepen ik zal over paar minuten voor antwoord weten" zegt Eli en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, "nu met gedoe over die jongen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. "ja het is probleem, wij kunnen hem niet afzetten op een planeet" zegt Young, "nee, dat is waar. Maar wij houden hem ook op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig. "fijn dan hebben wij nieuwe etter erbij" zegt rush en paar mensen kijken rush lelijk aan.

Terwijl het jongetje word verzorgt door Kos-mos en Mindi, waren Sjaak, Young, Scott, Eli, rush, Wray en Iridi bij Eli's kamer. "ik heb beelden ontvangen ze zijn wel mooie kwaliteit" zegt Eli en Iridi las rustig verder met de dagboek die zij ook hadden gevonden. Ze zagen opeens klein groep mensen verschijnen. "in 25 mei 1934, wij kwamen op een vreemde voertuig" zegt Iridi en iedereen kijkt haar aan. "wat is dat?" horen ze opeens een stem op de Eli's laptop. "geen idee het lijkt wel apparaat die opneemt?" zegt vrouwelijke stem. Ze zagen dat zij de kleding hadden uit tijd wat Iridi vertelt. "terwijl uit dat poort kwamen weten wij niet waar deze schip heen gaat. We weten niet precies datum maar ik hou datum aan mijn logboek" zegt Iridi hard op en Sjaak kijkt beetje over haar schouder.

"kom op Ingrid, je moet dit zien" zegt man tegen het vrouw. Ze kwamen bij observatie dek. "het is prachtig die kleuren" zegt Ingrid tegen hem. "ze dat wel, zullen we kijken wat voor eten is?" zegt man en beeld ging uit, "26 mei 1934, wij vonden een tuin waar veel verschillende groente aanwezig waren. Het was enorm groot en we genoten tot dat het schip werd geraakt door iemand" zegt Iridi en zij sloeg bladzij om. De beelden verschenen weer. "we moeten vluchten ze zijn overal op het schip" zegt man en zij rennen door gangen. Ingrid hield een baby vast en iedereen zagen dat blauwe bosbes wezen aan boord kwamen.

"de tuin is vernietigd, peter ging nog wat eetbaars halen om de kind kunnen voeden. De wezens zijn vertrokken en wij waren tijdelijk veilig. Peter besloot maar op te sluiten in de boeg van het schip omdat bijna niemand kwam op zoeken of Amerikaanse leger. Zijn wij bang dat wij enige op deze schip kunnen leven" zegt Iridi en zij las rustig verder, er verschenen weer beelden. "kom op John, je moet echt je broek aan trekken. Je vader zal je wel missen" zegt Ingrid en ze zagen dat peter ziek was.

"dat is vreemd het is een maand verder" zegt Iridi. "lees toch maar misschien weten wij iets meer?" zegt Sjaak rustig, " 20 juni 1934, peter is overleden. Ik ben echt enorm verdrietig, het voedsel is best goed geworden er zijn meer planten uit de zaden gekomen. John krijg genoeg eten voor komen tijd. Ik voel mij ook erg ziek en ik kan John niet meer goed verzorgen. De bal werkt niet meer om op te nemen of afspelen. Ik hoop dat iemand mijn zoon zal vinden en goed zal verzorgen. De schip werd keihard aangevallen door blauwe wezens. Ze waren best vaker op de schip gekomen maar ze kunnen ons niet vinden. Ik heb John geleerd om via lucht kanalen te kruipen om eten en drinken te vinden" zegt Iridi. " hè, nog meer beelden?" zegt Eli en ze kijken allemaal naar laptop. "3 juli 1934, ik ben enorm ziek..ik kan niks eten of drinken... John...is... oké..." zegt Ingrid en zij sluit haar ogen.

Vervolgens kwamen beelden waar door John aan het huilen was en vervolgens waren alleen maar beelden van John aanwezig. "zo te merken is de Kino alleen in de handen gebleven van zijn ouders" zegt Eli. "ja maar kijkt hoe hij heeft vol gehouden" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zag hoe John rustig balletje ging spelen en soms kwamen blauwe wezens in de boeg maar John kwam daarna uit lucht kanaal. "dus die Kino blijft aan en uit gaan tijdens John die langs kwam" zegt Eli en opeens zagen zij Greer en andere de lichamen vervoeren. "ja maar wat mij bezorgt maken is het jaar getal" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja dat was ook bij mij opgevallen" zegt Wray.

"enig wat ik kan bedenken is door gate een storing of andere poort was" zegt rush rustig. "ja maar in 1925 is gate naar Amerika verscheept en vervolgens is hij in de kist bewaard. Heb jij gezien waar kleren zij eerst binnen kwamen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja beetje als winter kleding?" zegt Young, "ik denk dat op aarde een rapport zal wezen over zuidpool expeditie met mensen die vermist waren" zegt Sjaak rustig. "de zuidpool? Waarom denk jij dat?" zegt Eli rustig, "heb jij niet Daniel introductie bekeken?" zegt Sjaak en hij tikt op Eli's laptop. Er verscheen Daniel voor een gate stond. "als je kan zien is dit de gate op de zuidpool gevonden is, hij was ooit van de russen maar wij hebben over kunnen kopen om aarde en gate reizen mogelijk houden" zegt Daniel.

"ja ik wil ooit wel bekijken maar nooit toe gekomen" zegt Eli beetje schuldig, "geef niet ik had mijne ook 3 dagen geleden gekeken omdat ik ook verveelde tenslotte wij vliegen nu al 2 weken in FTL ruimte" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Eli. "goed, dan ga ik naar aarde toe om wat achtergrond informatie halen." zegt Wray en zij ging vandoor.

"nu volgende probleem?" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt hem aan. "wie gaan hem verzorgen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijken beetje twijfelend aan. Sjaak zucht diep erdoor, "fijn ik zal overleggen met Kos-mos maar ik twijfelt" zegt Sjaak en hij ging vandoor. Maar snel kwam Chloe aan komen lopen, "ow fijn jullie zijn er nog" zegt zij opgewonden naar iedereen. "hebben jullie besloten wie de kind zal verzorgen?" zegt Chloe, "ik wil aan Kos-mos vragen dat zij ook goed vind?" zegt Sjaak rustig, maar Chloe pakt Sjaak handen beet. "aww toe mag Scott en ik de kind verzorgen. Hij is zo schattig en hij mag mij wel beetje" zegt Chloe tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar Chloe. "toe Sjaak, ik wil later met Scott kinderen maar ik heb geen ervaringen er mee en ik wil graag met hem opvoeden" zegt Chloe en Scott kwam bij haar staan.

" Chloe, weet je zeker?" zegt Scott rustig. "ja zeker jij en ik hadden erg lang en vaak over maar nooit de stap nemen dit is goede punt om te doen en ik heb geen echte werk op dit schip. Jij en Kos-mos zijn zo in 1 lijn met vechten, werken en ook met Mindi opvoeden" zegt Chloe, "het is niet zo makkelijk hoor, mijn dochter heeft zelfs super krachten" zegt Sjaak rustig. "aww toe, kom op Sjaak." zegt Chloe. " Young en Scott vinden jullie allebei oké?" zegt Sjaak tegen hun. "ik wil dan eventjes met Chloe over hebben" zegt Scott en hij pakt Chloe handen beet. Ze gingen paar meters vandaan, iedereen zagen hoe zij over praten over John.

Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen, zij had John op haar armen beet. Mindi vloog vlakbij hem, "waar hebben zij nu weer over?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam bij Sjaak en anderen staan. "ze gingen over John praten" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wie?" zegt Kos-mos en beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak. "dat jongen heet John en zijn ouders waren peter en Ingrid. Maar meer weten wij nog niet. Enig wat wij wel weten is hij uit andere tijdperk dan wij allemaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi las rustig verder met de logboek.

"dus jouw naam is John?" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig, "aangenaam, mijn naam is Mindi kan je dat zeggen?" zegt Mindi vriendelijk en John kijkt haar aan, " Mindi.." zegt John zachtjes tegen haar, zij glimlacht naar John. Scott en Chloe kwamen bij de anderen, " Scott is niet helemaal mee eens maar ik kan mee leven. Maar mag ik hem houden" zegt Chloe blij, "ja dat kan wel wezen maar wat vind John. Hij heeft ook rechten op dit schip" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja maar hij is een kind" zegt rush, "dus dat is Mindi ook maar zij krijgt ook rechten op de schip waarom hij niet?" zegt Sjaak tegen rush.

"goed, ik zal vragen" zegt Chloe en zij ging naar John. "hallo John, is het goed dat ik je mama mag worden?" zegt Chloe voorzichtig en John kijkt twijfelt tegen Chloe. Zijn blik ging daarna naar Kos-mos, "wat wil jij? Je kan altijd hier zo blijven en met Mindi spelen? Maar Chloe en Scott willen best jouw pappie en mammie worden voor je?" zegt Kos-mos. "maar mijn papa en mama slapen daar zo, kunnen zij mij niet helpen?" zegt John zachtjes tegen Kos-mos.

"nee, helaas niet want je pappie en mammie zijn erg moe en kunnen niet wakker worden erdoor. Maar wij allemaal willen jouw helpen en verschonen als het moet. Maar Chloe wilt dolgraag moeder worden maar zij heeft John hulp nodig" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "kan Mindi niet bij Chloe?" zegt John zachtjes. "nee, ik heb mijn mama hier zo en mijn papa is daar zo. Maar Chloe is echt aardig hoor, wij kunnen dan elke spelen op dit schip" zegt Mindi, "met Mindi spelen is echt leuk, kom jij dan mij opzoeken?" zegt John tegen Mindi, Mindi knikt vrolijk naar John. "jij word mijn beste vriend" zegt Mindi en zij omhelst John lief. "dus mag Chloe jouw verzorgen?" zegt Kos-mos en John kijkt beetje twijfelt aan. Hij knikt rustig naar Chloe en Kos-mos.


	18. hoofdstuk 18: Belofte

Bij de derde week in FTL ruimte is Destiny wel stuk levendiger, Mindi had een leuke speel kameraad gekregen. Chloe kreeg best veel problemen met nieuwe bemanning lid. Hij was best ondeugend jongen en zijn naam is John. Mindi vond hem erg leuk en zij spelen met elkaar bijna elke dag, "ow man hoe houden jullie vol?" zegt Chloe uitgeput op de bank zitten bij observatie dek.

Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar aan, "nou eigenlijk doen wij ook niet, wij zijn ook best vaak kapot. Maar Mindi heeft juist alleen de zweef kracht" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja maar toch maak ik zorgen toen jij zegt dat zij jouw klap weerde" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar buiten. De FTL ruimte vloog voorbij, "ja dat maakt mij ook zorgen lieverd, misschien heeft Mindi krachten die op latere leeftijd verschijnen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe zucht erdoor.

"kom hier zo jullie kleine etters" zegt Scott en ze zagen opeens Mindi en John aan komen stormen. Mindi had John op haar rug en zij vlogen over observatie dek. Iridi kwam snel achter hun aan en Mindi ontwijkt opeens in flits. Daarna kwamen zij bij andere kant. Iridi, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar vreemd aan. "dat was energie flits" zegt Sjaak verrast. "ik kan opeens niet hun vinden" zegt Iridi, "je was niet enige" zegt Kos-mos. "kom op we moeten Mindi grijpen anders ga fout met John." zegt Sjaak en drietal vlogen opeens achter Mindi aan. Scott stopt met rennen omdat hij uitgeput was. "dat is niet eerlijk" zegt hij hijgend. Chloe kwam bij Scott aan, "die meid is echt snel" zegt Scott, "ja maar anderen waren bezorgt" zegt Chloe naar Scott.

"dit is mijn limiet" zegt Iridi en zij kwam op haar eigen benen staan, ze zag dat Kos-mos en Sjaak sneller gingen vliegen. Iedereen kunnen net op tijd ontwijken toen Mindi voorbij kwam. "stop Mindi, John word ziek erdoor als jij dat blijft doen" zegt Kos-mos en zij lachen allebei. Maar John voel opeens zwakjes. " Sjaak, John krijgt black out met deze snelheid" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak haren werden geel en zijn ogen werden groen. Hij verdween voor Kos-mos. Zij land op de grond, "dat is onmogelijk dat heeft Desslok gezegd" zegt Kos-mos twijfelend. Mindi werd opeens verrast toen haar vader voor haar stond. Zij pakt Mindi been beet en hij grijpt snel John kraag beet.

"wie ben jij?" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, zij had niet door dat Sjaak zo kan veranderen. " John, alles oké?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij kreunt zachtjes. " Sjaak, alles oké met John?" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam aan komen rennen naar Sjaak, Mindi en John. "nee, hij moet meteen naar ziekenboeg en voor deze kleine meid moeten wij eventjes spreken" zegt Sjaak rustig en zijn uiterlijk ging weer normaal. Ze kijkt verbaasd naar haar vader.

"begrepen Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en zij nam John over van Sjaak. Zij vloog langzaam naar ziekenboeg toe, "wat was dat?" zegt Mindi verbazend. "eerst moet jij aan iedereen excuus aanbieden" zegt Sjaak, "ja maar ik deed niks fout papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "eigenlijk moet ik je nu slaan door je stomme gedrag maar ik kan dat niet tegen vanwege mijn persoonlijke problemen, dus jij ga iedereen excuses aan bieden" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt Mindi beet. Ze gingen aantal uurtjes bezig om iedereen, Chloe en Scott waren bij John.

"je hebt mazzel dat Sjaak haar tegenhield nog eventjes hij had inwendige bloeding" zegt TJ en zij deed haar handschoenen uit. Chloe haalt opgelucht adem en Scott kwam troosten bij haar. Kos-mos en Iridi kijken beetje ongemakkelijk erdoor. Sjaak kwam met Mindi bij haar kraag beet in de ziekenboeg lopen, "nou dit zijn laatste en bied je excuses aan Mindi. Want John is ziek door je ongein en wie weet dan ben je opeens alleen erdoor" zegt Sjaak streng en Mindi kijkt angstig naar haar vader. Ze was bang door zijn woorden. " Sjaak jij ben nu wel erg hard tegen haar" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen Sjaak. "misschien leert zij nu wel eens van haar ondeugend gedrag ook gevaren kunnen wezen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Kos-mos. Zij kijkt beetje moeilijk tegen Sjaak aan, "nou bied je excuses aan en dan hebben wij iets bespreken" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt diep adem.

Mindi deed paar stappen voor Chloe en Scott, "het spijt mij echt ontzettend wat ik tegen John deed. Ik zal nooit meer doen om John pijn te doen" zegt Mindi treurig tegen Chloe en Scott. Chloe en Scott kijken Mindi aan en zij glimlachen beetje. "excuses aanvaard" zegt Scott, Mindi kijkt naar Scott en ze zag uiterste ooghoek John liggen. " John?" zegt Mindi zachtjes. "met hem komt in orde geen zorgen" zegt TJ glimlachend en Mindi was toch blij. "nou en nu met mij praten" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt bij Mindi kraag beet. Ze werd opgetild erdoor en iedereen schrok. "kom wij gaan naar de hangar om te praten" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt met Mindi beet uit de ziekenboeg. " Sjaak!" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt.

Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "ik zal haar niet slaan als jij dat denkt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt verder met Mindi in zijn hand. Brody en Eli waren bezig met voyager bestuderen toen Sjaak binnen kwam lopen. Hij liet Mindi op de grond vallen. Eli deed stap naar voren, "jullie er uit" zegt Sjaak streng. Eli wilt protesteren toen Sjaak opeens weer ging veranderen. Brody pakt Eli mee en zij lopen snel uit de hangar. De deur schoven dicht, Sjaak liet zijn uiterlijk normaal voor Mindi. Zij kijkt erg bang naar haar vader, opeens smijt Sjaak onderdeel door hangar.

" Mindi is nu erg stout geweest, ik ben je gedonder zat. Je vader en je moeder waren echt bezorgt om je. Zelfs toen jij John beschermt of dat je te snel vloog. Je zag hoe je vader net veranderd. Hij had geen keuze met deze krachten. Dat is ongeluk" zegt Sjaak snel en streng tegen Mindi. Zij begon te huilen tegen Sjaak. "hou op met huilen" zegt Sjaak hard tegen Mindi, uit zijn woede werd Destiny uit FTL gerukt erdoor. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd toen de schip energie begon te knipperen.

"wat is dat?" zegt Young en iedereen waren verbaasd. "geen idee maar FTL is nu offline. Het komt energie piek uit mobile suit hangar" zegt rush en Young pakt zijn walkietalkie. " Eli, wat gebeurt er daar zo?" zegt Young. "het is Sjaak en Mindi, Sjaak is enorm woedend. Zo woedend heb ik hem nog nooit gezien en nog iets. Hij is dat super Saiyan techniek" zegt Eli, Young en rush kijken elkaar aan. Ze rennen weg bij interface control ruimte.

Kos-mos en Iridi kwamen aan komen rennen en ze zagen Eli en Brody bij de deur van mobile suit hangar stonden. "FTL is niet zomaar offline geraakt" zegt Iridi. "nee, Sjaak is het. Dat denk ik tenminste hij is woedend op Mindi." zegt Eli. Kos-mos ging op de deur bonken, " Sjaak doe open" zegt Kos-mos. "mama.." zegt Mindi opeens, Sjaak werd erg kalm en hij ging op een krat zitten. "ow man, ik baal dit echt enorm om boos te worden tegen mijn eigen dochter" zegt Sjaak zuchtend tegen Mindi. Zij was bang in hoek gekropen, Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

"jij bent net als mij nu, mijn vader en jouw opa. Heeft mij ook erg pijn gedaan, hij was enorm slecht man. Hij sloeg mij erg vaak en doet erg pijn. Ik deed alleen is goede dingen tegen hem. Toch krijg ik klappen van hem. Nu sta in punt om mijn belofte toen ik als klein kind had gezworen verbreken. Maar ik heb belooft en ik verbreek het nooit belofte. Daarom wil ik met jouw een belofte maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt Mindi aan. "dit duurt te lang" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet haar kanon verschijnen. "iedereen aan de kant" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos ging vuren, de deur vloog door de ruimte en Sjaak hield stuk van deur vast. Hij liet deur vallen op de grond en hij kijkt rustig Mindi aan.

"wil jij met mij een belofte maken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi, zij was nog steeds bang. Sjaak ging van de krat en hij deed paar stappen naar voren, " Mindi, ben ik een slechte vader. Als je ga vertellen tegen mij dan zal ik mij zelf straffen en de weg veranderen voor je" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi. Ze huilt en ze vloog in armen van Sjaak. "papa is niet slecht en niet stout. Hij is beste papa Mindi kan wensen" zegt zij huilend en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, hij moest ook huilen tegen Mindi.

"nou als dat was? Ga ik kijken hoe wij FTL weer online krijgen" zegt rush en hij vertrok weg bij anderen, "papa is echt lief, ik wil wel belofte maken met je papa" zegt Mindi huilend tegen Sjaak. "ik ben echt blij om dat te horen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos liet haar wapen vallen, zij omhelzen Sjaak en Mindi.

Sjaak legt alles uit tegen Young en andere, hij kreeg opdracht om schade herstellen en aantal corvee taken te volgen. Maar eerst ging Sjaak iets doen wat hij ging doen aan Mindi. Sjaak vond een groene uniform in zijn tas liggen, hij begon corvee taken eerst doen over hele schip. Sjaak herstelt de deur, toen hij vloer aan het boenen was. Ging Mindi haar vader helpen. Vervolgens ging Kos-mos ook Sjaak helpen en John deed dat ook. Chloe en Scott zagen ook wat zij deden. Ze besloten Sjaak ook te helpen er mee. Sjaak kijkt op toen Chloe en Scott deden, "je bent onze vriend Sjaak. Je hebt ons echt vaak geholpen nu helpen jouw" zegt Chloe vriendelijk tegen Sjaak.

" Chloe en Scott, mag ik jullie zo apart spreken. En Kos-mos ik wil jouw ook erbij hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig. Toen zij klaar waren gingen zij in de messhal zitten, "scouting? Hier? Is dat mogelijk?" zegt Scott verbaasd, "ja zij zijn wel kinderen en zij zien niet altijd gevaar. Maar zij zitten op hier met iedereen op deze schip. Een scouting groep is neutraal groep waar kind ook volwassenen taak kunnen uit voeren en wat te leren" zegt Sjaak rustig. "maar met welke les stof en wie wil dan leiding worden?" zegt Scott, "ik word hun leiding en ik heb meeste ervaring in dat gebied Scott, je weet dat goed. Alleen ik heb jullie ook hulp nodig van iedereen op dit schip iedereen heeft stukje eigen ervaring en talent. De kinderen moeten dat leren en kan alleen op dit schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.

" Scott, ik kan bevelen geven maar ik wil dit als een vriend spreken. Jij weet dat dit schip gevaarlijk is voor kinderen alleen zij moeten ervaren en zij moeten leren. Wij hebben geen scholen op dit schip of een club waar zij mee kunnen spelen met anderen. Zij halen meer kattenkwaad uit net als ik vroeger ook deed" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott. "ik vind geweldig, wil jij ook dan leider wezen voor kinderen?" zegt Chloe, "ja wij doen dit maar 1 keer in de week om de kinderen leren. Net als scouting op aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig. Chloe kijkt Scott aan, "ik ga mee akkoord en jij Kos-mos?" zegt Scott en ze kijken Kos-mos aan.

"ik ben mee eens, als wij daar door onze dochter leren zonder problemen kunnen veroorzaken dan is het goed voor mij" zegt Kos-mos rustig, Sjaak stond op. "mooi ik moet wat dingen regelen. Ik roep jullie weer bij elkaar als ik klaar bent" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar de hut toe. Aantal uurtjes vlogen voorbij. Maar uren werden dagen, Mindi en John spelen allebei wat rustiger spelletjes toen Sjaak klaar was met zijn werk.

" oké Scott je kan John en Mindi naar de gate ruimte sturen ik wacht jullie daar zo" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott. Hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak en hij loopt naar observatie ruimte waar Mindi en John rustig spellen. "wat gaan wij doen in de gate ruimte ome Scott? Destiny is niet uit FTL?" zegt Mindi nieuwsgierig naar Scott, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Scott. Ze kwamen bij de gate ruimte. Alle soldaten en burger stonden als een regiment op gesteld. Ze lopen langs iedereen op de gate ruimte dek, ze zagen bij de gate een tafel staan. Achter de tafel stond Sjaak en aan zijn linkerkant stond Wray, aan zijn rechterkant stond Young.

"ahum" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen, "ik heb met deze mensen op de schip besloten om een scouting groep op te richten. De scouting groep bestaat uit mensen uit verschillen beroepen, huidskleur of uiterlijk. Wij gaan jullie installeren als eerste scouts op Destiny. Jullie krijgen taken, opdrachten en leerstoffen om de schip begrijpen maar ook vaardigheden te leren. Maar vooral meest belangrijkste is lief zijn voor elkaar" zegt Sjaak rustig, John en Mindi kijken elkaar aan, "ik vraag aan Mindi en John willen jullie mee doen aan deze groep? Ik zal jullie leider wezen en ik zal jullie leren wat mij geleerd is op aarde. Ik zal jullie respecteren als gelijken. De scouting groep is geen leger eenheid, scouting groep is ook geen burger eenheid op dit schip maar groep waar iedereen samen komen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John en Mindi.

" Mindi, toen ik je vader leert kennen is hij ook een scout. Hij gaf mij lessen in lief wezen tegen iedereen. Ik was ook eenzaam en alleen op dit schip maar hij betrok mij als een groep" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Mindi. "echt waar? Is papa zo cool?" zegt Mindi tegen Kos-mos en sommige moesten giechelen naar Sjaak. "ja papa is enorm cool, maar hij is ook bezorgd aan jullie allebei. Maar willen jullie ook met deze groep mee werken en spelen?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen John en Mindi. "ja echt wel, kom John wij gaan echt cool worden als onze vaders" zegt Mindi tegen John. " John wil mee doen met Mindi." zegt John zachtjes.

"maar om bij de scouting te komen horen jullie deze blouse aan te trekken" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij pakt 2 groene uniformen van de tafel. Hij deed eentje om John aantrekken en andere ging bij Mindi aantrekken. "maar dat is nog niet alles" zegt Young en hij pakt insigne van de tafel. Hij gaf aan Sjaak. "dat klopt, bij Destiny hebben wij aantal tekens dat jij hoort bij Destiny en dat is deze insigne ervoor" zegt Sjaak, hij bevestigd op hun mouwen Destiny logo vast maken met klittenband. "op aarde hebben wij een logo dat je bij de scouting hoort en dat is deze insigne." zegt Wray tegen John en Mindi. Ze gaf 2 witte insignes aan Sjaak. Op de insigne stond een Franse lelie met rond touw om de lelie afgebeeld. "dit toon aan iedereen op de schip dat jullie scouting groep zitten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij maakt vast met een speld op hun linker borst zak.

"maar met deze insigne laat jullie zien bij welke speltak horen" zegt Young rustig en hij gaf andere insignes aan Sjaak. "dit is speltak insigne, er staat een wolf erop die over groep bekijkt als en leider" zegt Sjaak en hij plaatst op hun rechter borstzakje vast maken. Sjaak stond op en hij loopt naar de tafel toe. Hij pakt 1 kleine witte smalle strookjes, "en dit is jullie naam bandjes van welke coole groep zitten. Er staat erop dat jullie bij scouting groep Destiny 1 horen" zegt Sjaak en hij spelt op hun rechter mouw van John en Mindi. "maar een scouting groep is niet compleet zonder een das" zegt Wray en zij liet 2 blauwe driehoek doeken zien. "met dit das zitten jullie bij Destiny 1 groep" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij rolt netjes in mooie das voor John en daarna deed hij ook bij Mindi. Daarna deed hij om John kraag neer leggen. Sjaak knoopt de das vast en hij deed daarna ook bij Mindi.

"maar dat is nog niet alles, jullie horen ook pet krijgen. Maar omdat wij best weinig keuze hadden kwamen wij deze in goede stijl uit" zegt Sjaak en hij liet 2 officieren petten uit Orb leger te voorschijn halen ze hadden Orb insignes eraf gehaald en scouting logo erop gemaakt. Sjaak deed bij John en Mindi hoofden. "na zulke coole spullen krijgen horen jullie ook een belofte afleggen en dat laat ik jullie zien" zegt Sjaak en hij stond recht op voor John en Mindi. "maak met je rechterhand een v met je vingers" zegt Sjaak en hij liet het voor doen bij John en Mindi. Zij kijken naar hun vingers en ze deden ter hoogte van hun borst.

"jullie zeggen daarna wat ik zeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en Sjaak begon de scouting eed stukje voor stukje vertellen tegen Mindi en John, zij zeggen gelijkertijd met Sjaak mee. Daarna draaiden zij om en kijken de groep aan. "op mij kunnen jullie rekenen" zeggen John en Mindi gelijkertijd. "bij de scouting feliciteren wij met onze linker hand" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn linkerhand zien aan Mindi en John. Ze werden gefeliciteerd tegen iedereen. "goed nu Sjaak, geef acht" zegt Young en iedereen gingen inhouding staan. " Mindi en John jullie mogen naast Greer staan" zegt Young vriendelijk tegen kinderen, zij gingen snel naast Greer staan. "benen bij elkaar en armen langs je zij" zegt Greer zachtjes tegen kinderen.

"bij elke groep moet leider ook installeert worden" zegt Wray rustig en Sjaak liet zijn scouting uniform zien aan Young en Wray. Mindi en John zagen voor het eerst aan Sjaaks scouting uniform. Maar plekken waar insignes staan waren kleine velletjes papier over heen geplakt. " Sjaak, zeg mij na" zegt Young en Sjaak maakt zijn halve scouting groet naar Young. "zeg mij na" zegt Sjaak plagerig en iedereen moest kort lachen, maar zij gingen serieus de eed afleggen daarna deden zij precies zelfde vertellen over insignes betekenis tegen anderen vertellen. Young deed installeren bij Sjaak. "bij elke scouting groep hoort ook een hoofddeksel wezen" zegt Young en Kos-mos kwam met Sjaak scouting hoed aan lopen.

Zij deed het op bij Sjaak en ze gaf kus op zijn wang. "wij blijven links feliciteren" zegt Sjaak plagerig en hij stak zijn linkerhand uit, zo ging alle andere feliciteren. John en Mindi kwamen daarna weer naar Sjaak toe lopen. "papa je hebt nog nooit vertelt over je uniform" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt glimlachend aan de kinderen. "doe ik ook niet altijd. Geheimen verklappen aan jullie is leuker te doen dan alles weten" zegt Sjaak en Mindi omhelst Sjaak stevig.

"papa echt geweldig" zegt Mindi. Rest van de dag gingen ze allemaal spoorzoekertje spelen op de verschillende gangen op de schip. Mindi en John vonden Sjaak niet altijd en soms liet Sjaak wel erg makkelijk verraden erdoor.

"ze is uitgeput" zegt Kos-mos, zij pakt slaperige Mindi beet. "ja ik zal John naar Chloe en Scott geven" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt slaperig John beet. Zij lopen allebei naar Scott en Chloe toe, "wis je dat wij elkaar eerst ontmoeten anders was" zegt Kos-mos rustig, Sjaak glimlacht. "ow ja ik vergeet die wurggreep nooit meer" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos bloost beetje erdoor.

"is John lief geweest tegen jullie?" zegt Chloe en ze nam John over aan Sjaak. "jawel, het is altijd spannend op hun eerste dag" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Chloe. "dank je Sjaak dat je toch weer je functie gaan doen" zegt Scott rustig, "nou het is mijn hobby Scott, ik kan alleen zo mijn belofte werken tenslotte mijn belofte bestaat uit 10 regels van de scouting wet" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze moesten denken toen Sjaak had vertelt op de gate ruimte. Ze waren onder in druk toen Sjaak alle 10 regels uit zijn hoofd wist te weten. "ze mogen hun uniformen aan houden als John dat wilt maar ik denk dat hij graag in wilt slapen" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Chloe lacht naar slaperige John. "ja we laten deze keer wel doen." zegt Chloe.

Sjaak en Kos-mos gingen naar hun toe, ze zagen dat Iridi op hun wachtte. " Sjaak, mag ik ook mee doen?" zegt Iridi voorzichtig tegen Sjaak en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar. "waarom niet, scouting is voor iedereen Iridi en dus ook voor jouw" zegt Sjaak rustig en volgende dag werd Iridi ook zelfde ritueel gevolgd worden dat Sjaak, Mindi en John werden gedaan. Alleen hadden zij enige scouting hoed maar Sjaak gaf zijn officieren pet aan Iridi met zijn scouting logo erop.


	19. hoofdstuk 19: generaties

Destiny kwam uit eindelijk uit FTL ruimte, "dat was een lange FTL reis" zegt Sjaak, hij zat op de brug werken. "ben ik ook mee eens, onze voedsel was wel in gevaar erdoor" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar de scherm. "hoeveel adressen hebben we?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "6 adressen maar 4 werken goed, wij hebben minimaal 3 dagen" zegt rush en hij kijkt op de tijdklok wanneer FTL weer online kwam. "vind ik ook niet gek, na 6 weken in totaal vliegen is ook best veel, rush ik wil dat je kijkt hoe FTL motoren houden? Ik maak wel zorgen om" zegt Sjaak rustig, "begrepen, ik zal kijken" zegt rush en hij stond op, hij verliet de burg.

Sjaak pakt zijn walkietalkie, " Sjaak aan Young." zegt Sjaak rustig. " Young hier?" zegt Young als antwoord op Sjaaks walkietalkie, "wij hebben 4 open adressen, ik stel voor dat wij bevoorraden? We hadden erg lange reis gehad" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen, wil je ook een team?" zegt Young rustig, "jazeker, ik neem de scouting groep wel mee en Kos-mos. Dat lijkt mij veiligste voor de kinderen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen je neemt nog paar extra mensen voor bevoorrading" zegt Young. "is in orde" zegt Sjaak rustig en op de hele schip gingen 4 teams vormen.

Sjaak kreeg als extra mensen, Becker, Volker en Eli maar nog 5 andere mensen die Sjaak namen niet goed kon onthouden. "goed, ik en Iridi gaan als eerste en dan komen jullie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zij team. Ze knikken naar Sjaak en Iridi liet haar pistool verschijnen. Sjaak activeert zijn las geweer, de gate ging open. Ze lopen allebei rustig door, "wel aardig natuur" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij richt met zijn geweer rond, "voor mij is het veilig" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt mee eens. "dit is Sjaak alles is veilig jullie kunnen komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en spoedig kwamen anderen uit gate lopen.

"wauw, het lijkt wel aarde?" zegt Eli en gate ging offline, "goed John, wij gaan uit zoeken wat daar zo is?" zegt Mindi en John knikt mee eens. Ze rennen alvast naar de rand van de bossen. "volg ze Iridi." zegt Sjaak en zij knikt, ze rent achter kinderen aan. "goed wij gaan op zoek naar voedsel" zegt Sjaak en andere knikken. "papa, papa, je moet komen kijken" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe, "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "er is vuur daar zo papa, er zijn ook gebouwen" zegt Mindi en iedereen kijken op, "laat ons zien dan maar" zegt Sjaak en iedereen volgen achter naar Mindi aan.

Toen iedereen bij de rand van de bos, zagen zij Iridi en John staan, "kijk kolonel" zegt Iridi en zij wijst naar vallei. Sjaak richt met zijn geweer want op zijn geweer stond telescoop, hij kijkt verbaasd naar anderen. "mensen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam naast hem staan, ze ging haar ogen scherp stellen. "ja Sjaak heeft gelijk er zijn mensen" zegt Kos-mos, " Becker waarschuw Young, ik en Iridi gaan dichterbij kijken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf geweer aan Kos-mos. "begrepen, wees voorzichtig lieverd" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en ze gingen naar beneden lopen.

"zegt kolonel?" zegt Iridi rustig, "ja wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ik krijg herhaling effect, ik geloof dat Mindi en John achter ons zijn?" zegt Iridi en ze wijst naar John en Mindi die achter hun lopen. Sjaak kijkt naar twee deugnieten aan, ze stonden inhouding erdoor. "sommige mensen moeten luisteren maar soms doen zij wat in hun harten voelt" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij lopen de dorp binnen, aantal mensen kijken op en kinderen rennen weg bij groep.

"hallo, mag ik de leider of burgemeester van deze dorp spreken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn officieren pet af, sommige ouderen deden hun een stap terug. "jij spreek Engels?" zegt een oudere man tegen Sjaak en Iridi. "jij spreek ook Engels." zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen oudere man, " Mindi, dat is onbeleefd weet jij toch ook" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. " Mindi?" zegt oudere man beetje verbaasd naar kleine meid, ze kijkt naar oudere man. "sorry dat ik onbeleefd bent maar ken jij misschien jedi die Mindi heet?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja dat was het. Zij was 4 maanden geleden op deze planeet. Maar jouw heb ik gezien uit onze documenten" zegt oude man tegen Iridi.

"sorry, maar ik ken u niet maar over welke documenten bedoelt u misschien?" zegt Iridi vriendelijk tegen oude man, "ik geloof onze documenten uit onze geschiedenis archief. Ja dat is het, jij bent Iridi van Destiny." zegt oude man. Sjaak en Iridi kijken elkaar aan, "ken jij dan ook mijn papa? Hij is geweldige papa" zegt Mindi vriendelijk tegen oude man. "nee, sorry er zijn weinig over hem alleen woorden. Iridi had veel over je" zegt oude man. "dan spijt me alweer dat ik onbeleefd tegen u bent maar mag ik uw naam weten?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk.

"natuurlijk, ik ben Edward Scott." zegt Edward tegen Sjaak en Iridi. " Mindi, vlieg naar je moeder en vertelt over deze situatie" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt rustig naar haar vader. Zij vloog rustig vandoor, sommige kinderen waren onder indruk over haar krachten. "door vliegen het is belangrijk" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, zij kijkt naar haar vader en ze vloog rustig verder.

"jullie zijn niet alleen?" zegt Edward tegen Sjaak, "nee, wij zijn groep aanwezig op deze planeet er zijn ook andere mensen op andere planeten. Wij zijn onderzoeken, wij zijn met Destiny gekomen" zegt Sjaak rustig en mensen kijken allemaal op naar Sjaak en Iridi. "geen zorgen wij geloven in onze Destiny komt met rush, Sjaak en Kos-mos want die waren niet op Novus" zegt Edward.

"wacht eens eventjes, Sjaak en Kos-mos en rush?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja hebben wij verkeerd vertelt" zegt Edward verbaasd, "meneer, deze man heet ook Sjaak. Mindi moeder is Kos-mos." zegt John zachtjes tegen Edward. Iedereen kijken erg verbaasd en mensen begonnen te praten over Sjaak. "doe rustig iedereen, ik weet niet waar jullie over hebben. Maar misschien kunnen we rustig uitleggen waarom Destiny belangrijk is voor jullie?" zegt Sjaak en hij probeert menigte kalmeren.

"papa, mama vertelt dat jij terug moet naar Destiny. Young vertelt over andere mensen" zegt Mindi zwevend boven haar vader, " Mindi heb je de bericht door gegeven?" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi, zij knikt. "maar papa, mama komt zo eraan er is aantal mensen van Destiny. Ome Scott heeft ook mensen gevonden" zegt Mindi. Sjaak kijkt naar Iridi. "begrepen Mindi, goed werk. Ik ga naar toe Iridi. Ik wil dat jij Kos-mos ondersteunt en kinderen en deze mensen beschermen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Iridi. "jawel kolonel, ik begrijpt en missie geaccepteerd" zegt Iridi en Sjaak vloog snel voorbij Mindi. Hij gaat naar de gate toe.

Gate ging open, Sjaak kwam op Destiny lopen. Hij zag Scott, Young, Chloe en nog paar mensen. "ja ze zeggen dat wij voorouders zijn" zegt Scott, "ik heb ook zelfde probleem op dat planeet" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt hem aan. "wat bedoel je?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak. "wij hebben een kleine kamp gevonden met 20 mensen ongeveer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. "wij hebben kamp gevonden met 40 man" zegt Scott.

"wat moeten gaan doen? Wij kunnen ze niet achter laten?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik twijfelt onze voorraden zijn erg laag en zelfs lucht is kritiek" zegt rush. "dan sterven maar mensen zonder lucht maar ik wil gewoon iets positiever van jouw rush. Want ik heb gehoord dat jij, ik en Kos-mos op de schip gebleven en dat heeft je andere helft nog niet vertelt tegen ons. Maar wij wisten wel over dat omdat wij Orb vloot tegen kwam. Zo drie kwart jaar geleden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"ja nou sorry dat ik niet meld aan je, maar ik heb nu meer werk zorgen" zegt rush, Sjaak kijkt hem apart blik aan toen rush de groep verlaat. "dit is alarm fase 1 wij hebben robots in aantocht" zegt Brody, de alarm op Destiny ga luiden over hele schip. " James maak contact met die 2 kampen en vertel snel dat zij moeten voorbereiden voor aanval" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog snel naar de brug toe. Andere gingen ook naar hun station rennen.

" Sjaak! Ik ben blij om je te zien het is kleine vloot, zo 12 robots jagers" zegt Brody en Sjaak ging op zijn stoel zitten. "begrepen. Probeer command schip te vinden" zegt Sjaak tegen park en zij ging de radar gebruiken, Sjaak haalt diep adem. "breng verdediging online, ik wil aanval patroon Alpha 3 gebruiken" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in de strijd met robot jagers.

"mama, kijk" zegt Mindi en ze wijst naar de lucht er vlogen aantal robot jagers in de lucht. Kos-mos en Iridi lieten hun wapens verschijnen. Enorme vuur salvo's begonnen de gate beschermen. "snel Mindi, zoek dekking en laat je moeder dit over laten" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi knikt, ze pakt John beet en zij begonnen te rennen naar de mensen Edward beschermt kinderen toen explosie vlak bij hun kwamen.

Edward was helaas op slag dood door de explosie. Mindi schrok en John werd ook bang erdoor. Mindi schrok enorm toen energie golf hele planeet werd geraakt. Alle robots jagers storten opeens uit de lucht neer. "een energie golf komt onze kant op" zegt park, "dit is Sjaak iedereen hou je vast voor inslag" schreeuwt Sjaak door intercom en Destiny werd geraakt door energie golf. Ook werden robots getroffen. Zij werden opeens vernietigd met de command schip. "is iedereen oké?" zegt Young op de brug lopen, "ja ik ben in orde en jullie?" zegt Sjaak over de brug, "park is hier" zegt Lisa rustig zo ging alle stemmen over de brug. "schade?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wij hebben niks, de golf is alleen bedoelt voor robots?" zegt Lisa rustig, " Sjaak het komt door planeet van je dochter en je vrouw" zegt rush rustig.

"begrepen, Young ik adviseert om iedereen oppikken en weg wezen er komen meer" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt. "kolonels" zegt rush verbazend, "je klacht is genoteerd rush en je mag des nood aan stargate command spreken maar nu praat ik over mensen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen rush en hij werd stil erdoor Sjaaks woorden.

Spoedig kwamen mensen van dorp die Kos-mos en Sjaak ontdekten, Mindi was enorm geschrokken op de armen van haar moeder. "kijk schat wij zijn op Destiny." zegt Kos-mos en Mindi huilt tegen haar moeder. "sorry, maar Sjaak maakt zorgen om de vijand die komen onderscheppen. Wij proberen iedereen mee te nemen" zegt Young tegen Kos-mos. Zij knikt naar Young, "ik snap de probleem" zegt Kos-mos en zij bracht Mindi naar andere locatie. John kijkt naar Iridi en hij glimlacht zachtjes.

Mensen van Scott en Greer hebben gevonden duurt langer dan zij hadden verwachten. "kom op iedereen we moeten sneller" zegt Young en hij begeleid iedereen uit de poort komen. "daar komen ze" zegt Lisa en schepen kwamen uit FTL ruimte. "gevecht posities. Rek zo lang als wij kunnen" zegt Sjaak snel en Destiny begon te vuren. Maar deze keer waren zij in grotere aantal gekomen. " Sjaak, moeten wij uit rukken?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt snel schuin naar om. "nee, het is te heftigst wij vertrekken nu in FTL" zegt Sjaak tegen Brody, "begrepen wij hebben nog 20 % schilden, we redden wel" zegt Brody en volgende schot werd volledig in Sjaak gezicht geraakt. Hij kwam op de grond neer. Kos-mos kwam bij hem op hulp, Sjaak stond op. " Brody! Nu!" schreeuwt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in FTL.

" Sjaak." zegt Young, Sjaak kwam in de ziekenboeg lopen met Kos-mos aan zijn zijde. "schade?" zegt Sjaak rustig, " Scott, Greer, Chloe en Eli zijn op de planeet met Wray ook. Er zijn nog paar mensen op de planeet" zegt Young, "ik snap het, als Destiny beetje in orde dan keren we terug" zegt Sjaak, "ow ja ze zijn dood wij moeten verder" zegt rush en Sjaak liet zijn hand zakken. Hij kijkt rush met zijn bloederige gezicht aan hem, "nog 1 zo woord tegen mij in dit ziekenboeg. De volgende planeet die ik zie. Gooi ik je persoonlijk uit luchtsluis. Dus jij mag hopen dat zij nog leven mannetje" zegt Sjaak deze keer minder kalm tegen rush tikken tegen zijn borst.

Sjaak draait om en hij loopt naar de ziekenbed toe. Rush kijkt Sjaak aan, "ga rush, anders word ik echt kwaad tegen je" zegt Sjaak beetje kalm en rush ging ziekenboeg verlaten. Hij sloeg tegen muur en Sjaak hoorde het. Hij zucht zachtjes en hij voelt de pijn wat TJ deed bij zijn gezicht.

"zo rush is er iets?" zegt Young, hij kwam de schade kijken op Destiny brug, "nou de gate werkt niet, maar wij krijgen wel signaal met aan en uit" zegt rush en Young ging kijken op de scherm. "deze keer zal Sjaak jouw niet uit luchtsluis smijten want ze leven nog, Brody keer Destiny om wij gaan met shuttles vliegen" zegt Young en Destiny maakt in FTL ruimte enorme bocht om te keren.

" Eli, het werk ze komen terug" zegt Scott en zij kijken op spoedig zagen zij Destiny shuttles vliegen over hun vliegen. Sjaak had hoofd verband gekregen van TJ. Hij had mazzel dat zijn ogen beschermt werden door zijn handen, hij had zijn officieren pet erop gezet om zijn wond verbergen. De deuren gingen openschuiven en iedereen waren blij dat Sjaak, Kos-mos en Young op hun wachten.

"ik ben zo blij dat je leeft" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, hij kijkt eventjes tegen Sjaak. "dat vind ik echt eerlijk van je" zegt Eli beetje trots dat iemand toch om hem geeft. " Sjaak, TJ zal boos wezen als jij niet rust neemt" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes, Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf goede schouder klop op Eli schouder. Sjaak ging beetje ondersteunend met Kos-mos naar zijn hut, "je hebt meer ellende dan jij laat zien" zegt Kos-mos. "sorry ervoor maar je hebt gelijk, TJ heeft ook andere mentaal uit mijn been gehaald. Het waren natuurlijk alleen schamp schoten maar branden wel erg zeer" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen dat messhal druk bezocht werd door mensen die zij hebben gered, ze gingen in rij staan voor wat te eten en spoedig zaten zij aan een tafel met andere mensen. Ze keken beetje ongemakkelijk tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "blijkbaar zijn wij niet welkom hier zo lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos. "ik snap je punt" zegt Kos-mos en zij willen opstaan maar werden tegengehouden, "sorry, wij zijn niet gewend om aan tafel zitten met de mensen die legende zijn" zegt een jonge vrouw tegen Sjaak.

"dan zal ik je zeggen, wij zijn legende. Legendes worden gemaakt door mensen die grotere beeld willen zien, geruchten en twijfels brengen over de mensheid dat zijn legendes. Maar ik ben een mens en ik heb honger" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij ging weer zitten en hij nam een hap van zijn eten, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig.

"ten tweede, weten jullie over Orb? Want ik heb alleen 1 vloot tegen gekomen en dat was de legende Sjaak die jullie 2000 jaar over hebben. Hij is getrouwd heeft veel kinderen maar weten jullie over Orb?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen mensen aan zijn tafel. "nee sorry, wij hebben alleen over Orb gehoord toen wij vertrokken van Novus. Maar wij hebben nooit over Orb gehoord" zegt man tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, Sjaak denk beetje na. Maar zijn wond hield het tegen, " Sjaak, misschien is Orb gewoon verder weg dan wij dachten?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar.

Het eten was ook onrustig bij Scott, Eli, Chloe en nog paar bekende tafel, veel mensen zagen hun voorouders van Novus. Zo ging wel de eerste dagen door, Sjaak en Kos-mos werden ook lastig gevallen voor de mensen omdat zij behoren voor redding met Destiny verhaal. Iridi was ook speciaal, want haar leven was goed bewaard en zelfs na 2000 jaar is haar lichaam goed bewaard door de mensen van Novus.

De Kos-mos eenheid voel beetje laatste dagen ongemakkelijk erdoor. Behalve Eli, hij was enorm in de nopjes met andere mensen. "eigenlijk ik mis mijn oude werk wel beetje" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid kwamen in mobile suit hangar. Waar erg stil en rustig was en geen andere mensen aanwezig, "man hoe gaan wij dit volhouden?" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "vertel mij wat, ik word ook beetje beu met mensen over mij en dat ik hun symbool bent" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "nee een legende dat is makkelijk. Dat ik en rush en Kos-mos redders van Novus gaan worden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny kwam uit FTL.

"wat is er?" zegt Young toen hij op de brug kwam lopen, "we gaan onze energie opladen, niks bijzonders" zegt rush en Young knikt rustig. "goed hebben wij ook adressen?" zegt Young tegen Eli, "wij hebben tot nu toe 1 adres" zegt Eli rustig, "dan nemen wij die als wij opgeladen zijn" zegt Young en hij gaat op zijn stoel zitten. "dit is Young, deze schip gaat haar energie opladen dus hou goed vast" zegt Young en Destiny vloog op de zon af.

"wat gaat met deze schip gebeuren?" vraag een vrouw tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak at rustig van zijn soep, " Destiny gaat naar de zon toe om haar energie opladen niks bijzonders" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos at ook rustig door. Iedereen van Destiny originele bemanning houden erg rustig erover maar nieuwe mensen deden beetje ongemakkelijk erdoor, "ik kan niet tegen, we moeten weg" zegt vrouw en Sjaak haalt diep adem. "ga zitten en eet rustig je eten op" zegt Sjaak streng, zij schrok beetje.

Destiny vloog over de zonnen vlammen van de zon, haar energie verzamelaars klappen uit de vleugels van Destiny. Daarna vloog Destiny uit de zon en ze vloog daarna in FTL, "kom op mensen doe rustig aan, het is geen reden van paniek?" zegt Scott en de nieuwe mensen waren erg ongerust en begonnen tegen soldaten van Destiny te vechten. Sjaak at rustig van zijn soep en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak. "moeten wij ingrijpen?" zegt Kos-mos en toen kwam iemand op Sjaaks soep te recht, zijn kleren waren smerig erdoor. Hij deed met doek zijn mond schoon maken en hij stond op, "nu ophouden" zegt Sjaak en hij liet enorme spleet vormen door zijn krachten alle mensen vlogen tegen de muur van messhal.

Niemand raakt gewond en Sjaak kijkt naar de mensen van Destiny, " Becker, mag ik nog kop soep? Of is het alleen voor andere mensen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Becker pakt Sjaak bord beet, hij schep 1 lepel soep op zijn bord en hij gaf aan Sjaak. "ik dank je zeer Becker, als iemand wilt vechten en hij of zij stoort mijn eten dan zal ik echt boos worden. Dus jullie blijven zitten waar jullie nu zitten en laat mij eerst rustig eten en ik zal jullie vragen beantwoorden" zegt Sjaak en paar mannen ging op staan maar zij kregen kleine straal voor hun voeten. "zitten" zegt Sjaak streng, zij gingen weer zitten.

Sjaak kijkt hun aan en hij ging daarna rustig eten van zijn soep, "is hij altijd gevaarlijk of boos?" zegt man tegen Scott, "ja maar mijn advies als hij zegt zitten dan doen wij liever ook want hij is sterker dan wie dan ook" zegt Scott rustig tegen hem. Man kijkt toch beetje bezorgt naar Sjaak gedrag, Sjaak at zijn bord leeg en hij veegt met zijn doek weer zijn mond af. Hij kijkt naar de groep die nog steeds gesplit was in twee groepen in de messhal, "ik en andere mensen op Destiny waren ook bang voor de eerste keer toen hij door de zon ging vliegen. Maar wij wisten toen niet zoals jullie nu gedragen, ik stel voor dat jullie antwoorden willen horen van Destiny. Nou om eerlijk te zeggen, ik weet het niet. Destiny is een schip die veel geheimen geborgen heeft, ik en andere mensen willen Destiny kennen maar wij zijn even goed bang als jullie. Jullie mogen opstaan maar er zijn wel regels op dit schip, als jullie die regels overtreden dan zullen consequenties ondergaan. Knoop goed in jullie oren" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, hij zet zijn officieren pet op.

Levert zijn bord bij Becker aan. "ow ja iedereen op dit schip krijgt corvee, iedereen moet deze schip schoon maken" zegt Sjaak rustig, sommige gingen weer protesteren tegen Sjaak. Sjaak aura ging gloeien en enorme schok golf kwam door messhal. "iedereen heeft corvee vanaf nu! En als je problemen hebt er mee dan denk aan je zelf wat jij nu doet tegen de schip" zegt Sjaak heel streng tegen iedereen. " Kos-mos kom, ik ga naar ziekenboeg voor mijn wonden. Ow ja iedereen melden bij officieren van Destiny voor straf taken die jullie krijgen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt mank naar ziekenboeg toe.

Young, rush en Eli zagen opeens iedereen aan het poetsten en boenen over hele schip, zelfs Scott, Greer en Brody deden dat ook enorm poetsten. "wat is dit?" zegt rush en iedereen kijkt Young en rush aan, "orders van Sjaak." zegt Scott en hij gaat weer verder poetsten. Young en rush gingen verder in de ziekenboeg lopen, ze zagen dat Sjaak been werd verzorgt door TJ. "ik kan alleen maar koelen, maar het ziet goed uit. Zoals gewoonlijk jullie hadden mazzel" zegt TJ en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, " Sjaak wat is met bemanning gebeurt?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak. "ze waren bang en begonnen gevecht in messhal, de nieuwe mensen weten niks af van Destiny energie verzamelaars en ze begonnen te vechten tegen onze mensen, maar ik heb ze uit elkaar gehaald omdat zij mijn eten verstoorde" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"en dan moeten zij gaan poetsten?" zegt rush verbaasd, "ja, weet jij andere lichte straf taak? Ik weet ook donders goed dat onze water wel minder ga worden maar, vechten op de schip word niet getolereerd en wij moeten met iedereen elkaar kunnen zien en werken er mee. Dan is schoonmaak betere oplossing voor het moraal op het schip" zegt Sjaak tegen rush, rush zucht enorm omdat Sjaak dat weg gekozen had.

"nou ja het is wel goede handeling maar vanwege je eten verstoren?" zegt Young twijfelend. "eten is ook kostbaar net als lucht en water, ik weet rush dat nu enorme kopzorgen vind maar wij redden wel. Maar als iemand mijn eten verstoort dan heb je gewoon probleem met mij" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"nou dan zullen wij volgende problemen krijgen en ik hoop voor je dat wij uit FTL komen dat we kunnen bevoorraden" zegt rush tegen Sjaak, "rush wij zijn altijd vindingrijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny vloog in FTL.


	20. hoofdstuk 20: Novus

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "zo dus dat is Novus?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze zagen de planeet staan. "ja het is Novus, dan kunnen we kijken over onze leven" zegt Young, "mag ik met Tallgeese naar de planeet sturen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "ja maar hoe je dan terug?" zegt Young, "ik heb van Galmans nog paar extra raketten gekregen om de atmosfeer los te komen en geen zorgen hij draait op energie van Tallgeese zelf" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Iedereen krijgt ook de kans naar de planeet, Yaozu is leider van groep die zij vorige keer hebben ontdekt. Hij ging ook mee met de shuttle. Mindi, Kos-mos en Iridi namen de tweede shuttle, zij vlogen allemaal naar de planeet. Sjaak liet Tallgeese transformeren in robot vorm en hij kwam bij andere shuttle te recht. De cockpit ging open en Sjaak pakt de touw lift, hij zet zijn voet in beugel en touw liet Sjaak langzaam naar beneden zakken.

"zo het is wel anders dan ik had verwacht" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kwam bij hem toe, iedereen zag dat het sneeuwde over hele stad. "het is natuur geweld wat wij zien" zegt rush, "wel krachtig dan" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen gingen Yaozu volgen naar grote gebouw bij de centrum. "dit is archief gebouw van onze bevolking" zegt Yaozu en iedereen kijkt verbaasd, "hij is op slot sir" zegt Greer en hij kijkt naar de deur. "ga aan de kant" zegt Sjaak en Greer zag wat Sjaak bedoelt, hij deed snel stap opzij Sjaak liet zijn aura verschijnen en enorme energie schot smelt de deur alleen weg.

"wauw" zegt Jason tegen Sjaak, hij liet zijn aura verdwijnen en hij loopt naar binnen. "pas op het kan nog warm wezen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen deed voorzichtig om de rand pakken van de deur. Sjaak liet daarna Yaozu de weg volgen, ze kwamen bij de lift en ze gingen binnen stappen, de lift ging naar beneden. Ze horen aparte lift muziek tijdens de reis en Greer probeert zijn lach inhouden er door.

De lift stopt en zij zagen enorme zaal die wel 30 verdiepingen weer omhoog gaat, "dit is archief hier zo bevinden alle documenten van onze mensen" zegt Yaozu tegen iedereen. "wij gaan kijken, als het mag?" zegt Chloe tegen hem, hij knikt rustig naar Chloe. "goed wij kijken wat op andere verdiepingen zijn en ik ga op zoek naar Iridi." zegt Sjaak en Iridi kijkt naar Sjaak, "ik bedoel Iridi op deze planeet, jouw lichaam kan meer dan 2000 jaar behouden en ik denk dat die mensen ook gaan doen" zegt Sjaak, ze kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "ik ga met je mee Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en hij knikt naar haar.

"wacht op mij, ik ken dit gebied beter dan jullie" zegt Ellie en ze kwam bij de lift, ze stoppen op een andere verdieping. Greer stond voor de deur, "mooi jullie kunnen ons helpen met inladen" zegt Greer en Sjaak knikt rustig. Ze helpen met de bevoorraden in laden, daarna kwamen zij op begane grond en ze begonnen de eerste shuttle inladen. Sjaak ging naar zijn mobile suit, " Ellie was je naam toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij knikt. "kom met mij dan kunnen we sneller werken erdoor" zegt Sjaak en zij werd door Kos-mos getild, ze kwam op Sjaaks schoot. "waar heen?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn piloten helm op, "daar heen, misschien is zij bij de museum" zegt Ellie en ze wijst naar de straten. Tallgeese begon langzaam te lopen en ze gingen de stad in.

"man spek is wel goed in deze verpakking" zegt Greer en hij gooit pakje vlees in spekjes naar rush, hij kijkt verbaasd naar de verpakking. " de eerste shuttle komen weer terug en wie weet kunnen we meeste dingen mee nemen?" zegt Greer en rush was mee eens. Hij deed krat open en bekijkt naar de verpakking. Vervolgens ging hij controleren naar computer in de ruimte aanwezig was, hij was enorm gelukkig en hij gaf meteen aan Greer.

Tallgeese stopt bij een gebouw, "dit is het?" zegt Sjaak en Ellie knikt naar hem. Tallgeese ging door zijn knieën, Sjaak en Ellie gingen uit zijn cockpit en Kos-mos kwam naast hun landen. "dit is museum?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar omhoog, het museum was een wolken krabber. Ze voelen opeens een aardbeving, Ellie grijpt Sjaak beet en ze gingen schuilen bij Tallgeese. "alles oké?" zegt Sjaak en Ellie knikt rustig, Kos-mos kwam ook uit de rommel en ze kregen bericht via hun walkietalkie, "dit is Sjaak, alles is in orde hier zo. Ik ben nu voor de museum en daarna kom ik weer terug naar jullie als ik heb gevonden" zegt Sjaak rustig via de walkietalkie, "begrepen wees wel voorzichtig dan" antwoord Young. "begrepen sir" zegt Sjaak en verbinding werd verbroken.

Sjaak, Ellie en Kos-mos kwamen in de grote aankomst zaal, "ik geloof op de derde verdieping zij bevind" zegt Ellie en zij rennen naar boven toe. Na een tijdje kwamen zij op de verdieping en zij zagen allerlei spullen die te maken had begin dagen van planeet, "zij moet dus hier zo wezen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ellie knikt naar Sjaak.

"ik heb haar gevonden Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en ze kwamen om de hoek lopen, ze zagen een glazen kist midden van de zaal. Iridi lag op gebaard met kussen onder haar hoofd. Ze had nog steeds haar harnas aan toen zij ooit naar de aarde ging reizen, "ongelooflijk ze lijkt wel dat ze gisteren offline gegaan is?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam ook bij haar. "precies wat ik dacht, geen energie heeft ze dat is enige probleem" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik snap het, wij kunnen wel eten en drinken maar om onze energie level omhoog houden dan moesten wij zo veel eten dat deze planeet telkens een woestijn ga worden. Daarom zijn wij nog afhankelijk met onze slaap capsules" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt naar haar, hij sloeg de ruit in stukken en hij pakt slapende Iridi beet. "goed, Kos-mos jij gaat met Iridi naar shuttle probeer haar weer activeren" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf Iridi aan Kos-mos. Zij knikt en ze vloog vandoor, "wat nu?" zegt Ellie rustig en Sjaak kijkt rond in de museum.

"is er ook een schoenmaker bedrijf hier zo in de buurt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ellie knikt, ze lopen rustig uit de museum en Sjaak stopt eventjes. Hij zag iets wat hij wel interessant vind, "wat doe je kan niet zomaar doen?" zegt Ellie, "waarom niet? Jullie thuis planeet is verlaten wij kunnen deze ook gebruiken" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg de ruit stuk, alarm ging wel af maar niks gebeurt er verder er mee. Hij pakt de spullen mee en vervolgens gingen ze terug naar Tallgeese, Tallgeese ging recht op staan en er kwam volgende aardbeving. Sjaak deed snel cockpit dicht en er kwam stuk gebouw op Tallgeese, " Sjaak alles oké?" zegt Young via de walkietalkie. "ja het gaat wel beetje, Tallgeese is licht beschadigt wij komen zo terug naar Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig.

" oké, wij houden ook niet vol en wij proberen alles sneller verwerken" zegt Young, "begrepen, ik moet alleen nog paar dingen pakken en dan kom ik terug" zegt Sjaak rustig en Tallgeese kwam uit de rommel. "goed hij doet nog alleen deuken aanwezig" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese begon te lopen door de stad, "kijk daar is schoenen maker" zegt Ellie en zij wijst naar klein gebouw. "ironische naam" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese ging door zijn knieën.

Sjaak en Ellie kwamen binnen lopen, "dit is goed, ik kan allemaal gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed een werk bank lade open, hij pakt alle gereedschap mee en hij begon Tallgeese vracht ruimte volladen. "deze machine heb ik ook nodig" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt naar schuurmachine, "hoe wil je hem eruit halen? Hij is groot net als die andere dingen die je wilt hebben" zegt Ellie en Sjaak kijkt glimlachend aan naar haar, "ow ik doe het niet, Tallgeese wel" zegt Sjaak en kort daarna kwam Tallgeese tot leven en zijn hand ga door gebouw, voorzichtig kwam de machine naar buiten. Ellie nam een stik machine mee en alle spullen uit gebouw was leeg.

Tallgeese kwam terug naar shuttles, rush wil vertrekken met zijn lading maar Sjaak hield hem tegen, "rush kan je deze materiaal ook mee nemen voor me?" zegt Sjaak en rush kijkt hem aan. "goed ik zal doen voor je, waar wil je dat machine hebben?" zegt rush, "misschien in vracht ruimte of een locatie die groot genoeg is, ik heb ook een stofmachine mee genomen met buizen dus je kan die ook mee nemen en dan zie ik het wel later. Ik heb ook andere materiaal mee in mijn vracht ruim maar die kan ik zelf brengen" zegt Sjaak en rush knikt rustig

de spullen werden ingeladen in de shuttle, ook werd Tallgeese vracht ruimte leeg gehaald en rush shuttle vloog vandoor. Sjaak zag daarna Scott shuttle vertrekken en hij kijkt naar hun beweging. " Scott wat ga je doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik ga kijken naar de ruimte schip, misschien kunnen we het gebruiken" zegt Scott via Tallgeese radio. "succes Scott, kom Ellie wij gaan nog meer kijken van de stad" zegt Sjaak en Ellie knikt, Tallgeese veranderd in vliegtuig modus en ze gingen over de stad.

In de archief waren meeste mensen uit de rommel door hun laatste aardbeving, Kos-mos kwam uit de lift en zij zag Eli onder de tafel kwam. "alles goed hier zo?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ja het is in orde, hè je bent terug" zegt Eli beetje oplucht en Iridi kwam uit paar brok stukken.

Tallgeese kwam terug bij de museum, "waarom ga jij terug hier zo?" zegt Ellie en Sjaak stapt uit. "ik ben erg dol op museums, ik kom best vaak. Ook is de planeet einde van latijn er zijn paar stukken die mij aandacht trok" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar de oorlog geschiedenis van Novus, Sjaak kijkt rond en hij stond stil bij poppen die uniformen dragen in loop ter tijden op Novus. "interessant" zegt Sjaak rustig, "maar dit is wel bloedigste ervaringen die wij kennen" zegt Ellie treurig. "dat is altijd waar Ellie, maar oorlog kan je ook leren. In strijd stijl, vecht stijl en tactieken maar uniformen zijn ook handig" zegt Sjaak en hij vernietigd paar glazen van de poppen stonden, hij trok ze uit en bergt uniform op. Maar Sjaak deed ook aantal wapens die aan het tonen uit de schappen en kogels.

"dit is genoeg wij gaan terug meer kunnen wij niet doen" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar buiten, Ellie kwam bij Sjaak staan. Zij zag wat hij bedoelt een enorme lava stroom kwam naar de stad toe en ze pakken de spullen snel in. Ze rennen naar Tallgeese toe, Ellie stopt eventjes en zij kijkt naar de schap. " Sjaak neem dit ook mee, dat is archief over ons" zegt Ellie en Sjaak stond stil, hij schoot kleine energie straal en glas brak, Ellie pakt alle gegevens die zij kan pakken en ze rennen snel naar Tallgeese toe. Ze klommen aan boord en vlogen naar archief gebouw, ze zagen dat de shuttle werd geladen en Ellie ging van Tallgeese af en ze klom aan boord. " Sjaak wij vertrekken, de planeet is stervend" zegt Young, "begrepen ik zie jullie op Destiny." zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese transformeert en hij vloog naar de ruimte, de extra boosters werden geactiveerd maar 1 begon te haperen.

"kom op meisje je kan het wel" zegt Sjaak en booster blijft haperen, maar langzaam kwam Tallgeese wel uit de atmosfeer en de zwaarte kracht van Novus. De booster explodeert en Tallgeese werd terug geblazen. " Sjaak." zegt Young en Tallgeese probeert de booster gebruiken om toch uit te komen, de shuttle kwam bij Tallgeese en hij verandert, hij pakt de shuttle beet. "ga, Scott." zegt Sjaak en shuttle en Tallgeese proberen uit zwaarte kracht van Novus. Gelukkig is dat gelukt en Tallgeese transformeert weer en hij vloog naar hangar.

Tallgeese land rustig en netjes en Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem, de cockpit ging open en Destiny vloog in FTL. Kos-mos en Mindi kwamen naar Tallgeese toe, "papa, er zijn twee tante Iridi's hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Mindi verbazend op Sjaaks schoot. "dat leg ik nog eens keertje uit, hoe is met Iridi?" zegt Sjaak rustig, " Iridi uit Novus ligt bij op laad station van Iridi, zij heeft paar dagen nodig om haar systemen genoeg stroom te geven. Het is goed leeg erdoor. Iridi staat bij haar te wachten, Novus archief is maar 33 % op Destiny, misschien kunnen haar activering code vinden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij stond op en Mindi vloog rond hem.

Hij ging naar romp van Tallgeese bekijken, "schade aan Tallgeese valt mee, maar booster is wel vernietigd." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam naast hem staan, "dus het is operationeel?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. "ik heb mijn twijfels, misschien kan Orb herstellen of Galmans als wij hun weer zien? Want dat is wel verschillend" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen uit de hangar, Mindi vloog achter Sjaak en Kos-mos aan. "ha Sjaak, eindelijk kan je spullen eens keertje opruimen?" zegt rush beetje geïrriteerd tegen Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt naar rush en daarna de spullen die Sjaak uit Novus gehaald heeft. "wat zijn soort spullen eigenlijk?" zegt Mindi nieuwsgierig en zij vloog rond bij de schuurmachine.

Sjaak kijkt haar aan en hij glimlacht rustig, "is er een ruimte beschikbaar voor kunnen gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak en rush liet het zien het was een grote kamer waar een gezin kan slapen erdoor. Sjaak bekijkt het en hij was dol gelukkig, "er zijn leidingen die de machine aan kunnen sluiten als je dat wilt maar wat zijn het?" zegt rush verbazend tegen Sjaak, "het zijn machines waar ik mensen op Destiny hun schoenen onderhouden, voordat ik aan boord kwam is mijn werk op aarde een schoenenmaker. Misschien kan ik hier zo wel gebruiken, tenslotte onze schoenen hebben best veel gebeurt." zegt Sjaak en rush bekijkt naar zijn schoenen.

"dat wist ik niet dat jij kan?" zegt rush verbaasd, "ik ben geen genie in wetenschap, ik ben goed in ruimte gevechten en schoenen maken maar meer doe ik alleen om iedereen helpen maar Destiny heeft basis voorzieningen nodig en schoenenmaker word best vaak vergeten als basis" zegt Sjaak rustig en komende dagen is Sjaak, Kos-mos, Mindi en John druk bezig met de spullen installeren, Mindi en John dragen een holle buis naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. De machine werden aangesloten aan de Destiny energie net werk, de machines werden 1 voor 1 geactiveerd en ze draaien op volle toeren, Sjaak was dol gelukkig dat allemaal werken.

"dus je werk was schoenen maken?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "wist je dat niet? Maar ja het werk is altijd vrolijk en goed" zegt Sjaak en Brody kwam binnen lopen in de kamer, hij kijkt verbaasd dat compleet ingericht werk plaats is met toonbank en werk tafel uit kratten van Destiny. "welkom bij Sjaaks schoenenmaker winkel waar mee kan ik je helpen?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen Brody.

"je weet dat jij mijn tekst gebruikt"zegt Brody en hij legt zijn schoenen op de toonbank, "ik wil ze gerepareerd als het lukt?" zegt Brody en Sjaak bekijkt de schoenen, hij glimlacht rustig. "ik moet wel bij zeggen dat ik een leerling was op aarde en er kunnen wel fouten gemaakt worden. Maar ik hoop dat je niet erg vind?" zegt Sjaak tegen Brody en hij haalt zijn schouder op tegen Sjaak. "niemand is perfect" zegt Brody en hij ging zitten op een stoel, Sjaak glimlacht en hij schakel schuurmachine aan, hij begon de zolen van Brody's schoenen glad maken.

Brody zag hoe Sjaak zijn best deed om Brody schoenen herstellen, Young kwam ook binnen lopen vanwege de herrie maar hij zag meteen Sjaak bezig was met zijn werk. "hij is geweldig Young, hij maakt mijn schoenen echt goed en hij poets ook mijn schoenen" zegt Brody en hij krijgt de schoenen terug van Sjaak. Ze zagen als nieuw eruit, Sjaak leunt tegen de toonbank en hij kijkt Young rustig aan. "ik kan ze repareren tot dat materiaal op is, dus wij moeten kolonies zoeken die dat kunnen verzorgen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "maar jij heb wel genoeg voor iedereen?" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, "ligt eraan wat reparatie is, op een dag kan ik ze niet repareren" zegt Sjaak rustig en pakt lucht pistool, hij spoot zichzelf stof vrij.

"ik kwam omdat jij documenten hebt gepakt uit museum van Novus?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, "ja ik heb aan Ellie gegeven, het waren gevecht tactieken misschien kan ik ze gebruiken tegen strijd met die robots want op een dag ben ik door mijn ideeën" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "dat snap ik wel maar die uniformen voor wie zijn ze dan?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "nou eentje is voor Varro, andere zijn voor jouw en Scott maar misschien ook voor Greer en andere mensen die nodig hebben. Tenslotte ze zijn wel beetje versleten op een duur" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young was er mee eens, Volker kwam binnen lopen en hij zag Sjaak en Young. " Sjaak, ik heb gehoord dat jij schoenen kan herstellen?" zegt Volker en hij deed zijn schoenen uit, Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij kijkt naar Volker schoenen. "natuurlijk ik zal ze herstellen" zegt Sjaak en hij begon te werken.

Volgende uren was Sjaak bezig om de meeste bemanning leden van Destiny hun schoenen herstellen, hij poets ze ook beetje en Sjaak was toen klaar. Hij zet de machines uit en hij spoot alweer zichzelf schoon vervolgens maakt hij de werk plaats schoon en sluit de kamer af. Sjaak geeuwt beetje door vermoeidheid, Sjaak kwam in de messhal lopen en hij ging netjes in de rij staan voor het eten. "papa, ik wist niet dat jij zo handig bent" zegt Mindi en zij zweeft langs Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi. "ja dat was mijn werk en ik mis dat soms wel. Hoe is met onze schone slaapster?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, " Iridi batterij is nog niet vol maar kritisch maar mama heeft voorgesteld om Iridi in haar bed te slapen" zegt Mindi.

"ik snap het, tenslotte wij komen nu eentje te kort" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt. Hij was aan de beurt en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar zijn bord. "vlees?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "ja we hadden mee genomen van Novus dus wij kunnen dat gebruiken voor vandaag" zegt Becker en Sjaak was enorm dolgelukkig er mee. Hij ging snel naar zijn tafel toe, Kos-mos zat naast hem. "hoe was je werk dag lieverd" zegt Kos-mos beetje moe tegen Sjaak, "ja druk, iedereen wil zijn schoenen herstelt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos was opeens in slaap tegen Sjaak liggen, "je energie is laag" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar Sjaak.

Na Sjaaks maaltijd ging hij Kos-mos naar de kamer brengen, Iridi lag in capsule. Hij legt Kos-mos naast Iridi en hij glimlacht rustig naar twee slapende Kos-mos eenheid. Sjaak ging naar Iridi die gevonden was op Novus, hij had gelezen op Novus dat wachtwoord van Iridi veranderd was. " Destiny." zegt Sjaak tegen Iridi, "beveiliging protocol deactiveert, systeem is online. Programma herstelt" zegt Iridi en Sjaak zag haar ogen langzaam open, "goede morgen Iridi." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "goede morgen Sjaak." zegt Iridi en zij werd wakker. "auw hoe lang was ik offline?" zegt Iridi en zij ging recht op zitten. "2000 jaar ben je offline" zegt Sjaak en Iridi kijkt hem aan, "maar dat is onmogelijk? Ik was hooguit 3 jaar online gebleven" zegt Iridi en Sjaak stel haar gerust. "het word wel lastig want andere Iridi slaapt bij Kos-mos omdat jouw systemen echt offline waren" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"hoe bedoel je?" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak, Sjaak deed zijn armen over elkaar en hij denkt rustig na. "je naam is het goed dat die veranderd word, ik denk andere Iridi weigert maar jij bent officieel 2000 jaar geleden gestorven en nu ben je wakker, het is lastig voor de systeem om je oude naam behouden, toch?" zegt Sjaak en Iridi kijkt naar Sjaak, ze deed haar ogen dicht. "dat is correct, maar welke naam kan ik dan noemen?" zegt Iridi twijfelend. Sjaak denkt rustig na, hij kijkt naar Iridi aan. " Valeera?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi kijkt hem aan, "het is mooie naam, ik neem het. Maar ik wil wel mijn stijl ook veranderen en ook mijn harnas" zegt Valeera tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt haar aan. "je harnas word lastig omdat ik niet zo veel materiaal beschikbaar maar ik wil best behouden als wij iets vinden om jouw aan te passen, je uiterlijk kan ik niet veranderen maar je haar is wel mogelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en Valeera kijkt Sjaak aan.

"kan je haar kleur veranderen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nee helaas kan ik dat niet veranderen" zegt zij tegen Sjaak. "is je activering code ook aangepast als ik je goede morgen vertelt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij kijkt hem aan, ze sluit haar ogen. "naam wijziging geaccepteerd, Iridi is nu Valeera." zegt Valeera en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. Sjaak nam haar mee en hij kwam in zijn werk plaats te recht. Hij pakt een schaar en Valeera ging zitten op een stoel. "ik ben niet goed erin maar ik hoop wel dat jij leuk en mooi vind?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij begon te knippen.

Iridi werd langzaam wakker en zij zag dat Kos-mos naast haar lag. "wat nu weer?" zegt Iridi en zij valt uit Kos-mos capsule. Kos-mos werd wakker erdoor en zij wrijft in haar ogen. "waarom moet jij mij wakker maken?" zegt Kos-mos tegen haar. Kos-mos pakt haar deken en zij draait om. Iridi kijkt verbaasd en ze stond op. "waarom lig je naast mij?" schreeuw Iridi verbaasd, " Iridi, wij komen een energie capsule te kort en dit is 2 persoon capsule dan is toch logisch omdat gebruiken. Sjaak en ik weten niet 100% zeker dat Mindi ook gedeelte androïde maar voor zekerheid doen wij dat als veiligheid. Nou laat mij slapen ik ben kapot" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi laat haar vrije tijds kleding verschijnen, zij zucht en loopt uit de hut van Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"goede morgen tante Iridi." zegt Mindi tegen haar, "goede morgen Mindi." zegt Iridi zuchtend en zij ging naar de messhal toe. Sjaak kwam binnen lopen met andere dame, zij had wel Iridi harnas aan maar zij moest lachen erdoor. Iridi krijgt haar ontbijt en zij kijkt verbaasd aan, Sjaak zag haar staan. "ow Iridi, je bent wakker. Mag ik je voorstellen aan Valeera." zegt Sjaak rustig. Iridi kijkt naar Kos-mos eenheid die zelfde blonde haren heeft als Iridi. "jij bent mij?" zegt Iridi, "ja dat klopt Sjaak heeft mijn haren kort geknipt zodat wij toch verschillend eruit komen zien. Maar jouw harnas is wel veranderd zie ik. Dus na 2000 jaar krijg toch een update?" zegt Valeera tegen Iridi rustig.

"nou om eerlijk te zijn jullie zijn zussen, we kunnen als tweeling gebruiken? Maar het is wel goed om jullie beide te zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden kijken Sjaak aan. "ik ben mee akkoord maar welke naam ga jij gebruiken?" zegt Iridi rustig tegen haar, "gewoon Valeera, zoals Sjaak tegen jouw voorgesteld mijn activering programma is zelfs aangepast het is veel makkelijker voor ons beide" zegt Valeera. Iridi knikt rustig mee eens, "goed als wij daar mee eens is dan is volgende probleem jullie energie capsules. Ik heb van Shion wel reserve onderdelen gekregen maar wij moeten ooit wel verzinnen om veel gemakkelijker om energie gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden waren mee eens.

"dus wij hebben nog 1 energie capsule?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak knikt rustig. "alleen als van Iridi of Kos-mos stuk gaat dan hebben wij niks om vervangen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dan nemen wij risico het is beter dan wakker worden door iemand anders die naast je ligt" zegt Iridi en zij moest aan Kos-mos denken. "ik begrijp het dan zullen wij dat spoedig beginnen maar eerst eten" zegt Sjaak en hij ging met de meiden ontbijten. Destiny vloog nog steeds in FTL, ze hopen dat over 10 dagen bij een kolonie waar Novus mensen worden bevolkt.


	21. hoofdstuk 21: robots

Destiny kwam na de tweede dag uit FTL, iedereen klaag over de energie van Destiny. Sjaak besloot Kos-mos, Iridi, Valeera en Mindi om kalm aan te doen om energie capsules zo min mogelijk gebruiken.

"ze slapen, maar ik maak ook zorgen om de energie van Destiny." zegt Sjaak en hij kwam op de brug lopen. "is niet mogelijk om Tallgeese energie gebruiken voor Destiny?" zegt Camile tegen Sjaak, "ik ben bang van niet, kern energie is wel krachtig maar Destiny heeft duizenden ZMP op de schip en 1 ZMP is krachtiger dan 500 kern centrales op aarde" zegt Sjaak en Camile was bang dat Sjaak gelijk had. "we naderen einde van de gas reus" zegt Brody, "wij hebben nu maar halve tank en toch door blijven vliegen" zegt Volker en zij moesten lachen.

"ik wil dat er meer stoelen waren op de brug" zegt Camile en Young stond op, "ga je gang" zegt Young, "ja maar jij bent kapitein" zegt Camile en Young dwong toch haar op de stoel te zitten. "ik ben geen Kirk en tenslotte ik wil toch mijn benen strekken" zegt Young en Camile ging op de stoel zitten. "nergens aan komen" zegt rush sarcastische tegen haar.

"vraag je Sjaak, de meiden slapen bedoel je offline of liggen zij in hun capsules?" zegt Eli verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt Eli schuin aan, hij ging op de trap zitten en hij zucht zachtjes. "ze zijn offline, ik activeer ze als wij hun nodig hebben. Alleen Mindi is wel probleem want zij heeft geen activeer code dus ik denk meer dat zij een volledige mens dan androïde. Maar ja hoe zal jij genoemd worden? Offline of slapen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt hem aan, hij snap de punt wat Sjaak bedoelt.

"sir, we hebben probleem?" zegt Greer en iedereen zagen bij de zon enorme vloot van robots. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young verbazend, " Scott, snel de helm" zegt Sjaak en Scott ging Brody vervangen. "probeer ontwijken wij kunnen ze niet aanvallen" zegt Sjaak en Destiny maakt enorme scherpe bocht naar rechts, "hoe lang nog in FTL?" zegt Young, "zo 35 seconden" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt naar buiten, " Scott, je moet naar FTL" zegt Sjaak twijfelend, "nog 5 seconden" zegt rush en iedereen ging ongemakkelijk voelen erdoor. "nu Scott." zegt rush en Destiny ging in FTL ruimte.

"hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young verbaasd naar rush. "geen idee, ik ga uit zoeken" zegt rush en rush verliet de brug. " Eli, ga met hem mee" zegt Sjaak en hij denkt na over situatie, Eli ging met rush mee. " Brody hoeveel waren daarnet?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik was tel kwijt bij 100 robot jagers" zegt Brody tegen Sjaak. Sjaak zucht pijnlijk erdoor, "wat is er?" zegt Volker en Sjaak denkt verder na. "ik ben bang dat wij achterna worden gezeten door die robots, of zij weten meer over Destiny dan wij over hun" zegt Sjaak rustig, "maak niet druk rush en Eli bedenken wel zich" zegt James vrolijk tegen Sjaak. "ik hoop het voor je" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Bij volgende uitgang van Destiny FTL kwamen zij planeet die enorm ver weg uit koers, "dit is wel erg belachelijk ver weg uit koers" zegt Camile protesteren tegen rush. Sjaak zat op zijn stoel en hij denkt rustig na, "daar is de planeet, hoe lang nog voor FTL sprong?" zegt Sjaak en hij hoopt dat deze zon veilig is. "half uurtje nog" zegt rush en hij kijkt naar FTL aftel klok, na een half uurtje vliegen zagen zij de zon. " Scott hard naar stuurboord" schreeuwt Sjaak en Scott kijkt verbaasd hem aan, "hard naar stuurboord oké." zegt Scott en Destiny maakt scherpe bocht naar rechts. Iedereen zagen opeens robots jagers naar hun toe vliegen. "FTL nu!" schreeuwt Sjaak, "dit is blokkade" mompelt Greer en Sjaak was met hem mee eens, Destiny vloog in FTL.

"goed dit is onze laatste kans, wat nu?" zegt Young in vergader ruimte met alle senioren officieren staan. Scott was op aarde en Telford had lichaam van Scott genomen. "wij hebben energie nodig, hoe dan ook" zegt Brody, "mee eens, maar Kos-mos eenheid is laag energie net als Destiny wij kunnen niet zulke grote vloot vernietigen terwijl Destiny door zon ga vliegen" zegt Sjaak tegen hem. Iedereen werd ongemakkelijk erdoor, "dan moeten wij andere ster nemen" zegt Eli en iedereen kijkt hem aan. "welke ster heb je in gedachten?" zegt Volker, "een super blauwe gigant ster" zegt Eli. Brody en Volker kijken hem verbaasd aan, "wat is super blauw gigant ster?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nou dat is ster die bijna in super nova gaat maar dat duurt nog 12 miljard jaar" zegt rush tegen Sjaak. " Eli is dat mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, "nou..ja ik moet wel bereken maar ik denk dat het mogelijk is" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak.

"nee niet mogelijk hoe zeker ben je?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "heel erg zeker, wel 100% dat zal lukken" zegt Eli en Sjaak glimlacht. "heeft iemand andere plan?" zegt Young, "ho eventjes dit moet je overleggen met stargate command om bevel goed keuren?" zegt Telford, Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "ik weet het niet kolonel als wij jouw plan uitvoeren blijven wij stranden op dit schip voor eeuwig en geen stroom. Als wij normale zon pakken dan komen wij die vloot tegen en wij hebben geen vuurkracht om te weren en Eli's plan is enige oplossing" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ik neem het terug Eli, het is geweldige plan" zegt Volker, "ja maar wij hebben geen genoeg pakken voor iedereen" zegt Greer rustig, "mee eens maar jullie kunnen dan op een adres van gate veilig wachten tot dat wij terug komen" zegt rush. "begrepen rush jullie zijn enige die kunnen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush knikt. "goed als jullie zeggen dat die ster enorm super heet is moeten wij onze voedsel veiligheid stellen en in de berg ruimte van Destiny en mee nemen op dat planeet. Ik ga Tallgeese energie uitschakelen want als kern energie heet ga worden explodeert hij bij jullie" zegt Sjaak en hij ging alvast aan de slag.

Andere leden gingen bezig met groente en andere eten veilig stellen, Sjaak had Tallgeese energie kern in beveiligd koffer geplaatst en hij plaats bij andere materiaal die in koelkast komen van Brody werk. Meiden werden wakker gemaakt door Sjaak en ze kwamen bij de gate ruimte. Sjaak had zijn cadian uniform aan, hij droeg Tanith cape om zich en hij had las sluipschutter geweer mee genomen. "alles goed meiden?" zegt Young en Kos-mos knikt van nee, "wij zijn niet in gevecht modus wij zijn wel stabiel maar een goede nachtrust kunnen wel gebruiken" zegt Kos-mos. "nog geduld dan komen zij terug voor jullie behoefte" zegt Young en Destiny kwam uit FTL.

"hoeveel adressen hebben wij?" zegt Young tegen Eli, "wij hebben helaas 1 adres" zegt Eli frustrerend en Young zucht zachtjes. "wij nemen het" zegt Young en de gate ging open, Kino vloog door de gate en iedereen zagen een stad andere kant van de gate. "wel mooie plaatst" zegt Sjaak rustig, "we moeten toch erdoor." zegt James en ze waren mee eens.

Spoedig ging iedereen van de schip, behalve rush, Eli en Lisa park. Zij bleven achter op de schip. Sjaak kijkt naar de gate en gate ging offline. "papa! Mama, Iridi en Valeera gaan slapen want zij voelen uitgeput erdoor" zegt Mindi vrolijk en energiek tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt haar aan, "is goed en jij? Hoe voel jij vandaag Mindi?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik voel echt vrolijk en energie vol" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen haar vader. Sjaak kijkt twijfelend naar Mindi aan, "is het mogelijk om een mens met androïde een normaal kind krijgen?" denkt Sjaak hard op. " Sjaak. Young heeft je nodig" zegt James tegen Sjaak, "ik kom zo, Mindi jij blijft hier zo om mama beschermen, zij heeft jouw hulp hard nodig kan jij dat beloven?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Mindi knikt naar Sjaak. "kom John wij gaan mijn mama en onze tantes beschermen" zegt Mindi, zij pakt John hand beet en ze gingen naar Kos-mos en anderen toe.

"geen zorgen wij letten ook op de meiden" zegt James en Sjaak glimlacht naar hun, "waarschuw wel als problemen zijn" zegt Sjaak en James knikt rustig. Sjaak rent naar Young, Scott, Greer, TJ en Chloe toe. "goed wij gaan verkennen in deze stad om naar voedsel en medicijnen, misschien vinden wij nog meer iets nuttigs dan wij denken" zegt Young en iedereen knikt rustig. " Young is het goed dat ik alleen op pad gaat? Maar ik hou wel contact met iedereen hoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, "is goed kolonel, wees voorzichtig" zegt Young, "jij ook sir" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt, Sjaak was allang verdwenen erdoor. "juist de Tanith cape" zegt Young en hij ging ook alleen op pad.

Sjaak loopt rustig door de straten van onbekende stad, ze denken dat de stad behoort aan de mensen van Novus. Tenslotte zij waren enorm geavanceerd erdoor, Sjaak stond stil bij een doe het zelf zaak. Hij loopt naar binnen en hij richt met zijn geweer rond. Hij loopt rustig door de zaak, hij liet zijn wapen zakken. "niemand" zegt Sjaak stil en hij ging paar gereedschap uit de rekken pakken. Hij stopt in zijn rugzak.

Vervolgens ging hij verder lopen uit de zaak en hij kijkt naar de lucht. "wel rustig" zegt Sjaak zachtjes, hij sluipt naar hoek van de straat. Hij ging op zijn knieën en hij zag Scott en Greer met hun team lopen, hij ging weer recht op staan en hij loopt rustig de overkant van de straat. "halt wie is daar?" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt op. "sergeant hoe durf je om je geweer naar mij richten. Ik ben ook aan het verkennen. Wil je ook iets hebben?" zegt Sjaak via Greer walkietalkie. Greer liet zijn wapen zakken, "hoe weet ik dat jij Sjaak bent?" zegt Greer en Sjaak witte aura verscheen. "stomme vraag Greer, succes kolonel" zegt Scott en Sjaak knikt. Zijn witte aura verdween en Sjaak loopt rustig verder.

"man hij is wel apart persoon" zegt Greer en Sjaak loopt met zijn gerichte wapen naar overkant. "jij deed dat ook" zeg Scott rustig en zij gingen verder. Sjaak stond stil bij andere winkel, hij loopt naar binnen. Hij loopt langs de boeken en schappen van dat winkel, Sjaak stond stil bij geschiedenis boeken. Hij zag opeens een Orb logo en besloot de boek mee te nemen. Ook vond hij een oude boek over techniek van een mobile suit en zo ging hij nog paar mee nemen. "dit is Scott wij hebben een robot jager voor de winkel, wij zijn veilig maar we weten niet wat hij gaan doen" hoort Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie, "begrepen Scott, behoud radio stilte" hoort Sjaak Youngs stem. Sjaak pakt nog paar boeken en hij zag een manga boek liggen. Hij nam het ook mee en Sjaak verdween van de straat.

Sjaak zag de robot jager en hij begon op de grond liggen, hij denkt rustig na en bekijkt door zijn telescoop. Hij liet zijn geweer rusten, Sjaak tapt paar keer op zijn koptelefoon en Scott, Greer en Kos-mos horen dat. Zij werd meteen wakker en ze stond op. "begrepen, energie level is wel kritische maar ik kan wel vechten voor komende 5 uur" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht. Mindi kijkt naar haar moeder, "wees wel voorzichtig mama" zegt Mindi en Kos-mos glimlacht naar Mindi, Kos-mos wrijft op Mindi hoofd strelen.

Sjaak zag wat Greer ging doen en de robot jager schoot wel naar de plek maar kwam snel terug voor plek waar Scott bevind. Robot jager ging daarna terug naar de winkel waar Scott bevind, Sjaak hoort tweede geluid en spoedig kwamen tweede robot jager naast eerste zweven. Sjaak tapt nog paar keer op zijn koptelefoon, Scott en Greer horen het alweer zij begrepen niks meer van. Kos-mos kijkt net buiten de gebouw zij zag de 2 robot jagers, "begrepen Sjaak, ik zal op afstand blijven en wachten wat zij doen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak tapt snel weer op zijn koptelefoon, hij ging daarna richten een van de twee robot jagers.

"is Sjaak hier zo? Ik zie hem niet?" zegt Greer zachtjes en hij kijkt voorzichtig naar buiten en hij zag niemand op de straat aanwezig. Scott zag ook niemand en hij zag ook niemand op de daken van de gebouwen. De nacht valt langzaam over de planeet, opeens vloog 1 van de robots weg. " Scott hier zo, er gaat eentje naar jullie toe pas op" zegt Scott zachtjes via zijn walkietalkie, Sjaak tapt weer. "begrepen Sjaak en Scott, ik zal verdedigen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging verstoppen. Andere robot jager werd onzeker en begon gebouw schieten waar Scott bevond, Greer kwam buiten en hij begon te vuren. Sjaak schoot ook meteen en de robot werd zwaar beschadigt. Hij vuurt naar Greer en Sjaak schoot daarna zijn tweede schot.

Robot jager schoot naar Sjaak toe, maar hij blokkeert de schot en spoedig schoot hij nog eens keertje maar Sjaak was verdwenen, Sjaaks licht zwaard ging aan en Sjaak land op dat ding en hij stak zijn zwaard in de robot. Sjaak maakt salto achterover en hij land neer, de robot valt kapot neer. "ongelooflijk" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "jeetje hij heeft mijn uniform vies gemaakt stomme robot" zegt Sjaak en hij trap stuk schroot, Scott en zijn team kwamen veilig uit de brandende gebouw. Young kwam aan rennen en Sjaak pakt zijn geweer op. Hij deed over zijn schouder, "kom we moeten terug naar gate" zegt Sjaak en hij loop rustig langs iedereen.

"heeft hij net juist die stuk gemaakt?" zegt Scott rustig en Greer knikt, "hij was maar 2 meter vandaan ons en ik zag hem niet" zegt Greer en hij voelt beetje beledigt erdoor. "2 meter?" zegt Young verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt naar de gebouw waar anderen waren. Ze horen een explosie, "dit is Kos-mos tweede robot is uit geschakeld door Varro, hij had een Lucian bazooka type" zegt Kos-mos via Sjaaks koptelefoon, "begrepen, hou je nu in Kos-mos anders kost veel energie voor je" zegt Sjaak, "begrepen" antwoord zij en ze gingen allemaal naar anderen toe.

"hoi TJ heb je Sjaak gezien?" zegt Young en ze kwamen TJ en haar groep tegen. "nee, was hij vooruit gegaan?" zegt TJ en Sjaak kwam uit gebouw lopen hij deed zijn officier pet goed. Hij zag iedereen te staan, "hoi? Is er iets?" zegt Sjaak beetje verbaasd, "je was toch vooruit gegaan?" zegt Young verbaasd, "jawel. Maar deze boeken zaak was erg interessant en ik heb extra boeken mee genomen misschien kan ik wel leren wat er gebeurt afgelopen jaren hier zo" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. "hoe doe je dat telkens?" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend aan, "hoe was eigenlijk?" zegt Sjaak beetje verwarrend. "ik bedoel op die straat was je hele tijd bij ons en ik zag je niet zelfs luitenant zag je niet hoe doe je dat?" zegt Greer tegen Sjaak.

"ik had speciale training gehad Greer, ik wil je best paar technieken leren op Destiny maar ik heb ook veel boeken gelezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze gingen naar de gebouw waar anderen waren, "nog iets bijzonders Vanessa?" zegt TJ tegen luitenant James, "ja ik heb Morris is gewond, hij heeft gebroken neus door me" zegt Vanessa tegen TJ, zij glimlacht vriendelijk tegen luitenant James en ze ging naar hem toe. "nog bijzonders luitenant?" zegt Young en Vanessa kijkt rustig hem aan, "niks bijzonders Varro heeft de robot vernietigd door zijn bazooka, Kos-mos was ook opeens wakker erdoor en ik weet niet hoe het komt?" zegt Vanessa, "ow dat is mijn schuld sorry luitenant, ik heb mijn koptelefoon aantal tap codes gegeven zodat mijn positie niet word verraden" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zag dat gate online gaat. Maar ook gelijkertijd ging enorm onweren, "kolonel kijk eens" zegt Scott en hij stond buiten bewaken.

Sjaak, Young, Greer, Vanessa en Kos-mos kwamen bij Scott staan, ze zagen onweer wolk rood worden en er verscheen enorm machine landen in de bergen. "ongelooflijk" zegt Sjaak, "dat is niet T-elos of Jaina werk, dat is zeker" zegt Kos-mos, "ik wil iets proberen voordat wij weg gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf zijn geweer aan Kos-mos. "wel opschieten want wij moeten ook verder" zegt Young en Sjaak liet zijn aura verschijnen, hij liet zijn grootste energie bal af vuren en iedereen kijkt het aan. De schot werd tegen houden door energie schild, "we gaan" zegt Sjaak en ze rennen snel door de gate.

Sjaak zag de gate dicht gaat, "ik ga naar capsule" zegt Kos-mos en andere meiden voelen zwak. Sjaak knikt naar meiden, " Mindi, ga je moeder en tantes helpen ik ga naar Tallgeese ik maak zorgen om de frame van hem" zegt Sjaak en hij zag Mindi en John Kos-mos en andere meiden ondersteunen, Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij rent snel naar mobile suit hanger.

Sjaak zag Tallgeese staan, hij deed zijn uitrusting uit trekken en hij rent snel naar Brody koelkast toe. Hij grijpt de energie capsule van Tallgeese en hij plaats daarna erin, Sjaak ging in zijn cockpit zitten. "shit" zegt Sjaak frustrerend en hij bekijkt de gegevens. Daarna vertrok Sjaak uit mobile suit hangar, hij legt zijn uitrusting in zijn hut. Kos-mos lag te slapen in haar capsule en Mindi glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "papa moet naar Young en andere voor schade van Destiny ik blijf dan ook paar minuten weg" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt rustig.

Sjaak vertrok uit hun hut en hij ging op zoek naar Young en anderen. Spoedig kwam Sjaak op de brug en hij zag iedereen staan, "nog veel schade?" zegt Scott. Sjaak deed zijn pet af, " Tallgeese frame is helemaal verbogen door hitte, ik moet hem helemaal uit elkaar halen en recht buigen maar omdat wij geen onderdelen hebben is hij niks anders dan batterij houder" zegt Sjaak rustig, "sorry ik wist niet dat je mobile suit kwetsbaar was?" zegt Eli verontschuldig tegen Sjaak, "geef niet gelukkig is kern energie wel veilig, ik kan Tallgeese tijdelijk op capsules plaatsten van Valeera, Kos-mos en Iridi plaatsten" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dat scheelt wel energie voor korte termijn maar wij hebben ook andere problemen zoals de tuin is geruïneerd en glazen koepel moet herstelt worden" zegt rush, "hoe is met Lisa?" zegt Sjaak tegen TJ en Greer, "ze is stabiel maar ze heeft wel brandwonden maar ze is wel blind geworden door felle brand" zegt TJ, Sjaak krab rustig op zijn hoofd. "verder problemen?" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zucht, "onze voedsel, water en energie kunnen weer oplopen" zegt rush, " Becker heeft iedereen rantsoen geplaatst dus wij moeten zuinig wezen" zegt Young, Sjaak denkt beetje na. "dan hebben wij nog steeds niet over die robot vloten" zegt Scott, "ja en die machine is te sterk, zelfs ik kan niet vernietigen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt Sjaak verbaasd aan.

"wat? Het is wel zo, in mijn super Saiyan vorm misschien wel maar het is enorm kleine kans" zegt Sjaak rustig en Camile ging zitten op een stoel, "nou ja wij weten wel dat er meer dan 1 robot vloot aanwezig zijn" zegt Eli, "dat is ook wel zorgend vind ik Eli, maar jij heb wel gelijk erin. Wie weet hoe groot ook gebied is? Ik denk dat wij net over de grens van hun gebied" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. "hoe bedoel je hun gebied? Dat er sectoren verschillende rassen behoren" zegt rush, Sjaak knikt. "geef toe, wij kwamen als eerste xenosaga gebied tegen daarna kwamen wij Oz 6th gebied tegen en daarna zelfs stukje Orb met Galmans, alleen thuis planeet van Galmans en Orb zullen wel blijven bestaan en wij kwamen zelfs starwars tegen hoe veel komen wij nog meer tegen in de verschillende sectoren?" zegt Sjaak en iedereen waren wel verbaasd dat vaak gebieden kwamen die Sjaak goed kent.

"maar goed, wij zal gebeuren als wij volgende FTL uitgang komen? Wij moeten onze energie weer opladen en ik denk dat wij volgende super blauwe gigant ster niet kunnen overleven" zegt Greer, "ja dat is wel zorg wekkend voor iedereen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij dacht diep na. "tot nu toe kunnen we aantal dagen in FTL blijven maar wij moeten ooit eruit en voedsel verzamelen" zegt Camile en Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd. "ow man ik wil echt blauwdrukken hebben van die stomme robots want misschien kunnen we hun zwak heden gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig. "we weten alleen dat zij afhankelijk van command schip en in vloot formatie zijn ze te veel command schepen om uit te schakelen" zegt Eli en Sjaak dacht na.

"maar goed wij kunnen beter iets anders doen en werken aan onze problemen nu, Tallgeese is uitgeschakeld en de Kos-mos eenheid is te klein om hele schip te redden ook hebben wij 1 nieuwe lid erbij" zegt Young, "misschien weet ik wel iets? Alleen ik moet die boeken beter bekijken" zegt Sjaak opeens en hij sloeg zijn handen in elkaar. Hij grijpt zijn walkietalkie, " Mindi lieverd, kan jij alle boeken uit papa rugzak naar de brug brengen" zegt Sjaak. "eeehhhh... allemaal?" zegt Mindi verbazend, "ja alstublieft wees een grote meid voor je papa, hij heeft ze hard nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig. "begrepen, brug toch pappie?" zegt Mindi, "ja de brug" zegt Sjaak en de verbinding werd verbroken.

"boeken?" zegt Camile, "ja soms is de antwoorden in boek. Maar ik heb ze mee genomen omdat aantal bijzonders gezien hebt die ook te maken met spullen die ik uit Novus gehaald heb" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet paar onderdelen zien aan anderen. "dat zijn schroeven" zegt Greer opmerkelijk.

Mindi kwam aan zweven met rug zak van haar vader. "is dit wat je bedoelt?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij pakt zijn rugzak en Mindi kwam op haar billen zitten van vermoeidheid. Sjaak ging snel bladeren in de oude boeken. Hij liet zijn pagina open met die schroeven uit zijn zak kwamen. "precies wat ik niet dacht, dit zijn schroeven van die robots. Alleen ze hadden aparte kenmerk erdoor dat bij opvalt" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij deed andere schroeven uit zijn andere zak halen.

"ze zijn precies zelfde" zegt Scott, "juist precies alleen deze zijn van Jaina en die robots zijn van deze schroeven dus betekend dat zij allemaal uit 1 fabriek komen en dat is vector fabriek. Wij waren op die planeet erg dichtbij" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dichtbij van wat?" zegt Camile rustig tegen Sjaak, "wapen om die robots vernietigen alleen die hebben nu onze vijand" zegt Sjaak en hij dacht rustig na. "hoe weet jij dat zeker?" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak pakt andere boek te voorschijn.

Hij liet aan hem zien, "deze boek is geschreven door mij en Orb daarom vond ik hem verdacht veel op lijken. Het is compleet in het Nederlands dus ik kan hem lezen alleen mensen van Novus die kunnen het lezen alleen hun vertaling zijn verkeerd en daarom hebben zij deze boek achter gelaten en bewaard voor iemand die wel kan goed lezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush pakt boek van Sjaak.

Hij zag naam van Sjaak staan op de kaft en hij sloeg aantal bladzijdes om, rush kan het niet lezen en Sjaak glimlacht naar hem. "dat is mijn moedertaal rush" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt de boek beet. "in sector 23456Z kwamen wij en de vloot mensen tegen die zoals aardbewoners ook eruit zagen, zij noemen mensen van Novus of iets degelijks. Ze spraken wel Engels dus ik kan tenminste verstaan, ik speelde als tolk om mensen van Novus begrijpen wat zij werken eraan. Ze zeggen dat ze een wapen maken om de robots vernietigen. Ik bekijkt het wapen en besloot te vertrekken de Orb schepen waren in grotere getallen. Ik besloot terug te vliegen naar onze thuis planeet van Orb. Waar onze strijdkrachten gebruiken om robots vloten vernietigen" zegt Sjaak en hij las helft van eerste pagina, hij kijkt rush aan. "het is correct wat je zegt Sjaak, ik zag nummers" zegt rush en hij loopt beetje boos weg van de brug.

"goed bestudeer de boek Sjaak misschien krijgen we antwoord waar die zulke wapens bevinden. Ondertussen iedereen aan hun reparaties ik wil niet weer voor een verrassing te staan" zegt Young en iedereen gingen naar hun werk stations.


	22. hoofdstuk 22: Willem

Sjaak las paar dagen door, hij geeuwt beetje overdreven. "kom op Sjaak, je moet wat eten" zegt Kos-mos vrolijk en zij deed haar vork met eten in Sjaaks mond. Hij kijkt beetje verrast en slikt door. "kom op Kos-mos ik moet dit lezen het is belangrijk" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt lelijk naar Sjaak, " oké, oké, ik eet al" zegt Sjaak en hij legt zijn boek neer en nam klein krop sla die Becker als rantsoen heeft gemaakt voor iedereen.

Sommige mensen begonnen te klagen tegen Becker en op een duur was Sjaak beu, iemand wilt Becker slaan maar hij kreeg mes door zijn hand. Hij schreeuw uit van de pijn. Iedereen keek waar de mes vandaan kwam en Sjaak kijkt streng naar iedereen. Sjaak stond op en hij loopt naar die persoon toe, " Morris hoe vaak moeten wij vertellen dat jij niks krijgt ik heb ook honger en ik krijg even veel als iedereen" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar jankende Morris. "luister iedereen, je kan kiezen. Straf corvee en komende 3 dagen geen eten of je krijgt eten nu. Als iemand mijn koninklijke maaltijd alweer ga verstoren of ik hoor dat er ruzie er over gaat dan sluit ik deze keer messhal voor iedereen en niemand krijgt eten" zegt Sjaak streng naar iedereen. "enige fatsoenlijke mensen hier zo rond lopen en niet klagen zijn de kinderen, zij hebben ook honger maar zij respecteert Becker kook kunsten dus neem die voorbeeld" zegt Sjaak streng naar iedereen. Iedereen was stil op jankende Morris na.

"breng die stuk vuil uit de messhal en naar ziekenboeg toe, ik heb hekel aan mensen die meer zeiken terwijl niet is" zegt Sjaak rustig en twee soldaten brachten Morris naar ziekenboeg toe. "het was niet nodig sir, ik kan goed verzorgen" zegt Becker en Sjaak kijkt rustig aan naar hem. "natuurlijk weet ik dat, maar als jij gewond bent. Wie ga dan koken voor iedereen?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Becker.

Sjaak loopt terug naar zijn tafel toe, "ow ja als iemand de kok ga slaan dan is het ook afgelopen met de messhal hier zo" zegt Sjaak en hij ging zitten. Sommige mensen kijken angstig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan, hij zucht zachtjes erdoor toen hij verder in de boek ga lezen. "ik weet het, iedereen is gespannen maar dan moet je niet uiten bij anderen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloeg pagina om van het boek.

Kos-mos zucht erdoor, "en iemand die gespannen is dat ben jij wel" zegt Kos-mos en ze pakt de boek af, "geef hier" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos hield haar hand tegen Sjaak gezicht beet. "jij kan wel deze woorden begrijpen maar ik zie ook afbeeldingen. Ze zijn wel interessant alleen hoe in godsnaam is dat wapen belangrijk voor ons?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak houd op met vechten tegen haar. Hij ging andere kant op kijken. "geen idee, hij geef geen hint of een raadsel voor zijn boek" zegt Sjaak rustig, Sjaak stond op en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan. "hier is je boek terug, ik maak maar een geintje" zegt zij tegen Sjaak. "hou maar eventjes, ik moet eventjes mijn hoofd leeg maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny kwam uit FTL.

"zo wat voor adressen hebben wij?" zegt Young en meeste mensen waren nieuwsgierig in de gate ruimte. "we hebben een woestijn gebied, bos gebied en heel verrassend een oude stad alweer" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt naar gegevens op zijn paneel. "we kijken wel in de oude stad" zegt Young en hij kwam Sjaak tegen. " Sjaak, alles goed?" zegt Young en hij schud nee tegen hem. "kom op misschien doet het wel goed als je naar die oude stad ga bezoeken met Kos-mos eenheid. Die geef aan jouw toe." zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "een stad?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Young knikt.

"misschien vind je nog meer boeken" zegt rush beetje sarcastische tegen Sjaak. "is al goed, ik ga naar die stomme stad om boeken zoeken nog speciale wensen?" zegt Sjaak zuchtend. "misschien kleren?" zegt Eli tegen hem. "goed maak een lijst en ik zal kijken wat ik kan vinden" zegt Sjaak beetje zuchtend, "alles goed Sjaak?" zegt Young rustig. "het gaat wel, ik heb eventjes te veel gedachten in mijn hoofd rond spinnen. Jammer dat wij geen aspirientje hebben want ik kan erg goed gebruiken nu" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar zijn kamer toe. "ik kan je ook over nemen door iemand anders?" zegt Young, "nee, ik heb alleen meer mensen nodig, misschien Scott of Chloe of Greer? En schrijf eventjes op wat iedereen wilt dan kan ik proberen zoeken wat zij willen hebben en als zij kleren willen schrijf maten op" zegt Sjaak en hij nam volgende hoek. Young kijkt naar de gang toen Sjaak verdwenen was.

"hij heeft echt te veel werk gehad" zegt rush en Young kijkt naar rush. "misschien had je opmerking wat vriendelijk kunnen houden?" zegt Young rustig. Even later kwamen Sjaak in zijn cadian uniform aan lopen hij besloot zijn cape thuis liggen en zijn las pistool mee nemen, Kos-mos kwam met Iridi en Valeera lopen. Mindi en John waren ook bij hun, Young had Brody, Eli en Chloe bij Sjaak team toe gevoegd.

"ik heb alle spullen die mensen willen hebben voor Destiny ik hoop dat wij genoeg kunnen pakken?" zegt Chloe en zij liet ancient memo pad zien aan Sjaak. Hij bekijkt de lijst rustig en meeste mensen vroegen om kleren en schoenen. Maar ook wat spelletjes of iets om de tijd mee doden. "we zullen kijken wat ze hebben in de stad" zegt Sjaak rustig en de poort ging open. Sjaak stapt erdoor heen en vervolgens gingen iedereen met hem mee.

Ze kwamen bij andere kant van de poort, zo te merken is deze stad wel geavanceerd. Iedereen was benieuwd. "goed wij splitsten in 2 teams. Valeera, Iridi, Mindi en John gaan daar naar toe en de rest ga met mij mee. We houden elke half uur radio contact of melden als je iets verdachts vind" zegt Sjaak tegen de mensen, ze knikken en groepen verspreiden zich.

"wel groot stad" zegt Kos-mos en zij lopen door aantal straten, "ja zeg dat wel" zegt Sjaak. "ow kijk een schoenen winkel kunnen we daar zo aantal meenemen voor mensen op de lijst?" zegt Chloe, "is goed, ik kijk eventjes verder wat daar zo is" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar einde van de straat. "is goed, als ik schoenen in je maat vind moet ik ook paar mee nemen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, hij loopt alleen stukje verder.

"aahh... man wat heb ik een hoofdpijn" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd en hij ging zitten op een bank, hij kijkt naar boven en hij zag vogels vliegen. "gaat het?" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging naast Sjaak zitten. "nee, niet zo goed. Ik ben laatste dagen moe en woedend. Ik baal ontzettend over Tallgeese en die robot vloten telkens. Kon je wat schoenen vinden?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "ja ik heb afgeleverd bij Chloe, ze breng alvast een tas terug naar de schip. Brody en Eli vonden een computerzaak dus zij kijken wat onderdelen zij kunnen vinden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar.

"goed kijk we eventjes als wij wapens vinden, Greer wil kogels hebben" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op. "ja en nog andere dingen" zegt Kos-mos, zij ging met Sjaak mee. Ze horen allebei golven in de verte, ze lopen er naar toe. Ze zagen een groene zee die tegen roze stranden bedekken. Sjaak ging op de grond zitten en bewonderd de zee. "ik mis dat wel, bij mij thuis had ik ook zee, stranden en golven. Die mis ik ontzettend" zegt Sjaak tegen haar.

Ze kwam bij haar zitten en zij kijk naar Sjaak, "jij bent soms echt apart persoon" zegt Kos-mos en zij legt haar hoofd tegen Sjaaks schouder. "sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij glimlacht rustig. "papa!" zegt Mindi en zij kwam aan komen vliegen, Sjaak en Kos-mos draaien om en ze zagen dat Mindi John draagt. " Mindi? Wat is er?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Mindi liet John zakken op zijn eigen benen. "papa, wij hebben een groot gebouw gevonden dat jij erg interessant vind" zegt Mindi en John knikt naar Sjaak. "groot gebouw? Waarom nam je niet op met je walkietalkie?" zegt Sjaak, "deden wij ook maar jij hebt geen een bij je" zegt Mindi en Sjaak zucht enorm erdoor.

"ow man ik moet beter spullen mee nemen, maar goed laat het zien aan mij" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen door de straten, ze zagen dat Brody, Eli en Chloe ook bij de andere kwamen. Ze waren in gesprek met Iridi en Valeera, "wat is er dames?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijken op. "nou kijk maar zelf in dat gebouw" zegt Valeera. Sjaak en Kos-mos gingen kijken, " hè, je kan toch niet menen?" zegt Sjaak en meiden knikken, Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd.

"neem contact met Destiny en vertel wat je ziet" zegt Sjaak en hij zucht enorm toen hij een mobile suit klaar stond. " Tallgeese?" zegt Young verbazend via zijn walkietalkie, "ja dat klopt, Sjaak is nu bekijken dat hij operationeel is maar zo te zien is hij in goede conditie" zegt Valeera. "hebben jullie nog meer dingen gevonden zoals op de lijst?" zegt rush, "wij werken er aan, we hebben wel kleren maar bij sommige mensen hebben wel erg aparte maten dus is lastiger om te vinden" zegt Valeera.

"het is goed, bekijkt wat Sjaak mee kan en neem contact weer op als je iets bijzonders hebt gevonden" zegt Young. "begrepen" zegt Valeera en gate ging weer dicht, "dit is zelfde Tallgeese op Destiny?" zegt Sjaak en hij stond stil bij de cockpit instrumenten. "hoe kan dat nou? Jij heb toch op Destiny gelaten?" zegt Kos-mos en andere gingen weer verder in de stad zoeken met spullen, Mindi en John waren bij Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"ik meen het, kijk maar naar de log, hij heeft zelfde aanpassingen die ik zelf gemaakt voordat Destiny door die blauwe zon ging vliegen." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos bekijkt Sjaak instrumenten. "dat is wel raar, waarom is Tallgeese hier zo terwijl jouwe kapot op Destiny is?" zegt Kos-mos, ze horen opeens kinderen schreeuwen. "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak en Mindi wijst naar de deur. Ze zagen een schaduw staan, "wie is daar?" zegt Kos-mos en schaduw kijkt apart op. " Kos-mos?" zegt de schaduw met erg bekende stem. Sjaak kwam ook uit de cockpit en hij ging bij de kinderen staan. De schaduw kwam dichterbij en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "wat doe jij hier zo?" zegt schaduw en Sjaak kijkt erg apart naar hem.

"twee papa's?" zegt Mindi verbazend naar Sjaak en Sjaak. Alleen ene Sjaak had wel Orb uniform aan maar hij had een ooglap erover heen, "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "precies dat ik ook graag wilt weten en waarom leeft Kos-mos nog? Toen ik haar laatst gezien had was mijn oog verloren tijdens de strijd" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen hem. "wat is jouw rang en welke schip dient jij? Of heb gediend?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem.

"rang is kapitein, ik had op Destiny gediend maar die ben ik al half jaar verloren" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "kan jij super Saiyan vorm?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "de wattus? Kom op dat komt uit dragon ball Z serie, dat heb ik nog nooit mee gemaakt" zegt Orb Sjaak verbaasd tegen hem, "ken je dochter ook soms?" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Mindi die zweeft langs beide Sjaaks. "nee, ik heb geen kinderen omdat Kos-mos allang dood, wil je bewijs dan zal ik je geven. Ik heb haar begraven" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig. Hij loopt alvast uit de hangar.

Sjaak, Kos-mos, Mindi en John gingen met Orb Sjaak mee. Ze zagen onder weg Brody, Chloe en Valeera en Iridi staan. Ze keken allebei verbaasd aan naar twee Sjaaks voorbij lopen. "ga verder met spullen verzamelen Destiny mensen hebben nodig" zegt Sjaak tegen anderen. Orb Sjaak stond stil voor anderen, "jullie kunnen beter ook wapens halen uit die 3 straten verder op, ik denk jullie Greer wel erg blij is er mee" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig, hij wijst naar de plaats. "kolonel?" zegt Valeera, "ga kijken meiden, ik ben met hem mee eens. Wij hebben dat hard nodig" zegt Sjaak tegen Iridi en Valeera, zij vlogen daar naar toe.

Orb Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "kolonel, interessant. Dus Destiny leeft nog?" zegt hij rustig tegen Sjaak. "ja, wat is met jouw Destiny gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "vernietigd, iedereen slag dood door aanval van Jaina en T-elos met hun robot vloot. Ze hadden geen kans, Iridi stierf ook ter plekke, wat is met jouw Tallgeese?" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen hem, "de frame is verbogen door de hitte, Destiny moest energie halen bij blauwe zon. Die veel warmer is en krachtiger. Hele schip heeft wel gehouden maar Tallgeese frame is verbogen door de hitte" zegt Sjaak rustig. Orb Sjaak kijkt twijfelend naar hem.

Hij loopt rustig verder, "van wie was deze stad?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwamen op een duur bij de rand van de stad. "het was van Orb, de robots kwamen aanvallen. Kos-mos en ik vochten keihard om te weren alleen ik had Tallgeese. Kos-mos beschermt me toen ik gewond werd door robots zij hadden mijn verminkt en ik was enige overlevende. Ik heb me paar dagen lang schuil gehouden tot dat jullie kwamen. Ik was verrast toen Brody en Eli door straten lopen" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig. Hij stond stil bij een kruis.

"hier is het?" vraagt Sjaak tegen Orb Sjaak, hij kijkt Sjaak aan met zijn goede oog. "ja hier ligt Kos-mos begraven, er was niet veel van je haar over. Ik kon alleen de hoofd begraven" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig. "het is waar wat hij zegt, ik zie mijn energie spoor liggen. Het is extreem zwak maar ik kan niet gebruiken om haar gegevens uit halen. We kunnen haar respect hier zo laten" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak wrijft door zijn hoofd.

"wat is er dwars?" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij kijkt hem aan. "alles, die robot vloot heeft 2 dagen geleden ons geblokkeerd om Destiny energie af kunnen tappen van de zon en wij vonden enorme robot controle schip landen bij Novus kolonie. Daar bij vond ik een boek die geschreven door ons en ik begrijp niks van over die wapen" zegt Sjaak frustrerend tegen Orb Sjaak. "ow dat, zit niet in Sjaak, het is niks. Wij hebben die wapen ook gezocht alleen hij ligt in Orb. Jullie komen wel langs die blokkade" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig tegen groep.

"zeg je had probleem met frame van Tallgeese?" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen hem, "ja wat ben je van plan. Ik denk dat ik deze plan niet goed vind?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem " huh? Ow nee, jij krijgt mijne niet maar als ik nou een frame geeft aan jouw? Er is fabriek niet zo ver vandaan, wij kunnen naar toe vliegen" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen anderen. "hoe breng je daar naar toe, het past niet door poort" zegt Sjaak rustig, "klopt maar daar zo heb je ook extra boosters die jij kan landen, ik wil ook extra onderdelen geven aan jouw" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen hem. Sjaak kijkt naar de gebouw in de verte. "is goed, Mindi, vertelt tegen Valeera dat papa en mama naar de fabriek. Geef ook door aan Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi, zij knikt en ze pakt John beet. Ze vlogen allebei naar de groep die in de stad spullen verzameld.

Sjaak, Orb Sjaak en Kos-mos vlogen naar de fabriek toe, ze zagen alle mobile suit rond liggen. "het is een Astray fabriek ook wel Tallgeese was ooit geboren hier zo. Destiny heeft van Orb vloot contact ontvangen toen zij hier zo kwamen werden zij in de val gelokt. Ik kon ontsnappen toen met Kos-mos. Alleen mijn Tallgeese was beschadigt en we hadden mensen gevonden die haar kunnen herstellen" zegt Orb Sjaak en zij lopen langs beschadigde Orb mobile suit rij. "deze is wel in goede staat" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij wijst naar kale Astray die op de rek leunt. "het is kale frame, je kan panelen makkelijk los maken en vervangen?" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig tegen hem. Sjaak dacht na. "ik denk dat mijn Tallgeese erger aan toe is er ook een nieuwe?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem. Orb Sjaak denkt na.

"er is wel eentje maar die is opgesloten in die deur, mijn wapens van Tallgeese kregen niet open. Maar jullie misschien wel?" zegt Orb Sjaak en zij gingen naar de deur toe. "deze bedoel ik, hij is compleet gesloten" zegt Orb Sjaak en Sjaak kijkt naar de sloten. " Kos-mos kan die open?" zegt Sjaak en zij schud van nee. "eventjes opzij dan" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn aura verschijnen. Hij grijpt bij de spleet van de deur ben begon allebei langzaam open schuiven. Ze zagen opeens een mobile suit staan.

"maar dat is een Gundam." zegt Kos-mos en beide Sjaaks waren onder indruk. "is het goed dat ik hem mee neemt?" zegt Sjaak tegen Orb Sjaak. "waarom niet, ik ben erg blij hier op deze planeet" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig. "ben je niet alleen dan?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, "ja dat wel maar de zee kalmeert mij ontzettend. Ik denk dat eens keertje naar overkant ga varen. Ik heb een schip gevonden" zegt Orb Sjaak vriendelijk tegen hem. "dank je wel dan" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"kolonel, Destiny vertrekt over uurtje kan je terug komen?" zegt Brody via Sjaaks walkietalkie, "is goed Brody, ik kom zo eraan. Vertel tegen Young dat ik eventjes naar Destiny vliegen om wat spullen afleveren" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen Sjaaks walkietalkie. "begrepen kolonel, niet te laat komen" zegt Brody en verbinding was weer verbroken. "handig met twee Sjaaks." zegt Kos-mos glimlachend.

"ongelooflijk, hij heeft geen boosters nodig om naar planeet ontsnappen, maar ik neem wel paar mee voor mijn mobile suit" zegt Sjaak uit nieuwe Gundam Astray mobile suit. " Tallgeese 2 variant" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij las op de plaat beneden stond. "geweldig dan zullen hem noemen, Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Orb Sjaak was mee eens. "zeg Kos-mos let wel goed op hem. Ik ben blij dat mijn wederhelft kinderen heeft" zegt Orb Sjaak en Sjaak was bezig met instellingen goed te krijgen hij had niet door dat Orb Sjaak en Kos-mos gesprek voeren.

"ik zal altijd hem verzorgen, je ken mij toch" zegt Kos-mos en Orb Sjaak moest lachen erdoor. Kos-mos giechelt met Sjaak mee, "natuurlijk. Vertel tegen hem ook dat hij minder na moeten denken over die wapen. Ik heb het gezien en gebruikt de robot vloot heeft Orb ruimte gebied nog nooit veroverd. Want die wapens is de Gundam. Zelfde Gundam op de Destiny dat is de hint die in Sjaaks boek staat. Maar vertel niet door aan hem, zelf ontdekken is veel leuker dan al meteen weten" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Sjaak. Kos-mos glimlacht naar Orb Sjaak en zij gaf kus op zijn wang.

"bedankt voor alles. Jouw Kos-mos zal erg trots op je wezen" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Orb Sjaak. "dank je" zegt hij en tijdje later vloog Tallgeese 2 Astray type de planeet verlaten. Hij vloog meteen naar mobile suit hangar. Hij past net tussen voyager satelliet en oude Tallgeese. Orb Sjaak kwam voor ene keer op de Destiny. Iedereen was verrast toen twee Sjaaks aanwezig waren. Orb Sjaak kreeg een tour van Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"nou het is weer tijd, ik hoop dat jullie spullen goed genoeg zijn wat je kan gebruiken?" zegt Orb Sjaak, "je bent echt geweldig, veel succes" zegt Sjaak en ze schudden elkaars hand, Kos-mos omhelst Orb Sjaak vriendelijk. "hou je taai Young, wees voorzichtig met deze schip. Ze is wel oud maar ze blijft een taaie schip" zegt Orb Sjaak tegen Young. "jij ook kapitein, veel succes op de planeet" zegt Young, ze schudden elkaars hand.

"nou succes dan" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij krijgt nog een schouder tas met eten van Becker. Hij kijkt naar hem aan. " Sjaak van deze schip of Sjaak uit andere tijd. Ze blijven altijd kok helpen voor goede moraal" zegt Becker en Orb Sjaak gaf zijn hand. "succes meester chef van Destiny. Ik zal iedereen wel missen" zegt Orb Sjaak en hij verliet Destiny. Hij kwam op zijn stad te recht, hij loopt rustig door de straten.

Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar aan. "weer ervaring rijker" zegt Kos-mos, "ja zeker, ik zal hem wel missen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet gate ruimte. "wij allemaal"zegt Kos-mos. Orb Sjaak zag de robots voor hem staan. Jaina stond tussen de robots in, "jij was altijd moeilijk te vangen" zegt Jaina, "ach. Vermoord mij maar, maar ik heb Sjaak een betere zwaard gegeven dus jij kan hem niet meer verslaan" zegt Orb Sjaak rustig tegen zwarte Kos-mos.

Zij kijkt Orb Sjaak aan, "nee, ik vermoord jouw deze keer niet. Tenslotte jij houd nog steeds van mij en ik van jouw. Ook is mijn zus begraven maar zij was niet echte Kos-mos van jouw Destiny." zegt Jaina, Orb Sjaak zucht enorm naar haar. "nee maar dat weet jij ook goed lieverd. Tenslotte toen ik jouw zag op Destiny. Was jij bewusteloos en zwart haar. Maar jij vertrok meteen en kwam bij T-elos terecht. Ik ben wel blij dat je nog leeft Jaina. Maar ik ga dan weer verder" zegt Orb Sjaak. " Willem, je hoef niet mij verlaten. Ik wil je beschermen" zegt Jaina rustig. Orb Sjaak echte naam was Willem. Hij had nooit de echte naam tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos vertelt. Willem kijkt Jaina glimlachend aan, "nee, het is oké. Jij beschermt mij wel, ik blijf op deze planeet mijn Tallgeese is energie kern vernietigd door jouw zus Kos-mos. Alleen was ik blij dat jij haar kon vernietigen" zegt Willem.

Hij vertrok weg bij Jaina. Hij glimlacht naar haar, "ow Jaina, als je de Destiny weer aanvalt wees voorzichtig met die kinderen. Zij zijn speciaal voor iedereen op dat schip en ook voor mij" zegt Willem en Jaina wrijft over haar buik. Willem verdween uit haar ogen, "ik heb ook een geheim Willem. Jij hebt al een dochter ergens in de universum" zegt Jaina en zij wrijft haar ogen droog. De zwarte straal verliet de planeet en Willem vaart met een zeil boot over de groene zee.


	23. hoofdstuk 23: Wachters van Kandrakar

Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte, Sjaak was gegevens controleren bij zijn nieuwe Tallgeese. "nog iets bijzonders papa?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak was erg onder indruk, "deze mobile suit is wel 8 keer sterker dan mijn oude Tallgeese. Ongelooflijk" zegt Sjaak toen hij zag energie waar deze mobile suit draait. Hij download de gegevens in zijn ancient memo pad, hij ging uit zijn mobile suit. "papa?" zegt Mindi en zij kijkt verbaasd naar haar vader die verliet.

" Eli, rush. Ik heb iets gevonden op deze mobile suit" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam bij interface controle ruimte, waar Eli, rush en Brody. "waarom heb je iets bijzonders gevonden in je voertuig?" zegt rush en hij liet zijn memo zien aan rush. "een ZMP? Dat is onmogelijk? Hoe kan een ZMP gemaakt worden?" zegt rush verbazend. " Tallgeese is ook wel 8 keer sterker dan mijn oude mobile suit maar ik denk dat ik alleen 5% gebruiken. Als ik Tallgeese aan kan passen kan Destiny ook bescherm en herstellen" zegt Sjaak vrolijk. "ja maar je mobile suit is anders dan Destiny?" zegt rush en hij gaf memo aan Eli, "ja maar dat is memo pad ook, maar de punt is dat mensen die Tallgeese hebben gemaakt ook kennis hebben met ancient" zegt Sjaak.

"ja dat wij hun tegen komen is erg klein" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt beetje teleurstellend naar rush. "ja is goed, het is zo klein net als die stomme robot vloten die wij om de haver klap komen" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt zijn memo uit Eli handen. Hij loopt vloekend weg bij hun, "nou dat is aardig, hij laat wel iets bijzonders zien" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt zijn gegevens op zijn paneel. "en wat is dat wel Eli? Zulke mensen moeten snappen dat wij andere dingen" zegt rush, "ja ben ik wel mee eens maar die ZMP is maar 1 jaar oud. Hij kan zo wel duizend jaar werken en zelfs Destiny systemen zullen weer kunnen werken" zegt Eli en rush denkt na.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "wat hebben we?" zegt Young en Scott kijkt op zijn scherm. "geen adressen maar wel planeten die erg veel op aarde lijken" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak kwam beetje teleurstellend op de brug lopen, "fijn ik zal volgende keer iets leuks aan rush laten zien" zegt Sjaak beetje pissig tegen zichzelf. "ook goede dag, kolonel" zegt Young en Sjaak zucht zachtjes, "sorry Young, wat hebben we een planeet die wel interessant is" zegt Young, "nou we kunnen wel bevoorraden gebruiken, zal Becker en Volker en nog paar andere mensen mee nemen via de shuttles?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young was mee eens.

"goed Sjaak kan je shuttle besturen?" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "kom op ik leer binnen 2 dagen een onbekende ruimte wezen mobile suits dan is shuttle ook niet zo moeilijk?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott maakt toch zorgen over Sjaaks gedrag. "ik snap je punt Scott, maar geen zorgen Sjaak weet wel wat hij doet" zegt Young rustig en de shuttles vlogen naar de planeet toe.

" Sjaak is dat een stad?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en Sjaak liet stuur van shuttle snel naar rechts, een laser straal kwam net langs de shuttle. "we worden aangevallen" zegt Kos-mos verbazend. "snel ga naar buiten en probeer ons te redden" zegt Sjaak en hij probeert zijn shuttle andere schoten ontwijken. "andere shuttle is veilig terug naar Destiny." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt rond. " oké, iedereen vast houden ik moet wel dingen doen wat wij willen leven" zegt Sjaak en iedereen ging hun gordels vast maken. Shuttle vloog nu gevaarlijker en ontwijkt door een schroef, "daar zo" zegt Sjaak en shuttle werd geraakt. Hij liet shuttle stabiel houden. "hou vast iedereen" schreeuwt Sjaak en shuttle ram aantal bomen, iedereen houd stevig vast.

" Young shuttle word aangevallen" zegt Scott en hij wijst naar buiten. "alarm fase 1" schreeuwt Young en Destiny begon te vuren. Shuttle ontwijkt de schoten en vijandelijke vliegtuig werd vernietig door verdediging van Destiny. Tweede shuttle land en klemt door Destiny vast. "dit is ongelooflijk wij werden aangevallen door mobile suits" zegt Brody verbaasd tegen Eli, hij meld snel tegen Young. "waar is shuttle 1?" zegt Young. "het is op de planeet neer gestort" zegt Eli en hij merkt dat iedereen zelfde verhaal. "nou jammer dan, wij moeten verder" zegt rush en Young kijkt hem fel streng aan.

"nee wij blijven rush, Sjaak en anderen reken op ons" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, "fijn hoe wil je gaan redden? Valeera, Kos-mos, Iridi, Sjaak, Volker en nog paar mensen zaten in de shuttle en ze zijn dood" zegt rush streng. Greer sloeg rush neer. " Sjaak heeft ons weg gelokt zodat hij andere kunnen afleiden. Ik zal liever zijn mobile suit gebruiken en hem redden" zegt Greer streng naar rush, Greer was in andere shuttle aanwezig om planeet bezoeken.

"kolonel, alles in orde?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak werd wakker in zijn stoel, "auw dat doet zeer" zegt Sjaak en Valeera glimlacht. "fijn wij waren bang dat jij enige doden op de shuttle" zegt zij tegen Sjaak, "gelukkig dan heb ik nog goede landing gemaakt dan" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk. Hij merkt dan zijn arm niet wilde werken. "kan je lopen sir?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak ging recht op staan. Hij deed paar stappen en hij knikt rustig naar haar. "ik kan lopen en anderen" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam buiten de shuttle. "wij kunnen allemaal lopen sir, alleen je arm is gebroken zie ik" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig. "laat het maar eventjes, shuttle is nog in redelijk conditie. Maar ik kan hem niet vliegen" zegt Sjaak en meiden waren mee eens. "sir er komen aantal mobile suit hier heen" zegt Valeera en Sjaak kijkt naar de groep.

" oké, wij gaan ook verder als wij hier zo blijven worden wij gedood of erger" zegt Sjaak tegen de groep, ze waren mee eens. Sjaak was blij dat ook veel soldaten waren. " Kos-mos komt terug" zegt Volker en hij wijst naar boven. " Sjaak, er komen Tallgeese hier heen. Ik heb ze weg gelokt maar ik weet niet hoe lang" zegt Kos-mos. " Tallgeese?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "ja ik geloof van wel, ze hadden andere kleuren dan jouw Tallgeese." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak denkt na. "we gaan verder en daarna kunnen we wel iets bedenken" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen was mee eens. Ze begonnen te lopen door de bossen. Valeera en Iridi vlogen vooruit om veilig te stellen, Kos-mos vloog van achteren en ze ging kijken dat ze niet werden achter volgt. Sjaak was enige die gewond was en andere hadden wel wonden maar waren meer schrammen.

Sjaak pakt zijn das en hij liet zijn arm rusten op de driehoek doek. "we gaan rusten, we kunnen schuilen bij de berg wand" zegt Iridi en ze wijst naar grot waar Valeera een vuur maakt. "goed waarschuw Kos-mos misschien hebben wij ze afschud" zegt Sjaak en iedereen gingen naar grot toe.

"laat mij eventjes je arm kijken" zegt Varro en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij deed zijn jas uit trekken en Sjaak arm was echt raar eruit. "hij is uit de kom, ik moet terug plaatsten" zegt Varro, "wacht eventjes voordat jij doet" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt een stuk stok. "maak deze eerst schoon Valeera en dan geef aan mij" zegt Sjaak en Valeera knikt rustig, Iridi en Kos-mos kwamen bij de grot binnen lopen. "hier is de stok sir" zegt Valeera en Sjaak deed stok in kleine stukken breken, hij plaats tussen zijn tanden, hij knikt naar Varro. Varro haalt diep adem en hij draait aan Sjaaks arm.

Sjaak probeert geen geluid maken toen zijn arm werd recht getrokken. Kos-mos grijpt Sjaak stevig beet en Sjaak hijgt enorm. "het is gelukt" zegt Varro en hij spalkt 2 stokken die over waren van Sjaak tak op Sjaaks arm. "probeer Sjaak stil houden ik hoor iets" zegt Valeera en Kos-mos legt hand op Sjaak mond, hij hijgt enorm. Een mobile suit kwam voorbij lopen met nog meer mobiles suits.

Eentje kwam voor Valeera stoppen en hij kijkt hun aan met de licht. Daarna was een loop van geweer op hun gericht. Iedereen gingen hun handen omhoog houden. Sjaak kijkt naar hun en hij stond ook op. "een Orb officier?" zegt mobile suit tegen groep. Aantal soldaten kwamen in de grot stormen zij richten hun wapens naar Sjaaks groep.

Sjaak werd in keihard in de cel gesmeten met anderen, "haha jullie komen zo aan de beurt" zegt soldaat lachend tegen anderen. Hij deed cel deur dicht. " oké, ik ben het zat iedereen klaar het is nu Sjaak actie tijd" zegt Sjaak en zijn aura verscheen. Er werd aan de deur geklopt, "soldaat, luister ga weg bij de deur, ik en mijn vrienden komen eruit" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. Soldaat moest lachen en hij deed paar stappen opzij.

"jullie kan toch nooit uit" zegt soldaat en opeens werd cel deur tegen muur gesmeten, Sjaak kwam naar buiten gelopen en zijn aura was nog steeds wit. "wat gebeurt er?" zegt soldaat en hij wil alarm bereiken, Sjaak stond bij hem, hij grijpt bij soldaat keel beet. Hij tilt hem op, "waag het en jij sterf" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "goed mijn naam is kolonel Sjaak de wijze, ik en mijn vrienden willen goed behandelt worden en geen vragen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ho...wacht... ben jij de wijze? Ik...wist...dat niet... ik breng naar mijn hogere officier" zegt soldaat en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. Hij liet hem zakken op de grond. "als jij mij verraad dan vermoord ik je" zegt Sjaak tegen soldaat.

"ik zal nooit admiraal Sjaak verraden" zegt soldaat. " Kos-mos lieg hij?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, " kapitein Kos-mos?" zegt soldaat verbaasd, hij stond meteen op en saluut naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "hij lieg niet Sjaak volgens mijn scanner spreek hij de waarheid" zeg Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

Ze gingen allebei naar officieren kantoor, ze kwamen binnen lopen. "soldaat waarom breng gevangen hier mee" zegt officier aan de tafel, zij kijkt verbaasd toen een gat in de muur stond. Andere officieren stonden op. Kos-mos liet haar gatlings te voor schijnen, Iridi en Valeera deden dat op. "mijn naam is kolonel Sjaak de wijze en ik wil gerechtigheid in verzorgen van gevangen en eten en gewonden verzorgen" zegt Sjaak en officieren gingen bespreken met elkaar. Daarna kijken zij naar hoofd van de tafel. "ben jij admiraal Sjaak de wijze?" zegt zij en Sjaak zucht enorm. "hou op met die admiraal gedoe, admiraal en die mannen zijn allang vertrokken. Ik ben kolonel Sjaak van Destiny en ik ben niet admiraal Sjaak die onderweg naar aarde gaat" zegt Sjaak en officieren bekijken elkaar.

"je liegt" zegt zij streng en Sjaak vuurt met zijn energie bal naar haar muur. Sjaak aura werd geel en zijn haren ook. Zijn ogen werden groen en hij deed paar stappen naar voren. "ik ben het zat en niemand ga liegen tegen mij" zegt Sjaak en officieren kijken angstig naar elkaar.

"rustig kolonel. Mijn naam is kolonel Decker, ik en mijn mannen moesten hier wachten voor een schip alleen wij wisten niet dat wij tegen Destiny kwamen" zegt Decker tegen Sjaak, hij liet zijn aura verdwijnen en Decker glimlacht rustig naar hem. "wij hebben je shuttle herstelt sir, als jij wilt dan kan ik wel Destiny bevoorraden" zegt Decker. Sjaak kijkt haar vreemd aan, "misschien kan je arm ook herstelt worden" zegt Decker en zij wijst naar Sjaak arm.

"waarom zal ik je vertrouwen?" zegt Sjaak rustig. Zij glimlacht vriendelijk, "kolonel, jedi is er gekomen" zegt soldaat en Sjaak kijkt naar jedi, Mindi was binnen lopen in de eetzaal. "hallo Mindi, das is lang geleden" zegt Decker en zij deed haar kap af, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar Mindi. "hallo Decker, hallo Sjaak en Kos-mos das is lang geleden" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan naar haar. " Mindi is mijn oudere zus, natuurlijk heb ik geen de wijze als achternaam omdat gevaarlijk is voor de vijand. Ik ben Will de wijze Decker kolonel van 45th mobile squadron buiten post" zegt Will tegen Sjaak en anderen. "ik wil contact met Young." zegt Sjaak, "hoef niet, ik heb Young hier mee genomen. Ik zag Destiny in gevecht kwam met Will troepen maar ik kwam gelukkig op tijd tussen in" zegt Mindi.

Young kwam binnen lopen, "ik ben erg blij dat je nog leeft kolonel" zegt Young vriendelijk en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Young. Sjaak zucht enorm erdoor, "fijn waarom vielen jullie als eerste aan?" zegt Sjaak tegen hun. "heel simpel, wij dachten dat jullie die robots waren en toen wij bericht hadden van Mindi dan hebben we ook niet aangevallen, wij gingen onze eenheid op zoek naar jullie alleen ik had vergeten vertellen tegen bewakers daarom sloten zij jouw op" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar andere 4 officieren. Ze kwamen voor Sjaak erg bekend voor, "goed ik ga naar jullie ziekenboeg, ik wil bevoorrading en dan vertrekken we" zegt Sjaak en hij verliet eetzaal van Will.

"is hij zo altijd?" zegt Will tegen Young en Kos-mos ging met Sjaak mee, "alles goed met je Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan. "ja..het gaat wel ik baal ontzettend" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos hield Sjaak tegen. Hij kijkt op en hij werd omhelst door Kos-mos van achteren. "is goed als je dwars zit lieverd, maar je moet wel tegen je vrouw vertellen" zegt Kos-mos en zij houd Sjaak liefdevol beet.

"sorry dat ik het niet doet bij je...maar ik ben gewoon beu als mijn vreugde niet word gewaardeerd door andere mensen op de schip enig word ik afgekraakt erdoor" zegt Sjaak droevig en soldaat kijkt rustig naar de stel. "sorry dat ik jullie moment storen maar we moeten verder naar ziekenboeg" zegt soldaat tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze gingen daarna serieus naar ziekenboeg van de basis. Varro werd behandelt door een zuster, zij plakt vriendelijk een pleister op Varro voorhoofd. "zo je bent in orde" zegt zij en de deur van ziekenboeg ging open.

Ze zag Sjaak en Kos-mos binnen worden geholpen. "welkom ik ben luitenant..." zegt zij maar zij werd meteen onderbroken. " Elyon Brown" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar haar. "ja dat is correct helaas herken ik jouw niet goed meneer" zegt Elyon, maar Sjaak kijkt meteen andere kant op. "precies wat ik niet dacht" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar de hal. "meneer sorry dat ik je stoor maar wat is jouw naam?" zegt Elyon vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, "mijn naam is kolonel Sjaak de wijze en dit is mijn vrouw kapitein Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en Elyon stond op, ze salueert naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "dokter, doe dat niet jouw werk is enorm belangrijker dan salueren" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen haar.

Zij glimlacht rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik ga maar helpen bevoorraden in laden" zegt Varro, "doe rustig Varro je bent nog niet compleet herstelt sinds je val op Novus." zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak. "ik heb gehoord dat jullie niet veel medische spullen dus ik kan je arm niet in gipsen" zegt Elyon en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "zolang stevig en mijn arm kan rusten vind ik goed genoeg" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen haar.

"begrepen kolonel" zegt Elyon en zij ging eerst paar foto's maken van Sjaaks arm, "zeg dokter, wie zijn officieren bij Will aanwezig zijn?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "doe niet zo formeel, noem me Elyon. De officieren bij Will zijn haar beste vriendinnen die ik ken. Je hebt Irma, Taranee, Cornelia en Hay Lin, allemaal kolonel behalve ik. Want ook ben ik hun beste vriendin maar toch ben ik luitenant gebleven" zegt Elyon rustig tegen Sjaak. Ze glimlacht naar de foto's, "de wachters van Kandrakar...dus interessant" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"je kent dus van ons?" zegt Elyon en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ja een beetje, waar ik vandaan komt is plaats waar veel magie aanwezig is. Een plaatst die in verschillende dimensies kan bezoeken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Elyon loopt naar haar kast, ze pakt aantal verband rollen en zij glimlacht naar Sjaak. "heeft kolonel Will niks vertelt tegen je?" zegt Elyon tegen Sjaak. Sjaak schud van nee, "ik ben maar een ruimte expert in veldslagen en ik heb aantal hobby's die beetje in deze universum terug komt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos deed Sjaak uniform jas voorzichtig uit trekken. Elyon haalt primitieve verband weg en ze deed aantal stevige spalken.

Na een half uurtje was ze klaar en Sjaak bewonder haar vakmanschap, Kos-mos deed Sjaaks uniform jas over zijn schouders. "je shuttle zal wel vol geladen met de spullen die jullie hard nodig hebben" zegt Elyon en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "vraagje, omdat jij luitenant bent komt door je prinses status" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, Elyon was echt onder indruk van Sjaak slimheid. "dat is correct meestal gaan iedereen op officier van de basis af en nooit een lagere officier." zegt Elyon en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar.

"laten we hopen dat wij elkaar weer ontmoeten prinses luitenant. Ik wil volgende keer beter leren kennen" zegt Sjaak en hij verliet ziekenboeg. Kos-mos begroet haar en ze ging met Sjaak mee. "maak je zorgen om kolonel?" zegt Elyon en ze kijkt naar de gordijn, Will en Mindi waren onder indruk wat Sjaak vertelt tegen Elyon. "nee, hij is genie. Maar hij lijd ook veel pijn" zegt Mindi en Will knikt rustig naar haar. "heb je data van hem?" zegt Will en Elyon knikt, ze liet gegevens zien aan Mindi en Will. Ze kijken verbazend naar Sjaaks gegevens. "hij is dus toch onze vader alleen hij is jonger hoe kan dit?" zegt Will verbazend en Mindi kijkt ook verbaasd aan.

Sjaak klom aan Destiny shuttle, hij zag dat alle meiden van wachters van Kandrakar verzamelen op de plein. Mindi stond naast Will en ze keken bezorgt naar Sjaak, " Will, Mindi! Is Orb ver weg van hier?" zegt Sjaak vragend, "ja..vader.." zegt Will rustig en meiden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. Hij glimlacht vriendelijk naar meiden. "mijn dochter is Mindi, zij is aan boord van Destiny. Jouw vader is gestorven op dat schip, hij en zijn Kos-mos waren op bezoek. Ik ben misschien volgens jullie medische dossier van jouw vader. Maar toch ook weer niet. Er was een dag dat Destiny een ongeluk had en Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen 50 jaar terug in de tijd bij Orb of andere locatie. Dat weet ik niet, je vader of moeder heeft niet vertelt tegen mij. Bedankt dat jij mij vader wilt noemen. Ik voel vereerd meiden" zegt Sjaak en shuttle motoren begonnen op te warmen.

"tot ziens meiden ik weet zeker dat wij elkaar ontmoeten want Destiny ga wel daar naar toe maar zij moet ook op een dag terug naar aarde" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij loopt naar binnen. Destiny shuttle deuren gingen dicht, shuttle verliet de basis. Will en Mindi waren onder indruk. "is alles wat je zocht ook je antwoord?" zegt Ahsoka tegen Mindi, "ja meesteres, het is feit dat hij mijn vader is alleen mijn vader komt uit verschillende tijd lijn dat ik niet verwacht" zegt Mindi en Ahsoka glimlacht. "dokter Elyon, waarom heb je Sjaak niet in bacta tank gestopt?" zegt Will tegen haar. "dan hadden jullie niet je informatie gekregen van kolonel" zegt Elyon en zij loopt terug naar ziekenboeg van de basis.

Shuttle kwam aan boord van Destiny, de deuren schoven open en Sjaak kwam aan boord met Kos-mos. De meiden waren bij eerste shuttle landing eerder aan boord. "welkom terug kolonel" zegt Iridi en meiden salueren naar Sjaak. Sjaak saluut terug met zijn linker arm naar meiden, Mindi en John stonden naast Iridi en Valeera. "papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak glimlacht naar kleinste leden van Kos-mos eenheid, hij salueert naar de twee en zij glimlachen naar Sjaak. "kom hier Mindi, ik wil je knuffelen" zegt Sjaak en Mindi sprong in Sjaaks arm. Hij houd haar stevig beet.

"zo jij hebt weer nieuwe mensen ontmoet, geweldig en wat heb je mee gebracht? Een beschadigde shuttle. Ik hoop dat te repareren valt want is al ellendig genoeg problemen zonder je" zegt rush tegen Sjaak. Hij stond op en hij kijkt naar rush. "rush je ga nu echt te ver" zegt Young en Sjaak hield hand voor Young beet, "ja ik ben erg onhandig met ancient shuttle. Hoe wel door mijn onhandigheid heb ik geen mensen levens verloren en ik ben terug gekomen met bevoorrading voor Destiny dus een geslaagd missie" zegt Sjaak tegen rush.

Hij loopt met stoot voorbij rush, rush grijpt bij Sjaaks schouder. "luister goed kolonel, jouw houding is veranderd sinds jij aan boord kwam dus jij ga het aanpassen of jij krijgt ook straf corvee" zegt rush en Sjaak draait om. Sjaak grijpt met zijn goede hand tegen rush keel, hij tilt rush omhoog. " Iridi en Valeera brengen kinderen weg" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, ze brachten John en Mindi ergens anders. Rush voelt zijn voeten van de grond af gaat. "jij ga je houding veranderen, ik riskeer mijn klote lichaam voor een schip die ik niet ken en het is enorm wrak. Jij houd van zulke schepen maar bemoei nooit mijn tactieken die ik gebruik en vecht om je stomme wrak redden. Van mijn mening mag jij dood wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit rush paar meters verder weg.

Rush kucht naar lucht maar opeens voelt hij een voet tegen zijn hoofd, "nog 1 keer mijn manier om bevoorrading regelen misbruiken. Zoek jij maar naar eigen voedsel dan, vanaf vandaag is Kos-mos eenheid een aparte eenheid op deze schip. Wij dienen alleen bescherming van Destiny en als jij dat niet bevalt ga liever van boord" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij druk tegen rush hoofd. "kolonel stop er mee, jij vermoord hem nog" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, "ik ben mijn gedachten veranderd, jij vergeet ook soms wie echte kapitein van deze schip is" zegt Sjaak tegen rush. Hij schopt tegen rush maag en rush vloog paar meters in de lucht, hij knalt tegen muur. "ow mijn god" zegt rush van de pijn.

"stel je niet aan rush, jij overleeft wel. Je heb alleen gekneusde ribben en meer niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de gang waar iedereen was. "kolonel, naar mijn kantoor nu" zegt Young woedend en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, Young deed paar stappen naar achteren door Sjaak slechte blik. "wat zeg jij tegen mij kolonel?" zegt Sjaak streng en Young haalt diep adem.

"jij staat vandaag non actief op Destiny en jouw rang word niet toegepast op Destiny en daarom is je mobile suit hangar, gate ruimte, brug en shuttle gebied van Destiny verboden terrein voor je. Tot dat jij kan gedragen" zegt Young tegen Sjaak. " Kos-mos vangen" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit zijn uniform jas naar haar. "haal mijn rangen af van mijn alle uniformen die ik heb Kos-mos je hebt bevelvoerende officier gehoord. Maar hij moet wel onthouden dat mijn gedrag irritatie zijn van zijn wetenschapper" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt weg bij iedereen. Hij sloeg met zijn hand tegen muur en ze zagen dat een stuk eruit werd geslagen erdoor.

" Sjaak komt wel overheen kolonel, dat weet ik zeker. Dank je dat hem rust ga geven die hij echt nodig heeft" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen hem, ze gaf rangen aan Young. "als je Sjaak nodig wilt hebben dan moet je deze geven aan Sjaak. Hij zal meteen jouw helpen" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk. Ze buigt nederig en ze ging snel achter Sjaak aan.

"ja wij hebben Sjaak misschien harder nodig dan wij beseffen" zegt Young en rush knikt naar Young. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.


	24. hoofdstuk 24: onvervangbaar

Sjaaks leven is veranderd op Destiny, vorige week was hij een kolonel van speciale eenheid en nu is hij weer normaal burger met zijn arm gebroken was door zijn shuttle landing. Hij droeg wel zijn Orb uniform maar zonder kentekens dat hij een leger officier is, Destiny was wel aantal keren uit FTL gekomen om bevoorraden van voedsel maar ook energie. Sjaak zat alleen bezigheden bij de gate ruimte van een afstand, maar zijn meeste tijd is hij bezig met John en Mindi.

Zij waren niet enige mensen die afstand deden bij hem, Sjaak ging af en toe check up doen bij TJ. Hij zag ook dat Lisa park op ziekenbed lag om haar brand wonden herstellen, hij zucht beetje en toch was hij beetje droevig dat hij Lisa niet kan redden erdoor. "je wond breuk ziet goed uit, ik heb eindelijk fatsoenlijke foto's gemaakt met deze ancient machine" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak en hij stond weer op, hij verliet de ziekenboeg.

De meeste uren besteed Sjaak in de messhal om vreemde Engelse boeken die hij mee nam van Novus kolonie stad, hij probeert ze te begrijpen wat zij vertellen in de boeken. Maar gelukkig waren ook afbeeldingen waar Sjaak kan begrijpen wat zij bedoelen. Hij had ook aantal strip boeken mee genomen, hij vond 1 van de strip boek leuk want het ging over Destiny en over zichzelf wat misschien ging gebeuren met Sjaak, Kos-mos en rush op Destiny deden, Sjaak moest lachen hoe hij een romantische jongen was tegen Kos-mos.

Op sommige dagen wens Sjaak dat hij op de brug was, toen zij paar keer tegen robots vochten alleen Kos-mos hield hem tegen. Ze zei dat Sjaak nog niet klaar was om actieve dienst, Sjaak luister deze keer naar haar omdat hij zijn plek en zijn werk niet kwijt wil raken erdoor.

"kom op, we kunnen Sjaak niet eeuwig negeren" zegt Eli en hij zucht toen hij alweer bij Scott, Chloe, Greer en Brody ging zitten bij de tafel. "sorry Young was erg duidelijk tegen ons en Sjaak is niet altijd alleen zijn dochter en John bezoeken hem. Dat is ook beter toen wij vochten tegen die robots" zegt Scott tegen Eli, "ja maar ik had hem nodig op dat planeet" zegt Eli en hij liet het merken toen hij werd aangevallen door ruimte wezen die hem wilt opeten.

"ik wil niet lullig wezen maar soms heb ik ook gevoel dat wij Sjaak schuldig zijn" zegt Greer tegen Scott. Iedereen zucht naar elkaar. "ik ga niet alleen naar Youngs kantoor" zegt Scott, "ik ga met je mee" zegt Chloe en spoedig waren iedereen mee eens. Ze gingen naar Youngs kantoor maar er stond enorme rij voor de kantoor van Young. Scott probeert tussen door dringen en hij zag rush en Young tegen Volker aan het schreeuwen waren.

"geef Sjaak zijn baan terug, wij hebben hem nodig" schreeuwt Volker en sommige mensen knikken mee eens. "nee, nee, en nogmaals nee. Sjaak moet leren waar hij staat. Hij is gestraft en dat moet niet zomaar voorbij wezen" schreeuwt rush tegen Volker. "ow ja natuurlijk en wie begon op de schip een muiterij? Jij was de leider en Sjaak deed alleen als neutraal partij tegen iedereen. Jij moet zo nodig geheim houding op hele schip. Jij bent gewoon jaloers" schreeuwt Volker en hij wijst naar rush aan.

"nu is het genoeg, ik heb Sjaak van zijn taken ontnomen en als kapitein van Destiny is mij de macht om te kunnen doen en niemand anders" schreeuwt Young naar iedereen, "dus en nu ga jij ons allemaal van de taken af doen? Wij kunnen ook weigeren werken op de schip" schreeuwt Volker. "niet doen" zegt stem rustig en iedereen kijkt naar de plek waar de stem vandaan kwam. Sommige deden hun stap opzij zodat Young en rush ook kunnen zien. " Sjaak?" zegt Volker verbazend, hij kijkt naar iedereen en Sjaak loopt rustig verder weg bij iedereen. "ome Young, ome Young." zegt Mindi en ze kwam net boven Youngs bureau kijken. Young buigt beetje voor over om Mindi te zien, zij was met John. "ik moet van papa vertellen dat de mensen gewoon Destiny beter moeten maken dan plaats vechten over papa" zegt Mindi en John knikt naar Young.

"wil je alstublieft Destiny beter maken? Dat wil ome Sjaak graag zien vandaag dan vechten" zegt John zachtjes tegen Young. "dat is niet mijn keuze dat is keuze wat de mensen willen" zegt Young tegen kinderen. "dan geef je ze bevel, je bent toch kapitein van Destiny dat heeft papa, ik en John allemaal gehoord of heb ik het mis?" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Young. "luister jij kleine meid, dit is zaken waar voor volwassenen zijn en niet voor kleine kinderen die beter denken dat werk niet zo" zegt rush streng tegen Mindi, zij kijkt rush aan. "maar ome rush, als John en ik niet mogen beslissen waar moeten wij dan wezen? Papa vertelt dat normale kinderen op thuis blijven maar John en ik zijn toch ook normale kinderen en toch zitten wij hier op zieke Destiny." zegt Mindi.

Rush zucht enorm en hij krijgt gevoel dat Mindi ga winnen met haar wijze en simpel kinderen woorden. "toe ome Young, laat Destiny niet zieker worden. Wij leven ook op Destiny. Ik wil des nood Destiny beter maken" zegt Mindi, "ik ook ome Young." zegt John zachtjes tegen Young en rush. "en wat willen jullie gaan doen om Destiny beter maken? Dokter en zustertje spelen?" zegt rush gemeen tegen kinderen.

"dat is geweldige idee ome rush, want Destiny is ziek en wij moeten ziekte bron zoeken. Misschien weet tante TJ wel waarom Destiny ziek is?" zegt Mindi en John knikt naar haar. De kinderen rennen vandoor uit de kantoor van Young. "dat is belachelijk, TJ weet niks over Destiny." zegt rush, "nee, jij weet dat maar de kinderen ziek zijn gaan zij vaker naar TJ toe om beter worden. Dat is wel kinderlogica waar je mee praat nu rush" zegt Camile tegen rush. "fijn, weet je laat gedoe met Sjaak maar zitten. Die kinderen hebben mij van slag gemaakt en ik heb geen zin in om ruzie maken. Ik ga maar kijken hoe ik Destiny beter kan maken" zegt Volker zuchtend en hij loopt weg.

Sjaak zag op een afstand hoe iedereen weg gaan bij Young kantoor, "je weet dat kinderen gebruiken tegen zulke zaken strafbaar is" zegt Kos-mos fluisterend in Sjaaks oor. Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "ik heb geen zin in weer vechtpartij over mij" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt weg bij iedereen. Kos-mos glimlacht en zij loopt achter Sjaak aan.

"je hoort eigenlijk niet te werken met zulke zaken" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht enorm, "doe ik ook niet, ik doe nu alleen wat ik zie als burger Kos-mos. Mijn gevoel was dat slecht voor moraal op Destiny is en daarom moet ik ingrijpen op een tactische manier en niet op orders van het leger" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "dank je" zegt Kos-mos en zij gaf kus op Sjaak wang. Hij kijkt haar aan en Kos-mos vloog vandoor, "ik voel echt schuldig nu" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam op observatie dek. Hij zag dat Destiny nog steeds in FTL vliegen.

Hij ging zitten op een lig stoel en las een volgende dikke boek over ruimte tactieken. Dat heeft Sjaak zelf genoemd omdat in eerste instantie veel ruimte schepen en oorlogen over verschillende manieren om vijand uit te schakelen, "papa, papa" zegt Mindi en zij kwam aanvliegen, John rent snel achter Mindi aan. Hij hijgt beetje toen zij stoppen bij Sjaak, "wat is er lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "papa, wij mogen van ome rush Destiny beter maken op onze eigen manier. Wij mogen onderzoeken waarom zij ziek is en waarom sommige dingen stuk zijn? Wij maken af en toen paar onderdelen schoon dat ome Brody ons geeft" zegt Mindi vrolijk en John knikt ook vrolijk naar Sjaak.

"wij mogen zelfs Tallgeese poetsten van tante Iridi, zij en tante Valeera zorgen goed om Tallgeese." zegt John zachtjes tegen Sjaak. "dat is leuk om te horen, wat gaan jullie vandaag doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de kinderen. "wij gaan naar de brug om leren hoe sommige panelen werken" zegt John zachtjes, "wees wel voorzichtig dan, want ome rush kan best gemeen doen tegen jullie" zegt Sjaak rustig. "waarom kom jij dan niet mee papa, want jij ken de brug erg goed" zegt Mindi vrolijk, "papa mag niet op de brug komen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ow, ome Young zeg van wel. Hij zeg dat wij kunnen leren van ome Sjaak en niemand anders" zegt John zachtjes tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak kijkt naar de kinderen en hij pakt zijn boek onder zijn goede arm, "ik wil zeker weten van ome Young dat ik wel op de brug mag komen. Dan zal ik jullie leren over Destiny brug" zegt Sjaak rustig, John en Mindi juichen. Ze lopen vrolijk naar Young toe, ze ontmoeten halverwege naar de brug. "hai Sjaak, je hebt de kinderen mee genomen fijn. Ik heb je nodig op de brug, jij kan beter aan de kinderen uitleggen wat die knoppen doen op Destiny." zegt Young, "maar alleen officieren mogen komen op de brug en ik ben geen actieve officier meer. Dus ik wil door geven dat ik weigert, rush is ook goede leraar om de kinderen vertellen wat die knoppen doen op de brug" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem.

"dat begrijp maar rush heeft geen ervaring met kinderen" zegt Young en Sjaak loopt terug naar de observatie dek. "dan leer rush om om te gaan met kinderen, dat dwing je maar" zegt Sjaak streng en hij verdween. "fijn heb ik dat weer" zegt Young zuchtend, "ome Young, wij snappen wel als jij te druk bent en nog steeds boos op me papa. We kunnen ook volgende keer doen?" zegt Mindi tegen Young, hij kijkt naar de kinderen. "het is wel goed, ik ben niet boos op je vader Mindi. Alleen je vader gaf mij de les dat hij gelijk had. Alleen ik vergeet af en toe hoe je vader ook een goede brug officier is" zegt Young en hij streelt over Mindi hoofd.

Ze kijkt apart naar Young aan, "maar mogen wij wel de brug zien?" zegt John zachtjes. "dat is wel goed, dan heb ik toch helft van jullie afspraak na gekomen toch?" zegt Young vriendelijk tegen kinderen, zij knikken allebei naar Young. Ze lopen allebei naar de brug, de kinderen waren erg blij dat zij toch naar brug mogen.

Sjaak kijkt naar de kinderen en Young, hij wrijft op zijn zere arm en de boek valt op de grond neer. Sjaak kijkt geschrokt en hij raap de boek weer op maar rush had hem eerder, "jij begrijp deze taal?" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak en hij bekijkt aantal pagina's. "lastig de meeste woorden ken ik niet, maar er zijn wel ken merken. Ik hoop dat ik ooit een woordenboek kan vinden op een kolonie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush. Hij gaf boek terug aan Sjaak, rush loopt daarna verder naar de brug. "ik hou van schaken" zegt Sjaak tegen rush, rush kijkt naar Sjaak verbaasd aan. "ik heb weinig te doen maar als je wilt schaken met iemand dan wil ik best doen met je" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt weer verder naar observatie dek.

Rush kijkt naar Sjaak aan, "het is wel leuk om een echte tegenstander krijgen" zegt rush tegen Sjaak en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar rush. Rush ging naar de brug toe en Sjaak was op de observatie dek, "ow ik dacht dat jij op de brug was" zegt Valeera tegen Sjaak en Iridi kijkt ook beetje verbaasd aan. "orders zijn orders, als ik geen officier bent dan ben ik ook niet welkom op de brug dan volg ik alleen mijn straf orders op" zegt Sjaak en hij ging zitten op een bank, hij leest daarna verder waar hij was. De meiden kijken elkaar aan en ze gingen naar Sjaak toe, " Sjaak, voor ons ben je onze kolonel en officier van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt naar meiden. Hij zucht diep, "dan wil ik dat jullie orders opvolgen van iedereen, want ik wil dat Destiny heel blijven. Maar toe geen muiterij actie of weigeren van bevelen" zegt Sjaak en meiden waren ongelukkig erdoor.

"is dat jouw keuze?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak knikt, "als een ex-officier dan accepteren wij jouw order en zullen uitvoeren met vlag en wimpel" zegt Iridi en zij salueren naar Sjaak. Ze gingen weg bij Sjaak omdat zij andere werk moesten doen, Destiny kwam uit FTL en Sjaak kijkt naar de leegte ruimte. Nou ja leeg? Er zwermt enorme vloot van robots voorbij Destiny. Sjaak ging naar Mindi en John toe, hij zagen de kinderen in de messhal met Becker. "papa jij hoort op de brug" zegt Mindi beetje bang tegen Sjaak.

"geen zorgen Mindi iedereen is goed, zij kunnen Destiny beschermen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging bij kinderen zitten, "dit gaat niet goed Young wij komen hier zo niet uit. En Kos-mos eenheid vecht niet effectief dan normaal" zegt rush en Kos-mos knalt tegen romp van Destiny keihard aan. Young voelt enorm frustratie, "werken Sjaaks plannen?" zegt Young en Scott knikt van niet. "wij missen hem, ik probeer alles maar Sjaak kan beter in zien dan wij kunnen" zegt Scott bezorgt.

"de Kos-mos eenheid is uit geschakeld, ze zijn gewond aan boord gekomen." zegt Greer en Destiny verloor een verdediging turret, "dit is het, rush haal Sjaak meteen naar de brug en geen tegen spraak" zegt Young streng en rush ging rennen naar Sjaak laatst zag. Maar hij was geen observatie dek aanwezig, rush rent vervolgens naar andere locaties. "ha eindelijk, Young heeft je nodig op de brug" zegt rush uitgeput, Sjaak kijkt naar rush.

"ik ga naar de brug toe maar ik zal luisteren maar ik weet niet dat ik ga doen wat ik denk wat Young wil" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op. Kos-mos en meiden kwamen naar messhal, " Sjaak toe, ga naar brug" zegt Kos-mos en meiden waren ook gewond erdoor. Sjaak zucht naar iedereen, "goed ik heb Kos-mos, Iridi, Mindi, John en Valeera nodig voor de brug en geen vragen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. " Mindi ga naar mijn kamer vliegen en haal mijn pet" zegt Sjaak en Mindi vloog vandoor, "ik ben op de brug Mindi." zegt Sjaak en zij knikt. Sjaak en andere vliegen snel naar de brug toe.

Rush en John werden gedragen door Iridi en Valeera, Sjaak en zijn team kwamen op de brug. " Sjaak wat is dat?" zegt Young, " Iridi vervang Scott plaats, Valeera vervangt Greer plaats en Kos-mos jij sta naast mij, John jij ga naar rush plek en vertel alles wat je ziet" zegt Sjaak en iedereen ging naar hun plek. Mindi kwam aan vliegen, zij had Orb officieren pet mee genomen. Sjaak pakt het beet en zet op zijn hoofd. Young ging op staan, " John en Mindi hoe is met de wapen status van Destiny?" zegt Sjaak en kinderen kijken twijfelend, ze drukken op een knop en ze zagen gegevens van Destiny. "papa, wij hebben maar 12 wapens werken en hoofd wapen" zegt Mindi, " Iridi stuur Destiny in Beta 12, Valeera gebruik vuur patroon Alpha 45" zegt Sjaak en Young deed iets in Sjaak handen drukken.

"voor deze keer" zegt Young en Sjaak zag zijn rang emblemen in zijn handen, Sjaak glimlacht en hij ging zitten. "rush, hoe lang nog?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging zitten op de stoel. Rush kijkt op en hij bekijkt naar aftel klok, "een kwartier" zegt rush en Sjaak denkt na. "opties iemand" zegt Sjaak over de brug, "ik heb een idee" zegt John en hij stak zijn hand op. Rush moppert stom naar hem, "gooi er uit jongen ik kan alle hulp gebruiken" zegt Sjaak en hij draait met zijn stoel beetje naar John, "die robots hadden toch een command schip" zegt John zachtjes, "ja dat weten wij ook en wij hebben ook programma om ons te weren" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nou als die robots voor ons vechten tegen die command schip?" zegt John zachtjes.

"dat zal niet werken want wij hadden allang geprobeerd" zegt rush en Sjaak denkt na over John, "nee jij bedoelt een virus John? Een computer virus?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij knikt naar Sjaak. " Eli hoe snel kan je virus maken om paar minuten uitzenden?" zegt Sjaak via intercom, Eli kijkt verbaasd op. "5 minuten denk ik hoe zo?" zegt Eli, "helm Charlie 12, vuur patroon delta 7. je krijg die 5 minuten ik wil die robots uit mijn kont houden" zegt Sjaak snel en verbrak communicatie.

Destiny draait om zijn as en vuur salvo patroon ging veranderen, de wapens raken best veel robots. Sjaak denkt rustig na, "ik ben klaar met virus Sjaak, ik zend het uit" zegt Eli en robots begonnen te haperen. Destiny vloog uit de aanval formatie van robots, "activeert hoofd wapens en zoek die command schip voor me" zegt Sjaak en meiden gingen sneller werken. "papa, ikke heb gevonden hij is 1,2,3,4,5 uur hoog" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar de richting. "goed werk aanval patroon Alpha 1 en hou de wapens gereed. "ome Sjaak robots komen weer ze zijn aangepast" zegt John geschrokken en Sjaak glimlacht.

"vuur hoofd wapens en dan scherpe bocht naar links" zegt Sjaak snel en Destiny vuur hoofd wapens salvo's daarna ging Destiny langs brandende command schip, alle achtervolgers vallen offline neer. "wij kunnen in FTL" zegt rush en Sjaak knikt naar Iridi, Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte. "alarm fase 3 onthef alle strijd kracht middelen. Goed werk iedereen" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, "wauw papa, ik mocht met jouw vechten tegen gemene robots" zegt Mindi vrolijk en John was ook gelukkig erdoor. "jij neemt wel altijd risico's met gevechten" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "jouw gevecht stijl was niet verkeerd alleen inzicht dat mis je gewoon Young. Ik moest gewoon aanpassen midden in gevecht" zegt Sjaak en hij verliet de brug.

" Sjaak, wacht ik ben nog iets verontschuldigt" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt om, "rush laat maar, wat jij wilt zeggen is niet belang van de slagveld. Resultaten wil jij alleen zien en cijfers, ik zie belang in per persoon kwaliteiten om goede overwinning behalen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt verder, "wat? Het is geen spel met levels? Dit is echt" zegt rush beetje kwaad maar er kwam een hand op zijn schouder, Kos-mos kijkt hem aan.

" Sjaak heeft ons nooit gezien als een spel, hij vecht met zijn hart en verstand alleen goede officieren zien grotere plaatje dan meeste wetenschapper een tunnel visie" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet rush met duw los laten, zij en meiden gingen naar ziekenboeg toe. "sorry rush maar Kos-mos heeft deze keer een punt, Sjaak blijft een aparte officier zonder training op aarde. Hij heeft toch andere soort ervaring waar wij echt verbaasd zijn" zegt Young tegen rush, hij schud echt verbaasd tegen anderen.

" Sjaak is echt apart persoon op deze schip, hij heeft iets verborgen voor iedereen" zegt rush, Sjaak kwam bij ziekenboeg. "ik moet altijd jullie onderhouden zeg" zegt Sjaak glimlachend tegen Kos-mos eenheid, meiden moesten giechelen naar Sjaak. "het zal wel duren omdat ik maar 1 hand kan gebruiken, sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak en hij ging achter laptop zitten, "mogen wij jouw helpen papa?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar John en Mindi.

"is goed maar niet in de weg lopen bij tante TJ" zegt Sjaak en kinderen knikken naar Sjaak. Ze volgen Sjaak opdrachten goed op en meiden kwamen daarna in verband uit ziekenboeg, Sjaak deed zijn pet af en hij wrijft over zijn haren. "nou laat eens kijken wat ik kan doen die paar weken korte vakantie was wel genoeg voor mij" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos glimlacht naar hem, "jij wist dat alles goed zal komen?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

"natuurlijk, het is ook logische. Destiny kan niet draaien zonder haar bemanning en als je 1 radartje eruit haalt dan werk systeem niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en zij pakt Sjaak goede arm beet, ze lopen allebei naar messhal. Ze kijken op toen iedereen stonden voor Sjaak en Kos-mos. "sorry dat wij jouw negeren, maar wij moesten van rush en Young en wij werden bang dat fout kan gaan erdoor" zegt Brody en Sjaak glimlacht naar iedereen.

"het is oké, echt waar. Sommige mensen denken dat negeren goed is voor moraal alleen als een goede officier word bestraft door andere mensen dan kan kameraadschap en vriendschap van de groep groter en machtiger zijn dan orders. Maar volgende keer wees voorzichtig, het kan ook averechts werken" zegt Sjaak tegen andere mensen. Ze kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "maar goed Becker, geef Kos-mos eenheid wat te eten en geef ook wat lekkers voor de kinderen. Zij hebben goed gewerkt op de brug" zegt Sjaak en Becker glimlacht, hij ging naar ancient fornuis.

"nou dat klinkt goed" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt om, "waarom maken wij geen feest van tenslotte we mogen wel vieren eens keertje" zegt Greer, "ja maar wie moeten wij vieren?" zegt Volker. "is iemand jarig? Of een iets speciaals?" zegt Brody, "ow ik weet wel iets" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan. "waarom vieren wij gewoon niet 9 maanden bestaan van onze vriendschap op deze schip" zegt Sjaak en iedereen waren mee eens.

Rush, Young en Eli kijken verbaasd toen er muziek waren op de messhal, "dit is belachelijk" zegt rush en iedereen stopt, ze kijken naar de groep. "onze kostbare voedsel is echt op erdoor en jullie feesten?" zegt rush woedend, "wie gaf jullie opdracht om dit te doen?" zegt Young. "neem schuld op mij Young, ik vier alleen over onze bestaan. De ellende, de depri en alleen maar vechten. Laat eens keertje vieren van onze vriendschap" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf kop drank aan Young.

"ongelooflijk, net terug in rang en jij bezorgt ons ellende meteen" zegt rush woedend naar iedereen, "nu ben ik het ook zat en wij allemaal, jij bent niet de baas over ons en wij willen ook eens keertje blij en geluk hebben enig wat hij horen en doen is ellende wat Sjaak zegt. Laat ons ook plezier hebben want is niet mijn keuze dat ik op deze schip kwam" zegt Brody woedend tegen rush. " Kos-mos, mag ik deze dans van je?" zegt Sjaak en hij buigt nederig voor Kos-mos. Iedereen kijkt op en Sjaak pakt haar hand beet daarna gingen zij gewoon dansen tussen de vechtende partijen.

"jij bent echt geweldig" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen voelt moeilijk erdoor, "goed vier maar. Maar klaag niet als wij geen eten hebben?" zegt rush, "nou eigenlijk, Sjaak had mij opdracht gegeven om rantsoen vandaag gebruiken alleen drinken had hij voor 3 dagen gebruikt" zegt Becker en hij liet zijn rantsoen lijst zien aan rush en Young.

"hij heeft alles geregeld voordat hij een feest ga maken" zegt rush verbazend en Young was ook onder indruk, Sjaak en Kos-mos dansen rustig verder erdoor. "ik wist niet dat jij kan stijl dansen?" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak moest glimlachen naar Kos-mos, "ik kan niet dansen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos moest giechelen naar Sjaak.

Vervolgens gingen andere mensen mee dansen, "de sfeer goed erin" zegt Kos-mos. Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "dan tijd voor moderne dans" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar de geluid box en van zeer rustig muziek ging het op een zeer wilde muziek. "swing it" zegt Sjaak en hij begon met Kos-mos wild dansen, iedereen waren onder indruk. Sjaak fluister opeens in Kos-mos oor en zij knikt te vrede, opeens gingen zij buigen naar elkaar. Ze begonnen opeens bewegen dat erg veel op een vecht stijl lijken, iedereen waren onder indruk en toen zij klaar waren moesten zij applaudisseren naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

De uren gingen voorbij, Becker sloot de kantine vanwege voedsel rantsoen sommige plagen Becker een beetje maar snel kwam Sjaak tussen door. Hij maakt een geintje tegen anderen dat als zij uit FTL komen een nog meer eten kan komen op Destiny, de kinderen werden naar hun bed gebracht en Sjaak en Kos-mos bekijken naar observatie dek naar Destiny FTL vlucht.

"het is toch uiteindelijk goed gekomen met je functie" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en ze kijkt naar Sjaak. Hij was in slaap gesukkeld en Kos-mos gaf kus op Sjaak wang, ze ging tegen hem aan liggen.


	25. hoofdstuk 25: bezoek op Destiny

Volgende dag op Destiny, sommige mensen op Destiny hadden een kater door Brody drankje en sommige waren nog beetje suf door kort geslapen hebben. Sjaak werd wakker, hij zag dat Kos-mos naast hem lag. "gelukkig ik dacht dat we betrapt werden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt Kos-mos alweer, "aahh...nee zij moet natuurlijk in energie capsule" zegt Sjaak en hij denkt na.

"zit niks anders op dan mijn zere arm gebruiken" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt zijn arm uit driehoekige doek, hij leg Kos-mos in zijn armen. "ik moet nu snel wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij rent snel door gangen van Destiny, Iridi en Valeera kijken verbaasd toen Sjaak voorbij kwam rennen. "goede morgen kolonel" zegt Valeera, Sjaak stopt. "aahh... kan jullie Kos-mos dragen ik ben vergeten haar in capsule leggen" zegt Sjaak en meiden kijken hem beetje verbaasd aan.

Kos-mos lag gelukkig in energie capsule naast Mindi die rustig lag te slapen, "haar beveiliging is nog niet in werking getreden" zegt Iridi en Sjaak wrijft op zijn zere arm. "als ik jouw was eventjes naar TJ gaan om te kijken misschien heb je iets gebroken?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak knikt rustig.

Sjaak verliet zijn kamer en hij kwam kort daarna in ziekenboeg, Lisa lag nog steeds op ziekenbed te herstellen. Sergeant Greer was hele tijd bij haar gebleven, "goede morgen sir, is er iets mis?" zegt Greer vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, "ja ik was vergeten Kos-mos in haar energie capsule dus ik moest mijn gebroken arm gebruiken om haar te dragen" zegt Sjaak en hij blijft pijnlijk op zijn arm wrijven. "ik snap het, je moet goed verzorgen om de vrouwtjes" zegt Greer en Sjaak glimlacht beetje omdat Greer een zeldzaam geintje maakte.

"hoe is met Lisa?" zegt Sjaak tegen Greer, "het gaat wel de brandwonden zijn best erg" zegt Greer bezorgt en TJ kwam binnen lopen. "sorry dat ik laat bent, ik dacht onze afspraak later is?" zegt TJ beetje verbaasd tegen Sjaak, "ow ja, eehh... TJ kijk ik was vergeten Kos-mos in haar energie capsule brengen en ik moest mijn gebroken arm gebruiken om haar te dragen. Het doet nu wel erg zeer, wil je voor zekerheid een check up kijken naar mijn arm?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "natuurlijk wil ik wel doen, geweldig feest hadden we" zegt TJ dol gelukkig, Greer kijkt beetje vuil naar TJ. TJ had het niet door maar Sjaak wel, "ja... zeker goed feest, maar volgende keer zorgen we dat iedereen kan komen zelfs mensen uit de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk. Greer kijkt verbaasd en hij houd Lisa hand stevig beet.

"ja misschien is dat wel goed idee, tenslotte wij blijven goede vrienden toch?" zegt TJ en Sjaak knikt, ze deed Sjaak arm weer terug in driehoekige doek. "er is geen nieuwe breuken ontstaan, gelukkig maar tenslotte ik wil niet goede persoon kwijt raken erdoor" zegt TJ en Greer stond op, hij kijkt fel lelijk tegen TJ. "jij wilt zeggen dat zij niet ga redden?" zegt Greer en hij kwam erg dichtbij TJ. "nou nee sergeant ik wil zeggen of actieve dienst en niet actieve dienst van mensen op de schip" zegt TJ voorzichtig en beschermend, "sergeant, onthoud wel waar jij tegen over staat. Wees voorzichtig, zelfs met 1 hand kan ik je eruit gooien van ziekenboeg en dat jij nooit meer welkom bent hier zo" zegt Sjaak opeens rustig tegen Greer, hij kijkt opeens streng voor Sjaak.

"sorry sirs" zegt Greer rustig, Sjaak kijkt apart naar Greer en hij sprong af van de ziekenbed. "kom we laten Lisa rusten, te veel zorgen is voor Lisa conditie niet goed en helemaal niet voor jouw sergeant. Tenslotte ik heb je ook af en toe erg hard nodig" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Greer. "misschien heb je gelijk, sorry dokter voor mijn gedrag" zegt Greer, hij begroet TJ zijn verontschuldiging en Sjaak bracht Greer uit de ziekenboeg.

Sjaak en Greer kwamen bij de gate ruimte, "wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak verbazend toen opeens de gate midden in FTL ruimte werd geactiveerd. "dit heb ik nog nooit gezien" zegt Greer verbazend, "sla alarm en breng mij wat soldaten" zegt Sjaak snel en Greer knikt, hij rent meteen vandoor. Sjaak liet zijn witte aura verschijnen, gate was open en Sjaak voel snel daarna Destiny uit FTL. " Sjaak status?" zegt Young en hij kwam met groep mariniers lopen, "geen idee, hij was in FTL online gekomen en nu is het stabiel?" zegt Sjaak en Eli kwam snel met een Kino. "laat eens kijken wat daar achter is?" zegt Eli en Kino vloog door de poort. Opeens kwamen soldaten uit de poort, "een Goa'uld?" zegt Young verbazend en zij begonnen te vuren naar soldaten, Sjaak vuurt wat energie ballen naar hun toe. "sluit de poort verdomme" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij werd van voren geraakt. Hij vloog meters naar achteren.

Iridi en Valeera halen hun gatlings te voren, ze begonnen te vuren en Goa'uld trokken terug. Er kwam een kleine bal door de poort, "zoek dekking het is bom" zegt Young en bal ging af. Iedereen kijkt op toen explosie niet bij hun kwamen, "kolonel, ongelooflijk" zegt Greer verbazend. Sjaak had een energie schild gemaakt door hele ruimte, "ik hou dit niet eeuwig vol jongens, een optie graag" zegt Sjaak en hij spuug bloed uit, de vlammen raken ook overige twee Goa'uld soldaten. Zij werden tot aan de botten verbrand. "probeer explosie terug naar de poort snel" zegt rush en Sjaak concentreert erg hard mogelijk en hij deed stap voor stap energie explosie terug in de poort duwen. De poort sluit meteen en Sjaak hijgt enorm. Het was hun gelukt, Sjaak verloor zijn bewust zijn en Iridi ving hem op.

"wat doen zij hier opeens?" zegt Eli verbazend en Scott kwam aan komen rennen, "ah...gelukkig is Destiny oké." zegt Scott, " Scott?" zegt Young verbazend naar hem, "nee ik ben het David, wij kregen bericht op stargate command een aanval bericht op Destiny. Maar zo te merken hadden jullie onder controle" zegt David tegen Young, "om eerlijk wezen, onze kolonel heeft ons gered. Toevallig lopen ik en kolonel door gate ruimte om wat te drinken" zegt Greer tegen David en Young kijkt naar Greer. Sjaak werd op een brancard gelegd en meteen naar ziekenboeg toe, "is zijn toestand kritische?" zegt David twijfelend. "echt serieus, ze gooien daarnet een bom door gate en Sjaak hield explosie tegen hij kreeg paar seconden eerder een staf wapen schot door zijn borst en jij ga zo droog vertellen is dat kritische" zegt Eli geïrriteerd tegen David.

" Eli, bekijkt beelden van Kino die wij daarnet hebben gestuurd misschien vinden wij iets als aanwijzing?" zegt Young en Eli kijkt op. "natuurlijk ik ben bezig" zegt Eli en hij loopt snel achter de gate ruimte paneel.

" oké, leg hem op de bed" zegt TJ en Sjaak hijgt enorm, "snel we moeten hem verdoven" zegt TJ en Sjaak pakt bij haar pols beet, "geen verdoving, doe het nu" zegt Sjaak en TJ kijkt twijfelend aan. "dat is bevel luitenant" zegt Sjaak streng, "hallo ik ben dokter Brightman, ik kom je ondersteunen" zegt Chloe tegen TJ. Ze begonnen aan de operatie van Sjaak.

Kos-mos kwam uit haar hut en ze kijkt verbaasd naar de commotie, " Iridi? Is er iets gebeurt?" zegt Kos-mos, Iridi stopt en zij kijkt Kos-mos aan. "ja heel erg wij zijn komen dagen op alarm fase 1 ik zal je energie ook maar vol houden want wij hebben nodig, ik ga naar bed toe om mijn energie op peil brengen" zegt Iridi en zij rent snel vandoor. "mama! Mama! Papa ligt in ziekenboeg, hij is gewond, hij heeft een explosie kunnen voorkomen" zegt Mindi en Kos-mos vloog door de gangen.

"kapitein! Wacht!" schreeuwt Young en zij stopt, "dit is David een kolonel, maar luister Sjaak is onder aan operatie hij heeft nu geen behoefte aan iemand de doktoren doen hun best" zegt Young en Scott knikt naar haar, "vertel tenminste wat gebeurde toen ik sliep" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Young probeert de verhaal uit te leggen aan haar.

"wij doen alles best waarom nog actieve Goa'uld cellen actief zijn" zegt David tegen Kos-mos."ik begrijpt ik wacht af" zegt Kos-mos rustig en kolonels knikken naar haar. Rush, Eli, Greer en nog meer mensen waren rommel opruimen. "gelukkig is de poort niet beschadigt" zegt rush opgelucht maar aantal mensen kijken rush lelijk aan. "natuurlijk jij denk alleen dingen zelf belang zijn dan plaats over Sjaak." zegt Eli zuchtend en rush kijkt op naar Eli. "ja dat ook wel maar toch hij kan tenminste beetje oppassen" zegt rush.

"pas op met je woorden kiezen rush, ook is Sjaak niet actief. Maar ik ben dat wel" zegt Kos-mos tegen rush en zij loopt met stevige passen verder. De gate ging weer actief, "dit is rush we krijgen bezoek" zegt rush via walkietalkie en Kos-mos kijkt naar de gate zij haalt haar gatlings tevoorschijn. De poort was actief, 6 meiden kwamen door de poort en achter hun sloot de poort alweer. "wie zijn jullie?" zegt rush verbazend, "kolonel Will Decker, 45th mobile suit squadron. Ik heb gehoord dat Destiny uit FTL kwam zonder toepasselijke uitgang. Wij gingen pols hoogte nemen" zegt Will tegen rush. "dokter Brown, Sjaak is in de ziekenboeg hij kan misschien je hulp gebruiken" zegt Kos-mos snel, "kolonel?" vroeg Elyon tegen Will, "ga dokter, ik wil antwoorden hebben" zegt Will.

Young, David, Greer en nog meer soldaten kwamen in gate ruimte. "wie zijn jullie?" zegt David, "kolonel Will Decker, ik dacht jullie niet komen?" zegt Young verbazend. "wij hebben ontdekt dat Destiny te vroeg uit FTL ruimte, wij gingen pols hoogte nemen, standaard Orb protocol" zegt Will rustig tegen Young.

"alweer gate open?" zegt Eli zuchtend, "ow dat zal wel onze gasten wezen, er was een schip vlakbij ons gekomen en die vroegen speciaal aan aantal mensen op deze schip" zegt Will rustig en poort was weer open. Er kwamen een groep mensen uit de poort lopen, ze hadden hun spullen kunnen dragen. " Shion? Hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, Shion liet haar koffer vallen en ze omhelst Kos-mos. Ze huilt in Kos-mos armen, "ik ben blij dat je nog leeft" zegt Shion, "wie zijn mensen?" zegt David, "dat Orb uniformen groep is wachters van Kandrakar en die andere groep is ontwerpers van Kos-mos en Kos-mos eenheid." zegt Young, "nou ik ga terug naar aarde om uit te zoeken waarom die cel nog actief. Ik zal proberen later op de dag meer antwoorden geven aan je" zegt David en Young knikt.

"is goed David, tot volgende keer dan" zegt Young en David verliet de ruimte, spoedig kwam TJ naar de gate ruimte. "kolonel, Sjaak is stabiel. Er kunnen bezoekers komen bij hem" zegt TJ zuchtend, "en die wond? Hij was goed geraakt" zegt Young rustig, "klopt maar die dokter Brown kwam meteen snel een medicijn geven aan Sjaak, de wond was meteen herstelt. Ze ga kijken naar Sjaaks arm om te sneller herstellen" zegt TJ en Young knikt rustig.

Destiny vloog in FTL, "is dat wel verstandig?" zegt Will beetje verrast, "sorry dames, Destiny vlieg eenmaal op haar eigen intelligentie en daarom kunnen wij lastig onder controle houden" zegt Young tegen de groep. " Shion, ik wil graag naar Sjaak toe. Ik ben best bezorgt om hem" zegt Kos-mos en Shion droogt haar tranen, "het is goed, ik snap het wel" zegt Shion en Kos-mos vloog naar ziekenboeg. "zeg kolonel Young waarom is deze ruimte zwart?" zegt Will rustig, "dat is probleem die hooguit kwartier geleden gebeurt" zegt Young en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan.

Toen Young voor derde keer zijn verhaal liet doen stonden hun gasten echt verbaasd te kijken hoe Sjaak alweer Destiny kunnen redden, "wow dat knul deed dat?" floot junior na over de ruimte. "zullen wel iets drinken, wij hebben niet veel maar misschien kunnen jullie wel wat hebben" zegt Young vriendelijk. "ik wil graag Kos-mos eenheid voor onderhoud beurt geven? Als het mag?" zegt Shion, "is goed maar beste is nu eventjes rustig aan doen. Jullie hebben best lang gereisd en wij hebben net een aanval overleeft" zegt Young vriendelijk en ze gingen allemaal in de messhal.

"is oké Kos-mos ik leef nog" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen huilende Kos-mos, hij streelt over haar hoofd. "waarom altijd jij?" zegt Kos-mos en zij snikt tegen Sjaak. Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "het is oké, ik ben blij dat jij er ook nog bent" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Kos-mos gaf opeens verrassende zoen op Sjaak lippen. "ow boy dat zullen mijn baas niet leuk vinden" zegt Elyon grinniken tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, zij zag Lisa park liggen en zij ging met haar brandwonden verzorgen.

Na een tijdje kwam Sjaak en Kos-mos in de messhal, Sjaak was verbaasd over de gasten die zijn gekomen op Destiny. "alles goed kolonel? Ik heb gehoord van me dokter dat je arm nog moet herstellen op oude manier?" zegt Will Decker tegen Sjaak, Kandrakar officieren salueren naar Sjaak. Hij saluut met zijn linker arm naar de meiden. "het is fijn om nieuwe vrienden en oude vrienden weer elkaar ontmoeten" zegt Sjaak rustig.

" Kos-mos, jij bent aan de beurt voor je onderhoud. Shion wil je even na kijken" zegt Momo tegen Kos-mos. "het is goed, ik ben veilig nu" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen bezorgde Kos-mos, zij gaf kus op Sjaaks wang en ze ging met Momo mee. Sjaak kijkt bezorgd naar haar en de deur schoof dicht, "geen zorgen kolonel ze is in goede handen" zegt kolonel Irma tegen Sjaak. "ja ik weet het, maar soms hoop ik op een rustig avontuur" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "ik heb aantal rapport gelezen van onze geheime dienst jullie hebben best enorme vlucht gehad" zegt Cornelia tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar de groep, "dus wij zijn niet gek ver weg van Orb dan?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden, zij glimlachen rustig naar Sjaak. "sorry dat is geheim wij mogen daar over niks vertellen" zegt Will rustig tegen hem, "dus wij zijn erg dichtbij" zegt Sjaak en meiden kijken verbaasd naar hem. "touche kolonel, jij blijft altijd handig in woorden van officieren die niks mogen vertellen" zegt junior tegen Sjaak, Sjaak grinnikt rustig naar hem.

"maar goed, als Destiny uit FTL komt dan wil ik graag contact nemen via de poort van de schip. Misschien kunnen we wel weten waar precies wij bevinden" zegt Will rustig tegen rush en Young. "ik snap het, komt Elsa ook ons bevoorraden?" zegt rush rustig, junior schud van zijn hoofd nee. "wij hebben jullie voorraden aan Orb geleverd want zij kennen gebied van deze sector goed, net als mensen van planeet Novus. Elsa heeft zijn limiet bereikt met vliegen mijn excuses erdoor rush." zegt junior.

Sjaak hoort de woorden van junior en rush, "je ziet goed uit Kos-mos." zegt Shion en ze vervoert haar gegevens in haar computer, "dank je Shion. Sjaak verzorgt mij erg goed en ik voel me af en toe wel erg te veel bezorgt" zegt Kos-mos. "ik vind ook erg logische Kos-mos, ik heb je zwarte doos bekeken en jij hebt echt enorm veel gevochten en veel gewerkt op de schip" zegt Shion, "wat doe je met die gegevens?" zegt Kos-mos.

"het zijn jouw gegevens, ik kijk alleen statische gegevens wat jij ziek bent of gewond. Maar je persoonlijke en privé gegevens blijven bij jouw, want jij speciale bijzondere persoon" zegt Shion rustig, "dank je Shion." zegt Kos-mos rustig. Mindi kwam in mobile suit hangar vliegen, " Mindi." zegt Kos-mos en zij land naast haar moeder, "is mama ziek?" zegt Mindi tegen haar moeder, Shion giechelt naar hun. "nee, je moeder is gezond omdat je vader erg goed verzorgt je moeder" zegt Shion, Mindi was gelukkig erdoor.

"wil jij ook proberen?" zegt Shion en Mindi kijkt naar haar, ze knikt vrolijk. Ze ging bij haar moeder liggen en Shion kijkt naar de gegevens, ze was enorm verbaasd. "je dochter is een mens?" zegt Shion verbazend en Momo kwam bij Shion, "ja ze is een mens hoezo?" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging naast haar staan. Meiden kijken naar Kos-mos en Mindi, "ik bedoel dat zij 100% mens is en geen androïde of gedeeltelijk mens en androïde." zegt Shion.

" Young en Sjaak, kan ik je eventjes spreken?" zegt Brody tegen Sjaak en Young, "sorry dames" zegt Sjaak verontschuldig tegen officieren voor hem. Hij ging met Young mee, "ik ben het, David." zegt Brody tegen hun. "nog iets nieuws uit aarde en waarom Destiny aangevallen is?" zegt Young rustig, "ja er is een onbekende systeem lord gevonden, hij heeft ooit gediend bij Anubis en die ken ook de negende chevron techniek" zegt David tegen Sjaak en Young. Sjaak haalt diep adem, "dus wij hebben enorm probleem dan?" zegt Young tegen David, "we hebben wel paar seconden waarschuwing voordat wij werkelijk word aangevallen" zegt Sjaak tegen anderen.

"ja maar jij en Greer was echt toeval" zegt Young en Sjaak wrijft door zijn haren, "hadden we maar een iris om gate tijdelijk dicht maken" zegt David. "ja het werkt wel op aarde David maar met welke materiaal moeten wij dicht maken kijk om je heen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik snap je punt Sjaak en ik ben met je mee eens maar ik wil ook dat jullie goede materiaal hebben" zegt David tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak zucht enorm en hij loopt beetje rond Young en David, "vreemde is dat Destiny gate in FTL vliegt open gaat, dat is bijna niet te doen. Er moet een fout wezen in systeem of we hebben compleet iets nieuws ontdekt?" zegt Sjaak tegen kolonels. "hoe bedoel je Sjaak?" zegt Young, "gate ging open in FTL ruimte" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij kijken verbaasd aan.

"dat is onmogelijk? Jij beweert dat gate open ging in FTL ruimte?" zegt rush tegen Sjaak, Young en David. Sjaak knikt naar rush. "als jij mij niet wilt geloven vraag dan aan Greer." zegt Sjaak en rush dacht na, " Sjaak spreek waarheid, kijk maar rush op de gate log waren wij nog in FTL dus betekent dat wij door energie golf kwam en dat het mogelijk is" zegt Eli en rush was wel bezorgt. "laten wij hopen dit 1 op miljard was of anders hadden nog grotere problemen" zegt Sjaak rustig, iedereen was er mee eens.

Iedereen was wel bezorgt om de situatie van gebeurtenis vandaag, Sjaak kreeg te horen van Shion, Momo, Kos-mos en Mindi dat Mindi echt mens blijkt maar toch in de ruimte kan ademen erdoor. Haar vlieg kracht is gedeelte over geplaatst van cosmetische storm die Sjaak 9 maanden geleden opgelopen erdoor. Sjaak was toch gelukkig erdoor, "sorry maar helaas hebben wij niet overdreven veel ruimte die wij kunnen gebruiken. Ik hoop dat jullie goed vinden met deze plek?" zegt Sjaak en hij liet Will en haar officieren in oude cellen blok van Destiny. "hij kan open ook van binnenuit, wij hebben de slot nu aangepast" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar de knop van de deur. Meiden zagen dekens en kussens op de grond liggen als bedden gevormd.

"bij ons is ook hard maar het spijt ons wel dat wij jullie geen betere plekken kunnen aanbieden" zegt Sjaak rustig, "het is oké, ik hoop dat wij spoedig uit FTL komen om Orb te waarschuwen dat jullie ook extra dekens en bedden kunnen gebruiken" zegt Will glimlachend naar Sjaak, hij moest ook lachen erdoor.

"nou welterusten dames en nogmaals het spijt me van de plek" zegt Sjaak en hij vertrok, "welterusten pap" zegt Will zachtjes. Maar Sjaak hoort haar niet en de deur schoof dicht. Kos-mos kwam in de gang lopen, Shion en haar groep waren in de mobile suit hangar te slapen. "ik voel me rottig erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt naar haar, "mee eens, maar ja ik kan ook weinig aan doen lieverd" zegt Sjaak en hij voel ook erg ongemakkelijk erdoor. Ze kwamen bij de messhal en Sjaak ging zitten, "wat een drukke dag vandaag" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, Kos-mos lag lang uit op de tafel.

Becker legt 2 borden neer voor Sjaak en Kos-mos, "gelukkig heeft Becker goede inzicht op ons wanneer we honger hebben" zegt Sjaak, "of dat jullie vergeten zijn door drukte, ik hoop dat wij spoedig naar een planeet gaan met deze tempo word het wel lastig om iedereen goede maaltijd maken" zegt Becker tegen Sjaak. "mee eens Becker, maar dan moeten wij overal bezuinigen" zegt Sjaak en hij denkt rustig na. "ja maar dan krijgen we weer ruzie met het eten, ik heb wel soort aardappels en soort groente maar ze willen ook vlees alleen die is wel erg minder" zegt Becker.

"waarom maak je geen stamppot morgen? Aardappels pureren en daarna beetje groente erdoor en dat beetje vlees in reepjes snijd en bakt als spekjes best ver komt" zegt Sjaak en Becker was onder indruk. "dan heb je van weinig toch veel eten voor iedereen" zegt Sjaak, "heb je verstand van koken sir?" zegt Becker, "niet helemaal, maar waar ik vandaan komt is niet altijd veel geld aanwezig en mijn moeder kookt altijd van zo weinig ingrediënten een feest maaltijd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Becker.

"dan had je een goede moeder" zegt Becker vriendelijk en Sjaak glimlacht. "nog steeds Becker, ook zijn wij enorm ver weg. Van binnen weet ik dat zij erg geweldige moeder is" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Becker. Ze aten rustig met hun eten en Sjaak gaf wat nieuwere recepten om Becker toch mensen te vrede kan houden op Destiny.

Volgende ochtend waren iedereen verrast door warme lucht overal op Destiny, "dat ziet goed uit" zegt Sjaak en Becker haalt uit de oven die zij ooit gemaakt hadden om Mindi taart te bakken. "ja zeker ik hoop dat brood ook goed smaakt?" zegt Becker en vroege mensen kwamen al, "dat ruikt goed" zegt rush en Becker glimlacht naar de mensen.

Iedereen was verbaasd dat hele dag genoeg eten was om mensen blij te houden, "zeg Becker wat is je geheim om zo veel eten te hebben?" zegt rush tegen hem en hij at van de stamppot. "vandaag moet je aan kolonel Sjaak bedanken door hem hebben nieuwe recepten en ook nieuwe mogelijkheden om weinig toch veel eten hebben" zegt Becker en hij deelt volgende bord uit aan bemanning lid.

Rush kijkt naar Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi, hij zag hoe Sjaak en Mindi elkaar helpen met eten geven. Kos-mos lacht erdoor kattenkwaad van Mindi die tegen Sjaak deed. Sjaak kietelt Mindi met zijn goede arm terug en zij lachen allemaal over hun geintjes.

"misschien is dit ook beter met deze familie sfeer op Destiny?" zegt rush en hij vond zijn volgende hap echt geweldig.


	26. hoofdstuk 26: het ongeluk

Destiny vloog net uit FTL, Will had contact genomen met Orb troepen in de buurt. Zij brachten de voorraden van Elsa naar Destiny, "ik ben toch blij dat tenminste 1 bevoorrading route nog werkt" zegt Sjaak en ze zagen Orb mensen de kratten brengen naar vracht ruim. Greer en Scott begeleid het in goede richtlijnen. Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid bleven bij de poort bewaken voor vreemde types met behulp paar officieren van Will.

Will was met Young, Irma, Cornelia, Elyon, Eli en Camile bespreken voor hun volgende sprong en uitgang van Destiny, "ik ben met je mee eens lieverd maar hoe lang kunnen we dit volhouden? Op een dag komen die robots achter, je hebt Eli verhaal gehoord over de poorten en energie pieken" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. "ik ben met je mee eens maar wat kunnen wij eraan doen? Wij moeten toch ook leven alleen die machines weten niet dat die oorlog eeuwen voorbij is" zegt Sjaak rustig en de soldaten van Orb verlieten de poort, Shion en haar groep ging ook terug. Kos-mos en anderen namen afscheid van Shion.

"ik heb paar energie capsules in vracht ruim geplaatst zodat er weer leden komen in jullie team ook kunnen gebruiken" zegt Shion tegen Sjaak, "ja ik hoop dat wij Jaina kunnen verslaan en aan jouw geven voor onderzoek. Haar krachten zijn wel erg veel veranderd dan Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en Shion was er mee eens. Zij gaf Sjaak een hand en zij verlieten Destiny. "ik blijf met Elyon en Irma nog op Destiny andere meiden gaan wel van boord af" zegt Will tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "zo lang dat jij en eenheid geen transformatie doen en persoonlijke reizen afleggen met je krachten" zegt Sjaak, Will kijkt beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak. Kos-mos begrijpt niks tussen Sjaaks woorden en Wills geheim.

Sjaak glimlacht alleen vriendelijk naar haar en Will loopt beetje frustrerend weg, andere meiden verlieten Destiny en poort sloot weer. Destiny vloog meteen in FTL, "zeg Sjaak weet jij iets over Will dat ik eigenlijk niet van weet?" zegt Kos-mos, Sjaak kijkt op naar haar en hij glimlacht. "kom ik zal wel laten zien aan je, misschien heb ik nog wel een file op mijn laptop staan" zegt Sjaak en zij gingen weg bij de poort.

"het is weer gezellig op de schip" zegt Young en hij kijkt naar beneden, hoe Sjaak en Kos-mos vertrokken. Scott leunt beetje bij de muur en hij zucht beetje. "ja, maar dank zij door Sjaak denk werk krijgen wij wel bevoorraden. Toch maak ik zorgen om Destiny." zegt Scott rustig, "ik weet het luitenant. Maar wij willen ook dol graag Destiny herstelt zien zoals onze shuttles, maar dan moeten wij die wezens ontmoeten die dat kunnen" zegt Young en Scott was met hem eens.

"die kolonel Will Decker, heeft paar geheimen. Dat kan ik zien aan haar ogen" zegt Scott en Young kijkt op. "ik heb ook geheimen Scott, maar ik ben met je mee eens. Hoewel Sjaak haar wel vertrouwt. Ik stond verstelt toen oudere Mindi ons kwam redden met haar schip" zegt Young en Scott knikt rustig.

"wij hadden echt niet gered zonder hem" zegt Scott en Young kijkt hem aan, "we hadden wel gered, alleen Sjaaks plannen zijn beter. Een of andere manier combineert hij ze als een schaakspel dat hij elke eenheid precies weet" zegt Young en Scott zucht enorm. "hij lijkt echt op die serie van die Gundams, Sjaak praat best vaak er over en hij noemt zijn voertuigen mobile suits" zegt Scott, "klopt ook is eentje offline maar andere is wel veel beter geworden, Will en Irma zijn bezig om de frame herstellen zonder materiaal. Ik was echt benieuwd naar en Sjaak bekijkt elke onderdeel en hij vraagt ook best veel naar" zegt Young, ze besloten te lopen door Destiny.

Ze zagen Brody en Eli werken aan een paneel, "ik meen het die knul is soort van superman" zegt Brody en Eli kijkt erg vreemd naar Brody. " Sjaak is alleen gewond geraakt door die cosmetische storm" zegt Eli, Young en Scott gingen verder lopen. "die storm, op die dag is Sjaak echt veranderd" zegt Scott tegen Young, "ja, ik vergeet nooit die dag" zegt Young zuchtend.

"wat? Buiten reparaties doen? Dat is veel te gevaarlijk" zegt Volker protesterend tegen Young, het is 8 maanden en 12 dagen geleden dat Volker zegt over Young en rush plan. Scouting knul kijkt rustig naar anderen, hij had een androïde wakker gemaakt die al eeuwen op Destiny bevind, Destiny is aantal dagen uit FTL en was verder niks aan de hand.

"we moeten koepel van buiten herstellen als wij ooit groente en fruit willen eten" zegt Brody tegen Volker, meeste mensen waren niet blij om buiten te werken. Er zijn aantal ancient ruimte pakken om te werken maar meeste vinden toch eng erdoor.

"ik heb alleen vrijwilliger nodig om te doen" zegt rush tegen groep mensen, "ik gaf wel" zegt scouting knul en iedereen kijkt hem aan. "wat was je naam ook al weer? Want jij was niet zo betrokken tijdens het muiterij op Destiny." zegt Young tegen scouting knul. "gewoon Sjaak de wijze en niks bijzonders, ik ben best handig in herstellen en ik wil best doen. Tenslotte Kos-mos naast mij kan mij erbij helpen want zij hoeft geen ancient ruimte pak dragen om buiten te werken" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Kos-mos.

Meeste mensen begonnen te praten tegen elkaar, ze kijken naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "het kan gevaarlijk wezen daar buiten en wij weten niet dat zij erg handig is?" zegt rush tegen Kos-mos. "goed dan zoeken jullie maar andere vrijwilliger en sterven van de honger als je zo over na denkt, maar ik bied alleen mijn hulp aan en ik vertrouw haar goed. Anders had zij partij gekozen tijdens jullie muiterij en er was geen Destiny meer" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait om. " oké het is goed, spijt ons. Je kan werken bij de koepel" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht naar hun. "jullie zullen op mij rekenen" zegt Sjaak

na een tijdje had Sjaak zijn ruimte pak aangetrokken met behulp van Lisa park en Chloe. "wees voorzichtig daar buiten" zegt Chloe en Sjaak stak zijn duim omhoog. "komt wel goed" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen, zij kijkt naar de mensen en ze zag Sjaak in pak aanwezig was. " Sjaak, ik ben klaar om de missie uit te voeren" zegt Kos-mos op haar serieuze toon tegen Sjaak.

"ik ben blij om te horen" zegt Sjaak en meiden verlieten de kleed kamer, Sjaak en Kos-mos voelen de druk omlaag ging net als zuurstof gehalte. De deur ging open en Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos. "kan je me horen Sjaak en Kos-mos?" zegt Eli, "ik hoor je en jij Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak. "ik hoor je luid en duidelijk Eli." zegt Kos-mos serieus, "wel apart te zien om Kos-mos zonder pak kan bewegen" zegt Eli. Sjaak en Kos-mos gingen naar buiten lopen, Sjaak activeert zijn laarzen en Kos-mos vloog langs Sjaak. "dat is handig maar ik moet lopen Kos-mos, wacht je me bij de koepel?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt, zij ging alvast naar koepel met gereedschap.

Sjaak rent naar de koepel en hij was beetje uitgeput, Kos-mos stond naast hem. "alles oké Sjaak? Jij ziet vermoeid uit wees wel zuinig met je zuurstof" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "sorry, ik moet eraan wennen dit is ook mijn eerste keer" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt daarna een ancient gereedschap. Hij begon te herstellen van de koepel.

" Sjaak, het is al een half uurtje dat het verstreken is. We moeten terug voor je zuurstof" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt op, "is half uurtje nu al weer voorbij?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij stond op. "ja Sjaak, als wij nu vertrekken dan hebben we speling van 5 minuten met zuurstof in je tanks" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt. Hij pakt gereedschap weer in, "het is wel mooi hier zo" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt naar verschillende nebulas die rond zweven. "dat is correct, hoewel sommige erg dodelijk zijn voor mij en voor jouw" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht. " Sjaak, Kos-mos pas op een storm achter jullie" zegt rush opeens snel.

Sjaak en Kos-mos draaien om, ze zagen een rode nebula over Destiny vliegen. Paar energie explosie kwamen uit de romp van Destiny, Sjaak probeert te rennen maar hij was niet snel genoeg. Kos-mos werd ook geraakt erdoor en zij zweeft doelloos in de ruimte, Sjaak werd ook getroffen en zijn laarzen gingen offline. De pak werd zwaar beschadigt erdoor en Sjaak zweeft naast Kos-mos.

" Sjaak, Kos-mos kunnen jullie mij horen?" schreeuwt Eli tegen de paneel, "heeft geen zin, Sjaak is dood" zegt rush en Eli sloeg met zijn hand op paneel. "hou op Eli, dat doet zeer aan mijn oren" zegt Sjaak opeens, "leef jij nog Sjaak?" zegt Eli verbazend, Sjaak zag dat pak door midden gescheurd is, hij is een laars en handschoen kwijt. Een witte aura was rond Sjaak heen. "wat is met mij nu aan de hand?" zegt Sjaak bang en benauwd, " Sjaak, niet bewegen ik kom je halen" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe.

Sjaak grijpt Kos-mos beet en hij vloog opeens sneller dan Kos-mos naar Destiny toe, ze kwamen snel in de kleedkamer terecht en de deur schoof achter hun dicht. Destiny vloog in FTL en Sjaak deed zijn helm meteen af, de deuren schoven open en Kos-mos wrijft op haar hoofd. " Sjaak kan je niet volgende keer wat minder snel gaan, het doet zeer hoor" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen was verrast erdoor.

"ik sta voor een raadsel" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak, Young en andere mensen in ziekenboeg waren. "kom op luitenant, jij weet ook echt goed dat ik niet zonder die pak kan leven" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar haar, "ik weet het maar op de schermen die ik weet geven jouw een gezond persoon aan" zegt TJ en zij is enorm in de war, "noem je dit gezond?" zegt Sjaak en er verscheen witte aura om zich heen.

"nou ja..wel volgens de dat stomme apparaat" zegt TJ en Sjaak liet zijn aura verdwijnen. "en hoe zit met mij, ik heb opeens gevoel" zegt Kos-mos en ze kneep pijnlijk in haar arm. "niet alleen dat, je hele karakter is veranderd" zegt Sjaak verbazend tegen Kos-mos. "werkelijk? Ik weet niet hoe ik er mee om moet gaan" zegt Kos-mos beetje bang, "geef niet, ik zal je helpen zoals andere keren. Vertrouw me" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen haar, Kos-mos bloost beetje erdoor. "goed dat is afgesproken, jullie zijn gezond en jullie werken vanaf nu als een team. Ik zal wel kijken dat andere koepel afmaken, zodat wij weer voedsel kunnen verbouwen " zegt Young en rush kijkt erg argwaan naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"dank je kolonel ik zal het waarderen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "sorry dat ik jullie stoor, maar kunnen wij niet die robot gebruiken van Destiny? Misschien doet hij ook onderhoud?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd en Kos-mos ook. "zeg je nu pas" zeggen Sjaak en Kos-mos in een koor tegen Eli. Ze keken elkaar aan en ze moesten lachen met elkaar. "serieus jullie twee, Eli je hebt een robot gevonden? Werk die ook wel?" zegt Young tegen Eli. "nou misschien als ik onderzoekt dan wel? Maar wie weet?" zegt Eli. "goed doe dat en misschien ga dat werk wel sneller?" zegt Young, " Eli, mogen wij je helpen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, Eli kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "na dat wij jullie naar buiten gestuurd?" zegt Eli. "kom op iedereen kan gebeuren, het was een ongeluk en ik was erg onvoorzichtig. Iedereen kan dat overkomen" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en vriendelijk tegen Eli. "aahh.. toe Eli mag ik je ook helpen?" zegt Kos-mos en zij leunt tegen Sjaaks schouder.

Sjaak en Kos-mos blozen lichtjes en ze glimlachen rustig naar elkaar. "kolonel?" zegt Eli naar Young, "doe het, ze zijn gezond verklaard" zegt Young. Sjaak en Kos-mos waren dol gelukkig. "kom op zullen we racen wie eerste is bij de robot?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt, Sjaak activeert zijn aura en hij vloog vandoor, Kos-mos ging achter hem aan. "dat is niet eerlijk, hij is echt cool aan het doen" zegt Eli teleurgesteld. Hij loopt rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos toe.

Sjaak en Kos-mos gingen robot bekijken, het was enorme bal met poten eraan. Eli kwam rustig aan lopen en hij zucht, "sorry Eli, Kos-mos was toch sneller dan ik. We hebben niks gedaan met de robot alleen uit de krat gehaald" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, hij kwam bij Sjaak en Kos-mos staan. Hij haalt een ancient memo pad uit zijn zakken en Eli liet gegevens zien aan Sjaak en Kos-mos. "het is een onderhoud robot, zie ik" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt de gegevens.

"handig, kunnen we nu niet gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt over schouder van Eli. "zeg Eli als wij hem nu niet gebruiken, zullen wij alvast beginnen met werken?" zegt Kos-mos en jongens kijken haar aan, "ze is toch anders?" zegt Eli beetje bang. "dus ik ben ook anders nu, ik vind haar wel leuk op deze manier" zegt Sjaak rustig en zachtjes tegen Eli. "zullen we eerst toestemming vragen aan rush?" zegt Eli, "is wel verstandig ik heb geen zin in tweede muiterij op Destiny." zegt Sjaak en Eli was er mee eens.

Ze kregen goedkeuring van Young en rush en ze gingen werken bij de grote koepel, het is enorm donker en de schilden knetteren tegen de FTL ruimte. "we kunnen beter eerst opruimen die spullen want dan hebben we tenminste ruimte om te werken" zegt Sjaak en iedereen was er mee eens.

Toen Destiny paar keer uit FTL kwam begonnen zij aan de koepel werken en tijdens FTL werken zij binnen in de koepel. Sjaak ontdekt snel dat hij erg sterk is geworden en hij tilt zo balken waar je normaal een hijskraan nodig had. Kos-mos giechelt af en toe naar Sjaak en hij moest beetje meer blozen erdoor, "sluiten jullie af?" zegt Eli. "is goed Eli, welterusten alvast" zegt Sjaak en Eli groet hun. Sjaak was alleen met Kos-mos ze besloten wat dingen op te ruimen en ze stoten per ongeluk elkaar aan.

"sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak schuldig, "nee het was mijn fout" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak werd beetje rood erdoor. "zeg Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen hem, hij kijkt haar aan en er kwamen haar lippen tegen zijn per ongeluk aan. Eerst was Sjaak verrast en hij begon beetje tegen stribbelen maar later vond hij wel lekker en blijft bij Kos-mos lippen zoenen.

"zeg, ik ben Kino kwijt had ik het hier zo achtergelaten?" zegt Eli en hij kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak en Kos-mos voor hem te zweven, ze bleven elkaar zoenen en ze hielden elkaar stevig vast. "die Kino kan wel wachten" zegt Eli en hij loopt naar buiten snel. " hè Eli heb jij die scout knul en die robot meid gezien?" zegt Scott en Eli knikt van ja. "zijn zij nog binnen?" zegt Scott en hij ging naar de deur, Eli hield hem tegen. "ja ze zijn binnen maar ze zijn erg druk bezig met hun werk?" zegt Eli beschermend tegen Scott.

"nou zij moeten eten dus haal ze eruit" zegt Scott en hij drukt op de knop, Sjaak en Kos-mos stonden voor de deur. Kos-mos had Sjaaks scouting hoed op. "is er iets jongens?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen Scott en Eli. "ja het is etenstijd, misschien kan je het ophalen?" zegt Scott beetje verbaasd, "man ik heb echt slecht tijd besef hier zo" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en Kos-mos giechelt. "is dat niet jouw hoed?" zegt Scott tegen Sjaaks hoed, "ja maar Kos-mos mag wel dragen vandaag" zegt Sjaak en Eli floot beetje andere kant op, hij deed als of niks gebeurt. "ow Eli hier is je Kino, mogen wij wel de beelden hebben van de Kino op onze laptop? Beetje meer als herinnering voor familie en vrienden" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht naar Eli. "natuurlijk Sjaak, geen probleem. Ik doe meteen na het eten" zegt Eli, "groot gelijk eten is ook belangrijk, ik hoop dat wij beters krijgen dan Beckers pap" zegt Sjaak en jongens moesten lachen door Sjaaks geintje.

Kos-mos grijpt Sjaaks arm beet en zij was echt gelukkig bij Sjaak. "zeg, wij hebben verkering" zegt Kos-mos gelukkig en Sjaak bloost naar haar, Scott en Eli kijken verbaasd naar hun. "gefeliciteerd" zegt Eli en hij grijpt Sjaak beet. Scott, Eli en Sjaak stonden klein beetje afstand van Kos-mos. "ben je gek? Zij is machine, kan geen verkering krijgen met haar? Hoe zal jouw familie vinden?" zegt Eli verbazend naar Sjaak. "ik ben er ook tegen en Young zal ook niet goed vinden" zegt Scott, "luister, ik zit hier zo vast en ik wil op een duur vader worden en dat is mijn kinderwens toen ik 12 jaar oud was. Maar ik heb 2 maanden geleden relatie gebroken en ik was vrijgezel jongens. Tenslotte wie ga dat mij verbieden? Rush? Young? Wij moeten op een duur ook verder leven" zegt Sjaak en jongens kijken beetje verbaasd aan naar hem.

" oké je hebt gelijk maar als het niet mag dan verbreek je relatie van jullie meteen" zegt Scott, "echt niet als bij mij gebeurt die jij ook met die dochter van senator" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Scott, "waarom moet ik het uit maken dat is nutteloos" zegt Scott, "precies, waarom moet ik het perse uit maken? Vanwege jullie regels? Vanwege haar? Nou en dat zij machine is. Wij zijn niet op aarde maar op oude wrak die eeuwen rond vlieg en dit is misschien mijn enige kans op een meisje. Tenslotte ik vond die dochter ook een stuk maar ik respecteer jouw relatie met haar" zegt Sjaak streng tikkend tegen Scott borst.

"hij heeft een punt, ik mag toen ook met haar. Maar wij hebben gewoon besloten als goede vrienden" zegt Eli, "ja en ik heb niemand alleen haar, iedereen heeft nu hekel aan mij en ik probeer mij best aan te passen en daarom had ik besloten om paar dagen geleden te werken buiten Destiny romp. Tja dat die storm opeens over schip kwam wist ik echt niet" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "toe jongens, doe niet voor Sjaak maar doe ook voor mij?" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen jongens.

"wat?" zegt rush woedend tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, iedereen was verbaasd dat Sjaak en Kos-mos een relatie hebben. "gefeliciteerd" zegt Chloe tegen Kos-mos en zij hielden elkaars handen vast, Kos-mos was ook erg blij. "ik weiger, dit is belachelijk een machine en mens verkering" zegt rush klagend. "ze is half mens en half machine rush. Dus het is mogelijk" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen rush. Hij kijkt naar Sjaak en hij trok zijn wenkbrauw omhoog.

" Kos-mos heeft zelf vertelt tegen mij, toen ik haar activeert" zegt Sjaak streng, "ja sinds zij wakker is. Ben jij helemaal gestoord erdoor en ik neem aan dat jij ook straling hebt opgelopen door die storm die jij telkens noemt" zegt rush woedend. "nu moet jij goed luisteren etter, door jouw ben ik op deze klote wrak en door jouw moet ik alleen jouw klote bevelen opvolgen waardoor jij een muiterij begint tegen Youngs mannen. Door jouw is mijn leven verziekt erdoor en ik moet verder leven, jij moet verder leven, Young, Chloe, Scott, Eli en Kos-mos moeten ook op een duur verder leven. En liefde is geen wetenschappelijk bewezen dat is iets tussen mij en Kos-mos en als jij niet bevalt. Dan zal ik je deze eens voelen" zegt Sjaak woest en hij liet zijn aura verschijnen.

"nee Sjaak niet je energie ballen die kan rush doden" zegt Kos-mos en zij hield Sjaak tegen, hij kijkt woedend naar rush. "energie ballen?" zegt Young, "ja Sjaak heeft aantal krachten verbeterd en onder knie, hij kan met zijn vinger toppen een laser straal afschieten, energie ballen en hij kan er mee lassen. We deden dat omdat Sjaak begon met zware balken tillen in zijn eentje" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen kijkt toch bezorgt naar Sjaak maar ook angstig.

"laat maar, het blijkbaar dat ik hier geen vrienden hebt op Destiny en dat ik alleen moet blijven leven zonder geluk en plezier. Wij hebben niks anders gedaan vechten op dit schip" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt beetje alleen vooruit. Kos-mos kwam toch snel bij hem en ze grijpt bij zijn arm, "nee, ik hou van je Sjaak en jij bent niet alleen. Laat die etter van rush maar kletsten zolang wij samen gelukkig zijn dan vind ik het goed genoeg" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

Ze zagen elkaar zoen en ze lopen verder weg bij de groep, "wacht eventjes" zegt Young en ze kijken naar Young. "jij hebt gelijk Sjaak, ik ben ook soms af en toe vergeten voor wie ik eigenlijk ben. Maar van mij hebt je alvast toestemming om relatie te hebben, tenslotte rush heeft niet altijd laatste woord op dit schip" zegt Young rustig.

Sjaak droogt zijn tranen, "ik dank je Young." zegt Sjaak beetje snikkend. "misschien zijn wij wel erg hard geweest maar kom op je hebt nieuwe krachten en wij worden soms eng er van. Maar ik denk dat sommige met mij eens zijn dat jullie recht hebben voor een relatie, tenslotte we kunnen wel blijdschap gebruiken op dit schip" zegt Camile tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

" Sjaak, Eli en ik hebben belooft wij staan echt achter jullie en ik denk dat Chloe ook mee eens is?" zegt Scott en Chloe knikt naar Scott, "tenslotte Sjaak, jij en Kos-mos zijn enige vrienden die geen ruzie maakt op dit schip jullie bleven kalm en rustig in gate ruimte zitten en afwachten" zegt Chloe.

"ik dank je wel, ik zal me best doen om jullie ook helpen er mee. Met wat dan ook" zegt Sjaak en iedereen moest wel aan wennen met Sjaaks relatie en zijn krachten, loop der tijd heeft Sjaaks krachten en Kos-mos veel geholpen op Destiny of soms op de planeet.

Mindi vloog naar Sjaak en Kos-mos toe, zij omhelzen Mindi liefdevol beet. "ja maar toen was het wel anders. Dankzij Sjaak en Kos-mos hulp hebben wij veel geluk gekregen erdoor" zegt Scott, "nee, samen werken en vriendschap. Dat heeft ons geholpen en nu is zelfs Sjaak soldaat geworden. Zonder training zelfs" zegt Young rustig, " Sjaak vertelt tegen mij dat hij veel boeken en films gekeken maar ook veel discovery Channel gekeken met zulke onderwerpen. Hij weet echt kleine details van aflevering of van het leger af" zegt Scott rustig tegen Young. Chloe kwam bij Scott.

"kom op Scott, je kan me helpen met het schoon maken van het groente het is jouw en mijn beurt" zegt Chloe, Scott kijkt beetje moeilijk erdoor. Chloe trok lelijk gezicht, "waag niet om bevel te maken luitenant, het is wel mogelijk voor me" zegt Young plagerig tegen Scott en hij gaf duw in Scott rug. De stel gingen naar Becker toe, Sjaak en Mindi vlogen langs Young. "sorry ome Young, ik moet echt leren beheersen met mijn krachten" zegt Mindi vrolijk en vriendelijk zoals altijd tegen Young en anderen. "het is oké Mindi, je vader heeft ook zo 4 maanden geduurd om zijn krachten onder controle te krijgen" zegt Young.

Mindi vloog weer vandoor. "dank je kolonel" zegt Sjaak en hij ging achter zijn dochter aan. "waarom eigenlijk?" zegt Young rustig. "ow gewoon voor alles kolonel, het is al weer een tijd geleden dat ik en Sjaak ontmoette" zegt Kos-mos tegen Young, ze gaf kus op Youngs wang en ze vloog achter Sjaak en Mindi aan.

"ja het is echt een lange tijd geleden" zegt Young en hij fluit vrolijk door messhal.


	27. hoofdstuk 27: dageraad

3 jaar later ergens in universum.

Een grote schip kwam uit FTL, het ging door een ster haar energie bij laden door zonnen energie.

3 meiden kwamen uit hun energie capsules, zij hadden hun capsules geplaatst bij Tallgeese. Een Orb mobile suit die zij hebben gekregen van Galman troepen, zij gingen telkens de schip na kijken met hun gegevens.

"het is tijd om iedereen wakker te maken" zegt blauw harige dame tegen haar blonde reisgenotes, zij knikken allemaal naar haar.

Ze kwamen bij een hal waar veel capsules bevinden, in elke capsule bevind een kind, man of een vrouw. De meiden gingen serie per serie activeren, de mensen kijken op en ze voelen of dat zij een lange nacht rust hadden gehad. "papa" zegt roos harige meisje tegen haar vader die een coole stand punt had gemaakt voordat hij ingevroren werd.

Jongen werd wakker, " Mindi, Kos-mos. Is het gelukt?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Kos-mos knikt. "hij heeft het geflikt" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen haar man, Sjaak schud zijn hoofd en knikt. "wij zijn dus nu in Orb ruimte gebied" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "ja en nee, wij zijn wel in andere universum alleen wij hebben nog geen Orb activiteiten gezien. Dus er kan een andere sector wezen?" zegt Kos-mos.

"dus er is een kans dat wij niemand kunnen zien?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en zij knikt. Ze horen aantal stemmen, ze keken naar een groep mensen die bij een capsule stonden. "dat is vreemd alle capsules werken goed toen ik en meiden Eli in stopt" zegt Kos-mos en zij gingen naar capsule.

"het is Eli." zegt Sjaak en ze zagen dat Eli capsule nog steeds bevroren is, "haal rush" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt. Ze rent meteen weg, "toe iedereen probeer te kijken wat we nog hebben? Misschien hebben wij voedsel en water nodig en Eli is nu veilig" zegt Sjaak tegen andere mensen. Zij lieten hun vertrekken uit de capsule ruimte.

Rush en Young kwamen aan komen rennen, "niks werkt maar Eli is wel veilig" zegt Sjaak en rush drukt op de knoppen. Hij sloeg woedend op de paneel, "ik kan niks doen, geen onderdelen, geen gereedschap. Niks ik kan Eli niet veilig eruit halen" zegt rush en hij sloeg woedend op de deur.

"rush, hij is veilig toch?" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt rush schouder, "ja hij is compleet veilig, hij zal voor eeuwig slapen" zegt rush droevig tegen Sjaak kijkend. "dan zal zullen we allemaal ons best doen om oplossing te vinden in deze universum, wij kunnen Eli redden erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush.

Rush zei niks en hij verliet de ruimte, "kan we Eli redden?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht enorm. "ik hoop het Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en hij zag een Kino in Eli hand vast pakken. " Valeera, had Eli die Kino steeds in zijn hand?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "ja hoezo?" zegt zij beetje verrast. "weet jij ook waarom hij had?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Valeera schud van nee.

Sjaak denkt na en hij ging uit de ruimte, de leven op Destiny ging langzaam op gang. De onderhoud robot is weer geactiveerd om koepel van de tuin herstellen, Sjaak kwam bij controle interface ruimte, Greer was Eli spullen inpakken. "waar is Eli laptop" zegt Sjaak en Greer kijkt op, Sjaak haalt de doos open en hij pakt de laptop van Eli beet.

Hij ging Eli laptop aan zetten en begon de laatste files bekijken van de Kino, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar de laptop. Hij loopt met de laptop vandoor, Greer kijkt versuft naar Sjaaks actie en hij begon achter hem aan rennen.

"hij heeft expres gedaan" zegt Sjaak nijdig en hij legt de laptop op eettafel neer, Young, rush en Scott kijken naar Sjaak. "er was een Kino bij Eli en hij heeft afgelopen 2 weken gefilmd toen heeft hij expres capsule gesloten omdat hij bang was om te sterven alleen op Destiny" zegt Sjaak en hij liet laatste video afspelen met Eli's Kino, sommige moesten huilen en sommige werden woedend op Eli woorden.

"die knul is echt ongelooflijk" zegt Scott en Chloe huilt tegen Scott arm, "ja die knul is echt ongelooflijk. Twee weken herstelt en dan toch opgesloten" zegt rush, "ja maar expres, hij wist dat de deur niet open ging en daarom deed hij dat. Voor zichzelf" zegt Sjaak beetje geïrriteerd erdoor. "kolonel Young, ik kan aarde niet bereiken" zegt Vanessa tegen Young. "hij doet wel maar er gebeurt niks, ik krijg niks erdoor" zegt zij bezorgt, iedereen kijkt naar haar.

"geen reden voor paniek, oké er werkt dingen niet zoals het hoort maar ik weet wel manier om aarde bereiken" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan, "jij bedoelt toch niet hun als ik het weet" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. "alleen we moeten een gate adres hebben anders werk het niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "niet alleen dat Sjaak, jij bent enige die naar aarde kan" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"ja ik weet het, ik wil dol graag iedereen door dat poort sturen maar het werkt helaas niet zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze wachten wanneer Destiny uit FTL. De meeste mensen gingen terug aan het werken aan de tuin en sommige dachten rustig na.

Sjaak zat op een trap, hij wacht rustig af wanneer Destiny uit FTL kwam. Hij wrijft door zijn hoofd. "wie ga jij bezoeken?" zegt Young en hij kwam naast hem zitten, "ik probeer kolonel Decker, zij heeft mij een apparaatje gegeven als Destiny uit FTL kwam dat zij mij kan vinden. Alleen ik heb gate adres nodig om gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt op. "maar kan zij jouw naar aarde brengen?" zegt Young verbaasd.

"ja en nee, ja zij kan mij naar aarde brengen en nee, zij kan niet via de gate mij naar aarde brengen. Voordat Will vertrok van Destiny vertelt zij over haar groep Kandrakar, natuurlijk wist ik allang vanwege mijn kennis op gebied in dat universum. Alleen nu weet ik niet wat in deze brengt. Laten we hopen dat wij Orb kunnen vinden en ook Galmans, zij zijn enige rassen die ik ken met geavanceerde technieken." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"jij bent er eentje, altijd vooruit denken" zegt Young en hij klopt op zijn schouder, " Young, zal ik vragen dat ik een schaakspel mee mag nemen? Ik kan redelijk schaken? En ik heb gehoord van rush dat jij ook dol op bent?" zegt Sjaak en Young stond op. "doe het maar, als het ook mag" zegt Young en hij loopt naar de brug toe.

Destiny ging opeens uit FTL, Sjaak stond op en hij kijkt naar korporaal Barnes. "ik heb een gate voor je, hij is wel veilig" zegt zij tegen Sjaak. "doe het, dit is misschien onze enige kans" zegt Sjaak rustig en de gate ging open. Sjaak haalt apparaat uit zijn borst zak, hij activeert de apparaat. "goed sluit gate maar" zegt Sjaak rustig en Barnes knikt, de gate ging offline.

Sjaak kijkt naar de poort en hij draait om, "jij hebt mij geroepen" zegt Will in haar Orb uniform voor Sjaak staan, Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Will. "ja klopt" zegt Sjaak simpel, "ik ben blij dat jullie door deze universum gekomen. Ik was bang dat je nooit terug kwam" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak. "kom kunnen we anderen ook eventjes door geven" zegt Sjaak en Will knikt rustig.

"nog iets bijzonders in 3 jaar?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "ja die robots zijn verslagen dank zij hulp van Galmans, Orb troepen hebben ook zwaar geleden. De meeste zijn naar verschillende sectoren terug getrokken en achter gelaten. Zelfs mijn eenheid is grootste gedeelte verslagen door hun" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, "jouw vriendinnen, zijn zij oké?" zegt Sjaak en Will knikt rustig, "ja dat wel alleen paar hebben veel erge klappen gehad, zij zijn terug getrokken naar Kandrakar om daar zo herstellen en ook paar Orb troepen" zegt Will en Sjaak stopt met lopen.

Will kijkt hem aan, "maar ik dacht Kandrakar weigerde met zulke dingen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "is ook wel alleen, wij hebben een paar soldaten gekozen om daar zo herstellen" zegt Will, Sjaak loopt weer verder en Will volgt met Sjaak mee. "hoe is met je zus?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja...ik heb gehoord dat de klonen hun rug hebben gekeerd tegen jedi's en ik heb niks van haar gehoord. Tot dat ik haar vond in Kandrakar. Ze is in coma daar zo" zegt Will beetje droevig. "maar zij leeft wel?" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt rustig.

"dat is goed om te horen" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen op de brug, "het is gelukt jongens" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt op, " Will leuk om je weer te zien" zegt Kos-mos en ze omhelzen elkaar. "dank je, ik ben nu generaal geworden van 45th squadron dus dat geeft mij wel voordeel" zegt Will en ze kijkt schuin naar Sjaak.

"hoger dan Sjaak en mij" zegt Young en hij salueert naar Will. "goed, is het mogelijk om mij naar aarde brengen om stargate command waarschuwen dat wij gehaald hebben?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ja alleen jouw kan ik door Kandrakar sturen, het spijt me jongens maar dat zijn regels" zegt Will en zij transformeert, haar kleding verdwenen en kwamen een paars shirt en groen kort rok, ze draagt paarse laarzen en kousen in twee kleuren groen. Op haar rug verschenen enorme vleugels en iedereen kijkt verbaasd. "een elf lijkt je wel" zegt Brody, "een heks om te wezen" zegt Sjaak tegen Brody om hem corrigeren.

"maar goed Sjaak, ben je er klaar ervoor?" zegt Will, "nou eigenlijk nog niet, ik heb mijn uniform nog niet aan. Geef mij paar tellen" zegt Sjaak en Will hield hem tegen, zijn kleren werden schoon en hij had complete Orb uniform aan getrokken. "dit is sneller kolonel, goed neem afscheid van je dochter en je vrouw het zal wel duren" zegt Will rustig, "begrepen" zegt Sjaak. " Sjaak hier is de Kino om duidelijk maken dat wij nog leven" zegt Young en hij gooit Kino naar Sjaak. Hij vang het op en spoedig ging hij naar Kos-mos toe, zij namen snel afscheid en Will stond te wachten in de gate ruimte.

Sjaak kwam aan komen rennen en Will kijkt hem aan, " Destiny hoef niet uit FTL te komen, ik activeert de poort wel naar Kandrakar het is veel makkelijker zo" zegt Will en ze wijst naar de poort, de gate was online en Sjaak kijkt om. Iedereen waren in de gate ruimte om afscheid nemen van Sjaak. Hij zwaait naar iedereen, "ik kom terug jongens ik beloof het" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt door gate, Will ging snel achter hem aan en de gate ging offline. "hij komt wel terug" zegt peter twijfelend. "dat moet hij wel, want anders vermoord ik hem" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi giechelt naar haar moeder met haar overdreven reactie.

Een scheur verscheen in witte wereld van Kandrakar, twee mensen kwamen door de scheur. "het is ongelooflijk hier zo" zegt Sjaak verbazend, Will glimlacht naar hem en zij ging door grote witte hal lopen. Een oude vrouw stond op Will en Sjaak te wachten, "welkom terug Will is dat je vader?" zegt oude vrouw en Sjaak stond eindje weg bij hun. Hij bewonderd structuur op plafon, "geweldig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt de muur erg goed. Hij streelt zachtjes er over, "ahum, kolonel?" zegt Will.

"ow ja juist aarde, sorry ik ben dol op oude gebouwen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar hun toe. "welkom op Kandrakar, ik ben blij dat jij de oudheid bewonderd. Mijn naam is Yan Lin en ik ben leidster van Kandrakar" zegt Yan Lin tegen Sjaak, "ik dank u zeer dat u mij toelaat op deze speciale plek" zegt Sjaak en hij buigt nederig voor Yan Lin.

"kom ik zal je naar poorten kamer sturen om jouw weg naar aarde te gaan" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak knikt rustig, ze lopen door de gangen. Ze zagen opeens zieken afdeling in Kandrakar, Sjaak deed zijn pet af als respect voor soldaten die liggen. " Sjaak, ik heb gehoord dat je dochter hier zo ook ligt" zegt Yan Lin rustig, "ja dat klopt. Ze was in coma toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond af en toe stil jonge soldaat die zijn arm verloren was.

"ja zij had op nauwer nood overleeft, Will kon haar snel hier heen halen omdat de klonen niet hier aan kunnen vallen" zegt Yan Lin en zij stond stil bij een bed, Sjaak en Will kwam naast haar staan. Ze zagen Mindi liggen, "ze leeft nog wel maar geheugen blokkeert, ik heb mijn best gedaan" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak knikt rustig. Hij ging naast Mindi zitten en streelt rustig door haar lokken, "typische de wijze actie, eerst slaan en dan vragen stellen. Goed werk kleintje" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf kus op haar voorhoofd.

Will kijkt beetje treurig naar Sjaak en Mindi, Sjaak stond op en hij deed zijn pet op. "kom ik heb genoeg tijd verspilt. Ik weet tenminste dat er 2 dochters wel goed kunnen luisteren" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik weet alleen dat Mindi je dochter is uit andere tijd lijn en andere van jouw en Kos-mos uit jouw tijd lijn" zegt Yan Lin rustig. "ja maar andere dochter staat achter mij en zij heeft tenminste voorbij mij gestreden in rang" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Will rustig.

"hoe, weet jij dat? Ik heb je nooit vertelt tegen je" zegt Will verbazend, "kom op Will Decker? Ik ken een Decker als verzinsel en jij hebt Kos-mos uiterlijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig verder. "jij bent echt ongelooflijk. Toen ik geboren was. Was jij niet bij mij hele leven niet en nu kom je jongere zelf hier zo en jij strijd een andere zaak" zegt Will tegen Sjaak, hij stond stil en hij draait om naar haar.

"je vader is onderweg naar aarde, de Orb vloot is daar zo vandaag komen. Als jij met mij mee gaat dan heb je kans om je werkelijke moeder ontmoeten. Zij zal wel leven" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt op naar Sjaak. "maar zij heeft mij ook niet gesproken wel 18 jaar niet. Mindi was 4 jaar toen zij vertrokken naar aarde. Iedereen zeg dat Sjaak en Kos-mos geweldig waren maar ik vond ze niks aan mijn ouders. Sinds die dag heb ik mijn naam veranderd. Alleen Mindi heeft haar eigen naam wel gehouden omdat zij wel mijn papa en mama gezien" zegt Will treurig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar haar.

"het is zwaar? Je ouders nooit zal zien? Ik weet hoe het voelt" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is niet waar" zegt Will en zij liet haar aura verschijnen. "jawel, ik had ook een vader en moeder, alleen mijn vader gedraag niet als mijn echte vader en ik heb die gevoel altijd gemist" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt verder. Will kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "hij spreek de waarheid Will, ik heb Sjaak beelden gezien. Jouw en zijn leven zijn gelijk, zelfde pijn en ellende. Alleen hij was ook gebroken toen hij jouw verliet, alleen jij moet deze Sjaak niet de schuld geven. Want hij zal jouw nooit in de steek laten op een dag komt jij ook deze wereld en wat zal jij doen? Hem blijven haten of hem helpen" zegt Yan Lin en ze gingen naar Sjaak toe. Hij wacht rustig op meiden en Will kijkt op.

"ik wacht op jullie want ik weet niet waar die kamer is. Het is best groot hier zo" zegt Sjaak en Will giechelt beetje naar hem. "sorry ervoor" zegt Will en Sjaak glimlacht, "het is niet jouw fout maar mijne, ik bedoel andere variant Sjaak. Want ik zal nooit kinderen van mij in de steek laten" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen verder.

Na een tijdje kwamen zij allemaal bij een kamer.

Sjaak kijkt rond en hij zag verschillende bellen verschijnen in de kamer, "welkom in poorten kamer, hier komen alle werelden van verschillende dimensie bij elkaar." zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak zag planeet Novus voorbij zweven. Het is helemaal verbrand geraakt, " Yan Lin? Aard is in problemen zeker?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Yan Lin kijkt zorgelijk naar Sjaak. "ja in de 3 jaar tijd is invasie plaats genomen. Mensen doen best terug vechten en zij houden stand op dat berg" zegt Yan Lin en bel kwam voor Sjaak. Hij zag soldaten vechten voor hun leven in de gangen van stargate command.

"ik heb een plan alleen ik vraag om licht gewonden soldaten verzamelen, misschien hebben we kans" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden kijken Sjaak aan, "ik weet wat je bedoelt maar gewonden mogen niet fort verlaten. Ik stel dan voor deze poort eerst gebruiken" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijk naar de bel. Hij glimlacht naar Yan Lin, "is dat goed om dat gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yan Lin knikt rustig. "mijn klein dochter en ik zijn aardbewoners en aarde is mijn thuis ook. Jij kan het redden en jij hebt goed mens" zegt Yan Lin.

"generaal je moet vluchten de gate is verloren" zegt soldaat tegen O'Niell, hij kijkt erg bezorgt naar de situatie. Opeens ging de gate offline. "ow nee wij zijn verloren" zegt sergeant, generaal knikt zorgelijk. Opeens ging gate open, er stapt een soldaat uit de poort. Soldaten richten hun geweren naar Sjaak. Hij droeg zijn Orb uniform met cadian harnas pak, "mijn naam is kolonel Sjaak de wijze van ruimte schip Destiny, ik kom aarde redden en ik heb versterking" zegt Sjaak hard door de ruimte, hij deed paar stappen naar voren en zijn gele aura verscheen. Achter Sjaak verschenen Will met haar groep officieren, Gaunt met zijn officieren en daarna soldaten. Heel veel soldaten. Een soldaat gooit Sjaak een laspistool en hij deed in zijn holster.

"ik ben generaal O'Niell, welkom je ben te laat aarde is verloren" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak, "jij ben jij communicatie officier?" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar soldaat. "ja dat ben ik sir?" antwoord soldaat beetje bang. "kan jij met deze ding ruimte bereiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en soldaat knikt van ja. "stuur signaal in de ruimte" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt de hoorn van soldaat radio. "dit is kolonel Sjaak aan generaal Talon. Operatie dageraad is begonnen ik herhaal operatie dageraad is begonnen mijn code om bevestigen is Sjaak, 345 Alpha bèta 12" zegt Sjaak en hij wacht rustig af.

"dit is generaal talon wachtwoord geaccepteerd ruimte troepen komen te voorschijn en vallen vijand aan" hoort Sjaak via de hoorn. "generaal talon waarschuw mij als Orb vloot komt? Ik verwacht elke moment" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik snap je bezorgdheid, ze komen over 5 uur in jullie ruimte gebied zij vliegen al 3 jaar op volle snelheid" hoort Sjaak weer als antwoord via zijn hoorn. "begrepen waarschuw mij toch" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf hoorn terug aan soldaat. "jij moet mij waarschuwen als zij komen en geen getreuzel" zegt Sjaak en soldaat knikt.

" Gaunt, ik wil deze berg vrij hebben kan jij regelen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen officier die zwart gekleed was. Hij knikt naar Sjaak en hij vertrok, "generaal ik wil bevel hebben van alle troepen die er nog zijn. Dit is nood situatie en ik kan de tij keren" zegt Sjaak tegen generaal O'Niell. "jij krijgt het bevel want enige soldaten staan recht voor je" zegt O'Niell. Sjaak kijkt naar 20 soldaten die generaal moesten beschermen. "stik, generaal ik wil de communicatie lijnen behouden ik ga aanvallen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig verder.

Sjaak sloeg aantal Lucian alliantie in elkaar en hij kwam eindelijk naar buiten. Hij zag zwart van de mensen stonden. Zij waren tot met hun tanden gewapend. " stik ze zijn te veel" zegt Gaunt tegen Sjaak. "kolonel sir, ik heb generaal talon aan de lijn" zegt soldaat tegen Sjaak, "kolonel Sjaak hier" zegt Sjaak en troepen van Lucian alliantie vallen Sjaak, Gaunt en soldaat aan. Maar de schoten werden beschermt door Sjaak energie schild, "wij hebben Orb vloot in aantocht, ze sturen jouw signaal af, zullen we je antwoorden?" zegt talon en Sjaak haalt op gelucht ademen. "ja ik wil grondtroepen snel hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en talon begreep het, hij ging weer aan zijn werk.

"goed en nu aan de vijand" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt beetje verbaasd dat Sjaak hele tijd de schoten van vijand kan afweren door zijn energie schild. Hij haalt diep adem, hij liet zijn handen dicht bij zijn borst en een grote ruk deed hij naar voren. Een gigantische energie golf kwam van Sjaak vandaan. Het ging naar soldaten en zij vlogen door de lucht als lappen poppen. Wel 300 km is schoon geveegd door Sjaak energie golf. "kolonel bescherm deze berg, gebruik je troepen de bossen dat is jouw specialiteit" zegt Sjaak en Gaunt knikt, hij gaf hand signaal en soldaten rennen in de bossen, zij verdwijnen in een met de bos.

Sjaak kijkt naar de weg, paar gewonden soldaten rennen weg. Sjaak stond voor hun, "te laat" zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt twee schoten naar hun. Hij kijkt naar andere soldaten, zij rennen sneller vandoor.

Komende dagen heeft Sjaak veel veldslagen op aarde gevochten, hij heeft alle landen kunnen bevrijden. "nee ik wil de troepen naar dat plaats omdat daar vijand is" zegt Sjaak woedend door zijn radio en troepen kwamen uit de lucht, de Orb schepen hebben aarde kunnen beschermen met Galman troepen. Sjaak was totaal uitgeput in Pentagon komen lopen, aantal officieren klappen naar Sjaak voor zijn actie. "hou op, jullie zitten hier op je dikke reet, terwijl echte helden daar zo in ze ziekenhuis liggen" zegt Sjaak erg woedend tegen hogere officieren.

Ze werden stil door Sjaak woorden en sommige zaten te twijfelen, " Sjaak, ik ben blij dat ik je vind, Kos-mos troepen hebben deze plaatsten veroverd" zegt Will tegen Sjaak, ze gaf papieren aan hem. Sjaak las het rustig en hij kijkt naar de kaart. "vertel dat ik Kos-mos hier wilt hebben en haar troepen tijdelijk achter linies, Pentagon is goede rust plaatst voor haar troepen. Stuur Venger troepen naar dat locatie die kunnen linie volhouden" zegt Sjaak tegen Will, zij saluut naar Sjaak en ze rent vandoor.

"een kolonel die alles regelt, wel apart vind je ook niet generaal?" zegt kapitein tegen generaal, "hou je kop, hij heeft wel gelijk over dikke reet. Hij vecht tenminste voor onze aarde" zegt generaal, hij kijkt met zijn goede oog naar kapitein. "kolonel, generaal talon voor je aan de lijn" zegt luitenant tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt naar de officieren, "neem het kolonel, ik weet dat je druk persoon bent want wij hebben je juist uit linies gehaald" zeg generaal tegen Sjaak, generaal droeg 5 sterren op zijn schouders.

"dank je generaal" zegt Sjaak en hij krijgt hoorn van luitenant. "kolonel Sjaak hier?" zegt Sjaak en hij luistert, Sjaak wijst naar zijn hand en de kaart komt bij Sjaak zweven. Hij grijp het beet en bekijkt de kaart, "generaal Talon, hoe is je troepen moraal?" zegt Sjaak en hij bestudeer zijn kaart. "goed generaal, ik wil je bij de plaatsje Frederick komt en daar stand houden voor 3 dagen. Ja dat klopt je krijgt je rust generaal, je mannen hebben echt hard gevochten. Begrepen, drie dagen rust en verdediging" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf hoorn terug aan luitenant.

"luitenant, zorg voor kolonel een persoon met radio, hij is blijkbaar alles regelen over hele wereld" zegt generaal en luitenant saluut naar generaal. "jij komt van Destiny toch?" zegt generaal rustig tegen Sjaak, Sjaak voert zijn laatste krabbels op zijn kaart. Vervolgens ging hij zitten op zijn stek. "ja dat klopt, als je met niet gelooft ik heb hier zo Kino bij me" zegt Sjaak en hij legt een bal op de tafel.

"goed wij geloven je" zegt generaal O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak, Sjaak zucht enorm diep, "hier is je glas cola, je had om gevraagd." zegt sergeant tegen Sjaak, "is het light?" zegt Sjaak en sergeant knikt. Sjaak nam een slok en hij knikt te vrede. "dank je wel generaal O'Niell." zegt Sjaak en hij zucht beetje vermoeiend, "hoe ben je hier op aarde komen?" zegt generaal met ooglap tegen Sjaak, "ik krijg hulp van mijn vrienden in andere universum, dat was mijn taak op Destiny, overleven. Maar omdat wij drie jaar in die slaap cellen lagen. Wil ik nu weten waarom heeft Lucian alliantie zomaar op deze planeet binnen kunnen walsen" zegt Sjaak beetje nijdig tegen andere mensen, een Tanith officier kwam binnen lopen.

"luister knul jij bent niet eens echte soldaat en jij komt zomaar uit de gate en jij red opeens planeet aarde" zegt luitenant en Tanith officier had pistool tegen zijn hoofd, "laat hem leven Bragg, kom jij mijn radio man wezen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen reus van Tanith. "ja meneer Sjaak, Gaunt gaf mij speciale orders en ik volg ze op tot letter. Alleen niemand mag meneer Sjaak beledigen. Hij heeft mijn leven 6 keer gered op deze onbekende planeet en 12 keer buiten de planeet" zegt Bragg rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij bergt zijn pistool op en hij ging achter Sjaak staan.

"dank je meneer Bragg, maar dit is andere planeet sommige officieren niet grotere plaatje" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dit is beledigt wij hebben echt best gedaan" zegt luitenant streng tegen Sjaak, hij sloeg op de tafel. "maar alleen kolonel Sjaak heeft moed om alles uit te voeren en grote bek geven tegen zijn hogere officier, net als jullie aardse generaal Patton." zegt vrouwe stem, zij kwam binnen lopen. Ze had blauw haar en droeg Orb uniform en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar. "echt is beveiliging aan het slapen of soms iets?" zegt generaal tegen zijn officieren.

"generaal zal ik je voorstellen vloot admiraal Kos-mos, gevecht androïde die 18 jaar gedaan om deze vloot op tijd naar aarde brengen. Alleen mijn berekeningen waren 5 uur ernaast?" zegt Sjaak, "technische gezien mijn man die gelukkig is gestorven op Destiny. Zijn laatste wens" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, "het is lang geleden kolonel, laatste keer dat ik je zag was je nog maar een kapitein. Hier is je troepen beweging van mijn Orb leger" zegt Kos-mos en zij gaf landkaart aan Sjaak.

"meneer Bragg, dit is mevrouw Kos-mos de wijze uit andere tijdlijn. Kos-mos, meneer Bragg mijn radio man" zegt Sjaak rustig. "aangenaam, ik neem aan dat jij ook mijn andere ik hebt ontmoet?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Bragg en hij begroet admiraal Kos-mos vriendelijk.

"dus drie jaar doen wat? Je beveiliging van Pentagon laten verzwakken?" zegt Sjaak en paar officieren werden woedend tegen Sjaak, generaal O'Niell en generaal met ooglap kijken rustig naar ruziënde officieren. Kos-mos blijft ook erg rustig erdoor en zij kijkt naar Bragg, "meneer Bragg niet ingrijpen, Sjaak is gewoon gevoel overdreven want dit is zijn thuis" fluistert Kos-mos bij Bragg, "ik zal mijn inhouden mevrouw, maar als iemand over slechts praten over mijn thuis en over de held van Oz 6th." zegt Bragg rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht naar hem.

"had ik maar zulke goede mannen bij Orb toen ik vertrok met mijn man" zegt zij en zij verscheen pistool, ze schoot in de lucht, "nu ben ik het zat, heren wees voorbeeldig zoals meneer Bragg hier zo. Sjaak, wat drie jaar geleden gebeurt moet je nu achter laten. Wij zijn hier alleen om de aarde redden zoals mijn man heeft vertelt. Hij heeft ook gewaarschuwd over je gedrag. Volgende uitbarsting en ik schiet door je kop" zegt Kos-mos pissig tegen Sjaak, "ja mevrouw, sorry ik ben vergeten waar mijn rang staat" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging weer zitten.

"eindelijk iemand hem in toon" zegt luitenant en Kos-mos vuurt in zijn hoofd. "geld ook voor jullie begrepen?" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen knikt. "dat is je vrouw? Geweldige meid, ik moet echt onthouden waar je nog meer kan vinden" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak vond wel grappig erdoor.

"goed, jij komt alleen ons vertellen dat Destiny geslaagd met hun sprong?" zegt kolonel Telford tegen Sjaak, "ja iedereen leeft nog alleen Eli's slaap capsule is nog actief, hij kan wel herstellen maar de slot was zijn probleem. Toen hij in gaat kwam je nooit meer uit, hij heeft zichzelf opgeofferd om Destiny te redden en mij en andere mensen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen werd stil. De lichaam van luitenant werd opgeruimd een kolonel kwam in zijn plek zitten.

Weken gingen voorbij, planeet aarde was gered en er waren geen Lucian alliantie troepen aanwezig, Sjaak gaf iedereen genoeg rust om verder te trekken. Hoe wel Orb vloot met zijn 300 miljoen schepen. Kos-mos besloot meeste schepen in aardse belang tenzij over geheimen van stargate project vrij worden gegeven, het besluit werd gedaan. Kos-mos gaf aarde ook techniek van mobile suit en hun aardse huidige problemen op kunnen lossen.

Sjaak kijkt naar de werk die Kos-mos uitgevoerd heeft gedaan, "allemaal van mijn man orders" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, Will kwam binnen lopen. Ze was verbaasd dat Kos-mos bij Sjaak stond. "jij bent echt gegroeid" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach, Will omhelst droevig Kos-mos. Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar hun.

Weer een week vloog voorbij.

Woolsey kwam in de stargate command in Cheyenne Mountain, Sjaak wacht rustig op hem in de vergader ruimte. "kan jij echt niet meer spullen mee nemen?" zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt naar Woolsey aan. "sorry ik kan dat niet doen Woolsey, ik heb een belofte gemaakt met persoon die bij hier heen bracht, om niks terug sturen om Destiny vooruit gang brengen" zegt Sjaak en Woolsey kijk hem teleurstellend aan. "wij zullen onze gave jouw terug brengen en andere terug brengen" zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlacht rustig.

Generaal met een ooglap kwam naar Sjaak en Woolsey aan, "geweldig werk heb jij gedaan, wij zijn echt schuldig aan je" zegt hij en Sjaak schud zijn hand. "dank je is mijn rugzak gevuld?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja wij hebben zoveel zaden erin gestopt dat je genoeg voedsel voor 1000 man" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak.

Woolsey was sprakeloos, "ik heb belooft dat niemand anders door gate dan ik om terug naar aarde, ik mag wel eten en drinken mee nemen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Woolsey. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen met Will, "ow ja bijna vergeten, ik geef je een nieuwe uniform want jouw oude is tijdens de strijd wel smerig geworden" zegt Kos-mos en ze gooit een pakket naar Sjaak. "generaal?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar de strepen op zijn uniform. "wil je dat niet?" zegt Will rustig tegen hem.

"ja, ik wil liever kolonel. Ik denk dat Young boos op mij worden" zegt Sjaak rustig, iedereen moest lachen erdoor. "goed je promotie van aarde word dan geweigerd, maar dat is jouw keuze" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak, "nee, ik hou het wel maar dan moet Young 2 ster generaal worden" zegt Sjaak en generaal gooit een doosje aan Sjaak. "sorry 4 ster word hij, jij word drie ik heb gehoord van Kos-mos over je acties. Zoals andere mensen op de planeet" zegt generaal en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, hij deed zijn schouders beter recht trekken en ene ster werd in drie sterren.

"jij hebt zelfs eigen regiment, in Orb natuurlijk" zegt generaal. "dan wil ik mijn vlaggen schip Destiny word" zegt Sjaak rustig en generaal knikt. Sjaak kreeg nog meer aantal doosjes en zijn rug zak werd er vol van. Vervolgens ging Will met Sjaak mee naar Kandrakar. "dank je vader, om mijn moeder en ik samen komen" zegt Will en Sjaak legt hand op haar schouder. "graag gedaan meid" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij kwamen in Kandrakar. Yan Lin stond op hun te wachten maar Mindi ook.

"zij is wakker 3 maanden geleden, toen jij kus gaf op haar voorhoofd. Zij is volledig herstelt maar op haar dimensie is wel enorm gevaarlijk door de klonen, zij blijft hier op Kandrakar tot dat weer veilig is" zegt Yan Lin en Mindi glimlacht, Will omhelst haar oudere zus en Sjaak was ook erg blij.

"ik ben blij dat je herstelt bent" zegt Sjaak droevig en Mindi grijpt Sjaak ook beet, "ik heb gezien dat je rugzak met voorraden hebt?" zegt Yan Lin, "het spijt mij nederige Yan Lin, het is echt voor mensen op Destiny." zegt Sjaak nederig, "het is goed, Kandrakar waardeer alle levens en ook levens die moeten overleven, jij hebt lange weg gelopen op aarde en je familie is veilig, je moeder leeft nog en zusjes ook" zegt Yan Lin en meiden kijken Sjaak en Yan Lin aan. "hebben wij tantes?" zegt Mindi verbazend, "allang, zoek maar eens keertje op als je wilt" zegt Sjaak rustig en er verscheen een bel.

"wij krijgen bezoek" zegt Greer en hij stond in gate ruimte, Valeera, Iridi en Kos-mos richten hun gatlings naar de gat die opeens in FTL actief is geworden. 1 persoon kwam erdoor en achter hem ging de poort dicht. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar hem, "ik ben eindelijk thuis" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij ging opeens in elkaar zakken.


	28. hoofdstuk 28: Alex

" hè, gefeliciteerd met je promotie, ik ben blij dat mijn moeder in orde is. Ik ben echt blij dat Destiny in nieuwe universum is, zorg jij goed voor de schip?" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak, "ik doe altijd Eli." zegt Sjaak en hij schrok wakker, "doe rustig Sjaak, je hebt een nachtmerrie" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak.

Hij zweet enorm en hij hijgt naar TJ, "je hebt hoge koorts gehad en je moet rusten" zegt TJ en hij werd terug naar bed geduwd, Sjaak hijgt enorm en sloot zijn ogen weer.

"hoe vind je het? Mijn oplossing van mijn leven?" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt hem aan en hij zucht enorm " Eli, ik zal je missen. Ik beloof aan je dat ik mijn best ga doen om jouw eruit te halen" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, hij deed zijn handen in zijn zakken. Hij glimlacht naar Sjaak, "jij bent mijn enige hoop mijn vriend" zegt Eli rustig en hij verdween.

Sjaak hijgt op de grond, TJ en Scott grijpen Sjaak beet. Sjaak zweet druppels vallen op de grond, Kos-mos en Mindi waren bezorgt op een afstand te kijken. Sjaak werd op zijn bed gelegd. "ik beloof het Eli, ik zal ooit uit je vries cel breken" mompelt Sjaak en hij viel in slaap. " Eli?" zegt Scott verbazend, " Sjaak koorts is enorm, ik hoop dat ik hem kan koelen" zegt TJ en Young kwam binnen lopen. "ik heb Sjaaks rapport gelezen, hij heeft ellende 3 maanden achter de rug en hij heeft promotie kregen maar zoals iedereen op de schip" zegt Young tegen Kos-mos.

"zal hij overleven mama?" zegt Mindi bezorgt en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "ik weet het niet, je vader is wel sterk maar hij heeft een oorlog van binnen" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt ook bezorgt naar Mindi. Mindi vloog naar Sjaak bed toe, "papa geef niet op wij hebben je nodig, ik heb je nodig" zegt Mindi huilend en Sjaak hijgt in zijn slaap.

" Eli hoor je me? Ik zal nooit opgeven ik zal jouw op een dag bevrijden en ik hou altijd aan mijn beloftes" schreeuwt Sjaak in donkere gang, Eli verscheen voor hem. "toe Sjaak ik geloof je maar denk aan je zelf. Jij bent nu mijn enige hoop word beter" zegt Eli en Sjaak stond weer alleen in de donker, hij zag opeens fel wit licht. Sjaak loopt rustig naar de licht toe, " Ginn?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd.

Sjaak werd wakker, hij kijkt rond en hij wil recht op zitten maar zijn been was zwaar, Kos-mos lag te slapen bij zijn been. Mindi kwam binnen lopen en zij liet haar bord met eten vallen met klap, Kos-mos werd meteen wakker. "lieverd je maakt papa nog wakker" zegt Kos-mos en zij wrijft door haar ogen.

"misschien komt dat papa allang wakker is dan haar moeder" zegt Sjaak opeens, Kos-mos kijkt opeens verbaasd aan en zij moest huilen. Mindi omhelst haar vader en zij huilt in Sjaaks armen. "kom op jij" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos huilt ook in Sjaaks armen, " Greer, ik hoor iemand huilen" zegt park tegen hem, Greer liet Lisa arm eventjes los. "waar ga jij heen?" zegt Lisa en ze voelt beetje machteloos. "het is Sjaak, hij is wakker" zegt Greer blij en hij pakt Lisa hand beet.

" hè, jij ouwe rot" zegt Greer blij en hij sloeg tegen Sjaaks schouder, Sjaak glimlacht naar Greer. "sorry dat ik jullie bezorgt maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos wrijft over Sjaaks haren. "jij etter" zegt Kos-mos en ze was toch erg blij dat Sjaak weer beter is.

" Sjaak, ik dank je dat je zaden mee kan krijgen van aarde" zegt Lisa blij tegen Sjaak, Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij streelt over Lisa wang. "niet huilen Lisa, ik doe alles om mijn familie redden" zegt Sjaak en hij veegt Lisa tranen weg. "kijk onze schone slaapster is wakker" zegt Young binnen lopen, "generaal" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Young.

"ja maar noem mij gewoon naam is veel prettiger dan rang" zegt Young blij en hij gaf hand aan Sjaak, "het spijt mij dat zo lang duurde" zegt Sjaak verontschuldigt, "nee, jij moest aarde redden in je eentje en daarna kwam jij terug zoals beloofde" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht. "is Destiny nog uit FTL geweest?" zegt Sjaak vragend, "nee nog niet, wij vliegen nu al 3 maanden, die zaden van je is echt onze redding. Alleen wij snappen niet waarom eerste zaden binnen 1 dag volgroeid was" zegt Young.

Een oude vrouw giechelt bij een bel, zij kijkt op een zijlijn wat mensen op Destiny doen. "wat is grappig mevrouw Lin?" zegt Mindi tegen haar, "niks ik vind soms wel leuk om sommige mensen geintje uithalen" zegt Yan Lin giechelend, zij verliet de ruimte en Mindi glimlacht rustig naar oude vrouw.

"toch niet alles neem ik aan?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "nee alleen de eerste weken dat zij binnen 1 dag groeien. Maar wij kunnen gelukkig ook de zaden snel uit halen dus we hadden genoeg eten voor iedereen" zegt Young en Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem, "hoe is met Eli?" zegt Sjaak, "hij is stabiel zoals afgelopen 3 maanden" zegt rush en hij kwam binnen lopen.

"ow, bedankt voor nieuwe schaakbord met stukken ik ben echt blij ermee" zegt rush en hij gaf Sjaak ancient memo pad. "over 3 dagen komen wij uit FTL, laten we hopen iets leuks kunnen vinden voor ons allemaal" zegt rush rustig. "ik heb Eli gezien in mijn dromen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt memo pad.

"ja je kan altijd zulke dingen verwachten in universum" zegt rush rustig, "ja...maar ik heb toch belofte gemaakt in mijn droom, ik zal ooit Eli eruit halen. Dat zweer ik" zegt Sjaak en Greer klopt op Sjaaks schouder. "dat doen wij samen Sjaak eerlijk waar" zegt Greer, "kom je moet gaan eten iedereen wil je nieuws horen op aarde" zegt Young en Sjaak werd alleen gelaten door Mindi en Kos-mos.

"kom kleed je aan, generaal van me" zegt Kos-mos plagerig en Sjaak was zijn gedachten in zijn dromen, opeens kreeg hij een uniform jas gesmeten. Kos-mos giechelt naar Sjaak. "ik heb je gemist" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. Mindi zag opeens haar ouders aan het zoenen, zij vond wel grappig en ze vloog naar John om samen te spelen.

Sjaak en Kos-mos gingen naar messhal, Sjaak werd ondersteunt door Kos-mos. "gefeliciteerd generaal. Ongelooflijk dat jij hele aarde gered" zegt soldaat verbazend tegen Sjaak, hij werd meteen omringt door Destiny bemanning. "wel jammer dat jij niks mag mee nemen van aarde hier heen ik wil zo graag mijn familie zien" zegt vrouw tegen Sjaak. Iedereen was nieuwsgierig tegen hem. "kom op jongens geef die jongen wat ruimte hij heeft niks gegeten van Beckers recepten" zegt Scott en mensen gingen beetje ruimte maken voor Sjaak en Kos-mos.

Sjaak at rustig en hij krijgt brood van Becker, "wij kunnen ook graan verbouwen in de tuin" zegt Becker en Sjaak was echt blij dat hij brood weer at met groente. "ik heb gehoord dat meeste van familie nog leven en goed in orde zijn. Want ik heb gezorgd met mijn legers om dat eerst vast stellen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen haalt opgelucht adem, "maar ik kreeg hulp, Amerika had alleen nog 20 man op stargate command met generaal O'Niell. De rest waren gevlucht naar locaties die Lucian alliantie niet weten. Maar ik krijg hulp van mijn vloot, Galmans en Tanith troepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen was verbaasd met Sjaak verhaal.

Sjaak legt komende uren uit om zijn verhaal te doen tegen anderen mensen, de meeste waren onder indruk van Sjaak actie. "na de strijd kan ik pas eindelijk vertellen dat wij nog leven en dat wij echt hun hulp nodig hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dus wie heeft over ons te waken?" zegt Young rustig, "er zijn twee officieren, Telford en je geloof het niet Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt op. "je bedoelt die vloot van jouw Orb was en dat zij aarde kunnen redden?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd.

"nou eigenlijk het was Galmans die eerst waren omdat zij afgelopen drie jaar gebleven in soort van onderzeeboten als ruimte schepen dus zij kunnen ongestoord daar zo blijven" zegt Sjaak en ze kijken verbaasd. "dat is onmogelijk, drie jaar lang in onderzeeboot" zegt rush, "geloof het of niet maar die ras is veel geavanceerd dan Orb en aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush was weer stil.

"man geen wonder dat jij zo hoge promotie krijgt, maar Young een rang hoger?" zegt Scott verbazend naar Young. "ik heb het gevraagd tegen een generaal met ooglap" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijken verbaasd aan naar Sjaak, "had hij Decker als naam plaat?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig. "hoezo?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "het was je vader, zijn echte naam is de wijze. Alex de wijze. Hij is generaal geworden van Nederlandse leger omdat jij verdwenen was. Hij heeft naar boven gevochten afgelopen 4 jaar omdat hij echt bezorgt was om je" zegt Young verbazend, Sjaak stond op. "als hij mijn vader was dan had hij meteen moet vertellen. Ik heb geen vader want mijn vader sloeg mij elke jaar zo verrot terwijl ik gelijk had" zegt Sjaak en zijn aura verscheen gelijkertijd toen Sjaak zijn woorden uit sprak.

"rustig lieverd, als hij je vader was zal wel goede reden wezen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. Hij liet zijn arm los rukken en hij loopt weg, zijn aura verdween rustig. " Young, laat hem. Er zijn wonden die nooit kan herstellen" zegt rush en iedereen waren verontrust erdoor. "waarom is papa boos?" zegt Mindi verbazend naar Kos-mos, "je vader heeft erg veel pijn toen je opa hem slaat" zegt Kos-mos. "ik heb een opa? Maar waarom vertelt papa niks over opa?" zegt Mindi verbazend, "omdat je opa slechte man is en je vader een goede man is. Maar je vader kan niks goede kanten verzinnen over je opa omdat hij zijn vader ziet als een zaken persoon en meer niet" zegt Young rustig en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd.

Destiny kwam uit FTL en Sjaak was op de brug gebleven om te kalmeren, Sjaak kijkt op zijn paneel en de brug ging omhoog, Sjaak kijkt verbazend uit de stoel. "waar ga jij heen Destiny?" zegt Sjaak tegen de schip, spoedig kwamen Scott, Greer, Young en rush op de brug rennen. "alles goed Sjaak?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt beetje. "rush waar ga Destiny naar toe, de helm controles werken niet" zegt Sjaak en rush kijkt verbaasd, hij ging naar zijn station toe en bekijkt zijn paneel.

"zij gaat naar die ruimte station?" zegt rush verbazend en Destiny vlieg recht op af. "hebben we poort adres?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nee, helemaal niks alleen deze ruimte station" zegt rush en Sjaak denkt na, Destiny kwam met haar neus in V-vormige docking station. De klemmen werden geactiveerd, " Sjaak, verzameld een team om daar zo kijken misschien vinden wij een reden waarom Destiny hier zo dockt" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "begrepen, Kos-mos eenheid, Greer, Brody en Chloe verzamelen bij luchtsluis 1" zegt Sjaak en iedereen horen Sjaaks bericht, ze gingen eraan werken.

Sjaak kwam in zijn cadian harnas en Orb uniform aan komen lopen, hij droeg wel zijn officieren pet. Hij had een las geweer op zijn schouder hangen, " Chloe? Heb jij geen wapens?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, zij schud van nee. "hier gebruik deze, dit is veiligheid pin en dit is je trekker. Wees voorzichtig hij is gevoelig" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf zijn las pistool aan Chloe.

"ik ben bang dat wij allemaal afhankelijk worden van jouw wapens" zegt Greer en hij hield zijn geweer beet. "ik snap het maar misschien heeft deze station nog cooler wapens" zegt Sjaak en de deur ging open. Kos-mos, Iridi en Valeera lieten hun gatling verschijnen. "maar toch vind ik deze beter" zegt Iridi glimlachend en zij lopen als eerste naar binnen. Sjaak ging daarna achter meiden en Greer beschermt Sjaaks rug. Chloe kwam als laatste met Brody, iedereen waren scherp en gericht. Ze zagen grote zaal. "wat is dit plaats?" zegt Sjaak, "een reparatie station voor Destiny." zegt Brody en hij drukt op paar knoppen en hele station kwam tot leven er verschenen grijp armen uit de station en ze begonnen beschadig delen herstellen.

"ongelooflijk, ze herstellen Destiny romp" zegt rush, "dit is Sjaak aan Young, ik denk beste dat iedereen hun spullen pakken en tijdelijk op de station verblijven want volgens Brody word hele schip uit elkaar gehaald en daarna in elkaar. Behalve de tuin die blijft intact vanwege de groente leven" zegt Sjaak rustig via Destiny brug radio, ze zagen ook allemaal onderhoud robots verschenen over de romp.

Young besloot iedereen naar de station lopen en Sjaak zag hoe iedereen een plek aan het zoeken is. " Becker, er is voedsel daar zo misschien is daar nog bruikbaars?" zegt Sjaak en Becker knikt, hij ging met paar mensen naar die ruimte, "nog bewoners van deze station gezien?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "nee helemaal niemand, zelfs geen vries capsules" zegt Sjaak en Young kijkt verbaasd. "hoe gaat met jouw?" zegt Young, "het gaat wel hoor, alleen moe. Ik denk dat anderen ook zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny romp werd uit elkaar gehaald. "ik hoop dat Eli in orde is?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ow dat zal wezen want ze hebben Eli capsule gevonden" zegt Brody en hij houd situatie in de gaten.

"nou dan moeten wij wachten?" zegt rush rustig, "ja ik ben mee eens, ik heb wel paar mensen door station zoeken wat aan de hand is maar wie weet vinden wij iets nuttigs" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen waren mee eens.

Destiny heeft aantal dagen nodig om gerepareerd worden, ze zagen dat Eli's capsule verschenen in een ruimte waar normaal andere de capsules ook horen verschijnen, rush leg uit dat een onderdeel van programma en de staal werd erg schoon gemaakt. "dat is raar, hij vraag om een kleur en patroon maken?" zegt Brody toen Destiny dat vroeg op paneel. "hou het op grijs met donkerblauw" zegt Sjaak en iedereen waren mee eens, sommige willen een haaien bek hebben maar Sjaak weigert want hij vond dat deze schip serieus houden en Brody voert de gegevens in de paneel.

" Young, rush en Sjaak kom snel je moet dit zien" zegt Kos-mos en jongens kijken op, ze rennen meteen naar Kos-mos toe en Iridi was in de ruimte bezig houden, "ik meen het serieus, ik ben luitenant Iridi van Destiny waarom geloof jij mij niet?" zegt Iridi tegen paneel, "dat is onmogelijk Destiny heeft geen zulke officieren" zegt bekende stem via de paneel, "kom op Sjaak leg die generaal met ooglap uit wie wij zijn" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, hij haalt diep adem en loopt naar de paneel. Iridi deed stap opzij, "jij vuile hufter, jij achterbakse boeren pummel. Jij vuile zeerot hoe kan jij dit aan doen bij je zoon. Vuile laag hangende hufter" zegt Sjaak woedend, zijn tranen vallen op de paneel. Generaal gaf geen antwoord, "bevestig, luitenant Iridi is een bemanning lid, sorry voor het ongemak" zegt Alex tegen Sjaak.

"ik haat je echt ontzettend, wat een eikel ben je als vader" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos grijpt in, Sjaak kijkt huilend naar Kos-mos. " Sjaak, het spijt me, ik heb het verdient" zegt Alex, "nu pas? Zeg je verdomme na 12 jaar tegen mij het spijt? Jij moest echt na denken ik haat je pap" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij vloog weg, Kos-mos kijkt bezorgd naar Sjaak. "mevrouw Kos-mos." zegt Alex via paneel, ze kijkt naar de paneel. "bescherm mijn zoon goed, hij is enige jongen van mijn familie. Ik dacht in leger gaan hem kan zien?" zegt Alex rustig, "het is juist andersom, Sjaak beschermt ons hele tijd. Maar ik zal jouw bevel uit voeren met krachten die ik heb. Hij zal wel overleven" zegt Kos-mos en zij vertrok.

"generaal Young." zegt Alex en Young kwam bij de paneel, hij zag dat Kos-mos vliegen naar centrale ruimte. " Young?" zegt Alex, "sorry sir" zegt Young en Alex zucht. "situatie?" zegt Alex rustig, " Destiny word in reparaties gedaan, wij kwamen een buitenaardse ruimte station tegen sir" zegt Young en Kos-mos kwam Sjaak tegen, " Mindi ga maar met John spelen" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en Mindi gaf kus op Sjaaks wang, ze vloog vandoor naar John toe.

" Sjaak het is oké, huil maar" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging naast Sjaak zitten, Sjaak moest huilen sinds zijn ouders werden gescheiden waren. "ik snap wat je bedoelt Young, maar die Kos-mos is geweldig op aard, alles is beter opgebouwd zij vertelt dat allemaal in opdracht van vloot admiraal Sjaak. Ik kan echt niet geloven dat mijn zoon alles in kleine detail heeft uit gewerkt" zegt Alex tegen Young.

"je zoon hier zo is ook geweldig, hij heeft veel gevochten op Destiny. Wij zijn echt eeuwig schuldig" zegt Young en Alex wrijft op zijn hoofd. "ik wist dat wel maar ik wil nooit van hem geloven, Young. Jij en jouw mannen moeten door gaan op je eigen kracht zoals jij vertelt dat jullie de stenen niet meer kan gebruiken moeten wij allemaal op ander manier naar aarde zien te komen. Maar wij geven niet op met jullie de Galmans troepen zijn vertrokken naar hun keizer rijk. Ik hoopt dat zij langer blijven maar dat waren orders van hun heilige keizer. Ik kan ze niet dwingen. Tenslotte Kos-mos troepen dwongen om ons niet ingrijpen want wij willen echt die techniek hebben" zegt Alex zuchtend.

"ik ben blij dat Galmans vertrokken zijn want ze zijn onze vrienden en als aarde misbruik ga maken zal je zoon nooit meer vergeven" zegt Young rustig en beelden begonnen te storen. "sorry Young, ik kan de beelden niet stabiel houden" zegt rush en Young knikt. " Young...vertel...hou..zoon" zegt Alex en beeld was zwart.

"die generaal" zegt Young zuchtend en hij verliet de ruimte, hij ging Sjaak en Kos-mos op zoeken. Hij zag Kos-mos en Sjaak lag te slapen tegen Kos-mos been, "hij is in slaap geslapen, hij is echt moe afgelopen dagen" zegt Kos-mos en zij streelt over Sjaaks haren.

"ja ik denk dat wij nog wel eventjes blijven, vertel tegen hem als hij wakker is dat zijn vader wel van hem houd" zegt Young en hij ging eten bij Becker. Destiny was komende drie dagen druk herstellen, sommige mensen verzonnen zelf een spelletje en zij gingen voetballen door de centrale ruimte.

Sjaak was beetje down afgelopen dagen, Sjaak bekijkt zijn paneel. Hij probeert ancient taal onder knie houden, Brody moest lachen naar Sjaak wat hij schrijft. 2 weken ging voorbij en Destiny zag mooi en nieuw eruit, Eli capsule werd terug geschoven alleen station kan hem niet herstellen. Meeste mensen vinden wel jammer maar zij kunnen ook niks aan doen, Sjaak was onder indruk hoe de wapens online zijn en ook de energie level erg hoog is. " rush onze water kan recycle worden en we hoeven geen water meer halen" zegt Volker tegen rush. "ja dank je het is geweldige nieuws en zelfs onze wapens zijn herstel en de impuls motoren zijn sneller" zegt rush rustig.

"die stoel zit wel erg lekker nu" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt de brug alles had nieuwe geur dat hij uit de fabriek kan komen erdoor. Destiny vloog in FTL vandoor. "goed zullen we deze locatie opslaan voor onze bescherming post?" zegt Sjaak en rush kwam op de brug lopen, "ja het is goed idee maar wij komen niet terug naar hem" zegt rush. "dat is wel war rush maar wij moeten ooit wel eens keertje terug komen" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen rush. "dat is wel waar of tenminste onze achter achter klein kinderen" zegt rush en sommige giechelt op de brug.

"ja laten we hopen rest van universum wel goed blijven?" zegt rush en Destiny vloog verder.


	29. hoofdstuk29:je beste vriend is je vijand

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "dat interessant? Wij hebben een gate" zegt rush en Young kijkt op. "werkt die gate ook?" zegt Young rustig tegen rush. "toevallig wel, heb je zin om een kijkje nemen?" zegt rush en Young knikt.

Rush ging met Young naar gate ruimte, Sjaak, Greer, Scott, Chloe en Volker kwamen ook binnen lopen in de ruimte. "jij ook generaal?" zegt rush tegen Sjaak, "wij redden heus wel ik wil ook eens keertje naar buiten" zegt Sjaak rustig en gate ging open. "vooruit maar wees wel voorzichtig dan" zegt rush en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar rush.

Een Kino vloog door gate, "ziet wel droog uit maar wel leuke bossen" zegt Sjaak en ze keken over de paneel. "we hebben zuurstof en er is genoeg voedsel zo te zien" zegt rush. "mooi dan gaan wij" zegt Sjaak en hij rent door de gate. "dat is nieuw" zegt Scott. Hij en Greer gingen ook rennen maar met hun wapens gericht, toen zij andere kant van de poort stond Sjaak verbaasd te kijken naar voren. " Sjaak wat is er?" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt naar hun. " Jaina." zegt Sjaak en hij stond recht voor de zwarte Kos-mos. Zij had Sjaak keel vast gegrepen. "het heeft mij drie ellendige jaar gekost om jullie te vinden en nu komen jullie opeens in mijn planeet aanvallen" zegt Jaina tegen rest.

Ze maakt een enorme zwaai en Sjaak vloog door bossen. " Scott hier, stuur Kos-mos eenheid nu" zegt Scott en zij begonnen te vuren naar haar. De schoten werden afgeketst door een energie schild, Sjaak vloog naar Jaina en hij sloeg opeens, ze kwam dwars door aantal stenen vliegen. Sjaak ziet een stofwolk en Sjaak kijkt ernaar maar hij schrokt toen Jaina in zijn maag sloeg. Sjaak vloog meters vandoor.

"jij laat mijn vriend met rust" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam uit poort vliegen, ze begon Jaina te schoppen. Ze maakt het af met een salto en Jaina vloog in de lucht, zij kijkt naar Kos-mos maar Sjaak was boven haar. Hij sloeg in haar maar en Jaina zakt diep grond in. Sjaak hijgt en spuug klein beetje bloed weg. "achter me" zegt Sjaak, "pas op" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak werd keihard in zijn rug geraakt. Sjaak kwam naast Jaina liggen, Sjaak wil opstaan maar een voet ging zijn rug porren.

" T-elos, haal snel Valeera en Iridi." zegt Kos-mos tegen Scott en Greer, zij gingen poort weer activeren. "hoe is met jouw T-elos?" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk tegen haar, "ow jij kan spreken aap? Misschien moest ik je harder aan pakken?" zegt T-elos en Sjaak glimlacht, zijn lichaam verdwijn. "een schaduw?" zegt T-elos verbaasd, Sjaak stond achter haar en hij haalt diep adem, een schokgolf kwam door haar lichaam. T-elos vloog daarna langs de poort, Iridi en Valeera kwamen naar buiten toe lopen.

"generaal?" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt naar meiden, de poort ging offline en T-elos was achter hun staan. " Iridi, Valeera achter jullie" schreeuwt Sjaak en meiden kijken om, "te langzaam" zegt T-elos met glimlacht, ze schopte snel twee meiden. Sjaak kwam even snel om T-elos neer te slaan en meiden vlogen tegen Scott en Greer aan. Meiden voelen schok golf door hun lichamen en ze kuchten naar lucht.

" Scott, open gate opnieuw wij vertrekken" zegt Sjaak en T-elos vloog door lucht van Sjaak klap. Kos-mos zag Jaina liggen en zij pakt haar op. Jaina kijkt Kos-mos streng aan opeens, "welkom mijn zus of zal ik zeggen jij bent mij" zegt Jaina duister en ze stak haar hand zwaard door Kos-mos lichaam, Sjaak voel iets en hij draait om. Kos-mos kijkt haar aan en ze voel haar energie weg stromen. Hij werd opeens neer geslagen door T-elos, tijdens zijn vlucht veranderd zijn witte aura in gele haren en groene ogen. Hij vloog naar Jaina toe en hij sloeg Jaina weg bij Kos-mos. Hij vangt Kos-mos in zijn arm. "poort is open sir" zegt Scott en Sjaak gooit Kos-mos naar Iridi, "ren snel, als wij door poort dan is het verloren gebruik mijn apparaat om Will te halen" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij ontwijkt T-elos energie schot van haar bazooka.

Iedereen ging rennen door gate en Sjaak zag Jaina door lopen, Sjaak verdween en hij grijpt bij Jaina keel. "ik dacht het niet bitch" zegt Sjaak woest en hij maakt Jaina een zwaai. Hij hield haar beiden lichaam beet en duwt haar op zijn knie, Jaina ruggengraat is gebroken erdoor. Hij zag T-elos komen en hij gooit Jaina tegen T-elos aan. "stik hoe lang kan ik volhouden" zegt Sjaak hijgend. Opeens verschenen kloon soldaten uit de bossen met 20 Kos-mos eenheden die verschillende kleuren hadden maar wel een zwarte armband op hun boven arm.

"snel breng Kos-mos naar ziekenboeg" zegt Scott en Iridi en Valeera brachten Kos-mos met hoge snelheid naar ziekenboeg. "snel open poort" zegt Scott en hij gebruikt machine van Sjaak. De poort flikkert van kleur en Will kwam binnen lopen. "dat was gevaarlijk majoor" zegt Will streng tegen Scott wijzend.

"mijn vader is in problemen en Kos-mos is zwaar gewond" zegt Will en Destiny vloog in FTL. Scott knikt rustig naar haar. Zij pakt Scott walkietalkie. "ja dit is Will, code wit" zegt zij. Uit poort kwamen Elyon en Shion lopen met nog paar Orb medische doktoren. "soms is wel handig die apparaat, je hebt goed gebruikt" zegt Will en zij gaf walkietalkie terug aan haar. " Kos-mos is zwaar gewond help haar" zegt Will en ze begonnen snel rennen naar ziekenboeg toe.

"aarrghh..." schreeuwt Sjaak van de pijn, hij was vast geketend in groot gebouw ergens in de universum. Zijn uniform is uit getrokken, hij werd gemarteld door stroom schok staf. "vertel mij wanneer Destiny uit FTL komt" zegt T-elos en soldaat stak in zijn rug. Sjaak schreeuw uit van de pijn.

" Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos opeens wakker, ze zag opeens Elyon en Shion bij haar aan opereren. De meiden schrokken naar Kos-mos die opeens wakker lag. "snel verdoof haar" zegt Elyon en er werd nog een spuit in haar nek gedaan. Kos-mos viel weer in slaap.

"vertel mij waar Destiny is jij koppige aap" zegt T-elos en Sjaak kreeg een stroom stoot. "ik zal nooit vertellen omdat ik ook niet weet" zegt Sjaak hijgend van de pijn, " Jaina, regel die vuil op en maak hem beetje schoon" zegt T-elos en Jaina kwam uit de schaduw lopen. Ze had 5 Kos-mos eenheden bij haar staan, "klonen?" zegt Sjaak en hij kreeg een stroom stoot. "genoeg, breng hem naar zijn cel" zegt Jaina en energie kettingen verdwenen. Sjaak valt op de grond neer, " Kos-mos zal me redden" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij werd afgevoerd.

" Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos opeens wakker, ze stond recht op in haar bed. "rustig, Kos-mos jij hebt enorm aanval gehad." zegt Shion en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd, " Shion, wij zijn enorm ver weg van jullie?" zegt Kos-mos en Shion duwt Kos-mos rustig op haar bed liggen. "ik hoor Sjaak, hij heeft enorm veel pijn" zegt Kos-mos en Shion glimlacht naar haar. " Will zal je helpen Kos-mos, wij hebben je harnas geüpdatet voor je. Zo te merken is Jaina en T-elos allebei sterker geworden" zegt Shion.

Sjaak werd in de cel gesmeten, "ik zal niet ontsnappen er zijn 500 Kos-mos eenheden hier zo en zij zijn sterker dan jij" zegt Jaina en Sjaak aura werd geel, hij verdween. "shit, zoek de gebied uit" zegt Jaina en Sjaak was achter haar staan. "dit is voor mijn vrouw" zegt Sjaak en hij stak zijn lichtzwaard door Jaina. Hij liet haar vallen op de grond, "red me...ik was ooit andere Kos-mos...die storm heeft mij veranderd" zegt Jaina zachtjes. Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "nooit" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt verder, Jaina kijkt droevig naar de grond. Opeens voel zij opgetild worden, "ik haat om goede knul wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij verdween.

Will stond net buiten een poort, ze kijkt naar de gebied. "hij is hier" zegt Will en zij knipt in haar vingers, Gaunt kwam met zijn beste soldaten uit de poort. "wij moeten hem eens keertje redden?" zegt Gaunt rustig. " Ibram, hij heeft ook dingen voor jouw en jouw mannen gedaan en ik vraag telkens vriendelijk aan je" zegt Will tegen Gaunt, "omdat jij altijd vriendelijk doet tegen mij en mijn mannen blijf ik altijd trouw aan jouw alleen" zegt Ibram tegen Will. " kolonel-commissar er komt twee mensen aan rennen, ze zijn beide gewond" zegt vrouwelijke Tanith tegen Gaunt. "dank je Tona, mannen in positie" zegt Gaunt, een persoon kwam uit de gate. " Kos-mos?" zegt Will verbazend, "sorry maar ik kan haar niet tegenhouden" zegt Elyon en zij kwam ook uit de poort.

Twee mensen vielen op de grond neer, "laat me achter Sjaak, red je zelf" zegt Jaina tegen Sjaak, hij hijgt enorm. "wij moeten beide door gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op. Hij tilt Jaina op zijn schouders en hij vloog een stuk. Maar Sjaak was moe en verzwakt, "zo jij hebt mij verraden Jaina, ik had je eerder moeten doden. Wel drie jaar geleden om precies te zijn" zegt T-elos en zij stond voor Sjaak en Jaina. Sjaak stond op en hij wankelt. T-elos hield hem beet, "ow jij wil op staande manier sterven" zegt T-elos en opeens kwam een schot uit duisternis, T-elos valt neer en Sjaak grijpt bij haar keel. Hij activeert zijn aura en gooit T-elos zo ver mogelijk als hij kan weg.

Sjaak grijpt Jaina en hij begon te rennen, er verschenen 5 soldaten naar hem. "geef gewonde aan mij meneer de wijze" zegt Bragg en Sjaak gaf bewusteloze Jaina aan Bragg. Hij rent snel vandoor. Sjaak ging achter hem aan rennen.

"daar zijn ze" zegt Will en ze zagen opeens 7 schaduwen verschijnen. Sjaak zag opeens Will, Gaunt, Kos-mos en Elyon. "knuffelen doen wij later eerst naar huis" zegt Will en Kos-mos begeleid Sjaak door gate.

"we krijgen bezoek" zegt Barnes tegen anderen, "wij zitten nog in FTL, laten we hopen dat zij zijn?" zegt Young en poort werd geactiveerd. De team kwam uit de poort, Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën. "generaal" zegt Young opgelucht en Sjaak was enorm slecht aan toe. " Jaina, waarom heb je haar mee genomen?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, "zij heeft mij door gangen van die basis gehaald daarom" zegt Sjaak en hij werd ondersteunt door twee Tanith soldaten, ze brachten Sjaak snel naar ziekenboeg. "breng haar ook naar ziekenboeg, misschien kan ik haar oplappen?" zegt Shion en meiden kijken haar vreemd aan.

"ze is onderdeel van jouw Kos-mos dus geef niet zo blik aan me" zegt Shion streng tegen Kos-mos. Sjaak kwam op de bed zitten en TJ schrok van de stoten, "kijk niet zo naar die wonden, ze zijn niet zo erg als jij denkt" zegt Sjaak hijgend. "het zal wel pijn doen als ze schoon maakt" zegt TJ en Sjaak glimlacht. TJ deed Sjaak wonden rustig verschonen, "papa" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij vloog naar ziekenboeg toe, ze kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak werd behandelt door TJ. "papa" zegt Mindi droevig en zij omhelst Sjaak, " hè, kleine meid, ik kan vandaag niet spelen met je. Papa heeft veel pijn nu" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi huilt tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak glimlacht rustig, Jaina werd door Bragg netjes op de bed gelegd. "bedankt meneer Bragg." zegt Sjaak en Bragg glimlacht, hij gaf een fles aan Sjaak. "ik denk dat jij goede slok kan gebruiken meneer" zegt Bragg vriendelijk en hij wrijft op Mindi hoofd. "kom we laten je papa eventjes rusten zodat lieve dokter kan werken" zegt Bragg tegen Mindi. Zij knikt rustig. Ze vloog ziekenboeg uit, "dank je wel meneer Bragg" zegt Sjaak en hij nam een slok. Bragg glimlacht vriendelijk en hij verliet ziekenboeg. Iridi en Valeera kwamen binnen lopen en ze richten hun wapens op Jaina.

"laat haar" zegt Sjaak en meiden kijken hem aan, "met alle respect" zegt Iridi en Sjaak nam nog een slok. "durf jij mij aan te vallen, ik gaf jullie bevel. Bescherm haar" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt serieus en strenge blik naar meiden. Zijn witte aura werd zwart erdoor. " Sjaak, ik probeer je te helpen" zegt TJ en Sjaak zwarte aura ging weer wit, het verdwijnt daarna weer. "sorry TJ" zegt Sjaak en hij nam diepe slok. Hij trok zijn rug recht vanwege pijn die TJ bezorgde. "sorry Sjaak." zegt TJ en Sjaak gaf aan dat niks aan was.

Shion kwam binnen lopen en zij ging Jaina bestuderen, Elyon ging haar helpen. Sjaak bekijkt op een afstand naar Jaina conditie. "dat is genoeg jij, te veel drinken is slecht" zegt Kos-mos en zij pakt de fles uit Sjaaks handen. Hij kijkt haar aan, "sorry ik ben gewoon moe en veel pijn" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos gaf opeens zoen op zijn lippen. "is oké, het spijt mij ook" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"je kan rusten Sjaak, je rug is gedaan" zegt TJ, "mag ik de rest doen TJ?" zegt Kos-mos en TJ zag erin waarom niet. Sjaak ging liggen en Kos-mos ging Sjaak wonden op zijn borst schoon maken. "wist jij, Jaina en jij zelfde serie nummer hebben?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos en zij kijkt verbaasd, "allebei 01 serie nummer, andere meiden zijn wel andere serie nummer maar van jouw en Jaina zijn zelfde. Precies" zegt Sjaak en Shion kijkt op. Sjaak glimlacht, "het is waar, jij en Jaina hebben precies zelfde kern dat is onmogelijk?" zegt Shion.

"nee, ik ben ook gesplit en Jaina ook, ze heeft ook officieel Kos-mos maar vond zij niks. Willem was mijn tweede naam en daarom kwam ik achter dat wij precies zelfde waren op de Novus kolonie. Alleen ik wist niet van Jaina sinds zij vertelt op de planeet en jouw verwonde" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan.

"hoe komt dat en wanneer?" zegt Shion verbazend, "ongeluk van die storm.." zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt weg naar Shion. "het is goed Sjaak, we praten zo verder wel. Shion maak haar beter net als mij want ik denk mijn zusje de kracht nodig hebben" zegt Kos-mos. "zusje? Bedoel je geen zus?" zegt Sjaak plagerig en Kos-mos deed extra veel alcohol op Sjaak wond. Hij kijkt pijnlijk naar Kos-mos. "ik ben duidelijker veel ouder" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

"ik ben bang dat jullie beide mis hebben. Ik ben Kos-mos en Willem is wel jouw Sjaak daar heb je gelijk in. Maar Kos-mos jij kwam op Destiny door een reden...dat is jij kwam door gate ongeluk in verleden erg ver in de verleden. Toen ik hoorde over jouw en reputatie weer boven water kwam. Besloot ik mijn uiterlijk veranderen in het zwart en ik ging bij T-elos." zegt Jaina tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"blijkbaar dat ik niet altijd gelijkt had, Jaina...hou jij van Willem?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij kijkt niet naar Sjaak. "ik neem aan van ja, leef hij nog?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina huilt zachtjes. "nee, T-elos dood hem voor mijn ogen, hij vocht in Tallgeese." zegt Jaina droevig. "ik zet je uit om je uiterlijk veranderen" zegt Shion, "ik wil niet blauw worden zoals zij. Ik haat het" zegt Jaina en Shion knikt. Jaina ging offline.

" Shion, maar haar wit harnas en zwart haren, maar een witte lok haren erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan. "ik zal het doen, waarom die witte lok haren?" zegt Shion, "omdat zij niet 100% aan donkere kant leeft" zegt Sjaak rustig. Dagen gingen voorbij, Shion was klaar en Jaina lag nog te slapen. " Sjaak, is wel verstandig om haar op Destiny houden?" zegt Shion, "nou bij T-elos is niet beter erop en ik kan extra hulp gebruiken. Ook zijn twee andere soldaten van Kos-mos eenheid niet blij er mee. Maar ze moeten accepteren" zegt Sjaak rustig. Zijn borst was helemaal onder verband, hij heeft zijn uniform jas op zijn schouders hangen.

De poort ging open door Will krachten, "nou veel succes dan, ik ben blij dat jullie gered hebben naar de volgende universum. Ik heb gehoord dat onze sector vol houden met de aanvallen van die robots" zegt Shion en zij loopt door de poort. "nou pa, hou je rustig en volgende keer laat een bezoek wezen dan een redding missie?" zegt Will en Tanith troepen gingen door poort. Will stond naast Sjaak, ze kijkt Sjaak schuin aan. "ik zal doen tenslotte, ik moet over paar weken terug naar aarde voor maandelijkse rapport" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dan zie ik je over paar weken" zegt Will en ze loopt naar de poort toe, "ow, ik zal aan Yan Lin vragen dat je 2 mensen mee mag mee nemen naar aarde toe. Ik denk dat zij hun familie best willen zien" zegt Will rustig. "ik zal waarderen echt waar" zegt Sjaak en zij loopt poort in. De gate ging offline en iedereen haalt opgelucht adem.

"papa, Jaina is wakker geworden" zegt Mindi en ze kijkt Sjaak aan, John was hele tijd bij haar omdat hij beetje bang was van Jaina. "dan zullen we haar verwelkomen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos ondersteunt Sjaak beetje.

Sjaak, Kos-mos, Mindi en John kwamen in de ziekenboeg. Iridi en Valeera hielden hun pistolen gereed. Ze bewaken Jaina, ze droeg witte harnas met cadian stijl. Ze heeft zwarte haren maar er was een witte lok haren erdoor. "luister je mag je naam houden als Jaina. Is misschien wel makkelijker dan Kos-mos noemen, omdat jij die naam zelf gekozen hebt dan is ook jouw speciale naam is. Je bent welkom in Kos-mos eenheid en ik kan je hulp goed gebruiken maar ik moet jouw wel waarschuwen" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam erg dicht Jaina staan.

"als jij mij verraad of jij laat Iridi of Valeera of jij doet iets aan Kos-mos en de kinderen dan mag jij bidden en hopen dat ik je niet uit elkaar ga rukken erdoor. Want ik zal jagen en jij zal prooi wezen heb ik begrepen?" zegt Sjaak streng tegen haar, "ja meneer..." zegt Jaina, "het is generaal voor jouw of Sjaak, nu ga jij herstellen en ik zal regelen dat jij een kamer krijgt" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht naar Jaina.

"aan Valeera en Iridi ik hoop dat jij Kos-mos eenheid code in eren houd. We laten niemand achter begrepen?" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, zij knikken. Ze lieten hun wapens op bergen, "goed ik ga eten en ik wil nu rust hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en erg moe. Hij loopt naar de messhal, " hè, als jij Sjaak verraad en jij vermoord hem dan krijg jij eerste schot van ons" zegt Iridi tegen Jaina en zij kijkt beetje treurig naar meiden. "ik zal jullie commandant niet falen" zegt Jaina en zij loopt naar messhal. Iridi en Valeera gingen oogje in de zeil houden van Jaina.

Sjaak at rustig van de salade recept van Becker, Sjaak at rustig en hij hoort opeens commotie toen Jaina met Iridi en Valeera binnen komen. "wil jij ook iets eten mevrouw?" zegt Becker voorzichtig tegen Jaina, "nee dank je, ik heb geen eet functie zoals andere Kos-mos eenheden, alleen drinken. Ik wil graag water als dat kan?" zegt Jaina en Becker knikt in orde. Hij gaf beker met water en zij ging tegen over Sjaak zitten. Iridi en Valeera stonden achter Jaina. Kos-mos zat naar Sjaak en Mindi andere kant.

John zat half onder de tafel en hij kijkt net over de rand van de tafel, "het is goed John zij zal je niks doen" zegt Kos-mos en hij liet John op haar schoot zitten. "zo dus jij hebt geen eet functie gekregen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam heerlijke tomaat in zijn mond. "dat klopt, alleen drinken kan ik. Shion heeft dat niet in gebouwd, alleen drink functie" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "meiden, jullie kunnen ook Jaina van een afstand in de gaten houden en niet op de lip" zegt Sjaak tegen Iridi en Valeera.

Ze kijken twijfelend aan en ze gingen paar tafels verder zitten, "dank je, ze vertrouwen mij niet zo snel" zegt Jaina zachtjes. "het is ook niet gek, wij hebben tenslotte tegen over elkaar gevochten, dat kost tijd en dat gebeurt niet binnen 1 dag" zegt Sjaak rustig

Jaina zucht zachtjes tegen Sjaak, "geef tijd Jaina, dan krijg je op een dag je vrijheid. Ik zal voorstel doen, jij krijg minste 1 Kos-mos eenheid als bewaker, maar ik kom je ook af en toe bewaken. Maar Mindi ga jouw ook bewaken maar als een plezier bewaker" zegt Sjaak rustig. "maar papa, wij zijn bang voor haar" zegt Mindi, Sjaak wrijft op haar hoofd. "papa en mama en je tantes zijn hier op de schip maak niet zo bang te wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi.

"werkelijk?" zegt Mindi beetje verbaasd, "ja wij zijn echt dicht bij je dan jij denkt Mindi." zegt Sjaak en Jaina kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en zijn gezin. Hoe hij andere kant kan zien, dan alleen maar vechten. Zij dronk rustig van haar water een slokje.

"natuurlijk moet Jaina ook een werk hebben want water is niet gratis zoals andere dingen. Jij zal ook deze schip beschermen en mensen aan boord. Je zal leren eerste hulp, leren koken maar ook normaal sociale dingen. Want jij zal dat wel nodig zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kijkt verrast naar Sjaak, "en als ik niet dat niet doet?" zegt Jaina. "dan zal ik je afzetten bij volgende planeet en jij zoek maar uit hoe jij T-elos kan overleven zonder mijn hulp" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina voel een brok in haar keel erdoor.

"dus ik hoop dat je ons ga helpen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina knikt rustig, "ow let niet op andere mensen zij moeten ook aan je wennen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Jaina. Jaina stond verstelt hoe haar vijanden zo vriendelijk kunnen blijven.

Op de planeet, begon grond te beven. Kloon soldaten ruimen de stenen op en zij vonden T-elos, ze lag bewusteloos in de berg wand genageld. "is zij dood?" zegt soldaat en hij voel opeens hand door zijn lichaam. Hij kijkt naar zijn buik en was dwars door harnas gestoken. "nee ik leef nog alleen jij ben dood" zegt T-elos en zij trok haar hand terug, soldaat valt meters naar beneden. Ze rukt uit de berg wand en zij zweeft. "meesteres, de keizer wilt je spreken. Hij is beneden op jouw te wachten" zegt andere soldaat. Ze ging naar beneden, ze knielt voor man in zwarte cape gehuld. "mijn heer, ik was verrast door" zegt T-elos maar keizer gebaart om te zwijgen.

"het is in orde mijn leerling, jij was niet voorbereid van andere mensen die hij heeft. Vernietig hem en laat niemand heel, leerling...faal deze keer niet want ik waardeer geen faal moment en zoals jij" zegt keizer en hij loopt terug naar zijn shuttle. T-elos kijkt schuldig naar de grond, "meesteres, de persoon die jij zocht is door andere type poort gekomen. Dus het niet mogelijk om hem te vinden" zegt soldaat rustig. T-elos kijkt smerig hem aan en zij loopt terug naar haar basis.


	30. hoofdstuk 30: je bent niet alleen

Jaina werd wakker in kamer, ze stond recht op en ze zag dat niemand er was. Er werd keihard gebonkt aan de deur, "binnen" zegt Jaina rustig en de deur schoof open. Sjaak stond op haar te wachten, Sjaak draait snel op. "toe Jaina, kleed iets aan." zegt Sjaak rustig, Jaina stond op en erg verscheen haar witte harnas. "sorry generaal, ik voel me prettig als ik niks aan hebt" zegt Jaina en zij loopt langs Sjaak naar buiten.

" Destiny komt zo uit FTL, ik wil dat je voorbereid. Misschien krijgen wij wel ellende" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kijkt hem aan, "ellende, is de universum altijd slecht?" zegt Jaina, "wie weet? Vorige was echt wel slechte universum. Jij bent nu expert in deze universum wie weet? Misschien vinden wij wel Orb of Galmans keizerrijk" zegt Sjaak en Jaina stond stil, Sjaak merkt het en hij kijkt haar aan. "waarom die twee legers? De Galactic empire is veel beter voor jullie. Daar heb jij veel macht en bescherming, ik ken die mensen" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Sjaak.

"als ik mag kiezen dan neem ik de Rebel alliantie, als jij zegt dat Galactic empire zelfde is dan ik weet. Dan wil ik liever sterven. Maar bedankt voor informatie over de sector" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt weer verder, Jaina kon niet geloven dat zij erg belangrijk informatie zomaar vertelt en geen marteling hoeft onder gaan. Ze kijkt naar haar handen en ze knijpt erin. "kom je nog Jaina, of wil je een bevel horen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar haar. Jaina schud haar hoofd en loopt rustig met Sjaak mee.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, Sjaak kwam op de brug lopen en Jaina kwam naast hem staan. "wij hebben geen adressen maar wel twee planeten in de buurt." zegt rush en hij kijkt op zijn paneel, " Jaina, ken je de sector?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "mag ik de kaart zien?" zegt Jaina rustig, rush kijkt naar Sjaak. "doe het, geen geintjes" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij leunt op de reling. Young zat op de stoel en hij kijkt schuin naar Jaina, zij ging naar rush toe. Ze bekijkt de kaart wat zij ziet op de paneel, "nee het spijt me, ik ken deze sector niet" zegt Jaina.

" Mindi, vertelt Jaina de waarheid" zegt Sjaak rustig, Mindi zat op schoot bij Scott, ze bekijkt de helm. "zij vertelt waarheid papa." zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak glimlacht, "goed, wij hebben voorraden nodig, Scott. Ga met een team naar de planeet en bekijkt voor voedsel" zegt Young rustig, Scott tilt Mindi van zijn schoot af. " Greer, ik heb je nodig" zegt Scott en Greer knikt. Hij ging met Scott mee, " Greer, vraag om Iridi jouw plaats nemen bij de wapens" zegt Sjaak. "ik zal door geven sir" zegt Greer.

Sjaak kijkt naar buiten, "ik ga Kos-mos en Valeera klaar maken met Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak opeens, "wat is er Sjaak?" zegt Young rustig, "ik heb een slecht voorgevoel" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij draait om en hij loopt naar de deur toe, " Jaina, wil je met mij samen vechten? Ik denkt dat vijand eraan komt over 3 uur" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Jaina kijkt op naar Sjaak, "is dat bevel generaal?" zegt Jaina rustig, Sjaak schud zijn hoofd. Brody en Iridi kwamen op de brug lopen. Mindi ging uit de helm stoel springen zodat Brody kan zitten.

"nee, het is vraag. Ik ben niet goed om bevelen geven, alleen vragen wil ik liever stellen tegen je" zegt Sjaak rustig. Jaina kijkt twijfelend naar Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt andere blik naar haar. "wat zeg je hart Jaina." zegt Sjaak rustig, ze kijkt naar Sjaak. "ik ga met je mee, dat zegt mijn hart" zegt Jaina en Sjaak knikt. Hij loopt door de gangen, "kom dan" zegt Sjaak snel achter na. Jaina rent achter Sjaak aan.

" Sjaak, je kan niet vliegen. Je wonden kan niet toe laten" zegt TJ bezorgt en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "TJ het spijt me maar ik heb geen keus" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt verder, TJ zucht en zij ging achter haar aan. "toe Sjaak, ik smeek je. Je bent geen machine, je bent een mens" zegt TJ en Kos-mos stond in de gang op Sjaak te wachten. "lieverd TJ heeft gelijk" zegt Kos-mos en zij gaf ancient memo pad, Sjaak las kort op de pad en hij kijkt Kos-mos aan. Zij knikt rustig van ja, "TJ, ik weet dat jij niet leuk vind maar hier. Als ik mag vliegen vandaag" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf ancient memo pad aan haar. Ze kijkt naar de pad, "het is je medicijn, ik heb gevonden op station alleen ik moest ontcijferen. Hij is voor jouw als jij deze keer oogje dicht knijpt en ik zal bij de volgende missie rustig op bed liggen" zegt Sjaak en TJ moest huilen erdoor.

"jij bent een eikel" zegt TJ en Sjaak glimlacht, "dat weet ik" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos gaf Sjaak mobile suit piloten pak. Sjaak kijkt naar TJ, "ga jij grote eikel en kom terug levend" zegt TJ en Jaina kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en TJ. "ik zal Destiny beschermen ook kost mijn leven" zegt Sjaak rustig. TJ hield hand voor haar mond, ze ging door haar knieën zakken. Ze huilt van geluk en verdriet.

" Sjaak is verstandig om te gaan?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij rits zijn pak dicht. "nee, maar ik zal me inhouden" zegt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan. Ze gaf kus op haar lippen. "wees voorzichtig en niet te roekeloos" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, Jaina kwam in hangar lopen. Ze zag Sjaak en Kos-mos hun laatste afscheid nemen.

" Jaina, zij doen altijd want zij weten op een dag hun laatste dag is op Destiny." zegt Valeera rustig tegen Jaina, ze kijkt Valeera aan. "ik wist het niet? Ik dacht jullie altijd gewoon vechten nood als dit?" zegt Jaina rustig. Valeera glimlacht rustig tegen haar, "het is oké, Kos-mos zal hem beschermen en hij zal haar beschermen" zegt Valeera en ze wachten. Scott kwam met shuttle heen en weer om bevoorraden.

3 uur later kwamen schepen in de sector vliegen, " Sjaak, je hebt gelijk. Meerdere schepen" zegt Young via Sjaaks Tallgeese radio. "begrepen Young, ik ga alvast met Kos-mos eenheid naar buiten" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos deed hangar deur open schuiven, Tallgeese vloog naar buiten. Kos-mos eenheid vloog naar buiten, Jaina kwam naar buiten vliegen. Tallgeese transformeert in robot modus. Zijn 18 meter hoge mobile suit kwam op de romp van Destiny staan, " Iridi, hoe is met Destiny vuur kracht?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "wij hebben 98% vuurkracht wij houden tot aan de klok. En dat is 2 uur" zegt Iridi via Sjaaks radio, "hoe is met Destiny energie level?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wij hebben halve tank vol als Volker zal zeggen" zegt Iridi. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar zijn scherm.

"dat zijn Imperial kruisers van Galactic empire generaal" zegt Jaina, Tallgeese begon zijn lange afstand wapen gereed houden. " Kos-mos eenheid, wij hebben 1 uur en 55 minuten, probeer jagers zo veel mogelijk van ons vandaan houden. Ik schiet kruisers aan gort" zegt Sjaak en hij hoort iedereen "begrepen" via zijn radio horen. "kom op lichaam hou vol" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf en eerste schot ging af, de kruiser begon te knetteren. "ken jij zwakke plekken van kruisers?" zegt Jaina verbazend, "ja ik ken veel dingen die jij nog niet weet. Young en Kos-mos eenheid, aanval patroon Sjaak 4445" zegt Sjaak en Destiny begon te vliegen. De wapens gingen online en jagers vlogen als muggen rond Destiny romp. "rush probeer schilden aan passen" zegt Young en Tallgeese vuurt tweede schot, volgende kruiser ging neer. "nog 2 te gaan" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese transformeert in vliegtuig modus, vloog vandoor.

"dit is gevecht van Destiny?" zegt Jaina en zij kijkt rond. Iedereen vocht moedeloos, Sjaak gaf orders en hij probeert zijn krachten beheersen. Jaina kijkt rond en opeens zag zij haar zelf staan. Zwarte Jaina, "zo wat ga jij doen Jaina?" zegt zij tegen witte Jaina. Ze kijkt haar aan als zij in een spiegelbeeld bevind. "ga jij vechten aan Destiny of ga jij vechten aan Imperials?" zegt zwarte Jaina, witte Jaina zakt door haar knieën.

Tallgeese kijkt naar romp en hij zag Jaina door knieën zakt, "wat is met haar?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij voelt opeens iets. Tallgeese kon schot net ontwijken en Sjaak wond begon open te raken door beweging. "stomme zet" mompelt Sjaak en hij sloeg met zijn beam Saber een jager neer, "die jongen houd niet vol Jaina? Wat ga jij doen?" zegt zwarte Jaina tegen haar, witte Jaina kijkt naar boven. Ze zag dat Tallgeese in moeilijkheden raakt, "wat zeg je hart Jaina?" zegt zwarte Jaina tegen haar. "hij is aardig en ook was hij mijn vijand. Toch is hij erg goede vriend voor mij" zegt Jaina, ze stond op. Zwarte Jaina glimlacht rustig naar haar, "ga naar Orb, ga naar Galmans keizerrijk en ga naar rebel alliantie, daar ben je veilig en daar zijn je zussen" zegt zwarte Jaina, ze legt haar hand op Jaina schouder. Ze verdween opeens door energie schot tegen Destiny romp.

Tallgeese werd geraakt door kruiser vuur en hij knalt keihard tegen Destiny romp aan, "dit is mijn limiet" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en Tallgeese ging moeilijk opstaan. "maar ik geef niet op" zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt met zijn lange afstand kanon naar de kruiser. Tallgeese mist de schip en volgende schot kwam, "shit" zegt Sjaak en opeens werd een schot blokkeert door andere schot, Sjaak kijkt naar zijn scherm waar het vandaan kwam. Een enorme witte aura gloeit bij de romp van Destiny, " Kos-mos? Nee Jaina?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "generaal keer terug naar de schip, je bent gewond. Riskeer je leven niet anders zal Mindi droevig raken maar ik ook" zegt Jaina tegen Sjaak.

"begrepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Tallgeese veranderd in vliegtuig modus, hij vloog vandoor. Een schot raakt Jaina en Sjaak kijkt achterom. " Jaina." schreeuwt Sjaak, "geen zorgen ik zal niet sterven" zegt Jaina en witte aura heeft haar schot geblokkeerd. Zij kijkt naar de Imperial kruiser en zij deed haar handen vooruit, ze concentreert en ze knijpt opeens haar handen in een. De kruiser werd als kleine blik veranderd.

Andere leden van Kos-mos eenheid zagen dat en ze waren verbaasd, "wie doet dat? Sjaak?" zegt Valeera en zij gooit een T-fighter tegen anderen. "nee, kijk daar op de romp" zegt Kos-mos en zij wijst naar witte vlek. " Jaina?" zegt Valeera en Jaina deed haar armen eerst naar rechts, daarna deed zij snel naar links. De grote bal vloog tegen laatste kruisers aan en hij explodeert, Tallgeese kwam in de hangar vliegen.

Jaina kijkt naar Valeera en Kos-mos en haar witte aura verdween opeens. Jaina zweeft bewusteloos in de ruimte, Kos-mos grijpt Jaina en meiden vlogen naar een lucht sluis toe. Destiny vloog daarna in FTL ruimte.

Jaina deed langzaam haar ogen open, "goedemorgen slaap kop" zegt Sjaak en hij lag tegen over haar. "generaal?" zegt Jaina wakker opeens, ze ging recht opstaan en ze voelt opeens enorme pijn. "doe rustig Jaina, je bent ook gewond" zegt Sjaak rustig, zij ging weer liggen. "jij ook?" zegt Jaina beetje moe. "ik ben gewond door mijn oude wonden, TJ had gelijk erin. Ik was roekeloos en enorme eikel" zegt Sjaak glimlachend, Jaina moest ook lachen. "ik hoor dat iemand ook wakker is" zegt Kos-mos en Jaina kijkt beetje op naar haar, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar haar. "hier is je eten Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en zij gaf bord aan Sjaak.

"dank je schat" zegt Sjaak en hij begon rustig te eten, Kos-mos kwam naar Jaina toe. "voel je fit genoeg om te eten?" zegt Kos-mos en Jaina kijkt haar aan, er kwamen opeens tranen Jaina wangen glijden. "waarom?" zegt zij huilend, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken haar apart aan, "waarom wat?" vraag Sjaak rustig, "waarom zijn jullie enorm aardig tegen mij. Ik verdien dit niet, ik hoor jullie vernietigen en toch zijn jullie enorm aardig tegen mij" zegt zij huilend tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Kos-mos legt Jaina bord op een tafel, ze begon Jaina voorzichtig troosten.

"het komt omdat jij onze vriend bent nu" zegt Sjaak rustig, "waarom zo aardig" zegt Jaina huilend tegen Kos-mos aan. "omdat jij een van ons bent en er moet altijd iemand een begin maken voor een vriendschap of iets anders. Ik had precies zelfde gedaan tegen Kos-mos. Zij was ook alleen, ik kan haar niet negeren of in de steek laten omdat zij iemand is een persoon zoals jij en zij verdienen altijd vrienden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina huilt rustig verder tegen Kos-mos aan.

"vrienden maken is altijd moeilijk, Sjaak en ik vonden dat wij jouw eerste vrienden moeten worden omdat jij speciaal bent. Net als Iridi en Valeera, zij zijn ook mijn zusjes en ik kan mijn familie niet in de steek laten erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Jaina kijkt huilend Kos-mos aan, Kos-mos droog Jaina tranen voorzichtig droog. "toen ik op Destiny kwam, was ik ook alleen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kijkt op, "ik ging meteen Destiny onderzoeken en ik vond opeens slapende Kos-mos liggen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja hij maakt mij wakker en ik voel meteen hij mijn eerste vriend word" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"nou eerste dagen niet, maar ik liet haar niet in de steek omdat zij niet alles begreep toen, zij was erg bang net als ik van haar was. Want Kos-mos wurgde mij terwijl ik haar wakker maakte" zegt Sjaak beetje lachend en Kos-mos moest blozen. "maar goed, Sjaak en ik werden toen goede vrienden na die storm ongeluk. Sjaak was doods bang met zijn krachten en hij kreeg niet onder knie, hij pleeg zelfs zelfmoord erdoor, alleen ik greep in net op tijd want ik was bang dat ik mijn enige vriend zal kwijt raken erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak bloost nu erdoor.

"wat deden jullie daarna?" zegt Jaina, Sjaak en Kos-mos moesten opeens blozen. "wij hadden iets gedaan waardoor Mindi over 6 maanden later kwam, zij was vroeg geboren en wij vonden dat onze taak om haar beschermen" zegt Sjaak rustig, " Mindi zat wel eerst in mijn buik maar ik was zwaar gewond geraakt, omdat ik Sjaak leven moest redden, Shion heeft met haar vrienden Mindi kunnen redden in capsule. Alleen wij wisten niet dat Destiny FTL sprongen ook Mindi leven kan beïnvloeden" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt naar haar. "want toen zij uit capsule was, werd zij als een 5 jarige meisje uit capsule. Gelukkig is zij wel gezond" zegt Sjaak rustig, Jaina was onder indruk erdoor.

"dus daarom zij jullie aardig om mij?" zegt Jaina, "ja, vrienden komen niet uit de lucht vallen. Jij moest ze zoeken alleen kan je niet doen en daarom heb je eerste vrienden erg hard nodig erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig, TJ kwam binnen lopen. "ik heb je gewaarschuwd" zegt TJ en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "ik vertelt ook dat ik terug kwam, klopt de gegevens die ik je gaf?" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ knikt rustig. "alleen wij hebben medicijnen nodig en ik heb niet op Destiny." zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt beetje treurig naar haar, hij at rustig van zijn maaltijd.

"nu kan ik niet vliegen omdat ik te zwaar gewond ben TJ, ik ben roekeloos maar ik ben niet stom" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht naar Sjaak, "wat is er met je Jaina?" zegt TJ daarna tegen haar. "ze is verbaasd dat wij aardig deden" zegt Kos-mos tegen TJ, "tja, jullie zijn ook altijd aardig jullie zien elke vijand een vriend kan wezen. Op een dag word je laatste" zegt TJ rustig, "misschien maar is dan niet geweldig?" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ kijkt hem aan, "hoe bedoel je?" zegt TJ verwarrend.

"ik sterf liever met nieuwe vrienden aan mijn zijde, dan plaats sterven in mijn eentje" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen TJ, ze kijkt verbazend aan. "meen je dat echt?" zegt TJ geschrokken, "kijk ik wil liever sterven op aarde, maar die kans is nu verdwenen TJ nu wil ik sterven met mijn vrienden aan mijn zijde" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ kon steeds niet wat Sjaak vertelt tegen haar. "generaal, ik dank je. Maar ik wil je liever niet zien sterven hier in deze universum, ik zal je best doen om je naar huis brengen" zegt Jaina tegen Sjaak, zij kijkt met haar tranen ogen naar Sjaak en TJ. Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar.

"dan geef ik je 1 bevel als generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam uit zijn bed, hij loopt pijnlijk naar Jaina toe, "ik geef hier bij bevel dat jij mij gewoon Sjaak zal noemen en geen generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kijkt verbazend aan. Ze omhelst Sjaak stevig, Destiny kwam uit FTL, " Sjaak, ik heb je nodig bij de brug" zegt Young via TJ walkietalkie, Sjaak kijkt TJ aan. "ga Sjaak maar ik verbied je met Tallgeese vliegen" zegt TJ streng, Sjaak knikt. " Kos-mos ik heb je hulp nodig naar de brug toe gaan." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt. " Jaina, jij blijft liggen. Je hebt je krachten nodig en TJ is echt erger dan gevechten die wij hebben mee gemaakt" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend en TJ sloeg plagerig op Kos-mos schouder, Sjaak moest lachen erdoor.

Sjaak kwam met Kos-mos op de brug, "sorry dat het duurde? Maar ik ben niet snel vanwege laatste gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt, hij stond op en bied Sjaak de kapitein stoel. Sjaak ging zitten, "wat hebben we?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "we hebben een ster, we kunnen onze energie opladen" zegt rush. "we gaan dat doen want we hebben maar een kwart energie level" zegt Volker, "er zijn ook paar planeten. Misschien kunnen we daar zo bekijken?" zegt rush rustig, "ik denk dat nog half duren dat Destiny door zon vliegen om opladen, Scott ga met shuttle om wat voedsel halen" zegt Young rustig en Scott knikt.

" Scott, neem 3 personen mee om in ruimte pakken dragen. En neem extra om Iridi en Valeera mee te nemen. Want zij kunnen vechten in de ruimte en heb je meer tijd om voedsel halen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "heb je weer slecht voor gevoel generaal?" vraagt Scott, Sjaak schud zijn hoofd. "zie meer als een nood voorzorg maatregel" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott knikt.

"is het waarheid Sjaak?" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, Sjaak glimlacht rustig. " Scott heeft wel een punt maar als Destiny door zon vlieg is de shuttle alleen daar zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt Sjaak aan. "hier is je pet papa" zegt Mindi en zij vlieg naar Sjaak toe, John zat op Mindi rug en hij heeft Sjaaks officieren pet.

Hij gaf pet aan Sjaak, Sjaak zet hem op en Mindi en John kwamen bij de helm zitten. "hebben jullie lessen gehad vandaag?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ja wij leren veel van ome Scott en ome rush papa" zegt Mindi vrolijk en John knikt rustig naar Sjaak, " Destiny vlieg op automatische piloot door de zon dus jullie hebben dat niet nodig" zegt rush rustig. "maar daarna hebben wij hun hard nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en shuttle vloog voorbij hun. "breng de brug omlaag want wij gaan langs zon vliegen" zegt Young rustig.

" Volker, probeer shuttle in de gaten houden voor me. Kos-mos ga achter wapen paneel zitten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos ging zitten achter paneel, "dit is Young, wij gaan onze energie opladen en wij proberen genoeg energie kunnen halen, Scott en zijn team zijn met shuttle eten en drinken halen. Wij proberen hun later weer oppikken na onze vlucht" zegt Young rustig, "wij gaan in alarm fase 2 code blauw" zegt Sjaak en iedereen knikt, Destiny vloog langs rand van de zon.

Zonnen energie verzamelaars kwamen uit de vleugels van Destiny trekken, "we verzamelen energie" zegt rush en Sjaak bekijkt zijn paneel, hij zag energie enorm snel stijgen. "we komen zo uit de zon, de panelen trekken weer in de vleugels en zij zijn vol" zegt rush rustig en Destiny kwam in normaal ruimte vliegen, shuttle kwam opeens langs hun vliegen. Hij land rustig op de docking klemmen, "shuttle ziet beschadigt uit" zegt Sjaak en Young kijkt naar Sjaak. " Scott hier, ik heb meerdere gewonden" zegt Scott via de radio, "begrepen ik kom eraan, "haal een vervanger voor helm want we krijgen een gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig en er verschenen meerdere rode puntjes op Sjaaks scherm. "begrepen" zegt Young en hij rent vandoor.

"dit is Sjaak, wij gaan in alarm fase 1. maak bereid voor gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig en alarm ging paar keer over hele schip. "het zijn rebels" zegt Jaina en zij kwam op de brug ingang met Lisa park, "zij moest komen en ik kan haar wel begeleiden" zegt Lisa, Sjaak wist nog dat een missie dat Lisa blind geraakt erdoor.

"hhmm... rebels die ons aanvallen? Dat lijkt mij stug" zegt Sjaak rustig en er vlogen opeens jagers over de schip, "nog niet schieten Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en zij knikt naar Sjaak, Scott kwam op de brug rennen. "zijn zij die jouw aanvallen Scott?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij schud van nee. "waren T-elos troepen" zegt Scott rustig, John en Mindi gingen van hun plaats af en Scott ging op de helm stoel zitten. "er komen kruiser, heel veel" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt op, "geef mij gevecht details en activeert alle wapens die wij hebben, breng hoofd wapen online. Wij gaan in gevecht samen met rebels" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kijkt naar hem, "geen zorgen, Sjaak haal ons altijd eruit. Hij wil deze keer rebels helpen" zegt Lisa en Greer kwam eraan rennen, hij was net opgelapt door TJ. " kolonel laat mij maar schieten" zegt Greer rustig en Kos-mos knikt. "sorry Greer Kos-mos eenheid blijft hier, ik vermoed dat ik helft van de team gewond liggen in ziekenboeg?" zegt Sjaak en Greer knikt naar Sjaak. "darn" moppert Sjaak en hij zag Imperial kruisers in gevecht waren met rebellen jagers. "ze zijn in minderheid" zegt Volker geschrokken. "dan maken wij een verschil, aanval patroon Alpha 45, wapens patroon delta 12" zegt Sjaak snel.

Destiny vuurt eerst haar hoofd wapens, Scott drukt op zijn paneel knoppen en Destiny vloog langs zij, Greer drukt op zijn knoppen gelijkertijd en Destiny kleinere wapens gingen meteen vuren. Een Imperial kruiser was enorm zwaar beschadigt. "ongelooflijk" zegt Jaina en Lisa glimlacht rustig, " Sjaak had de talent, hij gebruik dat voor ons. We wisten in de begin niet maar Sjaak bleef rustig en kalm. Hij zeg nauwelijks een woord toen ik hem zag, hij was bang. Maar snel had hij een vriendin, maar zij zijn echt veranderd in die storm ongeluk" zegt Lisa, Jaina zag hoe Sjaak volgende orders snel en correct vertellen. Scott en Greer deden opdracht goed uitvoeren als zij eerder had geoefend.

" Sjaak de laatste kruiser trek terug, maar rebellen gaan achter hun aan. Ze zijn echt gevaarlijk bezig." zegt Volker en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn scherm, " Scott, breng Destiny tussen rebels en gewonde kruiser" zegt Sjaak en Destiny kwamen tussen, jagers kunnen net op tijd Destiny ontwijken.

"open kanaal tegen iedereen" zegt Sjaak en rush druk op de paneel, "kanalen zijn open Sjaak." zegt rush rustig en Sjaak stond op. "dit is U.S.S. Destiny, het gevecht is voorbij en in mijn wereld respecteer wij voor dappere mensen hier hebben gevochten. Daarbij maken wij niet zwakke mensen af, als jullie dit gevecht door blijven vechten dan moet jij met mijn schip vechten en tegen mijn troepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen wacht af.

"ze trekken terug, de kruiser in hoge snelheid vertrokken" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt opeens naar een rode stip die erg dichtbij de schip zweeft, "haal brug omhoog, ophef alarm fase 1. deactiveert de wapens en hou beide partijen in de gaten" zegt Sjaak en Destiny brug kwam omhoog, ze zagen de jager voor hun zweven.

"papa, hij roep mij" zegt Mindi opeens verbaasd, Sjaak kijkt naar de jager. "ja ik weet het, ik voel het ook" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina kwam naast Sjaak staan. "het is de meester van die alles begint" zegt Jaina rustig.


	31. hoofdstuk 31: lastig parket

Iedereen op de brug kijken naar de jager, paar minuten geleden was Destiny de rebellen helpen tegen paar Imperial kruisers. "papa, hij roep naar mij" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, "ja ik weet het hij roept mij ook" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wat gaan wij doen?" zegt Scott rustig, "breng schip halve draai en maak volgende koers uit, wij hebben een missie uit te voeren en geen oorlog met rebellen of met Imperials." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op.

"begrepen generaal" zegt Scott, rustig en hij drukt op de knoppen van helm paneel, Destiny draait andere koers. Zij vlogen langs de jager en piloot kijkt naar Destiny waar hij vliegt. Sjaak werd door Lisa, Jaina en Kos-mos naar zijn hut begeleid. Greer kwam meteen en hij hield Lisa arm beet, Destiny vloog in FTL. Sjaak haalt zeer opgelucht adem halen, Kos-mos zag dat hij enorm zat te zweten. " Kos-mos, als wij uit FTL komen en wij vinden een poort adres, neem contact met Will op. Ik wil met haar spreken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt andere gang in. "wat is hij aan het doen?" zegt Greer, "hij ga slapen, tenslotte wij hebben lange 2 dagen gehad" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging rustig lopen naar ziekenboeg.

Iridi en Valeera waren zwaar gewond en Brody was licht gewond op ziekenboeg. "wat is er gebeurt?" zegt Kos-mos en Iridi werd verband over haar oog en hoofd gewikkeld. Valeera lag te slapen in energie capsule, "kolonel" zegt Iridi. "blijf zitten, TJ is nog niet klaar met jullie" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Iridi. TJ ruimt haar spullen op, "ze zijn zwak, ze zeggen dat T-elos op dat planeet" zegt TJ tegen Kos-mos.

"wie was die piloot? Het was wel een X-wing jager type. Het zal toch niet dat wezen?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend en hij kwam bij de douche ruimte, Chloe kwam uit de ruimte stappen. "ow Sjaak, alles goed?" zegt Chloe en Sjaak bekijkt haar, ze was klaar met douche en haar haren waren nat. "jawel Chloe, bedankt voor interesse. Is douche ruimte vrij?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe knikt. "ow Chloe kan jij met rush bekijken naar Eli vries capsule? Misschien weten jullie iets als oplossing?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ik zal kijken als rush tijd voor hebt maar ik heb ook druk John, echte dondersteen is hij" zegt Chloe lachend naar Sjaak en hij loopt douche ruimte binnen, Sjaak trok zijn uniform uit en hij ging daarna in de douche ruimte, Sjaak voel de warme stoom over Sjaak huid. Sjaak ging met zijn rug tegen muur, Sjaak hoort de deur open schuiven. "het is bezet, ik zal zo eruit stappen" zegt Sjaak rustig. Hij hoort wat kleren vallen en Sjaak kijkt op, "maar sommige helden mag wel winnende prijs krijgen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijk naar haar.

Ze omhelst rustig Sjaak beet en houd haar stevig vast, ze gaf lange liefde zoen op zijn lippen. Sjaak vond heerlijk zachte lippen kleven, Sjaak streelt over gladde rug van Kos-mos. Ze vond heerlijk lief, de warme stoom en water kwamen op hun lichaam te recht.

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, " holy shit" zegt Young verbazend. " Scott ontwijkt snel" zegt Young snel, Destiny maak enorme boog. Zij kunnen net op tijd een Imperial kruiser ontwijken. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd toen de schip draai maakte, " Sjaak! Ze hebben je nodig op de brug" zegt Greer en hij kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak en Kos-mos opstaan in de douche ruimte. "we komen zo eraan, geef mij 5 minuten" zegt Sjaak en Greer knikt. Hij gaat vandoor rennen, Sjaak kleed snel aan en Kos-mos liet haar gevecht harnas verschijnen.

Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën opeens, "je wonden, sorry Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos bezorgd. "het is oké, ik ben gewoon af en toe vergeten erdoor" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, Destiny kwamen enorme flitsten te recht. "generaal, wij zitten vast en we worden naar binnen getrokken" zegt marinier tegen Sjaak. "aahh...nee, niet nu" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "snel ga naar onze kamer en haal Sjaaks lichtzwaard en zijn pistool ik denk dat hij nu nodig hebben" zegt Kos-mos en marinier kijkt naar twee officieren, zij rent meteen vandoor.

Sjaak kijkt omhoog en ze rennen snel naar lucht sluis, "ik voel enorme kwaad" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan, ze kwamen bij de gate ruimte binnen lopen en roze gloed was geactiveerd. 1 persoon kwam binnen lopen. "ik voel rimpels in de force, ik ben daarom gekomen vader" zegt Mindi en zij deed haar kap af, "dank je, maar ik heb geen kracht om de schip verdedigen" zegt Sjaak en Mindi gooit een boon naar Sjaak, "het senzu boon papa, jij weet wat hij doet" zegt Mindi.

Ze ging terug naar de poort, de gate ging offline. Sjaak nam boon in en zijn wonden waren enorm snel herstelt, Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan. "goed en nu hem verrassen" zegt Sjaak en ze horen opeens schoten, marinier kwam rennen en ze gaf Sjaaks wapens. "ze zijn binnen gedrongen een donkere persoon komt binnen lopen. Ik kan niet geloven want ik dacht hij alleen in films bestaan" zegt marinier geschrokken. "over wie heb jij dank?" zegt Kos-mos, " Dark Vader" zegt Sjaak rustig, "snel, breng Mindi in veiligheid. Zij voelt ook aanwezigheid van daarnet" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Sjaak liet zijn lichtzwaard activeren, "ik voel rimpels in de force en jij ben een ervan" zegt duistere stem, kloon soldaten kwamen binnen stormen. "snel red Mindi en ik zorg voor de schip" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt. Zij liet haar wapens verschijnen. Ze vuurt naar kloon soldaten en zij vlucht daarna. In de stofwolk kwam Sjaak aan vliegen en zijn licht zwaard kruist met vader lichtzwaard.

"vader, trek je mannen terug. Deze schip is gevaarlijk voor onze vloot" zegt een bekende stem, zij kwam in de gate ruimte lopen. " T-elos. Dus jij leeft nog geweldig. Dan kan ik je stomme dikke reet kei hard trappen" zegt Sjaak streng naar haar, ze glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "ik wil Jaina terug" zegt T-elos tegen Sjaak, "nee ik kom niet terug, tenslotte jullie zijn slechteriken" zegt Jaina en zij kwam in de gate ruimte lopen.

"jij bent veranderd, maak niks uit. Als jij niet naar ons toe komt dan kom ik wel naar jouw" zegt T-elos en zij vloog naar Jaina toe, Sjaak verdween voor vader en hij kijkt verbaasd. Sjaak kwam voor T-elos vliegen en hij schopt tegen haar maag, "dat is onmogelijk" zegt T-elos en zij vloog tegen muur van gate ruimte, "niet voor mij, ik maak alles onmogelijk" zegt Sjaak en hij voel opeens zijn keel dicht geknepen. "hoe kinderachtig" zegt vader en hij hield zijn hand voor Sjaak gericht.

"shit, ik was open voor hun" zegt Sjaak en hij voel zijn adem dicht word geknepen. Twee energie ballen kwamen naar vader toe, Sjaak valt op de grond neer. Hij hijgt enorm, " Iridi en Valeera." zegt Sjaak en twee meiden hadden hun energie kanonnen te voorschijn gehaald. "vader zij zijn gebroken machines en die kunnen jij doden" zegt T-elos en vader vuur bliksem straal uit zijn vinger toppen, Sjaak hield tegen met zijn lichtzwaard. "hoe is het mogelijk? Jij zie mijn plannen erg goed" zegt vader en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "dat klopt vader, of zal ik je noemen Anakin Skywalker" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen vader, "dat persoon is lang gestorven, ik trek me terug maar als wij elkaar ontmoeten zal ik niet zo vriendelijk wezen" zegt vader en hij verliet de gate ruimte. " T-elos kom mee, of wil jij tegen mij vechten" zegt vader en T-elos kijkt bang naar vader woorden, zij loopt rustig naar vader toe.

Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën, "dit is echt niet waar, krijgen wij opeens star wars gebied tegen. Welke ellende universum krijgen wij nog meer met zulke bekende mensen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "dus dat was echt vader?" zegt marinier, Sjaak knikt rustig. "ik ben bang van wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en de troepen verlieten de schip. Zij ontkoppelen Destiny en zij vloog vandoor in hyper snelheid, Sjaak kwam op de brug lopen en hij zucht enorm. "wat was dat? Star wars?" zegt Scott verbazend en Sjaak knikt rustig, "fijn nu moeten wij vechten tegen hun? Hoe ziekelijk is dat?" zegt rush en Sjaak ging zitten op de grond.

"laten wij hopen dat wij snel voorbij hun zijn" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in FTL, "laten we hopen, want wij kunnen niet tegen zulke mensen." zegt Young rustig, "eigenlijk wij kunnen wel tegen hun vechten alleen onze wapens raken op met kogels en wij hebben technische gezien laser wapens nodig. Alleen ik heb paar Tanith wapens maar dat houd ook op er mee" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"ja maar wij kunnen ook zulke harnas gebruiken, want meeste hadden schoten kunnen weren" zegt Greer en Sjaak zucht erdoor, "wat snak ik naar die robots" zegt Sjaak opeens. Sommige mensen kijken naar hem aan, "dat is vreemd? Destiny komt nu al uit FTL? Waarom" zegt rush verbazend en Sjaak kijkt naar buiten, ze zagen diepe zwarte ruimte. "we hebben een poort adres" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak stond op.

"ik ga met Kos-mos en nog paar andere naar die planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt op, "maar jij bent gewond?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, Young schrokt en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Young. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young rustig, " Sjaak had medicijn gekregen van Mindi, voordat vader kwam." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak loopt weg van de brug.

Sjaak was in zijn gevecht uniform, hij had deze keer zijn pet op. "zo Sjaak met wie gaan met jouw mee?" zegt Young rustig, "ik dacht aan Kos-mos, Brody, Varro en James." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "waarom neem je gevecht eenheid? Waarom neem je geen burgers of van Novus mensen?" zegt Young rustig, "nou heel simpel, zij zijn mijn voorhoede en dan mag je rest van de team komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en gate ging open, Kino vloog door de gate.

"precies zelfde als wij een Kino sturen, waarom mag hij eerder dan ik?" zegt Sjaak tegen Young, "het is leefbaar planeet generaal, je kan naar toe" zegt Barnes tegen Sjaak. "daarom dus" zegt Young rustig, "dus daarom zal jij ook snappen waarom wij eerder moeten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar de gate, vervolgens gingen andere ook door gate. "je mag ook andere mensen gunnen" zegt Young rustig.

Sjaak kijkt naar de straten, hij denkt rustig na. "een stad?" zegt Varro rustig en Sjaak knikt. "zo te merken is het verlaten net als bij mijn geboorte stad, nou ja die wel veel op mij lijkt maar deze stad is moderner?" zegt Vanessa en Sjaak kijkt rustig rond, " Sjaak, er is niemand ik heb hele stad over gevlogen en het is verlaten" zegt Kos-mos rustig. " Brody vertel Young dat er meer mensen kunnen komen om bevoorraden" zegt Sjaak en hij deed paar stappen vooruit, " Sjaak, wat ga jij doen?" zegt Varro rustig, "geen idee? Boeken, biertje, beetje rond lopen in de stad misschien vind ik wel antwoorden. Als jij twijfelt dan mag jij wel mee hoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Varro.

Varro twijfelt en hij ging met Sjaak mee, ze lopen rustig door straten van onbekende stad. "zeg hoe voel dat?" zegt Varro rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "hoe bedoel je?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zag een winkel die veel boeken bevind, Sjaak loopt naar binnen en Varro kwam achter hem aan. "over je krachten? Hoe voel je dat er mee? Telkens een gevecht doe ben jij opeens expert erin terwijl jij een burger bent op dit schip" zegt Varro en Sjaak bekijkt de kaften van de boeken, "het is niet makkelijk Varro. Zoals jij niet wist ik heb mij niet gevochten tegen Kiva en haar mannen omdat ik eigenlijk bezorgt was" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt een boek.

"dus jij had krachten die ons kunnen vernietigen?" zegt Varro en Sjaak glimlacht, "ik vond wel leuk met ons verstoppertje spelen op Destiny. Dat maakt jullie zwak omdat jullie te kleine groepjes werd makkelijk om jullie over meesteren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro was verstelt dat zo jonge knul enorme macht had. Sjaak legt boek terug en hij loopt rustig verder, Sjaak pakt bij volgende rij een boek en stopt in zijn rug zak.

"ken je spider man Varro?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro schud zijn hoofd, "je moet echt eens keertje lezen. Er is een zin die wel erg klopt, grote krachten verzorgen grote verantwoordelijkheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stopt bij volgende boek. "dat is wel interessant zin" zegt Varro en Sjaak pakt naar volgende boek, "hmpf, zelfs in deze universum hebben zij strip boeken" zegt Sjaak lachend en hij pakt een paar mee in zijn rugzak, "natuurlijk, jij zoek altijd naar kennis" zegt Kos-mos en zij loopt naar Sjaak toe, "ah sorry, ik ben mijn radio vergeten" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos pakt de radio. Ze tikt op Sjaaks hoofd.

"niet vergeten, Young was woedend op me dus ik ben ook boos op jouw" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en hij glimlacht beetje naar haar, "jullie zijn wel apart stel. Wanneer gaan jullie trouwen?" zegt Varro opeens, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar beetje rood aan. "daar denken wij nog niet Varro, het is geen moment dat wij rustig aan kunnen doen en sociale leven krijgen. Enig wat wij doen is vechten en strijden en doden en veel vernietigen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Varro kijkt hem aan, "jij ben niet dol op vechten?" zegt Varro en Sjaak deed zijn rugzak op zijn rug trekken.

"nee, ik vecht omdat ik mensen waar ik van houd en als iets met hun overkomen dan zal ik echt verdrietig raken en mij zelfs ook doden om bij hun blijven" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt volgende rij met boeken, Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak aan. "ow Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos zachtjes.

Varro kijkt naar haar, hij zag dat Kos-mos enorm bezorgt om Sjaak. " Sjaak neem verdomme die radio op" schreeuwt Young via Kos-mos walkietalkie, " Varro hier zo, we hebben radio van Kos-mos gekregen. Wij waren niet goed voorbereid, Sjaak is wat boeken inpakken" zegt Varro rustig en hij hoort Young zuchtend via de walkietalkie, "wij hebben een wapen winkel gevonden en wij brengen alles aan boord, TJ is in ziekenhuis om daar zo wat spullen inpakken en rush is met Brody en Volker in elektronica winkel om wat onderdelen halen voor ons. Natuurlijk zijn ook mensen eten inslaan en Sjaak is weer boeken halen waarom doe hij dat telkens?" zegt Young rustig via Kos-mos walkietalkie.

"geen idee" zegt Varro en Kos-mos pakt de walkietalkie, " Kos-mos hier, generaal heb jij zin gehoord van kennis geeft macht?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak was rustig verder lopen naar volgende rij. "ja ik heb wel van gehoord" zegt Young via walkietalkie, " mijn koppige vriendje houd van macht en hij wil zijn macht in de goede wil brengen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak stond stil bij een boeken schap. Sjaak pakt zijn walkietalkie en hij zet hem aan, " Young, kan Brody of rush of iemand naar een soort van muziek of video winkel naar toe gaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt boek van de schap. Hij bekijkt de kaft bezorgt aan, "ik kan vragen waarom eigenlijk?" zegt Young rustig.

"ik denk dat iets aanwezig is waar ook op een soort van video? Ik wil dat hebben, als zij geen tijd hebt laat mij horen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bergt de boek in zijn rugzak. Varro en Kos-mos kwamen bij Sjaak staan. Ze kijken verbaasd aan naar overige boeken in de schappen, " Young hier, ze hebben geen tijd, ik denk dat jij zelf moet zoeken" zegt Young via walkietalkies en Sjaak loopt naar buiten. "ongelooflijk dit zijn wij?" zegt Varro en ze lazen vet gedrukt naar letters Destiny. Nou ja dat veel erg op lijkt, Sjaak loopt door de straten en hij zag een winkel die veel op een muziek/video winkel is. Hij loopt naar binnen en hij bekijkt de schappen.

Opeens hoort hij iets, Kos-mos en Varro kwamen snel de winkel binnen, Sjaak bekijkt de schappen rustig en hij grijpt de hoes. "leeg stik, natuurlijk achter kassa" zegt Sjaak en hij werd opeens achter toonbank geduwd. Kos-mos lag op Sjaak, ze deed snel hand voor zijn mond. "sstt..." zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en zij deed 1 vinger voor haar mond, Sjaak begrijpt het en hij deed langzaam lade open. Sjaak tikt op de doos en Kos-mos bekijkt het, ze knikt rustig en Sjaak gaf kusje op haar mond. Varro kijkt naar buiten en hij zag een robot zweven die hij nooit gezien had, "dit is Sjaak, ik moet radio stilte een vijandelijke robot is midden op de straat, 2 korte piepjes dat je me hoort en ik antwoord met 1 piepje" zegt Sjaak erg zachtjes in zijn walkietalkie. Kort daarna hoort hij 2 piepjes en Sjaak antwoord met 1 piepje. Sjaak kijkt daarna naar Kos-mos, ze kijkt in de lade voor disk die Sjaak nodig wilt hebben. Sjaak bloost enorm naar haar en zij vond disk voor Sjaak. Ze zag Sjaaks gezicht enorm blozend was en zij glimlacht rustig.

Ze gaf een lange zoen op Sjaak lippen en Sjaak genoot ervan. "generaal, die robot blijft lang zweven wij zitten wel vast voordat wij weg kunnen" zegt Varro en hij hoort niks bij de toonbank, de avond valt langzaam. Sjaak en Kos-mos kleden weer rustig aan, hij kijkt door spiegeltje en hij zag Varro nog staan bij de raam. "ppsstt.." zegt Sjaak en Varro kijkt op, "man wat deden jullie daar zo?" zegt Varro zachtjes, "sorry, wij moesten een disk vinden" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en robot kwam dichterbij Sjaak, Kos-mos en Varro vliegen.

"shit" zegt Varro en Sjaak vloog uit de toonbank, hij kwam door de ruit en hij grijpt robot. Hij smijt door andere gebouw. Kos-mos had Sjaak rugzak aan en zij grijpt Varro. "dit is Sjaak wij trekken terug, wel oppassen misschien komen er nog meer" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog vandoor maar de robot vuurt tegen Sjaaks arm.

Hij valt op de grond neer en hij knalt tegen gebouw, de gebouw stort in. " Sjaak." zegt Varro en hij draait om, hij zag rommel opeens bewegen, "auw man, ik moest echt beter opletten" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn witte aura verschijnen, hij vuur naar de robot en Kos-mos vloog verder met Varro. Young stond te wachten bij actieve gate met Greer en Scott. "man ik heb echt hekel aan Sjaak, hij laat mij altijd wachten" zegt Young mopperend. Ze horen opeens aantal explosies in de straten, "dat klinkt bij mij Sjaak." zegt Greer en Kos-mos kwam met Varro naast Young landen.

" Sjaak?" zegt Young en Kos-mos knikt, "hij komt zo eraan generaal. Geen zorgen zo te merken is maar een verkenner" zegt Kos-mos en er verscheen opeens Sjaak naast Young en Greer. Hij was enorm aan het hijgen, "stik, we moeten gaan ik vertel wel op de schip wat er gebeurt" zegt Sjaak en hij spuug wat bloed weg. "je arm?" zegt Varro bezorgt en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn arm, "ow een schot wond meer niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen nam snel door de poort.

De poort ging dicht en T-elos kijkt naar de gate, zij spuug wat bloed weg en een Kos-mos eenheid stond naast T-elos. "ow zus jij hebt hem zomaar laten gaan" zegt Kos-mos eenheid, zij lijkt enorm op T-elos alleen zij heeft blond haar dan witte haren van T-elos. "kop dicht Maria, wees blij dat ik je redde op dat planeet. Toen jij je zelf opoffert tegen gnosis" zegt T-elos en zij glimlacht naar T-elos. "kom we pakken hun wel volgende keer" zegt Maria en zij vloog vandoor. "ja stomme vector robot" zegt T-elos zachtjes en zij vloog achter hun aan, in de stad lopen wel duizenden kloon soldaten om de gebouwen exploderen.

Sjaak kwam uit de poort lopen en Young had zijn armen over elkaar, hij kijkt niet blij naar Sjaak. "ik weet dat jij ook generaal bent maar gedraag dan een beetje?" zegt Young streng en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "man jij vergeet enorm dingen en jij luister erg slecht naar orders van je vrienden en.." zegt Young en opeens onderbrak Varro Young, "en hij red mijn leven en ook van Kos-mos. Wij werden opgewacht door een verkenner robot en daarna weet ik niet wat gebeurt?" zegt Varro, " T-elos was er en een persoon dat ik dacht zij gestorven was door gnosis troepen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan. "bedoel jij Maria?" zegt Kos-mos geschrokt en Sjaak knikt rustig.

"en wat is er met die boek die jij zag in de winkel? Waarom was zo speciaal eraan?" zegt rush en Varro, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken beetje bezorgt naar rush. "nou de boek heet Destiny, het gaat over verhaal een groep mensen die vast zitten op een ruimte schip die zijn eigen wil heeft" zegt Kos-mos en ze haalt de boek uit Sjaaks rugzak.

Zij liet de boek zien aan iedereen, "dat is wel erg toepasselijk" zegt rush, "ja er is zelfs een soort van dvd van gemaakt en daarom ging ik naar die video/muziek winkel omdat te vinden en Kos-mos die pagina 5 open" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos bladdert in de boek. Ze schrok naar de plaatje zag, " Destiny." zegt Kos-mos en zij liet exact kopie van Destiny in de boek, iedereen was verrast erdoor. "alleen, de taal is lastig om te lezen dus ik moet uit zoeken of iemand anders wil dat doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young zucht.

Sjaak loopt voorbij Young, "wat ga je doen Sjaak?" zegt Young, "naar TJ? Mijn wonden beginnen op te lopen en ik heb geen zin in om neer te vallen bij jullie" zegt Sjaak rustig, Young schud zijn hoofd. "daarna beveel ik je naar bed te gaan" zegt Young en Sjaak zwaait met zijn hand dat hij begrepen had met Young woorden. "koppige Hollander" zegt Young zuchtend en iedereen moest lachen.

Sjaak zat op een bed en hij werd behandelt door TJ, zij zucht enorm en Sjaak trok zijn uniform uit. "ik word beetje beu dat jij de klappen opvangt?" zegt TJ zuchtend en ze schrok toen Sjaaks lichaam enorm met klappen, hij had ook paar schot wonden gekregen. "jij hoort dood te wezen" zegt TJ verbazend en Sjaak kijkt beetje treurig naar beneden, "papa, alles goed?" zegt Mindi die onder Sjaaks gezicht kwam. Hij schrok een beetje en hij streelt over Mindi roze haren, "ja met papa gaat goed, was jij braaf toen ik weg was?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Mindi knikt vrolijk. "papa alweer tegen T-elos vechten?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar. "zij komt echt overal tegen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.


	32. hoofdstuk 32: geheime oorlog deel 1

Destiny vloog nog steeds in FTL ruimte, het is nu 3 dagen geleden dat zij een soort van een kolonie tegen kwamen. Sjaak lag in zijn bed te slapen, Kos-mos lag in haar energie capsule te slapen en Mindi lag in haar eigen bed. Omdat Shion ontdekte dat zij geen energie capsule nodig hebben is zij een eigen bed gekregen.

" Sjaak, wakker worden" zegt Will en zij schud Sjaak wakker, "niet nu ik wil slapen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait zich om in zijn bed. "kom op Sjaak, ik heb je nodig" zegt Will bezorgt en Sjaak slaapt rustig verder, " Sjaak moet jij echt herrie maken?" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging recht op zitten. Ze wrijft in haar ogen en ze zag opeens Will in haar Kandrakar outfit staan bij Sjaak. Kos-mos zucht enorm en zij ging bij Sjaaks oor zitten, "ow lieverd, Will heeft je nodig want zij draag haar gevecht uniform" zegt Kos-mos lief in zijn oor fluisteren.

Sjaak zucht enorm, "lieverd?" zegt Sjaak en hij draait zich om en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "vertelt Will dat ik wil slapen, ik ben meer dan 6 dagen 4 uur per dag kunnen slapen" zegt Sjaak, "als jij nu Will ga helpen, beloof ik dat jij lange nacht rust mag en ik zal je verwennen" zegt Kos-mos lief, Sjaak zucht enorm en hij kijkt Will aan. "verwennen zal jij wel doen bij me, maar ik wil nu gaan slapen want hoe lang heb ik nu geslapen? 3? 4 uur?" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "jij hebt nu 5 uur en 12 minuten geslapen. Maar Will heeft je dringend nodig" zegt Kos-mos.

Sjaak haalt diep adem en hij ging recht op zitten, "moet ik licht bepakt of moet ik zwaar bepakt vervoeren?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, "je gevecht uniform en lichtzwaard en pistool?" zegt Will verbazend, "licht bepakt dus" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft in zijn ogen. " Will wil je eventjes buiten wachten, Sjaak wil eventjes omkleden" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en Will kijkt opeens naar half naakte stel. "ow ja natuurlijk sorry" zegt Will en zij wacht buiten, 5 minuten later kwam Sjaak in zijn gevecht uniform, hij droeg compleet Oz 6th uniform behalve zijn pet is van Orb.

Sjaak loopt naar de ancient toilet ruimte en daarna loopt hij naar messhal. "sorry generaal maar wij hebben haast?" zegt Will snel en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, " Will, jij schopt mij wakker. Jij zegt dat ik nu moet haasten. Ik ga met volle maag" zegt Sjaak en er was opeens een flits, Sjaak kijkt zich rond en hij merkt dat hij in de fort van Kandrakar was. "goede dag generaal Sjaak, Yan Lin heeft je nodig" zegt Mindi rustig en vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, Sjaak vloekt beetje en hij zucht enorm.

"sorry om dit te zien, maar ik ben in slechte bui" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt met Mindi mee, Will volgt Sjaak op de voet. Na een tijdje lopen, kwam Sjaak bij Yan Lin staan. Zij was in gezelschap met andere Kandrakar wachters, "goede morgen Sjaak, het spijt me dat ik je vroeg uit bed haalt maar wij hebben je hulp nodig bij een dimensie" zegt Yan Lin. Sjaak zucht enorm en hij denkt rustig na, "ik ga naar Destiny en ik ga slapen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij draait om. Hij loopt rustig door de gangen van Kandrakar, Yan Lin kijkt teleurstellend naar wachters.

" Sjaak, vader toe laat mij uitleggen dan" zegt Mindi en zij loopt naar Sjaak toe, hij zucht enorm. "in godsnaam wanneer kan ik slapen gewoon paar dagen slapen geen ellende en geen missie" zegt Sjaak zuchtend. Mindi schrokt toen hij tegen muur sloeg van Kandrakar, " Sjaak toe, ik heb je nodig. Nee, Kandrakar heeft je nodig" zegt Mindi bezorgt, Sjaak kijkt haar. "elke keer als ik ga vechten heeft iemand mij nodig, Destiny heeft mij nodig omdat ik goed kan vechten met schepen en vooruit denken, Tallgeese heeft mij nodig omdat ik goede piloot bent. Young, Scott, Chloe, Eli. Ja speciaal Eli heeft mij nodig en wat krijg ik terug? Niks ik word uit bed geschopt en ik moet een missie ver weg in andere dimensie voor wat?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi.

Mindi kijkt naar Sjaak en zij draait om, "het spijt me dat wij vroegen dan tegen je, ik dacht jij bent enige misschien dat wereld kan redden? Want wij weten nauwelijks over deze dimensie en ik heb je hulp nodig" zegt Mindi, Sjaak grijpt Mindi arm en hij merkt opeens dat Mindi arm niet aanwezig was. "verloren tijdens dat dimensie missie, ik kan wel vervangende arm krijgen via Yan Lin alleen het kost tijd papa" zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak schrokt, hij liet Mindi mouw los.

Hij denkt rustig na, "ik heb dan Kos-mos nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wrijft over zijn voorhoofd. "ik zal vragen maar accepteert jij de missie?" zegt Mindi rustig, "stomme vragen, stomme antwoord. Breng ook wat fatsoenlijk te eten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt, ze rent snel naar Yan Lin. De deur van Yan Lin ging open, Mindi kwam binnen lopen. Meiden en Yan Lin kijkt naar Mindi. "hij wil doen maar hij wil Kos-mos en eten en drinken" zegt Mindi en Yan Lin glimlacht vriendelijk. "voor kleine verzoek kan ik wel accepteren" zegt Yan Lin rustig en Will ging meteen vandoor.

Sjaak loopt rustig in ziekenhal waar veel Orb soldaten lagen, sommige waren enorm slecht aan toe. " Sjaak je had mij nodig" zegt Kos-mos en Will stond naast haar, Sjaak kijkt naar hun. "ja, ik ben bekaf en ik kan af en toe niet helder denken. Jij bent enige persoon die alerter is dan ik. Zullen we naar Yan Lin voor informatie" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt. Zij liet de weg voor Kos-mos en Sjaak.

Will deed deuren van zaal open, wachters van Kandrakar en aantal raadsleden zaten op hun plek. Wachters stonden op en zij salueren naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak saluut snel terug en meiden gingen zitten, "welkom in de raadzaal. Ik zal uitleggen voor je missie, misschien kan het helpen voor jullie" zegt Yan Lin, Will wijst plaats naar Sjaak en Kos-mos om kunnen zitten.

"generaal, hier is je ontbijt en koffie" zegt Mindi en zij gaf een hand een dienblad met eten, Sjaak legt dienblad naast hem en hij pakt zijn kop koffie. "3 maanden geleden is deze wereld in oorlog geraakt, er zijn 2 grote legers vechten om hun bestaan van de planeet maar Elyon troepen proberen in stand houden over Meridiaan bestaan, vijandelijke troepen is haar oudere broer prins Phobos. Alleen Phobos heeft extra troepen gestuurd naar de planeet dat Elyon niet kan tegen houden. Er zijn elite wezen die Elyon troepen verzwakken. Mindi heeft geprobeerd alleen haar arm heeft zij verloren en wij moesten jouw hebben Sjaak. Jij bent enige die kan tegenhouden" zegt Yan Lin, Mindi grijpt haar mouw stevig beet.

Sjaak dronk rustig zijn koffie mok leeg, hij at rustig van zijn broodje. "dus wat is missie details, Elyon kan haar broer niet verslaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is grote richtlijn. Wachters gaan met je mee om Elyon beschermen alleen jij bent nodig bij de front linie" zegt Yan Lin rustig. "nee, ik ga niet naar front linie met zo weinig informatie" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam nog een hap, "sorry ik heb niet zo veel informatie er over" zegt Yan Lin, "ow? Waarom heeft broer hekel aan haar zus? Waarom zijn die wezens geroepen en waar komen zij vandaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yan Lin kijkt hem aan. " Phobos is observeert met macht en hij wil niks anders hebben, de wezens zijn uit jouw dimensie" zegt Yan Lin, "bedoel je Kos-mos eenheden?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Yan Lin knikt rustig. Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan en hij nam een hap, "hoe veel?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"onbekend, schatting 2 of 3 Kos-mos eenheden" zegt Yan Lin, Sjaak wrijft zijn mond schoon. Hij denkt na, "hoe is met je energie level Kos-mos lieverd?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik ben juist vol hoezo?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, "ik ben bang dat dit missie langer ga duren dan een dag" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wij regelen wat jij nodig hebben Sjaak, wij sturen dan naar je?" zegt Yan Lin rustig.

Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "ik wil dat Kos-mos genoeg energie blijft houden tijdens de missie" zegt Sjaak rustig. "goed dat word geregeld" zegt Yan Lin en zij knikt in haar vingers, Kos-mos voelde niks van en Sjaak kijkt rustig haar aan. "voel je iets?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos schud van haar hoofd. "nee, maar misschien merk ik wel later als gemiddelde uur die ik gebruikt in gevecht modus" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt.

"goed het is nu tijd voor jullie missie Elyon wacht op jullie" zegt Yan Lin en er verscheen witte energie gloed over de zaal, Sjaak deed zijn ogen open en hij zag opeens enorm lelijk groen monster met zijn zwaard naar Sjaak willen slaan. Sjaak ontwijkt net op tijd, hij deed salto achterover en zijn voeten raken zijn onderkaak. De monster vloog paar meters achterover, er stormen nog meer wezens naar Sjaak toe en hij activeert zijn witte aura.

Schok golf kwam over de veld en alle wezens vlogen in verschillende richtingen, Sjaak kijkt rond en hij zag Kos-mos staan. Zij vuurt met haar enorme gatlings geweren een barrière om wezens afstand houden, "lieverd waar zijn wij?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam met zijn rug tegen haar rug staan, "geen idee. Maar mijn gok is dat wij niet op Destiny zijn" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit wezen terug in de massa.

Opeens kwamen een vuur straal, wind straal en water straal langs Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze kijken allebei waar het vandaan kwam, ze zagen 5 meiden in de lucht zweven. Ze landen naast Sjaak en Kos-mos, "welkom op meridiaan, ik hoop dat je genoten hebt van de vlucht?" zegt Irma tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "nou eigenlijk niet, ik wil bij vliegmaatschappij aanklagen voor slechte film zij draaien en de voedsel was ook te weinig" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog recht op aantal wezens af. Hij stond andere kant stil, de wezens zakken daarna in elkaar en lagen bewusteloos neer.

Kos-mos bergt haar gatlings op en zij liet haar handzwaard verschijnen, zij stormt op de andere groep wezens en zij ontwijkt meeste slagen die zij uit delen. Er kwamen aantal flitsten vandaan en zij zakken neer. Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en zij glimlachen elkaar aan. "ze trekken terug" zegt Will en ze zagen troepen terug trekken naar de rivier, "ik heb echt nacht rust nodig" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar hem. "kom op brom pot, we hebben missie" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht enorm erdoor.

Sjaak draait om en hij loopt rustig naar Kos-mos toe, Sjaak werd opeens door energie straal door aantal rots blokken vallen. " Sjaak." schreeuwt Kos-mos toen zij zag hoe Sjaak voorbij vloog, " meridiaan is van heer Phobos." schreeuwt een vrouwen stem, Kos-mos kijkt naar de richting waar het vandaan kwam. Ze zag een Kos-mos eenheid met groen haar, zij droeg strak Duits zwart officieren uniform, op haar linker boven arm had zij rood band met een hakenkruis erop staan.

Sjaak kwam uit de rosten en zijn rechter arm was onder de bloed, "enige wat ik meeste haat dan T-elos en haar troepen zijn wel nazi's" zegt Sjaak woest en hij veranderd zich, "nou dan zal ik mijn best doen om deze wereld veroveren" zegt mannelijke stem, nazi Kos-mos kwam naast persoon staan. Man droeg kaal Duits nazi uniform in het grijs, hij had rood huidskleur en geen haren op zijn hoofd. Hij stond als sterk persoon voor Sjaak en Kos-mos. "ik dacht dat ik hem alleen stripboeken gelezen. Dat is meeste beruchte nazi crimineel red skull." zegt Sjaak en man lacht naar Sjaak, "helaas ben ik het echt, dank zij door Führer Phobos. Ben ik in deze wereld beland" zegt red skull tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"goed dat jij voorgesteld hebt dan is mijn Führer te weten hoe jij heet?" zegt nazi Kos-mos tegen Sjaak bespottend, Sjaak kijkt sterk voor hun. "mijn naam is generaal Sjaak de wijze, ik ben Nederlandse officier in Nederland koning rijk en ik zal jouw vermoorden in naam dat jij miljoenen mensen die jij in dood brengt" zegt Sjaak en hij verschijn voor red skull. Hij wil hem neer slaan maar nazi Kos-mos hield zijn hand beet, hij draait om en Sjaak schopt haar in zij. Red skull deinst naar achteren, "wat is jouw naam dan?" zegt Sjaak woedend en nazi Kos-mos glimlacht, maar Sjaak glimlacht ook en zijn ogen gingen omhoog, Kos-mos sloeg tegen haar hoofd en zij zakt dieper in de grond. Ze liet Sjaaks hand los, Sjaak schopt toen red skull in zijn maag. Hij schrokt toen zijn aanval geblokt door red skull zelf.

" Nederland was zwak in mijn tijd en nu ook" zegt red skull en Sjaak glimlacht, "dan zal deze leeuw terug vechten" zegt Sjaak en zijn aura veranderd in het geel, zijn ogen werden groen en Sjaak maakt een zweef salto. Hij liet zijn handen op de grond zetten en hij maakt een draai schop, red skull vloog daarna meters vandoor, maar hij werd opgevangen door nazi Kos-mos. "mijn naam is Ingrid." zegt nazi Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. Zij vlogen vandoor, Sjaak spuug wat bloed weg en hij draait om. Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "kom we gaan naar de paleis, ik heb versterking nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kwam Sjaak achter aan. Wachters van Kandrakar hadden alles gezien en ze maken ook bezorgt erom.

"goede dag generaal Sjaak, hoe was de strijd?" zegt Elyon en zij wacht voor de paleis, Sjaak kwam op de trap lopen en hij wrijft over zijn hoofd. "ik wil versterking een speciale versterking krijgen. Jij hebt verkeerde persoon gestuurd" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar de kasteel binnen, Elyon kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "is dat waar? Ik dacht hij beste is?" zegt Elyon tegen Kos-mos, " Sjaak zei over nazi's en ik weet niet wat dat zijn? En hij was daarna opeens woedend, hij zet volledige kracht in" zegt Kos-mos en wachters van Kandrakar, zij kijken bezorgd naar Kos-mos.

" Kos-mos, waar wij vandaan komen is aarde. Er is een tijd op aarde waar hele wereld in oorlog voerde, een slecht persoon kwam aan de macht en leid mensen op om te doden na de oorlog kwamen wij achter dat miljoenen onschuldige mensen en kinderen werden op brute wijze vergast werden. Ik denk dat Sjaak ooit gelezen hebt en zijn haat zo enorm geworden is dat hij alles wilt vernietigen met dat soort te maken hebben?" zegt Will rustig tegen Kos-mos.

"miljoenen mensen gedood? Voor wat?" zegt Kos-mos, "nou omdat zij andere geloof hadden dan en dat zij anders denken erover. De kinderen werden gebruikt als slechte zaad" zegt Irma rustig en meiden kijken ook droevig. Tijdje later kwamen zij Sjaak tegen in de grote zaal, hij dacht na. "ik weet niet wat jullie denken er over maar jij hebt verkeerde persoon om tegen zulke vijand te vechten" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, "wat? Ben jij niet de soldaat om zulke vernietigen?" zegt Hay Lin tegen Sjaak. "ow ik wil dol graag hun beide vernietigen, maar ik heb andere persoon in mijn gedachte om mij kan helpen er is een soldaat die eeuwig tegen red skull vecht." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op.

"ik wil captain America hier hebben om red skull verslaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden kijken hem verbaasd.

"wat? Een soldaat die jouw en jouw stomme griet verslaan?" schreeuwt Phobos door zijn troon zaal, red skull en Ingrid bekijken Phobos nederig aan. "maar mijn Führer, hij heeft ook zo Ingrid soldate, ik kan niet meerder maken om jouw wensen vol doen. Ik heb die mijnen nodig om genoeg staal voor Ingrid soldaten maken" zegt red skull streng tegen Phobos, "jij belooft ook die panzer voertuigen en die heb ik ook nog niet gezien in actie" schreeuwt Phobos woedend tegen red skull. Hij gooit zijn stalen beker naar red skull, Ingrid hield het tegen in de lucht en opeens werd zij geraakt door bliksem stralen uit Phobos handen.

Ingrid zakt door haar knieën, "dat is genoeg Führer, ik zal mijn werk versnellen en als jij die mijnen hard nodig mijn Führer. Dan zal ik panzers een goede test object maken" zegt red skull en Phobos liet er mee ophouden van bestoken naar Ingrid. Zij hijgt enorm en zij kijkt naar Phobos, " nein vrouwe Ingrid. Hij is niet onze vijand" zegt red skull en Ingrid wenkt blik weg.

"prinses Elyon, ik heb Phobos troepen naar mijnen van Hyjal gezien" zegt generaal van Elyon troepen. "dus kan jij niet tegen houden?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nee heer. Zij hadden vreemde machines met enorme vuurkracht om de troepen over stormen" zegt officier, Sjaak denkt rustig na. "machines wat bedoel je?" zegt Elyon geschrokken, "tanks, hij bedoelt tanks. Onze troepen zullen dan meteen verslagen" zegt Sjaak bezorgd, "dat is onmogelijk, wij hebben jouw en je vriendin" zegt Irma. "ik ben maar een mens en ik kan niet die tanks in mijn eentje vechten. Ik stel voor jouw troepen terug trekken naar de paleis, we laten mijnen vallen in Phobos." zegt Sjaak rustig, generaal kon zijn oren niet geloven. "ik moet wat? Heer Phobos is duivels" zegt generaal protesterend. "hoe langer jij wacht hoe meer doden zullen vallen, snel breng je legers terug en wij bedenken nieuwe plan om Phobos verslaan met grotere strijdmacht" zegt Sjaak en generaal beseft wat hij bedoelt, hij rent meteen van Elyon troonzaal vandaan. "dank je Sjaak?" zegt Elyon vriendelijk, "ik wil mijn versterking en dan kunnen wij nieuwe plannen maken. Ik heb veel werk te doen en ik heb ook extreem veel weinig slaap" zegt Sjaak zuchtend.

Sjaak zag van een afstand gewonden soldaten van Elyon troepen in paleis poorten lopen, "ik heb gehoord dat veel van de soldaten levend eruit kwamen, er is 1 regiment achter gebleven om iedereen kunnen eruit halen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "zonde, die soldaten kunnen verschil maken in winnen of verliezen" zegt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak rustig. "jij bent echt moe, maar toch blijft jij zelf. Ik was bezorgt over gisteren, ik dacht dat ik je kwijt raakte door die Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Kos-mos, "ja was ik ook. Die nazi's hebben mijn familie enorm pijn geleverd. Gelukkig leven mijn groot ouders wel. Maar ik heb hun verhalen ook gehoord toen was ik enorm geschrokken en ik dacht dat ik in die wereld wilt strijden" zegt Sjaak en Will kwam in de gang rennen.

"generaal, Yan Lin heeft je verzoek geaccepteerd. Elyon en zij zullen captain America hier heen brengen voor je" zegt Will rustig. Ze gingen snel naar de troonzaal en ze zagen Yan Lin en Elyon staan met de wachters en generaals van Elyon troepen. Paar officieren kwamen net uit ziekenboeg en waren opgelapt door verband en spalken. Hun adjudanten stonden achter hun, "ik heb gehoord over bezorgdheid en ik heb je laatste strijd gehoord, natuurlijk was ik ook geschrokt over komst van nazi troepen. Daarom stel ik je voor om paar extra's je krijgt je superheld captain America. Maar er waren ook tanks?" zegt Yan Lin rustig en Sjaak glimlacht.

"ja helaas wel, in dit wereld is lastig om te winnen, red skull heeft beïnvloed in deze wereld. Alleen die panzers zullen ook hun zwakheid wezen. Maar als jij iets voorstellen om de tij te keren? Dan zal ik horen van je" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "in deze wereld zijn tanks niet bedoelt, maar misschien wil jij iets anders dan tanks?" zegt Yan Lin, Sjaak denkt rustig na en hij bekijkt naar meridiaan kaarten. " Elyon? Is je wereld meer gebergte dan vlak land?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Elyon en haar generaals kijken verbaasd aan. "ja hoezo generaal Sjaak heb jij een plan?" zegt Elyon rustig.

"ja, maar geen tanks of moderne techniek ik dacht meer aan groep mensen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yan Lin glimlacht rustig, "ik denk dat jij Kos-mos eenheid bedoelt en samen jij en captain America de tijd kan keren" zegt Yan Lin. Sjaak knikt rustig, Yan Lin liet enorme flits verschijnen. Ze zagen Jaina, Iridi, Valeera en Mindi verschijnen. "papa" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij vloog naar Sjaak toe, hij valt achter over en hij zag haar 5 jarige dochter weer.

" Mindi? Maar jij hoort niet bij de eenheid, jij bent te jong" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Mindi kijkt verbazend, "misschien maar je dochter zal enorm verdrietig wezen als zij alleen achter blijft" zegt Yan Lin giechelend en zij loopt rustig naar de midden van de zaal, zij maakt enorme scheur door zaal er kwam iemand uit de scheur lopen. Hij droeg pak die veel afstamt als een Amerikaanse vlag. Hij heeft een schild beet en hij kijkt verbazend rond. "waar ben ik?" zegt man rustig, "captain America?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja dat ben ik?" zegt America tegen Sjaak, "captain ik heb je hulp nodig, red skull is in deze wereld. Hij wil deze mensen verslaan met prins Phobos. Mijn naam is generaal Sjaak van Nederlandse krijgsmacht, maar ik werk op een ruimte schip met generaal Young van USAF. Dat is nu niet belangrijk, wil jij met mij tegen red skull verslaan" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Captain America kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "goed als jij niet wilt mee doen dan ga ik wel met mijn eenheid naar front linie om tegen de nazi's verslaan" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar Kos-mos. "generaal, ik zal met je strijden alleen tegen red skull. Ik wil jouw mensen tegen vijand vechten" zegt America tegen Sjaak. "natuurlijk maar ik strijd liever met plan" zegt Sjaak rustig en America kijkt hem aan. "mijn papa is echt slimme officier, hij vecht in de ruimte met 1 schip wel duizenden schepen verslaan" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen captain America.

"ow is je vader dan zo slim?" zegt hij rustig tegen haar en zij knikt naar America, zij vloog naar Sjaak toe en America kijkt verbaasd aan. "magie?" zegt America verbazend, "ja dat klopt America. Maar wij moeten eventjes dingen veranderen in deze leger. Ik kan je hulp goed gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig en America kwam naast hem staan.

"mijn Führer, de panzers zijn goed succes wij hebben de mijnen intact gelaten erdoor" zegt red skull en Ingrid kwam uit de mijnen lopen, zij zag prins Phobos en red skull samen praten, "dat is wel goede overwinning maar ik denk dat zij erg makkelijk laten overvallen" zegt Ingrid en prins en red skull kijken haar aan. "ja vrouwe Ingrid, ik heb ook zo gevoel want er waren maar 250 man die zo belangrijke mijnen beschermen" zegt red skull, "dat is maar 1 regiment, volgens mijn spionnen waren gisteren wel 1000 man of meer. Wel vreemd" zegt Phobos rustig, "mijn Führer, maak geen zorgen met deze mijnen kan ik staal maken om Ingrid soldaten maken een elite troepen voor je" zegt red skull en Phobos lacht duivels naar overwinning.


	33. hoofdstuk 33: geheime oorlog deel 2

"wij weten nu dat mijnen aan Phobos, een kleine verlies" zegt Sjaak, een paar generaals mopperen over Sjaaks woorden. "ik stel voor om een afleiding maken om de mijnen terug veroveren. Er zullen wel panzers tanks hier bevestigen" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar een vlak terrein. "ik snap het hun kunnen niet zomaar bergen op rijden dan is kostbare voertuigen en er zijn weinig wegen" zegt America tegen Sjaak.

"dat is correct, maar wij splitsen in drie groepen, Elyon leger vallen panzers aan met mij, Iridi en Valeera vallen mijnen aan en bevrijden slaven die daar zo werken" zegt Sjaak rustig en generaals kijken bezorgd naar de plannen, Sjaak vertelt dat wachters van Kandrakar en prinses Elyon naar de paleis om Phobos verslaan. Jaina, Kos-mos en Mindi kwamen bij het leger groep. "hoeveel gaan wij inzetten?" zegt een generaal, hij kijkt met zijn goede oog naar Sjaak. "alles die wij hebben maar ik zal de legers leiden als jullie tijdelijke veldmaarschalk" zegt Sjaak en generaals werden woedend tegen Sjaak, "stilte" schreeuwt prinses Elyon tegen andere generaals. " Sjaak zal mijn leger leiden en ik hoop dat jullie beseffen dat hij jullie hulp ook nodig moet hebben" zegt Elyon streng tegen haar generaals. "natuurlijk ga captain America met mij mee want ik weet dat red skull daar zo bevind. Maar ik zal onze plan verder uit werken over 3 uur. Ik heb nog tijd nodig om details voor jullie uit werken misschien kan ik Elyon leger beter strijden want ik ken zwakke punten van die machines die mijnen hebben veroverd." zegt Sjaak

"hoe lang zal het nog duren?" zegt Phobos, hij loopt een laboratorium binnen lopen, red skull was aan het werken aan een Kos-mos eenheid die hij zelf gemaakt. "spoedig mijn Führer, deze Ingrid soldaten hebben zelfde krachten als die wachters van Kandrakar. Alleen hun kennis is zelfde als oberleutnant Ingrid." zegt red skull en Phobos kijkt naar de zesde bed tegen over 5 bedden die in rij stonden. "zal het werken?" zegt Phobos rustig, " jawohl mijn Führer. Twijfelt jij aan deze genie dokter?" zegt red skull en hij haalt hendel over Ingrid voelt enorme stroom stoot door haar heen. Die over ging naar andere 5 Kos-mos eenheden.

Zij gingen recht op staan en zij gaven hun krachten te voorschijn. "geweldig dokter skull. Nu zijn wij onoverwinnelijk" zegt Phobos en spoedig kwamen paar officieren binnen stormen, zij knielen voor Phobos. "wat is er?" zegt Phobos streng en woest tegen zijn officieren. " Elyon leger valt ons aan, ze hebben twee mensen de mijne heroverd, hun hoofd leger vallen red skull panzers aan en onze hoofd leger. Het is een invasie" zegt kapitein van de wacht. "vrouwe Ingrid, wij hebben nodig, stuur je nieuwe eenheid voor test aanval ik zal met jouw volgen" zegt red skull, "waarschuw alle legers en val die rebellen leger aan mijn zus zal boete ervoor" zegt Phobos en officieren rennen snel weg, Ingrid kwam van haar bed lopen en zij ging naar buiten vliegen 5 andere eenheden volgen haar.

"generaal Sjaak, wij zijn winnende hand. De panzers eenheid is verslagen en wij breken door hun linies" zegt generaal tegen Sjaak, hij bekijkt over de kaart van terrein. Hij glimlacht met zulke nieuws. "goed om te horen misschien kunnen wij zelf kasteel veroveren" zegt Sjaak glimlachend. Opeens horen zij enorme vuurbal explosie, soldaten rennen in paniek rond. Sjaak kwam uit de tent lopen en hij kijkt naar boven, "jullie zijn verslagen geef over?" zegt Ingrid en Sjaak gaf zijn pet aan een officier, "hou mijn pet in orde, het is tijd dat in deze strijd toneel verschijnen, waarschuw America en Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en hij veranderd, hij maakt houding om te vliegen maar hij verdween.

Hij kwam opeens voor Ingrid verschijnen, hij sloeg met zijn vlakke hand tegen haar en Ingrid stort meteen neer. Sjaak werd geraakt door een waterstraal en hij knalt tegen tenten van de Elyon leger, "verdikkeme" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd, hij hoort opeens mannelijk gelach. Sjaak draait om en hij zag red skull voor hem staan, hij schopt tegen Sjaak en hij vloog naar volgende serie tenten. " ha, ha, ha, niemand kan mij verslaan" zegt red skull en hij kreeg een schild tegen zijn hoofd, "ik dacht van niet red skull" zegt America en Jaina, Iridi, Kos-mos en Mindi kwamen rennen naar het hoofdkwartier toe. Hij vangt zijn schild weer beet, "wel, wel, captain America, ben jij alweer verkeerde pad gelopen?" zegt red skull, "lul niet over verkeerde pad, jouw handen zijn vol met bloed. Jij hebt met jouw ideeën wel miljoen onschuldige kinderen en vrouwen vermoord, ik haat nazi door mijn bot en bloed" zegt Sjaak woedend, meiden kijken verbaasd. Ze hadden Sjaak nog nooit zo woedend gezien in hun leven.

Red skull kijkt verbaasd, Sjaak aura werd groter en groter er ontstond enorme krater. "wat heeft die knul opeens" zegt red skull en Ingrid kwam voor hem staan, ze sloeg in Sjaak gezicht en hij vervoer geen krimp. Hij glimlacht naar haar en hij sloeg haar in de maag, ze vloog omhoog. " Jaina, Iridi, Kos-mos vallen namaak wachters nu aan en captain red skull is voor jouw. Die Kos-mos eenheid is voor mij" zegt Sjaak en hij verdween, captain kijkt verbaasd aan en hij werd neer geslagen door red skull.

Jaina sloeg namaak Will in stukken, "dat was makkelijk, Sjaak ze zijn echte kopieën, wij hoeven voluit en dan zijn ze stuk" zegt Jaina en namaak Irma sloeg met haar waterstraal Jaina de grond in. Iridi grijpt wortels die kwamen uit namaak Cornelia en zij zwaait enorm wortels rondjes, namaak Cornelia draait rondjes en Iridi liet het los, kort daarna verscheen Iridi kanon en zij vuurt enorme energie straal af naar namaak Cornelia.

Sjaak ontwijkt Ingrid stoten en klappen, hij grijpt haar arm beet en deed judo zwaai om zijn heen. "waarom ben jij hier? Jij bent Kos-mos eenheid waarom draag jij die uniform" zegt Sjaak woedend, Ingrid wenkt haar blik weg en Sjaak schopt haar naar boven. Kos-mos ontwijkt de lucht stoten van namaak Hay Lin, Mindi kwam opeens voorschijn en zij sloeg hoofd van Hay Lin in kleinere stukken. De lichaam ging vallen op de grond neer, " Mindi gaat het?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Mindi kijkt haar moeder aan, ze moest huilen en omhelst haar moeder. "dat was eng mama" zegt Mindi geschrokken.

Valeera ontwijkt snel vuurballen die uit namaak Taranee kwamen, "ik haat namaak spullen" zegt Valeera en zij vuurt haar energie ballen af uit haar handpalmen, namaak Taranee schrok en zij probeert energie ballen tegen houden met haar vuurballen. Maar haar hand explodeert erdoor energie bal erdoor, "ik haat namaak" zegt Valeera en zij was achter namaak Taranee staan. Zij rukt Taranee vleugels aan gort. Taranee schreeuwt enorm van de pijn, Ingrid voelt dat en ze kijkt naar boven. Ze zag dat namaak Taranee werd vernietigd erdoor. Jaina deed de arm van Irma op haar schouder kloppen, de beschadigde Irma land neer op de grond en ze kijkt angstig naar Jaina. Een energie golf werd namaak Irma weg gesmolten. "nee!" schreeuwt Ingrid en Sjaak kijkt op, hij zag opeens Ingrid Jaina aanvallen en Sjaak verdween, hij kwam tussen Jaina en Ingrid. Sjaak schopt en Ingrid blokkeer haar aanvallen, "waarom hou jij mij tegen" schreeuwt Ingrid en Sjaak stond op de grond neer, Ingrid kwam dieper in de grond landen.

"meiden houden Phobos leger tegen en die Duitse racist is van mij." zegt Sjaak en hij bereid voor volgende aanval. "begrepen sir" zegt Iridi en meiden vlogen vandoor, Kos-mos en Mindi blijven bij hem staan. "geld ook van jullie" zegt Sjaak streng, "ik kan papa niet alleen laten" zegt Mindi bezorgt en bang. "jij bent net als koppig als ik lieverd, ik laat mijn vriendje niet alleen achter" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, Kos-mos liet haar hand zwaard verschijnen. "goed bescherm Mindi." zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt opeens Ingrid, zij verscheen in de lucht en Kos-mos schrokt erdoor. "waarom bescherm jij dat monster" zegt Ingrid, Sjaak maakt enorme zwaai en hij duwt haar gezicht in de grond.

Captain America en red skull houden hun handen stevig vast, "dit is net als vroeger in die dimensie" zegt red skull. "misschien moeten wij daar zo weer terug komen? Want ik zal nooit accepteren dat jij die doom wapen ga bouwen op deze planeet" zegt America en red skull glimlacht, "mijn doom wapen zit in dat meisje" zegt red skull en hij kijkt verbaasd hoe Ingrid werd verslagen door Sjaak. "dat is onmogelijk haar krachten is niet te meten toen ik haar vond" zegt red skull en hij was verrast toen America hem neer sloeg met zijn schild.

"generaal Sjaak, vernietigd dat meid, zij heeft doom wapen om deze planeet vernietigen" zegt America en red skull ging America slaan maar werd tegen gehouden door Kos-mos. "ow doom wapen? Dan zijn ieder Kos-mos eenheid doom wapen toch Mindi lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi knikt. "wat?" zegt red skull en Ingrid kijkt ook verbaasd aan. "dat klopt mijn vriendin heeft ook doom wapen zoals alle anderen mensen van mij, je kan kiezen? Leven bij mij of leven bij die red skull en je leven zien vernietigen door mij" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Ingrid werd omhoog getild door Sjaak, een generaal van Elyon leger kwam aan rennen. "prins Phobos is verslagen generaal, wachters van Kandrakar hebben paleis veroverd, je plan werkt" zegt generaal tegen anderen, "red skull jij bent verslagen, jouw vriend was zwak" zegt America en red skull wil vandoor rennen maar hij kwam niet ontwijken door een scheur, captain America vloog naar binnen en zij vochten hun gevecht door eeuwen heen.

"hoe is dat gekomen?" zegt Iridi verbazend, "geen idee" zegt Valeera en zij kijkt met haar goede oog naar haar zus, witte flits verscheen, Yan Lin kwam met haar Kandrakar wacht soldaten verschijnen in hun complete witte harnas. " Sjaak gefeliciteerd de oorlog is voorbij" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, hij houd Ingrid stevig vast. "wat ben je plan met dat meisje?" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak denkt na, "haar keuze laten kiezen" zegt Sjaak rustig. Sjaak liet haar los. Ze draait om en ze kijkt verbaasd, "jullie, wie zijn jullie dan?" zegt Ingrid verwarrend. Sjaak veegt zijn uniform schoon en hij veranderd in zijn normale vorm, "ik ben generaal Sjaak, dit is mijn familie en van jouw als jij het wilt. Luitenant Iridi en luitenant Valeera. Mijn dochter Mindi en mijn vriendin kolonel Kos-mos. Dit is Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging bij hun staan.

Wachters van Kandrakar hadden Phobos gevangen genomen erdoor, ze brachten hem in speciale magische boeien. Prinses Elyon was bij de meiden van Kandrakar, "laat mij los, ik zal je vermoorden erdoor" zegt Phobos en Iridi richt haar gatling geweer tegen Phobos, "ow wil je dat echt mee maken met deze elite familie?" zegt Iridi plagend, Irma omhels Iridi. "ik mag jouw wel, ook gedacht om water sturen?" zegt Irma vrolijk tegen Iridi. "wie weet ooit wel?" zegt Iridi plagerig, Ingrid kijkt verbaasd dat Phobos gevangen werd genomen. Ze kwamen tellen later in witte zaal, alle raadsleden van Kandrakar waren aanwezig.

"nee, ik hoor niet te zijn jullie brengen mij naar gevangene dimensie" zegt Phobos en raadsleden kijken rustig naar verslagene prins, "jouw bestemming zit vast maar jouwe niet" zegt raadslid tegen Phobos, hij werd weg gebracht door bewakers van fort Kandrakar. "jouw daden zijn slecht en duivels jij draag zelfs een uniform van duivels leger" zegt andere raadslid tegen Ingrid, ze kijkt bang naar raadsleden van Kandrakar. Ze kreeg hand tegen haar schouder, "als jij zo zegt over haar dan is het ook, maar beoordeel niet op haar uniform en haar oorsprong. Want ik denk dat zij zelfde genen heeft als mijn vriendin en haar vriendinnen. Natuurlijk ook mijn dochter" zegt Sjaak rustig en raadsleden kijken apart naar Sjaak.

"als jullie haar wilt straffen dan straf mij ook, ik vocht uit puur haat en puur slechtheid toen ik de uniform zag, natuurlijk vocht ik meer van de jeugd leven van mijn oma en ondergedoken opa tijdens dat oorlog op aarde. Maar zij hebben overleeft door liefde en geluk" zegt Sjaak rustig verder, Ingrid kijkt verbaasd. "waarom help jij mij?" zegt Ingrid zachtjes, Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij kijkt rustig naar raadsleden van Kandrakar.

"maar ik ben nu ook een vader van prachtige jonge dochter, uit zelfde persoon die ook hier voorstaat. Zij stamt uit Kos-mos serie lijn die bij begin van verandering in mijn leven, loop der tijd heb ik een nieuw familie gevormd en die blijft groeien. Als jullie haar tegen haar wil opsluiten in kerkers van Kandrakar dan zal ik geweld gebruiken om haar vrije wil kunnen beslissen" zegt Sjaak, Valeera en Iridi stonden voor Sjaak en Ingrid. De raadsleden gingen in overleg praten en Yan Lin glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en Ingrid. "ik denk dat Ingrid haar keuze heeft gemaakt" zegt Yan Lin rustig en zij kwam voor Ingrid staan.

"jij weet niks over je verleden kleine meid? Jij was neergestort in meridiaan en zo je leven bij Phobos geleid toen hij jouw gebruikt voor experimenten had Phobos een geleerde nodig uit andere tijd en uit andere dimensie, klopt dat?" zegt Yan Lin rustig tegen Ingrid, Yan Lin streelt over Ingrid haren. Sjaak en anderen zagen haar beschadigde hoofd, deels staal was los geraakt en bedrading lagen te knetteren. "dat klopt, ik heb me zelf geprobeerd herstellen maar ik wist het niet meer hoe ik het moet doen...want ik was het vergeten erdoor" zegt Ingrid treurig en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"papa hoe wist jij dat zij gewond was?" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos kijkt haar dochter aan, ze had haar stevig vast. "ze bewoog net anders, ze kreeg kortsluiting tijdens gevecht van jouw en mij" zegt Sjaak tegen Ingrid en Ingrid hield haar hand tegen haar hoofd. " Yan Lin, de raad heeft besloten dat wezen onder bevoegdheid komt van Sjaak en zijn familie. Maar zij moet ander uniform dragen en ander naam dragen om haar slechte verleden af te wassen" zegt raadslid tegen Yan Lin.

"dat vind ik haar eigen keuze is en niet tegen de raad van Kandrakar." zegt Sjaak opeens tussen door, "hoe durf jij om ons de les geven" zegt andere raadslid tegen Sjaak, "hoe durven jullie" zegt Sjaak woedend en erg kwam schokgolf waardoor raadsleden bang kijken naar Sjaak. "jullie halen mij uit een schip waar mijn vrienden, nee mijn familie daar zo zijn. Jullie halen uit mijn slaap voor oorlogje die uit hoort te vechten tegen broer en zus. Omdat de broer enorm observeert in macht hebben jullie besloten om maar een soldaat uit bed rukken en hier heen brengen. Jullie geven zomaar mij de les? Jullie moeten enorm diep schamen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen raadsleden.

Ze kijken apart elkaar aan en zij voelen schaamte, "geweldig, jij leert die stijfkoppen een lesje Sjaak." fluistert Yan Lin tegen Sjaak. "ik ben ook boos op jouw dus waag niet om mij onderbreken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Sjaak kijkt Ingrid aan. "jouw keuze Ingrid, jouw bestemming wat wil jij" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Ingrid hield nog steeds hand tegen haar hoofd. Ze kijkt angstig naar Sjaak en anderen aan. "zie je generaal Sjaak, dat meisje is niet in staat om beslissen daar is het raad ervoor haar lot" zegt andere raadslid tegen Sjaak spreken, zij stond op en ze kijkt Sjaak aan. "misschien kan ik wel haar helpen" zegt oudere Mindi opeens, ze kwam uit haar zetel en ze loopt rustig naar Ingrid toe, "oudere zus Mindi, alles goed" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij glimlacht rustig naar jongere Mindi.

Ze stond voor haar en kijkt in Ingrids ogen, "jij bent dat meisje die mij tegen wilt houden tegen strijd. Het meisje die ik haar arm weg sloeg" zegt Ingrid geschrokken en oudere Mindi glimlacht rustig naar Ingrid, ze deed haar beide handen tegen Ingrid wangen beet. "wat wil jij allerliefste Ingrid?" zegt oudere Mindi rustig en ze deed haar hoofd tegen Ingrids hoofd tegen elkaar er kwam een blauwe gloed van elkaar vandaan. Sjaak en Yan Lin deden paar stappen naar achteren en bekijkt rustig wat er ga gebeuren. Ingrid kleding veranderd door de straal en Mindi verdween rustig in Ingrid. Kos-mos knippert met haar ogen en ze zag met haar blauwe ogen wat er ga gebeuren met twee meiden. Ingrid groene haren veranderd in blauwe haren en ze kreeg roze lok in haar haren, zelfde stijl dat Jaina kreeg.

De gloed verdween en Ingrid valt op de grond neer erdoor, cape van Mindi viel op de grond neer en Sjaak grijpt de cape op. Ingrid kreunt en zij wrijft op haar hoofd, " Mindi ben jij dat?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ingrid, "nee, Mindi is er niet meer zelfs is Ingrid niet meer. Sorry ervoor noem mij maar Cassidy." zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak, ze kijkt met haar blauwe ogen naar Sjaak. Hij kijkt op naar Cassidy en daarna wierp zijn blik naar Kos-mos. Beide meiden knipperen hun ogen en ze kijken met hun rode ogen naar Sjaak aan.

"zo te merken is de keuze besloten, je had gelijk generaal Sjaak." zegt raadslid tegen Sjaak, Sjaak zucht enorm vermoeiend erdoor. Hij vouwt de cape rustig op en gaf aan Iridi, "goed jullie oorlog is voorbij en mijn taak is volbracht nu brengen jij mij terug naar Destiny en wel nu" zegt Sjaak beetje geïrriteerd stem tegen raadsleden van Kandrakar.

Ze kijken rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid, "wil jij zeker terug naar Destiny? Wij kunnen jouw leven beginnen op aarde" zegt katachtige raadslid tegen Sjaak. Sjaak lacht haar uit, "ik ben niet stom, Destiny is mijn familie en ik laat mijn familie niet in de steek" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "ja maar jij laat wel familie op aarde in de steek" zegt eenogig raadslid tegen Sjaak. "ow gaan wij lessen nu om draaien zodat jullie schulden niks voorstellen? Fijn wil je echt weten? Ik laat mijn familie nooit in de steek, ik heb belooft dat ik ooit op een dag terug keert en mijn familie terug komen maar ik doe dat zonder mijn Destiny familie ook niet in de steek laten" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt elkaar aan. Ze gingen met elkaar praten en Yan Lin kwam er tussen, " Sjaak, bedankt voor je diensten maar jij was dood moe en ik denk dat jij je rust en je slaap kan verdienen" zegt Yan Lin tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak zucht erg diep, er verscheen enorme energie licht en ze zagen gate voor hun. "ga naar huis Sjaak, ik denk dat deze manier beter afscheid nemen dan terug flitsten" zegt Yan Lin rustig, "goed maar ik wil 1 ding beloven, waag nooit meer om mij uit bed halen" zegt Sjaak tegen Yan Lin en hij loopt door gate, vervolgens gingen anderen met hun mee. "waarom heb jij Cassidy gekozen?" zegt Yan Lin rustig tegen haar, ze kijkt naar Yan Lin. " Mindi heeft jouw verleden gelezen en zij vond respect en eervol om je vriendin naam verder ga leven in deze wereld" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Yan Lin. Yan Lin zag Mindi met Kos-mos door de poort, Iridi en Valeera wachten op Cassidy en Yan Lin kijkt met tranen naar Cassidy. "dank je wel dan. Wees voorzichtig op dat schip" zegt Yan Lin en Cassidy salueert zoals het hoort tegen haar. Op haar linker mouw was blauw armband met logo van Oz 6th vast gemaakt. Ze vertrok door de gate, Iridi en Valeera kwamen daarna, de poort verdwijnt daarna weer.

"we krijgen bezoek" schreeuwt Scott en Destiny soldaten kwamen in de gate ruimte, ze richten hun wapens naar de poort. "hoe is dat mogelijk, jij zeg dat geen adres is?" zegt Young tegen rush en rush had ook geen idee, Sjaak kwam door de poort en hij loopt rustig verder. Hij draait om en hij zag Kos-mos met Mindi lopen. Daarna kwam Cassidy met Iridi en Valeera door de gate lopen, de poort sloot daarna weer.

"generaal, jij hebt veel uit te leggen waar je was" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, " Young toe, ik heb zware dagen gehad en ik ben bekaf, dit is sergeant Cassidy, sergeant Cassidy dit is generaal Young. Hij is commandant van Destiny dus luister naar hem. Ik ga naar bed en jij houd mij niet tegen" zegt Sjaak opeens woedend tegen Young en hij loopt verder. Young kijkt verbaasd tegen Sjaak en hij wil Sjaak tegenhouden maar Kos-mos grijpt Young arm. Hij kijkt naar Kos-mos, "toe, Sjaak is echt dood op en ik denk dat iedereen wel rust kan gebruiken" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

Sjaak kwam in zijn kamer en hij deed lichten aan, Will zat in een stoel tegen over Sjaak. "ah toe ga naar huis Will, ik ben kapot" zegt Sjaak en hij knoopt zijn uniform los, hij trok zijn uniform jas uit en hij ging op de bed zitten, hij trok zijn schoenen uit. "ik kwam alleen zeggen tegen je, bedankt voor alles Sjaak. Jij hebt niet alleen Elyon planeet gered maar ook de raad wakker geschud om" zegt Will en ze stond op, ze kwam voor Sjaak staan. De deur ging open en Kos-mos zag Will staan, "toe Will, heeft je mensen niet genoeg ellende veroorzaakt vandaag?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak deed zijn schoen uit trekken.

"mag ik nooit iemand vertellen om dank je te zeggen?" zegt Will verbaasd tegen Kos-mos, "ja maar denk even na..." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak hield haar tegen. "laat maar Kos-mos, Will ik accepteer je woorden. Echt waar maar wij zijn allemaal moe en ik wil paar nachten slapen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging op zijn bed liggen. Will kijkt hun aan, zij drukt op de knop van de deur. Ze horen ratel van de deur open schuiven, "pap, onthoud wel dat in de toekomst meer missie krijgt van ons. Maar ik zal onthouden op een betere tijdstip jouw wakker maken dan" zegt Will een glimlach tegen Sjaak, "dank je Will en welterusten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloeg een deken om zich heen.

Kos-mos kijkt Will met haar blauwe ogen aan, "dank je Will. Het was leuk daar zo" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen haar, "graag gedaan Marie." zegt Will rustig en zij loopt naar buiten Sjaak en Kos-mos kamer. Kos-mos knippert met haar ogen en zij zag een lege gang, ze loopt naar binnen. De deur ging dicht schuiven, "zo wil je nog verwenning?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak snurkt enorm weer. Zij glimlacht en gaf zoen op Sjaaks lippen, ze ging naar energie capsule en zij ging liggen. Energie capsule begon de gloeien, Sjaak en Kos-mos kunnen eindelijk slapen voor komende paar dagen.


	34. hoofdstuk 34: Destiny team 01

Destiny kwam uit FTL na paar dagen vliegen, Sjaak werd wakker erdoor. Hij rekt zich uit en hij deed zijn kleren aantrekken. Vervolgens ging hij rustig door gangen lopen, hij was nog slaap dronken naar de ancient toilet toe. Opeens werd hij wakker door knal. Sjaak stoot zijn hoofd en rent meteen weer naar buiten, hij zag wezens rond lopen op de schip. Zij vuren rond en zij zagen Sjaak opeens. Ze schoten naar Sjaak.

Sjaak werd wakker, hij zweet enorm en hij zag dat Kos-mos rustig lag te slapen. Mindi lag in haar bed ook te slapen en Sjaak ging weer liggen, "ow man heb ik eindelijk nacht rust word het verstoort door een simpel nachtmerrie" zegt Sjaak en hij draait om, valt langzaam in slaap.

Sjaak werd opeens wakker, hij zag zelfde wezen voor hem staan en hij richt zijn wapen naar Sjaak, hij vuurt naar Sjaak. Sjaak werd nogmaals wakker en hij sprong uit bed, Kos-mos werd er wakker erdoor en zij hoort Sjaak te mopperen. "dit is echt absurd een nachtmerrie die precies zelfde draait is onmogelijk" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn uniform jas aan, hij stapt in zijn schoenen en hij loopt woedend naar ziekenboeg toe. Onderweg zagen Cassidy en Jaina Sjaak horen mopperen, ze kijken elkaar aan en ze liepen verder.

"hai Sjaak, Young heeft je nodig. Hij wil weten wat jullie deden afgelopen 3 dagen" zegt Scott en Sjaak moppert steeds, hij zag Scott en hij antwoord niet op de vragen van Scott. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak toen hij ziekenboeg binnen stormt. "TJ, ik wil gaan slapen maar ik heb afgelopen 2 uur zelfde nachtmerrie dan voor heen. Ik word neergeschoten en ik word zweten wakker. Ik wil weten wat aan de hand is met mij en nu" zegt Sjaak nijdig en TJ schrok van Sjaaks woorden, "dat meen je niet?" zegt TJ verbazend. "ik maak geen geintjes als ik wil gaan slapen TJ en dat is serieus" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij voelt erg moe.

Kos-mos kwam rustig half slaap dronken naar ziekenboeg lopen en zij ging naast Sjaak zitten op de bed. "wat is er lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging tegen Sjaak leunen, "ik werd wakker met een nachtmerrie die mij vermoord en ik voel plekken waar ik werd geraakt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem schuin aan, "het is maar nachtmerrie lieverd, kom we gaan slapen?" zegt Kos-mos maar TJ hield Sjaak tegen. "ik snelle scan gemaakt van je maar jij hebt gelijk er is in je dat veroorzaakt met je slaap stoornis" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt naar de scherm, "wat in de hel is dat machine?" zegt Sjaak en hij zag een grote chip in zijn hersenen liggen. "geen idee" zegt TJ zachtjes en Kos-mos kijkt naar de scherm, "ow dat is kloon chip die normaal bij Imperial horen" zegt Kos-mos en zij had haar pistool onder Sjaaks kin.

"wacht eventjes Kos-mos je meen het niet echt?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos vuurt haar pistool, Sjaak werd voor derde keer wakken uit zijn bed. Hij ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten, "alweer, ik word er moe erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar de grond. "dit is wel irritant hoor" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos werd wakker, Sjaak draait om en hij kijkt naar haar. "wat is er lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos en zij zag dat Sjaak bezorgt kijkt naar haar. "niks ik heb alleen een nachtmerrie en de laatste nachtmerrie is dat jij mij neerschoot." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak rustig, "kom misschien weet rush of TJ wat met jouw aan de hand is" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig.

"nou Sjaak, ik kan niks vinden bij je hersenen dus daar zo ligt er niet aan" zegt TJ en zij bergt haar spullen op, Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem. "ik was bang dat ik een kloon was en een soort van controle chip had?" zegt Sjaak opgelucht en Kos-mos giechelt naar Sjaak. "welnee, zulke dingen bestaan niet" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak was erg blij erdoor, "nou ik kon niks vinden in Destiny AI, die systeem is toch afgesloten" zegt rush en hij kwam in de ziekenboeg lopen, Sjaak denkt rustig na en hij zucht enorm erdoor.

"dus wat is wel aan de hand dan?" zegt Sjaak en rush haalt zijn schouders op. "aan de communicatie ruimte ligt ook niet aan, we hebben wel machine aanstaan maar er waren nog steeds geen contact met aarde" zegt Scott en hij kwam ook rustig in de ziekenboeg lopen. "ik kan ook niks vinden de computer systeem, we hadden afgelopen uur een geruis over hele schip" zegt Chloe en zij kijkt verbaasd toen iedereen naar haar kijkt. "zal dat wezen?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend, "kan is wel mogelijk maar ben jij enige dan?" zegt rush zachtjes tegen Sjaak.

"is mogelijk maar niet helemaal" zegt Wray en zij kwam binnen lopen, ze lijkt wel dat zij enorme hoofdpijn heeft gekregen. Snel daarna kwamen nog 15 mensen in de ziekenboeg met zelfde klachten, over wezens en schoten en dood gaan. Young kwam binnen lopen en hij kijkt verrast dat veel mensen met zelfde klachten hadden, "jij ook al Sjaak?" zegt Young tegen hem. "sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Young zucht, "heb jij ook last van?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young schud zijn hoofd. "nog niet maar misschien kan ik ook wel krijgen binnenkort als het een soort virus in je slaap" zegt Young rustig.

Iedereen voelt dat Destiny uit FTL kwam, iedereen in de zaal kreeg opeens enorme hoofdpijn erdoor. Sjaak kwam pijnlijk op de grond liggen en iedereen schreeuwt het uit van de pijn, "laat het ophouden" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam bij Sjaak staan, ze pakt Sjaaks armen en Sjaak kijkt recht in haar ogen. "mijn hoofd ontploft zo" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en hij activeert zijn aura, hij liet een soort van energie schild. Iedereen in de ziekenboeg werd kalm en stil erdoor. TJ kijkt verbaasd naar iedereen die enorm last van hadden, " Young wij moeten snel de bron vinden Sjaak kan dit niet eeuwig vol houden erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Young knikt. Chloe, Scott, rush en Young rennen uit de ziekenboeg naar de controle interface ruimte om te kijken wat aan de hand was.

"ik ontvangt een sterke zender op een planeet we hebben wel gate adres" zegt Brody tegen groep die binnen kwamen rennen, "bedankt meneer Brody, we kunnen misschien missie sturen om te doen?" zegt Young, "ja maar wij hebben wel bijna helft van onze mensen niet meer in actieve dienst, het lijkt wel Kos-mos eenheid en de kinderen geen effect hebben erdoor" zegt Scott, "goed, sturen Kos-mos eenheid op af en misschien vinden zij wel wat?" zegt Young en Scott knikt. Hij verliet de ruimte en begon naar gate ruimte om iedereen verzamelen.

" oké, Sjaak probeert iedereen stabiel houden maar hij kan niet volhouden. Hij heeft weinig slaap gehad dus wij hebben dan ook weinig tijd om onze missie uit te voeren. Ik wil daarom zo snel mogelijk werken, Kos-mos kan niet mee komen omdat zij moet helpen aan de gewonden zoals is Iridi en Valeera. Ik vertrouw op jullie en op de kinderen" zegt Scott rustig, "sorry maar ga jij niet mee?" zegt Jaina tegen Scott rustig, "nee, sorry. Ik moet op de schip passen als er vijand kan komen" zegt Scott rustig en de gate ging open. "de planeet heeft zuurstof en ook weer bossen. Jullie kunnen gaan" zegt Barnes en Scott knikt. "werk samen en wees voorzichtig. Veel mensen reken op jullie" zegt Scott, Jaina en Cassidy salueren naar Scott en zij vertrokken. John en Mindi vlogen hun op de voet en de poort ging dicht. Scott wrijft op zijn hoofd van de pijn en hij voelt effect ook begin te komen.

"wel leuke planeet" zegt Cassidy en zij droeg een Amerikaanse landmacht uniform die zij gekregen had door haar transformatie. Jaina kijkt haar rustig aan, "we moeten dus snel wezen, Mindi draag jij John dan kunnen wij vliegen naar bron van de probleem" zegt Jaina en Mindi knikt, John ging op Mindi rug zitten en zij vlogen met alle boven toppen van de bos, "kijkt Jaina, er is enorme schotel vandaan?" zegt Mindi en zij wijst naar een richting de meiden kijken ook maar zij zien niet zo goed. "hij is wel ver weg dan?" zegt Cassidy en Mindi knikt, zij ging alvast naar toe vliegen en meiden volgen Mindi vliegend toe.

"hou vol Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zijn aura werd zwakker, sommige bemanning leden van Destiny kijken bezorgt naar Sjaak. "kom op Sjaak, ik weet dat je meer hebt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak raakt geïrriteerd erdoor, "toe hou op lieverd, jij helpt mij niet zo" zegt Sjaak hijgend en Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Sjaak. "kom op Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak schreeuwt het uit, hij veranderd in vorm en zijn haren werden geel erdoor en zijn ogen werden groen. Sjaak hijgt en hij houd zijn transformatie aan. "ik wist wel dat je lukt" zegt Kos-mos blij en ze omhelst Sjaak lief vol beet, "schiet op jongens, hij houdt echt niet eeuwig vol" denkt Kos-mos vanbinnen en Mindi voel opeens iets bijzonders.

Ze ging opeens opzij waardoor John af valt, een energie schot kwam paar tellen later. Het ontwijkt Mindi, Jaina en Cassidy. Mindi vloog snel naar beneden en John viel op Mindi rug weer, " Mindi, je laat me schrikken" zegt John zachtjes en Mindi voel schuldig. "sorry John anders werden wij vernietigd." zegt Mindi en zij ging de bossen in, meiden volgen Mindi en ze landen in de bossen, "nou vliegen is te gevaarlijk om verder te gaan" zegt Cassidy. "mee eens, maar wij kunnen wel vanaf hier nog eventjes melden via de gate openen" zegt Jaina, Mindi pakt uit haar schouder tas de ancient afstandbediening om gate kunnen open. Ze gaf aan Jaina, ze drukt gegevens in en gate ging open. Iridi en Valeera kwamen hun wapens te voorschijn.

" Young, we krijgen bericht van onze away team. Ze hebben zender ontvangen maar is wel 500 klik vandaan en zij kunnen niet meer vliegen vanaf 5 klik. Ze proberen de zender vernietigen, alleen ze moeten jouw toestemming krijgen" zegt Barnes tegen haar walkietalkie, zij las de bericht voor op haar paneel verscheen. "doe het, Sjaak kan niet eeuwig ons beschermen" zegt Young en hij kijkt afstand hoe Sjaak worstelt voor iedereen beschermen, Barnes gaf bericht door aan de away team.

"we krijgen toestemming om dat ding vernietigen" zegt Jaina en Mindi kijkt naar grote schotel, "ik kan geen energieballen vuren zoals jullie en het is te ver weg om effect te krijgen" zegt Mindi rustig, Cassidy en Jaina kijken naar de schotel en Mindi had wel een punt. "dan moeten wij binnen uit vernietigen" zegt John zachtjes, Jaina denkt na en zij bekijkt beetje rond.

"ik heb geen flauw idee hoe ik moet gaan doen" zegt Jaina en ze krab op haar hoofd, "zullen we niet kijken waar ingang is? Misschien kunnen wij onderweg een plan bedenken?" zegt Cassidy en Jaina was er mee eens. Ze begonnen te lopen naar de schotel die toren hoog uit steek uit de bossen van onbekende planeet, ze horen opeens enorm metaal geluid door bossen en sommige bomen werden omver getrapt. Jaina, Cassidy, Mindi en John gingen snel verstoppen tussen aantal oude boom stronken, ze zagen een reuzen machine over hun lopen. Hij had grote vierkante lichaam met 4 grote poten, er was een kleine rechthoekige cockpit die links en rechts ging draaien. Het lijkt wel dat het machine iets op zoek was, "mijn vader vertelt dat een AT-AT zijn" zegt Mindi op haar zachte fluisterende stem tegen andere meiden. Machine stond opeens stil, de groep bekijken onder de machine en zij gingen zachtjes voorbij lopen. John trapt op een tak en hoofd draait om naar de groep.

Hij zag niemand staan, "oef dat was erg op nippertje" zegt Cassidy en ze zaten achter een boom. De machine loopt langzaam en met erg veel lawaai ver van hun vandaan. De groep ging rennen naar de schotel toe, toen zij kwamen zagen zij een schotel vast gemaakt is aan enorme platform. "dat zijn wel erg veel mensen daar zo? En dat machine die steeds rondjes loopt is wel lastig" zegt Jaina en Cassidy was er mee een, "tante Jaina, wat is dat gebouwtje daar zo?" zegt Mindi en ze wijst door bossen, Cassidy en Jaina zien niks en ze twijfelen dat Mindi mankeert aan haar ogen. "ik zie niks Mindi, is het ver wat jij bedoelt?" zegt John zachtjes en Mindi knikt rustig.

"misschien is het wel veilig om naar toe te gaan maar wij hebben ook weinig optie en weinig keuze" zegt Jaina en ze sluipen stilletjes naar de locatie waar Mindi zag, klein half uurtje later wijst Mindi naar een kleine bunker. Cassidy en Jaina zagen paar kloon soldaten bewaken, "we moeten een afleiding veroorzaken?" zegt Jaina zachtjes en Cassidy kijkt om, " Jaina, waar zijn de kinderen?" zegt Cassidy fluisterend tegen haar, Jaina kijkt op en ze zag dat de kinderen ook weg waren. Maar Jaina zag opeens Mindi staan op de open veld en Jaina stoot zachtjes Cassidy, ze kijkt naar Jaina en ze wijst naar Mindi. Cassidy zag Mindi staan en ze haalt diep adem, ze loopt rustig naar de kloon soldaten.

Paar soldaten zagen haar en Mindi stak haar tong uit, ze vloog vandoor. Paar soldaten pikte niet en ze stappen snel in hun voertuig, ze achtervolgen Mindi. "ongelooflijk er is nu maar 1 soldaat over" zegt Jaina verbazend en ze zagen opeens John staan, hij loopt naar de soldaat toe en John schopt tegen soldaat schenen. Hij rent daarna naar Jaina en Cassidy, ze keken op en meiden stonden op. Ze vuren allebei een energiebal tegen kloon soldaat en hij valt neer.

John kwam tegen Jaina staan, "wat was je plan?" zegt Jaina bezorgt en John kijkt beetje dapper naar Jaina. "ik moest van Mindi tegen zijn schenen schoppen, zodat jullie de wachter uit kan schakelen. Mindi zal in orde wezen" zegt John rustig en Cassidy krab op haar hoofd, "nou jullie plan werkte wel, kom we moeten verder werken. Mindi komt wel in orde tenslotte het is dochter van Sjaak en Kos-mos." zegt Cassidy en ze rent alvast naar de deur. Jaina tilt John op haar schouder en ze rent achter Cassidy aan.

Mindi ontwijkt erg snel bomen in de bos, de twee soldaten volgen erg snel met hun motorfietsen. Mindi kijkt snel achterom en ze zag dat ze sneller komen, zij zag een boomstronk liggen. Ze ging voluit vliegen en net voor paar seconden ontwijk zij de boom stronk maar 1 kloon soldaat kan niet ontwijken. Hij knal tegen op en zijn motorfiets explodeert erdoor, Mindi glimlacht en ze knalt tegen een tak. Ze valt op de grond neer en andere kloon soldaat rijd voorbij haar en eindje verder stond hij stil, hij kijkt rond waar ze was en hij probeert andere kant op te rijden.

Cassidy bonkt op de deur en ze zag een luidspreker uit de deur verschijnen, "dit is beveiligde basis, verboden voor onbevoegde" zegt een computer stem tegen Cassidy en er schoof een extra deur dicht. "nou ja dat is onbeschoft, zag je dat Jaina. Ik klop netjes en zij deden extra deur dicht" zegt Cassidy, "tja misschien moet je harder kloppen" zegt Jaina lachend naar Cassidy. "groot gelijk, Jaina pas op voor John." zegt Cassidy en Jaina ging met John om de hoek staan van de bunker, Cassidy hield haar twee handen ervoor en er verscheen gigantische kanon, Jaina liet John op zijn eigen benen staan, zij liet haar gatlings verschijnen. John liet Jaina los en hij bedenkt zijn oren.

Cassidy schoot een gigantische laser straal uit haar kanon en deur explodeert erdoor, Jaina ging snel door gat springen en ze maakt een salto. Zij vuurt met haar gatlings naar iedereen die in de zaal aanwezig waren, John kijkt om de hoek en hij zag doden soldaten op de grond liggen, " John let jij op deze plaats ga ik met Jaina deze boel op stelten brengen. Je kan beste verstoppen waar wij zaten" zegt Cassidy en John knikt. Hij rent snel vandoor, hij zag pistool liggen waar de soldaat neer geschoten was door Jaina en Cassidy. Hij ging snel achter de bosjes schuilen, Cassidy zag John deed en zij loopt door de gat. Zij vuurt met haar kanon aantal schoten en Jaina vuurt met haar gatlings tegen generators, ze begonnen te knetteren. Jaina en Cassidy zagen dat en zij rennen snel uit de bunker, paar seconden explodeert de bunker. De meiden vlogen door explosie golf paar meters en zij landen naast John.

"gelukt?" zegt John en meiden moesten lachen, "zullen we Mindi op zoeken, we hebben niet zo veel tijd voordat een leger komt" zegt Jaina, Cassidy knikt en ze lopen snel door de bossen. Mindi wrijft op haar hoofd en zij zag dat niemand was, "ik moet naar John toe" zegt Mindi en zij stond op. Ze zag explosie komen en ze werd omver geblazen door explosie golf die paar tellen later kwam, "nu naar poort dan?" zegt Mindi en zij vloog vandoor, ze zag snel Jaina en Cassidy vliegen. John was in de armen van Jaina te recht. "we worden achtervolgt Mindi snel naar de poort" zegt Jaina en Mindi begreep haar en zij ging sneller vliegen.

Meerdere kloon soldaten op hun motorfietsen rijden door de bossen, zij vuren naar Jaina, Cassidy, Mindi en John. Maar ze zagen de poort staan en ze landen net voor de poort, "snel de adres in voeren" zegt Jaina en ze zag kloon soldaten komen, zij liet haar wapens verschijnen maar ze werd geraakt door een vuurschot. Cassidy werd ook geraakt, John en Mindi kijken bang naar motorfietsen die sneller naar hun komen. Ze omsingelen de groep, de poort ging open. John en Mindi kunnen net op tijd duiken voor de bel die eerst uit de poort kwam, soldaten kijken verbaasd naar de Kino. Ze vuren op de bal en kleine Kino valt op de grond neer, paar tellen later kwam een man uit de poort stappen. Hij kraakt met zijn vingers rustig en hij erg woedend naar de soldaten. "papa" zegt Mindi, Jaina en Cassidy kijken verbazend naar Sjaak.

"ik ben pissig omdat jullie uit mijn slaap gehaald en nu zullen er voor boeten" zegt Sjaak en soldaten vuren naar Sjaak, er ontstond stof wolk erdoor. Jaina en Cassidy willen opstaan maar zij werden opeens naar beneden gedrukt door een bepaalde kracht, "papa" zegt Mindi geschrokken en John hield Mindi tegen. Soldaten stoppen met schieten op Sjaak en ze wachten tot de stof wolk weg trekt, ze zagen Sjaak niks had en hij veegt zijn mouwen schoon. Sjaak witte aura gloeit enorm om zich heen, Sjaak kijkt blik naar soldaten en een groep soldaten werden weg geblazen door enorme schokgolf.

Overige soldaten starten hun motoren en proberen vandoor te rijden maar Sjaak zag het en hij vuur energie straal naar overige soldaten. Zij werden weg gevaagd erdoor, "kom we gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij tilt Jaina op, John gaf pistool aan Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig naar John. "goed gedaan knul" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, hij wrijft over John hoofd en hij bergt John pistool op.

Ze gingen met ze alle door de poort en de poort sloot achter hun, "sorry voor de Kino Young." zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en Young glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "wij hebben genoeg voordat zij op zijn" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak ging op de trap zitten. Hij was uitgeput erdoor. "wauw papa, je was geweldig" zegt Mindi overmoedig tegen Sjaak en John stond naast Mindi, hij knikt vrolijk naar Sjaak.

Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar de kinderen en hij streelt over hun hoofden, "meiden ga naar ziekenboeg om jullie checken, ik wil volledige rapport over 2 dagen" zegt Sjaak, Cassidy en Jaina kijken elkaar aan en kort daarna naar Sjaak. "twee dagen sir?" zegt Jaina verbazend, "ja over twee dagen want ik wil echt eens keertje slapen vandaag" zegt Sjaak geeuwend en meiden moest lachen naar Sjaak.

Destiny vloog in FTL en Sjaak ging naar bed, hij zucht enorm naar zijn bed en Kos-mos kwam achter Sjaak staan. Zij sloeg armen om Sjaak heen, "wat is er lieverd?" fluistert Kos-mos liefde vol in Sjaaks oor. Sjaak grinnikt en hij glimlacht een beetje schuin naar Kos-mos, "ik denk dat ik bang bent voor nachtmerries" zegt Sjaak beetje en Kos-mos moest ook beetje lachen erdoor. "door alle veldslagen die ik heb meegemaakt" zegt Kos-mos en zij duwt Sjaak in de kamer, ze kwamen op de bed liggen. Sjaak draait om en hij zag Kos-mos op hem liggen. "is mijn lieve knul bang voor een simpel nachtmerrie. Geen zorgen ik zal je wel beschermen" zegt Kos-mos en zij gaf een lange liefde volle zoen op Sjaaks lippen.

Paar uurtjes later zag Kos-mos Sjaak rustig slapen, zij streelt over Sjaak haren en ze glimlacht rustig naar hem, hij bewoog een beetje en Kos-mos giechelt zachtjes. Ze zag Mindi diep te slapen op haar bed en ze was blij toen zij hoort over Mindi geweldige plannen die zij maakte, Jaina en Cassidy waren onder indruk.

Paar dagen gingen voorbij en Destiny vloog nog steeds in FTL, Sjaak was helemaal goed geslapen erdoor en hij gebruik van Young bureau, hij zag Jaina en Cassidy voor Sjaak staan. "waar zijn Mindi en John?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Jaina en Cassidy kijken Sjaak vreemd aan. "ik denk dat zij ergens spelen sir? Maar waarom heb je ze nodig?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt op naar de meiden. "toen ik jullie zagen vertrekken door Young waren jullie een team, ik wil rapport van team en dar geld ook voor Mindi en John. Ze horen bij je team tot einde" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst naar de meiden, "ik zal ze halen sir" zegt Cassidy en zij ging snel vandoor. Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Cassidy.

Tijdje later kwamen John en Mindi verbazend kijken naar Sjaak, "papa? Waarom heb je ons geroepen?" vroeg Mindi rustig tegen haar vader, "ik heb gehoord van Young dat een groep van vier vrijwilligers naar de planeet en ik wil vier vrijwilligers zien lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en Mindi kijkt apart naar haar vader. "je vader zegt netjes in de rij bij mij gaan staan want wij waren een team" zegt Jaina zachtjes tegen Mindi, ze kijkt verrast naar Jaina en Mindi ging snel naast John en Jaina staan.

"goed, ik zie dat jullie team compleet. Goed ik ben erg onder indruk hoe jullie gewerkt hebben tijdens de missie, wat jullie zeggen over de troepen dat er waren is natuurlijk Imperials. Maar jullie hebben je best gedaan en goed gehandeld jullie hebben levens van bemanning gered en speciaal mij, Mindi" zegt Sjaak en Mindi kijkt naar haar vader verrast aan. Ze voelde geweldig door woorden van daarnet, Sjaak zucht zachtjes naar haar. " Mindi jij bent een team, je had tenminste vertelt tegen Jaina en Cassidy wat jij ging doen. Het is gevaarlijk dat jij alleen vandoor vloog met de soldaten achter je hielen. Want jij beschadigt niet mijn vertrouwen maar ook van je tantes, ik kan je straffen maar ik doe dat vandaag niet omdat jij ook levens van je tantes hebt gered" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en hij gaf knipoog tegen haar.

Mindi voelt erg blij en ze moest beetje blozen erdoor, "maar jij was niet enige die moedig was want ik hoor een ondeugende jongen die ook zijn moed bijeenrapen heeft en geholpen van een afleiding" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt uit een lade een pistool die John geven had aan Sjaak. "natuurlijk was jij ook slim om mij dit te geven want deze kleine pistool geef mij genoeg informatie wie hij was en waar hij vandaan kwam. Maar ik zal met deze pistool jouw leren om te gaan zodat jij je prinses kan beschermen. Onthoud wel het is geen speelgoed" zegt Sjaak en John knikt rustig naar hem, Sjaak stond op en hij haalt de magazijn eruit, hij haalt trekker over voor de zekerheid. "hij is van jouw, verzorg hem goed, ik check morgen dat jij goed schoon gemaakt en dag daarna ook. En daarna en daarna. Voor altijd. Want goede soldaat moet ook zijn wapen goed verzorgen" zegt Sjaak en John knikt rustig.

"papa, je zei over een prinses? Wie is prinses? Is dat tante Cassidy?" zegt Mindi verbazend en Sjaak glimlacht beetje, "nee lieverd dat moet John zelf achter komen. Goed werk, ik denk dat jullie in de toekomst wel beter samen kunnen werken. Nu ingerukt stargate team...nee, Destiny gate team 01" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden gingen inhouding staan, John en Mindi kijken naar Jaina en Cassidy en zij deden snel ook. "bedankt voor de eer, Destiny team 01 rechts omkeer" zegt Cassidy en ze draaien rechts om, " Destiny team 01 vooruit mars" zegt Cassidy en ze deden 1 mars stap, ze verlieten uit de formatie. "die kinderen worden groot" zegt Sjaak en hij zag dat Mindi en John worden opgefleurd door Jaina en Cassidy.


	35. hoofdstuk 35: welkom terug Eli!

Destiny vloog in FTL, Sjaak was aan het repareren aan een onderdeel op Destiny. "wel saai, ik vond voordat Destiny herstelt veel leuker ik had meer werk erdoor" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt verzekering uit de paneel. Hij haalt een nieuwe uit zijn gereedschap kist en plaatst weer terug in, de paneel gloeit weer en Sjaak glimlacht naar de paneel. Hij bergt zijn gereedschap op in zijn koffer en hij loopt rustig door de gangen, hij hoort opeens Mindi en John praten in de stasis hal waar alle capsules bevinden.

Sjaak ging stilletjes naar toe en hij zag Mindi stond vertellen tegen Eli, "natuurlijk was ik wel bang maar ik moest het doen om Cassidy en Jaina die bunker kan uitschakelen" zegt Mindi en Sjaak zag dat zij vertelt over haar laatste avontuur. John was ook beetje nieuwsgierig erdoor, Sjaak loopt om de hoek en hij glimlacht. "wat ben je aan het doen Mindi?" zegt Sjaak rustig, John en Mindi schrokken door Sjaak.

Hij giechelt beetje naar kinderen, "papa wij vertellen onze avontuur aan ome Eli, hij zal wel erg leuk vinden" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig naar Sjaak. Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd en hij kijkt naar bevroren Eli, de systeem werkt wel maar Eli kan er niet uit omdat de stasis capsule op slot zit. "je mis zeker ome Eli?" zegt Sjaak tegen John en Mindi, "ja, hij was altijd vriendelijk en aardig tegen ons" zegt John zachtjes tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak glimlacht zachtjes tegen Eli, "jij boft maar weer Eli, je hebt twee beste vrienden" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, de kinderen glimlachen vrolijk naar Sjaak. "goed zullen we gaan eten?" zegt Sjaak en kinderen stonden op, Mindi grijpt vrije hand beet. John kijkt naar Sjaak en ze lopen allebei naar de messhal.

Een hand streelt over glas van Eli's capsule, Sjaak kijkt om en hij zag niemand staan. "papa? Wat is er?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak schud zijn hoofd, hij loopt verder met John en Mindi. Ze kwamen in de messhal, Mindi en John rennen alvast vooruit naar Becker om hun maaltijd op te halen. Sjaak voel iets van achteren en hij zag niemand staan, "vreemd, heel vreemd" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar Becker toe.

Waar Sjaak en de kinderen binnen kwamen stond een jong meisje met rood haar en zwart uniform, niemand zag haar staan en Sjaak kijkt voor de derde keer om, hij wrijft onder zijn kin. "generaal, je lunch" zegt Becker rustig en Sjaak kijkt op, hij draait om en hij pakt bord met salade en mok met soep. "dank je Becker, nog iets bijzonders gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Becker kijkt hem vreemd aan, "niet dat ik het weet sir, is er iets die je zorgen maakt?" zegt Becker en Sjaak kijkt naar de deur waar meisje eerst stond. Sjaak schud met zijn hoofd, "nee, nog niet Becker. Maar bedankt ieder geval en voor de maaltijd die jij kan verzorgen" zegt Sjaak met glimlach en Becker knikt vriendelijk naar Sjaak.

John en Mindi hielden plaatsje vrij voor Sjaak en hij ging tussen de kinderen zitten, Sjaak voelt dat hij bekeken werd door iemand en Sjaak laat niks merken. Hij at rustig eten van zijn lunch, toen iedereen klaar waren hielpen John en Mindi met de afwas van iedereen met Becker hulp. "sorry Becker, ik doe avond wel met afwassen, ik moet nog wat reparaties uit voeren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Becker knikt. Sjaak ging messhal verlaten, hij loopt rustig naar de mobile suit hangar.

"het is een tijd geleden dat ik hier weer kwam" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt langs 2 mobile suit, hij heeft tijdje geleden om kapotte mobile suit uit elkaar halen om onderdelen behouden voor zijn goede mobile suit. De deur ging open en Kos-mos kwam rustig binnen lopen, Sjaak kijkt om en hij begon een paneel los schroeven. "wat is er lieverd?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos ging op een krat zitten, ze twijfelt naar Sjaak. "had jij ook gevoel dat je bekeken werd?" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes vragend naar Sjaak, door de schrik liet hij zijn schroevendraaier vallen. Kos-mos kijkt beetje verbazend naar Sjaak.

"had jij ook gevoel dan om bekeken worden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij raapt zijn schroevendraaier op. De deur ging open schuiven, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken angstig aan en ze zagen niemand. Jong meisje met rode haren en zwart uniform kijkt rustig recht voor Sjaak en Kos-mos, " oké ik heb genoeg wie is daar en maak je bekent" zegt Sjaak streng en ze zagen opeens een koppel stuk van mobile suit op de grond vallen. "je had ook op een rand gelegd misschien zwaartekracht?"zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak was er mee eens. Maar opeens zagen zij een krat omgegooid werd en ze schrokken erdoor.

Sjaak vuur een energie straal naar de locatie van de krat maar hij kwam erdoor heen, Sjaak kan net op tijd de schot verdwijnen en hij denkt rustig na. Opeens voel hij iemand in zijn nek blazen, Sjaak draait op en hij zag niemand dan plaats een muur. " oké ik heb genoeg, ik ga weg hier zo" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt snel naar de deur maar voor hem ging de deur dicht schuiven. Kos-mos kwam snel bij Sjaak staan en zij was bang geworden erdoor. Sjaak kijkt angstig rond, hij ging opeens duiken toen een onderdeel kwam voorbij vliegen. "dat is kostbaar stop met gooien, ik heb ze nodig voor Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak in de hangar en hij ging tegen de deur trappen. De deur kwam aan de overkant van de gang vast klemmen, Camile en rush kijken verbaasd. "wegwezen" zegt Sjaak angstig en hij vloog vandoor, Kos-mos ging snel achter hem aan en ze kijken naar bange stel. "wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg rush.

" Sjaak en Kos-mos waren bang? Dat lijkt voor mij wel beetje?" zegt Camile en ze kijkt naar rush, "welnee, we praten over Sjaak en Kos-mos. Zij kunnen dat niet voelen. Of wel?" zegt rush en hij kijkt in de hangar, er was enorme rommel. "dit is Young aan rush, kan jij eventjes komen?" zegt Young via rush walkietalkie, rush pakt zijn walkietalkie en hij drukt op de knop aan de zij kant.

"rush hier wat is er over?" zegt rush rustig, "ik krijg rare melding van Sjaak en Kos-mos misschien kan je weten wat er is?" zegt Young en rush kijkt naar de hangar deur, hij kijkt daarna rustig naar de rommel in hangar. "ik kom er aan" zegt rush rustig, Camile besloot met rush mee te gaan en ze zagen in kantoor van Young Sjaak en Kos-mos in hoek staan, "dit is nieuw voor mij" zegt rush en Camile kijkt ook beetje verbaasd naar twee bangerds.

"ik meen het er was iets vreemds in de hangar, in stasis kamer en in de gang bij de messhal" zegt Sjaak beetje erg zenuwachtig tegen Young, "wie zag je dan?" zegt Camile rustig tegen Sjaak, "geen idee, maar die rommel in de hangar heb ik niet gemaakt want jullie weten erg goed ik zorgzaam bent mobile suit onderdelen" zegt Sjaak en hij probeert rush en Camile overtuigen.

"jij wilt proberen zeggen dat jij spoken zag?" zegt rush en Sjaak knikt beetje verlegen naar rush, rush moest lachen. "ik heb wel echt alles gezien op Destiny maar dit slaat nergens op" zegt rush, "stel, wat als wel is wat dan?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "er moet altijd wetenschappelijke verklaring" zegt rush en hij deed deur open. Meisje met rood haar kijkt naar rush maar hij loopt dwars door heen. Hij kijkt om naar Sjaak en hij zag niemand dan plaats Sjaak, Young, Camile en Kos-mos. De deur ging dicht en Sjaak voel opeens weer koude adem in zijn nek, Sjaak trapt snel naar achteren en de deur vloog opeens eruit. Rush schrokt toen opeens deur voor bij vloog, hij zag de deur vast genageld einde van de gang maar hij zag nog iets anders. " Sjaak wat deed je?" zegt rush verbazend, "ben je gek Sjaak." zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt angstig opeens naar de deur. Rush zag deze keer ook, "is dat niet een persoon?" zegt Kos-mos en ze wijst naar de deur, Camile en Young keken van Sjaak naar de deur.

"zie je nu wel naar me" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zagen een meisje in de deur vastgenageld. Ze was helft zichtbaar, ander helft van haar lichaam was in soort van camouflage apparaat. "maar dat is Ginn" zegt rush verbazend en zij valt daarna op de grond neer. Rush ging naar haar toe en hij wil haar grijpen. Maar zijn hand ging erdoor heen, hij kijkt verbaasd en daarna snel naar Sjaak.

" Sjaak, wat is er? Ik zie alleen die afdruk maar verder niemand" zegt Kos-mos en zij grijpt bang Sjaaks arm beet. " Sjaak wat deed je? Ze is bewusteloos, maar ze is ook maar voor de helft zichtbaar" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, "de helft? Ik zie haar helemaal en Kos-mos ziet haar niet. Wat is er nu weer aan de hand?" zegt Sjaak bang en iedereen kon geen antwoord erop geven.

Ginn werd wakker en Sjaak kijkt haar streng aan, ze schrok erdoor. "is zij wakker?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt naar een leeg bed, Sjaak wenkt weg bij Ginn. "ja ze is wakker, maar dit is wel zorgwekkend" zegt Sjaak en hij zucht enorm erdoor. "ow Ginn is wakker rush, maar ik zie nog steeds half" zegt Camile en Sjaak verliet de kamer, "dit is Eli kamer" zegt Ginn zachtjes en hij kijkt naar Ginn, "niet ondeugende dingen kijken jij. Ook kan ik niet zien maar je gezicht zegt wel duizend woorden" zegt Kos-mos beetje jaloers naar Sjaak.

Sjaak grinnikt naar Kos-mos, "niet jaloers worden jij, ik zag alleen Ginn gezicht erg bezorgt eruit zag meer niet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt diep in Kos-mos rode ogen. "ik hoop het voor je" zegt Kos-mos erg blozend andere kant op kijken, " Sjaak vertelt de waarheid Kos-mos, maar Ginn kijkt erg bezorgt" zegt Camile en Sjaak gaf kus op Kos-mos wang. Hij ging naar rush toe, "is er iets mis met quarantaine systeem die Eli gemaakt hebt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush bekijkt de systeem.

"dat is lastig, maar omdat wij alleen Ginn helft zien en jij helemaal en Kos-mos niet. Zal systeem gedeeltelijk werken" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak denkt na, hij bekijkt naar Ginn. "dan mijn volgende vraag, waarom ben ik enige die Ginn kan aanraken?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar rush, "ja dat is ook vreemd want jij droeg Ginn naar Eli kamer omdat jij vond Ginn prettiger zal vinden" zegt rush rustig.

" Sjaak, jij kan alleen Eli redden" zegt Ginn opeens voor hem, Camile kijkt verbaasd toen een leegt bed kijkt. "waarom ik? Rush en anderen zijn veel slimmer dan ik?" zegt Sjaak en hij draait op, hij zag Ginn nog steeds voor hem. Hij grijpt beet en hij zet Ginn opzij. Kos-mos zag alleen Sjaaks handen bewegen en hij loopt stevig door, Ginn hield hem tegen om ruimte verlaten. "anderen zijn Eli vergeten maar jij niet, daarom kan jij mij zien en aanraken...dat denk ik tenminste" zegt Ginn verbaasd en Sjaak denkt na, " Kos-mos kan je John en Mindi halen?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "waarom?" zegt zij zachtjes, "ik heb theorie dat ik graag inwerking brengen maar ik wil zeker weten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt, zij loopt vandoor.

Tijdje later kwamen Mindi en John aan komen vliegen (John zat zoals gewoonlijk op Mindi rug), Kos-mos rent snel achter hun aan met Chloe. " Ginn? Hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Chloe verbaasd naar Ginn, "papa, wie is dat meisje?" zegt Mindi verbaasd naar Ginn en John sloeg zijn hand tegen Ginn wang. "auw dat doet zeer" zegt Ginn opeens en Chloe kijkt verbaasd, zij raakt Ginn aan en ze voelt Ginn wang. "dus jij ziet haar ook helemaal?" zegt Sjaak tegen Chloe en Mindi raakt Ginn neus, "ja, waarom vraag je dat?" zegt Chloe verbazend en Sjaak denkt na. "hoe vaak denk jij aan Eli?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

" Kos-mos ziet Ginn niet. Rush, Young en Camile zien Ginn gedeeltelijk en ik zie ook haar helemaal. Ik denk dat wij aan Eli denken anders zal zij niet zo maar naar ons komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe ging naar rush paneel, zij begon paar knoppen indrukken en daarna een schakelaar om draaien. "systeem werkt wel, maar er zijn aantal signalen ontsnapt" zegt rush en Chloe kijkt verbaasd naar rush aan, "de kinderen gaan bijna elke dag naar Eli toe om hun verhalen vertellen" zegt Sjaak. Rush en Chloe kijken naar Sjaak, "zij zien hun ome Eli erg speciaal en niet kunnen vergeten en welke persoon is beste die dichtbij Eli is?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt schuin naar Ginn die met de kinderen rare bekken trekken.

Kos-mos zag alleen John en Mindi rare bekken trekken naar niemand, "dit is wel irritant" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en Sjaak grinnikt zachtjes naar Kos-mos, hij kijkt daarna serieus naar Chloe en rush. "ik denk ook elke dag aan Eli omdat hij mijn goede vriend is" zegt Chloe zachtjes en Sjaak legt hand op Chloe schouder. "ik moet eerlijk wezen dan, ik ben soms wel Eli vergeten erdoor" zegt Camile en ze voelt beetje schuldig erdoor. "maar wat is jouw reden Sjaak, dat jij Ginn helemaal zag?" zegt Chloe vragend aan Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig aan Chloe.

"ik laat nooit goede vriend in de steek, hij is mijn eerste vriend die ik maakte op Icarus en zulke dingen zal ik nooit vergeten" zegt Sjaak toen hij opeens aan het denken was, ging een traan over zijn wang vallen. Chloe kijkt verrast naar Sjaak en zij wist niet dat hij zo over Eli dacht. "dan ben ik ook even schuldig als Camile, ik was hem soms vergeten maar ja ik had belangrijkere zaken dan Eli zorg. Want hij is veilig in capsule dan hier zo" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, hij veegt zijn tranen weg.

"maar goed heb jij vooruit gang geboekt met Eli gevangenis?" zegt Sjaak tegen rush en hij kijkt op naar Sjaak. "nee, ik kan niks doen omdat Eli die aanpassingen gemaakt en niet ik" zegt rush streng tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt zuchtend naar rush en daarna wierp blik naar Ginn. " Ginn?" zegt Sjaak en Ginn kijkt op, ze loopt naar Sjaak toe. "ben jij gestuurd door Eli?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ginn kijkt apart naar Sjaak. "ja, hij had een timer ingesteld op 3 jaar en 3 maanden en 3 dagen" zegt Ginn rustig tegen Sjaak. " 3 jaar, 3 maanden en 3 dagen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos kijkt op en ze denkt na, "zijn wij zo lang op reis alweer?" zegt Kos-mos en ze wrijft op haar blauwe haren.

Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos aan, "het is vandaag lieverd, wij zijn precies 3 jaar, 3 maanden en 3 dagen verder sinds wij allemaal in die stasis hal waren" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak ging achter paneel staan. "wat ga jij doen Sjaak?" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak. "een hint" zegt Sjaak en hij begin de beelden op een holografische kaart voor hem houden, "een hint?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en zij ging naast Sjaak staan. Hij kijkt naar de kaart, "waarom die tijd?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt de reis plan die Destiny afgelopen 3 jaar, 3 maanden en 3 dagen.

"geen idee, maar ik kan ook weinig doen. Ik word over paar dagen weer uit geschakeld" zegt Ginn en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "3 jaar, 3 maanden en 5 dagen?" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst met zijn vinger over de kaart, hij zag een leeg vlek. "dat is het dus niet? Geen planeet, geen adressen daar zo? Maar wat?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"code?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "je weet wel 333? is dat geen code om iets activeren?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak. "zal dat werken rush, Chloe?" zegt Sjaak tegen hun, "misschien? Maar ik weet niet zeker" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt naar Chloe. "beetje zelfde als rush maar ik...ik weet het niet" zegt Chloe en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "het is te simpel" zegt Chloe en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "te simpel voor jouw en mij of alleen jouw want binnen in vind je wel prettig dat hij eruit kan komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe denkt, ze vond dat Sjaak gelijkt had en ze knikt rustig.

"goed, we gaan proberen met de code en als het niet lukt dan proberen wij nog eentje want Ginn heeft twee dagen om online te blijven" zegt Sjaak en Young legt hand op zijn schouder, maar jij moet wel helpen met die deuren herstellen Sjaak want jij hebt gesloopt en dus jij moet repareren" zegt Young rustig. "daarna, ik vind nu Eli belangrijker dan een deur. Tenslotte mobile suits kan toch niet vliegen omdat iemand een rommel heeft gemaakt" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Ginn, ze wrijft op haar hoofd erdoor. "ha, ha, ha, betrapt" zegt John zachtjes en Mindi giechelt ook naar Ginn, zij rennen plagerig vandoor.

Met enorm veel tegen spraak ging rush mee akkoord en ze gingen naar de stasis hal, ze bekijken in de paneel voor die groep mensen in stasis brengen. "hij is nog steeds gezond" zegt rush rustig en Chloe kijkt over hun schouder, "waar zijn de kinderen?" zegt Camile tegen Kos-mos. "ze zijn bij de Becker om een welkoms taart maken voor Eli." zegt Kos-mos rustig en Camile glimlacht rustig, ze kijkt daarna naar Sjaak en Young. TJ was ook bij gekomen om Eli snel op te vangen om hem daarna naar ziekenboeg brengen, "goed ik ga proberen" zegt rush en hij voert de code. Er gebeurt niks, Young en Sjaak kijken elkaar bezorgd aan. "probeer nog eens als dan niet werkt probeer variatie" zegt Sjaak rustig naar rush en Chloe.

"maar dat kost jaren" zegt rush tegen Sjaak. "precies te zijn met 12 cijfer combinatie wel 3 jaar, 4 maanden en 26 dagen" zegt Kos-mos rustig naar rush. "probeer dat, 3426?" zegt Sjaak opeens en rush kijkt vreemd. Chloe probeert dat code en opeens zagen rode lamp groen verschijnen, Sjaak en Young zagen de ijs vorming verdwijnen en de deur van Eli capsule schoof open. "dat is welkom verrassing" zegt Eli vrolijk en hij gaf Kino aan Sjaak. "ik wist wel dat jij mijn hints zal snappen" zegt Eli vrolijk tegen Sjaak.

Hij omhelst Eli en hij klopt rustig op Eli rug. "welkom thuis Eli. Wij waren echt bezorgt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli glimlacht rustig, "hoe heb jij dat gedaan?" zegt rush rustig en Eli glimlacht rustig naar rush. "nou ik wist dat jullie mij niet geloven op een simpel truc, maar voordat ik ging inslapen wist ik dat mijn deur klem kan zitten en misschien niemand mij eruit kan halen" zegt Eli rustig tegen rush.

"dus jij zag opeens mij en Kos-mos en jij wist dat wij wel de simpel truc in trappen en ga gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli knikt rustig. "ik had Kino in mijn hand gestopt zodat jullie mij als een eerste hint zagen en mijn video gingen bekijken dat gelukt was om invriezen. Maar toen dacht ik er aan wat daarna?" zegt Eli rustig en iedereen was onder indruk toen Eli gebruikt met quarantaine systeem om hun waarschuwen dat Eli eruit kan komen, maar Eli wist ook dat systeem gevaarlijk was omdat misschien levens van de mensen op Destiny ging misbruiken. Daarom stel Eli een timer voor 3 maanden en 3 dagen, omdat systeem weer herstart op 3 jaar later is dat wel makkelijker. Alleen als mensen van Destiny nog in stasis capsules zaten werd het verlengt na 3 jaar 4 maanden en 26 dagen, want dat is normale tijd voor een mens om code breken.

Maar Eli wist ook over Kos-mos en dat zij ook deels machine was, zal zij wel een reken systeem hebben hoe lang zal duren en Sjaak wist meteen dat eerste cijfers de code waren om Eli capsule te openen.

Maar toen iedereen naar messhal kwamen waren mensen in de messhal verbaasd, ze zagen op de schrik Eli staan. Hij glimlacht vrolijk naar iedereen, Scott omhelst hem vrolijk en Greer gaf hand aan Eli. "man jij bent echt slimste knul op Destiny." zegt Greer en Eli moest lichtjes blozen, "ome Eli kom eens kijken wat wij met Becker hebben gemaakt?" zegt Mindi zwevend boven Eli, "ow wat heb ik dat gemist" zegt Eli en hij bedoelt voor Mindi zweef mogelijkheden. "ja maar beste blijft dat zij echt mens is en geen androïde zoals haar moeder" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli, John en Becker kwamen met grote chocolade taart. Ze hadden soort glazuur gemaakt met donker bruine chocolade, "welkom thuis Eli" zegt Eli en hij las de woorden op de taart.

Eli moest huilen van blijdschap, "nou ik moet weer vandoor" zegt Ginn zachtjes tegen Sjaak. Sjaak zag Ginn weg lopen, Sjaak ging snel achter haar aan. Hij grijpt haar arm beet en Ginn kijkt op naar Sjaak, "onthoud wel goed, dit missie is voorbij en ik zal mij best doen om jouw en amanda een lichaam zorgen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ginn en zij moest huilen.

"ik vertrouw jouw echt Sjaak, ik zal hopen ervoor maar omdat Eli veilig terug gekomen moet ik terug naar dat systeem" zegt Ginn en Sjaak begrijpt het, "hou vol en geef niet op Ginn, ik zal ook niet opgeven want tenslotte mijn beste vriend mag ook geluk krijgen" zegt Sjaak en Ginn glimlacht rustig, ze verdween voor Sjaak. Sjaak wenkt zijn blik weg en hij zag Kos-mos in de deur stond te wachten, "is vertrokken?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak draait om, hij knikt zachtjes.

Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak van achteren, "jij hebt een mooie belofte gemaakt want Eli verdient dat enorm, hij boft maar met zo goede vriend te hebben" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar haar. "ik boft maar weer dat ik een goede vriendin hebt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf Kos-mos liefdevolle zoen op haar lippen.

Eli was echt blij dat zijn plan geslagen, maar iedereen had ook niet stil gezeten. "dus Destiny is herstelt in originele staat?" zegt Eli verbazend, Sjaak en Kos-mos voegen bij de groep. "ja Eli alleen ik moet mijn krachten inhouden dat ik niet deze schip eerder sloopt dan vijand" zegt Sjaak lachend en iedereen moest ook lachen erdoor. Eli zag opeens Jaina en Cassidy binnen lopen, "zelfs meer mensen?" zegt Eli en hij wijst naar meiden.

"ja dat zijn Cassidy en Jaina, wees voorzichtig. Ik heb gehoord dat Cassidy deels Sjaaks dochter is en deels andere Kos-mos eenheid die gemaakt is door red skull" zegt Scott, "jij bedoelt" zegt Eli verbaasd naar Sjaak, "ja" zegt Sjaak kort en Eli schud zijn hoofd, "meen je dat echt die red skull" zegt Eli nogmaals. "ja ik heb red skull en captain America ontmoet" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kan zijn oren niet geloven erdoor.

"je had mij eerder wakker maken" zegt Eli en hij schud Sjaak heen en weer. Iedereen moest lachen erdoor, "dan had je code eerder moet uit plannen" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en iedereen moest harder lachen erdoor. "generaal, we krijgen van Becker een stuk...taart? Is er iemand jarig?" zegt Cassidy en zij stond met Jaina voor Sjaak, hij moest lachen naar twee meiden. "dames, dit is Eli geweldige jongen die ons 3 jaar lang goed beschermt in stasis capsule op Destiny en hij is vandaag vrij en eindelijk want ik mis zijn humor echt enorm" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dus wij vieren dat hij vrij is gekomen" zegt Scott rustig en meiden kijken elkaar aan.

Daarna kijken zij naar Eli, "welkom thuis dan meneer Wallace." zegt Jaina rustig en Eli kijkt verbaasd. "dat is toch niet?" zegt Eli verbaasd, Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "ja het is de zwarte Kos-mos Jaina, maar zij is oké nu. Echt waar toch jongens" zegt Sjaak tegen iedereen, zij knikken rustig naar Eli. "echt wel zij heeft onze levens gered" zegt Greer rustig en Eli kijkt verbazend. "kom Cassidy ik geloof dat wij maar gaan vieren net als anderen" zegt Jaina rustig en Cassidy knikt rustig. Jaina kijkt aparte blik naar Eli.

Eli kijkt rustig en hij werd gestoord Sjaak, " hè" zegt Eli en Sjaak lacht rustig naar Eli. Uren vlogen voorbij en Sjaak werd opeens bij de kraag gepakt door Kos-mos. "wij moeten nog paar deuren herstellen" zegt Kos-mos, "nee mijn taart" zegt Sjaak treurig terwijl hij weg gesleept worden door Kos-mos. "geen zorgen wij letten wel erop" zegt Scott vrolijk en hij nam een hap van de taart. "gemenerik majoor" zegt Sjaak treurig in echo van de gang. Iedereen moest lachen.


	36. hoofdstuk 36: prototype

Het is al paar dagen geleden dat Eli terug was, Sjaak en Kos-mos waren bijna klaar met de deur bij mobile suit hangar herstellen. Eli kijkt op een afstandje hoe iedereen rustig waren aan het werken of sommige aan het praten over hun familie of hun missie, 3 jaar, 3 maanden en 3 dagen was Eli in stasis capsule vast.

"ongelooflijk iedereen rustig verder kan werken zonder mij" zegt Eli verbazend en hij voel dat hij niet meer onderdeel is van Destiny, "ben jij mal Eli." zegt Lisa en zij kwam onder begeleiding van Greer naar Eli toe. " Lisa, hoe gaat het met je?" zegt Eli verbaasd en Lisa glimlacht alleen maar. "goed, maar Eli. Wij zijn echt dankbaar van je maar Sjaak heeft ook niet stil gezeten want hij heeft echt veel voor ons gedaan" zegt Lisa rustig en Greer glimlacht rustig naar Eli. "ik ga Sjaak en Kos-mos helpen, wil jij eventjes Lisa begeleiden?" zegt Greer en Eli knikt, Lisa hand kwam tastend tegen Eli arm.

"zie je wel dat wij jouw ook nodig hebben" zegt Lisa plagerig naar Eli, Greer en Eli moesten lachen. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken op en er kwam een deur tegen Sjaaks hoofd, "ow sorry schat" zegt Kos-mos geschrokken. "het is oké lieverd, ik krijg bijna nooit een deur tegen mij hoofd" zegt Sjaak en hij tilt de deur rustig en makkelijk weer recht op. "kan ik helpen?" zegt Greer en Sjaak knikt, "je kan eventjes vast houden dan las ik dat punt eventjes" zegt Sjaak en Greer hield opeens met veel moeite deur vast, Sjaak deed zijn laskap weer voor zijn ogen. Zijn vinger gaf paar las punten aan de muur.

"wel handig dat Sjaak kan lassen met zijn handen" zegt Eli tegen Lisa, "ja handig maar hij is ook vriendelijk tegen iedereen, kom dan gaan wij naar de tuin" zegt Lisa en zij begonnen te lopen richting de tuin van Destiny. "hoe is met Eli? Ik heb gevoel dat hij buitengesloten staat?" zegt Sjaak tegen Greer, "ja dat is hij ook. Tenslotte wij zijn echt als een team werken maar hij heeft gevoel dat wij hem negeren?" zegt Greer rustig en Sjaak denkt na.

"als Destiny nou uit FTL komt misschien kunnen we Eli op een missie sturen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos plaats de bouten terug op hun plek, "ja maar dat is Destiny vlieg plan of Chloe rekenwonder talent" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij adem diep en hij deed zijn hand terug trekken. De deuk waar Sjaak voet eerst stond was verdwenen erdoor. "jij blijft handig erdoor" zegt Greer verbazend naar de deuk, "alleen is bij Young erg lastig" zegt Kos-mos en de deur ging weer open, daarna ging hij weer dicht. De mechanische ging op slot draaien, Kos-mos drukt op de knop en de deur ging weer rustig openen.

Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos en hij was blij dat de deur weer goed doet, "kom we gaan naar Young kantoor om die deur herstellen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos ging met Sjaak mee. "ik ga met jullie mee" zegt Greer, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar hem. "weet je zeker luitenant? Lisa heeft je ook nodig?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "geen zorgen er is Eli bij haar" zegt Greer trots en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op, ze gingen naar de deur van Young.

"hoe voel je nu Eli?" zegt Lisa en zij lopen rustig door gangen van Destiny, "ja het voel me geweldig" zegt Eli rustig en Lisa luister rustig, "maar ik hoor aan je stem dat je beetje twijfel heb?" zegt Lisa rustig en Eli zucht zachtjes erdoor. "jij bent echt wel geweldig, je hebt echt me snel erdoor" zegt Eli rustig en ze kwamen in de tuin te recht, hij was echt onder indruk hoe prachtig weer geworden is. "3 jaar geleden alweer dat ik laatst dit zag" zegt Lisa en Eli kijkt haar aan, hij zag dat Lisa een zonnebril draag. "sorry ervoor" zegt Eli en Lisa schud haar hoofd, "ik accepteert wat ik nu hebt Eli, echt waar. Ik heb gehoord dat Sjaak medicijn gevonden hebt voor TJ maar ik was erg geschrokt, maar Sjaak had mij belooft dat hij zal zoeken voor mijn probleem. Hij heeft wel vertelt dat niks onmogelijk in deze universum" zegt Lisa en Eli kijkt op naar haar.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "wat is er Eli?" zegt Lisa en hij kijkt naar boven, "schepen wel honderd van ze" zegt Eli verbazend, "dit is Young alarm fase 1, ik herhaal alarm fase 1" zegt Young via intercom. Eli zag verbazend dat iedereen begonnen te rennen op de schip, " Lisa daar ben je" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Eli en Lisa toe, " Mindi, Greer stuurde naar me?" zegt Lisa rustig. "ja dat is volgens protocols, maar mijn vader heeft bevolen om snel te werken want Destiny 01 moet misschien op missie" zegt Mindi rustig. "ik snap, maar Eli dan?" zegt Lisa rustig, "ik snap wel, ik hoor er niet bij" zegt Eli rustig en John trok aan Eli broek.

Eli kijkt naar John, "ik moet van mijn papa jouw opdracht geven om naar de brug te gaan en snel" zegt John zachtjes en Eli kijkt verbaasd. "als ome Scott opschieten dan moet je ook opschieten" zegt Mindi tegen Eli, hij begon te rennen naar de brug. "is echt gevaar?" zegt Lisa tegen Mindi, "ja, het is Imperials en mijn papa is druk bezig om buiten te vechten, hij gaf bevel aan Scott om Eli naar brug te sturen. Maar Scott had geen tijd dus gaf ons bevel" zegt Mindi.

"rot jagers" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese was op de romp staan, hij vuurt zijn lange afstand kanon. "ik weet ze zijn veel sneller dan andere" zegt Kos-mos en zij ontwijk enorm snel schoten van t-fighters. Sjaak in zijn cockpit en hij zag tekens op sommige t-fighter. "het is keizerlijke garde" zegt Sjaak verbazend, rest van Kos-mos team kijken op, "dus problemen?" zegt Jaina. "erger, vader is hier" zegt Sjaak en hij zag opeens iemand landen op de romp van Destiny. "bijna goed" zegt T-elos en zij sloeg naar Sjaak mobile suit. Hij vloog naar achteren door T-elos klap, "hallo Jaina." zegt zwarte Kos-mos tegen Jaina. "jij" zegt Jaina en Cassidy sloeg naar beneden, zwarte Kos-mos kon net ontwijken erdoor. Cassidy had haar lightsaber zien aan zwarte Kos-mos, "dat is onmogelijk laatste jedi is bij Endor" zegt zwarte Kos-mos rustig.

"ja maar ik ben samen gevoegd" zegt Cassidy en zwarte Kos-mos zag wat zij bedoelt. "hoe zwak kan je zinken" zegt Maria tegen Cassidy en zij liet haar lichtzwaard zien. " Jaina ga anderen helpen laat haar aan mij over" zegt Cassidy en zij ontwijkt Maria zwaai van haar lichtzwaard. "goed, raak je niet gewond erdoor zus" zegt Jaina en zij vloog in gevecht erdoor, Jaina grijpt een t-fighter en ze gooit naar andere toe.

Cassidy zag dat en zij duikt snel naar beneden voor volgende zwaai van Maria, Cassidy schopt in haar maag en ze vloog vandoor. "kom eruit Sjaak, ben je soms bang dat je geen lucht krijgt?" zegt T-elos en zij vloog naar Tallgeese toe. Maar ze werd onderschept door Kos-mos en haar handzwaard. "wat hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt T-elos en ze werd bij haar been getikt. Ze kijkt naar beneden en ze zag Mindi rustig staan, Mindi schopt tegen T-elos schenen en T-elos vloekt naar kleine Mindi. " Mindi heb je last zonder ruimte pak?" zegt Sjaak snel, "nee, papa. Ik voel me echt goed" zegt Mindi en zij kwam op de romp van Tallgeese. "nu zal ik je doden kleine rat" zegt T-elos woedend naar Mindi, Sjaak lacht voor zijn intercom. "schaak mat" zegt Kos-mos en T-elos kijkt verbaasd om, ze voelt opeens een energie straal door haar lichaam raken.

Kos-mos werd opeens tegen Tallgeese gegooid erdoor. "wat is dat?" zegt Mindi verbazend, ze zagen een jongen op de romp van Destiny landen. Hij droeg een gevecht harnas uit Imperials maar op zijn schouder was een vector logo die enorm beschadigt was erdoor, " T-elos, we trekken terug. Ze zijn nog steeds te sterk" zegt jongen rustig, hij had roet zwarte haar. Hij tilt T-elos op en Sjaak kwam uit zijn cockpit klimmen, "je hebt gewonnen geweldige schaak spel heb je gevierd generaal Sjaak van Destiny, maar volgende keer heb je minder geluk" zegt jongen rustig. "als jij over mijn naam weet wie zal ik je noemen? Idioot?" zegt Sjaak streng naar hem, jongen glimlacht rustig en hij kijkt hem duister aan.

"mijn naam is prototype delta, eerste mannelijke Kos-mos eenheid" zegt delta tegen Sjaak en hij verscheen zijn gatling geweer, Sjaak activeert zijn aura en hij gooit een energie schild voor hem. Gatling kogels kwamen tegen schilden aan en toen kleine flitsten van de kogels verdwenen waren T-elos en delta ook vertrokken. "dit is generaal Sjaak, we trekken ook terug gevecht is voorbij" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos eenheid gingen naar lucht sluizen.

Tallgeese land en achter hem schoven de grote hangar deuren van mobile suit hangar, Sjaak denkt rustig na over hun laatste gevecht. Zijn cockpit schoof open en hij zag onderdelen van oude Tallgeese, " Sjaak, we kunnen reparaties doen want wij moeten nog deur herstellen" zegt Kos-mos toen zij binnen kwam. Sjaak kijkt beetje op naar haar, "is er iets?" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "ja, maar dat kan wel later vertelt worden" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn piloten pak uit trekken,

"wauw, jullie zijn echt geweldig" zegt Eli vrolijk tegen meiden, ze moesten giechelen erdoor. Ze zagen Sjaak staan en meiden gingen inhouding staan, Mindi kijkt eerst beetje ongemakkelijk en zij deed daarna ook zelfde als andere meiden deden. "jullie hebben goed Destiny beschermt, ik wil evaluatie rapport over paar uurtjes bij Young kantoor hebben. Ow deze keer zet ook mijn actie erin want ik heb twijfels en ik wil duidelijkheid hebben. En geen verhalen dat ik goede leider bent en bla bla zooi" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken.

"rust uit en neem jullie pauze jullie hebben verdient, ingerukt" zegt Sjaak en meiden deden 1 grote stap naar voren, ze ontspannen daarna. " hè, tof gedaan Sjaak." zegt Eli rustig tegen hem, "ja dank je wel Eli, maar ik was niet goed genoeg vandaag" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt alvast verder, Kos-mos volgt hem rustig en Eli besloot met hun mee.

" Eli, wil je volgende keer minder meiden opvrolijken?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "kom op Sjaak, dit is Eli eerste gevecht. Tenslotte hij zal wel gaaf vinden dat hij Imperials zagen, net als jij deed voor eerste keer" zegt Kos-mos beschermend voor Eli. "ja maar ik wist nog niet dat T-elos ook bij betrokken en nu die nieuwe gast delta. Het word alleen maar misschien erger erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny vloog in FTL, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos en Eli. "het is soms irritant dat ik niet goed kan vechten in de ruimte" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen bij de deur die steeds vast geklemd erdoor. Sjaak kijkt naar de profiel waar Ginn toen vast klemt, " Sjaak gaat het?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem aan.

"misschien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij activeert zijn aura, de deur kwam los met enorme ruk van Sjaak. Hij bracht de deur tegen Young kantoor, na de reparatie en een tijdje later kwamen leden van Kos-mos eenheid naar Young kantoor binnen. "de Kos-mos eenheid heeft hun functies en missie details uit gevoerd tot aan de letter, hoe wel wij kunnen 56% efficiënter werken zonder Tallgeese erbij te hebben" zegt Iridi voorzichtig tegen Sjaak, hij zat achter zijn bureau en hij denkt na. "ga verder Iridi, ik neem aan dat niet enige was?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"nee dat klopt, er was natuurlijk nieuwe eenheid getreden op strijd toneel. Een mannelijke stuk... eeehhhh Kos-mos eenheid, hij heeft vaardigheden zoals onze Kos-mos en wij ook natuurlijk alleen hij ziet er goed uit" zegt Iridi blozend toen zij verslag voorleest. Sjaak kucht erdoor, "sorry generaal" zegt Iridi snel verontschuldig tegen Sjaak. Sjaak ging achteroverleunen met zijn stoel en hij dacht na, Kos-mos zag naar Sjaak en zij wierp daarna haar blik naar meiden. "is nog verder iets dames?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hun. "nee, alleen over Tallgeese." zegt Iridi, "laat papieren liggen, ik lees ze later wel. Breng Eli maar naar binnen" zegt Sjaak en meiden deden 1 stap naar voren, ze lopen daarna ontspannen weg bij Sjaak.

Eli kwam binnen lopen, "wat is er Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt schuin Kos-mos aan. "je hebt het gehoord, Tallgeese is geen goede eenheid. Ik denk dat ik Tallgeese tijdelijk uit de team ga halen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "nee, je moet dat niet doen. Tallgeese is onderdeel van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Eli opeens tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Eli. "nee, Tallgeese ga eruit de team alleen er moet wel een nieuwe eenheid in zijn plaats komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt twijfelend aan naar Sjaak.

"mijn oude Tallgeese heeft onderdelen over toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en zij kijkt beetje aparte blik naar Sjaak, "ja zeker maar waarom vraag je dat?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd. " Eli, ik wil een laptop regelen en kan je ook een ancient ruimte pak. Liefst die kapotte want ik heb iets maar ik moet eventjes uit werken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op. "natuurlijk zal ik voor je regelen Sjaak, wat wil je nog meer hebben dan?" zegt Eli rustig, "alleen dat en breng de spullen naar mobile suit hangar, Kos-mos ik heb je ook nodig dus kom" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"sorry generaal, jij bent ook moe en zoals iedereen moet je rust nemen" zegt Kos-mos streng en Sjaak glimlacht. "niet nu Kos-mos, strakjes ik heb nu idee en het gaat niet weg zolang ik niet op papier hebt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ontwijkt Kos-mos, hij drukt op de knop en de deur schoof open. Sjaak vloog vandoor, "jongens" zegt Kos-mos zuchtend en Eli kijkt naar haar. Kos-mos zag Eli en hij zwaait rustig naar Kos-mos. Ze zucht enorm, "echt jongens, luisteren doen zij nooit" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog naar de messhal toe. Eli stond alleen in de Youngs kantoor, "ja hoor en ik moet lopen dat is erger" zegt Eli beetje zuchtend en hij loopt rustig naar ruimte waar alle ancient ruimte pakken bevinden.

Toen Eli de spullen had gepakt voor Sjaak, ging hij rustig naar mobile suit hangar. "heb je gehoord? Generaal heeft Tallgeese uit onze eenheid gehaald" zegt Cassidy en ze was met in gesprek met Valeera, "wel vreemd, ik dacht dat Sjaak dol was op die mobile suit? Misschien hadden wij andere antwoord moeten schrijven in onze rapport?" zegt Valeera en Cassidy schud van nee. "je had hem gehoord daar over, hij wil de waarheid horen" zegt Cassidy en meiden zagen Eli sjouwen met paar ancient ruimte pakken. "hulp nodig meneer Wallace?" zegt Valeera en zij kijkt met haar goede oog naar Eli. "nou als het kan? Het is voor Sjaak." zegt Eli hijgend en Cassidy pakt 1 van 3 ancient ruimte pakken. "waar moet hij mee doen? Ze zijn gebroken" zegt Cassidy en ze stak een hand in de ancient ruimtepak. "geen idee? Sjaak vroeg er naar" zegt Eli en Valeera pakt andere twee ancient ruimte pakken.

Ze gingen met Eli mee naar de mobile suit hangar, "ow jullie mogen ook mij noemen met Eli, meneer is zo oud tegen mij" zegt Eli glimlachend naar Cassidy en Valeera. "zullen wij zeker doen en door geven aan andere Kos-mos eenheid leden" zegt Valeera en Eli kijkt beetje apart naar Valeera, hij drukt op de knop en de deur schoof open. Iedereen zag dat Sjaak druk bezig met lassen, "generaal, ik ben hier met meneer Wallace...ik bedoel Eli" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak stopt met lassen. Hij til zijn las kap omhoog en hij kijkt rustig naar meiden en Eli, "gaaf de pakken" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en hij legt de onderdeel neer op zijn werk tafel. "hoi Eli." zegt Kos-mos en zij leunt tegen muur, zij zucht enorm naar de groep, "heb je weer ruzie met Sjaak kolonel?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak pakt 1 van de ancient uniform. Kos-mos knikt rustig, "wat ben je plan met de spullen?" zegt Eli opeens tegen Sjaak.

"een nieuwe wapen voor mij maken, want dankzij meiden rapport kwam ik op conclusie dat Tallgeese veel te groot voor deze gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij trok zijn schoenen uit, hij trok daarna ancient ruimte schoenen aan. Hij loopt er mee en hij begon in de lucht schoppen erdoor, Sjaak begon aantal salto's maken en hij probeert snel bewegen erdoor. "precies wat ik dacht" zegt Sjaak tegen zichzelf en Eli kijkt naar Kos-mos. "geen idee, hij doet sinds jullie aan komen hele tijd zo. Over nieuwe wapen en aanwinst voor Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Kos-mos zuchtend.

"is dat zo? Goh wat is hij dan mee bezig?" zegt Cassidy rustig, "een nieuwe wapen maken?" zegt Eli, "ja want laatste missie is de frame van mijn oude Tallgeese verbogen, hij kan niet meer werken dus ik heb onderdelen over" zegt Sjaak en hij trok ancient ruimte schoenen uit. Hij pakt zijn eigen schoenen en hij trok ze weer aan, "dus ik maak met die onderdelen een nieuwe mobile suit die groot als een ruimte pak" zegt Sjaak rustig naar iedereen. Ze keken erg vreemd naar Sjaak, "dat is eigenlijk niet zo gek idee" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam wat dichterbij de groep.

"ja maar wil je met die oude pakken gebruiken?" zegt Cassidy, "ja en nee, ik had oude pakken nodig voor flexibiliteit en ik wil daarmee ook erg goed hand gevechten" zegt Sjaak rustig. Meiden kijken voor op. "natuurlijk heb ik wel wat tekening alleen ik heb meer armour nodig en wapens en onderdelen dus daarom dacht ik aan mijn oude Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak en hij streelt over romp van oude mobile suit.

"dus daarom heb je me laptop nodig?" zegt Eli, "niet alleen dat, ik heb nu beste wetenschapper die achter mij staat om een superheld pak te maken voor mij" zegt Sjaak en Eli lacht enorm naar Sjaak, "jij bent gek Sjaak, maar ik mag het wel" zegt Eli en hij legt de laptop op Sjaaks werk bank. "dus doe jij mee met deze project?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli knikt, "met dit zal ik zeker doen" zegt Eli rustig. "goed dit word geheime project en er mag niks over gepraat als zij vragen over de pakken weg zijn vraag aan mij. Als zij wapens missen vraag aan mij" zegt Sjaak rustig en groep stonden inhouden, "ja generaal" zeggen Kos-mos, Iridi en Valeera tegen Sjaak. Eli lacht naar groep. "goed plaats rust" zegt Sjaak en meiden deden 1 stap naar voren, daarna ontspannen zij rustig.

"goed, ik heb schema's nodig van pak, Kos-mos ik heb reserve piloten pak. Breng die hier heen, vertel niks tegen Mindi en John. Iridi, ik wil energie gebruik van pak efficiënt houden zodat ik laser wapens kan schieten en ook handige trucs uit kan voeren, Valeera. Ik heb staal nodig en jij kan mij nodig helpen om armour los koppelen. We proberen ook transfase eenheid ook inwerken in de pak" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken. Iridi en Kos-mos vlogen vandoor, Sjaak gaf Eli schouder klop. " Sjaak."zegt Eli en hij gaf bord eten aan Sjaak, "goede officier moet wel eten anders krijg je op je donder" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak lacht naar hem. Hij pakt de bord met eten en hij begon rustig aan de salade.

Daarna gingen iedereen druk bezig met een nieuwe pak werken. Sjaak bewoog met de schoenen, hij vond zijn aangepaste schoenen heerlijk en flexibele genoeg. Vervolgens gingen zij een harnas proberen die Sjaak enorm zwaar en log maakt met bewegen, de meiden moest lachen toen Sjaak op de grond valt voor de derde keer. Sjaak zucht en hij denkt na over de borstplaat, "als wij in meerdere stukken maken zoals in halo deden?" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli en hij kijkt op, "het is mogelijk maar heb je dan ruimte genoeg voor schilden?" zegt Eli, "verwijder de schilden maar, ik heb liever transfase hebben dan helemaal niks" zegt Sjaak en Eli was er mee eens.

Zo gingen zij nog verder met aanpassingen, Sjaak klaagt toen hij voor 6de keer nieuwe borstplaat moest maken omdat hij vergat de zuurstof tank voor zijn pak. "maar als je in de ruimte bent moet jij ook een straal pak hebben?" zegt Eli, "is wel makkelijk maar ik denk met mijn aura lukt?" zegt Sjaak en hij trok zijn nieuwe borstplaat vast maken. Eli knikt rustig naar Sjaak en Sjaak activeert zijn witte aura, Sjaak zweeft veel maar hij landen ook erg snel. " oké het word straal pak" zegt Sjaak toen hij op adem kwam en Eli voert de gegevens in, vervolgens waren Sjaak en Eli enige wakker waren. Meiden waren tijdelijk offline gegaan en ze waren vast gekoppeld aan Tallgeese energie netwerk.

"zo Lisa, probeer dit eens op te zetten?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Lisa tast rustig een helm, zij deed een speciale helm op. Sjaak draait aan de knoppen en een scherm werd geactiveerd, "goed nu zal hij werken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij zag opeens Greer staan. " Ronald, ik zie je echt goed" zegt Lisa erg blij en Greer kijkt verbaasd. Ze omhelzen bij elkaar, "goed die functie kunnen in voeren in onze helm Eli, dan kunnen wij met deze prototype verder werken" zegt Sjaak tegen Eli, hij knikt rustig en hij voert volgende gegevens in de laptop. "wat zijn jullie dan bezig Sjaak? Ik wil echt helpen er mee" zegt Lisa dol gelukkig tegen Sjaak, "ik wil dat die help vandaag vol houd met deze batterij want het is prototype voor onze geheime project dat ik nog niet kan vertellen er over" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Greer en Lisa. "is goed ik zal doen" zegt Lisa vrolijk en ze rent alvast door gangen, "echt bedankt generaal, ik ben iets schuldig aan je" zegt Greer en Sjaak grijpt bij zijn schouder.

"ik geef nog niet op met echte medicijn zoeken voor haar, zoals ik heb belooft. Dit is een machine en ik ben bezig voor haar een makkelijkere variant te maken aan haar wensen maar ik ben ook verantwoordelijk voor jullie veiligheid. Ook heeft Young laatste woord, ik kan niet mijn rug keren erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Greer begrijpt hem. Sjaak gaf paar kloppen op Greer schouder, "goed ga nu met je vriendin leuke dingen doen en als batterij leeg is kom hier heen, zij heeft jouw hulp hard nodig nu" zegt Sjaak en Greer ging snel achter Lisa aan.

Sjaak deed zijn las kap weer zakken en bij begon aan 2 nieuwere type helmen werken. Eentje was meer als een bril dan een helm, de andere was meer helm die uit halo kwam maar toch zag hij erg kaal grijs uit zien.

Na aantal dagen was Sjaak en Eli klaar met hun werk, Sjaak zag de offline Kos-mos eenheden liggen bij Tallgeese. Hun geheugen systeem waren nauwelijks online erdoor, "tijd voor meiden naar bed te brengen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij tilt Cassidy en Kos-mos op zijn schouder, "ja wij kunnen ook wel gaan slapen" zegt Eli geeuwend en hij hield slaperig Valeera in zijn armen. "meneer Wallace, kan jij mij naar bed brengen?" zegt Valeera erg zachtjes en traag, "natuurlijk en het is Eli." zegt Eli rustig en Valeera glimlacht rustig.

Sjaak wil de deur uit en hij zag Will voor hem staan, "mooi jij kan Cassidy naar haar kamer brengen om haar energie snel opladen, ik breng Kos-mos wel naar bed" zegt Sjaak en voordat Will iets kon zeggen was Sjaak en Eli vertrokken. Ze stond met Cassidy in haar armen. "fijn, ik had missie voor hem" zegt Will rustig en ze loopt ieder geval naar Cassidy kamer toe.

Sjaak zag dat Mindi lag te slapen in haar bed en zij draait om in haar dekens, Sjaak ging Kos-mos in haar energie capsule liggen en hij zet het aan. "kom jij ook lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes, "ik kom over paar uurtjes, Will is ook opeens gekomen" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf kus op Kos-mos lippen. "paar uurtjes dan, niet langer of ik vermoord je" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar, "paar uurtjes en niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet zachtjes de hut.

Will kwam net uit de kamer en zij zag Sjaak lopen, "ik ben druk bezig en ik heb maar paar uurtjes werken want mijn vriendin zal mij vermoorden" zegt Sjaak snel en hij loopt rustig voorbij Will. "sorry om te horen maar, Kandrakar heeft je nodig" zegt Will rustig tegen hem, "die kan maar wachten ik heb belangrijker werk te doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kijkt verbaasd. Ze rent snel achter Sjaak aan, "waarom is je project belangrijker dan Kandrakar?" zegt Will en Sjaak ging in de hangar lopen, hij zag Lisa met Greer staan. "de helm is uitgevallen net 15 minuten geleden" zegt Greer rustig en Sjaak kijkt hun aan, "dat is best lang nog. Waarom zijn jullie zo lang durend hier heen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Lisa en Greer. "nou we hadden belangrijkere dingen te doen? Privé spul?" zegt Greer en Lisa bloost beetje erdoor, "ik maak een geintje, natuurlijk is dit geweldige ervaring voor je om weer te kunnen zien" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar zijn werkbank.

Hij pakt een bril van de werkbank en Greer deed helm af zetten bij Lisa, Sjaak zet een soort pet op Lisa hoofd. Er schoof een vizier naar beneden tot aan haar neus. "wat gebeurt?" zegt Lisa beetje bang maar Greer hield haar hand vast, de vizier werd geactiveerd en Lisa zag Sjaak voor hem staan. " Greer, deze kan langer draaien dan Lisa had als prototype. Jullie kunnen batterij gewoon opladen bij oplaad centrum, ik geef je ook extra batterijen zodat je niet bang alleen voelt erdoor. Probeer zelf batterij verwisselen Lisa." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, zij knikt naar Sjaak. "bedankt Sjaak." zegt Lisa en zij gaf kus op Sjaaks wang, "bedank mij niet alleen maar bedank ook Eli, hij kwam met idee om de extra batterijen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf extra batterijen aan Lisa.

Zij vertrokken erg gelukkig uit de mobile suit hangar en Sjaak ging verder werken aan zijn project met Eli. Will kijkt op toen Eli kwam, zij ken Eli helemaal niet goed. " Sjaak is druk bezig meneer, ik vraag liever om buiten te wachten" zegt Will rustig en Eli glimlacht, de deur ging open. "kan jij verder afmaken. Ik moet gaan want anders vermoord Kos-mos me nog" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog snel vandoor.

"hij krijgt problemen" zegt Eli en hij loopt naar binnen, Will zucht erdoor. "dan moet ik maar morgen vragen" zegt Will en zij verdween naar Kandrakar. "shit ik baal echt dat ik zo vaak laat komt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij drukt op de deur knop. De kamer hut schoof open en hij zag Mindi aankleden, "ow papa, wat ga jij doen?" zegt Mindi en zij trok haar schoenen aan, "ik ga slapen Mindi dus wees jij stil voor mij en mama?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en Mindi knikt rustig.

"ow papa, mijn schoenen word klein, ik hoop dat ik nieuwe schoenen kan krijgen?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. Ze is wel erg gegroeid erdoor, "daar moet papa kijken als hij meer tijd heeft. Maar hij zal zijn best doen" zegt Sjaak en Mindi vloog vandoor. Sjaak deed zijn uniform uit trekken en Mindi deed deur dicht voor haar vader.

Sjaak draait om en hij zag Kos-mos met duivels blik kijken, "sorry dat ik laat was, maar ik heb ook Lisa geholpen met haar nieuwe helm en sorry dat ik zo lang bezig was met de pak. Ik had geen zin in Will missie naar Kandrakar want anders was ik nooit gekomen" zegt Sjaak verontschuldig tegen Kos-mos. Ze kijkt op en ze ging Sjaak van achteren beet pakken. "ik kan ook niet boos op jouw wezen, want jij geef nu zo veel aandacht aan Eli en Lisa omdat jij zo schuldig voelt over hun" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, snel werd schip geraakt. "dit is Young aan iedereen alarm fase 1" zegt Young en Sjaak trok zijn uniform jas snel aan en hij begon te rennen. Kos-mos kwam in haar gevecht harnas snel laten verschijnen. Sjaak kwam snel in de mobile suit hangar, "hoe is met de pak Eli?"zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt op. "ik moet alleen nog paar kleine aanpassingen maar hij is wel in orde. Alleen ik weet niet dat jij die druk aan kan van vacuüm ruimte?" zegt Eli en Sjaak deed zijn harnas aan trekken. "dan word dit onze test" zegt Sjaak snel en hij had een grijze harnas die veel op de spel halo lijkt.

" Sjaak waar blijf je? De meiden hebben problemen" zegt Young via intercom en Sjaak glimlacht, hij deed zijn helm op zetten en vizier schoof automatische naar beneden. "tijd voor actie dan Eli." zegt Sjaak en Eli begrijpt wat Sjaak bedoelt en hij pakt de laptop, hij rent meteen uit de hangar. De hangar trok vacuüm en grote deuren schoven open. Sjaak drukt op een knop en zijn transfase harnas werd geactiveerd. Hij grijpt naar zijn pistool en hij vloog vandoor.

" Cassidy kijkt uit" schreeuwt Jaina en Cassidy werd geraakt door t-fighter, ze vloog naar de romp van Destiny. Maar zij werd opgevangen door iemand, "wie ben jij?" zegt Cassidy verrast en opeens beseft zij dat Sjaak was. "hij werkt Cassidy laat eens kijken wat zijn vuurkracht is" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog naar t-fighters toe. Hij liet zijn pistool trekken en begon te richten. Een t-fighter schoot naar hem en Sjaak was erg blij met transfase techniek.

" Sjaak wees voorzichtig, niet alles werkt nog dus deze pak is maar 35% klaar" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt verbazend naar de pak. "je meen toch niet? Maar 35% procent?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "klopt sorry" zegt Eli, opeens kijkt Eli verbazend wat hij nu hoort. Sjaak lacht enorm en hij was in de nopjes erdoor. "geweldig pak is het dan" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog naar Imperial kruisers. Hij haalt zijn lichtzwaard en hij begon bepaalde systemen beschadigen. "wat die machine haalt 1 kruiser neer" zegt Young verbaasd en Kos-mos eenheid waren onder indruk.

"dat word lastig" zegt delta en hij zat op romp van Imperial kruiser die helemaal ver weg was. T-elos en Marie kwamen naast hem staan, " die pak is best sterk, ik vraag wel af dat hij compleet is?" zegt T-elos en delta kijkt haar aan. "ik ben tenminste blij T-elos." zegt delta rustig en T-elos kijkt verbazend aan naar hem. "want nu hebben wij een eerlijke tegenstander die tegen ons kan vechten" zegt delta en hij stond op. Hij loopt rustig terug naar lucht sluis, " Marie haal die overige schepen terug want vader zal niet blij zijn met zulke verliezen" zegt delta rustig en Marie knikt rustig.

Sjaak kijkt op bij zijn tweede vernietigende kruiser, hij zag andere schepen vandoor vliegen. Sjaak vloog terug en hij liet zijn transfase harnas uitschakelen voor energie. Sjaak kwam bij de meiden in de lucht sluis en zuurstof werd snel ingeblazen, Sjaak drukt op knop en zijn helm werd door twee delen los gekoppeld. "wat? Ben jij dat generaal?" zegt Jaina verbazend en Iridi kijkt ook erg verrast. "sorry dat ik jullie geheim houden er over maar ik wil jullie verrassen dat ik geen waardeloos bent" zegt Sjaak beetje treurig en Kos-mos gaf kus op Sjaaks wang.

"bedankt voor het redden en ook dat je bezorgt bent op Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Kos-mos rustig en meiden knikken rustig naar Sjaak. " het is oké meiden, dit is maar een prototype en Eli vertelt mij dat deze pak niet compleet was. Ik was wel bezorgt omdat ik bang niet haalde" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "misschien moet jij ook niet te ver gaan. Tenslotte Destiny is onze thuis en als het stuk is dan kunnen wij allemaal niet verder" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak bloost lichtjes naar Kos-mos. "kom op geef dat knul wat ruimte, hij is ook bekaf nu" zegt Iridi en meiden moesten lachen naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.


	37. hoofdstuk 37: aanslag

Sjaak en Eli waren bij Youngs kantoor.

Young, rush, TJ, Wray, Scott, Volker en Brody waren in de kantoor aanwezig, Young kijkt niet erg blij naar Sjaak en Eli. "onze laatste gevecht van Destiny kwamen wij tot schrik een nieuwe type voertuig dat wij niet kennen" zegt Young en hij wijst naar Sjaak gevecht harnas. Sjaak had geen tijd gehad om uit te trekken omdat Scott met paar mariniers hem op te wachten, buiten waren Kos-mos eenheid proberen af te luisteren wat in Young kantoor gebeurt.

"dat klopt het was ook een geheim project voor Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Young, Young kijkt op en rush grinnikt erdoor. "niet alleen dat, jij riskeert zelf gezondheid van dokter park" zegt Camile streng tegen Sjaak en Eli, Sjaak geeuwt beetje erdoor. "sorry ik heb hele nacht opgebleven om pak gevecht klaar te houden" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft in zijn ogen. Sjaak zucht zachtjes daarna, "is hij klaar?" zegt Young rustig. "nee, volgens mijn schatting is de pak maar 35% klaar. Maar..." zegt Eli maar Sjaak onderbrak hem snel, "maar omdat Destiny in gevaar is het mogelijk om hem snel uit te schakelen door Kos-mos eenheid, ik heb hier rapporten waar Tallgeese groot en lomp voor deze universum te gebruiken. En omdat onze vijand niet stil staat is er nieuwe Kos-mos eenheid gezien in de gevecht zone" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij haalt onder zijn pak rapporten van meiden die gisteren hadden gemaakt.

Young las snel door heen en gaf dan een deel aan rush en Camile, "dus jullie besloten om onderdelen van Destiny gebruiken om pak te werken?" zegt rush streng, "nee, het pak bestaat uit onderdelen van mijn oude mobile suit die toch alleen maar te rotten in de hangar" zegt Sjaak rustig terug tegen rush. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "over Lisa situatie, TJ wat vind jij er van?" zegt Young rustig tegen TJ. Zij denkt en twijfelt over haar woorden, "tja dat ligt meer aan Lisa zelf, want wij vinden ook prettig om haar zien terug geven maar zij is nu blind en Sjaak en Eli helpen alleen haar om kans te geven. Dan vind ik het niet erg als tijdelijke oplossing" zegt TJ rustig tegen Young.

"ik wil apparaat wel onderzoeken misschien zitten wel fouten in de systeem dat ik niet vertrouwt" zegt rush en Eli kijkt erg woedend aan, Sjaak hield hem tegen. "sorry rush, dan heb jij probleem erdoor. Mijn rang is nog steeds hoger dan jouw functie op deze schip en volgens reglementen van USAF en Nederlandse krijgsmacht heb ik recht om sommige projecten geheim verklaren. Daarom krijg jij geen recht om in te kijken van de software die ik en Eli hebben gemaakt. Speciaal op deze toon waar jij Kos-mos eenheid in gevaar kan brengen" zegt Sjaak koelbloedig tegen rush.

"dat kan je niet menen? Na zo lange tijd en toch zulke dingen gaan gebruiken" zegt Volker en Young zucht zachtjes, "maar Sjaak heeft wel recht ervoor. Hoe wel ik erg moet op kijken omdat Sjaak extreem zelden zulke dingen in geheim status ga brengen" zegt Young rustig en rush kijkt woedend ander kant op. "jij kies altijd voor Sjaak en zijn troepen" zegt rush sarcastische tegen Young, "hoewel als wij op rang gaan dan is mijne hoger dan Sjaak." zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt Young aan. "dan vergeet jij ook 1 ding Young, ik ben geen amerikaan en Eli heeft vrijwillig mee gewerkt en geen gedwongen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt op naar Sjaak.

"nee, maar jij hebt ook afspraken met mij" zegt Will opeens, zij verscheen tussen Young en Sjaak in. "leuke pak Sjaak, maar trek die uit en jij moet naar aarde toe en wel spoed" zegt Will streng tegen Sjaak. "het is je vaders orders" zegt Will streng en woedend tegen Sjaak. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en hij drukt op de knop van de deur, de Kos-mos eenheid viel naar binnen. " Sjaak als je terug komt dan gaan we verder" zegt Young, "sorry, Sjaak harnas is goed gekeurd door Kandrakar raad en ook goed gekeurd door je president van Amerika, ik heb deze formulier en als jij mij niet wilt geloven. Kan ik best president hier heen halen. Dus Eli, jij ga met Kos-mos eenheid die pak af maken voor mijn vader" zegt Will streng en Eli kijkt versuft naar Sjaak.

"lang verhaal vertel ik later wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij vloog meteen naar zijn hut, "vloog die pak net?" zegt Camile verbaasd, "ja straal pak op zijn rug" zegt Eli trots. "het document is echt, zelfs handtekening van zijn vader en Woolsey." zegt Young en rush vloekt uit. "sorry, dit is enige manier om Sjaak naar aarde sturen. Mijn opa was woedend dat hij niet kwam en ik voel ook rot hoor" zegt Will streng tegen rush. "hoi Will, das lang geleden?" zegt Kos-mos en zij lag tussen de meiden, "mam, schiet op jij moet ook mee met pap dus ga snel naar gate ruimte" zegt Will woedend en Kos-mos schrok. Ze was meteen vandoor, meiden vielen naar beneden.

"goh, dat klinkt meer Sjaaks straf protocols in werking moet zetten" zegt Camile tegen andere Kos-mos eenheid leden. "mag kleine Mindi mee om Sjaaks pak op te halen?" zegt Eli en Young knikt rustig. Eli rent vandoor en Mindi vloog naar Eli toe.

"waarom moet ik met spoed naar aarde?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn Orb uniform jas dicht knopen, hij pakt zijn pet en hij vloog naar gate ruimte. Kos-mos en Will stonden op Sjaak te wachten, "te laat" zegt Will woedend tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos had haar gevecht harnas in Orb uniform verschijnen. "ik ben geen Kos-mos hoor, ik moet altijd verkleden dat Kos-mos ingebouwde kleding kast heeft is niet mijn schuld" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen Will, zij kijkt woedend naar Sjaak. "ow sorry hoor maar ik moet ook mijn orders opvolgen etter" zegt Will woedend tegen Sjaak en ze knipt in haar vingers. De poort werd actief, korporaal Barnes vind nog steeds verwarrend hoe Destiny in FTL nog steeds een poort actief kan krijgen.

"goed wij gaan, Barnes heb jij nog iets speciaals van aarde?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "geen idee, iets wat wij allang missen?" zegt Barnes en Sjaak knikt rustig. Ze lopen door de roze poort en ze kwamen dan in Kandrakar te recht. Yan Lin stond rustig op hun te wachten, "kom jouw vader staat te wachten op aarde" zegt Yan Lin vriendelijk en Sjaak kijkt Will steeds woedend aan.

Sjaak zag schuin dat Will niet mee komt, Sjaak stopt en hij kijkt rustig naar Will. "waarom kom jij niet mee?" zegt Sjaak duidelijk en overmoedig kalm, "ik heb mijn orders om jouw alleen brengen naar aarde en ik haat hem" zegt Will en zij kijkt andere kant op. Sjaak kijkt Will rustig aan en hij streelt op haar hoofd, "wij hebben toch iets gemeens van elkaar" zegt Sjaak rustig. Kos-mos en Yan Lin wachtte op Sjaak, hij ging bij hun toevoegen en ze lopen naar de poorten kamer toe.

"we krijgen een inkomende worm hole" zegt sergeant en hij zag dat een poort werd geactiveerd, iris sloot zich. "we krijgen signaal van Will Decker sir" zegt luitenant, generaal Alex Decker kijkt naar de gate. "open iris en laat ze maar komen" zegt Alex en hij loopt naar de gate ruimte, iris ging open en Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen door de gate. Ze zagen meteen soldaten met hun wapens gericht naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, Sjaak hield Kos-mos tegen. Ze zagen Alex binnen komen lopen, hij kijkt met zijn goede oog naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"hallo pap" zegt Sjaak koudbloedig naar zijn vader, "ga jij mij nog een keertje slaan zoals jij altijd doet tegen Will?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje geschrokken aan naar Sjaak en Alex. "heeft Will vertelt?" zegt Alex rustig, "nee, omdat ik meer dan 15 jaar in elkaar geslagen door je vader dan zal je de blik van gezicht duidelijk zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos was echt enorm geschrokken hoe Sjaak tegen een hogere officier.

"er zijn belangrijkere zaken dan kinderen problemen" zegt Alex en er was opeens een gat in betonnen muur, Sjaak kijkt Alex aan en hij had zijn gestrekt naar Alex. "hoe durf je, ik ben je meerderen" zegt Alex woedend naar Sjaak, "wel oppassen met je emoties sir, want je kan met kinderen problemen erg diep in problemen raken" zegt Sjaak en hij ging in de houding staan, hij salueert naar zijn vader.

Hij loopt rustig naar vergader ruimte toe, Kos-mos kijkt opeens naar Sjaaks rug. "dus dat zijn littekens die Sjaak gekregen had afgelopen 15 jaar" denkt Kos-mos en zij loopt rustig voorbij Alex en hij volgt Kos-mos en Sjaak op de voet. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd toen hij zijn moeder zag, Sjaak kijkt om en Alex knikt rustig. "wat is er moeder?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Lily huilt erg rustig, "je zusje Dinja is zwaar gewond in de ziekenhuis en zij vroeg naar jouw" zegt Lily droevig en Sjaak deed zijn pet af.

"vertel alles wat met haar gebeurt" zegt Sjaak koelbloedig tegen zijn moeder, Lily knikt rustig en zij ging haar verhaal vertellen tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak kreeg kop koffie tijdens gesprek, toen Sjaak hoort over wonden die haar zusje gekregen heeft was hij toch opgelucht dat zij nog leeft, Kos-mos zag dat Sjaak moeilijk zijn moed in blijven houden. "generaal Decker, vraag vriendelijk aan Will om Mindi hier heen brengen met een escort van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn vader.

" Kos-mos eenheid?" zegt Lily verbazend, "ik zal vriendelijk vragen aan Will." zegt Alex tegen Sjaak, hij wil kamer verlaten. "onthoud wel pap, ik heb beter gehoor dan jij denkt, deze muren zijn erg dun en ik kan makkelijk erdoor heen lopen. Dus pas op met je woorden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Alex knikt rustig, hij sloeg deur ietsje harder dicht dan normaal.

" Sjaak, wanneer vergeef jij je vader eens keertje?" zegt Lily rustig, "mam, in de schip waar ik bevind is een tijd geweest dat mijn leven in tweeën gesplitst is. Waar ik en Kos-mos 50 jaar terug in tijd kwamen en op zeer oude leeftijd 2 dochters gaven, kolonel Will Decker is een dochter van andere tijd Sjaak maar ik vind haar ook een dochter van mij is en behandelt erg haar erg goed. Mindi is samen gevoegd met een Kos-mos eenheid Ingrid genaamd die ik ontmoet in andere wereld waar ik niks kan vertellen in opdracht van mijn vader en geheimhouding. Hij heeft een van mijn dochters pijn gedaan en ik zal nooit vergeven erdoor" zegt Sjaak frustreert tegen haar moeder en er kwamen schilderijen breken erdoor.

Alex kwam snel binnen en Sjaak kijkt zuchtend en vermoeiend naar zijn kop koffie, Lily was erg geschrokken over Sjaaks woorden. "dus ik wil wel dingen blijven vertellen maar er zijn dingen die ik nu niet mag omdat in belang van de wereld" zegt Sjaak rustig en Alex loopt terug naar controle ruimte. Een andere deur ging open en Woolsey kwam binnen lopen, "mevrouw Bax toch? Ik ben Woolsey ambassadeur." zegt Woolsey rustig tegen Lily en hij stelt netjes voor. "generaal Sjaak ik ben blij dat je ook bent ik heb iemand voor je" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak kijkt op, hij zag jongste zusje binnen lopen. " Yvanka, ik dacht dat jij mij nooit wilt zien?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en hij stond op, "ja maar ik kan mijn zusje niet in de steek laten, ik ben nog steeds niet blij dat jij in de leger zit" zegt Yvanka beetje boos tegen Sjaak.

Alex kwam binnen lopen, "generaal Sjaak, je dochter is gekomen met Kos-mos eenheid lid" zegt Alex rustig en hij liet twee dames binnen lopen. Mindi vloog naar Kos-mos toe, zij omhelst haar moeder beet. "sergeant Cassidy meld zich" zegt Cassidy rustig, "mam, over die meid met Mindi samen gevoegd gegaan is Cassidy geworden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kwam ook binnen lopen daarna. "orders Sjaak." zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, "heeft hij je vriendelijk gevraagd?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt rustig naar Sjaak. "bedankt dat is alles nu om te weten" zegt Sjaak rustig

zij vertrokken daarna de stargate command centrum en zij vlogen naar Nederland, ze kwamen snel in ziekenhuis terecht waar Dinja ligt. Paar familie leden kijken verbaasd toen er mensen binnen kwamen, "het is je oom Sjaak." zegt nicht tegen haar kleine dochter. " Mindi niet vliegen en wees voorzichtig met de andere kinderen" zegt Sjaak en Mindi rent vrolijk naar de kleine kinderen bij hun neven en nichten waren. "logische, drie jaar verschil" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig.

"dat is lang geleden Sjaak, jij ziet geweldig uit en wie zijn dat achter je?" zegt oom tegen Sjaak, " Guus, zal ik voorstellen aan kinderen van andere Sjaak in ver verleden. Will Decker en Cassidy de wijze, deze man is Woolsey hij is lid van IOA groep waar ik weinig details mag vertellen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de familie leden.

" hè, hoe gaat het met jouw?" zegt Yvanka tegen kleine jongen, "mama nog steeds ziek?" zegt jongen zachtjes en Sjaak kijkt verrast, "ja mama is ziek en daarom zijn al deze mensen om je moeder helpen beter maken" zegt Yvanka vrolijk en ze zag dat Sjaak verbaasd geschrokken was, "dit is je oom Sjaak. Grote gemene broer van je moeder" zegt Yvanka plagerig, "werkelijk?" zegt jongen verbaasd tegen Yvanka. "echt niet papa is echt aardig" zegt Mindi en zij zweeft voor Yvanka en jongen. "stik, Mindi." zegt Sjaak en Cassidy grijpt Mindi om haar middel.

"dank je Cassidy." zegt Sjaak en hij haalt op gelucht adem, "er mogen alleen 2 personen bij haar want zij kan echt niet veel bezoek tegen houden" zegt zuster en familie leden deden stap op zij. "ga je gang Sjaak tenslotte jij zie ons toch niet vaak want wij weten hoe belangrijk je werk is om ons beschermen" zegt Yvanka en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "tante Yvanka waarom heet hij ook Sjaak? Dat is toch mijn naam?"zegt jongen die in Yvanka armen zat.

Sjaak en Kos-mos lopen rustig naar binnen, Dinja kijkt beetje versuft naar buiten. "hoi Dinja." zegt Sjaak rustig en Dinja kijkt erg geschrokken wie er was binnen komen in de kamer, zij wil recht op zitten maar Sjaak hield haar tegen. "rustig mijn zusje, het komt wel goed. Hoe voel je?" zegt Sjaak en Dinja adem moeilijk door beademing apparaat. "waardeloos Sjaak." zegt Dinja irriteert tegen Sjaak. Hij moest lachen naar Dinja, "zo lang jij blijft schelden en vloeken dan weet ik echt zeker dat jij beter word" zegt Sjaak rustig en Dinja's vriend kwam binnen gelopen. "ongelooflijk Sjaak, dat is lang geleden" zegt hij en Sjaak gaf zijn hand aan Dinja's vriend.

" Danny, dat is lang geleden ja. Ik heb nu gehoord dat jullie een zoon hebben?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja hij is vernoemd naar jouw, omdat hij altijd zo dondersteen als jij was" zegt Dinja en Sjaak moest echt lachen. "je ken Kos-mos nog?" zegt Sjaak en Dinja knikt rustig, "maar hoe is het daar zo?" zegt Danny rustig en Sjaak glimlacht. "ellendige zooi, het is echt strijd tussen sterren daar zo" zegt Sjaak en Dinja lacht pijnlijk naar Sjaak. "ik heb extra mensen mee genomen, als te veel voor je is dan moet jij aangeven Dinja." zegt Sjaak serieus en bezorgt naar Dinja, zij knikt rustig en Kos-mos wenkt andere naar binnen.

"dit is jullie tante Dinja en mijn zus, Dinja dit is Will Decker, Cassidy de wijze. Zij zijn kinderen van Sjaak uit ver verleden, natuurlijk ken je Mindi nog wel" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dus, Will en Cassidy zijn soort half dochters van je?" zegt Dinja wijzend. "ja ze zijn ons half dochters" zegt Sjaak trots tegen meiden, Dinja glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

" Sjaak, jij word geroepen" zegt Lily tegen Sjaak en hij ging uit de kamer met verontschuldiging, "het spijt me generaal maar je werk is hier ook te doen tenslotte jij bent best belangrijk persoon en doelwit voor Lucian alliantie" zegt Woolsey, "ik snap het" zegt Sjaak en ze horen opeens explosie uit Dinja's kamer. Iedereen was om gevallen door explosie. Sjaak stond snel op en hij kijkt om de hoek, Kos-mos had een energie barrière om Dinja en Danny gemaakt en ook om anderen, " Mindi, je mag nu vliegen, Cassidy en Will bescherm mijn zus voor volgende aanval" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij brachten Dinja in andere ziekenbed en paar doktoren kwamen naar Dinja toe.

Sjaak grijpt bij een pols van een dokter, "wat ben jij aan het doen?" zegt Sjaak opeens duister tegen dokter. " Sjaak laat hem los, hij wil je zus helpen?" zegt Lily en Sjaak sloeg dokter opeens uit zijn jas. Hij had zwart uniform daar onder en Cassidy had haar gatling verschijnen, "hoe wist jij dat nu?" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "ik heb bord gelezen dat Dinja kwartier geleden dat zij haar medicijnen had en als zij nog meer krijgt dar zij kan sterven" zegt Sjaak rustig en Dinja kijkt moeilijk naar Sjaak, "nieuw plan, Will. Waarschuw hele team Cassidy bescherm iedereen van mijn familie en Woolsey." zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt.

Kos-mos liet haar wapens ook verschijnen, ze had twee gatlings geweren in haar beide handen beet. " Woolsey, ik wil dat mijn zus en mijn familie bescherming krijgen nu" zegt Sjaak streng tegen hem en hij liet zijn witte aura verschijnen, de lift deur ging open en 15 Lucian alliantie soldaten kwamen uit lift stormen, zij begonnen te vuren. Sjaak stak zijn hand uit, de kogels knallen tegen een energie schild die Sjaak maakt uit zijn hand.

Woolsey had een staat uit zijn jas zak halen en breek door midden, ergens in Amerikaanse basis ging alarm af en generaal Alex kreeg telefoon. "er is wat?" zegt Alex verbazend en hij sloeg hoorn op de haak. "generaal?" zegt luitenant, "geef mij generaal van Nederlandse strijdkrachten ik wil mijn dochter bescherming krijgen en ook een ruimte schip voor ons" zegt Alex tegen luitenant, maar wat hij niet wist is dat Sjaak paar stappen vooruit dachten en rest van Kos-mos eenheid kwamen achter hem staan. "haal mijn familie hier weg, ik wil niemand gewond raken erdoor. Begrepen" zegt Sjaak en meiden knikken naar Sjaak. " Will, bescherm mijn zus want ik geef jouw leiding om haar veilig brengen" zegt Sjaak.

"wat ga jij doen?" zegt Will verbazend, "hun enorme dreun verkopen" zegt Sjaak streng, "dan heb jij dit nodig" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak en Jaina kwam met helm, zij gaf aan Sjaak. " Eli heeft systemen naar 98% verbeteren, wij denken dat jij dit leuk vind" zegt Jaina en zij deed helm op bij Sjaak. Ze drukt op een knop. De harnas verscheen op Sjaak meteen, "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "korporaal Barnes had gehoord over kleding van Kos-mos en zij vertelde aan Eli en hij vond geweldige oplossing en hij heeft zelfde techniek als transfase armour techniek gebruikt om je wapens en harnas activeren" zegt Valeera rustig tegen Sjaak.

"geweldig" zegt Sjaak en hij hield zijn hand in geweerhouding en er kwam opeens een gatling uit zijn harnas. Zijn grijze harnas verscheen in blauw met wit kleuren, "alle mensen graag in hun kamers wat ik ga doen is erg veel kogels terug vuren en ik wil niemand verder gewond raken" zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt opeens salvo naar de Lucian alliantie soldaten.

"waarom waarschuw jij de mensen?" zegt Woolsey en hij zag achter hem een poort openen, "snel iedereen naar binnen daar zijn jullie veilig" zegt Will rustig, Iridi bracht snel ziekenbed door de poort. Danny twijfelt en hij werd geduwd door Cassidy, snel gingen andere ooms en tantes door de poort met paar neven en nichten. " Woolsey jij bent idioot, wij zitten in ziekenhuis" zegt Sjaak streng en hij pakt Woolsey bij de kraag. Hij gooit Woolsey door de poort en Sjaak zag handgranaat voor hem rollen. Sjaak trapt naar Dinja's ziekenhuis kamer, het explodeert. Door de schokgolf kwam Sjaak tegen muur terecht.

Hij raakt bewusteloos, Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak toe en zij gooit naar haar gatling geweer naar Lucian alliantie soldaten, zij vuurt naar de wapen en gatling geweer explodeert. Ze grijpt naar Sjaak en zij gooit haar op haar schouder, ze rent meteen door poort.

" Kos-mos? Is Sjaak gewond?" zegt Will en Kos-mos deed zijn helm los koppelen, Sjaaks harnas veranderd in grijze kleuren en Sjaak lag bewusteloos. "hij leeft nog, hij kreeg handgranaat explosie van dichtbij gekregen" zegt Kos-mos, " Will, waarschuw SGC (stargate command) dat wij veilig zijn" zegt Iridi tegen Will rustig. "ik ga met je mee mevrouw Decker want ik heb mijn noodsignaal aangezet" zegt Woolsey. "begrepen breng Sjaak naar zieken afdeling daar is haar zus ook" zegt Will rustig. Kos-mos knikt naar en liet Sjaak in haar armen dragen, " Mindi wees lief tegen anderen kinderen, ik moet papa naar zieken afdeling brengen van Kandrakar." zegt Kos-mos tegen Mindi, zij knikt rustig. Kos-mos vloog vandoor, "wat kan Sjaaks vriendin vliegen?" zegt tante verbaasd en iedereen kijken naar familie van Sjaak.

"ow fijn Sjaaks geheimhouding is lastig hier zo" zegt Valeera en ze kijkt met haar goede oog naar familie, Valeera had haar oog verloren tijden een slag veld en Sjaak had een ooglap gemaakt voor haar. "ja maar wij kunnen ze ook niet terug sturen naar ziekenhuis want daar zullen ze vermoorden" zegt Cassidy, "dat is waar maar dan zal onze leider ook niet blij wezen als hij wakker word" zegt Iridi. "jullie zijn vrienden van Sjaak en Kos-mos?" zegt Lily rustig en meiden kijken op, "ja wij zijn beschermers van Destiny en Sjaak heeft ons allemaal gered" zegt Valeera rustig tegen Sjaaks moeder.

"dan is onze neef nog steeds geen steek veranderd, ik ben echt blij ervoor" zegt neef met een wit pluk op zijn haren, hij was echt blij over Sjaak. "waarom heeft Sjaak de Kos-mos eenheid genoemd?" zegt bekende andere stem, iedereen draait om en ze zagen Dinja in witte gewaad stond. Zij was compleet herstelt en Danny ondersteunt vriendelijk Dinja, naast Dinja stond Yan Lin.

" Sjaak is ook in orde, hij is alleen uitgeput vandaag" zegt Yan Lin rustig, "maar jij was zwaar gewond?" zegt tante Sirpa verbazend. Yan Lin moest giechelen, iedereen kijkt verbaasd tegen oude vrouw. "magische dingen kunnen hier zo gebeuren" zegt Yan Lin giechelend naar Sjaaks familie.


	38. hoofdstuk 38: stoofvlees

Sjaak werd wakker, hij zag dat Kos-mos tegen zijn bed lag te slapen. "papa" zegt Mindi en zij kwam aan vliegen naar Sjaak, hij werd meteen uit zijn bed getrokken door Mindi. Kos-mos schrok wakker door de klap, ze kijkt op en ze zag Sjaak op de grond liggen met Mindi op zijn buik.

"waar zijn anderen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos rustig, "je familie is met je vader naar aarde, Dinja en Danny zijn hier zo gebleven omdat Dinja niet echt 100% herstellend is en jij was alleen bewusteloos" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos.

"goede morgen Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt blozend naar Kos-mos gezicht, "ahum sorry dat ik jullie stoor maar ik moet Sjaak en jouw naar aarde brengen want Woolsey wil wat bespreken met je?" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt op, "is goed ik kom zo eraan en dan ga ik met je mee" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt rustig naar Sjaak, zij verliet de ziekenafdeling van Kandrakar.

Mindi ging af van Sjaak en zij zweeft naar de bed toe, Sjaak ging op staan en hij merkt dat hij in zijn eigen uniform stond. "je harnas klapt zomaar in toen wij je helm af wilde zetten" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak grijpt naar de helm, "waar zijn meiden?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "zij zijn terug naar Destiny, zij waren wel bezorgt om je maar ze willen Destiny niet onbewaakt achter laten erdoor." zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt Will rustig aan, "er is iets dwars, wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "je moeder heeft mij uitgenodigd om te eten" zegt Will beetje verwarrend en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar, "als je dat accepteert vraag om mijn moeder stoofvlees met friet dat is legendarische" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan.

"ik zal zeker vragen aan haar" zegt Will beetje verlegen naar Sjaak, "geen zorgen, mijn moeder is echt schat van een mens en als mijn vader je weer pijn doet vertel tegen mij of dreig me vader lekker dat ik kom met hele eenheid" zegt Sjaak plagerig naar Will en hij wrijft over haar haren. Will moest giechelen en Kos-mos kijkt liefdevol aan met haar blauwe ogen naar Sjaak en Will.

"je bent laat" zegt Alex rustig en hij zag dat Sjaak, Kos-mos en Will uit de poort komen lopen. "sorry maar ik nam afscheid van mijn zusje" zegt Sjaak streng en Alex kijkt andere kant op. "is oké dan, kom meneer Woolsey houd niet van wachten" zegt Alex en zij gingen naar de vergader ruimte van SGC. Alex deed de deur open en iedereen zagen Woolsey met generaal O'Niell en ambassadeur die Sjaak nog nooit gezien had.

"ik ben blij dat jij gekomen was" zegt Woolsey en hij bied Sjaak en Kos-mos een stoel aan, "dit is ambassadeur van Lucian alliantie meneer Gelder." zegt Woolsey en Sjaak deed zijn armen over elkaar, hij kijkt erg streng en duister aan naar de ambassadeur. "beheers je generaal, dit is nog niet goede moment" zegt Alex streng tegen Sjaak, "ik heb gehoord dat jij van Destiny komt" zegt Gelder rustig. "waarom?" zegt Sjaak streng opeens tegen Gelder, hij kijkt vreemd Sjaak aan. "sorry ik begrijp niet waarom je zo doet" zegt Gelder apart naar Sjaak. "waarom valt alliantie onschuldige burgers en speciaal mijn familie aan, wat wil je van me anders ga ik nu vertrekken en wees verstandig op je antwoorden anders kom jij niet levend hier vandaan" zegt Sjaak opeen woedend tegen Gelder.

"sorry dit pik ik niet zo arrogant en jij kan de verdrag nu vergeten" zegt Gelder woedend en hij stond op, Kos-mos stond ook op en zij haalt Gelder in om zo te voor komen ontsnappen. "wat is dit verraad" zegt Gelder verbaasd tegen Kos-mos, "juist verraad, hoe kan ik jouw vertrouwen terwijl jij met je mensen mijn leven en mijn familie ga bedreigen. Ik wil antwoorden en wel nu als jij wilt vertrekken. Mijn vriendin is geen mens dus zij kan haar emoties uitschakelen en jouw doden uit koelbloedigheid en zonder spijt" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Gelder. Hij kijkt naar Sjaak die steeds met zijn armen over elkaar zat, hij kijkt woedend blik naar Gelder waardoor meneer Gelder erg bang van werd.

"ik heb geen orders gebracht om jouw familie pijn te doen" zegt Gelder en hij ging weer zitten tegen over Sjaak, Sjaak ogen kijken schuin naar Kos-mos. "hij lieg niet, mijn sensoren geven aan dat hij de waarheid spreek" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "wie dan wel en pas op want ik knap bijna uit mijn vel door dat incident gisteren en ik word meer woeden op de slachtoffers die zijn gevallen door jouw volk" zegt Sjaak streng tegen meneer Gelder.

Ambassadeur Gelder kijkt Sjaak aan en hij brak uit van de zweet, "er zijn aantal fractie die zien aarde als dreiging voor Lucian alliantie" zegt Gelder. "dat weet ik allang en dat is echt zeer oud nieuws verzin maar iets beters waarom jouw volk perse mijn familie nemen?" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg met zijn vuist op tafel, de tafel begon te scheuren erdoor. "generaal genoeg, nu beheers je" schreeuwt Alex en Sjaak stond op, "ow ik moet van hem horen hoe mijn zus bijna gedood is door zijn volk en ras? Mijn moeder was ook bijna door en Yvanka ook en dan heb ik nog niet over mijn ooms, tantes, neven en nichten met hun kinderen. In een ziekenhuis pap" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen zijn vader.

"nu ga jij mij bevelen om hier heen te komen om wat? Mijn vijand recht in mijn ogen te zien en ik moet sorry zeggen tegen die minderwaardige volk? Omdat zij mijn familie willen vermoorden op brute wijzen" zegt Sjaak woedend en Kos-mos grijpt Sjaak hand. Alex beseft dat Sjaak zijn wilt slaan.

" Sjaak toe, je zusjes zijn veilig voor nu en luister naar die man. Misschien kan hij helpen? Tenslotte wij moeten onze andere familie ook niet in de steek laten" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt woedend blik naar Kos-mos. "fijn als wij dit poppen kast genoeg hadden dan ga ik vertrekken" zegt Gelder woedend tegen anderen, "nee, jij blijft zitten en wel nu meteen want jij was wel de persoon die orders uit deelt tegen je mensen" zegt Will opeens en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan. "dit is belachelijk" zegt Gelder en Will vuurt energie straal uit haar handen, ze was veranderd in haar Kandrakar outfit.

"jij hoort bij die radicale cellen groep van alliantie of niet?" zegt Will rustig en Gelder kijkt angstig naar Will aan. "ik ben een wachter van Kandrakar en observeert alles bij andere lijn. Wij bekijken en beoordelen mensen wat hun geschiedenis is maar ook hun toekomst word" zegt Will rustig tegen Gelder en Sjaak rukt zich los van Kos-mos, hij smijt de tafel opeens als een lappen pop door vergader ruimte en hij grijpt Gelder bij zijn kraag. Sjaak en Gelder verdween, "typische mijn vader actie" zegt Will zachtjes en zij verdwijnt ook. "wat gebeurt er?" zegt Woolsey verbazend.

"goed nu leg jij eens goed uit wat jij moet doen met mijn familie" zegt Sjaak woedend, Sjaak en Gelder zweven boven een ravijn. "jouw familie?...ik moest familie van generaal Decker vermoorden" zegt Gelder en Will schrok toen zij achter Gelder verscheen, "jij idioot, generaal Decker is mijn vader generaal de wijze. Dus jij vermoord mijn familie ook erdoor" schreeuwt Sjaak woedend en Gelder was geschrokken, hij was enorm verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"ik heb ook bloed hekel aan mijn vader wat hij mij ooit gedaan, maar ik weet een ding nog steeds. Hij blijft mijn klootzak vader die ik ooit heb gekregen, want ik kan niks aan doen dat mijn vader zo eikel is. Zelfs mijn zusjes hebben hekel aan mijn vader en daarom nemen wij geen contact op met hem" schreeuwt Sjaak erg dicht bij Gelder, "als ik ooit hoort dat 1 familie vermoord of soort van ongelukje krijgt dan vermoord ik elke planeet die aan Lucian alliantie hoort en ik begin met jouw thuis planeet. Ik zal echt wraak nemen, ik kan kinderen, vrouwen en mannen vermoorden zonder spijt of schuld gevoel. Mijn eenheid is gemaakt door machines en die hebben ook geen problemen er mee" zegt Sjaak en Will grijpt armen van Gelder en Sjaak beet.

Ze waren in de vergader ruimte van SGC, "dus jij bent gewaarschuwd ervoor en als jij je mannen terug wilt? Dan moet jij maar samen werken met deze aarding en als jij niet bevalt. Rot lekker dan een eind op" zegt Sjaak en hij liet Gelder los met een ruk. Gelder vloog tegen muur aan en hij kreunt enorm erdoor, " Sjaak jij bent te ver gegaan" zegt Alex woedend en Sjaak grijpt bij zijn vaders kraag. "waag het, ik was niet doelwit maar jij. Dus wij kunnen nu twee dingen doen pap" zegt Sjaak en zijn laatste woorden kwam wat spuug tegen zijn vader gezicht.

"1. jij ga je houding veranderen en wat aardiger tegen Lucian alliantie en niet zo koppige mannelijke macho gedrag of 2. jij ga zo vooral door en ik kom nooit meer naar aarde toe en ik sterf liever op Destiny dan dienen met een klootzak van een vader" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen zijn vader. "ik ben je hogere officier" zegt Alex en Sjaak was zo woedend dat zijn aura rood werd erdoor. Hij gooit zijn vader door muren van vergaderruimte heen, Alex vloog ook door kogelwerend glas van stargate ruimte. Hij land op de loop plank naar stargate gaat, Sjaak hijgt woedend tegen zijn werk wat hij net aangedaan.

Gelder kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en hij wierp daarna blik naar Woolsey, "ik ga mee akkoord om bescherming van familie van generaal Sjaak de wijze. Ik zal door geven dat zij met rust laten met jouw familie en ik wil dat Destiny bevoorrading krijgt" zegt Gelder en hij voelt enorm pijn in zijn rug. "na dit? Ik vergeef jouw volk nooit ambassadeur, wees blij dat ik helaas daar zo was want anders was jij niet hier in deze ruimte nog levend aanwezig zijn" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt door gat van de muur. Soldaten deden stap opzij toen Sjaak langs hem lopen, "ow jij bent je rang echt wel kwijt jongen" zegt Alex en Sjaak gooit zijn schouder sterren naar Alex keihard tegen zijn voorhoofd aan.

Sjaak kijkt naar Alex, "jij kiest voor tweede optie, fijn doe wat jij wilt hufter maar als jij 1 vinger uit steekt tegen kolonel Will Decker en Cassidy of mijn dochter Mindi. Ik zal zorgen dat jij alleen maar vloeibaar voedsel ga eten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait om, Sjaak stak zijn hand uit tegen Gelder. "ik wil alleen dat mij toch spijt, je was onder invloed van mijn ex-vader. Helaas moet ik je ook toe geven dat dit ontmoeting ook mijn laatste word" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will loopt langs loop plank van stargate, zij beweeg met haar hand en roze gate werd geactiveerd.

"het is jouw fout, jij hebt hem beïnvloed" zegt Alex en hij stond woedend op naar Will, ze draait om en ze zag dat Alex hem sloeg. " Sjaak, Will." zegt Kos-mos snel en Sjaak verdween, hij kwam haar net op tijd opvangen. Sjaak liet haar op de grond rustig liggen, Sjaak sloeg met zijn vuist tegen Alex en hij vloog tegen muur. " Kos-mos, wij vertrekken. Woolsey vertelt Orb dat wij Destiny bemanning leden alle contacten verbreken met aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en Woolsey kijkt naar Sjaak. "als je doet, neem je sterren mee. Je vader krijgt een rechtszaak en ik zal alles doen om Destiny niet in de steek laten" zegt Woolsey, Sjaak tilt Will in zijn armen op.

"als jij die klootzak lesje kan leren om hem uit SGC te schoppen, dan wil ik ooit wel met je praten. Maar voor nu is Will jullie brug tussen Destiny en aarde, wees zuinig op en Gelder. Ik hoop echt dat jij mijn familie met rust laat, anders is je Lucian alliantie uitgestorven ras" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt door de poort. Kos-mos raapt de sterren van Sjaak op en ze buigt nederig, "het spijt me wat mijn vriend deed" zegt Kos-mos en zij loopt snel door de poort.

" Young, ik krijg actieve poort" zegt Barnes via haar walkietalkie, "begrepen, zal wel Sjaak wezen" zegt Young rustig via Barnes walkietalkie. Zij weet dat Destiny nog steeds in FTL vliegen, Sjaak loopt uit de gate. Hij negeert Barnes en zij kijkt verbaasd, Kos-mos kwam rustig uit de poort en erg treurig. Ze had de helm beet die Sjaak harnas kan activeren, "hoe was het gegaan kolonel?" zegt Barnes voorzichtig en de gate ging offline. Ze zakt door haar knieën en ze horen de deur kei hard dicht schoof, Barnes kijkt om de geluid vandaan kwam en Kos-mos huilt enorm.

"kolonel" zegt Barnes geschrokken en zij kwam snel bij Kos-mos te helpen, "het is afschuwelijk, ik heb Sjaak nog zo woede gezien...ik was bang en alles is mislukt" zegt Kos-mos huilend tegen Barnes, Young kwam eerst rustig in de gate ruimte lopen en toen hij zag wat met Kos-mos is. Rent Young meteen naar haar, "wat is er Kos-mos?" zegt Young geschrokken tegen Kos-mos en zij begon haar verhaal vertellen.

Na aantal uren later toen Kos-mos haar verhaal vertelt was, bonkt Young op de deur van Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi. "rush kan jij de deur openen?" zegt Young via walkietalkie, "sorry het blijkbaar dat alleen Sjaak kan openen" zegt rush en Young kijkt naar beschadig consul van deur knop.

Young zucht enorm en wij wenkt naar Iridi, zij deed een stap naar voren en ze trap deur in. Sjaak lag op zijn bed en Iridi kijkt rustig naar binnen, hele kamer was over hoop gehaald door Sjaak. Young kwam binnen lopen en hij zag de rommel ook, "generaal" zegt Young rustig, "ex-generaal Young, ex" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt naar Sjaaks uniform. Hij raapt op de grond en bekijkt de uniform, "toen jij vertrok was je een generaal en je komt met niks terug, ik bedoel echt letterlijk niks" zegt Young rustig en hij deed elke schouder 3 sterren erop plaatsten.

"wij hebben alles gehoord van Kos-mos, maar ik wil horen van mijn beste officier van Destiny." zegt Young rustig, "niks aan toevoegen ik heb gefaald omdat mijn emoties in de weg stonden" zegt Sjaak rustig. Young ziet dat Sjaaks rug steeds bij hem was, "kom op generaal, ik heb je nodig" zegt Young en hij gooit uniform naar Sjaak, hij vang het op en Sjaak kijkt woedend naar Young. "generaal dit, generaal dat. Orders zus en orders dat. Enig wat die kloot zak van mijn pa dat ik ook emoties heb" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, hij gooit uniform terug naar Young. Young vangt in de lucht Sjaaks uniform, "jij bent echt prima officier Sjaak, iedereen maak wel eens een fout?" zegt Young rustig.

"officier? Jij vergeet 1 ding dat ik steeds oom gevoelens hebt en mijn vader zag mij nooit als zijn zoon" zegt Sjaak en elke zin dat hij uit sprak begon zijn aura gloeien tot een grote witte aura om zich heen, Young kijkt naar Sjaak en hij was beetje bang tegen Sjaak erdoor. " oké, Sjaak...toe rustig nu want anders ga Destiny stuk en niemand wil dat nu hebben" zegt Young en Sjaak adem enorm diep, Sjaak wenkt zijn ogen andere kant op en zijn aura verdween weer. "15 jaar heb ik mijn woede verborgen en de pijn die mijn vader heeft gemaakt. Nooit sorry gehoord of dat hem spijt, alleen roken en bier waren zijn familie" zegt Sjaak droevig.

Young kijkt verbaasd, "als die jaren dacht ik mijn vader kan vergeven maar dat lukt mij niet. Hij zal nooit mijn vader worden, ik krijg de woorden nooit uit mijn hoofd wat mijn moeder altijd vertelt" zegt Sjaak verdrietig en hij wrijft over zijn hoofd. "wat zei je moeder dan?" zegt Young voorzichtig zachtjes tegen Sjaak, "hoe jij over denkt, hij blijft je vader. Dat zijn woorden dat ik ontzettend haat en nu die Lucian alliantie die mijn familie vermoorden omdat mijn vader orders verdeelt aan hem, hij deed nooit over emoties van manschappen of zijn bloed eigen zoon" zegt Sjaak droevig en Young kijkt beetje bezorgd naar Sjaak.

Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën en begon te huilen van de pijn, Young kwam naast hem staan en hij ging door zijn knieën zakken. Young legt de uniform op Sjaaks schouders, "misschien ben jij geen generaal op aarde maar jij bent en blijft generaal op Destiny. Ik, Kos-mos eenheid, Destiny en zelfs koppige rush heeft jouw nodig generaal Sjaak, iedereen is iets schuldig aan jouw en als jij nu opgeeft kan Destiny niet de schuld inlossen. Wij zijn allemaal dood" zegt Young en zijn laatste woorden waren hard en kil, dat Sjaak zijn ogen wagenwijd open stonden.

Sjaak kijkt Young aan en hij droogt zijn tranen, Young glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en hij stak zijn hand uit, Sjaak kijkt naar Young en hij grijpt Young hand beet. Young trok Sjaak op zijn eigen benen staan, "je eerste bevel vandaag" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem zuchtend. "maak goed met Kos-mos dat is je bevel" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, Young stapt uit de kamer en Iridi kijkt Sjaak aan. "maak geen zorgen generaal, Kos-mos eenheid ruimen jullie hut netjes op. Ga naar kolonel sir" zegt Iridi trots tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt rustig naar zijn uniform en Sjaak zag de sterren op zijn uniform. Hij trok zijn uniform jas aan en loopt rustig uit de kamer, "ze is in de messhal met Becker en je dochter" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Iridi.

Mindi hoort paar voetstappen naar hun richting, ze kijkt naar de gang en zij zag Sjaak staan. Hij deed zijn vinger voor zijn mond en maakt zachtjes sissend geluid naar Mindi, zij knikt rustig en Sjaak loopt stilletjes naar Kos-mos toe. Hij ging tegen over haar zitten, "wat ben je van plan?" zegt Kos-mos in haar koelbloedige stem tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt rustig naar Kos-mos, zij stond op en Mindi kijkt naar haar ouders. " Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond ook op, "ow sorry maar ik heb geen zin in jouw zielige verhaal of jouw. Maar jij vergeet mij ook ontzettend vaak, mijn pijn en mijn verdriet en mijn leven" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak omhelst Kos-mos en hij houd haar stevig vast, zij bloost enorm naar Sjaak en zij was echt versteld tegen hem. "sorry Kos-mos, ik ben een enorme klootzak" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos wil tegen stribbelen maar zij kon niet op tegen Sjaaks kracht, "jij vieze vuile klootzak, waarom? Waarom? Waarom hou ik zo veel van je?" zegt Kos-mos huilend en Sjaak glimlacht zachtjes, "dat is misschien dat ik je klootzak bent, die erg veel van je houd en verzorgt" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf liefdevol zoen tegen Kos-mos lippen.

"maar ik hou van jullie beide" zegt Mindi en zij omhelst haar ouders, zij moesten allebei lachen naar Mindi. "goed werk generaal" zegt Scott en hele bemanning stonden om de hoek van gang verder op. "de poort word actief" zegt Barnes en zij zag poort actief werd, "wij zitten in FTL? Wie zal dan zijn?" zegt Scott verbazend en Young knikt met Scott eens. "generaal Sjaak, jij en lieve vriendin nu naar de gate ruimte" zegt Young van een afstand, ze kijken blozend naar Young opeens. "ha, ha, ha, mama en papa zijn rood" zegt Mindi zwevend voorbij Sjaak en Kos-mos gezichten. Ze lieten elkaar snel los en ze rennen naar de gate ruimte toe.

Iedereen kwamen daar zo aan en ze zagen opeens spullen op de grond liggen, Will kwam bij volgende zending uit de poort. Zij droeg enorme grote pan en vervolgens kwamen nog 5 mensen met zulke grote pan, "je moeder heeft extreem grote portie gemaakt zodat iedereen mag proeven" zegt Will vrolijk en Sjaak kijkt verrast naar Will.

"hoe?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, Woolsey kwam uit de poort lopen. "door je reputatie op aarde generaal Sjaak. Jouw actie met generaal Decker, was eigenlijk een Lucian alliantie spion. Hij was natuurlijk hersens spoelt, maar wij hebben ook uit functie gezet omdat voor hij gehersenspoeld was hij niet goede officier" zegt Woolsey en hij reikt zijn hand uit aan Sjaak. Hij zag 10 sterren in zijn handen liggen.

"er is ook voor Young, maar Young blijft officier van Destiny. Maar jij hebt bevel aan alle grond en bescherming troepen van Destiny." zegt Woolsey. Will bracht wat friet pannen naar Destiny, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar spullen meer komen. "wij hebben met Kandrakar een deal gesloten" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, "wat voor deal?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "wij mogen goederen leveren en jij moet mensen gunnen naar aarde toe voor hun familie, maar jij moet wel alle missies accepteren van Kandrakar." zegt Will rustig en Sjaak denkt na.

"als ik weigert?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dan zijn deze spullen ook weg, maar ik weet hoe jij dol op bent van je moeders stoofvlees. Natuurlijk mag jij ook vakantie houden op aarde" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar de pannen, "geen geintjes neem ik aan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will schud haar hoofd. "wie vertrouw jij nog? Mij of je vader woorden?" zegt Will rustig, "goede punt jij dochter van me" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft rustig op Will haren. Sjaak haalt 1 van zijn sterren van elke schouder af, " Will, vangen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gooit sterren aan Sjaak.

"vanaf vandaag is feest, Destiny heeft voeding lijn van aarde maar vandaag ben jij niet zo maar generaal Will. Maar jij bent nu ook ambassadeur Will van U.S.S. Destiny" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will.

"nee, Becker deze keer kook ik en jij ga rustig eten" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Becker, hij pakt bord met friet, stoofvlees en snack naar keuze. Iedereen begon te feesten terwijl Sjaak rustig aan het bakken en koken voor iedereen op de messhal. "kom op Sjaak geef nog meer van die stoofvlees" zegt Greer en Sjaak deed wat friet op schuiven met extra lepel stoofvlees. "papa, oma kan echt goede stoofvlees maken" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen Sjaak en hij glimlacht vrolijk erdoor.

"lieverd heb jij gegeten vandaag?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt vrolijk naar haar. "nee sorry ik ben druk bezig met iedereen" zegt Sjaak en hij krijg opeens vork van Kos-mos in zijn mond gekregen. "dan moet ik jouw voeren" zegt Kos-mos vrolijk tegen Sjaak en hij moest blozen naar Kos-mos.

Hele dag ging zo verder, Sjaak begon op te ruimen en hij deed alle vuile vaat bij elkaar rapen. "ik heb Mindi bij Cassidy gelegd" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak ruimt lege messhal rustig op, "waarom is zij dan bij Cassidy dan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Becker kijkt op, "generaal, ik denk dat kolonel jouw nu harder nodig dan ik jouw nodig" zegt Becker met brede glimlach, Sjaak kijkt naar Becker en daarna draait hij rustig. Sjaak zag Kos-mos in witte gewaad draag en verder niks onder aan, "toe Sjaak, ik heb koud en ik voel me erg verlegen erdoor" zegt Kos-mos erg rood naar Sjaak.

Sjaak tilt Kos-mos in zijn armen en hij loopt Kos-mos naar hun kamer, Becker lacht rustig en hij weet goed wat daarna ga gebeuren met Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak deed deur open schuiven en Kos-mos zoen op zijn lippen, achter hun schoven de deuren van Sjaak en Kos-mos kamer dicht.


	39. hoofdstuk 39: Dagobah

Het is al paar dagen dat Destiny uit FTL ruimte is, Sjaak kijkt observatie dek naar een planeet die erg groen uit ziet. "het is niks anders dan moeras gebied generaal?" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak kijkt op, zijn 5 sterren op zijn schouder glimmen door de lichten van Destiny. "waarom blijft de klok dan stil op 2 seconden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar aftel klok die over de hele schip verspreid.

"dat zal ik ook niet weten sir, maar Mindi is ook erg bezorgd over de planeet" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar de groene planeet. "ik ben met haar mee eens, zij roept mij wel vaak" zegt Sjaak rustig. "er is geen poort adres, ik kan je brengen met de shuttle als je dat wilt kijken? Wij kunnen voorlopig niet vandoor" zegt Scott rustig. Sjaak kijkt met zijn ogen en toen voel hij erg vreemd erdoor, "breng mijn dochter en Kos-mos naar shuttle. Ik ga mee maar ik zal nog door geven aan Young." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

Scott vertrok daarna van observatie dek, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar de planeet en hij loopt rustig van observatie dek weg.

Sjaak heeft toestemming gekregen om naar de planeet te gaan, Scott wacht rustig op Kos-mos, Mindi en Sjaak. Sjaak heeft besloten om Oz 6th cadian uniform aangetrokken, "witte uniformen van Orb raken sneller vuil als wij daar zo zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott, hij loopt naar binnen. "geen wapens sir?" zegt Scott verbazend naar Sjaak. "jij mag wel wapens hebben als jij twijfelt? Maar ik heb toch mijn vriendin bij me?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott zucht erdoor.

Scott loopt naar piloten stoel en Kos-mos ging bij wapens paneel zitten om shuttle. Sjaak ging Mindi vast maken aan passengier stoel en Sjaak ging daarna naast haar zitten. Hij deed het zelfde zoals Sjaak ook bij Mindi deed. Shuttle klemmen gingen los koppelen en shuttle vloog vandoor richting de planeet.

"zeg Eli? Weet jij leuke naam voor deze planeet?" zegt Valeera tegen Eli, "Dagobah" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Eli en Valeera. Eli kijkt verbaasd, "serieus?" zegt Eli verbaasd tegen Cassidy. "ik heb gehoord van hem dat hij naar dat planeet gaat in ballingschap" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Eli en Valeera, "maar dan is op die planeet is Yoda aanwezig?" zegt Eli verbaasd. Cassidy wist niet dat Eli van deze planeet gehoord had.

Shuttle land rustig bij een vlak terrein, achter gingen de shuttle deuren open schuiven. Sjaak kwam rustig naar buiten lopen en hij voel enorme warme lucht waaien, "dit is echt een moeras gebied zeg?" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam met Mindi naar buiten lopen. " Scott blijf jij bij de shuttle? Neem contact als er problemen zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott, hij knikt vriendelijk naar Sjaak en iedereen horen aantal dieren geluiden uit de bossen komen.

" Mindi, voel jij ook zelfde rare gevoel toen dark vader op onze schip kwam?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi, "ja alleen deze is vrolijk papa" zegt Mindi en Sjaak glimlacht naar Mindi rustig. "ik zie op mijn sensoren talrijke dieren aanwezig en er is 1 klein gebouw niet ver vandaan" zegt Kos-mos en zij wijst naar de richting waar de gebouw zal wezen.

"we kunnen beter lopen want er is te veel bomen en wezens om tegen ons aan knallen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar Sjaak. "mag ik wel zweven pap?" zegt Mindi, "ja alleen er dichtbij ons" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi. Zij knikt naar haar vader en zij zweeft net boven hoofden van Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze gingen alvast lopen naar die kleine gebouwtje. Scott kijkt naar buiten en hij ging op de grond zitten, "natuurlijk, mag chauffeur de saaie dingen doen" zegt Scott rustig en hij staar rustig naar buiten.

Sjaak deed paar linialen opzij zodat Kos-mos erdoor kan lopen, Mindi vloog klein stukje vooruit zodat Sjaak en Kos-mos haar goed kan zien. "wees voorzichtig kleine meid" zegt een klein rustig stem, hij lacht vriendelijk naar Mindi. Mindi schrok van hem en ze valt op de grond neer, Kos-mos zag het en zij rent snel naar Mindi toe. "alles in orde?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Mindi, "ja maar ik schrok van dat kleine wezentje" zegt Mindi en zij wijst naar de boom stronk. Kos-mos zag op de boomstronk een kleine man met wandelstok, hij heeft groene huidskleur en puntige oren. Daarbij heeft hij aan een bruine gewaad met een bij passende kleding.

Het wezentje moest lachen naar Kos-mos en Mindi, Kos-mos liet haar pistool verschenen. "ik wil geen kwaad doen met je" zegt het wezentje en hij hield zijn armen voor zijn gezicht, " Kos-mos, haal je pistool weg. Hij is vriendelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar Sjaak. Vervolgens kijkt Kos-mos naar het wezen, "hoe weet jij dat hij vriendelijk is?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar.

"omdat hij jedi meester die mij geroepen heeft, toch meester Yoda." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen het wezentje, hij moest lachen naar Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi. "geroepen heb ik wel, ja dat is wel waar, maar meer voor ander persoon en niet jouw" zegt het wezentje rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik denk dat hij mij meer bedoelt" zegt Cassidy en zij kwam uit een scheur van Kandrakar en Dagobah lopen.

"sorry generaal, er was geen shuttle om mij fatsoenlijk op deze planeet brengen" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak, "dat is logische wijze om hier te komen en geen commentaar verder" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kwam ook uit de scheur lopen, zij ging de scheur dicht maken. "jij bent erg sterk in de force, dat voel ik" zegt het wezentje tegen Cassidy.

"gegroet waardig Yoda, misschien ben ik ander uiterlijk genomen maar ik leef samen met gedachtes van Mindi. Deze mensen die jij ziet zijn mensen van mijn ouders 50 jaar terug" zegt Cassidy rustig, Yoda kijkt apart blik naar Sjaak, Kos-mos en jonge kleine Mindi. "ja, nu zie ik wat jij bedoelt. Wat breng jullie uit hoeken van deze sterren stelsel?" zegt Yoda rustig, "meester Yoda, ik reis met deze mensen op zeer oude ruimte schip met haar eigen missie. Wij zijn nu in tweede universum om verkennen" zegt Cassidy rustig.

"jij bent padawan van Ahsoka Tano?" zegt Yoda rustig, "dat was ik, meester Yoda en vooral op was. Ik ben helaas ander persoon geworden" zegt Cassidy en Yoda giechelt rustig naar Cassidy. "andere persoon ben je, dat is waar ja. Maar jij hebt nog steeds training van Ahsoka." zegt Yoda rustig tegen Cassidy, zij glimlach rustig naar Yoda. "meester Yoda, sorry dat ik je stoor. Maar ik wil graag paar lessen trainen of Mindi voor jedi?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yoda kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en Mindi.

"nee, ik zal jouw niet trainen maar je dochter zal ik paar lessen geven." zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak, "dan vraag ik uit respect waarom ik niet mag trainen? Vanwege mijn leeftijd?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Yoda kijkt naar Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig. "nee, jouw jedi meester moet jij zelf vinden. Jij bent oud, dat is feit maar ik voel aan de force dat je meester op een dag zal vinden" zegt Yoda rustig. Sjaak buigt vriendelijk uit zijn dankbare woorden, "maar ik heb je dochter nodig om komende dagen om trainingen te doen" zegt Yoda, "maar meester, de schip waar ik nu woon. Heeft programma om sterren stelsel naar sterren stelsel vliegen, wij kunnen niet beïnvloeden van de tijd klok op onze schip" zegt Cassidy rustig, Yoda kijkt Cassidy rustig aan. "dat is spijtig om te horen, dat is waar maar mijn lot is om met Mindi wat training lessen te geven" zegt Yoda rustig.

Will legt hand op Cassidy schouder, "geen zorgen, ik kan Mindi wel naar Destiny brengen zoals wij nu zijn gekomen" zegt Will glimlachend naar Cassidy. Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos, "wat vind jij lieverd? Is goed om Will en Mindi hier laten?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt opeens verbaasd naar Sjaak. "ik weet het niet? Hoe lang zal Mindi dan weg blijven?" zegt Kos-mos twijfelend, " als ik je dochter goed trainen dat kost jaren, maar ik kan basis leren aan haar voor 5 dagen. Hoe wel jij zal geen jedi knight meer gaan noemen maar een jedi meester zal ik jouw trainen" zegt Yoda en zijn laatsten woorden wijst hij met zijn wandelstok naar Cassidy.

"5 dagen, kunnen wij accepteren" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "dan zal ik hier blijven en uit de weg blijven bij Mindi training maar ik ben enig om hun naar huis kunnen brengen" zegt Will rustig tegen Yoda. "dat zal ik prettig vinden, training zal hard en zwaar wezen" zegt Yoda rustig tegen iedereen. "ik begrijp het jedi meester, ik zal met anderen over hebben. Ik neem contact met je op Will. Want ik weet ook niet wanneer die klok verder gaat op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, hij gaf zijn walkietalkie af aan Will.

"ik begrijpt generaal" zegt Will rustig, Mindi kijkt beetje verbaasd. Kos-mos kwam op Mindi oog hoogte staan, "mama en papa gaan terug naar de schip, je halve zussen Cassidy en Will blijven hier. Zij brengen je over 5 dagen terug" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Mindi kijkt huilend naar haar moeder. "geen zorgen lieverd, wij zullen echt op je wachten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en hij streelt over haar hoofd. "ik zal jullie missen papa, mama" zegt Mindi huilend en zij omhelst Sjaak en Kos-mos stevig vast, Sjaak en Kos-mos voelen echt trotse ouders van hele universum tegen Mindi.

"jullie moeten gaan nu, training begint over een jong padawan" zegt Yoda vriendelijk tegen Mindi, ze kijkt rustig naar Yoda. Ze droogt haar tranen, "wees sterk en aardig tegen je meester Yoda, op een dag zal je vader ook worden net als jij. Alleen ik denk ook dat wat beheersing moet nemen. Tenslotte ik weet zeker diep van binnen is ook wat woede, pijn en verdriet, je vader moet dat ook schulden verlossen met je opa maar ook met andere mensen." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi, "slecht, dat ben jij niet. Jij hebt wel veel haat in je dat is waar, maar jouw hart en je force is krachtig en op goede plek. Op een dag vind jij eigen jedi meester maar nu jij moet gaan" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak, hij was naast Sjaak staan. Sjaak kijkt rustig naar meester Yoda.

"meester Yoda, voordat ik ga. Wil jij onze schip zien? Ik ken mensen op de schip jouw echt waarderen. Want op mijn planeet is aantal films over jouw, Anakin Skywalker, ben Kenobi en alle andere jedi's. Alleen ik moet erbij zeggen dat ik een grote fan bent van u" zegt Sjaak rustig, Yoda lacht rustig naar Sjaak. "naar jullie schip wil ik wel zien ja, ik accepteer jullie gastvrijheid" zegt Yoda rustig.

Scott kijkt opeens op toen meer personen uit de bossen kwamen lopen, "generaal Will, sergeant Cassidy? Hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Scott rustig, Will en Cassidy glimlachen rustig naar Scott. "sorry majoor, ik ben met Will naar Dagobah gegaan en om mijn oude vriend op zoeken" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak droeg Yoda op zijn schouders. Scott kijkt verbaasd naar Yoda, "ongelooflijk, dat zal Eli echt geweldig vinden" zegt Scott en iedereen klom aan boord.

Shuttle vloog terug naar Destiny, Yoda zat op een paneel rustig naar buiten kijken. Hij zag Destiny met zijn ogen, "dat is onze schip jedi meester Yoda." zegt Sjaak rustig. "je schip is wel oud, dat voel ik aan de force. Maar ik voel ook veel geluk en vrolijkheid op jullie schip, dat is echt goed, zeer goed" zegt Yoda vrolijk tegen Sjaak. "jedi meester Yoda, ik kan je via Kandrakar naar Dagobah brengen want Destiny heeft maar 1 shuttle en dat willen zij zo heel mogelijk houden" zegt Will rustig in de passengier plaats. Yoda draait rustig om, "deze oude jedi meester zal echt blij wezen om zulke mooie plaatsen zien voordat hij voldaan met zijn werk" zegt Yoda vriendelijk tegen Will.

"we gaan landen, hou jullie goed vast" zegt Scott rustig en hij drukt op aantal knoppen van shuttle. De shuttle vloog naar zijn landing plek en langzaam kwamen klemmen tegen de shuttle, "alles is vast en wij kunnen nu naar buiten" zegt Scott rustig en achter hun schoof kleinere deur open. "zal ik je dragen jedi meester?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, "nee. Dat is vriendelijk van je, maar ik wil nu eventjes zelf lopen. Is goed voor deze meester" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak knikt rustig naar Yoda en hij liet Yoda rustig op de grond zakken, iedereen liet Yoda als eerste op Destiny lopen. Zij volgen daarna met Yoda, ander deur schoof open en Young stond op hem te wachten, "gevonden wat je zocht generaal?" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht naar Young, hij knikt rustig naar Young. "ow mij, wel prachtige schip hebt u" zegt Yoda rustig en Young kijkt rustig naar beneden, hij kijkt vreemd toen hij Yoda zag. "dat is echt onmogelijk" zegt Young verbaasd naar Sjaak, "niks is onmogelijk als jij in de force gelooft generaal" zegt Yoda rustig en Young kijkt naar Yoda.

"jedi meester Yoda, dit is generaal Young. Hij is kapitein van Destiny." zegt Sjaak en Yoda kijkt verbaasd aan, "ooww, prachtig schip hebt u zeker. Dat is goed, rondleiding zal goed zijn voor deze oude man" zegt Yoda vriendelijk tegen Young. "ik zal u rondleiden maar ik denk dat iedereen u erg waardeert dat op deze schip bent" zegt Young rustig en Yoda knikt rustig.

"jouw vriend heeft vertelt over, prachtig planeet komen jullie vandaan?" zegt Yoda rustig en Young glimlacht rustig naar jedi meester, "zeker, dat hebben wij ook. Deze weg op jedi meester Yoda en welkom aan boord van Destiny." zegt Young vriendelijk en Yoda loopt rustig door de gangen. "ome Eli." zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Eli, " hè, kleine meid wat is er?" zegt Eli rustig en Mindi wijst naar Yoda, "hij word mijn meester en ik mag bij hem trainen voor 5 dagen" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij zweeft rond om Eli heen. Eli kijkt naar Yoda, "echt, dat is echt ongelooflijk. Is dat een echte pop of is hij echt wat ik denkt?" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak.

Yoda moest lachen, "pop ben ik niet, nee dat is zeker. Sjaak heeft vertelt over jullie planeet, ook is informatie klein dat is waar. Maar ik heb gehoord dat jij grootste fan bent van mij" zegt Yoda vrolijk tegen Eli, "serieus Sjaak, is dit geintje?" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak. Hij lacht naar Eli, " Eli, ik kan slecht liegen tegen mijn vrienden. Maar dit is enige en echt legendarische jedi meester Yoda." zegt Sjaak en Eli ging op zijn hurken staan, "ik voel echt vereerd om dit nog mee te maken, eerlijk Sjaak." zegt Eli rustig, Yoda lacht vriendelijk weer naar Eli. "jouw force is echt positief, zo vol houden en wie weet op een dag word jij ook getraind zoals Mindi." zegt Yoda vrolijk tegen Eli.

"wauw, sorry dat ik onbeschoft bent maar mag ik foto van je maken met mij samen erop?" zegt Eli vriendelijk en gelukkig tegen Yoda, "ik zal vereerd voelen tegen mijn grootste fan" zegt Yoda rustig en Eli grijpt naar zijn mobiel. Hij gaf aan Sjaak en Sjaak ging meteen naar camera functie van Eli's mobiel, " oké, lachen Eli en meester Yoda." zegt Sjaak, Eli stak zijn vingers uit met V-vorm. Yoda stond trots als jedi meester hoort te zijn, Sjaak nam paar foto's en Eli bekijkt de foto's "nu jij Sjaak." zegt Eli vrolijk, "toe dat kan je niet nemen het is meester moeten wij waardig om gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli.

"ik zal ook vereerd voelen met meest krachtigste en vriendelijkste generaal op deze schip." zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak, hij moest beetje blozen erdoor wat Yoda vertelt. "kom op Sjaak, wij krijgen dit nooit" zegt Eli en hij liet een Kino vliegen. Die nam een paar foto's van Sjaak en Yoda, maar even later werd een groep foto gemaakt op gate ruimte met Yoda in midden. Yoda werd verder rondgeleid op de schip, Yoda kijkt enorm verbaasd naar de tuin van Destiny. "ongelooflijk, hadden zij dit maar op elke ruimte schip in de universum. Veel harde werk maakt wel vruchten af, ja dat zie ik goed" zegt Yoda vrolijk en hij bekijkt vreemde plant, "dat zijn tomaten, zo noemen wij op aarde. Het is vrucht om ons in leven kan houden, natuurlijk is generaal Will ook ons helpen bevoorraden met Destiny alleen wij kunnen nu nog niet terug want wij moeten naar Destiny eind punt bereiken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Yoda.

"jullie reis, zal jullie zeker allemaal halen. Dat voel ik aan jullie force, sterk zijn jullie alleen. Maar sterker zijn jullie ook samen, ik zal je dochter goed trainen en lessen door geven aan jouw en rest van jullie familie. Maar ik moet wel terug naar Dagobah, om te wachten voor uitverkorene van de force" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak. "dan wens ik veel plezier, ik weet wie hij is maar misschien wil jij zien als een verrassing?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Yoda, hij knikt vrolijk naar Sjaak. "waarheid is groot bij jullie, dat voel ik zeker ja. Bedankt vooral voor de chocolade taart die jullie maakte, zelfs de stoofvlees van je moeder zat enorm veel liefde en warmte" zegt Yoda rustig en Sjaak grinnikt rustig naar Yoda. "ik voel echt vereerd meester Yoda, maar op een dag kom ik terug om je op te pikken en nogmaals deze tuin weer zien" zegt Sjaak rustig, de deur schoof open en Will stapt naar binnen.

"sorry dat ik jullie storen maar de klok is actief en wij kunnen beter nu vertrekken" zegt Will rustig, "ja tijd om vertrekken is zeker aangekomen, ik waardeer je aanbod maar als jullie terug komen zal ik niet meer zijn. Sterk ben ik met force is waar, maar niet zo sterk als meeste mensen denken. Maar ik moet ook mij spijt tonen aan je, ik heb jullie motoren uit gezet met de force" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak, hij stond op voor Yoda. "weet ik, ik zie sommige dingen op logische wijze. Maar ik heb Destiny motoren na gekeken en ze zijn in orde. Alleen klok wilt niet verder dus wij moesten wachten op jouw" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Yoda, "slim ben jij echt zeker dat zie ik meteen aan je. Maar waarheid spreek jij ook zeker, ik meen ook echt dat ik ook goed voor je dochter zorgen" zegt Yoda rustig.

"meester Yoda, wil je me dochter langer dan 5 dagen trainen? Ik denk dat ons reis enorm gevaren is en ik heb geen keuze om een kind andere plaats wonen. Maar soms moet zij op haar krachten verdedigen en ik ben echt slechte leraar voor haar" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Yoda, "ik accepteer je aanbod, dat doe ik graag. Jullie reis kan zwaar wezen want jullie hebben ook sterkere vijanden dan vader" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij knikt vriendelijk naar Yoda, "ik dank u zeer Yoda." zegt Sjaak rustig en ze verlieten de tuin.

Tijdje later had Mindi haar uniform aangetrokken van de scouting, Sjaak ging op zijn knieën staan voor Mindi. " Mindi, ik en je moeder zullen echt denken aan je. Maar ik heb gevraagd aan meester Yoda jouw langer dan 5 dagen trainen, ik hoop dat jij niet boos op mij zal worden dat je vader zo aanbod vraagt aan Yoda?" zegt Sjaak rustig, iedereen waren in de gate ruimte aanwezig toen Sjaak vertelt tegen Mindi. John huilt droevig naar Mindi, "ik zal niet boos op mijn papa, maar ook niet op mijn mama want zij zijn echt mijn geweldige papa en mama" zegt Mindi en Sjaak veeg paar tranen van zijn wangen, Kos-mos was ook droevig en zij hield haar hand voor haar mond.

" Mindi niet weg gaan, ik zal je echt missen" zegt John en Scott kon John niet meer vast houden, John rent naar Mindi toe. Hij omhelst Mindi beet, "ik zal je ook missen John, maar ik kom terug echt en dan kunnen wij meer dingen om samen spelen" zegt Mindi droevig tegen John. Will zucht droevig en zij maakt een hand beweging, de poort werd actief erdoor. "meer geheimen die ik nog nooit mee gemaakt, spannend op mijn leeftijd nog mee maken" zegt Yoda rustig tegen Will, ze draaien om en Cassidy legt hand op Mindi schouder, "we moeten gaan Mindi, neem afscheid van John" zegt Cassidy rustig en Mindi knikt rustig naar Cassidy.

"sorry John, ik moet echt nu gaan. Geen zorgen John jij blijft mijn speciale vriend die ik heb" zegt Mindi en ze gaf kus op John wang. Iedereen glimlacht rustig naar John en Mindi, John was enorm verbaasd en Chloe pakt John beet. Hij huilt tegen Chloe schouder, Mindi kijkt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze zweeft boven Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze omhelzen elkaar voor laatste keer. Sjaak kijkt naar Eli, hij glimlacht rustig naar Eli en daarna kijkt Sjaak naar Mindi. " may the force be with you, jonge padawan" zegt Sjaak trots tegen Mindi en zij knikt rustig naar Sjaak. Ze vloog naar Yoda en zij land naast hem. Yoda legt zijn hand op Mindi schouder en zij kijkt rustig naar Yoda. "het is tijd om je training beginnen" zegt Yoda en zij lopen door de poort, de poort sloot weer en Destiny vloog in FTL.

Sjaak en Kos-mos huilen allebei in elkaars armen, Chloe legt hand op Kos-mos schouder en rest van de bemanning moest ook huilen op hun eigen manier.

Sjaak was op de observatie dek zitten in zo lig stoel, hij bekijkt naar energie gloed van Destiny FTL ruimte. Kos-mos kwam naast Sjaak zitten, ze leg haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Hij legt arm om haar heen en Sjaak kijkt rustig Kos-mos aan, "ik mis haar" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt ook droevig naar Kos-mos. "ik ook Kos-mos, het is al drie dagen dat zij weg is" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt haar aan, "je moet echt gaan slapen, Mindi zal niet vergeven dat jij zo lang wakker blijft" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

"sorry, je hebt gelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op. Sjaak loopt rustig van observatie dek weg, hij stond eventjes stil en Sjaak kijkt naar FTL gloed die over Destiny stroomt, Kos-mos grijpt Sjaaks arm beet. " Cassidy en Will zullen echt wel op hun letten" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak deed zijn officieren pet half over zijn ogen. Hij loopt verdrietig met behulp van Kos-mos naar hun kamer.

Mindi kijkt naar boven, ze hijgt enorm erdoor. "papa, mama. Mindi zal sterk wezen voor jullie" zegt Mindi rustig en Cassidy kijkt Mindi aan, ze zwaait met haar zwaard van hout. Mindi hield het tegen met haar houten zwaard, "goede beweging maar laat je woede niet leiden door deze strijd. Voel de force om je kalmte beheersen, val alleen aan als verdediging en nooit als aanval" zegt Yoda tegen Mindi en zij knikt rustig naar Cassidy en Yoda.

Cassidy glimlacht trots en Mindi sloot haar ogen erdoor, ze deed haar hand net voor Cassidy buik en Cassidy kijkt verbaasd aan. Ze werd opeens weg gevlogen door force push van Mindi, Cassidy maakt aantal salto's in de lucht en zij zet haar voeten tegen boom, ze maakt volgende aanval op Mindi. Ze hield nog steeds haar ogen dicht en Yoda kijkt glimlachend naar kleine Mindi, "goed, vertrouw je instinct laat dat leiden door de force" zegt Yoda rustig en Mindi deed 1 stap opzij, ze sloeg opeens met haar zwaard Cassidy zwaard uit haar handen. Cassidy maakt een koprol toen zij de grond raakt erdoor en ze kijkt verbaasd toen houten zwaard van Mindi bij Cassidy stond.

Mindi deed haar ogen weer open en Cassidy glimlacht naar Mindi, "jouw ouders zullen echt trots worden op nieuwe jedi knight als jij terug komt" zegt Yoda vriendelijk tegen Mindi. Ze kijkt naar haar meester en Mindi knikt vrolijk naar Yoda.


	40. hoofdstuk 40: bibliotheek van Destiny

1 maand ging voorbij, Destiny en haar bemanning hadden enorme gevechten, sommige nieuwe vrienden gemaakt. Will kwam af en toe om Sjaak en Kos-mos op de hoogte houden, John was ook telkens droevig toen hij nieuws hoort van Mindi.

Destiny vloog rustig in FTL ruimte, Sjaak las op de brug een boek van een kolonie die hij had mee genomen. Hij bekijkt meer plaatjes en probeert toch beetje voor beetje begrijpen wat als woorden staan, hij zat in kapiteins stoel en Kos-mos kijkt naar de poort, ze hoopt dat opeen dag Mindi kwam. Ze zucht zachtjes naar de poort en ze loopt rustig verder terug naar de messhal, Kos-mos kwam in de messhal lopen en ze zag dat Chloe les geven aan John. "dat is de letter B van beer" zegt Chloe en ze liet plaatje van beer zien aan John, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Chloe en John.

Chloe zag Kos-mos naar hun te staren, "alles goed Kos-mos?" vroeg Chloe en Kos-mos loopt serieus weg bij hun. Jaina zag het en ze ging bij Chloe staan, "zo te merken heeft zij haar emoties uitgeschakeld" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Chloe. "ze heeft dus veel pijn met of zonder haar emoties" zegt Chloe rustig, " D van das" zegt John en Chloe glimlacht vrolijk naar John. "goed gedaan" zegt Chloe vrolijk naar John.

Kos-mos hoort de gejuicht van John en Chloe, ze loopt rustig door de gangen met haar blauwe ogen. Ze kwam op de brug lopen, "ow kom je me aflossen Kos-mos?" zegt Volker en Kos-mos kijkt Volker met haar rode ogen rustig aan. "ja dat is waar, het is mijn dienst nu?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Volker, Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos schuin aan en hij denkt rustig na. Volker glimlacht rustig en hij stond op, hij verliet de brug kort daarna en Kos-mos ging achter de paneel zitten.

"je had ook eten tijd?" zegt Sjaak rustig terwijl Kos-mos voorbij hem loopt, "ik had geen honger, mijn batterij is voldoende genoeg voor vandaag" zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij ging zitten op de stoel. Bekijkt de gegevens en zij pas gegevens rustig bij door knoppen te drukken, Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan en hij zucht zachtjes. "was ik maar net zoals jij Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak schuin aan, "ik kan mijn emoties niet uitschakelen maar jij kan dat wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloeg bladzijde van boek om.

"ik weet ook niet hoe dat om moet gaan... Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos en deed kleine vouw in hoek van zijn bladzijde. Hij deed daarna boek dicht en Sjaak stond op, hij loopt naar Kos-mos toe. "als jij niet weet om met je emoties om te gaan, vertel tegen me. Tenslotte ik ben je vriend en alleen kan ik ook niet verwerken van pijn en verdriet, daarom heb ik jouw ook erg hard nodig dan jij denkt lieve Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knippert eventjes met haar ogen, ze kijkt schuin Sjaak aan. "enig wat ik doe met mijn emoties is huilen. Dat doet zeer bij me" zegt Kos-mos beetje droevig tegen Sjaak.

"iedereen verwerkt zijn of haar verdriet en pijn op eigen manier, ik ben te hard geworden door klappen van mijn vader. Ik kan best huilen alleen als mijn dierbare niet meer zijn maar als zij vertrekken dan durf ik niet te huilen omdat mijn vader vertelde dat mannen niet mogen huilen erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak helemaal aan, Sjaak kijkt erg droevig naar Kos-mos.

"maar ik mis mijn dochter ook erg veel Kos-mos, dus toe wees wat gevoelig tegen iedereen. Zij zullen jouw nooit lelijk aan kijken of ellendig voelen erdoor, het is ook zo enorm stil op Destiny zonder onze dochter" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje droevig naar beneden. Sjaak omhelst haar opeens erdoor en Kos-mos begon zachtjes te huilen tegen Sjaak, Camile kwam op de brug lopen en ze schrok toen Sjaak en Kos-mos aan het huilen waren.

"alles goed met jullie?" zegt Camile voorzichtig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze schrokken allebei van haar. Kos-mos droog haar tranen, Sjaak pakt zijn boek van kapiteins stoel af en hij loopt rustig van de brug af. " Sjaak?" zegt Camile en ze wil hem tegen houden maar hij was net ietsje sneller dan Camile. "ik ga naar de wc." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij was allang verdwenen, Camile kijkt naar Kos-mos en zij was rustig de gegevens in voeren in Destiny computer systeem.

Sjaak loopt zuchtend naar messhal om daarna naar zijn kamer gaan om de boek op te bergen, "ome Sjaak." zegt John en hij rent naar Sjaak, hij draait om en Sjaak zag kleine John rennen. John viel op de grond neer, "oei dat zal zeer doen" denk Sjaak, John stond op en hij klopt de kleren schoon. Hij rent daarna sneller naar Sjaak toe. "ik kan lezen ome Sjaak, mama heeft mij geleerd" zegt John vrolijk en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar John. "geweldig, jij bent echt een slimme knul" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op John hoofd, "ik moet weer gaan, ik moet de boek op bergen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging verder lopen.

"ome Sjaak, wanneer komt Mindi terug?" zegt John vragend en hij loopt met Sjaak mee, hij kijkt schuin naar John. "geen idee John, ik weet dat jij zorgen maakt op Mindi maar ik wil liefst dat je niet zo vaak vraagt naar me" zegt Sjaak rustig en John begrijpt het niet zo goed wat Sjaak bedoelde. "waarom niet?" zegt John nieuwsgierig en Sjaak kijkt John rustig aan, "we zijn gewoon dingen dat ik ook zelfs niet weet John. Sorry ervoor, vraag aan andere mensen met je vragen" zegt Sjaak beetje boos tegen John en hij stond stil. John zag Sjaak verder lopen en John wenkt zijn blik weg bij Sjaak, "ome Sjaak is stout" schreeuwt John tegen Sjaak en hij rent andere kant op. Sjaak kijkt schuin naar John en hij loopt rustig en droevig naar zijn hut.

Hij deed deur open en in de kamer lagen 3 bedden. 1 bed voor volwassen persoon, 1 kleine bed dat Sjaak zelf gemaakt heeft en 1 energie capsule. Nou ja je kan dat niet echt een bed noemen maar Kos-mos slaap daar wel vaak erin, Sjaak berg het boek op in een boeken kast die hij gemaakt heeft van Destiny vracht ruim kratten. "ik heb best veel verzamelt bij de kolonies die ik niet ken" zegt Sjaak en hij zag dat zijn boeken kast vol lig met vreemde ruimte wezen boeken, er waren zelfs stripboeken en andere boeken met erg veel plaatjes erin. Sjaak weet niet wat zij betekent of wat zij inhouden, Sjaak heeft erg vaak met Destiny computer geprobeerd maar telkens herkent Destiny de woorden niet.

Hij stond weer op en Sjaak deed verlichting uit, hij ging weer rustig naar de brug toe. Hij moest door gate ruimte en Sjaak kijkt naar de stargate, hij zucht enorm en Barnes zag Sjaak staan. Ze was achter haar paneel wat gegevens bekijken van Destiny, "weet je, Destiny mis je ook Mindi." zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen gate en hij ging langzaam verder lopen. "wij missen jouw humor sir." zegt Barnes rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar korporaal Barnes. "sorry ervoor, ik zal beter er opletten voor jullie" zegt Sjaak treurig en hij loopt rustig verder.

Barnes zag Sjaak nog erg down is en hij ging naar de brug toe, Young zucht enorm diep achter zijn bureau. Scott kijkt op naar Young, "is er iets?" zegt Scott rustig en hij deed volgende zet bij vriendelijke potje schaken. "het is enorm stil, hele schip begin hun tol te eisen" zegt Young rustig en Scott dacht na, "dat is wel waar, maar wij zijn nu ook rustig bezig op de schip want wij zijn wel weer 4 dagen in FTL" zegt Scott rustig en Young deed zijn volgende zet. Scott kijkt erg bezorgd wat Young heeft gedaan.

"schaak, daar bij zijn die twee ook erg down" zegt Young rustig en Scott zucht zachtjes, hij bedenkt wat zijn volgende zet zal worden. "maar goed dat zal ik en Chloe ook wezen als John weg is bij ons. Tenslotte het is al meer dan 1 jaar dat wij hebben" zegt Scott en hij zet zijn koningin voor zijn koning. Young was onder indruk van Scott zet. "het is precies meer dan 4 jaar, als je onze stasis tijd mee gerekend hebben?" zegt Young en hij zet zijn stap terug. "ja oké, maar voor ons is maar 1 jaar gevoel" zegt Scott en hij zet zijn volgende zet.

Sjaak loopt rustig voorbij de kantoor van Young naar de brug, toen hij aan kwam zag dat Camile nog steeds aanwezig was op de brug, ze zat achter de wetenschapper paneel. "je was lang weg?" zegt Camile vriendelijk en Sjaak ging naar zijn kapitein stoel. Hij ging rustig zitten, Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar Sjaak. Sjaak was in zijn gedachte verzonken, opeens ging kort alarm af, "we naderen eind punt van FTL koers" zegt Kos-mos en zij kijkt op haar paneel. "houden de schilden actief als we eruit zijn" zegt Camile en Sjaak had niks door.

"generaal? Sjaak!" zegt Camile opeens streng, hij schrok erdoor. Sjaak zag Destiny uit FTL kwamen. Hij haalt opgelucht adem toen er niks was in de sector, "gelukkig mijn hoofd zat niet goed voor deze moment" zegt Sjaak opeens en meiden kijken verrast aan, Scott, rush en Young kwamen op de brug lopen. "nog iets bijzonders?" zegt Scott rustig, "tot nu toe geen Imperials." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos ging op staan zodat Scott achter zijn paneel zitten.

Kos-mos loopt langs Sjaak, hij kijkt op naar Kos-mos. "met mij gaat wel weer, dank zij Camile. En jij Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en hij zucht zachtjes, "bij mij duurt wat langer maar op een dag voel ik wel goed" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "ik heb een gate adres, het is veilig. Zullen we eens kijken daar zo?" zegt Camile, "goed, generaal stel een away team klaar en ontmoet bij de gate" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak stond op.

Hij loopt rustig langs Young en Kos-mos, "doe rustig aan, het komt wel goed" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "ik moet gaan werken Young, privé zaken komen later wel van orde" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt diep adem, Sjaak verliet de brug. "misschien kan ik Sjaak overhalen om in zijn team te komen?" zegt Camile tegen Young, "nee, ik denk dat Sjaak iets anders nodig om af te leiden" zegt Young rustig tegen Camile.

"ik weet het niet, hij kan team in gevaar brengen?" zegt Camile, rush grinnikt erdoor toen hij hoorde. "vertrouw op Sjaak, hij weet wat hij doet" zegt Young rustig en hij dacht na over woorden van Sjaak net vertelt heeft tegen hem. Sjaak kwam gate ruimte binnen lopen, hij gespt zijn cadian harnas vast en hij zag dat Jaina, Kos-mos, Eli en Chloe er waren. "volgens onze Kino is alles in orde, er is leven op dat planeet geweest." zegt Barnes en Sjaak zag de beelden, "bedankt korporaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en leden gingen door poort.

Sjaak kwam als laatste uit de poort en achter hun ging het dicht, "wel rustig hier zo" zegt Jaina tegen anderen. "ja maar zo te merken heeft wel mensen geleefd op dit planeet? Alleen wie?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze gingen rustig door de straten lopen van een stad.

"zo te merken ziet alles veilig eruit?" zegt Eli rustig, " Eli, neem contact met Destiny vraag dat er meerdere away teams komen? Want misschien kunnen we goederen inslaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig verder, "hij ga weer op boeken jacht?" zegt Jaina tegen Chloe. "ik vind het fijn, het is soort hobby van hem geworden" zegt Chloe en zij gingen met Eli mee, Kos-mos ging met Sjaak mee naar boeken winkel.

"een déjà vu moment" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak loopt winkel binnen, "ik weet het Kos-mos. Sorry dat ik dat doet" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "ik vind niet erg, het is tenminste wel erg leuk om iets andere kant van je te zien" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos en Sjaak ging langs de schappen bekijken.

Sjaak schrok toen hij een boek zag, "wat is er Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak trok helemaal wit erdoor, "dit boek is een Nederlands boek" zegt Sjaak en hij las rustig snel in. Hij ging toen sneller paar stappen opzij en hij zag een woorden boek, " Nederlands en nog een taal die ik niet ken...maar wel eerder zag?" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt nog paar boeken in zijn schouder tas, "verdorie, nu heb ik boeken gevonden dat ik begrijp of ga begrijpen kan ik ze niet mee nemen" zegt Sjaak frustrerend tegen de boeken schap.

"ik kan Young vragen om wat mensen de boeken mee nemen?" zegt Kos-mos, "ja, maar rush zal woedend dan op me wezen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kwam naast hem te staan, "geen zorgen, het is taal die jij begrijpt en ik kan het niet begrijpen. Misschien moeten zij accepteren dat jij wel kan?" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf snelle zoen op Sjaaks wang.

Ze drukt op haar kop telefoon van haar gevecht harnas, "dit is Kos-mos aan Jaina." zegt Kos-mos rustig, " Jaina hier, wat is er Kos-mos?" zegt Jaina via Kos-mos koptelefoon. " Jaina, is rush of Young net uit de poort?" zegt Kos-mos en Jaina was in andere kant van de stad bij de poort. Young kwam uit de poort lopen met Camile, "ja, ik zie Young met Camile. Moet ik iets door geven?" zegt Jaina en zij wenkt Young en Camile. Ze keken op en gingen naar Jaina toe.

"ja, vertel dat wij boeken hebben gevonden die alleen Sjaak kan lezen en begrijpen, 1 nadeel er zijn best veel" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Jaina kijkt verbaasd aan. "begrepen Kos-mos, ik zal door geven aan Young." zegt Jaina via Kos-mos koptelefoon. "dank je schat" zegt Sjaak en hij ging op zoek naar kratten om in te bergen, "misschien is dit wel jouw manier van verdriet verwerken?" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en Sjaak had haar niet gehoord, ze zucht zachtjes naar Sjaaks rug.

Tijdje later kwamen Young met Camile en nog 6 anderen mensen binnen lopen in de boek winkel, ze kijken verbaasd dat Sjaak en Kos-mos aan het inpakken. "dat zijn er wel veel?" zegt Camile, "geen zorgen, de meeste belangrijke heb ik wel ingepakt, want ik heb oorlog en techniek samen in 1 doos gestopt en wij hebben ook boeken met recepten? Misschien kan Becker wel iets anders maken dan salades en kunnen wij ook weten welke eten niet giftig zijn? Ik heb voor TJ medische boeken in gepakt en voor sommige die normaal literatuur in dat doos gepakt. Ik ben nog bezig voor kinder-boeken in pakken en Sjaak is bezig met zijn spullen in pakken" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze wijst naar alle boeken. "natuurlijk heb ik ook woorden ingepakt met verschillende talen? Misschien kunnen wij ook paar dozen met andere soort boeken mee nemen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij had in zijn ene hand een woordenboek en in zijn andere hand een kolonie boek.

"maar is dat wel verstandig?" zegt Young verbaasd, "nou volgens deze boek heb ik voor jullie sterren kaarten in deze universum" zegt Sjaak en hij legt kolonie boek in de doos. "dat is onmogelijk?" zegt Camile en ze pakt de boek uit de doos, Camile bladert snel erin. Sjaak vertelt de waarheid want ze zag verschillende sterrenkaarten van universum.

Young dacht na, "misschien kan ik rush overhalen om een ruimte vrij maken voor een bibliotheek?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijk apart. "klinkt leuk, misschien kunnen we John ook andere taal leren?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is zeker niet slecht maar wie zal hem leren?" zegt Camile en ze kijkt alvast naar Sjaak. "geen idee? Misschien Eli?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging naar volgende gang om boeken bekijken om voor vertaling gebruiken, Camile ging achter naar Sjaak aan en ze pakt bij zijn arm. "ik dacht meer aan jouw? Tenslotte jij kan alleen dit lezen?" zegt Camile en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd Camile aan. "ik ben echt waardeloze leraar, Eli is beter in die vakken en Chloe kan John veel beter lezen? Ik kan alleen maar vechten en scheep bewegingen zien?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Camile schud met haar hoofd. "nee Sjaak, jij bent een geweldige leraar om kinderen te les geven. Denk er over na?" zegt Camile en Sjaak kijkt andere kant op.

"ik zal op Destiny over na denken, je krijg het te morgen om te horen van me want wij hebben nu al zo weinig tijd" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt een boek uit de schap, hij bladert in zijn woorden boek voor de taal wat het is.

Young zucht erdoor toen Sjaak meer boeken mee nam dan hij had belooft, hoe wel rush was deze keer niet woedend op Sjaaks ideeën of op Young aanbod. Hij vond geweldig om stuk techniek mee te nemen, Brody, Volker en nog 4 anderen mensen begonnen de schappen in elkaar zetten die zij hebben mee genomen van de boeken winkel. Sjaak had met zijn mobiel een foto gemaakt van de boeken winkel, hij kijkt apart toen paar woorden waren onder viezigheid waren. Sjaak zweeft naar toe en hij begon woorden weer zichtbaar maken erdoor, hij glimlacht toen hij woorden las. Hij maakt een foto van schone uithang bord en hij draagt laatste 10 dozen, Sjaak had zijn witte aura geactiveerd om naar poort toe te lopen.

Sjaak kwam binnen lopen op Destiny en zij vloog in FTL ruimte, "dit waren ook laatste belangrijke want ik wilt liefst om Destiny boeken winkel mee te nemen" zegt Sjaak tegen rush en Young, "dat meen je niet?" zegt Young zuchtend, "ik meen het wel, dat boeken winkel heet Destiny. Ik heb foto gemaakt op mijn mobiel ik zal later zien aan jullie" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt verder met 10 dozen.

Young en rush moesten lachen over naam van boeken winkel ze dachten dat Destiny nu de boeken winkel ga heten erdoor, Sjaak kwam in grote ruimte waar Kos-mos en paar andere mensen de boeken in goede schappen zetten. " Sjaak, kom ik neem een paar van je over" zegt Iridi en zij grijpt 3 bovenste dozen, ze land rustig op de grond weer en Sjaak ging de dozen ergens anders neer zetten.

Hij maakt doos open en hij glimlacht naar de stripboeken, "wel lang geleden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij leg op een schap neer. " Sjaak heb jij over na gedacht?" zegt Kos-mos opeens achter Sjaak, hij schrok beetje erdoor. "wat eigenlijk over nagedacht?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging verder met uit pakken, Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "jij wilt dat niet? Waarom niet?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt Kos-mos schuin aan. "omdat ik meer zorgen maakt om Mindi, maar ook wacht ik op mijn training en derde is mijn zelf. Ik mentaal ingestort en kost tijd dat ik dingen weer op moet pakken alleen ik moet op mijn eigen manier en mijn eigen tempo doen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"dus jij laat die aanbod liggen?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, "ik heb tot morgen de tijd Kos-mos dus niet nu" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt strip boek. Hij legt op de schappen neer, iedereen kijkt op naar Sjaak. John kwam bij Sjaak toe lopen, "ome Sjaak is steeds boos op John vanwege vanochtend?" zegt John tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt rustig naar John, "nee John, dat is het niet. Er zijn gewoon dingen die ik niet in woorden kan uitspreken tegen je omdat ik zelfs niet eens kan tonen aan iedereen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John. Kos-mos kijkt op naar Sjaak en ze wrijft door haar haren, ze wist dat Sjaaks woorden niet voor John waren maar voor Kos-mos en anderen in de ruimte waren.

Rest van de dag was Sjaak aan het rustig lezen om bekijken dat hij niet had vergist in de taal, Will kwam uit de poort lopen. Kos-mos stond op haar te wachten, "dat is anders, meestal wacht mijn vader op me?" zegt Will rustig en de gate ging offline, de enorme stoom wolken kwamen vandaan. "sorry ervoor dat ik niet Sjaak bent" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Will glimlacht naar haar. "geen zorgen mam, ik vind ook eens prettig om jouw eerder te zien dan me vader" zegt Will rustig en ze lopen samen naar de messhal.

" Sjaak, Will is gekomen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt op en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Will. "met Mindi gaat goed, meer kan ik niet vertellen" zegt Will rustig en zij ging tegen over Sjaak zitten, "dat begrijp ik wel, hoe is met die boeken? Zijn in het Nederlands?" zegt Sjaak rustig nieuwsgierig naar Will. "ja, het is Nederlands alleen ze waren wel erg verbaasd dat iemand Nederlands boek achter laat" zegt Will rustig, "dat kan ik nu wel uit leggen, het valt mij vooral op de schrijver van de boeken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kijkt beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"het is geschreven door mij zelf" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet de drie eerste letters zien van Sjaak voor naam, " S.W.A. Decker?" zegt Will rustig. " Decker, zelfde schuilnaam die jij word gebruikt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, hij haalt zijn paspoort uit zijn borst zak. Ze zagen zelfde drie letter van zijn voornaam. "dat bewijst nog niks..." zegt Will en Sjaak liet de foto zien in de boek, Will en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd aan naar Sjaak foto maar dan wel veel ouder van werkelijke Sjaak is.

"dus die Nederlandse boeken zijn van Orb" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij was toch blij er mee. "dus wij kunnen wel ooit Orb weer ontmoeten, tenzij iemand eens keertje ga vertellen?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt Will aan. "nee Kos-mos, het is doel van Destiny om gaan verkennen en niet om dingen verraden als wij meteen wisten waar Orb is dan hebben wij geen geweldige informatie. Ik denk dat boeken winkel expres daar zo zat omdat winkel ook Destiny heet" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden kijken erg verbaasd aan.

Sjaak liet de foto zien en ze kunnen haast niet geloven wat zij zagen, maar ze accepteren het wel. Opeens ging alarm af bij Will, "ow het is zo laat alweer, ik moet verder pap en mam. Yoda wacht op mij met zijn volgende lessen geven aan mij en aan Mindi." zegt Will rustig, "doe de groeten van ons" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Will knikt rustig naar haar. Ze ging naar de gate ruimte toe.

Volgende dag ging Sjaak naar kantoor van Young, hij zag dat Camile bij Young zat en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Young en Camile. "ik heb over na gedacht en ik ga geen leraar worden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young en Camile, ze kijken verbaasd aan naar Sjaak. "waarom niet, wij vinden dat jij wel geweldig leraar zijn" zegt Camile tegen Sjaak, "ik heb de kracht niet ervoor, toen Mindi vertrok ben ik gebroken net als Kos-mos is. Misschien stellen wij wel aan voor jullie maar ik heb dit eerder ervaren en bij mij is gewoon nadeel dat ik mijn emoties nooit duidelijk uit kunnen leggen in normaal woorden tegen jullie en de rest van het schip, daarom blijf ik wel bij dat Eli veel betere leraar is dan ik. Ik hoop dat jullie mijn beslissing respecteren en geen verder discussie erover" zegt Sjaak.

Sjaak loopt rustig naar de deur toe, hij drukt op de knop en de deur schoof open. " Camile, als jij een schip psychiater wilt wezen. Dan adviseer ik niet uit proberen op mij, want ik heb genoeg technieken geleerd om mijn emoties onder bedwang houden" zegt Sjaak rustig schuin tegen Camile, hij knikt rustig naar iedereen in Young kantoor en hij verliet de kantoor. Camile en Young kijken naar Sjaak toen de deur langzaam dicht schoof erdoor.


	41. hoofdstuk 41: gebroken poort

Destiny ging langs de zon om haar energie levels weer op laden erdoor, "geslaagde reis" zegt Young rustig. Hij zat op de brug in kapiteins stoel. Rush zat achter zijn wetenschap paneel en bekijkt zijn gegevens, "ja, over half uurtje kunnen wij in FTL vliegen" zegt rush rustig en Scott kijkt verbaasd naar zijn paneel. " Young, Barnes hier we krijgen gate transmissie" zegt Barnes via Youngs walkietalkie, "is het Will?" zegt Young snel terug via zijn walkietalkie.

"nee wij hebben echt gate transmissie" zegt rush verbaasd, "dit is alarm fase 1, wij krijgen indringers in de gate ruimte. Ik herhaal dit is alarm fase 1" zegt Young. Sjaak rent uit de bibliotheek van Destiny en Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak toe rennen. "hier is je helm" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak deed zijn helm op, vizier sloot zich en harnas klapt snel uit. Ze vlogen daarna snel naar gate ruimte.

Iridi, Valeera en Jaina hadden wapens uit geklapt in de gate ruimte, Greer kwam met 8 mariniers in de gate ruimte verschijnen en zij richten hun wapens naar gate. Young kwam in de gate ruimte lopen en spoedig landen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Zij ging haar gatlings te voorschijn en Sjaak haalt zijn pistool te voorschijn. Gate ging open en korte vortex kwam eruit vliegen, "wat is dat?" zegt Iridi en ze zagen een kleine voertuig uit de poort rijden.

"niet schieten het is een MALP" zegt Young en iedereen ging wapen zakken, "snel stuur een Kino terug Eli. Wij hebben snel bevestiging nodig" zegt Sjaak en Eli knikt. Kleine Kino vloog snel door de gate, Young zag op Barnes paneel stargate command centrum. "wat is dat?" zegt Valeera en iedereen zagen een storing verschijnen op gate ruimte. "we zijn verbinding kwijt" zegt Young snel tegen anderen. "iedereen gate ruimte verlaten de poort ga exploderen" zegt Eli. "daar is te laat ervoor" zegt Sjaak en hij haalt snel diep adem. De poort explodeert en Sjaak maakt van zijn energie schild om iedereen beschermen.

"snel schakel de poort uit" schreeuwt kolonel tegen anderen, "het is te laat de gate ruimte gaat lucht in" zegt sergeant en iedereen begon van de basis transporteert naar aardse ruimte schip. Woolsey kwam op de brug en Samantha kijkt naar Woolsey, "mislukt?" zegt Samantha en Woolsey liet de Kino zien. "gedeeltelijk mislukt, alleen hopen dat Destiny nog leeft" zegt Woolsey tegen haar.

"snel ik wil schade rapport over hele schip, wij moeten wel weg blijven door" zegt Young snel tegen andere, " waar is Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd, "ik ben er nog" zegt Sjaak en zijn harnas is enorm beschadigt. Hij stond net voor de MALP en Sjaak zakt daarna in elkaar. " Sjaak!" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en Iridi kijkt naar de gate. "dit is enorm probleem" zegt Iridi en ze zag dat enorme hap uit de poort is. "dat is echt zeker probleem" zegt Young rustig, " Young dit is Eli" zegt Eli via de walkietalkie van Young, " Young hier, hoe is de schade Eli?" zegt Young rustig, "wij hebben mazzel, gelukkig was 5 maanden geleden goede keuze was om Destiny renoveren. Wij hebben alleen lichte schaden en paar romp scheurtjes, er zijn wel branden maar Destiny schip blussers werken erg goed erdoor" zegt Eli rustig en iedereen haalt opgelucht adem.

" Eli, als je klaar bent? Kom je naar ziekenboeg? Want Sjaak is gewond en de harnas is gedeeltelijk weg gesmolten door explosie" zegt Young en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos die Sjaak vast houd, Sjaak kreunt erg door de pijn. "het brand Kos-mos, de staal brand" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en TJ kwam met zweef bord gemaakt door 12 Kino's, Kos-mos probeert Sjaak voorzichtig op de zweef bord leggen. Sjaak schreeuw uit van de pijn.

"snel we moeten naar ziekenboeg" zegt TJ, "wij helpen wel, misschien kunnen we sneller wezen" zegt Iridi en Valeera knikt. Ze grijpen de bord en ze vlogen snel door de gangen, Jaina ging TJ vast houden en zij vloog achter Iridi en Valeera aan, "hoe nemen wij contact op met SGC dat wij in orde zijn?" zegt Greer en iedereen kijkt bezorgt naar gate die gebroken was, Eli kwam in de ziekenboeg rennen.

Eli kijkt geschrokt toen Sjaaks harnas vast gesmolten aan zijn huid, "doe het TJ, werk gewoon door. Want dit brand enorm" zegt Sjaak woest en Iridi en Valeera proberen Sjaak in bedwang houden. "ik doe me best maar de staal is enorm sterk" zegt TJ en zij probeer los maken maar Sjaak schreeuwt enorm van de pijn.

"wacht TJ, ik denk iets anders gebeurt erdoor" zegt Eli en TJ liet los van Sjaak arm. "wat bedoel je?" zegt TJ, Sjaak kijkt naar Eli. "ik denk dat systeem in Sjaak gesmolten is. Want zijn helm is ook verdwenen en dat hoort ook zijn harnas verdwijnen, maar toch is hij er nog" zegt Eli rustig en hij ging zijn laptop aanzetten, "dit kan pijn wezen Sjaak, maar ik probeer je harnas los te koppelen" zegt Eli, Sjaak knikt en hij haalt paar keer diep adem. Iridi, Valeera grijpen bij Sjaaks schouders en Jaina grijpt bij Sjaaks benen. "daar gaat die" zegt Eli en hij drukt op de knop van de laptop.

Sjaak schreeuw uit van de pijn toen zijn harnas probeert los te koppelen, " Eli, zet het uit" zegt TJ snel en Eli was al mee bezig. Sjaaks aura ging activeren en Sjaak schreeuwt het uit. Zijn harnas kwam los, Sjaak verloor zijn bewust zijn.

Sjaak deed langzaam zijn ogen open, hij wil recht opzitten en TJ hield hem tegen, "rustig Sjaak, je hebt 2 dagen geslapen. Maar je huid was enorm beschadigt en ik moest in verband zetten" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn lichaam, het was helemaal onder de verband. "de harnas?" zegt Sjaak rustig, " Eli herstelt hem hem, hij moest wel vaak overgeven omdat je huid lag vast geplakt door hitte" zegt TJ rustig tegen Sjaak, Young kwam binnen lopen en hij zag dat Sjaak wakker was.

"ik ga mijn tel kwijt raken hoe vaak jij Destiny wel niet gered" zegt Young rustig naar Sjaak, hij probeert beetje opvrolijken tegen Sjaak. "ik weet het ook niet Young maar zal niet goed wezen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, "12 keer" zegt Kos-mos en zij kwam binnen lopen. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en ze legt op een tafel wat eten neer voor Sjaak, "hoe gaat met jouw?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt met zijn goede oog naar Kos-mos. "het gaat wel, ik was wel erg verdrietig en bezorgt om je maar toen TJ vertelt dat jij goed komt voel ik meer.." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "opgelucht?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

"hoe is status van de poort?" zegt Young en Kos-mos kijkt treurig naar hem, "stuk ijzer is hij. Wij kunnen hem niet gebruiken en via onze communicatie ruimte werkt ook niet. Rush denkt dat wij te ver weg zijn om contact op te nemen met SGC" zegt Kos-mos rustig, " Will kan niet ook niet komen omdat de poort stuk is?" zegt Young rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "jawel, ze kan komen maar ik heb met haar belooft om via de poort nemen is makkelijker voor ons beschermen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt verbaasd.

"dus onze kans is aan Will?" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young, "wanneer kom ze?" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "geen idee dat verschilt elke keer" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt beetje bezorgt. "misschien moeten wij nieuwe poort zoeken?" zegt rush en hij kwam in de ziekenboeg lopen, iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "in deze universum zijn poorten zeldzaam en wij kunnen niet terug vliegen naar onze laatste locatie want dat zal Imperials waarschuwen" zegt Young tegen rush.

"niet alleen dat? Hoe wil je poort binnen brengen? Want er is geen hangar luik om poort verwisselen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush zucht erdoor, "dat is wel probleem" zegt rush en iedereen dacht na. "dan moeten we wachten wanneer Destiny uit FTL gaat, Sjaak jij moet gaan eten want jij moet weer snel beter worden" zegt Kos-mos en ze snijd krop sla in kleinere stukjes.

"dat is ook waar, jongens Sjaak moet nu rusten en zoeken jullie uit hoe wij aan nieuwe poort komen?" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos, toen hij zag hoe tomaat in stukken gesneden beseft Sjaak opeens iets. "bij de Seed schip hadden Scott en Greer jouw laten zien hoe de poort werd in elkaar gezet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush, "ja wat is er mee?" zegt rush, "wat als wij in uit elkaar kunnen halen en dan in gate ruimte in elkaar zetten?" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush denkt rustig na.

"wij zoeken wel later uit Sjaak, maar wel geweldige suggestie" zegt Young en hij duwt rush rustig uit de ziekenboeg. "stargate in verschillende stukken?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en ze gaf lepel met groente in Sjaaks mond stoppen, Sjaak knikt rustig en hij kauwt rustig van zijn eten. Hij slikt rustig door, "ja klopt, ik heb gehoord dat wij toen andere schip ontdekte en die ons in de hinderlaag bracht te en vertelt Greer tegen mij dat de Seed schip een fabriek heeft om de gate te maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos gaf volgende hap eten aan hem.

"wat je zegt, dat heeft Scott en Greer wel over gehad? Dus dan proberen wij de gate in kleinere stukken eruit halen en zo op Destiny weer in elkaar zetten?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar toen hij rustig aan het kauwen was van zijn eten.

Destiny kwam uit FTL en Young kijkt naar Scott op de brug, "we hebben een poort adres alleen het is niet in veilige zone?" zegt Scott rustig en Young kijkt naar rush. "ja wij hebben poort nodig en Sjaak is uit geschakeld" zegt rush rustig en Young dacht na, "stuur Kos-mos en haar leden, natuurlijk met andere soldaten ook Brody, Eli en jij naar planeet" zegt Young tegen rush en rush knikt rustig.

"ik met jullie mee want jullie kunnen wel piloot gebruiken" zegt Scott rustig en Young knikt, Scott en rush gingen van de brug af, Sjaak wonden werden wel beter herstelt dan TJ verwachte. Sjaak begon aantal stappen lopen maar hij was nog steeds zwak erdoor, "rustig aan Sjaak want jij bent niet helemaal herstelt" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak en Sjaak hield zijn hand tegen muur. "stik, was ik maar paar tellen sneller" zegt Sjaak en hij zag Kos-mos en Eli aan komen rennen, " Sjaak, ik heb je harnas herstelt. Je kan in principe mee maar je moet wel rustig aan doen" zegt Eli en Sjaak glimlacht. "belooft?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt aan Sjaak, "belooft" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos deed zijn helm op Sjaaks hoofd.

Harnas klapt uit en Sjaak voel erg sterk erdoor. Hij kon recht op staan en hij voelt erg gezond, "hoe voel je Sjaak?" zegt Eli rustig, Sjaaks helm verdween en iedereen zag dat hij harnas aan had. "wel vreemd eigenlijk maar wel erg goed" zegt Sjaak verbazend, TJ, Eli en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. "is er iets?" zegt Sjaak vragend naar groep, "je wonden van je gezicht is herstelt" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, TJ liet een spiegel voor Sjaak houden.

"interessant, misschien herken mij goed en ik voel ook erg gezond" zegt Sjaak rustig en harnas klap in elkaar en Sjaak zag dat de helm eindigt in soort van badge op Sjaaks schouder. "geen helm? Geen harnas maar hoe?" zegt Eli verbazend en Sjaak kijkt naar Eli, " hè, je ga toch niet wijs maken dat deze pak eigen leven heeft?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar Eli. Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak een stap naar voren deed naar Eli, " Sjaak, je wonden zijn weg" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, " Eli, Kos-mos we moeten vertrekken" zegt Scott en hij zag verbaasd dat Sjaak beter is.

"ik ga met jullie mee, want misschien kan Eli kijken naar de pak" zegt Sjaak en TJ zucht naar Sjaak, "goed ik ga mee en ik wil dat je rustig blijft" zegt TJ en Sjaak knikt rustig. Iedereen gingen snel shuttle toe, rush en Young kijken op toen Sjaak voorbij hun lopen. "lang verhaal, wij zoeken nog uit" zegt Eli en de shuttle deuren gingen dicht.

Shuttle ging naar de planeet toe vliegen waar gate aanwezig was, "zo daar zijn jullie" zegt Will opeens naast Sjaak. Iedereen schrok erdoor en de shuttle vloog iets opzij erdoor, "doe dat nooit meer oké?" zegt Scott en hij corrigeert shuttle vlieg route. "daar is de poort" zegt Scott, Eli en rush kijken naar buiten en ze zagen poort nog in goede conditie, " Scott, hou shuttle in zweef modus en open de shuttle deur. Kos-mos eenheid ga naar buiten toe om verkennen het is niks voor niks gevaarlijk gebied" zegt rush tegen Scott en iedereen knikt.

Shuttle deur ging open en de meiden gingen staan, maar Sjaak ging eerder en zijn harnas kwam te voorschijn. "dit is geweldig" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog naar beneden, meiden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "hij is echt roekeloos" zegt Valeera. "gek kan je beter noemen" zegt Kos-mos streng en zij ging naar beneden vliegen. Daarna kwamen andere meiden ook en ze landen allemaal naast de poort.

Sjaak glimlacht naar meiden en Kos-mos sloeg tegen Sjaaks wang, "gek" zegt Kos-mos woedend en Sjaak zucht erdoor. "sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak rustig, ze kijkt nog boos naar Sjaak en Kos-mos ging naar andere meiden toe, "het is veilig sir" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos knikt. " Scott, je kan landen bij de poort" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen de shuttle dichterbij komen.

Shuttle ging landen en Will stapt uit de shuttle, "ik denk dat jij dat verdient" zegt Will en Sjaak knikt rustig, "dat is waar" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos die bevelen gaven aan andere meiden, TJ zucht en Eli ging met rush naar de poort bekijken om te kunnen uit elkaar te halen.

"hoe is met Mindi?" zegt Sjaak tegen Will rustig, "tja het gaat wel goed, alleen ze voelde bezorgdheid over jullie en ik moest op onderzoek gaan om te kijken. Yoda vertelt dat zij mogelijke toekomst zag" zegt Will rustig, "dan zullen we voor zekerheid wat voorzichtiger doen voor haar. Ga naar aarde toe en vertelt dat Destiny tijdelijk geen stargate heeft maar graag niet meer doen om zo stunt te halen" zegt Sjaak tegen Will, ze knikt en Will verdween bij Sjaak.

"oppassen dus" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij ging naar de groep toe, "het is wel lastig om uit elkaar halen, maar niet onmogelijk" zegt Eli en hij drukt op paar knoppen op de zijkant van de paneel naast stargate. "zal het lang duren?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos, ze kijkt nog boos tegen Sjaak aan. "sorry" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen hoort opeens geluid, ze kijken om en ze zagen reusachtige ruimte dinosaurus naar hun stormen. Sjaak harnas werd geactiveerd en hij ontwijk de aanval waardoor Iridi werd geraakt erdoor. Sjaak sloeg de dinosaurus neer met een vuist slag, maar opeens werd Sjaak weg geschoten en hij knalt door aantal bomen, "wat?" zegt Kos-mos woedend en zij vuurt haar wapens naar de richting waar vuur schot kwam.

Ze zagen opeens nog meer dinosaurussen, zij droegen allerlei mentaal harnas om zich heen. Ze droegen mentale helmen waardoor zij gecontroleerd werden door lizardachtige wezens, "wij moeten snel werken" zegt rush, "vergeet het nieuw plan, koppel hele ring los en wij brengen naar Destiny, we zoeken daarna wel uit hoe wij hem binnen brengen" zegt Sjaak en hij krabbelt uit aantal boom stronken, "begrepen, maak de ring vast en wij gaan vandoor" zegt Scott en hij rent naar shuttle toe. Wapens van dinosaurussen gingen vuren naar Kos-mos eenheid, zij ontwijken erg snel de vuurschoten en ze vuren allemaal terug.

Sjaak sloeg bij dinosaurus kop neer en dinosaurus valt om, de helm valt eraf van zijn hoofd. De beest begon opeens woest te raken en hij rent vandoor. "schiet op de helmen Kos-mos het zijn hersenen controle apparaten" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt naar Sjaak, iedereen begonnen te vuren op de helmen en 1 voor 1 vielen de helmen eraf. Sommige dinosaurussen vallen zelfs de lizardachtige wezens aan, "we kunnen Sjaak." zegt Scott en Sjaak kijkt omhoog, hij zag de shuttle zweven. "terug trekken" zegt Sjaak en meiden gingen 1 voor 1 omhoog vliegen, Sjaak was de laatste en hij ging naar shuttle toe. Maar voordat hij kwam verdween Sjaak voor Kos-mos en meiden. " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en shuttle deuren gingen dicht, Kos-mos ging enorm huilen tegen Jaina aan.

"auw waar ben ik nu weer?" zegt Sjaak en hij krabbelt naar op zijn hoofd, hij ging opstaan en hij zag zijn harnas energie leeg is, "het is wel zwaar zonder stroom, maar deed de pak nou opeens? Hij deed vandaag wel erg vreemd" zegt Sjaak en opeens verscheen hologram uit zijn pak. " Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd naar hologram, "negatief, ik ben geest van de pak die jij bezit, sorry dat ik het deed bij je. Maar ik probeer je te redden" zegt zij tegen Sjaak. "wat ben jij dan wel?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

Ze glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "geen idee, er is wel beschikbaar voor naam invoeren" zegt hologram rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij denkt rustig naar haar en bekijkt de hologram aan " Cortana, dat is wel goede naam bij je" zegt Sjaak rustig en hologram knikt naar Sjaak. "naam geaccepteerd, wat was je van plan?" zegt Cortana tegen Sjaak rustig, "liefst wil terug naar mijn vriendin en mijn vrienden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt in de ruimte waar hij nu bevind, "sorry dat ik je heb weg geflitst maar wij bevinden nog op deze planeet" zegt Cortana tegen Sjaak, hij deed paar stappen naar voren en Cortana werd automatische gevolgd door Sjaaks harnas pak.

"waarom deed jij dat Cortana?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt naar Sjaak, "ik weet het niet? Ik ben best nieuw erin toen jij gewond raakt door de stargate explosie werd ik geboren, dat denk ik zo erover" zegt Cortana. Sjaak zag uitgang en hij zag dat hij een basis kwam. "een oorlog hier zo?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Sjaak schrok toen iets om valt, het object rollen naar Sjaak en Cortana.

"kloon soldaat helm, zo te zien erg oud" zegt Sjaak en hij raapt de helm op, hij bekijkt de helm en er viel een skelet hoofd uit de helm, Sjaak trok wit erdoor en hij gooit helm weg erdoor. Hij hoort opeens ander geluid, "een robot?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij loopt naar de andere kant van de ruimte lopen. "wees wel voorzichtig" zegt Cortana en Sjaak kreeg zijn helm getransformeerd op zijn hoofd, hij zag aantal robots liggen. "ze zien niet uit als Kos-mos?" zegt Cortana en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "zeg kan je niet ergens anders staan? Want is best lastig om te kijken waar ik heen moet" zegt Sjaak en Cortana kwam op Sjaaks schouder terecht staan, "zo beter?" zegt Cortana en Sjaak knikt. Hij begon paar dingen opzij schuiven.

"zo laten we kijken dat hij werkt?" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt naar nieuwe stargate, "ging wel makkelijker toen wij vandoor vliegen" zegt Scott en hij knikt rustig naar Scott. "alleen jammer voor Kos-mos, ik wist niet dat zij zo verdrietig kan worden" zegt Eli rustig, "tja, Kos-mos is ook gevoelig. Net als Sjaak, hij zal ook wel erg verbaasd zijn waar hij nu is" zegt Scott rustig, Jaina en Valeera deden hun laatste stuk plaatsten van de gate.

Sjaak zag opeens een protocol robot liggen, zijn ogen knipperen beetje naar Sjaak. "hij is nog actief" zegt Cortana verbaasd, Sjaak gooit rustig wat rommel weg en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd dat een vrouwelijke protocol robot is. "die oorlog was echt wel vreemd dan?" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt haar, hij zag paar draden los waren en hij draait voorzichtig aan elkaar vast. Zij stond opeens recht op toen Sjaak achter over valt erdoor, "goede dag, mijn naam is E-2PO menselijke protocol robot, ik kan 6 miljoen verschillende talen spreken" zegt E-2PO tegen Sjaak, hij ging op staan en Sjaak zag dat haar arm is af gebroken. "je bent gebroken, hoe lang lig je wel niet?" zegt Sjaak rustig en E-2PO kijkt Sjaak apart aan, "geen idee, mijn geheugen bank is lange tijd offline gegaan door aanval van barbaarse lizardachtige wezens" zegt E-2PO tegen Sjaak en Cortana.

"hadden wij een poort nu? Dan kunnen we naar de schip toe" zegt Sjaak rustig en E-2PO kijkt apart naar Sjaak en Cortana, "er is poort hier zo, volg mij" zegt E-2PO en zij loopt alvast vooruit. Sjaak pakt haar gebroken arm en hij achtervolgt daarna E-2PO, na aantal uurtjes lopen kwamen zij bij een grote zaal. "maar dat is een?" zegt Sjaak en Cortana kijkt ook verbaasd, "een stargate" zegt Cortana en E-2PO kijkt apart naar Sjaak en Cortana.

"dat is nieuw? Wij kunnen niet activeren" zegt E-2PO tegen Sjaak, maar hij was meteen naar de poort rennen. "er is nog stroom, als ik nou een ancient afstandbediening hebt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt rond, hij zag een tafel staan met aantal spullen. "dat is erg onbeschoft" zegt E-2PO en Sjaak zag een ancient afstandbediening staan. "kom op, werk!" zegt Sjaak en ancient afstandbediening ging aan. "mooi even kijken als ik op deze knop drukt" zegt Sjaak en hij zag een poort in de ruimte staan, "yes het is Destiny, nou kijken dat ik de poort kan activeren" zegt Sjaak en hij toets adres in van Destiny poort adres.

Iedereen kijkt verbaasd toen poort opeens werd geactiveerd, "aan de kant iedereen, waarschuw Kos-mos en anderen" zegt Scott en Iridi en Valeera gingen snel op zij toen poort actief gaan, iedereen richt met hun wapens daarna. Ze zagen opeens Sjaak uit de poort komen met E-2PO, "generaal?" zegt Scott verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt achterom, de poort ging offline. Sjaaks helm verdween en Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem. "ow jee, mensen? Fijn om jullie te zien, mijn naam is E-2PO. Ik ben menselijke protocol robot, ik kan meer dan 6 miljoen talen spreken" zegt E-2PO tegen de groep in de gate ruimte.

"sorry ik kon haar niet achterlaten, tenslotte we hebben nu draagbare tolk bij ons" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen, Kos-mos kwam in de gate ruimte lopen met Young en Greer. Ze kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak daar zo stond, "hoi Kos-mos, heb je me gemist?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Kos-mos loopt snel naar hem toe, ze stond voor hem en zij sloeg tegen zijn wang. "sorry hoor dat ik je gekwetst heb" zegt Sjaak maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken toen Kos-mos hem snel omhelst en lange zoen gaf op zijn lippen.

"romantiek, heerlijk om te zien" zegt E-2PO en Cortana moest giechelen, "nu begrijp ik wel waarom jij op Kos-mos bent" zegt Cortana en Kos-mos schrok erdoor. "wie is dat?" zegt Kos-mos opeens, "dat is Cortana, mijn gevecht harnas AI, blijkbaar was explosie van paar dagen geleden mij veranderd maar ook mijn harnas waardoor zij AI werd" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik hoop wel dat jij die pak uit kan trekken?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ik hoop het? Want is lastig om naar de wc te gaan er mee" zegt Sjaak lachend naar Kos-mos, ze kijkt een aparte blik naar Sjaak en hij houd Kos-mos stevig beet, hij gaf liefdevol zoen op haar lippen. De harnas verdween en helm verscheen in pet vorm zodat hun liefde moment niet onderbreken kan, "natuurlijk kan je harnas uitrekken." zegt Cortana en ze ging offline.


	42. hoofdstuk 42: Ikrit

Destiny vlieg in FTL ruimte en E-2PO werd in bibliotheek van Destiny geleid, "ow dat zijn erg bekenden boeken voor me, hebben jullie die gevonden?" zegt E-2PO tegen Jaina, "ja dat is wel zo maar wij hebben ook boeken gevonden uit andere universum misschien is wel interessant omdat ook te lezen voor je en voor ons kan vertalen?" zegt Jaina rustig en E-2PO bekijkt Novus boeken.

"dus hij werkt?" zegt Sjaak en hij zijn Orb uniform aan, Sjaak was in de gate ruimte met rush. "ja dat klopt, dankzij jouw hulp generaal" zegt rush en hij glimlacht vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, "sorry ervoor, ik moest iets doen om terug komen naar je en ik had geen communicatie baken om jullie waarschuwen" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush zucht vriendelijk.

"het is oké, dankzij jouw hulp hebben wij ook iemand nu om ons kunnen wijs maken met die vreemde tekens. Hoe is met je gevecht harnas?" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik heb aan Eli gevraagd om Cortana bestuderen en op een laptop te zetten, ik heb erg weinig aan om zij mij in mijn hoofd ga kletsten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "we kunnen ook in quarantaine stoppen als te gevaarlijk is voor je?" zegt rush, "nee, het is niet zo programma als gevecht simulator van Destiny?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "is goed als jij zegt ik wil gewoon alleen zeker weten?" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak glimlacht, ze zagen opeens de poort actief werd.

"dit is Sjaak wij krijgen inkomende poort activiteit" zegt Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie en spoedig ging poort open, Sjaak haalt zijn las pistool uit zijn holster en hij richt naar de poort. Valeera en Iridi kwamen kort daarna aan komen rennen, ze hadden hun gatlings allang tevoorschijn. Ze richten daarna hun wapens naar de poort, "zo jullie hebben wel nieuwe poort gevonden, ik ben blij voor jullie" zegt Will toen zij daarna uit de poort kwam. Ze kijkt achter om en er kwamen 2 personen uit de poort lopen, ze hadden allebei bruin gewaad aan.

Sjaak kijkt zijn ogen open toen hij zag wie ze waren, Kos-mos kwam ook in de gate ruimte en ze schrokt enorm wat zij zag. De poort ging offline en er kwam enorme stoom wolken uit de zijkanten van de poort, "goede dag mama, papa. Ik ben weer thuis" zegt Mindi rustig en zij deed haar kap af van haar gewaad. Kos-mos moest huilen van blijdschap toen Mindi en Cassidy terug waren, Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën toen Mindi dat echt was. "kom hier lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi vloog naar Kos-mos toe, ze omhelst haar moeder en rush gaf een schouder klop op Sjaaks rug.

"fijn om jouw ook weer te zien generaal" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt huilend naar Cassidy. "mijn training is compleet en ook van Mindi, ik ben erg blij dat jullie gezond zijn" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak veegt zijn tranen weg bij zijn wangen, hij stond op en omhelst Cassidy opeens. "welkom thuis Cassidy" zegt Sjaak opeens, Mindi omhelst Sjaak opeens en Kos-mos kwam er ook daarna bij hun staan. Sjaak en Kos-mos huilen tegen Mindi en Cassidy.

"aahh... dat word weer taart vieren" zegt Iridi, "ja met deze tempo moet ik mijn aanpassingen weer wijziging van uiterlijk" zegt Valeera opeens, "ik wist niet dat androïdes bezorgt waren door hun uiterlijk?" zegt rush opeens. "wij hebben ook menselijke gedeeltes gekregen door vector corporatie, je weet wel menselijke proef personen" zegt Valeera rustig tegen rush. De meiden kijken beetje treurig aan naar rush en ze lopen uit de gate ruimte. "dat wist ik niet? Ik dacht dat zij gemaakt zijn door machine onderdelen niet gedeeltelijk door mensen" zegt rush zachtjes.

Er was natuurlijk feest in de messhal, Sjaak en Kos-mos waren dol gelukkig met Mindi en Cassidy terug komst. Eli heeft Cortana in een Kino geplaatst zij kan als volledige volwassen persoon naast iedereen staan, "ongelooflijk Mindi, dus jij bent een jedi knight nu?" zegt John verbaasd en Mindi knikt naar John. Hij omhelst Mindi en hij moest nogmaals huilen, "ik heb je gemist" zegt John droevig en Mindi glimlacht rustig naar John. "ik jouw ook" zegt Mindi en ze gaf klein kus op John wang. "ooowww... een nieuwe stel" zegt Sjaak plagerig tegen Mindi en John, kinderen moesten blozen. Ze keken elkaar aan en moesten daarna giechelen.

Sjaak krijgt een dreun van Kos-mos en Sjaak deed zijn handen op zijn zere hoofd. "auw..." zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "eigen schuld ik vind juist goed dat zij iets krijgen" zegt Kos-mos nijdig tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Mindi. "ow jee, we hebben een probleem dan wel erbij" zegt Sjaak naar Kos-mos. "ow als jij weer over hun beginnen, dan zal ik je harder slaan" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak wijst naar Mindi en John, "ja en nee, ja ik heb wel allebei weer over hun maar nee niet als hun liefde gedoe." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan naar Sjaak.

Daarna kijkt Kos-mos naar Mindi en John, ze hadden elkaars ruggen gedrukt en Kos-mos zag het. " Mindi is groter geworden...dus haar bed" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt naar haar, "haar bed is klein geworden" zegt Sjaak rustig. Kos-mos denkt rustig na, "wanneer is haar verjaardag eigenlijk?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, hij kijkt daarna naar Mindi toe. "eerlijk wezen geen idee?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will hoort wat Sjaak en Kos-mos vertellen.

"wat zijn jullie slechte ouders, Mindi is al vorige week jarig geweest op 4 mei" zegt Will rustig, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd. "wat zijn wij slechte ouders" zegt Sjaak treurig en iedereen hoor het, Kos-mos was ook geschrokken en zij voelt ook erg rottig erdoor. "papa, mama wat is er?" zegt Mindi, ze kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak en Kos-mos beetje duistere aura kregen erdoor. "dat is niet dark side of wel?" zegt Mindi angstig en Cassidy giechelt. "welnee zij zijn erg teleurgesteld dat is alles" zegt Cassidy en zij legt haar handen op Mindi schouder.

"ow waar zijn zij dan teleurgesteld?" zegt Mindi tegen Cassidy en zij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi, "onze verjaardag" zegt Cassidy, "ow ja dat is ook waar, jij hebt natuurlijk oudere Mindi en dat is ook op die dag geboren. Was dat niet vorige week? Toen wij samen met Yoda vieren" zegt Mindi en Cassidy knikt rustig naar Mindi. "wat?" zeggen Sjaak en Kos-mos in koor opeens tegen Mindi en Cassidy, "als zij hebben gevierd dan hoeven wij niet te doen?" zegt Sjaak erg droog tegen Kos-mos. "ja vooral als zij zo volwassene begint tegen ons?" antwoord Kos-mos erg droog tegen Sjaak. Mindi maakt lelijk blik naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze deed haar vingers bij elkaar opeens en door force push van Mindi kwamen Sjaak en Kos-mos tegen elkaar erg dicht bij elkaar.

Ze kijken elkaar blozend aan, "dat is wel grappig Mindi maar niet aardig" zegt Cassidy giechelend tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "weet ik maar ik vond ook niet aardig wat zij deden bij mij grote zus" zegt Mindi tegen Cassidy. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar naar Cassidy en Mindi aan, "ik vraag me af hoe mijn jedi meester eruit komen zien?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak.

" Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, ze ging fluisteren in haar oor. "er zijn wel kamers vrij dat wel. Is wel verstandig?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen Kos-mos en Mindi was nieuwsgierig wat Sjaak en Kos-mos deden. "zit niks anders op, tenslotte ik heb gehoord dat ik ook 3 weken zwanger bent" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. Opeens kijken iedereen naar Kos-mos, "wat?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Kos-mos blozend naar Sjaak. "sorry Sjaak maar het is waar" zegt Kos-mos. Maar wij waren 3 dagen geleden op extreem gevaarlijke planeet en jij was zwanger? Man ik had je meteen tegengehouden erdoor" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt blozend streng naar Sjaak aan. "maar jij was ook zwaar gewond drie dagen geleden en nu loop je rond terwijl niks aan de hand is" zegt Kos-mos streng.

"kom op jongens, jullie vergeten 1 ding. Mindi is weer terug bij ons" zegt Greer en hij kwam tussen de stel staan. Iedereen moest lachen erdoor, Sjaak en Kos-mos deden daarna ook. "goed omdat wij vergeten waren op je verjaardag hebben wij wel iets in gedachte voor je. Je krijgt, je eigen kamer" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi glimlacht vrolijk naar hun. "onthoud wel goed, wij letten op dat je geen rare jongens naar binnen laten komen in je kamer" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen Mindi. "begrepen mama, maar bedankt" zegt Mindi vrolijk, ze vloog naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze omhelst beide ouders stevig beet.

Er werd rustig op Destiny komende twee dagen, de sfeer op de schip was enorm vrolijk. Sjaak en Kos-mos waren nog steeds best vaak ruziën door Kos-mos zwangerschap, Mindi was verrast toen John was aan het lezen en zij was ook verbaasd over bibliotheek van Destiny met de verschillende boeken. E-2PO was meer er bij om John aanwijzingen geven bij boeken met andere taal dan Nederlands.

Mindi kreeg ook les om te lezen, Sjaak helpt ook af en toe om Mindi in Nederlands boek te lezen voor haar. Destiny kwam uit FTL, Cassidy, Mindi en Sjaak voelen opeens iets. "wat was dat?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, "rimpels in de force, dat voel ik" zegt Mindi opeens serieus tegen Sjaak, John kijkt op wat Mindi vertelde tegen Sjaak. Ze gingen snel naar de gate ruimte toe, Scott laad zijn geweer en hij kijkt op toen Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy binnen kwamen lopen. "wil je ook naar beneden?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak, "ja dat klopt Scott maar ik neem Mindi en Cassidy mee" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"is dat wel verstandig om zo jong meisje mee nemen naar beneden?" zegt Scott en hij wijst met zijn geweer beetje naar Mindi, " Mindi is veel veranderd toen zij weg was, ze kan goed voor haar zelf zorgen en ik ga ook mee" zegt Cassidy rustig en Kos-mos kwam binnen de gate ruimte rennen. Ze gaf de helm aan Sjaak, "jij blijft hier Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje moeilijk, ze knikt zachtjes naar Sjaak. "wees voorzichtig dan lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf kus op Sjaaks lippen, daarna gaf ze de helm aan Sjaak. Toen zij langzaam los kwamen ging de poort open, "jij ook voorzichtig doen lieverd" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn helm op, de harnas transformeert op Sjaaks lichaam. Hij glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos en zijn vizier sloot zijn ogen erdoor, "kom we gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij liep langs Cassidy en Mindi. Ze kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "wat?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden. "dat is erg cool" zegt Mindi en Sjaak glimlacht rustig.

"schiet op anders laat Scott ons ook hier achter" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt door de gate, "mam, may the force be with you" zegt Mindi vriendelijk tegen Kos-mos. Ze glimlacht rustig naar Mindi en Cassidy ging door de poort, Mindi glimlacht vriendelijk naar haar moeder en zij loopt door de poort. Kos-mos zag hoe de poort sloot en enorme stoom wolken uit de zijkant verschenen.

Sjaak, Cassidy en Mindi kwamen uit de poort lopen, Scott kijkt naar drietal dat zij andere kant op kijken. " Scott, ik neem contact op, ik ga met meiden naar die ruïnes zo 5 klik hier vandaan. Wij kunnen elkaar oproepen op kanaal 5" zegt Sjaak en Scott kijkt op, Greer deed zijn kanaal goed. "wat gaan jullie dan doen?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik ga op zoek naar mijn jedi meester Scott." zegt Sjaak rustig. Ze vlogen over Scott en zijn away team, "zeg hij nou dat hij op zoek gaat naar zijn jedi meester?" zegt Eli rustig tegen Scott en Greer.

"ja maar als hij problemen heeft dan zal hij ons roepen, we gaan op zoek naar voedsel voor onze Becker." zegt Scott, "deze planeten zijn wel in orde" zegt E-2PO tegen Brody, "weet jij zeker?" zegt Brody twijfelend. "ja zeker, het staat hier in deze kook boek" zegt E-2PO en zij liet de recepten boek zien aan Brody. " oké, als jij zegt maar als ik ziek word dan haal ik je uit elkaar" zegt Brody streng tegen haar.

Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy zagen diep in de bossen een aantal ruïnes, "het lijkt wel een klein dorp geweest?" zegt Mindi en ze landen op een plein. Sjaaks helm klapt in een pet vorm, "zeg dat wel of een kleine stad?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar grote piramide. "generaal, we moeten daar heen" zegt Cassidy en ze wijst naar ingang onderaan in de piramide, "goed we gaan naar binnen dan" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen naar ingang.

"papa?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar Mindi aan, "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi. "van wat heb jij de harnas gemaakt?" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Sjaak. Ze zagen dat enorme hangar was onderaan in de piramide, "wel apart om een hangar maken?" zegt Cassidy. "ik heb mijn pak gemaakt met onderdelen van mijn oude Tallgeese, natuurlijk met de hulp van Eli." zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt erg verbaasd naar Sjaak. Hij hoort wat Cassidy zegt en Sjaak kijkt om, "dit is mens gemaakt hangar?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt.

"maar zo te zien is wel erg lang geleden?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt rond, ze zagen alleen maar roest onderdelen van mentaal objecten die zij nooit hebben gezien. Ze lopen voorzichtig verder, "een lift?" zegt Mindi tijdje later tegen Cassidy. "zo te merken van wel?" zegt Cassidy en ze kwam naar Mindi toe lopen. Ze zagen een mentale deur die half open lag, "pap, kom hier eens kijken?" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar meiden en Sjaak loop rustig naar toe. "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "een doorgang?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt naar gebroken lift. Sjaak haalt met enorme ruk deur los, hij smijt door de hangar. Mentale deur geluid echoot door de hangar. Sjaak kijkt voorzichtig half over de donkere zwarte gat, Sjaak deed zijn helm zaklamp aan en hij zag de lift liggen beneden. "zo te merken is hij halverwege in de remblokken gevallen? Of de lift is beschadig door iets boven?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar boven, "maar wat wij voelen is meer beneden?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn dochtertje.

"dan moeten we trap vinden want als wij deze lift vernietigen zal de lift koker ook instorten?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden, ze knikken naar Sjaak. "dan moeten wij eventjes verspreiden en wie weet? Misschien vinden we een trap?" zegt Cassidy en ze besloten aparte richting lopen in de hangar.

"het is mooie plaats hier" zegt Scott rustig tegen Greer, " yeah... te rustig voor mij" zegt Greer rustig en hij houd zijn wapen stevig in zijn handen. " Scott, Greer, komen jullie eens kijken? Wij hebben een basis gevonden? Zo paar km van hier vandaan" zegt Eli rustig tegen Scott en Greer, ze waren verbaasd en ze gingen met Eli mee.

Sjaak deed deur opzij schuiven en zijn licht van zijn zaklamp helm schijnt door donkere gang, "ik heb iets" schreeuwt Sjaak en meiden kijken op. Ze vlogen snel naar Sjaak toe, "ik denk dat deze weg naar beneden kan leiden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi deed haar lightsaber aan, "handig" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen door donkere gang.

"is dat niet tempel waar Sjaak over had?" zegt Scott tegen Greer en Eli kwam bij de tempel staan, Brody en E-2PO bekijken de gebouw. "we kunnen vragen?" zegt Greer en Scott knikt. "dit is Scott aan Sjaak, horen jullie me?" zegt Scott rustig tegen zijn walkietalkie en Sjaak grijpt naar zijn walkietalkie. " Sjaak hier, wat is er Scott?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar de deur waar nog licht schijnt. Cassidy tikt Mindi aan haar schouder en ze wijst naar haar vader, ze stoppen beide zodat Sjaak zijn zin kan maken. "wij hebben tempel gevonden? Zitten jullie daar binnen?" zegt Scott rustig via zijn walkietalkie en Sjaak kijkt naar de meiden.

"dat is correct, wij gaan de complex naar beneden lopen, het is grote hangar maar wees wel voorzichtig want sommige dingen staan wel op instorten...dat denk ik ieder geval?" zegt Sjaak rustig via zijn walkietalkie, Scott kijkt Greer aan. Hij haalt zijn schouders op naar Scott, "dat is begrepen wij gaan ook eventjes in kijken maar we blijven wel op de bovengronds" zegt Scott. "begrepen, wees voorzichtig er is ook een lift koker die is wel gevaarlijk" zegt Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie en hij verbrak de verbinding.

"ze hebben tempel gevonden?" zegt Mindi, "ja of die anderen toen wij onderweg zagen maar we kunnen voor zekerheid waarschuwen tegen hun" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt rustig. Ze gingen verder naar beneden lopen.

Kleine half uurtje lopen kwam Mindi bij volgende deur tegen, "ik denk dat hier zo is?" zegt Mindi en Cassidy knikt rustig. "ik voel het ook, de force is sterk hier zo" zegt Cassidy rustig en Sjaak deed deur openen. "gaat wel stroef" zegt Sjaak en hij duwt wat harder, hij liet zijn aura activeren en deur ging erg ombuigen. "wat is dit voor kamer?" zegt Cassidy en ze kijken naar blauw verlichte kamer, ze lopen voorzichtig naar binnen en Mindi stoot per ongeluk een paneel aan.

Ze zagen allerlei lampen aangaan langs de muren, "het is een computer?" zegt Cassidy verbaasd en zij zagen eerst muren voor aan maar in het echt blijken toch enorme computer hal is. "sorry" zegt Mindi onschuldig, "het is oké? We kijken verder" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen verder door de ruimte. "ik ben hier" zegt een stem tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt zich rond en hij zag alleen meiden rond kijken, ze hadden niet door dat Sjaak naar hun kijkt. "nee, ik ben niet daar maar achter je. De kleine capsule midden van de ruimte" zegt stem weer tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt om, Sjaak zag pilaar met een kleine bol erop staan.

"dat is correct, ik lig daar binnen erin alleen jij kan eruit halen" zegt stem weer en Sjaak loopt rustig naar toe, Mindi en Cassidy kijken op en ze zagen dat Sjaak pilaar bekijken. "vader wat ga je doen?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak drukt op een knop, de bovenkant van bol ging langzaam open en koude lucht kwam uit de bol. Iedereen zagen een kleine wezentjes, het had een staart aan kleine staart was een bolletje aanwezig. "het lijkt wel op een kat?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en meiden kijken naar Sjaak, "wat is een kat?" zegt Cassidy en het wezentje was wit van kleur. Haar kleine ogen gingen open, "jij bent er eindelijk gekomen" horen Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy een stem binnen in hun hoofden. "zeg jij tegen ons?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd.

"ja dat is correct ook is jullie taal lastig volgen, maar ik versta je wel" zegt het wezentje telepathische tegen Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy. Ze kijken verbaasd aan, "mijn naam is Ikrit jedi meester" zegt het kleine wezentje telepathische tegen de groep. "aangenaam, generaal Sjaak de wijze, mijn dochter Mindi de wijze en mijn half dochter Cassidy jedi meester. Zij zijn getraind door jedi meester Yoda." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit en zij kijkt naar iedereen, het glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. Ze zagen door blijdschap de kleur veranderen op haar vacht, toen horen zij enorm gekraakt, ze keken naar de deur en ze zagen oude gevecht robots roestig naar hun toe lopen.

"dat zijn wezens die mij hebben gevangen genomen" zegt Ikrit tegen de groep, Sjaaks helm verscheen weer en zijn grijze harnas kreeg zijn witte en blauwe kleur verschijnen. "het is tijd om te gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn gatling geweer verschijnen, de gatling ging actief draaien en de robots zakken in elkaar. "kom maar mee jedi meester Ikrit." zegt Mindi en zij hield het wezentje op haar schouder, "er komen nog meer" zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt naar de richting. "snel we moeten naar boven gaan" zegt Cassidy en meiden vlogen voorbij Sjaak andere kant op toen veilig was erdoor.

"dit is wel vreemd" zegt Ikrit verbaasd, Mindi hield haar stevig vast toen zij door de gangen vliegen, Sjaak kijkt snel om en hij vloog achteruit richting de meiden toe. Sjaak bleef vuren toen hij om de hoek vliegen, de robots lopen rustig verder naar Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy toe. "dit planeet was veroverd door separatist legers" zegt Ikrit en Cassidy ontwijkt net op tijd door een elektrische staaf, Cassidy zag een robot met een cape om. Ze sloeg met haar lightsaber en de hoofd viel van de romp af, "ze zijn er te veel" zegt Cassidy en ze moest bukken toen een gatling tegen andere robot knalde, Sjaak schreeuwt toen hij eraan kwam vlogen. hij ging voorbij Mindi, Ikrit en Cassidy. Sjaak raakt de muur en hij kwam erdoor heen, "gebruik de lift schaft om naar boven vliegen" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar boven, meiden knikken en Mindi bedekt Ikrit voor wat scherven. Sjaak gele aura verscheen en hij vloog door lift heen, Cassidy grijpt Sjaaks gatling en zij schoot op aantal robots die terug vuren naar Cassidy.

Ze zag dat te veel was en ze vloog schaft in, "waar is de generaal?" schreeuwt Scott tegen Greer. "geen idee? Radio werkt niet of hij is druk bezig zoals wij tegen die robots" zegt Greer tegen Scott, hij ging achter zijn schuil plek kort vandaan om aantal neer schieten. " Eli, ik had je toch vertelt om niks aan te raken?" zegt Brody woest tegen Eli, "wist ik veel dat die robots wakker werden erdoor?" zegt Eli en ze horen enorme knal uit de lift komen, ze zagen drie energie stralen vandaan. Gele energie straal stond net voor hun stil, enorme gloed ging minderen en Sjaak verscheen al zijn gatlings in zijn handen. Hij begon te vuren naar de robot leger die langzaam naar hun kwamen.

Andere twee energie stralen werden ook minder en Mindi bukt net op tijd voor laser straal die rakelings voorbij kwam, Cassidy blokt volgende straal terug en ze ging bij Sjaak staan. "iedereen naar de poort en we moeten weg wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij zag toen opeens een jager voorbij hun vliegen, "shit een Vulture Droid" zegt Sjaak en hij ging met 1 gatling naar vulture droid schieten. Vulture droid stort neer in de bossen. "ze zijn wel oud maar ze kunnen nog goed schieten" zegt Cassidy en zij sloeg paar gevecht robots in kleinere stukken. "ga Cassidy ik kom daarna wel" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt naar Sjaak, ze vloog naar de groep achterna. Sjaak zag het en hij wil ook met hun mee maar zijn weg werd geblokkeerd door drie MagnaGuards robots, "dit word lastig" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit 1 gatling naar hun toe maar magnaguard sloeg door midden door een rode lightsaber.

Sjaak kijkt verrast en hij glimlacht rustig, Sjaak verdween voor hun ogen. Ze zoeken met hun sensoren maar ze zagen hem niet, "te langzaam" zegt Sjaak en hij verscheen precies voor hem, hij grijpt 1 bij zijn hoofd beet en Sjaak sloeg de hoofd kapot tegen de grond neer. Andere twee magnaguards sloegen met hun rode lightsaber dwars door Sjaak maar het was een schaduw. Ze keken rond en toen zagen zij dat Sjaak met een laser kanon begonnen te vuren naar hun.

De poort ging online en ze gingen snel erdoor heen, Cassidy, Scott en Greer kijken om toen zij enorme explosie zagen waar de tempel bevind. "zal hij overleven?" zegt Greer, "ja zeker, hij is echt ongelooflijk" zegt Cassidy met een glimlach en Sjaak verscheen voor hun. "sorry dat het duurde maar wij moeten gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij lopen door de poort.

Sjaak kwam als laatste uit de poort, de gate ging offline en er kwamen stoom wolken uit de poort. Sjaaks harnas verdween weer en veranderd in zijn pet vorm, "geslaagde missie?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak. "geslaagd was wel, er waren geen gewonden gevallen dank zij jouw generaal" zegt Ikrit telepathische tegen iedereen in de poort ruimte, Young kijkt achter om en hij zag kleine wezentje op Mindi schouder. "zal ik je voorstellen aan jedi meester Ikrit." zegt Sjaak rustig, "meesteres om precies te zijn. Maar ja iedereen vergist wel in mijn uiterlijk" zegt Ikrit en het kleine wezentje moest giechelen tegen anderen.

"ongelooflijk ik heb dit nog nooit gezien?" zegt Eli verbaasd en het wezentje kijkt apart naar Eli, "het is goed, ik heb jullie soort ook nog nooit gezien, want jullie zien echt anders uit dan normale mensen in de Republic." zegt Ikrit, "ik denk dat je meer Galactic empire bedoelt, want Republic bestaat allang niet meer" zegt Cassidy rustig en Ikrit kijkt apart naar Cassidy, "dan heb ik wel erg lang geslapen in dat capsule" zegt Ikrit en Destiny vloog in FTL.


	43. hoofdstuk 43: onverwachte vakantie deel1

Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd, "man die training is echt zwaar" zegt Sjaak zuchtend. TJ giechelt zachtjes tegen Sjaak. "zo erg is het niet, je hebt gewoon die balk over de hoofd gezien" zegt Ikrit en zij zat op een tafeltje rustig te kijken naar Sjaak, "ja je moet ook echt voorzichtig wezen, luister naar je meesteres" zegt TJ plagerig en Sjaak wacht af toen TJ klaar was met Sjaaks wondje dicht ging plakken. Ze deed daarna aantal pleisters op Sjaak voorhoofd, "morgen gaan wij weer verder, je kan goed rust gebruiken jonge padawan" zegt Ikrit rustig en TJ ruimt daarna haar spullen op.

Sjaak ging van de bed af en Ikrit sprong op Sjaaks schouder, "dank je wel meesteres maar ik heb ook nog andere werk doen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit. Hij loopt rustig uit de ziekenboeg, "ow wat moet je zoals doen op normale dag op de schip?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "nou er zijn aantal reparaties die ik moet uit voeren, mijn Tallgeese moest een beurt krijgen af en toe. Ik ben ook vaak aan het lezen in de boeken die wij hebben gevonden tijdens de reizen van ons. Natuurlijk moet ik ook als vader optreden tegen mijn dochter" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

"dus veel taken" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, hij drukt op de knop van de deur en door geratel ging de lift deur open van Destiny. Sjaak loopt naar binnen en kort daarna kwamen zij in de messhal aan, "wel vol schip, jullie zeggen dat jij en anderen van exploderende planeet zijn ontsnapt?" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak knikt rustig. "klopt Destiny reist nu bijna 4 jaar lang met ons samen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kreeg stuk vlees met salade van Becker.

"maar jullie hebben ook geslapen in stasis ruimte?" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak knikt, "er zijn zo ruim 80 stasis capsules om bemanning in slapen. Maar dat was wel wennen erdoor want volgende moment werd ik weer wakker door mijn vriendinnen van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging zitten op een bank, Ikrit sprong van Sjaaks schouder af en ze ging op de tafel zitten erdoor.

Destiny kwam snel uit FTL, rush en Young kijken verbaasd wat zij zagen. "dat is een ancient schip?" zegt Young en rush knikt, "het is zelfde toen wij zagen in de vorige universum" zegt rush en Scott kijkt verbaasd van zijn paneel. "sir, ik heb geen controle over de helm, de schip bestuurt zichzelf" zegt Scott verbaasd, Young drukt op zijn paneel. "dit is Young aan bemanning, we gaan op alarm fase 2. is een soort van Seed schip aanwezig en ik wil alle officieren en soldaten paraat" zegt Young via intercom van Destiny, Sjaak kijkt verrast en hij at zijn stuk vlees in een keer op.

Hij rent meteen naar de lucht sluis van Destiny rennen, spoedig waren Kos-mos eenheid aanwezig met Mindi en John. Scott kwam met Greer en 8 mariniers bij de sluis staan, "hier is je helm" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf de helm aan Sjaak. Hij zet het op en veranderd in pet, "meesteres Ikrit wil je niet hier blijven op Destiny?" zegt Cassidy vriendelijk tegen pluizige beestje met flap oren. "onderschat mij niet, maar ik kan goed helpen hier zo" zegt Ikrit vriendelijk terug en zij sprong op John schouder, John moest giechelen door de haren in zijn nek kietelen erdoor.

Young, rush en Eli kwamen als laatste, Young gooit las geweer naar Sjaak. Hij vang het op en checkt zijn wapen, "goed iedereen klaar? Wees voorzichtig, Scott, jij neem wat mensen naar de ruimte waar die capsules bevinden. Greer, jij neem wat mensen mee naar de controle ruimte. Sjaak, jij neemt de Kos-mos eenheid naar de gate ruimte fabriek want we kunnen wel reserve onderdelen gebruiken" zegt Young rustig en iedereen knikt naar Young.

Rush drukt op de deur en Sjaak storm als eerste naar binnen, hij loopt gericht met zijn wapen door de gangen. Drie tellen later volgt Iridi achter Sjaak aan en nogmaals drie tellen later gingen Cassidy naar binnen, zo ging alle mensen door de smalle gang.

Sjaak zag niemand en hij stond te wachten in de controle ruimte, "doe jullie dit om zo snel te kijken?" zegt Ikrit tegen John, hij kijkt naar kleine jedi meesteres die op zijn schouder was. "geen idee, dit is mijn eerste keer. Ik ben erg nerveus erdoor" zegt John en Mindi giechelt erdoor. "ik was ook bang toen mijn eerste gevecht was" zegt Mindi en zij glimlacht rustig naar John, hij moest blozen naar Mindi. Ze kwamen in de ruimte waar Sjaak en paar andere Kos-mos leden verzamelt.

"goed werk snel en efficiënt" zegt Young en ze gingen naar hun groepjes. Sjaak en Kos-mos leden gingen door andere gang en ze zagen verbaasd toen de wezens kijken naar Kos-mos eenheid, "shit" mompelt Sjaak en hij deed paar stappen terug lopen. "dit is Sjaak, wij hebben 1 van de wezens gevonden. Stuur E-2PO hier heen" zegt Sjaak rustig via zijn koptelefoon, "begrepen, wees voorzichtig want vorige keer waren wij overmeester erdoor" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt. De kleine wezen die ongeveer de grote als Mindi en John waren, hij had een bruin kleurige ruimte pak met bedrading eraan hangen.

Mindi en John kwamen net achter Sjaak kijken, Ikrit kijkt rustig naar de wezentje. "hallo, wie ben jij?" zegt Ikrit vriendelijk tegen het wezentje en zij sprong van John schouder, ze loopt naar de wezen toe. Het wezen kijkt naar kleine pluizige wezentje, Ikrit ging voor hem zitten. "ik doe geen kwaad, misschien kan je ons helpen?" zegt Ikrit. Sjaak, Mindi en Cassidy kijken opeens op naar Ikrit, de wezen wil Ikrit aanvallen maar zijn stoot slag stond stil net voor Ikrit neus.

"dat is niet vriendelijk van je" zegt Ikrit rustig en de wezen kijkt verbaasd aan, Sjaak zag opeens nog meer wezens uit de duisternis komen. "ow jee, tijd om vertrekken dan" zegt Ikrit en zij huppelt andere kant op. De wezen raakt met zijn vuist de grond en hij kwam vast te zitten met zijn hand, andere wezens sprongen op Sjaak en Cassidy. Mindi deed met haar force push haar aanvaller terug laten vliegen, ze grijpt John hand snel beet en ze begon te vliegen.

Sjaak liet korte aura woede aanval schieten en de wezens vlogen allerlei kanten op, "we trekken terug nu" zegt Sjaak via zijn koptelefoon. Hij begon wat waarschuw schoten bij de wezens vuren, Cassidy deed deur dicht maken met haar force. Sjaak begon snel achter Mindi, John en Ikrit rennen, Cassidy maakt de deur onklaar en ze rent snel achter Sjaak aan.

Scott zag opeens Sjaak en Cassidy rennen, "kom op Destiny ga los koppelen" zegt Scott maar de deur schoof al dicht, " Sjaak, je moet nu gaan" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak glimlacht, hij pakt Cassidy. Scott kijkt verbaasd hoe Sjaak en Cassidy naast hun tegen muur knallen. "ow, papa teleporteer techniek. Vergeten" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen Sjaak en Cassidy, Scott kijkt verbaasd aan. " interessant techniek padawan" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak zucht enorm, Destiny vloog in FTL.

" Sjaak, als je uitgerust bent dan wil ik je spreken in de brug" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt op naar Young, "begrepen. Ik kom er zo aan" zegt Sjaak en hij ging recht op zitten. Ikrit kwam voor hem staan, zij deed haar hoofdje beetje schuin aan kijken. "wel interessant avontuurtje was dat" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak kijkt bij haar, "ja maar ik ben bekaf nu" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op. "je moet naar Young toch?" zegt Ikrit en ze kijkt apart naar Sjaak, "ik moet me eventjes opfrissen meesteres, ik kom zo eraan" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"je bedoelt Kos-mos?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin aan haar, "dus? Is dat verboden met mijn vriendin optrekken?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nee, jullie relatie is te sterk om iets verbieden maar wees wel voorzichtig want op een dag komt zij in gevaar en jij kan niks aan doen, als jij deze pad ga volgen" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak. "ik ben in andere kant van universum, gescheiden van mijn familie. Met enorme ellende ben ik nieuwe aan het maken en nu komt wezen op verlaten planeet met alle oude gevecht robots aanwezig om mij de les geven wat ik wel en niet mag" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Ikrit aan, "dat is niet wat ik bedoelt mijn padawan, ik bedoel" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak liet zijn hand vooruit steken tegen haar, "bespaar je moeten met wat jij bedoelt meesteres, er zijn sommige dingen die ik zelf moet beslissen. Dat het goed is of slecht dat ik bij bepaalde kant wat jij wilt gaan zien" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Ikrit vacht werd beetje grijs erdoor, "ik begrijp wat jij bedoelt...mijn padawan, maar soms moet jij ook leren luisteren naar ander" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak loopt rustig verder weg bij haar. Mindi kwam naast Ikrit staan, "koppig" zegt Mindi rustig en Ikrit kijkt Mindi aan. "mijn papa is enorm koppig maar zijn hart zit wel goed meesteres, mijn oma heeft dat vertelt tegen mij. Hij heeft op dat te veel regels waar hij niks mag en dat maakt hem machteloos om de ware Sjaak wezen" zegt Mindi rustig.

Ikrit kijkt rustig naar Mindi, "ben jij echt wel 6 jaar oude?" zegt Ikrit verbazend en Mindi knikt rustig naar Ikrit. "ikke 5 ½ jaar oud" zegt John opeens vrolijk tegen Ikrit en Mindi, ze keken naar John en ze moesten lachen naar hem.

Sjaak kwam net uit de wc van Destiny, "ik zei toch dat ik mij ging opfrissen?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen zichzelf. Hij dacht opeens na over zijn luie leventje thuis, "grappig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar de brug toe. Sjaak zag dat alle senioren officieren aanwezig waren, Ikrit lag op een paneel bekijken naar iedereen. "goed iedereen is er nu" zegt Young rustig en rush deed de brug deur dicht schuiven.

"vandaag is erg slecht geweest" zegt Young rustig tegen iedereen, Sjaak zucht enorm diep erdoor en Kos-mos kijk Sjaak aan. "maar hoe wel, wij hebben ook goede dingen geleerd" zegt Eli en iedereen kijkt hem apart aan, "zoals Eli? Want enige dat ik weet is dat iedereen weg rent voor hun" zegt Vanessa tegen hem. "wij weten dus dat er meer Seed schepen bestaan en dat zij in elke universum aanwezig zijn" zegt Eli en iedereen kijkt beetje bezorgt aan, Sjaak was in andere gedachte bezig.

Ikrit kijkt schuin naar Sjaak, ze ziet dat zijn handen bewegen in soort van een ritme. Ze gingen verder praten erover de situatie vandaag, toen iedereen klaar was liet rush de brug deur weer openen. Ze gingen de brug verlaten, " Sjaak kan ik je eventjes spreken?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt op. Kleine Ikrit kijkt rustig naar Young, "wat is er? Meestal reageer jij iets over onze gesprek?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, hij deed zijn helm af en wrijft door zijn haren. "ik denk dat ik beetje heimwee ga krijgen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar Young. Hij dacht dat Sjaak een geintje maak, "serieus Sjaak, wat is werkelijk met je?" zegt Young rustig.

Sjaak maakt glimlach en hij deed zijn helm op, "laat maar Young. Ik ben gewoon moe" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de brug. "heimwee, dat iets nieuws" zegt Ikrit zachtjes en Young kijkt verbaasd naar kleine wezentje, "je was alle tijd bij ons?" zegt Young rustig. "geen zorgen, ik zal geheimen bewaren in mijn graf als dat moet. Maar hoe vaak is Sjaak naar jullie planeet?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Young kijkt denkend naar Ikrit, "ik geloof 4 keer" zegt Young rustig. "wat moest hij vaak doen?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen hem, "eerste keer was met stenen een familie reünie, daarna was hij bij overlijden van zijn oma. Daarna red hij aarde en laatste keer was hij ruzie met zijn vader" zegt Young rustig tegen haar, Ikrit rekt zich uit vanwege haar lig stand.

"hij heeft nog nooit vakantie gehad?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Young kijkt verbaasd aan, "niet dat hij iets alleen ga doen of samen met Kos-mos? Hij is altijd aan het werken aan zijn mobile suit, schip, andere mensen of met de kinderen" zegt Young rustig. "jij bent zijn hogere officier of niet? Waarom beveel je hem niet naar vakantie?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Young, "dat kan alleen nog iemand hogere rang dan ik, want Sjaak en ik hebben zelfde rechten en kan alleen door meerdere over na denkt" zegt Young rustig en Ikrit sprong van de paneel af, ze loopt rustig naar de gang toe.

"maar er kunnen ook meer dan 1 persoon Sjaak bevelen naar vakantie toe gaan" zegt Ikrit en ze huppelt rustig door de gangen van Destiny, Young dacht rustig na wat Ikrit vertelt tegen Young.

"bevel?" zegt Sjaak opeens verbaasd naar Scott, hij lag op een vleugel van Tallgeese. Scott gaf kort briefje aan Sjaak. "ja Young moest dit geven aan je, het is bevel van Young." zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak kijkt Scott rustig aan, hij pakt het briefje van Scott. "hhmm...apart bevel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf terug aan Scott, hij lees van Sjaaks bevel briefje. "vakantie? Nu?" zegt Scott verrast naar Sjaak, hij dacht na over zijn orders. De hangar deuren schoven open en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen, "dit is wel erg vreemd" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje op.

"wat is er kolonel?" zegt Scott tegen Kos-mos, "ik krijg van Chloe deze bevelen, ze kwamen van Young vandaan" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf papiertje eerst aan Sjaak. Hij kijkt verrast naar Kos-mos, "ik heb de zelfde gekregen maar hier zo staat dat jij met mij op vakantie gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij liet bevel papier aan Scott, " Will komt wel over paar uurtjes voor sommige mensen naar aarde brengen en sommige terug komen" zegt Scott tegen anderen.

" Sjaak zullen we dan gaan?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak denkt rustig na, "ik weet het niet? Ik ben ook druk bezig op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak die lag te luieren op de vleugel van Tallgeese. "toe Sjaak, ik ben gewoon benieuwd om je moeder te zien en wie weet laat jij nog iets zien van je buurt?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ik denk dat wij mijn moeder vertellen over je zwangerschap natuurlijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos bloost lichtjes er over, "ja dat zullen we zeker doen" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"maar ik moet nog met iemand spreken, dus blijf uit mijn buurt voor paar uurtjes" zegt Sjaak en hij sprong van Tallgeese vleugel af, hij grijpt de bevel orders van Scotts handen. Sjaak verliet kort daarna de mobile suit hangar, "denk jij soms wat ik denk?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Kos-mos. Zij knikt naar Scott en ze rennen erg snel achter Sjaak aan, hij kwam in Young kantoor. Young was in gesprek met Camile toen Sjaak enorm absurd ging storen erdoor, "wat zijn dit?" zegt Sjaak boos en hij sloeg kei hard met bevel orders op de Young bureau neer.

"dat zijn je orders Sjaak, ik heb ze zelf geschreven dus ik weet wat erop staan" zegt Young rustig, "op vakantie?" zegt Sjaak nijdig naar Young, Scott en Kos-mos kwamen snel in Young kantoor rennen. "ja Sjaak vakantie, jij bent een van de weinige officieren op Destiny een fatsoenlijke rust nodig, iedereen heeft dat al gehad maar jij. Jij ging naar aarde toe en wat krijg je ongevraagd? Aanslag, wereld oorlog, overlijden van je oma, alles die negatief stellen voor je. Enige gelukkig moment is met je familie reünie en dat was niet eens in je eigen lichaam" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak.

Hij wenkt zijn blik weg bij Young, "hoe lang?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem aan. "een maand" zegt Young rustig, Sjaak denkt rustig na. "als weer met werken te maken dan wil ik uitstel van mijn vakantie dan, ik zal door geven aan Will hoe en wat. Ik wil ook paar dingen mee nemen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem aan. "alleen je kleding en lichte bepakking, geen wapens die niet op aarde bevinden dus je harnas en je lightsaber blijven op Destiny." zegt Young rustig, "neem zijn helm en lightsaber wel mee generaal Young." zegt Ikrit zachtjes, ze lag op een stoel te liggen. Ze rekt zich uit en ze deed met haar pootje over haar hoofdje krabben, "heeft hij tenminste om verdedigen en tenslotte iedereen zal hem zien dat een normale pet wezen" zegt Ikrit rustig, Sjaak grinnikt rustig naar zijn jedi meesteres.

"jij zat hier achter of niet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit, zij kijkt vriendelijk naar Sjaak. "dat is correct en dat is verantwoordelijkheid van een jedi meester om hun padawans conditie goed te houden" zegt Ikrit rustig, "wat ga met Mindi gebeuren?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit, Camile en Young. "ze mag mee voor dagje? Ik denk familie bezoek ook goed is voor haar. Maar als zij terug komt ga ik haar verder met haar training, zij is best slim geworden" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

"ik zal orders uit voeren generaal Young, maar volgende keer geen orders meer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, "dat kan ik je niet beloven, dat ligt aan jouw en als vriend dan moet ik ook op jouw letten" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak. "sorry dat ik in jullie gesprek storen dan, ik ga vandoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Camile, hij draait om en Sjaak verliet de kantoor. "wat ga je doen Sjaak?" zegt Camile zachtjes tegen Sjaak, hij stopt midden van de gang. "mijn tas inpakken om mijn vakantie voorbereiden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig verder, " Kos-mos jij moet ook doen want ik ga je spullen niet inpakken" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt de hoek om, Kos-mos kijkt verward opeens en zij ging snel achter Sjaak rennen.

"je plan is in werking" zegt Young tegen Ikrit en zij kijkt rustig naar Kos-mos, " Sjaaks hart is er lastig om te lezen, zijn force is te sterk om te beschermen tegen zijn problemen en verleden" zegt Ikrit rustig, "is dat slecht?" zegt Camile rustig, "dat weet ik niet, hij heeft geen dark side gevoelens zijn aanval en zijn haat is altijd in positiviteit om iemand les te geven wat Sjaak vroeger heeft ervaren" zegt Ikrit rustig, "dan moet je beseffen dat hij maar knul is van 26 jaar oud" zegt Scott rustig tegen anderen. "ja en hij is suprême generaal van U.S.A.F net als ik" zegt Young rustig, iedereen kijkt wel verrast erdoor.

Na een tijdje kwamen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi aan komen lopen in de gate ruimte. Will las de orders van Young die zij net gekregen hebt, "wel rare bevelen worden hier uit gedeeld op Destiny zeg" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd, "hou er liever over op" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will giechelt naar Sjaak. "goed ik neem vandaag 5 Destiny mensen die op de lijst staan en 3 extra mensen? Zal Yan Lin niet blij wezen maar orders zijn orders" zegt Will en zij knipt in haar vingers en roze gate ging open erdoor.

" Sjaak, geen zorgen. Wij houden Destiny in leven" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak, hij glimlach rustig naar de meiden. "onthou wel wat ik jullie heb geleerd doe geen roekeloze dingen, als ik terug komt dan wil ik jullie allemaal graag weer zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos eenheid salueert naar Sjaak, "wij zullen met deze woorden in ere houden en niet vergeten" zegt Iridi. Sjaak maak een halve groet naar de meiden en 5 Destiny leden gingen al door de poort. "over een maandje" zegt Young tegen Sjaak en hij gaf hand aan Young. "tot over een maand" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos grijpt bij zijn arm beet, Mindi ging alvast door de poort. Will begon de stelletje door de poort plagerig duwen, "tot ziens iedereen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging door de poort. "eerste erin en laatste eruit" zegt Young en hij zag dat Sjaak als laatste de schip verliet.

"ja wees geduldig ik kom er zo aan" zegt Lily en ze hoort dat de bel te gek als te ging, ze deed de deur open en ze kijkt verbaasd toen wie er waren voor haar deur. "ja wij komen wat spulletjes verkopen? Soms interesse erin mevrouw?" zegt Sjaak plagerig en Lily gaf tik tegen Sjaaks schouder, "kom binnen lieverd" zegt Lily en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar moeder, Kos-mos werd eerste binnen geleid door Mindi vervolgt en Sjaak kwam laatste naar binnen.

Yvanka kijkt verbaasd toen er wie binnen kwamen lopen in de woon kamer, " Sjaak." zegt Yvanka en zij omhelst zijn oudere broer. "kom doe je jas maar uit, het is best warm vandaag" zegt Lily en Mindi knikt vrolijk naar Lily, "dus wat kom je hier zo doen?" zegt Yvanka rustig tegen hem. "ik ben op verplichte vakantie" zegt Sjaak glimlachend tegen zijn jongste zusje, "ja dat is altijd zo ellendig om op vakantie gaan" zegt Lily dramatische toon tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Sjaak moest lachen erdoor, "hoe is met jouw Kos-mos?" zegt Yvanka rustig en zij glimlacht rustig naar Yvanka. "ja erg goed, toch Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en zij kijkt plagerig naar Sjaak, hij bloost lichtjes naar Kos-mos. "oma Lily, mama is weer zwanger en waarschijnlijk krijg ik broer of een zusje erbij" zegt Mindi opeens tegen Lily.

" Mindi, je hebt verrassing verbroken" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, Lily en Yvanka kijken erg blij en verbaasd aan. "dat is geweldig" zegt Yvanka tegen Kos-mos en zij wist niet wat zij moest doen met zo veel blijdschap van Lily en Yvanka. "geweldig mijn jongen" zegt Lily en zij gaf stootje tegen Sjaak, zo ging hele dag verder. Dinja en haar vriend kwamen op bij Sjaaks moeder huis en ze hadden op dat dag een geweldige dag, avond kwam Will storen tijdens barbecue. "is het nu al tijd?" zegt Sjaak en hij draait barbecue worstjes om, "sorry maar ik moet Mindi mee nemen" zegt Will rustig en ze kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak een bord onder haar neus schuiven.

"het is onbeschoft dat je eten laten weigeren van je superiors" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen Will, "ik dacht hij op vakantie is" zegt Will vrolijk en iedereen moest lachen erdoor. Will besloot om nog wat bij Sjaak en zijn familie blijven om te eten, diep in de nacht ging Will vandoor met Mindi op haar rug. Ze slaapt erg diep bij Wills rug, "goed ik kan jullie ook brengen naar jullie slaap plaats?" zegt Will vriendelijk tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"nee het is in orde Will, ik heb onze spullen via het leger gebracht, wij gaan morgen naar Amerika om iets bezoeken dat als kind wilt doen en dat eens keertje waar maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt vriendelijk, " Will, kom eens keertje vaker langs wij zullen ook wel prettig vinden" zegt Yvanka rustig tegen haar. "ik zal er over na denken tante Yvanka, maar ik moet mijn half zusje naar bed brengen en Cassidy zal wel woedend op me wezen dat ik zo laat bent" zegt Will en zij verdwenen voor hun ogen.

Sjaak draait om en hij grijpt de helm van de kapstok, "wij moeten ook verder mam, het was echt leuk om jullie weer zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam afscheid zien aan zijn moeder, ze vertrokken snel erdoor. "hij is niks veranderd?" zegt Yvanka tegen haar moeder, "nee, dat klopt. Sjaak heeft zijn grote droom na geleefd. Vader worden" zegt Lily en zij deed de voordeur dicht.

Ergens in Amerika gevaarlijkste militaire gevangenis:

"ex-generaal, je hebt bezoek" zegt bewaker en hij kijkt met een goede oog naar bewaker, spoedig werd zijn kettingen beginnen ratelen en hij werd begeleid door 10 bewakers. Een bewaker deed kamer open en hij kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak en Kos-mos aan andere kant van de tafel zitten, "toe ga zitten" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij kijkt streng naar Sjaak.

"de boeien zijn niet nodig of wel?" zegt Kos-mos tegen bewaker, "hij heeft een cel genoot vermoord met zijn eigen handen, we hebben uit de isoleer cel gehaald omdat jullie speciale orders hebben om toch kunnen bezoeken" zegt gevangenis directeur. "toch zijn die niet nodig" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst met zijn vinger lang, alle boeien gingen los bij zijn vader.

"ik heb nog nooit verwacht om jouw weer eens te zien" zegt Alex rustig en hij wrijft aan zijn zere polsen, "ga zitten vader" zegt Sjaak rustig en Alex kijkt naar Sjaak. Hij ging tegen over Sjaak zitten, Kos-mos grijp snel naar 2 bekers koffie toen Alex tafel onderste boven gooit naar Sjaak. Hij wil Sjaak slaan maar hij blijft rustig zitten, Kos-mos gaf zijn beker koffie en Sjaak dronk rustig ervan. Alex kon Sjaak niet raken erdoor, de bewakers waren verbaasd hoe jongen van een afstand rustig kan drinken.

"waarom? Waarom kan ik je niet raken?" zegt Alex en hij kijkt angstig naar Sjaak, "ik ben ook aan trainen geweest pap, maar dat is niet gekomen ervoor. Waar ik wel gekomen ervoor is dat ik een nieuws moest door geven" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt koelbloedig zijn vader aan. "bewakers niet in grijpen tegen mijn vader, ik wil dat hij op fatsoenlijke manier het nieuws kan horen" zegt Sjaak en bewakers deden een paar stappen naar achteren, niet door actie van Alex maar door Sjaak en zijn super krachten.

"wat is dat nieuws?" zegt Alex woedend tegen Sjaak, "mijn vriendin is zwanger en jij krijgt een achterkleinkind pap" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op, hij gooit bekertje weg in de prullenbak. "toe Sjaaks vader als je iets nodig hebt laat dan horen. Wij kunnen wel iets doen voor je" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Alex, "geef alles terug wat ik lief hebt" zegt Alex woest tegen Kos-mos. "pap, wees blij dat ik je uit dood straf heb gehaald en veranderd in levenslang. Niet alleen omdat jij mijn vader bent maar om je daden eens goed over na denken" zegt Sjaak en Alex stond op, hij grijpt Kos-mos beet. "ik ga haar vermoorden, je weet dat ik kan" zegt Alex woedend en hij kneep Kos-mos keel dicht, Sjaak haalt Alex dossier uit zijn binnen zak. "ik heb ongeluk benaderd gekeken en jij was onschuldig pap, in de isoleer cel ben jij gebroken erdoor en daarom heb ik je gedwongen naar inrichten sturen om wat onderzoeken doen. En denk je echt dat jij Kos-mos kan doden?" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Alex kijkt verbaasd Sjaak aan, Kos-mos angstige blik werd serieus en ze grijpt Alex pols stevig beet en paar tellen later was Alex op de grond neer. "hoe?" zegt Alex verbaasd, "ik ben ook een wapen schoon papa. Maar ik kan jouw eerder doden als ik dat wilt, maar Sjaak heeft mijn leven gered en mijn hart gered en ik wil dat niemand tussen komt hem en mijn gezin" zegt Kos-mos streng en bewakers kwamen snel te hulp om Alex in de boeien brengen.

"op een dag kom ik je doden Sjaak, luister goed naar mijn woorden. Jij bent altijd niks anders als een zwarte schaap in je familie en ik zal je vermoorden" zegt Alex en hij werd opgetild door 4 bewakers, Sjaak kwam opeens in flits voor hem staan. "jij heb daar de lef niet voor om je enige zoon van je familie te doden. En als jij komt heb jij genoeg kracht in de universum om mij te doden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij tikt zijn vader met 2 vingers aan. Bewakers kijken verbaasd hoe Alex vast genageld was tegen muur.

"sorry voor de schade directeur, maar regering zal schade goed maken. Kom lieverd wij gaan deze oord verlaten en vakantie genieten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Alex lacht duivels. "geweldig mijn zoon is duivel en hij zal ons allemaal vernietigen" zegt Alex lachend, Sjaak kijkt naar zijn vader. " Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak grijpt bij Kos-mos schouder beet, "hij heeft zijn verstand verloren" zegt Sjaak en ze verlieten de ruimte. Ze horen nog steeds gelach van Alex.


	44. hoofdstuk 44: onverwachte vakantie deel2

"dit is waar ik hekel aan hebt" schreeuwt Sjaak enorm, Kos-mos moest lachen erdoor en hun achtbaan rit in Disney World was erg eng. Sjaak stond te hijgen net uitgang en Kos-mos gaf flesje water aan Sjaak, "ik heb zwakheid van Sjaak gevonden" zegt Kos-mos plagerig tegen Sjaak en hij werd rood erdoor.

Kos-mos droeg vrije tijds kleding die werd verzorgt door SGC, het was enorme warme dag en zij droeg daarom een topje met korte spijker broek, ze had ook korte spijker jas met korte mouwen. Ze heeft haar haren in paarden staart gemaakt en ze droeg normale sokken met gym schoenen.

In tegendeel, droeg Sjaak een zomer Amerikaanse officieren blouse met zijn strepen erop. Daarbij had hij korte kaki korte broek die bij zijn uniform blouse past, hij droeg simpel sokken en lage officieren schoenen. Hij had een riem aan met allerlei spulletjes en een lege holster, Sjaak werd best vaak aan gesproken door beveiliging mensen en maar zij onschuldig zich snel tegen Sjaak toen hij zijn papieren liet zien aan de beveiliging, Sjaak dronk van het water en hij voel erg opgelucht erdoor.

"zullen we daar in?" zegt Kos-mos en ze wijst naar volgende achtbaan, Sjaak trok helemaal wit erdoor. Maar ze besloten toch in te gaan, "we moeten ook rusten tenslotte jij bent ook zwanger" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt naar hem, ze gingen in de rij staan. "heb je gezicht van O'Niell gezien toen wij de foto van Yoda gezien?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak moest ook lachen erdoor. "hij was jaloers maar toch werden foto's gemaakt en aan de familie leden verstuurt" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze stonden best lang in de rij.

Na 45 minuten waren zij aan de beurt en Sjaak schreeuwt alweer zijn longen uit zijn lijf van angst. Kos-mos lacht vrolijk erdoor, bij de uitgang hijgt Sjaak enorm. "er zijn ook rustige attracties" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos en zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

Zo ging hele dag verder in Disney world in Amerika.

De avond valt, Sjaak en Kos-mos waren samen in de reuzenrad. " Eli zal dit ook geweldig vinden" zegt Kos-mos en zij bekijkt paar foto's die zij hebben gemaakt op een digitale camera, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar buiten en genoot van rustige windje. Kos-mos ging naast Sjaak zitten en ze liet camera zien aan Sjaak. "ik vind deze echt goed gelukt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zag hoe hij een ijsje gekregen van Kos-mos, zijn neus was helemaal onder de softijs.

Sjaak kwam dicht bij Kos-mos hangen om goed bekijken, Kos-mos werd erg rood toen Sjaak erg dicht bij hem was. Ze gaf kus op zijn wang opeens, hij kijkt verrast erdoor en bloost lichtjes naar Kos-mos. Ze begonnen rustig met elkaar zoenen, na een tijdje kwam de reuzenrad stil en medewerker kucht zachtjes. Sjaak en Kos-mos schrokken erdoor en ze rennen blozend snel uit hun wagonnetje van de reuzenrad, daarna moesten zij lachen naar elkaar. Het was leuke dag erdoor.

"wat hebben wij vandaag?" zegt Young en hij kwam in de control interface lopen, "we hebben een adres, zo te merken is enorm druk daar zo" zegt Eli en hij liet beelden zien op holografische scherm. "zo te merken is dat een vakantie oord" zegt E-2PO tegen Eli, rush en Young. "een vakantie oord? Waarom gaan wij ook niet naar toe? Iedereen krijg dag vrij en geniet van hun vrije dag" zegt Young en Eli was enorm dol gelukkig erdoor.

"ongelooflijk een strand" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij vloog over gele stranden, John had een zwem band gekregen. Hij rent meteen naar de zee toe. "wel handig dat Will ons zwem kleding kunnen brengen" zegt Cassidy rustig en zij lag op een bad laken, "echt wel dat is heerlijk zeg" zegt Jaina en Cassidy zag opeens 3 mensen voorbij lopen, "is dat niet T-elos, Marie en delta?" zegt Cassidy en Jaina kijkt op. "ja hoe zo?" zegt Jaina rustig naar Cassidy en meiden kijken opeens verrast door de groep.

"zo dus jullie hebben vakantie oord ook gevonden?" zegt T-elos vrolijk en verrast naar Jaina en Cassidy, "ja wat is er mis mee?" zegt Cassidy rustig, "niks hoor, geniet er van want als jullie vertrekken dan zijn we weer vijanden" zegt T-elos rustig en ze lopen verder, Cassidy en Jaina kijken verbaasd naar de groep.

"ow jullie zijn ook welkom van barbecue party want gouverneur van deze planeet geef feestjes vanavond en jullie moeten echt komen" zegt delta rustig, "waarom zullen wij dat doen?" zegt Jaina tegen delta boos. "dat is regels van deze planeet mijn beste sergeant Jaina, iedereen is welkom maar je moet oorlog buiten deze sector houden. Dat is de motto van de planeet maar ook de wet, dus wees lief en kom toch ook" zegt delta vriendelijk tegen Jaina.

Jaina kijkt woedend maar werd tegenhouden door Cassidy, "ik zal door geven aan Young en anderen, wij zullen komen" zegt Cassidy en delta glimlacht rustig, de drietal lopen weer verder. "waaaahhh deze golf is echt groot" zegt John en meiden gingen snel John helpen erdoor.

Sjaak geeuwt enorm en hij wrijft door zijn slaperige ogen, hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. Hij zag dat Kos-mos naast hem te slapen en hij trok wat kleding aan, hij stapt uit zijn tent. Hij rekt zich uit, "zo vakantie dus. Nou ik vind wel geweldig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt de bergen van canada, hij begroet zijn buren op een camping en Sjaak glimlacht rustig erdoor.

Sjaak ging naar camping winkel om wat te kopen, kort daarna kwam hij terug en hij zag dat Kos-mos wakker was erdoor. "goedemorgen" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak en hij moest blozen naar Kos-mos, "goedemorgen, ik heb wat broodjes" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, ze begonnen rustig eten met hun ontbijt. "waar gaan wij nu naar toe?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak bekijkt de kaart, " Japan, daar wil ik paar plekken zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar hem. "is oké, maar eerst deze plaats goed bekijken want we komen niet dagelijks hier langs" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf warm croissant aan Sjaak.

"dus het is hier zo?" zegt Scott en hij bekijkt enorme poort, Young, Kos-mos eenheid, Chloe, TJ, Greer en Lisa waren bij de barbecue feest van gouverneur. "zo jullie zijn toch gekomen?" zegt delta opeens, hij droeg gewoon boxer zwembroek met Imperial logo erop. Iedereen kijken verrast aan naar delta, "rustig, wij mogen niet vechten en dit oord is meer dan 12 eeuwen zo gehanteerd erdoor dus, dus ik vraag ook aan jullie om de wetten respecteren" zegt delta rustig en iedereen kijk apart naar delta.

"is goed alleen deze avond dan" zegt Cassidy rustig en iedereen kijk verbaasd naar Cassidy en delta, "dan zal ik je deze weg leiden jedi meester?" zegt delta beleeft en Cassidy grijpt arm van delta vriendelijk beet, ze lopen allebei naar de feest toe. "hij is wel goed" zegt Greer en Scott knikt rustig, "ach ja als wij toch gaan sterven dan wil ik met feest knal" zegt Young rustig en TJ moest giechelen naar Young, zij lopen als tweede stel naar binnen, daarna volgen andere ook beetje erdoor. "hou je ogen wel open maar gedraag wel normaal" zegt Iridi tegen andere meiden. "kom op zeg, doe nou beetje plezier" zegt T-elos en ze sloeg op Iridi rug.

"goed, maar ow wee als een val is" zegt Iridi, "ow ben je daarom zo licht gevoelig, ik kan je voorstellen dat echt niks bijzonders feestje met alle gasten van deze planeet zijn gekomen" zegt T-elos rustig tegen Iridi en iedereen besloot rustig naar binnen toe.

Ze zagen enorme rijen met barbecues staan, iedereen waren aan het lachen genieten van de muziek en de hapjes die zij erop leggen. Cassidy was met delta rustig vlees uit kiezen, Iridi kijkt erg van een afstand naar hun. "jaloers luitenant?" zegt Valeera rustig en ze gaf drankje aan Iridi, "nee, dat niet maar ik vind zo vreemd dat iedereen hier kan komen en rustig genieten terwijl een sector verder enorme oorlog is" zegt Iridi rustig, Valeera kijkt haar aan.

"liegen is niet sterkste kant van je, tenslotte ik ken je veel beter wie dan ook" zegt Valeera, Iridi beseft dat Valeera op Novus gevonden door Sjaak en Ellie. Zij is Iridi die alleen haar uiterlijk heeft veranderd, hoewel haar ooglapje door een strijd die zij moest leveren om Destiny beschermen en Sjaak toch ieder Kos-mos eenheid lid ooit wel gered erdoor. Behalve eentje. Sjaak vertelde dat Marie officiële tweede Kos-mos eenheid lid maar zij was gestorven door gnosis troepen.

Maar toch is terug keert bij de Imperials, Jaina en Marie waren gezellig aan het kletsten. "ik ga wat eten halen, dit begin beetje saai worden" zegt Valeera en Iridi zucht beetje, zij dronk rustig van haar drankje. "ben jij wel eens verlieft geweest Valeera?" zegt Iridi tegen haar, "ja op Novus, alleen ik ging toen over drie weken later offline. Helaas is hij allang overleden" zegt Valeera rustig en Iridi kijkt haar aan. "het is oké, maar ik zal mijn geluk op een duur vinden op nieuwe planeet of in de sector. Zoals onze zusje Cassidy nu doet met delta" zegt Valeera en zij loopt naar de koude buffet.

Iridi zucht zachtjes erdoor en ze kijkt naar boven, "hoe is met Sjaak en Kos-mos?" zegt Iridi zachtjes en zij dronk van haar drankje. Sjaak begon te klimmen van rots wand en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak, ze zweeft achter hem. "waarom ga je klimmen als je ook kan vliegen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt zuchtend naar Kos-mos.

"het is een uitdaging om dit te doen" zegt Sjaak en hij hangt met 1 hand aan de rots wand, "ik zal toch niet begrijpen de mensen ook" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach naar Sjaak. Ze ging naar boven toe, Sjaak zucht en hij begon rustig verder klimmen.

Toen Sjaak boven was genoot Kos-mos van enorme uitzicht en Sjaak kwam naast haar staan, hij sloeg arm om haar heen. "toch geweldige bevel?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. Ze begonnen langzaam te zoenen erdoor.

"dit is geweldig" zegt Cassidy en zij ging rustig dansen met delta, "werkelijk? Wij krijgen orders om hier te komen" zegt delta rustig en Cassidy moest lachen erdoor. "wat is zo grappig eraan?" zegt delta verbazend, "nou Sjaak en Kos-mos kregen precies zelfde orders om vakantie houden door generaal Young en ze zijn nu vandoor" zegt Cassidy en delta kijkt verrast aan. "werkelijk, dat is goed nieuws om te horen" zegt delta rustig, T-elos en Marie kijken lichtjes op naar delta. Toen zij de informatie kregen.

Ikrit voel opeens ergs op, ze sprong van kapiteins stoel af en ze rent alvast naar mensen in de messhal.

"onze laatste dag hier zo" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, ze lagen op bed in Tokio. "geweldige souvenirs maar ook geweldige ervaring van ons samen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik vraag hoe met Mindi en anderen zijn?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze kijkt Sjaak aan, "ik zal ook wel dit missen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kroop wat dichterbij Sjaak kruipen. Ze vielen langzaam in slaap erdoor.

"het was echt geweldige week met je" zegt Cassidy, ze loopt samen met delta over de stranden van onbekende vakantie planeet. Delta kijkt beetje moeilijk en hij denkt na, hij voelt warme lichaam van Cassidy tegen zijn arm drukken. "het spijt me Cassidy dit is erg fout" zegt delta rustig en Cassidy kijkt hem aan, "ik zie nauwelijks geen probleem in" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen delta.

"het spijt me, ik heb informatie door geven aan T-elos en Marie dat Sjaak en Kos-mos weg zijn en ze gaan morgen Destiny aanvallen" zegt delta bezorgt en hij liet voorzichtig los maken van Cassidy, ze kijkt rustig naar delta en Cassidy glimlacht rustig naar delta. "geef niet delta, ik weet zeker dat jij echt niet zo slechte persoon bent" zegt Cassidy met een glimlach naar delta. Hij werd erg rood erdoor, "kijk om eerlijk te wezen, ik wil ook iets vertellen aan jouw" zegt Cassidy en ze kwam erg dicht bij delta staan.

Cassidy gaf opeens lange zoen op delta lippen, hij was enorm verrast maar daarna liet hij zich los en Cassidy vond heerlijk wat delta doet. Iridi kijkt net om de hoek, achter een boom en zij zucht zachtjes, ze loopt weg bij hun.

Cassidy kwam uren later uit de shuttle op Destiny, zij had haar zwem kleding nog steeds aan en Iridi wacht rustig op haar. Ze had haar gevecht uniform aangetrokken, ze kijkt een aparte blik naar Cassidy. "hoe vond je de avond?" zegt Iridi rustig, Cassidy zag dat Ikrit naast Iridi stond. "ik vond geweldig avond" zegt Cassidy en ze loopt rustig langs Iridi en Ikrit, "eerlijk wezen, ik was jaloers op je Cassidy." zegt Iridi rustig en ze draait verbaasd om naar Iridi te kijken.

"ik vond delta ook leuke knul maar ik weet dat hij ook een vijand is van me. Misschien ben ik enorme lafaard, sorry dat ik je begluurde op de strand. Ik was bezorgd om je" zegt Iridi beetje moeilijk naar Cassidy. Lisa en Greer kwamen ook net uit de shuttle en ze horen wat Cassidy en Iridi vertellen, "ja sorry, maar misschien mijn vader niet enige die enorm moe is met aantal dingen op deze schip. Zelfs ik wil ook soms gelukkig wezen" zegt Cassidy rustig en zij kijkt schuin naar andere kant op.

"die delta knul is niet slecht, zijn hart is juist goed. Tenslotte hij heeft jouw ook iets vertelt over vandaag? Of heb ik me vergist?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Cassidy. Ze kijkt erg blozend naar Ikrit en Iridi, "ja ze gaan ons aanvallen in deze sector. We hebben weinig kans omdat Sjaak en Kos-mos niet aanwezig zijn" zegt Cassidy rustig naar Iridi en Ikrit.

Iridi glimlacht rustig naar Cassidy, "enig wat jij niet weet en als tijdelijke leider van Kos-mos eenheid wel weet is de datum dat je vader en moeder terug komen. En Ikrit zegt dat hij een goed hart heeft is mij meer bewijs genoeg dat ik het accepteert dat hij je nieuwe vriendje is. Maar ik hoop dat jij ook genoeg moed hebt om tegen hem te vechten?" zegt Iridi rustig en Cassidy kijkt beetje droevig erdoor.

"geen zorgen tante Iridi, ik weet dat mijn grote zus Cassidy goed haar best ga doen" zegt Mindi opeens en zij stond achter Iridi staan, "je weet dat geen spelletje is?" zegt Iridi streng tegen Mindi aan vertellen. "ik ben 6 jaar oud en ik moet elke dag in slagveld deze maand was gezellig op de planeet waarom had jij geen plezier tante Iridi?" zegt Mindi streng tegen Iridi. Ikrit en Lisa moesten giechelen erdoor, "wij waren inderdaad beetje moe door dat vechten op Destiny en beschermen gedoe, dat deze planeet goede planeet was voor iedereen een nieuwe energie boost te geven" zegt Lisa opeens en iedereen kijken verrast aan.

"ik geef toe, ik voel me beter erdoor" zegt Iridi tegen Lisa rustig, " Iridi...sorry dat ik delta weg pakt bij je, ik wist het niet?" zegt Cassidy droevig en Iridi kijkt naar Cassidy, ze zucht enorm naar Cassidy. "ik ben tijdelijke leider van Kos-mos eenheid, Sjaak moet beslissen maar als hij jouw ga verbieden om met delta om gaan dan zullen wij allemaal stokje ervoor steken" zegt Iridi rustig tegen Cassidy, zij kijkt naar Iridi verbaasd aan. Iridi glimlacht rustig naar Cassidy, "wees blij dat delta een goede smaak heeft, want als ik dat hoorde dan sloeg ik keihard op zijn hoofd" zegt Iridi en Cassidy moest lachen naar Iridi.

Ikrit kijkt apart naar Iridi, ze zag dat Iridi forceert om te lachen naar Cassidy. Iedereen besloot alvast hun spullen op te ruimen en nog gezellige uurtjes van maken tot dat de strijd ga beginnen, "zomer liefde" zegt rush tegen Young op de brug van Destiny. Ze hebben gehoord van Cassidy over delta een aanval ga maken bij de planeet sector, Young liet beslissing over de straf van Cassidy over aan Sjaak.

"wij zijn sector eruit" zegt Scott rustig en iedereen op de observatie dek kijken bezorgt naar buiten, "ik pik 8 Imperial cruisers op lange afstand sensoren" zegt Volker opeens geschrokken en iedereen kijkt op, " oké, Scott draai schip om heen en probeer afstand groot houden. Alarm fase 1 op de schip" zegt Young en leden van Kos-mos eenheid kijken op toen alarm af ging, Cassidy kijkt bezorgd naar gedachtes dat zij moet vechten tegen delta.

Iridi legt een hand op Cassidy schouder, "geen zorgen wij beschermen jouw ook Cassidy." zegt Iridi en meiden staken hun duimen omhoog, Cassidy moest huilen erdoor. Ze werd omhelst door Kos-mos eenheid. " Kos-mos eenheid, het is tijd om te gaan. Succes en kom levend terug" zegt Young en meiden knikken naar Young beeld op de videoscherm, "delta" zegt Cassidy toch beetje treurig en zij vloog naar de slagveld. "daar ben je eindelijk" zegt delta streng tegen Cassidy, ze kijkt verbaasd op dat zij snel delta gevonden.

"luister, het spijt me echt wat ik heb gedaan. Ik hou echt veel van je en ik moet helaas mijn orders uitvoeren" zegt delta beetje bezorgt tegen Cassidy, hij krab op zijn hoofd. Delta droeg een Imperial storm trooper harnas aan, "geef niet, ik hou ook van jouw delta en ik zal je nooit vergeten en ook niet deze gevoel die ik met je afgelopen maand heb ervaren" zegt Cassidy en delta glimlacht naar haar. Hij gaf lange diepe liefdevolle zoen op haar lippen, "sorry wat ik ga doen bij je" zegt delta en hij grijpt Cassidy kraag beet, hij gooit naar Destiny romp. Ze vloog keihard tegen iemand anders aan, "alles oké Cassidy?" zegt Iridi en ze heeft Cassidy opgevangen erdoor.

"ja nu wel" zegt Cassidy en zij ging op de romp van Destiny staan, ze liet haar lightsaber activeren en delta glimlacht vriendelijk tegen Cassidy. Hij activeert zijn lightsaber, de poort werd actief, Will kwam uit de poort lopen met Sjaak en Kos-mos. Zij hadden nog paar extra Orb mensen nodig om hun koffers door poort brengen, "wel vreemd dit is niks voor Barnes om haar post verlaten" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd, "geen idee, maar ik ga vandoor Sjaak want ik heb werk te doen" zegt Will. "ja bedankt voor alles" zegt Sjaak rustig en de poort ging offline, Greer kwam snel met paar soldaten in de gate ruimte rennen. "gelukkig het is jullie maar, wij dachten dat de vijand is" zegt Greer.

Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos, ze knikt naar Sjaak en zijn helm ging actief erdoor. "hoeveel cruisers?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos liet haar gevecht harnas verschijnen, "er waren in begin 8 cruisers we hebben afgelopen 2 uur drie cruisers zinken erdoor" zegt Greer rustig, "vertel Young dat wij meteen in de strijd gaan" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos houd Sjaak schouder beet. Zij verdwenen voor Greer's ogen, "begrepen sir" zegt Greer maar hij wist wel dat hij te laat was om te reageren erdoor.

"ze zijn allang weg luitenant" zegt soldaat tegen Greer, "dat weet ik ook wel korporaal betweter" zegt Greer streng en hij gaf de boodschap door de brug, iedereen op de brug kijken verbaasd aan. T-elos lacht enorm naar Mindi die haar arm gebroken was door haar laatste aanval, "jij ben te jong om dit te vechten kleine meid" zegt T-elos en zij ging volgende aanval slag doen. Mindi deed haar ogen dicht en ze hoopt dat alles snel voorbij is, ze hoort kort daarna enorm knetter geluid en ze kijkt op. Ze zag dat Sjaak T-elos aanval blokkeert, "wat dat is onmogelijk je hoort op aarde wezen" zegt T-elos verbaasd en Sjaak glimlacht zachtjes met een geluid. Hij grijpt bij T-elos polsen beet en Sjaak gooit daarna T-elos tegen voorbij vliegende t-fighter.

"dit word slechte gewoonte" zegt T-elos pijnlijk en ze grijpt andere t-fighter, het vloog meteen terug naar Imperial cruiser. Cassidy hijgt enorm naar delta, hij hijgt ook enorm naar Cassidy, "hoe is je gevoelens?" zegt Cassidy hijgend. "in de war, maar ik zal je verslaan" zegt delta en hij begon aan te vallen, Kos-mos kwam voor Cassidy verschijnen, delta kijkt verbaasd naar haar en hij kon zijn aanval niet te stoppen. Kos-mos schopt delta in zijn maag en hij vloog vandoor, "mam..."zegt Cassidy geschrokken en Kos-mos kijkt haar schuin aan.

"alles in orde? Jullie zijn best moe door de aanval" zegt Kos-mos en Cassidy knikt rustig naar Kos-mos, zij twijfelt en Kos-mos kijkt rustig en beetje verbaasd naar Cassidy. "wees voorzichtig tegen delta mama, hij is mijn vriendje" zegt Cassidy zachtjes en Kos-mos streelt over haar hoofd. "wij zullen na het gevecht over hebben" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen volgende Imperial cruiser werd vernietigd.

"ze trekken terug" zegt Jaina verbaasd, de fighters vlogen meteen terug naar de cruiser. "iedereen ook terug naar Destiny." zegt Sjaak en meiden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "begrepen sir en welkom terug" zegt Iridi met een glimlach naar Sjaak en de meiden vlogen terug naar Destiny.

Mindi kwam half uurtje uit de ziekenboeg, ze had haar arm in muleta. Ze loopt in de messhal en de atmosfeer in de messhal was enorm duisternis erdoor, Cassidy stond in midden van de ruimte en Sjaak zucht enorm. " fijne welkom thuis party zeg" zegt Sjaak om de ijs te breken, "ja ik dacht ook aan Becker taart of zijn salade" zegt Kos-mos koudbloedig naar Cassidy en Kos-mos leden. Mindi kwam stilletjes in de messhal lopen en zij ging naast John zitten, "is dit al lang aan de gang?" zegt Mindi tegen John en hij knikt rustig naar Mindi. "na een half uurtje gingen zij spreken wel vreemde gesprek" zegt John tegen Mindi.

Sjaak kijkt naar Mindi en John aan hoe zij gelukkig aan het kletsten waren, daarna kijkt hij schuin naar Kos-mos. Vervolgens ging hij met zijn blik naar Young en TJ, daarna kwamen zijn ogen naar Lisa en Greer en uiteindelijk bij Chloe en Scott de eerste koppel op Destiny waren. Vanessa had ook gevoelens met Varro, "hou jij van die knul sergeant?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

"ja heel erg papa" zegt Cassidy, hij denkt na en leunt beetje met zijn rug tegen muur. "ik kan je niet verbieden want liefde is echt vreemd ding" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy, "maar Young wat vind jij als straf voor Cassidy?" zegt Kos-mos en paar Kos-mos leden gingen staan erdoor, "ga zitten jullie nu" zegt Sjaak streng keihard tegen meiden, zij gingen erg voorzichtig zitten. Young kijkt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, daarna wierp hij zijn blik naar Cassidy. "dat is jullie keuze tenslotte het is halve dochter van jullie" zegt Young rustig, "dan is het besloten, je blijft lid van Kos-mos eenheid, je blijft ook op Destiny en nog steeds actieve dienst. Maar over kwestie met jouw en delta word niet geaccepteerd..." zegt Sjaak en hij kan zijn zin niet af maken door protesterende Kos-mos leden, Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar meiden. "op de slagveld, na de slagveld mag je hem opzoeken waar dan ook. Ik hoop dat je taken serieus houden en kei hard ga werken. Daarvoor stel ik voor dat je paar mediteren over je gevoelens en vooral aan hem ga denken aan je vriendje. Want op een dag kan je hem niet zien tenzij hij ook aan boord Destiny komt dat word je missie" zegt Sjaak en meiden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak.

Cassidy kijkt op toen zij een doos gegooid naar haar, ze vang het op en het was een foto en souvenir dat zij zo graag wilt hebben. Sjaak kijkt andere kant op, "ik heb nog meer souvenirs voor iedereen van aarde" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos liet koffer met spullen openen. Cassidy moest huilen en ze omhelst Sjaak stevig beet. "ik had nooit kans om een vriendin te kiezen, jij hebt besloten met hem dan moet jij ook goed voor zorgen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt naar Sjaak. Ikrit kijkt rustig naar Sjaak, zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "welkom thuis padawan van me" zegt Ikrit vriendelijk zachtjes toen Sjaak niet kan horen erdoor.


	45. hoofdstuk 45: Earhart

Sjaak staart rustig op de observatie dek van Destiny, de felle kleuren van FTL vloog over de romp van Destiny. "goedemorgen pap" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan, "morge Cassidy, kan je nog beetje slapen door paar dagen geleden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt rustig naar hem.

Hij glimlacht rustig naar Cassidy, "zeg pap, had jij een vriendin op aarde?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt op. "ik ken wel er paar maar die zijn allemaal gebroken relaties, ik ben alleen op die dag single gebleven toen ik Kos-mos ontmoete. Dat was mijn beste dag dat ik weer had gevoeld" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt rustig naar buiten, Cassidy zag hoe Sjaak beetje down geraakt door haar vraag.

Destiny kwam uit de FTL, Sjaak en Cassidy kijken op toen zij prachtige nebula zagen. "zeg Cassidy." zegt Sjaak rustig, "toch ben ik erg blij dat ik op deze schip gestrand bent want ik heb echt geweldige vrienden en avonturen gemaakt door jullie" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "dank je dat jij accepteert mij als dochter" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar.

" Sjaak dit is Young over" horen Sjaak en Cassidy op observatie dek, Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij grijpt zijn walkietalkie. " Sjaak hier" zegt Sjaak via zijn walkietalkie, "we hebben paar planeten gevonden met paar goede adressen, wil je 2 teams stellen om onderzoek houden" zegt Young rustig op Sjaaks walkietalkie, "begrepen, ik kom zo eraan met Cassidy." zegt Sjaak rustig. "over dat, ik denk verstandig dat je beter haar uit de team houd" zegt Young rustig.

"sorry ik kan je niet horen, radio stoort enorm. Prettige dag verder" zegt Sjaak en hij draait zijn walkietalkie uit, "gezeik over mijn beslissingen altijd" zegt Sjaak beetje geïrriteerd en hij ging met Cassidy naar gate ruimte.

Kos-mos eenheid zagen hoe Sjaak en Cassidy gate ruimte binnen kwamen lopen, Sjaak kwam in zijn energie harnas. " Young kijkt niet vrolijk" zegt Cassidy en ze knikt naar Young die naast Kos-mos stond, "geen zorgen, ik moet maar weer werken voor de kost" zegt Sjaak met een glimlach naar Cassidy. " Sjaak als jij nog zo stunt ga uit halen dan zal je er voor boeten" zegt Young beetje streng, hij zucht rustig naar Young. "sergeant Cassidy, ik wil dat jij met Jaina, Valeera, Ikrit, Eli en Volker naar de eerste adres gaan. Ik neem bevel van tweede team met Kos-mos, rush, Scott, Iridi, Mindi en John." zegt Sjaak en hij negeert Young beetje erdoor.

" Sjaak, dat is niet verstandig om haar leiding geven" zegt Young streng tegen Sjaak, " Young jij gaf mij bevel op de grond troepen en away teams dus accepteert het maar, tenslotte ik weet wat ik doet"zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt Young rustig naar hem. "als jij mij niet vertrouwt wie dan wel?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem apart aan, "goed dit is gemaakt door president en jij hebt bevel over de grond troepen en ruimte troepen. Sorry dat ik je twijfelt" zegt Young rustig. Sjaak gaf schouder klop bij Young, "het is oké, ik had ook twijfels. Cassidy wees voorzichtig en jullie ook allemaal" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy away team salueert naar Sjaak. De eerste poort adres kwam online, "jullie maken elke half uur bericht en wij doen elke 45 minuten zodat wij niet in de war raken met onze adres" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy away team knikt rustig, ze lopen door de poort en de gate ging weer offline.

Volgende adres ging van start en Sjaaks team ging door de poort, ze zagen niks dan allemaal rotsachtige bergen. Opeens horen zij korte signalen, iedereen greep naar hun walkietalkies en kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. "een SOS signaal" zegt rush verbaasd tegen Sjaak, "dat is echt onmogelijk wij zijn weet ik veel lichtjaren vandaan en opeens een SOS signaal?" zegt Sjaak stom verbaasd naar zijn team.

"wat is een SOS signaal?" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, "dat is aardse morse signaal om mensen te helpen" zegt rush rustig tegen Mindi, ze kijkt naar rush en Sjaak denkt na. "neem contact op met Young. Scott neem Mindi, Kos-mos en John naar de bron van signaal, ik moet over nadenken aan deze situatie" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott knikt rustig. "kom mee dan gaan we kijken waar het is" zegt Scott en zij begonnen te lopen door de bergen.

"dit is echt ongelooflijk, je wilt zeggen dat jij een SOS signaal gevonden hebt?" zegt Young tegen rush, "ja toen wij eraan kwamen gingen onze walkietalkies enorm in de war raken door die signaal" zegt rush rustig en Young kijkt rustig naar de poort. " Cassidy team hebben vertelt dat zij niks gevonden hebben en ze zijn ook terug gekomen, er moest wel logische reden wezen maar ze zijn wel terug gekomen" zegt Young rustig, "begrepen, ik wil graag dat Brody en Eli in mijn plaats nemen want ik wil kan nauwelijks volhouden op deze planeet" zegt rush rustig.

"ik stuur Cassidy team wel, want ik heb slecht voor gevoel over haar om hier te blijven" zegt Young rustig en rush knikt naar hem. "begrepen, ik zal door geven aan sergeant" zegt rush rustig, hij verliet de gate ruimte. Sjaak draait om en hij zag met Kos-mos de poort actief word, de vortex kwam beetje naar buiten en werd daarna weer glad als spiegel.

Cassidy en haar team kwamen uit de poort, achter haar sloot de poort weer. " Young heeft ons gestuurd vader, hij heeft twijfels over me" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak, "ik snap het, geen zorgen. We regelen dit wel andere keer erover, Scott is wel laat er mee" zegt Sjaak beetje bezorgt, hij kijkt op zijn mobiel naar de tijd.

"ik zie daar zo iemand vliegen" zegt Iridi en zij wijst naar de lucht, Mindi kwam voor Sjaak en andere landen. "sorry dat wij niet reageren maar er is een stoor zender erg ver weg waar door onze radio's niet werken, maar ik moest door geven dat Scott en John bij een vliegtuig staan." zegt Mindi rustig tegen Sjaak, "vliegtuig? Wat soort een?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd. "het is een zilveren vliegtuig met een zwarte streep erdoor, op de vleugels staan cijfer en letters. Ome Scott zegt over mevrouw Earhart?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan.

"dat is onmogelijk?" zegt Eli verbaasd, "ik denk van niet Eli, denk aan star trek voyager aflevering genaamd the 37's" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt verrast naar Sjaak. "goed wij gaan naar toe om te kijken naar die vliegtuig, Cassidy neem Iridi, Valeera en Kos-mos mee om daar zo in de bergen zoeken naar energie piek misschien is toch wat ik over denkt" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. De meiden vlogen vandoor en Sjaak ging met overige mensen naar de vliegtuig toe, Ikrit sprong op Mindi schouder om zo sneller kunnen bewegen over rotsachtige terrein.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze bij de vliegtuig, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan. Scott was aan het bekijken aan de vliegtuig, Sjaak kwam met sprongen van de rotswand af en hij land net naast Scott. "geweldig vind je niet?" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak deed zijn handschoen uit, hij raakt de romp van oude vliegtuig.

"dit is de echte ding, Amelia vliegtuig" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, de anderen kwamen net beneden aan en Eli kijkt echt verbaasd. "ik heb geen lichamen gevonden maar ik heb wel radio met enorme batterij aangesloten op de noodsignaal baken" zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk naar Scott, " Sjaak dit is net als aflevering van voyager...maar waar zijn andere mensen dan?" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar berg wand, "voel jij dat ook meesteres?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit knikt. "ik voel sterk force levens vlakbij. Maar zo te merken heeft jou vrienden ook erg hulp nodig bij een grot" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak.

"dus hier komt energie piek vandaan?" zegt Kos-mos en zij lopen voorzichtig de grot binnen, ze kwamen bij een kleine ruimte staan. "er is een stasis ruimte" zegt Cassidy en ze zagen wel 8 stasis capsules bevinden. Valeera kwam bij een andere ruimte en ze zag nog meer stasis capsules maar die waren leeg, "ze zijn allemaal mensen" zegt Cassidy en ze veegt wat ijs van de stasis capsule. "ze leven wel want ik zie aan deze paneel dat ze allemaal een hartslag hebben" zegt Kos-mos en ze drukt op aantal knoppen.

"kan je het hacken zus?" zegt Iridi en ze wacht bij opening van de ingang, "het is mogelijk maar kost wel meer tijd" zegt Kos-mos en zij typt zo snel mogelijk over de paneel. "dit is enige ingang en uitgang Iridi, er is niks dan maar lege capsules" zegt Valeera, Iridi knikt naar haar en ze let erg op dat niemand komt. Opeens zag ze iets op haar sensoren en ze liet haar pistool verschijnen, ze schoot object in de lucht in stukken en door explosie schok golf vloog Iridi kamer binnen. Kos-mos vang haar op maar ze knallen allebei tegen stasis capsule.

Kos-mos voelt opeens haar arm gebroken werd erdoor, "vijandelijke contacten buiten" zegt Iridi en ze veegt wat bloed van haar mond af. "begrepen, Cassidy kom" zegt Valeera, ze liet haar wapens verschijnen. Cassidy knikt naar Valeera en ze lopen allebei naar buiten, ze zagen op split van een seconden een volgende object naar hun toe vliegen en meiden kunnen allebei net op tijd opzij springen. Iridi hoort volgende explosie en ze beschermt van Kos-mos meerdere brok stukken. "zo te merken vallen zij alleen buiten aan om ons weg te jagen" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en Iridi stond op.

"zo te horen is dat waar, je arm is beschadigt" zegt Iridi verbaasd en Kos-mos hoort haar arm knetteren, "weet ik, Sjaak kan wel herstellen. Geen zorgen" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "over Sjaak gesproken" zegt Iridi en ze kijkt naar de gat van deur.

Sjaak vloog met zijn topsnelheid over de bergen, hij zag een grot waar werden beschoten. "daar zijn ze" zegt Sjaak en hij ging midden van het vuurlinie staan, "staak het vuren aan beide kanten" schreeuwt Sjaak over de vuur gevecht. "wij zijn mensen van planeet aarde, ik herhaal staak het vuren" schreeuwt Sjaak nogmaals, Cassidy en Valeera stoppen met schieten en Sjaak kijkt naar de bergen. Hij zag dat de mensen niet schieten naar Sjaak of naar Cassidy en Valeera, "doe je helm af wij kunnen je niet vertrouwen" schreeuwt een stem terug naar Sjaak. "begrepen" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij deed zijn helm af, 5 personen verschenen achter hun rotsen en Sjaak kijkt naar hun.

"jij spreek de waarheid, wat doen jullie bij onze voorouders" zegt man en hij deed ook zijn helm af, andere vier personen deden dat ook, Sjaak, Valeera en Cassidy zagen dat zij mensen waren. "dat wisten wij niet, mijn naam is generaal Sjaak de wijze van ruimte schip Destiny grondtroepen." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de mensen. Iridi ondersteunt Kos-mos en zij lopen rustig naar buiten, "mensen ja natuurlijk dat noem ik geen bewijs" zegt een vrouw en ze knikt naar Kos-mos die haar arm gebroken was.

Sjaak zag dat haar bedrading van haar arm waren aan het knetteren, "dat is misschien waar, maar ik ben ook een mens" zegt Mindi en zij hield haar lightsaber bij de vrouw keel beet, Ikrit sprong van Mindi schouder en ze huppelt rustig verder. "ik zal maar niet doen" zegt Scott en hij had zijn geweer gericht op de groep mensen, ze deden hun wapens laag houden. " Scott, Mindi, doe allebei rustig. We willen de mensen van aarde ook niet gewond raken" schreeuwt Sjaak naar Mindi en Scott, "een jedi, ik dacht die uit gestorven waren" zegt man achter Mindi stond, " Mindi, luister naar je vader en laat je wapen zakken. Jij ook Scott en kom hier" zegt Sjaak streng naar die twee.

Mindi deed wat zij werd opgedragen en de vrouw zakt door haar knieën van angst, "sorry, het is niet mijn bedoeling maar niemand mag mijn vader pijn doen" zegt Mindi rustig. " Mindi! Kappen nu" schreeuwt Sjaak woest naar haar, "toe Mindi, je papa is echt boos op je" zegt John zachtjes en hij kwam met Eli naar de vallei. Mindi zucht zachtjes en ze stak haar hand uit naar de vrouw, "sorry ervoor" zegt Mindi.

"mijn naam is John Evansville, wij waren ooit gevangen op dit planeet om de ijzer eruit te graven voor Imperials. Maar toen onze atmosfeer enorm dik werd kunnen zij niet meer komen en wij vonden paar jaar later dat ronde ding" zegt John tegen Sjaak, "wij noemen de stargate, op aarde is er twee van zulke dingen gevonden. En wij kunnen nu op aarde verschillende planeten bezoeken, hoe wel...deze keer zitten wij ook vast op de schip en wij gaan route volgen wat onze schip AI heeft gevonden" zegt Sjaak rustig en meneer Evansville kijkt verbaasd aan toen Sjaak de verhaal rustig vertelt.

Toen Sjaak en John Evansville klaar waren met beide verhalen, stel Sjaak voor aan Destiny. Young had een andere team gesteld om te proberen om mensen in stasis uit hun capsules te halen en met succes, paar mensen werden boos op Iridi en Valeera maar Mindi kwam bij hun om te kalmeren. Ze kregen toen een rondleiding over de schip en Sjaak was in de hangar om Kos-mos arm herstellen.

"zit stil anders raak ik je andere bedrading" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt beetje pijnlijke gezicht naar Sjaak, "sorry ervoor" zegt Kos-mos en de deur ging open. "generaal Sjaak!" zegt Eli vrolijk en Sjaak schoot uit met zijn gereedschap, "shit" zegt Sjaak snel en Kos-mos trok erg snel haar arm terug. Sjaaks liet het vallen en draait snel de gas kraan dicht, "ow sorry, ik...het...is niet bedoeling sorry" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt woest om. Hij zag Eli staan met Amelia, Mindi en Ikrit, "ah, Kos-mos laat je arm eens zien" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos ging weer tegen over hem zitten. Ze liet voorzichtig haar arm zien aan Sjaak, "het spijt ons, ik wist niet dat je belangrijke dingen aan het doen was" zegt Amelia rustig beleeft tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"het is gelukkig niet serieus gebleven, maar ik heb eventjes mijn concentratie nodig, als je wilt rond kijken mag. Maar wel stilletjes mogelijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje bezorgt naar Sjaak, "lieverd, als je moe bent dan kan ook morgen doen. Mijn nano-bots kunnen wel herstellen" zegt Kos-mos rustig. "nee, ik ben bijna klaar Kos-mos. Tenzij dat er nog iemand mij ga storen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait gas kraan van las apparaat weer open, hij gaf extra laskap aan Amelia. "piloten moeten goed zorgen voor hun ogen, zet dit op a.u.b. Want ik wil je niet verwonden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Amelia knikt rustig, ze pakt de las kap en ze zet het op. Sjaak schud met zijn hoofd en zijn las kap zakt voor zijn ogen.

"moet jij geen eentje hebben mevrouw?" zegt Amelia tegen Kos-mos, "nee, mijn ogen kan je vervangen, ik ben deels machine en daarom heb ik Sjaaks hulp soms wel nodig. Noem me maar Kos-mos, dat doet iedereen op de schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak ging verder met bedrading vast te lassen. "zo dat zal wel werken hoe voel het Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak en hij zet zijn las apparaat uit en hij draait de gaskraan dicht, Kos-mos beweeg met haar vinger en ze glimlacht rustig. "zoals altijd jij alleen kan Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, "dus jij hebt een rondleiding? Mevrouw Earhart?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Amelia deed haar las kap af. "ja dat klopt, maar noem me maar Amelia dat mevrouw voel mij zo oud" zegt Amelia en Sjaak moest lachen erdoor.

Eli snap de geintje ook wel en hij lacht zachtjes mee, Mindi en Kos-mos begrepen niks van en Ikrit sprong op de werk tafel, ze ging beetje liggen. "ik heb gehoord dat jij ook piloot bent?" zegt Amelia en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar haar, "zoals heb ik ook over jouw gehoord Amelia, maar ik ben wel ander soort type piloot dan jij. Ik vond in die tijd vliegen een elegante tijd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Amelia grinnikt naar Sjaak. "ja maar de vrouwen waren toen niet zo gelijk als in jullie tijdperk" zegt Amelia, "nee, maar na de tweede wereld oorlog werden vrouwen toch gelijk gebracht en in veel landen worden zij als gelijken gemaakt. Maar helaas is nog niet overal zo, in Amerika was jij icoon om die groep in leven te brengen. Ik kan wel eeuwig over praten daar over maar ik denk dat jij iets wilt waar elke piloot van houd" zegt Sjaak en Amelia kijkt verbaasd aan.

"dit is echt geweldig snel" zegt Amelia en ze houd Sjaak stevig beet, Tallgeese vloog over de romp van Destiny. "ik zei toch dat piloten van houd?" zegt Sjaak en Tallgeese veranderd snel in robot transformatie, hij ging op de romp staan. Kos-mos kwam naast Sjaaks cockpit zweven, "moet Kos-mos geen pak dragen zoals wij wel moeten?" zegt Amelia verbaasd. "wij zijn mensen, Kos-mos is half machine en zij kan in de ruimte leven, zoals mijn dochtertje Mindi. Ik denk door deels mijn krachten en deels haar ongeluk de gave gekregen om te ademen in de ruimte" zegt Sjaak en Mindi kwam naast Kos-mos zweven, Sjaak zag dat Amelia zijn mobile suit piloten pak aan draagt en Sjaak had zijn harnas geactiveerd, Sjaak deed naast Amelia helm tikken en vizier kwam over haar gezicht schuiven.

Daarna deed Sjaak precies zelfde en zijn cockpit ging open, hij gaf duwtje aan Amelia en zij zweeft naar Kos-mos toe. "dit is geweldigste gevoel die ik heb ervaren" zegt Amelia vrolijk en ze zweeft in de ruimte, " Amelia, heb je zin om met ons mee te gaan of wil je bij anderen blijven?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Amelia kijkt naar hem, "daar kan ik niet alleen over beslissen? Daar moet ik met andere mensen over hebben" zegt Amelia en Sjaak knikt rustig.

In de messhal kwam Amelia vrolijk terug, zij bedankt Sjaak voor geweldige vlieg tocht met Tallgeese. Amelia ging bij andere zo genoemde 37's, "dit is wel geweldig maar ik denk toch dat op die planeet ga, zo veel vruchtbare grond daar zo" zegt boer tegen andere mensen. "ik blijf ook want ik heb ook veel Japanners gezien en ik voel me echt thuis erdoor" zegt Japanse marine officier, zo ging hele gesprek verder. Young had zelfde probleem en hij vroeg aan mensen van Destiny wat zij willen gaan doen, Sjaak grinnikt en hij ging niet zijn leven verspillen op de planeet toen Young zijn toespraak via intercom vertelt.

Bij de gate ruimte waren alleen mensen van 37's aanwezig en verder niemand Young was enorm blij en opgelucht erdoor, Sjaak stond naar Young en hij moest lachen. "maar Young wij kunnen wel deze planeet als vriend beschouwen" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush stond andere kant van Young, "daar ben ik wel mee eens, ideaal voor onze voedsel op te slaan, tenslotte ze hebben ons weer wat voedsel gegeven" zegt rush rustig tegen Young en hij krab op zijn hoofd, Young kijkt naar zijn twee officieren.

"jullie hebben gelijk erin, zelfs jij Sjaak. Ik moet meer vertrouwen hebben in Cassidy en weinig wantrouwen" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, "ach, iedereen is maar 1 keer jong en ik vind als vader zijne iedereen een kans krijgen om een relatie maken op de schip tenslotte wij leven ook niet eeuwig maar de Kos-mos eenheid wel. En het is goede ervaring om de mensen emoties beter leren kennen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet rustig de gate ruimte, "ik weet het niet, moet ik hem als domme idioot beschouwen of hij doet als of? Zijn woorden lijkt wel dat hij een oude man is met meer dan 60 jaar levenservaring" zegt rush rustig.

Volgende dag vloog Destiny nog steeds in FTL, Sjaak was druk bezig met zijn jedi trainingen. Hij stond op zijn handen en hij begint rustig aantal kratten op elkaar laten stapelen met zijn force, Mindi en Cassidy kijken rustig naar Sjaak hoe hij doet. Kos-mos kwam ook in de training zaal binnen en ze zag dat Sjaak enorm aan het zweten was, "goed concentreer je op de heden en niet ik toekomst, verleden is niet slecht want dat is allang voorbij maar heden is moment dat je nu leeft en doet" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak liet laatste krat op zijn plek zetten.

"goed zo dat is wel genoeg voor vandaag" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak ging op zijn handen zakken, hij lag daarna plat op zijn rug. Sjaak was enorm aan het hijgen erdoor, "goed gedaan, beetje voor beetje word jij sterker erin" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak ging recht opzitten. Hij kijkt naar zijn kleine jedi meesteres aan, "toch vraag ik af wat Amelia ga doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit. "zij zal wel eerste piloot worden op dat planeet zoals jullie de wrong broeders" zegt Ikrit, "je bedoel Wright broeders" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit knikt rustig.

Sjaak staart naar de plafon, "ik wilde vroeger ook piloot worden, zoals Earhart. Toen ik haar verhaal hoorde was verbaasd hoe zij eindigt, dat maakt mij mysterieus geheim er spannend. Want ik wil altijd met mijn eigen ogen beschouwen hoe zij geëindigd was, nu ben ik erg blij erdoor" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Ikrit, "dat is goede houding mijn padawan, geluk is goede force en erg krachtig" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak glimlacht rustig.

Sjaak kreeg opeens een handdoek op zijn hoofd gesmeten, "zo kan je beetje drogen want als het afkoelt kan je verkouden raken erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak wrijft met de handdoek over zijn gezicht. "douchen is ook goede force moment" zegt Ikrit giechelend en plagerig naar Sjaak, "ik heb al bericht begrepen meesteres, ik ga wel douchen. Tenslotte ik stink enorm" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig naar de douchejes.

Uurtje later kwam hij schoon en zijn uniform half open op de observatie dek lopen, hij zag Cassidy staan en ze staar naar de FTL van Destiny. "prachtig blijf het" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt rustig. Destiny vloog rustig door diepe ruimte van universum naar haar eind punt.


	46. hoofdstuk 46: verlieft

Kino kwam uit een stargate.

Cortana verscheen uit de Kino en zij kijkt rustig rond, "alles lijkt in orde" zegt Cortana en Sjaak kwam met Kos-mos, Eli, Greer en Valeera uit de poort lopen. "je kan wel zeggen dat het in orde is, want het is wel erg rustig hier zo" zegt Greer en Sjaak deed zijn helm in pet vorm stand, "wel apart, 3 manen bij elkaar" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt ook naar boven.

"wel aparte gezicht erdoor" zegt Kos-mos, "ja, ja, jullie stelletje liefde vogeltjes maar wij hebben missie te doen" zegt Valeera zuchtend, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar Valeera met zweet druppel aan.

"er is wel aantal gebouwen niet zo ver vandaan. We kunnen kijkje nemen?" zegt Cortana rustig en haar Kino vloog vandoor, "ik moet toch eens keertje aanpassen dit is best lastig om te zien" zegt Sjaak rustig. "zij kan ook weer in je helm werken?" zegt Eli plagerig en ze lopen rustig achter Cortana aan.

"zo te merken weer een spook stad" zegt Greer rustig en Sjaak zucht erdoor, "deze keer is het aangevallen door Imperials." zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt naar verwoestende stad, "misschien heb je wel gelijk erin, wat nu?" zegt Eli verbaasd, "zoals wij altijd doen, kijken naar waardevolle spullen of onderdelen, Valeera neem contact op met Destiny en vraag nog 2 teams om de dorp bekijken" zegt Sjaak en Valeera knikt rustig, "ow neem ook E-2PO mee, zij ken misschien de taal in de dorp" zegt Sjaak en Valeera knikt nogmaals, zij vloog naar de poort toe.

"dit is slecht" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt de impact van de schoten die gebouw beschadigt zijn, "ja ik heb dit gezien, zelfs de lichamen van de mensen zijn door midden gehakt. Alleen dat is wel 20 jaar geleden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "ja dit is wel goed georganiseerd aanval" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar Sjaak, "nog iets bijzonders kunnen vinden Greer?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij schud zijn hoofd naar Sjaak. "niet zo veel, misschien wel wat staal of wat blikken eten maar verder niks bijzonders" zegt Greer en iedereen zag opeens Eli snel naar hun toe rennen, " Sjaak, je moet eens kijken misschien kan jij wel gebruiken?" zegt Eli vrolijk en hij pakt Sjaaks hand beet.

Eli trok erg hard en snel aan Sjaaks hand, "en weg waren zij" zegt Greer en Kos-mos knikt rustig. "ah, daar heb je Valeera." zegt Kos-mos opeens en zij kijkt naar andere kant, Greer kijkt ook op de zelfde richting en hij zag Valeera met Mindi vliegen, ze landen net voor hun en Mindi had Ikrit op haar schouders. "rush, Iridi en Young komen wat later, want zij moeten nog een team klaar maken en ik geloof dat Lisa, Camile, Brody dat zijn" zegt Valeera rustig, "goed om te horen, Sjaak is door Eli naar dat richting getrokken zo te merken heeft Eli een nieuw speeltje gevonden voor Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Valeera.

Ze horen opeens een motor starten en ze kijken naar die richting, de meiden vlogen alvast vooruit en Greer zucht enorm. Hij begon alvast te rennen, meiden stoppen met vliegen toen zij een jager opeens in de lucht kwam. "ow een X-wing model" zegt Ikrit en Eli kwam naar buiten, " hè, Eli is dat Sjaak die vliegt?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en Eli knikt, "wij hebben ook een shuttle gevonden die wij kunnen gebruiken voor Destiny. Ze hebben ook een hyper drive om snelheid te vliegen, natuurlijk is wel paar R2 robots offline dus wij kunnen hyper drive nu niet gebruiken" zegt Eli en meiden kijken Eli vreemd aan, "ik heb geen flauw benul waar jij over hebt" zegt Valeera tegen hem. "ik wel, hij bedoelt dat die jager een soort FTL motor heeft en er zijn ook paar shuttle met FTL motoren alleen draagbare computers werken nog niet" zegt Ikrit rustig. "kijk dat snap ik beter" zegt Valeera opgelucht.

"dat ziet er niet goed uit" zegt Kos-mos en X-wing jager had enorme moeite om stabiel te blijven, hij kwam met een harde klap neer, meiden gingen snel naar binnen rennen. Eli kwam snel achter meiden aan, "verdorie die is wel lastig besturen" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn helm af. Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt naar hem en Sjaak schrok eventjes, zij omhelst Sjaak daarna en hij moest lichtjes blozen erdoor.

"idioot, waarom doe je die stunt?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd tegen Sjaak, "sorry ik heb die hyper drive nodig voor Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos sloeg tegen zijn wang. "idioot" schreeuwt Kos-mos en ze loopt uit de hangar, Sjaak liet zijn hand tegen zijn zere wang.

Sjaak ging met zijn rug tegen rug leuning drukken, "ik ben wel roekeloos laatste dagen" zegt Sjaak frustrerend, hij wrijft door zijn haren. Ikrit kwam bij de rand van de cockpit staan, "het komt wel goed, jij bedenkt wel iets om haar weer gelukkig maken padawan" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Ikrit.

"ja je hebt gelijk, maar eerst andere dingen doen" zegt Sjaak en hij kroop uit beschadig X-wing jager, "hij is gebroken, wat was er?" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak. "we zoeken nieuwe of een betere hyper drive want deze is door gebrand" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt hem aan.

Barnes was rustig aan het kijken op haar paneel, ze hoort en zag dat de stargate erg snel begon te draaien voor een adres. "we krijgen inkomende adres" zegt Barnes via haar walkietalkie, niet snel daarna kwam Cassidy aan komen lopen met paar mariniers. "is het Sjaak of anderen?" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Barnes, "niet dat ik weet? Sjaak is altijd op tijd er mee. Ik denk iemand anders?" zegt Barnes en de poort ging open. Vortex kwam snel naar hun toe en ze zagen gladde waterachtige spiegel in de poort, snel kwamen mensen uit de poort die Cassidy niet snel herkent. Ze activeert haar lightsaber maar de mensen vuren door de poort.

"gehaald" zegt vrouw met bruin haar, "maar er komen nog meer" zegt robotachtige man en hij liet zijn raket lanceer systeem te voorschijn en hij vuurt door de poort. Jongen met rood haar blijft schieten met zijn pistolen en Cassidy met haar mannen zagen opeens gnosis door de poort komen. "snel waarschuw mijn vader en laat hem Kos-mos hier heen halen" schreeuwt Cassidy naar Barnes, vrouw kijkt op. "kan jij geen Hilbert effect?" zegt de vrouw verbaasd, een meisje met roos haar liet haar pijl en boog verschijnen en begon op gnosis schieten, "ik zie uit als Kos-mos eenheid maar ik kom uit andere tijdperk" zegt Cassidy snel en ze was opeens flits voor bij de gnosis staan.

Gnosis wezens werden vernietigd voor Cassidy snelle actie, "stik ze vallen terug in de ruimte, we kunnen dit niet volhouden als dit door gaat dan is Destiny ook geweest" zegt jongen en hij herlaad enorm snel zijn pistolen en blijft schieten.

Sjaak, Ikrit en Mindi kijken opeens naar boven, "problemen bij Destiny." zegt Sjaak kort en opeens horen Iridi en Jaina vage radio bericht. "generaal, ik krijg de poort niet open. De adres is bezet" zegt Brody en Young kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

" Sjaak, gebruik je teleportatie krachten en breng Destiny in veiligheid" zegt Young snel tegen Sjaak, "begrepen, Kos-mos ik heb je nodig" zegt Sjaak snel en hij zag Kos-mos nergens te vinden. "geef niet wij gaan wel" zegt Jaina en Sjaak knikt naar Jaina, Iridi en Valeera kwamen snel bij Sjaak staan. "hou me vast, Young zoek naar Kos-mos. Ik kom terug dan heb ik haar nodig" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt rustig naar Sjaak. Hij verdwijnt met de meiden naar Destiny.

Toen Sjaak verscheen bukt hij net op tijd van een stoot slag van gnosis. "gnosis?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en meiden sprongen opzij, "aw man, ik heb mijn Hilbert effect niet" zegt Valeera en Iridi knikt naar haar. "en ik heb ook niet meer die systeem, wat moeten we doen?" zegt Jaina, "ik beweging blijven en bescherm zo veel mogelijk mensen, Destiny moet heel blijven. Ik ga Kos-mos halen zij is enige doe nog wel heeft" zegt Sjaak en hij verdween weer. De meiden halen hun wapen te voorschijn en begonnen te vuren.

Sjaak kwam op de planeet en Young kijkt verrast aan, "ik heb Kos-mos nodig nu, anders is Destiny verloren" zegt Sjaak snel hijgend. "ik kan haar niet vinden" zegt Young, " oké, oren dicht" zegt Sjaak en iedereen deden zijn oren dicht. Sjaak haalt diep adem. " Kos-mos gnosis en geen geintje" schreeuwt Sjaak enorm en paar gebouwen begonnen instorten door Sjaaks geschreeuw, Kos-mos kwam opeens aanvliegen. "ik hoop echt dat jij serieus bent" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kwam snel voor haar, hij grijpt Kos-mos beet en Sjaak verdween met Kos-mos naar Destiny.

"bloed serieus" zegt Sjaak toen hij op Destiny kwam en Kos-mos zag gnosis troepen uit de muren verschijnen, " Hilbert effect, maximaal. Bescherm alle bemanning leden en nieuwkomers, geen schade op Destiny romp veroorzaken" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar Sjaak. "begrepen" zegt Kos-mos en haar vizier kwam voor haar ogen, over Destiny kwam enorme grote aura. Gnosis wezens kwamen zichtbaar en iedereen begonnen glimlachen naar gnosis wezens. Sjaak haalt zijn lightsaber en hij vloog op de gnosis wezens af, " Kos-mos." zegt het vrouw en onbekende bezoekers waren erg opgelucht erdoor.

" Barnes ben je er nog?" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt naar Sjaak, ze begon te schieten met haar pistool naar de gnosis wezens. "kreeg je de poort dicht?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "nee, ik heb alles geprobeerd er zit niks anders op" zegt Barnes en Sjaak knikt, hij kwam uit zijn bescherming en begon op de poort schieten. De ring van de poort werd vernietigd en er kwamen geen nieuwe gnosis door de poort.

" Sjaak, ik ben blij dat je kwam" zegt het vrouw en ze omhelst Sjaak beet. " Shion?" zegt Sjaak opeens verbaasd naar Shion. "klopt, ik ben hier gekomen met hulp van Will. Gnosis heeft second militia vernietigd" zegt Shion en Sjaak zag wie anderen waren, " junior, Ziggy, Momo, allen, allemaal hier zo? Is daar zo slecht?"zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen knikt, "zelfs kukai foundation is vernietigd" zegt junior tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak kijkt snel achterom en hij duwt Shion opzij, hij werd geraakt door zijn rug. Het waren klauwachtige wonden, ze waren erg diep en Sjaak gooit zijn lightsaber door gnosis heen. "meiden, dit is generaal Sjaak..." zegt Sjaak hijgend via zijn radio, "bescherm de schip en bemanning, vernietigd gnosis...laat Destiny heel..." zegt Sjaak en hij stond op sloeg aantal gnosis neer.

Ikrit kijkt naar de lucht, Mindi kijkt naar haar. "je vader is gewond, maar hij moet niet roekeloos wezen" zegt Ikrit en Mindi kijkt naar haar, het kleine Ikrit zat op Mindi's schouder en ze knikt naar Ikrit. "mijn vader is wel roekeloos zijn hart is goed" zegt Mindi en Ikrit kijkt haar schuin aan, meiden horen opeens rush te vloeken. "de poort gaat niet actief, er zijn paar dingen. Maar het is nu aan Sjaak en paar Kos-mos leden" zegt Young tegen rush.

Sjaak zat in messhal op een bank, " Sjaak, je wonden het is erg diep. We moeten snel herstellen" zegt Momo tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlacht rustig naar Momo, "hoe is met Destiny?" zegt Sjaak rustig via zijn radio, "brug is onder controle" zegt Iridi via Sjaaks radio. "ik heb de schip schoon geveegd met Kos-mos, we hebben ook met bemanning kamers door gezocht" zegt Valeera via Sjaaks radio, hij zucht zachtjes door de radio, "begrepen, ik heb hulp nodig om naar de shuttles begeleiden" zegt Sjaak via de radio en hij stond op, Momo grijpt Sjaak beet toen hij beetje door zijn knieën ging zakken.

Sjaak ging zijn krachten verzamelen en hij stond recht op, "ik kan je helpen" zegt Momo en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, ze ondersteunt Sjaak beetje en ze gingen naar shuttles toe. Kos-mos en Valeera kwamen bij de hal waar ook de shuttle bevind, " Sjaak je bloed" zegt Valeera en Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Sjaak. "later, ik moet naar de planeet toe om Scott deze shuttle kan vliegen en naar Destiny. Rush zal wel woedend op mij worden omdat ik de gate hebt vernietigd" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt naar zijn borst.

"maar jij bent niet in conditie om te vliegen" zegt Valeera bezorgd, "is oké, het lukt me echt wel" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt nog steeds nijdig boos naar hem. "wees voorzichtig dan" zegt Kos-mos en Valeera kijkt verrast naar Kos-mos. "ik zal het doen, ik kom echt terug" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig met behulp van Momo, Shion kwam in de gang rennen met junior, Ziggy en allen. " Momo, wat ga je doen?" zegt junior bezorgt tegen haar, Sjaak ging in de piloten stoel zitten. "ga maar Momo, ik red heus wel" zegt Sjaak en Momo knikt rustig naar hem.

Momo loopt terug naar junior en ze kijkt vrolijk naar hem, "je maakt mij soms echt bezorgt" zegt junior en Kos-mos kijkt rustig hoe de deuren van shuttle dicht gingen. Destiny shuttle klemmen werden los gemaakt en shuttle vloog naar de planeet toe, "dit word lastiger dan ik dacht" zegt Sjaak en hij zag beetje wazig voor zijn ogen.

"daar is de shuttle" zegt Scott en iedereen kijkt naar boven, iedereen zag dat shuttle vloog niet recht en de shuttle stort in duinzand neer. Scott, TJ, Young en nog paar mariniers rennen naar de shuttle toe, Scott deed de deur open schuiven en Sjaak lag bewusteloos tegen zijn paneel, "TJ opschieten generaal is zwaar gewond" zegt Scott en hij zag Sjaaks rug enorm rood van het bloed.

Sjaak werd langzaam wakker, hij zag dat hij in de ruïne lag. "ah je bent wakker, ik wist niet goed dat je fit was om naar Destiny te gaan" zegt TJ en zij kwam binnen lopen, Eli kort daarna binnen en hij lacht vrolijk naar Sjaak. " Sjaak, ik heb een X-wing gevonden en die werkt maar ook nieuwe hyper drive voor je" zegt Eli vrolijk, "ja goed Eli, ik kom zo naar je toe. Is er ook een R2 eenheden?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "klop ik heb 5 gevonden in de shuttle en ook iets bijzonder robot gevonden misschien kunnen we daar zo Cortana in programmeren?" zegt Eli snel en Sjaak wrijft over zijn hoofd.

"niet lullig bedoelt Eli, maar ik ga naar Destiny met die X-wing en dan kan TJ mij herstellen op de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak en hij voelt enorm pijn stoten in zijn rug. "je moet echt rustig aan doen, als je te veel beweegt dat je wonden weer open gaat" zegt TJ rustig en Sjaak knikt, "begrepen, ik zal niet roekeloos doen" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt een stok, Sjaak loopt rustig naar de X-wing. "alleen de cockpit moeten wij herstellen maar er zijn genoeg onderdelen gevonden om de cockpit herstellen" zegt Eli en Sjaak knikt rustig zijn harnas verscheen weer.

X-wing vloog met Destiny shuttle en 2 StarSpeeder 3000 shuttles, de shuttles gingen bij en X-wing vloog naar mobile suit hangar. Omdat oude Tallgeese van Sjaak uit elkaar gehaald is, was er genoeg ruimte om een shuttle of een jager te parkeren. Iridi, Valeera, Kos-mos en Cassidy waren in de hangar en ze zagen dat Sjaak binnen kwam. X-wing landen op goede manier en meiden kijken bezorgt, Sjaak kwam niet naar buiten geklommen zoals hij altijd deed bij de Tallgeese. Mobile suit grote hangar deuren schoven dicht en er werd zuurstof binnen geblazen, Iridi klom naar de cockpit en ze kijkt bezorg. "haal snel een brancard Sjaak is bewusteloos" zegt Iridi geschrokken en Valeera vloog vandoor.

Sjaak werd voor tweede keer wakker vandaag, "man mijn hoofd tolt echt enorm" zegt Sjaak en hij zag dat hij in de ziekenboeg lag, Kos-mos schilt wat fruit. "ah, je bent wakker" zegt Young opgelucht binnen lopen in de ziekenboeg, rush was bij hem en Sjaak kijkt beetje treurig. "sorry van stargate rush, ik kon niet zo snel andere oplossing vinden voor vijand" zegt Sjaak rustig, "geen zorgen Kos-mos heeft het uitgelegd tegen ons, hoe wel wij wel meerdere personen hebben. Will is paar keer gekomen om nog andere mensen hier heen brengen die Shion en anderen goed kennen" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak.

"hoe is situatie verder?" zegt Sjaak rustig, " Brody, Volker en Eli zijn druk bezig om de stargate herstellen. We hebben de poort mee genomen op de planeet. Zo bespaar onze onderdelen enorm. Shion is met Kos-mos eenheid hun Hilbert effect herstellen en ook wat andere dingen die jullie hebben mee genomen" zegt rush beetje boos tegen Sjaak. Kos-mos kwam met geschild fruit naar Sjaaks bed toe en ze legt beetje hard op de tafel neer.

"rapport over Destiny komt later wel, tenslotte ik ben ook boos op Sjaak en ik wil met hem privé uit bespreken" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen Young en rush, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos aan. "ik begrijp het kolonel, maak niet te lang want Shion heeft jouw ook nodig. Want Sjaaks aanpassingen en reparaties waren niet al te best voor je. Dat heb ik gehoord van Shion." zegt Young en Kos-mos kijkt schuin een woedende blik naar twee jongens. Ze lopen beetje angstig weg bij Sjaak en Kos-mos, "sorry..." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, ze deed vork in appel prikken. "het spijt mij echt alles Kos-mos, ik wil niet zo roekeloos wezen" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en Kos-mos deed appel in Sjaak mond.

Hij kauwt beetje erdoor en Sjaak zag dat Kos-mos beetje huilt naar Sjaak, "eens keertje kop dicht en eet gewoon, misschien vergeef ik je wel" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze veegt haar tranen weg, "sorry voor alles, ook dat ik je slecht onderhoud" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kan niet meer inhouden, ze omhelst Sjaak stevig beet.

"ik hou echt veel van je, vooral zoals je bent, idioot en roekeloos. Maar jij helpt mij echt enorm goed en ik wil je echt niet kwijt. Ik was doods bang dat gnosis jouw weg nam, maar elke strijd, elke gevecht jij komt leven terug en nu ook al weer. Jij stomme idioot" zegt Kos-mos droevig tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht zachtjes naar Kos-mos. "ik hou ook veel van jouw, maar ik doe alles om iedereen beschermen Kos-mos. Mindi, Valeera, Iridi, Cassidy, jij en onze nieuwe kleine aanwinst zijn mijn familie en als iemand mijn familie pijn gaan doen krijgen zij 6 keer zo hard terug van mij" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt erg dicht bij Sjaak aan, hun beide voorhoofden kwamen tegen elkaar aan. "ik hou van je mijn idioot" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaven elkaar lange liefdevolle zoen.

Shion zag het en ze haalt diep adem, "goede dag slaap kop" zegt Shion tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze schrokken van Shion en zij glimlacht rustig naar de stel, " Kos-mos heb je eventjes tijd voor je reparaties?" zegt Shion rustig, Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak rustig aan. "ik ga niet weg, tenslotte ik zal wel over paar dagen ontslagen uit ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "begrepen, ik zie je wel over paar uur want jij blijft toch niet zo lang liggen hier zo. Jouw kennende" zegt Kos-mos plagerig tegen Sjaak, hij moest lachen naar Kos-mos en Sjaak kreeg een pijn stoot in zijn rug. "niet deze keer, echt paar dagen, Shion wil je ook voorzichtig met die andere kleine meid" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, Shion begreep niet goed en Kos-mos liet haar hand rustig op haar buik strelen.

"ik legt wel later uit Shion, we kunnen Sjaaks werk plaats gebruiken om mij gegevens kijken" zegt Kos-mos en Will kwam binnen lopen, Kos-mos en Shion verlieten de ziekenboeg. "wel zware strijd" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, "dank zij door jouw" zegt Sjaak beetje nijdig tegen Will. "sorry ervoor ik wist ook niet dat gnosis de poort open houd, maar jullie zijn wel enige om gnosis kunnen vernietigen" zegt Will rustig en zij pakt een stuk appel van de bord, Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij knikt beetje met zijn hoofd. "maar goed ik heb ook paar Realians kunnen redden en paar apparaten mee genomen om ze kunnen onderhouden, ik denk dat je tweede eenheid kan vormen" zegt Will en ze kijkt naar Sjaak die lag te slapen op bed. Ze verliet de ziekenboeg.


	47. hoofdstuk 47: ziekenboeg

Destiny vloog in FTL, laatste tijden is best druk geworden op Destiny. Vooral sinds vorige week die gevecht was op gnosis, Shion en haar vrienden verblijven op Destiny omdat second militia was vernietigd door gnosis troepen. Will had ook de bemanning van Elsa kunnen redden met paar gevecht Realians. Rush was natuurlijk niet blij ermee met zo veel mensen erbij kwamen maar Kos-mos vertelt dat Realians niet eten of drinken nodig dus dat scheelt wel in de voedsel rantsoen voorraad.

Young heeft besloten om Realians kunnen onderhouden bij een vracht ruim vlak bij mobile suit hangar, Eli was met Brody en Volker bekijken naar de shuttles die zij hebben gevonden op de planeet kunnen gebruiken als vracht shuttles om Destiny sneller kunnen bevoorraden er mee, ook waren wel veel stoelen aanwezig aan boord de StarSpeeder 3000 shuttles. Kunnen wel erg makkelijk aangepast worden als vracht shuttles.

Young ging mee akkoord en Scott had twijfels in aantal piloten, tenslotte officiële piloten op Destiny waren toch Sjaak en Scott. Young vond ook probleem was en gaf Scott opdracht om aantal mensen piloten training volgen, Sjaak lag nog in de ziekenboeg omdat hij eindelijk eens keertje ging luisteren naar Kos-mos.

Valeera en Iridi kwamen af en toe naar Sjaak om aantal updates door geven aan veranderingen op Destiny, Valeera oog is eindelijk herstelt door Shion handigheid maar toch draag zij een ooglap vanwege gewend is om 1 oog gebruiken. Hun gevecht harnas zijn ook geüpdatet naar even sterkte van Kos-mos, hoewel Shion Kos-mos niet laten updaten omdat zij zwanger is en bezorgd dat kind in gevaar kan gebracht worden erdoor. Maar ze liet wel Kos-mos herstellen in originele staat.

"wakker worden slaap kop" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, ze zat op Sjaaks bed rand in de ziekenboeg. Ze streelt door Sjaaks haren. "ow...jij bent het lieverd" zegt Sjaak beetje vermoeiend, "nou ja wat is dat? Kan je niet vriendelijker?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht beetje en Kos-mos giechelt.

"wanneer ga jij uit ziekenboeg?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hem, "ligt eraan hoe snel mijn wonden dicht zijn. Dan kan ik rustig wat dingen herstellen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "ik snap het, maar niet te lang. Je meesteres en Mindi zijn echt bezorgd op je en willen snel je actieve dienst hebben" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf kus op Sjaaks voorhoofd. Kos-mos verliet ziekenboeg, Sjaak zucht erdoor en TJ kwam bij Sjaak staan.

"je mag morgen pas ziekenboeg verlaten sir, want herstel ga wel goed maar je huid is gewoon erg gevoelig nog" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan, "weet ik dokter. Maar ik wil ook aan Kos-mos zien dat ik niet altijd roekeloos bent" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kwam binnen vliegen, ze omhelst Sjaak stevig beet en John kwam achter Mindi rennen. "dat is niet eerlijk Mindi, ik kan toch niet vliegen zoals jij" zegt John zachtjes tegen Mindi, ze giechelt naar John rustig. "wanneer kan je uit de ziekenboeg?" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Sjaak. Ze kwam op Sjaaks benen zitten, "volgens tante TJ mag ik morgen uit de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit sprong van John schouder op Sjaaks bed.

"rust toch goed uit padawan, ik heb je wonden gezien en ze zagen erg diep uit" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak, "begrepen meesteres, maar ik wil wel wat leren training erdoor. Natuurlijk rustig aan" zegt Sjaak rustig en probeert voorkomen dat TJ boos werd op Sjaak, "ik begrijp het padawan, mediteren kan je nu ook doen als je hier zo nog vandaag blijft? Maak je geest leeg door nieuwe problemen die je kan verwachten" zegt Ikrit, "of avonturen" zegt John op gelucht tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar John en Sjaak streelt over John hoofd. Ikrit sprong op Mindi schouder, "kom kinderen we laten Sjaak nu goed rusten voor morgen" zegt Ikrit rustig en John knikt naar Ikrit.

"tot morgen dan pap" zegt Mindi en ze gaf kus op Sjaaks wang, ze lopen uit de ziekenboeg. "leuke kinderen" zegt TJ rustig, "hoe is met jouw TJ? Jij wilde ook kinderen krijgen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dat is privé generaal" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt bezorgd naar haar, "sorry was niet mijn bedoeling, ik dacht dat jij en Young echt geweldige ouders werden. Natuurlijk heb ik alleen gekeken vanaf zijlijn toen je kind verloor...deed bij mij ook ontzettend zeer" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ draait kwaad om, ze schrok toen Sjaaks blik erg treurig staart naar zijn eten.

"maar toch, ik ben erg blij met Kos-mos eenheid, zij zijn mijn dochters allemaal en natuurlijk zal ik doen om die kinderen op goede manier opvoeden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij at van zijn eten, "sorry dat ik kwaad werd, maar jullie zijn ook familie geworden van ons" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak. "is oké TJ, tenslotte jij moet je werk zien als moeder van Destiny." zegt Sjaak en TJ kijkt apart naar Sjaak, "hoe bedoel je nou sir?" zegt TJ twijfelend, "nou jij bent moeder van Destiny, daar mee wil ik zeggen dat jij iedereen verzorgt en niet in de steek laten. Je doet ook alles aan om hun genezen en jij doet echt geweldig als moeder van Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar TJ, zij moest wat tranen weg vegen en Sjaak kijkt beetje geschrokken aan.

"sorry was niet mijn bedoeling om je gevoelens kwetsten" zegt Sjaak en TJ schud met haar hoofd, "is oké, ik heb nog nooit zo goede compliment gehoord. Meestal is wel bedankt of kort gesprek maar nooit zoals dit" zegt TJ en Young kwam binnen lopen, hij zag dat TJ huilt en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar TJ. "graag gedaan TJ moeder van Destiny." zegt Sjaak met glimlach tegen TJ.

"zo voel je beter?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij en TJ schrokken beetje en TJ droogt snel haar tranen. "gaat wel, ik heb gelukkig goede hulp hier zo in de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "ja zij is echt geweldige moeder" zegt Young plagerig en TJ gaf tik met haar vlakke hand tegen Youngs schouder. Hij moest lachen naar TJ en zij ging haar spullen opruimen, "hoe is met Destiny?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"het gaat wel, Shion en Momo kunnen aan de slag met Realians en Kos-mos eenheid onderhouden, junior is met kapitein Matthews op de brug om systemen kunnen beheersen met Scott. Tenslotte Elsa piloot Tony is erger dan jij, maar goed dat is wel fijne piloot en wij hebben eindelijk fatsoenlijke reserve brug bemanning, Eli heeft je X-wing herstelt en ook fase shift armour techniek in X-wing geplaatst zodat je langer kan blijven vechten. Hyper drive in Tallgeese is ook gelukt maar we moeten allebei nog eens keertje testen, andere robots werken ook goed en zelfs rush was onder indruk met de vondst want er was ook model die nieuwe route kunnen vliegen van Destiny om wat Imperials vloten ontsnappen" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt hem aan.

"jij wilt dat ik ga vliegen om te testen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt naar TJ, "ja eigenlijk wel, maar als je niet wilt dan snap ik het wel. Maar jij ken je mobile suit beter dan andere mensen op Destiny en ook die X-wing." zegt Young, "zeg tegen Eli, dat ik over paar dagen ga doen als ik goed herstelt bent. Tallgeese en X-wing lopen niet weg en kan Eli nog beter aan toestellen na kijken voor fouten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. Hij knikt naar Sjaak, "ik snap het, ik zal door geven aan Eli. Wil je nog iets hebben?" zegt Young rustig. "ja ik wil wat om te lezen, ik heb deze boeken helemaal gelezen en ik wil best volgende lezen" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar dikke boeken die vage Nederlands hadden en geschreven door admiraal Sjaak.

"begrepen, ik zal E-2PO paar nieuwe boeken. Ow ja, Eli vond nog vrouwelijke robot die echt mens uit ziet. Hij heeft Cortana onderbewust in geplaatst en zodat zij nu ook eigen lichaam heeft" zegt Young en hij pakt de boeken, Young verliet de ziekenboeg.

Sjaak zucht enorm en hij geeuwt enorm. Hij pakt zijn officieren Orb pet en zet op zijn hoofd. Hij liet de klep half over zijn ogen zakken en Sjaak probeert te slapen maar hij werd verstoort door junior en mary Godwin, "kleine meester ik denk dat wij Sjaak beter laten rusten?" zegt mary tegen junior, "is oké, ik was nog wakker. Wat is er junior" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "ik weet dat je nog niet actieve dienst zit maar ik heb gehoord dat wij ook in Kos-mos eenheid worden ingedeeld?" zegt junior rustig en Sjaak kijkt beetje verrast door junior.

"ik heb alle zaken van Kos-mos eenheid over gedragen aan Kos-mos zelf, je moet aan haar vragen zij is officiële leider van dat eenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en junior lacht, "maar op Destiny word bij naam Sjaak eenheid genoemd terwijl toch Kos-mos eenheid is" zegt junior lachend, "ow vandaar, maar goed als dat komt dan hebben we tweede squad eenheid wel nodig. Hoezo? Wil je leider wezen dan?" zegt Sjaak glimlachend naar junior, "welnee, maar ik wil wel best uit maken van de team als het kan?" zegt junior rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij zucht zachtjes naar junior.

"als ik uit de ziekenboeg bent dan ga ik pas over na denken junior, maar wees nu eventjes geduldig en laat mij herstellen?" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn pet weer over zijn ogen leggen, "begrepen, ik zie je dan over paar dagen" zegt junior vrolijk en hij vertrok met mary uit de ziekenboeg. "wel druk vandaag?" zegt TJ en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij deed zijn deken beetje over zijn schouder.

" Sjaak!" zegt Eli vrolijk en hij kan net op tijd bukken voor een bord die naar Eli richting, Cassidy vangt de bord op met 1 hand. "alles goed Eli?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt beetje boos naar Eli en Cassidy, "sorry man, ik wist niet dat jij rust nodig hebt. Maar ik wil echt laten zien aan je" zegt Eli en Sjaak deed zijn deken over zijn hoofd. Hij maakt overdrijvende snurk geluid naar Eli en Cassidy.

"laat hem maar Eli, ik denk dat Sjaak erg moe is geworden en zijn rust nodig hebt" zegt Cassidy en Eli knikt rustig, "TJ!" zegt Sjaak opeen geschrokken, "wat is er?" zegt TJ en Eli en Cassidy zagen dat Sjaak serieus pijnlijk kijkt naar TJ. "mijn rug" zegt Sjaak en hij draait half om, TJ ging kijken en zij schrok erdoor. "je wond is wagenwijd open, je moet ook geen stomme dingen gooien" zegt TJ woest tegen Sjaak, "sorry" zegt Sjaak en hij probeert zijn pijn in te houden.

" Cassidy, haal iemand anders bij, Momo of Chloe en spoed!" zegt TJ en Cassidy vloog vandoor, Eli kijkt geschrokt naar Sjaak en TJ, " Eli, pak die handdoeken eens en geef aan mij" zegt TJ en Eli kwam eventjes uit zijn schok moment, hij rent naar de tafel toe. Eli pakt paar handdoeken en gaf snel aan TJ, zij drukt tegen Sjaaks rug en hij schreeuwt uit van de pijn. Chloe kwam snel binnen rennen met Cassidy, "mooi Chloe, geef snel naald en draad. Ik moet Sjaak meteen hechten" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt verrast, Chloe knikt naar TJ en ze kwam met een dienblad met spullen die TJ nodig had.

Sjaak voel enorme steken in zijn rug toen TJ begon te hechten, "vol houden Sjaak ik ben bijna klaar" zegt TJ en Sjaak begon rand van zijn bed enorm fijn knijpen. Eli zag dat aantal hand afdrukken werden erin geknepen door Sjaaks handen, hij was enorm verbaasd dat Sjaak niet enorm pijn uit blijft schreeuwen. "sorry Sjaak." zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "is oké Eli, ik zweer het. Maar nu eventjes niet komen nu" zegt Sjaak en Eli schrok toen Sjaaks blik bloed serieus was.

Sjaak werd daarna in schoon bed gebracht en hij was door veel bloed verlies in slaap gevallen, Young was in ziekenboeg gekomen toen hij de nieuws hoorde van Eli. "hij moet langer in de ziekenboeg liggen, ik dacht dat zijn wonden genezen waren maar door snelle beweging is wel 8 hechtingen open gegaan" zegt TJ en ze maakt haar handen schoon, Young kijkt rustig naar Sjaak die lag te slapen. "weet Kos-mos van de nieuws?" zegt Young rustig, "ja maar zij is in reparatie bij Shion en ze komt pas over paar uurtjes uit de capsule. Dan pas kunnen we de nieuws vertellen" zegt TJ rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt naar oude bed van Sjaak die werd verschoont door Chloe. Young zag paar handen in randen van bed geknepen waren, "heeft Sjaak gedaan?" zegt Young en hij wijst naar de bed, "ja. Hij probeert bij bewustzijn te blijven, maar hij had ook ontzettend veel pijn erdoor" zegt TJ en ze gooit de vuile handdoek in de hoop waar Chloe mee bezig was.

"ik heb ook tegen Eli vertelt dat niet zijn schuld was, maar Sjaak werd bijna hele dag gestoord door iedereen. Het was logische actie dat hij zo iets ging gooien" zegt TJ en Young deed zijn vinger tegen zijn kin aan. Hij denkt rustig na, "kan Sjaak verplaatst worden?" zegt Young rustig, "wel als hij nu in bed blijft, want elke beweging ga de hechting los kunnen raken. Dan ben ik alles opnieuw" zegt TJ. "begrepen. Ik zal wat mensen bij elkaar trommelen zodat hij rustig plek krijgt" zegt Young en hij verliet de ziekenboeg. TJ kijkt bezorgd naar Sjaak en ze ging daarna Chloe helpen.

Sjaak werd langzaam wakker, Sjaak merk dat hij verplaats was. "waar ben ik?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging recht op zitten, "ho doe rustig aan" zegt een vrouw tegen Sjaak. Hij ken haar helemaal niet en ze duwt Sjaak terug naar bed, "je bent in je kamer. TJ en Kos-mos eenheid hebben je verplaatst. Mindi en Ikrit hebben hun force zweef techniek gebruikt om in de bed brengen. TJ had je in slaap gebracht met verdoofde middel om je wat rust kan gebruiken" zegt vrouw en Sjaak kijkt beetje slaperig. "wie ben jij?" zegt Sjaak rustig en de vrouw moest lachen naar Sjaak. "ik ben het! Cortana, Eli heeft mij in deze robot lichaam gedownload en het is gelukt. Ik heb nu eventjes op je gepast" zegt Cortana tegen Sjaak.

Ze horen opeens geratel van de kamer deur open schuiven, TJ kwam binnen lopen met wat medicijnen. "ah, je bent wakker" zegt TJ en ze pakt haar stethoscoop, ze ging Sjaaks conditie voelen. "het werd te druk voor je, ik heb overlegt met Young over te plaatsten" zegt TJ rustig tegen Sjaak. "ik heb het gehoord, sorry ervoor" zegt Sjaak verontschuldigd tegen TJ, "het was ook mijn stomme fout Sjaak want ik had beter opletten met de visites" zegt TJ. "ik moet verder TJ want mijn werk sta ook op te wachten" zegt Cortana en TJ knikt naar haar, "bedankt Cortana." zegt Sjaak en zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, Cortana verliet de kamer. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen met wat fruit en ze ging andere kant van de kamer zitten bij een tafeltje, "nou, je bent nu stabiel maar morgen kan je niet werken. Sorry Sjaak maar het zal langer duren dan wij verwachten" zegt TJ en zij ruimt haar spullen weer op.

"is oké TJ bedankt ieder geval" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en zij verliet rustig de kamer, Kos-mos schilt wat fruit stukken en ze kijkt Sjaak schuin aan. "je was 4 dagen aan het slapen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze kwam bij de rand van Sjaaks bed zitten, "nog verder gebeurt tijdens mijn slaap?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "jawel, we hebben 3 keer bij getankt bij een ster, we hadden ook gevecht met Imperials. De kleine meid gaat alles nog goed, natuurlijk waren we bezorgt toen er gevechten waren maar dank zij jouw kennis kunnen we goed weren tegen vijand" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt bezorgd gezicht naar Kos-mos, ze gaf stuk fruit aan Sjaak.

"toe Sjaak, ik ken je maar wij hebben echt goed verdedigt en ik heb gehoord over je zware taak. Meiden en ik hebben juist erg voorzichtig geweest om jouw geweten rust te brengen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak at van de fruit wat Kos-mos gaf, hij liet hand over de buik van Kos-mos strelen en zij glimlacht rustig naar haar. "zij is ook veilig, Shion houd mijn functies scherper in de gaten dan jij. Want wij willen allebei geen zelfde fout maken met Mindi." zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak moest traan laten, "wat is er schat" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"het spijt me echt ontzettend, ik slaap gewoon tussen door terwijl jullie aan het vechten waren en ik was zo bang dat je ik jullie kwijt raken erdoor. Alweer" zegt Sjaak droevig en Kos-mos legt de bord opzij, ze kruipt dichter bij Sjaak en houd hem stevig beet. "stil maar Sjaak, het is orde. Je mag huilen en verdrietig wezen, want daar ben jij er ook voor. Mijn lieve Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos liefjes tegen Sjaak en hij snikt beetje erdoor, Kos-mos droogt Sjaaks tranen weg bij zijn wangen. Ze pakt de bord met fruit en Kos-mos gaf volgende stuk aan Sjaak, hij at rustig van zijn fruit en tijdje later ging Kos-mos weer vandoor. Ikrit ging de kamer binnen om Sjaaks beetje in de gaten houden en de deur schoof dicht, Kos-mos zag alle Kos-mos eenheid in de gang staan.

Alle meiden waren bezorgt om Sjaaks conditie, "hoe is met hem?" zegt Iridi rustig tegen Kos-mos. "hij is dood op, maar ook erg droevig. Hij bezorgd om iedereen, hij voelt zo machteloos tegen jullie" zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij loopt naar de messhal, Destiny vloog rustig verder in FTL.

Dagen gingen voorbij, Sjaak hoort deze keer wel at vaker gevechten. Meestal bleef op dat moment een Kos-mos eenheid lid bij Sjaak bewaken en bij rustige dagen waren andere bemanning leden in zijn kamer wezen, avonds sliep Kos-mos erg vaak dicht bij Sjaak. E-2PO kwam af en toe met nieuwe boeken brengen voor Sjaak, zo dat hij rustig kan lezen erdoor. Maar vaak sliep Sjaak toen E-2PO binnen kwam en zij legt boek vaak op de nacht kastje naast Sjaaks bed.

"auw, dat doet zeer" zegt Sjaak toen zijn verband werd afgewikkeld door Chloe, "sorry maar moet wel anders heb jij ontsteking" zegt Chloe tegen Sjaak. "is oké Chloe, ik wil je ook niet beledigen erdoor maar zit best lang in deze bed" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ik snap het Sjaak. Maar het is nu wel 1 week geleden dat jij spoed operatie had door incident met Eli." zegt Chloe rustig en ze legt vieze verband neer op een schaal. "dat is het, ik heb Eli niet gezien. Is hij nog steeds bang van me?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe kijkt naar Sjaak, ze ging Sjaaks rug voorzichtig schoon wassen met een spons.

"ik weet het niet, is hij niet gekomen dan?" zegt Chloe rustig en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend andere kant op, "nee, geen enkel keer. Meestal zie ik Kos-mos eenheid, jullie of soms van Shion en haar vrienden. Maar nooit Eli..." zegt Sjaak rustig en Chloe legt schaal met vuil water weg, ze pakt aantal nieuwe schone verband rollen en zij wikkelt over Sjaaks rug. "ik kan aan Eli vragen als hij wilt komen?" zegt Chloe, "vraag dan vriendelijk, tenslotte hij is een goede vriend van me en van jouw" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Chloe. Zij knikt rustig naar Sjaak en hij deed zijn blouse voorzichtig aan trekken, "ik zal vragen" zegt Chloe en ze pakt haar spulletjes. Ze verliet de kamer van Sjaak, Young kwam binnen met een schaak spel en hij pakt een kleine tafel tussen Sjaak en Young in. "deze keer ben ik wit" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig.

"wacht Eli!" zegt Chloe en Eli loopt net mobile suit hangar binnen, "is er iets Chloe?" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar. "ja, Sjaak vroeg hele tijd aan me half uurtje geleden. Hij was droevig en bezorgd dat hij je gevoelens had gekwetst erdoor?" zegt Chloe rustig en Eli kijkt verbaasd aan naar Chloe, "nee, maar ik ben juist Sjaaks mobile suit en zijn X-wing herstellen en onderhouden" zegt Eli rustig, "kan je eens keertje lang komen bij Sjaak Eli?" zegt Chloe rustig tegen Eli. Hij kijkt naar Chloe, "ik zal over nadenken" zegt Eli. "dan blijf ik hier in de weg staan bij je tot dat jij naar Sjaak toe gaat want ik is echt droevig en verdrietig over jouw. Hij sprak niks anders tegen mij en andere mensen naar jouw Eli, hij is je vriend en hij heeft jouw ook nodig" zegt Chloe en Eli kijkt naar haar.

"verdikkeme, alweer verloren" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht naar Young, "jij doet expres tegen mij verliezen want jij zag die zet allang" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dat doe ik nooit Sjaak, ik speel echt eerlijk tegen je" zegt Young plagerig naar Sjaak en hij moest lachen naar Young, maar zijn lachen was snel er over en Sjaak dacht na. "je maak zorgen over Eli?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt naar Young, "schuld gevoelens is echt lastig om te verwerken Young, ik wil echt persoonlijk hem vertellen hoe mij spijt maar enig waar ik nu aan vast zit is deze bed" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt Sjaak vriendelijke blik aan.

Ze horen de deur open schuiven en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar Eli die in de deur gat stond, Sjaak wil op staan maar snel werd hij tegenhouden door Young. Eli kwam ook snel naar Sjaak toe, "rustig Sjaak, ik wil niet dat jij opereert worden want wij allemaal hebben je nodig" zegt Eli vriendelijk blik tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt huilend naar Eli. "het spijt me zo ontzettend, ik wil zo al weken vertellen tegen je en zo al weken stiekem uit bed lopen om naar jouw toe te gaan om mij spijt. Echt zo vaak en zo lang dat mijn hart enorm pijn aan voelt" zegt Sjaak droevig en Eli glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

"dat wist ik niet Sjaak, echt niet. Ik dacht juist dat jij boos op me was dat ik je zo oververmoeid raakt?" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak probeert zijn tranen snel weg vegen, "nee, echt niet. Ik was bang dat ik mijn goede vriend kwijt bent geraakt erdoor mijn stomme fout en hij mij nooit wilde zien" zegt Sjaak droevig en Eli glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "dan spijt mij ook dan dat ik verkeerd gedacht over je. Hoe kan ik goed maken met je?" zegt Eli rustig, "mij eerlijk verslaan met schaken, Young en rush spelen expres om te mij laten winnen en nooit goede spelletje schaken" zegt Sjaak en Eli moest lachen erdoor.

Kort daarna moest Sjaak ook lachen erdoor, Young ging met Sjaak mee en daarna verliet Young de kamer van Sjaak om de twee goede vrienden alleen laten. Paar dagen gingen voorbij en Eli kwam ook deze keer vaker om uitleg geven aan Sjaaks mobile suit makkelijker onderhouden, Kos-mos zag ook vaker dat Sjaak beter slaapt en ook beter voelt als hij en zij samen zijn. Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en hij kijkt af en toe apart naar Kos-mos erdoor.

Na paar weken mag Sjaak eindelijk uit bed komen en meteen ging Sjaak als eerste een goede douche nemen, Kos-mos helpt Sjaak erbij en zij was rustig over Sjaaks lichaam. Bij Ikrit mediteert Sjaak enorm vaak over zijn pijn weg halen maar ook zijn gedachte in orde brengen, Becker gaf Sjaak vaker fruit en groente tijdens eten. Maar Sjaak begon vaak te ruilen voor stuk vlees aan Greer of Scott en zij moesten lachen naar Sjaaks gedrag erdoor.

Halve maand verder toen Sjaak in het begin gewond raakt ging TJ hem onderzoeken, "nou je wonden zijn genezen, je mag actieve dienst Sjaak." zegt TJ en Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk naar TJ. "dank je wel TJ" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de ziekenboeg, hij zag dat Kos-mos eenheid en Shion met haar vrienden op Sjaak stond te wachten. "ben beter verklaard" zegt Sjaak en iedereen begon te juichen in de gang, Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak en ze gaf lange liefdevolle zoen op Sjaaks lippen. Iedereen begon toe te juichen naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Toen Destiny uit FTL horen zij alarm over gaan, "dit is Young, alarm fase 1. Imperials vallen Destiny aan" zegt Young in de intercom en Sjaak krijgt zijn helm van Mindi. Hij zet het op en zijn harnas verscheen, "laten we Destiny beschermen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging met meiden naar buiten toe.


	48. hoofdstuk 48: Tatooine

Destiny vloog in FTL, Sjaak was druk bezig aan het werken in Youngs kantoor. Zijn papier werk was gestapeld en Sjaak zucht enorm naar de stapel, "je voert dit echt alles in de laptop?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan. Kos-mos gaf beker met water, "ja, helaas wel tenslotte papier is hier zo kostbaar net als deze bekertje water" zegt Sjaak en hij typt rustig van gegevens over in de laptop.

Kos-mos kijkt naar velletje papier en zij glimlacht rustig, "ik kan je helpen" zegt zij en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd op de scherm toen een nieuwe document meteen over gekopieerd op de laptop. Sjaak glimlacht naar Kos-mos en binnen half uurtje was Kos-mos klaar met Sjaaks papier werk, "gaat het nog Kos-mos? Je ziet best moe uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij knikt naar Sjaak. "ben ik ook, ik ga ook zo naar mijn bed die gegevens kopiëren en overplaatsten in de laptop vereist wel veel energie" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak gaf kus op haar wang. Kos-mos ging naar hun kamer toe en Sjaak ging nog laatste beetje na kijken, Will kwam in Youngs kantoor lopen.

"sorry dat ik je stoor vader" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt op naar Will, "ik heb iets gevonden op aarde dat jij misschien we leuk vind" zegt Will en zij liet een oude foto zien aan Sjaak. Hij pakt de foto beet en Sjaak bekijkt de foto, "er is ook nog een aantal boeken gevonden maar dit is meest belangrijkste voor je" zegt Will en ze legt oude boek op tafel neer. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will haalt haar schouders op, Sjaak zag aantal wetenschapper op de foto en hij merkt ook dat ouders van John aanwezig waren.

"maar goed Sjaak, ik heb gehoord dat jij een tweede Kos-mos squad maken?" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "klopt, ik moest van Young. Shion en haar vrienden indelen als team. Maar kapitein Matthews en zijn bemanning kan ik beter als brug bemanning indelen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kijkt apart naar Sjaak. "waarom wil jij hun als brug bemanning?" zegt Will rustig tegen hem, "hun ervaring, Hammer is zo erg handig met sensoren, Tony is echte waaghals piloot, Matthews heeft goede eigenschap om die zooitje bij elkaar te houden. Professor en zijn assistent die kunnen wapens van Destiny goed bedienen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will denkt rustig na, "dat klinkt logisch, als jij zo vertelt. Maar vind Young of anderen wel goed?" zegt Will rustig.

Sjaak krab beetje op zijn hoofd, "tja dat is lastige keuze maar Destiny is voor iedereen gebruik maken en ik denk dat jij op een duur ook iets wil ga doen als je meer dan 3 jaar op een schip zit?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will grinnikt rustig naar Sjaak, "als je zo stelt dan wel ja, anders zal ik dood vervelen" zegt Will en Sjaak moest ook grinniken erdoor.

Sjaak berg de foto's van John ouders in een map, hij legt ook de boek die Will had mee genomen erin. "ga je aan John vertellen wat ik heb gevonden?" zegt Will en Sjaak stond op, Young kwam binnen lopen en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Will. "ik zal slechte ouder wezen als ik niet deed" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, "ik moet naar Kandrakar, er zijn andere taken die ik moet doen?" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak.

"ik kan je toch niet tegen houden Will, maar doe groeten aan Yan Lin van me" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt door gangen van Destiny, Will knikt en zij verdween bij Youngs ogen. "das aparte manier om verdwijnen" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt naar Sjaaks papier werk die helemaal geordend stond.

Sjaak kwam in de messhal, hij zag Shion met haar vrienden bij elkaar rustig aan het eten. Ze waren vrolijk bezig, Sjaak zag dat Iridi en Valeera op een afstandje kijken wat zij deden. Sjaak loopt rustig naar die meiden toe, "en nog iets gevaarlijks gedaan?" zegt Sjaak plagerig en hij kijkt naar Shion. Iridi en Valeera kijken beetje geschrok naar Sjaak, hij wierp zijn blik naar Iridi en Valeera. "ze hebben geen werk, dat is enige gevaarlijk wat ik kan bedenken" zegt Iridi beetje geïrriteerd tegen Sjaak. "nou dan zal ik maar snel werk van maken dan" zegt Sjaak vrolijk naar Iridi en Valeera, meiden kijken elkaar aan.

"sorry Sjaak, ik wist niet dat jij die taak krijgt?" zegt Valeera rustig en verontschuldigt naar Sjaak, "geef niet, tenslotte is mijn werk" zegt Sjaak met een glimlach, hij loopt naar Shion en anderen toe. "wij zijn geweest" zegt Iridi verbaasd, Valeera knikt rustig naar Iridi.

" Shion, hebben jullie eventjes?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging aan de hoofd van de tafel zitten, iedereen kijkt naar Sjaak rustig aan. "ik wil jullie taken uit delen op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig, "echt niet. Wij hebben hier echt geweldige leventje, geen orders, geen schulden meer, geen gnosis." zegt Matthews opgewonden naar Sjaak, hij kijkt bloed serieus en zonder enige toon van emotie naar Matthews. Hij kijkt angstig naar Sjaak aan, "de eten en drinken die jullie nu gebruiken is door onze eigen handen gemaakt, jullie eten allemaal rantsoen van mij op die ik heb gespaard voor speciale gelegenheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijken verrast aan naar Sjaak.

"sorry, dat wisten wij niet. We willen best ervoor betalen?" zegt junior en Sjaak maakt hand gebaar om niet te hoeven, "waarde van geld is hier zo waardeloos want elke sector die wij vinden heeft ander type soort geld munt. Maar ter zaken" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt zijn laptop uit zijn schouder tas, "ik heb natuurlijk iedereen gekeken naar hun kwaliteiten en ervaringen die goed kunnen gebruiken maar ook aantal afdelingen waar wij soms handen te kort komen" zegt Sjaak rustig naar iedereen aan de tafel.

Iedereen was onder indruk toen Sjaaks indeling klaar was met uitdelen aan iedereen, "dus wij krijgen andere Kos-mos eenheid om ondersteuning?" zegt Shion rustig tegen Sjaak, iedereen dacht nog na. "natuurlijk is ook wel vrije tijd hoor, je kan aan melden om naar aarde te gaan met luitenant Will de wijze en daar zo worden jullie echt vakantie gevierd alleen is beschikbaar voor 5 personen per week en wij hebben nu ongeveer 150 mensen op Destiny, is wel kleine kans dat jullie snel worden uit gepikt. Maar er zijn ook wel uitzondering omdat sommige bemanning leden familie hebben en door speciale uitzondering kunnen zij met mij overleggen om ingeroosterd worden dan gaan er ook 6 of 8 mensen door de poort naar aarde toe" zegt Sjaak rustig en junior was onder indruk dat Sjaak meer werk dan hij ooit zag.

Want hij net alle andere mensen zagen Sjaak meer slapen of werken in zijn hangar en soms op away teams, "wij kunnen Kos-mos eenheid uit bereiden met 3 teams, eerste Kos-mos eenheid zal wel blijven bestaan, dat ben ik, Kos-mos, Eli, Mindi en Scott. Maar soms voeg ik ook wel de zesde persoon in mijn team, in team twee" zegt Sjaak en hij werd onderbroken door hand van allen. "als wij niet willen op away missies wat voor werk hebben wij dan nog meer?" zegt allen vragend naar Sjaak, "daar kom ik later wel aan toe, eerlijk. Er zijn genoeg werk op Destiny om uit te voeren." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen allen, "is er nog iemand vragen voordat ik weer verder ga?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijk naar groep aan tafel.

"ja wie word dan team leider?" zegt Tony rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik kan wel erbij noemen als je dat prettig vind?" zegt Sjaak met korte glimlachje naar Tony, "dank je zal misschien wel duidelijker wezen voor ons" zegt Tony vriendelijk. Sjaak knikt beetje naar Tony, "in team twee zitten vooral, luitenant Iridi team leider, junior, Ziggy, Momo, Brody, Greer. In team drie is Cassidy als team leider, Valeera, allen, Shion en Ikrit. Voor brug bemanning bestaat uit professor, kapitein Matthews als team leider" zegt Sjaak en hij hoort dat Matthews lachje maakt tegen iedereen. " Tony, Hammer en professor assistent. Voor Shelley en voor mary kunnen ook wel op away missie maar zijn meer als reserve ingedeeld, rouleren mag altijd als je prettig vinden maar er komt wel 1 Kos-mos eenheid in jullie team. Als Destiny in FTL blijft vliegen worden jullie ingedeeld op afdelingen, jullie mogen zelf kiezen wat jullie willen want is ook deels jullie vrije tijd. Maar als ik merk dat jullie niks doen dan kan je straf regels krijgen van mij of van bevel gevende officier in kwestie. Maar zij moeten wel goed keuring van mij omdat ik alle zaken van Destiny away missies bepaald maar ook om Destiny bescherming away teams" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"wat zijn dat?" zegt Ziggy tegen Sjaak rustig, "dat zijn Kos-mos eenheid en ik beschermen tegen jagers en andere vijandelijke schepen die Destiny aanvallen, natuurlijk kunnen jullie ook in aanmerking?" zegt Sjaak rustig en sommige keken Sjaak beetje moeilijk aan. Destiny kwam uit FTL, "ik moet aan de slag, als jullie nog meer vragen stel dan later als ik terug bent van away team" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet zijn laptop achter om iedereen nog eens keertje bekijken wat voor taken er meer aanwezig zijn.

Sjaak was met zijn team aanwezig, de poort ging open. "het is wel woestijn, je kan wel erop leven" zegt Barnes rustig tegen Sjaak, hij knikt naar haar. " Sjaak, wacht" zegt Shion en rest van Sjaaks team gingen door de poort, "mag ik met jullie mee?" zegt Shion en Sjaak kijkt naar Shion, Momo en junior. "ik heb nu al een team, maar het is best warm daar zo en droog" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wij willen best wat water halen?" zegt Momo vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, " korporaal, vertel tegen Kos-mos dat zij een plek gaan zoeken om in de schaduw, ik kom later want er komen extra leden in de team" zegt Sjaak tegen Barnes en zij gaf Sjaaks opdracht door via Kino.

"goed, jullie kunnen met als ervaring, maar je moet wel luisteren naar mij want ik ben team leider van deze groep" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen junior, Momo en Shion. Zij knikken naar Sjaak en Sjaak begeleid Shion, Momo en junior naar wapen ruimte.

"duurt wel lang?" zegt Scott en hij loopt door koele kamer, "ja zeker, ik ben wel blij dat wij deze gebouw hebben gevonden om af te koelen" zegt Eli rustig en hij wappert met een dun papier om zichzelf beetje af te koelen. Mindi zat rustig mediteren, Eli zag dat zij zweeft in kleermakerszit. "daar is Sjaak en anderen" zegt Kos-mos en Scott stond op, hij kijkt over woestijn. "ja nu zie ik hem ook" zegt Scott rustig en hij zag Sjaak had lichte kaki cadian uniform zonder zijn cadian complete harnas uitrusting. Scott zag ook nog andere 3 personen, zij droegen zelfde uniformen als Sjaak.

"sorry dat het duurde, maar ik moest junior en Momo kleding aanpassen. Ik heb wel extra veel water mee genomen voor jullie" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott en Kos-mos. "dat is wel fijn" zegt Scott vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, "wat hebben wij hier zo?" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt het gebouw. "het lijkt op een boerderij, Eli denkt dat dit planeet Tatooine is?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij bekijkt naar binnen en Sjaak zag dat Eli erg warm heeft door temperatuur. "hier vangen" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit een veldfles naar Eli, hij vangt net op tijd en Eli begon rustig te drinken. "is er nog iets nuttigs wat wij kunnen gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli.

"er is soort van voertuig maar ik krijg niet aan de praat, maar wij vonden ook twee lichamen. Kos-mos en Scott hebben ze begraven want vonden we wel netter dan zo achter laten" zegt Eli en Sjaak ging naar voertuig toe, Mindi kijkt naar Sjaak rustig aan. "heeft Kino nog iets gevonden?" zegt Sjaak rustig naar Eli terwijl Sjaak bezig aan de oude voertuig, "ja er is een stad maar het is wel 4 uur lopen door woestijn en ik denk dat wij allemaal niet redden" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan, "begrepen Eli, zo nu moet hij wel werken" zegt Sjaak en hij drukt op een knop, de voertuig ging te zweven.

"hoe doe je dat?" zegt Eli, "nou misschien moet je eens keertje helpen met Tallgeese onderhouden, dan kan ik je wel wat dingen leren aan je" zegt Sjaak glimlachend, hij stapt in de voertuig en garage deur ging open schuiven. Kos-mos en Scott kijken verbaasd toen voertuig kwam voorbij hun zweven, deur ging omhoog open. "ik ga met Mindi naar de stad hier niet zo ver vandaan, misschien kunnen we iets halen? Of iets nuttigs vinden?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott en Kos-mos, zij knikken rustig en Sjaak deed deur weer dicht. Voertuig vloog vandoor, "gebeurt dit altijd op deze missie?" zegt junior en hij kwam naast hun staan.

Sjaak en Mindi zagen de stad liggen, ze parkeren de voertuig neer bij een beschutte gebouw. Aantal kleine wezens gingen naar de voertuig toe, ze spraken vreemde taal naar Sjaak en Mindi. "jullie blijven van de voertuig af" zegt Mindi rustig en ze maakt klein hand gebaar, de kleine wezens kijken Mindi aan en ze rennen snel vandoor. "ik denk dat ome Eli toch gelijk heeft, dit is Tatooine." zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar 1 van de 3 zonnen van de planeet. Mindi kijkt hem aan, "dan moeten voorzichtig wezen, ome Eli vertelt ook dit best gevaarlijk gebied is dan" zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak knikt naar haar.

"dit is wel saai" zegt junior en hij draait met zijn pistool rond, "sorry ervoor junior maar wij kunnen niet zomaar uit de woestijn lopen, tenslotte misschien brengt Sjaak wel meerdere voertuigen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en hij kijkt rustig naar Kos-mos, "wel vreemd om jouw zwanger zien, ik kan me herinneren hoe jij alleen vocht maar jij werd opeens vermist erdoor" zegt junior rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar hem.

"hoe bepaal jij jouw toekomst junior? Want ik dacht dat jij en Momo special gevoelens hadden?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en junior bloost lichtjes naar Kos-mos, "heb ik nog steeds Kos-mos, alleen ik weet niet wat zij van mij vind?" zegt junior zuchtend tegen Kos-mos.

"majoor Scott toch?" zegt Momo en Scott kijk verbaasd naar Momo, "je mag ook Scott noemen, de rangen is formeel. Zelfs Sjaak vind dat" zegt Scott rustig en hij kijkt over zand duinen. "ze blijven best lang weg" zegt Momo rustig en Scott knikt rustig, opeens kijken ze verbaasd toen iets snel voorbij vloog. Zij zet zijn voet op de grond en zij stopt met zijn speeder bike voor deur. Momo en Scott kijken verbaasd aan, " Mindi?" zegt Scott verbaasd en hij zag dat op de speeder bike bestuurt werd door Mindi. De voertuig kwam kort daarna stoppen naast Scott en Momo, "dit was gaaf" zegt Mindi en Sjaak deed deur open. "ja alleen ik heb wel klein probleem veroorzaakt" zegt Sjaak en hij laad rustig zijn andere speeder bikes uit de voertuig.

"ow ja zoals?" zegt Scott rustig, "nou kijk maar zelf" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst achter zich. Scott kijkt over de duinen, "jij trek echt problemen aan, alarm vijand komt er aan op hoge snelheid" zegt Scott en Kos-mos, junior en Eli rennen naar buiten. " Momo, jij neemt voertuig naar poort. Kos-mos, jij neem die speeder bike en ik ga met Mindi vijand afleiden" zegt Sjaak en hij zet zijn helm, zijn harnas verscheen. Sjaak ging op de speeder bike zitten, "begrepen, dus wij nemen de voertuig mee?" zegt Scott.

"moet wel want zij ook erg snel" zegt Sjaak en Mindi vloog naast Sjaak, "waarom Mindi?" zegt Kos-mos. "omdat zij jedi knight is en ze heeft goede reflexen heeft, ik maak zorgen om jullie twee" zegt Sjaak erg dichtbij Kos-mos, hij gaf kus op haar wang en hij streelt op Kos-mos buik. "pap, T-elos komt wel erg dicht bij" zegt Mindi streng en Sjaak knikt. Kos-mos ging op andere speeder bike zitten. Scott sprong achterop Kos-mos, ze vlogen vandoor.

Sjaak zag iedereen vertrekken, hij kijkt naar T-elos maar zij werd opeens neer gehaald. Mindi kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "motor bende?" zegt Mindi rustig. "nee Imperials, motor bendes hebben soort van stijl" zegt zegt Sjaak rustig, Mindi kijkt twijfelend naar T-elos op de grond lag. Ze probeert op te staan, maar ze viel terug op de grond, "pap?" zegt Mindi twijfelend. "we gaan haar redden, ik pak haar beet en jij leid af. Ze gaan meteen zonder stoppen naar de poort" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt, ze vlogen snel naar T-elos met hun speeder bikes.

Mindi vloog langs Sjaak heen, zij activeert haar lightsaber en ze sloeg paar Imperial speeder neer. Sjaak draait beetje, hij kwam naast zijn speeder en hij grijpt in fractie van seconden T-elos onder zijn armen beet. Mindi draait met haar speeder met 1 voet op de grond, Sjaak deed dat ook en stof wolk kwam tussen Sjaak, Mindi en Imperials. Sjaak en Mindi kwamen snel uit de stofwolk vliegen.

"waar is Sjaak?" zegt Scott en hij kijkt door zijn verrekijker, Cassidy was naast hem. "jullie moesten poort actief houden voor hun?" zegt Cassidy en Scott knikt, " Scott, is poort open want wij hebben niet veel tijd" zegt Sjaak opeens via Scott walkietalkie. "waar ben je sir?" zegt Scott, "boven je" zegt Sjaak opeens, Scott en Cassidy kijken omhoog, ze zagen twee speeder bikes vanaf zand duin af vlogen.

"snel door poort Imperials regiment komen achter ons" schreeuwt Mindi. Scott en Cassidy trokken wit toen zij zagen achter Sjaak en Mindi, ze rennen door de poort. Sjaak en Mindi vlogen met hun speeder bikes, poort sloot dicht en Imperials vlogen door poort. Zij belande in de zand achter de poort.

Sjaak en Mindi stoppen net op tijd, Young kijkt beetje boos naar Sjaak en Mindi. " Shion, zorg jij voor haar" zegt Sjaak en hij liet bewusteloze T-elos op de grond neer, "dit is geen carpool Sjaak." zegt Young woedend. Sjaak liet zijn helm terug vormen, zijn harnas verdween erdoor. "sorry Young maar dit zijn voertuigen die erg handig zijn op away missie zodat wij meer terrein verkennen in zelfde tijd. Wij kunnen niet eeuwig blijven lopen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"waarom is zij hier?" zegt Young en Cassidy tilt bewusteloze T-elos in haar armen, "breng naar Sjaaks mobile suit hangar" zegt Shion tegen Cassidy, " Iridi, Valeera en Jaina. Ga met Cassidy en Shion mee" zegt Sjaak en hij onderbrak kort Young gesprek. "we werden achtervolgt door haar, we kwamen haar tegen in stad op dat planeet. Ze werd achtervolgt door Imperials en wij dachten eerst dat zij naar ons kwamen omdat wij dit hebben gestolen van Imperials." zegt Sjaak rustig, Young kijkt aparte blik naar Sjaak, "dat voertuig? Dat is totaal anders dan jullie speeder, zo te merken is meer een auto dan voertuig" zegt Young rustig en hij wijst naar grijze voertuig uit de boerderij kwam.

"boerderij die aangevallen werd door Imperials, ik denk dat zelfde dingen gebeurt sinds die star wars film?" zegt Sjaak en hij denkt na, Young kijkt naar Sjaak en hij merkt ook dat deze universum erg veel op star wars film of series die op aarde aanwezig waren. "goed, maar dat voertuig moet wel onderhouden. Ik denk dat je zelf extra werk heb gekregen zorg goed voor dan. Die bikes kan je beste tijdelijk in je mobile suit hangar of in vracht ruim" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt naar hem.

Junior, Momo en Ziggy kijken naar Sjaak. Hij had niet door dat zij op Sjaak letten, Destiny vloog in FTL. Sjaak, Mindi, Scott en Eli duwen voorzichtig de speeder bikes in een lege vracht ruim vlak bij de gate ruimte. De voertuig met dak erop blijft alleen in de gate ruimte want zij kregen hem niet in de vracht ruimte, Sjaak maakt aantal rapporten in de mobile suit hangar. Shion was met T-elos bezig herstellen, het gaat moeizaam omdat T-elos arm verloren was en aantal onderdelen. Er waren wel aanwezig bij oude Tallgeese mobile suit maar Sjaak had twijfels erdoor.

"goed Shion herstel haar maar ik wil wel haar wapens functies offline zijn en ik wil dat T-elos onder bescherming van tenminste 2 Kos-mos eenheid leden bij haar want het is wapen en ik weet niet wat Imperials hebben haar aangepast" zegt Sjaak rustig en Shion knikt rustig. Hij verliet kort mobile suit hangar, Kos-mos stond op hem te wachten. Ze liet map zien aan Sjaak, hij kijkt in de map. "ja daar heb ik nu wel tijd ervoor. Vraag dat John, Mindi, Scott en Chloe naar Youngs kantoor kunnen. Ik ben daar zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar hem.

Scott en Chloe waren rustig met Kos-mos praten over hun kleine kind die spoedig eraan zal komen, Mindi kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos en ze praat met John rustig erover. Ikrit zat op Mindi schouder en ze kwamen bij kantoor van Young, Kos-mos bonkt op de deur en de deur schoof open. Young stond bij de deur gat en Sjaak was thee inschenken voor de gasten in hoek van Young kantoor was een lounge, " John, wil je ook thee?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

John en Mindi kwamen tegen over Sjaak zitten, aan de hoofd van de salon tafeltje gingen Chloe en Scott zitten, ze zaten dicht bij John en Sjaak gaf mokken met thee aan Chloe en Scott. Kos-mos pakt haar mok en ze deelt ook eentje uit aan Young, Ikrit sprong van Mindi schouder op een lege stoel (aan hoofd zijde) aan een salon tafeltje zitten. Ze kijkt nieuwsgierig naar John en Sjaak, "vanmorgen bracht mijn half dochter Will ook wel tante Will mij deze spullen" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt de envelop waar de spullen in zaten.

Sjaak haalt de spullen eruit en hij liet foto zien aan John, hij pakt de foto beet en Mindi kijkt naar de foto naast John. "dit is foto uit 1932 gemaakt, jouw ouders staan erop" zegt Sjaak rustig en John kijkt op naar Sjaak, "ik heb Will bevel gegeven om op zoek naar jouw ouders, de lichamen op Destiny lagen waren ook wel jouw echte ouders maar wat deden zij? Wat soort werk deden zij? Alle kleine details die jij niet hebt gekregen van mij of andere mensen op Destiny. Want wij weten dat ook niet, dus daarom heb ik Will gestuurd om uit te zoeken voor jouw" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John.

Hij pakt daarna oude boek uit zijn envelop, Sjaak gaf aan John. "ik heb niet gelezen omdat dit boek speciaal voor John is, natuurlijk heb ik wel aan Will een kopie gevraagd en dat heeft zij mij wel gegeven aan me. Hoewel, persoonlijke dingen van jouw ouders zitten in dat boek. Ik heb alleen wat soort werk zij deden en ik heb besloten dat kolonel rang en hoger alleen mogen weten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John, hij knikt naar Sjaak. Chloe en Scott kijken erg apart naar Sjaak, Scott stond op erdoor.

"waarom mag hij niet weten? Dat is toch hun ouders? Jij zeg het zelf tegen hem wat zij precies deden in kleinste details" zegt Scott verbaasd en beetje woedend naar Sjaak. Hij kijkt bloed serieus zonder enige toon van emotie naar Scott. Ikrit en Young kijken beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak. Kos-mos wenkt haar blik weg bij Sjaak, Scott en Chloe voelen soort angst over hun nek kruipen.

" John snap het, nou tenminste een beetje" zegt John opeens en Sjaak blik werd erg normaal, hij glimlach beetje naar John. "wat snap John een beetje?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt zijn mok, hij dronk rustig van zijn thee. "nou John snap beetje dat mijn ouders erg geheime dingen bezig waren en dat John nog erg jong is om echt te begrijpen. Maar als John ouder is, wil ome Sjaak echt waarheid vertellen tegen mij wat mijn ouders werkelijk werken?" zegt John rustig en Sjaak glimlach rustig, "dat belofte wil ik best maken aan John en ik zal alleen vertellen tegen John wat ik heb gelezen over jouw ouders werk" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John en Destiny vloog door FTL ruimte.


	49. hoofdstuk 49: happy birthday!

Sjaak was druk bezig met zijn jedi training, hij mediteert rustig terwijl de kratten rond zweven door zijn force krachten. Cassidy kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en Ikrit glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "dat is goed, maak je hoofd leeg op dit moment" zegt Ikrit en opeens werden zij gestoord door harde muziek. Sjaak zucht en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd, Sjaak kijkt naar de radio en hij deed zijn vingers bewegen. Volume van radio ging meteen stil, " hè ik ben aan het luisteren" zegt Tony en Sjaak kijkt streng naar hem. Tony kijkt beetje angstig naar Sjaak en hij kruipt snel achter Sjaaks mobile suit.

"ik kan ook niet helpen Tony, man Destiny word alleen maar levendiger" zegt Sjaak en de kratten vallen met enorme dreun neer, Ikrit kon net op tijd een krat ontwijken. "dwars zitten je gedachten? Misschien kan je vertellen wat het is?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak, "als ik niks zeg zal mijn meesteres alleen mij stangen, maar ik zal wel vertellen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit en beide glimlachen rustig. Cassidy kijkt naar buiten door FTL ruimte, "ik hoop dat wij elkaar kunnen zien?" zegt Cassidy heel zachtjes en ze staar naar kleine venster.

Jaina stormt opeens mobile suit hangar binnen, "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, Jaina hijgt enorm naar Sjaak, Cassidy en Ikrit. "het is tijd! Kleine komt" zegt Jaina en Sjaak stond meteen op. Hij rent meteen vandoor, "kleine komt?" zegt Ikrit verbaasd naar Cassidy, "betekent dat wij een baby aan boord krijgen" zegt Cassidy geschrokken en Jaina knikt naar Cassidy.

"persen Kos-mos." zegt TJ en Kos-mos kreunt, ze schreeuwt er op los. Iedereen stonden bij ingang van ziekenboeg, ze waren erg nieuwsgierig wat het zal worden. Sjaak vloog net over hun hoofden, hij kwam toen landen en hij rent snel naar Kos-mos toe, "goed zo ik zie het hoofdje al, nog eventjes" zegt TJ en Eli had een Kino rond zweven. Valeera en Shion houden Kos-mos beet, Sjaak zag opeens wat TJ in haar handen had. "gefeliciteerd Kos-mos, het is meisje" zegt TJ en ze gaf het kleine meisje aan Kos-mos, zij moest huilen van blijdschap naar baby. Sjaak kwam dichterbij Kos-mos staan, ze zag Sjaak staan en ze glimlacht rustig naar hem. "gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag schat" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt verrast haar, "is alweer vierde van juni?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Kos-mos knikt, hij houd baby voorzichtig beet.

"wat voor naam word het?" zegt TJ rustig en Sjaak kijkt op, hij werp zijn blik naar Kos-mos. " Will, Will de wijze word het" zegt Kos-mos en een persoon loopt weg bij de groep mensen die stonden voor ziekenboeg, Ikrit kijkt schuin naar de gang en zij zag glimp van Will die rustig verdween. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar Kos-mos, " Wilhelmina de wijze, afgekort Will." zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ glimlacht. "is genoteerd, ik zal kijken dat Will dat sturen naar aarde om te registeren. Gefeliciteerd gelukkige ouders" zegt TJ vrolijk tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "wat? Is dat zo?" zegt Valeera opeens en kleine Will begon te huilen. Sjaak probeert Will te kalmeren, " Valeera let beetje op ja" zegt Sjaak beetje woest naar haar. Hij gaf Will rustig aan Kos-mos, ze stopt met huilen toen zij bij haar moeder was.

"maar is jouw verjaardag?" zegt Valeera verbaasd naar Sjaak, "ja is geen grote probleem hoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "maar jij hebt altijd geleerd dat verjaardagen belangrijk zijn voor iedereen op Destiny." zegt Valeera rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlacht rustig tegen Valeera, "ben ik ook, mijn lieve vriendin gaf mijn geweldigste cadeau daarnet" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf kus op Kos-mos lippen.

Mensen van Destiny begonnen te praten en kijken elkaar apart aan, " Sjaak verjaardag, dat hebben wij nog nooit gedaan. Meestal is mij verjaardag of van jouw?" zegt Camile tegen Varro en hij knikt rustig naar haar. Sjaak kijkt naar de mensen, daarna wierp zijn blik naar Valeera. "je kan echt soms je mond niet houden" zegt Sjaak plagerig tegen Valeera.

Tony kwam aan rennen, hij zag iedereen voor ziekenboeg. " hè Tony, het lijkt wel dat jij een spook zag?" zegt Hammer tegen hem, "dat deed ik ook, de T-elos meid is wakker en ze is alleen maar te staren" zegt Tony hijgend en Young kijkt verbaasd om. "snel stuur alle mogelijke officieren naar de mobile suit hangar" zegt Young, Sjaak deed stap naar voren. Zijn hand werd stevig vast gepakt door Kos-mos. "wees voorzichtig" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ik zal het doen, tenslotte anders word mijn cadeau erg verdrietig er om" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Ze knikt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos liet haar hand los, " Valeera, blijf bij Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en hij vloog vandoor.

Jaina, Iridi en Cassidy halen hun wapens te voorschijn en ze kwamen de mobile suit hangar binnen, T-elos kijkt naar arm die vervangen was door Gundam-achtige arm. Sjaak kwam tussen door de meiden staan, hij zag dat T-elos verward was. Sjaak ging rustig naar toe, "wees voorzichtig Sjaak." zegt Iridi rustig en hij haalt zijn schouders op. Hij stond voor T-elos, zij kijkt opeens naar Sjaak met verwarde blik.

"je was gewond op dat planeet, wij kunnen je niet achter laten door Imperials. Misschien kan je me vertellen wat precies gebeurt met je?" zegt Sjaak rustig en T-elos kijkt naar haar arm, "weet ik eigenlijk niet, maar waarom is mijn arm anders?" zegt T-elos en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan naar T-elos. "weet jij precies wie ik ben, of Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak rustig en T-elos schud haar hoofd naar Sjaak. "wie ben jij? Het komt wel bekent voor maar ik weet niet precies waar vandaan..." zegt T-elos en ze viel op de bed neer, " Shion!" schreeuwt Sjaak snel en Shion kwam snel naar binnen.

"geheugen verlies?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Shion, ze waren met Kos-mos en kleine Will in de ziekenboeg. Sjaak denkt rustig na, "pas op of je krijgt grijze haren erdoor" zegt Kos-mos gelukkig, ze lag nog op ziekenbed en met kleine Will in haar armen. Sjaak glimlach beetje door Kos-mos opmerking, "hoe wel het is niet gewist want die laten sporen achter en het is lastig om te doen als je een tripel A status zwarte doos hebt" zegt Shion rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Shion.

"ga toch verder met T-elos reparaties Shion, ik wil wel dat jij bescherming krijgt van mensen die jij vertrouwt. Valeera blijft bij Kos-mos en kleine Will voorlopig maar er zijn genoeg andere mensen ook handig genoeg om je te helpen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "dan wil ik Ziggy, allen, professor en twee van je beste leden" zegt Shion tegen Sjaak, "begrepen, ik zal over half uurtje komen" zegt Sjaak rustig, Shion kijkt apart naar hem.

"jij hoef niet perse te komen tenslotte het is je verjaardag" zegt Shion, "je vroeg toch om de beste?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Shion knikt, "dat zal ik toch moeten wezen. Ik zal Mindi en Cassidy ook mee nemen als jij prettig vind, Mindi is misschien wel jong maar ze houd haar voet wel stevig op de grond" zegt Sjaak rustig en Shion begreep het, ze ging met Ziggy naar mobile suit hangar.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, "ook dat nog" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij denkt nu na, "succes met je missie dan, ik heb misschien geluk einde van de dag?" zegt Kos-mos, "moet ik niet misschien met je mee?" zegt Valeera tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar de twee meiden. "nee het is goed, ik wil dat jij Kos-mos en Will beschermt tenslotte het is belangrijk voor me, ik neem Cassidy met me mee en twee speeder bikes" zegt Sjaak tegen hun, "nou dan zitten we met Jaina en Iridi bij Shion?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Valeera en zij knikt rustig naar Kos-mos terwijl Sjaak uit de ziekenboeg loopt.

"is wel verstandig om twee man missie leiden?" zegt Scott en Sjaak duwt zijn speeder bike gate ruimte binnen, "ja tenslotte, we kunnen niet veel mensen missen, op dit planeet is stad wel 100 km hier vandaan en verder is niks bijzonders. Scott, jij kan wel water inslaan of groente maar ik ga met Cassidy daar zo bekijken. Kos-mos team zijn allemaal bezig met T-elos en ik geef ze geen ongelijk er in" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott kijkt twijfelend maar Sjaak heeft wel een punt.

"wees voorzichtig dan, ik kan wel iemand sturen met onze Destiny auto?" zegt Scott en hij wijst naar grijze voertuig, "ja wij moeten echt betere namen verzinnen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott. "dat is waar" zegt Scott rustig en poort ging open, "maar goed, ik ben wel blij dat jij mij rugdekking zal geven maar wees jullie ook voorzichtig" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott, ze duwen speeder bikes door de poort en kort daarna gingen Sjaak en Cassidy vandoor vliegen op hun speeder bikes.

Scott kijkt naar Sjaak en Cassidy, zij verdwijnen snel uit hun oog hoek. "het komt goed tenslotte iedereen is helpen aan Sjaaks verjaardag, dit is eigenlijk goede moment dat hij weg is" zegt Chloe rustig tegen Scott,"ja ben ik wel mee eens maar toch het is gevoel dat wij in problemen krijgen erdoor" zegt Scott en hij kijkt naar zijn away team, meeste mensen gingen op zoek naar water en zaden voor nieuwe groente of fruit op Destiny.

In de messhal waren ook veel mensen druk bezig om Destiny vrolijker te maken, want ze hadden twee goede reden om feest te vieren. Eerste is voor Sjaak maar meeste mensen waren vooral blij voor hun tweede reden, de kleine Will geboorte. Will Decker kwam met spullen om voor Destiny vrolijker te maken, Kos-mos was wel ontslagen van het ziekenboeg maar zij was te zwak om iets te helpen. Tenslotte ze was druk bezig met vrouwen van Destiny haar antwoorden zo goed mogelijk vertellen tegen hun.

Shion was bezig met T-elos herstellen maar T-elos kijkt apart naar Gundam-achtige arm, "het spijt me T-elos, maar dit schip heeft zo weinig onderdelen om te herstellen en daarom doen wij ons best er mee." zegt Shion en zij zag dat T-elos op een stoel zat, haar gedachten waren verzonken in iets anders.

Op planeet langs bos rand zagen Sjaak en Cassidy door verrekijkers een Imperial basis, "hhmm...zo te merken gaan zij iemand om brengen?" zegt Sjaak en zij zagen twee mensen werden gebracht naar hun executie stand plaats, Cassidy schrokt opeens wie dat waren. "het is delta, ze gaan hem vermoorden?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt ook bezorgd toen zij naar de plaats werden gebracht.

"we redden nooit op tijd als wij naar toe vliegen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy, "maar wij kunnen ook hun niet laten sterven" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak denkt snel na. "ik heb plan maar rest moeten we improviseren" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy kijkt hem aan, Sjaak deed zijn helm activeren en zijn harnas verscheen. Hij activeert meteen zijn fase shift armour en hij ging op de bike zitten, " Cassidy hou mijn hand vast en ga op de bike zitten. Dan kunnen wij zo spoedig vertrekken" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy knikt rustig naar hem.

Zij ging op haar speeder zitten en ze gaf Sjaaks hand beet, in flits waren zij zo 5 meter van vuur peloton vandaan, delta en Mary kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak en Cassidy. Zij ging op haar speeder staan en ze sprong in de lucht, haar lightsaber werd geactiveerd door haar salto in de lucht en ze land neer. Ze deed een force push tegen vuur peloton en ze gooit met haar lightsaber, de lightsaber vloog langs achteren bij Marie en delta.

Cassidy vang haar lightsaber en ze hield wat laser schoten van Imperials tegen, Sjaak liet zijn gatling geweer verschijnen en begon te schieten. Delta kijkt verbaasd naar Cassidy en zij omhelst delta stevig, " oké, mijn wapens beginnen leeg te raken en wij moeten snel weg hier zo" zegt Sjaak streng naar gelukkig stel, mary sprong achter op Sjaaks speeder en Cassidy knikt naar Sjaak. Ze pakt delta arm beet en ze rennen naar Cassidy speeder, Sjaaks gatling raakt leeg en hij gooit naar Imperials troepen.

Cassidy kwam naast hem staan en Sjaak knikt, ze pakt Sjaaks schouder en zij verdwenen weer. Ze kwamen net uit de basis en ze vlogen snel vandoor door de bossen.

"wij zijn klaar Scott, we pakken alles weer in" zegt Eli en paar mensen brachten volle kratten met water, zaden en grond door poort, "nog iets gehoord van Sjaak en Cassidy?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Chloe. "helaas, hij is altijd zo laat met die meldingen door geven" zegt Chloe beetje frustrerend tegen Scott, "ja maar deze keer heeft hij goede reden ervoor" zegt Greer en hij gaf verrekijker aan Scott. Hij kijkt erdoor heen en Scott zucht enorm diep. " oké mensen sneller want er komen Imperials naar ons toe" schreeuwt Scott naar de mensen, ze schrokken en begonnen te rennen door de poort. Iedereen kwam binnen en Scott zag Sjaak en Cassidy net op tijd binnen vliegen.

Sjaak en Cassidy maken een snelle sliding met hun speeder bikes en ze zagen dat Scott net op tijd binnen kwam voordat de poort sloot, Destiny vloog in FTL en Sjaak en Cassidy zuchten van opluchting. Delta hield Cassidy beet en hij legt moe zijn hoofd tegen haar rug, "nog meer verstekelingen?" zegt Young boos tegen Sjaak. Hij deed zijn helm af en de harnas verdween, " oké, ik zal niet liegen maar zij werden geëxecuteerd en ik kan niet toe laten. Dit is misschien laatste Kos-mos eenheid in deze universum?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem streng aan.

"generaal heeft gelijk Young, hoewel ik moet zij wel opnieuw trainen. Hun hebben te veel dark side force in zich" zegt Ikrit en Mindi kijkt naar kleine meesteres op haar schouder, "fijn dan doen wij dat wel, we zitten toch wel eventjes langer op de Destiny dan wij allemaal hadden verwacht. Maar ik neem vol verantwoordelijkheid voor delta, mary en T-elos." zegt Sjaak en mary kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, ze grijpt Sjaaks kraag beet. " T-elos leef nog?" zegt mary geschrokt naar Sjaak, hij kijkt schuin achterom.

"dat is correct, zij leeft nog hoezo? Is er iets gebeurt wat jullie niet vertellen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ow ik wil best wel vertellen als het mag? Maar ik wil eerst T-elos zien?" zegt mary ontzettend bezorgt naar Sjaak. "jij neemt hun verantwoording? Nou doe het maar, ik kan ze toch niet af zetten op volgende planeet nu" zegt Young zuchtend en hij verliet gate ruimte. "ow beschouw mijn verjaardag cadeau die ik aan je wilt geven" zegt Young schuin tegen Sjaak, "begrepen generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stapt van zijn speeder bike af.

De mobile suit hangar deur ging open en Shion kijkt naar de deur gat, Sjaak, mary, delta en Cassidy kwamen binnen lopen. Meiden van Kos-mos eenheid richten hun wapens naar delta en mary, "laat wapens zakken, dat is bevel" zegt Sjaak streng en meiden kijken elkaar aan. Ze lieten langzaam hun wapens zakken en weer verdwijnen, mary zag opeens T-elos zitten op een stoel, ze rukt los van Sjaak en ze vloog naar T-elos toe. Mary omhelst T-elos stevig beet, "wij dachten dat je door was, want de keizer heeft dat ons vertelt en dark vader had ons gevangen genomen omdat wij op zoek gingen naar jouw" zegt mary verdrietig tegen T-elos.

Ze kijkt mary wazig aan, "wie ben je?" zegt T-elos en mary schrokt erdoor. "wat is er met je gebeurt? Of wat hebben zij jouw aangedaan?" zegt mary opeens woedend naar Kos-mos eenheid, "doe rustig mary, wij hebben T-elos zo gevonden. Wij hebben met onze waardeloze spullen haar proberen herstellen, dus geef niet ons de schuld dat wij iets hebben aan gedaan" schreeuw Sjaak woedend naar mary, door zijn elke woord stampt hij op de vloer van mobile suit hangar en iedereen verloor hun evenwicht. Bij zijn laatste zin van zijn verhaal vielen iedereen op de grond neer, T-elos raakt met haar hoofd tegen rand van de werk bank.

Mary schrokt en ze grijpt T-elos beet, " hè, mary...ik ben nu best moe erdoor" zegt T-elos en ze viel in slaap. "het is orde, haar geheugen bank is wel beschadigt maar zij weet tenminste stukje jouw naam" zegt Shion verbaasd en Iridi bracht T-elos in capsule. "dus als jullie niet deden dan haar herstellen? Wie heeft dan haar zo toegetakeld?" zegt mary verbaasd, "dat zoeken we later wel uit mary, jij en delta kan nu goede rust gebruiken en jullie energie opladen. Hoewel ik laat jullie wel een tijdje onder toezicht van mensen uit Kos-mos eenheid dus sorry voordat ongemak. Onthoud wel, uiterlijk is bedrieglijk" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen delta en mary, de deur ging open en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen met Mindi en Ikrit.

"ja maar jij kan ook erg bedrieglijk vader worden" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar haar dochter, "maar goed, wil jij met mij mee naar messhal?" zegt Kos-mos en ze pakt Sjaaks arm beet. "ik heb best wel honger, maar ik ben ook bekaf door vandaag" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos. Zij glimlacht naar Sjaak, "toe Sjaak, ik heb best honger en altijd in ziekenboeg was niet goed voor me. Valeera past op de kleine Will." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak.

" oké, delta, mary, komen jullie ook? Iridi en Ziggy letten wel op T-elos." zegt Sjaak rustig, "ik en professor blijven ook wel bij haar, want misschien kunnen we haar updaten zodat zij sterker ga worden?" zegt Shion tegen Sjaak, "is goed. Ik kom later wel om te kijken hoe met jullie gaat" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos trok beetje aan Sjaaks arm.

De groep ging naar de messhal, "wel donker in de messhal hebben we energie te kort?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kwamen in donkere messhal binnen, Sjaak zag opeens klein gloed branden. Becker, Eli en Varro kwamen met grote taart op een karretje binnen rijden in de messhal. Opeens horen Sjaak, Mindi, delta en alle anderen verjaardag lied horen zingen. De lichten in de messhal gingen aan en iedereen stond te zingen voor Sjaak. Er stonden 27 kaarsen op de taart, "nou uitblazen sir en maakt een wens" zegt Becker vrolijk tegen Sjaak, hij dacht na en Sjaak blaast kaarsen uit.

Iedereen ging juichen toen Sjaak in 1 keer de kaarsen uit kan blazen erdoor, "wat heb jij gewenst?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "dat hou ik voor mij anders kom mijn wens niet uit" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en iedereen moest lachen erdoor, "jouw de eer om de taart aan te snijden" zegt Eli en hij gaf taart mes aan Sjaak. Hij begon de taart in nette puntjes snijden en begon uit te delen aan iedereen, Cassidy kwam met haar stuk en van delta. Ze gaf vriendelijk de taart stuk aan delta, "ik neem aan dat je honger hebt?" zegt Cassidy rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar die twee. Maar Sjaak werd meteen geroepen en hij gaf volgende taart stuk uit aan andere mensen.

Maar Sjaak kreeg ook cadeaus van iedereen, wel veel handige cadeaus die Sjaak ga gebruiken voor zijn mobile suit of voor zijn projecten op Destiny. Sommige gingen opeens muziek maken en Sjaak vond wel pakkende deuntje erdoor, hij grijpt Kos-mos rustig beet en hij begon te dansen met haar.

"kom op mee doen Greer." zegt Sjaak en Greer moest lachen maar Lisa pakt zijn armen beet, ze kijkt door haar helm en ze glimlacht naar Greer. Ze begonnen met elkaar te dansen en te swingen, Will Decker kwam met haar groep door gate ruimte, Barnes begroet haar en Will liet een grote pakket door de gate brengen. "dat zal hij wel leuk vinden" zegt Will tegen Barnes en ze kijkt apart naar langwerpige doos, die net door de gate kan komen. " Will, kom er is feest aan de gang. Zullen mee doen?" zegt Irma vrolijk en Will knikt rustig, meiden waren dol gelukkige en zij rennen vandoor naar de messhal, "wacht nog eventjes Barnes, er zijn nog meer mensen die nog door gate komen" zegt Will en ze zag dat 4 personen door de gate kwamen.

"wel, wel is Sjaak toch jarig erdoor." zegt Cornelia tegen groep, "feesten!" riepen Irma en Hay Lin tegen mensen en zij ging met paar meiden van Kos-mos eenheid dansen, sommige mensen moesten lachen erdoor. "hier neem stuk taart, er is nog over" zegt Scott tegen Cornelia, "dank je, Will komt er zo aan. Ze heeft Sjaak paar cadeaus mee genomen" zegt zij tegen Scott rustig.

Sjaak en Kos-mos waren erg dol gelukkig aan het dansen toen Young binnen kwam met Will Decker, "eventjes jullie aandacht mensen?" zegt Young tegen iedereen zij horen Young stem niet goed, Sjaak en Kos-mos hadden door. " hè, jongens Young wil spreken!" zegt Sjaak met zijn harde stem boven uit de muziek praten, iedereen werd stil erdoor. "dank je Sjaak." zegt Young rustig en hij kwam naar hem toe.

"ik weet dat ik zei over taken voor delta en mary, maar dat waren geen leuke cadeaus voor je en daarom geef ik jouw deze cadeaus." zegt Young en hij wijst naar de gat van waar Will en Young vandaan kwamen, Sjaak zag opeens zijn moeder en zijn twee jongere zusjes met een baby. Sjaak ging snel naar zijn moeder toe en omhelst haar stevig beet. "mam" zegt Sjaak gelukkig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

"ik heb gehoord dat jij weer vader bent?" zegt Lily tegen Sjaak en hij knikt rustig naar zijn moeder. "maar ik ben ook moeder geworden" zegt Dinja rustig en zij hield haar zoontje beet, "geweldig wanneer was dat, ik heb dat wel echt gemist dan" zegt Sjaak stom verbaasd erdoor. Dinja glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "dat kan niet weten, we hadden niet aan Will vertelt erdoor, tenslotte dit is veel leuker om te weten dat wij de kind genoemd naar jouw" zegt Dinja rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar kleine Sjaak in Dinja's armen.

"waar is mijn verse kleindochter?" zegt Lily vrolijk en Sjaak giechelt, "ze is in de ziekenboeg met Valeera, we hebben haar daar zo gelaten om beetje rust te gunnen want hier is best te druk voor de Wilhelmina." zegt Kos-mos tegen Lily, "mam, zal ik oma naar Will brengen?" zegt Mindi rustig. Ikrit zat nog steeds op Mindi schouder, ze kijkt rustig naar Sjaaks moeder. "dat vind ik wel goed, tenslotte ik denk dat je vader nu druk bezig met haar zusjes bij te praten" zegt Kos-mos en de feest ging weer verder van gang.

Muziek ging rustig verder spelen en Mindi bracht Lily naar ziekenboeg om pasgeboren Will bekijken, Sjaak was druk met kletsten tegen zijn jongere zusjes. Cassidy glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en zijn zusjes op een afstand, "dit doen jullie vaker op de schip?" zegt delta en Cassidy giechelt beetje. "nee, meestal vechten wij tegen jouw of we zijn druk bezig met Destiny herstellen" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen hem, "het spijt me Cassidy, ik ben echt slecht persoon daar in...ik wil dat ik tenminste weer goed kan maken?" zegt delta rustig en Cassidy bloost lichtjes. Ze kijkt delta aan, "dat doe je...je bent nu bij me..ik heb je gemist. We waren echt geschrokken toen wij jouw zagen op dat basis" zegt Cassidy rustig.

"ja sorry, maar we hadden ook veel verloren door jouw vaders kracht en gevecht techniek...dark vader was woedend op ons en gaf ons executeren. T-elos vlucht naar woestijn planeet Tatooine genoemd en wij werden gevangen genomen op dat basis die jullie zagen" zegt delta droevig en Cassidy grijpt zijn arm beet. "geen zorgen wij beschermen jouw en je vriendinnen tegen Imperials." zegt Cassidy en zij begonnen elkaar te zoenen.

Sjaak werd opeens door massa naar gate ruimte geduwd met behulp van Kos-mos, ze lacht tegen Sjaak en ze zagen de grote doos in de gate ruimte stond. "dit heb ik gekozen uit planeet die jij leuk vond Sjaak. Laat het bevallen dat jij ook leuk vind, ik heb gehoord dat jij enorme fan van bent?" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak ging de lint eraf halen, opeens vallen flappen van de doos uit elkaar en ze kwamen op de grond neer. Sjaak zag een voertuig voor hem staan, rush begon te kreunen en zuchten.

"een jeep?" zegt Scott, "niet zo maar een, dit is een assault voertuig uit Imperial guard Oz 6th troepen toch?" zegt Sjaak tegen Will, "klopt het is ook wel tauros ventor genoemd het is ondersteuning voertuig om je te helpen tegen vijand. Maar we hebben aangepast voor je zodat makkelijk kan besturen voor iedereen" zegt Will en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar.

Zo ging de feest rest van de dag door, Sjaaks moeder en haar zusjes werden door Will Decker terug gebracht naar aarde. Cassidy vroeg aan Sjaak om delta samen met haar kunnen slapen, Sjaak had wel twijfels maar hij ging toch mee akkoord. Iedereen was ook moe erdoor en gingen terug naar hun bed, Sjaak had grote dienblad met eten voor mensen in mobile suit hangar. Hij kwam binnen gelopen met Kos-mos. "ik heb wat eten voor jullie" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt op, Sjaak maakt nog klein gezellig feest in zijn mobile suit. Hij lacht en praat gezellig bij met Shion, Kos-mos en T-elos kletsten rustig en mary lag te slapen in haar energie capsule in mobile suit hangar. Destiny vloog rustig verder in FTL ruimte naar volgende avontuur.


	50. hoofdstuk 50: Coruscant

"je bedoelt dat Destiny echt door daar heen?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij kijkt met rush, Eli en Young op de sterrenkaart. "ik ben bang van wel Sjaak, tenslotte jij heb ook de kennis wat daar in die sector bevind." zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt angstig naar de sterrenkaart, "ja ik ben echt met je mee eens Eli, maar dat gebied is echt dodelijke plaats" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt apart naar de twee sciencefiction fans.

"afgelopen maanden heb je wel correct met planeten toen wij tegen gekomen in deze universum, maar dit is Destiny originele koers die wij niet kunnen afwijken om naar de bron van die locatie te gaan" zegt rush en Sjaak zucht zorgwekkend naar rush. "sorry Sjaak maar dit is enige koers dat wij kunnen afleggen." zegt Young tegen hem, "dus wat wil je dat ik ga doen? Wij kunnen niet eeuwig vechten of vluchten, Imperials is te machtig ervoor. Daar heb je grote vloot nodig om door heen jagen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen in controle ruimte.

"dan zijn wij geweest en dit is einde van Destiny?" zegt rush tegen Sjaak, "als je zo zegt van wel, wat wil je dat ik ga dan doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zucht over situatie. " Sjaak, kan je niet met die drie praten. Zij zijn wel ex Imperials. Misschien hebben zij iets terwijl wij over onze hoofd zien?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "ik zal proberen Young maar ik heb deze ruimte nodig en Eli en rush help" zegt Sjaak rustig, "begrepen, neem de tijd die jij nodig hebt maar Destiny ga wel over aantal dagen uit FTL bij dat sector" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt naar hem. Young verliet de ruimte, Sjaak leunt bij paneel en hij bekijkt de sterrenkaart.

"Coruscant" zegt delta verbaasd tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig naar delta, mary en T-elos. Kos-mos Cassidy en Iridi waren bij controle interface ruimte. "dan snap ik nu wel waarom je onze hulp nodig zal hebben" zegt delta rustig, "ik wil zo veel mogelijk details weten van jullie allemaal over verdediging van de planeet, natuurlijk zal wel sommige codes gewijzigd zijn door jullie afwezigheid maar als wij toch een maas door regeltjes vinden dan kunnen we beter gebruik van maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en delta dacht na.

"als ik me nog goed herinnerd er is een ruïne die wij misschien kunnen gebruiken, alleen het is wel zwaar beveiligd" zegt mary tegen Sjaak, "welke ruïne bedoel je dan?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "jedi tempel, die staat er nog. Alleen na de oorlog is dat gebouw beveiligd, we kunnen daar zo alles bekijken van de sector misschien is wel handig om te kijken?" zegt mary rustig en Sjaak kijkt aparte blik naar haar. "misschien kan wel lukken ja, ik heb een file gelezen dat daar zo een ring aanwezig was. Alleen het was niks van waarde en opgeborgen, misschien met geluk is dat nog aanwezig in de tempel?" zegt delta, "een ring? Bedoel je een stargate?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd. "ja precies zelfde op jullie schip, alleen het is wel in de kelders van jedi tempel" zegt delta rustig.

"alleen wie ken de tempel wel nog zo goed?" zegt mary tegen Sjaak, "jedi meesteres Ikrit, zij was getraind op Coruscant." zegt Sjaak rustig en delta en mary kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. "wat, zij is mijn meesteres. Dat leer je van je meester, de toekomst en haar pijnlijke verleden" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dus jij hebt een plan Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en zij zag Sjaak denken. "gedeeltelijk, ik moet details hebben maar ik denk wel hoe ik Destiny ontglipt door Imperials netwerk kan komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig. "ik heb slecht voor gevoel over dit" zegt Iridi tegen Eli, hij knikt rustig naar Iridi.

Ikrit kwam goed van pas toen Sjaak met haar achter laptop alle gegevens in de jedi tempel in voeren, Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij markeer aantal belangrijke punten voor een missie. Aantal uurtjes later kwam Sjaak met hele Kos-mos eenheid in mobile suit ruimte, Ikrit was op Sjaaks schouder en Young, Eli, Scott, Vanessa, rush, Volker, Brody, Camile en Varro waren ook aanwezig in de mobile suit hangar. Sjaak legt zijn laptop op zijn werk bank en Eli ging aan de slag, "ik wil holografische scherm hebben uit Kino kan dat?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli, "natuurlijk geef mij een moment" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak.

"welkom bij onze missie" zegt Sjaak serieus tegen iedereen, alle Kos-mos eenheden kijken serieus tegen Sjaak aan. Naast hem verscheen groot holografische gebouw staan, "dit is onze missie, over aantal dagen komt Destiny langs een planeet waar de bron van Imperials ook wel hun hoofdkwartier" zegt Sjaak en meeste begonnen klein beetje kletsten met elkaar.

"dit is onze doelwit, we gaan door stargate naar Coruscant en daar op deze aantal punten onze codes halen. Maar omdat wij erg onbekend zijn met alle andere sector komt nog een tweede team in actie" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt weer stil en serieus naar Sjaak terwijl hij alles ging uitleggen aan hun. "in de tempel is een bibliotheek waar alle sterrenkaarten van hele universum is opgeslagen, ik wil dat team zo veel mogelijk kopieën maken om Destiny reis versoepelen. Ook gaat derde team mee om andere files ophalen zoals geschiedenis van die tempel en ook jedi holocron, ze zijn erg belangrijk voor training op deze schip" zegt Sjaak en er werd gekletst onder elkaar.

"de eerste team ga naar communicatie ruimte van jedi tempel, er is gerucht door delta, mary en T-elos dat hij operatief is en we kunnen gebruiken om Destiny laten vluchten in andere sector. Terwijl Destiny nog niet in FTL ruimte is gaan team twee en drie zo veel mogelijk spullen uit bibliotheek halen. Volgens Eli, rush en Chloe berekening hebben wij maximaal 3 uur om de spullen door te geven aan Destiny, daarna gaat alle teams verzamelen in deze hal" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst met zijn laser pen naar grote zaal op de tempel.

"daar uit gaan wij op zoek naar shuttle en wij vliegen dan naar Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan, "is dat verstandig, kunnen wij niet naar Destiny gate gebruiken?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak schud zijn hoofd. "nee, als wij dat doen weten wij niet dat Destiny voorbij de sector komt, ten tweede als Imperials merken dat de gate werkt zullen zij ook gebruiken om hier te doen, wij blazen de gate op met explosieven zodat gate niet word gebruikt op Coruscant." zegt Sjaak rustig, "dan klinkt het wel logisch, wie worden dan team leiders?" zegt junior rustig. "volgende lijst graag Eli." zegt Sjaak tegen hem en holografische tempel verdween, er kwam een holografische scherm terug ervoor.

"drie teams van 6 mensen" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze zagen wie er waren, "team 1: team leider, ik: Sjaak. Dan neem ik Shion, Ziggy, Scott, Iridi en allen. In team 2: team leider: Kos-mos. Dan hebben we delta, Cassidy, Momo, junior en Varro. In team 3: team leider: Valeera, en haar team leden zijn Jaina, Mindi, Ikrit, T-elos en mary" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen hadden wel vragen er over, "waarom neem je weinig van Destiny bemanning mee? En hele Kos-mos eenheid?" zegt rush rustig. "omdat Destiny meer een stealth missie krijgt en Kos-mos eenheid maak te veel dingen op, tenslotte Tony ga achter de helm staan dus ik heb vertrouwen in zijn roekeloos ontsnapping methodes met Hammer. Ten tweede we praten niet zo maar een planeet, ik heb ex Imperials nodig voor hun techniek en hun methodes maar ik heb ook sterke leden nodig zoals Kos-mos eenheid. Scott heb ik nodig voor zijn piloot want ik kan niet alles in mijn eentje nemen" zegt Sjaak rustig en mensen begrijpen wel erg goed.

"mooi over 2 dagen ga Destiny uit FTL neem je tijd om deze missie studeren. We gebruiken ook oefeningen over hele schip en tijd, ik wil iedereen fit zien" zegt Sjaak en iedereen van Kos-mos eenheden gingen staan, alle meiden salueren naar Sjaak. "werk in teams vanaf nu, eet, drink en ga samen werken. Vanaf vandaag is geen alleen maar een team" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij salueert terug naar de meiden.

Zoals Sjaak vertelt zoals word het gedaan door Sjaak, iedereen op de schip kijkt verbaasd toen iedereen samen gingen werken. Ieder aparte ervaring word in de team op genomen, er waren aparte sectie waar zij samen slapen erdoor. Sjaak was vooral bezig om zijn harnas sneller en lichter te maken erdoor, hij krijgt van Ikrit nog speciale opdracht. "ik wil dat je team een kleine omweg ga maken en naar kristallen ruimte ga lopen, jij moet op een dag ook je eigen lightsaber en kristal zoeken maar als je onderdelen nu ga zoeken dan heb je lightsaber sneller klaar" zegt Ikrit rustig en zij ging met Mindi mee voor volgende training.

Twee dagen later kwam Destiny op de rand van Coruscant sector, " oké Sjaak, succes" zegt Young en hij gaf zijn hand aan Sjaak, zij schudden elkaar hand en Sjaaks harnas verscheen erdoor. " oké meiden, 3 uur hebben wij voordat Destiny langs de checkpoints gaat" zegt Sjaak en iedereen begon te knikken, "onthoud, er kan fouten in de kaart dus wees niet 100% afhankelijk van de kaart" zegt Sjaak rustig en poort ging open. Een Kino kwam door de poort, " oké Sjaak, het is tempel, een donkere ruimte maar verder oké." zegt Eli en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem.

"wees voorzichtig iedereen, en ik zie jullie in de grote zaal" zegt Sjaak en hij maakt zijn sluipschutter geweer uit Tanith gereed. Iedereen knikt naar Sjaak en ze rennen door de poort.

Sjaak en zijn team ging andere route nemen, ze rennen voorzichtig langs de trappen, " oké Sjaak, ik ga naar links met andere wees voorzichtig" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij gaf kus op Kos-mos lippen en hij verdween in duisternis. Kos-mos ging met Valeera team naar jedi tempel bibliotheek, "hij is goed, ik voel hem niet in de force zelfs" fluistert Ikrit naar Mindi, "papa had ook speciale training gehad, in andere universum. Hij is beste in stealth missies" fluistert Mindi en ze rennen naar de bibliotheek.

Sjaaks team stoppen bij een ruimte, "dit is niet plan van missie" zegt Scott snauwend naar Sjaak. "nee dat klopt maar wel belangrijk voor mijn jedi training Scott." zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij drukt op een knop, de deur schoof open en skelet van apart wezen valt achter over neer. "jedi?" zegt Shion zachtjes tegen Sjaak, hij loopt naar binnen met zijn wapen gericht. "alles is veilig" zegt Sjaak en rest van de team ga naar binnen lopen, ze zagen niks dan onderdelen en spullen. Sjaak ging langs de lade schuiven en hij begon te kijken, " oké, alles in die 5 lades moet ik hebben en breng naar de poort. Daarna gaan wij naar communicatie ruimte om codes te hebben" zegt Sjaak en zijn team knikt.

"dit is groot" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen kijkt naar jedi bibliotheek, "dat is correct, maar zo te merken hebben zij wel dingen mee genomen maar niet alles zo te zien" zegt Ikrit en zij sprong van Mindi schouder af, ze rent naar een lichaam op de grond ligt.

Andere team leden begonnen bibliotheek zoeken naar nuttige informatie en sterrenkaarten, "ongelooflijk, ze zijn zelfs up-to-date" zegt delta zachtjes, "ja ik denk dat rush en Eli erg blij zijn" zegt Cassidy zachtjes en iedereen begon hun taken te doen.

Young kijkt naar de poort hoe zij snel werken, kratten kwamen en kratten gingen snel door de poort. Eli en rush begonnen meteen meeste dingen uit pakken en gebruiken voor Destiny computer. Overige spullen zetten zij apart neer, "generaal Young, we naderen onze missie einde en eerste checkpoint" zegt Greer rustig tegen hem.

"goed, vertel tegen kapitein Matthews dat wij hun talent goed gebruiken anders ga onze missie falen" zegt Young tegen Greer, hij knikt naar Young en vertrok snel naar de brug. "opschieten we hebben weinig tijd" zegt Young over promenade van gate ruimte. Jaina knikt en ze rent terug door de poort.

"het is bijna tijd" zegt Jaina en Kos-mos knikt, " Sjaak heb je code?" zegt Kos-mos via haar radio. "bijna, we hebben wel iets en het is erg groot. Alleen een van leden moeten terug en het is een Imperial." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt rond haar team leden, "we gebruiken mary terug naar de gate. Moet zij naar jouw toe?" zegt Kos-mos via haar radio, "ja breng haar meteen hier heen we hebben nog half uurtje maar ik heb nu wel nodig" zegt Sjaak via zijn radio, tegelijkertijd gaf Kos-mos hand signalen aan mary. Zij knikt naar Kos-mos en ze rent snel door de gangen van jedi tempel.

"we hebben Sjaak, dit is code die recent is" zegt delta zachtjes en Sjaak kijkt over zijn schouder, " Star Destroyer IFF, goed werk delta" zegt Sjaak zachtjes, "ik heb oude file opgedoken en dit is van Imperial kruiser Destiny, ik dacht misschien wel toepasselijker voor onze schip" zegt delta tegen Sjaak, "is hij in actieve dienst?" zegt Sjaak en delta knikt van ja naar Sjaak. "hij is reparaties voor komende 3 maanden, genoeg tijd om ons vertrekken" zegt delta en mary kwam snel binnen lopen.

Delta gaf de codes aan mary en zij kijkt naar chip, "hij werkt wel, succes. Je hebt nog je oude uniform?" zegt delta rustig, "ja. Ik begrijp ook wat je bedoelt. Ik ga meteen doen" zegt mary en zij rent snel vandoor.

Mary kwam uit de poort en zij rent meteen naar rush en Eli toe, "missie geslaagd, alleen ik moet de bij wezen voor registratie nemen" zegt mary en Eli knikt naar haar. " Young we hebben de code en IFF, de Imperial navy denkt nu dat wij star Destroyer Destiny zijn" zegt rush via walkietalkie en Young kijkt op gelucht naar poort, Kos-mos zag Young staan. "missie geslaagd, wij zien jullie over 4 uur" zegt Young en Kos-mos knikt, zij ging terug naar de poort en gate sloot weer. Enorme stoom wolken kwamen aan zijkant van de gate vandaan.

"missie geslaagd voor Destiny, nu onze ontmoeting punt" zegt Kos-mos tegen anderen leden, "bommen zijn geplaatst Kos-mos, als zij af gaan zullen misschien wel wachters komen" zegt Varro tegen haar. "begrepen, we hebben geen tijd te verliezen dan" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen ging rennen, Sjaak kijkt net om de hoek. "zo te merken is veilig" zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen zijn team leden, hij zag een blauw lichtje knipperen aan de overkant, Sjaak seint met groen lampje terug. Andere kant kwam ook rood lampje knipperen en Sjaak seint weer terug.

Ze horen explosie in de gate ruimte van jedi tempel, "goed volgens plan" zegt Sjaak zachtjes. "en nu Sjaak, wat is volgende zet?" zegt delta rustig, "hoofdlijn van onze missie is een schip. Wij moeten vluchten naar Destiny alleen hoe, dat is nog een vraag. Misschien kan geluk ons wel helpen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en delta kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

Een officier loopt door gangen van grote paleis, hij was in compleet gevecht harnas en hij passeert langs rode wachters van de paleis. Hij kwam in grote zaal terecht waar een zwart gekleed op zijn zwarte troon zit, hij had aantal holografische personen in gesprek, officier loopt stevig naar hem toe. Hij houd zijn helm onder zijn arm stevig beet, hij stond voor de keizer van de paleis. Hij knielt voor hem nederig, keizer kijkt hem aan en wenkt met zijn vingers holografische beelden weg. "generaal Cody aan wat heb ik een eer?" zegt keizer zwart en duisternis, officier kijkt hem aan en hij stond recht op.

"mijn heer, explosie bij jedi tempel, moet ik guard erop af sturen?" zegt Cody kalm en rustig tegen zijn keizer, "mijn betrouwbare generaal Cody, dat is onmogelijk er zijn jedi's allang uitgestorven door dat oorlog" zegt keizer tegen hem. Een holografische persoon kwam naast Cody staan, "mijn heer, jedi tempel is een explosie gezien wij hebben ook groep mensen gezien die onze mannen aanvalt, nog nooit eerder gezien. Verzoek om extra mensen te sturen?" zegt officier en hij kijkt andere kant op, hij werd neer geschoten.

Holografische persoon lag nog en Sjaak kwam kort in beeld, hij zag de keizer staan. Sjaak richt met zijn geweer en schoot zender stuk, "generaal Cody, je informatie is zoals altijd snel, laat ook zien hoe jij met je mannen kan doen. Stuur legioen naar tempel en vernietig de wormen" zegt keizer woedend en generaal Cody klikt met zijn hielen van zijn laarzen. Hij draait om en loop in snelle pas de troonzaal uit, hij zet zijn helm op en groep soldaten stonden op hem te wachten.

"dit is echt gekke werk" zegt Eli rustig en hij kijkt door ramen van de brug, "wij zijn toch halverwege jongen" zegt Matthews en Destiny vloog onder star Destroyer. "toch blijft gek, deze code werkt goed" zegt Eli rustig en rush grinnikt beetje naar Eli, "zo te merken moeten wij alleen deze drie checkpoint te gaan en dan is Destiny veilig vertrokken" zegt rush rustig en Young had ook slecht voor gevoel, iedereen op Destiny was gewapend als iets fout kan gaan.

"generaal Young, ik wil melden dat poort adres is vernietigd" zegt Barnes via intercom, "begrepen, dan is missie in tempel succes, we hopen dat zij terug kunnen komen" zegt Young rustig en iedereen op de brug kijkt serieus naar hun paneel. Maar gedachte waren wel bij Sjaak en zijn vrienden.

" oké, we hebben het vernietigd, nu moeten we op zoek naar een schip" zegt junior en iedereen kijkt naar hem, "hoe is met jullie meiden?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos eenheden. "we hebben wel genoeg energie maar een capsule is wel welkom" zegt Iridi en Sjaak knikt naar meiden. Hij herlaad zijn magazijn, "opties mensen" zegt Sjaak in de groep. "er is een vliegveld voor Imperials navy?" zegt T-elos, "zijn daar schepen groot genoeg om ons vervoeren in 1 keer?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen T-elos. "mogelijk maar wat T-elos bedoelt is een reparatie hangar waar echte cruisers worden herstelt" zegt delta en Sjaak denkt na, "er komen troepen naar de tempel, wij zitten nu wel veilig maar lopen is te traag wij moeten voertuig hebben of zo iets?" zegt Mindi en zij kwam met meester Ikrit op haar schouder.

"hoeveel?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "1000 man of meer" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij denkt na, "begrepen, we kunnen niet aanvallen en wij kunnen beter snel een schip vinden. Hebben jullie nog connecties waar wij misschien kan jatten?" zegt Sjaak tegen T-elos en delta. "nee sorry, wij waren niet zo geliefd hier zo" zegt T-elos, "begrepen, wij voeren suggestie van delta op en we gaan naar reparatie hangar, en hopen dat zij een schip die kan vliegen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen knikt. Ze horen wat mensen, "ik zweer dat ik iemand hoort praten?" zegt soldaat en hij loopt over de steeg een andere soldaat kwam naast hem staan. "je verbeeld je maar, er is niemand" zegt andere soldaat en zij gingen weer vandoor in lege steegje.

"generaal dit was laatste checkpoint" zegt Matthews en mary kwam zweten op de brug lopen, "sorry ik heb mijn best gedaan. Iedereen dacht dat wij geheime prototype schip waren voor nieuwe Imperial star Destroyer serie lijn" zegt mary en Young glimlacht naar haar, "zo te merken heb jij wel plaats verdient in Kos-mos eenheid, ik zal door geven aan Sjaak als hij terug is" zegt Young vriendelijk tegen mary, "dank je wel sir" zegt zij en Young ging weer terug bij andere brug personeel.

Sjaak sloeg bewaker stilletjes neer, hij bracht hem naar binnen. Andere kant van de gang werd andere bewaker zijn nek gebroken door Kos-mos. Zij legt hem stilletjes neer, Sjaak grijpt zijn geweer van bewaker en deed zijn Tanith geweer op zijn schouder. " Scott neem geweer mee, wij hebben niet veel munitie" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en Scott knikt rustig, hij vangt geweer die Kos-mos gooide. Sjaak wenkt zijn hand naar voren en stilletjes lopen zij door de gangen van reparatie hangar.

"generaal Cody, er was klein explosie in de kelder, een ring is vernietigd geen idee waarom?" zegt jonge officier naar generaal Cody, "generaal er is aantal posten uitgeschakeld bij de reparatie hangar 4568" zegt soldaat tegen generaal, "breng iedereen daar naar toe en sla wereld wijde alarm" zegt Cody en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.

" Sjaak, wij hebben weinig tijd" zegt Valeera en zij vuur met haar twee gatlings wapens, Kos-mos en Iridi deden het zelfde. "delta, ik wil een schip" schreeuwt Sjaak naar hem, hij vuurt met zijn geweer in andere gang. Cassidy sloeg met haar lightsaber een bewaker neer, ze ging voor over bukken en Mindi rolt over Cassidy rug, zij sloeg laser schot terug naar andere bewaker.

"eindelijk onze techniek werkt" zegt Mindi en zij drukt met haar rug tegen Cassidy rug. "jazeker en het voelt geweldig" zegt Cassidy en meiden sloegen bewakers neer met hun aanvallen, "ik heb het bijna, generaal" zegt delta snel en hij werkt snel over computer paneel. "ik heb er een, wat zegt schip 34568?" zegt T-elos en delta kijkt snel, "niet goed hyper drive is offline" zegt delta. Sjaak kijkt naar de schip, "wij nemen ieder geval zodat wij weg hier kunnen" zegt Sjaak en hij schoot paar keer. Hij begon met meiden naar achteren lopen. Eerste soldaten kwamen binnen en junior en Ziggy wachten op hun ze schoten soldaten neer.

Ze rennen daarna naar Sjaak, Kos-mos, Iridi en Valeera, "junior vang mijn geweer" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit zijn Tanith geweer, junior vangt hem op en werp snel op zijn schouder. Sjaak aura verscheen en hij ging paar energie stoten geven. Iridi, Kos-mos en Valeera gingen naar de schip rennen waar andere ook gingen. "generaal, we gaan nu?" zegt delta en Sjaak knikt, hij vuurt schoten op beschadigen schepen en er ontstond explosie.

Cody bukt beetje door enorme explosie en hij kijkt naar boven, een CR90 corvette uit de hangar vliegen en een energie straalt die naar de schip ging. "waarschuw navy" schreeuwt Cody, "sorry sir onze zenders zijn offline" zegt soldaat en Cody vloekt naar hem, hij loopt weg bij twee officieren.

" Sjaak, wij hebben verstekelingen" zegt Ziggy en hij kwam met junior twee verstekelingen voor Sjaaks voeten gooien, de schip schud erdoor. "zijn jullie monteurs?" zegt Sjaak en zij knikken naar Sjaak, " oké, breng die hyper drive online" zegt Sjaak, "waarom zullen we je helpen rebel?" zegt vrouw vloekend tegen Sjaak. Hij zucht naar twee dames, " oké, dan sterven wij allemaal hier op deze schip jullie keuze" zegt Sjaak rustig.

Ze kijken elkaar aan en ze stonden op, ze begonnen naar engineering ruimte. "junior, Ziggy let op hun" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen junior en Ziggy, "pap, Scott heeft je hulp nodig voor het vliegen" zegt Mindi en Sjaak knikt, hij rent meteen naar brug van de schip.

Destiny kwam in asteroïde veld vliegen, "breng ons daar tussen misschien kunnen we daar zo blijven tot dat Sjaak weer terug komt" zegt Matthews en Tony bracht Destiny tussen asteroïde stenen. "we krijgen een schip onze sensoren" zegt Hammer tegen Matthews en Young, ze zagen een CR90 corvette vliegen. "is het Sjaak?" zegt Young rustig, "geen idee het ziet wel erg beschadigt eruit" zegt Matthews.

Destiny ging langszij bij de schip en forceer tot stilstand, ze gingen aan boord van de schip en ze zagen allerlei lichamen van Imperials liggen. Greer had zijn mannen hele schip onderzocht toen Young aan boord kwam lopen, Greer kijkt naar hem. "luitenant nog iets bijzonders gevonden?" zegt Young rustig, "nee, alleen lichamen van Imperials. Is Sjaak en zijn mannen niet gehaald?" zegt Greer en Young kijkt rustig naar aanval schoten, "nee, Sjaak is hier geweest. Sommige lichamen en de muren zijn beschadigt door lightsabers, alleen ik denk waar ik heen moet maar ik moet alleen doen vanwege missie onderdeel" zegt Young en Greer knikt rustig.

Young verliet Greer voor eventjes, hij zag opeens deur open staan met erg donkere ruimte waar geen licht brand. Hij loopt rustig naar binnen en opeens schoof de deur dicht, Young voelt een loop van pistool tegen zijn achterkant van zijn hoofd drukken. "rang, naam, eenheid" zegt stem achter hem, "generaal Young, kapitein van Destiny." zegt Young rustig en hij hield zijn handen omhoog. "wachtwoord?" zegt stem rustig en deze keer veel vriendelijker dan normaal tegen Young, "voor Oz 6th, lang leve Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Young rustig en persoon lacht hem beetje naar Young

klein licht straal kwam te voorschijn en de persoon kwam in de licht staan, Young zag dat hij in oog in oog met Sjaak. "sorry dat ik moest doen, ik ben blij dat je hebt onthouden van je wachtwoord" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, hij bergt zijn pistool op. De deur ging open en Greer stond met paar mariniers te wachten, "waar is je rest van je team?" zegt Young rustig. "kom maar mee dan zal ik je laten zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging alvast beetje vooruit lopen. Young, Greer en twee mariniers kwamen met Sjaak mee.

Ze kwamen in de engineering ruimte te recht, Sjaak kijkt rustig rond en hij glimlacht. "ye shall be gods" zegt Sjaak rustig en opeens verschenen uit het niks 11 personen te voorschijn, "goede morgen Sjaak, wachtwoord" zegt Kos-mos en zij richt met haar pistool tegen Sjaak, andere Kos-mos leden richten hun wapens op Greer, Young en twee mariniers.

"waar geen emotie is dan is er vrede, geen dood is dan de force" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos deed haar pistool weg, meiden deden hun wapens ook weg. "wachtwoord correct, stem herkenning is correct. Naam generaal Sjaak staat voor mij" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen Sjaak, ze glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "generaal Young, ik wil melden dat Kos-mos eenheid haar missie volledig geslaagd en geen slachtoffers zijn gevallen op onze kant" zegt Sjaak en hij salueert naar Young, hij salueert naar Sjaak en gaf daarna de hand.

Sjaak schud Young hand, Ziggy en junior kwamen met twee engineering officieren binnen lopen, " Sjaak wat gaan wij met hun doen?" zegt Ziggy. " Ikrit, Mindi, wat vinden jullie er van?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en Ikrit, "ik voel goede force bij hun" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak kijkt daarna naar Mindi, "onze plan is deze schip laten exploderen, beste is om hun niet te doden. Maar wij moeten wel hun grondig onderzoeken voor verborgen zenders?" zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak knikt naar twee jedi's.

"jullie hebben keuze bij me, blijf hier of jullie worden gedood door Imperials of kom bij ons en wij geven jullie vrijheid wat jullie nog niet ervaren en wij kunnen wel goede engineering vrouwen gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen twee Imperials officieren. "neem ze mee, ze zijn nu nog te bang om te antwoorden" zegt delta en Sjaak knikt rustig, "stuur ze naar de cel blokken en dan zal ik wel later met hun verzorgen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ow rush zal niet blij wezen" zegt Greer sarcastisch tegen Sjaak, "dan had hij missie in zijn eentje uitvoeren en eens kijken hoe hij heeft gepiept" zegt Sjaak nijdig en vermoeiend tegen Greer.

Kos-mos eenheid kwamen rustig op de schip, twee mariniers deden erg ruw tegen engineering meiden en Sjaak greep snel bij de kraag van mariniers. Meiden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "wees gast vriendelijk tegen hun, ik heb genoeg vechten gezien vandaag en waag niet om hier ook een te maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet marinier los. Aantal Kos-mos eenheid leden kijken mariniers streng naar hun en Valeera begeleid rustig engineering meiden naar Destiny.

Op de Destiny kwamen alle bemanning op de gang wachten toen zij voor het eerst Kos-mos eenheid binnen lopen, John was enorm gelukkig toen hij Mindi zag. Zij vloog meteen in de armen van John en zij houd hem stevig vast zodat Mindi denkt dat zij elkaar jaren niet gezien had. Destiny liet de corvette los en vloog in FTL ruimte.


	51. hoofdstuk 51: John eerste missie

Sjaak kwam als laatste uit de gate en achter sloot zich. Mindi, Kos-mos, Eli, rush en Young hijgen allemaal in de gate ruimte, Sjaak klapt zijn harnas in. Hij hijgt ook ontzettend van vermoeidheid, "man die planeet wil ik nooit meer zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en anderen glimlachen rustig naar Sjaak, John kwam in de gate ruimte en Mindi glimlach rustig naar hem.

"was alles goed daar zo?" zegt John rustig tegen Mindi en zij knikt rustig tegen hem, ze loopt rustig uit de gate ruimte en John volgt haar. "wanneer mag ik met jullie mee? Je verhalen was geweldig dat jij tegen mij vertelt" zegt John vriendelijk tegen Mindi, zij glimlacht rustig en Mindi kijkt schuin naar John.

"sommige missie zijn best gevaarlijk John, misschien ben je niet klaar ervoor" zegt Mindi en John kijkt beetje twijfelend aan Mindi, ze sloegen volgende gang in. Mindi zag dat John blik niet vrolijk was en ze deed haar schouder tegen John aan tikken, hij kijkt haar aan en Mindi gaf kus op zijn wang.

"ik zal aan volgende missie vragen dat jij mee mag? Ik kan niks beloven maar dat is mijn vader keuze" zegt Mindi en ze kwamen in de messhal lopen, "belooft?" zegt John tegen Mindi. "ja belooft" zegt Mindi en ze kwamen bij Becker staan, "onthou het Mindi, als jij iets belooft aan je vriendje dan is wel lastige taak" zegt Becker en hij gaf borden met eten aan kinderen. "ik zal onthouden ome Becker." zegt Mindi en ze gingen rustig eten.

Sjaak was druk aan het trainen aan zijn lichaam op peil te houden, "waarom niet papa?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar Mindi. "hij is jong" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos zat op Sjaaks rug met 400 kg staal, "toe pap, ik ben ook maar 6 jaar oud en ik mag wel op missies. Waarom John niet, hij is enige Destiny bemanning lid die nog nooit op missie afgelopen jaren toen wij vertrokken" zegt Mindi frustrerend en Sjaak kijkt naar haar.

" Sjaak, laat hem ook eens keertje gaan. Zij heeft wel goede punt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos, "goed, Mindi. Breng John morgen naar mij toe voor zijn training" zegt Sjaak en ze horen opeens John juichen erdoor om de hoek van training ruimte van Destiny, Mindi glimlacht beetje overdreven naar haar vader en ze vloog vandoor.

John ging snel achter Mindi rennen en Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos, "wat?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak ging met 1 arm verder opdrukken. "15040" zegt Sjaak daarna en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

"zo dus jij wil een lid worden van away team?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John kijkt naar Sjaak in de training ruimte van Destiny, "ja ome Sjaak, dol graag" zegt John zachtjes en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. Sjaak gooit John pistool naar hem, "heb je geleerd hoe deze nog werkt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John kijkt naar zijn pistool. John haalt magazijn eruit en hij bekijkt magazijn, daarna kijkt John dat iets in de loop ligt als kogel en hij klikt daarna magazijn in. Sjaak kijkt rustig wat John deed en hij glimlacht rustig naar hem, John gaf pistool op goede manier terug aan Sjaak.

"hhmm... jij hebt wel veel geleerd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John, "wat heb jij nog meer geleerd op Destiny?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John kijkt hem aan. Sjaak sloeg hem en John hield opeens tegen, Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar John en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. John hield opeens alle slagen en stoten die Sjaak gaf opeens tegen, Kos-mos, Mindi, kleine Will (in Kos-mos armen), Ikrit, Scott en Chloe kwamen in de training ruimte. "wat is Qapla'?" zegt Sjaak opeens tijdens zijn volgende stootslag tegen John, hij ontwijkt Sjaak en John sloeg terug naar hem.

"dat is klingon woord op aarde verzonnen door star trek fans en betekent succes" zegt John en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar John, Sjaak grijpt John kraag beet en hij vloog tegen hoop kussens. "welkom in mijn away team regiment meneer Compas." zegt Sjaak en hij tilt kleine John op zijn eigen benen. "werkelijk mag ik met je mee?" zegt John verbaasd en Sjaak pakt zijn officieren pet, hij zet op zijn hoofd. " John, toen wij jouw vonden was jij altijd speciale jongen. Ik heb tegen Scott, Chloe, Kos-mos en Ikrit jouw laten trainen in leukere manier. Scott, leert je alleen om overleven en survival techniek, Chloe leert je lezen zodat jij bijna alle talen op universum kan leren lezen en begrijpen. Kos-mos leert jouw vechten en mijn meesteres Ikrit leert je wat goed en wat slecht is in de force voor je" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de training ruimte.

Mindi omhelst John lief beet, " Sjaak, je wist dat die dag zal komen of niet?" zegt Scott en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Scott, "voordeel aan generaal zijn is dat ik zelf mag vertellen wat ik wel of niet ga vertellen tegen majoor" zegt Sjaak met glimlach en hij sloeg volgende gang in van Destiny.

Twee dagen later vloog Destiny uit FTL, Sjaak wacht rustig in de gate ruimte om zijn team leden. Kos-mos stond naast hem, "wie neem je deze keer mee?" zegt Kos-mos rustig. Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "gewoon mensen die ik kan vertrouwen en ik heb gehoord dat Eli en Shion een nieuwe speeltje gegeven aan John." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Iridi kwam binnen lopen met Jaina. "waar is Mindi?" zegt Iridi rustig en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op.

"papa, moet je John zien?" zegt Mindi en zij zweeft voor Sjaak, ze wijst dolgelukkig naar John die binnen kwam lopen. "wel, wel, dus dat was Eli werk plan" zegt Sjaak en hij stond voor kleine John die zelfde harnas stijl als Sjaak heeft, "onthoud wel goed John, probeer deze pak heel laten?" zegt Eli en Sjaak lacht naar hem, "is wel verbeterd?" zegt Sjaak, "precies zoals jij hebt belooft Sjaak, natuurlijk extra's voor John behoeftes" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak glimlacht, de gate ging open achter Sjaak.

Ze kwamen allemaal uit de poort lopen, "wauw wel apart gevoel om door die gate gaan" zegt John en Mindi giechelt naar John. "na je derde raak je wel aan gewend" zegt Mindi en Sjaaks helm verdween, hij kijkt rustig schuin naar John. "ironische?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "valt wel mee, maar wat hebben we hier zo?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt door de bossen, "er is ruïne niet zo ver van hier vandaan we kunnen wel kijkje nemen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt.

"man ik vlieg nu ook" zegt John, Sjaak en Kos-mos bukken net op tijd toen John voorbij vloog. "dat is standaard en wees voorzichtig, Mindi wil je vriendje naar beneden halen?" zegt Sjaak en Mindi knikt rustig, Sjaak zucht beetje erdoor. Ze lopen rustig de bossen in, Kos-mos giechelt rustig naar Sjaak en hij kijkt apart naar Kos-mos.

Iedereen zag een oude ruïne liggen, "dat komt wel bekent voor" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt apart naar hem. "hoe bedoel je sir?" zegt Jaina, "geen idee het lijkt een gebouw waar ik herken?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij lopen allemaal naar ruïne toe, "sir, ik heb afbeeldingen op de muur gevonden" zegt Iridi en ze veegt afbeelding schoon zodat zij duidelijker kan kijken wat het is, Sjaak, Kos-mos, Jaina, Mindi en John kwamen naast haar staan.

"dat is planeet aarde, dan is dit oude stargate adres data bank?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar ruïne, "is daarom zo bekent voor je?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt naar haar. "maar er zal geen super gate hebben?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John bekijkt afbeeldingen. "als ik zo begrijpt, is dit ancient taal, ome Sjaak. Ik kan lezen als je dat prettig vind?" zegt John zachtjes tegen hem, "goed, lees het en onthoud het. Ik vraag dat rush, Eli, Brody, Volker en Young hier heen kan komen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn team.

"dit is wel geweldig, wij hebben tot nu toe 350 adressen op geschreven" zegt rush en hij bekijkt tekens op de ruïnes, "ik heb zo 450 adressen gevonden op deze muur" zegt Eli en hij begon noteren. "kleine John heeft wel meer dan 650 adressen geschreven op dat grote muur" zegt Jaina en ze wijst naar John, "ongelooflijk, dat wij hem speciale training hebben gemaakt dat speciaal bedoelt is voor Destiny alleen, maar ook dat hij als kind gedragen" zegt Eli rustig tegen Jaina.

"ja zelfs ik ben blij dat zijn training goed gelukt is" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt zich om, hij zag Sjaak op rand van muur zit. "omdat hij ook goede leraar heeft" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hem, "toch, ik had liever mijn kinderen op andere manier leren opgroeien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sprong van de muur af. "hoe had jij liever Mindi en Will zien opgroeien?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Sjaak, "in een huis, in levendige dorp waar goede school opleiding en waar zij vrienden kunnen maken. En allerlei tiener spul" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt naar hem. "jij zal goede vader wezen, maar dat ben jij ook nu. Vooral op Destiny, ik ben echt je leven schuldig zoals alle andere mensen tegen je" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak.

Hij glimlacht rustig naar Eli, "nee, ik ben waardeloos vader. Alleen ik doe mijn best om verbeteren, zodat ik mijn vader kan laten zien hoe geweldig mijn kinderen zijn" zegt Sjaak opeens met strenge stem tegen Eli, hij voelt koude rilling over zijn rug lopen terwijl Sjaak emotieloos kijkt naar hem. Kos-mos kijkt op een afstandje en Mindi kijkt naar haar moeder. "je bent niet waardeloos" mompelt Kos-mos zachtjes, "is er iets mama?" zegt Mindi opeens, zij kijkt naar Mindi en John was druk bezig met volgende muur te noteren.

Sjaak begon te geeuwen en hij ging liggen op de grond, "wat saai hier zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit sprong op zijn buik. "niet te hard zeggen of je wens word uit gebracht" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak ging recht op zitten, hij zucht enorm naar zijn kleine meesteres.

"dit is misschien niet mijn werk hier zo om te bekijken van oude ruïnes." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ik dacht dat je van geschiedenis houd?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "ow ik hou wel er van maar dit is meer databank dan plaats een plaats met veldslagen geweest" zegt Sjaak en hij rekt zich uit. Sjaak en Ikrit voelen opeens iets, "het is wel vaag" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar. "ik en mijn grote mond altijd" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en hij stond op, Ikrit ging op zijn schouder zitten en Mindi kwam snel naar Sjaak en Ikrit vliegen.

"voel je dat? Ik vond een vaag puls" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak en Ikrit, "ja het lijkt wel dat een soort van force energie?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar de gat in de grond lag. "een kelder?" zegt Ikrit rustig en ze kwamen bij de rand, "blijkbaar" zegt Sjaak en hij gooit een licht staaf naar beneden. "best diep" zegt Mindi en ze zagen kleine spot, " Kos-mos, ik ga met Ikrit en Mindi daar beneden. Ik ben terug over een uur" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt naar hem, ze sprongen in een gat voordat Kos-mos antwoorden. "waar gaan ze heen?" zegt John tegen Kos-mos, "problemen zoeken" zegt Kos-mos en John sprong ook in de gat.

Ze landen rustig naar beneden en Sjaak raakt zijn licht staaf op, hij liet beetje naar voren schijnen en opeens horen zij een geluid achter zich. Sjaak draait om en hij zag John op Mindi lag, "wat doe jij hier?" zegt Sjaak en John ging op staan. "ik wil ook met jullie mee met jullie avontuur" zegt John op gewonden en Mindi krabbelt ook overeind, ze kijkt John beetje minder blij hem aan, "vooruit, alleen deze keer dan" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt al paar stappen vooruit. Mindi gaf korte stoot tegen John en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Mindi, "schiet je nog op of we laten je hier achter" zegt Mindi rustig tegen John.

Hij knikt rustig naar Mindi en hij kwam snel bij de groep, Sjaak en Ikrit zagen een trap naar beneden gaat. Sjaak maakt een rode kruis met een stoep krijt van Destiny, ze gingen daarna naar beneden lopen. "wees voorzichtig, de trede zijn enorm glad" zegt Sjaak en John glijd opeens uit, kort daarna lagen iedereen op de grond. Sjaaks harnas begon te knetteren en hij klapt opeens in helm vorm, "storing dus" zegt Sjaak rustig en John harnas deed dat ook opeens. "of iets groters?" zegt Mindi rustig en Ikrit zag licht om de hoek van een gang.

Ze kwamen snel bij Ikrit staan en ze zagen opeens enorme hal waar capsules langs twee rijen staan, "klonen?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, de lichamen lagen in de capsules en ze lagen rustig te slapen erdoor. "dat is onmogelijk, de kloon oorlog is allang voorbij" zegt Ikrit verbaasd en zij sprong op Mindi schouder, Sjaak loopt rustig naar voren en hij schrok toen paar capsules gebroken waren. "dit is niet goed, we moeten snel vandoor" zegt Sjaak en hij bukt net op tijd, een capsule explodeert. 10 soldaten kwamen om de hoek lopen en zij activeren hun lightsabers, "vangen pap" zegt Mindi en zij gooit reserve lightsaber naar Sjaak. Hij grijpt het beet en activeert zijn twee lightsabers.

"jedi's? Nee, namaak jedi's" zegt John rustig en hij grijpt zijn pistool beet, "dat is correct kleine, ze zijn geen echte jedi's toch zijn zij geen echte sith's" zegt Ikrit en Mindi activeert haar lightsaber. De groep werd terug geduwd door force push van 5 jedi's klonen, Sjaak activeert zijn aura en hij hield stand. De klonen kijken verrast en Sjaak deed force push terug tegen 10 jedi klonen, ze vallen dwars door aantal capsules en er ontstond kleine explosie. Sjaak had John in zijn armen en ze vlogen snel vandoor.

Kos-mos kijkt naar de gat, ze schrok opeens en ze deed een stap opzij, een lightsaber zwaai kwam net langs haar en zij activeert haar gatling. Ze vuurt naar jedi die alle kogels tegen hield. "snel iedereen terug naar gate" schreeuwt Kos-mos tegen iedereen, Eli en rush begonnen te rennen. Jaina en Iridi kwamen bij Kos-mos staan en zij begonnen ook te vuren, meer kogels werd tegen gehouden en hij duwt terug naar Jaina, Kos-mos en Iridi. Sjaak kwam net voor meiden staan en hij maakt met zijn aura een energie schild.

Kogels raakt Sjaak energie schild en jedi kloon kijkt verbaasd naar hem, "terug trekken meiden" zegt Sjaak en ze knikken naar hem. Ze rennen meteen vandoor, Kos-mos werd opeens tegenhouden voor andere jedi kloon en haar gatling werd door midden gehakt, ze kwam met haar rug tegen Sjaaks rug aan. Mindi land naast Sjaak en Kos-mos, "dit is beter voor nu" zegt Mindi glimlachend tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "3 tegen 10, dat is niet eerlijk" zegt Sjaak met glimlach. "als je voor hun bedoelt dan heb je gelijk. Wel sneu voor hun" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend en zij liet haar gatling opnieuw verschijnen.

Sjaak tikt tegen zijn helm en zijn harnas verscheen maar deed wel haperen, "hij is niet goed" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, "maar wij overleven wel" zegt Mindi en jedi klonen begonnen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi aanvallen, Sjaak en Mindi deden hun force push en drie kloon jedi's ontsprongen force push, ze landen naar beneden. Kos-mos vuurt met haar gatling en drie jedi klonen vallen dood neer, ze vlogen naar de poort toe. Iridi en Jaina wachten op Sjaak, Kos-mos en Mindi. Ze zagen vliegen maar jedi klonen kwamen ook snel achter hun aan springen, Sjaak sloeg paar force push weg met zijn lightsaber.

Ze kwamen net voor de poort en Jaina en Iridi begonnen te vuren, ze lopen rustig naar binnen en Sjaak werd in de poort geduwd met een jedi kloon. Sjaak kwam andere kant van de poort en hij deed jedi kloon van hem af slaan, Kos-mos grijpt kloon in de lucht beet en ze smijt door de poort. Andere klonen vallen andere kant van de poort om door de dode jedi kloon naar hun kwam.

De poort sloot zich en Sjaak hijgt enorm naar de poort, Kos-mos hijgt ook rustig en zij kijkt naar Sjaak. "is iedereen binnen?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig, "de team is terug Sjaak, maar wat was dat?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en Sjaak haalt een klein disk uit zijn borst zak. "misschien helpt deze disk wel?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli grijpt disk, hij trok Sjaak op zijn benen.

Mindi was gewond en ze grijpt haar arm beet, John kwam naar Mindi om te kijken hoe erg zij gewond was. " Mindi, je arm" zegt John en zij wenkt rustig haar arm weg bij John, "laat me" zegt Mindi en ze begon te huilen, Cassidy kwam naast haar staan en ze zag dat Mindi arm weg was. "generaal!" schreeuwt Cassidy en Sjaak draait om, "breng me naar ziekenboeg en hou je mond" zegt Mindi nors en Cassidy legt Mindi in haar armen. " Mindi is gewond, ik breng haar naar ziekenboeg" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak knikt rustig, "schiet op dan" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy vloog vandoor.

John kijkt naar enorme bloed vlek van Mindi en hij kijkt naar Sjaak, die rustig zijn rapport naar Young vertellen. "ome Sjaak, Mindi heeft geen arm!" schreeuwt John opeens en Sjaak kijkt naar kleine John, iedereen in de gate ruimte kijken verbaasd naar John, hij begon te huilen en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hem. "meesteres Ikrit, kan je arm vast maken met de force?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja het is mogelijk, wat ben je van plan padawan?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen hem.

"ik herstel mijn vraag, kan jij dat doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, Ikrit zucht zachtjes naar hem. "ja, maar die kansen zijn klein hoe langer je wacht" zegt Ikrit, " Scott, je geweer" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt Sjaak aan, " Barnes maak contact met de poort nu! Scott, je geweer nu!" schreeuwt Sjaak en Scott twijfelt niet, hij gooit de geweer naar Sjaak, hij vangt op en checkt zijn magazijn. "hoelang is minimaal tijd dat die arm kan gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak tegen Ikrit, "15 minuten max., we hebben nu 10 minuten verspilt" zegt Ikrit, "5 minuten dus! Makkie" zegt Sjaak en de poort ging open.

Sjaak rent door de poort en hij sloeg andere kant van de poort aantal jedi's dood neer, poort sloot weer en hij verdween, jedi klonen draaien om en ze zagen bij de ruïne een aantal explosies. Sjaak land in de ruimte en hij kijkt rond neer, Sjaak zag Mindi arm liggen en hij grijpt het beet, Sjaak verdween weer toen de klonen kwamen.

" oké, activeert de poort" zegt Young en alle Kos-mos eenheid leden richten met hun gatlings naar de poort, Sjaak kwam door de poort. Hij verdwijnt snel weer, Ikrit kwam in de ziekenboeg waar Mindi enorm huilt van de pijn. "ik heb niet genoeg bloed" zegt TJ snel en ze zet volgende bloedzak op de hanger, " Sjaak is hier" zegt Ikrit en hij verscheen naast de bed. Sjaak legt Mindi arm neer bij Mindi, Ikrit legt haar staart op Mindi arm en boven arm er ontstond een gele gloed bij de wond. Cassidy houd Mindi stevig beet, ze schreeuwt uit van de pijn en Sjaak zag haar hand opeens bewegen erdoor.

"ze heeft wel bloed nodig, wie heeft zelfde bloed type?" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak kijkt naar Mindi, "heb ik die TJ?" zegt Sjaak rustig en TJ knikt, "ja ik moet wel meteen beginnen" zegt TJ en Sjaak rolt zijn mouw op. Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen in de ziekenboeg, ze zag dat Sjaak bloed af geeft aan Mindi arm die net erop geplaatst is, Ikrit lag rustig op Cassidy arm te slapen. John kwam binnen rennen in de ziekenboeg, hij was opgelucht hoe Mindi bij lag. Sjaak lag op een bed rustig te lezen in boek, " hè, big shot." zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak leg de boek op tafel neer, "hoi, twee meiden zijn echt allebei dood op" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"je bent geen waardeloos vader Sjaak. Want een waardeloos vader zal niet haar dochter proberen te redden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt op naar haar, "sorry dan, ik wil haar beter toekomst geven dan plaats vechten als een jedi" zegt Sjaak en John kwam bij Mindi bed staan, Sjaak zag hem en hij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi.

" hè, goed werk John." zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "ik...dacht...dat het juiste was" zegt John twijfelt tegen Sjaak. "ja dat is het ook, want anders hadden we Mindi geen arm meer en zij zal waarschijnlijk niet gered" zegt Sjaak en John kijkt geschrokt naar Mindi, " hè, kleine prins. Jij hebt je prinses gered" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf tik met zijn blad op John hoofd.

Mindi kijkt beetje vermoeid naar John, "hoi...sorry...dat... je... moest zien" zegt Mindi moe. John kan zijn tranen niet dwingen, "het spijt me echt ontzettend, het is mijn schuld. Ik had niet op die missie om jullie werk storen" zegt John droevig naar Mindi. Zij glimlacht rustig naar John, Kos-mos legt haar handen op John schouder. "dit hoort bij iedereen, iedereen kan dit over komen John. Daarom was jij misschien nog niet ervaren maar je was ook erg nuttig vandaag. Eli en rush bekijken jouw werk en ze waren erg blij met jouw vondst. Tenslotte Mindi heeft roekeloos gedrag van haar vader" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen John.

" hè, dat is niet waar" zegt Sjaak plagerig terug naar Kos-mos en John. Mindi viel weer in slaap erdoor, " John, we laten Sjaak en Mindi rusten want ze hebben rust nodig" zegt Kos-mos en John gaf zacht kus op Mindi lippen. " John" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij kijkt naar Sjaak en hij veegt zijn tranen weg, "ik wil dat jij met mij vaker op missie gaan, je bent nu nog onervaren maar beetje hulp en op missie gaan dan krijg je ervaring die wij allemaal hebben op gelopen net als Mindi. Maar zorg goed voor haar John, dat is mijn bevel vandaag tegen je" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn pet half over zijn ogen. Hij viel langzaam in slaap erdoor, Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte en John was echt blij dat Mindi er nog is.


	52. hoofdstuk 52: Tot ziens

Paar dagen later werd Sjaak ontslagen van ziekenboeg door te veel bloed geven aan Mindi, ze was nog steeds zwak en John blijft erg trouw naast Mindi bed, Sjaak kwam in de control interface ruimte en hij zag Eli en rush druk bezig met hun nieuwe gate adres gevonden maar ook document over de basis waar jedi klonen opeens Sjaaks away team aanvallen.

"nog iets nieuws gevonden?" zegt Sjaak en hij had een oude geweer als zijn ondersteuning tijdens het lopen, "ja, speciaal voor die basis. Het was een kloon fabriek om jedi's klonen, maar dat wist je al?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "maar wij zagen ook wie opdracht gaf om die fabriek te starten" zegt rush en ze zagen een beeld van keizer van Galactic empire. Sjaak denkt na over de probleem, "dus, dat was hun reden?" zegt Sjaak tegen rush en Eli.

"we hebben weinig informatie, maar het blijkbaar dat zij meer jedi's nodig wilt hebben om de oorlog te winnen alleen, ze vonden te erge risico en brachten de fabriek om te sluiten behalve 10 kloon jedi's die waren ontsnapt" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak zucht erdoor. "fijn...maar die gate adressen, is het bruikbaar?" zegt Sjaak en ze knikken allebei naar Sjaak, "jazeker, we hebben ook adressen waar oude ancient basis liggen. We hebben Destiny daar naar toe gestuurd en hopen dat wij iets nuttigs of bruikbaars vinden? Zoals die ruimte station die jullie hadden gevonden na 3 jaar reizen" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt naar de sterren kaart.

"is het veel omweg vliegen die adressen?" zegt Sjaak, "een paar wel maar andere 500 adressen zijn wel op koers" zegt rush en Sjaak zag opeens rode stippen op de kaart. Sjaak kijkt naar 1 stip die enorm ver weg uit koers is van Destiny vlieg route, "waarom is dat nu zo enorm ver weg. Dat is meer dan jaar reizen" zegt Sjaak tegen de sterrenkaart. "ja dat vonden wij ook erg enorm vreemd maar wij kunnen weinig eraan doen, Destiny blijft op die koers voorlopig tenzij iets apart of bijzonders ga gebeuren dan kan we daarnaar toe" zegt rush en Sjaak was met hem eens.

"nou succes met jullie werk, ik ga naar ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig terug, "succes, doe de groeten aan Mindi als je haar ziet" zegt Eli en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij loopt rustig verder. T-elos en Scott kwamen langs Sjaak, John lag in T-elos armen rustig te slapen. "hoi Sjaak, gaat het wel?" zegt Scott tegen Sjaak, "ja, dat wel maar goed. John is ook te lang bij haar gebleven?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott en T-elos.

"ja, hij veroorzaak enorm problemen toen TJ hem naar bed stuurde dus toen werd ik bij gehaald en ik kan John niet langer tijd tillen" zegt Scott lachend tegen Sjaak, hij giechelt rustig naar Scott. "ik ga vandoor, wat bloed geven aan Mindi." zegt Sjaak tegen T-elos en Scott, ze lopen rustig verder. Sjaak kwam in de ziekenboeg en Mindi was wakker in haar ziekenbed, Sjaak kwam naast haar liggen op een andere ziekenbed en hij rolt zijn mouw op.

" Sjaak, je moet wel rustig aan doen" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt aparte blik naar haar, " oké, stomme vraag. Maar een half uurtje" zegt TJ. Ze stak de infuus in Sjaaks arm om zo bloed direct naar Mindi te gaan.

Roze gate ging open en paar Kos-mos leden richten met hun wapens naar de poort, Will Decker kwam door de poort lopen met een Amerikaanse officier. " Will, ik dacht dat Yan Lin geen mensen door heen sturen dan wij?" zegt Valeera verbazend en Will kijkt beetje apart naar de Amerikaanse officier, "deze verbinding is te belangrijk om Destiny bemanning compleet vervangen, ik wil Young spreken en nu" zegt hij streng tegen iedereen, meiden kijken elkaar aan en ze blijven richten met hun wapens naar de officier.

"sorry dat gaat niet zo werken op Destiny protocols en reglementen, ten eerste we stellen allebei netjes voor en ten tweede Destiny bemanning is op vrije wil hier gebleven en dat weet generaal O'Niell ook erg goed" zegt Iridi streng tegen hem, hij kijkt apart naar Iridi en hij zag ook Valeera, Jaina, T-elos en Cassidy met hun gatlings richten naar officier.

"mijn naam is brigadier generaal Telford en ik word jullie vervangende officier van Destiny." zegt David tegen Iridi, "dan heb je probleem sir, wij hebben twee 5 sterren generaal op deze schip en zij kunnen niet vervangen worden tenzij president van Amerika of koningin der Nederlanden." zegt Iridi en David haalt twee brieven uit zijn koffer.

Iridi liet haar wapen verdwijnen en zij las rustig naar de brief, "tenslotte, ik ben luitenant Iridi, derde officier van Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Iridi rustig tegen David. "de brief is echt Iridi, ik was er bij. Dit is echt niet goed voor Destiny." zegt Will rustig en David kijkt lelijke blik naar Will. "hou je er buiten" zegt David nijdig tegen haar, ze trok beetje opzij door harde stem. "pas op, je bent nu nog op Destiny, wij kunnen jouw ook vermoorden nu en het interesseer geen donder wie jij bent" zegt Iridi woedend tegen David, binnen twee tellen was David in houd greep door Valeera.

"als jij spot met onze familie dan spot jij met hele Kos-mos eenheid, want wij zijn familie van elkaar" zegt Valeera in David oor, " Valeera, Iridi, hou jullie kalm nu" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam in de gate ruimte lopen. Will kijkt beetje andere kant op en Kos-mos zag meteen dat zij in problemen waren, "orders van aarde, ze willen Sjaak en Young vervangen door hem" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos kijkt verrast naar David.

Iridi gaf papieren aan Kos-mos, "lang geleden David, alles goed?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en Valeera laat David los. "dank je Kos-mos, het is zeker lang geleden. Maar dit zijn orders om Sjaak en Young vervangen en op aarde te sturen, natuurlijk word hele bemanning ook vervangen" zegt David rustig tegen Kos-mos en zij sloeg volgende pagina, "er staat niks op Kos-mos eenheid? Wat ga daar mee gebeuren?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hem. "ontbonden, zoals het hoort. Jullie zijn niet nodig en erg niet efficiënt op Destiny." zegt David en Kos-mos kijkt apart en rustig naar David.

"ik denk dat jij nu terug naar aarde gaat en je papieren in orde brengen, dit is niet correct. Kos-mos eenheid is niet Amerikaanse staat eigendom noch als eigendom van Nederland, vervanging van Sjaak en Young is ook niet correct omdat hier zo staat dat zij naar krijgsraad moeten komen. Op bevel van jouw" zegt Kos-mos en meiden kijken David streng aan.

"dat is niet jouw keuze, tenslotte daar gaat Young en Sjaak er over" zegt David snauwend tegen Kos-mos, "begrepen generaal Telford, ik zal persoonlijk met Kos-mos eenheid jouw begeleiden naar Young. Sjaak kan helaas nu niet aanwezig zijn omdat hij belangrijkere zaken dan jouw bevel" zegt Kos-mos rustig en stijl die Kos-mos altijd doet tegen anderen mensen, "belangrijkere zaken? Wat is belangrijker dan deze orders?" zegt David streng en hij tikt op bevel papieren die in Kos-mos handen, meiden stonden in aanval houding om David overmeesteren. Kos-mos hield haar hand voor meiden om te kalmeren en zij kijkt met haar blauwe ogen naar David.

"generaal Telford, Sjaak kan niet aanwezig zijn omdat hij bloed moet af geven aan zijn en mijn dochter, zoals jij nog niet op de hoogte bent met Destiny sociale leven. Waren wij eergisteren aangevallen door klonen en mijn dochter was zwaar gewond geraakt erdoor, ik zal je waarschuwen want deze meiden zijn nu nog kalmer dan ik" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt met haar rode ogen naar David, hij deinst beetje terug door Kos-mos woorden. "is Mindi gewond?" zegt Will verbaasd, "ja, zij ligt in ziekenboeg met haar vader" zegt Valeera en Will begon naar ziekenboeg te rennen. De poort sloot achter zich en Kos-mos liet David voor lopen naar Young kantoor.

Young las zijn orders achter zijn bureau, hij gaf aan Camile en Kos-mos stond naar David. Young zucht enorm zacht erdoor, "ik dacht dat jij kwam met gebak en wat positievere nieuws" zegt Young rustig en Camile kijkt verbaasd naar de orders, "vervangen, hoe, wanneer?" zegt Camile verbaasd. "ingang vandaag en ik verwacht jullie medewerking" zegt David en Camile gaf orders bevel brieven aan Scott, "is de brief ook naar Sjaak gegaan?" zegt Scott en David knikt naar hem.

"ow fijn dan komt hij in 3,2,1." zegt Camile zuchtend en ze horen opeens enorm geschreeuw door gangen van Destiny, "hij is harder en levendiger dan ik had verwacht na zesde keer bloed geven aan Mindi." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen anderen, zij kijkt naar de gang van Destiny en ze zagen een gele aura vliegen voor de gangen van Destiny.

" Sjaak" zegt Scott, Camile knikt rustig. "yup Sjaak." zegt zij tegen Scott, hij land in Youngs kantoor. "dit kan je niet menen Young, vervangen door hem?" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar David, "generaal Sjaak, kalmeer je. Denk aan je bloed druk" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt woedend naar Young en David. Sjaak probeert in te houden en zijn aura verscheen weer, hij werd opeens tegen muur geduwd en David kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak die opeens links van hem tegen muur kleven.

"dank je Ikrit, misschien houd hij wel koest" zegt Young en hij kijkt naar kleine wezen op de bank van Young kantoor, David kijkt apart naar de wezen en hij grijpt naar zijn pistool. David richt met zijn wapen naar Ikrit en Kos-mos grijpt de wapen af en ze houd hem in houd greep. Young kijkt rustig naar David, hij wierp daarna blik naar iedereen. " David, als vriend van me zal ik deze keer je laten leven. Maar ik ben bang dat jouw houding Destiny ga beschadigen en jij weet niet toestand waar wij nu in zitten" zegt Young rustig en hij krijgt de bevel brieven terug van Scott.

"maar jullie komen door krijgsraad" zegt David en Sjaak lacht hard naar hem, "wij? Verdorie wij hebben meer gedaan op deze schip dan jij heb gedaan op aarde. Enig waar jij goed bent is onze leven zuur maken en Destiny laten vernietigen" zegt Sjaak en Ikrit liet hem zakken op zijn eigen benen staan.

"generaal, hij heeft ook iets met Will gedaan. Zo te merken is zij bang geworden van David." zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos eenheid stond op de gang en hij kijkt opeens nijdig naar David. "padawan, kalmeer je woede. Laat je gedachten niet naar de dark side glijden" zegt Ikrit nijdig tegen Sjaak, "ow, wel handig wezentje. Hij kan Sjaak bedwingen, dan kan jij ook hem verwijderen van Destiny?" zegt David tegen de wezen. Kos-mos liet David los en ze knijpt David pistool enorm klein, "het is zij kan mij dwingen. Het is meisje" zegt Sjaak beetje rustig tegen David en hij kijkt naar Sjaak verrast aan.

"de machtige Sjaak, word gedwongen door meisje. Wel misschien moet ik dat vertellen op aarde, hoe zwak jij bent geworden" zegt David en Sjaak deed zijn handen vuist maken, Kos-mos hield Sjaak tegen. " David dat is genoeg" schreeuwt Young opeens, hij sloeg met zijn handen op zijn bureau. Young stond ook meteen op voor David erg dicht bij, "je mag veel dingen doen op Destiny en we beschouwen als een gast, jouw orders zijn niks waard want wij voelen Destiny onze thuis. Wij hebben onze familie 3 jaar geleden contact verbroken en geen smoesjes meer, maar niemand ga mijn grond troepen generaal vernederen waar ik bij sta. Hij is beste, roekeloos, arrogante officier kent" zegt Young woest tegen David.

" hè" zegt Sjaak opeens, "maar hij is wel loyaal aan mij en hij heeft iedereen op Destiny minste 1 keer zijn leven schuldig. Nu laat ik je op vriendelijke manier Destiny verlaten en ik wil dat je nog eventjes wacht in de gate ruimte want ik wil met kolonel Will Decker spreken privé." schreeuwt Young tegen David woedend en hij kijkt naar Young, "je bent veranderd Everett, ik zal wachten op gate ruimte voordat mijn gids er is om naar aarde begeleiden." zegt David rustig en hij pakt de papieren beet, Young sloeg keihard op de bevel papieren. "die blijven hier, zoals je koffer ook. Generaal Telford." snauwt Young tegen David, "jij komt echt op de krijgsraad" zegt David en Young kijkt diep in zijn ogen, David verliet Young kantoor zonder enig spullen.

" Valeera, Jaina, T-elos, Iridi, let op hem. Ik wil dat hij daar zo blijft, Kos-mos haalt kolonel Decker eventjes als zij de tijd ervoor heeft. Ik wil eventjes alleen met Sjaak, Scott, Camile en Ikrit." zegt Young rustig en hij ging op de stoel zitten. "dank je Young." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, "is oké, tenslotte ik spreek wel de waarheid" zegt Young zuchtend met hoofdpijn naar Sjaak.

Sjaak loopt naar Ikrit en hij buig voor over naar zijn jedi meesteres, "het spijt me ontzettend van daarnet, mijn emoties stonden in de weg erdoor." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit. "excuus aanvaard Sjaak. Maar hij had wel geheime agenda, achter zich" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak knikt naar haar, de deur van Young kantoor schoof open. Will en Kos-mos kwamen naar binnen, "alles goed met je?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will. Ze kijkt terug houdend tegen Sjaak, "niet dus, er is iets gebeurt op aarde. Wil je vertellen tegen ons?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, "ja het klopt, er is gebeurt op aarde. SGC was woedend dat jullie geen contact maken met SGC, ze waren ook woedend dat zij geen poort verbinding kunnen maken met jullie. Ook vinden zij dat Kandrakar meer actievere rol uitvoeren naar jullie en SGC" zegt Will Decker tegen iedereen in de ruimte.

"hoe kan Kandrakar, actiever worden? Zij hebben hele dimensie onderhouden, laat staan andere toestanden dat ik niet weet" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, "dat is correct pap, maar zij willen basis hebben op Kandrakar en dat hebben wij geweigerd, dus wij willen minder contact nemen met aarde." zegt Will rustig en Sjaak denkt na, "dan betekent dat Amerika graag controle op dit schip hebben door ons te vervangen?" zegt Camile en Will knikt naar haar, "daarom die stomme orders en Kos-mos eenheid is doorn in hun ogen omdat zij te sterk zijn nu" zegt Scott tegen iedereen.

"dan komen wij nu op beslissing jongens" zegt Sjaak opeens, Young knikt rustig naar hem. " Destiny is geen Amerikaans schip meer maar rebel schip" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem. "precies waar ik dacht, maar ik wil dat wel met iedereen over hebben. Er is misschien mensen die graag naar huis willen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem apart aan. "je hebt gelijk Sjaak, dat zijn we wel verschuldigd met onze familie" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, " Kos-mos, kan je veel mensen verzamelen naar messhal en gate ruimte? We proberen dan alles uit leggen via intercom en ze mogen dan melden bij Young kantoor als ze willen verlaten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt, ze verliet het kantoor van Young en de deur schoof weer dicht.

" Will, wij willen wel contact houden met jouw en Kandrakar. Is dat mogelijk met Yan Lin bespreken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, "ik denk dat tegen jullie geen probleem is, maar dat moet de raad beslissen erover. Ik kan niet beoordelen" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, iedereen vind goed wat Will gaan doen. Zij verliet het kantoor met Camile.

"zo is dit wel verstandige keuze?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, "wij hebben weinig keus Sjaak, je zie toch ook duidelijk wat op aarde willen. Jij zeg het zelf Kandrakar is mooie plaats maar zij hebben druk bezig met andere taken, wij kunnen niet jouw Orb troepen sturen omdat weer probleem oplossen is niet logische" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig. Hij ging tegen Youngs bureau leunen en Sjaak zucht er beetje erdoor, "dus wij gaan echt verbinding met aarde verbreken?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes.

"voor onze veiligheid wel ja, maar ik denk dat zij wel iets proberen om ons adres te vinden we moeten daar wel voorbereid wezen?" zegt Young en Sjaak denkt na, "als wij nou SGC een sabotage plegen dan is geen probleem" zegt Sjaak en Young kijkt beetje verbaasd. "ik bedoel computer van SGC vernietigd is dan moeten zij opnieuw doen?" zegt Sjaak en Young kijkt hem aan.

"ben je gek? SGC op blazen?" zegt Scott verbaasd, "nou nee, alleen computer en mogelijkheid om naar Destiny vernietigen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott kijkt twijfelend naar Young. "ga jij het doen? Als jij dat doet ben je carrière kwijt" zegt Young rustig, "heb ik toch allang niet meer, ik moest vroeger voor magazijn medewerker wezen en nu kijk naar me. Ik ben generaal" zegt Sjaak en ze moesten allemaal beetje lachen door Sjaaks woorden.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, iedereen ging aan de slag en vertelt op Destiny wat Sjaak van plan is met SGC hoofdkwartier. Maar ze geven bemanning ook een optie om te doen wat zij willen, "dus als iemand weg wilt dan kan zij of hij melden in gate ruimte en Will Decker zal jullie naar aarde brengen" zegt Sjaak tegen iedereen in de messhal.

Iedereen ging met elkaar praten over de situatie, Sjaak trok zijn cadian uniform aan en hij checkt zijn wapens. " Sjaak het is tijd" zegt Scott en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, hij loopt uit de wapen kamer van Destiny en Sjaak ging rustig met Scott naar wapen kamer.

Toen Sjaak met Scott de gate ruimte zag hij alleen, T-elos, delta, Telford, Will, Young en rush staan. "geen andere mensen, ik dacht minste 30 man?" zegt Sjaak verrast, "ow wij gaan niet mee maar er is wijziging in je plan Sjaak." zegt rush en hij wijst rustig naar T-elos en delta.

"generaal, het is beste om ons laten uitvoeren van je plan. Daar door blijf je reputatie onbeschadigd" zegt delta rustig, Telford kijkt Sjaak en delta apart aan. Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Telford, "vertel de plan later, generaal Telford. Ik vraag vriendelijk terug naar aarde gaan en wel nu" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam recht voor hem staan.

"begrepen sir, maar vergeet niet wie de lakens uit deelt als ik terug komt" zegt David tegen Sjaak, "over mijn lijk dan" zegt Sjaak streng tegen David en hij liet zijn witte aura verschijnen. David draait zich om en hij loopt door de roze poort, Will liet het snel weer dicht maken erdoor en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar delta. "laat je plan horen, we hebben weinig tijd" zegt Sjaak en delta deed stap naar voren, "geef ons goede opdracht en wij kunnen uit voeren waar door weinig slachtoffers vallen of zelfs nu slachtoffers erdoor" zegt delta en Sjaak kijkt hem aan.

"ik begrijp het, de Kos-mos programma uitvoering" zegt Sjaak en delta knikt naar hem, iedereen kijkt verrast aan. "begrepen, ik wil dat alle hardware word vernietigd met betrekken activeren van de poort, er mogen slachtoffers vallen maar de aanval mag niet dodelijk wezen. Verwond ze alleen op delen waar zij geen wapen terug kan vuren en geen dodelijke afloop. De basis moet heel blijven op computers na. Maximale vuurkracht en geen beperking mogelijk. Begrepen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen T-elos en delta.

Zij knikken en Will activeert poort, "kolonel Will Decker zal kijken dat jullie missie geslaagd zijn. Succes jongens" zegt Sjaak tegen T-elos en delta. Zij activeren hun beide gatlings en ze lopen door de poort, "je hebt 15 minuten de tijd ervoor" zegt Sjaak en zij knikken rustig naar hem. Will ging daarna achter hun lopen en de poort deactiveert weer

delta en T-elos zagen mariniers voor hun staan, ze waren op de punt aan te vallen, "20 man door die poort? Dat is niet eerlijk" zegt delta rustig, "voor hun" zegt T-elos en ze sloeg met haar gatling paar mariniers neer, ze begonnen te vuren naar T-elos en delta maar delta hield de schoten tegen met zijn energie schild, de gatlings begonnen te vuren.

Sjaak gooit wat speel kaarten in zijn cadian helm en iedereen wacht rustig af, roze poort werd actief bij gate ruimte op Destiny. Delta, T-elos, Will en Yan Lin kwamen uit de poort, "sorry dat het duurde maar je missie bevel was erg lastig" zegt T-elos en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar. "generaal Sjaak, generaal Young. Ik heb gehoord van Will over situatie, is dat wel verstandig wat jullie besloten hebben?" zegt Yan Lin rustig tegen Sjaak en Young, "het is niet ons keuze maar ook van hele schip, ze hadden een keuze om te beslissen wat zij willen. Wij kunnen niet mensen dwingen mevrouw Lin." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

"dat is waar, jullie hebben ook goede keuze gebracht aan iedereen. Destiny familie band is ook sterker op geworden nu, maar toch is wel goede keuze om dit weg te volgen?" zegt Yan Lin rustig tegen Sjaak. "ik heb geleerd dat je weg allang voor je staat, je moet alleen zelf weten welke weg jij wilt lopen. Natuurlijk krijg je hindernis op je pad. Maar als je veiligste route neemt is nooit beste route" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"wijze woorden, van wie heeft dat jouw geleerd?" zegt Yan Lin rustig tegen Sjaak, hij moest glimlachen naar haar. "dat is mijn levens ervaring mijn beste Yan Lin." zegt Sjaak rustig en Young was onder indruk erdoor.

"vader er is geen dode gevallen op SGC, mijn vriendinnen hebben dat vermeld. Alleen ze zijn nu wel erg woedend op Kandrakar." zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, "precies zoals wij willen, jullie hebben nu goede keuze om contact verbreken met aarde. Wij kunnen rustig verder met onze werk naar ancient plaats waar rush nog steeds ons niet wilt vertellen omdat hij niet zeker weet wat precies is" zegt Young rustig tegen Will en Yan Lin.

"jullie staan wel alleen ervoor" zegt Will verbaasd, "nou niet helemaal, wij zijn wel 1 schip maar we hebben wel allianties. Hoe wel ik ze ook een tijdje niet gezien hebben?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij krabt op zijn hoofd, "welke bedoel je?" zegt Yan Lin, " Galmans, ik weet niet dat zij ook werken of leven in dit universum of volgende?" zegt Sjaak rustig. Yan Lin glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, hij had het niet door maar Will wel. "vader jullie hadden over een adres die best afwijkend van de koers toch?" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, rush en Young.

"ja we hebben die adres maar is echt mega ver" zegt Sjaak rustig, "vader ga toch heen, als jij twijfelt je kan je X-wing vooruit vliegen en zie bij volgende FTL sprong" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak denkt na. "nee wij gaan dat niet doen en..." zegt rush nijdig maar Sjaak hield zijn hand voor hem, "je weet wat mogelijk kan gebeuren toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Will, zij knikt rustig naar Sjaak. Yan Lin kijkt schuin naar Will erdoor, "sorry Yan Lin, maar zij mogen weten wat voor hun pad ligt. Alleen welke weg zij gaan nemen is hun keuze" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak grinnikt beetje erdoor.

"goed, we gaan naar die adres. Niet omdat jij vertelt Will maar omdat ik meer nieuwsgierig bent waarom hij enorm uit koers is" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, rush kijkt nijdig naar Sjaak. "ze hadden je echt op krijgsraad slepen op aarde" zegt rush nijdig en Kos-mos gaf rustig tik tegen achterkant rush hoofd.

Hij kijkt nijdig naar Kos-mos terwijl zij rustig fluit, " Young?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "geen ondersteuning, slechte voorraden, weinig onderdelen, over vermoeidheid en nog tig dingen te doen. Ach waarom niet, want als ik heb gezien is daarna wel weer dichtbij op koers te komen" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt, Valeera kwam binnen lopen in de gate ruimte. " Sjaak, sorry dat ik je stoor maar Mindi heeft meer bloed van je nodig" zegt Valeera rustig en Sjaak knikt, "ik ga dan, Yan Lin. Wij zijn misschien idioten nu, maar ik denk ook Kandrakar. Ik hoop wel dat wij allebei wel contact met jouw kan houden?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "je dochter komt wel in orde, ik zal prettig vinden als jij ook af en toe langs komt om met mij te praten maar ook potje schaken. Ik heb gehoord dat jij en rush goed kunnen schaken" zegt Yan Lin giechelend en Sjaak knikt. "zal eer wezen. Orakel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de gate ruimte.

Destiny vloog in andere richting dan de Destiny koers aan houd, ze verdween in FTL ruimte.


	53. hoofdstuk 53: Sith Heer

Destiny was in sterren sector om haar energie op laden, een X-wing jager kwam uit hyper speed en ze vloog naar naar Destiny toe. Jager land in mobile suit hangar, hangar deuren schoven weer dicht en er werd lucht in geblazen. De cockpit schoof open en Sjaak liet zijn helm rustig in klappen, Cassidy kwam met delta de hangar binnen lopen.

"heeft kolonel Will Decker gelijk?" zegt delta rustig en Sjaak knikt, "ik wil alle senioren staf naar controle interface hebben, kan jullie voor hun bij elkaar halen?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging met zijn force kracht zijn R2 eenheid uit de jager halen. "begrepen sir" zegt delta en Cassidy knikt naar Sjaak, ze gaan snel uit de mobile suit hangar lopen en Mindi kwam voorzichtig in mobile suit hangar lopen. Ikrit loopt deze keer naast haar, " hè, lieverd. Mag je van tante TJ uit ziekenboeg?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar en zij knikt naar haar vader.

"ja pap, alleen ik kan nog niet mee doen met away missies, mijn arm moet eventjes sterker worden" zegt Mindi en ze knijpt beetje in haar handen, "de spieren moeten nog aan gepast worden met rest van lichaam, maar het zal wel werken na paar dagen" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak knikt rustig naar meiden.

"goed, ik wil dat je ook mee komt meesteres Ikrit. Ik moet wat vertellen wat mijn R2 eenheid heeft gevonden tijdens mijn patrouille missie" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit sprong op R2 eenheid van Sjaak. Tijdje later kwamen iedereen in interface ruimte, Valeera, Iridi en Kos-mos waren ook als senior officieren staf. Mindi en John zaten op een krat die in interface stond, Eli plug R2-D7 Destiny hoofd computer. Ze kregen de beelden te zien, "D7 bevries de beelden en laat alle andere beelden naast elkaar staan over 12 licht jaar breed en diep" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn R2 eenheid, een holografische scherm kwam te voorschijn en ze zagen 48 beelden van Imperial navy en Sjaaks X-wing.

"er zijn meer maar dit zijn meeste belangrijke 48 sectoren waar hij officieel heen moesten volgens Destiny vlieg koers" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan naar de beelden, "ow mijn god ze hebben Executor klas schepen?" zegt Eli, "minste 1 van elke sector die ik kort ben gevlogen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen. "dat was wel lastig we hadden zelf niet 5 minuten vol gehouden?" zegt Scott rustig, "dus rush ben je nog boos op me? Tenslotte ik ben naar die locaties gegaan voor jouw twijfels?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij leunt bij zijn paneel en rush kijkt rustig naar holografische scherm. "nee, sorry dat ik je twijfelde Sjaak. Maar ik hoop dat Destiny die beschaving opsloeg voor haar missie" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak knikt naar hem. "ik snap je twijfels rush maar we hebben een reis die een maand ga duren" zegt Sjaak tegen hem.

"en toch heb jij bijna altijd gelijk erin" zegt rush zuchtend, "sorry ervoor dan, maar als ik op die kaart ziet" zegt Sjaak en D7 ging uitzoomen, iedereen zag die aparte gate adres. "maakt Destiny wel lange bocht, we snijden jaren in 1 maand" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zag de S bocht die Destiny maakt in die universum. "goed we gaan naar die adres dan. Chloe, kan je ons een coördinaten uit plannen met Scott. En toe deze keer paar meters vandaan?" zegt rush en Chloe knikt rustig naar hem, iedereen ging hun werk doen. Destiny vloog daarna in FTL.

Er gingen paar weken voorbij, Destiny kwam uit zijn eerste FTL sprong. Eli was druk bezig aan het werken op de brug, "dat apart een gate adres? Maar dat staat niet in ons data bank?" zegt hij rustig en rush merkt het op. Hij kwam naast hem staan en rush kijkt over Eli schouder, "we hadden ook niet complete data bank gevonden, we halen Sjaak en Young eventjes erbij misschien kunnen we ook bevoorraden er mee" zegt rush rustig tegen Eli.

"poort adres?" zegt Young verrast naar rush en Eli, Sjaak kijkt apart naar hun. "is het een veilige of een open adres?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "het is open adres" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak en Young. Sjaak dacht kort na, "we kunnen wel bevoorrading gebruiken, tenslotte misschien kunnen we ook stelen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt lelijk blik naar Sjaak. " hè, het is niet dat ik altijd wilt sir, maar soms moet wel om te overleven" zegt Sjaak rustig, Young zucht erdoor.

"goed, verzamel je away team, deze keer wil ik Eli en rush hier hebben" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem. "begrepen, ik ga planeet en ik stuur twee away teams om sneller werken tenzij ik weet wat er ligt" zegt Sjaak en Young ging mee akkoord. Sjaak verliet de brug en Young dacht rustig na, "lastige keuzes telkens weer, maar Sjaak heeft wel punt. Wij moeten overleven" zegt rush en Young kijkt op naar rush, hij knikt rustig naar hem.

"je hebt wel gelijk erin hoor" zegt Young en Sjaak kwam in de gate ruimte, "generaal, ik heb een verlaten kolonie liggen" zegt Barnes en Sjaak kijkt over haar schouder. "doe mij denken aan die missie waar wij energie nodig hadden en die vervloekte drones vernietigen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "dat is correct, het lijkt op stad Pittsburgh " zegt Barnes en Sjaak denkt na, "goed ik wil twee away teams, eerste bestaat uit mij, Kos-mos, John, Mindi, Ikrit en Cassidy. Tweede team Shion, Ziggy, junior, Valeera, Momo en Iridi. Zoek naar voedsel dat is ons hoofd doel van missie, wees voorzichtig en we nemen contact elke kwartier" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen knikt.

Tijdje later toen zij uit de poort kwamen gingen Sjaak en zijn team rustig door de straten lopen, ze kijken naar de reclame borden van verschillende winkels. "komen die erg bekend voor?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar hem, "het is soort van herhaling moment" zegt Kos-mos. "klopt maar ik zie geen vreemde robot die Scott, Young en Greer hebben vernietigd." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos twijfelt.

"is er iets mijn padawan?" zegt Ikrit en ze zat rustig bij Mindi schouder, Sjaak kijkt naar John, Mindi en Ikrit. "nou, eigenlijk lijkt deze plaats wel extreem op kolonie die Kos-mos en ik hebben gelopen wel 3 jaar geleden" zegt Sjaak rustig

"generaal, wij hebben aantal handige winkels gevonden. Moeten wij Destiny vragen om extra hulp?" zegt Valeera via Sjaaks walkietalkie, hij grijpt zijn walkietalkie. "ja doe maar, vraag ook om Kino zweef borden mee nemen. Zo kunnen we makkelijker spullen mee nemen" zegt Sjaak via de walkietalkie, "begrepen, we nemen dan over kwartier contact met je op" zegt Valeera rustig via Sjaaks walkietalkie.

"maar goed, we gaan verder kijken misschien weten we meer over dit plaats?" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen door een hoofdstraat, schaduw verdween uit zicht.

" Sjaak wat is dat gebouw?" zegt John en hij wijst naar grote gebouw midden in de stad, "ik denk meer een stadhuis, we gaan naar binnen misschien weten we meer over personen in deze stad?" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen naar binnen. Ze zagen veel lichamen liggen en Sjaak bekijkt 1 van lijken, "zo te merken hadden zij geen keuze of een kans om te vluchten, ze zaten hier vast?" zegt Sjaak en hij liet lichaam voorzichtig weer zakken.

"zo te merken is dit Imperial aanval en ook een lightsaber krassen" zegt Ikrit en ze streelt met haar kleine pootje tegen de muur van stadhuis, "begrepen, iedereen voorzichtig misschien zijn wel achterblijvers op dit planeet?" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen door gangen van stadhuis.

"dit lijkt wel de plaats om wat antwoorden brengen?" zegt Sjaak en iedereen zag een ruimte met veel papier rond zwerven, "weet je zeker? Voor mij is dit normale kamer dan rest in dit gebouw?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak bekijkt papier op de grond, hij begon te lezen. "darn had ik nu maar C-2PO bij me" zegt Sjaak rustig en John pakt de papier, "het is wel te lezen, ik geloof dat het bevel order was van Imperials." zegt John en Sjaak glimlacht naar hem. Hij wrijft over John hoofd en Sjaak begon te kijken naar volgende stuk, " er moet ook een belangrijke documenten zijn?" zegt Sjaak rustig en opeens kwam Mindi in de kamer gevlogen. " Sjaak het is een val!" schreeuwt Ikrit en Kos-mos zag dat Mindi gewond was, Sjaaks aura verscheen en hij grijpt Mindi lightsaber.

Sjaak activeert lightsaber en zijne werd gekruist door rode lightsaber, "wie zijn jullie?" zegt die stem tegen Sjaak. "je ergste nachtmerrie" zegt Sjaak en hij deed force push tegen hem, de sith heer vloog door aantal muren en Kos-mos had gewonde Mindi beet.

"ze leeft nog Sjaak, maar ze moet naar de schip" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt, "ga ik hou hem tegen. Probeer andere te waarschuwen?" zegt Sjaak en hij bukt net op tijd door rode lightsaber voor bij vloog. "leuke zet, maar je ken deze dan nog niet" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn harnas verschijnen, Sjaak vuurt van zijn aura aantal energie ballen. Kos-mos, John en Ikrit rennen snel door de straten. Ikrit was op John schouder geklommen en Mindi was nog steeds bewusteloos en gewond.

Achter hun zagen ze dat stadhuis instort en Kos-mos hijgt beetje, ze glimlach rustig naar Sjaak die aan het vechten was met sith heer. Hij schopt keihard in Sjaaks maag en hij vloog opeens voorbij Kos-mos, Ikrit, Mindi en John. Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd dat Sjaak door gebouwen kwam en hij was nijdig tegen sith heer.

Sjaak liet woede uitbarsting en gebouwen in de straat werden explodeert erdoor, "problemen" zegt Valeera en away teams kijken naar enorme stofwolk. " Iridi wat gebeurt daar zo?" schreeuwt Scott naar boven, Iridi zweeft boven away team en ze kijkt geschrokken. "we...we...we...we...we.. moeten opschieten, Sjaak zit in dikke problemen en zo te merken verlies hij de gevecht. Dus opschieten iedereen" schreeuwt Iridi opeens tegen iedereen, mensen kijken verbaasd naar Iridi. " Sjaak verliest?" zegt persoon opeens bang tegen anderen, hij grijpt de kist stevig beet en hij begon te rennen.

Andere mensen zagen wat hij deed ook en iedereen begon te rennen naar de poort, " Valeera, we moeten Sjaak gaan helpen zo niet tenminste naar de kinderen" schreeuwt Iridi en Valeera knikt. Ze vlogen naar de plek des onheils. Scott kijkt verbaasd naar de meiden en hij zag opeens een energie straal vandaan komen, het raakt een gebouw en aantal mensen raken gewond door explosie. "shit wat gebeurt daar zo?" zegt Scott verbaasd naar enorme vuurzee.

Sjaak hijgt enorm en hij had zijn gele aura geactiveerd, "jij bent leerling van vader?" zegt Sjaak hijgend, sith heer glimlacht rustig en hij hield zijn lightsaber achter zijn rug. "je weet best veel van mij, maar toch ben jij enorm zwak" zegt sith heer en Sjaak haalt andere lightsaber uit zijn harnas deel, hij activeert het en Sjaak hield volgende force push opeens tegen van sith heer.

"generaal" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak, zij en Valeera landen achter hem. "ga terug en bescherm Mindi, zij is gewond door hem. Ik wil dat zij niet nogmaals sterf" zegt Sjaak streng tegen meiden, "begrepen, ik ga Valeera." zegt Iridi en zij knikt naar haar, Iridi vloog daarna vandoor. Valeera zag hoe Sjaak enorm zijn best deed met twee lightsabers sith heer tegen houden.

"wat? Sjaak is langzamer maar of heb ik me vergist?" zegt Valeera zachtjes, ze kijkt met haar goede oog naar het gevecht. "hij zal niet winnen?" zegt John zachtjes en Valeera draait om, ze zag opeens John staan. Zijn kleren was smerig door aanval. " hè, het is gevaarlijk hier. Iridi is naar jouw en Mindi op zoek?" zegt Valeera en John kijkt rustig naar Valeera.

Opeens vloog Sjaak tussen het gesprek in, voor John voeten rolt een lightsaber neer. Sjaak was uitgeput door gevecht, hij verloor zijn bewustzijn. "echt niet, niemand kan Sjaak verslaan" zegt Valeera geschrokken, John kijkt op en hij zag sith heer achter Valeera verschenen. Sith heer gooit zijn lightsaber en John hield het tegen met Mindi's lightsaber, " John?" zegt Valeera stomverbaasd naar hem, hij kijkt verrast hoe hij zo gemakkelijk een aanval liet tegen houden. "breng...breng...breng Sjaak in veiligheid Valeera, ik...kom wel achter je aan" zegt John trillend en sith heer ving zijn lightsaber op.

Hij kijkt interessant verbaasd naar John, sith heer glimlacht en hij vloog opeens snel naar John toe. Sjaak openend zijn ogen opeens, hij verdween voor Valeera en John deed zijn ogen dicht door aanval. Hij hoort lelijk geluid en bij twijfel deed John 1 oog open, hij zag enorm bloed liggen voor hem. John kijkt verbaasd naar een arm die op de grond ligt, hij kijkt op en John zag voor hem Sjaak staan. Zijn arm was weg gesneden door lightsaber.

Sjaak grijpt John lightsaber af en hij sloeg naar sith heer, Sjaak begon te schreeuwen en hij verdween snel, John voel opeens iets en hij zag Sjaak weer verschijnen voor de sith heer. "ongelooflijk hij is woedend" zegt Valeera verbaasd, zij raapt Sjaaks arm op en John zag hoe hij tegen sith heer in zijn maag trapt.

" John, we gaan" zegt Valeera en zij pakt John hand beet, hij zag hoe Sjaak de sith heer met 1 arm verslaat erdoor. John liet zijn armen om Valeera nek vast grijpen en Valeera vloog naar poort toe. "eindelijk ze zijn weg" zegt Sjaak en hij spuug wat bloed weg, sith heer kijkt verbaasd en hij kwam uit hoop rommel. Hij zag anderen voorbij vliegen, hij vloog naar hun toe maar Sjaak verscheen voor hem en hij sloeg met zijn goede arm de sith heer diep terug in de grond. "wij zijn nog niet klaar" zegt Sjaak woedend en sith heer kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

Cassidy kwam uit de poort, ze zag Kos-mos snel de poort binnen met Mindi in haar armen, kleine Ikrit zat op Iridi schouder. "wel sterke force hier zo" zegt Cassidy rustig, "ja maar mijn padawan is ook sterk" zegt Ikrit en Iridi kijkt naar boven. "daar is Valeera...en John." zegt Iridi tegen Ikrit en Cassidy, ze kijken op en ze zagen Valeera landen. "meesteres Ikrit, hou deze ding warm voor Sjaak." zegt Valeera en zij gaf Sjaaks arm aan Ikrit, "begrepen en Sjaak?" zegt Ikrit rustig en Cassidy kijkt opeens om. "we gaan" zegt Sjaak opeens streng tegen meiden en John, "begrepen en de sith heer?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen hem.

"hij is terug getrokken, vernederd en verslagen maar vertrokken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet zijn lightsaber weer uit zetten, meiden gingen door de poort. John kijkt naar Sjaak en hij bracht John met zijn goede arm naar binnen.

Young zag dat Sjaak en John uit de poort kwamen, hij knikt naar TJ en ze ging snel naar Sjaak. "het gaat wel, Ikrit mijn arm" zegt Sjaak en Ikrit kijkt naar Sjaak, zij deed zetje met zijn arm. Hij raapt het op en Sjaak deed op zijn goede plek, Sjaak schreeuw opeens uit van de pijn en iedereen zag hoe zijn arm elkaar hechten. Sjaak liet een blauwe aura verschijnen en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar hem, Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak toe.

"dat was zelfde aura toen je been verloor?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak begon met zijn arm bewegen, hij deed snelle stoot bewegingen en hij begon met zijn vingers rustig bewegen. "klopt, dat is dank zij die ongeluk. Kan ik verschillen aura's maken. Wit is voor kalmte, geel is voor puur, rood is woede, blauw is genezing, natuurlijk zijn er nog wel meer maar die weet ik niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zucht enorm diep, John kijkt nog steeds verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"ik ga naar ziekenboeg, kom je mee John?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem en hij knikt rustig, " Sjaak, wat was daar zo?" zegt Young rustig, "dat leg ik wel later uit aan je, laat eerst mijn andere gewonden genezen. Want alleen mijn arm terug plakken kost mijn leven bijna" zegt Sjaak rustig en vermoeiend, hij zakt opeens in elkaar. Kos-mos vangt Sjaak op en hij lag bewusteloos in haar armen, TJ kwam geschrokken naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, maar zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. "het is oké TJ, hij slaap alleen. Zijn levens energie maakt hem echt enorm uitgeput" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Ikrit kwam op John's schouder zitten.

"dit heb ik nog nooit gezien, hij is wel zwak in de force voor nu maar als hij wakker word dan is zijn force sterker dan voorheen" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Kos-mos, "ja dat is ook bijwerking van die ongeluk, maar dat kan Young vertellen als je interesse hebt? Maar ik moet deze jongen naar ziekenboeg want er is een meisje bezorgt om haar lightsaber" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend naar Ikrit.

Kos-mos liet Sjaak in haar armen zakken en hij slaap tegen Kos-mos aan, de lightsaber viel op de grond en John raap het op. "kom John, wij brengen wel naar Mindi. Tenslotte het is ook haar lightsaber die je nu beet hebt" zegt Ikrit tegen John en hij knikt rustig naar Ikrit.

Sjaak deed langzaam zijn ogen open en hij wrijft over zijn hoofd, "ow wat een hoofdpijn heb ik" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en Mindi kwam naast hem staan, "morge papa, je bent eindelijk wakker. Sjaak ging recht opzitten en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Mindi, "je bent weer genezen" zegt Sjaak erg vrolijk en Mindi knikt rustig, "komt ook dat je meer dan week geslapen hebt" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt beetje versuft naar Mindi. "vandaar, ik zo enorme hoofdpijn" zegt Sjaak versuft naar haar.

Zelfde moment in sterrenstelsel heel ver vandaan vloog een kleine schip naar een ruimte basis, het kleine schip land in een hangar. Veel Imperials troepen stonden op hem te wachten een jonge sith heer kwam uit de schip lopen met zijn piloot, "kapitein Eclipse, ik ga naar lord vader. Ik wil dat je me schip ga onderhouden en klaar maken voor volgende missie" zegt sith heer tegen haar, "begrepen Galen, ik zal wachten op je" zegt Eclipse tegen sith heer.

Hij loopt rustig uit de hangar en ging vervolgens naar speciale kamer, dark vader zag hem binnen lopen en sith heer knielt voor hem. "mijn heer, ik kwam rapport door geven over die onbekende schip" zegt Galen rustig tegen hem, dark vader kijkt hem rustig aan. "je hebt met een van leiders gevochten, mijn leerling?" zegt vader met zijn zware machine stem tegen Galen, "dat is correct, maar hij hield zijn krachten in en zo als een gelijke gevecht, ik voelde in de force met hem gaan doen" zegt Galen tegen vader.

"dat is wel...interessant opmerking tegen een jedi padawan" zegt vader en Galen kijkt verrast naar vader, "was dat een Padawan? Dat is onmogelijk? Ik dacht minste een jedi knight of een meester?" zegt Galen stomverbaasd tegen vader, hij kijkt rustig naar Galen. "nee, hij word sterker en krachtiger dan jij ooit hebt gezien. Volg dat schip en zoek uit waar hij heen gaat. Als hij zijn eind bestemming hebt gevonden val hem aan en vernietig alles wat je tegen komt" zegt vader en Galen klikt met hakken van zijn laarzen naar vader, hij verliet rustig de ruimte.

Eclipse zucht enorm diep toen zij onderdeel uit Galen schip haalt, "fijn die moet echt vervangen worden" zegt Eclipse en ze gooit gebroken onderdeel weg. Galen kwam binnen lopen en hij raap gebroken onderdeel op, "kapitein wanneer kunnen wij vertrekken?" zegt Galen rustig en Eclipse kijkt hem aan. "sorry, door onze reizen moet zij iets langer op deze hangar blijven dan normaal. Ik doe mijn best om de schip herstellen sir" zegt Eclipse tegen Galen, "begrepen, ik ga slapen want die strijd heeft mij erg uitgeput" zegt Galen en Eclipse kijkt apart naar hem, Galen loopt naar binnen. "jij sliep niet sinds afgelopen week, toen wij die planeet verliet" zegt Eclipse zuchtend tegen hem, hij hoort haar niet en deuren schoven dicht.

"leerling van vader?" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig naar haar. Alle senioren staf van Destiny en alle Kos-mos leden waren in mobile suit hangar, Sjaak leunt op een gebroken geweer als ondersteuning, hij voel best zwakjes door zijn gevecht met sith heer.

"dan hebben we probleem, hij zal zeker ons achteraan vliegen" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen iedereen, "daar ben ik ook bang ervoor en ik ben niet zo ver met mijn training dus zal wel in toekomst problemen raken, ik wil geen spoed cursus hebben voor mijn training. Maar ik wil wel Kos-mos eenheid speciale training volgen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit. "wijze keuze, maar jij wil dat ik nog 1 padawan ga trainen?" zegt Ikrit tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig naar haar.

" John, wil ik ook dat hij getraind zal worden. Want hij hield aantal aanval slagen met sith heer tegen. Toch Valeera?" zegt Sjaak en zij knikt rustig, "die jongen red mijn leven en hij was ook erg moedig" zegt Valeera, "hij kan om gaan met lightsaber?" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak en Valeera, John kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, Ikrit en Valeera.

Ikrit denkt na en zij ging voor John staan, ze legt een pootje tegen John arm en hij wacht rustig af naar Ikrit. "ik zal hem trainen, maar jouw Sjaak, ik kan weinig trainen naar je. Jouw ervaringen zijn beter dan mijn training, jij bent nu jonge jedi knight Sjaak en daarom ben je sterker dan ik had verwacht" zegt Ikrit, "maar meesteres Ikrit, ik wil soms af en toe trainen met je. Of met Cassidy om onze techniek verbeteren" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ikrit.

"maar ik stel ook voor dat wij allemaal op Destiny ga trainen, niet zo fanatiek als Scott deed" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem, "ik zal ze wel iedereen trainen dan, maar op mijn manier en ik wil geen twijfels horen over mijn manier van training dan" zegt Sjaak tegen Young. "akkoord, wanneer kan je beginnen?" zegt Young rustig, "morgen ga ik beginnen omdat ik ben er kapot door mijn laatste gevecht" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "moet echt iedereen trainen?" zegt Eli bezorgt, "ja iedereen, geen zorgen ik maak niet zelfde fout als Scott deed. Alle Kos-mos eenheden moeten ook trainen, hoe wel zij ergere training krijgen dan bemanning krijgen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt.

"ik zal ook trainen op away missie, want daar kunnen we beter vechten zonder limiet" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar. "begrepen, morgen beginnen we" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte.


	54. hoofdstuk 54: speciale training

Volgende dag waren bemanning van Destiny wel benieuwd wat voor soort training Sjaak in planning had, Sjaak kwam in de messhal lopen met wat emmers en doeken. "generaal wat is dat?" zegt bemanning lid tegen Sjaak, "dit? Dit is onze training voor vandaag, Kos-mos eenheid is ook aan het helpen want ze kunnen hun zware training niet gebruiken omdat wij nog in FTL zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen in de messhal.

"is dit onze training?" zegt rush verbaasd naar Sjaak, "ja dat klopt, wij gaan Destiny schoon maken en alles gaan wij wassen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Ze begonnen opeens met elkaar te praten erover, "geweldig plan, dus wij gaan schoon maken?" zegt Greer rustig, "ja alles op Destiny gaan wij schoon maken" zegt Sjaak en aantal bemanning leden verlieten messhal.

Sjaak zucht diep en hij pakt een emmer alvast, hij deed zwabber onder zijn andere arm en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos leden. "sorry sir dat ik jouw tegen spreek, maar waarom wil je Destiny schoonmaken?" zegt Iridi rustig tegen hem, hij zucht enorm. "goed als iedereen niet wilt doen dan ga ik alleen mijn spullen lekker schoonmaken, een heerlijke schone bed hebben, heerlijk schone kleding dragen en lekker schone mobile suit hangar. Ik ga jullie niet dwingen om mij te helpen, ik laat iedereen vrijwillig mee werken om team verband op Destiny helpen." zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi kijkt twijfelend naar andere meiden.

Sjaak zucht enorm diep en hij ging met zijn emmer en zwabber naar een gang van Destiny, Sjaak begon opeens te werken in de gang. Hij begon de vuil weg schrobben bij de vloer, Iridi kijkt naar Sjaak en zij voelt beetje schuldig erdoor. Cassidy deed haar mantel af trekken en ze legt op de eet tafel, ze pakt een schrobber en een emmer. Ze ging naar Sjaak toe, Kos-mos kwam om de hoek lopen. Ze zag opeens Cassidy muur van gang schoon maken, Sjaak was druk bezig met schrobben aan de vloer en zij ging Sjaak ook helpen.

Jaina, Valeera gingen een schrobber pakken en zij gingen opeens plafon schoon maken, Sjaak zag opeens een zwabber naast hem neer komen en Iridi was ook bezig erdoor. Becker zag opeens hele Kos-mos eenheid druk bezig met gang schoon maken, hij stroop zijn mouwen op en hij begon te koken.

Iedereen van Destiny kwam in de messhal voor hun eten maar Becker weigert aan hem te geven, mensen begonnen protesteren tegen Becker, Sjaak kijkt op en hij liet zijn zwabber opeens gooien. Zijn zwabber raakt een bemanning lid opeens en iedereen kijkt naar Sjaak. Iridi en Valeera lieten hun gatlings verschijnen, "wat had ik over vechten in messhal vertelt?" zegt Sjaak opeens streng naar iedereen, hij had zijn T-shirt aangehouden. De rest van zijn uniform lagen op een eettafel bij, "dan moet je bij Becker wezen, hij deelt geen voedsel uit aan ons" zegt bemanning lid woedend tegen Sjaak, "heb je wel überhaupt gevraagd aan hem?" zegt Sjaak streng terug aan iedereen.

"nee, maar hij deelt altijd rond deze tijd eten uit aan ons" zegt vrouw achter in de messhal, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Becker. "waarom deel je geen voedsel uit aan de mensen Becker?" zegt Sjaak opeens enorm rustig tegen hem, "ow, ik wil wel voedsel uitdelen maar alleen mensen die ook voor werken" zegt Becker rustig en mensen begonnen opeens te schreeuwen. Sjaak kwam tussen partijen in, opeens horen zij schoten. Iedereen kijkt waar het vandaan kwam en Young haalt zijn pistool zakken, "generaal Sjaak wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Young en hij ging inhouding staan. " Becker wil geen voedsel uitdelen aan mensen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

Young kijkt apart naar Sjaak en hij werp blik naar Young, "waarom niet?" vroeg Young rustig. "hij vertelt hij alleen voedsel uitdelen aan mensen die ook voor werken sir" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kwam tussen Sjaak en de groep staan. " Becker, leg uit aan de mensen waarom je dat doet?" zegt Young rustig en Becker wijst naar de gang waar Sjaak werkt met de Kos-mos eenheid, "daarom doe ik dat, zij werken bijna hele dag om gang zo schoon te maken om iedereen gelukkig te krijgen erdoor. Andere mensen lopen maar rond en zitten alleen in de messhal te wachten op voedsel terwijl Sjaak jullie een training gaf om samen te werken en weigeren jullie hem ontzettend in de kou" zegt Becker best boos tegen iedereen.

Sjaak grinnikt rustig en hij grijpt pan met eten, hij gooit op de grond neer. "eet smakelijk iedereen, vreet maar op die vloer en zoek maar uit, Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid ging inhouding staan, "wij gaan verder werken aan de gang en rest van de schip schoon maken, wij slaan voor deze keer lunch over. Als jullie moe zijn rust goed uit en laad je zelf weer op als het nodig is. Ik wil vanavond in schone gang eten en zitten, maar ook lekker ga slapen in schone bed" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden. Zij salueren naar Sjaak en hij raapt zijn zwabber op, hij ging bewegen waar normaal soldaat een geweer in paraat zetten erdoor.

Sjaak ging terug naar de gang en begon te schrobben, meiden gingen Sjaak mee helpen en zij werken rustig verder. Young kijkt hem aan en hij glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos eenheid, " Becker, voor vandaag is messhal gesloten. Als je problemen hebt vraag aan Sjaak. Hij zal je wel helpen" zegt Young rustig en de mensen begonnen te schreeuwen naar Young en Becker, "ow jullie willen eten? Daar lig het, stelletje varkens" zegt Young woedend tegen iedereen, Mindi en John kwamen voorbij rennen met emmers schoon water. Ze hadden het gekookt op een pitje in de messhal, ze gaven de emmer aan Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid.

" Sjaak, is er iets waar ik mee kan helpen?" zegt Young opeens en hij kwam naar Sjaak toe, "nou graag er moet nog in de gang verder op schoon maken, wij hebben ook meer schrobbers nodig, trekkers, dweilen en zeep. Natuurlijk hoop ik Destiny water mag gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, "begrepen, dan neem je mijn rantsoen ook. Als niemand in schone messhal wilt eten of drinken dan kunnen zij wel laten verhongeren?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij stroop zijn mouwen en Becker kwam naar Sjaak toe, "de Kos-mos leden kunnen wel zonder eten, maar jij moet wel eten sir. Ik heb 1 bord achter gelaten voor je, neem een pauze. Je hebt meer dan 4 uur zonder te stoppen gewerkt" zegt Becker en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, hij nam de bord aan en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar Becker.

"dank je, ik zal je eten echt waarderen erdoor. Speciaal nu" zegt Sjaak gelukkig en mensen in de messhal begon te zien wat hij er mee bedoelt, de gang van Destiny was ooit bruin en roestig was er nu grijs en zilverachtige kleur geworden. Sjaak ging zitten op de grond en hij ging rustig eten wat hij van Becker gekregen. Becker en Young gingen rustig met Sjaak helpen aan het schoonmaken, Scott kwam voor Sjaak staan. "wat voor spullen heb je meer nodig generaal?" zegt Scott, Sjaak kijkt op en hij zag rest van Kos-mos eenheden staan.

"nou ik heb schoonmaak materiaal nodig, zeep ook. En warm water, veel warm water. Ook is onze water voorraad erg kostbaar maar we kunnen dat wel bij volgende planeet bij vullen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott knikt naar hem. "ow ik wil ook iedereens kleding ook gewassen worden, mijn uniform ligt op mijn kamer en ook in messhal. Misschien kan iemand soort van wasmachine maken met spullen van oude Tallgeese en alles moet schoon wezen ook in mobile suit hangar" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij at rustig van zijn brood.

"begrepen, Shion. Neem jij Kos-mos eenheid 2 naar de mobile suit hangar om daar alles op te ruimen en te ordenen? Dan gaan ik met Kos-mos eenheid 3 om wat schoonmaak materiaal maken en ook een wasmachine, we maken ook waslijn over hele schip en in de gangen om de lakens laten drogen" zegt Scott rustig en iedereen knikt rustig naar Scott.

Iedereen ging eigen kant op, Sjaaks Kos-mos eenheid klagen beetje toen zij door schone vloer lopen met hun smerige schoenen. Sjaak grinnikt erdoor en hij ging rustig verder eten, opeens kwamen andere mensen bij Sjaak staan. "sorry dat wij uitgeschoten naar je maar waar mee kunnen wij mee helpen?" zegt Jason tegen Sjaak rustig, "nou jullie kunnen in groepen verdelen, er moet kleding gewassen worden." zegt Sjaak en iemand wijst zijn hand lucht in, 10 mensen vertrokken opeens, "kleren verzamelen, kleding herstellen moeten daarna als zij gewassen zij. Er moeten ook andere delen van de schip schoon gemaakt worden, er kan ook misschien dingen herstelt worden op Destiny? Gewoon elke kleine detail op de schip aandacht besteden" zegt Sjaak en hij zag opeens dat alleen Jason en 10 man voor hem stonden.

"waar zijn anderen heen?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "ow iedereen ging hun werk doen tijdens je verhaal, maar goed. Wij gaan wel helpen met andere vloeren opruimen en schoonmaken?" zegt Jason en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem. Zijn groep ging naar Scott om wat materiaal halen en iedereen begon opeens schoon te maken, rush moppert enorm over water verbruik en ook enorm dat sommige aan zijn panelen kwam tijdens het boenen.

Brody, Eli en Volker waren aan reparaties begeleiden om sommige panelen weer op gang te krijgen, hele schip was erg levendiger geworden erdoor en iedereen waren bezig erdoor. De rond avond eten was Becker klaar met eten, hij gaf rustig aan iedereen en Sjaak kijkt rond, hij stond op. Hij ging midden van messhal staan.

"dames en heren, mag ik eventjes jullie aandacht?" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen ging hun mond houden voor Sjaak, "zoals jullie weten heb ik training gemaakt voor vandaag, zonder jullie beseffen hebben jullie twee training onderdelen gedaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar elkaar. "was dit dan een training?" zegt Eli verrast naar Sjaak, hij knikt rustig naar iedereen. "ik zal uitleggen, de eerste training voor jullie waren samen werken" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt op, "mensen die je mag of niet mag gingen toch samen werken op dit schip, ik heb natuurlijk mijn mond gehouden en keuzes die jullie gemaakt hebben achter gehouden want jullie waren zelf keuzes nemen voor samen werken of niet. Toevallig kwam Becker op idee om jullie geen eten geven en te werken voor je kost" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen.

"wat is dan tweede training dan?" zegt Varro rustig tegen Sjaak, "nou wat denk je zelf als ik dit ziet?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst naar schone gangen van Destiny. "dit is jullie uithouding vermogen en resultaten lever voor jullie in orde, eet vandaag goed. Rust ook goed uit vanavond want morgen gaan jullie andere training les volgen bij me, ik neem altijd stapje hoger wat wij vandaag hebben gedaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging bij zijn tafel zitten, iedereen kijkt apart naar Sjaak en ze begonnen met elkaar te praten.

"dit is onmogelijk, dit voel niet als training die wij in begin gedaan door Scott, Greer of Young? "zegt Camile tegen Eli, hij probeer zijn mond leeg te kauwen. "nee klopt, ik denk dat Sjaak ons test hoe goed wij zijn om samen te werken?" zegt Eli rustig en Chloe kijkt hem aan, "wel nee ik denk dat Sjaak echt ons hard laat werken omdat hij beetje beu is met deze rotzooi?" zegt Chloe en Eli grinnikt rustig.

Iedereen besloot vroeg naar bed te gaan vanavond, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar kleuren van FTL over observatie dek kwamen. Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak toe, hij kijkt schuin naar haar. "wat ben je van plan voor morgen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht enorm naar haar, "ik denk dat ik niks ga doen met bemanning, maar ik kan ze ook niet dwingen om kei hard te werken want ze willen dat niet doen, hoe is met jouw en Kos-mos leden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos glimlach rustig naar hem.

"meiden zijn uitgeput vandaag, ik denk dat zij morgen niet op tijd zijn voor hun training met je" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "en jij?" zegt Sjaak nogmaals en deze keer was hij bezorgt om haar. "ik zit beetje op mijn reserves en ik zal ook lange tijd herladen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging beetje moe tegen Sjaak leunen, " Kos-mos, laat alle meiden rustig herladen en jij ook, laat hun laad klokken voor over morgen af gaan, ik laat hele schip rustig houden en relaxen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig tegen Sjaak, ze valt beetje in slaap tegen Sjaak aan.

Volgende ochtend was Sjaak rustig aan het slapen op de vleugel van Tallgeese, Young kwam binnen lopen met Eli en Camile. " Sjaak? Kan ik je eventjes spreken?" zegt Young en Sjaak tilt met zijn vinger zijn klep van zijn pet omhoog, "vertel maar?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging recht op zitten. "nou waarom zijn Kos-mos en haar meiden nog niet wakker?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hem.

"hoort bij hun training net als van jullie, vandaag doen wij helemaal niks" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young en hij draait zich om, hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en daarna werp hij zijn blik naar Eli en Camile."dat is bevel en als iemand toch iets ga doen, maak schip nogmaals schoon en hij of zij zal voelen wat de pijn hij of zij krijgt. Ik leg vanavond wel later uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt toch beetje apart naar Sjaak. " oké, ik zal door geven" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, "ow laat Kos-mos en meiden rustig slapen vandaag, hun energie levels zijn extreem laag door gisteren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt naar hem. Ze verlieten de mobile suit hangar en Sjaak glimlacht rustig.

Iedereen op de schip verveelt zich, ze waren vandaag erg bang als zij schoonmaken dat Sjaak hun op de flikker zal geven, paar mensen helpen wel met Becker afwas en sommige deden nog laatste beetje van de kleding wassen. Sjaak kwam einde van de dag in messhal lopen, hij zag iedereen beetje suf te zitten en er waren paar aan het slapen. Becker gaf Sjaak een mok met beetje soep er in.

Sjaak zag opeens Kos-mos en met haar meiden gezellig kletsten erdoor, "goede dag? Hoe voelen jullie meiden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en paar andere mensen kijken op in de messhal, "ja, wij voelen ons prima. Wel lekker een rustige dag na zo lang werken als gisteren" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend naar Sjaak, ze rekt vrolijk uit naar Sjaak. "prima, rust is ook goede moment om te nemen. Je spieren kunnen aangepast worden door de rust en niet overbelast raken. Vooral je stemming is veel beter dan gisteren" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken naar Sjaak.

"wacht? Dit was een training voor ons?" zegt Eli verbaasd en Sjaak draait om naar mensen in de messhal, "ja Eli, "dat was jullie training voor vandaag. Ik kan mensen wel drillen maar jullie tegen mij werken erdoor. Dan doe ik maar op mijn speciale manier werken. Zodat jullie toch normale dag kan beleven en onder bewust toch speciale training krijgen." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli en hij moest lachen naar Sjaak, "jij bent echt meest vreemde leger officier die ik ken" zegt Eli vriendelijk tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlacht naar Eli, "dat beschouw ik als compliment, maar morgen zullen we Destiny weer schoon maken en dat als regulaire basis" zegt Sjaak rustig en sommige mensen begonnen te klagen erdoor.

"nou Becker, ze willen geen eten hebben dus"zegt Sjaak plagerig en mensen glimlachen overdreven naar Sjaak rustig.

Volgende dag waren opeens iedereen rustig aan het lopen, Young en rush kijken verrast naar de groep mensen in rijtje lopen. "wat is er nu aan de hand" zegt Young verbaasd, "wij moesten van Sjaak rondjes lopen en wij gaan daarna ook zakken lopen? Geen idee waarom?" zegt Greer tegen hem en Young krabbelt op zijn hoofd.

Hij en rush zagen opeens verschillende teams werden in gedeeld op de hele schip, Kos-mos meiden waren allemaal in 1 team en zoals waren Shion en haar vrienden in andere team. Vervolgens waren ook andere mensen die in zelfde team in gedeeld erdoor. Ze kijken wel verbaasd naar de groepen en Sjaak glimlacht rustig en overdreven naar iedereen. "onthoud er mogen geen krachten gebruiken en ook geen andere bijzondere speciale bijwerking. Dit is op puur kracht en ook op jullie slimheid en elke eigen bijzondere vaardigheid. Succes, ik doe ook mee maar ik ga met deze team" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Kos-mos, Ikrit, John en Mindi.

" Young, jij zit in mijn team" zegt Greer en hij kijkt verrast naar Greer, "ja dat klopt en rush zit in mijn team, Sjaak heeft dit alles gepland" zegt Scott rustig tegen rush en Young, ze kijken elkaar aan en iedereen gingen in hun teams. "het is speur tocht elke vragen is anders voor elke team, er staat op papier wat de opdracht is en wat de vraag is, je kan bij ander kijken op papier maar die is totaal anders dan jouwe, elke antwoord heeft begin letter. Einde van de dag of morgen ligt eraan hoe snel iedereen is, krijg je resultaat. Het antwoord is ook wat je afgelopen week heb ervaren" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt naar Sjaak.

"veel succes jongens en onthoud, het gaat niet om tijd maar om de meeste goede antwoorden" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen begon naar hun eerste vel papier, "noem 5 planeten in sterren stelsel bij aarde" zegt Scott rustig tegen zijn team leden, "noem 8 delen van een mobile suit?" zegt Mindi tegen haar team leden en iedereen las zijn eerste opdracht, iedereen ging verschillende richting op want hun antwoorden gaven aan welke moeste nemen.

Sommige maken een fouten erdoor, maar sommige hadden plezier bij kleine hindernis baan. Zo ging hele dag verder, einde van de dag hadden iedereen de goede antwoord van hun speurtocht er stond op de papier: "einde van jullie training, wie dit leest is geslaagd"

iedereen moest lachen erdoor en Destiny kwam uit FTL, "goed, Scott neem je team en we gaan kijken als wij water kunnen vinden? Want we hebben deze week best veel verspilt" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott rustig en hij knikt naar Sjaak. Hij ging op zoek naar water, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Scott en zijn team.

Kos-mos ging hem naar staan, "sir, ik geloof dat meiden een speciale training krijgen?" zegt Kos-mos en meiden kijken rustig naar hem. "niet vandaag, deze planeet is te bijzonder mooi en ik wil ook zo laten. Wij zoeken wel naar een planeet waar geen leven is?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "begrepen lieverd, ik zal door geven, John is met Mindi aan de training onder toezicht van Ikrit." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig, zij loopt rustig naar de meiden en hij hoort een zeer teleurstellende gekreun erdoor.

Scott kwam snel terug, meiden kijken scherp naar de poort en Sjaak liet zijn harnas verschijnen, Scott kwam rustig binnen lopen met kratten vol met water, "we hebben een rivier gevonden, het is veilig volgens onze scanners alleen wij kunnen hulp gebruiken." zegt Scott rustig en Sjaak knikt, "meiden, help Scott om meer water halen. Want ik wil onze voorraad vol hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden stonden inhouding, ze gingen naar vracht ruim om grotere kratten halen. Sjaak ging Scott helpen om die kratten naar water voorraad ruimte van Destiny brengen, meiden kwamen snel terug rennen om naar rivier gaan om sneller water voorraad bij vullen.

Toen andere mensen van Destiny zagen wat Sjaak deed, lieten zij allemaal hun werk vallen en ze rennen naar de poort. Eli, rush en Young kijken verbaasd hoe mensen die enorm verschillend waren in het begin samen werken als geolied machine, "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt op, hij glimlacht rustig naar Young, rush en Eli."leuk hè? Hoe je plezier in je werk om kan zetten als een training? Iedereen heeft nu zelfde ervaring zoals jij in begin deed bij het leger. Zonder mensen dwingen, schreeuwen en negatief doen tegen iedereen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij grijpt een krat op met Cassidy, zij dragen water ruim.

Na een dikke half uur was ruim vol met water, Sjaak kijkt op de aftel klok van Destiny. "ongelooflijk, we hebben dikke 2,5 uur voordat wij op FTL kunnen gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan, "betekent dat wij een half uurtje gewerkt? Wat nu?" zegt Scott verbaasd, "nou wat denk je zelf? Ga zoeken voor voedsel of zaden voor onze tuin? En als er dierachtig wezens zijn dan kunnen we ook gebruiken om te eten?" zegt Sjaak en Scott knikt, Greer glimlacht naar Sjaak en ze gingen door de poort. Sjaak kijkt naar de mensen op Destiny die nu eindelijk als gelijken worden behandeld als vrienden onder elkaar, daarna na 2.5 uur later vloog Destiny in FTL. Een schip vloog achter hun aan in hyperspeed.


	55. hoofdstuk 55: lost and found

Ergens in universum is een schip die miljarden ver weg van huis, hij volgt een vlieg route naar zijn bestemming waar ooit de eerste oerknal in universum is ontstaan. Maar deze keer gaat het een verhaal over een kleine schip die een jager achtervolgt, "stik, het is hem" zegt piloot en blauwe jager vloog sneller door asteroïde veld.

"hij is gek?" zegt piloot en hij kijkt rustig naar Imperial officier, "het is jedi, hij gebruikt zijn force om alles te doen" zegt Galen rustig en Eclipse kijkt verrast naar hem. "we krijgen hem wel" zegt zij en rouge shadow vloog dichterbij hem.

"stik hou niet vol maar deze jager kan meer dan jij denkt" zegt piloot en hij haalt gas hendel open, Eclipse en Galen kijken verbaasd hoe snel jager veranderd in robot, hij richt met zijn wapen naar de rouge shadow en begon te vuren. "wat is dat?" zegt Eclipse en robot verander terug in jager, het vloog andere kant op. "stik mijn energie is aan het haperen, zo te merken waren zij mijn aanvallen tijdens mijn patrouille voor Destiny." zegt Sjaak opeens en hij kijkt op zijn schermen.

"D7, ik heb een planeet nodig om te landen?" zegt Sjaak en zijn R2-D7 begon te scannen, "een vuilnis belt? Perfect" zegt Sjaak en hij liet Tallgeese naar toe vliegen. "ze gaan naar Raxus Prime." zegt Eclipse tegen Galen, "daar is een oude jedi tempel, zal hij daar naar toe of is andere reden?" zegt Galen rustig en ze kijken elkaar aan, "we gaan, misschien weet hij meer dan ik?" zegt Galen en Sjaak zag opeens rouge shadow voorbij hem vliegen, "fijn ook dat nog, D7 kan je energie netwerk weer herstellen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en R2-D7 piept rustig vrolijk naar hem.

"ik haat deze plek nu al, ik voel wel wat sterke force energie. Misschien moet ik mijne eventjes wat lager houden?" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en hij haalt diep adem, galen kijkt opeens verbaasd. "1 energie is opeens verdwenen? Daar zal hij wezen? Waarom ga hij niet naar de tempel?" zegt galen verbaasd, Eclipse kwam naar buiten met haar storm trooper geweer in haar handen, "maar deze keer laat ik je niet alleen" zegt Eclipse en Galen glimlacht rustig naar haar. "goed maar hou me wel bij want ik ga wel snel vooruit" zegt Galen en hij sprong 3 keer zo hoog dan normaal persoon kan doen.

Sjaak kijkt rustig en hij zag aantal kleine wezentjes naar hem toe lopen, Sjaak liet zijn lightsaber activeren en hij houd zich rustig. Hij voel opeens een sterke force energie komen naar hem kleine wezens met hun bruine capes begonnen weg te rennen en Sjaak zag een groep mensen naar hem toe lopen, "doe rustig, hou je lightsaber weg jongeman, wij willen geen kwaad doen?" zegt opeens een oude man tegen Sjaak, hij had verband voor zijn ogen en Sjaak voel de force sterk bij hem.

Sjaak deed zijn lightsaber uit zetten en hij kijkt schuin andere kant op, "je voel hem?" zegt oude man, "ja klopt, maar ik kan hem wel aan. Ik heb hem wel eerder verslagen, alleen deze keer ben ik voorbereid voor hem" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm tegen oude man. "wacht, jij kom uit verschillend wereld. Maar ik voel ook iets goeds in hem" zegt oude man rustig tegen Sjaak.

"nou dat deed hij niet tegen mijn mobile suit Tallgeese, elke keer als ik hem tegen komt moet ik mijn leven vechten. Wij zijn groep mensen die op zoek naar begin van hele universum en altijd wilt iemand ons doden erdoor. Wanneer hou dat eens keertje op" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen oude man, Sjaak activeert zijn lightsaber en hij hield opeens rode lightsaber tegen. Sjaak kijkt opeens schuin Galen aan, "ben je niet zat om je oude trucjes te gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak nijdig en Galen kijkt verrast aan. Sjaak deed enorme keiharde force push naar Galen en hij knalt tegen berg staal aan.

Sjaak sloeg een laser schot opeens weg en hij zag Imperial officier stond met haar wapen richten, zij vuurt volgende schot en Sjaak sloeg af, aantal militia soldaten begonnen te vuren, galen weer de schoten en Sjaaks rug raakt zijne. Beide sloegen zij laser schoten weg bij Eclipse, "staak het vuren nu!" schreeuwt oude man en iedereen begon te stoppen met vuren. Sjaak kijkt schuin naar galen, " hè, het is gevaarlijk hier. Ben jij in orde?" zegt Sjaak tegen Eclipse rustig.

Galen kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, Sjaak weert zijn volgende lightsaber aanval en hij draait om zijn as. Galen deed een force push en Sjaak vloog naar berg afval, Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd. "serieus wat is jouw probleem man" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij hield Galen alweer tegen, Sjaak schopt in zijn maag en Galen vloog terug, hij land op zijn benen en glijd rustig door. Soldaten willen in grijpen maar oude man hield hem tegen.

"echt waar, denk jij soms dat ik dit leuk vind?" zegt Sjaak nijdig en hij stond op, Eclipse kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "mijn thuis is meer dan 10 miljard lichtjaar en 12 universum verwijderd en toch kom ik elke keer tegen mensen zoals jij om mijn leven weg te nemen" zegt Sjaak en hij hield met zijn lightsaber volgende Galen aanval tegen, Sjaak draait om zijn as en hield zijn lightsaber tegen met achter zijn rug. Hij hield snel volgende aanval tegen zijn buik want Galen draait ook om zijn as en hij wilde Sjaak door midden slaan, Sjaak deed force push tegen Galen en hij vloog vandoor tegen volgende mentaal hoop

Eclipse richt met haar wapen naar Sjaak, opeens voelt zij een loop van een pistool, "laat dat maar uit je hoofd" zegt stem streng en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Eclipse, hij glimlacht wie daar zag. "wie zijn jullie?" zegt Eclipse en zij glimlacht rustig naar haar. "ik ben vriendin van die jedi knul en dit zijn ons familie" zegt Kos-mos en Eclipse zag nog vier meiden die op Kos-mos lijkt en twee kinderen, het rooskleurige meisje had klein wezentje op haar schouder en ze lopen naar de rand van afval berg.

Drie meiden lieten hun beide gatlings verschijnen, ze richten naar de groep. Vierde sprong en ze maakt een salto in de lucht, ze land rustig naar Sjaak. Ze activeert haar lightsaber en twee kinderen glijden van afval berg af, ze stonden achter Sjaak en Cassidy. Het meisje activeert ook haar lightsaber en jongen richt met zijn pistool naar de groep, "vallen we aan?" zegt Cassidy rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "nee, alle Kos-mos leden niet schieten wat dan ook. Dat is bevel" schreeuwt Sjaak naar de meiden, ze knikken rustig maar houden wel onder schot.

"generaal Rahm Kota?" zegt Ikrit verbaasd en oude man kijkt naar de stem waar het vandaan kwam, "jedi meester Ikrit?" zegt Rahm verbaasd naar Ikrit. "zo wat wil je nu? Galen? Jij bent geen sith heer een ik voel dat jij veel dingen nog goed hebt, maar jij hebt keuze, laat ons gaan en wij laten met jouw met rust? Of jij sterf hier" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar hem, "ow ja? Ik kan je nog steeds verslaan, zoals vorige keer op dat kolonie" zegt Galen nijdig tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar Galen.

"nee, jij verslaat mij niet omdat ik een gave hebt, elke bijna dood ervaring in strijd word ik herstelt en krachtiger dan voorheen. Een cosmetische storm heeft dat toen des tijd tegen mij geven, ik was bijna verslagen omdat ik mijn dochter bescherm" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Galen, "jij bluft, niemand kan dat" zegt Galen en hij wijst met zijn lightsaber naar Sjaak. "zullen we testen?" zegt Sjaak en Galen kijk verbaasd, "jongen niet doen, hij bluft niet" zegt Ikrit en Galen raakt verward naar Sjaak.

Kos-mos zag Eclipse bezorgt kijkt naar Galen, "ik heb vraag, hou jij van hem?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Eclipse kijkt verbaasd naar haar. "wat zeg je?" zegt zij zachtjes tegen Kos-mos, "je houd van hem toch?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij wenkt blik naar Galen, "ja ik hou van hem..." zegt Eclipse en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig. Ze liet haar pistool zakken, "lieverd" schreeuwt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar hem. "wees lief en laat die knul leven, hij heeft vriendin" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak begon te lachen, Galen kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"jij hebt mazzel, dank zij door mijn vriendin leeft jouwe en jij zelf vandaag. D7 start Tallgeese maar op, wij gaan naar huis" zegt Sjaak en uit de afval berg kwam een 18 meter hoge robot staan, Kato en zijn mannen kijken verbaasd naar machine.

Sjaak loopt naar zijn machine en Kato kijkt naar hem, "luister naar me, wij kunnen je krachten goed gebruiken waarom kom je ons niet helpen?" zegt Rahm rustig tegen Sjaak, "nee, dank je. Ik bescherm mijn familie wel. Wij moeten naar een locatie gaan waar ik nog nooit bent geweest. Ik weet zelfs niet dat mijn leven nog lang genoeg om dat te zien? Maar wij hebben toch besloten, ik ben nu al bijna vier jaar van huis vandaan en we hebben 3 universum al gevlogen. We zijn zelfs op kwart van onze reis. Maar bedankt voor aanbod, jedi meester" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij klom aan boord van Tallgeese.

"sorry meester Rahm, maar ik heb mijn keuze genomen en ik blijf bij generaal Sjaak en zijn vrienden. Het is goed volk en ook erg aardig maar hun moed moet ik goed begeleiden, wij laten jedi's niet uit sterven Rahm. Op een dag komen wij terug want het is een heen en weer tocht, dan zullen wij in grotere aantal komen en jedi's herleven zoals zij vroeger deden" zegt Ikrit rustig en Rahm Kato werp zijn blik naar de grond, Mindi liet haar lightsaber uit zetten en zij zweeft rustig naar hem.

Mindi houd hem rustig beet en ze glimlach rustig naar oude man, "bedankt dat jij mijn vader hebt gevonden, op een dag word ik goede jedi zoals mijn vader is" zegt Mindi rustig en ze deed verband af wikkelen, ze legt haar hand op ogen van Rahm. Hij knippert daarna met zijn ogen en Rahm zag Mindi glimlachen en Ikrit op haar schouder zat, "goed werk jedi knight Mindi. Rahm, zij heeft training gevolgd van jouw oude meester Yoda. Ze heeft haar training voltooid en nu hem ik zijn training ook compleet gemaakt nu is deze jonge vriend volgende jedi in ons bestaan" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Rahm, Mindi ging landen op haar eigen benen. Rahm kijkt verbaasd naar kleine meisje, "wij komen ooit terug, dan zullen wij helpen zoals jullie ons geholpen heb" zegt Mindi rustig en ze rent naar John toe.

Rahm kijkt verbaasd naar groep mensen, Iridi, Valeera en Jaina lieten hun wapens verdwijnen. "wees zuinig op je vriend, want je hebt maar 1 van hem" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach en zij loopt rustig terug waar zij vandaan kwamen, Sjaak kijkt naar Galen en Tallgeese cockpit sluit zich. Het veranderd in jager en het vloog ruimte in.

"generaal Kato, wij moeten ook vandoor Imperial navy komt eraan" zegt soldaat tegen hem, Rahm knikt rustig en hij draait om. "we zullen elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten maar niet hier Galen" zegt Rahm en ze verdwenen, Eclipse glijdt naar beneden en ze omhelst Galen beet. Een shuttle vloog over hun heen, ze zagen dat Kos-mos nog op bij opening staat. Ze groet Eclipse en Galen met twee vingers, ze ging naar binnen lopen. De deuren schoven dicht en shuttle vloog ruimte in.

Destiny zag een vloot van Imperials uit hyper speed komen, Sjaak liet zijn Tallgeese landen en hij merkt dat Destiny in FTL vloog. Sjaak deed zijn helm afzetten en hij dacht na, "aparte persoon" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam uit zijn cockpit lopen. "zo dat was aparte patrouille" zegt Young vriendelijk en Sjaak wrijft door zijn haren, "ja Tallgeese moet na gekeken worden, ik doe dat wel morgen. Zijn energie netwerk was beschadigt en achterstallig onderhoud" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt hem beetje bezorgt aan.

"we kunnen ooit wel weer met aarde contact nemen als we onderdelen nodig?" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt verrast naar hem, "nee, dan verraden wij onze bemanning want het was onze keuze in begin" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young glimlacht rustig naar hem. "begrepen het was ook maar een vraag, maar misschien kunnen we morgen wel aan Will Decker vragen? Want volgens onze afspraak zal zij morgen komen" zegt Young rustig en ze lopen allebei uit de mobile suit hangar.

"begrepen Young, maar ik denk dat wij eindelijk van hem af zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt naar Sjaak en Young voelt beetje ongemakkelijk erdoor. "zoveelste gevecht die wij mee maken en toch is dit tocht niet zo makkelijk erdoor" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij voelt erg vermoeiend erdoor. Young kijkt hem aan en hij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak.

"het is nooit zo simpele reis" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, "misschien word ik wel oud erdoor" zegt Sjaak glimlachend en Young lacht rustig, Mindi kwam naar Sjaak toe gevlogen. Ze omhelst zijn vader stevig beet. "ik ben blij dat je oké bent" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar, Kos-mos kwam rustig aan lopen en ze zag dat Young bij Sjaak was. "sorry, hadden jullie iets belangrijks vertellen?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Young, hij glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos. "welnee we hadden af en toe praatje als generaals onder elkaar, tenslotte we hadden over onze tijd voordat wij op Destiny kwamen" zegt Young rustig en Mindi glimlacht vrolijk naar Sjaak.

Sjaak ging recht op zitten, hij kijkt rustig naar Mindi. "wat is er vader? Je kijkt zo aparte blik naar me" zegt Mindi tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Young kijken naar hem. Ze zagen dat Sjaak in bepaalde gedachte dwarrelt erdoor, "niks, ik was alleen verzonken in mijn gedachte" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging recht op staan.

Rest van de dag vloog Destiny rustig verder in FTL, Sjaak zat deze keer op kapiteins stoel op de brug van Destiny. Hij merkt opeens dat Destiny uit FTL vliegen, hij zag rustig planeet sector was. "nog contact van Imperials?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Hammer, "nee sir, mijn sensoren is meer dan 12 lichtjaren leeg" zegt Hammer rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar buiten, hij voelt erg ongemakkelijk erdoor.

Cassidy kwam op de brug lopen en zij kijkt nieuwsgierig naar de planeet, "vader, ik voel een sterke force energie" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak, hij drukt op zijn paneel. "rush, Eli, is er een gate adres?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "sorry Sjaak er is niks maar wij moeten wel 3 uur wachten dat FTL generators afgekoeld zijn" zegt Eli uit Sjaaks intercom, hij kijkt rustig naar Cassidy en Sjaak denkt na. "begrepen, ik ga naar de planeet toe om verkenning missie" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij drukt zijn intercom uit.

"kom mee Cassidy, we gaan kijken wat jij voelt op dat planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op, Sjaak verliet de brug. Cassidy knikt rustig en zij ging met Sjaak mee, "waarschuw andere meiden en ook Ikrit en John." zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt naar hem. "ik zie je bij shuttle dek dan" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak knikt rustig, hij kwam in zijn kamer en trok zijn cadian officieren uniform aan. Hij grijpt naar zijn lightsaber en ging vervolgens naar shuttle dek toe, Sjaak zag dat zijn Kos-mos team aanwezig was.

"ik zal helpen naar de planeet vliegen" zegt Scott rustig en hij zag Eli en Greer naast Scott staan, "begrepen, ik wil dat jullie de shuttle beschermen. Ik ga met hele Kos-mos eenheid naar speciale locatie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Greer en Eli, zij knikken rustig naar hem. De shuttle vloog naar de planeet toe.

Iedereen kijkt bijzondere plaats, er was verschillende kleuren bij flora en fauna op de planeet aanwezig. "wel erg veel levens vormen op dit planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden kwamen uit de shuttle lopen, "zeg dat wel, ik voel de force erg sterk hier zo" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen anderen. Sjaak en Ikrit kijken schuin naar Cassidy, "goed we gaan naar jouw geheime force energie piek. Misschien zal dat wel meer antwoorden erop leveren?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze begonnen te lopen door onbekende bos.

Dikke uurtje lopen zagen Kos-mos leden een leger basis staan, "zo te zien is al jaren geleden gebeurt?" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar de plein. "dat klopt ik zie wrakken van kloon oorlog en zo te merken is het nu wel erg verlaten bij" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij glijd van rots wand naar beneden, John deed ook wat Sjaak deed en andere Kos-mos leden begonnen rustig landen.

Ze lopen rustig door poorten van de oude leger basis en ze zagen allemaal lichamen van kloon soldaten liggen, " Sjaak, deze wonden zijn meer dan 30 jaar oud. Wie hier nog overleeft heeft is nu allang dood" zegt Valeera en ze bekijkt 1 van de lichamen op de plein lagen, Sjaak bekijkt naar andere lichamen en hij begon opeens rustig bewegen in aparte stijl.

Iedereen kijkt apart naar Sjaak en ze zagen dat hij bepaalde vechtstijl na deed op de hand van lichamen liggen, "hier eindigt het" zegt Sjaak en hij stond opeens midden van cirkel waar veel lichamen op zijn rug liggen. "maar waar is hij of zij nu heen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak denkt na, hij kijkt naar gebouw van de basis, "oude bloed sporen leiden naar dat gebouw, ook leef zij misschien niet? Maar wij kunnen wel kijken wie het was" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken naar hem, "goed, ik blijf buiten met Jaina." zegt Valeera en Sjaak knikt rustig naar Jaina en Valeera. "wees voorzichtig, bescherm je zelf goed en als te veel problemen is ga terug naar gebouw waar wij zitten en hou geen held uit, speciaal jij Valeera." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen twee meiden en Valeera giechelt een beetje erdoor.

Rest van de groep gingen naar gebouw binnen lopen, Sjaak haalt een zaklamp uit zijn uitrusting en begon door donkere gangen schijnen. Er lagen veel lichamen binnen zoals lichamen buiten lagen, "het lijkt wel dat het naar controle kamer gaat?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze horen geluid, Sjaak schijnt naar achteren en Iridi liet per ongeluk tegen lichaam stoten waardoor het op de grond valt. "sorry, het is ook zo lastig dat overal lightsaber wonden aanwezig zijn?" zegt Iridi en Sjaak schijnt over de lichamen, "klopt maar toch is maar 1 persoon die dat deed" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze horen opeens een lightsaber aan gaat, Sjaak schijnt naar richting en iedereen schrok erdoor.

Sjaak activeert zijn lightsaber en hij liet zaklamp vallen, John raapt net op tijd op en Kos-mos hielt hem snel weg bij volgende slag van vijandelijke lightsaber aanval. "snel naar buiten!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en meiden begonnen naar buiten te rennen, Sjaak liet door zijn force kracht Cassidy lightsaber grijpen en hij ontwijkt net op tijd vijand tweede lightsaber.

Sjaak loopt rustig naar achteren terwijl zij elkaar steeds weren van hun duel, Valeera en Jaina zag opeens iedereen naar buiten lopen en Mindi activeert haar lightsaber alvast, Cassidy wilt naar haar lightsaber pakken en merkt dat Sjaak hem had. Hij kwam op de plein lopen en hij valt achter over tijdens het stoten van dode kloon soldaat, "dat kan toch niet waar zijn?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak gooit Cassidy lightsaber terug naar haar. Hij hield met zijn beide handen slag stoot van jedi tegen met haar twee lightsabers, hij schopt in haar maag en Sjaak sprong overeind met op zijn beide benen. Hij liet zijn lightsaber intrekken en sloeg tegen haar aan, hij bukt op tijd van jedi lightsaber zwaai en hij grijpt bij haar pols beet. Sjaak maakt een halve draai en liet daarna los, ze vloog tegen muur aan en landen op de lichamen van dode kloon soldaten.

Sjaak stond voor bewusteloze lichaam en hij kijkt naar haar, "is wel veilig?" zegt Kos-mos en ze ging naast Sjaak staan. "vader, nemen we haar mee?" zegt Cassidy en hij kijkt schuin naar haar, "ja we nemen haar mee, tenslotte zij is een jedi toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt rustig naar hem, "ik voel alleen goede dingen in haar, maar zij heeft ook pijnlijk geschiedenis hier zo" zegt Ikrit en ze legt haar pootje op voorhoofd van bewusteloze jedi, "begrepen, zoek naar een brancard of zweefboard dat wij kunnen gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden.

Scott, Greer en Eli kijken verbaasd toen Sjaak en zijn groep terug kwamen met een zweef bord, "een persoon? Leeft zij nog?" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "ja zij leeft nog, anders nam ik haar niet mee" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt hem aan, "je weet hoe rush over denkt en jouw beleid" zegt Greer rustig. "nou laat hem maar dwingen om mij af te treden, maar zij heeft deze keer 30 jaar tussen lijken geleefd en ik laat haar niet zo achter" zegt Sjaak en shuttle verliet de planeet, Sjaak zag door ramen van shuttle rouge shadow landen.

"je hebt andere missie, merk ik anders had je me allang gevoelt en aangevallen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Galen zag een shuttle vandoor vliegen, "ze hebben een jedi mee genomen" zegt Galen en Eclipse kijkt hem aan. "ga jij niet achter hen aan?" zegt Eclipse en galen schud zijn hoofd.

"mijn missie is niet bij hem, ik zoek naar andere jedi" zegt Galen en hij loopt door de bossen, " Ahsoka is mee genomen door onbekende wezens mijn meesteres" zegt jonge vrouw tegen andere vrouw. "ja maar zij is vandaag wel veilig bij hun want ik voel dat er 3 jedi's aan boord zijn bij dat schip" zegt Shaak Ti tegen haar padawan en shuttle kwam aan boord van Destiny, "breng haar naar ziekenboeg, haal C-2PO naar ziekenboeg om haar beter weten om want zij is geen normaal mens" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden, "ik ga met haar mee in ziekenboeg" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak knikt rustig, "neem Ikrit ook mee, Mindi jij niet want ik wil dat jij en John op zoek naar haar medische rapport over haar volk" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John en Mindi, de kinderen knikken en zij rennen vandoor.

Rush kijkt beetje nijdig naar Sjaak en hij kijkt verbaasd wie aan boord was, "geen woord nu rush, ik ben bezig. Ik probeer een leven te redden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, Kos-mos en Iridi brachten Ahsoka naar ziekenboeg en Destiny vloog in FTL.


	56. hoofdstuk 56: problemen

Een paar ogen gingen open, ze zag een felle licht in haar ogen schijnen. Ze bekijkt het beter en merkt dat normale verlichting waren, ze ging recht opstaan en ze zag een vrouw rustig bezig met haar werk. Ze zag haar patiënt wakker worden en ze glimlacht rustig naar haar, "je bent wakker, ik zal iemand roepen voor je" zegt TJ rustig en zij was opeens verrast dat zij haar weg duwt door force push van patiënt, ze rent daarna snel door gangen van Destiny.

TJ grijpt naar haar radio, " Sjaak, ze is wakker, ik kan wel hulp gebruiken" zegt TJ en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar gangen. "begrepen TJ, ik stuur wat mensen voor jouw helpen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst met zijn vingers, Iridi en Valeera vlogen naar ziekenboeg toe. Mindi en John kijken verbaasd toen Ahsoka voorbij kwam, ze deed force push tegen kinderen. Mindi hield het tegen en ze deed Ahsoka meters terug duwen met haar eigen force push, Sjaak kijkt opeens verbaasd toen Ahsoka voorbij vloog en ze knalt tegen muur einde van gang, Sjaak kijkt om de hoek en hij zag Mindi staan.

John krabbelt op zijn eigen voeten, "man, zij is sterk zeg" zegt John en hij wrijft op zijn zere kont. "ja, je moet ook opletten" zegt Mindi giechelend, Sjaak zag opeens Ahsoka wakker worden en zij sloeg naar Sjaak, hij hield haar aanval tegen en Sjaak knijpt in haar handen. "vader laat dat, meesteres Ahsoka toe. Wij willen je helpen" zegt Cassidy opeen en Ahsoka kijkt naar haar, "ow jee daar gaat zij weer" zegt Jaina en ze zagen dat Ahsoka bewusteloos in Sjaaks armen neer valt.

Sjaak droeg Ahsoka in zijn armen naar ziekenboeg, Iridi behandelt TJ hoofd wond. "het is gelukkig niet zo diep, anders hadden we moeten hechten" zegt Iridi, Sjaak legt Ahsoka op bed en hij bond Ahsoka vast. "sorry ik had beter op moeten letten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen TJ, "het is oké, ik wist niet dat zij wakker werd" zegt TJ rustig. "delta, Cassidy, jullie letten op haar en ik ga wat andere werkzaamheden doen want rush zal alweer woedend wezen op me" zegt Sjaak en andere meiden moesten giechelen, "wij blijven ook bij TJ, je weet maar nooit. Misschien valt zij wel opnieuw aan?" zegt Valeera rustig tegen Sjaak.

"begrepen" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de ziekenboeg, Kos-mos ging met hem mee en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan. "je hebt zorgen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ja. Ik maak zorgen aan onze dochter, zij is best sterk geworden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem verbaasd aan. "ik dacht al, Mindi was gisteren bij me. Ze was bang dat zij naar dark side ging. Ze heeft veel lessen en gevraagd aan Ikrit maar zij kan ook weinig helpen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak stopt eventjes met lopen. Kos-mos deed ook en zij kijkt rustig naar Sjaak aan, "bang naar de dark side? Ik heb haar niet zo gevoelt? Dit maakt mij wel zorg wekkend erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij denkt na over wel zijn van Mindi.

"ik zal strakjes met haar spreken er over, maar eerst rush van me rug af halen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar hem. "ow doe groeten aan kleine Will, ik kom na Mindi wel haar eventjes bezoeken" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloeg volgende gang in, "en jij? Wat wil jij Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt kort met haar blauwe ogen naar lege gang.

Sjaak loopt in controle interface ruimte waar rush en Young aanwezig waren, "jullie willen mij spreken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush en Young. "ja, je zoek acties bezorgt ons ellende, we hebben geen eeuwig ruimte?" zegt rush meteen ter zaken tegen Sjaak. "is de ruimte die je zorgen maakt of onze voedsel?" zegt Sjaak streng naar hem, "ik ben deze keer met rush mee eens, je moet niet iedereen zomaar aan boord brengen?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar Young en rush. "dus jij wilt vertellen dat mensen van Novus ook mijn schuld is? Of de jullie souvenirs in de universum ook mijn schuld is?" zegt Sjaak streng terug naar rush en Young, ze kijken beetje afschuw naar Sjaak.

"luister, ik heb alleen hand vol mensen hier heen gebracht. Ze zijn allemaal mijn verantwoording" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ow dus die incident in ziekenboeg heeft niks mee te maken?" zegt rush nijdig tegen Sjaak. "je moet goed luisteren, jij bent niet enige op dit schip werk. Ik doe ook mijn best en iedereen maak veiligheid fout, tenslotte had jij niet mij moeten op de hoogte brengen? Mijn dochter heeft haar tegen gehouden dus geef mij geen les over jouw fout meneer rush" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem.

" oké, ik begrijp je punt Sjaak. Maar toch wil je volgende keer minder mensen mee nemen en meer boeken of zo iets?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, "als dat alles is? Dan heb ik nog belangrijkere zaken te doen dan jullie gebrabbel te luisteren" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de control interface ruimte, Young wilde nog toevoegen maar Sjaak is al vandoor.

Mindi kijkt rustig uit observatie dek en ze hoort aantal voetstappen, "je wilde mij spreken lieverd?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. Mindi kijkt schuin naar haar vader, "ja pap, ik ben gewoon bang.." zegt Mindi rustig tegen zijn vader, Sjaak ging tegen rand van hek leunen en hij kijkt rustig naar zijn dochter. "je mag bang zijn lieverd, tenslotte ik ben ook best vaak bang hoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "jij bang? Ik geloof van niet, jij bent meest dappere vader die ik heb gezien" zegt Mindi verbaasd naar Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi en Sjaak kijkt naar de kleuren van FTL over Destiny vliegen.

"ja, ik ben ook erg bang Mindi. Maar weet je loop des jaren maak ik mijn angst in ervaring, want daar mee kan je veel leren er over" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt rustig naar zijn dochter, "voordat ik je moeder leert kennen was ik vooral alleen en eenzaam op aarde, ik had wel wat vrienden maar die zag ik bijna nooit erdoor. Want mijn grootste wens is eindelijk uit gekomen en ik was toen bang dat ik jouw en je moeder nooit zal ontmoeten. Ik heb ben blij dat mijn gevoelens mis zijn en nu heb ik twee geweldige dochters op dit schip" zegt Sjaak glimlachend naar Mindi en hij streelt rustig over haar wangetje. "dank je papa, dus. Je vind niet erg dat ik met John dichterbij mag leven?" zegt Mindi rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar.

"alleen als jij bij zoenen blijft en daten verder niks dan vind ik niet erg" zegt Sjaak plagerig tegen Mindi, hij begon tegen haar kietelen en Mindi kan niet tegen, ze begon te lachen naar Sjaak. "dus daar zijn jullie?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Mindi en Sjaak, ze kijken naar Kos-mos. Zij bekijkt rustig naar kleine Will in haar armen vast houd, Sjaak en Mindi kwamen rustig naar Kos-mos en kleine Will toe.

"kijk Mindi daarom maakt dit mijn angst om in ervaring. Want dit is beloning die ik krijg erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en kleine Will, Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen. Sjaak kijkt op en hij zag een reusachtige ruimte station zweven, "sorry, ik moet naar brug" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos zucht beetje erdoor. Hij gaf kus op Kos-mos wang en Sjaak rent snel naar de brug toe.

"wat is dat?" zegt Matthews en hij kijkt verbaasd naar ruimte station, Young en Sjaak kwamen op de brug lopen. "dit staat niet op onze kaarten of wel?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd op de brug staan, "nee, het is door iemand gemaakt of geplaatst. Zo te zien is wel eeuwen oud" zegt Eli rustig en hij bekijkt Destiny AI computer, "geen idee maar wij zijn nog ver weg voor die aparte stargate adres" zegt Hammer tegen Sjaak en Young.

" Young, stuur away team" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "waarom? Jij doet toch altijd away teams?" zegt Young apart tegen Sjaak, "luister, ik blijft hier vanwege toestand van Ahsoka, natuurlijk blijft alle Kos-mos leden ook. Dus neem Mindi en John met je mee en C-2PO" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, "waarom die drie nu weer?" zegt Young verbaasd. "nou Mindi is jedi knight, John kan verschillende talen lezen zoals C-2PO. De rest van je team kan je aanvullen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar voren, "begrepen, is goed dat ik toch Kos-mos mee neemt?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan.

"vooruit, maar alleen zij want ik weet niet hoe Ahsoka reageert als zij wakker word" zegt Sjaak en Young knikt snel naar hem, Young rent meteen van de brug af. " Tony, breng Destiny in shuttle range en Greer, activeert Destiny verdediging wapens" zegt Sjaak streng en Matthews kijkt verbaasd naar hem.

"begrepen sir" riepen Tony en Greer in koor en Destiny vloog dichterbij, "gebruikt wapen verdediging patroon delta 45" zegt Sjaak tegen Greer rustig en hij knikt rustig tegen Sjaak. " hè, mister jij zit op verkeerde plek" zegt Matthews en hij ging uit zijn kapiteins stoel, "het is wel jouw bemanning?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja maar jij kan betere orders geven en snel dan ik kan" zegt Matthews, "begrepen, maar jij bent wel kapitein van de brug nog steeds als er gevecht is dan vertrek ik" zegt Sjaak tegen Matthews en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

Sjaak ging zitten in de stoel, hij haalt zijn oude officieren combat pet op. "wat houd dat in Greer?" zegt Tony fluisterend tegen Greer, "dat is zijn modus, hij is in serieus gevecht modus. Ik heb dit vaak gezien en neem mij aan het is goed dat hij nu is want hij zal dingen zien wat jij en ik nog niet zien. Dus pas wel goed op" zegt Greer rustig tegen Tony, Sjaak drukt op paneel. "dit is generaal Sjaak spreken, wij gaan in alarm fase twee, alle Kos-mos leden blijven beschermen van ziekenboeg. Generaal Young en zijn away team gaan naar de station toe. Wij weten niet wat er ga gebeuren maar wees iedereen op de hoede. Sjaak uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet twee korte alarm signalen over de schip loeien.

Iedereen op de schip begon naar hun posities, Shion en haar vrienden kijken verbaasd toen de schip in levend kwam met bewegen. Voor lange tijd werden wapens uit gedeeld aan de mensen en mariniers van Destiny, Cassidy kwam voorbij Shion en haar vrienden lopen. Shion grijpt net op tijd Cassidy arm, "wat is dat? Alarm fase twee?" zegt Shion rustig, "dat is alarm code dat wij op Destiny gebruiken, alarm fase 3 is alles veilig alarm fase 2 is stand-by voor aanval en drie is schip in gevaar" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen iedereen, "dus Sjaak geef orders?" zegt Shion en Cassidy werd geroepen door iemand anders, "luister Sjaak is niks voor niks strateeg en wij hebben geleerd als hij twee zeg meteen drie komt als waarschuw" zegt Cassidy en zij vloog snel vandoor om die persoon helpen.

Jaina kwam op de brug lopen, ze gaf Sjaaks favoriete pet. Hij glimlacht rustig naar Jaina, "de shuttle is vertrokken sir, ze arriveren over 15 minuten" zegt Hammer en Sjaak zet zijn pet goed op. "we gaan in alarm fase 1, alarm over hele schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en Hammer knikt rustig naar Sjaak, Hammer begon Sjaaks bevelen door te geven via intercom. Ziggy en junior kijken verbaasd aan, "hij is goed, zullen we hem helpen?" zegt junior rustig en Ziggy knikt. "misschien helpen wij nu niet maar we kunnen wel iets doen dan niks" zegt Ziggy rustig en iedereen begon naar de brug lopen.

Destiny shuttle begon te landen en Young stapt uit, "lekkere plaats?" zegt rush en iedereen van team loopt rustig uit de shuttle. "het is wel een ancient ruimte station?" zegt Eli rustig en Mindi licht met haar lightsaber de plaats, "handig zulke wapens" zegt John en hij schijnt met zijn zak lamp rustig door plaats.

"old man wat kunnen wij doen?" zegt junior vrolijk en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan, Jaina deed haar armen over elkaar en ze kijkt nijdig naar junior. "old man? Ik ben net 27 geworden junior, wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig en junior kwam naast hem staan, "wij zijn nog niet helemaal gewend met protocols op Destiny en wat wij kunnen doen? We blijken meer als gasten dan bemanning" zegt junior en opeen begon Sjaaks radio piepen, " Sjaak hier" zegt Sjaak rustig, "pap, ik heb je hulp nodig, neem je lightsaber mee. Het is Ahsoka!" schreeuwt Cassidy via Sjaaks radio.

"je wilt helpen, dit is je kans. Matthews, ik laat brug over aan jouw!" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog uit zijn stoel, Jaina kijkt naar junior aan. "kom mee, we gaan Sjaak helpen" zegt Jaina rustig en haar jet raketten uit haar laarzen begonnen te vliegen. "indrukwekkend moet ik ook hebben" zegt Ziggy en zij begonnen te rennen.

"wel rustig hier zo?" zegt John zachtjes en rush rent opeens naar een paneel, hij stoot John per ongeluk aan en zijn zak lamp rolt door gangen. "fijn" zegt John rustig en hij rent achter de zak lamp aan, "meester John wees voorzichtig." zegt C-2PO tegen John. Maar hij hoort hem niet en hij loopt de gang dieper in, C-2PO volg John op de voet.

"rustig, je bent op vreemde plaats en dat is logisch" zegt Valeera op een afstand tegen Ahsoka, ze had 1 van haar lightsabers gevonden. Ze zwaait rustig rond er mee en meiden ontwijken beetje, Ahsoka werd opeens tegen muur geduwd door een force push. "generaal?" zegt Iridi verrast toen Sjaak naast haar stond, Ahsoka probeert tegen stribbelen maar ze liet door haar force krachten de lightsaber zweven en naar Sjaak toe te vliegen.

Meiden ontwijken en ze zagen opeens dat lightsaber net voor Sjaak zweeft, "nee Ahsoka, je bent jedi en jij hoort nooit als eerste aan te vallen maar verdedigen zoals een jedi hoort" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "dat is niet waar, hij is een sith zoals die andere twee meiden" zegt Ahsoka en Sjaak kijkt om, hij zag dat Ahsoka bedoelt naar delta, Maria en T-elos bedoelt. "dat klopt Ahsoka, dat waren zij ook. Ze zijn weer jedi's, Cassidy heeft ze overgehaald om naar light side te gaan en afkeren van dark side. Alleen lord vader is nog sith heer, vertrouw me" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ahsoka schreeuwt het uit, iedereen kwamen tegen muur te recht. "je liegt dat zijn allemaal leugens" zegt Ahsoka en ze grijpt haar lightsaber, Sjaak ontwijkt snel om en hij sloeg lightsaber uit Ahsoka handen. "toe Ahsoka, je bent in de war en het is begrijpelijk. Vertrouw Cassidy en vertrouw Mindi erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze stond voor Sjaak. Ze wilde hem neer slaan maar ze twijfelt erdoor, " Mindi? Zij is dood door jouw" zegt Ahsoka woedend en Sjaak vloog uit de ziekenboeg erdoor.

Ahsoka sprong over aantal tafels en ze wil Sjaak opnieuw aanvallen, maar Cassidy kwam er tussen in. "meesteres toe, vertrouw hem" zegt Cassidy en zij blokkeert Ahsoka slag stoot, Sjaak wrijft op zijn kin en hij kijkt naar twee meiden. "ik ben het" zegt Cassidy en Ahsoka kijkt diep in haar ogen, ze sprong naar achteren en ze kijkt verbaasd. "dat is een sith truc" zegt Ahsoka en Sjaak stond op, "het is geen truc, het is bijna half jaar geleden dat mijn dochter Mindi werd getraind door Yoda maar Yoda had tweede persoon om jedi meesteres trainen en dat is Cassidy. Want Cassidy is eigenlijk Mindi en Ingrid." zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt beetje teleurstellend andere kant op, delta omhelst haar voorzichtig beet.

"vertrouw mij dan niet, maar vertrouw dan Mindi." zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar Cassidy, Ahsoka kijkt verbaasd en Cassidy zucht beetje. Ze concentreer en er verscheen soort van holografische versie van Mindi die wel 20 jaar oud is, "meesteres" zegt zij zachtjes tegen Ahsoka, zij zakt op haar knieën en oudere versie van Mindi kwam snel te hulp erdoor.

"hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt John en hij had zijn zaklamp eindelijk, hij schijnt door kamer en hij zag opeens battle droid activeren erdoor. Iedereen horen enorm geschreeuw, ze zagen John opeens terug rennen. "wat is er John?" zegt Kos-mos en hij wijst naar donkere gang, "ow stik heb ik dat nu weer nodig" zegt Mindi en zij activeert haar lightsaber.

Sjaak zag in de ziekenboeg Ahsoka aan het huilen was, "generaal bericht van brug" zegt Valeera streng, "geef door" zegt Sjaak rustig. "ik weet niet wat wij moeten doen sir maar er komen wel duizenden jagers uit dat station en ze kijken echt piss off"zegt Matthews, "begrepen, vertel tegen Tony en Greer dat zij aanvallen. Probeer manoeuvres die Greer kent. Ik ga naar Tallgeese. Alle Kos-mos leden ruk nu uit!" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar iedereen in de gang. Meiden stonden opeens inhouding door Sjaaks laatste woorden, ze deden 1 stap naar voren en ze vlogen daarna dichtstbijzijnde lucht sluis.

"we gaan C-2PO" schreeuwt Young en hij probeert over Kos-mos gatlings vuur over komen, de protocol droid rent zo snel als zij kan. "kom op zeg" zegt Mindi en zij beweegt met haar hand en C-2PO kwam opeens shuttle binnen gevlogen erdoor. "we kunnen" zegt Kos-mos en zij gooit haar gatlings naar droid troepen. Shuttle vloog meteen naar buiten, "holy shit" zegt Scott rustig en iedereen kijkt naar buiten hoe Destiny best deed om verdedigen.

Tallgeese vloog langs shuttle en hij transformeert in de lucht, hij schoot aantal vulture jagers neer. "pap" zegt Mindi verbaasd, Tallgeese wenkt shuttle naar Destiny. " Scott!" zegt Young en hij gaf tik op zijn schouders, "begrepen" zegt Scott en shuttle vloog door jagers squadron heen. Ze werden om hun snel vernietigd door Tallgeese lange af stand kanon, "man, ik wil ook vechten" zegt Kos-mos vloekend, Mindi kijkt haar aan. "dan doen we toch mama, ik maak energie schild binnen shuttle om jouw naar buiten werpen" zegt Mindi rustig en zij kijkt naar haar dochter, "wees lief dan Mindi, blijf in de shuttle dan" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet haar gatlings weer verschijnen. Kos-mos loopt naar de deur en Mindi maakt met haar force een energie schild, Kos-mos deed loop een van haar gatlings deur openen en ze vloog naar buiten erdoor.

Tallgeese grijpt haar beet en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar Tallgeese, hij begon te vuren naar volgende squadron die op Tallgeese schieten, hij liet Kos-mos omhoog gooien en transformeert in jager versie. Tallgeese schoot aantal neer, Kos-mos zag dat Tallgeese kort daarna onder haar was. Ze ging op de romp van Tallgeese staan en Kos-mos begon te vuren.

Shuttle kwam landen en ze zagen explosie erg dicht bij hun kwamen, maar Jaina hield het tegen, ze klapt haar mentale schild in als haar gewone arm en ze kijkt naar de shuttle bemanning. Mindi wijst naar Jaina en zij draait snel om, een jager kwam op de romp van Destiny landen. Hij sloeg met 1 poot Jaina weg, ze vloog door ruimte en er verscheen opeens rode lightsaber, jager werd in stukken geslagen erdoor. Jaina werd opeens opgevangen door T-elos.

Jaina kijkt op en ze zag dat Maria jager in stukken geslagen erdoor, "wees blij dat die kleine op je let" zegt T-elos met glimlach naar Jaina. "dank je T-elos, ik moet echt een upgrade krijgen" zegt Jaina rustig en T-elos kijkt naar haar robotachtige arm.

Sjaak vuurt daarna 3 kleurige vuurpijlen en iedereen kijkt op, "we moeten naar binnen, Destiny is klaar voor FTL sprong" zegt T-elos tegen Maria en zij knikt rustig naar T-elos. Iedereen van Kos-mos leden kwamen binnen vliegen, Mindi was bij de luchtsluis om Kos-mos verwelkomen. Ze sloeg wel aantal laser stralen weg die jagers vuren, maar de terugkaatsing van laser stralen raken de jagers erg goed aan stukken. "kom jij kleine held" zegt Valeera en ze grijpt kraag van Mindi, "dat is gemeen tante Valeera." zegt Mindi rustig en luchtsluis deur sloot zich.

Tallgeese land met Kos-mos op de romp dan Tallgeese, de deuren schoven snel dicht en Kos-mos kijkt naar jagers die knallen tegen de deuren van hangar. Destiny vloog kort daarna in FTL. Tallgeese cockpit ging open en Sjaak klom uit zijn mobile suit, hij deed zijn helm af en hij zag Kos-mos voor hem staan. "dat was apart" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar, hij gaf zoen op Kos-mos lippen.

Deur van mobile suit hangar ging open en Young kucht hard erdoor, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar hem. "sorry sir, hoe was je trip naar die station?" zegt Sjaak tegen Young rustig, "niet zo beter als jij Destiny beschermt, ik heb gehoord dat je ook interne problemen had?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, hij zucht naar Young rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart naar Sjaak.

Tijdens het uitleg van Sjaak wat er gebeurt op Destiny ziekenboeg, ging Young rustig vertellen over zijn tochtje op de basis. "dus deze station was deel uit van mega gebouw?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar Young, hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak, "tenminste, wat rush en Eli vertellen tegen me. Ik geloof dat de ruimte station voor super stargate te openen" zegt Young en Kos-mos gaf paar mokken met thee aan Sjaak en Young.

"dank je lieverd, super stargate? Wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Young kijkt naar hem, "ik weet het ook niet precies maar ik heb wel paar dossier gelezen op aarde toen wij problemen hadden met Orion volk" zegt Young rustig en hij dronk van zijn thee, "sorry, misschien kan je mij wel bij lichten? Want ik was geen officier van SGC" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging zitten op een bank in Youngs kantoor, "sorry voordat, ik ben dat soms vergeten. Ik zie jouw meer als gelijke officier dan burger" zegt Young met glimlach en Sjaak grinnikt rustig naar Young.

Young legt uit wat precies super stargates in houden, Sjaak kijkt apart naar Kos-mos toen zij het verhaal horen. "dus wij moeten misschien beseffen dat die station een soort verkeer toren was met super stargates?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "precies" zegt Young tegen Sjaak. "alleen dit is verkeer toren van deze universum, rush en Eli zagen in het kort dat er nog meer zulke stations in andere universums en dat zelfs eentje leid naar aarde" zegt Young rustig en hij dronk zijn mok leeg, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken elkaar aan. Ze maken wel erge zorgen erover, "ik weet wat het dwars zit, jij maakt zorgen dat aarde word bedreigt?" zegt Young rustig en ze kijken naar Young.

"beetje Young, maar ik maak meer zorgen over andere universums waar welke soorten vijanden of vrienden erdoor vliegen in zulke super stargate?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young en hij dronk zijn laatste beetje thee in 1 teug op. Sjaak stond op en hij drukt op de knop, de deur van Young kantoor schoof open, "sorry maar ik heb andere zaken nog eventjes handelen. Dus vertel Becker dat ik wat later ga eten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar hem. De deur schoof dicht, Kos-mos deed mokken beet pakken. "wil je nog kop?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Young, "lekker, hij is echt veel veranderd in 2 jaar tijd?" zegt Young rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, ze schonk Young kop vol en ze zucht beetje.

"is er iets Kos-mos?" zegt Young kijkt hem aan, "ja een beetje, Sjaak is alleen laatste tijden enorm druk bezig. Met alles wat op Destiny goed is, toch heeft hij beetje tijd over voor Mindi en kleine Will als vader gedragen. Waar door hij erg weinig tijd met mij op trekt omdat hij enorm druk bezig is en ik sta meer in zijn schaduw erdoor" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Young krijgt nieuwe mok thee van Kos-mos, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos vriendelijk aan. "dank je, ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen voor je Kos-mos. Als goede vriend van je zal ik jullie relatie niet verbreken maar onthoud wel we hebben ook erg hectische momenten gehad" zegt Young en Kos-mos zucht zachtjes erdoor. Destiny vloog rustig verder in FTL ruimte naar hun volgende avontuur.


	57. hoofdstuk 57: zelfde moment

Sjaak was druk bezig aan het werken op Destiny, hij kijkt opeens op toen Ahsoka naar hem stond, ze leunt tegen muur en ze kijkt hem aparte blik aan. "wat is er nu weer? Sorry voor het eten, wij wisten niet dat jij tegen kan. Misschien kan je met Becker overleggen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt naar paneel, hij haalt onderdeel uit de paneel.

"het is niet dat? Ik had geen kans gekregen om je bedanken, tenslotte ik wist niet dat dit schip vol met jedi's zitten?" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Sjaak, "het is ook niet, er zijn maar handje vol. alleen ik moet nog manier verzinnen om lightsabers van die drie andere kleur geven om verwarring te voor komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bekijkt naar de onderdeel.

Ahsoka glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos kwam in de gang lopen, "generaal Ahsoka, Cassidy heeft je nodig" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen haar. Ze ging recht staan en Sjaak kijkt naar Ahsoka, ze loopt rustig langs Kos-mos. "generaal Ahsoka, Cassidy is in de messhal" zegt Kos-mos en Ahsoka kijkt haar aan, "dat is die kant op" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak grinnikt beetje, hij kreeg een onderdeel tegen zijn hoofd. Ahsoka loopt goede goede kant op en ze glimlacht beetje naar Sjaak.

"dat verdient je" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd, hij kijkt haar aan. "wat is er Kos-mos? Je hebt iets wat je dwars zit, ik ken best lang Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt naar Sjaak, "geen idee waar je over praat?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar op aparte blik aan.

" oké, we trekken best weinig tijd met elkaar" zegt Kos-mos beetje treurig naar Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig en hij legt onderdeel neer op de grond. "ja zeker, daar ben ik met je mee eens Kos-mos. We trekken echt te weinig tijd met elkaar" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Kos-mos kijkt enorm verbaasd naar Sjaak en Destiny kwam uit FTL.

"aparte locatie?" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt op de schermen van Destiny, "het is gewoon planeet en we hebben een adres. Hoe wel het is niet die stargate locatie op Destiny kaarten staan?" zegt Hammer rustig tegen Young, "dus weer een ontbrekende gate?" zegt Eli rustig en Hammer knikt naar hem. "zo lijkt het wel op sir" zegt Hammer rustig tegen Eli.

"zo wat hebben wij voor nieuws?" zegt rush en hij ging achter zijn paneel staan, Young kijkt hem aan. "een onbekende stargate die niet gevonden hadden op dat planeet en ook niet op Destiny geheugen bank" zegt Hammer en rush bekijkt zijn paneel, hij zucht zachtjes naar zijn paneel.

"het is nieuw adres, ze hebben een poort gemaakt op dat planeet. Dus een zeer geavanceerd ras denk ik?" zegt rush rustig tegen iedereen op de brug, "hoe nieuw is dat poort?" zegt Young rustig tegen rush. "75 jaar oud" zegt rush en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar rush, "dat klinkt oud maar is wel jonger dan gemiddelde poorten die wij hebben gevonden" zegt Eli rustig tegen rush, "breng Sjaak naar gate ruimte ik wil een away missie" zegt Young rustig en Eli knikt rustig tegen Young, hij verliet de brug.

Sjaak en Kos-mos waren druk en liefde vol aan het zoenen in de gang van Destiny, "ahum" zegt een stem opeens. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd en ze zagen Eli staan, "sorry dat ik jullie korte onderonsje verstoort maar Young wilt dat je naar gate ruimte gaat" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos liet haar gevecht harnas verschijnen erdoor, Sjaak ruimt zijn spullen op in zijn gereedschap koffer. " Eli, vertel tegen Young dat Sjaak over 5 minuten komt naar gate ruimte, ik ben alvast onderweg" zegt Kos-mos tegen Eli en zij vloog vandoor, Sjaak zucht rustig en hij loopt langs Eli rustig.

"sorry dat ik jullie moment stoorde?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan, "ach Eli, het is niet jouw schuld. Het is onze werk op Destiny laatste dagen beetje ellendig verlopen en wij zijn gewoon niet vaak samen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli en Sjaak loopt naar zijn kamer, "ow wil je ook Young door geven dat ik niet klaar was met de paneel herstellen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak, de hut deur schoof dicht en Sjaak zucht zachtjes erdoor.

Kos-mos kwam rustig in de gate ruimte lopen, "is Sjaak er niet?" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos kijkt op naar haar. "hij komt zo wel" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen net Sjaak in de gate ruimte lopen, hij droeg zijn gevecht harnas aan en iedereen glimlach naar Sjaak opeens. "zie je wel" zegt Kos-mos met een glimlach, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd aan naar personen in de gate ruimte stonden.

"nou de poort is actief, zullen we kijken wat andere kant is?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen, "ik ga wel als eerste zoals gewoonlijk want dan weten jullie zeker geen verrassingen te staan" zegt Cortana tegen Sjaak en hij knikt rustig naar haar, ze loopt met haar Kino door de poort.

De poort begon te knetteren en iedereen sprong op zij erdoor, Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen dat poort offline ging. Enorme stoomwolken kwamen uit de poort, "snel draai de poort open, ik wil weten wat met Cortana gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak snel en Barnes begon te adres in te drukken.

De poort ging actief, de vortex kwam terug maar opeens werd twee worm hole armen uit poort, ze grijpen opeens Sjaak en Kos-mos door de poort, Destiny stargate sloot opeens erdoor. "generaal" schreeuwen Iridi en Valeera, " Kos-mos." schreeuwen Cassidy en Barnes op zelfde moment, Mindi zakt door haar knieën en John kijkt verbaasd naar de stargate. "MAMA! PAPA!" schreeuwt Mindi kei hard over hele schip, zo hard dat zelfs iedereen kan horen op de brug en observatie dek.

"auw...dat zal een litteken worden" zegt Sjaak kreunend en hij werd langzaam wakker, "eindelijk je bent wakker" zegt Cortana op gelucht tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar Cortana en Sjaak schrok opeens. "je gezicht" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Cortana kijkt naar Sjaak rustig aan, hij zag dat Cortana gezicht samen gesmolten is met Kino die zij normaal draagt, delen van haar lichaam is nog wel holografische maar haar gezicht, haar rechter been en haar linker arm is in delen van Kino camera gesmolten.

"nou ik kan beter over je haar vertellen, het heeft paar blauwe strepen erdoor" zegt Cortana en ze liet een reflectie paneel aan Sjaak, zodat hij zijn gezicht kan bekijken erdoor. "waar is Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt rond, hij voelt opeens in zijn borst keihard kloppen. "ik heb haar niet gezien maar jullie zijn ook best ver uit elkaar gevlogen erdoor" zegt Cortana en Sjaak negeert Cortana, hij kijkt erg aandachtig rond en hij voel iets raars van binnen. "ze is daar zo" zegt Sjaak opeens en Cortana zag zijn blik naar bossen richt.

"wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Young verbazend naar iedereen in stargate ruimte, "papa, mama" zegt Mindi huilend tegen Cassidy aan. Iridi en Valeera kunnen hun tranen nauwelijks bedwingen, "generaal en kolonel zijn door stargate gegrepen" zegt Barnes erg verdrietig tegen Young, Scott kijkt naar Young en hij zag dat Young helemaal wit getrokken worden erdoor.

"stomme takken ook" zegt Sjaak en hij kreeg zijn derde tak in zijn gezicht erdoor, "had je lightsaber maar mee genomen sir" zegt Cortana glimlachend en Sjaak sloeg opeens tak door midden erdoor, hij bekijkt opeens naar een handzwaard die was verschenen erdoor. "dat is iets nieuws" zegt Cortana rustig, "ja maar dit is Kos-mos hand zwaard" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg dwars door een boom. Kos-mos kijkt net boven de bomen en zij voelt Sjaaks aanwezigheid. Maar zij draait om en ze voelt opeens kleine Will aanwezigheid.

"stil maar kleine meid" zegt Chloe en kleine Will blijft hele tijd aan het huilen, groep kwam in ziekenboeg lopen. "stil nou kleine Will, ik weet dat je droevig bent maar je hoef niet zo te huilen" zegt Chloe en ze probeert kleine Will te kalmeren, Mindi droogt haar tranen en ze zag opeens Chloe staan met Will in haar armen. Ze trok zichzelf uit Cassidy armen en ze vloog naar Chloe toe, "tante Chloe, Will is bezorgd" zegt Mindi verbaasd en Chloe kijkt haar apart aan. "zo jij voel dat ook bij de meisje?" zegt Ahsoka tegen Chloe en Mindi, "ja, Will is mijn jongere zusje. Wij hebben speciale band dus daarom" zegt Mindi tegen Ahsoka, ze probeert zo moedig mogelijk uit zien tegen jedi meesteres.

"mag ik eventjes? Want ik zal jullie laten zien wat Will nu ziet" zegt Ahsoka en Chloe twijfelt naar Ahsoka, "doe het, wie weet kunnen wij meer weten over probleem?" zegt Young rustig en Chloe gaf Will aan Ahsoka. Will kijkt Ahsoka stil aan opeens, "zo kleintje laat eens zien wat jij dwars zit?" zegt Ahsoka en ze deed haar vingers op haar voorhoofd, iedereen zag een enorme wolk verschenen in ziekenboeg.

" Sjaak." schreeuwt Kos-mos opgelucht en zij vloog tegen Sjaak aan, hij werd op de grond gesmeten erdoor. " Kos-mos? Wat is met jouw gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak verbazend naar haar, hij zeg dat Kos-mos op zijkant van haar haren een enorme donkere bruine lok haren heeft. Ze had op haar rechter schouder Sjaaks schouder armour zitten, ze kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en ze zag dat Sjaak op zijn rechter arm zitten haar armour deel zitten. "het lijkt wel dat onze armour samen zijn gesmolten" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak ging recht op zitten, "nou ik denk nog veel meer, want ik voel je aanwezigheid zo enorm sterk dat ik zelfs weet wat jij nu denkt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos bloost beetje erdoor.

"zo geld voor jouw ook, dus wat hou je het tegen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht zachtjes erdoor, hij houd Kos-mos stevig beet en hij begon haar te zoenen. "natuurlijk, ik loop beetje vooruit en geef schreeuw als jullie klaar zijn" zegt Cortana en Sjaak steek zijn duim omhoog naar Cortana.

"dat is wel genoeg om laten zien aan jullie. Sommige dingen zijn niet bedoelt voor kleine kinderen" zegt Ahsoka en kleine Will lag opeens rustig te slapen in haar armen, "ongelooflijk, ze hebben het overleeft?" zegt Eli verbazend, "min of meer? Ze zagen wel anders eruit dan normaal" zegt rush en Young kijkt Scott aan, "maak shuttle gereed, ik wil dat zij terug aan boord komen. Rush en Eli jullie kijken dat probleem aan onze poort is of op die planeet" zegt Young streng tegen rush en Eli, zij knikken rustig en ze rennen meteen uit ziekenboeg.

"generaal!" zegt Cortana opeens uit de bossen rennen, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar Cortana. Ze zagen achter haar enorme worm hole T-rex rennen, "shit" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op. "ik heb geen tijd om..." zegt Sjaak maar voordat zijn zin af kan maken verscheen zijn gevecht harnas op zijn lichaam, zoals ook bij Kos-mos gebeurt. " oké dit word vreemder en vreemder met deze mogelijkheden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cortana kwam net voorbij hun rennen, "kom we gaan" zegt Kos-mos en zij activeert een witte aura, ze vloog vandoor. Sjaak grijpt Cortana beet pakken en hij activeert zijn jet boosters uit zijn laarzen, ze vlogen opeens sneller vandoor. "aw shit" zegt Sjaak vloekend tegen de monster.

"vader" zegt Mindi opeens verbazend, "ik voel dat ook Mindi." zegt Cassidy tegen Mindi en Ahsoka kijkt verbazend naar Cassidy en Mindi. "ouders gevoelens?" zegt Ahsoka rustig, "ik denk het wel?" zegt Cassidy en kleine Will begon alweer te huilen. "ja het is onze ouders gevoelens en zij hebben ons nodig" zegt Mindi en ze kalmeert Will beetje, "begrepen, wij hebben dus echt geen tijd verliezen" zegt Young en iedereen knikt rustig. "wij gaan met jullie mee" zegt Ziggy en junior glimlacht rustig naar hun, "begrepen, Scott ga naar shuttle en breng mijn beste officieren terug" zegt Young rustig en Scott rent meteen vandoor.

"kijk een lege basis" zegt Kos-mos in Sjaaks gedachten, "ongelooflijk, begrepen Kos-mos. We schuilen daar zo" zegt Sjaak in Kos-mos gedachten. Ze landen in de basis en ze gingen opeens achter aantal kratten staan, het worm hole monster loopt voorbij. Bij een eindje verder op kijkt hij eventjes rond en monster rent daarna verder weg, "dat scheelt weinig" zegt Sjaak in Kos-mos hoofd.

"serieus, wij moeten echt ophouden" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak normaal, "ik kan ook niks aan zo te merken hebben wij beide krachten gedeeld en wij weten nu echt elkaar beter dan voor heen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos. " oké, maar ik weet dat shuttle eraan komt en ik kan ook aantal Kino's besturen" zegt Cortana opeens om tussen gesprek voeren hun twee, "wacht een Kino? Laat Eli weten dat wij hier zo zitten" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen Cortana en zij knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

" Eli, hou op met die stomme Kino." zegt Young en Kino bonkt tegen shuttle deur, Eli kijkt vreemd op en hij zag zijn ancient afstandbediening uit stond. "hij staat uit, dus ik bedien die Kino niet" zegt Eli verbazend en Kino zweef voor Valeera en Iridi. Het zweeft daarna kei hard tegen deur van shuttle, Valeera maakt haar gordel los en ze ging naar Kino toe. Het kleine camera lens kijkt naar Valeera en ze bonkt daarna tegen deur van shuttle, "buiten? Jij wilt naar buiten?" zegt Valeera en ze kijkt met haar goede oog naar Kino. Het kleine Kino schud van ja en Valeera drukt op de knop, een korte wind vlaag kwam binnen in de shuttle. "doe snel dicht" zegt Scott achter helm en Kino vloog naar buiten, "volg die Kino Scott." zegt Valeera verbazend en Scott kijkt haar aan.

Shuttle maakt enorme draai en het vloog terug over de bossen achter Kino aan, "ze zijn onderweg" zegt Cortana rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "goed nu kijken wat dit planeet aan de hand is?" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam uit de schuilplaats, hij loopt rustig over lege plein. Een licht blauwe gloed kwam op de plein lopen en het zag Sjaak staan, het veranderd van vorm en het lijkt op evenbeeld van Sjaak. Hij stond pal voor hem en Kos-mos kwam snel naast Sjaak staan, het vorm veranderd in Kos-mos. Ze kijkt naar Cortana en het veranderd daarna in Cortana, "dat is wel gaaf om te zien" zegt Cortana tegen het wezen. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar Cortana verbazend aan. "gaaf? Dit kan gevaarlijk wezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze horen opeens enorme gebrul.

"dat meen je niet" zegt Scott en hij zag reusachtige T-rex staan, er kwam aantal explosies bij de T-rex en Young zag ook wat gaarne was, " Iridi, Cassidy en Valeera help Sjaak en Kos-mos." zegt Young en Scott maakt opeens scherpe bocht van rechts, Young zag uit zijn oog blik T-rex weg vliegen erdoor. "holy shit" zegt Scott vloekend en Kos-mos stond op de grond, ze had een gele aura om zich heen. "tijd dat wij twee van maken" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn aura ook verschijnen.

Zij vlogen naar de T-rex toe en ze sloegen hem neer als niks voorstelde, "ongelooflijk zien jullie dat?" zegt Scott verbazend en Kos-mos leden in de shuttle kijken verbaasd aan, "het lijkt wel dat wij 1 persoon zien, maar toch zijn er twee" zegt Ahsoka en Scott liet shuttle landen naast Cortana, "hallo kleintje, had je beetje problemen gehad?" zegt Cortana en ze aait over Kino vriendelijk.

Cortana krijgt pistool tegen haar hoofd, "doe maar rustig Valeera, ik zal je nooit pijn doen. Tenslotte wij zijn vriendinnen" zegt Cortana schuin naar Valeera aan kijken, " Cortana?" zegt Valeera verbazend, "enige echte" zegt zij met glimlach naar Valeera. "wauw, wat is met jouw gebeurt?" zegt Eli verbazend, Cortana glimlacht rustig naar hem en zij kijkt naar de lucht. "ze zijn bijna klaar" zegt Cortana rustig en T-rex stort neer in de bossen, worm hole wezen kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"wie is dat?" zegt Young en hij wijst naar het wezen, "geen idee, wij zagen hem pas toen uit die T-rex wezen ontsnappen, maar Sjaak en Kos-mos hadden andere ideeën erover" zegt Cortana tegen Young, Sjaak en Kos-mos landen rustig en Sjaak werd meteen omhelst door Mindi. Cassidy kan ook nauwelijks haar emotie bedwingen en zij omhelst Kos-mos beet, " hè, hè, kleine meid, alles oké?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Mindi begon kei hard te huilen tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlacht rustig en omhelst haar stevig beet, "wie zijn jullie? Ik voel 1 force wezen maar toch zie ik er twee" zegt Ahsoka en zij liet haar lightsabers tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos richten.

"rustig, wij weten ook niet hoe dit zal komen maar ik...wij weten wel dat onze krachten gedeeld zijn" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen haar en Sjaak had paar tellen later Ahsoka op de grond, "sorry Ahsoka, maar wij houden gewoon niet van wapens op ons gericht" zegt Sjaak en hij had zijn voet op Ahsoka hoofd en zijn handen hadden Ahsoka arm beet.

"wauw, dus jullie zeggen dat nu een soort borg systeem hebben?" zegt Eli en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "dat is correct Eli, hoe wel ik niks weet wat borg is maar weet Sjaak wel wat jij bedoelt. Wij kunnen alleen onze gevecht ervaringen samen delen maar niet onze privé gesprekken delen met elkaar" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "maar wij kunnen wel onze emoties voelen en ook onze force in 1 persoon maken" zegt Sjaak en hij liet Ahsoka los, ze voelt dat haar schouder enorm pijn deed.

"maar goed nu jij" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar de wezen, Kos-mos sloeg haar armen over elkaar en het wezen kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "jij zat hier achter en waarom?" zegt Sjaak rustig maar ook erg streng naar het wezen, het wezen veranderd in vorm van Sjaak en Kos-mos heel snel. Daarna zagen zij een vorm van Sjaak en Kos-mos gelijkertijd stonden, "ik begrijp het" zegt rush tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze kijken rush aan. "dat wezen is deel van jullie, want hij viel jullie niet aan toch?" zegt rush rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, Kos-mos grinnikt beetje. "nee, dat klopt. Toch lieverd dat wilde je zeggen?" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach naar Sjaak.

"werkelijk, je moet echt ophouden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en de wezen legt zijn hand op Sjaaks schouder, "sorry dat ik deed, ik dacht dat je leuk vind dat je me woorden kan horen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak en andere hand van het wezen kwam op Kos-mos schouder terecht. Enorme elektrische stroom stoot kwamen bij Sjaak en Kos-mos te recht, "nee niet weer" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi wilt snel naar Sjaak en Kos-mos toe maar ze werd tegenhouden door Cassidy.

Een witte licht flits kwam bij Sjaak en Kos-mos ontstaan, iedereen zagen dat Sjaak en Kos-mos op de grond liggen. Ze hadden beide haar kleuren terug en ook hun kleding, "ze leven nog, maar ik voel nu wel 1 force kracht bij de goede persoon" zegt Ahsoka rustig en ze streelt over Sjaaks haar lok.

"als jij dat doet, dan breek ik je hand echt" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk, hij krabbelt zwak overeind en hij spuug wat bloed uit zijn mond. "auw, man dat deed zeer" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging recht op zitten door behulp van Cassidy, Kos-mos moest ook opeens bloed uit haar mond spugen.

"wacht, ik kan je gedachten niet lezen" zegt Sjaak opeens en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, hij werd ondersteunt door Ahsoka. Ze horen enorme gebrul door bossen, T-rex wezen kwam uit bossen stampen. Valeera en Iridi richten hun gatlings naar T-rex en enorme salvo van kogels vlogen naar T-rex toe, "we gaan, waar is Cortana?" zegt Young snel en Ahsoka bracht Sjaak naar de shuttle. Cassidy legt Kos-mos voorzichtig naast Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar Sjaak aan, hij was met zijn gedachten gezonken.

"wacht ik zie Cortana." zegt Eli en hij wijst naar ingang van basis, ze rent zo snel mogelijk voorbij T-rex. Kino vloog tegen T-rex bek en Cortana kon daar net ontsnappen van kaken van worm hole T-rex. Ze maakt een salto en ze rolt in de shuttle, kleine Kino rolt rustig in de shuttle, "plank gas" schreeuwt Eli en Scott knikt, hij liet de shuttle vliegen naar Destiny.

"hoe is met hun TJ?" zegt Young rustig en TJ was net klaar met Kos-mos na kijken, "geen idee, ik ben niet expert in dit gebied. Maar ze leven wel" zegt TJ rustig tegen Young. "dat is vreemd?" zegt Shion achter haar laptop, Young en TJ kijken haar aan. "wat is er Shion?" zegt Young rustig tegen haar, "moet je dit vaag kleine piek zien" zegt Shion en ze kijken over haar schouder, ze begrijpen niks wat zij bedoelt er mee. "misschien kan je ons uitleggen wat wij hier zien?" zegt TJ rustig tegen Shion en zij knikt rustig naar TJ.

"zo te zien zijn Sjaak en Kos-mos met elkaar gebonden, ze kunnen hun gedachten niet samen delen maar wel hun wapens, gevecht stijlen en hun emoties... en nog andere dingen die mijn scanners niet aan kunnen geven" zegt Shion en Momo kijkt op een afstandje naar TJ, Shion, Kos-mos, Sjaak en Young. "ze zijn helemaal veranderd, hun uiterlijk niet maar hun innerlijk wel" zegt Momo zachtjes en junior kijkt verbaasd haar aan.

Cortana legt uit wat op de planeet gebeurde, ze vertelt ook bij dat die ras op de planeet vernietigd is door worm hole wezens omdat zij een stargate gingen maken met behulp van ancient menselijk ras. Eli en rush kijken erg bezorgd naar Cortana, "hoe voel jij zelf Cortana?" zegt Eli rustig en zij glimlacht rustig naar hem. "ik voel meer als herboren, alleen ik kan meeste Kino besturen en ook onder controle houden" zegt Cortana en er kwamen vijf Kino's naast Cortana zweven.

"ongelooflijk" zegt Eli erg blij erdoor, wat hij zag bij Cortana. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte op weg naar nieuwe avontuur.


	58. hoofdstuk 58: goede moment

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen en ze zagen een planeet in de sector, "is dit stargate adres?" zegt Young rustig. "zeker weten, we zijn er" zegt Hammer rustig en Young kan niet geloven dat wel drie weken alweer voorbij is, "goed stuur Sjaak een away team naar de poort" zegt Young rustig tegen Kino.

" Sjaak, Young vraagt dat je kan vertrekken?" zegt Cortana tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig naar haar. "begrepen Sjaak, ik voelde dat jij wilt zeggen" zegt Kos-mos met een glimlach naar Sjaak, ze hadden hun ruggen tegen elkaar aan en ze knikt rustig naar Barnes.

De poort ging actief en Cortana liet een Kino door de poort sturen, "het lijkt wel op aarde Sjaak, er is wel zuurstof aanwezig maar poort is wel in jungle...wacht nee een park" zegt Cortana en Sjaak liet zijn harnas verschijnen. "nou laat eens kijken wat wij kunnen doen daar zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en zijn Kos-mos eenheid ging door de poort.

Toen zij uit de poort kwamen vlogen Sjaak en Kos-mos boven de park uit, "wel apart gezicht?" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen enorme flat gebouwen staan in park, "ongelooflijk dit lijkt wel op central park" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Kos-mos kijkt hem schuin aan.

"dat is correct sir, wij hebben new York ontdekt, Sjaak en Kos-mos zijn voorzichtig naar de straten gegaan om uit te zoeken" zegt Valeera op haar ancient afstandbediening, Young denkt rustig na. "begrepen, laat Sjaak en Kos-mos hun werk doen en misschien vinden zij nog andere dingen" zegt Young en poort ging uit. "wat zegt onze kapitein?" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Valeera, "nou dat wij ons gedeisd houden en onze waaghalzen mogen verkennen" zegt Valeera en Iridi kwam ook uit de bossen. "het is zo te zien alleen deze poort wel vaak verplaats is want ze hebben gewoon pad eraan gemaakt" zegt Iridi en iedereen knikt naar haar.

Sjaak en Kos-mos landen op de dak van wolkenkrabber, "yup dit lijkt op new York maar toch ook anders" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos vond uitzicht wel mooi erdoor, ze zag opeens iets mega snel voorbij hun vliegen. " Sjaak kijk" zegt Kos-mos en hij draait om, hij zag niks wat Kos-mos bedoelde. "wat zag je dan?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij kwam naast haar staan, "sorry, ik zag niks maar ik zie wel dat" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar vliegtuig die ging neerstorten in de stad.

"zullen we hun helpen?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "stomme vraag, ik weet al wat jij voelt" zegt Kos-mos en zij vlogen naar de vliegtuig toe. Een jong meisje in blauw hemd, kort rood rokje, rode laarzen met gele rand om heen, rode cape met logo erop en ook op haar blauwe hemd stond te wachten op de vliegtuig. Ze zag opeens twee gele aura's naar de vliegtuig vliegen en zij grijpen het beet, het meisje kijkt verbaasd aan en zij vloog ook naar toe. Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen blonde meisje helpen met de vliegtuig voor komen van neer storten en ze lieten op de grond zakken, "man ik dacht dat nooit een Boeing 747 op de grond zetten" zegt Sjaak uitgeput en Kos-mos tikt op zijn schouder.

Sjaak kijkt op en zijn helm klapt in, het jonge meisje kijkt best streng naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. "wacht ik kan uit leggen" zegt Sjaak rustig en het meisje kijkt verbaasd aan. "wacht jij spreek Nederlands? Hoe is dat mogelijk ik ken je helemaal niet" zegt het meisje verbaasd, " supergirl is er iets" zegt man en hij land opeens naast hem, "ja deze twee superman" zegt supergirl tegen hem. "no way, super man en super girl? Dit moet Eli zien" zegt Sjaak verbazend.

"jullie kennen ons?" zegt superman verbazend naar Sjaak, "ben je gek, ik ben een van grootste fan van supergirl en ook van jouw superman, wij komen uit de poort in central park. Wij komen uit andere universum" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen supergirl en superman. Ze kijken verbaasd en verwarrend naar Sjaak.

"no way dat meen je niet" zegt Eli verbazend toen hij hoort over rapport van Cortana, Young kijkt glimlachend aan naar Eli. "ga Eli." zegt Young en Eli rent snel vandoor, hij zag opeens Sjaak uit de poort vliegen en hij ging snel naar zijn kamer toe. "wat heeft hij?" zegt Eli verbazend en Barnes hield haar schouders op, "waar wacht je op Eli? Kom op we gaan superman en supergirl zien" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam terug met een stripboek in zijn armen.

Sjaak kwam uit de poort met Eli en snel liet Sjaak de strip boek vallen, " Kos-mos!" schreeuwt Sjaak opeens en hij zag haar op de grond bewusteloos lag naast super girl. "daar boven Sjaak." zegt Eli en hij wijst naar boven in de lucht, Sjaak kijkt op en hij zag superman best tegen Darkseid. Sjaak kijkt woedend naar hem en zijn harnas klapt uit, "deactiveert beveiliging protocols, breng deze pak in vol gevecht modus" zegt Sjaak en zijn harnas gaf toestemming deuntje tegen Sjaak en Eli.

Sjaak aura verscheen met een enorme schok golf en Eli zag een Kino uit de poort komen, superman werd neer geslagen en Sjaak verscheen net voor Darkseid. "jij heb mijn vriendin gewond gemaakt en nu krijg jij dubbelen terug" schreeuwt Sjaak woedend en hij sloeg tegen Darkseid gezicht, reusachtige ruimte wezen knalt tegen wolkenkrabber aan.

Sjaak kreeg enorme energie straal tegen hem aan en hij vloog terug erdoor, Eli zag opeens alle Kos-mos leden uit de poort komen en ze begonnen te vuren naar Darkseid. Vervolgens kwamen ook Shion met haar vrienden uit de poort en ze deden ook zelfde als Kos-mos leden, Kos-mos werd wakker met barstende hoofdpijn en ze zag dat Sjaak hem kei hard stond te vechten met superman aan zijn zijde.

"man ik voel dat ik aangereden door een bus" zegt super girl en zij ging recht op zitten, Eli kijkt naar haar en hij glimlacht overdreven naar supergirl. "hoi, kan ik iets doen voor je?" zegt supergirl vriendelijk tegen Eli, "ja kan jij dit handtekening geven voor mijn vriend?" zegt Eli en hij liet stripboek zien van supergirl zien.

"activeert mega canon" zegt Sjaak en zijn hand veranderd in hand kanon, hij vuurt tegen Darkseid. Hij vloog tegen de park aan waar net Kos-mos leden op tijd opzij sprongen, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Darkseid lichaam en supergirl kwam dicht bij hem staan. Sjaak kijkt naar boven en werd neer geschoten uit de lucht. "lieverd!" schreeuwt Kos-mos verbazend en Kos-mos leden kijken op. "kijk de Imperials!" zegt junior geschrokken en Kos-mos werd woedend erdoor. Zij activeert haar aura en ze vloog dwars door een star Destroyer heen, "wow, zij is pissig" zegt Valeera opeens en Shion knikt rustig naar haar. "dit is niet haar programma" zegt Shion rustig en derde star Destroyer begon neer te storten, Sjaak krabbelt overeind en hij kijkt naar de Imperial vloot die moeite hebben om te landen.

Sjaak vloog naar Imperial vloot toe, hij werd opeens neer geslagen door Darkseid en Sjaak land op de grond met enorme sliding. "jouw wapens richten niks uit tegen mij, Darkseid vernietiger van planeten" zegt hij woedend tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar Darkseid en glimlacht rustig naar hem. "nou dan ken je mij nog niet, lord Sjaak beschermer van Destiny." zegt Sjaak woedend en hij gebruikt snel zijn force kracht om lightsabers van Cassidy en Mindi te grijpen. Hij sprong in de lucht en lightsabers werden geactiveerd, hij sloeg Darkseid in stukken erdoor.

"zo doen wij op aarde" zegt Sjaak daarna en Darkseid was verslagen, supergirl kijkt naar Sjaak. "dus jij bent een fan van mij?" zegt zij en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "ja maar nu moet ik eerst mijn vriendin redden" zegt Sjaak en hij verdween voor haar. Ze kijkt daarna en supergirl zag dat opeens Kos-mos bescherming kreeg van Sjaak, "ja duidelijk fan maar je type girl is daar zo" zegt supergirl en zij vloog naar de vloot toe.

Toen overige schepen terug trokken, kijken Sjaak en Kos-mos hoe zij vertrokken. "zo te merken is ons dag geklaard" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, ze houd Sjaak stevig beet en gaf volle zoen op zijn lippen.

"ahum?" zegt superman tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, supergirl moest giechelen naar twee. "zo wil je uitleggen wat jij hier op de planeet kom doen?" zegt superman rustig, "goed Clark Kent, maar wij komen niet voor oorlog te voeren jullie? Wij zijn mensen uit planeet aarde die zo 4 universums ver weg van je planeet" zegt Sjaak rustig en superman was niet bepaald onder indruk van Sjaaks woorden. "ik geloof je, hier is je stripboek" zegt supergirl en Sjaak glimlach rustig naar haar, "dank je wel Linda" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij bladert snel door pagina's op zoek naar superman afbeelding. Sjaak liet het zien aan superman en hij kijkt verbaasd naar stripboek en naar Sjaak.

Young kwam uit de poort met rush en Scott, Kos-mos leden waren genieten van mooie weer. "het lijkt op new York ja, maar toch is het niet?" zegt rush rustig tegen Young, "klopt, maar ik was verbaasd. Het is metropolis city" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt hem aan, ze zagen dat Sjaak en Kos-mos vergezeld door een man en jonge tiener meisje, "welkom op metropolis mijn naam is clark kent" zegt superman in vermomming, "mijn naam is Linda Danvers, welkom op onze aarde" zegt supergirl in vermomming tegen Young en rush. "nou fijn om te horen maar dit is niet onze aarde" zegt rush sarcastische tegen Linda, "je had hem gelijk mag ik hem slaan?" zegt Linda tegen Sjaak en hij giechelt zachtjes tegen Linda.

Sjaak, Kos-mos, rush, Young en Scott kwamen bij clark kent appartement, "zo dus zijn er nog meer super helden op deze planeet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen superman. "nou ja er zijn er wel maar jullie hebben ook andere zaken te doen?" zegt clark tegen Sjaak en hij glimlach onschuldig tegen clark.

"dat is waar generaal, tenslotte je gevecht heb wel goede indruk achter gelaten in metropolis" zegt rush en hij kijkt naar de straten van metropolis waar zij brok stukken van star Destroyer op te ruimen, "ow dat is geen probleem, die Imperials komen bijna elke dag om ons lastig te vallen" zegt Linda rustig tegen rush. "wow dus jullie zijn echt super, wij hebben bijna elke keer als wij uit FTL komen met onze schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young ging met clark en rush verder praten. "FTL? Wat is dat?" zegt Linda rustig en ze gingen allebei op een balkon staan, "FTL betekent Faster Than Light maar wij vinden FTL veel makkelijker uit te spreken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Linda glimlacht rustig.

"sorry, dat ik meneer kent koelkast gebruikt maar ik denk dat Sjaak dit wel lang geleden geproefd heeft en zo te merken hadden jullie wel erg dorst" zegt Kos-mos en ze had al eerder drinken afgeleverd bij Young, rush en clark maar ze kwam nu voor Linda en Sjaak. Kos-mos gaf bier flesje aan Sjaak, "no way, dat meen je niet. Bier, dat is echt lang geleden" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos en zij merkt door speciale band die Sjaak en zij hadden gekregen door worm hole ongeluk dat hij erg gelukkig is erdoor.

"je weet dat je nog dienst heb" zegt Young en hij zag wat Sjaak deed, "yo cheers" zegt Sjaak plagerig en hij nam een slok van de bier. "geweldig spul, we moeten echt ingrediënten hebben om zelf te brouwen" zegt Sjaak tegen Young en hij grinnikt naar Sjaak, "commentaar genoteerd" zegt Young plagerig tegen Sjaak, "zo Linda, Darkseid die is nu terug naar zijn eigen wereld?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij knikt naar Sjaak.

"yup en vandaag is weer rustige moment van de dag" zegt Linda vrolijk en Kos-mos ging tegen Sjaak aan leunen, "maar morgen is weer drukke dag voor ons iedereen" zegt een stem en Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar boven. "great, nu eerst kwam ik bij planeet met superman en mijn grootste heldin aller tijden. Nu is super boy ook van de partij" zegt Sjaak rustig en super boy glimlacht naar Sjaak, "ik beschouw als een compliment" zegt hij en super boy land op de balkon.

"mijn naam is Conner, Conner kent" zegt superboy tegen Sjaak en hij zag meteen Kos-mos staan, "hallo, schone dame en met wie heb ik genoegen?" zegt superboy opeens charmeur tegen Kos-mos, hij pakt Kos-mos hand lief beet en hij gaf zacht zoen erop. "mijn naam is Kos-mos." zegt zij opeens blozend naar superboy, Sjaak deed zijn armen over elkaar en hij kijkt beetje aparte blik naar superboy en Kos-mos.

Kos-mos zag het en zij moest beetje giechelen naar Sjaak toe, Linda kijkt ook apart naar Sjaak en hij zucht daarna, hij dronk rustig zijn biertje op. Rest van de dag gingen Sjaak, Linda, Conner en Kos-mos door de stad, Young liet andere mensen van Destiny ook van boord af halen en rustig winkelen of hun vrije tijd genieten.

"zit er iets dwars?" zegt Linda rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos en Conner hoe zij samen dicht bij elkaar lopen. "het gaat wel, alleen veel dingen in mijn hoofd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Linda kijkt apart naar hem aan, "zoals?" vraagt Linda aan Sjaak en hij kijkt naar haar. "gewoon, ik moet kristallen zoeken voor mijn lightsaber en ook voor delta, mary en T-elos. En wie weet voor toekomstige jedi's op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en Linda kijkt verbaasd, "waarom zei je dat niet eerder? Ik kan je wel helpen, kom we gaan naar museum" zegt Linda en zij pakt Sjaaks hand beet, ze rennen opeens voorbij Kos-mos en Conner. " hè Linda, waar gaan jullie heen?" zegt Conner rustig tegen Sjaak en Linda, "naar museum, ik wil iets aan Sjaak laten zien" zegt Linda en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak rustig aan. " Sjaak..." zegt Kos-mos apart tegen Conner en hij kijkt haar aan, "geen zorgen hij is veilig, kom we gaan iets leuks doen" zegt Conner rustig tegen haar.

"kijk dit wil ik je laten zien" zegt Linda en Sjaak zag een vleugel die speciaal ingericht voor jedi's, "zijn er nog jedi's op dit planeet?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Linda knikt van nee, "nee, tijdens de kloon oorlog waren zij vertrokken en lieten op ons alleen, hoewel wij de trade federatie wel kunnen afweren hebben we besloten dat wij jedi's niet mogen vergeten wat zij wel goed gedaan hebben, toen wij horen dat oorlog voorbij was en jedi's op brute wijze werden vermoord door keizer van Galactic empire hebben we besloten om vleugel maken voor jedi's" zegt Linda rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt naar beelden en kleding die jedi's dragen tijdens kloon oorlog.

"als Ikrit dit nou zag zal zij erg blij wezen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "dank je mijn jonge leerling, maar ik ben ook blij dat zij ons niet willen vergeten" zegt Ikrit en Sjaak kijkt om, hij zag dat Ikrit vergezelt werd door Cassidy, Mindi en delta. "dat is zeldzaam, jij en Kos-mos nu niet samen zijn" zegt delta rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt beetje vuile blik naar delta. "ja ik ga Kos-mos niet altijd op haar lip houden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt door vleugel van museum.

"jaloers" zegt Mindi opeens, delta, Ikrit, Linda en Cassidy kijken naar Mindi. "pap, is gewoon beetje jaloers en bang dat hij Kos-mos echt kwijt ga raken" zegt Mindi rustig, "serieus, Mindi hoe oud was je nou weer?" zegt Ikrit tegen haar, Mindi giechelt rustig. "6 en half" zegt Mindi met glimlach, "juist...als wij nu Sjaak duidelijk maken in zijn kop dat Kos-mos echt om hem geeft" zegt delta zuchtend, Linda kijkt naar de groep. "ja dat zal prettig wezen, werkelijk Sjaak moet echt gaan trouwen" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen delta, "is altijd zo problemen met hun relatie?" zegt Linda rustig tegen Cassidy en delta, "welnee, ze zijn juist geweldig alleen Sjaak en Kos-mos hebben weinig tijd voor hun zelf, als zij ooit willen trouwen dan word iets ernstig gebeurt of zij moeten ons alweer redden" zegt Cassidy rustig en Linda dacht na.

"vertel tegen Sjaak, dat ik eventjes weg bent" zegt Linda en zij rent in supersnel vandoor, delta, Cassidy, Mindi en Ikrit waren verbaasd hoe snel Linda vandoor rent. "darn die is snel" zegt delta rustig, Sjaak bekijkt de items in de museum en Conner glimlacht naar Sjaak. "jij bent snel terug" zegt Sjaak terwijl hij bekijkt naar lightsabers in display, "ja de meiden willen iets samen doen, dus ik moest oogje op jouw letten" zegt Conner rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan.

"ik red heus wel hoor, dank je" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig verder in de museum, "natuurlijk" zegt Conner sarcastisch tegen Sjaak. Hij bekijkt rustig naar jedi star fighter. Toen Sjaak zijn ogen fijn begonnen knijpen, sprong Sjaak opeens opzij. Jedi star fighter werd gesloopt door roodharige meisje met groen en zwart uniform, "knockout!" zegt Conner opeens verbazend en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan.

"superboy ik kom je vernietigen" zegt knockout tegen Sjaak en Conner, Sjaak moest lachen erdoor. "wat is er grappig eraan?" zegt zij tegen Sjaak. "jij weet niet wie er voor je hebt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Conner glimlacht rustig, "nee, eigenlijk niet" zegt knockout rustig tegen Sjaak, "mijn naam is generaal Sjaak, jedi knight" zegt Sjaak en hij liet door zijn force krachten twee lightsabers uit vitrine verschijnen, ze kwamen bij Sjaaks handen terecht en hij liet ze activeren. Blauwe en groene lightsabers knetteren rustig, "ow shit" zegt knockout verbazend, "geen zorgen knockout, hij kan niet jouw verslaan want wij zijn er ook nog" zegt Gilotina tegen knockout. Sjaak kijkt naar 6 ander leden verschijnen, "dat is niet eerlijk, 7 tegen 2" zegt delta rustig en hij kwam met Cassidy en Mindi in zaal verschijnen, "jullie stellen niks voor" zegt Gilotina tegen delta.

"zij ken ons echt niet goed" zegt delta vrolijk tegen Sjaak, "nee klopt, vooral als jij sith heer was geweest en nu een jedi knight bent" zegt Sjaak rustig en delta liet zijn rode lightsaber activeren, meiden deden dat ook en de groep stond voor female furies. "wat, ik dacht ze uit gestorven zijn?" zegt Stompa en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, hij liet zijn aura verschijnen. "laten we beginnen" zegt Sjaak en zijn harnas klapt uit erdoor, hij sprong naar de vijandelijke groep toe.

"wel fijn dat wij kunnen wisselen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen supergirl, "echt wel, dus dit is om Sjaak bezighouden" zegt supergirl en ze zagen opeens aantal leden uit female furie tegen gebouw knallen, "ha supergirl! Nu word pret leuker" zegt Stompa en Sjaak werd bij de kraag vast gepakt. Hij was bewusteloos en snel gooit zij langs supergirl heen, " Sjaak?" zegt supergirl verbazend en zij kijkt daarna woedend naar Stompa.

Superboy kwam uit de rommel lopen, hij zag Stompa opeens werd neer geslagen werd door supergirl. "waar is generaal?" zegt Cassidy tegen superboy, "hij is daar bij Kos-mos." zegt superboy en hij wijst naar aantal gebouwen die gesloopt waren door Sjaaks val. "dat is vreemd?" zegt Cassidy en ze kijkt naar supergirl en daarna naar Kos-mos die bij Sjaak was, "dit deed zeer" zegt Sjaak en hij draait zijn arm weer terug in zijn goede plaats. "man wat doe je, het is stom tegen hun te vechten" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt rustig naar haar. "computer, verstevig linker arm en het is niet meer gevecht waardig" zegt Sjaak en er kwamen extra armour delen uit zijn harnas verschijnen.

Sjaak ging recht opstaan en hij deed force push toen Mad Harriet tevoorschijn kwam, zij vloog weer meteen terug tegen lantaarn paal aan. "man die jedi's zijn ook niet zo maar te verslaan" zegt Harriet en zij viel bewusteloos neer, Sjaak kwam uit gebouw stappen en Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak aan, ze werd opeens weg geblazen door enorme energie straal en Sjaak kijkt naar persoon. "je ga niet menen, ik moet nu ook oude vrouwtjes meppen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Granny Goodness stond voor Sjaak met laser pistool. "zo jong en toch ongeëvenaard" zegt granny met duivelse lach en Sjaak sloeg met zijn vuist granny opeens neer, ze knalt tegen aantal voertuigen en ze stond daarna op. Ze zag dat Sjaak zijn gele aura had verschijnen en Kos-mos kwam uit de rommel vliegen, ze sloeg granny harder dan Sjaak deed en super girl kwam op de grond neer.

"shit, dit doet zeer" zegt supergirl en Sjaak kwam bij haar staan, "rust dan ook wat uit Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en zij kijkt beetje blozend naar Sjaak. "maar hoe wist jij dat ik het was?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar persoon die op Kos-mos lijkt, hoe zij granny kei hard neer sloeg. "ik weet het gewoon omdat ik op de enige Kos-mos van houd" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf liefdevolle zoen op Kos-mos lippen, "en je hand gevecht is je zwakke punt, gebruik andere manieren verslaan" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen haar, Kos-mos sloeg plagerig tegen Sjaaks buik.

"goed idee" zegt Kos-mos en ze maakt daarna halve draai om Sjaak, ze liet haar gatling verschijnen en ze begon te schieten. "leuke lightsabers, mag je die wel houden?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "ik hoop het want deze liggen wel lekker in de hand" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg aantal brok stukken in midden met zijn lightsabers.

Superman kwam in de actie en hij gooit opeens granny in de portaal, vervolgens gingen andere leden ook mee terug. Sjaak gaf zijn lightsabers terug aan museum directeur maar hij weigert accepteren, "het is fijn dat lightsabers op goede wijzen worden gebruikt, ik geef voor jouw andere vrienden nog deze 8 lightsabers. Zodat in de toekomst goed worden gebruikt" zegt directeur tegen Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig.

"sorry voor je pak supergirl" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf beschadig pak terug aan supergirl, "dan krijg je toch nieuwe van me? Hier vangen, deze pak draag ik toch nooit meer. Misschien jouw super mannetje wel leuk staan bij je" zegt supergirl giechelend naar Kos-mos en ze kijkt in de doos. Het was supergirl kostuum maar dan met witte top en donkerblauw rok met twee rode laarzen met veters eraan. "dank je... Linda echt waar" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes en ze omhelst supergirl, "alleen hoe ga ik dit nou aan Shion uitleggen?" zegt Kos-mos en ze wijst naar haar blauwe haren die tot haar schouder geknipt zijn. "ik vind dat wel goed staan bij je Kos-mos. Als Shion boos is op je laat mij maar uitleggen aan haar" zegt Sjaak opeens achter haar staan, Kos-mos kijkt beetje blozend naar Sjaak en hij glimlach rustig naar Kos-mos.

"kijk.." zeggen Sjaak en Kos-mos in koor, "nee, jij mag eerst" zegt Sjaak daarna en Kos-mos giechelend naar hem. "sorry dat het niet goed uitgeplant is zoals we wilde, maar je was ook zo raar reageren" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje schuldig naar haar. "sorry ervoor dan Kos-mos, ik was gewoon beetje jaloers hoe jij met superboy om ging en dat jij nu zo heb gevoelt bij me. Maar om eerlijk te wezen wil ik dit echt lange tijd doen en vragen aan je Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart aan naar Sjaak.

"ik heb gevraagd en ik heb toestemming gekregen van Ikrit, maar ik wil ook jouw goedkeuring krijgen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij haalt klein doosje uit zijn borst zak van zijn uniform. Hij ging op zijn knielt voor Kos-mos en Sjaak haalt diep adem naar haar. " Kos-mos...wil jij met me gaan trouwen?" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen haar, ze zag een mooie gouden ring in de doosje zitten

een paar dagen later kwamen Sjaak en Kos-mos gelukkig uit de kerk lopen en Kos-mos gooit haar boeket in de lucht, Chloe vangt de boeket op en Scott kijkt blozend naar Chloe. Sjaak en Kos-mos lachen vrolijk en ze gaven voor hun tweede keer zoen op hun volle lippen.


	59. hoofdstuk 59: keuzes

Destiny vloog rustig door FTL, Sjaak was rustig bezig te werken aan Tallgeese. De mobile suit hangar deuren schoven open en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen met een dienblad, "serieus, dat wij nu al paar weken getrouwd zijn moet je ontbijt niet vergeten" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. Ze was beetje nijdig naar Sjaak kijken, "sorry lieverd, ik heb nu tijd om Tallgeese onderhouden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan.

"de hele nacht?" zegt Kos-mos beetje boos stem tegen Sjaak, "sorry, ik meen het echt. Als Destiny in FTL is mijn enige moment om Tallgeese onderhouden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos tikt op zijn schouder, Sjaak kijkt haar aan en hij kreeg boterham in zijn mond geduwd. Kos-mos zweeft naast Sjaak en hij at rustig van zijn boterham, "ik weet het lieverd, maar toch. Je kan toch wel paar uurtjes vrij nemen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. " oké, je hebt gelijk. Ik werk veel te hard maar ik wilde Tallgeese beetje klaar hebben voor onze huwelijks reis" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij gaf kus op Kos-mos lippen.

Destiny kwam uit FTL en ze vloog meteen naar zon toe om haar energie op te laden. "laten we hopen dat wij ooit verbinding krijgen met aarde?" zegt peter tegen anderen mensen, "ja maar als wij door hele leger achtervolgt vind ik blij dat hier veilig zit" zegt Atienza tegen peter. "ik denk dat Sjaak en Young achter dit complot en ons expres hier zo houd" zegt peter beetje nijdig tegen andere mensen en hij kreeg opeens tik tegen zijn neus, "ben jij gek?" zegt peter en hij kijkt wie dat deed. Mindi kijkt nijdig tegen peter aan.

"mijn papa plot geen complot tegen iedereen, hij is echt aardig en lief tegen jullie allemaal" zegt Mindi nijdig en peter kijkt haar streng aan, "ow ja? Hoe weet jij dat zeker? Heb je gevraagd aan hem?" zegt peter en Mindi kijkt beetje moeilijk naar peter, "precies wat ik dacht, nee dus nou vertel tegen hem en hoe wij vinden?" zegt peter en Atienza kwam voor Mindi staan. "nee, dat is wat jij vind peter, ik vind dat Sjaak en Young onze levens hebben gered. Ik ben ook wel nieuwsgierig maar hij maakt geen complot tegen ons" zegt Atienza streng tegen peter.

Destiny vloog in FTL na zijn oplading, Valeera en Cortana horen enorm gepraat op observatie dek. " hé wat is er met jullie?" zegt Valeera opeens tegen groep mensen, "ow dus jullie maken opeens deel uit? Wij zijn baas ook op deze schip" zegt peter en hij sloeg opeens tegen Valeera. Ze viel achterover erdoor en Cortana kwam snel te hulp, "stoppen, anders moet ik ingrijpen" zegt Mindi en peter lacht enorm, hij deed stevige stap vooruit en Mindi viel opeens door enge aanblik op de grond vallen.

Sjaak en Kos-mos horen gebonk op de mobile suit deur, Sjaak deed met zijn force kracht om deur openen en Kino verscheen naar binnen. Een holografische Cortana kwam snel, "gevecht observatie dek" zegt Cortana en Kino vloog weer vandoor. Sjaak en Kos-mos vlogen opeens naar de observatie dek toe, onderweg kwamen zij Scott en Greer tegen. "gevecht op observatie dek" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott en Greer, ze begonnen opeens achter Sjaak en Kos-mos rennen.

"nu kappen" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij deed force push naar iedereen, de mensen op de dek vlogen naar achteren erdoor en ze zagen dat Sjaak zijn witte aura hebben geactiveerd. " Valeera, Mindi, Cortana. Wat in de hel is nu weer aan de hand?" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen iedereen, "papa, meneer peter zegt dat jij een complot maakt dat wij niet naar aarde kunnen met Young." zegt Mindi bang en ze kwam bij Kos-mos staan.

Sjaak liet zijn aura verdwijnen, hij zucht enorm diep. "complot om jullie niet naar aarde komen? Dat had ik meer verwacht bij rush of iemand anders, maar nee. Ik ben niet type knul om complot tegen jullie houden, ik mis thuis ook maar heb mij laten accepteren dat Destiny nu mijn thuis is." zegt Sjaak rustig en peter grijpt bij zijn kraag, hij kijkt woedend naar Sjaak.

"dan is dit wel jouw thuis maar niet mijne, ik wil mijn zoon of dochter zien" schreeuwt hij tegen Sjaak en peter kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak toen hij voor peter aan het huilen was, "dus jullie denken" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn aura verschijnen. "dat ik nooit over denkt? Het jouw kind, jouw vrouw en jouw familie maar ik heb ook familie en mijne mis ik ook enorm erg dan van jullie" schreeuwt Sjaak tegen peter, door Sjaaks woede en verdriet deed zijn aura Destiny uit FTL brengen.

"wat gebeurt?" zegt Eli verbazend en rush kijkt ook apart naar zijn controle paneel in appel core ruimte, "geen idee, maar FTL is uit geschakeld en ik krijg geen stroom erdoor" zegt rush angstig tegen Eli en hij kijkt verbaasd naar rush.

"iedereen oké?" zegt Scott en hij krabbelt overeind, "ja met mij wel en met jouw Valeera?" zegt Cortana tegen Valeera. "het gaat wel, man dat is wel enorme rem" zegt Valeera en andere mensen stonden recht op, "wat is er gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft op zijn zere hoofd. Iedereen kijkt angstig naar Sjaak opeens, "wat?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en Kos-mos kwam naar hem toe. "je lichaam gloeit als een lamp" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt op zijn arm, hij wil het eraf slaan maar lukt niet zo goed en peter kijkt angstig.

"je bent een monster" zegt peter angstig en Sjaak kijkt bang naar hem, "zeg dat nog eens en ik breng je uit deze schip" zegt Valeera en Sjaak kijkt hem aan. "klopt...ik ben een monster..freak... maar ik wil dat nooit wezen" zegt Sjaak opeens slaan op de vloer en Destiny vloog in FTL erdoor, "ik wilde alleen normaal kind wezen met vrienden en gewoon wezen. Maar het gebeurt mij niet, had ik maar nooit aan die stomme spel mee gedaan" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij sloeg vuist op vloer van observatie dek. Alle gele gloed energie vloog naar de vloer en Destiny kwam opeens weer uit FTL, "deed Sjaak dat nou?" zegt Scott verbazend en Greer kon ook niet geloven wat hij zag.

Peter kijkt angstig naar Sjaak en hij voel opeens Sjaaks verleden wat hij heeft mee gemaakt, "ongelooflijk...ik wist het niet...je geef echt om aarde zoals iedereen op de schip?" zegt peter en Sjaak kijkt treurig naar de grond, rush en Eli kwamen naar Sjaak toe rennen. Rush tilt hem op en sloeg in Sjaaks gezicht, "wil je soms dood? Door jouw actie is Destiny van slag" zegt rush kwaad tegen hem. Sjaak deinst klein beetje terug, "nee, Sjaak niet doen" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Sjaak sloeg terug.

Rush kijkt verbaasd hoe Mindi de stoot slag van Sjaak tegen hield, "rush, jij idioot. Voel jij niet daarnet?" zegt Scott woedend tegen rush. "hallo, ik kan niet volhouden" zegt Mindi opeens en Valeera grijpt Sjaak beet en Kos-mos houd hem in de houdgreep beet, Sjaak schreeuwt het uit en Destiny begon te trillen erdoor.

Destiny kwam uit FTL en ze land keihard tegen aantal rotsblokken aan, "rustig Sjaak, ik ben er bij je" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt verdrietig naar Kos-mos erdoor. "wat was dat?" zegt Ahsoka verbaasd en ze kwam met Young en Ikrit op de observatie dek van Destiny, Sjaak viel tegen Kos-mos aan en hij sloot zijn ogen.

"emotie shock?" zegt Ahsoka verbaasd en TJ knikt rustig naar Young, Ikrit, Ahsoka, rush en Scott. "vreemd jedi's die ik heb ontmoet hadden nog nooit last van gehad?" zegt Ikrit rustig, "weet ik, maar Sjaak is nu in diepe slaap en zo te merken is Kos-mos enige die precies weet en voelt met hem" zegt TJ rustig en ze kijkt schuin naar ziekenbed waar Sjaak lag. Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt naast hem met Mindi op Kos-mos schoot zat, "met Destiny is ook niet in orde, man dit word dagen werken" zegt rush vloekend tegen groep.

"ja maar ik geloof dat iedereen wel aarde mis maar nu weet ik ook wat Sjaak precies voelt" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt naar Sjaak, "ik had nog nooit geweten? Meestal hebben wij altijd een schok van twijfel bij sommige mensen" zegt Ahsoka rustig en ze denkt na.

Destiny kwam los en ze vloog rustig voorbij asteroïde veld, brug personeel zagen opeens een oude station. "generaal, kom eens hier kijken, ik geloof dat jullie interessant vinden?" zegt Matthews via de schip intercom en overige bemanning leden gingen naar observatie dek van Destiny.

Young en de groep kwamen op de brug rennen, "een reparatie station?" zegt Young verbaasd. Rush ging meteen achter paneel staan, "het komt overeen in onze data bank, het is een reparatie station maar ook wat extra's" zegt rush en iedereen zag een reusachtige stargate naast de station zweven.

"hoe noemen jullie aardse gewoonte? Geluk bij een ongeluk?" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Young, hij knikt naar Ahsoka vriendelijk. TJ zag dat Kos-mos nog steeds bezorgt te kijken was bij slapende Sjaak, Mindi wurmt zich los van Kos-mos en ze zweeft op haar ooghoogte. "mam toe, papa wilt dat jij ook je werk en sterk moet zijn" zegt Mindi en Kos-mos kijkt haar schuin aan, "ik weet het, ga jij maar alvast Mindi. Mama wil graag nog eventjes bij je vader blijven" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Mindi knikt rustig naar haar. Ze gaf kus op Kos-mos wang en ze ging daarna landen, Mindi kijkt naar haar moeder en ze loopt rustig voorbij TJ en John.

"kom John, we gaan kijken wat de commotie is op dit schip" zegt Mindi rustig en John knikt naar haar, ze pakt John hand beet en ze lopen rustig door gangen van Destiny. "dit is Young hier, Destiny heeft nog een reparatie station gevonden" zegt Young via schip intercom, meeste mensen kijken op en ze luister aandachtig er naar. "er is ook een super stargate naast de station, Scott en Kos-mos leden zijn alvast vertrokken om te kijken dat het veilig is om Destiny te stationeren bij de ruimte station. Maar ondertussen tijd wees kalm iedereen en hou vooral moedig, Young uit" zegt Young door schip intercom en TJ zag dat Kos-mos handen fijn geknepen was erdoor.

Destiny stationeert bij de ancient ruimte station, rush en Eli waren al bezig om aantal systemen activeren op de ruimte station. Kos-mos leden en nog paar andere mariniers waren klaar met onderzoeken van de station, "er zijn geen battle droids of andere dingen aanwezig op dit station alleen onderdelen en die grote stargate" zegt Scott rustig tegen Young.

Destiny word herstelt en Kos-mos bleef nog bij Sjaak zitten, " Kos-mos." zegt TJ en zij kijkt naar TJ treurig aan. "je kan niet blijven mokken, tenslotte Sjaak wil dat jij ook ga helpen met anderen" zegt TJ rustig tegen Kos-mos, "ja...je heb wel gelijk er in..roep je me dan als iets veranderd bij Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen TJ, zij knikt naar Kos-mos. "je zal als eerste horen over Sjaak." zegt TJ rustig tegen haar en Kos-mos verliet de ziekenboeg.

Kos-mos zag hoe Eli en rush druk bezig studeren op reparatie station hoe zij de super stargate kunnen openen, "nee Eli, je moet symbool hier plaatsen om richting te geven naar een locatie" zegt rush nijdig tegen Eli, hij zucht enorm naar rush en Eli deed toch andere symbool op de plaatsten. "wil jullie wat water?" zegt Kos-mos en ze had twee mokken in haar handen voor rush en Eli. "ja dank je, zet maar neer" zegt rush nijdig en hij kijkt zuchtend naar zijn paneel, Kos-mos legt de mok op de rand van de paneel.

Kos-mos ging daarna naar Eli lopen en ze kijkt over Eli schouder, "wat zijn jullie doen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Eli kijkt op, hij nam de mok van Kos-mos. "we merken dat deze poort zelfde is die bij aarde staat. We proberen een adres te vinden die naar aarde kan of een andere richting" zegt Eli en hij nam slokje van zijn water, Kos-mos kijkt naar Eli paneel. "nee, dit is niet goed. Sjaak zegt tegen mij dat wij als aarde deze symbool gebruiken om poort activeren" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Eli kijkt apart naar de symbool, "dat is correct Kos-mos, alleen je moet tweede symbool hebben" zegt Will Decker bij de ingang van ruimte.

Rush en Eli kijken op en Kos-mos kijkt rustig schuin naar haar, "ik heb gehoord over Sjaak, dit is mijn maandelijks bezoek" zegt Will rustig en Kos-mos zucht zachtjes erdoor. "ja dat kunnen we niet vergeten daarom zitten wij nu vast" zegt rush pissig tegen Will, "daarom ben ik hier, Kos-mos je zei dat Sjaak droevig was over bemanning die naar huis willen?" zegt Will rustig en Kos-mos kijkt haar nog steeds schuin aan.

"dat klopt, maar wij wisten allemaal niet dat Sjaak zo maar Destiny uit FTL rukken en in FTL kan rukken" zegt Kos-mos duistere stem terug, rush grinnikt beetje en hij zag dat Kos-mos duister hem aan staar. Will kwam net achter Kos-mos staan, "klopt dit is je adres naar aarde vanuit deze station, maar jullie moeten die adres hebben" zegt Will en ze wijst bij Kos-mos paneel. Ze kijkt Will aan, " Sjaak ligt in coma, het vreet mij enorm aan Will..." zegt Kos-mos droevig en Will kijkt haar aan.

"ik weet het, Young heeft vertelt dat jullie een worm hole incident. Maar Kos-mos wil jij echt Destiny naar huis brengen?" zegt Will rustig en Kos-mos kijkt twijfelend aan, "nee...ik wil einde zien van deze reis, maar als hier een super stargate is en jij zeg dat wij die adres moet hebben. Dan betekent volgens jouw nog meer zulke stations?" zegt Kos-mos en Will glimlacht rustig naar haar.

"jij raad het juist Kos-mos, er zijn nog precies 347 stations die operationeel zijn met een super stargate. Ik ben natuurlijk allemaal geweest en sommige plaatsten zijn best aardig en vriendelijk maar meeste zijn verlaten zoals jij nu ervaren. Maar goed, ik heb voor jullie twee adressen. Eentje is van aarde en andere is voor Destiny reis verder kan vliegen, het is jullie keuze wat jullie gaan doen. Maar ik zeg alleen erbij, als Destiny verder ga vliegen kom je bij Orb en ook bij Galmans, zij hebben ook een station die direct naar aarde kan vliegen" zegt Will rustig en een felle korte licht kwam, ze was verdwenen.

" Kos-mos, moeten we dit melden?" zegt Eli en zij kijkt twijfelend aan, "adressen opgeslagen in mijn geheugen bank. Systeem is nu herstart" zegt Kos-mos opeens en rush kijkt verbaasd naar zijn paneel die opeens geen gegevens had, "waarom doe je dat?" zegt rush verbazend naar Kos-mos. "ik wil dat iedereen hun keuze krijgt om naar aarde of nieuwe locatie en niet jij rush. Zoals jij eerder hebt gedaan met Destiny." zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij verliet de ruimte.

"keuze? Waarom?" zegt peter opeens verbaasd, "omdat jij en misschien andere mensen gevoelens hebben om naar huis willen gaan. En ik wil het doen zonder vuil spel wat rush goed vind of rush slecht vind" zegt Kos-mos rustig en iedereen kijkt naar haar. Ze begonnen met elkaar praten, "rush kan zoeken wat hij wilt om twee adressen maar ik laat jullie beslissen omdat Sjaak dat noemt democratie? Ik heb nog nooit gezien en hij heeft mij vertelt dat iedereen mag kiezen en beslissen er is niks goed en er is niks fout. Het is keuze wat jullie willen. Daarom mag je tijd nemen om te denken en praten met elkaar. Ik kom terug over paar uur en ik ga met Kos-mos leden briefjes uit delen wat jullie willen naar toe gaan. Maar onthoud wel als jullie naar Destiny reis vervolgen er zijn 347 ruimte stations in universums die zelfde super stargates hebben als wij nu zien. Twee stations worden beheerd door Orb en Galmans." zegt Kos-mos rustig en mensen kijken haar aan.

Ze verliet de verzamelplaats en mensen begonnen met elkaar praten, Iridi kwam naast Kos-mos lopen. "mogen wij ook kiezen dan?" zegt Iridi rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar haar, "ja... Sjaak vind dat iedereen gelijke kans mag hebben" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Iridi kijkt beetje droevig toen zij over Sjaak praat.

Tijdens Kos-mos afwezigheid, iedereen begon met elkaar praten over keuze. Iridi zag toen dat veel mensen praten over geweldige aarde, Ahsoka kijkt rustig en ze bekijkt de mensen. Ze loopt langs Iridi en Ahsoka kijkt haar aan, "wat ga jij stemmen?" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Iridi. "ik weet het niet, ik ben altijd een vreemde wezen op de schip geweest en nu ook nog steeds" zegt Iridi, "ja zo heb ik ook gevoel er over" zegt Ahsoka en Kos-mos kwam terug lopen met Valeera en Jaina.

Iedereen ging een voor een stemmen en zij gooien hun briefje in grote doos erdoor, Valeera telt eerst briefjes dat iedereen heeft gestemd. "ik mis twee briefjes" zegt Valeera tegen Kos-mos, "je hebt van Sjaak eruit gehaald?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ja dat is die blanco stem hier zo" zegt Valeera en Kos-mos kijkt naar de mensen. "wie heeft niet gestemd" zegt Kos-mos tegen iedereen, twee handen kwamen omhoog en Kos-mos zag dat Young en rush waren.

"wij stemmen niet omdat wij misschien een fout kunnen geven aan iedereen. Tenslotte wij waren toen muiterij begon op Destiny en niet geschikte personen om te stemmen" zegt Young rustig, "ik ben met Young mee eens en daarom hebben wij besloten" zegt rush tegen iedereen op Destiny. "goed, Ahsoka wil jij de stemmen tellen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij knikt tegen Kos-mos.

Ze ging op de plaats zitten waar Valeera eerst zat en ze begon twee stapeltjes te maken, iedereen kijkt rustig en Ahsoka begon daarna eerste stapeltje tellen, ze schrijft de aantal op die Kos-mos niet kan lezen. "sorry maar ik ben gewend in mijn moedertaal" zegt Ahsoka rustig, "geef niet, dan maakt het uitslag nieuwsgierig" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk naar Ahsoka. Tweede aantal kwam op de brief staan en ze schrijft in buitenaardse taal wat het betekent.

Ahsoka stond op en ze houd papier in haar hand, "er zijn in totaal 124 mensen hebben gestemd op drie personen na, in groep met 'Destiny' is met 124 stemmen...niemand wilt naar aarde toe" zegt Ahsoka en iedereen kijkt elkaar aan. "jij ook peter?" zegt Atienza tegen hem, "er zijn 347 ruimte stations met super stargate, er is mogelijkheid om naar kunnen gaan... maar ik laat mijn vrienden niet achter" zegt peter rustig en hij gaf schouder klop tegen Atienza.

"goed volgende vraag die ik ga stellen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen iedereen, ze keken allemaal naar Kos-mos. "willen jullie verder reizen zonder super stargate of met?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en iedereen kijken naar haar, "met" riepen zij allemaal in koor tegen Kos-mos. Zij glimlacht rustig naar iedereen, " Sjaak is trots op jullie, want jullie geven toch aan hoe veel ook jullie met elkaar om geven. Laten ons moraal sterk blijven en op zoek naar die einde van Destiny reis" zegt Kos-mos wat vrolijker erdoor en iedereen begon te juichen naar Kos-mos.

TJ kwam opeens met iemand begeleiden naar verzamel ruimte, "maar voordat wij gaan doen, wil ik iets persoonlijks gaan doen" zegt persoon en Kos-mos draait om, ze moest huilen van blijdschap erdoor. Ze omhelst Sjaak stevig beet, hij houd Kos-mos stevig en lief beet.

Sjaak liet daarna Kos-mos los, "luister, ik wil aarde wel vertellen dat wij mogelijkheid hebben om naar aarde kunnen gaan maar dat wij allemaal hebben besloten om niet naar huis te gaan want wij willen onze missie af maken. Ik stel voor om mijn Tallgeese naar aarde toe gaat en proberen overleggen hoe wij onze stenen kunnen gebruiken om contact nemen? En Young en mijn eer herstellen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen iedereen. "nee Sjaak! Jij blijft deze keer bij ons" zegt peter streng naar hem, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar peter. "jij liet ons ware gevoelens gezien paar dagen geleden hoe jij voelt over aarde maar nu ben jij niet alleen. Wij laten aarde zien dat wij bestaan in onze stijl" zegt peter glimlachend naar Sjaak.

Hij grinnikt rustig naar peter, " oké, wie is met hem mee eens?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen peter en iedereen begon te juichen naar peter en Sjaak. "dus twee keuzes in 1 keuze maken?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig.

Bij super stargate in P3Y-229

de U.S.S. George Hammond vloog naar super stargate, "wat is dat?" zegt Samantha verbaasd toen de poort geactiveerd voordat George Hammond arriveert. "geen idee sir, maar het is onbekende adres" zegt tactical officier naar haar, "snel geef O'Niell aan de lijn" zegt Samantha en ze zagen opeens Destiny uit de super stargate komen.

"ongelooflijk" zegt officier en ze kijken verbaasd hoe Destiny ging keren, "we krijgen transmissie van dat schip" zegt communicatie officier tegen Samantha. "geef het door" zegt zij tegen hem en op de hoofdscherm verscheen brug personeel van Destiny, "dit is generaal Young en generaal Sjaak naast mij, wij sturen gegevens van ons afgelopen missies in Destiny sterren stelsel en wij gaan nu terug. Geef dit door aan aarde kolonel Samantha Carter" zegt Young en beeld versprong weer in de ruimte formatie. Destiny vloog terug in super stargate en Samantha kijkt verbaasd aan, "sir, we hebben data files van dat schip ontvangen, het zijn echte Icarus codes die 4 jaar oud zijn" zegt communicatie officier tegen Samantha.


	60. hoofdstuk 60: thuis moment

Officier loopt rustig door gangen van Pentagon, hij had zijn generale staf achter zich. Hij loopt rustig door vergader ruimte van Pentagon, Samantha carter stond meteen op en zij salueert naar zijn officier. "carter, als jij terug komt naar aarde. Heb jij altijd iets speciaals vertellen tegen me" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Samantha, zij glimlach beetje en ze pakt een afstandbediening. Ze drukt op paar knoppen, O'Niell kijkt naar de hoofdscherm. "dat is een schip carter" zegt O'Niell rustig en hij was bepaald niet onder indruk.

"het is van Young en Sjaak sir, we hebben beelden bekeken en het is 100% overeenkomst van hun profiel" zegt Samantha rustig en O'Niell kwam naast haar zitten, "je hebt mijn aandacht nu" zegt O'Niell en hij was opeens wel onder indruk wat Samantha vertelde. "vorige week, hebben wij Destiny tegen gekomen. We dachten dat zij in slechte toestand maar we kwamen achter dat er wel meer dan 347 super stargates aanwezig zijn in verschillende universums. Nou tenminste dat gegevens echt zijn?" zegt Samantha rustig en Daniel Jackson binnen gelopen met een stapel papier in zijn handen.

Hij ging tegen over O'Niell en Samantha zitten, hij legt stapel papieren keihard neer op de tafel. Hij zucht enorm frustrerend naar zijn vrienden, "het is echt" zegt Daniel opeens. "wat is echt Daniel?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen hem, hij kijkt met aparte blik naar Daniel. "wat generaal carter binnen kwam brengen zijn echte documenten en echte missies van Destiny zelf. Kort gezegd, ze leven nog en ze hebben besloten om in andere universum kunnen vliegen via super stargate" zegt Daniel rustig en O'Niell kijkt apart naar zijn twee vrienden, "goed, we hebben nog steeds twee generaals op dat schip. Waarom kunnen wij geen contact maken met hun?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Daniel en Samantha.

"zullen we contact krijgen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij was met Young, rush en Scott in communicatie ruimte van Destiny, ze kijken rustig naar de stenen paneel. "sorry sir, er is nog steeds geen contact" zegt Garcia tegen Sjaak en Young, "goed, ik ga naar brug om te kijken hoe wij onze energie kunnen bootsen voor zender" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt hem aan. "ik ga met je mee" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak, ze lopen door gangen van Destiny.

O'Niell kwam in communicatie ruimte van Pentagon, "zo nog iets nieuws?" zegt O'Niell tegen vrouwelijke dokter. "nee, of er is geen vrouw bij de..." zegt zij en ze kijkt apart naar O'Niell, "ongelooflijk het werkt" zegt zij opeens verbazend en generaal O'Niell kijkt apart naar haar. "jij bent?" zegt hij rustig tegen haar, " Chloe... Chloe Armstrong" zegt Chloe rustig tegen O'Niell.

" Sjaak, rush, we hebben weer contact met aarde via onze stenen" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak en rush, "dan hadden wij toch beter onze sensoren eens keertje upgraden en ook onze zenders. Die blijven achter lopen" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja het klinkt stom maar dit is wel een soort van software probleem" zegt rush en Sjaak moest lachen erdoor.

Ze kwamen bij de dokter die in Chloe lichaam zat, "zo en met wie hebben wij genoegen? Mevrouw?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Chloe persoon. "dokter Godwin, Patricia Godwin" zegt Patricia tegen Sjaak, "aangenaam, zo kan je ons vertellen wat Pentagon denkt over ons?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Patricia kijkt rustig naar hem. "ik weet geen details maar ik weet dat Telford gebrainwasht tijdens bevel uit deelde bijna jaar geleden" zegt Patricia tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt schuin naar Young, "ga verder" zegt Sjaak aandachtig tegen Patricia.

"dus Telford was gebrainwasht" zegt Chloe rustig en O'Niell knikt rustig, " Sjaak en Young zijn nog steeds in bevel neem ik aan als generaal?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Chloe. "ja en generaal Sjaak is getrouwd met Kos-mos, serieus...waarom hebben jullie ons geen contact genomen?" zegt Chloe rustig en O'Niell kijkt haar aan, "dat moeten we nog uitzoeken" zegt O'Niell rustig.

O'Niell stond stil toen opeens Chloe niet bewoog, ze kijkt apart aan naar O'Niell. " Chloe?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen haar, "nee sir, het is Patricia, ik moest bericht door geven van generaals" zegt Patricia rustig. "dus?" zegt O'Niell apart naar haar. "ze komen naar aarde via hulp van Will Decker." zegt Patricia rustig en O'Niell zucht beetje erdoor.

In SGC ging een roos kleurige poort open, iris van stargate sloot zich, "wij krijgen IFF sir" zegt sergeant tegen generaal Hank Landry. "laat ze maar door" zegt O'Niell opeens naast Hank, "is het oké? Het is oude code?" zegt Hank rustig. "ja maar ik geef geen ongelijk na zo veel gebeurt is dan is de code niet altijd up-to-date voor de mensen in kwestie" zegt O'Niell rustig, de iris ging open. Sjaak en Young kwamen als eerste uit de poort, ze zagen dat hun wapens gericht waren bij Sjaak en Young.

Sjaaks harnas verscheen en hij kijkt rustig naar iedereen, Kos-mos leden kwamen daarna uit de gate lopen en zij richten met hun gatling naar de soldaten. Daarna kwamen Ahsoka met kleine Will, Cassidy, Mindi, John en nog 10 andere mensen uit de poort lopen voordat het sloot achter hun.

"zij hebben wel lef om paar generaals een wapen richten" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Sjaak en Young, "ja vooral als deze generaal enorm gevecht ervaring op geleverd in de ruimte en twee prachtige dochters met jedi krachten" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn blauw en groene lightsaber activeren. "ow dus wij tellen niet mee dan? Ik voel beledigt erdoor, Cassidy vertel je vader om ons te noemen" zegt delta, hij en mary en T-elos activeren hun lightsabers. "jij bent niet enige die beledigt voelen" zegt Valeera rustig en ze hielden hun wapens gericht, "moet ik de poort activeren?" zegt Will Decker tegen Sjaak en Young.

"nog niet" zegt Young rustig en de deur ging open van SGC gate ruimte, "welkom terug jongens, jullie durven jullie wel tegen generaals wapens richten zij zijn hoger in rang dan jullie allemaal" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen soldaten, ze kijken verbaasd en toen ging eentje inhouding staan. Vervolgens gingen andere mannen hun wapens in gereed houden en gingen daarna inhouding staan, "serieus, ik ben te lang weg geweest van aarde, dit hoort te wezen" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam naar hun toe, Sjaak draait om en hij liet zijn wapens op bergen.

" Kos-mos eenheid 1 en 2, geef acht" zegt Sjaak opeens met zijn strenge officieren stem, alle meiden en delta en John gingen inhouding staan er door. Soldaten van SGC kijken verbaasd naar Kos-mos leden die daar opeens zonder tegenspraak toch inhouding stonden en hun wapens op geborgen, Ahsoka glimlacht rustig en kleine Will begon te huilen. "stil maar kleintje, het is goed... Sjaak kunnen we opschieten ik denk dat zij honger heeft" zegt Ahsoka en sommige officieren moesten beetje lachen, "begrepen, Kos-mos leden plaats rust" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos leden van 1 en 2 deden 1 stap naar voren, ze kijken erg relax naar Sjaak en O'Niell.

Kos-mos schoot bij Ahsoka te hulp, "ze heeft dorst" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze liet daarna kleine Will aan de borst voeding. Soldaten kijken naar Kos-mos verbazend, "ow jullie weten nog niet, het is mijn vrouw" zegt Sjaak rustig streng en hij kijkt duister naar soldaten, ze draaide opeens om in gelid. "goed, we brengen Kos-mos naar ziekenboeg van SGC zodat jullie kleine dochter in goede handen" zegt O'Niell onderbrekend, Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem. " Valeera, ga met Kos-mos mee, Ahsoka, jij blijft bij mij want ik vertrouw hun nog niet helemaal wat zij met ons gedaan. Mindi wil je voor mijn meesteres Ikrit opletten met John?" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen die werd genoemd knikt rustig naar Sjaak, "wil, dan alle hogere officieren met rang van luitenant en hoger naar vergader ruimte?" zegt O'Niell tegen Youngs groep.

" Kos-mos komt later" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell, "wat mogen andere mensen?" zegt Young rustig tegen O'Niell. "kantine?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "waarom niet, de staat betaalt ook voor die poort tripjes" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar hem.

Toen O'Niell, Sjaak, Young, rush, Eli, Scott binnen begeleid in vergader ruimte. Zagen zij dat Woolsey achter de staf tafel zit, "welkom ik ben blij om jullie te zien" zegt Woolsey en hij open zijn brief koffer. Sjaak ging op zijn plek zitten en hij krijgt koffie voor geschoteld, anderen gingen ook op hun stek zitten.

"lang geleden Woolsey, hoe gaat het met je?" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, "dank je, hoe gaat met jullie?" zegt Woolsey, "zoals je ziet, leven wij nog voor jullie. Waarom zijn wij niet gearresteerd? Want laatste keer dat wij contact hebben gemaakt met aarde willen jullie Kandrakar veroveren?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Woolsey kijkt hem apart aan, het was komende paar minuten stil in de vergader ruimte.

Ze werden onder gebroken door geklop op de deur, "binnen" zegt O'Niell rustig en Kos-mos deed deur open. "sorry dat ik laat bent, maar ik moest mijn dochtertje eventjes eten geven en verschonen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen iedereen, "geef niet. Ik denk dat iedereen wel snap hoe belangrijk is voor onze dochter" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, zij glimlacht naar Sjaak en kwam naast hem zitten.

"zo jullie hebben niet stil gezeten" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "we proberen de schip draaien te houden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Woolsey en hij deed zijn bril recht zetten, hij kijkt rustig naar Young en anderen.

"goed voordat jullie gaan beginnen met eisen tegen ons hebben wij ook wettelijk voorstel gedaan" zegt Young rustig en hij haalt aantal papier vellen op de tafel neer leggen, Sjaak deed zijn uniform blouse paar knopen los maken en hij legt zijn stapel papieren op de tafel. Young kijkt hem aan en hij moest glimlachen naar Sjaak.

"wettelijk?" zegt Woolsey verbazend naar Young en Sjaak, "dat is correct, we hebben ons eigen wet systeem op de schip gemaakt om orde te brengen" zegt Young rustig tegen Woolsey. "jullie horen aan Amerikaanse wet te volgen" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak grinnikt beetje erdoor, "kom op jack, denk je echt nou dat ik als Nederlander aan Amerikaanse wet ga volgen? Serieus op een buitenaardse schip die miljarden geleden op aarde gebouwd en jullie weten niet eens waar hij officieel gebouwd is" zegt Sjaak grappig tegen O'Niell en Eli floot erdoor Sjaaks woorden.

O'Niell en Woolsey kijken niet zo blij erdoor, "touche" zegt O'Niell rustig. "het is waar dat jullie uit verschillende naties komen, maar elke schip moet een vlag dragen" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak kijkt naar Young en rush aan. "wij dachten om Destiny vlag dragen van verenigen naties te dragen" zegt rush rustig en Woolsey kijkt hem vuil aan, "begrepen dat is officieel, dan word Destiny eerste VN schip in de universum" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen iedereen.

"mooi dat is geregeld onze volgende punt dan" zegt Young en Sjaak kucht zachtjes, "volgende punt is over criminelen geruchten tegen mij en generaal Sjaak, wij hebben verdorie vele keren bemanning gered en gewonden niveau erg laag kunnen houden op Destiny." zegt Young rustig tegen Woolsey.

"hoe laag hebben jullie de lijst gehouden?" zegt O'Niell, "afgelopen jaar? Nou kijk maar zelf" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf klein vel papier aan O'Niell, hij pakt het papier beet en O'Niell kijkt onder indruk naar Sjaak en Young. Hij gaf door aan Woolsey, "nul doden in afgelopen jaar" zegt Woolsey, " Destiny heeft bemanning nodig en wij zijn erg onderbemand dus daarom is Sjaak vooral met zijn regiment op away missies die gevaarlijker zijn dan normaal mens kan weer staan" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt aparte blik naar Young.

"regiment?" zegt O'Niell, "ja de Kos-mos eenheid zijn beste troepen op Destiny hebben. Mijn tweede officier op Destiny leid vaker groep twee en Iridi voert groep drie. In totaal zijn zo wel ongeveer 35 man in mijn regiment" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell. Woolsey en O'Niell kijken "dat noem ik peloton" zegt O'Niell rustig en Kos-mos grinnikt erdoor. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en hij liet met zijn force krachten nieuwe bak koffie inschenken, "ik noem regiment O'Niell tenslotte, zij vechten tenminste vol vertrouwen onder me terwijl jullie mij en Young willen arresteren" zegt Sjaak nu beetje geïrriteerd erdoor.

"dat klopt maar 1 land is tegen jouw arrestatie bevel generaal Sjaak." zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak, "omdat jij een oorlog held bent in je eigen land, zelfs de wereld is jouw schuldig. Hoewel politiek tegen je is. Maar je bevolking van wereld is schuldig aan je" zegt O'Niell rustig en er werd opeens geklopt aan de deur. "binnen" zegt O'Niell en de deur ging open, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken verbaasd aan wie binnen kwam. "hallo Sjaak en Kos-mos, lang geleden" zegt oude Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

De gesprekken gingen de hele dag verder over alles. Na 4 dagen bespreken en pauze houden waren Sjaak, rush, Kos-mos, Young, Eli en Kos-mos van Orb natie voorbij. Sjaak zucht erdoor en Kos-mos glimlacht naar hem, "eindelijk is dit voorbij" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en hij rek zich uit. Vloot admiraal Kos-mos loopt rustig achter hun, "ja maar ik moet terug naar Orb troepen, want wij zijn best druk bezig om aarde zo goed mogelijk beschermt houden" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak kijkt naar admiraal, "ik had een vraagje admiraal" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Sjaak, "hadden jullie ook een worm hole ongeluk gehad?" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar hem. "nee, jullie zijn totaal andere weg gegaan toen jullie drie jaar werden in geslapen op Destiny, sinds dat moment is jullie leven echt anders geworden jullie toekomst ook. Heb ik je vraag goed mogelijk beantwoord generaal?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. Hij glimlach rustig naar hem, "dank je, succes met je zaken en probeer aarde goed mogelijk blijven verdedigen?" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk terug aan haar. "geen zorgen, jullie zullen Orb bij de einde van Destiny vlieg plan zien" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en zij werd getransporteerd.

"Asgard techniek" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen naar ziekenboeg van SGC, opeens horen zij door basis alarm af gaan. Soldaten begonnen te rennen, Sjaak grijpt bij een officier arm beet. "wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, "indringer, een super soldaat ook wel de Kull is binnen gedrongen" zegt soldaat en Kos-mos zag opeens schoten om de hoek van de gang. " Sjaak, moet ik Kos-mos leden waarschuwen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar hoek van de gang, "breng ook Will in veiligheid. Ik heb mijn helm nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt, ze vloog andere kant meteen en soldaat liet Sjaaks hand los trekken, hij begon meteen bij zijn team toe te voegen.

Sjaak rent meteen de zaal binnen en Valeera kijkt Sjaak opeens aan, "snel breng mijn dochter weg en ik heb je gatling nodig. Ik hou ze zo veel tegen" zegt Sjaak snel tegen Valeera, zij knikt en ze liet haar gatling verschijnen. Valeera gaf meteen aan Sjaak, ze begon kleine Will uit bed pakken en Sjaak zag opeens Kull soldaat ziekenboeg binnen lopen. Hij begon te schieten in de rond, Sjaak en Valeera doken net op tijd achter een werk tafel. Kleine Will begon te huilen en Valeera probeer haar te kalmeren, Sjaak ging recht op staan en hij begon te vuren met gatling geweer. De Kull soldaat vloog naar achteren door kracht van Valeera gatling, "rennen dat ding heeft energie schild" zegt Sjaak en Valeera vloog opeens naar buiten toe met Will in haar armen.

Sjaak stopt met vuren en hij kijkt naar Kull soldaat, hij begon recht op staan en hij loopt rustig naar Sjaak toe. "er is een Kull soldaat in ziekenboeg, snel versterking sturen" zegt luitenant tegen zijn mannen en ze begonnen te rennen naar ziekenboeg toe. Opeens gingen ze allemaal bukken toen een Kull soldaat tegen muur gesmeten aan de andere kant van de gang, ze kijken verbaasd naar Kull soldaat die vast genageld stond in de muur. Toen keken soldaten naar ziekenboeg en Sjaak hijgt enorm naar die Kull soldaat.

Sjaak ging meteen rennen en Kull soldaat kwam uit de muur stappen, soldaten kijken verbaasd naar Kull soldaat en Sjaak sloeg hem dieper in de muur slaan. " Sjaak, vangen!" zegt Kos-mos opeens en Sjaak zag zijn helm, hij vangt met 1 hand op en zet op zijn helm op zijn hoofd. Zijn harnas klapt uit de helm en Sjaak zag dat Kull soldaat bewoog, "eet dit sukkel" zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt energie straal in de gat van de muur en Kull soldaat werd vernietigd.

" Sjaak, Will in veiligheid gebracht door Valeera, Ahsoka en Ikrit letten op haar. Wat zijn je volgende orders sir" zegt Valeera en ze kwam met andere Kos-mos leden naast Sjaak staan, Sjaak kijkt naar Amerikaanse soldaten die verbaasd blijven kijken wat er net gebeurde in paar tellen. "luitenant, wat is situatie van de basis en hoeveel indringers zijn er?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, "wij verliezen op alle terrein sir, we hebben orders gekregen om de basis verlaten" zegt luitenant verbazend en Sjaak kijkt nijdig naar hem.

"hoeveel indringers?" zegt Sjaak nogmaals en strengere stem naar hem, "ow ja en dan nog? Wij hebben orders om terug trekken" zegt andere soldaat opeens, "je weet niet eens wie hij is? Hij is generaal van verenig naties en alle allianties" zegt Kos-mos opeens, "ook wel 5 sterren generaal voor je, dus antwoord op zijn vraag hoeveel" zegt Iridi nijdig tegen luitenant.

Alle soldaten in de gang begonnen inhouding staan, "jullie orders zijn hierbij vervallen in mijn bevel, begrepen?" zegt Sjaak nijdig, "ja meneer" schreeuwen soldaten in koor tegen Sjaak, "dus luitenant hoeveel voor laatste keer" zegt Sjaak koelbloedig tegen luitenant, zijn helm verdween maar hij had zijn harnas nog steeds aan. Sjaak kijkt enorm duister naar de luitenant, "12 Kull soldaten en misschien nog meer, we moeten gate ruimte veilig stellen om zo niet meer binnen komen" zegt luitenant beetje bang tegen Sjaak, " Iridi, Valeera, jullie nemen wat soldaten mee om gewonden uit ziekenboeg veilig stellen. Breng John en Mindi hier meteen toe, ik wil dat Ikrit en Will echt veilig blijven des nood vraag iemand anders op haar te passen? Want ik heb Ahsoka nodig" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Iridi en Valeera, twee meiden knikken en zij pikken paar soldaten en ze begonnen ziekenboeg leeg halen.

" Kos-mos en overige soldaten gaan met mij mee om gate ruimte veilig stellen en nu meteen!" zegt Sjaak streng tegen andere mensen, "achter je sir" zegt Jaina en Sjaak kijkt schuin, energie schot kwam bij Sjaak tot stil stand. "ik dacht van niet" zegt Sjaak en hij duwt met zijn force push hele gang leeg door Kull soldaten, hij mept die energie bal neer op de grond. Sjaak loopt rustig door de gang, "vandaag heb ik geen zin om te rennen" zegt Sjaak nijdig en Kos-mos moest giechelen erdoor. " hè meid, wie is dat?" zegt soldaat tegen T-elos, "dat is generaal Sjaak, officier van Kos-mos regiment en elite eenheid op Destiny. Mijn naam is sergeant T-elos en geen meid voor je soldaat" zegt T-elos nijdig tegen hem en soldaat stond beetje bang stil door T-elos woorden.

"generaal O'Niell, een officier met groepje mensen zijn gate ruimte van SGC heroverd" zegt officier tegen O'Niell, Woolsey, Young en rush. " Young, kan je eventjes op Ikrit en kleine Will passen, ik moet Sjaak helpen in gate ruimte" zegt Ahsoka en Young kijkt apart naar haar, "begrepen, wees voorzichtig meesteres Ahsoka." zegt Young en hij nam kleine Will in zijn armen beet, Ikrit sprong op Young schouder en ze kijkt rustig naar kleine Will. "wacht jij kan niet naar binnen kleine meid, het is gevaarlijk" zegt soldaat tegen Mindi en John, ze stribbelen tegen aantal soldaten. "we moeten gaan, ome Sjaak heeft ons bevolen. We kunnen helpen" zegt John tegen soldaat, Ahsoka en Young kwamen bij Mindi en John. "laat die kinderen met rust soldaat, zij horen bij Kos-mos regiment en zij zijn sterker dan jij denkt" zegt Young rustig en ze zagen twee Kull soldaten rustig naar buiten lopen naar hek.

Kull soldaten begonnen te vuren en Ahsoka liet Young snel opzij duwen met een force push, John en Mindi lieten hun lightsabers te voorschijn en soldaten kijken hoe John in 1 zwaai een Kull soldaat midden hakt met zijn lightsaber, Mindi sprong opzij om aantal schoten ontwijken en zij sprong over de Kull soldaat. Net boven in de lucht liet zij haar lightsaber dwars door Kull soldaat smijten, toen zij begon te landen deed zij een force push en John hakt Kull soldaat door tweeën. Soldaten die John en Mindi paar tellen geleden hun tegen hield kijken verbaasd hoe twee 7 jarige kinderen binnen paar tellen Kull soldaten uitschakelen.

"goed, Sjaak wacht op jullie twee, we hebben geen tijd verliezen" zegt Ahsoka tegen John en Mindi, ze knikken naar Ahsoka en ze rennen de SGC naar binnen, "dat is kind soldaat en tegen wet" zegt Woolsey tegen Young, hij kijkt Woolsey rustig aan. "een ruimte schip ver weg van aarde, twee kinderen die bijna elke dag een ruimte gevecht zien of planeet oorlog mee gemaakt. Kind soldaat? Nee dat zijn ze niet, maar we kunnen wel zelf verdediging tonen aan de kinderen" zegt Young rustig tegen Woolsey en hij kijkt nijdig naar Young, "de kinderen worden getraind door aardse manier en op jedi wijsheid. Zonder hun talenten kunnen zij twee elite soldaten niet binnen paar tellen uitschakelen" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Woolsey, hij kijkt nijdig om naar Ikrit en Young, hij loopt woedend naar de SGC nood communicatie centrum.

"hij is niet blij met jullie woorden" zegt Eli rustig tegen Young en Ikrit, "hij is nooit blij met ons" zegt rush sarcastische tegen Eli, Young en Ikrit. Kleine jedi meesteres kijkt naar de hoofd ingang van SGC rustig.

Sjaak vocht tegen Kull soldaat, hij hield arm stoot slag tegen en Sjaak sloeg met zijn knie in buik van Kull soldaat. Iridi, Kos-mos en Jaina kijken rustig naar het gevecht in gate ruimte waar meerdere lichamen van dode Kull soldaten liggen. Delta wacht rustig om de hoek van gang en Cassidy kwam binnen lopen, "pap, er zijn nog meer problemen dus we hebben geen tijd om te spelen" zegt Cassidy streng, Sjaak ging op zijn handen staan en hij sprong op schouders van Kull soldaat en hij brak nek van Kull soldaat met zijn benen, hij gooit daarna neer op de grond. Om de hoek sprong delta net op tijd neer van Kull soldaten schoten in de gate ruimte. "de laatste twee geloof ik" zegt delta tegen meiden, Jaina draait met haar mechanische robot armen beetje en T-elos activeert haar lightsaber. Eerste Kull soldaat werd door lightsaber van T-elos neer gegooid, Jaina vuurt met haar laser kanon boven lichaam van tweede Kull soldaat in kleine stukken, alleen benen vielen op de grond neer.

Derde en vierde Kull soldaten kwamen binnen lopen via de gate controle ruimte en Kos-mos grijpt een beet. Ze gooit door gate maar omdat poort nog niet geactiveerd vloog Kull soldaat tegen aantal stroom kabels. Hij werd geëlektrocuteerd en viel verbrande lichaam neer op de grond, laatste Kull soldaat kijkt verbaasd toen drie lightsabers door zijn lichaam kwamen, Kos-mos leden kijken ook verbaasd wie dat deden en ze zagen daarna lightsabers verschillende kanten op gingen zodat 4 delen van Kull soldaat op de grond neer valt, Mindi, John en Ahsoka kijken rustig naar hun kleine overwinning en Sjaak kijkt schuin toen poort werd geactiveerd. Alle Kos-mos leden lieten hun gatlings verschijnen en jedi groep hielden hun lightsabers in aanslag, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar poort toen werd geactiveerd en vortex kwam eventjes naar hun toe.

Daarna kwam twee Kull soldaten eventjes uit de poort met een holografische beeld van een systeem heer, "mijn naam is zeven, ik ben een replicator systeem heer en jullie meester. Geef jullie over of verwacht de ondergang van jullie planeet" zegt duistere systeem heer tegen Sjaak, hij zag dat systeem heer een vrouw is met zwart haar en getint huidskleur. Sjaak en Kos-mos leden waren niet onder indruk van die dreigement, "dus jij denkt dat mensen van Destiny worden verslagen? Kijk om je heen wij hebben net twee uur deze basis met behulp van gnosis vernietiging androïdes jouw super soldaten verslagen, dus hou je dreigementen voor je en ga naar huis. Want je kan mij niet verslaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kull soldaten vuren naar Sjaak, hij hield schoten tegen met zijn eigen energie schild die hij maakt met de force, Sjaak deed een force push en twee Kull soldaten vlogen terug in de gate.

Zeven kijkt naar Sjaak en hologram verdween rustig voor hun, de gate werd gedeactiveerd en Sjaak haalt rustig adem daarna. Woolsey was woedend hoe Sjaak met kinderen in zijn regiment ingelijfd waren en regels overtreed, "dus jullie willen dan twee Kull soldaten nog steeds rond lopen op de planeet terwijl die twee kinderen net tegen hield?" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen Woolsey en hij baalt ervan dat Sjaak deze keer gelijk heeft. Will Decker activeert de stargate en de groep ging terug naar Destiny, "onthoud het, we houden contact met de stenen en ik wensen jullie succes met die replicator verslaan" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell en Woolsey, hij loopt als laatste door de poort en gate sluit zich achter hun.

"ik ben ook niet mee eens dat hij kinderen in de Kos-mos eenheid, maar hij gaf wel techniek voor die harnas en lightsabers techniek achter voor ons" zegt O'Niell rustig en hij verliet de gate ruimte, Woolsey zucht erdoor en hij ging achter Woolsey aan.


	61. hoofdstuk 61: Generaal Decker

De groep kwamen terug uit de poort en Sjaak zucht zachtjes erdoor vanwege hun missie op paarsachtige planeet, het is nu drie weken geleden dat Sjaak uit de poort kwam. Want drie weken geleden was Will Decker met een groep naar aarde gebracht en Destiny vloog in FTL.

Sjaak liet zijn harnas inklappen en Young kwam voor hem staan, "aparte planeet?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak. "ja het was ook zeer aparte wezens op die planeet. Die water vorm zal ik deze keer wel snel vergeten" zegt Sjaak rustig, "het was lood vorm wezen geen water" zegt Kos-mos droog tegen Sjaak, hij giechelt rustig naar haar.

"neem douche en rust wat uit, want we komen morgen eindelijk in andere universum" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt toch beetje verrast, want afgelopen jaar was hij druk bezig met Imperials verslaan en nu zijn die er niet meer. Maar welke vijand zal dan deze keer hun pad kruizen?

Sjaak kwam uit de douche ruimte, hij ging naar observatie dek toe lopen. Hij ging in lig stoel zitten en hij kijkt rustig naar de kleuren van FTL ruimte, Kos-mos kwam naast hem zitten, ze had haar handdoek om haar hoofd gewikkeld. Ze legt haar Kos-mos hoofdband op tafeltje zetten, "wel apart hè?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. Ze droeg een spaghetti topje en korte spijker broek, "nieuwe kleding?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar hem.

"van aarde gekocht" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "staat je leuk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bloost lichtjes. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak, ze zag dat Sjaak meer in uniformen rond lopen dan plaats zijn normale kleding. "heb jij wel andere kleding?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ja mijn scouting uniform maar verder niet, waarom vraag je dat aan me?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend tegen Kos-mos.

"gewoon, je moet gewoon wat off duty kleding hebben want ik zie je vaker in uniform dan plaats je werkelijke jij" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, hij sloot zijn ogen. "dat had ik ook Kos-mos, maar mijn werk gaat altijd voor en nu heb ik paar dagen rust" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt beetje bezorgt naar Sjaak, rush kwam binnen lopen op de observatie dek. "generaal Sjaak, hoe is met je rapport over die missie? Generaal O'Niell en Woolsey willen graag een update hebben" zegt rush rustig tegen Sjaak, hij deed zijn ogen op en Sjaak zucht zachtjes tegen rush.

"ik kom er aan en ik zal rapport over uurtje brengen naar aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt naar Sjaak toen hij opstond en observatie dek verliet, "rush..." zegt Kos-mos en rush kijkt haar aan. "sorry, maar generaal zijn is ook veel verantwoordelijk ervoor en Sjaak heeft zonder training. Best goed regelt erdoor, maar waarom geef jij mij dat blik?" zegt rush en Kos-mos kijkt haar blik bezorgblijk en rush denk rustig naar Kos-mos, "je kan Sjaaks werk verlichten door adjudant worden voor hem?" zegt rush rustig en hij verliet de observatie dek.

Sjaak loopt naar de communicatie ruimte en hij zag dat Kos-mos al daar zo stond, "hoi lieverd, is er iets? Ik ben best druk bezig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt haar aan. "ik wil je adjudant worden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan, hij glimlacht rustig. "goed, maar ik moet aan de woord blijven" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt naar Sjaak.

Sjaak en Kos-mos verschenen op Pentagon, soldaat richt met zijn geweer naar Sjaak. Binnen paar tellen lag soldaat op de grond neer, "ah ik neem aan dat jij generaal Sjaak en wie bent jij mevrouw?" zegt kolonel tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "ik ben mevrouw de wijze, ook wel kolonel Kos-mos de wijze. Sjaaks vrouw en adjudant" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen kolonel, "toe generaal laat soldaat met rust, het is protocol om te doen" zegt kolonel, "echt Sheppard, jullie moeten echt die protocol aanpassen" zegt Sjaak nijdig en hij draait met de geweer, hij ging van soldaat afstappen.

"sorry maar door toenamen van die Kull soldaten moeten we regels aanscherpen" zegt Sheppard en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem, "toe lieverd, we gaan naar O'Niell. Ze willen je rapport lezen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak zucht zachtjes erdoor. "je hebt gelijk Kos-mos, we laten legendarische O'Niell wachten" zegt Sjaak met een glimlach naar Kos-mos, ze grinnikt beetje en Sheppard apart blik naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

Na een saaie en langdurige rapport leveren aan generaal O'Niell, waren Sjaak en Kos-mos klaar. Ze waren uitgeput bij de binnen plaats van Pentagon zitten en rustig genieten van de weer, "over paar uurtjes gaan we terug naar Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij genoot van de weer. "ja, toch mis ik mijn eigen lichaam om dit genieten" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ja maar ik voel eigenlijk niks van je emotie, dus betekent alleen onze lichamen gelinkt zijn" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan.

"ja dat heb ik ook zo gevoelt, maar het is soms wel fijn om jouw emoties niet voelen" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt beetje beledigend aan naar haar, "generaal, kolonel. Jullie moeten snel naar binnen" schreeuwt Sheppard opeens tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze kijken op en ze rennen meteen naar Sheppard toe.

"is er iets?" zegt Kos-mos en Sheppard wijst naar beelden op de hal van Pentagon, Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen een Gundam in de stad herrie schop. "hij schreeuwt hele tijd over duel en gevecht tegen lord Sjaak" zegt Sheppard en Sjaak kijkt apart naar hem, " Sjaak, hij komt hier heen" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen opeens iemand voor de Gundam zweven. "dat is vloot admiraal Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijken naar de tv scherm.

Admiraal Kos-mos kijkt woedend naar Gundam, "generaal Decker, hoe durf je om deze stad verwoesten" schreeuwt Kos-mos en het was zo hard dat iedereen in Pentagon kunnen horen, "jij loog, lord Sjaak leeft nog en ik eis een revanche. Hij en ik vechten duels eeuwig en ik wil terug vechten zo lang ik nog kan" zegt Decker en Gundam wijst naar admiraal Kos-mos, zij sloeg de vinger van Gundam opzij en ze kijkt echt woedend. "jij weet ook goed toen lord Sjaak stierf, ik heb echt zo vaak vertelt en jouw de lichaam laten zien aan en nu geloof jij mij niet. Jij hebt ook veel pijn gedaan bij mij nu" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en Sjaak zag admiraal Kos-mos blik, "kolonel Sheppard." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar Sjaak, "vertel tegen admiraal Kos-mos naar Destiny gaat over half uurtje. Ik ga terug naar Destiny spoed, ik wil weten wie die piloot is" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak, ze werp daarna de blik terug naar de tv.

"lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze pakt Sjaak rug beet, ze blijft naar de scherm kijken en Sjaak was druk bezig met Sheppard kletsten over situatie, " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos kort en krachtig tegen hem. Hij kijkt om naar Kos-mos, "ze zijn hier we moeten snel wezen" schreeuwt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar boven, hij daarna naar de tv. "ik hoop dat je radio hebt want ik wil nu naar Destiny!" zegt Sjaak opeens en Gundam kwam op binnen plaats, "begrepen" zegt Sheppard en hij grijpt naar zijn radio, "verbreek de verbinding nu!" zegt Sheppard door radio.

"wat is dit? De signalen zijn weg!" zegt Decker opeens en Kos-mos kwam voor hem vliegen, "ben je nu te vrede generaal? Nu ga terug naar je divisie ik moet jouw rotzooi opruimen, we praten later wel over gedrag" zegt admiraal Kos-mos woedend en ze kijkt schuin naar Sheppard met twee mensen naar hem stonden.

Sjaak en Kos-mos knipperen met hun ogen en ze zagen dat ze op de observatie dek stonden, "ik haat deze kleding" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij droeg vrije tijds kleding opeens, Kos-mos vond Sjaak wel knap uit zag. "wat is er gebeurt?" zegt Chloe tegen Sjaak opeens, "later ik ga me verkleden en ik ga naar gate ruimte" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog met snelheid vandoor, Chloe kijkt verbaasd en Kos-mos zucht zachtjes erdoor.

"we hadden problemen op aarde" zegt Kos-mos rustig en haar vrije tijds kleding veranderd in gevecht uniform, Sjaak kwam uit zijn kamer, hij knoopt zijn cadian gevecht uniform dicht. Young en rush stonden op hem te wachten, "wat heb ik gehoord?" zegt Young rustig. Sjaak kijkt naar Young en rush en hij loopt rustig langs hun heen, " Sjaak, Young zei iets tegen je" zegt rush rustig tegen hem en ze lopen achter Sjaak aan.

"wat wil je weten? Ik weet ook niks af en opeens komt admiraal Kos-mos woedend tegen een Gundam piloot die dol graag met duel met mij, nou ja tenminste met lord Sjaak." zegt Sjaak en hij kwam in gate ruimte, de Kos-mos leden kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, rush en Young. Kos-mos kwam naar Sjaak toe, "wat ben je van plan, ik weet dat iets aan de hand is met je emotie verberg het niet?" zegt Kos-mos nijdig tegen Sjaak en roze gate poort ging open, Will en vloot admiraal Kos-mos kwam in de gate ruimte lopen van Destiny.

"je wilt met me spreken generaal?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, Will sloot de poort achter hun dicht en ze kijkt schuin naar Sjaak en admiraal Kos-mos aan. "ja, wie is die piloot van die Gundam bij Pentagon?" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt opeens treurig blik naar Sjaak en andere mensen, Sjaak zucht enorm en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "goed, kom we gaan naar messhal misschien bij bakje thee wat prettig manier is om uit te leggen op deze onderwerp" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt op, ze kijkt beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak.

Kos-mos kijkt beetje apart naar Sjaak die opeens gevoelige kant liet zien tegen admiraal Kos-mos, ze kwamen allemaal in messhal en admiraal Kos-mos kreeg kop met thee van Becker, Sjaak kwam tegen over haar zitten en hij haalt beetje diep adem. "wie is die piloot die dol graag duel wilt met lord Sjaak?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen admiraal Kos-mos, Young en rush kijken verbaasd tegen Sjaak en admiraal Kos-mos.

Jonge kolonel Kos-mos kwam bij admiraal zitten en ze zag dat zij enorm aan het trillen was, "hij was jouw beste kameraad, zijn naam is generaal Kira Decker, hij is pleeg vader van Will Decker. Hij en lord Sjaak vochten altijd met duels tegen elkaar. Meestal waren derde vijand erbij" zegt Kos-mos en Shion kijkt aan, "gnosis?" zegt zij en admiraal Kos-mos knikt rustig. "maar ook vele andere rassen die Orb willen vernietigen, lord Sjaak toen nog hij een luitenant was bij Destiny waren wij allemaal gevonden op een gevaarlijke planeet, we vochten voor onze leven toen opeens Kira kwam met zijn regiment om ons te helpen. Ik was blij dat mijn vertaling programma in orde was en ik leg uit waar wij waren" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en Sjaak luister aandachtig naar haar verhaal.

Toen admiraal geschiedenis van lord Sjaak en generaal Decker, Sjaak glimlacht rustig toen zij klaar was met de verhaal. Sjaak moest daarna lachen erdoor, beide Kos-mos kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak. " Sjaak, dit is echt gevoelig onderwerp voor haar dus wees aardig tegen haar" zegt Kos-mos woedend tegen Sjaak, ze kwam dicht bij Sjaak staan en hij glimlacht rustig naar Kos-mos. Hij trok haar op zijn schoot, "ik weet het, het spijt me echt dat ik moest lachen erdoor beide Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf kus op haar lippen, "maar ik denk dat lord Sjaak weer op toneel komt" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, admiraal kijkt Sjaak verbaasd aan. "jij meen dat niet? Hij vernietigd een hele stad" zegt admiraal Kos-mos verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt serieus aan, "wij gaan niet vechten in stad, op aarde hebben je plaatsten waar geen mensen aanwezig zijn en toch vijanden kunnen krijgen" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan.

Bij SGC ging roze poort open en Will en admiraal Kos-mos kwamen uit de poort lopen, Will sloot de poort en Kos-mos zucht enorm erdoor. Generaal O'Niell en kolonel Sheppard stonden op haar te wachten, "zo hoe was gesprek met Sjaak?" zegt Sheppard rustig en Will kijkt naar haar moeder aan. Admiraal Kos-mos kijkt eerst schuin naar Will rustig en ze werp haar blik daarna naar O'Niell en Sjaak. "hij vertelt dat hij een duel wilt met generaal Decker." zegt admiraal Kos-mos rustig en beide officieren kijken zuchten aan naar admiraal.

Sjaak checkt zijn harnas gegevens op zijn computer, Kos-mos zucht enorm naar Sjaak. "echt wat hebben jongens tegenwoordig?" zegt Chloe rustig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar haar, Chloe zag dat bijna alle leden van Kos-mos regiment aan het werken waren om Sjaaks gevecht harnas klaar te krijgen maar ook zijn wapens. " Chloe, dat man heeft recht op revanche en tenslotte wij spelen niet vals erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stel zijn reactie met de pak scherper bewegen, "maar toch dit is gekke werk" zegt Chloe en Kos-mos leg haar hand op Chloe schouder. "geef het op, Sjaak actie kan jij en ik niet uit zijn kop slaan" zegt Kos-mos en Chloe kijkt verbaasd aan naar haar.

"je hebt misschien wel gelijk erin" zegt Chloe en Sjaak deed zijn gevecht harnas aan vast klikken, "zo die upgrades zullen nu wel misschien werken?" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak. Eli zag hoe Sjaak paar oefeningen deed met zijn harnas, "sorry Sjaak maar wij kunnen je lightsaber niet meer verder aanpassen, ik hoop dat hij zelfde type armour zoals je Tallgeese?" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak, Ahsoka gaf Sjaaks lightsabers terug aan hem. "lightsabers zijn alleen maar wapens en verlenging van je arm, maar de kennis kan je overleven" zegt Sjaak en hij activeert 1 van zijn lightsabers, hij zwaait er mee rond.

"hij is wel lichter" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ikrit knikt rustig naar Sjaak, "klopt deze is gemaakt door staal van je Gundam, je lightsabers zijn meteen gekoppeld aan je harnas energie. Dus wees voorzichtig er mee" zegt Ikrit rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij bergt zijn lightsabers op, Will kwam binnen lopen in mobile suit hangar en iedereen kijkt rustig op. "het is tijd, we hebben locatie gesproken en uitgelegd aan mijn pleeg vader" zegt Will rustig tegen iedereen in de hangar, ze kijken Sjaak verbaasd aan. Hij kijkt beetje moeilijk naar Will, ze zucht zachtjes tegen Sjaak. "ik hoop echt dat jij mijn pleeg vader wakker ga schudden en ga winnen want ik heb zo hekel aan jullie verhalen over duels en zo enorm dat hij obsedeert was dan plaats een vader wezen" zegt Will beetje nijdig en koudbloedig tegen Sjaak en anderen.

"ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen voor je Will, maar onthoud goed. Ik ben ook niet je echte vader maar ik laat je niet in de steek erdoor" zegt Sjaak en hij legt zijn hand op Will schouder, ze kijkt beetje droevig naar Sjaak en ze omhelst hem stevig beet.

"weet jij zeker dat wij op de goede planeet zitten?" zegt generaal Decker en hij kijkt rustig naar spook stad op de planeet was, "ja en nu op houden" snauwt admiraal Kos-mos en generaal Decker zucht enorm, hij zag op de rand van zijn cockpit van zijn Gundam. Ze kijken naar de stargate die opeens open schoof, O'Niell met zijn team kwamen uit de poort lopen. Vervolgens kwamen Will, Kos-mos en Sjaak rustig uit de poort lopen, generaal Decker kijkt verbaasd naar Kos-mos en persoon naast haar. "daar is mijn pleeg vader" zegt Will tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze kijken naar de Gundam en Kos-mos zucht, "weet je zeker dat je niet Tallgeese wilt?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig, "nee" zegt Sjaak kort en hij deed zijn helm op zetten. Sjaaks harnas klapt uit en admiraal Kos-mos land op de grond, "zo dit is gevecht terrein voor duel?" zegt admiraal tegen O'Niell en Sheppard, "klopt, keuze van generaal Sjaak. Een of andere manier herken hij deze planeet op de duimpje en daarom besloot hij om hier zo te duelleren" zegt Sheppard en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos en Sjaak die rustig zijn harnas checken.

Generaal Decker kwam naar beneden via de lift en hij loopt rustig naar groep toe, "zo waar vechten wij?" zegt Decker en Will kijkt beetje angstig naar haar pleeg vader. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken rustig en Sjaak gaf paar schouder klopje op Will schouder. "voordat wij doen wil ik liever voorstellen wie mijn tegenstander is" zegt Sjaak rustig en zijn helm vizier schoof open, Decker kijkt beetje geschrokken aan naar jonge Sjaak voor hem stond. "jij ken mijn naam allang" zegt Decker snauwend tegen Sjaak, "misschien als jij zo veel weet dan weet je mijn naam misschien dan wel? Tenslotte ik ben niet de lord Sjaak die jouw rivaal is" zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk tegen Decker, " Kira Decker, eerste mobile suit legioen en lord Sjaak nummer twee" zegt Decker rustig tegen Sjaak en hij glimlacht rustig naar Decker.

"wie is nummer 1 dan?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Decker kijkt vreemd op naar twee Kos-mos, eentje was ouder en droeg admiraal uniform en andere droeg gevecht harnas die beetje op Sjaaks harnas lijkt maar ook weer niet. "dat was lord Sjaak." zegt admiraal Kos-mos rustig en O'Niell team kijkt naar aparte gespannen sfeertje bij de mensen, "deed lord Sjaak ook weddenschap tegen je?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Decker en iedereen kijkt op naar Sjaak en Decker. "nee, wij houden altijd sportief" zegt Decker rustig, "nou dan is het tijd ervoor om verandering brengen tussen jouw en mijn duel" zegt Sjaak rustig en Decker kijkt twijfelend naar Sjaak.

"wat soort weddenschap heb jij in je gedachten knul?" zegt Decker erg dichtbij Sjaak staan, "simpel weddenschap geen geld, geen andere stomme vernedering momenten te doen" zegt Sjaak rustig met glimlach tegen Decker. " oké, dus wat is je weddenschap dan wel?" zegt Decker, "nou dit is onze eerste en laatste gevecht en duel, ik heb het besloten en daarom wil ik paar dingen te doen. Als ik verlies dan geef jij op om zo enorm obsedeert tegen mij...ik bedoel lord Sjaak en word vader. Maak nieuwe start en ga doen zoals jij hoort te doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Decker kijkt apart naar Sjaak.

"wat als ik verliest?" zegt Decker en Sjaak glimlacht, "wat wil je dan hebben Decker? Kijk rond om je heen, ik heb alles wat ik nodig hebt" zegt Sjaak en Will knipt in haar vingers, er verschenen alle Kos-mos eenheden op de planeet. "enige wat jij niet hebt is familie en dat heb ik wel, dus jij hebt toch niks te verliezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en zijn vizier schoof dicht. "jullie vechten in de stad halo, er lopen aantal flood troepen rond maar rest van planeet is wel gezuiverd. Voor jullie hebben wij deze stad gekozen voor jullie" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en Decker.

Kos-mos bij Sjaaks harnas aan het checken voordat hij zijn helm op deed, "een eitje voor mijn mobile suit" zegt Decker trots en Sjaak kijkt naar de pad, " Valeera, Jaina, er komen een groep hier heen ik wil de poort veilig en schoon gehouden" zegt Sjaak rustig en twee meiden knikken, zij vlogen vandoor. Decker zag opeens paar licht flitsten verschenen en hij floot beetje erdoor, "je kan ook terug trekken en ophouden om aarde lastig vallen met je kinderachtige gedoe?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Decker kijkt hem streng aan, hij klom rustig aan boord van zijn mobile suit en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt beetje aparte blik naar Decker. Sjaak en Kos-mos zagen die blik, "nu begrijp ik het" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, zij knikt naar Sjaak en ze zagen wat probleem was tussen admiraal Kos-mos en generaal Decker. "we houden radio contact Sjaak, als te gevaarlijk word, roep om hulp" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak stak zijn duim omhoog.

Hij zag Decker vandoor vloog, "onthoud wel jullie twee, als iemand dood gaat dan heb je ook duel verloren dus let ook op iedereen" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en zij pakt Sjaaks schouder beet, ze fluister zachtjes in Sjaaks oor, "begrepen admiraal" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog vandoor. Kos-mos kwam naast admiraal staan, "wat fluister jij in Sjaaks oor?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en admiraal kijkt haar aan.

Sjaak en Decker landen in de grote plein van de stad, "goed ik ga naar de grote gebouw om wat dingen uitzoeken en natuurlijk hou ik wel aan de duel" zegt Sjaak tegen Decker, " hè, wat ben jij van plan?" zegt Decker tegen hem, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar mobile suit. "ik heb ook mijn orders en missie, alleen de kern van de flood is daar zo in dat gebouw" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar flood die langzaam naar Sjaak en Decker komen, "begrepen, vandaar we moeten we samen werken, ik kom achter je aan en afleiding verzorgen" zegt Decker en zijn mobile suit sloeg opeens aantal flood wezen weg, "ik hoop datje me bij kan houden?" zegt Sjaak en hij liet 1 van zijn lightsaber activeren. Decker zag opeens Sjaak verdwijnen en daarna zag Decker snel dat Sjaak bij andere kant van de plein gehurkt stond, alle flood die in zijn pad stonden exploderen.

"super snelheid, interessant" zegt Decker en paar flood wezens sprongen op de mobile suit, Decker grinnikt rustig en hij drukt op zijn paneel, enorme elektrische stroom schrok vloog over de mobile suit, alle wezens exploderen die tegen zijn mobile suit. "dat is iets nieuws, misschien moet je me Tallgeese ook doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en mobile suit hoofd draait naar Sjaak, "dat is standaard bij elke mobile suit?" zegt Decker via luidspreker.

Sjaak werd opeens verrast door aantal flood wezens die groter waren dan Sjaak, "generaal!" schreeuwt Decker en Sjaak zucht enorm, hij liet zijn aura activeren en flood wezens vlogen in de lucht, in paar tellen schopt Sjaak met aantal flood wezens in de lucht tegen de muur. Hij liet zijn gatling geweer verschijnen, "wauw, ik wil dat ding hebben voor mijn mobile suit" zegt Decker en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak die met zijn gatling gun beet pakken. Hij vuurt tegen flood wezens en zij exploderen, kleine wezentjes naar Sjaak beginnen rennen.


	62. hoofdstuk 62: gelukkig einde

Kos-mos leden zagen een explosie uit de stad komen, Will kijkt bezorgt naar enorme vuurbal. Admiraal Kos-mos kijkt ook bezorgd naar de vuurbal die rustig omhoog vlieg, " Kos-mos?" zegt Will rustig en zachtjes tegen haar, admiraal kijkt op en ze kijkt naar jongere Kos-mos.

"geen zorgen, Sjaak is orde en als hij nog leeft zal Decker ook levend" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Will haalt beetje op gelucht adem, "natuurlijk, altijd voor hem. Maar hij leeft niet eeuwig zoals ik leef" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Kos-mos. "ja ik weet dat ook donders goed" zegt Kos-mos beetje boos tegen admiraal.

"generaal Sjaak?" zegt Decker en hij zag vuur zee voor hem staan, "zeur niet, kom op we hebben duel en ik heb persoonlijke missies van jouw vriendin" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam uit de vuurzee lopen, hij liet zijn lege gatling gun vallen en flood wezen exploderen door vuur zee, Sjaak draait om en hij zag die wezens in de brand vliegen door. Sjaak vloog daarna vandoor naar de hoofd gebouw, mobile suit vloog achter Sjaak aan.

Na een tijdje kwamen Sjaak en Decker voor ingang van de hoofdkwartier van leger basis, "het ziet eruit dat eeuwen niet meer gebruikt geworden?" zegt Decker, zijn mobile suit cockpit kwam open schuiven. Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan, "je weet nu dat wij regels verbreken van je persoonlijke duel?" zegt Sjaak en Decker haalt zijn shotgun uit zijn holster. "ach, ik geloof dat jij in begin geen eerlijke gevecht deed sinds wij elkaar ontmoeten" zegt Decker rustig en hij kwam naar beneden naast Sjaak staan, "probeer mij bij te houden dan, Kira." zegt Sjaak en aantal flood wezens verschenen, zij lieten hun zwaarden zien. Sjaak glimlacht rustig tegen de flood strijders, hij activeert zijn twee lightsabers.

Decker zag opeens Sjaak beeld verdween langzaam en hij laad zijn shotgun zo snel mogelijk, Sjaak verscheen net voor de ingang en hij deed deur open schuiven. Decker zag opeens de wezens in kleinere stukken neer vallen op de grond, "hoe doe je dat?" zegt Decker, " cosmetische storm ongeluk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij werd opeens neer geslagen door 3 meter hoge flood monster, " Sjaak!" zegt Decker en hij sprong over Sjaak heen, hij land op 3 meter hoge monster, hij schoot paar keer in de hoofd van de flood monster.

Decker sprong met salto achterover en hij land op de sierlijke wijze neer, Sjaak deed met zijn lightsaber door flood wezen die achter Decker stond, hij kijkt verbaasd wat Sjaak deed en Decker haalt beetje opgelucht adem. "dank je" zegt Decker en Sjaak kijkt rustig schuin aan naar Decker, "kom we moeten naar controle kamer" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze rennen naar binnen.

Al schieten en vechten kwamen Sjaak en Decker naar beneden in controle ruimte, "goed we moeten in de computer kijken naar informatie die jij zoek" zegt Decker en Sjaak deed zijn lightsaber terug trekken uit dode flood lichaam. "snap ik maar we moeten ook terug dus we moeten onze vlucht route eerst plannen" zegt Sjaak en hij deed met zijn force de deur dicht schuiven, hij ging recht opstaan en Sjaak loop daarna naar Decker toe, hij was al bezig met de computer hacken en uit proberen te zoeken naar de gegevens.

Sjaak kijkt naar Decker hoe snel hij aan het typen was, "coördinator?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Decker. "klopt ik ben ook computer expert" zegt Decker rustig en Sjaak kijkt door de ramen van controle kamer, "ow nee...je ga dit niet menen" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en Decker kijkt naar Sjaak, hij zag dat Sjaak enorm wit trok. Sjaak liet zijn helm camera activeren en hij nam snel aantal minuten op wat Sjaak ook zag. "wat is er?" zegt Decker rustig tegen Sjaak, hij legt zijn hand op Sjaaks schouder.

"dat zijn Destiny klas schepen, wel stuk of 20" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar docking plaats van enorme hangar, Decker kijkt naar de schepen en hij zag dat ook best veel schepen waren. "ik heb iets, ik ben nu aan het vertalen in het Engels" zegt Decker en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, ze draaien om en horen enorm gebonk bij de deur. "ik denk dat wij weinig tijd hebben, we moeten de schepen vernietigen anders zullen zij gebruiken om planeet verlaten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Decker, "begrepen, ik heb gegevens nu gedownload en opgeslagen in mijn mobile suit" zegt Decker, Sjaak knikt en deur paneel vloog naar Sjaak en Decker toe.

Sjaak sprong omhoog en hij houd met 1 hand deur paneel beet en gaf volgende zet om dwars door de controle kamer ruit vernietigen, Decker sprong uit de controle kamer en Sjaak gooit een apparaat uit zijn harnas, de kleine ronde balletje kwam voor flood wezens neer. Decker zag opeens enorme vuurbal uit de controle kamer komen, Sjaak grijpt Decker beet en hij vloog naar de schepen toe.

"wat kan jij nog meer doen?" zegt Decker en Sjaak land op de romp van Destiny klas schip, "veel dingen zoals dit" zegt Sjaak en hij zet zich schrap, uit zijn hand palm kwam enorme straal die andere Destiny klas schepen vernietigd in oogwenk.

"wat is dat?" zegt O'Niell en iedereen kijkt naar de stad, enorme explosie vervaagd de stad, ze zetten schrap voor de schokgolf. " Will, breng ons snel weg hier dit word gevaarlijk voor mensen" zegt Kos-mos snel en Will knikt rustig, ze knipt in haar vingers en roze stargate ging open. Iedereen begon te rennen en Kos-mos zag admiraal Kos-mos rustig te kijken naar de stad. Ze grijpt admiraal arm stevig beet, ze kijkt Kos-mos schuin aan. " Sjaak is bij Decker, vertrouw hem tenslotte hij was jouw vriendje ook geweest en jouw man. Vertrouw hem" zegt Kos-mos tegen admiraal, ze zucht zachtjes en admiraal knikt rustig. Ze gingen beide door de poort en enorme vuurzee kwam over de stargate.

"wat nu?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen anderen, "we kunnen beter afwachten over een uurtje misschien komen we wel achter wat aan de hand is met die planeet" zegt Sheppard tegen Jaina, "misschien, maar we kunnen dat beste in SGC doen want hier is ook niet welkom" zegt Valeera en iedereen kijkt rustig om, ze zagen dat mensen van Kandrakar apart kijken naar de groep. "begrepen, ik stuur jullie wel daar naar toe tenslotte ik ben meer boodschappen jongen dan plaats een strijder" zegt Will zuchtend en zij knikt in haar vingers, iedereen kwamen kwamen in flits in SGC messhal.

"kan je niet betere locatie verzinnen?" zegt Cassidy en zij deed pan met soep opzij, ze was helemaal onder tomaten soep. "jij valt best mee, ik zat in de vriezer" zegt Jaina en zij trilt van de kou, Cassidy giechelt beetje. "zeur niet ik kwam ook niet goed terecht" zegt Will en ze deed wat sla blaadjes uit haar haren trekken.

"waar is Kos-mos en admiraal?" zegt Jaina rustig en ze wrijft tegen haar armen. "we zijn hier zo" zegt Kos-mos tegen Jaina, ze zag dat admiraal en Kos-mos rustig kijken naar Jaina en andere Kos-mos leden, "generaal O'Niell, ambassadeur Woolsey, kolonel Sheppard. Ik hebben jullie niet verwacht" zegt kolonel Carter tegen iedereen in messhal, "ja wen er maar aan Samantha, maar hebben we nog de adres van die planeet?" zegt generaal rustig tegen carter. Ze kijkt vreemd aan naar generaal, admiraal en Kos-mos rennen snel naar controle ruimte van SGC. "stik, de generaal natuurlijk" zegt Valeera en andere Kos-mos leden schrokken op, ze rennen snel achter admiraal en Kos-mos aan.

"sergeant, maakt adres van flood planeet en snel, ik wil weten dat het nog werkt?" zegt admiraal streng tegen sergeant, hij kijkt beetje twijfelend naar haar en ze sloeg sergeant van de stoel af. Kos-mos vang hem op en ze kijkt naar admiraal, " Jaina, Valeera. Kalmeren admiraal snel" zegt Kos-mos en twee meiden grijpen admiraal stevig beet. "wil jij niet weten wat met je vriend gebeurt?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos droevig en beetje woedend tegen Kos-mos, ze zucht naar admiraal.

"ik vertrouw Sjaak enorm en hij leeft nog" zegt Kos-mos en de gate ging niet online erdoor, "wat gebeurt er?" zegt generaal en meiden kijken naar de sergeant die adres na kijkt. "de adres bestaat niet meer, er is grote kans dat planeet vernietigd is" zegt sergeant en ze kijken verbaasd toen een gate adres ging draaien. Ze krijgen actieve poort, de SGC iris sloot meteen, "ik krijg een IFF, het komt bij onze maan, zelfs de adres is bij onze maan" zegt sergeant en iedereen kijkt naar hun scherm.

" hè, staat dit ding aan?" zegt bekende stem en iedereen kijkt verbaasd, " Sjaak ben jij dat?" zegt Kos-mos en ze grijpt naar de microfoon, "aye, leuk om je te horen. Missie geslaagd en ik heb duel gewonnen dus de deal is van paraat, admiraal Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak via luidspreker, admiraal kalmeert rustig. Jaina en Valeera lieten haar los, "hoe is met de generaal?" zegt admiraal via microfoon.

Sjaak glimlacht naar de generaal, "hij is in orde, volgende keer mag je wel vertellen dat jij op hem bent. We kunnen wel aantal escort schepen willen hebben want deze schuit is even oud als Destiny en veel systemen faalt af en toe" zegt Sjaak en hij zat in de kapitein stoel van Destiny klas schip, generaal Decker beschermt zijn gezicht toen zijn paneel begon knetteren door elektrische schokken.

"begrepen wij sturen zo spoedig mogelijk een schip naar jullie toe" zegt generaal O'Niell en hij wijst naar Samantha carter, "ik heb daar geen tijd ervoor, Will, nu meteen graag" zegt Sjaak hard door luidsprekers, "begrepen" zegt Will en zij transformeert in wachter van Kandrakar, ze verdween kort daarna.

"gelukkig Will, je bent er" zegt Sjaak en hij hield de computer core van Decker mobile suit stevig beet, "generaals we gaan" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak knikt. "ga ik stuur Destiny weg hier zo" zegt Decker en Sjaak zucht enorm, hij sloeg met computer core tegen Decker. "altijd die gevoelige gedoe, Will ga alvast ik kom zo" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf computer core aan Will. "begrepen sir" zegt Will en ze hield Decker arm beet, ze verdween voor Sjaak. "goed nu die stomme wrak" zegt Sjaak en hij ging in de kapitein stoel zitten, hij begon meteen te werken aan de besturing systeem.

"sir we ontdekken een explosie" zegt luitenant en hij kreeg telefoon van Norad, "waar is Will?" zegt Jaina en ze zagen opeens roze poort geactiveerd in de gate ruimte van SGC. Will en Decker kwamen uit de poort, ze zagen dat poort toen offline ging. "waar is Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en admiraal begon snel te rennen naar de gate ruimte, iedereen zagen dat admiraal Decker stevig omhelst en lange liefdevolle zoen gaf. "ja nu weten wij ook waarom zij zo vreemd droeg" zegt Jaina en Valeera knikt rustig naar haar, "waar is Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos via microfoon, Will kijkt op en ze denkt rustig na.

"ik voel hem, ik ben zo terug" zegt Will rustig en zij verdween voor Kos-mos ogen, Sjaak zweeft rustig door de ruimte en hij bekijkt de sterren. "waarschuwing, pak beschadigt. Zuurstof gehalte daalt, zuurstof procent is nu op 35" zegt Sjaaks gevecht pak, "hmpf, het is meer dan alleen mijn pak beschadigt" denkt Sjaak en hij kijkt op toen Will voor hem stond. Ze glimlacht rustig tegen Sjaak en hij zag een witte licht flits, hij kijkt verbaasd toen hij iedereen zag. Kos-mos glimlacht en omhelst Sjaak stevig beet, "toe Kos-mos, het doet zeer" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos. Generaal Decker lacht rustig naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, "nou ik heb echt volledig verloren en dit is mijn laatste duel met jouw dan" zegt Decker en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "het was enorme eer om met jouw duelleren generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en Decker lacht naar hem.

"met genoegen, admiraal Kos-mos. Missie is geslaagd. We hebben onze data" zegt generaal Decker tegen haar, admiraal Kos-mos bloost lichtjes en zij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, Kos-mos en Decker. "alleen" zegt Sjaak met twijfelend stem tegen admiraal, "alleen wat generaal Sjaak?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos. "ik ben bang dat de flood ook gevlucht heeft, het was een fabriek van Destiny klas schepen worden gebouwd en ik had snel op hun vlucht gegevens gekeken. Ook was onze Destiny wel als eerste vertrokken, er waren nog andere 12 schepen in flood bemanning in verschillende richtingen vertrokken naar halo ringen" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt bezorggelijk naar Sjaak, "ik zal toevoegen aan je rapport en zorgwekkend word bestempelt. Ook weet ik niet dat de schepen nog wel bestaan? Maar op die planeet zijn er nog meer Destiny klas schepen vertrokken generaals?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en Decker.

"niet dat ik weet?" zegt Decker rustig en hij kijkt naar Sjaak, "ja 1 schip is overleeft door explosie, ik weet niet coördinaten zijn maar ik zag wel vertrekken" zegt Sjaak bezorgt en kalm tegen admiraal Kos-mos, ze kijkt naar Sjaak. Admiraal Kos-mos zag dat Sjaak enorm bezorgt daar over was, "begrepen, ik vertrouw jouw woord want ik ken je echt langer dan vandaag. Want lord Sjaak die wij kennen loog nooit tegen mij of tegen zijn bemanning, hij was altijd eerlijk tegen ons" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt plotseling naar admiraal aan, "dank je" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal draait zich om, zij loopt naar Decker en Will. "generaal Decker en kolonel Will Decker, ik denk dat wij verder moeten kijken dan onze huidige situatie" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen hun, ze kijken apart naar de admiraal.

Paar dagen later was Sjaak met zijn wonden verzorgt, hij had een gekneusde schouder met een hoofdwond erdoor. Natuurlijk waren andere wonden ook gehecht en kwam meteen uit de shuttle lopen, hij was vergezeld door Kos-mos en zij droegen in hun gala uniform. Generaal O'Niell met zijn generale staf waren met een shuttle daar voor gekomen, hij wacht op Sjaak en Kos-mos. "jij ziet fraai uit" zegt O'Niell glimlachend tegen gewonde Sjaak, hij had zijn handen in zijn zakken en hij kijkt nonchalant tegen Sjaak.

"ik kom ook niet zo vaak in zulke uniformen op deze speciale evenement" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos hield haar arm om Sjaaks goede arm beet, "sorry dat wij niet meer kunnen om je op te lappen, je bent echt belangrijk voor Destiny." zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak, "ik heb het door gegeven via Will, zij blijft wel onder mijn bevel en ook van Orb. Ik denk dat het beste is om onze voeding transport lijn intact te houden" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze lopen rustig door Orb hangar, ze werden opeens metgezel door Orb erewacht van admiraal Kos-mos, ze waren ook op hun best gekleed en zwaar gepantserd eruit zien.

Ze kwamen in gang waar veel ramen aanwezig waren, Sjaak, Kos-mos en O'Niell zagen een enorme activiteit in de ruimte. "dit is onze aanwinst, we bouwen een ruimte station om Orb en andere schepen kunnen bevoorraden, admiraal Kos-mos heeft ook ondergrondse ruimte station gebouwd om snelle aanval kunnen plannen. Waar ze precies zitten weet ik niet want ze vind dat erg geheimhouding dat doet er mee" zegt O'Niell rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem, "ik begrijp het, maar vertrouw jij haar?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja, ook zijn mijn regering leiders niet mee eens, toch vertrouw ik haar met mijn leven want ze heeft aarde gered wel 4 keer en ik hoop dat wij ooit beseffen dat wij hun echt harder nodig dan regering leiders denken" zegt O'Niell en ze kwamen uiteindelijk bij de grote zaal, veel leiders kwamen in de zaal lopen en O'Niell werd gescand, "je kan door lopen" zegt soldaat en O'Niell knikt vriendelijk en hij wacht op andere kant op Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"lukt het om eventjes zonder mij ondersteunen?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd en Sjaak knikt rustig tegen haar, hij loopt mank door de poort en alarm ging af, wapens gingen gericht tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt rustig rond. "op de grond wel nu meteen" schreeuwt soldaat en hij richt wapen tegen Sjaak aan, "dat gaat helaas niet" zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en hij hield zijn armen omhoog, Kos-mos liet haar gatling verschijnen. "hij zegt dat hij niet kan omdat hij gewond is, dus laat hem erdoor" zegt Kos-mos nijdig en Sjaak draait om, "kolonel Kos-mos trek je wapens terug en snel, dit is speciale dag voor admiraal we praten wel eruit met dit" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm, "we praten als jij op de grond bent" zegt soldaat nogmaals en zijn geweer werd omlaag geduwd door Will, "het is oké, herken je hem niet soldaat? Hij is lord Sjaak, je ken zijn medische gegevens dat hij een gevecht harnas bezit en dar alarm af gaat erdoor" zegt Will rustig.

"maar hij is meer dan 5 jaar overleden sir" zegt soldaat tegen kolonel Will, "doe dan een DNA scan? En je kan zien dat hij echte is" zegt Will rustig en Kos-mos liet haar gatlings terug trekken, een andere soldaat deed een medische scan over Sjaak en hij kijkt verbaasd naar de gegevens. "ze heeft gelijk, het is de lord geen twijfel mogelijk" zegt soldaat verbazend, "dat is onmogelijk ik heb zijn lichaam zien verdwijnen in de ruimte" zegt soldaat, "het is niet onmogelijk, deze scanner liegen niet. Ik heb ze zelf ontwikkeld en staat er ook bij dat deze persoon zelfde persoon is alleen uit verschillende tijd reis" zegt dokter Elyon plotseling tegen soldaat, groep wachters kijken verbaasd haar aan en ze stonden inhouding opeens.

"sorry voor het ongemak lord Sjaak, we hopen dat je gezellige dag verblijft op deze schip" zegt soldaat tegen hem, Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar bewakers en Kos-mos loopt door poort. De alarm ging ook af en wachters kijken bezorgd, "sorry, ik ben een Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen wachters, "dat begrijpen we wel, maar we hopen dat je de wapens niet op ons richten?" zegt wachter tegen Kos-mos, ze ging meteen Sjaak weer ondersteunen. "dat kan ik niet beloven want ik ben gevecht machine en ik kan mijn emoties uitschakelen" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach tegen wachters en ze lopen rustig naar hun plaatsten.

"sorry voor het ongemak, mijn informatie kwam niet op juiste plaats aan" zegt Elyon tegen Sjaak, "het is oké, we waren ook best vroeg en ik ben wel slecht aan toe van eergisteren" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ik weet het, je had anders gemakkelijk die 5 bewakers neer geslagen, maar goed dat Will meteen alarm zag en mij bij geroepen heeft want anders was misschien wel voor nodig" zegt Elyon rustig en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, ze lopen rustig naar de stoelen. De zaal werd voller en voller met leiders van Orb, aarde en aantal organisaties die Sjaak en Kos-mos niet kennen, Sjaak zat met Kos-mos op de eerste rij.

Rest van de voorste rij werd gevuld door wachters van Kandrakar en hogere officieren, andere kant naast Sjaak zat generaal O'Niell. Ze horen opeens de muziek spelen en iedereen in de ruimte gingen staan, behalve Sjaak. Hij voelt enorme pijn scheuten erdoor en Kos-mos drukt hem beetje op zijn stoel, "sorry ervoor" fluistert Sjaak tegen haar en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig, generaal Decker kwam in de zaal binnen lopen met nog paar personen. Hij ging op de podium staan en opeens ging nog de muziek spelen, iedereen kijkt naar de deur, ze werden wagenwijd open geduwd door 2 bewakers in het goud gekleed, ze zagen admiraal Kos-mos in prachtige bruidsjurk lopen naar de altaar. Ze werd metgezel door twee bruidsmeisjes.

Sjaak herkent meisjes uit een Gundam Seed serie zoals Decker met zijn bruidsjongens worden metgezel, Sjaak kijkt naar de dominee die binnen kwam lopen. Sjaak herkent hem als Duo Maxwell, "dat is wel apart" mompelt Sjaak rustig, Kos-mos en O'Niell kijken hem aan. "je bedoelt, personages die jij uit anime wereld herkent?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "ja, maar goed zullen we bij leukere dingen houden?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Kos-mos giechelt, admiraal zag Kos-mos en Sjaak op de eerste rij zaten. "je hebt gelijk, ik was vertrouwen in Sjaak helemaal opgegeven. Nu moet ik vooruit kijken en naar de toekomst" denkt admiraal Kos-mos en ze kijkt naar generaal Decker, "wij zijn hier gekomen om twee mensen met elkaar kunnen verbinden, als iemand tegen is spreek nu of zwijgt voor altijd" zegt Duo tegen de mensen in de zaal.

Iedereen bleef stil en duo ging met gesprek rustig verder vertellen, Sjaak en Kos-mos geniet van de ceremonie en zij feliciteren de gelukkig nieuwe stel, Will kwam tussen met Sjaak en Kos-mos. "bedankt Sjaak, echt voor alles. Hoe kan ik je terug bedanken?" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar Will, "kopie van bruiloft en lid worden in Kos-mos eenheid?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will glimlacht rustig. "zal ik ervoor zorgen en ik breng ook morgen eerste voorraad naar Destiny om jullie te voeden" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar.

"doe rustig aan en neem je tijd Will." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "sorry dat ik jullie moeten onderbreken, maar Sjaak en Kos-mos eenheid moet terug nar Destiny hun missie is voorbij" zegt O'Niell rustig en Sjaak knikt naar hem. Spoedig kwamen de Kos-mos leden naast Sjaak en Kos-mos staan. Will glimlacht rustig en zij knipt in haar vingers en ze kwamen spoedig op Destiny, Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt, "het gaat wel, ik ga naar ziekenboeg Kos-mos. Door mijn laatste missie ben ik echt uitgeput geraakt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar hem.


	63. hoofdstuk 63: Dagboek

Greer en Chloe kwamen snel uit de poort rennen toen net achter hun de Destiny stargate begon te flikkeren, ze zagen ook dat de poort offline ging en enorme stoomwolken eruit begonnen te spuiten. "Kos-mos!" schreeuwt Greer en Eli kwam naar Greer en Chloe. "shit, Sjaak zal niet blij vinden" zegt Eli geschrokken.

Kos-mos vloog uit de stargate en ze kijkt rond, het was enorme donkere ruimte en ze zag niemand in de gebouw aanwezig. "ik zweer je Fred, ik hoor iets in de dat ruimte" zegt bewaker van complex en Kos-mos begon meteen achter paar kratten schuilen, "dat is je alleen je verbeelding. Tenslotte niemand kan dat ding bedienen" zegt Fred tegen andere bewaker en hun zaklampen schijnen naar de stargate, "niet bedienen? Dat is vreemd, 3 weken geleden op SGC zag ik ze wel bedienen van de poort" zegt Kos-mos en bewakers schijnen naar Kos-mos, ze rent opeens vandoor en bewakers begonnen te schieten.

Het alarm ging af en alle soldaten begonnen opeens te rennen, ze kijken verbaasd naar Kos-mos en ze stopt met piepende voeten. "die uniformen zien anders uit" zegt Kos-mos en ze begonnen te vuren naar haar, ze rent naar soldaten toe en ze ontwijkt alle kogels.

" Sjaak" zegt Young tegen hem en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hem, " Kos-mos is vermist?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt verbaasd hoe hij meteen wist. Hij glimlacht rustig, " Destiny moet verder vliegen, geen zorgen om Kos-mos ze is in orde. Ik weet het" zegt Sjaak rustig op de ziekenboeg bed, hij kwam voor zijn standaard medische controle, "weet je zeker? Moet ik iets meer af weten dan ik hoor te weten?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "ja het is nu wel juiste tijd om af te weten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sprong rustig van de ziekenboeg bed af. Hij loopt nog klein beetje mank naar zijn kamer, "papa! mama is vermist moeten wij haar niet zoeken?" zegt Mindi bezorgt tegen haar, ze kwam aanvliegen met John, Cassidy hield kleine Will beet in haar armen. "geen zorgen, je moeder komt in orde" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn hut deur open, hij loopt rustig naar zijn rug zak en begon te zoeken.

Kos-mos vloog uit de complex en ze kijkt in de lucht welke richting op moest, "ik voel Sjaak wel maar hij is veel te ver weg om te vliegen, ik moet informatie hebben om voorbereiden waar ik precies bent" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt rond, bewakers begonnen te schieten en Kos-mos vloog door geluidsbarrière heen. "wow zij is snel" zegt een kolonel, "weet ik O'Niell, maar waarschuw Pentagon over een indringer. Misschien is zij wel gevaarlijk?" zegt generaal Hammond tegen hem, kolonel salueert naar hem en hij ging meteen vandoor om te melden.

Sjaak voelt opeens, "das raar, het voelt als ik iemand kent?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar de lucht. "kom op Sjaak, sta niet zo te dag dromen" zegt een meisje tegen hem, "ik kom Melda, niet zo zeuren. Je weet toch dat ik nooit te laat komt bij de gym" zegt Sjaak en hij rent over de school plein naar de gymzaal toe.

Sjaak pakt zijn dagboek uit zijn rug zag, "ik heb alles op geschreven wat ik van die dagen herinnerd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt naar de dagboek, het staat geschreven: "starfleet logboek van lord Sjaak." er stond ook logo die Sjaak eerder liet zien als badge van Kos-mos eenheid aan Will, Young kijkt verbaasd en Sjaak bladert rustig en voorzichtig door logboek. "hier is het, stardate: 00003.5. 12 mei 1997. 14:00 uur. Ik ben net klaar met gym toen opeens ik verrast door onbekende vrouw" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij las hard op voor tegen Young.

Sjaak kwam uit de gym zaal en hij wil op de school plein lopen toen opeens hij verrast werd voor geluidsbarrière, "zullen dat F-16's wezen?" zegt klasgenoot tegen Sjaak, "nee, ze mogen dat niet meer sinds de val van Berlijnse muur" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zag iemand in de lucht zweven, hij kreeg rare gevoel weer en ze schrokken toen opeens piepende banden door de straten bij zijn school plein kwamen.

"leger voertuigen van Amerikaanse leger kwamen op onze school plein stormen, ze duwen mij en mijn klasgenoten naar veiligheid, maar de jonge vrouw met blauwe haren greep meteen in. Ze bracht mij opeens andere kant op" zegt Sjaak en hij las de pagina rustig verder.

"blijf liggen en ze zullen je niet verwonden" zegt Kos-mos tegen jongen, hij knikt rustig en hij zag de soldaten hun wapens grijpen. "pas op" zegt jongen tegen haar en hij duwt haar opzij, jongen werd geraakt in zijn schouder en Kos-mos ving haar op. Ze kijkt angstig en ze liet haar gatling geweer verschijnen, "wie ben jij?" zegt jongen rustig en hij hield zijn bloederige schouder stevig drukken. "ik ben Kos-mos" zegt zij tegen Sjaak, "wacht, gevecht androïde Kos-mos uit vector?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en zij begon te schieten tegen voertuigen van Amerikaanse leger, "ja, hoe weet jij dat nou?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, Sjaak stond op en hij kijkt rustig. "mijn naam is Sjaak de wijze, maar op een rare manier heb ik jouw wel ooit eens keer eerder ontmoet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, ze zegt niks tegen hem en ze dook snel achter muurtje.

"misschien later maar nu niet?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zag door glazen hal andere soldaten begonnen te rennen, Sjaak stond meteen op en hij rent naar de deur. "iedereen weg bij die ramen de soldaten ga meteen vuren en schieten" schreeuwt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt op, ze zag Sjaak andere school genoten waarschuwt, "kom mee Sjaak, jij hoort hier niet en jij bent gewond" zegt leraar en Sjaak sloeg hem los, hij kijkt streng hem aan. "het is oké, zij heeft mij hulp nodig en ik zal ook gebruiken" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm tegen zijn leraar.

"ik was natuurlijk enorm woedend tegen mijn leraar, maar ja wie had geen hekel aan hem. Ik moest haar beschermen en helpen waar mee ik kon en ik besloot zonder enig na te denken om Kos-mos uit de puree halen" zegt Sjaak en hij las weer pagina voor en hij sloeg bladzijde om, deze keer was iedereen nieuwsgierig naar Sjaaks verhaal uit zijn logboek. Chloe, Eli, Greer, rush en Young waren allemaal in de messhal. "dus jij hebt Kos-mos nooit eerder vertelt dat jij haar zal ontmoeten?" zegt Eli verbazend tegen Sjaak, "dat leg ik later wel uit in mijn verhaal waarom ik dat niet deed Eli." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, Mindi en John luistert aandachtig tegen Sjaak. Hij ging rustig zijn volgende bladzijde voorlezen.

Sjaak sloeg de leraar van zich los en Amerikaanse soldaten richten naar Kos-mos rug, Sjaak sprong ervoor en ze kijken opeens apart aan, "sir we hebben probleem, er blijkt een kind de vreemde wezen beschermen" zegt soldaat via zijn koptelefoon. " oké, we begrijpen. Staak het vuren" zegt kolonel tegen zijn mannen, ze stoppen met schieten en Kos-mos kijkt opeens om. Ze schrok beetje dat Sjaak achter hem stond, "precies wat ik dacht" denkt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar Amerikaanse soldaten. "ben jij gek geworden?" zegt Kos-mos opeens en zij trok Sjaak net achter haar, hij zag dat Kos-mos ogen een verhaal vertellen die jonge Sjaak nog niet begrijpt.

"daar stonden wij, oog in oog met elkaar gedachten wisselen. Ik kreeg gevoel waar ik Kos-mos ooit in toekomst zal tegen komen? Dat hoop ik van wel" zegt Sjaak tegen andere mensen in de messhal van Destiny, steeds meer mensen kwamen in messhal lopen toen zij horen hoe Sjaak zijn dagboek rustig voorlees terwijl Kos-mos verdwenen was. "leuk en aardig Sjaak dat je voorleest maar hoe helpt dan om Kos-mos te redden?" zegt rush onrustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt rush rustig aan en hij sloeg volgende bladzijde van zijn boek. "ik heb een tekening gemaakt toen er iemand kwam" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet de dagboek tekening zien wie het.

"het lijkt wel op Will." zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak glimlacht, "het is Will, alleen hoe zij kwam daar zo weet ik niet?" zegt Sjaak en hij wrijft tegen zijn hoofd. "misschien moet je verder lezen en we komen meer te weten?" zegt Camile tegen Sjaak, "willen jullie dat echt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt de groep aan. "lees verder Sjaak, tenslotte als jij het zeg en het is waar dat Kos-mos terug komt door je verhaal misschien vinden wij ook antwoorden als Destiny uit FTL komt?" zegt Young rustig, " oké, ik ga wel verder vertellen. Daar kijk ik in Kos-mos ogen, maar mijn blik werd snel afgeleid door een roze gloed" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen andere mensen in de messhal.

Sjaak kijkt verbaasd achter Kos-mos, zij zag dat Sjaak ogen opeens anders wierpen en ze draait om. " Will?" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd toen zij de rode gloed Will kwam verschijnen, "nou niet precies mijn naam is wel Will maar de achternaam dat jij misschien wilt horen is niet Vandom" zegt Will tegen Kos-mos. "ik begrijp het maar Will die ik ken is ook een wachter van Kandrakar maar misschien uit andere tijdlijn?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen haar, Amerikaanse soldaten kijken beetje verontrust toen Will Vandom in haar Kandrakar uniform voor Kos-mos en Sjaak stond.

"geef mij een megafoon" zegt kolonel en soldaat knikt, hij ging naar de auto toe en soldaat pakt megafoon, hij gaf daarna aan zijn officier. "dank je" zegt kolonel en hij zet zijn megafoon aan, "dit is kolonel O'Niell, geef die knul en geef jullie over" zegt kolonel tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos en Will. Ze kijken naar de Amerikaanse leger, "ze kunnen niks maken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden. "hoe bedoel" zegt Will, "de amerikanen mogen niet aanvallen op Nederlandse grond gebied want als zij dat doen dan verbreken zij militaire code die al na de tweede wereld oorlog leeft" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos grinnikt rustig naar Sjaak. Will en Sjaak kijken beetje apart tegen Kos-mos, "sorry, ik kan niet vertellen, maar je bent echt de Sjaak die ik ken" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach en Sjaak denkt rustig na.

" O'Niell? Dat meen je serieus?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt schuin naar groep soldaten, " Kos-mos, ik weet dat je officieel niet mag zeggen en daarom zeg ik het, ik wil alleen ja of nee horen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kwam naast hem staan. "ik ken die blik dus vraag maar" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, " O'Niell is niet officier van stargate programma?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan naar hem.

"serieus? Jij wist al jaren lang dat kolonel O'Niell bij SGC zit?" zegt Young verbazend en Sjaak kijkt op, hij lacht rustig. "internet Young en jullie Amerikaanse tv Programma series ben ik nog steeds fan van, je moest eens weten wat tv kan leren" zegt Sjaak en hij las rustig verder.

"jij oude zeurpruim, ben jij niet jack O'Niell?" schreeuwt Sjaak en O'Niell kijkt apart naar zijn soldaten, "ja" zegt O'Niell kort door zijn megafoon. "mooi, ik wil ook megafoon omdat mijn stembanden ga kosten" schreeuwt Sjaak en O'Niell zucht, hij gaf eentje aan zijn soldaat en hij loopt naar groep toe. Soldaten richten met hun wapens naar de groep en Sjaak nam de megafoon aan van de soldaat. Hij rent snel terug naar zijn vrienden en Sjaak zet de megafoon aan. "test, test. Mooi hij doet het" zegt Sjaak via de megafoon.

"goed wat is onze plan?" zegt Will tegen Kos-mos en Sjaak, "zij moet terug naar haar tijdslijn alleen we moeten weten waarom die idioten jouw willen hebben" zegt Sjaak en meiden knikken, "ik kwam door gate maar die is in Amerika, ik ben hier heen gekomen omdat jij misschien mij kan helpen... nou dat hoop ik misschien?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "en jij Will? Mensen van Kandrakar zijn meer geheime missie en in stilte uit voeren?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "wij ontdekken dat zij een verstoring word in tijd fysica en daarom moeten wij ingrijpen voordat grote gevolgen zal komen als wij jouw terug brengen" zegt Will en ze kijkt naar Kos-mos.

"goed dus we moeten naar de poort om te kijken hoe jij terug komt en ik wil liever hun aan mij kant hebben voordat zij deze irritante school verwoesten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt megafoon stevig beet, hij stond om de hoek van de muur en soldaten richten met hun geweer naar Sjaak. "mijn naam is Sjaak en ik ben burger, ik ben niet gedwongen door haar maar ik ben juist beschermt door haar. Dus laat je wapens zakken" zegt Sjaak stevig en koelbloedige stem naar de soldaten, "sorry dat kunnen wij niet doen" zegt O'Niell, "waarom niet? Ben je bang dat deze ruimte wezen hele aarde veroverd? Kom op jij denkt wel erg kleinschalig O'Niell." zegt Sjaak dapper steeds tegen soldaten.

"hoe weet jij dat die ruimte wezen is?" zegt O'Niell verbazend, Sjaak zucht enorm en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos, "dit is gevecht androïde gnosis type, haar serie nummer is ook 00-00-00-00-1. ultieme gevecht machine om jullie allang neer halen maar een of andere manier deed zij niet dus, ik geef twee opties" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen amerikanen.

O'Niell kijkt naar Sjaak en hij merkt dat hij niet bluft, "wij onderhandelen niet" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kijkt op toen opeens politie sirenes dichterbij komen. "ik denk van wel, jullie hebben een geheime en dit is mislukt door onbekende factoren van jullie, daarmee hebben jullie internationale incident in jullie bondgenoten van verenig naties" zegt Sjaak gerechtvaardigd tegen O'Niell.

"wat voor school is dit?" zegt O'Niell en hij kijkt naar zijn officieren, "dit is speciaal onderwijs, mensen met beperking. Er kunnen paar uitblinkers op dat school" zegt vrouwelijke kapitein tegen O'Niell, "fijn carter we moeten echt dit beter weten" zegt O'Niell, "dus ga je met mijn voorstellen luisteren of worden jullie gearresteerd?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "waarom denk je dat jij niet word op gepakt?" zegt O'Niell, Sjaak lacht rustig over de school plein.

"ik ben persoon met beperking en in dit land word je juist beter beschermt tegen mensen die wapens richten op kinderen. Stelletje kindermoordenaars" zegt Sjaak opeens hard tegen O'Niell. Kos-mos kon haar lach niet inhouden en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar haar. "wel vreemd ik krijg echt gevoel dat ik haar eerder ontmoet. Maar waar? Zij is niet echt en toch is zij naast me" denkt Sjaak rustig in zijn hoofd.

Sjaak kijkt op toen O'Niell op zijn nummer word door een 13 jarige knul, "goed we gaan met je voorstel luisteren dus kom maar op" zegt O'Niell via zijn megafoon. Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "ik wil mee met Kos-mos, zij en ik gaan naar jullie basis toe op vrijwillige basis. Ik heb ook Will Vandom uit Kandrakar mee, misschien kan zij ook helpen met deze probleem" zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell kijkt rustig tegen kapitein carter, ze kijkt met haar aparte blik naar O'Niell. " oké, ik zal mee akkoord" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak beseft opeens iets, "wil je ook nog andere paar dingetjes voor me regelen?" zegt Sjaak via de megafoon. "vertel knul?" zegt O'Niell kort en vragend tegen Sjaak, "wil je tegen mijn moeder vertellen dat ik niet thuis komt, ze word echt woedend als ik niet op tijd thuis komt" zegt Sjaak via de megafoon, O'Niell glimlacht rustig en meiden moesten lachen erdoor.

"toen mijn werd ingelicht door O'Niell, ben ik met Kos-mos en Will naar Amerika toe naar de SGC hoofdkwartier" zegt Sjaak en hij leest rustig zijn dag boek erdoor, "wel spannend verhaal tot nu toe" zegt John vrolijk tegen Mindi, zij knikt rustig tegen John. "ik heb nog nooit geweten dat mijn vader zo dapper was" zegt Mindi vrolijk, ze aten rustig van hun avond maaltijd, Sjaak ging zitten en hij rekt zich uit erdoor, hij voelt dat zijn wonden wel op kan spelen.

"je moet rusten Sjaak, ook is belangrijk voor je. Ik denk dat Kos-mos ook wilt dat jij ga rusten" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak. "je hebt echt gelijk TJ, ik ga niet tegen je spreken. Morgen lees ik het verder wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij werd begeleid door TJ naar ziekenboeg, " Sjaak wacht" zegt rush en Sjaak kijkt naar schuin naar rush, "waarom sla jij niet hele verhaal over en geef einde" zegt rush nijdig, "ow dus jij vind de oplossing in de verhaal niet leuker en spannender om te horen van me of wil jij dat einde horen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, rush kwam naar hem toe. "dit is geen spel, je vrouw is in problemen en jij wist dat ging gebeuren. Nu vertelt jij als een spelletje tegen ons?" zegt rush nijdig tegen Sjaak, hij grijpt Sjaaks schouder stevig beet.

"je moet nu mij los laten" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt nijdig naar hem, "om wat? Mij in elkaar slaan en zo dat ik naast je komt liggen?" zegt rush nijdig, "nee, de schouder die nu beet pakt is gewond toch TJ?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar en zij knikt rustig, rush zag dat bloed eruit komt stromen. "fijn, nu moet ik weer terug naar ziekenboeg, maar als jij antwoord wilt weten dan moet jij uit mijn vingers de dagboek slaan" zegt Sjaak nijdig en hij rukt zich los van rush greep. Sjaak kijkt nijdig naar rush en hij was geschrokken door Sjaaks reactie.

"hhmm...dus dit is de stargate die ik in de tv series zag?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond voor de stargate, "dat klopt, we zijn net ontdekt hoe wij moeten activeren en adressen ontdekken" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos stond andere kant bij hem en zij glimlacht rustig naar jongen. "dus dit is Sjaak die zijn pad zal volgen om geweldige man te worden van me?" denkt Kos-mos en Will dacht na, "dus jij zegt dat Will uit jouw tijdlijn een poort kan maken met Kandrakar?" zegt Will opeens tegen Kos-mos, "dat klopt, zij is onze verbinding lijn met de schip waar wij bevinden" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt dat Sjaak niet hoort erover.

"hhmm...poort ga open" zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell kijkt hem aan, ze horen paar tellen later dat poort echt open ging. "kom knul we gaan achteruit want dan kunnen we beter van afstand kijken hoe die poort online gaat" zegt O'Niell en hij pakt schouders van Sjaak beet, ze gingen van de loopplank af lopen. "ik zal beveiliging roepen, ik voel problemen" zegt Sjaak tegen O'Niell en Kos-mos kijkt naar jonge Sjaak, "kan je vechten? Ik denk dat hij gelijk heeft?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Will en zij knikt rustig. "alleen die knul beschermen dan?" zegt Will en Kos-mos knikt rustig, de poort ging open en Sjaak deed sprong opzij, O'Niell kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en er kwamen groep jaffa krijgers uit de poort, de schot kwam neer waar Sjaak net paar tellen stond. O'Niell grijpt bij zijn dienst wapen en begon te schieten naar jaffa, ze praten met vreemde taal tegen O'Niell en Kos-mos had opeens haar gatling gun voor de leider van jaffa, "terug trekken jullie als jullie willen langer leven?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en droog tegen de groep krijgers. Ze waren niet onder indruk en Kos-mos begon te vuren, Will grijpt de jonge Sjaak beet en ze rennen met O'Niell snel uit de gate ruimte.

Kos-mos zag dat nog meer kwamen en ze vloog net op tijd uit de gate ruimte van SGC, ze land net naast Sjaak neer en hij bekijkt Kos-mos aan. "verdomme, ik moet alleen toe kijken en duiken, ik wil vechten en mijn land verdedigen" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen O'Niell. Hij kijkt Sjaak aan, "je weet niks van vechten knul laat dit over aan professionals" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos zag hoe Sjaak frustreert door O'Niell woorden. "wacht er is wel manier" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, ze deed een badge tegen Sjaaks schouder aan, "wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak verbazend.

"dit is gevecht pak, alleen het is reserve, Sjaaks draag dit altijd als hij moest vechten" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt verbaasd aan toen de pak opeens begon uit te klappen. Sjaak bekijkt zijn pak enorm verbazend aan, hij glimlacht rustig. "dit is echt geweldig, dus jij heb mij ontmoet? In de toekomst?" zegt Sjaak verbazend tegen Kos-mos en zij knikt rustig ja naar Sjaak.

"daar was het, de harnas klapt uit de badge en ik voel opeens een sterk en nuttig persoon" zegt Sjaak rustig en de groep was weer nieuwsgierig te luisteren naar Sjaaks dagboek, Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, "generaals Sjaak en Young komen graag naar de brug, ik denk dat jullie dit moeten zien?" zegt Matthews via de schip intercom. " Sjaak die dagboek moet later komen, we moeten eerst kijken wat dat is" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "ik weet het" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig naar de lift toe. "en de verhaal Sjaak?" zegt Chloe en ze kreeg opeens de dagboek van Sjaak, "lees vanaf hier zo" zegt Sjaak, "ik...eehh..het voelt echt licht en ik sloeg paar onbekende slang uitziende soldaten neer" zegt Chloe verbazend.

"situatie?" zegt Sjaak tegen Matthews, "we vinden een ruimte station bij die planeet en zo te merken ziet het verlaten eruit" zegt Matthews, "een gate?" zegt Young rustig, "er is wel eentje en hij geeft ook groen signaal" zegt Hammer tegen Sjaak en Young, "generaal Sjaak, verzamelt een away team en ga onderzoeken" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt haar hem, "ik zal wel rustig aan doen sir, maar geen zorgen. Ik zal missie compleet brengen zoals daar voor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young zag dat Sjaak nog steeds een hoofdwond heeft en oog van hem ook onder verband stond.

Sjaak sloeg een slangachtige soldaat neer neer, zijn blauw/witte harnas. Hij glimlacht rustig en knijpt zijn handen fijn. "dit voelt fijn" zegt Sjaak en hij ontwijkt mega snel de schoten die soldaten vuren met hun staf wapens, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig en zij liet haar gatlings verschijnen. Zij vuurt de soldaten neer en paar soldaten begonnen terug trekken, "ongelooflijk" zegt Samantha carter tegen Kos-mos.

Sjaak land neer en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos, "man dit is echt geweldig" zegt Sjaak en hij kreeg een staf wapen schot tegen zijn hoofd aan, Sjaak vloog meters op de grond neer. "tijd om maar keihard in te grijpen, Will zorg voor Sjaak anders hebben probleem in de toekomst" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet haar hand zwaard verschijnen. "begrepen" zegt Will en Kos-mos bukt beetje, er ontstond een schokgolf uit Kos-mos lichaam en haar aura verscheen in witte gloed. "wauw" zegt O'Niell verbazend toen hij Kos-mos zag.

Will begon Sjaak weg te slepen en Kos-mos verscheen in flits voor hun om aantal staf wapen schoten blokkeren, zij liet haar hand vooruit wijzen en enorme energie bal blaast de soldaten terug naar de gate ruimte. Sjaak zag het en hij wrijft over zijn beschadigde helm, Will deed het los koppelen van Sjaaks kapotte helm en ze zag dat Sjaak een lichte hoofdwond.

Een Kino kwam uit een gate zweven, Cortana lichaam verscheen uit Kino camera. " Sjaak, het is veilig er is zuurstof en jij zag niet geloven wat ik nu zie" zegt Cortana rustig en opeens verschenen Jaina, Cassidy, Eli, rush, Greer, Will Decker en Sjaak uit de poort, achter Sjaak sloot de poort dicht. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd wat zij zagen. "dit is een stargate knooppunt?" zegt Eli rustig en rush kijkt aandachtig, "je hebt wel gelijk erin Eli, maar dit is wel meer dan 1 poort systeem" zegt rush en Sjaak loopt rustig langs de paneel. Er ging opeens paneel gloeien en alle lichten in de station ging online.

"ongelooflijk" zegt Greer verbazend, er verscheen holografische persoon die enorm op Sjaak lijkt, "spreek gasten die op Orb station verschijnen" zegt holografische Sjaak, "mijn naam is generaal Sjaak van USS Destiny, wij zijn hier zo gekomen omdat Destiny interessant locatie is" zegt Sjaak rustig, holografische Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "wat is de datum" zegt hij rustig tegen Sjaak. "13 juli 2011" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen holografische zichzelf, "ben je de dagboek aan het voorlezen?" zegt holografische Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "ja, Kos-mos is vermist" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij merkt dat holografische Sjaak niet zomaar een toeval, "dan zullen de poort gebruiken, is Will ook aanwezig?" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen hem. "ja ze is aanwezig" zegt Sjaak en hologram verdween, het sprong naar volgende poort.

Sjaak en de groep gingen snel naar hem toe, ze zagen een poort staan die veel op de aarde ooit stond. " Will Decker, moet deze poort activeren en als je de dagboek goed word voor gelezen kan je de tijd lijn niet verstoren erdoor" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen de groep, Sjaak dacht rustig na er over. " Greer, ga naar Chloe en vertelt waar zij nu is met de verhaal, hou ook de poort open zodat wij kunnen luisteren waar zij is. Rush en Eli probeer die poort actief maken" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de drietal, "maar er kunnen maar 3 mensen erdoor, dus luister je dag boek en denkt goed over na. Als de zin af gemaakt is dan heb je 5 minuten denk tijd dus wees op tijd" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen Sjaak zelf. "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en poort ging open, Greer rent snel erdoor en hij hoort dat Chloe de dagboek steeds aan het lezen was.

"generaal, ze is bij die zin" zegt Greer via Sjaaks intercom, "sneller lezer dan, we hebben 5 minuten om de poort activeren" zegt Sjaak snel tegen Eli en rush, " Will Decker kan alleen de poort activeren met haar energie kracht" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen Sjaaks oor, "begrepen, Will doe er iets aan want jij bent enige en jij zal ook hier blijven, Jaina en Valeera, jullie gaan met mij mee" zegt Sjaak en hij klapt zijn harnas uit, Will kreeg de poort opeens open, de blauwe poort ging open.

"inkomende gate" zegt sergeant en hij kijkt op een afstand van zijn scherm, andere soldaten proberen de controle kamer in houden van de jaffa's aanvallers, jaffa kijkt naar de poort en 3 personen kwamen uit de poort. Kos-mos zag wie ze waren op de beeldscherm, "wij zijn gered" zegt Kos-mos vrolijk en ze sloeg een jaffa strijder weg bij de groep soldaten. "serieus, elke keer als wij komen op aarde worden we neer geschoten" zegt Valeera rustig, "dus normale dag voor ons" zegt Sjaak en hij kraakt met zijn vingers, "kijkt nog een Sjaak?" zegt Jaina en ze wijst naar jonge knul die kei hard vijand weg slaan bij zich zelf. "jullie halen de vijand weg bij deze basis en ik help die knul" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken.

Ze rennen langs Sjaak en ze sloegen de andere jaffa's bij de soldaten, "en ik dan?" zegt jonge Sjaak tegen meiden, hij werd op de grond geslagen door jaffa staf wapen en opeens zakt de jaffa soldaat in elkaar. "nou jij krijgt hulp van mij" zegt oudere Sjaak tegen jonge knul, hij kijkt verbaasd toen de groep soldaten weg waren geblazen door paar tellen. "laat me raden, jij bent mij en ik mag niks vertellen over mijn toekomst?" zegt jongere Sjaak tegen hem, hij moest lachen naar jongere Sjaak. "ik kijk echt te veel tv" zegt oudere Sjaak en ze gingen volgende aanvallers neer slaan.

Kos-mos rent de hoek om en ze zag Sjaak en jongere Sjaak kei hard aan het vechten, " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en beide Sjaaks kijken op, oudere Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij activeert zijn gele aura. Hij vloog naar Kos-mos toe, zij werd omhelst door Sjaak en zijn helm klapt in. Hij gaf liefdevolle lange zoen en jongere Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar de stel.

"wauw...hij is echt veranderd" zegt Sjaak zachtjes en opeens werd hij verrast door jaffa die hem neer wilt slaan met zijn staf wapen, Kos-mos wijst en Sjaak zag naar jongere zelf, hij verdween in flits en kwam net voor jongere Sjaak verschijnen, hij en jaffa kijken verbaasd oudere Sjaak. Hij bewoog enorm snel met zijn armen en jaffa vloog opeens 6 meters terug door de gang, hij werd genageld door de muur en jaffa spuug bloed uit zijn mond. "hij leeft nog, dan maak ik uit zijn ellende" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam voor de jaffa verschijnen, hij maakt een draai beweging en schopt de schedel van jaffa in kleinere stukken.

Sjaak land op zijn benen en jongere Sjaak zakt door zijn knieën, Kos-mos legt haar handen op jongere Sjaak. "het is oké, hij laat jouw niet sterven" zegt Kos-mos rustig en jongere Sjaak kijkt haar aan, Jaina en Valeera kwamen naast Kos-mos staan, "kolonel, de vijand is verslagen en de basis is veilig" zegt Valeera rustig en ze kijken verbaasd naar jongere Sjaak die op zijn knieën staat. Sjaak loopt naar jongere Sjaak en de meiden, "goed we moeten terug voordat wij onze tijdlijn nog meer verstoren" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, "dus jullie laten mij alleen hier achter? Wat gaan zij doen met mij?" zegt jongere Sjaak verbazend naar oudere Sjaak. "we praten wel over O'Niell sir" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen oudere Sjaak, "luister naar me, wat jij weet en ziet moet je echt inschrijven op je logboek want starfleet command heeft dat nodig" zegt oudere Sjaak en jongere Sjaak begreep goed wat Sjaak bedoelt.

"halt en houden jullie handen omhoog" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaaks en meiden, oudere Sjaak draait om en hij kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "dat zijn er twee" zegt Samantha tegen O'Niell, "meiden we moeten echt terug naar de stargate anders word mijn toekomst verstoort" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, zij knikken rustig naar Sjaak, ze lopen langs O'Niell en de groep soldaten.

Sjaak pakt de schouder van jongere Sjaak stevig beet, hij loopt met jongere Sjaak naar O'Niell. "willen jullie hem veilig naar huis brengen? In de toekomst hebben jullie hem nodig dus let een oogje op hem oké?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell, "ik kan niks beloven omdat generaal Hammond leiding heeft op deze basis" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen oudere Sjaak.

"weet ik maar ik kan vertrouwen op jouw, zorg goed voor hem. Hij is speciale knul voor mijn leven, dus wijzig niet zijn sociale leven. Laat hem naar zijn school terug gaan en laat zijn werk doen, op een dag kiezen jullie hem uit om een speciale missie" zegt oudere Sjaak en hij liet los van jongere Sjaak, "en dit pak? Moet jullie niet terug hebben?" zegt Sjaak verbazend tegen zijn oudere zelf, hij kijkt naar jongere Sjaak. "nee het is cadeau van mij, omdat jij voor je eerste keer iets nuttigs hebt bewezen en jij zal hem alleen gebruiken in nood" zegt oudere Sjaak en ze kwamen bij de poort. "generaal, de poort is stabiel. We hebben contact met Destiny en tijd lijn is nog zelfde gebleven" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Sjaak, haar mentale armen over elkaar en ze kijkt naar oudere Sjaak aan.

"ow nog 1 ding jongere mij zelf" zegt oudere Sjaak en hij kijkt naar jongere Sjaak aan, "je pad is zwaar en veel tegenslag. Maar jij zie nu wat ik ben gekomen, leer je fouten. Pas op de bedriegende mensen en hou je eer bij je zelf" zegt oudere Sjaak glimlachend tegen jongere Sjaak. Hij loopt door de poort en stargate sloot zich zelf achter hem dicht.

Sjaak kwam uit de stargate lopen en hij zag Greer, rush en Eli op hem te wachten. "zo missie is geslaagd" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen hem, hij knikt rustig tegen hologram. "ja missie geslaagd en ik ken je, dus jij zal de deze station vernietigen als wij op Destiny zijn" zegt Sjaak tegen hologram, "ja helaas wel, want dat was mijn laatste missie...ten zij jij mij opdracht geeft om niet te doen?" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen hem. "hoe lang leef je nu wel niet?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hologram, hij kijkt twijfelend tegen Sjaak en hij zucht zachtjes. "65 jaar... wel geweldige leven, ik had ook een Kos-mos programma maar die is offline gegaan omdat station oud begin te raken" zegt holografische Sjaak, hij glimlacht zachtjes tegen hologram.

Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte en holografische Sjaak zucht zachtjes. Een holografische Kos-mos kwam naast hem staan en ze glimlacht rustig, "hij is wel vriendelijk geweest om ons tweede kans geven" zegt holografische Kos-mos en hij knikt rustig. Op een werk tafel waren twee blauwdrukken van man en vrouw androïde maken.

"zo ik was blij dat mijn eerste gevecht tegen slangachtige mensen verslagen, ik was enorm geschrokken dat ik mijn oudere zelf zag. Ik ben bang dat mijn speciale ik mijn leven veranderd is, ik heb de badge nog steeds thuis en ik zal niet gebruiken tegen mensen die slecht hart hebben. Ik wacht geduldig op de kans die mijn oudere zelf bedoelt" zegt Sjaak en hij leest de laatste stuk van zijn dag boek, hij glimlacht rustig en hij pakt zijn pen uit zijn borst zak. "papa wat ga je doen?" zegt Mindi verbazend tegen Sjaak, iedereen was nieuwsgierig naar Sjaak wat hij zal schrijven.

"sterrendatum 2345,4 15 juli 2011, het is paar dagen geleden dat ik mijn avontuur beleeft in de verleden. Ik ben blij dat ik mijn 14 jaar geheimhouding mag vertellen tegen mijn vrienden en mijn familie, mijn hart is nu erg opgelucht en dat ik nu weet en begrijpt welke pad die ik heb gelopen afgelopen 14 jaar lang" zegt Kos-mos en zij las over Sjaaks schouder, hij kijkt met zijn goede oog naar haar. "dat is wel lief dat jij nu hebt geschreven" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig en ze gaf liefdevolle zoen op Sjaaks lippen. "ik ben blij dat jij mij kan redden en speciaal op de schoolplein" zegt Kos-mos liefdevol tegen Sjaak. "wat is met dat meisje gebeurt die roodharige?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "op de basis zag ik haar een tijdje niet meer, misschien is zij wel vertrokken naar Kandrakar, tenslotte ze was een wachter" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak. Destiny vloog in FTL ruimte verder naar haar eigen opdracht


	64. hoofdstuk 64: de tempel

Mindi en John lopen door de gangen van Destiny, ze zagen dat iedereen begon keihard werken aan onderhoud van Destiny. Ze zijn weken lang op een planeet om Destiny grootschalig onderhoud te houden, "het is wel warm" zegt John tegen Mindi en zij knikt rustig naar hem, ze zagen in de gate ruimte dat poort open ging. Sjaak en zijn groep mensen kwamen uit de poort lopen, ze hadden enorme karren mee genomen met panelen uit de poort geduwd. Ze kregen hulp van Amerikaanse soldaten van SGC.

John en Mindi stonden best vaak in de weg toen de soldaten aan het lossen waren met nieuwere onderdelen, "wel druk vandaag" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig naar haar. Ze kwamen op de observatie dek van Destiny, ze zagen een natuur planeet waar veel mensen aan het werken waren. Kos-mos eenheid werkt dag en nacht om de romp van Destiny herstellen, "je vader werkt ook best hard mee" zegt John rustig en Mindi knikt, Sjaak was best vaak aan het regelen voor materiaal en onderdelen voor Destiny herstellen. Hij moest vaak op missie om naar de andere planeten onderdelen vinden zoals op Atlantis of op andere Destiny klasse schip.

"ja ik zie mijn mama en papa nauwelijks" zegt Mindi rustig en John glimlacht rustig naar Mindi, "zullen we vragen om naar die ruïnes te lopen die ome rush heeft gevonden?" zegt John rustig en Mindi knikt, ze gingen naar Young toe om toestemming te vragen. "wat jullie willen bij die oude stad bezoeken?" zegt Young op de brug, ze kijken naar de kinderen. "ja maar wij lopen hier zo in de weg en Destiny is komende weken vast op deze planeet" zegt Mindi rustig en Young kijkt rustig naar de kinderen, " oké maar je moet iemand mee nemen" zegt Young rustig. "sorry Young iedereen is druk bezig en nacht ploeg slaapt nu, zelfs Kos-mos eenheid is routine met hun energie levels" zegt Eli rustig en Young wrijft op zijn hoofd, "je vader is enorm druk bezig met andere missie, hij is net vertrokken" zegt Hammer en hij regelt rustig de communicatie kanalen over Destiny.

"ja dan houd het zelf op dan..." zegt Young rustig en treurig tegen de kinderen, "toe mag ik niet met John dan? We beloven dat wij radio mee nemen en eten en drinken? Wij blijven ook in de stad" zegt Mindi en zij probeert Young overtuigen, " oké, neem dan 2 dagen eten en drinken mee, dan mogen jullie in de stad lopen maar geen problemen veroorzaken en ik wil dat jullie Hammer elke half uur melden" zegt Young, John en Mindi glimlacht vrolijk naar elkaar, ze gingen naar ome Becker om hun eten op te halen, bij Greer gingen zij hun pistolen op halen en voor Mindi haar lightsaber.

Na aantal uurtjes later kwamen Mindi en John bij de ruïnes van oude stad, een stad die zij niet kennen van wezens. Destiny is er naast geland omdat daar een enorme landing plaats dat Destiny net past tussen de enorme flora en fauna op de planeet, John en Mindi lopen rustig door moeilijke struik gewas om naar de ruïnes te lopen. Rush, Eli, Greer en Sjaak hadden de stad paar dagen geleden uit gekamd om zeker te weten dat geen gevaarlijke dingen of vallen aanwezig waren, toch waarschuwde rush om extra voorzichtigheid om in de stad betreden.

Mindi en John kijken apart in de hoofdstraat van de kleine stad, er waren geen voertuigen of elektronica dus de bevolking zullen wel misschien eeuwen geleden over leden of vertrokken naar andere van de planeet. "wel apart stad" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig, ze hielden hun handen stevig beet. Ze zagen een grote tempel die veel op Maya tempel moest denken die op aarde waren, "zullen we naar boven gaan om te kijken?" zegt John en Mindi knikt, "maar ik moet wel eventjes melden bij ome Young, ga jij alvast maar" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig, hij klom over de grote treden van de tempel en hij zag hoe Mindi met portofoon in spreken was.

"ho...wat gebeurt er nu?" schreeuwt John en Mindi kijkt op, " John!" schreeuwt Mindi en Young kijkt opeens verbaasd op de brug. "verbinding is verbroken sir" zegt Hammer tegen Young en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd. "is Sjaak nog wakker?" zegt Young rustig en Hammer schud van nee, "hij slaapt zo twee uur net" zegt Hammer rustig en Young zucht enorm erdoor. "maak hem wakker en regel ook wat extra mensen, de kinderen zijn in gevaar" zegt Young rustig en Hammer liet alarm loeien op de schip.

"dit is geen oefening, ik herhaal dit is geen oefening, generaal Sjaak melden bij de brug, ik herhaal generaal Sjaak melden bij de brug" zegt Hammer via intercom, Sjaaks hut deur ging open en hij geeuwt enorm erdoor. "wat is de brand?" zegt Sjaak half slaap dronken. "geen idee lieverd, nou kleed je fatsoenlijk aan want het is belangrijk" zegt Kos-mos en zij deed Sjaaks uniform jas goed.

"auw...mijn hoofd" zegt John en hij haalt een gloei staaf uit zijn jas zak, hij brak door midden. Hij schud erdoor en blauwe gloed kwam vandaan, Mindi land net naast John maar ze zakt snel door haar knieën. "stomme zet van me...enkel gekneusd denk ik" zegt Mindi en ze wrijft op haar zere enkel. "waarom kom je naar beneden dan?" zegt John nijdig tegen haar, zij giechelt rustig naar John en ze glimlacht. "met ons tweeën werken we beter samen dan in je eentje en tenslotte de deur ging dicht dus ik wist niet wat ik moest doen in paar tellen?" zegt Mindi en John kijkt omhoog, de deur schoof dicht.

Het was nu echt donker in de ruimte en Mindi haalt haar breek staaf uit de rugzak, "gelukkig hebben wij extra paar gekregen van ome Becker." zegt John en Mindi knikt, "er zal altijd iets met ons gebeuren en we hebben ook eten hier zo" zegt Mindi en John knikt, "maar we moeten eerst uitgang zoeken? Misschien weten we beter waar we zijn?" zegt John rustig, "nou dat deur is enige die open is" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig.

" oké, Young... ik hoop dat serieus is want ik ben echt bekaf af" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en hij had zijn uniform jas toch nog half open. "je dochter en John ben ik kwijt in de stad" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak werd opeens goed wakker zodat iemand hem enorme dreun verkochte. "goede reden om uit mijn bed halen" zegt Sjaak rustig.

" Mindi wilde ons rapporteren voor haar eerste melding en haar signaal was opeens verdwenen" zegt Hammer rustig tegen Sjaak, Kos-mos gaf kop koffie aan Sjaak en hij nam een slok er van. "begrepen en waar is het ongeveer gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij probeert zijn systeem weer op gang wekken, "bij de tempel, willen naar boven klimmen en opeens was signaal verdwenen" zegt Hammer rustig tegen Sjaak. "welke mensen zijn nog beschikbaar? Want Destiny ga wel voor met alles?" zegt Sjaak geeuwend en Kos-mos kijkt rustig aan, "blijkbaar jullie twee en Ahsoka, want zij heeft ook haar dienst net op en ook net twee uurtjes geslapen erdoor" zegt Young rustig, Sjaak wrijft op zijn zere hoofd. "laat haar maar slapen, zij heeft rust nodig, Kos-mos hoe is met je energie level?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam een slok van zijn koffie.

"niet veel, ik was onderweg om bij geladen worden toen de signaal af ging" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "dus ik in mijn eentje geweldig" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij legt zijn lege mok koffie neer, "misschien kunnen wij wel niet helpen?" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak en Young, "sorry dat ik jullie afluistert maar ik ben net aan gekomen met mijn vriendinnen hier zo en wij kunnen wel op zoeken naar de kinderen?" zegt Will rustig en ze zagen dat de rest van wachters van Kandrakar op de brug lopen.

"goed dan gaan we, we vertrekken over kleine 10 minuten" zegt Sjaak en Young kijkt verbaasd, "10 minuten hè, jij moet rusten" zegt Young en hij grijpt Sjaaks arm beet. "niet als mijn dochter in gevaar is en zoals je zegt was ik enige beschikbaar en als jij mij wakker maakt kan ik niet snel terug slapen dus we gaan over 10 minuten en vraag om genoeg middelen mee te nemen, misschien zijn ze gewond en erg diep. Dus vraag om klim uitrusting en ook lichte wapens we moeten snel kunnen bewegen, maar ook de veiligheid van de kinderen brengen" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en meiden salueren naar Sjaak in 1 klik geluid.

"succes Sjaak." zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt vriendelijk, "we houden radio contact en als je meer over kinderen weet laat mij horen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Hammer knikt naar Sjaak. Mindi en John lopen rustig en voorzichtig door donkere gangen van onbekende tempel, ze zagen wel skeletten en dode lichamen van heel lang geleden, in de eerste gezicht moesten zij gillen maar toen zij na 12de dode lichaam begonnen zij minder te gillen erdoor.

"ik vraag me af wat voor plek zullen gebruiken hier zo?" zegt John beetje bang en Mindi kroop dicht bij John aan, "het was ook slecht idee om zonder mijn vader te gaan of mijn moeder" zegt Mindi twijfelend, "ja maar dat kunnen we niet terug draaien want ik had ook mijn papa of mama gevraagd dan" zegt John rustig en ze kwamen in grotere ruimte terecht.

Sjaak kijkt rustig in woning van ruïnes, hij was enorm bezorgt tegen de kinderen. "generaal sir, misschien kan je kijken bij de tempel we hebben tekens gezien die wij niet snappen?" zegt Cornelia tegen Sjaak, hij legt de oude schaal voorzichtig op de tafel neer. Hij knikt rustig naar haar en vervolgt samen naar de tempel toe.

"wel prachtige beelden" zegt Mindi en zij vloog beetje omhoog, ze bekijkt de hondachtige hoofden van dichterbij, "wees voorzichtig, misschien is eentje een val?" zegt John twijfelend tegen Mindi. "niet zo aanstellen, jij kijkt te veel Indiana Jones films van me vader" zegt Mindi plagerig tegen hem. "ja nou sorry hoor, we hebben ook niet zo veel keuzes als films op Destiny." zegt John rustig zachtjes. Opeens horen zij enorm gebrul door de zaal en Mindi kwam snel naast hem staan, "wel in dat film was ook zo eng geluid" zegt Mindi bang en ze schuilen snel achter een pilaar.

"laat eens zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij land op een grote reling van de piramide tempel in de bos, Taranee wijst naar de tekens die er in waren gekrast. "ja dat is Mindi teken, ze geeft aan dat ze door dat steen naar binnen gegaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en opeens horen meiden enorm gebrul door de bossen, "wat is dat?" zegt Will verbazend. "dat is raar, normaal leeft kleine dieren hier zo en geen grote wezens met grote mond hier" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt over de bomen van het oerwoud.

"sstt... ik hoor iets" fluistert Mindi zachtjes en ze kijken beetje om de hoek, ze zagen zwarte silhouet grommend langzaam voorbij lopen, twee felle ogen kijken opeens naar de kinderen, John en Mindi draaide snel om, ze hopen dat de monster hun niet zagen. Maar ze hadden mis, John en Mindi konden net op tijd bukken toen enorme knuppel dwars door pilaar ging, Mindi greep John stevig beet en ze vloog door volgende gang. Ze horen enorm gebrul van de zwarte monster echoën in de grote kamer.

"wat zijn dat?" zegt Hay Lin tegen andere en ze zagen een hondachtige wezens op twee benen lopen naar de groep toe, ze houden hun speren stevig beet en richten hun punten naar Sjaaks groep. "we zijn niet bezig op ruzie wij moeten de kinderen zoeken dat is onze missie" zegt Sjaak streng tegen de meiden, hij liet zijn hand richten op de stenen deur, wezens blaffen naar Sjaak toen hij dat deed. "wacht eventjes Sjaak, misschien willen zij iets duidelijk maken" zegt Will en ze grijpt Sjaaks arm stevig beet. "goed we doen op jullie manier want ik ben toch te moe om helder na te denken" mompelt Sjaak beetje.

"kijk ik zie een licht" zegt John en hij wijst naar de felle licht, "goed daar gaan wij er uit" zegt Mindi en zij liet enorme straal uit haar handen schieten, wezens kwamen bij de groep van Sjaak en ze kijken opeens verbazend naar links toen enorme explosie kwam. Sjaak zag John en Mindi uit de gat zweven en toen kwam een reusachtig wezen uit de gat komen, hij brult enorm naar de kinderen en gooit zijn knuppel naar Mindi en John toe. Ze werden geraakt en ze vallen allebei keihard neer op de grond, John krabbelt overeind en hij zag Mindi bewusteloos lag. " John weg wezen nu" schreeuwt Sjaak enorm naar hem, hondachtige wezens en reusachtig monster kijken naar Sjaak en hij brult enorm naar Sjaak toe.

"ach hou je kop eens" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg hem neer tegen zijn bek aan, de monster valt op de grond neer naast John en Mindi, "kom op Mindi word wakker toe" zegt John en hij probeert Mindi wakker te krijgen. De monster had een hondachtige hoofd op een mensen lichaam, hij was wel 6 meter groot erdoor en hij grijpt zijn knuppel die wel 2 meter lang was.

"ow nee jij blijft met je gore klauwen van mijn dochter af" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg nogmaals tegen de monster, hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "wat geen effect" zegt Sjaak verbazend en monster brult enorm en Sjaak knalt tegen muur aan, andere wezens gooien hun speren tegen de reusachtig hond en hij brult enorm naar de mensen. " oké meiden, we moeten John en Mindi redden. Ik ga naar Sjaak want hij vecht niet zoals gewoonlijk" zegt Will en meiden knikken, ze veranderen in hun Kandrakar uitrusting en ze begonnen de monster te vechten.

Will kwam naast Sjaak staan, "man ik ben echt bekaf" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend tegen Will. "dus dat is de probleem, maar we hebben Mindi nog niet veilig gebracht kan je vechten?" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, hij ging pijnlijk op staan en kijkt naar bewusteloze lichaam van Mindi. "nou dan moet ik mijn best doen, vraag ook om versterking ik kan wel snel wezen maar ik kan niet vechten in mijn conditie" zegt Sjaak en Elyon kwam met John naast Sjaak staan, "sir de knul vraag er voor" zegt Elyon en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, "toe laat mij Mindi helpen, ik voel zo machteloos laatste tijden" zegt John nijdig tegen Sjaak, hij zag John de zelfde blik gaf toen Sjaak in de SGC stond te mopperen 14 jaar geleden.

Sjaak zucht enorm diep, "goed het is tijd dat wij samen moeten werken John." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John, hij haalt een oude badge uit zijn borstzak en hij deed op John boven arm. John kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "power up" zegt Sjaak en de badge klapt zich uit in gevecht harnas die Sjaaks ook best vaak heeft. John kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, Will en Elyon, "goed, jij vecht tegen die monster en ik haal Mindi onder vandaan" zegt Sjaak en John knikt rustig, "bij drie, een, twee" zegt Sjaak rustig. "drie" riep John daarna snel en hij schopt tegen de monster kop, hij deinst naar achteren en het valt op de grond neer. John land op zijn benen en Sjaak grijpt Mindi in zijn armen, "heb ik hem verslagen?" zegt John verbazend en reus kijkt naar John opeens aan, John rent meteen vandoor en Sjaak zag voorbij hem rennen. " John je moet mij en Mindi beschermen nu" zegt Sjaak en hij rent snel naar Elyon en andere toe, John kijkt zich om en hij zag Sjaak en Mindi maar ook reusachtig hond die Sjaak wilt grijpen. Hij sloeg met zijn klauwen Sjaaks rug open en hij valt enorm hard op de grond neer. "generaal" schreeuwen de meiden en Mindi rolt paar keer rond op de grond.

De hond brult enorm naar Sjaak en Mindi, John kijkt angstig naar de reusachtig hond. De andere wezens proberen met hun speren afleiden maar de speren ketsten af bij contact maken met reus hond lichaam. Hij brult naar de kleinere hondachtige wezens en Sjaak zag dat zijn kans is om Mindi veilig te stellen maar de reusachtig hond wezen zag wat Sjaak deed en hij sloeg met zijn klauw tegen Sjaak aan. Hij vloog door muur heen en Mindi lag nog steeds bewusteloos op de grond neer, " Mindi!" schreeuwt John en opeens kwam een flits voorbij hem. Hij kijkt verbaasd en hij zag de reusachtig hond wezen door zijn knieën zakt, "nu John schop hem hard" zegt Kos-mos opeens andere kant van de hond wezen, ze klapt haar hand zwaard in en zij kijkt naar de reusachtig hond wezen.

John haalt diep adem en hij rent snel naar toe, hij zag opeens Mindi lightsaber liggen en hij kan net op tijd beet pakken, hij activeert het. Hij sloeg opeens de reusachtig hond door zijn oog in, de hond brult uit van de pijn en hij mept John opzij. Sjaak ving hem op en hij had zijn harnas uit geklapt, Sjaak land snel op de grond en hij zakt in elkaar. " John, we kunnen dit doen alleen als jij dapper genoeg bent om Mindi te redden en je bent niet alleen en nutteloos doe eens je werk, ga Mindi redden" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen hem, John kijkt verbaasd naar haar.

Hij zag dat de monster de lightsaber eruit trekken en sloeg aantal dingen stuk, een kleine steen kwam tegen Mindi terecht en John kijkt angstig verbaasd aan, "stik dit gaat echt niet goed" zegt Kos-mos en zij liet haar gatling verschijnen, ze begon te vuren naar de monster. John kijkt op en hij pakt Sjaaks lightsaber beet, hij activeert hem en begon te rennen. Sjaaks lightsaber raakt op de grond en enorme stofwolk kwam rond de monster verschijnen, Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd naar John actie en opeens kwam John uit de stofwolk rennen met Mindi op zijn rug. "mooi werk, nu hoef ik me niet in te houden" zegt Kos-mos en ze gooit haar gatling tegen monster aan, hij brult enorm naar Kos-mos en zij klapt beide haar hand zwaarden te voorschijn.

Ze rent snel op monster af en sloeg de kop van de hond reus van zijn romp af, Sjaaks harnas werd in geklapt en hij verloor zijn bewustzijn. De lichaam valt op de grond neer en andere hond wezen begon te janken door de bossen, mensen van Destiny kijken verbaasd aan en maken toch beetje zorgen op de away teams.

"dit is niet goed, Mindi is erg gewond" zegt Elyon en ze bekijkt de lichaam van Mindi aan, "generaal is ook erg aan toe" zegt Irma en opeens kwamen paar hond wezens naar Sjaak en Mindi toe, ze kijken rustig naar Elyon en Irma aan. Ene hond wezen die bij Mindi stond blaft rustig tegen andere hond wezen, hij jankt rustig terug en een oude hond wezen kwam naar hun toe. Hij kijkt met zijn oude ogen naar Elyon en ze kijkt rustig naar hem, hij blaft rustig tegen Elyon en ze kijkt beetje bang naar haar. "misschien wilt hij haar helpen?" zegt Taranee tegen Elyon, "is misschien van wel?" zegt Elyon en hij pakt wat kruiden uit zijn buideltje, hij maalt in kleinere stukken en hij wrijft voorzichtig en twijfelend op Mindi borst. Elyon kijkt verbaasd toen Mindi haar ogen plotseling open deed en haar ademhaling opeens normaal werd.

Een hond wezen klopt op zijn oude hond wezen aan, hij wijst naar Sjaak en oude hond wezen knikt rustig naar hem. Hij gaf een flesje aan de jonge hond wezen en hij rent snel naar Sjaak toe. Hij hield Sjaak stevig beet en smeer de zalf op Sjaaks rug. Zijn bloeding werden snel gestelpt erdoor. "ongelooflijk, het zijn medicijnen?" zegt Elyon verbazend en Kos-mos kwam bij Mindi terecht, "mama, je bent gekomen" zegt Mindi zachtjes tegen Kos-mos, zij glimlacht rustig naar Mindi. "ja, je vader had bezorgt gevoel tegen me en ik kan niet negeren erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en zij omhelst Mindi stevig beet, "wel rustig aan er zijn meer wonden bij Mindi misschien?" zegt Elyon bezorgt tegen Kos-mos.

Kos-mos kijkt naar oude hond wezen dokter, "dank je wel voor mijn dochter" zegt Kos-mos en hond wezen knikt rustig en te vrede naar haar. Sjaak stond pijnlijk op zijn voeten en hij werd ondersteunt door Irma, "dit heb ik niet geweten dat er bewoners nog waren" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar hem. "blijkbaar hebben wij niet goed gezocht dus wat moeten wij nu doen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "wij moeten diplomatiek gebruiken alleen ik ben niet goed met woorden en talen" zegt Sjaak rustig. "dan laat aan ons over" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos.

Cornelia begon met de hondachtige wezens uitleg geven waarom Destiny op hun planeet is gekomen, Sjaaks wonden werd behandeld door hond wezens zoals werd Mindi behandeld met haar wonden. "pap zie wel grappig uit?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak grinnikt rustig, "jij ook Mindi." zegt Sjaak en ze zaten onder gele, blauwe paarse zalfjes van de hondachtige wezens. Young, Scott, Valeera, C-2PO, rush en Eli kwamen bij de tempel waar Kos-mos hun laatste radio contact kwam, ze kijken verbaasd naar de hondachtige wezens die opeens uit hun schuil plaatsten kwamen. Ze waren meteen omsingelt en iedereen begon hun wapens richten, "niet doen als ik jouw was" zegt Taranee en ze kwam voor de wezens en Youngs groep tussen. "waar is de generaal?" zegt Young rustig en Taranee glimlacht rustig, ze loopt rustig door de hoofdstraat. Young en andere volgen Taranee mee en ze kwamen uit eindelijk bij een grote gebouw.

Sjaak en Mindi zaten allebei op een bed te liggen met hun zalfjes, een oude hondachtige wezen bekijkt Sjaaks wonden, "generaal ben je in orde?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ja het gaat goed, dank zij Lo'Gosh" zegt Sjaak rustig en oude hondachtige wezen knikt rustig met kleine buiging.

Young en anderen werden in gelicht hoe John dapper tegen de monster vocht met Kos-mos, ze waren ook verbaasd hoe Sjaak snel werd uitgeschakeld erdoor, Young liet de wezens Destiny bezoeken en ze krijgen een rondleiding op de schip met hulp van C-2PO en met hulp van wachters van Kandrakar. "hoe gaat met reparaties?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn uniform jas aan trekken, Young zucht rustig naar Sjaak en hij loopt beetje onrustig rond in Destiny ziekenboeg. "het gaat wel langer duren dan wij verwachten, we kunnen niet naar aarde omdat Will ons verbied en mensen op de schip worden steeds rumoerig en moraal ga verder zakken" zegt Young en Sjaak denkt rustig na.

"laat Scott wat verkennen over de planeet, er zijn misschien meer locaties dan wij denken. Ik ben ook bang dat die wezens zoals in de tempel ook aanwezig zijn en dat is wel zorgelijk voor Destiny veiligheid" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young had de lichaam gezien net buiten de tempel, de kinderen waren wel erg bang erdoor geworden.

"hoe lang hebben wij nodig om Destiny weer kunnen vliegen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij zat recht op de ziekenboeg bed, "maand denk ik, misschien langer" zegt Young voorzichtig tegen Sjaak. "ik ga overleggen met Kandrakar raad, maar ik kan niks beloven" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young wrijft op zijn hoofd, "ik hoop wat jij zegt zal lukken want wij zitten nog een maand op deze planeet" zegt Young verontrustend en hij verliet de ziekenboeg, Sjaak zucht diep erdoor en hij dacht na om hij dit op ga lossen.


	65. hoofdstuk 65: Nieuwe start

"sterren datum 2345,5 5 augustus 2011. het is weer tijd geleden dat ik weer in mijn log boek geschreven, Destiny is nu aan zijn tweede week aan zijn reparaties. Moraal zoals Young had gewaarschuwd begint te dalen en kwamen soms kleinere gevechten op de schip, ik heb me handen vol aan beveiliging van de schip en moraal proberen te bootsten, gelukkig is Kos-mos eenheid wel immuun voor moraal verslechtering. Maar goed ik hoop dat ik met deze gesprek nog beter moraal opkrikken erdoor?"

Sjaak kwam uit de poort op Kandrakar, hij was vergezeld door Will Decker. "welkom op Kandrakar generaal" zegt Yan Lin tegen Sjaak, ze stond zoals op te wachten op Sjaaks komst. Sjaak was in zijn gala uniform en hij salueert tegen Yan Lin, "dank je Yan Lin, ik hoop dat ik niet te laat bent voor de raad?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yan Lin buigt vriendelijk voor Sjaak. "jij bent niet te laat, zoals je altijd bent als karakter ben je altijd te vroeg" zegt Yan Lin rustig en ze lopen rustig door gangen van Kandrakar, "je weet dat ik geen invloed mag brengen in de raad" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Yan Lin.

Hij stond eventjes stil en Will kijkt beetje op toen zij zag hoe Sjaak bezorgt kijkt, hij deed zijn pet af en Yan Lin zag dat Sjaaks hoofd nog in verband zat. Hij haalt zijn oog lap uit zijn pet en Sjaak deed het vast binden, "er blijkbaar iets mis met die oog en omdat wij nog geen brillen kunnen maken op Destiny moet ik af en toe zo iets dragen om mijn pijn verminderen in mijn hoofd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Yan Lin kijkt beetje verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"dus Destiny gaat niet goed?" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak zucht beetje erdoor, "alles, wat wij ook proberen en dan heb ik nog niet over beleid van de schip werk niet mee, ik ben wel blij dat monteurs en afleveren van onderdelen maar daar door leid moraal enorm door" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen voor de deur van de raad zaal. "ik weet het, dus daar door word jij gebruikt om zulke taken te doen?" zegt Yan Lin, "wij zijn elite eenheid, we worden in alle missies uit gevoerd als kanonsvuur. Of missie die weinig succes kan boeken, zoals dit soort dingen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij haalt diep adem.

De deuren van raad zaal ging open, twee wachters van Kandrakar, Sjaak loopt als eerste binnen in de zaal. Will kwam naast haar andere meiden zitten en Yan Lin ging bij oude Kandrakar wachters zitten, "ik laat nu de woord geven aan generaal Sjaak van Destiny over situatie en transport door de poort naar aarde" zegt een katachtige wezen tegen andere raadsleden. Sjaak kwam in de midden van de zaal staan, hij deed zijn pet af en klemt onder zijn arm beet.

"leden van Kandrakar, geef je oor en aandacht wat ik wil zeggen" zegt Sjaak opeens overmoedig en leden van Kandrakar kijkt opgewekt naar hem. "hoe zal Sjaak wezen?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Young, hij zat op de observatie dek van Destiny. "kleine kans, Sjaak zegt dat en Will had ook twijfels er over" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt door zijn verrekijker over de romp van de schip. Meiden van Kos-mos eenheid waren druk bezig met sectie repareren, ze schrokken op door kleine explosie. "brand bij sectie 435 Z, medische team spoedig naar toe" horen Scott en Young over intercom, " Young hier, wat is de schade?" zegt Young over zijn walkietalkie.

"sectie is vernietigd, we moeten overnieuw herstellen. Brand is snel onder controle, geen doden maar Jaina en Valeera zijn zwaar gewond" horen Eli stem over de walkietalkie van Young, "mijn arm, nee niet mijn arm" schreeuwt Valeera als achtergrond op de walkietalkie, Eli vloekt over de radio en hij begon Valeera helpen.

Sjaak was bezig met zijn woorden proberen overtuigen aan leden van Kandrakar raad, een deur ging open en Will Decker werd gestoord door een wachter, "wat is er?" fluistert Will rustig tegen het wezen. "sorry dat ik je stoor Will, maar er is problemen op Destiny. Ze hebben Sjaak en jij nodig" zegt het wezen, "is het spoed?" zegt Will en het wezen knikt vriendelijk tegen haar. "ik haat dit altijd" zegt Will en zij stond op voor de raad. Sjaak stopt met praten opeens, " sorry generaal rood 1 op Destiny." zegt Will tegen Sjaak, "begrepen" zegt Sjaak spoedig, hij deed zijn pet strak op zijn hoofd. Een andere wezen stond op, "generaal als je nu vertrekt dan heb je niet geslaagd voor je bedoelingen en vertelt tegen ons" zegt paarsachtige wezen tegen Sjaak en Will.

Sjaak grinnikt rustig. "ach heren en dames van de raad, toen ik binnen stapt in deze zaal hebben jullie allang besloten zal worden. Mijn woorden was meer vermaakt om jullie te zien hoe wezen in andere dimensie hard nodig is en toch nooit iets veel vraagt" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen het paarsachtig wezen, hij kijkt met 6 ogen verbaasd naar Sjaak. "generaal" zegt Will dringend, Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "begrepen, missie gefaald maar ik ga terug naar mijn familie om vermelden" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn gele aura verschijnen, Will deed haar roze aura verschijnen en ze vlogen uit de Kandrakar raad zaal.

"wat onbeschofte persoon" zegt andere wezen in raadzaal, Yan Lin moest giechelen erdoor. Leden van de raad kijkt verbaasd aan, "wie is onbeschoft pong? Hij heeft alleen zijn waarheid vertelt en zijn ware gevoelens, hij is ook moe. Gewond en bezorgd om andere mensen dan hij op zichzelf. Hij is ware lid van Kandrakar." zegt Yan Lin en zij stond op, Sjaak en Will kwamen snel uit de poort vliegen.

"sorry dat ik moest storen sir, maar het is ernstig" zegt Greer tegen Sjaak en Will, "hoe erg?" zegt Sjaak spoedig en Greer twijfelt beetje erdoor. "de sectie is vernietigd, er zijn geen doden maar wel veel gewonden" zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt richting van ziekenboeg, hij vloog snel vandoor. "is Kos-mos gewond?" zegt Will en Greer knikt rustig, "niet alleen dat, Valeera arm is vernietigd en Shion probeer haar leven redden in hangar, zoals wij nu tegen elkaar praten op dit moment" zegt Greer en Will schrok enorm, ze zakt door haar knieën.

Greer wil naar Will Decker schouder pakken maar ze stond meteen op, Greer schrok opeens op en Sjaak kwam op de ziekenboeg. "generaal Sjaak?" zegt TJ opeens geschrokken, ze was bezig met een operatie om scherven van Kos-mos uit haar lichaam halen. Sjaak wil naar haar toe maar Cassidy en delta houden Sjaak stevig beet, "zij is in orde het is alleen scherven eruit halen en dan is zij oké, Shion is druk bezig met Valeera. Zij is zwaargewond in de team Sjaak." zegt delta streng tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt verbaasd. " Valeera?" zegt hij opeens rustig. "generaal, Will is terug naar Kandrakar." zegt Greer hijgend en Sjaak kijkt op, "wat is zij van plan?" mompelt Sjaak en hij denkt na.

"wij moeten niet vergeten wie wij zijn?" zegt Yan Lin, ze werd gestoord door Will Decker die opeens uitgeput kijkt naar Yan Lin. Ze zag woedende in Will ogen erg goed, "wachter Will, ga zitten" zegt Yan Lin vriendelijk tegen haar. "hoe kan je zo rustig wezen mijn taak is allang volbracht en toch zie ik jullie niks doen, mensen sterven op dat schip en nu kan zij niet verder omdat wij niet hun hulp willen sturen of hun kleine behoeftes" schreeuwt Will tegen Yan Lin droevig. "wachter Will, je breek regels die Kandrakar heeft gevormd. Doe rustig en hou je kalm" zegt pong tegen Will, ze kijk woedend naar hem en Cornelia hield Will tegen.

"zie de bewijs leden van Kandrakar, terwijl wij onze taken negeren tegen kleine groep mensen. Zij sterven erdoor onze nalatigheid, wij zijn wachters in alle dimensies die hulp nodig zijn. Waar dan ook" zegt Yan Lin, Will kijkt opeens op en Cornelia duwt Will op haar stoel zitten. "wat gebeurt hier zo?" fluistert Will opeens tegen Irma, "zij pakt op waar Sjaak vertrok" zegt Irma en Will kijkt verbaasd naar Yan Lin die opeens haar woorden uit spreek tegen leden van de raad.

"pas op deze balk valt naar beneden" schreeuwt Brody en Sjaak hield met 1 arm de balk tegen, Sjaak, Brody en nog paar andere mensen herstellen de sectie die paar dagen geleden explodeert. Shion, Allen, Momo en T-elos proberen Valeera te redden, ze werken non stop om leven functie van Valeera stabiel houden. Kos-mos kijkt naar de mensen die keihard werken om Valeera te redden, ze zat in zelfgemaakt rolstoel die Brody had gemaakt voor ziekenboeg.

Sjaak deed balk weer terug op zijn plaats terwijl Brody begon te lassen, "dank je Sjaak, het is nu stevig vast" zegt Brody en Sjaak liet het los. De balk blijft op zijn plek staan, "generaal kom naar beneden" zegt Young streng en hij was vergezeld door Cassidy en Iridi. Sjaak land op zijn eigen benen en hij kijkt Young aan. Hij zag dat Sjaak al dagen niet geslapen heeft sinds de ongeluk, "je word nu vervangen sir, ander sluit ik je op voor je eigen best wil" zegt Young streng en Sjaak kijkt bezorgt naar hem.

"ik heb het begrepen Young, ik zal je orders ook op volgen" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en Young kijkt verbaasd naar hem, "morgen mag je weer verder" zegt Young en hij gaf schouderklop op Sjaaks schouder. Hij wrijft door zijn ogen vermoeiend, "generaal sorry dat ik je stoor" zegt T-elos en ze kijkt vermoeiend tegen Sjaak en Young. " T-elos, Sjaak is opgeheven van zijn taken" zegt Young rustig, "ow ik ga daar niet opdragen voor nieuwe taken, alleen bericht geven" zegt T-elos tegen Sjaak en Young. Zij kijken naar haar, "conditie van Valeera is stabiel" zegt T-elos en ze wilde verder vertellen maar ze werd onderbroken door Scott en Greer, "generaal Sjaak, je word met spoed geroepen naar Kandrakar." zegt Greer en Sjaak kijkt apart naar twee officieren.

Sjaak zucht enorm en hij kijkt naar Young, "TJ zal niet blij worden, T-elos nog verder iets melden over Valeera?" zegt Young rustig en zij knikt naar hem, "ja, conditie is stabiel alleen zij is in slaap functie gevallen die wij niet kunnen activeren. Alleen zij kan het doen en zij negeert alle codes van Shion." zegt T-elos, "goed, T-elos hou me op de hoogte van nieuwe weetjes over Valeera, ik ga naar Kandrakar en af vragen wat zij nu willen? Daarna ga ik naar bed om te slapen" zegt Sjaak tegen iedereen en zij knikken naar Sjaak. Hij vertrok uit de sectie en Sjaak rent meteen naar gate ruimte, Sjaak zag dat Will op hem wacht.

Ze geeuwt enorm naar Sjaak en ze kijkt naar hem, "sorry wij hebben ook paar dagen niet geslapen, man Yan Lin is echt onverslaanbaar in woorden" zegt Will vermoeiend tegen Sjaak, "is oké, ik ben ook erg duf" zegt Sjaak en ze lopen door de poort. Sjaak en Will lopen vervolgens snel naar de raad zaal van Kandrakar, de deuren gingen open en Sjaak kneep zijn ogen beetje dicht door felle licht. "welkom terug generaal Sjaak." zegt Yan Lin tegen Sjaak, "ik hoop dit belangrijk is want ik kan nu ook nauwelijks op me benen staan" zegt Sjaak en hij ging zitten.

"toon wat respect tegen onze orakel" zegt raadslid tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt opeens duister naar wijze die vertelde tegen Sjaak. "jij bent zo blij dat ik nu niet op kan staan omdat ik echt pokke moe bent" zegt Sjaak pissig terug, "kom, kom, hou beetje gezellig hier zo" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem. "jij bent echt gebroken" fluistert Will tegen Sjaak, "generaal Sjaak, de raad en ik hebben besloten om Destiny herstellen zodat jullie enorm energie hebben om zelf naar aarde toe te gaan" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijkt beetje op.

Hij stond op en Sjaak kijkt naar de raad, " oké paar vragen, hoe? En waarom?" zegt Sjaak opeens verbaasd tegen Yan Lin. Zij giechelt beetje tegen Sjaak, "kolonel Will Decker?" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak draait om, hij kijkt naar Will. "simpel we gebruiken magie om Destiny herstellen" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak, ze zwaait met haar vinger en magie straal kwam uit haar vinger toppen en roze energie straal vloog om Sjaak heen. Daarna ging de straal naar de poort op Kandrakar, Scott en Greer kijken verbaasd toen de roze energie straal over de hele Destiny vliegen.

Ze zagen dat opeens alle roest verdwenen en alles gingen herstellen, de losse draden werden op magische wijze bij elkaar gelast en terug op hun plekken geplaatst. Sjaak kijkt op een zwevende magische scherm wat alles gebeurt, de sectie die paar dagen geleden vernietigd word opeens herstelt in originele staat. T-elos en Valeera kijken verbaasd toen opeens hun armen in originele staat terug komen verschijnen.

"wat gebeurt er?" zegt rush verbazend en hij kijkt rond toen de roze straal over de schip vloog en alles netjes en schoon veranderd, "ongelooflijk, Destiny word herstelt" zegt Eli verbazend en hij kijkt op zijn scherm. "alles word ook vertaalt in het Engels" zegt rush toen de gegevens mega snel word vertaalt van Destiny database, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Yan Lin en zij giechelt naar Sjaak vriendelijk.

Binnen half uurtje was Destiny helemaal herstelt en gloed als nieuw uitstraling, Sjaak deinst beetje naar achteren en hij kijkt Yan Lin aan. "wat zit hier achter? Jullie doen dit niet zomaar want toen ik kwam waren jullie allemaal in de raad niet mee eens" zegt Sjaak verbaasd en leden van de raad kijken apart naar Sjaak, "pap... Sjaak toe, laat het zitten" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak. Ze hield Sjaaks arm beet, Sjaak zag Will blik dat hij zijn mond moet houden.

"generaal, ga terug jij bent uit geput, wij spreken dit wel op andere tijdstip" zegt Yan Lin en Sjaak kijkt haar apart aan, Will trok wat harder aan zijn arm en Sjaak loopt met Will mee terug naar de poort. " Destiny heeft nu genoeg stroom om naar aarde adres gebruiken, dus jullie kunnen nu je mensen op verlof brengen op aarde" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak en ze duwt Sjaak door poort, Sjaak kwam bij andere kant van de poort en roze poort sloot zich erdoor.

"sorry pap, maar jij sta nu alleen ervoor, ik...nee Kandrakar kunnen jullie niet meer beschermen" zegt Will droevig en andere meiden zagen Will aan het huilen, ze gingen Will troosten en Yan Lin kijkt beetje treurig erdoor. Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd en hij merkt dat een briefje heeft in zijn hand, Sjaak vouwt het rustig open en begon rustig de brief te lezen.

Sjaak trilt opeens met zijn hand toen hij klaar was met de brief en hij kijkt naar Destiny stargate, "je ga het niet menen?" zegt Sjaak stom verbaasd en Brody kwam opeen naast Sjaak staan, "ongelooflijk heb jij dit gezien, Destiny is 100% herstelt en wij kunnen zelfs naar huis toe gaan" zegt Brody en Sjaak luister nauwelijks naar hem, hij kijkt naar zijn brief en er kwamen tranen over zijn wangen rollen.

"generaal? Sjaak, alles goed?" zegt Brody opeens verbaasd en Sjaak probeert zijn tranen weg te halen maar lukt hem niet meer, " hè, gaat het?" zegt Brody en Sjaak zakt op zijn knieën, hij blijft huilen. " Barnes haal snel Kos-mos of TJ?" zegt Brody verbaasd tegen haar, zij knikt en begon in de walkietalkie te praten.

Sjaak werd door Brody naar ziekenboeg gestuurd en TJ was bezig met Lisa park, " Sjaak, het is ongelooflijk. De roze straal heeft Lisa ogen herstelt en mij ook genezen van mijn ziekte" zegt TJ tegen Sjaak, hij blijft huilen tegen hun en Kos-mos kwam binnen lopen. Valeera en T-elos kwamen met Kos-mos mee naar ziekenboeg, " Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en hij draait om. Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd toen Sjaak haar omhelst, "wat is er lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en hij probeert zijn tranen nogmaals te drogen.

"beste Sjaak en Kos-mos, als jullie dit lezen is Destiny herstelt door wachters van Kandrakar." zegt Kos-mos en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Kos-mos en Sjaak, "maar er is wel prijs voor jullie herstel en de wil naar huis, ik en meiden van Kandrakar mogen nooit meer met jullie contact nemen of helpen in problemen. Jullie prijs is daarom vergoed, wij kijken alleen maar nu op de zij lijn en jullie kunnen Kandrakar nooit meer bereiken via stargate op Destiny of alle andere gates die in de universum verspreid zijn. Treur niet dat wij geen contact nemen, jullie worden nooit vergeten erdoor. Jullie waren goede ouders voor mij geweest of andere meiden van Kandrakar, wij houden wel veel van jullie, dus pap... Sjaak hou je taai en zorg goed voor mensen op Destiny. Veel liefs Will Decker de wijze" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt naar Sjaak.

"lieverd, Will zet haar eigen achternaam in de brief" zegt Kos-mos en zij ging op ooghoogte zitten bij Sjaak, hij knikt droevig en Kos-mos streelt over Sjaaks wang. "ow lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze houd Sjaak stevig beet, Young, rush, Eli kwamen ziekenboeg lopen. "generaal weet je waarom Destiny herstelt is?" zegt rush en Kos-mos kijkt rustig schuin naar rush aan, " Sjaak?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak. "generaals, Destiny ga weer verder vliegen" zegt kapitein Matthews via schip intercom, ze voelen dat Destiny naar boven ga vliegen en spoedig vloog Destiny in FTL.

" Young, laat Sjaak maar nu gaan slapen, hij heeft veel te veel dingen gehad vandaag" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam uit hun hut, ze sloot de deur dicht en Young en rush kijken Kos-mos apart aan. "weet jij waarom Destiny nu gloed als nieuw is?" zegt Young verbazend tegen haar, "ik weet details niet maar Sjaak liet wel deze brief zien aan me" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze gaf de brief aan Young.

Hij las snel door brief en gaf meteen aan rush, "wel wennen, mijn ogen zijn ook herstel en ik hoef nooit bril te dragen" zegt rush en Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar rush toen hij de brief las, "dus Kandrakar zit achter dit herstel?" zegt Young en Kos-mos knikt rustig, ze begonnen rustig te lopen door de gangen van Destiny.

"alleen er is wel prijs dat wij Will nooit meer zien" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen rush en Young, ze kijken apart op en ze hadden wel gemixt emoties door Kos-mos woorden van daarnet. "ik snap Sjaaks gevoelens wel maar kom hij er ooit over heen?" zegt rush rustig, Kos-mos en Young kijken verbaasd naar hem.

"dit is wel eerste keer vertelt over Sjaak, meestal ben je nooit met hem eens" zegt Kos-mos en rush kijkt naar haar, "ja maar ik ben vaak niet mee eens maar Sjaak heeft ook wel goede punten en ik heb ook mensen verloren, zullen we naar aarde toe gaan?" zegt rush rustig en Young denkt rustig na, ze kwamen in de gate ruimte van Destiny. Er stonden mensen in de gate ruimte van Destiny, "zoals jullie merken is deze missie geslaagd alleen wij hebben wel onze beste bemanning lid verloren en achter gebleven op dat locatie. Maar wij zullen haar nooit vergeten wat zij wel goed gedaan bij ons, daarom brengen we jullie mogelijkheid om naar aarde te gaan en verlof houden. Maar ik vraag wel 1 ding" zegt Young en hij hield beetje pauze, hij kijkt rond naar iedereen aan.

"vergeet Destiny niet, want ik blijf op deze schip en ik kom echt terug erdoor" zegt Young rustig en rush activeert de stargate, iedereen kijkt Young aan. Ze werpen daarna de blik naar de gate, "ga Kos-mos eenheid blijft hier zo met rush en ik, wij redden ons wel en wij zullen morgen op de zelfde tijdstip gate activeren om op jullie wachten" zegt Young rustig en Scott ging als eerste door de gate. Vervolgens ging Greer met Lisa park door de poort, daarna volgen alle andere Destiny bemanning leden door de gate. "nou dat is de laatste" zegt Kos-mos en de gate sloot zich, de stoom vloog langs de kanten van de poort, "wat is met papa?" zegt Mindi rustig en John kijkt naar Kos-mos.

"papa heeft paar dagen niet geslapen dus hij is echt ontzettend moe, snap je het?" zegt Kos-mos tegen de kinderen, zij knikken rustig en ze begonnen te rennen door de schone gangen van Destiny.

Volgende ochtend werd Sjaak wakker, hij kwam uit de hut. Zijn uniform was slordig en Sjaak kwam in de messhal, "waar is Becker?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Cassidy en Jaina kijken op, "ow zij zijn op aarde, ze komen vandaag terug... dat hopen we" zegt Jaina en Sjaak kijkt beetje rond. "dus geen koffie?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen meiden, "ow jawel, in de kan daar op de vuur" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak schonk bak koffie in zijn mok.

"goede morgen lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf kus op Sjaaks wang, "morgen..." zegt Sjaak duf en hij dronk rustig van de koffie. "man ik wil echte aarde koffie geen ruimte spul" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos, "geen zorgen er zal wel voor gezorgd" zegt Iridi en zij schonk ook koffie er in. "morge generaal" zegt Valeera en ze kwam met T-elos in de meshal, Sjaaks uniform werd door Kos-mos dicht geknoopt. Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem naar Valeera, "voel je al beter?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij knikt vriendelijk naar Sjaak.

Sjaak kwam in de gate ruimte met Kos-mos, ze zagen dat Young, rush en Jaina wachten op hem. "ben je bij gelicht sir?" zegt Jaina vriendelijk en Sjaak wrijft over zijn hoofd, "half, maar ik geloof dat Destiny naar aarde ga proberen te doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig. "klopt we kunnen 2 keer per dag te doen en daarna moet Destiny naar dichtstbijzijnde zon om haar energie opladen" zegt rush rustig, "jij stond zeker verstelt er van over Destiny make over?" zegt Sjaak en hij leunt tegen de paneel in de stargate, rush knikt zachtjes en hij zucht enorm. "hoe lang kan de poort open?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam een slok van zijn ruimte koffie.

"1 uur kan hij open blijven een maximaal" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak wrijft onder zijn kin, "das is wel lang... Kos-mos, ik wil alle Kos-mos leden stand-by blijven staan. Ik wil dat Destiny wapens ook stand-by staan want ik wil niet verrassingen staan als wij onze bevoorrading lijn krijgen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar hem. Ze gaf kusje op zijn wang en ze vloog gate ruimte eruit.

"je voor gevoel?" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, "ervaring Young en ik wil mijn koffie hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij dronk zijn mok leeg, rush ging achter paneel staan. De stargate ring ging draaien om zijn adres herkennen.


	66. hoofdstuk 66: nieuwe reis

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, de wapens van Destiny stonden stand-by toen stargate open ging. Het is derde dag dat Destiny naar aarde roept, generaal jack O'Niell met zijn generale staf en SG-1 kwamen uit de poort lopen. "generaal Young. Ik dacht dat generaal Sjaak ons ontvangen vandaag?" zegt jack rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt beetje ongemakkelijk naar O'Niell. "ja...generaal Sjaak heeft andere programma dan plaats mijne" zegt Young moeizaam, "ow wel, jullie moesten in de begin ook zonder beleid alles regelen. Goed breng me naar generaal Sjaak." zegt O'Niell en Young wijst om naar de gang te lopen.

Sjaak was op de brug toen hij gegevens van Kos-mos leden op een scherm, "lastig dus" zegt Matthews tegen Sjaak. "ik ben wel mee eens kapitein, maar niet onmogelijk. Probleem is de grote van de schip waar tijd kost" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Matthews, hij kijkt de kapitein rustig aan. "je hebt wel gelijk in generaal maar we moeten meer dan optie kijken" zegt Matthews en hij deed zijn pet recht zetten.

"generaal Sjaak." zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem, hij zag O'Niell staan met Samantha carter. " Young je weet dat ik druk bent, als wij uit FTL zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, "ik weet het maar jij had ook belooft om generaal O'Niell op te vangen" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd.

"lieverd, meiden moeten echt sneller wezen. Anders kunnen we Destiny nier goed beschermen" zegt Sjaak via intercom, Kos-mos zweeft voor ramen van de brug. "sneller? Wij kunnen niet sneller, zelfs ik ben aan mijn snelheid limiet" zegt Kos-mos antwoord via de brug intercom, Sjaaks gedachten wenken andere manier. Hij zucht diep en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Kos-mos, "begrepen lieverd, we houden vandaag op. Meiden goed werk en doe je check ups, ik maak wel zorgen ook om jullie" zegt Sjaak en ze horen enorm gejuich, O'Niell en carter zagen aantal strepen over de romp vliegen van Destiny.

" Hammer wat was meiden tijd vandaag?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young tikt op Sjaaks schouders, "nog eventjes Young." zegt Sjaak rustig en beleeft mogelijk, "hun reactie tijd is 6 minuten en 12 seconden, je doel van 5 minuten zal niet werken sir. Destiny is te groot" zegt Hammer rustig en voorzichtig tegen Sjaak. "begrepen, maak notitie van iedereens opmerking en stuur naar mijn kantoor" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Hammer, "je hebt geen kantoor" zegt Young nu opmerkelijk tegen Sjaak.

"ja ik weet het maar mijn hut is maar tijdelijk kantoor, goed. Sorry dat ik jullie negeerde maar Destiny veiligheid is aan die meiden" zegt Sjaak rustig en carter kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "meiden?" zegt zij verwarrend, "kom maar mee, dan zal ik jullie laten zien dan plaats vertellen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst carter van de brug af. "dat klinkt interessant" zegt O'Niell opmerkelijk tegen Sjaak, hij moest beetje lachen door O'Niell opmerking.

Sjaak, carter en O'Niell kwamen eindelijk in de mobile suit hangar waar Tallgeese bevind, "dit is onderhoud en hangar voor Kos-mos eenheid en voor de Tallgeese mobile suit" zegt Sjaak en de hangar deur schoven open. "papa, heb je gezien hoe wij oefenen buiten?" zegt Mindi en zij vloog naar Sjaak te, hij vangt haar op en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ja ik heb jullie gezien vechten" zegt Sjaak en John kwam voor Sjaak staan, "papa?" zegt carter verbaasd en Sjaak kijkt vrolijk kolonel aan. "hoi lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen blauwe harige meid rond Sjaaks leeftijd was, ze hield baby in haar armen en O'Niell zag dat alle meiden in de hangar beetje op Kos-mos lijken alleen haar kleuren anders waren, behalve Jaina. Haar armen en benen waren meer robotachtige van andere meiden.

"dag schat, dit is generaal O'Niell van SGC en zijn adjudant kolonel carter" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stelt voor aan de mensen die naast hem stonden. "aangenaam, mijn naam is Kos-mos. Ik ben hoofd van alle drie Kos-mos eenheid van Destiny, jullie hebben me dochtertje al gemerkt" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "hoi mijn naam is Mindi en dat is John. Hij zegt niet veel maar hij is mijn vriendje" zegt Mindi vrolijk en Sjaak liet haar op eigen benen staan, Mindi en John begonnen daarna rond te rennen over de hangar.

"niet Shion lastig vallen of Momo want zij zijn met Valeera, T-elos en Iridi na kijken" zegt Kos-mos schuin naar de kinderen, "begrepen mama" zegt Mindi vrolijk en zij vloog vandoor. "kinderen" zegt O'Niell, "ja maar dat is wel toekomst voordat wij naar aarde kunnen gaan" zegt Sjaak beetje sarcastische toon tegen O'Niell. Hij kijkt naar Sjaak aan, "ow bijna vergeten, wil je Ziggy helpen? Hij heeft problemen met zijn armen, allen en junior willen wel naar kijken maar ze zien probleem niet goed" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak opeens, "begrepen ik ga nu wel kijken, als die twee niet kunnen dan is wel erg probleem" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn uniform jas uit trekken.

"en wie is deze kleine meid?" zegt carter en Kos-mos kijkt op naar haar, kleine Will gaapt beetje erdoor en ze kruipt tegen warme lichaam van Kos-mos aan. "dat is onze tweede dochtertje, Will. Wij hebben ook stiefdochter en ze bevind daar zo met roze haar" zegt Kos-mos en ze knikt naar Cassidy die rustig met haar jedi meditatie bezig met Ahsoka. "ze heet Cassidy, ze is met andere persoon samen gevoegd tijdens een missie en ze is bezig met haar trainingen voor zetten met haar jedi meester Ahsoka." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen O'Niell en carter.

"jedi meester?" zegt O'Niell verbaasd, "ja klopt, zie je die twee aan het vechten? Dat waren sith lords geweest maar zij zijn verstoten door dark vader en nu werken zij voor ons" zegt Kos-mos rustig en twee officieren kijken verbaasd aan. "ja, Sjaak heeft vertelt over star wars en dat hebben wij wel tegen gekomen sir" zegt Kos-mos opeens, "dus hij loog niet toen andere meid kwam" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak liet per ongeluk opeens zijn gereedschap vallen. "gaat het Sjaak?" zegt Ziggy tegen Sjaak, carter en O'Niell kijken op waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Ze lopen stukje om de hoek van enorme stapel kratten, ze zagen een werk bank waar een cyborg tegen over Sjaak zat. Sjaak raapt zijn gereedschap op en hij bekijkt naar Ziggy arm, "ja het is oké Ziggy, ik liet per ongeluk mijn schroevendraaier vallen. Ik hoop dat je geen pijn hebt?" zegt Sjaak tegen Ziggy, cyborg schud zijn hoofd.

"nee Sjaak, het is in orde. Er is ook niks beschadigd, we kunnen verder gaan" zegt Ziggy tegen Sjaak, "begrepen, het is zo gedaan. Ik zie probleem wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt van een afstandje naar Sjaaks rug. Destiny vloog opeens in FTL, carter en O'Niell kijken op. " Destiny ga verder vliegen dus jullie zijn nog wel een tijdje op deze schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hun, "zal ik over nemen van je kolonel?" zegt Valeera rustig tegen Kos-mos, "ja is goed, zij is echt aan haar nacht rust toe. Wil je aan Becker wel vertellen dat Will over paar uurtjes haar eten moet hebben? Kan hij alvast klaar maken" zegt Kos-mos tegen Valeera en zij knikt rustig naar Kos-mos. Ze hield kleine Will stevig beet en ze loopt hangar uit.

"ik ben wel blij dat jij in de buurt bent, ik weet echt niet hoe ik oude man arm kan herstellen" zegt jonge knul tegen Sjaak opgewekt, hij sloeg op Sjaaks rug en Ziggy arm begon beetje knetteren erdoor, "junior toe, het is al gevoelig apparaat waar ik bezig bent" zegt Sjaak en Ziggy kijkt beetje pijnlijk gezicht naar jongen, "sorry, dat is niet mijn bedoeling" zegt junior verontschuldigen. "junior misschien kan je mij wel helpen met deze gegevens verwerken" zegt kleine meisje die even groot is als junior. "wie zijn die twee?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Kos-mos, "dat is junior, Momo, die cyborg is Ziggy, dat jonge dame met knul is Shion en allen. Zij onderhoud alle Kos-mos leden voordat zij aan boord kwam deed Sjaak ons onderhouden" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen Iridi uit de capsule komen, "dat voelt wel fijn" zegt Iridi en zij rekt zich uit.

"luitenant, begroet generaal O'Niell en kolonel carter eventjes. Ze komen uit aarde en ze blijven wel tijdje op Destiny voordat wij uit FTL komen" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt snel op zijn kleine schermpje naar golf lengte van Ziggy arm. "begrepen generaal" zegt Iridi rustig en ze loopt naar Kos-mos, O'Niell en carter toe, "eerste luitenant Iridi van tweede Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Iridi en zij salueert naar O'Niell en carter. Zij begroeten terug aan Iridi en zij glimlacht rustig, "zij is eerste Kos-mos eenheid die aan de team toe gevoegd is en sinds die dag steeds goede leidster gebleven" zegt Kos-mos rustig.

"zo Ziggy, je arm is nu beter. Ik hoop dat ik je rare gekraak kan verwijderen voor je?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ziggy beweegt met zijn arm. Er kwam geen rare geluid uit zijn arm, "dank je, het is goed herstelt. Ik ga weer kijken dat Brody mijn hulp nodig heeft?" zegt Ziggy en hij stond op. O'Niell en carter kijken apart naar 2 meter hoge cyborg, "toe Ziggy als iets is stoor me gewoon, ik wil best er naar kijken" zegt Sjaak rustig en Ziggy knikt, hij gaf Sjaak een schouderklop en hij verliet de hangar. "hij is groot" zegt O'Niell rustig, Sjaak ruimt zijn gereedschap op en Kos-mos kwam toch naast hem staan.

"wat hebben die twee?" zegt carter en Iridi kijkt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, "verdriet" zegt Iridi rustig. "verdriet? Waar over?" zegt O'Niell rustig, "drie dagen geleden, het is ook moeilijk verwerken voor ons. Want dat meisje toen jij vertelde en star wars gebeuren. Is Sjaak en Kos-mos dochter uit andere tijdlijn, ze is niet welkom om bemoeien met Destiny of waarschuwen voor Destiny. Daarom push Sjaak ons sneller reageren omdat elke seconden nodig hebben om Destiny effectief beschermen" zegt Iridi, "druk bezig persoon?" zegt carter en O'Niell kijkt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"vind ik niet zo, maar goed we zullen kijken" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak stond op, hij loopt rustig naar carter en O'Niell toe gaan. "zullen we verder gaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij leid de rondleiding erdoor. Na de tour kwamen O'Niell en carter in de meshal van Destiny, "wel interessante schip en daarom word bemanning vervangen om nieuwe leden op deze schip" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak, Young, Scott, Kos-mos, rush en Greer.

"dacht ik niet, jullie willen hele tijd ons vervangen om schip in militaire controle komt" zegt Sjaak nijdig en O'Niell kijkt nors naar hem, "alleen bemanning omdat zij geen goede training hebben om Destiny beschermen" zegt carter en Sjaak lacht rustig erdoor. "logische geen goede training kom jij heb ook zelfs niet goede training voordat stargate programma werd gemaakt" zegt rush opeens en Sjaak lacht helemaal, " oké, wij bewijzen dat deze bemanning beter is dan wie ook op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig en Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, "maar nu niet meer, de vervangers kunnen vandaag beginnen?" zegt O'Niell rustig, "tenzij Destiny de stargate adres naar aarde kan sturen en dat is nu nog niet gedaan omdat Young en ik bevelen geven op de schip en op mijn schouders staat war hoger dan jouwe generaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en carter glimlacht rustig naar O'Niell en Sjaak.

"misschien maar je draagt nu geen uniform en jij kan geen bevelen uit voeren, je hebt geen discipline" zegt O'Niell en Sjaak kwam dichter bij hem staan. Kos-mos houd hem tegen, "misschien wel generaal O'Niell maar wij hebben ook geen uniform code op Destiny en wij hoeven niet perse militaire strijdmacht op Destiny vormen, Sjaak en zijn regiment is sterk genoeg om de vijand verweren" zegt Young tegen O'Niell.

"generaal Sjaak onmiddellijk naar brug, het is Imperials vloot op onderschepping koers" zegt Matthews via schip intercom, Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos. " Matthews, kan je Destiny in stuk houden? Sjaak en anderen gaan eventjes wandelen" zegt Kos-mos via haar intercom, " Mindi, we gaan" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt zijn dochter, Sjaak vloog door gangen. Destiny werd geraakt door schot, "dit is code rood, ik herhaal dit is code rood" zegt Matthews via schip intercom, iedereen stond op en ze rennen snel door gangen van Destiny.

Young, carter en O'Niell kwamen op de brug en Sjaak kwam net voor de Destiny brug tegen, hij sloeg met zijn lightsaber de schoten vernietigen. "breng de brug omlaag, wapen meester gebruikt bèta 5" zegt Young, " Tony, ontwijkt" schreeuwt Matthews en Sjaak kijkt naar de brug die ging zakken, de brug schermen gingen omlaag en geactiveerd, "hoe is met Sjaak en zijn eenheid?" zegt Young tegen Matthews, "geweldig, ze zijn beter dan 3 dagen geleden. Ik maak wel zorgen om Sjaak conditie" zegt Matthews en Young kijkt eerst naar hem, vervolgens ging zijn hoofd naar zijn scherm.

"zorgen om Sjaak?" zegt Young zachtjes, "ja hij is niet herstelt van dat probleem" zegt Matthews en Sjaak kwam op de romp van star Destroyer rennen, zijn lightsaber maak enorme scheur terwijl naar de brug rent. " Sjaak, pas op!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en hij kan net op tijd een lightsaber zwaai ontwijken. "een sith lord?" zegt delta geschrokken en Sjaak land op zijn hurken neer. "jij bent nieuw, we stellen altijd eerst voor met elkaar" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar sith heer, zijn rode cape wappert door de vacuüm van de ruimte.

"hoef niet, want tenslotte jij bent mij" zegt sith lord en hij liet zijn vizier omhoog schuiven zodat Sjaak kan zien wie hij is, Sjaak grinnikt rustig toen hij zijn even beeld zag. "dus jij heet Sjaak aangenaam en ontmoet nu de werkelijke de Sjaak." schreeuwt Sjaak en sith lord ontwijkt snel aanvallen van Sjaak. "dit is niet goed, Sjaak is nooit zo woedend" zegt delta verbazend, "je hebt gelijk er in, we moeten hem weg halen bij de slag veld of anders is Destiny vernietigd" zegt Kos-mos.

Young en anderen horen dat over hun brug intercom, Ahsoka kwam op de brug lopen met Greer. "je had me geroepen generaal?" zegt Ahsoka tegen Young. Carter en O'Niell kijken naar haar, "ja Sjaaks gevecht stijl is anders, ik heb weinig verstand over jedi's maar misschien kan jij mij inlichten er in?" zegt Young rustig en Destiny vloog langs een star Destroyer, de schip werd geëxplodeerd toen Destiny snelle duik maakte.

"ja dit is niet goed, er zijn twee Sjaaks nu?" zegt Jaina via intercom, "klonen?" zegt Ahsoka en Young kijkt rustig naar haar. "klonen?" zegt Matthews voorzichtig, "ja, de Imperials hebben planeet waar vroeger grote kloon oorlog werd gevoerd, helaas werden nieuwere generatie klonen opeens onstabiel en vielen Imperials aan. De oudere klonen worden als veteranen beschouwen en instructeur voor nieuwe Imperials troepen, ze jagen op de jedi's gelukkig hadden zij mij en mijn troepen nooit gevonden. Tot op een dag, een rode sith lord mijn basis vond. Hij heeft zelfde harnas design zoals Sjaak alleen zijn helm is anders" zegt Ahsoka, "de kleur ook, want ze zeggen dat een rode sith lord is" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen haar, "wat?" zegt Ahsoka en nog een star Destroyer werd vernietigd.

"dat is gevaarlijk en Sjaak is niet herstelt" zegt Ahsoka en Young knikt rustig, "daarom brengen we nu Destiny dichter bij de regiment" zegt Matthews en carter grijpt kapitein schouder beet, "dat is belachelijk, Destiny moet nu uit de gevecht komen. Dit schip is belangrijker dan paar mensen en handvol robots" zegt carter en iedereen op de brug kijkt woedend naar haar aan. "sorry missy, maar terwijl jullie met luie reet op aarde om ons bemanning wilt vernietigen. Heeft Sjaak onze dikke reet vaker gered dan jij kan tellen, wij zijn hem schuldig en hij is belangrijke bemanning lid van ons" zegt Matthews streng terug tegen carter, hij pakt haar pols stevig beet en Ahsoka pakt bij Matthews schouder beet.

"wees kalm kapitein, zorg onze vrienden nu. We spreken dit later wel uit" zegt Ahsoka en Matthews liet pols van carter los, ze wrijft over haar zere pols en O'Niell kijkt rustig van afstand. "kolonel, Destiny." zegt Iridi en ze wijst naar Destiny naar hun toe komt, "iedereen terug trekken en we gaan" schreeuwt Kos-mos via intercom over de brug. Sjaak glijd naar achteren toen hij zag rode sith lord bezig was, " Sjaak, we gaan" zegt Kos-mos en ze land naast hem. Ze schrok van de rode sith lord die gezicht heeft van Sjaak. "dat is interessant moment" zegt sith lord en hij gooit zijn rode lightsaber naar Kos-mos, Sjaak sloeg lightsaber door midden. "stik een val" zegt Sjaak geschrokken en hij draait langzaam om, Kos-mos zag het ook erg langzaam en rode sith lord kwam achter Kos-mos staan.

Hij sloeg door Kos-mos maag en ze spuug rood bloed uit haar mond, Sjaak sloeg opeens snel hard tegen zijn gezicht en hij grijpt bewusteloos Kos-mos beet. Daarna vloog hij snel naar Destiny toe en rode sith lord glimlacht duivels. Destiny kwam over hun heen en rode sith lord pakt snel kleine capsule, hij verzamelt de rode bloed vlekken van Kos-mos. "dacht van niet" zegt Sjaak opeens in flits net voor hem. Sjaak vuurt enorme energie straal en de bloed vlekken werden verbrand, sith lord arm werd weg gevaagd en de straal raakt ook schild generator van de vlaggen schip.

"vervloekt jij kleine rat" zegt sith lord en hij sloeg met zijn goede arm, Sjaak grijpt het beet en hij vuurt zijn volgende energie straal dwars door sith lord heen. "hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt sith lord, "je bent maar kopie en niet echte" zegt Sjaak en hij verdwijnt voor de sith lord ogen. Destiny vloog in FTL en sith lord hield de romp van de schip af, "hij is te sterk..." zegt sith lord en 8 star Destroyer wrakken zweven rond de zwaar beschadig vlaggen schip van sith lord.

Sjaak kwam uit de lucht sluis en de Kos-mos eenheid kijkt erg bezorgt naar Sjaak, Ahsoka stond tussen hun in. "generaal, je hebt te hard gewerkt vandaag. Neem vrij rest van de dag en mediteert over je veldslag van daar net" zegt Ahsoka met serieuze blik naar Sjaak, hij kijkt Ahsoka zuchtend aan. "je denkt dat sith gevallen?" zegt Sjaak voorzichtig en Ahsoka twijfelt blik naar hem, "weet ik niet...maar er is wel iemand de vraag kan beantwoorden, alleen hij is andere kant van de force aanwezig" zegt Ahsoka en O'Niell gaf schouderklop op Sjaaks schouder.

"generaal, je hebt mij plannen gewijzigd alleen jij moet dit ook bewijzen bij andere mensen op aarde. Zij zullen je niet wat ik zie vandaag" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak, "als er iets nodig is dan zal ik klaar staan om de mensen van IOA overtuigen. Maar als je me excuseert ik heb een meditatie nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de ziekenboeg.

Kos-mos leunt tegen muur en zij zag Sjaak in de gang lopen, Sjaak kijkt op naar haar en ze zeiden beide niks. Ze glimlach rustig en ze loopt met Sjaak rustig mee naar sport ruimte, John en Mindi kijken net om de hoek en ze giechelen naar Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"sorry voor ongemakken op de schip generaal O'Niell, ik hoop dat je wel heb vermaken op de schip?" zegt Young rustig tegen O'Niell toen zij naar gate ruimte binnen lopen, O'Niell zag hoe de poort open ging en mensen met bevoorrading weer binnen lopen. Kolonel Telford kwam uit de poort lopen met groep mariniers, "wij komen bemanning vervangen sir" zegt kolonel tegen Young en O'Niell. "ik denk dat niet door gaat David." zegt Young tegen kolonel, "sorry Everett maar het is beslissingen van IOA" zegt Telford en Kos-mos kwam in de gate ruimte binnen lopen.

"zeg generaal, wat doen die groentjes hier zo?" zegt Kos-mos wijzend naar mariniers, "ze komen bemanning vervangen" zegt O'Niell verbazend en Kos-mos zag Telford staan, ze kijkt woedend hem aan en paar tellen later kwam Kos-mos hand tegen keel van Telford. Zij tilt hem op, "kolonel hou je rustig, of je krijgt krijgsraad" zegt Telford snakkend naar adem. Mariniers richten wapens naar Kos-mos, "kolonel Kos-mos rustig, ik ga werk maken naar dit geval, wat jij en meiden hebben getoond dan horen jullie beter op Destiny dan zij" zegt O'Niell en opeens kwam hand bij Kos-mos pols.

" Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, "laat hem los" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos laat Telford los, hij zakt op zijn knieën op de grond. "arresteert haar en sluit haar op" zegt Telford, "nee" schreeuwt Sjaak door gangen van de schip. Telford kijkt op en hij zag mariniers op de grond lagen door Kos-mos leden, " Destiny bemanning leven onder andere regels dat IOA geeft, na 4 jaar strijden op Destiny hebben wij besloten als bemanning te blijven en als jullie mij en andere willen vervangen, wij gaan niet zonder slag of stoot vandoor" zegt Sjaak tegen Telford, "ik volg alleen orders op Sjaak, ik was ook tegen. Ze hadden mij gestuurd omdat ik enige Destiny kent zoals nu is" zegt Telford en hij wrijft op zijn zere keel, Sjaak kijkt met duistere blik naar hem.

" Kos-mos, hij spreek waarheid. Meiden hou je in en begeleid onze vervangers terug, generaal O'Niell als Destiny moet vervangen dan stuur IOA maar op de schip en dan zal stemmen horen op Destiny wat zij vinden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell. "ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen, morgen bij volgende bevoorrading geef ik antwoorden aan je" zegt O'Niell en hij stak zijn hand uit, Sjaak ging mee akkoord en schudden elkaars handen.

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen op de volgende dag, Young en zijn mensen stonden te wachten. De gate ging open van Destiny, Kos-mos leden haalden hun gatlings te voorschijn en richten naar de poort. Generaal O'Niell kwam uit de poort lopen, "rustig ik kwam alleen bericht door geven" zegt O'Niell tegen mensen in gate ruimte, "zoals?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem. "misschien kunnen wij beter uit leggen dan?" zegt Woolsey tegen Sjaak en anderen, Sjaak zucht enorm diep en andere paar mensen ook.

Sjaak, Young, Wray, Scott, O'Niell, rush, Eli, Kos-mos en Woolsey kwamen in speciale vracht ruimte lopen, Sjaak deed deur dicht schuiven en hij kijkt Woolsey aan, "waarom die geheimzinnigheid?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Woolsey deed zij bril recht zetten. "we hebben lange nacht gehad tijdens onze vergadering op aarde en ze hebben besloten om jullie toch niet vervangen als bemanning maar jullie moeten wel werkzaamheden doen op aarde" zegt Woolsey en iedereen kijkt beetje ongemakkelijk erdoor, "zoals welke werkzaamheden?" zegt Eli rustig, "bij sommige mensen worden her getraind en bij andere mensen worden bij geschoold, bij speciale uitzonderingen mensen wel vervangen tot dat zij kunnen bewijzen dat zij of hij kan gedragen en orders opvolgend" zegt Woolsey met zijn laatste woorden tegen Kos-mos en Sjaak.

" hè, geef burgers niet de schuld erdoor, ik moest zonder training echt alles doen op Destiny." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Woolsey, "hij moet dat speciaal zeggen van hoofd van IOA en niet persoonlijk" zegt O'Niell. "wanneer ga trainingen van start dan?" zegt Kos-mos en zij hield Sjaak stevig vast met haar arm, "spoedig, wij zullen volgende keer bericht door geven en morgen is van start, dus hou je uitrusting wel bij je" zegt O'Niell


	67. hoofdstuk 67: Sniper

Destiny kwam uit FTL, het is nu week geleden dat O'Niell met zijn onverwachte bezoek kwam. Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen in de gate ruimte rustig lopen toen de poort werd geactiveerd, Iridi en Jaina hadden hun gatlings gericht bij de poort. Een kapitein kwam uit de poort lopen, "generaal Sjaak neem ik aan?" zegt kapitein en Sjaak dronk rustig van zijn bak koffie. "misschien wie ben jij?" zegt Kos-mos en kapitein kijkt rustig naar haar aan, "kapitein Decker, ik heb orders van generaal O'Niell en jullie melden dat volgende bevoorrading dat generaal Sjaak moet melden bij deze training" zegt kapitein en hij overhandig formulier aan Sjaak.

" sluipschutter training?" zegt Kos-mos en ze las over schouder van Sjaak, "klopt, details staan op deze formulier en eind van middag verwacht generaal O'Niell jullie op aarde" zegt kapitein en Sjaak las formulier, kapitein loopt terug door de poort en rest van zijn team kratten achter laten. "wat was dat in vroege ochtend?" zegt Kos-mos toen de poort offline ging, "orders, ze hebben mij ingeschreven voor wedstrijd" zegt Sjaak en hij dronk rustig van zijn koffie, toen hij beetje schoof met zijn papieren zag hij ook een envelop van Young bestemt is.

Sjaak levert de envelop af bij Young, vervolgens ging Sjaak zitten in de kantoor van Young. "wat is dat generaal?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "een training order, ze willen dat ik mee doe aan sluipschutter training. Ik moet eind van middag me melden en jij?" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt schuin naar Young.

"brief van mijn ex vrouw, ze schrijf dat wel goed gaat met haar en dat zij nieuwe vriend heeft gevonden" zegt Young en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hem, "zal wel lastig wezen toen jij voor het eerst op de schip terecht kwam en haar nooit zal zien" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij nam zijn orders lijst door. Hij krijgt propje tegen zijn hoofd aan, "etter, natuurlijk was dat in begin maar nu ging ik verder met TJ" zegt Young rustig tegen hem, "zeg Young wat bedoelen zij een spotter?" zegt Sjaak en Young kwam naar hem toe lopen.

"spotter? Of dat is persoon jouw gegevens moest door geven om jouw goede gegevens door spelen in je sniper scope" zegt Young rustig tegen Sjaak, "dus persoon die ik ken en goed kan vertrouwen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "wel apart, ik dacht sniper alles in zijn eentje moet doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young glimlacht rustig, "er staat dat voor twee mensen moet inschrijven maar ik denk dat Kos-mos geen goede persoon is" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "waarom?" zegt Sjaak verbazend, " Kos-mos is meer opvallend, zij is in het wit en blauw gekleed en dar veel te veel op in omgeving" zegt Young en Sjaak glimlacht opeens naar hem, Young kijkt apart naar hem. "je ga niet menen, zij is hier?" zegt Young en Kos-mos verscheen naast Sjaak, "ze is hele tijd hier zo sinds vanochtend" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"jullie zitten echt vol verrassingen, goed over paar uurtjes moeten je bij O'Niell melden dus ik zal maar licht inpakken vandaag" zegt Young en Sjaak stond op. Hij rekt zich uit, "nou zullen we maar in pakken dan maar" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij glimlacht naar Young. "in je orders staat wel dat je 3 maanden weg bent, wie zal dan Kos-mos leden oppassen?" zegt Young rustig, "dat doe jij met Jaina, zij is oudste officier in Kos-mos regiment" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij had zijn hand op Young schouder, hij gaf paar kloppen erop en Sjaak verliet de kantoor van Young.

Kos-mos saluut naar Young en zij ging met Sjaak mee, "generaal Sjaak." zegt Young en ze kijken om naar Young. "wel terug komen met beker, of anders dweilen over hele schip" zegt Young plagerig en Sjaak stak zijn duim omhoog.

Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen in de gate ruimte staan, Sjaak had zijn Tanith cape om en Kos-mos ook. Vervolgens droeg Sjaak cadian sniper uitrusting met zijn Tanith sniper rifle, Kos-mos had geen wapens bij zich maar zij droeg alleen Tanith verrekijker met standaard away missie rugzak. "succes Sjaak en vergeet je medicatie niet" zegt Ahsoka en zij glimlacht rustig naar hem, "dank je, ik zal zeker niet vergeten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

Mindi en John kwamen snel aan rennen ze hadden hun rugzakken op, "toe papa, mogen wij ook mee doen?" zegt Mindi en zij klemt stevig bij Sjaaks benen vast. Hij kijkt best moeilijk naar Mindi en John, "we blijven wel ongeveer 3 maanden weg, de kinderen zullen wel ons missen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. " oké, maar het word wel zware training en goed luisteren naar mannen die enorm keihard schreeuwen tegen je" zegt Sjaak tegen Mindi, zij knikken naar Sjaak. "wij zullen goed luisteren" zegt Mindi en John knikt keihard van ja tegen Sjaak.

Poort ging online en kapitein kwam uit de poort lopen, "goed dan gaan we, Chloe, Scott. Wij nemen de kinderen mee naar aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en kapitein kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak en Kos-mos, Sjaak had Mindi op zijn schouders en John kwam bij Kos-mos schouder beet. Sjaak en Kos-mos rennen snel naar de poort binnen, "te laat kapitein, je moet snel achter hun aan gaan" zegt Barnes tegen kapitein lachend en meiden in de gate ruimte moesten ook lachen wat net gebeurde.

"dus als ik goed begrijpt, jullie hadden geen oppas om 3 maanden voor de kinderen laten verzorgen en jullie besloten om hun mee te nemen naar de sniper training die jij ga volgen komen 3 maanden?" zegt O'Niell rustig in de vergader ruimte op SGC, hij kijkt naar stel aan met twee kinderen die rond de vergader tafel rennen. Sjaak en Kos-mos lachen beetje met een zweet druppel, "als jij zo op dat manier vertelt zijn wel slechte ouders ja" zegt Kos-mos beetje lachend, O'Niell zucht enorm en hij kijkt Sjaak aan.

"serieus, goed ik zal regelen dat kinderen speciale behandeling krijgen" zegt O'Niell rustig, "nee, dat willen wij niet. Wij willen zelfde zware training wat papa ook ga doen, wij kunnen echt goed verstoppen en sluipen. Papa heeft wel onze basis geleerd en nu kunnen wij ook bewijzen hoe goed wij ook zijn" zegt Mindi zwevend voor O'Niell, Sjaak pakt Mindi hand beet en hij trok haar rustig naar beneden om op haar benen te staan.

"ik wil wel slaap plaats dat die twee apart kunnen slapen want zij gaan echt niet bij andere slapen" zegt Sjaak tegen O'Niell, "ik zal regelen dat die kinderen zelfde training als jij krijgt en dat ze wel apart gaan slapen" zegt O'Niell en hij verliet vergader ruimte, Sjaak stond op en hij wrijft over Mindi hoofd. "is wel goed dat kinderen zelfde training als jij krijgen?" zegt Kos-mos beetje bezorgt bij Sjaak staan, hij ging naar koffie tafel en schonk bak koffie in. "ik maak ook wel zorgen lieverd, maar zij willen dat dol graag doen en ik kan Mindi echt niet op andere gedachten brengen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar John en Mindi die vrolijk rond lopen langs de vergader tafel als hun spelletje.

"ik snap wat jij bedoelt lieverd maar schiet oefening wat moeten wij dat doen?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt, "komt wel goed, tenslotte wij hebben onze dochter goed op gevoed en ik denk juist dat mariniers juist huilen als zij worden verslagen door paar kinderen" zegt Sjaak en hij dronk van zijn koffie.

"kolonel, enorm belangrijke bericht sir" zegt luitenant tegen zijn officier op de basis, "wat is er dan?" zegt kolonel achter zijn bureau en hij was bezig met zijn papier werk. "ik had een telefoon van generaal O'Niell en hij bracht 4 nieuwe mensen en twee mensen zijn kinderen" zegt luitenant en kolonel trok zijn wenkbrauw omhoog, hij kijkt naar luitenant dat hij een geintje zal maken tegen kolonel. "verder nog iets?" zegt kolonel rustig, "ja een van kandidaten is kolonel en een 4 sterren generaal uit speciale regiment, zij komen binnen 10 minuten op deze basis en met twee kinderen" zegt luitenant, kolonel kijkt hem aan. "welke lijn is generaal O'Niell, ik denk dat jij geintje maakt" zegt kolonel en hij pakt de hoorn van zijn bureau, "lijn 5 sir en het is beveiligt lijn sir" zegt luitenant beangstigd met de nieuws.

"dit is kolonel van halen, ik wil generaal O'Niell spreken" zegt kolonel, "je spreek met generaal O'Niell hier zo, wat jij nu hoort is de waarheid een groep mensen waar onder 4 sterren generaal, kolonel met hun twee kinderen komen de training volgen die goed gekeurd door president zelf. Kinderen slapen in speciale kamer en niet bij normale troepen barakken, zij willen geen speciale behandeling tijdens de training en ik waarschuw wel. De kinderen zijn getraind door hun ouders die arriveren" zegt O'Niell via de telefoon hoorn van kolonel.

"begrepen sir, we zullen op hun wachten" zegt kolonel en hij legt de hoorn op de haak, een andere officier kwam binnen lopen. "kolonel van halen, wij hebben problemen bij de poort, 4 mensen waar onder twee kinderen willen de basis in voor hun training" zegt sergeant tegen kolonel.

Van halen zag opeens de dossier van Sjaak, Kos-mos en twee kinderen liggen, hij schrok enorm naar papieren. "laat ze binnen en ik wil ze nu meteen spreken" zegt kolonel en sergeant knikt, hij bots opeens tegen iemand op. "ah sorry sergeant, ik lette niet op" zegt officier rustig en vriendelijk tegen hem, "kijk volgende keer beter uit je doppen" schreeuwt sergeant tegen officier. Hij grijpt opeens bij de keel van sergeant en hij loopt kantoor binnen, "toe Sjaak niet hem doden, we hebben nog nodig tijdens de training" zegt Kos-mos tegen officier die sergeant beet had, kolonel van halen kijkt naar twee soldaten die in aparte en vreemde uitrusting rond lopen. "hallo" zegt Mindi opeens over de rand van bureau, John sprong beetje om zijn begroeting te doen bij de kolonel van halen.

"toe Sjaak laat hem los, hij kan toch ook niks aan doen dat jij generaal bent. Tenslotte we dragen onze sniper uitrusting omdat wij niet alles mee nemen van Destiny." zegt Kos-mos bezorggelijk en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar haar, "generaal?" zegt sergeant verbazend en hij snakt naar adem. Sjaak liet hem los en sergeant valt op de grond neer, hij kucht daarna naar adem en Sjaak zucht enorm. "nogmaals sorry, ik adviseert dat jij eventjes naar ziekenboeg gaat om je te melden ik geloof dat ik je nek wervel wel beschadigd hebt en misschien is wel erger dan ik kan zien" zegt Sjaak tegen sergeant en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak.

"hallo, wie ben jij?" zegt Mindi opeens tegen van halen, "wie zijn jullie?" zegt kolonel achter zijn bureau. Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken op en zij stonden inhouding opeens. Zij salueren op starblazers stijl naar kolonel, "sorry voor ongemak, maar ze willen ons niet door laten. Mijn naam is generaal Sjaak de wijze van Kos-mos regiment" zegt Sjaak rustig en daad krachtig tegen kolonel, "mijn naam is kolonel Kos-mos de wijze, ik ben tweede officier van Kos-mos regiment en wij zijn van special force en in top geheim regiment waar je geen verdere vragen mag stellen in deze formulier uit jullie president" zegt Kos-mos en ze overhandigd de formulier met alle gegevens.

"ja ik heb net ontvangen en nog niet verwerkt, ik dacht jullie later komen op de basis, sorry voor mijn ongemak" zegt kolonel van halen tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "is oké, ik ben meer persoon om op tijd te komen sir en dit zijn kinderen, mijn dochtertje Mindi en onze oppas jongen John Compas" zegt Sjaak en Mindi zwaait overdreven tegen kolonel van halen, "ik begrijp het en welke land komen jullie? Ik ken de uniformen echt niet" zegt kolonel van halen verbaasd, "ow onze uniformen is top geheim en niet standaard, ze komen bij speciale regiment die Tanith worden genoemd en wij dragen die omdat ik paar weken hun training gevolgd maar Pentagon wil dat mijn regiment en van generaal van airforce Young ook zijn regiment word getraind voor speciale missies" zegt Sjaak rustig.

"goed, jullie wapens zijn ook anders. Zijn het wel sniper rifles?" zegt kolonel en hij knikt naar Sjaaks Tanith sniper rifle. "in mijn regiment is dat enige standaard wapen, het is assault wapen en ook in sniper rifle veranderen, alleen kinderen hebben geen wapens. Ik hoop dat jullie misschien twee hebben om hun training te volgen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zo ging hele dag verder, John en Mindi krijgen hun eigen barak op de basis waar zij moeten verzorgen, Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen in barak waar andere mannen rond lopen.

Mannen floten naar Kos-mos en zij moest giechelen, "zeg lieverd, ze moeten getraind worden ze zullen wel achter komen wat voor soort man jij bent" zegt Kos-mos verlieft tegen Sjaak en hij bloost enorm. "mama, papa, wij hebben echte coole kamer" zegt Mindi en zij rent naar Sjaak en Kos-mos toe, de mannen in barak kijken verbaasd en Sjaak tilt zijn dochtertje op.

Toen John en Mindi de kleinste uniform die zij kunnen krijgen, ging Sjaak toch aan de slag om de uniformen van kinderen aan te passen om hun echt bij hun te horen. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak en hij zag dat ook klein beetje stijl in verwerkt van Sjaaks smaak.

Toen de alle deelnemers verzamelen op de appel kijken zij raar op naar Sjaak en Kos-mos die aparte uniform dragen, maar zij kijken meer apart op toen twee kinderen bij hun staan. "deelnemers, geef acht" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen de groep mensen, zij stonden binnen paar tellen inhouding, Mindi en John deden hun best om ook te doen om inhouding te staan.

"zoals merken hebben we in deze klas verschillende mensen in aanwezig, eerste twee wijziging is 2 kinderen die mee doen met training zoals ieder andere training volgen dus dril sergeants geen speciale behandeling voor kinderen, behalve bij schoonmaak van barak. Volgende is dat wij eerste vrouw in onze klas hebben en ook geen speciale behandeling ga volgen maar ik moet jullie waarschuwen, zij is heeft rang als kolonel en is moeder van de dochter van de kind" zegt kolonel toen hij op de appel kwam lopen van de basis, leden van de klas kijkt verbaasd naar de wijziging naar de mensen, "jullie gezichten recht vooruit" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen deelnemer die kijkt naar kinderen en Kos-mos.

"maar dat is niet alles, jullie hebben ook eer om eerste generaal die mee ga doen aan de sniper training. Generaal Sjaak van special force. Hij is de vader van dochtertje van kinderen en zijn vrouw staat naast hem. Hij is ook geridderd in 1 land en speciale rechten verdient tijdens de grote oorlog op aarde woed" zegt kolonel en Sjaak kijkt steeds recht vooruit toen nog meer deelnemers uit zijn groep verbaasd kijken, "ongelooflijk" zegt andere deelnemer en dril sergeant kwam naar hem toe, "er word niet gepraat tijdens gesprek van je hogere officier" schreeuwt hij in de oor van deelnemer, "generaal Sjaak wil ook geen speciale behandeling krijgen en word getraind op de zelfde manier zoals iedereen, maar generaal Sjaak wil wel weten als jullie kwaad ga doen bij de kinderen of bij zijn vrouw dan worden jullie meteen van deze basis schopt en ook uit dienst van Amerikaanse leger" zegt kolonel streng tegen alle deelnemers.

"is dat begrepen?" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen klas, "ja meneer" schreeuwen deelnemers terug, John en Mindi kijken beetje verbaasd naar andere mensen. "ik hoor jullie antwoord niet tegen kolonel" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen Mindi en John, ze kijken beetje angstig naar sergeant. "doe maar vertel tegen lieve sergeant wat jullie antwoord is" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en John, "ja meneer" schreeuwen zij ietsje harder dan sergeant deed bij hun. "beter" zegt dril sergeant en hij wrijft tegen zijn oor, Sjaak gaf schouderklopje tegen John en Mindi, "ik wensen jullie succes met de training" zegt kolonel en hij verliet de appel.

Op de eerste dag werden iedereen wakker geschreeuwd door dril sergeants, maar ging niet makkelijk toen zij Sjaak opeens wakker maken erdoor. Ze werden opeens uit de barak gesmeten, " Sjaak, hoor bij de training" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend tegen Sjaak, hij knipt in zijn vingers en hij had zijn cadian uniform aan getrokken. "generaal, kan jij misschien je dochtertje kalmeren?" zegt dril sergeant die enorm in elkaar geslagen werd door barak naast hun stond, "ah...ja natuurlijk" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bracht paar tellen later Mindi en John rustig te krijgen.

"luister ik moet ook opletten en ik moet ook aan passen dat zij altijd vroeg ons wakker wekken, doe maar denken aan Destiny training week" zegt Sjaak tegen de kinderen die hij bij hun kragen beet hebben, "ja pap, ik zal proberen onthouden" zegt Mindi en John knikt. "goed wat is plan van nu?" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij kijkt naar dril sergeants. "ja jullie moeten je uitrusting dragen en 50 km lopen" zegt sergeant streng tegen Sjaak, Mindi en John. "en omdat jullie niet goed kunnen luisteren moeten jullie die balk dragen" zegt andere dril sergeant en hij wijst naar de boom stronk.

"weet je zeker dat je wilt doen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen dril sergeant, "ow had jullie iets beters op de oog waar hij kan dragen dan?" zegt dril sergeant en Kos-mos kijkt snel rond, "lieverd draag dat maar" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht enorm, "serieus jij kent mij echt enorm goed" zegt Sjaak.

"kom op slome en zet je schouders eronder" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt rustig naar hem en Sjaak rent met een hummer op zijn rug, "geweldig pap" zegt Mindi en zij zat met John op de motor kap van hummer, Kos-mos giechelt rustig toen zij de boomstronk draagt in haar eentje. "lukt het nog lieverd" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin haar aan, "natuurlijk maar die groep houd me tegen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend, "ow als jij sneller kant waarom doe je dat niet" schreeuwt dril sergeant tegen Sjaaks oor, "dat was niet slim, Mindi pak John nu beet" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi knikt rustig, ze pakt John beet en Sjaak kijkt dril sergeant.

Sjaaks liet zijn witte aura verschijnen, hij begon opeens sneller rennen. Andere deelnemers stonden stil toen zij opeens Sjaak voorbij kwam rennen, "ongelooflijk" zegt deelnemer en dril sergeants kijken verbaasd naar Sjaaks stof wolk, "kom op jongens, jullie gaan toch niet verliezen van kinderen en meisje" zegt Kos-mos plagerig en zij rent rustig op haar gemak voorbij de groep, Mindi vloog voorbij met John op haar rug. "wat zijn dat soort mensen?" zegt dril sergeant, "dat zijn elite mensen, zij hebben andere soort training gevolgd dan wij kunnen weten, hij heeft niks voor niks de oorlog overleeft" zegt andere dril sergeant tegen zijn collega.

Zo ging de weken voorbij, Sjaak en Kos-mos hadden perfecte score tijdens lange afstand schieten erdoor. De kinderen hadden wel moeite mee met hun geweer gebruiken op hun eerste dag, Sjaak en Kos-mos kijken naar John en Mindi erdoor. "wij willen niet weg, de geweer is gewoon te groot voor ons en het is ook niet eerlijk dat jullie gebruiken" zegt Mindi protesteren tegen haar dril sergeant, John knikt dapper naast haar, Sjaak zag was kinderen bedoelen en hij dacht rustig na. Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar hem aan. "er is wel wapen maar die is op Destiny" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos wrijft op haar hoofd.

"sergeant, mogen wij ook wapens gebruiken waar kinderen vaker kunnen gebruiken? Alleen die is aanwezig aan boord van onze schip" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen sergeant, "jullie gebruiken andere wapens maar jullie hebben die nodig op jullie vreemde schip toch? Ik zie geen probleem waarom niet" zegt sergeant rustig tegen Sjaak. "schat heb jij verbinding met O'Niell?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "ja ze hebben poort net geactiveerd je hebt nu 1 uur" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak knikt, "dat moet dus snel werken" zegt Sjaak en hij verdween voor ogen van de hele klas.

Uurtje later kwam Sjaak weer terug en hij legt twee koffers neer op de grond, " John en Mindi, dit is Mk. IV las gun, deze wapen is gemaakt voor jullie het is kleiner dan mijn las gun maar hij heeft sniper rifle optie" zegt Sjaak en hij liet de las gun in elkaar zetten.

"dank je wel pap" zegt Mindi en ze begon daarna proberen om te schieten, ze raken hun doel beter dan met vorige geweren. "nu moeten zij wel raken vandaag om score op te schroeven" zegt dril sergeant, "dat komt wel goed, dit is hun eerste poging" zegt Sjaak en hij bergt de koffers op.

Aantal dagen gingen voorbij, het regent enorm vaak op de basis. " Sjaak, we hebben probleem" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze kwamen terug van de veld loop en hun nachtelijke oefening, "het gaat over je energie level?" zegt Sjaak schuin tegen Kos-mos. "ja, ik ben nu op mijn reserves en ik weet niet hoe ik lang wakker kan blijven" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik zal door geven aan dril sergeants dat zij jouw eventjes laten rusten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos ging liggen op haar veld bed.

Aantal deelnemers zagen haar onschuldig liggen en ze hadden gemeen plan, "haal dat uit je hoofd" zegt Mindi streng en John kwam bij Kos-mos staan. "ha ha ha die kinderen kunnen niks doen" zegt deelnemer en hij tilt John op, "verkeerde zet" zegt Mindi rustig tegen mensen in barak. "en wat ga je doen? Jullie zijn maar kinderen en zij kan niks doen omdat zij haar energie verbruikt heeft dus ze is weerloos" zegt andere deelnemer en opeens vloog deelnemer vandoor, "wat de hel?" zegt deelnemer en de groep kijken naar John die in zijn gevecht harnas zweeft. "nu heb je mijn vriendje pijn gedaan en nu zal ik met jullie maken" zegt Mindi en zij kraakt met haar vingers, ze had opeens gele aura verschenen.

"bedankt dat Kos-mos tijdelijk eventjes er uit mag" zegt Sjaak tegen kolonel van halen, "ik begrijp het en ik wist niet dat zij machine was" zegt kolonel en Sjaak grinnikt beetje erdoor. "ze is meer dan machine" zegt Sjaak lachend, een soldaat stond stil voor officieren, "sorry dat ik stoor maar er is gevecht in barak 6 en we kunnen kinderen niet kalmeren" zegt soldaat.

Sjaak vloog vandoor naar barak toe, hij stond stil te zweven toen hij ravage zag bij de barak. Soldaat vloog vandoor en Sjaak ving hem op met 1 hand, hij liet de soldaat vallen en Sjaak vloog barak binnen. Hij grijpt opeens John en Mindi bij de kraag, " oké wij zitten nu in problemen" zegt Mindi en John knikt rustig, Sjaak kijkt rustig rond en hij zag dat Kos-mos ligt op de bed. "man die kinderen zijn te gevaarlijk gehoren niet op deze basis, schop ze weg" zegt deelnemer en Mindi begon tegenstribbelen, "niet waar zij willen mama pijn doen" zegt Mindi woedend en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn dochter aan.

"jij vuile rat, jij lieg als een etter" zegt deelnemer en hij spuug tegen Mindi, Mindi kijkt lelijk naar hem. Opeens voelen de kinderen hun laten vallen, John zag opeens dat Sjaak in zijn maag sloeg en soldaat deinst naar achteren en hij kots opeens bloed uit. "niemand vertelt mijn dochter leugenaar en spuug tegen mijn dochter. Voor mensen jullie zijn verwijderd van de klas" zegt Sjaak woedend, "ow ja en heb je bewijs?" zegt sergeant streng tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt sergeant woedend aan. Sjaak wijst naar barak, sergeant zag hoe opeens soldaten kinderen sloegen en Kos-mos bijna misbruikt op holografische beelden uit Kos-mos ogen.

Kos-mos beelden begonnen te haperen en ze sloot haar ogen dicht, Sjaak loopt door verslagen barak en hij tilt Kos-mos op in zijn armen. "ik breng haar veilig, kolonel wil je generaal O'Niell bellen? Vertelt dat Kos-mos geen energie heeft" zegt Sjaak tegen kolonel van halen, hij knikt rustig. "rest van de klas die niks te maken tijdens gevecht over uur op appel anderen die gewond zijn geraakt, raap je spullen op en vertrekt uit deze basis. Ik wil je rot gezicht niet zien op de basis" schreeuwt kolonel van halen, de kinderen kijken verbaasd en teleurgesteld naar kolonel.

"behalve voor mensen die hun deelnemer wilt beschermen" zegt kolonel van halen tegen Mindi en John, zij glimlachen beetje erdoor. "maar als admiraal gekomen is dan wil ik woordje spreken als vader tegen jullie twee" zegt Sjaak achter de rug van kolonel van halen, na een uurtje kwam een Orb shuttle landen op appel.

Deelnemers die worden ontslagen van de basis, zagen zij opeens oudere Kos-mos uit de loop plank van de shuttle lopen. "generaal Sjaak, als ik wist dat jij hier was dan had ik je allang verwelkomt" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, "kan jij Kos-mos energie in orde brengen?" zegt Sjaak tegen admiraal en zij knikt rustig. "komt in orde, maar vertel mijn vriend? Hoe ben jij op deze basis gekomen?" zegt admiraal tegen Sjaak, zij sloeg haar arm om Sjaaks heen. Ze lopen rustig over appel.

Aantal weken gingen weer verder, admiraal Kos-mos was bij de spotters om te kijken wie beste kunnen sluipen door open terrein. Er werd veel gefloten en veel af gezocht, veel deelnemers haken af erdoor. "zie jij hem?" zegt spotter tegen zijn collega, "nee, man die generaal is echt goed" zegt sergeant en hij kijkt door zijn verrekijker. "als hij 5 km voorbij is dan zal hij schieten op deze doelwit en jullie krijgen 3 seconden om hem te vinden, dat was toch afspraak?" zegt admiraal en spotters knikken, "hhmm jij zal hem nooit vinden" zegt admiraal en spotter kijkt op, hij zag een laser punt op de hoofd van mentale pop zweven.

"ping" deed pop en hij bewoog, spotters turen door hun verrekijker en ze zagen niks, aantal sergeants lopen rustig door het veld en ze hebben niks door wat er gebeurt. "raak, 5 km noord noord oost" zegt admiraal met kleine glimlach naar spotters, "man dat is gemeen ik was echt dicht bij zeg" zegt Mindi teleurstellend tegen John. Admiraal glimlacht schuin naar de kinderen, "pet je af hoor Mindi en John, jullie hebben wel 3km vanaf hier gesnapt en je vader is net voorbij de 5 km lijn vandaan" zegt admiraal rustig tegen John en Kos-mos.

"ja papa is echt geweldig, hij heeft vertelt dat hij toch ga schieten tijdens dit oefening, hij breng echt risico voor zijn positie verraden" zegt Mindi rustig tegen admiraal. "ping" deed pop en hij bewoog beetje erdoor, "ow...3 km noord noord west vandaan" zegt admiraal rustig en spotters kijkt vreemd op. "hoe in de hel kan hij snel bewegen zonder te zien" zegt sergeant en hij begrijpt niks, opeens ging zijn collega op zijn fluitje blazen om iedereen stil blijven zitten.

Admiraal, John en Mindi kijken op toen zij de fluitje horen, een verklikker loopt op bevelen van spotter naar plek, "sorry het is zijn lunch, hij heeft zijn hamburger gegeten en verder gegaan" zegt verklikker en opeens horen zij volgende schot tegen pop, "1 km vandaan noord noord oost" zegt admiraal rustig en zij glimlacht rustig, spotters zuchten enorm. "generaal Sjaak waar zit je? Je hebt test voldaan" zegt sergeant en het was stil bij de open veld, opeens verscheen 3 meter van hun vandaan een figuur opstaan.

Zijn gezicht was geschminkt en hij droeg alleen speciale cape en zijn cadian uniform, spotters en admiraal kijkt verbaasd. "hoe kan dat? Mijn scanner heeft je energie level gespot?" zegt admiraal verbaasd tegen figuur, hij lacht enorm naar groep. "ben je mal, wat jij zag is mijn energie spot van mijn las pistool. Ik was hier al vanaf jij 5 km begon te roepen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen admiraal, zij lacht enorm naar Sjaak.

De laatste dag ging examens van afstand schieten, Kos-mos is terug gekomen paar dagen geleden. Ze deed mee op de namen aftel om te schieten, hoe wel namen van Sjaak en Kos-mos via de radio werden geroepen omdat zij meer dan 10 km afstand stonden van examen locatie schoten zij telkens hun perfecte score, John en Mindi hadden hun schoten ook geraakt. "er kwamen 76 individuele mensen op mijn basis, ze hadden aparte talenten. Alleen 33 mensen hebben hun test niet gehaald. De rest heeft hun bijzondere talent in actie gebracht en vandaag moet ik zij allemaal feliciteren" zegt kolonel van halen tegen overgebleven deelnemers van de klas.

"daarom wil ik 4 mensen een speciale prijs geven aan generaal Sjaak de wijze, kolonel Kos-mos de wijze voor verste locatie punt om hun doel wit te raken, maar generaal Sjaak speciale prijs voor meest onzichtbare sluipschutter die ik ooit zag in mijn carrière. Maar wat ik ook nooit zag in mijn carrière en meest vreemdste voorstel, is John en Mindi als twee jongste sluipschutter ter wereld die ik zag" zegt kolonel van halen en Sjaak grijpt John beet en deed op zijn schouders, Mindi zweeft vrolijk bij Sjaak beet en ze krijgen hun speciale badge als twee jongste leden.

Destiny kwam uit FTL, standaard routine kwam op de gang en de gate ook. Zijn ringen bevestigen adres van aarde en worm hole ging open, "ja weer thuis" zegt Mindi en zij vloog uit de gate, John rent vrolijk naar Mindi achteraan. Sjaak en Kos-mos giechelen erdoor en aantal Orb mensen kwamen uit de poort om Kos-mos spullen afleveren. "nog bijzonders gebeurt op je training?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "ik zei toch dat wij beste waren en we kwamen met 5 prijzen terug" zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig door, Young kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. "hij is veranderd" zegt Young rustig, "nee, hij is gewoon beste verklaard op aarde" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend en zij ging met Sjaak mee. Destiny vloog daarna in FTL.


	68. hoofdstuk 68: Quarantaine

Destiny vloog in FTL, de kinderen waren studeren om hun achterstallig 3 maanden huiswerk in te halen, ze kreunen enorm tegen Eli en rush. Kos-mos giechelt rustig toen zij voorbij loopt, ze zag opeens Sjaak druk bezig met nieuwe protocols bedenken voor Destiny verdediging in appel ruimte.

"dus Iridi, we kunnen niet in dat sectie komen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Iridi schud van haar hoofd, "de codes van die deur is veranderd, ik heb Young, rush, Eli en Brody gevraagd om te openen maar zij willen dat niet doen of er iets gevonden dat zij geheim willen houden" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos kwam rustig in de appel ruimte lopen.

"is er iets lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt schuin haar aan, "ja... dat ruimte wil ik bekijken om veiligheid van dat sector verbeteren maar Young en staf willen ons geen toegang verlenen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos gaf kus op Sjaaks lippen kort. "dat is wel vreemd Young zal dat niet zo maar doen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak. "dat komt omdat wij code van die deur niet weten" zegt rush rustig en drietal draaide om, ze zagen rush in de opening staan bij appel ruimte.

"hoe bedoel je? Met jullie kunnen de sectie niet openen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush, "het lijkt dat Destiny ons niet wilt bij die sectie ruimte van de gang, ik geef toe dat enorme lange sectie en ik begrijp dat je wilt kijken om veiligheid van de schip en ons wilt beschermen, maar als ik niet de code kan kraken wie dan wel?" zegt rush en hij liet gegevens zien waar door sector niet kan geopend worden.

"maar toen had je geen nieuwe mensen op Destiny, Iridi. Haal Shion en Hammer, zij kunnen dit misschien breken. Kos-mos haalt andere bij elkaar. Ik wacht jullie bij de ingang want we gaan kijken wat we kunnen doen" zegt Sjaak rustig en meiden knikken, zij vertrokken uit de appel ruimte. " Sjaak, wees voorzichtig met de schip? Ik ken jouw, jij blaas meer dingen op dan subtiele manier" zegt rush tegen Sjaak, hij knikt naar hem en Sjaak verliet de appel ruimte.

Sjaak bekijkt de deur van sector die zij niet kunnen openen, "wel aparte deur" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt de deur. Hij streelt over de deur en hij merkt dat wel bijzondere deur is dan normale deur, "generaal, je had ons geroepen?" zegt Hammer en Sjaak kijkt schuin om, hij zag dat Shion, Hammer, allen, Kos-mos, Iridi, Jaina, Valeera en Ziggy gekomen waren. "ja ik wil dat jij deze deur voor mij open maakt en als het niet lukt dan gebruiken wij brute kracht" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de groep, "ow ja dat rush dat accepteert. Maar goed Hammer kan jij iets doen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Hammer pakt zijn laptop, hij sloot de laptop aan de deur console.

"dit word wel lastig" zegt Hammer en hij floot, Shion kijkt over de schouder van Hammer. "ik ben wel met hem mee eens, dit zal echt lang duren" zegt Shion en Sjaak kijkt naar de deur, "hoe lang ongeveer?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Hammer en Shion, ze kijken op naar Sjaak. "geen idee, maanden? Dagen? Misschien jaren" zegt Hammer en Sjaak loopt naar de deur, hij tikt bepaalde punten op de deur.

"dit word lastig" zegt Sjaak en hij rolt met zijn mouwen op, "iedereen verlaat de sectie nu!" zegt Kos-mos opeens, iedereen greep hun spullen en rennen naar volgende kruispunt, Sjaak liet zijn gele aura verschijnen en hij sloeg tegen de deur. Iedereen op de schip schrok op toen zij enorme dreun horen, Sjaak sloeg nog aantal keren maar hij stopt daarna erdoor.

"wat is er aan de hand?" zegt Scott verbazend en hij kwam met Greer en aantal leden van Destiny, "wij proberen de deur openen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kwam naar de groep toe, zijn aura verdween weer en Sjaak wrijft over zijn zere bloederige handen. "ja en zelfs ik kan niet openen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Scott kijkt verbaasd aan, "dus wat nu?" zegt Greer apart naar Sjaak en Scott.

"ik wil zwaardere geschut gebruiken maar Destiny moet uit FTL komen en toestemming krijgen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Greer en hij knikt rustig naar Sjaak, Scott kijkt beetje bezorgde blik naar hem. "wat ben je gek?" schreeuwt rush in de kantoor van Young, Sjaak, Kos-mos en Iridi waren in de kantoor aanwezig. "kom op ben je zelf niet nieuwsgierig wat daar zo achter bevind?" zegt Sjaak en TJ was aan zijn handen verbinden, "maar om jouw Tallgeese geweer gebruiken om die deur open blazen is belachelijk, er is code alleen jullie moeten zoeken geen explosies" zegt rush woedend tegen Sjaak.

"ja maar ik ben ook met Sjaak eens rush, ik ben ook nieuwsgierig wat achter die deur bevind" zegt Young rustig, "ow dus jij ga mee akkoord om halve schip opblazen?" zegt rush nijdig tegen Young opeens, "nee, dat zeg ik niet. Maar als die deur sterker is dan Sjaak, dan moet wel enorm belangrijk dingen wezen om tegenhouden" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak zag dat Kos-mos rustig bleef, ze zei hele tijd niks erdoor.

"dus wij moeten code dan kraken?" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen rush en Young, "ja maar kost tijd en wij kunnen dat niet zo snel, zelfs niet met Shion of Hammer talent" zegt rush nijdig, " Cortana, kan wel doen" zegt Kos-mos opeens en ze kijken op naar haar. "waarom zij?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "nou zij is deel uit Destiny, en ze heeft ook aantal gegevens over Destiny computer systeem" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak denkt na.

"goed, vraag aan Cortana dat zij kan kraken maar Sjaak jouw plan word niet uitgevoerd vanwege belang van de schip" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak grinnikt beetje erdoor, "waarom grinnik jij generaal?" zegt rush tegen Sjaak rustig. "nou simpel, we hebben toch deel van onze beide plannen in werking, we willen weten wat achter de deur is" zegt Sjaak en hij deed Youngs kantoor deur open schuiven, rush kijkt hem rustig aan en Kos-mos buigt beetje. Ze verlieten Young kantoor, "ik moet wel hem toegeven Sjaak heeft wel punt nu" zegt Young tegen rush, hij kijkt rush schuin aan.

"huh? Ik?" zegt Cortana verbaasd terwijl paar Kino's voorbij om Sjaak en Kos-mos hoofd vliegen, "ja het is Kos-mos idee, is het mogelijk dat jij code kent uit die sector?" zegt Sjaak en hij tikt rustig Kino weg bij hem. "ik kan wel proberen maar misschien zal wel lang duren?" zegt Cortana en ze loopt rustig naar de appel ruimte toe, Sjaak en Kos-mos lopen rustig met Cortana mee. "hoe beval je beetje op Destiny?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cortana kijkt schuin naar hem, "het gaat wel, waarom vraag je het?" zegt Cortana en Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar Sjaak en Cortana.

"ow mag je hogere officier niet vertellen hoe met iedereen gaat in zijn regiment? Ach ja dan laat mijn vraag dan maar zitten" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen in appel ruimte van Destiny, "ik ga aan de slag Sjaak, ik zal een Kino sturen als ik iets meer over weet" zegt Cortana en Sjaak knikt rustig naar haar, Kino vloog naar paneel en hij krijgt verbinding met Destiny data base.

Sjaak en Kos-mos verlieten kort daarna uit de appel core ruimte, "ik vind Destiny wel gaan" zegt Cortana opeens, Sjaak en Kos-mos stonden stil en ze kijken naar Cortana. "ik zei dat ik wel gaan op Destiny, ik hoop wel dat ik meer betrokken mag worden?" zegt Cortana rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze glimlachen rustig naar Cortana. "kom dan ook vaker langs om je gezicht eens zien" zegt Sjaak en Destiny vloog uit FTL, ze vervolgen door de gangen van Destiny.

"ja Sjaak heeft wel punt" zegt Cortana rustig tegen haar Kino, Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen na een tijdje in de gate ruimte. Scott, Greer, Jaina, Valeera en Eli waren in de gate ruimte klaar staan, "ga je deze keer niet mee sir?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "nee ik sla deze keertje over en jij Kos-mos?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "nee ik blijf deze keer bij je, tenslotte we hebben weinig kwaliteit tijd gehad met ons alle" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk tegen Sjaak, Scott en Greer moesten giechelen erdoor en de gate ging open. Kino vloog naar binnen, "nou we kunnen gaan, we nemen spoedig weer contact op" zegt Eli tegen groep en ze lopen door de gate.

"dit is niet kwaliteit tijd die ik bedoelt" zegt Kos-mos zuchtend terwijl Sjaak bezig was aan Tallgeese, "nou sorry, maar ik heb al meer dan weken niet aan onderhouden. We waren altijd bezig" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, Kos-mos deed lege baby flesje van Will weg en ze klopt daarna rustig op Will ruggetje.

Kleine Will begon te boeren en Kos-mos glimlacht erdoor, "grote meid" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en Sjaak deed klep van Tallgeese dicht, "het is klaar, eventjes douchen en dan kunnen onze tijd nemen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en Kino vloog naar de mobile suit hangar, kleine Cortana kwam te voorschijn. "ik heb gevonden wat jij wilt Sjaak...maar je zal niet blij zijn wat ik wilt melden, neem rush en Young ook naar appel core ruimte. Ik wacht op jullie daar zo" zegt kleine Cortana en zij verdwijnt weer snel. " Kos-mos, geef maar hier dan zal ik wel op kleine Will letten" zegt Cassidy en zij gaf Will aan Cassidy, ze rennen snel naar Young en rush toe.

Sjaak, rush, Kos-mos en Young kwamen op appel core ruimte van Destiny, "je had iets ontdekt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cortana knikt, "ik heb de deur code gevonden maar..." zegt Cortana beetje bezorgt. "nou waar is het?" zegt rush ongeduldig en Cortana liet zien in de bepaalde sectie van Destiny data base, "het is in quarantaine ruimte, om precies te zijn Ginn en Amanda Perry hebben allebei code" zegt Cortana rustig en rush ging snel bij Cortana staan. "het kan niet waar zijn" zegt rush vloekend tegen Cortana, Sjaak kijkt streng naar rush. "doe rustig rush, als Cortana zegt dat zij de code hebben voor die deur dan is het ook zo" zegt Sjaak streng en hij pakt rush schouder stevig beet.

"hoe kan ik rustig doen als zij de antwoorden hebben" zegt rush woedend en Sjaak sloeg hem tegen rush wang aan, "goed dus enige manier is door de stoel naar Destiny database toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush knikt rustig tegen hem. " Kos-mos, haal Shion hier bij. Zij heeft meer ervaringen met zulke dingen, misschien kan zij een speciale programma maken om Destiny niet bij invloeden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young kijkt naar Sjaak aan, zijn strenge blik maakt Young zorgen erover. "zeker ik zal vragen sir" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog vandoor, "ik ga Eli waarschuwen hij moet dit ook weten" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, "goed en jij ga die stoel voorbereiden en Cortana, ik wil dat jij TJ haalt en ook paar Kos-mos leden naar de stoel" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cortana en rush, hij grijpt rush boven arm beet en ze lopen met versnelde pas naar de stoel toe.

" Sjaak, je hebt mijn geroepen?" zegt Shion en rush en Sjaak waren bezig met de interface stoel, "ja ik wil dit wensen in de programma schrijven zal dat lukken?" zegt Sjaak tegen Shion, ze kijkt op de papier en ze was vergezelt met professor, assistent en allen. Ze gaf papier aan professor en hij grinnikt, "natuurlijk dat is een eitje" zegt professor en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar de oude man, "ja zeker en jij weet van zulke techniek?" zegt rush sarcastische en Sjaak kijkt rush nijdig aan, oude man lacht erdoor. "geef mij half uurtje en dan is het klaar" zegt professor en hij ging meteen aan de slag.

Sjaak en rush werden buiten gelaten toen de Shion team aan de slag ging, Young en Kos-mos kwamen met Eli bij Sjaak en rush, ze zagen dat Sjaak en rush bezorgt waren over interface stoel. TJ kwam aan komen rennen met Lisa park, de deur ging open en professor glimlacht. "voorbereidingen zijn klaar generaal Sjaak, je kan de stoel gebruiken" zegt professor en Sjaak glimlacht naar hem, "mooi dan ga ik naar die sector" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos grijpt Sjaaks arm beet. "wat ben jij van plan?" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen hem, "simpel ik haal die code en ik ga gebruiken om die deur te openen, ik heb de professor gevraagd om mijn krachten kan gebruiken in dat sector" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart naar hem.

"wees voorzichtig lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, hij houd Kos-mos stevig beet en hij gaf lange liefdevolle zoen op Kos-mos lippen. "ja maar waarom jij" zegt rush woedend en Sjaak kijkt uit oogpunt naar rush, "jij bent niet zo romantische knul hè? Jij ga niet heen waar ik naar toe gaat omdat jij gevoelens hebt voor amanda en Eli ga niet omdat hij gevoelens hebt op Ginn , dus jullie twee brengen missie in gevaar en Destiny, dus daarom ga ik. De kans is groot dat deur open gaat en Destiny verder kan gaan" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos ging los bij Sjaak, "ja en..." zegt rush maar hij werd onder gebroken door Young.

"ik begrijp je punt generaal, jij denkt aan veiligheid van Destiny en jij wil liever twee genieën extra om je eruit te halen. Maar jij bent strijder en je weet wat je missie in dat sector" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak knikt, hij ging naar interface stoel. "klopt als bus, als je wilt spelen dan speel je op veiligste manier" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging zitten, de klemmen van interface stoel kwamen tegen Sjaaks polsen en benen vast maken. De hoofd klem kwam langs Sjaak hoofd en er kwamen 6 schroeven tegen Sjaaks schedel boren, Sjaaks schreeuw het uit en paar tellen was het stil. "hij is binnen" zegt professor met glimlach en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt naar bewusteloze Sjaak.

"ow..." zegt Cortana apart tegen iedereen, "wat is er Cortana?" zegt Young rustig. "dit krijg ik binnen" zegt Cortana en zij liet beelden zien op de scherm, ze zagen Sjaak lopen door de gangen van Destiny. " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Eli verbazend, Sjaak hoort hem niet. Hij loopt rustig verder, "hij kan ons niet horen" zegt Cortana en Kos-mos raakt beetje zorgen om Sjaak. "wees voorzichtig Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en Shion deed arm om Kos-mos heen, Sjaak stond opeens stil toen Kos-mos woorden vertelt. Hij kijkt om en Sjaak zag niemand in de gang lopen, "ik dacht dat ik iets hoort?" zegt Sjaak via luidspreker en hij loopt voorzichtig verder.

Sjaak deed paar keer op de knoppen druk van deuren die hij langs kwam, ze gingen wel open maar was niemand. "het lijkt wel op een spook schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt door de gang van Destiny, zijn andere hand ging deur open. De deur schoof open en amanda Perry sloeg Sjaak neer, hij knalt tegen de muur en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. "ah fijn, en ik dacht dat rush irritant is" zegt Sjaak en hij ontwijkt amanda klappen, Sjaak kreeg maag trap en hij vloog andere kant van de gang. "professor, ik dacht dat je programma geactiveerd hebt?" zegt Shion en oude professor grinnikt rustig, hij drukt op de knop. Sjaak glimlacht en hij maakt een salto tijdens in de lucht vliegen door amanda klap, vervolgens land Sjaak op zijn benen en daarna glij Sjaak paar meters.

Hij ontwijkt volgende klap en Sjaak vloog vandoor, "wat gebeurt er?" zegt Young bezorgt en ze zagen wat daarnet gebeurt op quarantaine sector. "we gaven beetje krachten in de sector zo te merken kan Sjaak dat goed gebruiken, hij heeft mij de wensen op de lijst geschreven zoals vliegen en super snelheid" zegt professor tegen Young en ze kijken daarna volgende blik naar de scherm, Sjaak ontwijkt net op tijd Ginn en hij knalt tegen plafond, daarna maakt hij geen subtiele landing tegen de muur aan.

"man die landing moet ik beter plannen" zegt Sjaak en Ginn pakt Sjaaks arm beet, "snel hier heen" zegt ze en Ginn duwt Sjaak in kamer. Amanda kwam voor Ginn staan en ze kijkt haar streng aan, "waar is die knul?" zegt amanda tegen Ginn streng aan. "sorry, hij is niet hier zo" zegt Ginn en amanda duwt Ginn op zij en ze vloog meters tegen muur aan, amanda rent snel door gangen van Destiny. Sjaak kwam uit zijn schuilplaats en hij tilt Ginn op haar benen, "goed ik zal direct wezen, ik wil je code hebben" zegt Sjaak tegen Ginn streng aan.

"waarom?" zegt Ginn verbazend en Sjaak kijkt haar opeens rustig aan, "er is deur op Destiny die gesloten is, in deze sector is code maar Cortana ontdekt dat jij en amanda deel van code hebben en ik wil ze hebben zodat ik de deur kan openen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Ginn, "is daarom jij gekomen? Waarom niet Eli of rush?" zegt Ginn nijdig, "dat brengt missie in gevaar door hun verleiding" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Ginn. "ow dus jij denkt dat niet gebeurt? Jij denkt dat deze sector kan controleren?" zegt Ginn en Sjaak werd opeens door aantal muren vliegen door Ginn schokgolf.

"ah fijn dat gaat niet goed" zegt Sjaak en hij ging recht op staan uit de rommel van vracht ruimte op Destiny, "dus jij wilt de code" zegt amanda en ze tilt Sjaak op met 1 hand. Ginn sloeg opeens amanda neer en Sjaak land op zijn benen, "nou lijkt dat ik op mijn manier moet" zegt Sjaak en hij rent vandoor. "wat is met hun probleem" zegt Sjaak en hij rent snel volgende hoek om, Ginn en amanda vlogen achter Sjaak aan en ze zagen opeens lege gang. "dat is onmogelijk hij kan niet snel bewegen zonder programma" zegt Ginn nijdig, "allemaal jouw schuld, jij wilt perse geliefde redden terwijl ik ook verliefd bent" zegt amanda en ze sloeg Ginn door aantal muren.

"ik zie probleem nu, zij vechten omdat zij aan hun geliefde denken. Precies dat ik had verwacht toen zij aan boord kwamen" denkt Sjaak en hij land op de grond neer, amanda draait om en Sjaak stompt in haar maag, ze raakt bewusteloos erdoor. Ginn kwam naar Sjaak toe vlogen en hij ontwijkt in een flits, daarna sloeg Sjaak Ginn bewusteloos neer in de lucht. Ze knalt keihard op de grond neer en Sjaak pakt bij de benen van bewusteloze meiden, hij sleept ze naar appel core ruimte van digitale Destiny.

"verbinding verbroken?" zegt Cortana opeens en ze kregen geen beelden meer door, "haal hem eruit" zegt Young streng tegen team. "gaat niet Sjaak blokkeert gedachten met systeem als ik hem nu eruit haalt dan word hij kas plantje" zegt Eli en hij drukt snel op aantal knoppen, Kos-mos knijpt Sjaaks hand stevig beet en ze glimlacht rustig naar slaperige Sjaak. "kom op Sjaak haal wat jij nodig hebt en kan je terug komen" zegt Kos-mos zachtjes in Sjaaks oor.

"zo nu welkom in mijn fantasie" zegt Sjaak streng en hij kraakt met zijn vingers, meiden werden net wakker toen Sjaaks handen op hun voorhoofd klemmen. Een gele gloed kwam uit zijn hand palmen en meiden schreeuwen enorm uit. "horen jullie dat?" zegt rush verbazend en Eli hoort het ook, "ja het klonk als Ginn." zegt Eli verwarrend, "ik hoor niks" zegt Young en TJ schud ook met haar hoofd. "dat is raar ik hoor meer amanda" zegt rush rustig en opeens ging de interface stoel zijn klemmen los laten, Sjaak viel van de stoel maar Kos-mos ving hem net op tijd op.

"auw mijn hoofd" zegt Sjaak en hij werd wakker in ziekenboeg, "rustig jij, je hebt enorme klap gehad" zegt Kos-mos liefdevol tegen Sjaak. "maar ik doe niet rustig aan" zegt rush woedend en hij pakt Sjaaks kraag beet, Sjaak grijpt rush polsen stevig beet en hij liet rush opeens in houd greep beet. "wat heb jij met haar gedaan?" schreeuwt rush woedend tegen Sjaak, "ik heb hun leven plezierig gemaakt rush, veel beter dan Eli en jij kan wensen" zegt Sjaak en hij duwt rush van hem af, rush knalt tegen muur aan en Kos-mos hield Sjaak arm beet. "nee Sjaak, hij is je vriend" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en Sjaak kijkt schuin aan, "luister naar me rush, ik heb amanda en Ginn hun eigen stekje gemaakt omdat zij elkaar vochten in 1 sector en daarom heb ik digitale jij en digitale Eli gemaakt om hun plezier in hun leven voor brengen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kwam met Young en Scott naar ziekenboeg binnen.

Ze hebben gehoord wat Sjaak net vertelt tegen rush, "jij begrijpt niet?" zegt rush woedend en Sjaak deed 1 stap dichterbij rush. Kos-mos houd Sjaak steviger beet, "ik begrijp je donders goed, want ik heb jouw en Eli intieme leven ervaren door amanda en Ginn. Wat ik zie en ervaren zal ik geheim houden en nooit vertellen tegen jouw of Eli." zegt Sjaak streng tegen rush, " Sjaak hou je in en kalmeer je beetje" zegt Kos-mos streng en Sjaak kijkt rush rustig aan, rush deed wat bloed weg halen bij zijn lip. "nu heb ik ook geheimen van jouw en als jij mij ooit misbruiken tijdens dit reis dan zal ik jouw leven zwaarder maken. Dat kamer die gesloten is. Is nu bezit van mijn regiment en als jij wilt hebben pech dan" zegt Sjaak streng tegen rush, hij draait om en Sjaak kijkt Kos-mos aan.

"haal anderen Kos-mos, we nemen die ruimte in beslag" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij verliet de ziekenboeg, Eli zag Sjaak voorbij lopen en hij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, Eli werp zijn blik daarna naar rush die geschokt in hoek lag door Sjaak dreiging. Kos-mos zakt door haar knieën en ze kijkt rush vriendelijk aan, "gaat het rush?" zegt Kos-mos en ze streelt voorzichtig tegen rush wang aan. Hij sloeg Kos-mos hand weg en rush stond op, hij loopt naar Sjaak achteraan en rush liet Sjaak omdraaien.

Rush sloeg tegen Sjaaks gezicht aan, hij deinst beetje terug bij rush en Sjaak stond daarna recht op voor rush. "waag het niet rush, nog 1 zet en ik sla je terug naar ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush sloeg tegen Sjaaks gezicht aan, hij werd razend tegen Sjaak. Hij kreeg enorme klappen van rush en Sjaak zet zijn been stevig op de grond vast, "waarom deed jij dat? Jij hebt hun vermoord" zegt rush woedend en Sjaak kreeg nog aantal klappen van rush tot dat Sjaak rush arm beet houd. "ik heb niemand vermoord" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij gaf tik tegen rush borst aan, rush deed aantal stappen achteruit en hij kucht wat bloed uit zijn mond. "dokter rush" zegt Cortana opeens voor hem.

Hij kijkt naar Cortana en rush wrijft op zijn zere borst, "ze zijn nu gelukkig in de sector, Sjaak voert alleen de wensen van meiden uit." zegt Cortana en Sjaak loopt rustig verder, Kos-mos kwam bij de deur staan met aantal Kos-mos leden. "wat jij denkt is echt anders" zegt Cortana en Kino zweeft naast haar, Sjaak kwam om de hoek lopen en hij veegt zijn bloed af. "kijk maar, dit is altijd wat zij willen hebben. Amanda wilde jouw hebben maar als jij daar in die stoel zat kwam jij nooit meer uit, Sjaak heeft code in gevoerd en 2 sectoren beveiligde quarantaine. Eli had ook eentje gemaakt en die is nu helemaal leeg op aantal programma's na dan" zegt Cortana en rush zag amanda gelukkig met digitale rush. Ze waren op aarde en Cortana liet Ginn zien met digitale Eli gelukkig leven op Ginn thuis planeet.

Sjaak deed code in voeren en deur ging open, een oorlog ruimte werd lampen geactiveerd. "niks bijzonders? Waarom werd heb geseald?" zegt Valeera en Sjaak stond stil bij silhouet, "hij, voor hem was het gesloten" zegt Sjaak en meiden kwamen bij Sjaak staan. Mindi schrok erdoor en ze deed haar gezicht tegen Sjaaks benen, andere meiden trok wit gezicht erdoor. "hij was de kapitein van Destiny, een ancient tiran, Ginn en amanda lieten beelden zien van persoonlijke logboek uit Destiny data bank" zegt Sjaak en Ziggy kijkt rustig rond, "tiran? Wel aparte plek om opgesloten zitten?" zegt Ziggy rustig en Sjaak kijkt hem schuin aan, hij is met groep van Shion binnen gelopen. Young kwam daarna met Scott en Greer in oorlog ruimte binnen lopen.

Ze waren verbaasd met verdieping tactical gegevens waren, wapens van Destiny bemanning laren netjes in rek op gepoetst om te gebruiken, Sjaak kijkt naar Young en zijn groep. "dit is mijn ruimte en rush en jij krijgt hem niet, ik wil deze ruimte gebruiken om Kos-mos eenheid beter laten werken op Destiny beveiligen" zegt Sjaak streng tegen Young, "begrepen vanaf nu word dit ruimte als Kos-mos HQ" zegt Young maar Sjaak schud zijn hoofd, "nee, deze keer mijn naam verzinnen. Dit ruimte word starfleet command genoemd worden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt naar Sjaak blik en Young knikt te vrede. " oké, jouw manier. Starfleet command dan" zegt Young vriendelijk.


	69. hoofdstuk 69: Gevallen Engel

Destiny vloog voor paar maanden in nebula die wel 5 lichtjaren bevat, maar bijwerking van nebula heeft veroorzaakt dat Destiny niet in FTL kan vliegen. "waarom deden we dit ook al weer?" zegt Eli zuchtend en Scott en Chloe kijken hem aan, "als wij omvliegen kost ons paar 100 jaar en als wij door heen vliegen kost ons maar 6 maanden vliegen op maximale snelheid" zegt Scott rustig en Eli kreunt van verveling.

Sjaak kwam op de brug lopen en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd, "het is al 6 maanden vliegen, ik geloof dat wij zo eruit komen toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig en kapitein Matthews kijkt hem schuin aan, "ja klopt, misschien zijn we wel paar dagen mis" zegt Matthews maar zijn woorden werden onderbroken door Tony. "we verlaten nebula" zegt Tony opgelucht, "of eerder" zegt Matthews en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar hem. " Tony, zet motoren op halve kracht en Hammer zoekt naar dichtstbijzijnde zon om onze energie...op...laden..." zegt Sjaak en Hammer kijkt op naar Sjaak. Zijn blik ging langs ramen van Destiny, iedereen op de brug kijkt op toen een lichaam zweeft. Het kwam tegen rand van Destiny brug ruiten vast komen liggen.

"lichaam?" zegt Hammer op gemerkt, "ja een knappe ook, het lijkt wel op meisje" zegt Tony apart naar Hammer, "fijn nu moet ik mensen sturen om haar er uit halen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Matthews kijkt apart naar de lichaam. "dat kan toch niet?" zegt Matthews verbazend en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, Matthews drukt op schip intercom. " hè miss vector, kom eens snel kijken" zegt Matthews en Tony deed Destiny tot stilstand, Shion kwam met Kos-mos op de brug lopen. Snel daarna kwam Young op de brug lopen met een stevige pas, "dat kan toch niet wezen?" zegt Shion geschrokken tegen de lichaam. "wat?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Shion en zij kijkt verbaasd tegen Kos-mos, "dat ben jij" zegt Shion en ze wijst naar slaperige Kos-mos die enorm zwaar beschadigt is loop der jaren.

Kos-mos eenheid brachten de lichaam naar binnen en in de mobile suit hangar, beschadigde Kos-mos lag in de energie capsule voor aantal onderzoeken te doen. "ongelooflijk, dit is Kos-mos uit mijn tijdlijn" zegt Shion verbazend en Sjaak kijkt apart, "hoe is dat mogelijk? Ik ben toch hier zo?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend tegen Shion. "ik heb wel theorie?" zegt Eli rustig en hij werk bij andere station met zwaar beschadigde Kos-mos gegevens, "laat eens horen Eli." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kwam achter bij hem staan, "nou weet je nog van planeet Novus?" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak. Iridi en Valeera kijken op, ze wierpen korte blik naar elkaar "jij wilt zeggen dat Kos-mos op een dag zelfde manier gevlogen heeft zoals ik op Novus belande?" zegt Valeera rustig tegen Eli, hij knikt rustig tegen haar.

Sjaak trok aparte blik naar de scherm, "wanneer is zij dan gesplitst worden?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt naar hem aan. "dat kunnen we vergelijken met jouw vrouw data gegevens?" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar beide Kos-mos, "dit is upgrade versie van mij" zegt Kos-mos opeens verbazend door ruimte. "ja dat klopt, ik was wel verbaasd toen des tijd dat jij niet geüpdatet bent toen wij jou vonden maar dit is Kos-mos die ook wel mary geest heeft" zegt Shion en ze kijkt verbaasd toen Kos-mos met haar blauwe ogen aan kijkt, ze glimlacht rustig naar Shion. "mary? Maar hoe?" zegt Shion verbazend, Sjaak glimlacht rustig. " Eli theorie, is misschien wel waar. Maar niet alleen Kos-mos is gesplit maar ook mary geest, hoewel zij wel wakker is geworden is deel bij mijn Kos-mos achter gebleven" zegt Sjaak rustig en T-elos kwam bij Sjaak staan.

"maar hoe zit bij mij dan? Want Shion vertelt tegen mij dat ik bij die Kos-mos samen gesmolten zijn als 1 persoon" zegt T-elos tegen Sjaak, "heb jij dan geen ervaringen met star gate?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "nee? Ik heb geen gegevens met dat reizen?" zegt T-elos tegen Sjaak. "misschien een kopie gemaakt, geen 1 maar twee gelijkertijd? Je weet wel een tweeling?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "misschien?" zegt zij bezorgt en Sjaak gaf haar een schouder klop.

"geen zorgen daar komen wij ooit wel uit" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij knipoogt naar T-elos rustig, "maar ik heb wel 1 file dat ik door stargate ging, maar toen ter tijd wis ik niet dat een stargate was" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, ze kijkt met haar blauwe ogen naar Sjaak rustig aan. "geef de file en dan kunnen we beter onderzoeken want Destiny database heeft ook zonnen vlammen opgepikt misschien kan zij betere inzicht geven?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos sloot haar ogen kort, daarna kijkt ze met haar rode ogen naar Sjaak.

"begrepen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, "nou zit voor mij ook niks anders op om aan de slag te gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos. "wat ga je dan doen?" zegt Shion verbaasd beetje naar Sjaak, toen hij zijn mouwen op rolt. "nou ik moet maar armen en benen maken voor schone slaapster" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij grijpt naar zijn gereedschap kist, professor kwam opeens achter Sjaak staan. "dat klinkt geweldige plan, misschien hulp nodig" grinnikt professor rustig tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht naar oude man. "elke hulp is welkom" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen ging aan de slag.

Afgelopen dagen vlieg Destiny in FTL snelheid, rush en Young kijkt naar Sjaaks mensen die druk bezig waren voor 1 persoon die zwaar beschadigd tegen hun schip knalde. "commotie over niks" zegt rush mopperend en Young kijkt verrast naar hem, "ik vind juist goed, Sjaak kan tenminste moraal op de schip wel erg snel herstellen en tenslotte iedereen houd zich bezig erdoor" zegt Young en hij loopt naar de messhal erdoor, rush kijkt naar Young en vervolgens wierp hij blik naar Sjaaks mensen die werken hard aan Kos-mos.

"dus dat is gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak verbazend toen de gegevens kwamen, Sjaak kijkt over zijn sterren kaart toen Eli uit legt wat met Kos-mos gebeurt. "dat klopt Sjaak, deze zonnen vlam heeft Kos-mos die jij kent en Kos-mos die bij Shion werkplaats ligt. Gesplit erdoor als zij gingen naar hun eindbestemming" zegt Eli en Sjaak deed zijn vinger onder zijn kin, hij dacht rustig na er over. "ongelooflijk ene Kos-mos red universum erdoor en andere Kos-mos ging offline vanwege haar energie levels laag werden" denkt Sjaak zachtjes op en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos die achter kleine Will die snel ging kruipen erdoor.

Ze gingen war ruimte verlaten, Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar de twee. " Sjaak?... Sjaak?" zegt Eli opeens en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "huh?...ow ja sorry, mijn fout" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli. "het is oké, maar had ik maar speciaal iemand" zegt Eli beetje droef in zijn laatste woorden, Sjaak kijkt hem met aparte blik aan. Eli ging daarna voorzichtig met zijn verhaal vertellen.

" Momo? Hoe is met de gegevens van jouw?" zegt allen rustig en hij was meteen werken achter de computer, "ik heb systeem ZD-34 t/m SF-45 onderzocht en ze werken zoals het hoort" zegt Momo rustig tegen allen, ze was andere kant van capsule bezigt met computer. "wel saai werk zeg" zegt Iridi zuchtend en Valeera kijkt haar aan, "ik ben wel blij om wat afwisselende werk doen" zegt Valeera tegen haar. Opeens ging alarm loeien, Shion kwam net binnen lopen en ze schrokt verbazend. "wat gebeurt er?" zegt Shion verbazend. "geen idee, het is zoals ons vorige ervaringen. Ze komt weer online" zegt allen geschrokken tegen Shion, Iridi en Valeera kijken elkaar aan en ze gingen alvast voorbereidend staan.

"generaal, er is problemen in mobile suit hangar" zegt Cassidy opeens tegen Sjaak, "ze is wakker?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Cassidy knikt naar hem, "shit, waarschuw iedereen om veilig onderkomen, laat Kos-mos leden tegen houden, ik ga naar toe. Conditie geel" zegt Sjaak tegen Cassidy en lampen begonnen geel verschijnen, alarm signalen ging over hele schip. "conditie geel, ik herhaal conditie geel. Vermijd contact nemen met Kos-mos eenheid die alles wilt vernietigen, ik herhaal vermijd contact met los geslagen Kos-mos eenheid" zegt Ahsoka via de schip intercom.

Sjaak loopt met Cassidy en Jaina door de gangen, opeens vlogen Iridi en Valeera voorbij vlogen bij Sjaaks ogen. "met ons gaat wel maar zij is te sterk" zegt Iridi en Valeera kreunt erdoor, Cassidy kwam snel te hulp. "geen wapens, we moeten haar leven hebben" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt andere kant van de gang, Sjaak zag Kos-mos staan, haar arm en benen waren niet gespoten. Radartjes en zuig pompjes aan haar armen en benen begonnen te kraken, " Shion en anderen?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "in orde, zij kunnen net op tijd weg. Alleen ik twijfelt dat jij hem kan verslaan" zegt Iridi en zij krabbelt op.

Sjaak kijkt naar Iridi, "jij stelt mij teleur" zegt Sjaak en hij werd opeens meters geslagen door Kos-mos, hij vloog andere kant van de muur. Greer en Scott kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak, "auw" zegt Sjaak en hij rukt zich los van de muur. Kos-mos begon te rennen naar Sjaak toe en Sjaak deed zelfde, toen zij bijna elkaar ontmoeten sprong Sjaak in de lucht en hij liet zijn harnas verschijnen erdoor. Hij sloeg tegen Kos-mos hoofd aan en schopt daarna tegen haar maag, ze vloog terug erdoor en ze grijpt bij Sjaak been. "aahh... stik" zegt Sjaak en hij vloog tegen andere muur aan.

De kleine Will kwam voorbij kruipen en ze ging zitten, ze zag opeens boven haar Sjaak vliegen tegen muur. "nee Will!" schreeuwen Jaina en Cassidy verbazend, Valeera wilt Will grijpen maar haar lichaam begon te knetteren. Beschadigde Kos-mos draait om en ze zag kleine Will staan, "nee... Will.." zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en beschadigde Kos-mos kwam naar Will lopen, ze liet haar handzwaard verschijnen. Ze wil kleine Will slaan maar werd opeens tegen gehouden door Kos-mos hand zwaard, "niemand ga aan mijn dochter zitten" zegt Kos-mos nijdig tegen beschadigde Kos-mos. Ze denkt en twijfelt opeens. Kos-mos zag de kans en ze maakt draai flip kick tegen beschadigde Kos-mos gezicht aan.

Sjaak liet met zijn force push kleine Will in zijn handen, "jij deugniet" zegt Sjaak en Will lacht vrolijk tegen Sjaak. Shion en allen kwamen met Ziggy en junior aan komen rennen, "generaal?" zegt junior en Sjaak ging opstaan erdoor. Hij kijkt naar de groep, "gaat alles goed met je sir?" zegt Ziggy en Sjaak glimlacht, "let op mijn dochter" zegt Sjaak tegen Ziggy, hij gaf baby aan oude cyborg. Kos-mos sloeg en zij probeert beschadigde Kos-mos stoten en slagen tegenhouden, Sjaak kwam opeens tussen door en hij nam over van Kos-mos gevechten. "systeem error" zegt beschadigde Kos-mos erdoor, "wat is je systeem error dan?" zegt Sjaak en hij maakt lage draai, beschadigde Kos-mos viel op de grond en ze hield met 1 hand tegen om val op te vangen, ze schopt tegen Sjaak en hij vloog andere kant op.

Kos-mos kwam over Sjaak vliegen en ze maakt met haar vlakke hand beschadigde Kos-mos gezicht slaan, ze deinst achteruit en ze kijkt opeens Kos-mos aan. "systeem error" zegt beschadigde Kos-mos tegen haar, "wat is je probleem" zegt Kos-mos nijdig en ze liet haar gatling opeens verschijnen, beschadigde Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd en geschrokken. "nee, Kos-mos niet doen" schreeuwt Shion opeens en zij negeert Shion woorden, ze liet haar gatling magazijnen er uit klikken en ze sloeg lege gatling als slag wapen tegen beschadigde Kos-mos gezicht. "wat is je systeem error" schreeuwt Kos-mos tegen neer liggende beschadigde Kos-mos en Sjaak hield volgende stoot opeens tegen, "dochter...geen..gegevens.." zegt beschadigde Kos-mos tegen haar.

Haar systeem viel opeens offline erdoor en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd aan, "laat je wapen los lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, ze hijgt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan. "lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos liet haar beschadigde gatling geweer op de grond smijten, "systeem error... zij denkt echt dat ik machine bent" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt haar aan. "ja ik snap je punt maar jij bent wel mijn speciale meid lieverd" zegt Sjaak en hij klapt zijn harnas in, Kos-mos zag Sjaaks lip aan het bloeden was. "je bent gewond" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak deed zijn hand tegen zijn lip, hij kijkt beetje vreemd op.

"kan gebeuren, breng haar maar werkplaats" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, Cassidy en Jaina grijpen beschadigde Kos-mos naar werkplaats terug, "met jouw wil ik eventjes spreken" zegt Young streng tegen Sjaak, hij zag dat Young vergezelt met Scott, Greer, rush en nog paar mariniers. "later, ik wil eerst mijn mensen zorgen. Jouw verslag komt later" zegt Sjaak streng opeens tegen Young, hij kijkt apart op en Sjaak ging Iridi op tillen, haar lichaam knetter door stroom storingen. "het doet zeer sir" zegt Iridi rustig en Valeera werd snel ondersteund door Kos-mos, "begrepen over 1 uur" zegt Young streng na tegen Sjaak.

"maak er maar twee van" zegt Sjaak streng terug naar Young en hij loopt rustig met Iridi in zijn armen, "ow nee niet dat weer?" zegt Brody zuchtend tegen muren waar Sjaaks lichaam profiel vast geklemd, "sorry Brody maar helaas word uit kloppen van de deuken" zegt Volker tegen Brody, hij klopt rustig op Brody schouders.

"je twee uur is verstreken Sjaak." zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak toen hij mobile suit hangar binnen kwam marcheren, Sjaak was bezig met Iridi lichaam scannen in haar capsule. Hij kijkt Scott rustig aan, "ja sorry, ik was tijd vergeten" zegt Sjaak erg rustig tegen Scott. "hoe gaat met haar?" zegt Scott opeens tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt Scott kort aan en hij wierp zijn blik weer op de scherm. "stabiel nu, maar haar frame is echt goed getackeld, ik had beschadigde Kos-mos geen versterking geplaatst" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Scott, "lieverd ik neem eventjes over van je, dan kan jij naar Young." zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, ze grijpt Sjaaks schouder liefde vol beet. "dank je schat" zegt Sjaak en hij ging met Scott mee.

Sjaak kwam na een tijdje in Young kantoor zitten, hij plof zichzelf op de bank neer. "status?" zegt Young op rustigere manier dan 2 uur geleden erdoor, "twee leden zwaar gewond, paar interne gangen beschadigd en als jij meer weet kan bij toe gevoegd worden" zegt Sjaak vermoeiend en Young schonk koffie in de mokken, hij gaf kop koffie aan Sjaak. "dank je" zegt Sjaak en hij ging rustig koffie drinken erdoor, de deur ging open en rush kwam binnen stormen. Hij grijpt Sjaaks kraag beet, hij moest kop koffie uit zijn handen vallen erdoor. "jij ga van de schip af rot joch en jij neemt je leger mee, ik wil je rot kop niet meer zien" zegt rush woedend tegen Sjaak, "ik heb mijn orders meneer rush" zegt Sjaak en hij grijpt polsen van rush stevig beet. Hij knijpt in de polsen stevig waar door Sjaaks kraag los geraakt werd.

"zelfs Young kan mij niet bevelen om de schip voor goed verlaten en ik verlaat alleen omdat ik trainingen moeten volgen volgens amerikanen en jij heb niks te vertellen er over" zegt Sjaak en hij liet rush los, rush wrijft op zijn zere polsen en Young zucht erdoor. "dan gooi die stuk gevaar van boord" zegt rush woedend tegen Sjaak, "dat stuk gevaar dat ben jij rush, moet ik jouw er uit gooien?" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij tikt tegen rush borst

" oké beide kappen nu, Sjaak die machine is gevaarlijk kan jij indammen van de probleem?" zegt Young opeens streng tussen door, "ja, ik heb maar 2 zwaar gewonde maar komt omdat zij geen vuurwapens gebruiken om Destiny beschermen" zegt Sjaak snauwend tegen rush. "goed zorg ervoor dat jij probleem in de hand houd, rush jij blijft met Sjaak en andere met rust" zegt Young en rush begon te protesteren tegen Young. Maar hij kalmeert rush erdoor, Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen.

"nou waar wacht jij op?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "sorry, deze keer mag rush op knappen met away missie. Ik ben bezig met andere dingen, als hij problemen heeft ik en mijn regiment is niet beschikbaar" zegt Sjaak snauwend en hij loopt uit de kantoor van Young, "die vuile rat" zegt rush woedend en Young kijkt hem aan. "ik geef generaal Sjaak gelijk er in deze keer, wat jij nu flikt is jouw probleem. Los het op en zoek ook uit wat op de planeet is" zegt Young en rush kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

Rush, Scott, Greer, Eli en twee mariniers gingen naar de gate ruimte, Sjaak kijkt hoe met hun door de poort gaan. Eli wacht beetje en hij hoopt dat Sjaak mee ging, "ga Eli, je avontuur wacht" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli knikt rustig en hij loopt door de poort. Sjaak zag hoe poort sluit en hij loopt vermoeiend terug naar mobile suit hangar.

"hoe is hier zo?" zegt Sjaak toen hij binnen kwam lopen in mobile suit hangar, Shion en andere waren druk bezig aan het werken. "het gaat goed, Iridi en Valeera kunnen over paar dagen weer in dienst" zegt allen tegen Sjaak, hij was wel beetje blij met goede nieuws vandaag.

"ik heb van Young gehoord over ons, is dus waar dat wij niet beschikbaar zijn?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak, ze houd kleine Will beet in haar armen. "ja, ik moest ook Destiny beschermen en ik kan niet twee dingen gelijk doen en rush werkt echt goed op mijn zenuwen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging zitten.

Aantal uren werden verstreken, Young kijkt rustig naar de aftel klok op Destiny. Hij wierp daarna blik naar de poort toe, "er is aan de hand" zegt Young nijdig en Barnes knikt rustig naar hem. "zal ik generaal Sjaak verwittigen?" zegt Barnes rustig en Young kijkt haar aan, "doe maar. Vertelt dat in war ruimte hem wilt zien" zegt Young en hij verliet de gate ruimte.

"generaal Sjaak, melden bij de war ruimte, generaal Sjaak. Melden bij de war ruimte" zegt Barnes en iedereen in mobile suit hangar kijkt op, ze werpen kort blik naar Sjaak. "ik ga wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op, hij loopt rustig mobile suit hangar uit en hij vervolgt zijn pad naar war ruimte.

Daar zag hij Young, Ahsoka en Hammer op hem te wachten, "ik weet wat jij daarnet vertelt hebt Sjaak, maar wij hebben paar uurtjes en away team heeft niet gemeld. Ik maak zorgen over hun" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend naar Young. "goed ik ga wel, ik neem Shion mee, Cassidy en Ahsoka. Als ik in klein team werkt kunnen slagen beter worden dan grotere team, wij nemen ook onze speeder bikes. De tijd is kort jongens dus pak ligt in met spullen" zegt Sjaak en Ahsoka knikt. Ze ging alvast vooruit en Sjaak kijkt Young rustig aan, "onthoud, ik kom snel terug als team dood is, ik ga niet van uit maar je moet dat ook accepteren" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young.

"begrepen neem wel de wapens tenminste mee terug" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt, hij vloog naar de gate ruimte toe, Cassidy bereid Sjaaks speeder bike in orde en Sjaak kwam in de gate ruimte vliegen. Kos-mos en kleine Will waren ook bij anderen, "wees je voorzichtig? Je bent nog niet helemaal herstelt door de aanval" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, "let op met dubbelganger van je" zegt Sjaak en hij gaf liefdevolle zoen op Kos-mos lippen.

"ik zal het doen" zegt Kos-mos en achter hun ging de gate open, Shion kreeg van Ahsoka een speciale rijders bril voor de snelheid die speeder bikes kan doen. "geen zorgen wij zullen op hem letten" zegt Ahsoka glimlachend naar Kos-mos en team rijd door de gate. "dat maakt mij juist zorgen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en kleine Will grijpt lokken van Kos-mos haren.

4 speeder bikes vlogen snel over de vlakte van woestijn, Sjaak gaf signaal om te stoppen en ze stonden stil. "wat is er?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak vizier ging scherp stellen erdoor, "basis, zo 3 km hier vandaan en het is erg groot. We kijken daar eventjes en misschien hebben we geluk?" zegt Sjaak en Ahsoka kijkt opeens om, "oppassen indringers van achteren" schreeuwt Ahsoka tegen anderen, Sjaak kijkt om en hij gnosis opeens te verschijnen. " Cassidy, Hilbert effect" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy vizier kwam voor haar ogen verschijnen een gele aura verspreid erdoor en gnosis was opeens niet meer door zichtbaar geworden. "goed we gaan naar de basis nu" zegt Sjaak en hij schoot gnosis neer, andere vlogen vandoor op hun speeder bikes en Sjaak kwam snel achter de groep aan.

Mobile suit hangar ging weer alarm af, "wat nu weer?" zegt Kos-mos geschrokken en Young kwam binnen rennen, "het is Kos-mos, haar systemen worden herstelt en geactiveerd" zegt allen geschrokken en Kos-mos gaf Will aan Young, "verdikkeme, Iridi en Valeera zijn niet herstelt" zegt Jaina vloekend tegen Kos-mos, "geen zorgen ik zal jullie helpen" zegt Ziggy en hij kraakt beetje met zijn stalen vuisten. "dank je Ziggy." zegt Jaina vriendelijk tegen hem, hij zag dat Jaina ook veel robotachtige leden maten had dan plaats Kos-mos en andere meiden.

"ze word wakker" zegt Momo bezorgt en de Kos-mos capsule ging open, ze ging recht op staan en haar vizier klapt rustig open. "sorry dat we laat zijn" zegt T-elos en ze kwam met delta en mary aan komen rennen, de Kos-mos uit capsule had wit haar gekregen en haar armour kleding was enorm verbeterd. Ze droeg meer als ridderlijke harnas met schouder emblemen van Kos-mos regiment, "zij word ingedeeld bij ons?" zegt Young rustig tegen Kos-mos, "ja Sjaaks idee" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze kijkt rond, de Kos-mos stapt uit de capsule en haar oog iris begon te scannen.

Kos-mos kijkt op en ze zag wat zij deed, "wat zoek jij?" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen haar. De rode ogen kijkt naar Kos-mos aan, " Shion..." zegt zij opeens tegen Kos-mos. "wacht is zij in gevaar?" zegt Kos-mos twijfelend en zij knikt rustig tegen Kos-mos. "begrepen, kom jij we gaan naar haar toe" zegt Kos-mos opeens en iedereen kijkt op, " allen, zorg voor Iridi en Valeera, zij blijven hier alle andere Kos-mos leden we rukken uit" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen knikt.

"wacht en als zij liegt?" zegt Young tegen Kos-mos, ze stond stil bij hem en Kos-mos kijkt Young aan. "dus ik moet mijn zelf niet vertrouwen? Zij is mij en ik weet dat zij niet liegt" zegt Kos-mos rustig en dubbelganger kwam naast Kos-mos staan, "mama" zegt kleine Will opeens lachend tegen Kos-mos. "ja schat ik moet je papa helpen, dus blijf jij bij ome Young?" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend en ze gaf knuffel aan Will, dubbelganger Kos-mos kijkt apart naar haar.

"mama mogen John en ik ook mee?" zegt Mindi opeens tegen Kos-mos en ze kijken verrast toen twee Kos-mos stonden bij Young, "ja, ik wil dat jullie de poort beschermen met delta want wij gaan op zoek naar je vader" zegt Kos-mos en ze rennen snel naar de gate ruimte. " Barnes, activeert poort en zodat wij snel erdoor kunnen?" zegt Kos-mos via haar interne communicatie kanaal. Barnes ging meteen snel de gate adres invoeren toen de poort online ging, rennen alle Kos-mos leden opeens voorbij haar.

"wel wel haast" zegt Barnes en de gate ging dicht, "zeg, Kos-mos kan jij vliegen?" zegt delta tegen dubbelganger Kos-mos, ze kijkt apart aan naar delta. "negatief" zegt dubbelganger Kos-mos tegen delta rustig, "fijn dat word lopen" zegt T-elos zuchtend tegen groep, "hoef niet" zegt Kos-mos opeens en ze haalt een item uit haar borst zak. Ze deed bij dubbelganger Kos-mos tegen haar rug plakken, " Sjaak heeft dit toen voor mij gemaakt en ik kan nu wel vliegen dus heeft vleugels niet meer nodig" zegt Kos-mos en dubbelganger Kos-mos kijkt opeens rustig aan toen vleugels uit kleine item verschenen.

"goed we gaan, jullie drie letten op de poort" zegt Kos-mos tegen kinderen en delta, ze knikken rustig tegen Kos-mos en andere leden vlogen snel vandoor. "generaal kijkt daar" zegt Ahsoka en ze zagen in verte enorme vuur gevecht aan de gang, "rush, Eli, Scott en Greer zie ik maar niet andere twee mariniers?" zegt Sjaak via zijn vizier. "zullen we ze helpen?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak glimlacht rustig tegen meiden, zijn harnas was uit geklapt. "ik heb hekel aan rush maar hij mag niet sterven op deze planeet" zegt Sjaak en hij liet enorme energie straal schieten en de groep kijkt zich op, ze zagen de groep staan, Ahsoka en Cassidy gingen snel naar hun toe en ze sloegen met hun lightsabers de gnosis vernietigen erdoor.

Sjaak trok net op tijd Shion opzij toen gnosis achter hun aan valt, enorme wezen kijkt naar Sjaak en hij werd opeens vernietigd erdoor. "shit een val" zegt Sjaak en hij sloeg zijn best om Shion te beschermen erdoor. Maar opeens werden aantal gnosis vernietig uit de lucht, "wat nu weer?" zegt Shion en ze kijkt naar boven. " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos en ze knalt tegen Sjaak aan, "ow fijn daar hun weer" zegt Jaina en ze land net voor Sjaak en Kos-mos. Haar raket benen werden in geklapt in normalen voeten en ze vuurt met haar gatlings gnosis stuk erdoor, " Shion." zegt dubbelganger Kos-mos opeens tegen haar, Shion kijkt naar en ze was verbaasd erdoor.

" Kos-mos?" zegt Shion verbaasd, "ja wat is er mee?" zegt Kos-mos vrolijk boven op Sjaak, ze vuurt met haar pistool aantal gnosis neer. "ze bedoelt andere Kos-mos lieverd" zegt Sjaak en hij ging Kos-mos rustig van haar af halen en andere twee meiden kwamen terug met away team.

"goed we gaan" zegt Sjaak tegen meiden, "begrepen, rush, Scott nemen andere twee speeder bikes. Sjaak en ik blijven hier om jullie rug dekking geven" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "dat is mijn zin" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos, ze pakt bij Sjaaks schouder beet. "niet zeuren mee komen we moeten team rug dekking geven en we hebben maar 30 minuten" zegt Kos-mos en ze liet haar wapens verschijnen, ze ging vuren naar gnosis. "begrepen, we moeten binnen 20 minuten terug bij de poort" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy schrok op, "generaal mijn Hilbert effect raakt op, sorry dat ik niet goede hebt" zegt Cassidy en hij kijkt verbaasd, "wat? Heb jij geen goede Hilbert effect?" zegt Sjaak verbaasd, "geen zorgen dan doe ik het wel" zegt Kos-mos en ze liet haar Hilbert effect verschijnen erdoor.

"zal het lang duren?" zegt John zachtjes tegen Mindi, "weet ik niet?" zegt Mindi en opeens voelen drietal een enorme energie piek. Ze zagen enorm explosies en ze zagen daarna een enorme stofwolk, "daar komen ze eraan kinderen, dus wees op de hoede" zegt delta en hij liet zijn gatlings verschenen. "begrepen ome delta" zegt John zachtjes en hij maakt zijn pistool gereed, zijn harnas verscheen zich en Mindi deed haar lightsaber activeren.

Cassidy maakt een sliding met haar speeder bike, "delta, rug dekking barrage om 2 uur" zegt Cassidy snel tegen hem. "begrepen" zegt delta en hij vuurt opeens met zijn gatling erdoor, andere gingen snel door gate en Kos-mos leden ontwijken delta kogels barrage, gnosis werden vernietigd erdoor. " Kos-mos helpt delta en geef rugdekking voordat alle leden terug zijn" zegt Shion tegen witte harige Kos-mos, "begrepen Shion." zegt Kos-mos en zij liet opeens haar trans fase kanon activeren, Sjaak draait om en hij zag opeens enorme gigantische energie bal naar hun toe vliegen.

"shit wie schiet nu met zulke wapen?" zegt Sjaak en hij draait met zijn armen, hij liet zijn handen voor de energie bal die sneller op hun af komen. "waaaaaahhhh" schreeuwt Sjaak en uit zijn handen kwamen enorme straal die groter is dan Kos-mos afvuurde. "wow, ik heb generaal nog nooit pissig gezien" zegt delta en hij kijkt naar boven toen de witte Kos-mos schot vernietigd, Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen aan vliegen. "welke idioot wil ons doden?" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen de groep, John, Mindi en delta wijzen opeens naar witte harige Kos-mos.

"juist" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt schuin naar achteren, hij zag gnosis komen. " Shion het is maar 5% kans dat wij dit overleven, verlaat planeet onmiddellijk." zegt witte harige Kos-mos tegen Shion, Sjaak zucht enorm erdoor. "mee komen jij" zegt Sjaak geïrriteerd erdoor en hij grijpt Kos-mos stevig beet, iedereen ging door de gate. "mee komen jouw tijd is nog niet gekomen" zegt Sjaak woedend en ze kwamen uit de gate, de poort sloot zich dicht en Destiny vloog in FTL.


	70. hoofdstuk 70: Legende begint deel 1

Toen Destiny net in FTL ga vliegen, was Sjaak kwaad tegen witte harige Kos-mos. "serieus, wil je soms mij doden of mijn vrouw?" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen witte harige Kos-mos, ze kijkt met haar rode ogen naar Sjaak aan. "het is 89% kans van de gnosis worden vernietigd, maar hoe wel ik had niet op gerekend dat je terug kan vuren erdoor en als ik jullie ontwijken dan heb ik maar slaging kans van 15,4566%" zegt wit harige Kos-mos tegen Sjaak.

"hou je grote mond over cijfers, slagveld ga niet over nummers of statistieken het gaat om mensen levens. Jij denkt als een wapen maar op dit schip is leven van iedereen kostbaar" schreeuwt Sjaak tegen wit harige Kos-mos, "lieverd, toe de kinderen" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en ze probeert hem kalmeren.

Wit harige Kos-mos kijkt apart naar blauw harige Kos-mos, "is oké, Shion onderzoek haar en zorg dat regel als eerste komt in haar programma" zegt Sjaak woedend en hij ging gate ruimte verlaten. Rush kijkt hem streng aan, "als jij nog 1 grote bek geeft aan mij dan ben jij zo meteen buiten zonder ruimte pak" zegt Sjaak woedend tegen rush en hij loopt verder weg bij hun.

"dat ging wel goed" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen anderen, "kolonel?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Kos-mos. "laat Sjaak aan mij over, Scott. Zorg dat alle team leden van je voor een check-up. Zelfs jij rush als ik merk van TJ dat jij niet langs geweest dan sleep ik alle Kos-mos leden naar ziekenboeg" zegt Kos-mos rustig en rush kijkt nijdig aan, "jij bluft" zegt rush tegen haar. "tja misschien wel? Misschien niet? Maar ik ben wel getrouwd met hem, wil je soms hij doen bij je?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en rush kijkt beetje moeilijk. "begrepen" zegt Scott rustig en hij knikt tegen andere leden.

" Shion, laat...tja? Hoe zullen we haar noemen? Want twee Kos-mos zelfde naam hebben word wel lastig tegen hem" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam bij haar dubbelganger staan, wit harige Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar blauw harige Kos-mos aan in kolonel uniform. "ik snap wat jij bedoelt Kos-mos maar ik moet alle Kos-mos leden onderzoeken van hun missie" zegt Shion tegen blauwe harige Kos-mos, iedereen ging hun eigen kant uit.

Destiny vlieg al paar dagen in FTL, Sjaaks woede was gekalmeerd erdoor. Hij was op observatie dek om aparte kleuren bekijken van FTL snelheid, "alles goed met mijn schattebout?" zegt Kos-mos plagerig tegen Sjaak. Ze kijkt hem aan en Sjaak zucht beetje erdoor, "ja het gaat goed met me, sorry ervoor van paar dagen geleden?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en ze ging tegen reling leunen.

"als wij uit FTL zijn? Zullen wij samen naar aarde toe gaan?" zegt Kos-mos opeens en Sjaak kijkt op, "ik weet het niet? Beveiliging systeem op Destiny loopt nog niet op rolletjes, Ahsoka is best vaak bezig erdoor met Brody en Volker." zegt Sjaak maar hij werd onderbroken door Kos-mos, "we gaan gewoon naar toe als wij uit FTL komen" zegt Kos-mos opeens streng tegen Sjaak. "goed wij tweeën?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos knikt rustig erdoor.

Young kreeg bericht over Sjaak en Kos-mos, rush was hartstikke blij dat zij vertrokken erdoor, toen Destiny weer in FTL vloog. "zo wat nu?" zegt Iridi rustig tegen andere leden, "geen idee, jij bent meer hoogste officier van Kos-mos regiment?" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Iridi. John en Mindi rennen vrolijk rondjes om twee heen, kleine Will kruipt vrolijk met hun mee erdoor. "oppasser spelen dus" zuchten twee meiden tegen kinderen.

Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen uit de stargate lopen, "wij hebben gehoord over jullie verzoek en het is toe gewezen, welkom op aarde" zegt luitenant tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze lopen rustig van de loopplank af richting SGC vergader ruimte.

"sorry dat het duurde maar we hadden andere opdracht te doen" zegt Woolsey en Sjaak schonk bak koffie in mok, "het is oké Woolsey." zegt Sjaak rustig en hij gaf zijn mok aan Kos-mos. "dus wat kan ik doen voor jullie?" zegt Woolsey rustig en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar hem, "wij willen gewoon paar dagen op vakantie" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Woolsey kijkt apart naar hun.

"dat kan wel, maar waar willen jullie dan naar toe?" zegt Woolsey en officier kwam binnen plotseling, zij struikelt erdoor en aantal documenten gleden over de grond. Een foto land tegen Sjaaks schoen aan, hij kijkt op en Sjaak raapt de foto op. "sorry sir, maar dit is uit foto's gemaakt uit MALP" zegt jonge officier en Sjaak bekijkt de foto verbazend.

"generaal?" zegt zij tegen Sjaak, "lieverd?" zegt Kos-mos opeens verbazend, "waar is die foto gemaakt?" zegt Sjaak geschrokken erdoor. "generaal?" zegt Woolsey verbazend, Sjaak wrijft door zijn haren. Hij haalt zijn mobieltje uit zijn broek zak, hij begon snel te kijken naar de bestanden op zijn mobiel. "precies wat ik dacht. Woolsey, stuur jullie away team naar dat adres?" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen Woolsey, "eigenlijk niet, er is niks anders dan ijs, waarom? Heb jij iets gevonden wat wij over het hoofd zien?" zegt Woolsey rustig tegen Sjaak, hij gaf foto terug aan jonge officier.

"ja..eigenlijk wel, maar ik heb een team nodig" zegt Sjaak rustig en Woolsey kijkt hem aan, hij zag dat blik van Sjaak enorm te popelen was. Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak, ze zag dat Sjaak gelukkiger geworden is dan daarnet. "ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen? Maar ik kan niks beloven, dus ondertussen wat zijn jullie van plan om iets te doen" zegt Woolsey en zij gingen een paar dagen op bezoek bij Sjaaks familie.

Toen op een ochtend werd aangebeld bij de deur van Sjaaks moeder, zij deed open en ze kijkt rustig naar aantal officieren die voor deur stonden. " Sjaak wakker worden, je heb bezoek" schreeuwt Sjaaks moeder, ze wierp dan blik naar officieren. "kom binnen, Sjaak komt er zo aan, hij heeft zijn slaap hard nodig" zegt Sjaaks moeder en ze liet paar officieren binnen begeleiden.

Officieren zagen dat Kos-mos al wakker was en aangekleed in cadian uniform, ze salueren naar Kos-mos. "kolonel" riepen 3 officieren tegen Kos-mos, "ook goede morge, koffie heren? En doe niet zo officieel, ik ben op vakantie eventjes" zegt Kos-mos rustig en officieren gingen zitten aan de tafel. Sjaaks moeder ging tafel beetje opruimen, "sorry voor de rommel het is lastig bij houden" zegt Sjaaks moeder met glimlach rustig naar officieren.

"het is oké mevrouw" zegt een jonge luitenant tegen Sjaaks moeder, Sjaak kwam beneden lopen in zijn cadian uniform. Hij had zijn blouse wel losjes hangen, "morge lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en ze kreeg korte kus van Sjaak. "morge mam, morge lieverd" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed koelkast deur open.

"generaal" zegt majoor tegen Sjaak, hij draait om en hij zag de 3 officieren op Sjaak wachten. "vertel maar wat je moet zeggen, ik luister wel" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht toen dat speciaal Zeeuws spek aanwezig was in de koelkast. "wij zijn gekomen om geheim document door te vertellen" zegt kapitein tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Sjaaks moeder, "ga verder, ik heb geen geheimen tegen mijn moeder en als je niet zint dan is jullie probleem" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij begon brood te smeren.

"goed dan, bij de foto's die onze voertuig MALP heeft ontdekt, is wel meer dan ons oog kan zien" zegt jonge luitenant, "het is dat schip?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen 3 officieren. Kos-mos kijkt Sjaak schuin aan, Sjaaks moeder gaf aan de officieren hun kop koffie erdoor. "dat is correct sir, hoe weet je dat een schip aanwezig was in de ijs?" zegt jonge luitenant verbazend en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, hij glimlacht overdreven aan jonge luitenant.

"ga verder" zegt Sjaak en hij snijd Zeeuws spek in plakjes, hij legt daarna op zijn brood erdoor. "we hebben ook ontdekt dat de schip in geheel zit, wij willen dat jij onderzoeken toen jij bij senator Woolsey aparte reactie vertoonde bij de schip" zegt jonge luitenant en Sjaak grinnikt erdoor. "sorry ervoor, goed dus ik moet jullie informatie geven aan jullie wat soort schip het is? En waarom hij niet werkt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en jonge luitenant kijkt naar haar mede collega's.

"dat is correct sir, maar over paar uur kunnen we Destiny bereiken als je eigen team wilt hebben?" zegt kapitein rustig en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar hun, "hhmm..." denkt Sjaak beetje op en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos. "deze keer niet, ik denk dat ik wel paar andere mensen ken en weet" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij at rustig van zijn boterham met Zeeuws spek.

Er werd kei hard gebeld aan de deur, "ja, ja, doe eens rustig" zegt een stem snauwend tegen zijn voordeur, jongen met bruin haar tegen zijn schouders deed deur open. Hij deed zijn bril beter recht op zetten om beter te kijken, "hoi John." zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de knul. "hallo?" zegt Kos-mos en zij verscheen achter Sjaak, "heb jij iets te doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John kijkt verbaasd naar hem. "wij kennen elkaar meer dan 15 jaar en jij komt voor aller eerst aan mijn deur?" zegt John verbazend. "als je druk bent? Dan ga ik wel weer? Ik heb nog andere dingen te doen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en John schud van nee, "ik ga met je mee, mama ik ben komende dagen weg is dat goed?" schreeuwt John door de gang, "ja is goed met wie ga jij mee?" zegt John moeder uit de keuken.

"ik ga weg met lord Sjaak! Dus ik ben echt over paar dagen weg" zegt John, "vergeet je medicijnen dan niet?" zegt moeder en John zucht zachtjes, "komt goed mevrouw Compas wij letten wel op dat hij zijn medicijnen in neemt" zegt Sjaak door de gang en John pakt zijn spullen, "tot ziens mam" zegt John en hij verdween daarna met Sjaak en Kos-mos.

"ja ja doe eens rustig" zegt meisje toen de deur bel enorm suf gedrukt werd door iemand, ze deed deur open. "hallo Wendy" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze omhelst Sjaak stevig, "ow geweldig om jouw weer te zien Sjaak" zegt Wendy vrolijk en ze glimlacht naar hem. "ja dank je, je ken John nog wel? En dit is mijn vrouw Kos-mos. Lieverd dit is Wendy waar ik veel over je vertelde" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos stelt rustig voor, een witte flits kwam tevoorschijn en de voordeur was leeg.

" oké, oké nu kappen" schreeuwt persoon en hij deed deur open, "hallo Patrick, zin in avontuur met me?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen hem, hij zag Kos-mos staan naast hem. "waarom niet, ik verveel toch enorm" zegt Patrick en hij sloot de deur dicht.

"welkom heren, als eerste dit is meest geheime missie die aarde kent" zegt Sjaak in de vergader ruimte op George Hammond, "we gaan ijs onderzoeken?" zegt Patrick, "niet zo maar ijs, een buitenaards ruimte ijs" zegt John plagerig en Kos-mos giechelt erdoor. " oké, het is ijs. Maar in dat ijs is ruimte schip die jullie allemaal kennen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet de volgende afbeelding zien aan groep, "ongelooflijk, dat kan niet? Dat schip is wrak op de zeebodem" zegt John verbazend en andere stonden ook overeind toen zij zagen op de afbeelding op de scherm.

"sorry sir, maar waarom ben ik gekozen?" zegt jonge vrouwelijke luitenant die naast Sjaak stond, "jij gaf mij de foto op de basis jij hoort in mijn team, goed mensen het is correct. Als het klopt dan is de schip toch waar. Ik heb daarom ook bericht gestuurd naar admiraal Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt naar Kos-mos, "nee, niet ik maar zij" zegt Kos-mos en ze wijst naar admiraal andere kant van de tafel. Iedereen kijkt naar haar, "ja wel verschil" zegt Patrick en Wendy moest lachen erdoor.

"goed wij gaan deze keer op missie en jonge luitenant is onze baby oppasser vanwege aantal regeltjes die wij moesten op nemen. Wij vertrekken als mijn spullen zijn aangekomen voor jullie te verkleden en bewapenen met spullen die jullie erg bekent voor komen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt schuin naar de deur. "hier zijn je spullen die je had gevraagd" zegt generaal Decker tegen Sjaak, hij kwam met paar Orb soldaten binnen met aantal koffers. Ze kijken verbaasd naar de spullen wat in ligt.

Een stargate ging open op een ijsplaneet, MALP kwam uit de stargate rijden en kort daarna kwamen Sjaak, Kos-mos, Patrick, Wendy, John en jonge luitenant Jessica lopen. "waarom ging ik in de leger?" zegt luitenant en ze kijkt naar haar gele uniform met zwarte strepen erop, "is niet zo erg, ik vind wel leuk" zegt Kos-mos en zij had zelfde uniform gekregen, op hun borst werd een zwarte pijl afgebeeld. "wel lang geleden dat ik deze draagt" zegt Patrick tegen meiden, hij droeg een witte uniform met groene pijl erop afgebeeld en groene strepen.

"ach gelukkig is dit wel wennen" zegt Wendy en zij had een witte uniform met zwarte strepen en pijl afgebeeld, "ik ben met je mee eens Patrick het is werkelijk lang geleden" zegt John en hij had witte uniform met blauwe pijl en strepen afgebeeld op zijn uniform. "maar gelukkig weten wij altijd wie onze leider was in de groep" zegt Patrick en hij wijst naar Sjaak, hij had witte uniform met rode pijl en strepen afgebeeld iedereen droeg ook een zwarte lange jas met anker afgebeeld op hun linker borst. Sjaak droeg enige met een officier pet die hij lang geleden kent.

"daar is zij heren" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt over enorme ijs vallei, rest van de groep kwam snel naast Sjaak staan, "ongelooflijk" zegt John verbazend. "ik ben blij dat ik mee mocht" zegt Wendy en ze zagen gigantische schip staan, "dus dit is afbeelding op de foto?" zegt Jessica tegen Sjaak, zij bekijkt de foto beter. "dus die wrak op bodem van de zee? Welke Japanse schip is het dan?" zegt Patrick rustig en ze denken na, "het is Yamato op aarde, maar misschien weet de schip zelf wel wat voor antwoorden?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen zijn groep, ze gingen langs de klif lopen om te kijken waar zij de schip binnen kunnen.

Stargate ging open, groep Kull soldaten kwamen uit de gate. "vernietigd deze plaats" zegt jaffa officier tegen Kull soldaten, ze lopen rustig door de ijs gangen van de planeet.

Sjaak stond stil en hij draait om, "generaal is er iets?" zegt Jessica en iedereen kijkt naar Sjaak. "problemen, voel je dat lieverd?" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, "ja ik voel het ook, luitenant is iets op je sensor van gate activiteit?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Jessica. "ik wist niet dat een team kwam? Verrek er is wel iemand door gate, MALP is vernietigd" zegt Jessica verbazend tegen iedereen, "goed, ik ga kijken. John, Patrick, jullie gaan kijken of zij wakker kan worden. Kos-mos, jij bewaakt ingang in je eentje, Jessica en Wendy, jullie gaan naar brug om te kijken dat zij werkt met hulp van John en Patrick" zegt Sjaak rustig, hij deed zijn zwarte officieren jas uit trekken. Zijn blauwe harnas verscheen erdoor en groep kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"ongelooflijk" zegt John verbazend, "jij zit altijd vol verrassingen" zegt Patrick, "dus ga nu" zegt Sjaak rustig, rest van groep salueren op starblazers stijl. Kos-mos giechelt erdoor toen Jessica verbaasd kijkt naar rest van de groep, "succes lord Sjaak." zegt John en Sjaak groet met starblazers stijl terug naar zijn team.

"goed generaal heeft ons bevel gegeven dus, wij moeten ook hem trots maken" zegt Kos-mos en rest van de groep rennen de schip binnen. Sjaak kijkt schuin om de hoek en hij zag Kull soldaten iets voor bereiden bij de gate, "niet bewegen jij" zegt Kull soldaat achter Sjaak. Hij deed zijn vuist wapen richting naar Sjaak, "wel, wel, iemand heeft mij ontdekt. Ach ik deed ook niet mijn best om te schuilen nu" zegt Sjaak met glimlach en Kull soldaat vuurt schot naar Sjaak.

"generaal" zegt Jessica toen zij de schot hoorde en galmen in de grot, "geen zorgen, Sjaak was altijd vechter baas en hij won altijd" zegt Wendy rustig en zij drukt paar knoppen. Luitenant kijkt verbaasd naar lichamen die zij op zij gelegd hadden. "maar toch" zegt Jessica, "geen zorgen, tenslotte hij was echt vriend voor me, nou ja mijn ex-vriend nu" zegt Wendy glimlachend tegen Jessica.

" John, Patrick, schip starten is wel fijn" zegt Sjaak rennend naar de gang toe, Kos-mos liet haar gatlings verschijnen. Ze gooit 1 van haar gatlings naar Sjaak. Hij vangt het op en Sjaak vuurt naar Kull soldaten, daarna rent Sjaak weer naar Kos-mos toe. Kull soldaten willen schieten maar Kos-mos vuurt met haar gatling naar soldaten, toen Sjaak aan boord kwam. Ging alle lichten branden over hele schip, de deur schoof dicht en John en Patrick kijken verbaasd naar wave motion engine te draaien.

"wij deden niks" zegt John via walkietalkie, "geen zorgen, kom snel naar de brug ik hebben jullie daar zo nodig" zegt Sjaak en hij rent snel door de gangen, Kos-mos zag aantal wanden dicht schoven waar grote kans om Kull soldaten erdoor kunnen. "kom op" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar Kos-mos, "wel vreemd schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar. " Destiny is ook raar schip" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kwamen bij de lift aan, John en Patrick wachten op de lift. Ze zagen snel dat Sjaak en Kos-mos kwamen, "werd eens tijd" zegt Patrick rustig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos. "goed werk met de schip" zegt Sjaak tegen John en Patrick, ze kijken verbaasd tegen Sjaak aan. "wij deden niks, we hadden alleen genoeg tijd om lichamen van bemanning op zij leggen zodat wij onze werk gingen doen" zegt John en lift deuren sloot zich.

"hoe is hier aan de hand?" zegt Sjaak toen de lift deuren weer open gingen, "niet goed, ze zijn nog steeds bezig om de romp beschadigen" zegt Jessica tegen Sjaak, hij zag enorme video scherm boven staan. "ongelooflijk, het is de brug van Space Battleship Yamato." zegt John en Patrick knikt rustig, "goed weinig tijd dan, laat eens zien hoe wij deze schuit kunnen vliegen er mee" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze knikken rustig naar Sjaak.

Kos-mos ging achter de helm zitten, Sjaak ging in midden bij tactical paneel zitten, John ging achter science paneel zitten, Patrick ging achter engineering zitten, Wendy zat bij radar paneel en Jessica zat achter communicatie paneel. "alle systemen gaan langzaam op gang komen" zegt John rustig terwijl hij paar schakelaars om zet, "engineering is in orde, wave motion engine is aan het draaien" zegt Patrick, "radar werkt in orde" zegt Wendy vrolijk tegen Sjaak, "communicatie kanalen is oké, maar ik heb geen contact met SGC of iemand anders, zelfs MALP is dood" zegt Jessica en ze draait een knop om te proberen iemand bereiken, "stuur is in orde, alle sectoren zijn groen. Hoe is bij jouw Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kijkt rustig Sjaak aan.

"alle wapens gaan online, ik heb anti air en ik heb stroom in hoofd turrets, wave motion gun weet ik nu nog niet. Kunnen we ook in warp gaan?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, "het is mogelijk? Maar we moeten bevrijden eerst" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze drukt volgende serie knoppen om, de schip begon opeens te schudden. Kull soldaten rennen snel terug gang in en ze zagen dat de schip naar boven ging. "het is gigantische lift, alle schip klemmen worden los gekoppeld" zegt John en ze horen enorme dreunen erdoor, "bemanning zaten niet vast, ze waren gewacht op andere mensen" zegt Wendy rustig en opeens verscheen klein licht midden op de brug, iedereen zag dat Yamato was afgebeeld in grote holografische bol.

"het is haar" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen knikt wat Sjaak bedoelt, behalve Kos-mos en Jessica. Zij begrepen niks wat hij bedoelt, er verscheen opeens jonge vrouw uit de bol komen. "zo dus jij hebt ons stroom voorzien?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ja generaal Sjaak, ik voelde jullie aanwezigheid toen jullie op aarde kwamen. Jij werd behandelt door keizer Desslok en daarom wist ik dat jij enige kan doen" zegt jonge vrouw, "ppsstt... John wie is dat meid?" zegt Jessica fluisterend tegen John, "dat? Zij is geest van Yamato, ze heet Astra. Ze is ooit op mars gestorven. Natuurlijk volgens onze anime verhaal op aarde" zegt John glimlachend tegen Jessica, ze kijkt verbaasd naar John.

"is dat enige reden dat jij ons gehaald hebt?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar en Astra glimlacht rustig naar hem, "nee, jij houd van avontuur. Maar je mist je vrienden ook erdoor, je wilt hun allemaal zo veel vertellen dat jij daarom besloot om iedereen op de missie te sturen omdat zij speciaal waren" zegt Astra rustig tegen Sjaak, "juist en nu is het ook tijd om vertrekken, ik ken mensen die jouw nog steeds om geven Astra en voor jouw is ook om tijd naar huis te gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

Yamato raakt plafon van ijs, ze breekt erdoor en groep waren verbaasd dat Goa'uld schepen waren, " Kos-mos, volle kracht vooruit! Dit schip is een legende voor ons en wij zullen haar veilig thuis brengen" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos voelt opeens nog een stel handen op haar handen kwamen, ze drukken allebei snel naar voren. Yamato hoofd motoren gingen volle kracht vooruit en ze gingen erg snel alle schoten snel ontwijken erdoor.

" Patrick, maak voorbereiding voor warp snelheid, we kunnen dit wel vol houden" zegt Sjaak vrolijk tegen hun, hij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak. Patrick stak zijn duim omhoog en hij voel opeens iemand de knoppen om schakelen, "ze zijn te snel we komen in hun vuur linies" zegt John en andere hand schakelt volgende serie knoppen om. "ongelooflijk" zegt John verbazend en iedereen zag dat zij hulp krijgen van bemanning, hun geest vormen lopen rustig over de schip. "ze zitten in onze vuur lijn" zegt Jessica en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar de tactical schermen.

"vertrouw je instinct" zegt stem achter hem, Sjaak kijkt schuin naar hem. "dat doe ik altijd hot shot" zegt Sjaak glimlachend, "goed dan, laat eens zien wat je hebt" zegt stem tegen Sjaak. " Patrick, hoe lang?" zegt Sjaak tegen hem, "minuut of 3, sneller kan ik niet geven" zegt Patrick tegen Sjaak. Iedereen glimlacht rustig, "breng hoofd wapens online, we zullen klaar maken voor warp maar we moeten wel ruimte hebben" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar hem. Yamato maakt opeens scherpe bocht en turrets begonnen allemaal te vuren. Daarna maakt schip andere scherpe bocht om terug op zijn route te komen. De schoten raken Goa'uld schepen, ze waren beschadigt maar andere en tweede golf van schepen kwamen sneller naar hem. "we houden niet vol" zegt Wendy rustig tegen iedereen, "geen zorgen, Kos-mos hit it" zegt Patrick en zij haalt volgende hendel er over.

Yamato begon enorme snelheid te maken en vervolgens zagen iedereen een blauwe gloed voorbij komen, ze vlogen in warp snelheid.


	71. hoofdstuk 71: Legende begint deel 2

Een Orb officier loopt rustig over de brug, hij kijkt naar zijn personeel die rustig werken en scannen in omgeving van planeet aarde. "kapitein...ik heb iets op radar, het 1 schip die achter volgt word" zegt officier tegen zijn baas, "zo er zijn veel schepen die worden aangevallen" zegt kapitein zuchtend, "het komt naar aarde en heeft zeer aparte vorm" zegt officier, kapitein zucht en hij liet de beelden op zijn hoofd scherm zien. Hij liet kop koffie vallen erdoor, "groot alarm, waarschuw vloot admiraal" schreeuwt kapitein opeens. Over hele vloog ging alarm signalen verschijnen.

Yamato kwam uit warp snelheid, "we deden het" zegt John vrolijk en hij schreeuwt met Wendy en Patrick, Jessica kijkt bezorgt naar Sjaak en Kos-mos. Ze kijken serieus op hun werk, "iedereen vast houden we gaan aanvallen" zegt Sjaak en iedereen kijkt verbaasd erdoor.

Yamato ging langszij en haar hoofd turrets gingen 90 graden draaiden, "nog 15 seconden" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak liet alle hoofd turrets vuren. De energie stralen vlogen naar doel toen. Vijandelijke schepen kwamen uit FTL vliegen, ze werden geraakt erdoor. "ongelooflijk briljant aanval" zegt Orb kolonel op de war ruimte, admiraal Kos-mos kijkt over haar scherm. " Sjaak." zegt Kos-mos snauwend en ze zagen Yamato weer draaien, "activeert alle wapens en verdediging programma's, wij gaan vloot vechten op starblazers stijl" zegt Sjaak glimlachend en vijandelijke schepen begonnen te vuren.

Sjaak liet meteen 6 torpedo's voor hem vuren en ze exploderen net voor hun, een energie schild kwam te voorschijn en schoten werden geblokkeerd erdoor. Yamato ging snel diepe duik vlucht maken en ze vuur turrets pal onder vijandelijke Goa'uld schepen, "wat voor aanval is dit?" zegt jaffa en zijn schip explodeert erdoor. " Yamato stijl" zegt Sjaak glimlachend en hij merkt dat de schip hun vertrouwt.

"ow nee, Sjaak we hebben grotere probleem" zegt Wendy schrokkend en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "een vloot grote aantal, 20.000 schepen uit FTL" zegt Wendy en Sjaak kijkt snel naar buiten. Hij zag opeens voor hem schepen verschijnen, Kos-mos deed hendel snel naar haar toe trekken. Yamato stijgt plotseling omhoog, "hou vast, we gaan naar Orb toe" zegt Sjaak en iedereen hield hun paneel stevig beet, Sjaak drukt snel op knop. Langszij van Yamato werden 12 torpedo's gelanceerden en ze vormen enorme scherm om de schoten tegen houden.

Aantal schoten kwamen uit andere hoek en Yamato werd geraakt erdoor, "geef niet op generaal, we komen eraan" zegt opeens bekende stem, " generaal Decker" zegt Sjaak verbazend en ze zagen opeens duizenden mobile suit langs zij voor bij vliegen. "laat dit aan ons over Sjaak, ga jij met de schip terug" zegt generaal en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn vrienden, "nooit, Yamato is schip om aarde beschermen. Als ik nu terug trekt dan taak van Yamato beschadigd erdoor en ik zal niet gebeuren" zegt Sjaak en generaal Decker moest lachen door intercom.

"typische jij, lieverd bedankt dat jij voor echte Sjaak antwoord kan wrijven" zegt admiraal Kos-mos opeens, ze verscheen op hoofd scherm. "graag gedaan, sjakie boy vergeet niet onze match dan" zegt Decker en hij ging naar zijn eenheid toe, "sjakie boy?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak voelt beledigt erdoor. " Sjaak, je schip is onderbemand en je bent in je eentje" zegt admiraal Kos-mos, "nou dat klinkt uitdaging" zegt John rustig en Patrick knikt. "dit is zo veel beter dan computer spelletjes te spelen, dus generaal wat zijn je orders?" zegt Wendy tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, ze kijken elkaar aan. "aarde heeft wel doorgang naar ons huis" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak gaf kus op Kos-mos wang, Wendy kijkt rustig en John kijkt naar Wendy erdoor.

Hij zag dat Wendy toch beetje moeite had, " Wendy, geef niet op. Je zal op een dag iemand krijgen" zegt John rustig en zij glimlacht rustig naar John. "zeker, jij zal wel iemand vinden die speciaal is voor je" zegt Astra en Wendy kijkt op naar haar, ze glimlacht rustig naar Astra. "kom op Sjaak laat eens zien hoe starblazers fan club werkt met echte Yamato." zegt Wendy vrolijk en Sjaak draait om, "fan club?" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "daarom heb jij die mensen genodigd" zegt Jessica nijdig, "kom op het was toch plezier" zegt Patrick en Jessica kijkt mopperend op haar scherm.

Yamato vuurt met haar alle wapens om de schepen niet dichterbij hun te komen, aantal mobile suits landen op de deck en zij begonnen te vuren naar vijandelijke schepen. "sir, alle schepen komen naar ons toe" zegt Jessica opeens, "ik zie het, vloot formatie is V-vorm" zegt Wendy en ze kijkt verbaasd op haar radar scherm. " Jessica laat Decker vertellen om mijn schip af te gaan en hun ogen beschermen, Patrick voer alle energie naar wave motion gun" zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn bescherming bril op. "begrepen" zegt Patrick en hij deed zijn bril op, de energie levels gingen stijgen erdoor.

"energie level houden op 120%" zegt Patrick, "start het aftellen, Jessica vertelt op alle kanalen dat iedereen hun ogen dicht doen" zegt Sjaak snel, "aftellen in 10, 9, 8, 7," zegt Kos-mos rustig en iedereen deed hun bril op, Goa'uld schepen kwamen dichterbij vliegen. Yamato boeg begon te gloeien erdoor, "2, 1" zegt Kos-mos. " Yamato vuur" zegt Sjaak met luide stem, hij drukt pistoolvorming wapen indrukken. Het wapen was paar tellen eerder uit Sjaaks paneel klappen, voor pistool verscheen doelwit vizier.

Toen Sjaak wapen in druk kwam enorme energie straal uit boeg van Yamato, het vuurt meteen naar vijandelijke schepen. "wat is dit voor wapen" zegt Orb officier verbazend op de brug, "dat is wave motion gun" zegt admiraal Kos-mos, zij glimlacht rustig en ze sloeg armen over elkaar. "je verhalen waren toch waar" zegt admiraal Kos-mos rustig.

Diep in de universum was een tweeling planeet, de thuis planeet van Galmans. Op blauwe planeet Starsha, rent een Galman officier door gangen van paleis. "keizer Desslok." schreeuwt officier, hij hijgt om op adem komen toen hij troonzaal binnen kwam. "wat is er mijn beste generaal talon?" zegt Desslok en hij dronk van zijn favoriete wijn, "onze verkenning vloot in de sector heeft dit ontdekt bij planeet aarde" zegt talon tegen keizer Desslok.

Hij liet op een scherm beelden zien van ruimte schip die wave motion gun afvuurde, keizer Desslok liet zijn wijn glas vallen. "is zij hier?" zegt keizer Desslok en ze zagen de Yamato op beelden verschenen.

"wow, het is in echt veel gaver" zegt John en hij was overrompelt met emoties dat hij gelukkig raakt, "het is niet over" zegt Sjaak opeens streng. Iedereen waren blij en gelukkig omhelzen toen Sjaak hun sfeer verbrak, "ik ontdekt 250 schepen die hebben overleeft, zij vallen ons aan" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt naar zijn panelen, " Patrick, hebben we energie?" zegt Sjaak snel tegen hem.

"sorry niet komende 18 minuten voor je wapens" zegt Patrick en Sjaak vloekt enorm erdoor, hij stond meteen op en iedereen kijkt hem aan. " sjakie boy? Wat ga jij doen?" zegt Wendy verbazend, "deze schip beschermen, Jessica vertelt dat wij geen stroom hebben voor 18 minuten" zegt Sjaak en hij ging trap nemen naar beneden, " Kos-mos wat is Sjaak aan het doen?" zegt John verbazend en zij glimlacht naar John. "hij ga vechten" zegt Kos-mos en ze deed haar best om schakels om slaan, zo dat misschien wel stroom in de helm zal komen.

"hij vechten? Hij was altijd bangerik toen ik met hem uit ging" zegt Wendy tegen anderen, "nou hij is veranderd toen hij op de schip kwam" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Wendy. "hij is wel veranderd dus?" zegt Jessica tegen anderen, "nee hij is Sjaak gebleven" zegt Patrick en rest waren mee eens, "maar toch ook geweldige vader" zegt Kos-mos rustig en opeens werd de schip geraakt door Goa'uld.

Iedereen hield hun stevig vast, tweede salvo kwam naar hun toe maar opeens kwam extreem grote energie straal vuren. "wat is dat?" zegt Jessica verbazend en Kos-mos glimlacht rustig, Wendy kijkt verbaasd op haar radar scherm. "het is sjakie boy" zegt Wendy verbazend op haar radar, "yup, Sjaak is wel pissig tegen hun" zegt Kos-mos met glimlach. "hij heeft alle schoten weg gevaagd" zegt John verbazend.

"zijn standaard gevecht stijl" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze zag haar besturing van Yamato weer tot leven komen, derde golf van vuur salvo kwam er aan. Sjaak voel opeens en hij kijkt achterom, Yamato bewoog omlaag en ze ontsnapt de golf van energie wapens uit Goa'uld schepen. Hij glimlacht rustig naar de brug, "zet hem op lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig. Hij vloog naar restanten van vijandelijke vloot, "ongelooflijk hij heeft 5 schepen vernietigd in zijn eentje" zegt John verbazend en opeens kwamen mobile suit om te helpen bij Yamato.

Een mobile suit deed zijn hand tegen wand van de brug, " Kos-mos, we trekken ons terug. Orb vloot komt er zo aan om ons rug dekking geven, ik ben helft van mijn regiment kwijt door vorige aanvallen" zegt Decker en Kos-mos kijkt iedereen aan, "sorry, we hebben niet genoeg tijd om Sjaak te helpen" zegt Patrick bezorggelijk en Wendy zag opeens enorme energie golf hier heen vliegen, "nieuwe contacten enorm groot, bekend in Yamato databank...het is Galmans!" schreeuwt opeens Wendy, op zelfde moment knalt Sjaak tegen romp van schip eraan. Hij zag enorme witte licht voorbij schieten en wel paar duizend Galmans schepen kwamen uit hun warp snelheid.

"vuur!" zegt Desslok en hij gaf hand signaal tegen zij officieren, alle schepen begonnen te schieten. Sjaak krabbelt snel op en hij rent zo hard mogelijk om Galman vuur linie ontwijken, "dit is niet goed!" zegt Sjaak en hij werd geraakt erdoor, " Sjaak!" schreeuwt Kos-mos opeens en ze stond op, "nee, wacht wij hebben je nodig. Je bent enige piloot" zegt John en Kos-mos kijkt naar iedereen verdrietig aan.

"ik ga kijken Kos-mos geen zorgen Sjaak zal overleven" zegt Decker en zijn mobile suit vloog vandoor, paar overige gebleven Goa'uld schepen vlogen in FTL vandoor, "keizer Desslok?" zegt Astra en ze bekijkt de schepen die Yamato omsingeld. Alle overige mobile suit richten met hun wapens naar Galman schepen, "laat je wapens zakken" zegt admiraal Kos-mos via communicatie kanalen over hele vloot. Mobile suit lieten hun wapens zakken en generaal Decker mobile suit vloog terug naar Yamato, "welkom terug Yamato, het is echt lang geleden om jullie te zien" zegt Desslok via hoofd scherm op Yamato, "ongelooflijk het is echt Desslok uit anime series" zegt Wendy vrolijk en Kos-mos kijkt beetje droevig aan.

"kolonel Kos-mos, waarom die treurig blik?" zegt Desslok rustig, " Sjaak... Sjaak... was in je vuur linie" zegt Kos-mos droevig. "en overleeft" zegt Sjaak opeens, Kos-mos kijkt opeens op. Ze zag bij de lift dat hij werd ondersteund door generaal Decker, Kos-mos rent naar hem toe en omhelst Sjaak stevig beet. "ow Sjaak, ik was zo bang om je kwijt te hebben" zegt Kos-mos droevig en Sjaak glimlacht pijnlijk naar haar, "het is oké lieverd, ik ben er weer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, Wendy kijkt op haar radar en ze snikt beetje erdoor.

John kwam bij haar staan, "het is oké, je mag huilen. Tenslotte jij was niet enige die iemand kwijt raakt" zegt John en Wendy kijkt verbaasd aan naar John. "ik was bang dat jullie verder kwam, maar toen Sjaak plotseling verdween was ik weer meer van je houden" zegt John lichtjes blozend, Wendy kijkt verbaasd en lichtjes geschrokt aan naar John.

"al die tijd toen jij mij helpt en ondersteund was omdat jij mij echt gaf?" zegt Wendy snikkend en Sjaak hoor wat John en Wendy bespreken, John knikt rustig en Wendy omhelst John plotseling erdoor. Wendy gaf liefdevolle zoen op Johns lippen. " hè, hè, eindelijk hebben die twee door" zegt Sjaak lachend, Patrick kwam bij Sjaak staan. "man je bent geweldig" zegt Patrick tegen Sjaak, "generaal Sjaak, ik ben blij dat je aanval heeft overleeft" zegt Desslok rustig en Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk naar keizer Desslok.

"dank je wel keizer Desslok, hoe vind je mijn nieuwe vondst?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Desslok glimlacht rustig naar hem, "de andere bemanning leden?" zegt Desslok rustig. "ze zijn hier, helaas er zijn wel paar bemanning leden vermist. Maar geef moed niet op keizer Desslok, ik wil gunst vragen aan je?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij liet rest van zijn harnas verdwijnen. "je mag alles vragen aan me generaal Sjaak" zegt Desslok rustig tegen hem, "mag ik en mijn bemanning Yamato naar huis brengen, als zij thuis is dan overhandig ik deze schip aan jouw volk. Want ik weet zeker dat jullie beschermen, bewaken en goed in haar glorie laten varen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Desslok.

Hij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak en Desslok kijkt jonge generaal aan, "jij hebt mijn woord, als Destiny langs mijn planeet komt dan zal Yamato op jouw wachten" zegt Desslok tegen Sjaak, "wil je dan deze mensen wel hun post behouden? Want zij zijn nu ook deel uit van Yamato." zegt Astra en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, Desslok kijkt verbaasd aan naar geesten vorm naast Sjaak stond. "Starsha?" zegt Desslok verbazend, "nee, keizer Desslok. Heerser van Galman keizerrijk, ik ben Astra. Ik ben gestorven toen Yamato op mars kwam, ik gaf blauwdrukken aan Derek en paar weken later kwam Yamato op mars. Ik ben toen met mijn geest in Yamato schuilen omdat zij bescherming nodig had om haar missie voltooien, nu wacht ik op hulp die ons kunnen bieden om bemanning compleet maken en herenigd worden" zegt Astra rustig tegen Desslok.

"dat is wel triest te horen maar ook stukje blijdschap wat met jouw gebeurt" zegt Desslok rustig, "zeg Desslok, wat vind je er van?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij grinnikt naar Sjaak, "afgesproken, jij mag Yamato naar huis brengen, daarna haal ik het op met je XO, radar officier, engineering officier en de communicatie officier" zegt Desslok rustig, "ho wacht eventjes, ik heb veel werk te doen op SGC, ik kan niet zo maar andere kant van universum?" zegt Jessica geschrokken en Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

"waarom niet? Volgens mijn gegevens ben je alleen? Geen familie, geen ouders en geen relatie" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ja...maar... mijn werk..." zegt Jessica geschrokken. "je werk is hier, toen ik je mij stootte zag ik dat in andere papieren. Starblazers papier liggen, jij bent ook een anime fan" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jessica kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, "hoe doe je dat? Ik heb nog nooit vertelt aan je?" zegt Jessica tegen Sjaak. "dat is voordeel van generaal zijn, ik hoef niet alles vertellen maar ik kan wel zeggen. Was dit leuk of niet, om jouw eerste away missie te hebben?" zegt Sjaak vrolijk, Jessica zag hoe Wendy, Patrick en John bij Sjaak en Kos-mos staan. Ze glimlachen naar Jessica en zij kreeg tranen langs haar wangen, "ja het was echt leuk avontuur" zegt Jessica en iedereen moest lachen erdoor.

Yamato land naast Tokio Yamato museum, voor aantal weken was schip te zien in het openbaar. Keizer Desslok kwam met zijn generale staf aan boor van Yamato, Sjaak en zijn vrienden stonden klaar bij aankomst van Yamato. O'Niell kwam ook met zijn generale staf en vergezelt door admiraal Kos-mos en Decker, " Starforce saluut" zegt Sjaak in bevel, John, Wendy, Jessica en Kos-mos gingen inhouding staan. Zij salueren op starblazers stijl tegen keizer Desslok, admiraal Kos-mos, generaal Decker en tegen generaal O'Niell met hun generale staf.

Paar dagen later zwaaien Sjaak, Kos-mos, admiraal Kos-mos, generaal Decker en O'Niell met zijn generale staf naar Space Battleship Yamato uit, zij vloog met John, Wendy, Jessica en Patrick naar hun bestemming. Keizer Desslok glimlacht rustig op Yamato brug naar afbeelding van Yamato's eerste kapitein, hij begroet op zijn eigen manier tegen de afbeelding. Yamato ging met Galman troepen in warp snelheid, "nou daar gaan ze" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos zag dat Sjaak beetje treurig kijkt.

"kom op lieverd, jij zal je vrienden op een dag ontmoeten. Destiny komt op een dag langs planeet van keizer Desslok." zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam bij Sjaak dichterbij staan, hij kijkt naar Kos-mos en Sjaak moest beetje glimlachend naar haar.

"ja op een dag, ik wacht op hun en ik zal Yamato ook weer begroeten" zegt Sjaak rustig, ze gingen naar SGC toe en ze kwamen door de poort toen Destiny verlaten was. "wat is hier zo gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak en hij zag dat de gate ruimte enorme bende was.


	72. hoofdstuk 72: Redding

"wat is hier zo gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak en hij zag dat de gate ruimte enorme bende was. "ow nee! Will." zegt Kos-mos en zij vloog naar de ziekenboeg toe, Sjaak hoort opeens iets vallen hij draait om. "papa!" zegt Mindi en zij vloog in armen van Sjaak, "wat is hier zo gebeurt?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en kleine John kwam uit zijn schuilplaats. Hij droeg kleine Will op zijn rug, "slechte mensen hebben Young en anderen gevangen genomen, maar wit harige Kos-mos heeft ons beschermt" zegt Mindi rustig en Kos-mos vloog terug naar gate ruimte.

"er is niemand op de schip alleen mijn dubbelganger is op de schip" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi vloog naar haar moeder plotseling aan. " Mindi? Waar is je zusje?" zegt Kos-mos beetje geschrokken door haar en moeder instinct, "tante Kos-mos, zij is orde? Je oudere zus heeft ons beschermt maar zij kon niet andere bevrijden want Destiny vloog in FTL. Toen wij..." zegt John en Kos-mos omhelst John en Will stevig beet. "vertel je verhaal later, ik ga wit harige Kos-mos wakker maken en misschien kunnen we betere beeld krijgen als we ook wat gegeten hebt" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen knikt rustig, Kos-mos ging met kinderen naar messhal. Sjaak ging naar mobile suit hangar en hij zag dat geen lichamen op de schip aanwezig was.

"dank je wel tante Kos-mos." zegt John toen hij soep kreeg van Kos-mos, zij gaf ook kom soep aan Mindi. "jullie zullen wel erge honger gehad?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ja beetje maar dank zij ome Becker kook kunsten kunnen we wel beetje eten maken voor ons" zegt Mindi en zij at erg snel net als John deed. Kos-mos gaf Will de fles en ze kijkt rustig om zich heen, ander tafels en banken waren om gesmeten door enorme kracht.

"zo zij is ook wakker" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam met wit harige Kos-mos in de messhal, "goed geslapen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen haar, "ja dank je Kos-mos. Dus jullie willen horen wat met andere gebeurt is?" zegt wit harige Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "als het kan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en wit harige Kos-mos ging rustig haar verhaal vertellen.

"zo wat nu?" zegt Iridi rustig tegen andere leden, "geen idee, jij bent meer hoogste officier van Kos-mos regiment?" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Iridi. John en Mindi rennen vrolijk rondjes om twee heen, kleine Will kruipt vrolijk met hun mee erdoor. "oppasser spelen dus" zuchten twee meiden tegen kinderen.

"luitenant Iridi deed haar best om de regiment bij elkaar te houden maar rush zat vaak op haar lip te kijken van haar werk functie" zegt wit harige Kos-mos rustig.

"dit is belachelijk, Sjaak en Kos-mos komen nooit meer terug. Ik zie geen reden waarom deze regiment onder dat machine blijft lopen" zegt rush woedend tegen Young en Iridi. "sorry, het regiment draait goed zonder die twee, dus rush ik beveel je om terughoudend tegen hun" schreeuwt Young streng tegen rush, hij kijkt woedend Iridi aan. Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen.

"toen Destiny uit FTL kwam begon meteen ellende" zegt wit harige Kos-mos tegen anderen.

"dit is niet goed, onze wapens systemen zijn offline" zegt allen op de brug en er verschenen paarsachtige wezen op de brug verschijnen, ze verdoven brug personeel binnen paar tellen en ze verdwenen weer. Volkert en Lisa park rennen door de gangen toen andere paarsachtige wezens hun neer schoot, ze vielen op de grond neer en verdwenen daarna. De paarsachtige wezens lopen rustig verder, Iridi en Jaina vuren en ze doden paar paarsachtige wezens neer, zij vallen op de grond neer en verdwenen. " Shion, breng kinderen in veiligheid en snel" schreeuwt Iridi en zij werd opeens paar keer geraakt, ze verdween voor Shion ogen. "kom mee jullie" zegt Shion en wit harige Kos-mos sloeg paar schoten neer, " Kos-mos, breng kinderen in veiligheid en bescherm ze. Gebruikt alle geweld die jij nodig hebt" zegt Shion en zij werd geraakt door de schot.

"begrepen Shion." zegt wit harige Kos-mos en zij vuur met haar gatlings de vijand neer, "kom mee, we moeten naar John plek toe want daar kunnen zij ons niet vinden" zegt Mindi en John had kleine Will op zijn rug dragen, ze rennen snel naar de lift toe en wit harige Kos-mos kon nog paar schoten weg slaan.

"wij verbleven bij John oude verstop plaats papa, want we wisten toen dat sensoren John niet kan vinden" zegt Mindi en Sjaak dacht na over de boeg gedeelte.

"toen vijand vertrokken waren wij dagen lang in FTL vliegen" zegt wit harige Kos-mos en ze ging rustig met haar verder vertellen.

"rustig Will, tante Kos-mos zal wel eten vinden?" zegt Mindi en zij probeert kleine Will kalmeren, "sorry ik kon alleen water vinden" zegt wit harige Kos-mos, "dat is goed genoeg want wij kunnen wel anders maken" zegt John vrolijk en hij pakt veld fles beet. Wit harige Kos-mos kijkt stil rond, "niet alle systemen werken weer zoals het hoort" zegt zij tegen kinderen. "je hebt gelijk misschien moeten wij hulp vragen naar aarde?" zegt Mindi rustig en zij gaf Will haar flesje met water. "begrepen, maar jullie moeten wel in veiligheid blijven" zegt wit harige Kos-mos.

"maar wachten dat wij uit FTL kwamen duurt enorm lang en tante Kos-mos moest opgeladen worden, en dan toen kwam Destiny uit FTL. We probeerde aarde bereiken en jullie kwamen terug op Destiny." zegt Mindi tegen haar ouders, zij glimlachen naar kinderen die toch enorm dapper gedragen hebben.

Destiny was voor aantal dagen gescholen bij een ster in onbekende sterrenstelsel, "hoe gaat met Cortana?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kwam onder paneel geschoven. "waardeloos, als ik haar nou weet waar ze is dan scheelt mij enorm om alles te openen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging weer onder paneel werken, "was Eli of rush maar hier" zegt Kos-mos zuchtend tegen Sjaak. Wit harige Kos-mos kwam bij Sjaak en Kos-mos lopen, "ik heb bericht gestuurd naar admiraal Kos-mos, zoals jullie mij bevolen hebt en kinderen daar zo tijdelijk achter gelaten" zegt wit harige Kos-mos tegen blauw harige Kos-mos, "dank je, voel mij echt stukken veiliger. Dan plaats nu in gevaar brengen bij deze ras" zegt Kos-mos bezorgt en wit harige Kos-mos kijkt apart met haar koele blik aan.

Er knettert opeens op de paneel en Kino begon te zweven, er verscheen figuur voor beide Kos-mos. "ah, mijn hoofd" zegt zij en Sjaak schoof onder uit, " Cortana?" zegt Sjaak rustig. " Sjaak, ik ben echt blij om je te zien maar die hoofdpijn" zegt Cortana wrijvend en ze kijkt treurige blik naar Sjaak. " oké, zal ik regelen. Ondertussen die ras heb je de wapens en schilden bestudeerd voordat je offline ging?" zegt Sjaak en hij ging paar draden verbinden, Cortana voelt opeens stukken beter. "ja zeker, Eli heeft gedaan en opgeslagen in je mobile suit" zegt Cortana rustig en Sjaak schoof onderuit, hij deed paneel weer dicht draaien en Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar meiden.

Bij volgende gate bezoek kwam generaal Decker met zijn Orb troepen binnen lopen, O'Niell met zijn mannen kwamen ook erdoor. "generaal Sjaak en kolonel Kos-mos, status?" zegt O'Niell kort danig tegen Sjaak en Kos-mos, "schip systemen werken weer zoals zij horen, Cortana is bezig om schilden en wapens frequentie aan te passen zodat wij stand krijgen om terug te slaan en verdedigen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell, "de shuttles, Tallgeese en andere items zijn niet mee genomen. Zelfs planten niet, dus wij gaan uit dat bemanning grotere interesse dan dit schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen O'Niell.

"opties?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen twee, "suggestie om away missie te doen? Klein team van twee mensen" zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell kijkt beetje apart naar Sjaak, daarna wierp hij korte blik naar admiraal Kos-mos. "ik luister" zegt O'Niell daarna tegen Sjaak, "ik heb vracht shuttle nodig ook, Tallgeese valt te snel op en kostbaar om te verliezen" zegt Sjaak rustig en admiraal Kos-mos kijkt denkend naar Sjaak, "ik regelt dit wel voor je spullen Sjaak, wie word je tweede team lid?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos rustig tegen hem. "zij" zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar wit harige Kos-mos, andere twee Kos-mos kijken elkaar aan.

"waarom?" zegt O'Niell tegen Sjaak opeens terwijl meiden eerst wilde vertellen tegen hem, "paar dingen, 1 omdat kolonel gevoel is voor mij" zegt Sjaak rustig en blauw harige Kos-mos kijkt nijdig naar Sjaak, "twee, ik heb officier nodig op Destiny. Omdat zij en ik elkaar emotioneel gebonden zijn, hoef dat geen radio zender gebruiken erdoor. Destiny is goede back up schip om snelle redding operatie vanwege jouw mogelijk heden" zegt Sjaak tegen zijn vrouw, ze bloost lichtjes tegen Sjaak aan.

Ze gingen daarna naar appel core ruimte van Destiny, Sjaak bekijkt sterrenkaart. "er zijn twee Orb basissen in deze sector dus ik kan ze wel waarschuwen om hun helpen met zoeken?" zegt admiraal Kos-mos, "doe het, maar ik zie 3 Orb basissen op je kaart" zegt Sjaak schuin tegen haar. "ja die basis is een tijdje verwoest door onbekende ras, maar volgens rapport is zelfde wezens." zegt admiraal en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, hij werp dan zijn sterrenkaart. "daar ga ik naar toe, we kunnen daar zo onze zoek tocht starten. Ik heb afleiding nodig als ik mijn vrienden hebt gevonden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen admiraal, zij knikt tegen Sjaak.

Paar dagen en weken gingen voorbij op planeet vector.

"betalen jij" zegt barman tegen dronken vent in bruine cape, "ja, ja, ik zal het doen" zegt man tegen barman. Hij gaf de geld aan bar man, "klok klok klok" zegt opeens paarsachtige wezen tegen bar man. Dronken vent kijkt achterdochtig aan, "zo, dus jij bent die ras ik al maanden zocht" zegt vent en paarsachtige wezen kijk hem verbaasd aan. Hij stond opeens recht op en sloeg paarsachtige wezen neer, het wezen kwam tegen andere bruin cape figuur. "het is hem" zegt zij opeens aan, hij kijkt opeens naar haar en het wezen kijkt verbaasd aan. Ze deed haar cape af en witte ridderachtig stijl kwam te voorschijn, paarsachtige wezen rukt los van haar en dronken vent sloeg kei hard tegen zijn gezicht op de grond neer.

Opeens kwamen vele pistolen en geweren tevoorschijn en ze richten bij de drietal, "hoeveel?" zegt dronken vent en hij kijkt rustig rond. "25 mensen sir" zegt wit harige Kos-mos tegen hem, hij liet zijn bruine cape vallen. Hij was gekleed in cadian uniform, dronken vent wrijft over zijn baard en hij glimlacht rustig naar groep mensen. Derde persoon kwam tussen wit harige Kos-mos en dronken vent staan, "wel lang geleden dat ik Orb mensen hier gezien zeg" zegt zij rustig en ze knipt in haar vingers, groep deden hun wapens op bergen en dronken vent houd de wezen stevig beet met zijn force krachten.

"wel, wel, wel, wie hebben wij hier zo?" zegt hij rustig en hij deed zijn handen in zijn zij slaan, ze glimlacht tegen dronken vent. "generaal Sjaak de wijze, Oz 6th regiment op aarde. Elite jedi knight en super elite soldaat op aarde en jij lijkt op kolonel Kos-mos, maar dan meer ridderlijk en wit haar" zegt zij rustig en wit harige Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "mijn naam is Kos-mos, maar hij noemt mij Astra omdat verwarrend is met zijn vrouw. Hoe wel dat jij veel over ons weet, wie ben jij?" zegt Astra rustig tegen haar, bruine cape ging vallen en 30 jarige vrouw stond voor hun, ze droeg 1 oog lapje over haar oog. Ze heeft speciale Orb uniform aan en ze glimlacht rustig.

"veldmaarschalk Ahsoka, jij en ik hebben elkaar ontmoet. Hoe is met mijn padawan Will?" zegt Ahsoka rustig tegen Sjaak, hij lacht enorm naar haar. "ik dacht dat je dood was op de planeet toen Will en ik hebben ontmoet" zegt Sjaak opeens bloed serieus en Ahsoka ging naar de paarsachtige wezen toe. "ik heb orders gekregen van admiraal Kos-mos dus ik kom jullie helpen aan de team, dus jij hebt weken gewacht op hem?" zegt Ahsoka en Sjaak kijkt haar rustig aan, "klopt, ik wil mijn vrienden terug hebben en snel" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "begrepen geef mij paar minuten?" zegt Ahsoka en ze horen op straat enorm geschreeuw.

"kom op Eli, je moet niet op geven" zegt Scott en hij schoot hulp bij uitgeputte Eli, paar andere Destiny leden kwamen bij hun staan. Eli krijgt kom met water in zijn mond gegoten, het was warm en vochtig op de gevangen kolonie op een onbekende planeet, mensen uit verschillende hoeken van planeet waren op gesloten door paarsachtige wezens.

Zij bewaken de muren en uitgangen van de kamp, er lopen paar paarsachtige wezens rond die mensen op drijven om harder werken om zwarte kristallen op te graven. "dit is waanzin, wij zitten nu weken op dit planeet en niemand komt ons halen" zegt rush mopperend tegen Young, hij sloeg zijn pikhouweel in de grond om zwarte kristal uit te graven, hij stopt eventjes om rush aan te kijken. "hou je kop eventjes, wij hebben genoeg problemen hier zo. Ik ben ook beu meer van de mensen laten sterven op dit planeet" zegt Young en hij kijkt rush woedend aan, "hij zal nooit ons zoeken en redden" zegt rush en een man hakt door de rustig verder, hij stopt eventjes om de gesprek van Young en rush te horen.

Hij grinnikt rustig en man werkt rustig verder, "wat sta jij te kijken?" zegt Greer opeens streng tegen man, hij wrijft over zijn baard en hij ging daarna verder hakken. "spreek je geen Engels?" zegt Greer beetje woedend tegen de man, hij hakt rustig verder. "luitenant laat die mensen met rust zij hebben genoeg problemen" zegt Young rustig tegen Greer, de man moest lachen tegen Young, rush en Greer.

Greer pikt niet en hij drukt met zijn pikhouweel tegen man aan, maar hij vervoert geen krimp toen Greer met volle kracht proberen tegen muur te drukken. "wat de hel?" zegt Greer verbazend en man lacht rustig tegen Greer. "generaal Young?" zegt vrouwe stem en zij tikt op Young schouder, hij kijkt om en Young zag opeens wit harige Kos-mos.

"sorry luitenant maar jij kan nog steeds mij niet verslaan" zegt man tegen Greer, Eli werd opeens geholpen door oudere Ahsoka versie, "waar is mijn eenheid?" zegt man rustig tegen Greer, "generaal Sjaak?" zegt Greer verbazend. "waar zijn mijn meiden?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "laats toen wij ze zagen was in dat gebouw" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, hij liet zijn harnas verschijnen en Sjaak vloog naar de gebouw toe.

Opeens werden meer Orb mensen verschijnen opeens uit alle hoeken op de gevangen kolonie, "kolonel Astra, wij hebben meeste gebouwen in Orb handen, meer versterking komt in alle hoeken" zegt Orb luitenant tegen wit harige Kos-mos, "dank je, sorry generaal dat jullie moesten wachten, maar ik moest zeker weten dat jullie hier zo zijn" zegt Astra rustig tegen Young. "fijn dat je toch op tijd bent gekomen" zegt Young rustig en gevangen werden behandelt door medische personeel van Orb vloot.

Alarm ging over hele basis, maar was te laat Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen met ondersteuning van duizend Orb schepen. Paarsachtige wezens grijpen hun wapens en ze werden opeens verbaasd kijken toen zij enorme dreunen horen over de complex, de zware metalen deuren sloten dicht maar kort daarna werden zij kapot geslagen door persoon in speciale harnas. De paarsachtige wezen schoten naar persoon toe maar daarna werden zij uit de ramen gesmeten door hem, "waar zijn anderen?" zegt Sjaak streng tegen gewonde paarsachtige wezen.

Hij wijst naar ingang en Sjaak sleep hem mee, hij sloeg de deur open en Sjaak zag Kos-mos leden en Ziggy vast gebonden aan verschillende operatie tafels. Paarsachtige wetenschappers kijken op en Sjaak deed met een force push de wetenschappers uit de kamer smijten, paarsachtige wezen in Sjaaks hand begon tegen stribbelen. "waar is andere 3 vrienden van me" zegt Sjaak snauwend voor zijn gezicht, hij wijst naar volgende kamer en Sjaak brak de nek van paarsachtige wezen.

"meiden alles oké?" zegt Sjaak en langzaam kijken meiden Sjaak aan, " hè, een baard dat is nieuw" zegt Iridi beetje glimlachend naar Sjaak, "zijn Jaina, Momo en junior in die kamer?" zegt Sjaak en hij bevrijd Iridi. Zij ging recht op zitten en ze wrijft op haar hoofd. "ja, ze zijn daar zo. We hebben alleen paar keer enorme gebrul gehoord en later niks meer" zegt Ziggy en Sjaak bevrijd snel alle anderen.

Daarna deed Sjaak de deur open, hij wenkt zijn blik snel op zij. Kos-mos kijkt opeens naar boven, ze voelt dat Sjaak erg verdrietig is geworden. " Shion? Kan je mee komen? Alle andere regimenten ik wil die gebouw hebben en snel" zegt Kos-mos tegen andere troepen, "ik ga met je mee" zegt Astra tegen Kos-mos. "nee, jouw taak is beschermen van Destiny personeel, tenslotte er zijn sluipschutters in de buurt en ik wil je daar zo bij helpen om hun uitschakelen" zegt Kos-mos en wit harige Kos-mos kijkt met haar serieus blik naar blauw harige Kos-mos, " Kos-mos, luister wat kolonel vertelt. Zij heeft meer ervaringen in dit gebied, sorry maar jij moet haar vertrouwen" zegt Shion rustig tegen haar.

"begrepen Shion, bescherm alle burgers in deze basis" zegt Astra rustig en veldmaarschalk Ahsoka glimlacht rustig, "je bent niet alleen, ik geef je bataljon om je te beschermen" zegt veldmaarschalk glimlachend rustig tegen haar, blauw harige Kos-mos en Shion gingen snel naar de gebouw toe.

" Cassidy, Iridi. Ik ben blij om jullie te zien" zegt Kos-mos en meiden kijken zwaar beschadigd naar Kos-mos en Shion die op de gang snel naar hun toe rennen, "kolonel..." zegt Iridi vermoeiend, "waar is Sjaak?" zegt Shion voorzichtig, "hij is in de kamer" zegt Cassidy en Shion rent snel naar hun toe. "ha Shion, mooi kom snel mijn handje helpen" zegt Sjaak en hij was meteen aan het lassen, Shion rent snel naar Sjaak toe. Ze zag dat junior, Momo en Jaina uit elkaar lagen, "als ik ze stabiel kan krijgen kunnen we ze verder onderzocht worden op Destiny zelf" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij checkt gegevens van Momo.

"maar ze zijn..." zegt Shion maar snel onderbrak Sjaak haar, "ze zijn offline maar niet dood, Shion ik heb je vaardigheid nodig om hun te redden dat is mijn missie toen ik hier kwam" zegt Sjaak nijdig en Shion kijkt verbaasd naar hem.

Admiraal Kos-mos zag een Destiny shuttle landen op de dek, ze verwelkomt bezoekers. "aan de kant" schreeuwt Kos-mos opeens en ze duwt brancard snel door de gangen, Sjaak en Shion hadden ook een brancard en ze gingen snel naar mobile suit hangar.

Snel daarna kwam admiraal binnen lopen met haar wetenschappers, ze zagen dat Sjaak druk bezig was om Jaina weer in elkaar te zetten. " Sjaak, laat mijn mensen helpen" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Sjaak, Shion en Kos-mos. "wat bazelt jij zeg, geef mij die moer sleutel en hou je kop" zegt Sjaak en admiraal glimlacht rustig erdoor, ze pakt de moersleutel en ze gaf aan Sjaak.

Een Orb soldaat kwam snel rennen, "admiraal, we hebben probleem. De paarsachtige ras is terug gekomen met een vloot" zegt soldaat bezorgt, "stik, snel geef vloot opdracht om terug te vechten" zegt admiraal, "nee" zegt Sjaak opeens en hij legt zijn gereedschap neer. "admiraal, mijn mensen zijn terug op de schip maar er zijn veel meer onschuldige slachtoffers op jullie schepen, breng jullie schip uit de gevecht zone. Destiny zal jullie rug dekking geven" zegt Sjaak tegen admiraal en Orb soldaat.

"ben je gek, jullie schip houd niet eens zo lang vol" zegt Orb soldaat, admiraal deed arm voor hem. "jij wil dit allang?" zegt admiraal en Sjaak wrijft over zijn baard, "als je meer dan 2 maanden op zoek bent naar je vrienden dan moet je plan B maken" zegt Sjaak rustig en paar Kino's zweven opeens naar Sjaak, "generaal, aanpassingen aan Tallgeese is over gemaakt." zegt Cortana en zij verschijnt voor Sjaak en admiraal Kos-mos in, "begrepen, ik ga naar war ruimte en jij zorg voor Tallgeese." zegt Sjaak snel en Cortana knikt rustig naar Sjaak, ze verdween en Kino vloog naar Tallgeese toe, Cortana grijpt haar Kino en ze legt op de paneel van Tallgeese cockpit.

Sjaak en admiraal zagen hoe de wand docht schoof met hoge snelheid, Tallgeese vloog uit de hangar paar tellen later. Sjaak activeert zijn witte aura en hij vloog naar war ruimte toe. "admiraal, de brug controle werkt niet meer" zegt Orb soldaat opeens via admiraal Kos-mos communicatie kanaal, Destiny begon opeens snelle bewegingen maken naar de vijandelijke vloot. Kos-mos kijkt op en ze activeert haar wapens erdoor, Astra deed haar vizier dicht van haar helm, "dat is gevaarlijk, blijf hier" zegt Orb soldaat en admiraal Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar meiden. "hij blijft roekeloos" zegt admiraal tegen andere twee zelfde uit ziende Kos-mos, ze kijkt hun aan als zij in spiegel kijkt erdoor.

"ik ken hem nauwelijks maar ik heb gevoel dat mijn woorden precies zoals jullie zal zeggen" zegt Astra rustig tegen andere meiden, admiraal Kos-mos activeert haar harnas. "wow goud, ziet wel goed eruit" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen admiraal, ze droeg ridderlijk harnas wat Astra ook heeft maar in plaats wit was het goud met blauw strepen verwerkt als randen op de harnas.

Destiny vloog schuin langs vijandelijk schepen en ze vuurt wapens sneller af dan normaal, Orb soldaten zagen wat in de war ruimte gebeurt. Sjaak was vast gekoppeld aan Destiny systemen via een speciale gevecht stoel, Tallgeese ontwijkt schoten waar normaal menselijke piloot nooit uit kan voeren. "lang geleden dat ik op de romp moet verdedigen van deze schip" zegt admiraal en zij begon te vuren met haar gatlings guns, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig naar haar. "alles moet weer eerste keer wezen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ontwijkt paar laser schoten, admiraal zag dat Kos-mos meer danst erdoor. Dan plaats vechten tegen vijand, "je bent er geweest" zegt Kos-mos en ze vuurt met haar hand kanon tegen vijandelijke schip, Sjaak deed zijn ogen open en hij zag op zijn helm vizier van Destiny hoe de gevecht eruit zag. Sjaak zag hoe Kos-mos vijandelijke schip vernietigd, "nog 75 schepen te gaan" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij beweegt met zijn handen, Destiny vloog met hoge snelheid langs wrak stukken van de vijandelijk schip.

Sjaak kijkt snel om naar andere schepen beter bekijken, "laatste Orb schip is uit de sector" zegt Orb soldaat en hij bekijkt op zijn radar scherm. Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij ging rustig en op gemak diep tegen leuning van de stoel zitten, "begrepen generaal, Tallgeese trekt terug" zegt Cortana toen zij tekst bericht krijgt van Sjaak. Tallgeese maakt een scherpe bocht en vloog terug naar Destiny toe, Kos-mos kijkt opeens op. "admiraal, Astra, we moeten naar binnen Destiny ga in FTL" zegt Kos-mos en andere twee meiden knikt rustig en ze vlogen naar lucht sluis kamer, Sjaak voelt dat romp deur dicht ging en Destiny vloog meteen in FTL.

Sjaak deed Destiny gevecht helm af, hij wrijft op zijn voorhoofd. Admiraal Kos-mos hijgt enorm, "man, een nachtje in energie capsule doet mij weer goed erdoor. Ik ben gebroken" zegt admiraal tegen andere meiden en ze moesten giechelen erdoor. Sjaak werd opeens ondersteunt door 2 Orb officieren, ze brachten Sjaak naar ziekenboeg. " Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos geschrokken en verbaasd, derde Orb soldaat hield Kos-mos tegen. "sorry kolonel, maar beste is dat generaal onderzocht worden want hij heeft zwaar moment daar net" zegt Orb soldaat en admiraal klapt haar harnas weer in, haar Orb uniform kwam snel weer te voorschijn. "kom lieverd, laat mijn mensen maar hun werk doen" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en ze deed hand op Kos-mos schouder, ze gingen eventjes naar mobile suit hangar.

"wat is met hem aan de hand?" zegt Young op een ziekenbed, hij zag hoe Sjaak snel op een operatie tafel neer gelegd door 2 Orb soldaten. Orb dokter ging snel Sjaak onderzoeken, TJ kwam recht op zitten en ze wilt Sjaak helpen maar Orb zuster hield haar tegen. "ik kan helpen?" snauwt TJ beetje tegen zuster, "wij hebben goede doktoren om te helpen, alstublieft denk ook aan u gezondheid" zegt Orb zuster en ze blijft vriendelijk praten tegen TJ. Alle bemanning leden kijken bezorgd naar de tafel waar generaal Sjaak op lag.


	73. hoofdstuk 73: Programma

In een ruimte waar een zeer oude ruimte schip in licht snelheid, op zoek naar begin van haar missie en alle antwoorden op vragen wat haar doel is van missie. Waren groep niet geselecteerd mensen op de oude ruimte schip te recht, ze ontdekken en leren de schip beter kennen. Ze hebben nu al een aantal avonturen en gevaren meegemaakt maar ook nieuwe vrienden en oude vrienden weer ontmoeten in hun reis, toch blijft bemanning bij elkaar om Destiny missie laten voltooien wat ook gebeurt.

Aantal Orb medische personeel onderzochten Destiny bemanning leden, sommige hadden ontsnapt uit de ziekenboeg en weer snel terug gebracht. Kos-mos leden waren weer herstelt in oude glorie, Jaina had haar oude uiterlijk weer terug en in elkaar. Het is nu 3 weken na ontmoeting van paarsachtige wezen die Destiny bemanning leden ontvoert waren, in korte stop uit FTL is admiraal Kos-mos terug naar hun vloot.

Momo en junior zaten nog langere tijd in energie capsule om beter herstellen van ongelukkige ervaringen, Shion was echt vermoeiend erdoor en bezorgt om twee van haar beste vrienden. " Shion, neem wat rust" zegt Ziggy opeens tegen haar, ze deed haar bril goed zetten. "ja het is wel goed idee" zegt Shion en ze stond op, ze wankelt beetje in de begin en daarna loopt zij uit mobile suit hangar. Ze zag in hoek van de gang Kos-mos in gekropen stond, "kolonel" zegt Shion voorzichtig tegen haar.

Ze tikt Kos-mos aan en ze valt op de grond neer, " Ziggy." schreeuwt Shion door gang en Ziggy zag wat Shion bedoelt, hij legt Kos-mos in zijn armen en hij loopt snel naar de energie capsule. "dat is wel vreemd, is niks voor haar om tijd limiet vergeten om energie op laden" zegt allen lichtjes verbazend tegen slapende Kos-mos, Ziggy legt haar voorzichtig in de energie capsule. "ik begrijp haar gegevens ook niet meer goed" zegt Shion en ze kijkt op haar scherm, ze zag dat Kos-mos programma veranderd is. Ziggy kijkt en hij lacht zachtjes erdoor, "sommige dingen moet je niet snappen Shion en allen, er zijn dingen die waardeloos klinken op scherm maar werkelijkheid. Ik begrijp deze kleine meid gevoelens echt goed" zegt Ziggy en hij loopt rustig naar Shion toe, "jij moet gaan slapen kleine meid" zegt Ziggy plagerig tegen Shion.

Een wit harige Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak op ziekenbed, hij lag onder zwaar medische apparaten. "wat is speciaal aan haar en jouw" mompelt Astra beetje tegen slaperige Sjaak, " Kos-mos..." mompelt Sjaak in zijn slaap. Zuster ging kijken bij Sjaaks bed en ze zag dat niemand aanwezig was, delta en Cassidy hadden hun eigen relatie probleem waar Astra van een afstand bekijkt. "wat voor programma gebruiken zij om zo te worden?" zegt Astra en zij denkt rustig naar verliefde koppel.

"wat is er?" zegt Ziggy opeens achter Astra, ze kijkt verbaasd om en Astra bloost lichtjes erdoor. "niks" zegt Astra en ze kijkt naar delta en Cassidy vrolijk doen, Ziggy zag wat Astra naar kijkt. " oké, dan breng ik deze wel naar bed" zegt Ziggy rustig en hij bracht Shion naar haar kamer.

Astra loopt gangen verder en ze zag opeens John en Mindi vrolijk spelen op de observatie dek, Astra ging in de deur opening staan en ze zag dat kinderen echt met plezier doen. "gaat het wel?" zegt Ziggy opeens en Astra kijkt schrokkend naar hem, "ja...sorry... dat ik je zorgen maakt erdoor" zegt Astra en Ziggy zag haar opeens weg lopen erdoor.

Ziggy denkt rustig naar bezorgde Astra, Mindi en John kwamen op Ziggy rug te recht. "ome Ziggy kijkt wel fronsend naar ons?" zegt Mindi vrolijk tegen Ziggy, "ome Ziggy is meer bezorgd?" zegt John zachtjes tegen Mindi. "tante Astra is ook afwezig, ik weet wel dat zij mijn moeder evenbeeld is maar toch zij heeft andere problemen" zegt Mindi rustig tegen John en Ziggy, ze kijken Mindi apart blik aan. "serieus...ben jij echt 8 jaar oud? Je klinkt meer ouder dan je vader" zegt Ziggy rustig en Mindi giechelt beetje erdoor.

Kos-mos deed haar ogen plotseling open, ze ging recht op zitten maar zij stoot meteen haar hoofd. "auw, dat doet zeer" zegt Kos-mos en energie capsule schoof de scherm op zij, "rustig Kos-mos je had te weinig energie daar net" zegt allen en Kos-mos wrijft op haar zere voorhoofd. "hoe is met Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos bezorgd tegen allen, "ik heb weinig nieuws daar over, maar hij is stabiel gebleven afgelopen week" zegt allen en Kos-mos zucht erdoor.

Astra kwam binnen lopen en ze kijkt op naar Kos-mos blik, "wat heeft zij nu weer?" zegt Astra zachtjes. "bezorgdheid" zegt Ziggy rustig en Astra kijkt apart naar hem, "ik begrijp niet? Waarom is zij bezorgd?" zegt Astra verbazend tegen Ziggy. Hij kijkt Astra apart aan en hij denkt na over probleem van Astra, Ziggy legt zijn hand op Astra schouder. "ik denk beste om zelf onderzoeken waarom jij dat niet begrijpt" zegt Ziggy rustig en Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen erdoor.

"kolonel Kos-mos melden bij appel core, ik herhaal kolonel Kos-mos melden bij appel core ruimte" zegt Matthews via schip intercom, Kos-mos kijkt rustig naar boven. Ze zucht enorm en ze pakt haar officieren pet, "succes Kos-mos." zegt allen en zij wuifde eventjes naar hem, ze zag Ziggy en Astra staan. "kan ik jullie helpen ergens er mee?" zegt Kos-mos met haar vrolijke toon tegen hun, "nee kolonel, er is niks. Veel succes met bespreking" zegt Ziggy rustig tegen haar, Kos-mos glimlacht rustig en ze gaf tikje tegen zijn borst. "altijd oude man" zegt Kos-mos beetje glimlachend tegen Ziggy, ze rent paar stappen en daarna vloog zij naar appel core ruimte.

"waarom zeg je op die toon bij haar?" zegt Astra rustig tegen Ziggy, hij kijkt haar aan. "ze heeft nu zware taak die generaal Sjaak altijd deed bij ons, ze is sterk maar ze heeft beperkte limiet dat Sjaak niet heeft. Ze is bezorgd er over en ik ga mijn dagelijkse check up doen" zegt Ziggy rustig tegen haar en hij loopt mobile suit hangar in, Astra kijk naar de gang en zij ging met Ziggy mee.

Kos-mos kwam in appel core ruimte, ze zag Eli, Scott, Greer, Young, Camile, rush, Brody en Volker aanwezig waren. "je bent laat" snauwt rush, "ow sorry dat mijn oplaad systeem niet zo snel is dat jij graag wilt zien" zegt Kos-mos snauwend tegen rush. "kom op hou gezellig, we hebben andere zaken nu" zegt Young rustig tegen rush en Kos-mos, ze kijkt naar holografische scherm. "we hebben een adres, veel flora en fauna" zegt Eli rustig tegen iedereen als onderbreking, "alleen er is probleem" zegt rush rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart hem aan. "wat voor probleem dan?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen rush, "de gate reis is verste die wij ooit zagen kolonel" zegt Eli rustig tegen Kos-mos.

"dus geen back up eenheid die je beschermen" zegt Brody en Kos-mos begreep wat probleem zal worden erdoor, "behalve Tallgeese" zegt Camile. "ja maar dat kost wel 2 maanden om back up verlengen en Destiny kan niet zo lang wachten" zegt Volker tegen iedereen, "2 maanden ik kan sneller dan Sjaak." zegt Kino opeens zwevend naast Kos-mos. "dat twijfelt ik" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ow dat klinkt als weddenschap" zegt Cortana tegen Kos-mos, zij verscheen uit de Kino tegen haar.

"ow, ik wil weddenschap met je aan maar dan moet hij ook wakker en herstelt zijn" zegt Kos-mos snauwend tegen Cortana opeens, Cortana en andere kijken verbaasd op erdoor. Kos-mos zucht enorm en ze wrijft op haar hoofd, "goed dus een away team voor die planeet?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Young kijkt apart naar Kos-mos, hij werp dan blik naar Camile. "ja, kan jij dat aan?" zegt Young rustig en Kos-mos knikt rustig tegen iedereen, "afleiding kan ik goed gebruiken" zegt Kos-mos en zij verliet de appel core ruimte.

"dus...waarom wil jij niet vertellen tegen mij?" zegt Astra tegen Ziggy, hij werd behandeld door Shion. "omdat jij zelf moet achter komen" zegt Ziggy beetje zuchtend tegen haar. Shion giechelt erdoor, " oké, ik kan het wel laten zien aan je Astra." zegt Shion en ze kijken haar aan, Astra was nieuwsgierig en ze ging naast Shion staan. "kijk Astra dit is jouw programma en op de rechter gedeelte van kolonel Kos-mos." zegt Shion rustig tegen Astra, ze wijst meteen op de scherm zodat Astra beetje beter snapt erdoor. "ik zie alles zelfde" zegt Astra rustig tegen Shion, ze giechelt rustig tegen Astra aan. "bijna, deze kleine 3 wijzigingen zijn aangebracht door cosmetische storm die Sjaak en Kos-mos geleden erdoor. Want dit is hersens patroon van generaal Sjaak" zegt Shion en derde scherm begon gloeien erdoor, "als ik nu patronen van Kos-mos en van Sjaak nu overlappen" zegt Shion en Astra zag hoe de 3 kleine lijnen op de scherm precies passen op Kos-mos programma.

"wat is dat patroon?" zegt Astra verbazend naar de scherm, "meeste mensen weten het niet, maar dat noemen zij liefde of menselijk" zegt Shion en Astra bekijkt de scherm apart aan. "kan je dat ook downloaden naar mij?" zegt Astra beetje op gewekt naar Shion, "nee, deze patroon waren door een storm veroorzaakt en zij hebben die storm sinds vandaag niet ontdekt. Maar als ik kijk naar andere leden heeft Iridi 2 lijnen overeen komen met Sjaak en Kos-mos."zegt Shion rustig en Astra blijdschap verdween langzaam erdoor.

Kos-mos kwam rustig in mobile suit hangar verschijnen, "goed ik heb vrijwilligers voor away missie, het is wel meest lange afstand missie die wij hebben ooit gehad" zegt Kos-mos rustig in de hangar opeens, iedereen kijkt op naar kolonel. Shion zag hoe Astra gekluisterd was met haar tegendeel, "misschien goede ervaring voor Astra?" zegt Shion rustig en kolonel Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd en beetje apart naar Shion beslissing. "waarom niet? Je moet toch op een dag in de team komen" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ik wil ook met je mee" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Kos-mos.

"reken mij ook deze keer mee" zegt Scott rustig en hij kwam met Greer in hangar lopen, Kos-mos kijkt twee officieren schuin aan. "begrepen, nog Kos-mos lid?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "goed dan doe ik het wel" zegt Valeera zuchten en ze ging van krat af springen. "perfect over paar uurtjes verzamelen in de gate, er komen ook wat wetenschapper mee om nieuwe zaden op halen en planten voor Destiny." zegt Kos-mos rustig en zij verliet de hangar, toen de deur dicht schoof. "ze is wel oké met haar Shion?" zegt Scott rustig tegen haar aan, hij wijst gelijk naar de deur waar Kos-mos net vertrok.

"volgens laatste check is zij in orde? Heb je twijfels?" zegt Shion rustig tegen Scott, "ja ze ging paar tellen geleden flippen tegen ons" zegt Greer frustrerend tegen Shion. "tja, ik zal ook wezen als ik in haar schoenen stond" zegt Shion rustig tegen Greer en Scott aan, "ik snap je punt, goed jullie hebben kolonel gehoord over paar uur verzamelen bij de gate ruimte" zegt Scott tegen away team en zij knikken rustig naar Scott en Greer. Toen twee heren vertrokken kijkt Astra beetje lelijk gezicht naar Shion, "waarom deed je dat?" zegt Astra tegen Shion.

"ervaring" zegt Ziggy opeens en twee meiden kijken naar oude cyborg, "ervaring?" zegt Astra verbazend en Shion glimlacht rustig naar Astra, "dat moet je zelf ontdekken, schiet nou maar op anders kom je te laar bij de gate ruimte" zegt Shion rustig tegen Astra. Cassidy en Valeera grijpen Astra armen beide beet, ze tillen haar beetje op en ze lopen naar gate ruimte. "succes er mee" zegt Shion overdreven glimlach naar Astra die verbaast kijkt naar Shion en andere in de hangar uit zwaaien naar haar.

Gate ging poort open, away team kwam rustig uit de poort lopen. "goed we hebben 8 uur voor dingen te doen, ik ga met Astra alvast verkennen. We nemen contact over paar uurtjes" zegt Kos-mos tegen Scott en Greer, "begrepen wij gaan zoeken voor voedsel en drinken zoeken" zegt Scott en Kos-mos knikt rustig naar hun. Ze vlogen daarna boven de lucht over de bossen, "ik maak toch zorgen over kolonel" zegt Cassidy rustig, Scott en Greer kijken haar aan.

Kos-mos ging landen op een berg en Astra kwam naast haar staan, ze kijkt opeens nijdig tegen Astra aan. "wat is er met jouw?" schreeuwt Kos-mos opeens en Astra deinst beetje achteren erdoor, "waar heb jij nu er over?" zegt Astra verbazend. "je gedrag, denk je soms dat ik niet door hebt?" zegt Kos-mos nijdig tegen Astra en ze kwam dichterbij Astra staan, "ik weet het niet, maar jij bent ook niet zelfde" zegt Astra opeens terug tegen Kos-mos.

"ja duh, dat komt omdat mijn emoties in de war zijn, ik ben bezorgd om mijn man. Me kinderen en ook met de eenheid" zegt Kos-mos hard en ze zucht enorm, ze loopt langs de rand van de berg. Kos-mos ging zitten en ze zucht over de bossen kijken, Astra kwam naast haar zitten. "ik ben ook in de war, omdat ik niet zelfde programma zoals jij hebt. Ook zijn wij meer zussen van elkaar, toch is mijn programma verschillend dan jouwe. Daarom voel ik onzeker erdoor" zegt Astra rustig en Kos-mos kijkt beetje op naar haar.

"dus ben jij daarom in de war?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Astra, "ja dat klopt, ze noemen verliefdheid ken ik niet eens" zegt Astra zuchtend en ze kijkt over de bossen. "tja, ik en Sjaak hebben een ongeluk gehad erdoor" zegt Kos-mos en Astra tikt tegen Kos-mos schouder, "wat?" zegt Kos-mos nijdig tegen Astra en ze wijst naar bossen, Kos-mos kijkt naar toe en ze zagen dat een draak begon vuur te spugen tegen meiden. "opzij" zegt Kos-mos en ze duwt heel snel Astra opzij, de vlammen kwamen net tussen hun beide in.

"wow wat is dat geweest?" zegt Astra en Kos-mos houd haar schouder stevig beet, "geen idee en ik wil het ook niet weten" zegt Kos-mos en ze zagen opeens nog meer wezens verschijnen, sommige waren op draken, paar waren in aparte helikopters en paar waren op half leeuw en half adelaar beesten zweven voor Astra en Kos-mos.

"wij zijn omsingelt" zegt Astra tegen Kos-mos, "ja en ook niet in de lucht maar ook achter ons" zegt Kos-mos en ze wijst naar groep mensen verschenen uit de bossen, sommige hadden beren of wolven bij hun zich. Ze richten hun wapens naar Astra en Kos-mos. "wat moeten we doen?" zegt Astra rustig tegen Kos-mos, "ik denk na, ik denk na, waar is Sjaak als ik hem nodig hebt" zegt Kos-mos mompelend en opeens horen zij een taal die zij niet kennen. Mensen gingen opzij staan, ze zagen dat een man voor de groep ging staan. Hij sprak een taal tegen meiden, "wat zeg hij?" zegt Astra tegen Kos-mos. "geen idee maar lijkt wel op middeleeuws taal" zegt Kos-mos en de man sprak nogmaals maar wat minder vriendelijk toon tegen meiden.

"ik heb het, het is kruising van Engels en latijn" zegt Kos-mos en Astra begon haar programma aanpassen, "wie zijn jullie en wat doen jullie in de land van koning Varian Wrynn" zegt man tegen Kos-mos en Astra. Astra was blij dat vertaling werkt, "ik ben kolonel Kos-mos van EDF en dit is sergeant Astra ook van EDF en wij komen uit een ruimteschip die Destiny heet, wij zijn op zoek naar eten en drinken voor onze bemanning te voeden" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen man.

"je praat vreemde taal dat wij niet snappen, maar als jullie voedsel zoeken dan moet je niet hier blijven" zegt man tegen meiden, "waar moeten wij dan heen?" zegt Astra rustig en Kos-mos kijkt verbaasd dat opeens zij voor hun staan. "je kan naar onze hoofdstad storm wind het is paar uren reizen" zegt man tegen meiden, hij wijst met zijn zwaard naar puntje van een toren in de verte.

Meiden hadden stilletjes bericht door gestuurd naar Greer en Scott, zij kwamen opeens bij grote poort. "wel gigantische" zegt Astra en ze lopen over stenen brug waar veel mensen kletsten maar ook veel bewakers stonden, Kos-mos kijkt naar rechts en ze zagen een standbeeld die omhoog werd gehesen naar de brug maar mensen waren bezig met hun eten en drinken van plaats werken.

Toen zij voorbij de poort kwamen, zagen zij enorme plein waar veel verschillende mensen. Maar ook verschillende rassen die zij niet kennen over de plein, "wat zijn dat?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze wijst naar paar weer wolvenachtig wezens. Ze veranderen in paar tellen weer in mensen en ze lachen naar elkaar, "dat zijn Gilneas, hun stad is paar jaar geleden vernietigd en nu zij zijn overlevende" zegt jonge vrouw tegen Kos-mos.

"kom mee jullie twee, de koning is daar zo" zegt man rustig tegen Kos-mos en Astra, de groep ging naar de grote paleis. "wow, dat is wel bijzonder" zegt Astra en Kos-mos kijkt beetje rond, "dank je, dit is gemaakt heel lang geleden" zegt jonge vrouw weer, ze deed haar lokken achter haar oor klemmen. Toen zij boven waren zagen zij een stuk van de stad vernietigd en mensen waren druk bezig met herstellen, "weet jij misschien hoe dat gebeurt is?" zegt Astra tegen jonge dame. "ja... een oude vijand is gekomen en hij zint op wraak. Wij en andere mensen op deze planeet zijn druk bezig om vijand verslaan en terug dringen waar hij vandaan kwam" zegt jonge dame tegen Astra.

"kom mee, of moet ik de wachters jullie dwingen?" zegt man streng tegen meiden, jonge dame duwt rustig tegen Astra schouder en ze gingen naar paleis binnen lopen, ze ontwijken paar boodschap jongens en ze zagen door gang beide kanten wel wachters stonden, ze waren zwaar gewapend. Toen zij uit de gang lopen zagen zij grotere zaal waar een troon stond, een man die 30 jaar uit zag kijkt streng naar Astra en Kos-mos. Aan linkerkant zagen zij jonge knul die hooguit 20 jaar is, andere kant stond een man die wel tegen 50 jaar of 60 jaar oud zag.

Man van de groep kwam naar voren stappen, "mijn koning Varian, wij brengen deze indringers die in jouw land bezochten" zegt man rustig tegen norse koning, hij buigt nederig voor de koning. "sta op mijn goede vriend, ik zie dat deze twee meiden geen kwaad in hun zin hebben" zegt koning en hij stond op, hij loopt rustig naar voren. Meiden horen mentale harnas klinken door troonzaal, "mijn naam is Varian, welkom in Storm Wind. Wat deden jullie in alliantie grond gebied?" zegt koning rustig tegen Astra en Kos-mos.

"wij zijn niet in geweld of kwaad bedoelingen, mijn naam is kolonel Kos-mos en dit is sergeant Astra. Mijn groep mensen komen uit een poort om eten en drinken zoeken voor onze bemanning, wij bevinden op een ruimte schip genaamd Destiny." zegt Kos-mos rustig en Varian kijkt aparte blik naar Kos-mos. "ruimte schip? Dat woord kennen wij niet? Maar wij hebben veel dingen gezien die wij ook niet verklaren toch?" zegt Varian en hij kijkt schuin naar oude man, "dat klopt koning Wrynn, enig wat ik snel kan bedenken is onze vrienden de Draenei" zegt oude man tegen koning. Varian kijkt denkend aan, "je heb een punt mijn vriend Genn, maar goed dus jullie willen dan gewoon eten en drinken?" zegt Varian en hij kijkt met zijn laatste woorden weer meiden aan.

"als dat mogelijk is?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en zij buigt beetje voor over, "een kolonel? Is ook hogere officier aanwezig in jullie groep?" zegt jongen opeens vrolijk tegen meiden, "Anduin, toe laat meiden rustig" zegt Varian tegen zijn zoon. "dat klopt, er zijn twee generaals op de schip" zegt Astra opeens en Kos-mos kijkt streng naar haar, "jullie zullen wel echt bijzondere reis gehad?" zegt Anduin tegen Astra.

"ja behoorlijk veel" zegt Astra tegen Anduin, "gedraag jullie beide" riepen Kos-mos en Varian opeens gelijkertijd. Ze kijken elkaar aan en ze moesten lachen naar elkaar, "ha ha ha, jullie hebben me overtuigd. Guild meester Pharao van Phoenix, ik vertrouw jouw erop om bevoorrading voor de mensen" zegt Varian. "wij willen best meer zaden hebben om planten te groeien op onze schip, we hebben daar zo een tuin en als wij groente kunnen verbouwen is beter erdoor" zegt Kos-mos tegen guild meester, "begrepen mijn guild zal regelen wat jullie nodig hebben" zegt Pharao tegen Kos-mos en hij verliet de paleis, maar jonge dame blijft bij de meiden staan terwijl rest van de groep vertrok met Pharao.

"ow ik heb mij nog niet voor gesteld, ik ben Mindi of Storm Wind, ik ben laag officier in guild van Phoenix. Ik zal jullie gids wezen om stad rond begeleiden" zegt Mindi rustig tegen twee meiden. "vader is goed dat ik met meiden mee mag gaan" zegt Anduin tegen Varian, "vooruit maar blijft uit problemen, we weten dat twilight hamer in onze stad is" zegt Varian als een goede waarschuwing tegen prins.

Ze waren in de stad aan het rond lopen, ze moesten ontwijken van aantal mensen die met hoge snelheden voorbij rijden bij de groep. Paar mensen rijden zelfs op vreemde motor fietsen rond rijden, maar sommige momenten moesten zij ontwijken voor vliegende machines of draken die laag gingen vliegen erdoor. "is dat dagelijks?" zegt Astra en Mindi giechelt erdoor, "geen zorgen, er zijn ook mensen die hun bekeuren erdoor" zegt Mindi rustig en ze wijst naar groep mensen.

Astra en Kos-mos zagen dat rijder van draak werd bekeurd erdoor, ze kijken daarna elkaar aan en ze giechelen erdoor. "wel handig dat mijn vader dat doet anders was ook grote probleem erdoor" zegt Anduin en meiden kijken elkaar aan, ze richten opeens naar muur. "we weten dat je daar zo bevind, onze sensoren zijn te sterk voor je te verbergen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen muur, Anduin en Mindi kijken verbaasd elkaar aan. De muur ging vervormen en ze zagen opeens een jonge dame verschijnen, ze was in rode kleding en ze had punt oren en groene ogen. "aw Valeera, in opdracht van me vader" zegt Anduin opeens tegen jonge dame, "ja prins, sorry dat ik moest sluipen maar ik werd nooit betrapt" zegt Valeera rustig tegen prins.

"we zagen je toen wij de poort binnen lopen in Storm Wind" zegt Astra rustig en Valeera kijkt verbaasd aan, "ach laat maar doen, kom we gaan kijken wat wij kunnen doen voor je mensen" zegt Anduin rustig en twee meiden kijken Valeera aan, ze laten hun wapens zakken. "waarom laat je de wapen zakken? Ik kan ook vijand wezen" fluister Valeera op bloed elf toon tegen Astra en Kos-mos.

Kos-mos stond en Astra kijkt haar aan, "omdat op onze schip een Valeera hebben en zij is precies zoals jij" snauwt Kos-mos tegen Valeera. Astra zag hoe Kos-mos verder loopt naar Mindi en Anduin. "ze heeft punt, onze Valeera is ook apart figuur die buiten staat. Maar zij is niet alleen zoals jij loyaal bij de prins bent" zegt Astra rustig en meiden voegen zich bij de rest aan.

Ze kochten wat kleding en nieuwe harnas, "patroon is wel mooi, als we deze mee nemen kan Sjaak misschien kopiëren" zegt Astra en ze liet het borst plaat zien aan Kos-mos, "ja dat zal wel geweldig wezen" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "neem het, mijn vader zal alles betalen voor jullie" zegt Anduin rustig tegen Astra en Kos-mos. Ze glimlachen naar de prins en ze gingen verder dingen kopen.

"we moeten verder kolonel" zegt Astra toen avond ging zakken, "ja begrepen, we hebben nog twee uur om alles brengen naar de poort" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Mindi kwam met huif kar, "dit is alles wij kunnen regelen voor jullie" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Kos-mos en Astra, "we moeten wel snel wezen, dus ik denk dat paard en wagen te laat komen daar zo" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Mindi kijkt verbaasd tegen Pharao aan.

"hoe brengen jullie dan zo snel mogelijk naar de locatie?" zegt Mindi rustig tegen Astra en Kos-mos, "wij brengen zelf naar toe, jullie vliegende wezen zijn wel snel genoeg om ons bij te houden misschien als je dat nodig is?" zegt Kos-mos en Mindi deed paarden los koppelen van de huifkar, Kos-mos ging onder huifkar zitten en ze tilt op gemak de huifkar met spullen op. "goed bedankt prins, we scheiden onze wegen hier zo" zegt Astra en zij bedankt de prins, Kos-mos vloog met volle snelheid vandoor. Iedereen op de plein deinst beetje naar achteren door de schok golf wat Kos-mos maakte. "tot ziens iedereen" zegt Astra en zij vloog snel achter Kos-mos aan, Mindi kijkt Pharao aan. Hij knikt naar haar, Mindi maakt snelle spreuk en zij vloog snel achter drietal aan.

Toen Scott en Greer wachten met Cassidy en Valeera, zagen zij opeens een huifkar in de lucht vliegen. Astra kwam landen en kort daarna kwam huif kar met enorme plof neer. Kos-mos kwam er onderuit lopen, Scott en Greer kijken verbaasd naar haar. "kolonel er komt iemand naar ons toe" zegt Astra en ze wijst in de lucht, Kos-mos draait om en ze zagen een vreemde helikopter naar hun toe komen. Toen helikopter ging landen, verdween helikopter snel. " Mindi? Wat doe jij hier?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, "laat mij mee gaan met jullie? Ik wil jullie wereld zien? Mijn spullen zitten ook in jullie huif kar dus ik kan mijn studie verder gaan op jullie schip" zegt Mindi opgewonden tegen Kos-mos en Astra.

"en je familie dan?" zegt Kos-mos tegen haar, "ik heb geen familie? Mijn guild laat ik ook niet in de steek maar mijn leven is uit vechten en verslaan, jullie avonturen waren echt bijzonder" zegt Mindi opgewonden. "kolonel, we moeten nu" zegt Greer en Kos-mos maakt een draai, ze schopt de huif kar door de poort. "waar wacht jij op Mindi van storm wind, je spullen waren toch daar? Dus ga" schreeuwt Kos-mos streng en ze grijpt Mindi beet, ze gooit haar door de poort. Astra zag wat Kos-mos bedoelde er mee, ze grijpt Scott en Greer door de poort en Kos-mos kwam net op tijd poort binnen springen.

Een rode draak spuugt enorme vuurbal naar de poort en het werd vernietigd erdoor. Toen Kos-mos andere kant binnen vloog kwam een vuurbal snel door gate ruimte, ze kijken opeens op toen de vuurbal werd gedwongen door blauwe witte strijder. " John?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en toen poort sloot verdween vuurbal erdoor, "nee deze keer niet John." zegt strijder tegen Kos-mos en zijn harnas klapt in elkaar. Kos-mos omhelst Sjaak stevig beet, ze zoent liefde vol Sjaak. "zijn man?" zegt Mindi tegen Astra, ze glimlacht tegen jonge ridder. "ja het is haar man" zegt Astra in oud Engels en latijn tegen Mindi.

Jonge meid vloog naar Kos-mos toe en John kijkt verbaasd toen hij twee Mindi's zag, "hallo wie ben jij?" zegt John verbazend naar Mindi in ridderlijk uitstraling tegen John. Zij kijkt Astra aan en ze praat in apart taaltje tegen Mindi, " Mindi van storm wind" zegt Mindi tegen John, Young en rush kwamen in de gate ruimte lopen. Ze kijken verbaasd naar de huif kar en ook de nieuwe persoon op de schip, "fijn nog meer zieltjes te voeden" zegt rush nijdig en Sjaak kijkt rush aan. Hij deinst beetje naar achteren van Sjaak blik, "wanneer was jij wakker?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en ze streelt over Sjaaks baard.

"drie uur geleden Kos-mos, ik hoor je stem maar ik bleef op de schip omdat ik zwak was en wie is zij?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, hij knikt naar Mindi die bij Astra stond. "dat is onze vriendin" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Young kwam bij de stel staan, "ongelooflijk er zit voedsel en drinken in de kar, maar ook spullen" zegt Greer en hij kijkt naar achteren, Mindi trok haar zwaard net onder kin van Greer.

Scott en Valeera richt met hun wapens naar Mindi, "wacht jongens, het is haar spullen, jullie vinden ook niet prettig om meiden kleding door spitten" zegt Astra en ze kwam snel achter Mindi staan. "ah... juist dat willen we niet hebben nee" zegt Greer en hij deed flap van huif kar dicht. Mindi deed haar zwaard zakken en ze gaf hand aan Greer, "natuurlijk geen kwaad bedoeling" zegt Greer en ze schudden elkaar hand, Valeera en Scott lieten hun wapens zakken. "goed zolang wij afgerond hebben dan kunnen we elkaar beter ontmoeten" zegt Sjaak en hij liet Kos-mos los, ze blijft wel bij Sjaak vast houden bij zijn hand.

Mindi kijkt op naar Sjaak en ze knielt voor hem, "sta op jonge meid, niemand ga knielen voor me" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos vertaalt rustig tegen Mindi. Ze kijkt op en Mindi praat terug tegen Sjaak, "ze zegt dat grote leider van vele verhalen moet je respect behandelen vooral hij mij leven red" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak en hij grinnikt tegen Mindi.

Astra loopt rustig uit de gate ruimte en ze zag Ziggy staan om de hoek, "waarom blijf jij niet bij hun?" zegt Ziggy rustig en Astra glimlacht rustig naar hem. "misschien moet ik beter studeren maar vandaag ben ik moe Ziggy, mijn programma is nog niet klaar ervoor" zegt Astra en ze gaf kus op Ziggy wang, hij kijkt verbaasd naar Astra.


	74. hoofdstuk 74: bloed elf baby

Destiny vliegt rustig in FTL erdoor, Mindi werd wakker en ze voelt erg apart erdoor. Ze trok haar vrije tijds kleding, Mindi loopt rustig rond door gangen van Destiny. "aan de kant" zegt jonge Mindi en ze vloog voorbij oudere Mindi, "aan de kant ik wil niet gepakt worden door John." schreeuwt Mindi en John rent in zijn harnas zo snel mogelijk achter Mindi aan, oudere Mindi giechelt rustig toen zij voor bij kwamen.

"goede morgen" zegt Jaina in oude middeleeuws tegen oudere Mindi, "goede morgen" zegt zij terug naar Jaina. "kon je wel redelijk slapen? Want dit is voor jouw eerst zo ver uit jouw wereld" zegt Jaina en Mindi maakt klein glimlach tegen haar, ze kwamen bij de ziekenboeg aan.

"welkom jullie kan ik iets doen voor jullie?" zegt Lisa park rustig tegen Jaina en Mindi, "ze komt voor haar check up, tenslotte het is haar eerste ruimte reis in FTL" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Lisa, Mindi kijkt apart naar twee. Jaina vertelt daarnet alles wat zij eerst vertelde, Mindi lucht er op erdoor.

"dus dat is een paladin strijder?" zegt Eli zachtjes en Scott en Greer knikt rustig naar hem, "ja ik heb haar gezien toen ze onderweg paar spreuken op noemt en figuren verschenen" zegt Scott rustig tegen Eli. "toen hebben we bij generaal Sjaak vermeld maar hij vertelt dat zij een paladin is en wij haar met rust moeten laten" zegt Greer, "dat moeten jullie ook doen" zegt een stem. "weten we ook wel maar we vertrouwen niet erdoor, stel..." zegt Scott en ze kijken elkaar verbaasd aan, toen draaien zij om en ze zagen Sjaak tegen muur aan leunt. "generaal sir" riepen Scott en Greer opeens tegen Sjaak, "hoe vaak moeten jullie zeggen dat je met haar rust laten" zegt Sjaak beetje streng naar drietal.

" hè, kijk mij niet zo aan. Ik ben er net" zegt Eli verdedigend tegen Sjaak, "ja maar rush vertelt ons dat je niet alles moet vertrouwen" zegt Scott tegen Sjaak. "ah, rush. Man die alles denkt dat universum slechte wereld is en dat zijn ego te klein is voor dat. Hij moet mijn orders accepteren en mijn werk laten doen, tenslotte ik heb Mindi onder begeleiding van Kos-mos eenheid lid of E-3PO omdat zij woord Engels kan tegen ons" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen de heren, "generaal Sjaak, Mindi is klaar met onderzoeken en je wil wat resultaten zien?" zegt TJ opeens achter Scott, Greer en Eli.

"dank je TJ" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging recht staan, TJ knikt en zij ging terug naar ziekenboeg. "laat Mindi met rust en vertrouw mij eens keertje" zegt Sjaak snauwend tegen drietal. Hij loopt de ziekenboeg binnen, de drie ging toch om de hoek kijken en Sjaak kwam bij Mindi en Jaina staan. " Jaina vertel alles wat ik ga vertellen tegen Mindi, alle woorden van mij moeten correct wezen en eerlijk. Geen info achter houden of geheimhouding" zegt Sjaak tegen Jaina, "jawel meneer" zegt Jaina rustig.

Hij kreeg medische dossier van Mindi en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar Mindi, "sinds wanneer ben jij dat?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi en Jaina legt woorden uit naar Mindi op rustige toon. Ze kijkt schuin weg en ze draait om, Mindi begon paar woorden vertellen tegen Jaina. "half jaar geleden voordat jullie kwamen, ik was op een missie toen. Ik werd gevangen genomen door ork reuzen" zegt Jaina en ze kijkt vreemd naar haar woorden toen zij vertaalde, Mindi kijkt treurig en ze knikt rustig. Ze ging verder vertellen, "ik had andere leden van de guild die ik niet ken of wel kennen zien vermoorden voor mijn ogen, toen mijn beurt werd. Brachten zij mij niet naar de gruwelijke lava put maar ik werd gebracht naar fort met andere onbekende meiden" zegt Jaina en Mindi begon te huilen erdoor.

Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd, "goed, we laten dit eventjes rusten. TJ, ik wil dat je Mindi goed verzorgt ja? En Jaina vertelt alles wat ik net gezegd. Als Mindi genoeg kracht heeft om verder vertellen dan kan ze privé doen? Tegen jullie?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed medische dossier dicht klappen. Hij legt onder zijn arm en TJ kijkt hem aan, "sir, het is wel medische vertrouwen die jij nu onder je hebt?" zegt TJ streng tegen Sjaak. "ik weet het, als familie uit medische wereld ga ik ook respecteren. Maar dit geval is echt bijzonder en ik moet mij voorbereiden ervoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt naar uitgang van ziekenboeg.

"alle respect, voorbereiden voor wat?" zegt TJ na tegen Sjaak, "voor rush, Jaina alles vertalen wat net gebeurt zodat uit ziekenboeg stapt. Dat meid heeft genoeg ellende en ik wil geen miscommunicatie hebben erdoor" zegt Sjaak tegen Jaina streng na, "begrepen sir" zegt Jaina rustig en Mindi kijkt op naar haar, Jaina begon alles vertellen tegen Mindi wat net gebeurt erdoor. Sjaak loopt voorbij de drietal en ze kijken nieuwsgierig naar Sjaak.

"zo hoe was met Mindi en TJ geweest?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam in de mobile suit hangar lopen, ze zag dat Sjaak druk met medische dossier van Mindi bestuderen erdoor. "ja het gaat wel lieverd, maar ik maak mij zorgen er over" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos bekijkt paar foto's die zijn genomen, "ik wist dat niet" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Ziggy kwam opeens binnen lopen met drietal onder zijn armen. "ze waren weer bezig generaal" zegt Ziggy rustig en hij liet ze bruut vallen op de grond, "weet ik, ik had ze al gewaarschuwd in de ziekenboeg" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen, hij was bestuderen van medische dossier en niet op drietal letten.

"kom Ziggy, generaal is druk bezig" zegt Astra tegen hem, "ja, je hebt gelijk. Prettige dag verder" zegt Ziggy rustig en hij zag dat Sjaaks ogen bezorgdheid uit stralen, "prettige dag verder Ziggy en Astra, als jullie iets nodig hebben laat dan horen?" zegt Kos-mos vriendelijk en ze zag dat Sjaak niet op reageert erdoor. Jaina kwam binnen lopen en ze zag de drietal rustig staan voor Sjaaks bureau, "generaal, Mindi is over genomen door E-3PO. Maar ze heeft wel alles vertelt tegen mij" zegt Jaina en Sjaak kijkt op naar haar.

Hij kijkt naar drietal en Sjaak wrijft op zijn hoofd, " oké, luister goed. Deze woorden mogen niet kamer eruit, jullie moeten dit allemaal geheimhouding eed eren houden. Tot dat die dag ga gebeuren begrepen" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen Scott, Eli en Greer. "jawel meneer" riepen drietal bezorgt tegen Sjaak. "waarom die drie wel en niet rest Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos opeens, "omdat die idioten rare ideeën kunnen krijgen bij Mindi terwijl zij niks bijzonders heeft" zegt Sjaak en hij deed met zijn hand beweging naar de deur. Iedereen hoort dat de deur op slot ging met speciale code.

"is Cortana in de buurt lieverd?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "nee, geen enkel Kino bevind in deze ruimte alleen wij zessen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij knikt naar Jaina om haar verhaal vertellen, "nou ze zei dat ze in paleis werd gebracht. Daar werd ik brutale wijze van mijn kleding af gerukt, ik zag hoe andere vrouwelijke wezen op pijnlijke manier werden gebruikt en vermoord later voor plezier. Mindi werd naar hun leider gebracht een bloed elf...als ik dat goed vertaalt? Hij had rood harnas en erg veel punten eraan" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak denkt rustig na, "het is dus Kael'thas de sunstrider" zegt Sjaak opeens.

"ja dat zei Mindi ook tegen mij" zegt Jaina opeens en Sjaak kijkt haar schuin aan, "ga verder met je verhaal" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Jaina. "nou de prins vond Mindi echt knappe meid en ze werd gebruikt als slavin, toen op de dag wist zij dat ze zwanger is geraakt. Ze wilde op die dag zelfmoord plegen toen opeens een leger binnen stormen van kasteel Kael'thas. Ze zag toen opeens guild meester Pharao kwam en ze werd terug gebracht, ze werd herstelt in storm wind. Door aantal beproevingen als paladin moet ondernemen werd, maar..." zegt Jaina en ze wrijft op haar hoofd.

"maar wat luitenant?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ze heeft aan niemand vertelt dat zij zwanger was, ze hoopte meer op eervolle dood en die beest in haar lichaam mee sterf maar zij overleeft altijd nauwer nood en ze kwam altijd terug. Ze kocht harnas om haar buik verbergen en zo hopen vergeten. Toen zij op dit schip kwam dacht zij dat vooral tijd kwijt te raken" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak denkt twijfelend aan.

"maar zij wist niet dat wij meer weten dan zij wilt vertellen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Jaina, "klopt en ze is nu in de war erdoor. Wat moet zij doen met haar baby en ze is echt bang, sir" zegt Jaina en Sjaak kijkt schuin aan. "het is probleem dat weet ik, maar het is ook een levensvorm. Mijn regiment ga geen baby's doden op bevel van iemand anders, dat is oneervol. Maar is die baby bloed elf of een high elf?" zegt Sjaak twijfelend en Kos-mos kijkt hem raar aan.

"sorry sir dat ik je onderbrak maar Mindi is zwanger" zegt Greer verbazend tegen Sjaak, "ja, maar de baby is niet zo maar iets. Het heeft magische krachten zoals Mindi ook heeft, ze heeft jaren voor getraind toen zij nog klein kind was van 5 jaar oud. De trainingen zijn zwaar en gevaarlijk maar die baby is erger, Mindi is enige persoon die baby onder controle te houden. Alleen..." zegt Sjaak moeilijk en drietal kijkt apart aan, "alleen wat sir?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Sjaak.

"rush...hij heeft hekel aan mij regiment sinds dat zij gevormd is, Mindi is natuurlijk automatische in mijn regiment en meeste leden uit mijn regiment zijn buitenaards. Een of andere manier kan rush niet hebben erdoor" zegt Sjaak tegen Scott aan, drietal kijken elkaar en Sjaak had gelijk. Het is wel meer dan 7 jaar geleden dat regiment gevormd is maar alle leden op Sjaak na is buitenaards ras of herkomst.

"het klinkt vreemd ja, maar we kunnen niet tegenhouden. Niet op dit manier" zegt Eli rustig tegen Sjaak, "ik weet het, lieverd. Ik wil dat jij met alle meiden Mindi in de gaten houden, ik ga naar rush toe om uit te leggen met hulp van TJ. Ik heb dit ook niet gevraagd maar we moeten baby ook kans geven op dit wereld laten zien" zegt Sjaak tegen anderen. " oké, serieus. Wie ben jij en wat heb jij met mijn man gedaan?" zegt Kos-mos opeens tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt verrast naar Kos-mos. "wat bedoel je schat?" zegt Sjaak verwarrend. "sinds wanneer ben jij zo gevoelig?" zegt Kos-mos tegen Sjaak erg dichtbij, "omdat ik wist van dit probleem, toen zij aan boord kwam wreef Mindi niks anders op haar buik. Ik wist meteen iets aan de hand, eerst dacht ik van nier of darm probleem maar dit is gewoon erger en ik laat mijn regiment niet zo eindigen door rush daarom ben ik voorzichtig plan maken om regiment behouden maar ook die kind leven" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos.

"ik wist dat niet, je geef echt om iedereen op de schip" zegt Kos-mos verbaasd, "ja sorry dat ik niet goed in woorden bent en meer met mijn vuist laat praten maar ik maak gewoon zorgen erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig erdoor. Hij zakt beetje in elkaar en hij liet code met zijn force deblokkeren erdoor, "onze gesprek is voor heren, jullie weten dat alles in deze kamer blijft" zegt Sjaak tegen drietal. "jawel sir" zegt Scott rustig en hij sprak voor Greer en Eli ook. "kom hier jij deugniet" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf kus op zijn lippen, jongens lachen nog beetje na erdoor.

"je zegt wat?" schreeuwt rush enorm tegen Sjaak, "ow fijn dat wist ik dat ging komen erdoor" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en ze waren in Young kantoor. Wray, TJ, Young, Scott en Eli waren in zijn kantoor, ze zagen dat Sjaak probeert verdedigen van zijn verhaal. "dus die baby kan gevaarlijk voor ons worden?" zegt Young rustig en Ikrit sprong op de bureau van Young, Sjaak knikt rustig naar Young en hij wrijft op zijn hoofd.

"ik wist niet dat zo is, hoe kom je aan de informatie?" zegt TJ rustig tegen Sjaak, "jij zal toch niet geloven, maar Eli zal ook wel bekend wezen want op aarde is zo gelijke informatie alleen ik heb niet alle kennis daarop" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush kijkt apart naar Sjaak, hij wierp dan blik naar Eli. "dus daarom heb je Eli hier zo?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak ging zitten, "ja, ik wil een away team sturen naar aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij schonk wat thee in zijn kop. "ja natuurlijk en jij laat haar hier achter" zegt rush overmoedig, "nee" zegt Sjaak opeens tegen rush en iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

"nee? Je bedoelt dat zij mee gaat met je? Waarom?" zegt rush en Sjaak dronk rustig van zijn thee, "simpel veiligheid over Destiny is mijn zaken rush, zoals away missies. Daarom neem ik haar mee naar aarde omdat als zij ga bevallen aardse ziekenhuizen beter zijn dan Destiny ziekenboeg. Geen belediging TJ" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "ik begrijpt Sjaak." zegt TJ glimlachend tegen hem. "maar dan is het gevaarlijk en jij heb medische officier ook nodig en andere dingen" zegt rush nijdig tegen hem, "daar heb ik al geregeld, tenslotte wat jullie vergeten ik heb doktoren lessen gevolgd op Destiny omdat ik medische achtergrond hebt. Dus ik ga sowieso mee rush, om jouw gerust stellen neem ik twee Kos-mos leden en Eli mee naar aarde toe" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen rush.

Hij kijkt apart naar Sjaak aan, "nou zo te merken is Sjaak paar stappen voor je rush, ik vraag alleen af waarom Eli?" zegt Young rustig en Sjaak glimlacht, "omdat locatie van informatie bij plaats waar beide wow spelers dol op zijn" zegt Sjaak rustig naar Young, hij dronk verder van zijn thee. Eli kijkt op en hij glimlacht naar Sjaak. "je bedoelt naar Blizzard coöperatie?" zegt Eli verbazend en Sjaak knikt rustig naar hem, "wauw, geweldig, gaaf om dat nog mee te maken" zegt Eli vrolijk en opwindend tegen Sjaak. "ik stuur je niet mee om alleen dat te doen Eli, ik stuur je alleen mee om mijn technische advies wat zij over praten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij legt zijn kop neer.

Sjaak stond op en hij kijkt naar Young, "dus is deze missie goed gekeurd?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Young. "je doe dit om Destiny beschermen?" zegt Young rustig, "nee, juist beide, zoals Destiny en de baby sir. Ik ben soldaat en geen kindermoordenaar, mijn regiment bestaat misschien wel uit verschillende mensen uit verschillende planeten maar dat is SGC ook tegenwoordig. Ik hoop in toekomst dat rush dat snapt en begrijpt" zegt Sjaak rustig en rush pakt bij zijn schouders beet.

"dus jij denkt dat ik je regiment wilt verslaan?" zegt rush woedend, "dat doe je sinds wij allemaal op Destiny terecht komen, dokter. Ik ben alleen bezig om eenheid te vormen om terug te vechten om alle anderen mensen beschermen. Sinds mijn regiment vorm gekregen is doden aantal gedaald naar 2 sir" zegt Sjaak nijdig tegen rush en hij rukt zich los. "rush, ik ben Sjaak mee eens. Zijn eenheid is altijd op front linie en ze gaan altijd als laatste eruit vechten, mijn mannen zijn zelfs getraind op hun niveau. Je moet dankbaarder zijn tegen hem en zijn mensen" zegt Young rustig en rush kijkt woedend naar Young.

"fijn ga met jullie stomme missie doen maar wacht maar op een dag zal je regiment voorbij zijn" schreeuwt rush tegen Sjaak en Young, hij verliet woedend de kantoor van Young. "je zei twee Kos-mos leden? Wie neem je dan mee?" zegt Camile tegen Sjaak, " Kos-mos laat hier zo, Jaina neem ik mee omdat zij Mindi aan kan en ik neem Cassidy mee" zegt Sjaak rustig, "waarom niet Kos-mos?" zegt Young rustig, "je zag rush en Iridi had mij rapport gestuurd toen ik weg was op andere missie wat rush deed tegen mijn regiment, ik heb daarom betere en ervarende officier nodig die rush aan kan" zegt Sjaak rustig en Young knikt naar hem. "over paar uurtjes komen wij uit FTL en dan kan je reis doen, hoe lang zal je weg blijven?" zegt Young tegen Sjaak, "TJ hoe lang is Mindi voor haar zwangerschap?" zegt Sjaak tegen TJ rustig. "morgen is wel kritiek ik weet niet precies tenslotte ze ziet eruit als mens maar vanbinnen is totaal ander iemand, dus misschien is half jaar genoeg voor hun ras" zegt TJ zorgwekkend. "neem dan tijd die jij nodig hebt. Ik zie jullie wel terug als volgende bevoorrading nodig is" zegt Young en Sjaak knikt naar hem.

Sjaak kwam bij de gate ruimte en hij zag dat Jaina en Cassidy naar gate ruimte binnen lopen, "waar is Eli en Mindi?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen twee meiden, "kolonel is met Mindi net uit ziekenboeg, TJ wilde zeker weten dat zij fit genoeg is om naar aarde te gaan" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Sjaak, " en Eli?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "hij zal zo wel komen" zegt Cassidy en ze zagen Eli snel kwam naar hun toe rennen. "wat heeft hij nu aan?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Eli had een uniform geleend van Kos-mos regiment, "sorry Sjaak, maar ik was tijd vergeten en verslapen" zegt Eli en Jaina kwam voor hem staan. "ow Eli, hoe vaak moet ik je dat nog zeggen. Je uniform moet ook netter als je naar aarde gaat" zegt Jaina en ze kleed Eli beter aan, hij bloost lichtjes en Sjaak zucht erdoor.

"sorry dat je moet wachten op ons lieverd" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt op, hij zag Mindi in haar compleet uitrusting aanwezig was en ze droeg haar guild logo op haar tabard en schild. "je hebt haar toch uit gelegd dat ze niet volledig uitgerust wezen?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos, "ja dat klopt maar ze sta er toch voor erop." zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt Mindi aan. " oké, vooruit dan maar. Barnes open de gate dan gaan wij wel naar aarde toe met zulke uitrusting" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi glimlach beetje erdoor.

De Destiny stargate ging open, "wacht generaal" zegt Chloe tegen Sjaak en ze bracht een koffer aan Sjaak. "wil je dit aan onze familie geven?" zegt Chloe en Sjaak kijkt naar de koffer, in de koffer lagen een Kino en paar USB sticks. "ik zal ze doen Chloe, ik zal ook vragen dat zij willen antwoorden" zegt Sjaak en uit de gate kwamen bevoorrading personeel. Sjaak loopt als eerste door de gate en hij zag dat generaal O'Niell op hem wachtte, Jaina kwam daarna uit de poort lopen met Eli. Mindi stapt als een ridderlijk uit de poort en Cassidy ging als laatste uit de poort lopen van SGC hoofdkwartier.

"welkom op aarde generaals Sjaak, zo te merken hebben jullie nieuwe lid?" zegt O'Niell rustig tegen Sjaak, hij zag Mindi verbaasd kijken in SGC. "ja en ook reden waarom ik ben" zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell zag dat Sjaaks ogen serieus waren, de laatste bevoorrading personeel lid kwam uit de poort en gate sloot achter zich.

Sjaak vertelt daarna hele verhaal uit in vergaderruimte van SGC tegen generaal O'Niell, Cassidy vertaalt alles tegen Mindi zodat zij kan begrijpen wat zij zeggen. "ik begrijpt, je doet het om Destiny beschermen. Waarom hier heen? Je breng aarde nu in gevaar" zegt O'Niell rustig en hij kijkt schuin naar Sjaak, Cassidy vertaalt het en Mindi raakt geschrokt erdoor. Ze legt haar handen op haar buik. "ach in jouw dagen was normaalste dag van je leven generaal, maar ik heb nu een keuze" zegt Sjaak en Mindi kijkt op toen Cassidy klaar was van vertalen van Sjaaks woorden.

"je hebt een punt, ik zal wel moeten door geven aan home command" zegt O'Niell rustig en Sjaak knikt, "wil je nog iets doen voor me?" zegt Sjaak rustig en en O'Niell kijkt naar hem. Sjaak pakt de koffer en gaf aan O'Niell, "het zijn brieven voor familie leden, kan jij bezorgen aan me?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen O'Niell. Hij glimlacht rustig naar Sjaak, "natuurlijk altijd voor je en jij en je team willen ook rusten? Voordat je missie start?" zegt O'Niell. "ja is wel fijn maar ik wil Mindi wel een check up krijgt we moeten haar behandelen zoals alle andere mensen die zwanger zijn." zegt Sjaak rustig en O'Niell knikt naar hem.

"zo Eli, je ga je moeder opzoeken?" zegt Sjaak rustig toen de groep naar SGC ziekenboeg gingen, "ja, dat is wel plan maar ik wil echt naar Blizzard toe gaan" zegt Eli op gewonden erdoor, "ik zal je roepen dan, maar ik heb werk hier te doen om onze vriendin in de gaten houden" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze stonden stil bij de lift. "begrepen generaal, ik zal groeten doen aan mijn moeder van je" zegt Eli en Sjaak gaf zijn hand naar Eli, "daar zal ik blij van worden mijn vriend" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en Eli schud Sjaaks hand.

Sjaak was in de ziekenboeg lopen van SGC, Mindi werd behandelt en Sjaak bekijkt de medische gegevens. "zo dokter is zij in orde om te reizen?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen arts terwijl hij de medische gegevens aan het bekijken was. "ze kan er mee door maar ik adviseer dan ook wel lokale ziekenhuis inlichten dan" zegt dokter tegen Sjaak en hij begreep het, "mag ik dan kopie van haar medische gegevens want dan heb ik ze bij de hand voor het geval" zegt Sjaak rustig en dokter knikt rustig, Jaina kwam bij Sjaak staan. "generaal?" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan.

"ja, ja, ja, ik kom er aan wees geduldig" zegt vrouw en ze loopt met paar snelle stappen naar de voordeur, ze deed deur open en Eli glimlacht rustig naar haar moeder. "hallo mam" zegt Eli vriendelijk en zijn moeder omhelst erg blij bij zijn zoon, ze wilt de deur dicht doen en opeens kwam een hand er tussen. Ze deed deur open en ze zag een jong dame staan, haar armen en benen zagen als een robotachtig machine eruit. Ze had wit kort haar en ze glimlach vriendelijk naar moeder van Eli, "sorry dat ik jullie onderbreekt maar ik ben in opdracht om Eli beschermen" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Eli's moeder.

" Jaina? Wat doe jij hier zo" zegt Eli verbazend en hij kwam naar Jaina toe, " Eli ken jij haar?" zegt Eli moeder tegen hem. "ja mama, zal ik je vriendelijk voorstellen. Luitenant Jaina van Destiny verdediging team, Jaina dit is mijn moeder Marian." zegt Eli netjes voorstellend, "het is aardig om je ontmoeten, je zoon is echt goede aanwinst van onze schip" zegt Jaina vriendelijk. "nou, dat is mijn zoon Eli." zegt Marian tegen Jaina, "maar Jaina, waarom ben je hier zo?" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar. "ik ben in opdracht van generaal Sjaak om je beschermen en je helpen met jullie spullen?" zegt Jaina rustig en ze stapt rustig naar binnen, Marian kijkt verbaasd naar haar. "generaal Sjaak?" zegt Marian tegen Jaina rustig, "ja, de held van planeet aarde en de held van Destiny maar hij is ook goede vader" zegt Jaina rustig tegen haar.

"het is goede man mama, hij heeft haar leven gered maar ook vaak mijn leven. Hij ging altijd als eerste in de gate en hij komt laatste terug op de schip" zegt Eli rustig tegen Marian, "ik wil hem ooit hem ontmoeten" zegt Marian vriendelijk en ze loopt naar de keuken toe. " Jaina, waarom ben je echt gekomen?" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar.

"generaal?" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "wat is er Jaina?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij bergt medische dossier op van Mindi, "mag ik bij de familie Wallace verblijven?" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak denkt rustig na er over. "waarom eigenlijk?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina bloost lichtjes, Sjaak zag het en hij glimlacht rustig. "vooruit dan maar, luitenant Jaina, ik wil dat jij Eli en zijn familie beschermt verblijft daar zo tot nader order en ik zal je op halen als ik je nodig hebt, vertrekt nu meteen dan kan je hem bij houden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Jaina glimlacht naar Sjaak, ze knikt rustig. Ze wilt naar de deur rennen. " Jaina?" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kijkt om naar Sjaak, "wees voorzichtig" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk naar haar, ze ging inhouding staan en ze salueert naar Sjaak. Hij knikt rustig naar Jaina en zij vertrok enorm snel.

"orders Eli, Sjaak vertelt tegen mij om jouw en je familie beschermen tegen vijanden. Maar ik zal niet in de weg staan" zegt Jaina rustig en Eli krab op zijn hoofd, " Sjaak deed dat?" zegt Eli vreemd naar Jaina en hij loopt naar de keuken toe, Jaina glimlacht rustig en ze ging achter Eli aan.

Sjaak loopt rustig door gangen van SGC, "moet jij niet naar je familie generaal?" zegt een admiraal stem tegen Sjaak. "nee Kos-mos, ik wil zeker weten dat ik Mindi kan transporteren" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij draait om, Sjaak zag dat admiraal Kos-mos leunt tegen muur van SGC. "is kleine Mindi ziek?" zegt admiraal, "nee, Mindi of storm wind, zij is een nieuwe lid van Kos-mos regiment en zij is zwanger" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en admiraal kijkt op naar hem. "ben je daarom hier zo op aarde? Informatie halen? Ik heb wel van Mindi of storm wind gehoord, via oude man" zegt admiraal rustig tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt apart haar aan, "weet ik want die had ik toen zelf verzonnen maar zij ziet zelfde als jij nu zegt" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij loopt rustig verder door gangen van SGC.

"hoe is met EDF?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "de Orb troepen is wel veranderd in EDF zoals je vertelt, Galmans wil ons echt beter helpen nu. Wel vreemd erdoor?" zegt admiraal tegen Sjaak, hij grinnikt rustig erdoor. "tja wij hebben ook meer hun legendarische schip gevonden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen admiraal Kos-mos, "yo" zegt generaal Decker opeens tegen Sjaak, hij schrokt door hem. "sorry Sjaak, maar ik heb bericht voor je uit ziekenboeg" zegt Decker rustig tegen Sjaak, "nou laat dan horen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Decker. "ze is gezond om te reizen alleen zij moet wel vaker gecheckt worden, haar magie heeft wel invloed op dat kind" zegt Decker rustig tegen Sjaak, "daar was ik ook bang ervoor" zegt Sjaak bezorggelijk tegen Decker.

"en artsen zijn erop tegen hoe zij erbij loopt" zegt Decker en Sjaak zucht erdoor, "fijn ik ga wel naar ziekenboeg en duidelijk maken, admiraal en generaal...kunnen jullie misschien me helpen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en twee kijken apart naar Sjaak.

"ongelooflijk dat je haar toch uit ziekenboeg kan krijgen" zegt Cassidy verbazend tegen Sjaak, ze zaten met ze drieën in limousine richting de vliegveld. Mindi kijkt apart naar buiten, "geef ook dank aan admiraal en generaal Decker, zij hebben alles in details gewerkt" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy moest denken toen Sjaak met admiraal en generaal in de ziekenboeg kwam lopen van SGC.

"ja het is toch fijn dat je vrienden hebt, heb je Mindi uit gelegd waar wij heen gaan en waarom zij haar krachten niet mag gebruiken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy, "ja ik heb vertelt, zij begrijpt 1 ding niet?" zegt Cassidy rustig, "en wat is dat?" zegt Sjaak vragend tegen haar. "waarom eerst naar jouw familie gaan en niet meteen informatie op halen en terug naar de schip" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij grinnikt beetje erdoor en hij kijkt naar Mindi, "vertaal voor me" zegt Sjaak tegen Cassidy en zij knikt. Mindi kijkt op toen Cassidy haar naam roept, " Mindi, ik heb familie hier zo omdat ik hier geboren bent. Mijn lot heeft mij wel op de schip gebracht maar je moet nooit vergeten waar je vandaan kwam, ik wil juist naar huis om mijn moeder voelen en zien zoals mijn 2 jongere zusjes die allemaal achter moest laten" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy vertaalt het rustig tegen Mindi.

Mindi sprak tegen Cassidy opeens, "familie was de guild, jouw artsen weten niet hoe zij voelen als ik mijn enige deel van familie weg moest halen" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak. "daarom had ik hulp gehaald want tenslotte, jij bent niet alleen meer maar deel uit nieuwe familie. Ik wil dat jouw oude familie nooit vergeten want dat is deel van je. Maar ik hoop dat jij ook inziet dat ik ook niet mijn oude familie achter wilt laten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Mindi, Cassidy was klaar toen met vertalen tegen Mindi.

Mindi omhelst Sjaak opeens, ze sprak tegen Sjaak opeens. "dank je generaal Sjaak van Destiny, je hebt mijn loyaliteit" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak. "het is oké, tenslotte ik doe voor jullie beide. Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor jullie beide personen zoals andere die ik achter moet laten op Destiny." zegt Sjaak en hij moest denken aan Kos-mos regiment.


	75. hoofdstuk 75:Eenwaarschuwinguittoekomst

"nou daar gaan ze" zegt Kos-mos en ze zag laatste bevoorrading personeel lid terug in de gate, de gate sloot zich dicht en enorme stoom wolken kwamen voorbij. "kolonel, ga rush ons weer lastig vallen?" zegt Iridi tegen Kos-mos, ze kijkt haar aan. Destiny vloog in FTL, "echt niet, daarom heeft Sjaak mij achter gelaten om jouw te helpen" zegt Kos-mos glimlachend tegen Iridi.

Zij verlieten de gate ruimte, rush kijkt naar Kos-mos en Iridi. Kos-mos greep opeens bij rush kraag stevig beet, "luister goed naar mij rush, als jij nog 1 keer Kos-mos regiment aan komt dan zal ik je persoonlijk zorgen dat jij eerste en beste lucht sluis naar buiten word gesmeten zonder een ruimte pak" zegt Kos-mos streng naar rush, hij kijkt apart naar Kos-mos aan en Kos-mos kijkt met duistere blik naar hem. Zij liet hem stevig los en Kos-mos smijt rush op de grond neer, "kom luitenant, we hebben werk te doen" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Iridi en ze vervolgen hun pad.

"het is wel stil zonder Sjaak in de buurt" zegt Shion en ze ging verder aan werken aan Momo en junior, " Sjaak heeft Jaina wel snel herstel maar waarom?" zegt allen en hij kijkt zijn gegevens na. " Jaina is onderhouden door Sjaak en hij heeft haar harder nodig dan Momo of junior. Het klinkt nu hard maar soldaat moet sneller op geknapt worden dan achterhoede" zegt Valeera opeens achter allen, hij schrok erdoor en allen kijkt Valeera aan.

"ja het klinkt hard als je zo zegt Valeera, maar Sjaak deed meer omdat zij ook licht gewond was dan Momo en junior. Natuurlijk gaf hij ook opdracht om hun beide upgraden naar volgende niveau" zegt Shion rustig tegen Valeera, "met welke onderdelen? We hebben bijna alles gebruikt om Tallgeese 1 aan alle andere Kos-mos leden?" zegt Cortana rustig en ze verscheen uit de Kino. "dat weet Sjaak ook wel goed, maar toch hij heeft vertelt als jullie niks kunnen gebruiken uit Tallgeese dan kunnen we zijn X-wing gebruiken en later Tallgeese 2" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam binnen lopen met Iridi, meiden kijken op naar haar.

" Sjaak zal nooit op offeren van dat twee machines" zegt Cortana nijdig tegen Kos-mos, "sorry, Sjaak wil dat eenheid beste materiaal krijgt, zelfs ik heb paar onderdelen van Tallgeese 1" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Cortana. "ik geloof er niks van" zegt Cortana rustig, "kijk in je video files die jij geheim van ons gescand hebt in opdracht van rush om materiaal vinden om onze regiment vernietigen" zegt Kos-mos streng terug naar Cortana, ze haalt paar data disk uit haar borst zak. Kos-mos gooit tegen Cortana aan, ze ving paar op en ze kijkt naar files. "die waren voor verzending naar aarde?" zegt Cortana verbazend, "ja Young heeft ze onderschept en bekeken, hij heeft ze aan ons vertelt en sinds op die moment besloot Sjaak mij bevel over te nemen van regiment omdat jij en rush onder 1 dak spelen Cortana." zegt Kos-mos rustig en meiden kijken naar Cortana vuil aan.

Scott klopt aan de kantoor deur van Young, hij kijkt op en Young zag Scott staan in opening van de deur. "wat is er majoor?" zegt Young en hij schrijft rustig verder van zijn papier werk, "rush is weer bezig tegen Kos-mos regiment" zegt Scott rustig tegen Young. "fijn... Sjaak heeft gewaarschuwd tegen me, goed breng rush naar mij toe en breng ook kolonel naar me toe" zet Young rustig en Scott knikt naar hem, hij verliet Youngs kantoor.

Scott loopt rustig door gangen van Destiny, Destiny kwam uit FTL en Scott verloor zijn evenwicht. De hele schip was aan het schudden en bewegen wat niet zomaar hoort, "alle hens aan dek, dit is geen oefening en code rood" zegt Matthews via de schip intercom. Scott ging op zijn benen staan en Kos-mos vloog voor bij Scott opeens. Jaina kwam ook voorbij vliegen, "wacht, ik kan wel hulp gebruiken" zegt Scott rustig en Jaina vloog hoek om. Opeens werd hij op getild en hij vloog naar de brug toe, "wie doet dat nu weer?" zegt Scott verbazend en hij kijkt naar beneden, "je had hulp nodig ome Scott?" zegt Mindi en ze vlogen naar brug toe.

Toen Mindi en Scott aan de brug kwamen deed Tony zijn best om de schip stabiliseren, " Tony, idioot doe iets" zegt Matthews schreeuwend tegen hem. "ik weet het, maar de schip trekt ons naar die planeet" zegt Tony en Matthews kijkt bezorgd naar Tony, "kunnen we niet in FTL?" zegt Scott tegen Matthews. " Hammer? Kunnen we dat?" zegt Matthews, Destiny kwam dichterbij. "nee, we hebben zo kwartier nodig om FTL gebruiken anders explodeert het" zegt Hammer bezorgt en hij bekijkt de gegevens, "rush?" zegt Young en hij kwam op de brug rennen. Rush kwam bij Hammer helpen, "kolonel kan je meiden FTL dan eruit halen?" zegt rush snel tegen Kos-mos.

"begrepen hoeveel minuten hebben we om eruit halen?" zegt Kos-mos en rush kijkt twijfelend, "het is secondes en geen minuten?" zegt rush serieus en bezorgt naar Kos-mos. "hoeveel?" zegt Kos-mos streng tegen rush, "30 seconden" zegt rush en Kos-mos kijkt Jaina aan. "hoeveel kost om naar FTL te vliegen?" zegt Kos-mos, "45...behalve jij..sir" zegt Jaina zuchtend en kolonel kijkt rush aan. "doe het voor Destiny en rest" zegt Kos-mos en rush drukt op de knop, Destiny vloog in FTL en Kos-mos verdween opeens op de brug.

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, Kos-mos kwam in FTL generator ruimte terecht. Ze grijpt machine beet en Kos-mos rukt uit de generator ruimte, ze gooit in donkere vacuüm ruimte smijten. Kos-mos zag explosie en ze knalt bewusteloos tegen Destiny romp, "fijn nu kunnen we niet in FTL vliegen" zegt rush vloekend. "het is jouw keuze rush en Kos-mos deed haar werk, Jaina stuur je mensen naar Kos-mos toe om haar op te pikken en rush in mijn kantoor" zegt Young streng tegen Jaina en rush. Jaina knikt en ze roept om Valeera en Iridi om Kos-mos op te pikken.

Kos-mos kwam uit haar energie capsule en Shion kijkt haar aan, "rustig kolonel, je hebt enorme klap gehad" zegt Astra tegen Kos-mos, ze hield Kos-mos tegen om recht opzitten. Kos-mos ging weer liggen erdoor, "zo doc, wat is probleem?" zegt Kos-mos en Shion kijkt haar aan. "met jouw niks alleen Destiny heeft probleem" zegt Shion rustig, "ow fijn... daar zal ik wel preken krijgen van rush en Young." zegt Kos-mos en ze wrijft op haar zere hoofd.

"dus we hebben planeet en geen stargate?" zegt Young en hij kijkt op holografische scherm, "klopt, maar er is wel materiaal aanwezig op de planeet die misschien nieuwe FTL kan zorgen?" zegt rush, rush en Young waren in appel core ruimte. "goed, jij ga met Kos-mos leden naar planeet" zegt Young en rush kijkt beetje moeilijk erdoor, "ja ik dacht meer aan menselijke leden" zegt rush rustig en Young kijkt streng hem aan. "nee jij ga met Kos-mos leden naar planeet, je neem shuttle en Tallgeese 2 met jullie mee, kolonel Kos-mos heeft leiding en als je niet zint dan los je probleem maar eens keertje op" snauwt Young tegen rush en hij verliet de appel core ruimte.

Rush was met Scott alvast bij shuttle aan gekomen, hij zag om de hoek Kos-mos met Valeera, Varro, Iridi, Greer, Mindi en John lopen. "de kinderen ook?" zegt rush tegen Kos-mos, "ja en ze zijn best handig met zoeken dus we zijn getraind ervoor" zegt Kos-mos rustig en rush kijkt haar twijfelend aan. "rush" zegt Kos-mos en hij kijkt Kos-mos streng aan, "ik weet nu wat je denkt, maar andere leden zijn bezig met romp herstellen omdat straling te hoog is voor mens en kinderen zijn getraind op aarde dus je moet het accepteren niet van mij maar van SGC" zegt Kos-mos.

Rush heeft hekel als Kos-mos daar punt heeft, hij stapt zonder tegen spraak shuttle binnen. Destiny shuttle vloog naar planeet met achtervolgd door Tallgeese, "wie is piloot Kos-mos?" zegt rush toen hij de mobile suit naast shuttle vliegen. "het is Tony, hij is tenminste ook piloot en hij kan weinig aan doen als Destiny niet in FTL kan vliegen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en shuttle vloog over enorme kloof, "moet je dit eens zien rush" zegt Scott rustig en rush ging naar buiten kijken. "ik geloof mijn ogen niet" zegt rush rustig en Kos-mos kijkt over zijn schouder, "maar dat is Destiny?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en andere meiden kijken op. "zal ik daar zo landen?" zegt Scott rustig, "echt wel" zegt rush rustig en shuttle vloog over wrak van Destiny.

Toen away team bestudeerd de wrak kwam Young op de brug gelopen, "je had mij nodig kapitein Matthews?" zegt Young rustig en Matthews knikt rustig. "ja het klopt, we zitten wel als gemakkelijke doelwit maar we krijgen een bericht door en zo vaak herhaalt. Ik spreek de taal niet maar misschien weet jij wat ze zeggen?" zegt Matthews rustig tegen Young, "ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen?" zegt Young vriendelijk en hij ging bij Hammer staan. Young kijkt verbaasd toen de bericht las, hij drukt op schip intercom. " korporaal Barnes, maak een gate adres naar aarde meteen" zegt Young snel.

"mama, is dit wat je zoek?" zegt Mindi en ze wijst naar de grote brok stukken, Kos-mos kwam bij haar staan. "rush wat denk je?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hem, rush kwam bij tweetal staan en hij knikt, "dit is goede FTL drive die wij nodig moeten hebben. Hoe brengen we dat ding op naar Destiny?" zegt rush zuchtend terwijl drietal kijkt naar 12 bij 12 meter grote FTL drive. " Tallgeese kan dat doen" zegt Kos-mos rustig en rush kijkt haar aan, "goed idee" zegt rush tegen haar. "maar helaas kunnen jullie dat niet uit voeren" zegt een bekende stem, ze draaien allemaal om en ze zagen dat keizer Desslok rustig tussen de rommel lopen.

" Desslok wat doe jij hier zo?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend en Desslok glimlacht rustig naar haar, "jullie zitten op de goede weg, maar ik ben via jullie stargate gekomen om bericht door te sturen. Hoewel mijn vloot is net gearriveerd om jullie schip te herstellen" zegt Desslok rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan, "hoe weet jij dat wij hulp nodig zal hebben?" zegt Kos-mos apart en ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. "generaal Sjaak heeft mij vertelt" zegt Desslok en hij kijkt naar de wrak van de schip, " Sjaak heeft je vertelt?" zegt rush verbazend naar Desslok. "goede vondst, die FTL kan miljoenen jaren nog verder vliegen. Ik zal zorgen dat je documenten krijgt over dat schip, want ik neem aan dat jullie als wetenschappers nieuwsgierig zijn over de schip" zegt Desslok vriendelijk en rush kijkt verbaasd naar Kos-mos.

"goed vertel ons waarom Sjaak jouw heeft gestuurd?" zegt Kos-mos en Desslok kijkt haar schuin aan, "op jullie schip zal ik jullie allemaal vertellen en uit leggen" zegt Desslok rustig en Galmans shuttle kwamen over planeet vliegen, "hebben jullie nog speciale wensen voor extra reserve onderdelen zoals wapens?" zegt Desslok vriendelijk en achter hem land een shuttle.

Kos-mos en andere kwamen uit Destiny shuttle lopen met Desslok aan hun zijde, alle Orb personeel en Galman personeel en paar handvol aarde SGC personeel werken snel mogelijk aan Destiny herstellen, iedereen kijkt apart en verbazend naar situatie wat aan de hand is. Toen zij allemaal in messhal kwamen gingen deuren sluiten dat alleen Destiny bemanning zaten, "mevrouw Cortana, geef Kino aan je vrienden laten zien wat voor bericht zij bedoelen?" zegt Desslok tegen Cortana, zij knikt en haar Kino kwam voor hun staan.

Kino liet een levensgrote hologram verschijnen, " Sjaak?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend toen beeld van hologram erg gewond uit zag. "beste mensen van Destiny, ik moet helaas melden over enorme gevaar die jullie vernietigen. Hoewel ik details niet kent heeft mij betrouwbare persoon mij hoe wij allemaal tegen kan houden, sergeant Mindi is daarom speciale training volgen in Japan, Eli word geholpen door meeste beste hackers van universum. Jaina word getraind in speciale vaardigheden, hoe wel ik twijfels hebt? En ik moet planeten redden op mijn kracht" zegt Sjaak en ze zagen dat hij bezorgde blik gaf.

"daarom geef ik bepaalde mensen speciale training die bij hun vaardigheden past, Kos-mos regiment bestaat ook niet meer" zegt Sjaak opeens en er werden stemmen door de zaal gepraat. "yes" schreeuwt rush van een afstand, "maar het is EDF Kos-mos regiment eerste, verenigde naties zijn akkoord gekomen dat een speciale eenheid moet vormen maar die echt belangen van aarde voor staat. Ik was bij de vergadering en hebt ook daarom voorgesteld om Orb techniek en aardse technieken ruilen en ervaren. Bevolking weet ook van iedereen bestaan en dat er geen geheimhouding is om aarde beschermen. EDF is ruimte leger eenheid die word gesteund door Orb leger vloten en strijd macht van Galmans. Het was lastig maar ik kreeg ook taak om mensen van Destiny hun reis vervolgen, maar ook veilig daar zo aan komen." zegt holografische Sjaak tegen mensen.

"we hebben 5 maanden tijd om ieder persoon hun persoonlijke training vervolgen, en elke persoon ga verschillende uithoek van de universum trainen. Dus het spijt me dat ik geheimzinnig blijft over wie ons ga aanvallen en waarom? Maar persoon wou dat niet vertellen omdat gezworen om geen contact mag maken met Destiny...in deze Kino bevind lijst wie naar toe gaat? Er is stargate adres bij die persoon. Geen zorgen over Destiny, keizer Desslok en admiraal Kos-mos zullen goed verzorgen en beter zodat zij beter weer kan staan. Maar dat zeg niks dat jullie die training moeten volgen als jullie niet doen. Dan eindigt jullie zelfde lot met die Destiny klas schip die 3 miljoen jaar geleden ook voorbij kwam vliegen" zegt holografische Sjaak en hij verdwijnt. De lichten van messhal kwamen in normale stand.

"waar ging dat nu weer over?" zegt Young verbazend, "3 miljoen jaar geleden is aantal Destiny klas schepen op zoek naar origine van bericht die Destiny nu heeft, kolonel Kos-mos. Je weet over planeet met flood die Sjaak vertelt over meerdere Destiny klas schepen opgeslagen zaten?" zegt keizer Desslok om iedereen aandacht te krijgen. "ja dat klopt maar Sjaak vertelt tegen mij dat die planeet vernietigd is en geen enkel schip overleeft." zegt Kos-mos rustig, "dat klopt alweer, hoewel dat deze 3 miljoen jaar eerder vertrok dan jullie hadden verwacht is deze schip door onbekende krachten vernietigd, zij waren niet voorbereid wat hun stond. Daarom heeft Sjaak dit gestuurd om ons te waarschuwen, op de dag dat wij nu spreken is Sjaak bezig met zijn training om planeten kernen herstellen en zijn pak verbeteren, Jaina lichaam word aangepast zodat zij andere dingen kan helpen maar wat weet ik niet? Eli ga leren om met computers te werken om zodat Destiny interne systemen falen toch verbeterd worden. Mindi kreeg nieuwe zwaard technieken en zij moet ook nieuwe harnas maken om beter haar beschermen erdoor. Ow ja Mindi is bevallen door een jongen" zegt Desslok rustig tegen iedereen.

"dus dat schip is 3 miljoen jaar ouder?" zegt rush rustig en Desslok knikt, "ja maar het komt wel vanuit aarde, ik en mijn generaals hebben haar eerder gevonden hoe zij ligt. Wij moesten lichamen begraven en bevinden andere kant van ravijn, we hebben gemerkt dat zij pas neergestort was toen wij de schip vonden" zegt Desslok rustig, "waren nog overlevende?" zegt TJ rustig. "nee, in begin wel maar die zijn gestorven door hun verwondingen. Ze vertellen allemaal over groot zwart object" zegt Desslok rustig.

"en wat moeten we met Momo en junior?" zegt Shion bezorgd tegen Desslok, " Sjaak is echt in details, eventjes de kaart zoeken op je vraag...ah over Momo en junior. Geef aan Desslok, hij kan ze sterker en sneller maken voor hun training" zegt Desslok rustig en iedereen kijkt elkaar aan, "we doen het" zegt Greer opeens en iedereen kijkt hem aan, "wat? Je bent gek?" zegt Scott tegen hem. "ja dus? Ik ben misschien gek, maar Sjaak is zoals de dag vandaag keihard werken om ons te beschermen. Hij wil nu ons nu klaar maken voor iets onbekends en gevaarlijker is dan wij hebben ooit mee gemaakt dus waarom niet? Ik zeg we doen het, om onze thuis beschermen" zegt Greer rustig en iedereen kijkt elkaar aan, "ik ben met luitenant mee eens, tenslotte Sjaak heeft ons altijd veilige thuis gemaakt en onderdak aan ons gegeven" zegt Valeera tegen anderen, andere Kos-mos leden knikken rustig naar Valeera.

"voor wat? Ik moet dan zweten en dan? Over 5 maanden gebeurt niks met ons en dan heeft Sjaak gelogen altijd" zegt rush nijdig en sommige mensen kijken vuil rush aan, "ow rush, Sjaak heeft vaak ons levens gered" zegt Kos-mos, "klopt maar hij is wel idioot en klungelig" zegt rush terug tegen haar. "misschien wel, maar hij is wel speciaal. Want hij ga als eerste en komt altijd als laatste terug op de schip" zegt Kos-mos rustig en kalm tegen rush, "dokter rush, jij bent toch een wetenschapper?" zegt keizer Desslok rustig tegen rush, "ja dus?" zegt hij nijdig tegen hem. "dan is toch jouw taak om ontdekken wat er zal toch komen? Maar jij wilt toch goed voorbereid op reis te gaan" zegt Desslok rustig tegen hem, "tja, dat is hier zo dag 1 nog nooit gebeurt erdoor om rustig en goed voorbereid ervoor" zegt rush en Desslok deed zijn hand op rush schouder. "wat als er nu wel is? Waarom heb je dan zo hekel aan Sjaak terwijl hij zijn best doet om iedereen gelukkig houden en helpen erdoor? Ook was voor jullie zware tijden, misschien is Sjaak wel lomp of brutaal tegen iedereen. Maar zijn hart is wel op goede plek om jouw en rest helpen" zegt Desslok rustig tegen rush.

Hij zucht enorm naar keizer Desslok, " oké, jullie winnen. Ik wil mijn thuis ook niet zien vernietigen als dat schip. Dus 5 maanden training?" zegt rush en Desslok knikt, "dan over 5 maanden" zegt Kos-mos tegen rush en hij stak zijn hand uit naar Kos-mos. "als ik ga dan wil ik met goed gevoel vertrekken kolonel, sorry voor dingen wat ik heb ooit tegen jouw en je man hebt uitgevoerd" zegt rush en Kos-mos accepteert rush aanbod, ze schudden elkaar handen. "zeg keizertje? Moeten wij nog inpakken als wij vertrekken?" zegt Scott rustig tegen Desslok, "nee, op locaties waar jullie zitten krijgen jullie uitleg en reden voor jullie training. Het klinkt apart voor sommige mensen maar wacht maar af op die dag" zegt Desslok rustig en iedereen nam elkaar hun afscheid terwijl Desslok met Cortana de lijst af ging werken met welke gate adres zij nodig moeten hebben voor elke bemanning.

"een snap ik niet?" zegt Iridi rustig, Kos-mos en Young kijken elkaar aan en ze werpen dan blik naar Iridi. "wat is er?" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "hoe weet Sjaak nou over die mensen ervaringen? We kennen nog steeds niet iedereen en Sjaak weet precies wie heen moet gaan, zelfs ik weet niet elke adres in mijn systeem" zegt Iridi tegen Kos-mos en Young. "luitenant Iridi jouw beurt?" zegt Desslok rustig en Iridi zucht zachtjes erdoor, ze ging naar de poort toe. "nou kolonel en generaal over 5 maanden dan" zegt Iridi rustig en ze loopt in de gate. Achter haar sloot gate snel en volgende adres werd ingevoerd.

"weet je, Iridi was wel eerste in groep. Maar zij heeft wel een punt? Hoe weet Sjaak van haar en van hem achtergrond informatie, de planeet is ook helaas gestorven erdoor" zegt Kos-mos rustig, "ja ik weet het, het klinkt als magie die hij gebruikt heeft" zegt Young en hij zag hoe Chloe afscheid nam van John en Scott. Zij ging op weg naar haar training, "ja wel vreemd, maar toch Sjaak kan zulke dingen altijd uit zijn mouw halen. Weet je nog op die planeet waar Sjaak toch voedsel kon vinden terwijl als kippen zonder kop rond lopen" zegt Kos-mos en Young moest giechelen erdoor.

"of die planeet Hoth waar wij water moest halen en Sjaak wilt als eerste door heen voordat Kino deed" zegt Young en Kos-mos moest lachen erdoor. Zij gingen nog wel verder om rare fratsen die Sjaak uit hield of Sjaak in humoristische momenten kreeg op zijn missies, rush kijkt op de observatie dek naar andere Galman schepen die voorbij vliegen. Paar gingen weer vandoor in hoge snelheid terwijl andere weer terug komen en naast Destiny ging docken om onderdelen af te leveren. Maar er werd ook goede onderdelen gebruikt op de Destiny klas schip die rush en away team hebben gevonden, "geen wonder dat generaal Sjaak over dit dek vertelt zo vaak" zegt Desslok rustig en hij kwam naast rush staan. "ja en geef ons ook apart gevoel en kalm gevoel erdoor" zegt rush en Desslok gaf apart glas met apart wijn erin aan rush.

"geen zorgen, jij, Kos-mos en Young gaan als laatste, maar jullie komen wel als eerste terug op de schip. Dus geniet nog maar van je moment op deze dek" zegt Desslok en hij dronk van zijn wijn, rush deed dat ook en hij kijkt verbaasd naar de glas. "ongelooflijk dat smaak echt goede wijn" zegt rush verbazend, "weet ik, onze techniek kan zelfs glas je beïnvloeden van je lippen wat je favoriete smaak het is. Ook is het je eerste keer erdoor" zegt Desslok en hij nam rustig volgende slok. Rush geniet rustig van de glas wijn.

Uren verstreken erdoor en toen kwam drietal bij de stargate, "zo rest is afgesloten en ik heb alles opgeruimd" zegt rush en Kos-mos veegt haar tranen weg, "geen zorgen. Je zie je dochter wel eens keertje" zegt Young troosten tegen Kos-mos. "dokter rush jouw beurt" zegt Desslok en stargate ging open erdoor, "nou tot over 5 maanden dan" zegt rush en hij deed zijn rugzak om, rush ging door stargate. De gate sloot snel achter hem dicht. " Young jij bent volgende" zegt Desslok rustig en gate schoof nieuwe adres naar binnen. Young nam afscheid van Kos-mos en hij loopt door de gate, achter hem sloot de gate meteen. "keizer Desslok, alle leden zijn vertrokken naar hun training" zegt Galman soldaat tegen Desslok, "goed" zegt Desslok rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart blik naar hem.

"moet ik niet door gate?" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Desslok kijkt haar schuin aan, "nog niet, er is iemand die je wilt spreken" zegt Desslok en hij liet een USB stick zien aan haar. "ik heb gehoord van Eli wat dat zijn maar ik heb een laptop nodig om af te spelen" zegt Kos-mos en Desslok glimlacht rustig naar haar.

Kos-mos zat in de messhal met de laptop op de tafel, Desslok ging naar haar zitten. Ze deed USB stick aan laptop koppelen, "als je dit hoort dan heeft Desslok jouw enige op Destiny achter gelaten" zegt Sjaak op de laptop. Kos-mos kijkt Desslok apart aan, "je hebt dit geplant?" zegt Kos-mos apart en Desslok knikt rustig, Kos-mos ging verder met video boodschap afspelen. "jouw missie is belangrijkste en zwaarste van iedereen, maar eerst wil je weten van wie ik de informatie kreeg?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos zag dat Sjaak de beeld ging draaien.

Kos-mos zag Will Decker verschijnen op laptop. " Will?" zegt Kos-mos verbazend, na de boodschap van Sjaak pakt Kos-mos haar rugzak in, ze ging naar de stargate toe en ze zag dat haar poort adres word ingevoerd. "ik doe alles in mijn macht om Destiny in geheel achterlaten voor jullie" zegt Desslok rustig en Kos-mos kijkt hem aan. "ik weet het, bedankt voor alles. Je bent echt goede vriend Desslok." zegt Kos-mos en de stargate ging open. Kos-mos loopt rustig door de gate en achter haar sloot de gate dicht, "veel succes star force" zegt Desslok rustig en hij verliet de lege gate ruimte.


	76. hoofdstuk 76: persoonlijke missie

"hallo mam" zegt Eli vriendelijk en zijn moeder omhelst erg blij bij zijn zoon, ze wilt de deur dicht doen en opeens kwam een hand er tussen. Ze deed deur open en ze zag een jong dame staan, haar armen en benen zagen als een robotachtig machine eruit. Ze had wit kort haar en ze glimlach vriendelijk naar moeder van Eli, "sorry dat ik jullie onderbreekt maar ik ben in opdracht om Eli beschermen" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Eli's moeder.

" Jaina? Wat doe jij hier zo" zegt Eli verbazend en hij kwam naar Jaina toe, " Eli ken jij haar?" zegt Eli moeder tegen hem. "ja mama, zal ik je vriendelijk voorstellen. Luitenant Jaina van Destiny verdediging team, Jaina dit is mijn moeder Marian." zegt Eli netjes voorstellend, "het is aardig om je ontmoeten, je zoon is echt goede aanwinst van onze schip" zegt Jaina vriendelijk. "nou, dat is mijn zoon Eli." zegt Marian tegen Jaina, "maar Jaina, waarom ben je hier zo?" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar. "ik ben in opdracht van generaal Sjaak om je beschermen en je helpen met jullie spullen?" zegt Jaina rustig en ze stapt rustig naar binnen, Marian kijkt verbaasd naar haar. "generaal Sjaak?" zegt Marian tegen Jaina rustig, "ja, de held van planeet aarde en de held van Destiny maar hij is ook goede vader" zegt Jaina rustig tegen haar.

"het is goede man mama, hij heeft haar leven gered maar ook vaak mijn leven. Hij ging altijd als eerste in de gate en hij komt laatste terug op de schip" zegt Eli rustig tegen Marian, "ik wil hem ooit hem ontmoeten" zegt Marian vriendelijk en ze loopt naar de keuken toe. " Jaina, waarom ben je echt gekomen?" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar.

"orders Eli, Sjaak vertelt tegen mij om jouw en je familie beschermen tegen vijanden. Maar ik zal niet in de weg staan" zegt Jaina rustig en Eli krab op zijn hoofd, " Sjaak deed dat?" zegt Eli vreemd naar Jaina en hij loopt naar de keuken toe, Jaina glimlacht rustig en ze ging achter Eli aan.

"wel misschien kan ik je schoenen aan nemen?" zegt Marian tegen Jaina, "ow sorry, dit zijn geen schoenen dit zijn mijn lichaam onderdelen, ik ben half machine mevrouw" zegt Jaina rustig en Marian kijkt apart naar armen en benen van Jaina. "ja dat kan ik wel zien ja..." zegt Marian apart tegen Jaina, ze kijkt beetje teleurstellend tegen Eli's moeder. "kijk niet zo sip, morgen zal ik je de straten zien van plaats. Als je het leuk lijkt?" zegt Eli en Jaina glimlacht rustig, "dank je Eli. Mevrouw Wallace kan ik je helpen met de keuken?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen Marian.

"het is goed, ga met Eli bezighouden jullie hadden allang drukke dag vandaag" zegt Marian en Jaina kijkt haar rustig aan, ze twijfelt beetje maar toch liep zij naar Eli in de woonkamer toe. "aparte meid, ik snap niet waarom Eli bevriend bij zulke machine" denkt Marian rustig tegen haar en ze wrijft tegen haar borst aan. "leuke plaats" zegt Jaina rustig en Eli kijkt naar de foto's bij de schouw staan, "ja dank je... helaas heb ik mijn vader nog nooit ontmoet erdoor" zegt Eli en ze schrokken toen zij geluid uit de keuken horen, "mevrouw Wallace?" schreeuwt Jaina bezorgt en Eli kwam snel achter haar. "mama!" schreeuwt Eli tegen zijn moeder, Jaina liet haar vizier zakken en ze scant Eli moeder, "dit is niet goed, ze is enorm ziek. Eli ik ga haar naar ziekenhuis brengen" zegt Jaina en Eli kijkt haar verbaasd aan, "nee, nee, ik wil niet door machine weg gebracht" zegt Marian protesterend en Jaina liet haar verdoven door slaap gas.

"dit is ziekenhuis adres, zal ik andere waarschuwen?" zegt Eli en Jaina knikt de rent door voordeur met een smak, ze vloog daarna snel vandoor. Een chauffeur van SGC kijkt verbaasd toen Jaina vandoor vloog, "meneer Wallace wat is er?" zegt chauffeur bezorgt en Eli kijkt hem aan, "start auto alvast en we volgen Jaina." zegt Eli schrokkend en hij pakt alle medische gegevens over Eli moeder snel naar auto toe.

"nee, nee, laat me met rust machine, ik haat je" zegt Marian ijlend tegen Jaina en zij vloog zo snel naar ziekenhuis toe, ze land voor de ingang en rent snel naar binnen. "ik heb zieke patiënt met extreme hoge koorts en pijn in haar borst help me iemand?" schreeuwt Jaina opeens tegen mensen in de zaal, meeste mensen deinzen achteruit toen zij Jaina zagen. "ik heb brancard en we brengen snel naar een operatie kamer." zegt dokter en hij kwam met twee verplegers. Jaina legt Marian op brancard en ze rennen snel naar operatie kamer.

"laat die monster weg bij mij" zegt Marian en Jaina deinst naar achter erdoor, ze zag hoe deuren dicht sloten en ze kijkt schuin om. Paar politie mensen richten met hun pistolen naar Jaina, "heren toe, niet in ziekenhuis. Mijn naam is luitenant Jaina van EDF. Ik werk voor generaal Sjaak de wijze uit SGC" zegt Jaina rustig en agenten kijken streng aan, uit angst schoot een agent en Jaina vangt in midden uit de lucht de kogel voordat in operatie kamer vloog.

"echt serieus, doe je wapens weg. Er liggen gewonden mensen en willen je hun pijn doen?" schreeuwt Jaina opeens tegen agenten. " Jaina, alles goed met je?" zegt Eli en hij kwam binnen gerent met een chauffeur, "doe je wapens weg agenten en ik zal jullie uit leggen" zegt chauffeur tegen agenten en Eli kwam voor Jaina staan. "waar is me moeder?" zegt Eli bezorgt, "ze ligt daar binnen, sorry Eli..." zegt Jaina en zij vloog opeens droevig vandoor uit de ziekenhuis. " Jaina..." zegt Eli verbazend en hij zag bloed sporen op de grond liggen, "dat is van Jaina?" zegt Eli en hij bekijkt blauwe bloed.

"dus daar ben je eindelijk" zegt Sjaak en Jaina kijkt droevig Sjaak aan, het sneeuwt enorm hard op Mount Everest. Jaina droogt haar tranen en ze kijkt stilletjes Sjaak aan, Sjaak zweeft net naast haar. "weet je, Eli heeft mij alles vertelt. En ik moest jouw bedanken van dood saaie vergadering uit verenigde staten" zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht toen warme zonnestralen weer tevoorschijn kwamen, Jaina kijkt opeens omhoog en ze zagen opeens vermoeide bergbeklimmers aan de top komen. "hoi lekker weertje nu" zegt Sjaak vrolijk en mensen kijken twee apart aan toen zij zo licht aangekleed waren en geen zuurstof tanks hebben.

"ze begon te schreeuwen dat ik een monster was" zegt Jaina en ze bekijkt haar bloederige hand, Sjaak kijkt haar aan en glimlacht rustig. "jij een monster? Laat me niet lachen, ze was ziek. Ik heb gehoord dat ze niet haar medicijnen in nam omdat Eli een lange tijd geen contact had genomen. Als moeder was zij erg bezorgd om hem, dat is echt logische. Maar wil je terug gaan? Voor Eli? Hij heeft je nodig en hij maakt enorm zorgen om je" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij stond op, Jaina kijkt hem verbazend aan naar Sjaak.

" Eli heeft mij nodig?" zegt Jaina verbazend, "ja...hij wil je bedanken dat je kwam want als ambulance kwam was misschien zijn moeder niet meer bij ons. Met jouw snelheid was je echt op tijd erdoor, niet veel later kwam ik en ik heb van Eli de verhaal gehoord in de ziekenhuis. Dus Jaina ga terug naar Eli en dat is bevel" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt schuin over de kloof. "altijd willen doen een vrije val" zegt Sjaak en hij sprong uit de kloof, bergbeklimmers kijken verbaasd naar Sjaak en ze kijken net over de kloof. Ze zagen enorme gele straal vandoor vliegen erdoor met supersonische knal.

Jaina glimlacht rustig en ze kijkt naar haar bloederige hand, "orders zijn orders" zegt Jaina en zij vloog vandoor. De bergbeklimmers kijken verbaasd naar tweetal die vandoor vlogen. Jaina kwam bij de voordeur van Eli en Marian huis, de voordeur is vervangen en zij haalt diep adem. Jaina drukt op de voordeur bel en Eli deed deur open, " Jaina, je bent in orde" zegt Eli opgelucht en zij kijkt beetje teleurstellend tegen Eli. "kom binnen" zegt Eli rustig en ze stapt de gang binnen, "wil je wat eten? Luitenant komt zo met chinees en pizza. Want mijn moeder blijft nog steeds in de ziekenhuis liggen" zegt Eli en hij loopt rustig woon kamer binnen, Jaina loopt woonkamer in en zij zag de keuken spullen liggen. "had je niet opgeruimd?" zegt Jaina en Eli kijkt haar schuin aan, "nee wij zijn ook net terug" zegt Eli rustig tegen haar.

Jaina deed keuken verlichting aan en ze ging op haar knieën staan, ze begon rustig op te ruimen en Eli kijkt haar aan. Er werd toen aan deur gebeld en Eli ging er naar toe, de chauffeur kwam binnen lopen met het eten. Jaina ruimt rustig op en ze zag de half gesneden groente staan. "zo te merken was zij onze avond eten aan het maken" zegt Eli van een afstand en hij pakt de borden beet, "zonde om weg te gooien" zegt Jaina en ze begon op te bergen in schalen en diepvries doosjes.

" Jaina, je hand?" zegt Eli verbazend en ze hield het beetje verborgen voor Eli, "laat zien aan me" zegt Eli streng en Jaina kijkt hem twijfelend aan. Ze deed haar hand open en Eli zag bedrading beschadigt waren en blauwe bloed langzaam eruit stromen, "jullie eten word koud" zegt chauffeur en hij zag die twee staan. "ah ik kom wel later" zegt chauffeur en hij ging naar woonkamer toe, Jaina en Eli kwamen in de garage terecht en ze ging zitten op een stoel.

"misschien ben ik niet zo handig erin zoals Sjaak of Shion maar ik kan wel altijd proberen" zegt Eli en hij pakt gereedschap kist, Eli begon rustig aan Jaina hand herstellen. Jaina kijkt naar Eli hoe hij zijn best doet om bedrading herstellen, "ik hoop dat het werkt?" zegt Eli rustig en Jaina bekijkt haar hand. "morgen is het wel in orde, mijn nano machines kunnen rest doen...dank je Eli." zegt Jaina, "luitenant en Eli, het eten word koud" zegt chauffeur en hij kwam garage binnen, hij schrok enorm wat Jaina deed bij Eli. Haar lippen waren tegen Eli's lippen terecht en Eli genoot rustig van, ze sloeg haar armen om heen en chauffeur verliet stilletjes de garage.

"auw mijn rug" zegt chauffeur en hij ging recht op zitten op de bank, de zon schijnt in zijn ogen. "het is morgen...nee ik heb me verslapen?" zegt chauffeur geschrokken erdoor, "goede morgen" zegt Jaina rustig en zij kwam bak koffie voor de chauffeur afleveren. "ah goede morgen luitenant" zegt chauffeur, " Jaina." zegt Jaina tegen hem. "wat?" zegt chauffeur, "mijn naam is Jaina en geen luitenant, alleen op Destiny ben ik luitenant" zegt Jaina vriendelijk tegen hem. "goede morgen Jaina en...wat was je naam ook al weer?" zegt Eli opeens, "mijn naam is sergeant Will Matthews." zegt Will tegen hun. "goedemorgen Will." zegt Eli rustig en hij glimlacht rustig naar sergeant. "ow...ik krijg bericht van generaal Sjaak." zegt Jaina opeens en Eli kijkt op.

Jaina maakt op de salon tafel kleine holografische Sjaak, " Eli en Jaina, ik wil jullie zo snel mogelijk terug komen op SGC als jullie kunnen. Eli met je moeder gaat goed, haar operatie was geslaagd en succes vol. bezoek haar eerst voordat jullie vertrekken ik vertel alles op SGC. Ik zie jullie eind van de middag" zegt holografische Sjaak tegen Jaina en Eli, hij verdween snel weer voordat zij kunnen antwoorden. "nou Will, wil jij een bos bloemen kopen voor mijn moeder? Ik en Jaina ga rustig ontbijten" zegt Eli rustig, "nee, hij moet ook eerst eten en als sergeant toch op rang wilt. Dan ben ik hoger in rang dan jij lieverd" zegt Jaina plagerig tegen Eli en hij zucht erdoor. "fijn na het ontbijten dan" zegt Eli en zij gingen rustig ontbijten.

In het ziekenhuis was Marian rustig aan het herstellen van haar ziekte, er word op de deur geklopt. "binnen?" zegt Marian rustig en Eli kwam binnen met bos bloemen, "je had niet moeten doen Eli. Ze zijn prachtig" zegt Marian en ze kreeg bos bloemen in haar handen. "mam het spijt ons dat onze bezoek kort is. Maar ik heb orders gekregen van generaal Sjaak" zegt Eli rustig tegen zijn moeder, "ja ik weet het. Hij was paar uurtjes geleden gekomen" zegt Marian rustig en Eli kijkt verbaasd naar haar.

"hij vertelt dat hij mijn zoon nodig had om een strijd te voeren om je vrienden levens te redden" zegt Marian rustig en Eli zag zelfde bos bloemen in vaas zitten, " Sjaak heeft dat vertelt tegen je?" zegt Eli verbazend tegen zijn moeder. "hij is wel apart persoon, een officier is hij niet echt" zegt Marian, "nee, hij is gewoon scouting knul die aarde gered en toch het leger in bracht door Youngs beslissingen. Maar hij zorg wel aan iedereen, hij en Kos-mos zijn geweldige duo hele universum aan kan" zegt Eli rustig, "wil je mij sorry vertellen tegen je vriendin? Ik heb van Sjaak gehoord dat zij mij spoedig naar ziekenhuis bracht en dat ik nog hier zo bevind" zegt Marian.

"ik zal aan haar vertellen" zegt Eli rustig en Jaina zat rustig op de gang met sergeant, "hier is je koffie" zegt Will tegen Jaina, hij gaf plastic bekertje koffie. "dank je wel" zegt Jaina en ze kijkt aparte blik naar koffie, ze nam daarna klein slokje erdoor. Eli kwam door gangen lopen van ziekenhuis, "en?" zegt Jaina rustig. "ze neem haar medicijnen in en Sjaak was vanochtend hier langs geweest om mijn moeder toestemming geven dat ik weer in gevaar word gebracht" zegt Eli en Jaina kijkt apart naar hem. "ja zo blik had ik al weer, sergeant Will. We kunnen vertrekken wil je ons naar vliegveld brengen?" zegt Eli en sergeant knikt rustig.

"generaal Sjaak, luitenant Jaina en Eli Wallace zijn er" zegt majoor tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig. Eli en Jaina worden binnen begeleid en ze kijken verbaasd aan toen keizer Desslok, admiraal Kos-mos, generaal Decker en generaal O'Niell binnen zaten, "luitenant Jaina meld zich" zegt Jaina en zij salueert naar Sjaak, ze horen opeens baby gehuil in de vergader ruimte. "stil maar, het is oké. Het zijn goede mensen" zegt Mindi opeens in het Engels tegen baby, Sjaak sprak opeens Mindi taal tegen haar en zij knikt rustig.

"ga zitten mijn vrienden" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Jaina en Eli, ze gingen bij Cassidy zitten aan de vergader tafel. "ik moet gaan als je plan moet uit voeren" zegt keizer Desslok rustig en hij pakt Kino, Desslok plaats in koffer. Hij deed het dicht en Sjaak gaf nog USB stick aan Desslok, "doe de groeten daar zo" zegt Sjaak rustig en Desslok knikt naar hem, hij verliet de vergader ruimte. "goed alle leden van away team zijn aanwezig" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij ging recht op staan, de ruimte werd verduisterd tot dat zij stargate open ging. Jaina en Eli zagen een roze gloed dan plaats hun bekende blauwe stargate opening. "goed je kan te voorschijn, alle leden van away team zijn er" zegt Sjaak en Will Decker kwam uit de schaduw lopen erdoor.

De vergadering ging vlotjes verlopen er werden aantal pauzes in gelast en ook daarna druk verder gesproken worden. "dus iedereen ken de plan?" zegt Sjaak rustig en verlichting werd weer normaal, "yes sir" zegt Cassidy en Jaina gelijkertijd. "goed nu jullie missie, Eli jij ga naar Orb geheime dienst, je ga daar zo 2 maanden leren hacken in hun super beveiligde netwerk daarna ga je 3 maanden trainen om te verdedigen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Eli kijkt hem aan, "begrepen sir, dus ik moet met admiraal Kos-mos mee?" zegt Eli rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, "nee, je ga met generaal Decker mee. Is piloot maar hij is ook meeste legendarische hacker in Orb vloot" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Eli, Sjaak knikt rustig. " Cassidy, jij ga met generaal Talon mee. Hij wacht in SGC gate ruimte op je, hij breng je naar jedi academie die niet beïnvloed door Galactic empire" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy kreeg haar dossier.

"waar ga Jaina naar toe?" zegt Eli bezorgt, "die ga met mij mee" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen hem. "zij word op geknapt maar ik breng haar naar planeet waar zij haar uiterlijk maar ook haar innerlijke krachten verbeteren" zegt admiraal Kos-mos tegen Eli en Jaina, ze kijken elkaar bezorgt aan. Sjaak merkt dat en hij zucht enorm, "eindelijk dat jullie een relatie hebben maar ik verbreek het niet, want Eli in je opdracht is om te hacken dus probeer maar achter te komen waar Jaina bevind, sergeant Mindi." zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt hem schuin aan, "jij blijft op aarde" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt verbaasd aan. "begrepen maar waar heen?" zegt Mindi in het Engels tegen Sjaak.

"jij ga naar Japan Mindi, je ga leren trainen op oude samoerai zwaard techniek. Je word ook getraind om je wapen te smeden en nieuwe harnas, ik kan je niet meer leren met andere technieken want je paladin gave zijn veel beter dan mijne" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi knikt rustig naar hem. "generaal?" zegt Jaina vragend tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt haar aan. "wat is jouw opdracht?" zegt Jaina, "mijne? Dat is gevaarlijkste van allemaal. Ik ga een planeet redden en veroveren door Kull gevecht eenheid, we hebben planeet gevonden en ontdekt. Luitenant Will Decker heeft mij vertelt dat mijn training gebied word komende 5 maanden moet ik het schoon geveegd anders word planeet vernietigd door wave motion gun type schepen" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen kijkt op erdoor.

Na de vergadering gingen meeste vandoor, Cassidy vertrok met generaal talon naar haar locatie ze gingen door roze poort heen. Sjaak kreeg van Galman soldaat zijn uitrusting voor Sjaak mee genomen, "dank je, ga maar terug naar je werk" zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen soldaat. Hij knikt en saluut naar Sjaak. Hij loopt met stevige passen door poort met zijn bewakers, Sjaak ging met zijn uitrusting naar de wapen kamer van SGC.

Mindi kwam een tijdje later alleen in de wapen kamer, zij zag hoe Sjaak zijn las gun schoon stond te maken met Imperial guard handleiding. "lukt het?" zegt Mindi in het Engels tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt op en Sjaak knikt rustig. "zij is druk bezig tegen me, zij vroeg dat je nu klaar bent?" zegt Mindi houterig Engels tegen Sjaak, "nee nog niet, ik moet de loop reinigingen en mijn harnas aan passen" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij schroef zijn loop aan las gun vast. "ik ga melden dan, maak niet te lang. Ik moet zo nu vertrekken" zegt Mindi en Sjaak knikt rustig, "ik zal je wel uit zwaaien" zegt Sjaak rustig na en Mindi verliet de wapen ruimte, ze zwaait rustig om Sjaak te zien dat zij hem begrepen had.

Einde van de dag zwaait Sjaak Mindi uit met haar reis naar Japan, "generaal Sjaak het is nu tijd voor jouw training" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt naar Will Decker, "lang geleden" zegt Sjaak en zij verlieten de vliegveld.

Sjaak kwam terug in SGC basis en hij trok zijn uniform aan, "je kan ons altijd contact nemen als je problemen hebt" zegt kolonel carter tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig tegen haar. "geen zorgen, ik zal 5 maanden overleven" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn rugzak om, hij legt zijn las gun op zijn schouder en Will Decker activeert de gate voor Sjaak. "tot over 5 maanden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt rustig, "ik zal je op pikken" zegt Will Decker en Sjaak ging door poort.


	77. hoofdstuk 77: het begin van missie

Hoofdkantoor van verenig naties in New York.

"mede mensen van planeet aarde, zoals je afgelopen dagen. Hebben jullie gemerkt in jullie eigen naties over onbekende buitenaardse activiteiten, ze zijn waar." zegt een generaal in zijn uniform, mensen uit raad van verschillende naties reageren ongehoord, "wij hebben geaccepteerd natie zoals Orb officieel is maar dat buitenaards leven niet" zegt vrouw uit Amerika tegen generaal.

Hij moest lachen tegen die mevrouw, "sorry afgevaardigd uit Amerika, jouw leger is begonnen met project op zoek naar leven vormen uit verschillende planeten. Sinds dien hebben wij home guard gevormd, laat mij jullie herinneren aan oorlog die 4 jaar geleden plaats gevonden heeft" zegt generaal tegen haar.

"ja maar dat is door officier die naam geheim is in Amerika." zegt zij tegen generaal, "maar niet uit onze naties" zegt afgevaardigd uit Nederland opeens tegen Amerika, generaal kijkt verbaasd op. "die officier dat aarde heeft gered staat nu voor je afgevaardigd van Amerika, hij kom ons alweer waarschuwen en deze keer kunnen wij voorbereiden. Is dat waar generaal de wijze?" zegt afgevaardigde van Nederland tegen generaal die zijn toespraak houd, hij was metgezel door admiraal Kos-mos en Cassidy. Mindi stond in duisternis met haar zwangere buik, een Orb dokter hou haar in de gaten.

"dat is correct, alleen onze aardse techniek is enorm achter gehaald en daarom heb ik persoonlijk hulp gevraagd om Orb en Galmans ons te steunen" zegt Sjaak tegen de raad, opeens begonnen mensen schreeuwen en roepen tegen Sjaak. "wees kalm dames en heren, ik ben nog niet klaar. Wij hebben een ruimte vloot hard nodig en daarom stel ik voor om onze geallieerde vrienden officieel maken en ook bevolking op aarde weten dat wij niet alleen zijn. Wij kunnen oorlog niet alleen winnen en ik wil niet mijn thuis vernietigd zien door stomme ras uit andere planeet." zegt generaal Sjaak en mensen van de raad bekijken Sjaak apart aan.

"maar wij als aardling worden niet op zij gezet, daarom stel ik voor om ruimte vloot maken met behulp van Orb en Galmans in nieuwe defensie force" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen raad. "wat zullen we noemen? Wij kunnen niet zomaar een Orb naam of Galman naam geven" zegt afgevaardigde van Japan tegen Sjaak, "ik dacht daarom aan EDF, Earth Defense Force. Wij vallen niet andere naties aan maar wij beschermen onze natie en onze aarde en daarom EDF" zegt Sjaak rustig en voorzitter van de raad kwam bij zijn microfoon, "wij zullen beslissing vergaderen en als raad uitgekomen is dan stellen we voor om de antwoord te geven" zegt voorzitter tegen generaal Sjaak, hij verliet de vergader zaal met admiraal Kos-mos en Cassidy.

"admiraal stuur bericht naar keizer Desslok dat ik mijn best gedaan om de raad over getuigd" zegt Sjaak tegen admiraal Kos-mos en Sjaak verliet de gebouw een limousine stond op Sjaak te wachten, "ik zal het door geven generaal Sjaak, een veel succes met je volgende reis" zegt admiraal Kos-mos en zij salueert tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt admiraal Kos-mos aan. Hij omhelst haar rustig, "hou je taai meid en zorg goed voor je man" zegt Sjaak met knipoog tegen admiraal en hij stapt in de limousine, Cassidy begeleid voorzichtig Mindi in de auto en Orb dokter ging met hun mee, Eli en Jaina zaten tegen over Sjaak, Cassidy en Mindi. "ongelooflijk dat wij naar Blizzard compagnie gaan" zegt Eli tegen Sjaak.

"ja sorry dat ik je uit ziekenhuis moest plukken, maar ik ben wel blij dat je moeder goed gaat. Ik heb ook door geven aan admiraal Kos-mos om betere behandeling krijgen voor je moeder, zij zal wel op aarde behandelt maar door Orb medische kennis" zegt Sjaak rustig en limousine rijd vandoor met militaire escort.

"wow...dus dit is de bedrijf?" zegt Eli verbazend toen hij als eerste uit limousine stapt, Sjaak kijkt apart naar de grote gebouw andere 4 mensen kwamen uit de limousine. "dus jij krijg op deze plaats je antwoord?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak deed zijn armen in zijn zij, "ik hoop zo, tot nu toe heeft mijn kennis niet in de steek gelaten met andere dingen. Zelfs niet met Mindi geval" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy. Cassidy vertelt rustig tegen Mindi in middeleeuws taal.

Ze kwamen met ze alle naar binnen, Sjaak ging naar balie toe met Eli. "goede dag kan ik er met jullie helpen?" zegt receptioniste tegen Sjaak en Eli, "goede dag mijn naam is generaal Sjaak de wijze en ik heb met afspraak met jullie directeur" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij kijkt apart aan groep, ze wenkt naar paar beveiligers. "het spijt me maar ik moet jullie gebouw verlaten en jullie zielige verklaringen buiten houden" zegt receptioniste tegen Sjaak en Eli, "generaal" zegt Jaina rustig en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar haar. "lichte verdediging geweld gebruiken en bescherm Mindi, zij is zwanger en mag geen inspanningen hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij sloeg met 1 hand dwars door receptioniste bureau.

Hij liet met 1 hand haar bureau op tillen, "nog 1 keer, ik heb afspraak met je baas en ik word vandaag niet uit de gebouw gesmeten, als jullie mij tegenhouden dan moet ik mijn mensen geweld gebruiken. Dus wil je eventjes in agenda kijken voordat ik deze bureau uit de gebouw smijten" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij hield de bureau boven zijn hoofd, bewakers hielden hun handen bij hun dienst wapens. Cassidy en Jaina hadden hun wapens bij de bewakers in flits, "generaal Sjaak toe" zegt dokter tegen Sjaak.

"ik zal kijken dat mijn baas tijd ervoor heeft" zegt receptioniste tegen Sjaak en hij legt de bureau neer, "dank je, luitenants hou je wapens in. Zij mogen deze keer leven" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy en Jaina, zij verdwijnen hun wapens en ze kijken streng naar bewakers aan. Receptioniste belt naar de directie en ze kijkt verbaasd erdoor, "jullie mogen naar de kantoor, het is op 15de verdieping kamer 215" zegt receptioniste tegen Sjaak, "dank u wel" zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk. De groep gingen naar de lift toe.

"zo jij bent generaal Sjaak? En wat kan ik doen voor jullie?" zegt directeur van Blizzard compagnie tegen Sjaak en de groep, "ik wil alle informatie over bloed elfen en over high elfen in world of warcraft, speciaal over kruising tussen mensen en elfen" zegt Sjaak rustig en directeur kijkt Sjaak apart aan, hij wierp blik apart naar zijn mede collega. Ze moesten opeens lachen naar Sjaak, "je maak een grapje?" zegt persoon naast directeur tegen Sjaak. Hij kijkt verbaasd dat Sjaak geen krimp verroerde en serieus blik aan kijkt naar twee mensen, "hij maak geen geintjes" zegt Cassidy rustig en twee mensen kijken apart Cassidy aan. "luitenant, rustig. Heeft dokter goed keuring gegeven aan sergeant?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy. Zij knikt naar Sjaak, "ja maar dokter is bezorgt want het is eerste keer dat hij een paladin ziet" zegt Cassidy tegen Sjaak.

Twee mensen kijken apart naar Cassidy, " oké, ik heb genoeg gehoord. Ik wil dat jullie meteen gebouw verlaten en nooit meer terug komen met jullie aparte verhalen en smoesjes. Mijn tijd is kostbaar" zegt directeur, "om wat? World of warcraft te spelen? Luister goed, als ik informatie niet krijgt van jullie dan breng zij misschien mijn mensen in gevaar of misschien erger? Ik wil dat niet gebeuren op mijn dienst, luitenant breng sergeant Mindi of stormwind naar binnen" zegt Sjaak rustig en streng tegen iedereen in de kamer.

Cassidy klikt met haar hielen en zij saluut snel naar Sjaak, Eli kijkt rustig naar Sjaak hoe hij met woorden was tegen 2 grootste mensen in world of warcraft. "generaal, ik ben er tegen om haar krachten gebruiken er kunnen misschien problemen met de kind" zegt dokter protesteren tegen Sjaak, toen hij met Mindi en Cassidy in de vergader ruimte binnen komt. Jaina deed deur dicht en 2 mensen schrokken naar Jaina hoe zij eruit zag.

"ik weet het dokter" zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, Sjaak loopt naar de dokter toe. "maar jij hebt niet kennis over haar toch?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Orb dokter, "niet echt precies, ik heb wel andere dingen gezien op verschillende planeten maar niet haar krachten. Dus grotere reden om bezorgt te zijn" zegt dokter en Sjaak knikt rustig. "die dit ontdekking voor iets nieuws. Als het mis gaat dan ben jij eerste persoon in Orb vloot dat jij haar kan redden en ik zal zorgen dat alles op mij komt en niet op jouw dokter" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen dokter en hij klopt op de dokters schouder.

Sjaak stapt naar Mindi toe, Cassidy stond naar Mindi vast houden. " Mindi, kan jij voor deze mensen zien wat voor krachten jij hebt?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Mindi kijkt schuin naar Cassidy. Zij vertaalt snel tegen Mindi, Mindi sprak tegen Cassidy snel aan. "zij vraagt op wie, meeste gave van haar word op persoon gebruikt en niet op objecten?" zegt Cassidy, Sjaak denkt rustig na. Hij wijst zijn duim tegen zijn borst, "tegen mij en niet inhouden" zegt Sjaak snel tegen Cassidy en zij kijkt twijfelend naar Sjaak. Maar toch ging zij vertalen tegen Mindi.

Mindi zegt paar woorden tegen Cassidy, "zij zegt alvast sorry wat zij ga doen" zegt Cassidy en zij liet Mindi los, Sjaak knikt rustig en hij activeert zijn witte aura. Directeur en zijn collega kijken verbaasd naar Sjaaks aura en Eli deed paar stappen op zij alvast.

"doe het" zegt Sjaak streng en Cassidy vertaalt het, Mindi sprak aantal woorden en Sjaak vloog uit de vergader ruimte erdoor. "holy shit" zegt directeur en Sjaak knalt hard op limousine van Amerikaanse leger, chauffeur kijkt naar zijn voertuig toen zijn peuk uit zijn mond valt erdoor. "dat is onmogelijk... wij hebben alleen spel gemaakt" zegt directeur en Eli kijkt over rand van de gat, "oei dat zal wel lastig uit leggen bij Pentagon" zegt Eli rustig. "geloof jullie ons meteen?" zegt Cassidy streng tegen directeur en collega kijkt verbaasd naar buiten, "wat hebben jullie nodig?" zegt directeur en dokter ging snel naar Mindi conditie checken.

"generaal?" zegt chauffeur verbazend en Sjaak deed zijn helm in klappen erdoor, hij wrijft over zijn zere nek. "man zij is wel sterk, als zij die kind heb dan heb ik wel sterke paladin" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en Sjaak kijkt naar boven, "wat is er gebeurt?" zegt chauffeur verbazend en Sjaak stapt van de limousine af. "demonstratie, maar ik ben even vandoor" zegt Sjaak en hij kijkt naar boven, hij vloog snel naar vergader ruimte toe. Collega kijkt opeens verbazend toen Sjaak terug naar binnen stapt door de gat.

Directeur kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak dat hij niks had erdoor, "ongelooflijk, jij bent echt sterk" zegt Sjaak verbazend en blij tegen Mindi, "doe rustig generaal zij heeft wel veel krachten gebruikt erdoor" zegt dokter verbazend en Sjaak liet Mindi armen rustig los erdoor. "hoe is met baby?" zegt Sjaak snel daarna, "tot nu toe in orde? Tenzij wij meer kunnen weten over informatie wat wij eigenlijk vandaag willen hebben" zegt dokter tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig naar dokter en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar directeur en zijn collega.

Op de vliegveld stond de vliegtuig klaar om Sjaak, Cassidy en Mindi naar Nederland brengen alvast klaar, piloten kijken rustig naar de ingang van de oprij lijn en wachten op limousine. Opeens schrokken zij toen een gebroken limousine net naast hun neer valt, " Jaina, als je niet vast kan houden, mag je best vertellen tegen me" zegt Sjaak boven en piloten kijken omhoog, ze zagen groep mensen zweven, Jaina zucht zachtjes tegen generaal Sjaak, Cassidy ging landen met Eli in haar armen, Mindi kwam neer landen met haar speciale apart uitziende helikopter. De dokter en chauffeur zaten aan de zij kant van Mindi's helikopter, "mevrouw wil je misschien landen voor ons? Wij zijn niet aan gewend erdoor" zegt dokter tegen Mindi, Cassidy sprak snel op de grond naar Mindi. Zij knikt rustig en haar helikopter ging landen op de grond. Chauffeur en dokter stappen snel af en ze zakken op de grond neer, Mindi liet haar helikopter verdwijnen en ze gaf paar schouder klopjes tegen dokter en chauffeur.

"generaal" zegt Eli opeens tegen Sjaak, "wat?" zegt Sjaak beetje hard tegen Eli. "je vliegtuig wacht op jullie? En Jaina en ik moeten terug naar huis voor mijn moeder" zegt Eli rustig, "begrepen, doe de groeten aan haar" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Eli en hij begon te landen met Jaina. "generaal?" zegt chauffeur tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt rustig aan naar hem, "ja sergeant? Wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig en kalm tegen hem. "over de auto? Hoe ga je dat uitleggen?" zegt chauffeur tegen Sjaak, "ja dat?... vertel dat Sjaak gesloopt heeft door een val van 15 verdiepingen hoog, tenslotte het is op journaal" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij wijst naar pers die bij de poort met hun camera's en geschreeuw. Ze zagen dat zij foto's maken van hun, "ja juist? Maar het is best lastig om mij terug naar basis ongezien?" zegt chauffeur tegen Sjaak.

"ja dat is waar? Maar ik weet ook niet dat EDF officieel is?" zegt Sjaak rustig, "je bedoel bericht uit UN gebouw?" zegt een van piloten opeens tegen Sjaak, "ja, weten jullie iets van?" zegt Sjaak rustig en piloten kijken Sjaak rustig aan. "we hebben gehoord maar misschien weten hun meer er over?" zegt piloot tegen Sjaak, "goed, Jaina wil je chauffeur afzetten bij jullie thuis? Cassidy, breng dokter en Mindi op de vliegtuig. Ik ga eventjes met de pers praten" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen anderen. "hou discreet sir" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak maakt enorme glimlach waar door Cassidy best bezorgt raakt erdoor.

Op weg naar Nederland, kijkt Sjaak rustig naar buiten. Cassidy kijkt Sjaak schuin aan, "gefeliciteerd met EDF sir" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak kijkt opeens op, hij kijkt Cassidy aan. "zei je iets?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en Cassidy glimlacht rustig, "je denk aan de kolonel?" zegt Cassidy en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ja dat klopt, ik maak zorgen om haar en om mijn beide dochtertjes" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Cassidy, "geen zorgen Young is goede officier en zal geen problemen veroorzaken?" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak.

Destiny kwam uit FTL vliegen, Kos-mos kwam in FTL generator ruimte terecht. Ze grijpt machine beet en Kos-mos rukt uit de generator ruimte, ze gooit in donkere vacuüm ruimte smijten. Kos-mos zag explosie en ze knalt bewusteloos tegen Destiny romp, "fijn nu kunnen we niet in FTL vliegen" zegt rush vloekend. "het is jouw keuze rush en Kos-mos deed haar werk, Jaina stuur je mensen naar Kos-mos toe om haar op te pikken en rush in mijn kantoor" zegt Young streng tegen Jaina en rush. Jaina knikt en ze roept om Valeera en Iridi om Kos-mos op te pikken.

"je zal wel gelijk in hebben luitenant" zegt Sjaak rustig en vliegtuig vloog snel naar Nederland toe. Paar dagen volgen voorbij en Mindi kreeg haar haar high elf dochtertje, Sjaak bekijkt haar gegevens goed. "het is wel uniek? Maar het is geen bloed elf" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy knikt naar Sjaak, "gelukkig?" zegt zij tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig. "ja want bloed elf was dan hadden probleem om te voeden voor haar" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt schuin naar Mindi die dol gelukkig was met haar dochtertje.

Sjaak en Cassidy verlieten de kamer van Mindi, ze kwamen in de grote bezoekers zaal en Cassidy nam wat koffie uit de automaat. Sjaak ging zitten bij een tafeltje. Cassidy draait om en ze kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak, "wat is er?" zegt Sjaak verbazend en hij kijkt Cassidy aan, zij wijst naar plek die tegen over Sjaak zat. Sjaak kijkt naar de plek en hij zag dat Will Decker voor hem stond, "hallo generaal" zegt Will Decker rustig tegen Sjaak.

Sjaak schrok erdoor maar hij liet nauwelijks merken tegen Will Decker of tegen Cassidy, "hallo luitenant Decker, lang geleden. Ik dacht dat je verbod kreeg om mij bezoeken?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar, "nee, het is kapitein Decker voor je. Maar nogmaals nee, verbod geld alleen op Destiny. Maar dat is niet punt vandaag, ik heb je hulp nodig" zegt Will rustig en Sjaak kreeg zijn koffie van Cassidy, "waar voor heb jij mij hulp nodig?" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will kijkt zich om heen. "ik heb je hulp nodig om Destiny te redden" zegt Will met extreem serieus blik en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar Cassidy.

Na het korte uitleg kwam Sjaak in Mindi verpleeg kamer, "goed Mindi, ben jij fit genoeg voor werk" zegt Sjaak tegen haar, zij kijkt vreemd Sjaak aan. "verdikkeme, Cassidy vergeten" zegt Sjaak en Will kwam binnen lopen, ze sprak Mindi moeder taal tegen haar aan. Ze knikt rustig ja naar Sjaak. "goed ik wacht buiten en ik wil haar over paar minuten hebben" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt.

Sjaak stond op de gang wachten toen de deur achter hem dicht ging, Sjaak denkt en hij kijkt bezorgt er naar. Cassidy zat rustig op een stoel en Sjaak kijkt schuin naar buiten, "je weet ik je emoties kan voelen erdoor?" zegt Cassidy rustig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. "ik weet het maar ik ben bezorgt om Destiny maar ook om aarde, ik kan niet mijn rug te keren erdoor" zegt Sjaak rustig en Cassidy deed haar ogen open, haar groene ogen kijkt naar Sjaak rug aan.

"als wij betere training krijgen dan hebben wij kans om ons te redden" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak, hij kijkt apart naar Cassidy. "wees eerlijk generaal, wij zijn enige groep bij 125 mensen die keihard training nodig. Als wij kunnen voorbereiden dan hebben wij kans overleven" zegt Cassidy rustig tegen Sjaak, de deur ging open en Will kwam als eerste uit de kamer, "ze is echt een schatje" zegt Will en ze houd baby lief beet. Mindi kwam uit de kamer in haar volledig harnas, "stomme handschoenen ook" zegt Mindi klagen opeens in het Nederlands tegen Sjaak en Cassidy.

"ze kan haar taal spreken en Nederlands spreuk was best makkelijk want 45% van haar taal is Nederlands" zegt Will tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt Mindi apart aan, "wist ik niet" zegt Sjaak. "ow jij kan met haar spreken in haar moeder taal, veel makkelijker om elkaar communiceren want zij heeft Nederlands nog niet onder knie maar tenminste jij kan wel vloeiend haar moeder taal spreken" zegt Will rustig, een verpleegster schrok toen opeens Mindi uit bed was.

"je hoort in bed te liggen, je moet versterken" zegt zuster tegen haar, "mevrouw, zij is belangrijk voor mij" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar en kwam tussen in. Mindi sprak aantal spreuken en haar aura verscheen paar keer erdoor, zuster deinst naar achteren en Mindi glimlacht naar Sjaak. "kapitein, zorg jij dan voor mijn dochtertje als ik mijn training ga doen?" zegt Mindi en Sjaak kijkt schuin haar aan. "dat zal ik doen, op mijn woord als strijdster van Kandrakar" zegt Will tegen Mindi, "dit is absurd jullie zijn gek" zegt zuster opeens en Sjaak kijkt Will apart aan. "wij gaan Cassidy plan in werking zetten, haar idee is wel missie doel om Destiny beschermen" zegt Will rustig tegen Sjaak.

"dan moeten wij onze plan snel in werking zetten" zegt Sjaak rustig en iedereen knikt rustig tegen Sjaak, " Cassidy, waarschuw onze chauffeur dat ik meteen naar vliegveld wilt naar SGC" zegt Sjaak en Cassidy knikt zij ging meteen vandoor, "zuster, is dit afdeling met veel hart bewaking?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zij knikt van ja, "mag ik dan jouw telefoon gebruiken om mijn moeder te bellen?" zegt Sjaak rustig en zuster kijkt verbaasd aan. Mindi kijkt naar Will erdoor, "is zijn moeder echt zo bijzonder?" zegt Mindi verbazend naar Will. "ja, elke familie van zijn moeders kant is bijzonder. Dus is ook prettig om te weten dat zij op de hoogte is" zegt Will rustig.

Toen Sjaak alle berichten verstuurde kwamen zij in SGC hoofd kwartier binnen, hij legt zijn verhaal uit aan generaal O'Niell en kolonel Samantha carter. Ze kijken elkaar verbazend aan en later kwamen admiraal Kos-mos en keizer Desslok uit de poort lopen met Desslok escorte.

"generaal Sjaak, luitenant Jaina en Eli Wallace zijn er" zegt majoor tegen Sjaak, hij knikt rustig. Eli en Jaina worden binnen begeleid en ze kijken verbaasd aan toen keizer Desslok, admiraal Kos-mos, generaal Decker en generaal O'Niell binnen zaten, "luitenant Jaina meld zich" zegt Jaina en zij salueert naar Sjaak, ze horen opeens baby gehuil in de vergader ruimte. "stil maar, het is oké. Het zijn goede mensen" zegt Mindi opeens in het Engels tegen baby, Sjaak sprak opeens Mindi taal tegen haar en zij knikt rustig.

Het vergadering ging rustig verder en vele later gingen iedereen hun eigen weg om hun training voltooien, generaal Sjaak zucht erdoor en hij kwam in gate ruimte van SGC. "je kan ons altijd contact nemen als je problemen hebt" zegt kolonel carter tegen Sjaak, hij glimlacht rustig tegen haar. "geen zorgen, ik zal 5 maanden overleven" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij deed zijn rugzak om, hij legt zijn las gun op zijn schouder en Will Decker activeert de gate voor Sjaak. "tot over 5 maanden" zegt Sjaak rustig en Will knikt rustig, "ik zal je op pikken" zegt Will Decker en Sjaak ging door poort.

Andere kant van de poort kwam Sjaak uit de poort lopen, "zo nu planeet redden" zegt Sjaak en hij liet zijn las gun herladen. Hij zag opeens duizenden Kull soldaten verschijnen, Sjaak glimlacht rustig en hij rent erop af.


	78. hoofdstuk 78: de strijd

Ergens in de universum, een oude ruimte schip werd beschermt door Galman vloot. Monteurs van aarde, Orb en Galman waren eindelijk klaar met hun reparaties. Ze kijken op toen de poort voor het eerst in 5 maanden geactiveerd, een Galman officier in strak uniform kwam in de gate ruimte lopen. De poort ging open erdoor en generaal Young kwam als eerste in de poort.

"welkom thuis generaal Young, ik ben generaal talon van Galman keizerrijk. Alle reparaties zijn gereed generaal" zegt talon rustig tegen Young, hij kijkt rustig rond. "jammer dat binnen kort weer gesloopt zal worden" zegt Young rustig en talon glimlacht rustig, "maar deze keer zijn wij voorbereid" zegt generaal tegen Young, spoedig snel werd de gate opnieuw gedraaid en rush kwam meteen uit de poort gelopen. Later kwamen vele andere bemanning leden van Destiny door de poort lopen, "talon hoe is met Momo en junior?" zegt Young rustig en hij kijkt op een afstand toen sergeant Becker uit de poort kwam lopen en de poort ging snel achter hem dicht.

"zij zijn 2 dagen later toen kolonel Kos-mos vertrok maar zij zijn naar Orb training gebied gestuurd ze zullen spoedig terug komen" zeg generaal talon tegen Young. "dank je generaal, kom ik wil weten wat gebeurt is met onze schip" zegt Young rustig en talon knikt rustig, gate ging meteen weer aan de slag toen volgende persoon binnen wilt komen.

Young en generaal talon lopen rustig door de gangen en praten over veranderingen op de schip, "dus romp is helemaal herstelt?" zegt Young verbazend, "dat is correct, keizer Desslok heeft wapen systeem van Galmans in jullie schip geplaatst. Wel zeldzaam om zulke verzoek te krijgen, want tenslotte het is onze wapen techniek uit de keizerrijk" zegt generaal talon en Young kijkt hem schuin aan. Ze lopen allebei links af richting appel core ruimte.

"rush, hoe vind je nieuwe Destiny?" zegt Young toen hij met talon in appel core ruimte kwamen, rush bekijkt de gegevens apart aan in de systeem. "wel...ik heb dit nog nooit gezien, het is echt verbazend hoe zij meer weten dan wij eigenlijk wisten over universum" zegt rush en talon glimlacht rustig, "dus je training heeft voldaan?" zegt Young rustig en rush knikt vriendelijk naar Young. "ja eigenlijk wel, vreemd dat generaal Sjaak altijd informatie eerder krijgen dan wij" zegt rush bezorgt naar Young.

"ik weet het, maar Sjaak blijft loyaal aan Destiny en hij aan ons" zegt Young, " hè, hallo. Jullie zijn er ook al hier zo?" zegt Eli en hij kwam met Jaina in de appel core ruimte, "hallo Eli en luitenant Jaina." zegt Young rustig en Jaina salueert naar Young. "ik ben eerste van Kos-mos eenheid terug?" zegt Jaina tegen Young en talon, "zo te merken wel, volgens kapitein Will Decker ben jij eerste. Ze zei volgens je training weet jij moet doen als voorbereiding voor rest" zegt talon en hij gaf een envelop aan Jaina.

Ze deed het openen en ze las dat van Sjaak en Will Decker kwam, "wanneer kreeg je die?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen talon, ze leest rustig brief verder. "drie dagen geleden luitenant, Will kwam op de schip en vertelt dat Sjaak planeet binnen 1 maand heeft heroverd. Hij is nu rest van zijn training ergens anders" zegt talon rustig. Jaina en Eli kijken verbaasd aan, "hele planeet binnen 1 maand?" zegt Eli verbazend. "28 dagen om precies te zijn" zegt talon en ze kijken op naar hem.

"lieverd, ik ga dan alles voorbereiden. Generaal talon, volgens brief heb ik 5 schepen onder je beschikking om voorhoede strijden die over paar dagen komen?" zegt Jaina rustig tegen hem, "dat is correct omdat mijn keizer goed keurt met de plan die Sjaak heeft bedacht" zegt talon, "yup Sjaak heeft alles aan gedacht" zegt rush zuchtend en talon kijkt hem schuin aan.

"niet alles, Jaina ga ons tijd rekken zodat Orb vloot eraan kan komen en dat generaal Sjaak op tijd komt" zegt talon, Young en rush kijken allebei apart aan. "je bedoelt dat Sjaak later komt?" zegt Eli rustig, "dat is correct sergeant Eli, generaal Sjaak kan niet op tijd komen omdat hij op een andere schip hier heen vliegen. Dat kost tijd en hij wil wel met gate reizen helaas was niet mogelijk toen hij klaar was met zijn 5de missie" zegt talon rustig, "ik begrijp het, hoe lang duurt om Sjaak op te dagen?" zegt Young tegen talon, "8 dagen, vijand komt over 7 dagen en Orb vloot 7 en half dagen. Dus we hebben halve dag nodig om te rekken en 1 dag om Sjaak op komst" zegt talon rustig tegen rest in appel core.

Rest van de dagen kwamen bemanning leden van Destiny aan boord, Matthews en zijn groep zagen dat Destiny brug echt goed op geknapt is, ze checken meteen systemen. Young liet iedereen oefenen wat zij hebben geleerd in afgelopen 5 maanden, Mindi en John zaten te stoeien en dingen die zij hebben geleerd op hun training. "dat is niet eerlijk, jij kan kaart trucjes doen tegen me" zegt Mindi nijdig toen zij vast genageld aan muur en John giechelt naar Mindi.

"zo jullie twee zijn weer bezig" zegt bekende stem en Mindi glimlacht overdreven, ze rukt zich los en ze vliegt naar Kos-mos toe. "mama ik heb je gemist" zegt Mindi omhelzen en Kos-mos glimlacht vriendelijk naar haar, "ik heb je ook gemist lieverd, is je papa ook hier zo?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Mindi. "generaal Sjaak komt later, ik heb gehoord van ome Young." zegt John tegen Kos-mos, "begrepen, breng me naar ome Young. Ik wil met hem spreken dan" zegt Kos-mos tegen John en Mindi, ze gingen naar Young toe.

" Tony, wat doe je nu weer? Heb je niks geleerd bij je training?" zegt Matthews met hoge stem tegen hem, "jawel maar ze hebben instellingen veranderd dan ik gewend bent dus ik moet weer aanpassen in mijn stijl kapitein" zegt Matthews en Young kijkt op de brug met generaal talon aan zijn zijde, Young moest giechelen erdoor. "wat is er grappig eraan?" zegt Kos-mos en Matthews kijkt schuin naar brug ingang, Young en talon kijken rustig op naar Kos-mos die binnen kwam met Mindi in haar armen en John naast haar lopen.

"ow Gamilons genie troepen hebben brug instellingen veranderd en Tony is pissig erover" zegt Matthews en Kos-mos kijkt bezorgt naar brug personeel, "wanneer kwam onze vijand?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Young en talon. "2 dagen, Matthews en zijn mannen hebben paar uur, ik wil rest gebruiken voor oefeningen." zegt Young rustig tegen Kos-mos, Matthews moppert wat hij hoorde en Kos-mos kijkt twijfelend. "maar luitenant Jaina is met 5 Gamilons schepen naar voor hoede te vormen" zegt talon, "generaal en Young, ik wil je bespreken om tactische aanpassingen maken voor onze gevecht plannen. Will heeft wat laatste informatie aan mij gegeven" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen generaal Young en talon. Ze knikken naar Kos-mos.

Greer kwam net aan komen rennen. "generaals, ik wil komen melden dat Mindi en Sjaak op andere manier naar onze locatie komen, alle bemanning leden van Destiny zijn gearriveerd" zegt Greer rustig en drietal kijkt Greer apart aan. "wat is Sjaak nu weer van plan?" zegt generaal talon verbazend, "onze levens probeert hij te redden" zegt Kos-mos rustig en ze loopt met de kinderen naar appel core ruimte, "sir?" zegt Greer rustig tegen Young. "generaal Sjaak is echt apart persoon" zegt talon en Young knikt rustig.

Binnen 2 dagen was Kos-mos aantal plannen uit werken op de schip, Kos-mos regiment hield ruimte schijn gevechten om hun zich voor bereiden voor de aanval. Matthews hield met zijn brug personeel aantal gevecht scenario's brengen, rush deed met aantal wetenschappers snelle en korte reparaties uit voeren om snellere reactie brengen.

Zo ging de dagen rustig verder erdoor, Young kijkt op de dag toen zij komen. Generaal talon is op de vlaggenschip van Gamilons vloot, "we moeten minimaal halve dag volhouden om Orb versterking te krijgen, mag onze levende keizer Desslok over jullie bewaken in deze strijd" zegt generaal talon op de luidsprekers van Destiny, overgebleven Gamilons juichen over de schip. "loyaal volk" zegt Eli glimlachend en Brody grinnikt beetje erdoor.

"ze zijn loyaal maar ook sterk, ze zijn 2 keer sterker als mens en ze kunnen in korte tijd in ruimte ademen" zegt rush opmerkelijk en Eli glimlacht, "je hebt hun ras bestudeerd, zoals ik jouw fouten moet herstellen" zegt Eli en hij toetst op de toetsten bord waardoor gegevens enorm sneller aangepast door, rush kijkt verbaasd hoe Destiny nu bij 25% sneller is geworden in lagere snelheid. "jij hebt ook veel dingen geleerd, ik ben onder indruk" zegt rush.

Young was op promenade dek om te kijken naar de sterren, "ze komen er aan" zegt Kos-mos via Young walkietalkie, Young zag 1 flits verschijnen en het was Gamilons schip die zwaar beschadig is. "het is Jaina schip" zegt Matthews via Destiny intercom, "breng de schip in veiligheid, kolonel stuur 2 Kos-mos leden naar toe" zegt Young via walkietalkie, "begrepen" zegt Kos-mos antwoord via Young walkietalkie.

Young zag 2 strepen opeens voorbij vliegen, hij denkt rustig na. "voor hoede is enorm dus?" zegt Young en hij denkt hoe Kos-mos woorden was tijdens gesprek in appel core ruimte, "meerdere contacten op de scherm" zegt Matthews via Youngs walkietalkie, hij kijkt verrast naar buiten en zag bijna hele muur op flitsten erdoor. "alarm fase 1, dit is begin Matthews." zegt Young rustig via walkietalkie en over Destiny schip begonnen alarm loeien erdoor.

Een jonge dame loopt rustig op de gangen van legendarische schip, zij heeft nog nooit van de geschiedenis gehoord alleen over mensen uit de land waar zij getraind was, haar nieuwe harnas klinken hol over de hele gang van de schip. Ze stond stil bij een hut, ze drukt op een hut deur bel en een bekende stem hoort zij. De deur ging open schuiven en zij deed paar stappen naar binnen, "voorbereidingen zijn klaar generaal. Volgende sprong zullen wij bij Destiny wezen" zegt zij tegen jongen met gouden haar, hij deed zijn generaal uniform aantrekken en hij glimlacht rustig naar jonge vrouw. "dank je wel Mindi, Destiny moet echt volhouden want wij zullen haar op tijd redden" zegt generaal en Mindi knikt rustig. Haar nieuwe harnas look was echt anders dan 5 maanden geleden, zoals Sjaak. Toen hij uit de stargate kwam lopen kwam hij niet alleen uit de poort.

" Tony, ontwijken. We moeten volhouden als hij eraan komt" schreeuwt Matthews rustig over brug en schoten kwamen alle kanten van Destiny heen. Gamilons schepen kwamen uit hun warp sprongen en ze begonnen meteen hun jagers in te zetten om Destiny rug dekking te geven. "je bedoelt dat jij maar 45% van voorhoede kan vernietigen" zegt Kos-mos en zij ontwijkt snel van schot van onbekende vloot, "dat is correct dit is nog niks" zegt Jaina en zij was in hoge snelheid alle jagers in stukken slaan.

"ik hoop dat hij wel op tijd komt" zegt Valeera en zij sloeg een kruiser neer met haar hand zwaard, "gewoon volhouden en vergeet jullie training niet, wij hebben niks voor niks 5 maanden voor de lol zwaar getraind" zegt Kos-mos en er ontstonden paar explosies, ze zag dat John en Mindi kwamen op de romp van Destiny terecht. "niet gek goochelaar" zegt Mindi glimlachend en ze hield haar lightsaber stevig vast, "dank je wel" zegt John met glimlach en Mindi sloeg paar laser schoten weg, John kijkt met zijn nieuwe gevecht harnas naar vijand, hij liet zijn kaarten te voorschijn halen en John gooit naar de vijandelijke kruiser. De kaarten blijven steken bij de romp en zij exploderen in enorme vuurbal.

"niet slecht kinderen, maar vergeet niet dat wij moeten overleven nu" zegt Cassidy en zij sloeg laser schot terug en die knalt tegen schilden van vijandelijke kruiser aan. "weten we wel tante maar wij doen ook maar ons best" zegt Mindi en zij verdween enorm snel. Paar tellen later exploderen nog meerdere schepen voor hun.

"hoe is met strijd?" zegt Young en hij bekijkt in war ruimte over hele slagveld, "het gaat redelijk in onze voordeel, hoewel volgens Jaina informatie nog alleen maar voor hoede zijn moeten we wel oppassen" zegt Ahsoka en Ikrit kijkt bezorgt naar de strijd, "onze meiden kunnen niet langer volhouden zij moeten zo herladen worden" zegt Shion rustig en Young knikt rustig, "doe dat in secties, laatste groep moet minimaal 10% van hun energie overhouden" zegt Young rustig, "ongelooflijk, vorig jaar hebben wij moeite om Destiny aan het vliegen te houden. Nu met Gamilons vloot is dit gewoon beter" zegt Greer achter wapen paneel van Destiny.

"luitenant, ik weet het maar niet overdrijven. We moeten dit dag volhouden voordat hij komt en hoofd groep komen" zegt Young rustig en iedereen knikt rustig naar hem. Een vijandelijke jager vloog door verdediging van Destiny vuurlinie en hij wil romp rammen maar op tijd werd hij weg geslagen door Tallgeese, "niet slecht Cortana, maar onthoud wel wij moeten meer doen van jagers weg meppen" zegt Scott en hij vloog langs in Sjaaks X-wing. "begrepen, maar dit is niet zo maar gevecht" zegt Cortana en Tallgeese vuurt met zijn beam kanon aantal schepen neer.

"ik weet het maar toch wees voorzichtig" zegt Scott en hij kreeg gezelschap van 2 vijandelijke jagers, hij probeert ze af te schudden door ontwijken via de vijandelijk vloot formatie. Op de laatste moment veranderd X-wing in vorm en het kwam boven 2 jagers te recht. Mobile suit hand sloeg door jager heen en hij schoot met beam pistool andere neer. Vervolgens veranderd weer terug in vlieg modus en Scott vloog weer terug naar Destiny toe.

"kolonel Kos-mos dit ga niet goed" zegt Young via Kos-mos walkietalkie oortje, zij denkt na. "Shion" zegt Kos-mos en Young kijkt naar Shion aan. "ja ik ben er Kos-mos?" zegt zij rustig, "ik ga mijn wapen gebruiken, ik heb energie capsule nodig als aanval voorbij is, waarschuw Gamilon vloot om uit mijn vuur linie wezen" zegt Kos-mos, "begrepen Kos-mos, ik zal door geven" zegt Young en Shion kijkt naar Young verbaasd aan, " Kos-mos, je moet minimaal 10% van je energie overhouden om gebruiken. Anders is je functie te zwak om herstarten" zegt Shion.

"begrepen" zegt Kos-mos en zij vloot net voor de vijand, "kolonel?" zegt Valeera. "hou mijn dochter in de gaten" zegt Kos-mos en er verscheen opeens enorme grote schouder bladen tevoorschijn, haarband verscheen vizier over haar gezicht, uit haar hand verscheen enorme zeis te voorschijn en uit haar rug kwamen holografische vleugels. Zij blijft net tussen 2 vloten in, "wij zijn net buiten bereik van de Kos-mos vuur linie" zegt Tony via schip intercom.

"begrepen, Kos-mos je kan het vuren" zegt Young snel, "begrepen en sorry Shion." zegt Kos-mos en ze haalt diep adem, Kos-mos lichaam gloeit een licht blauwe licht uit haar hele lichaam, het word feller en feller. Tot dat op een punt begon te vuren. Haar energie golf verscheen en iedereen deed hun ogen beschermen door vernietigende kracht van voorhoede. " Kos-mos eenheid, haalt kolonel binnen haar energie is lager dan zij wilde gebruiken" zegt Shion opeens, Jaina en T-elos vlogen snel naar Kos-mos toe.

"jij hebt voorhoede vernietigd" zegt T-elos en Kos-mos harnas werd vernietigd door energie te kort, ze vlogen snel terug naar Destiny en Gamilon vloot. "we hebben uitstel gekregen" zegt Hammer tegen Tony, "juich niet te vroeg, vloot heeft wel geleden en deze schuit ook. Ik wil rapporten hebben over hele schip" zegt Matthews en Hammer knikt rustig naar hem.

"mama?" zegt Mindi geschrokken en ze werd tegenhouden door Valeera, "koppig meid was zij altijd" zegt Shion en checkt rennend op Kos-mos gegevens, Kos-mos lag op brancard en allen duwt brancard naar mobile suit hangar. "jullie allemaal energie opladen en geen getreuzel" zegt Shion nijdig tegen andere Kos-mos leden. "je hebt het gehoord meiden, neem rust en laad je op. Strijd is nog niet over" zegt Jaina en meiden knikken rustig.

Er volgt kleine pauze in de strijd generaal Young was druk bezig schade rapporten over hele vloot, "we hebben zware verliezen bij Gamilon troepen" zegt generaal talon tegen Young, hij zucht rustig naar talon en Young kijkt naar Ahsoka, "hoe is met Destiny?" zegt hij rustig. "beter, wij wisten wat wij moesten doen dus Destiny is ook maar 12% beschadigt door de strijd. Het werkt wel maar ik weet niet dat hoofd vloot in de zelfde in trappen?" zegt Ahsoka, Young kijkt opeens naar rush en Eli aan.

"ik weet wat jij ga zeggen Young." zegt rush tegen hem, "ow en dat is?" zegt Young rustig. "hoe in godsnaam komt Sjaak aan dat informatie? En zo precies wat elke bemanning leden moest doen? Wij hebben geen doden alleen zwaar tot licht gewonden bemanning leden. En kolonel Kos-mos is zwaarste gewonden tot nu toe" zegt rush en Young sloeg zijn handen bij rand van gevecht tafel waar holografische ruimte kaart van Destiny gebied. "vooral als hoofd vloot over paar uur komen" zegt Eli rustig.

"generaal Young, we krijgen gate activiteit" zegt Barnes opeens via Youngs walkietalkie, "begrepen, Jaina kan je paar troepen naar toe?" zegt Young, "dit is Shion, alle meiden zijn opladen ik heb niet hun beschikbaar maar wel Ziggy en wat mariniers" zegt Shion via Youngs walkietalkie. "begrepen, ik kom meteen er aan naar gate ruimte en Shion zorg goed voor meiden" zegt Young en hij ging snel ruimte verlaten. Ahsoka rent snel achter Young aan en ze kwamen bij de gate ruimte met paar mariniers. Ziggy liet opeens zijn raket werpers te voorschijn, de poort ging open en Will in haar strijd kleding kwam uit de poort lopen met aantal mariniers.

"kolonel Will Decker meld zich om aan boord van EDF Destiny te komen" zegt Will rustig en salueerden naar Young, "welkom aan boord kolonel" zegt Young rustig en mariniers rennen in en uit de poort om zo snel mogelijk om dingen afleveren. "wat zijn die spullen?" zegt Barnes rustig tegen kolonel, "orders van generaal, hij wil dat je deze panelen op de romp plaatsten in deze volgordes van de schip" zegt Will en zij gaf dossier map aan Young, "armour plating?" zegt Young rustig en Will knikt rustig. "dit is deels Gamilon techniek, hoe heeft generaal Sjaak dit ontworpen?" zegt talon en hij bestudeerd 1 van vele panelen.

Mensen op Destiny deden hun best om panelen op de hele romp van de schip plaatsten, "goed generaal Young, ik moet vandoor. Generaal Sjaak is bijna bij jullie om te helpen tijdens volgende aanval golf" zegt Will en zij deed roze gate openen. Toen zij door gate ging lopen en poort sloot net achter zich, "generaal Young! Vijand is gekomen" zegt Matthews en hij kijkt verbaasd naar scherm die opeens enorm ging gloeien. " Hammer! Hoeveel?" zegt Matthews snel en Hammer kijkt verbazend.

"Hammer!" schreeuwt Matthews snel, "ik kan het niet meer tellen kapitein, het is gewoon te veel" zegt Hammer, "lanceer wat wij hebben en mag onze vrouwe geluk bij ons wezen" zegt Matthews bezorgt, Destiny begon te vuren toen jagers dichter bij komen. "shit nu al?" zegt Scott opeens en hij rent snel naar mobile suit hangar, "veel succes lieverd" zegt Chloe en kapitein Matthew knikt rustig naar zijn vriendin.

"status?" zegt Young toen hij op de war ruimte kwam lopen, "wij zullen niet overleven, er zijn gewoon te veel" zegt Ahsoka rustig en Young kijkt haar streng aan. "als je leuk vind of niet maar zij heeft wel punt, wij zitten in probleem" zegt Eli tegen Young, "begrepen, activeert Destiny armour!" zegt Young en rush drukt op paar knoppen op zijn paneel, op de romp van Destiny gingen uit armour plating apparaat kwamen veel armour plating eruit schuiven.

"generaal talon, Destiny activeert zijn armour" zegt Gamilon soldaat tegen generaal talon, generaal talon kijkt over de brug en hij knikt naar de soldaat. "contact met vloot, vertellen zij hun armour plating ook activeren" zegt Gamilon soldaat en jagers vlogen opeens uit de schepen.

Op vijandelijke vlaggenschip loopt een jonge soldaat over de brug, elke officier salueert naar soldaat toe, "jij hebt mij geroepen, vloot prator?" zegt soldaat rustig en hij buigt rustig naar vreemd wezen, hij kijkt mens aan. "dit is de schip die jij op jouw zat, maar het is anders dan vorige keren. Dus leg maar eens uit?" sist vloot prator tegen menselijke soldaat, zij kijkt met goede oog naar de scherm, "van dit heb ik nog nooit gezien" zegt zij tegen vloot prator, hij sloeg met zijn staart vrouwelijke wezen opeens weg.

Ze knalt tegen muur aan, zij maakt sissend geluid tegen vloot prator. "waag om nog zo toon tegen mij brengen want hij zal niet blij wezen?" zegt vloot prator tegen haar, "wat is hij niet blij?" zegt opeens een stem over de brug, vloot prator draait om en hij zag uit de stoom een half mens en half machine lopen op de brug. "prins, sorry ik wist niet dat jij op mijn schip bevind?" zegt vloot prator, "prator, jij weet toch dat mijn agente aanwezig op de schip. Ik ook aanwezig bent" zegt hij tegen vloot prator, vloot prator sist naar vrouwelijke officier. Prins kijkt met zijn laser oog naar vloot prator, "status van onze vloot?" zegt prins tegen vloot prator, " Destiny vloot is niet verslagen, de voorhoede is vernietigd" zegt vloot prator, "dat is niks voor jouw prator. Agente Chloe wat denk jij er van?" zegt prins en hij kijkt schuin haar aan.

Zij stond op en Chloe ging naast prins staan, "zo te merken zijn zij voorbereid" zegt Chloe tegen prins. "dat is correct maar geen enkel vloot heeft hoofd groep overleeft" zegt prins rustig, "mijn heer, wij ontdekken 1 schip ver weg bij andere vloot" zegt soldaat tegen officieren, "negeer hem, is niet belangrijk" zegt vloot prator, "negeer die bevel en stuur 350 schepen naar die 1 schip en meteen" zegt prins snel tegen soldaat, "ja mijn heer" zegt soldaat en hij voert order uit achter zijn paneel.

"maar prins, alle respect. Zo veel achter 1 schip, is dat niet overdreven?" zegt vloot prator, "wel als jij weet wie op dat schip zit" zegt prins sissend tegen vloot prator, "prins bedoelt zijn eigen persoon vloot prator, dit is duidelijk werk blijkbaar" zegt Chloe, "dat is correct" zegt hij nijdig en John kijkt naar de scherm met zijn goede oog naar de schip.

"kapitein Matthews, ik ontdekt 1 schip achter ons, hij vuurt zijn wapens" zegt marinier tegen hem, "ik krijg meteen bericht om vloot ontwijken en nu" zegt Hammer, "Tony!" zegt Matthews, "begrepen baas" zegt Tony en hij duwt Destiny meteen in duik vlucht. Enorme energie straal vloog over Destiny heen, "wow" zegt Hammer toen hij gegevens binnen kwam, " Eli, zie je dat op je scherm?" zegt rush tegen hem, "wat?" zegt Young, "ja ik zie het" zegt Eli en Young kijkt de twee streng aan. "het is Sjaak." zegt Eli tegen Young.

"wel, wel, wij zijn echt te laat" zegt officier en hij loopt op Yamato dek, "ja generaal, ik weet hoe graag jij eerder met jouw vrouw wilt wezen maar jij moest dingen doen om vloot te redden" zegt jong officier naast hem lopen, zij droegen allebei speciale ruimte gevecht harnas, "maar deze keer ben jij niet alleen, mijn vriend" zegt persoon die naast Sjaak en Mindi ging staan, hij had geen ruimte pak aan en deed zijn armen over elkaar. "dit is John, signaal is verstuurt generaal" zegt John via Sjaaks intercom, "begrepen mijn vriend" zegt Sjaak. Mindi deed haar zwaard uit haar schede en glimlacht rustig zoals persoon die vergezeld met eenheid van zijn planeet.


End file.
